Road To Recovery
by Bluegrass
Summary: It was just a bump on the head but for Scott Tracy it was to have dire consequences.
1. Default Chapter

Chapter One

It was just a bump on the head but already it was giving him bother. All he wanted to do was to get home and get his head down for a couple of hours. Scott Tracy rubbed at his temple in an effort to soothe away an impending headache just five minutes into his flight home. The rescue had gone well, no difficulties and, better still, no fatalities. Virgil, Gordon and Scott were leading the last group of people down over a pile of debris in the four-storey building, which had collapsed. Virgil was at the top, Gordon about the middle and Scott at the bottom helping them down on to safe ground. The last person was coming down and Scott turned to help them when he banged his head on the protruding concrete post, which he had been careful to avoid for the whole rescue.

"Ouch, that's gotta hurt," Virgil said, wincing. "You ok Scott".

"Yeah Virg. Let's just wind this up and get home," replied Scott.

"Guess you're gonna need to start wearing glasses," Gordon snorted, unable to resist the temptation. "That's what comes of old age," he added.

"Very funny Gordy," Scott said exasperatedly. How many times had he heard jokes about old age. Both he and Virgil had repeatedly been the butt of such remarks from their younger brothers. "Anyway, 30 wasn't that old," he reminded himself.

At 30 years of age Scott Tracy was at his height of physical fitness and mental alertness although right now, on his way home, he felt tired. He must have been, he thought, for he had snapped at Virgil, telling him to stop fussing, when he had said he should get that bump checked out.

"I'm telling you I'm fine, Virgil. Just stop fussing. Now get the equipment on board TB2 both of you and head home. I'll follow on when I've packed up Mobile Control," he said sharply.

Gordon glanced at Virgil and shrugged his shoulders. "What's his problem?" he said.

"You gotta a problem with following orders, mister," Scott said, glaring at his younger brother.

"Of course not Scott. We were only concerned, that's all," Gordon said, trying to calm the situation.

"Well you needn't be. I'm all right, honestly," Scott said a lot more calmly, and with that he headed off towards Thunderbird One.

Gordon waited until he was out of earshot before issuing his next remark. "Gee, talk about blowing hot and cold," he said.

"Yeah I know," Virgil mused. "I think that bump on the head is bothering him more than he let's on. Maybe I should let Dad know."

They were 15 minutes out from base when Virgil suggested he get in touch with Scott to find out how far behind he was. Gordon looked at him as though he had lost his mind. "He'll only think you're checking up on him," reminded Gordon, "but hey, if you want to get your head bitten off, be my guest, go right ahead," he said gesturing towards the communications panel.

Gordon was right, Virgil decided, for he would only be checking up on him.

"Thunderbird One to base, come in base," Scott said with his usual professional tone, as he got ready to lift off.

"Base to Thunderbird One," came the reply. "How did the rescue go, son. Any problems?" Jeff asked.

"No problems Dad. It didn't take as long as I thought," Scott replied filling his father in with all the mundane details, except one. The fact that he had thought himself careless and hadn't looked where he was going was too embarrassing and Scott hadn't considered it important enough to be included in any report. "Virgil and Gordon are already on their way back to base, I've finished loading Mobile Control and I'm preparing to lift off. ETA 40 minutes," Scott finished. He was as efficient as ever in his summary of the proceedings.

It hadn't escaped Jeff's notice that he had left out one detail. "All right Son," Jeff acknowledged. "How's your head by the way. Virgil said you took a bit of a knock."

"Well Virgil should mind his own damn business," Scott snapped. "He shouldn't have bothered you with that. I told him I was fine. Like I said, ETA 40 minutes. FAB," and with that he cut communications.

Jeff was slightly taken aback at his eldest son's sudden change in mood but was not entirely surprised given that Scott sometimes had a volatile temperament. "Well, perhaps it wasn't that bad and he was getting annoyed at all the fussing," Jeff thought to himself, though he knew that if any of his brothers had sustained any kind of injury, being the Field Commander of International Rescue, he would have insisted on them getting it checked out and yet he would not afford himself the same courtesy. "Scott, someday that's going to be your undoing," he told himself.

However, he became more anxious when Scott failed to check in for his last prearranged call before landing at Tracy Island. This was to check that the area was clear of civilian traffic before attempting to land on the island. Scott Tracy never missed that call. "Base to Thunderbird One, come in, Thunderbird One," Jeff called.

"T Thunderbird One to base," replied Scott somewhat slowly, as if wondering why his father should call. "What's up?"

"You missed your check-in call, Son. That's not like you," Jeff said worriedly. "Is everything all right?"

"I didn't miss it Dad," Scott insisted. "I was j just about to c call. Dad, do you mind if we skip the debrief. I just want to get my head down for a while, I'm kinda tired."

Jeff could clearly hear his son sounded tired and agreed, but that was something else Scott Tracy didn't do, ask to delay the debriefing session after a rescue. Even when they had been on a dirty, filthy job they took only the time to shower and change. "All right Son, but I want you to go the infirmary and get that head injury looked at as soon as you land. Is that understood?

Scott was about to protest but Jeff cut him short. "No buts. That's an order Son. IS THAT UNDERSTOOD," Jeff commanded.

"Yes sir," Scott said weakly. He just wasn't up to going head to head with his father anymore.

Now that his son was going to be sensible, Jeff relaxed a bit and turned his attention to the mountain of paperwork he had on his desk. He was relieved when he heard the familiar sounds of Thunderbird One's rockets as she descended into her underground silo beneath the swimming pool.

"Have you seen Scott yet, Dad? " inquired Virgil after knowing his brother had landed a while ago and anxious to know was he any better.

Jeff looked up from his desk; glanced at the clock and realised it had been at least half an hour since he had heard Thunderbird One enter her silo. "No Virgil, come to think of it, I haven't. He must have gone to the infirmary via the hangar floor." Satisfied, Virgil headed for the kitchen.

The more Jeff thought about it, something wasn't right. Going via the hangar floor didn't make sense; it would have been quicker coming through his access panel into the lounge and through the villa. He definitely hadn't seen him or was he so preoccupied with paperwork that he didn't notice his son coming through the lounge. He must surely have been to the infirmary by now. Scott wouldn't disobey a direct order, would he?

There was only one way to find out. Jeff hit the comlink to the infirmary. "Brains, are you there? Is Scott with you, or has he been in? No response. Jeff accessed the general comlink. "Brains, come in, this is Jeff."

"YYYes Mr TTracy," Brains responded.

"Where are you now Brains," Jeff asked.

"II'm in the mmmedical lab, Mr TTracy. Is there ssomething I can do for you? He inquired.

"I want to know Scott's condition," Jeff said rather tersely, wondering why he hadn't already been informed. "He did report to you in the infirmary, didn't he?" he added.

Brain's was clearly puzzled. He hadn't seen Scott or knew he was meant to and he hadn't been near the infirmary.

Jeff was beginning to get annoyed now as he headed towards Scott's room thinking he must have gone straight to bed for that sleep. "Though it's not like Scott to disobey an order even if he did think it was unnecessary," thought Jeff. His military training in the USAF would have insured he followed the accepted chain of command. His annoyance, though, was tempered with the fact he wanted to satisfy himself that his eldest son was really all right and there was nothing to worry about. He knocked the door. No response. A sudden worry came into Jeff's mind. What if his son had fallen into a deep unconscious sleep because of that simple bump on the head and no-one noticed him until the morning. It was with that thought he keyed in the emergency access code and the door slid open. It had always been agreed among the boys and their father that their suite of rooms were their own private sanctuary and you had to be invited in. With so many people living so close together they all needed their own space. Jeff felt the need to override that protocol. He entered. The small living room was in darkness. He crossed to the bedroom. He called his name as he switched on the light. The room was empty and hadn't been slept in since early that morning before the rescue. Jeff didn't know whether to be relieved or even more concerned as to his whereabouts. He came back into the lounge.


	2. 2

Chapter Two

"Surely he wouldn't still be in Thunderbird One doing post flight checks. Not if he was willing to miss the debrief to go and lie down," Jeff thought to himself. He crossed to the hidden access panel and rotated into Thunderbird One's hangar only to find she wasn't there. Now, he was worried. If she wasn't in her hangar then there was only one other place she could be. Jeff had definitely heard her land, which meant she must still be on the launch pad. Something was terribly wrong. Exiting quickly from the hangar he returned to the lounge and headed for his desk. "VIRGIL," he shouted towards the kitchen.

Upon reaching his desk he hit the comlink. "Thunderbird One, come in. Scott, do you read me, come in," Jeff urged. No response. "Scott, do you copy, answer me Son?"

A dazed and groggy voice, barely audible, answered. "TThunderbird One to bbbase. I rread you."

"Son, why are you still on the launch pad?" Jeff wondered, his voice full of concern.

On hearing his father shout, Virgil was soon in the lounge. "What's wrong Dad?" he asked. Jeff held up his hand, motioning him to listen.

"Launch ppad? Wwhat are you talking about, Dad. I need to do ssome repairs and then I'm leaving the Danger Zone. ETA 40 minutes,… I think," Scott said, sounding confused. "F. A . …"

Jeff looked quickly to Virgil, who was clearly worried by his brother's confused state, and afraid that Scott might actually attempt to take off, thinking he was heading home, decided to play along with his delusion. "Scott, I'll send Virgil and Gordon over to you to help with the repairs, that way you'll get finished much quicker. Just sit tight, Son. Do you understand?" Jeff asked. Jeff was also worried that Scott might leave Thunderbird One and, being disorientated, could fall from the high access gantry to the launch bay floor.

"TTTell them to hhurry. I don't want to be hear all day, just want to get hhome," Scott answered wearily.

"All right, Son," Jeff replied. Turning to Virgil and in full commander mode he said, "Your brother's in trouble. Get down to the launch pad right away and take the medi-kit with you. I'll get Gordon and Alan to meet you there with the anti-grav stretcher. Where are they?"

"In the games room," Virgil told him.

As he was heading across the lounge his father called after him, "Son, do whatever it takes to get him out of there, understand. Get him up to the infirmary, Brains and I will meet you there."

Virgil headed off down the hallway. He knew exactly what his father meant by, "Do whatever it takes". Because of a head injury, Scott might become aggressive and he was to take him down, if necessary, with a strong sedative or knock him out if needs be. He hoped neither would be necessary. Muttering angrily to himself he went to get the medi-kit. "Damn it, Scott. Why didn't you let me check you out? I should have insisted you had it looked at." Feelings of guilt along with helpless frustration tore at his insides.

Armed with the medi-kit and a hypo he arrived at the extendable gantry in Thunderbird One's launch bay just as Gordon and Alan came in by another hidden access. Noticing the hypo Virgil was holding, Gordon said worriedly, "Do you really think you might have to use that?"

Seeing the concern on both his younger brother's faces he replied, "Father says, whatever it takes. We have to get him to the infirmary ASAP."

They approached the cockpit hatch via the extending gantry. Virgil lifted his comlink watch and continuing along with the delusion, spoke, "Hey Scott, it's Gordon and Virg. Open up, we're here to help you with the repairs." No response. Glancing at his brothers he immediately keyed in the emergency access code. The hatch slid open. "You'd better wait here Alan," Virgil told him gently, especially not knowing how Scott was going to be, "besides, there's not a lot of room in there and if we have to manouver him out we're going to need you out here." Alan nodded in agreement.

Virgil wasn't quite sure what to expect but it certainly wasn't this. He was shocked to find his brother slumped unconscious, his head resting on the control lever. Blood pooled on the floor beneath him from a nasty gash on the right side of his forehead. His breathing was laboured, he was flushed, his uniform and face soaked with sweat. He disposed of the hypo, knowing now he wouldn't need it, and quickly mounted the platform on which the pilot's gimballed seat was bolted. Kneeling down to be able to look up into Scott's face, he gently shook his shoulder. "Scott, Scott, can you hear me? It's Virg." Again, no response. Virgil quickly placed his fingers to his carotid artery to check for a pulse, praying all the time he would find it. A few heart stopping moments later he felt a slow but strong pulse.

Gordon had come in behind Virgil and was equally shocked at his brother's state. "Hand me that neck brace, Gordon," Virgil ordered with a calm authority, which belied his true feelings. Gordon handed him the neck brace and as he carefully placed it round his neck, Scott groaned. Virgil wasted no time in checking to see if he had any other injuries. When he was satisfied that he hadn't Virgil prepared to attend to his wound.

With his head still on the control lever Scott opened his eyes and, groaning, tried to focus on where he was. "Virg, …is that you?"

Virgil tried to keep his voice calm and reassuring. "Sure buddy. Say, why don't we take you outside for a while? You can have a rest and Gordy and I'll finish off those repairs."

Badly disorientated now and desperately just wanting to sleep, Scott agreed. "Yeah OK, just don't let me sleep too long ….wwant to get home." He slipped into unconsciousness again.

Realizing they had to get him out of there fast, Virgil gently lifted his head and placed a wound dressing on his forehead, tying it off with a bandage. Virgil supported him as Gordon undid his safety belt and Virgil held his full weight as he fell forward until Gordon was able to help him. Then together they carefully manoeuvred him out of the cockpit, where Alan was waiting to help lay him down on the stretcher.

He came awake again briefly. Groaning and feeling nauseous Scott threw himself forward, heaving violently. Virgil and Alan only just managed to stop him rolling off the stretcher onto the steel mesh of the gantry floor. Virgil gently cleaned him up, checked his pulse again and still being slow, they decided it was time to get him to the infirmary. They negotiated their way along the gantries, which were only wide enough for one at a time and eventually entered the villa. Gordon spoke to his father in the infirmary via his wristwatch, telling him what they found and apprising him of Scott's condition, finishing with, "We're on our way."


	3. 3

Grateful thanks to Gerry and Sylvia Anderson for giving us Thunderbirds.

Chapter 3

Jeff, along with Brain's, waited anxiously in the infirmary knowing he would have only been in the way within the confined space of TB1's cockpit and the narrow gantry walkways. Waiting was always the hardest part and no one knew that better than Jeff Tracy. Every time he sent his sons out on a rescue he knew there was always the potential that something might happen to any one of them. What he was trying to come to terms with was how a simple bump on the head could deteriorate so quickly. He was also annoyed and angry with himself for not going straight to Thunderbird One upon her landing, after he had been so fastidious in checking the infirmary and going to his room to make sure he wasn't unconscious. Instead, he had buried his head in useless paperwork while his eldest son's life could have been hanging in the balance, that while he signed papers his son was bleeding and unconscious.

As they headed towards the infirmary, Scott kept slipping in and out of consciousness, while Virgil, Gordon and Alan tried to reassure him he was going to be OK, but he was mumbling incoherently so they weren't sure whether he even heard them.

At last, they rushed into the infirmary and brought him in through the double doors into the small examining/theatre suite, where they locked the anti-grav stretcher onto the examining table. This was an invention of Brains', whereby the stretcher becomes part of the table; the patient therefore does not need to be moved on and off the table, insuring least amount of movement for them.

Jeff was visibly shocked and extremely concerned on seeing his son's deteriorating condition. He immediately went to his side and took his hand but he could see he was unresponsive to his reassurances. Scott was flushed due to an increasingly high temperature and his eyes were glazed over. Perspiration beaded his face and body. He groaned as he tossed and turned.

"VVirgil, II'm going to nneed you to hold his head ssteady for me, while I ssee to this wwound," asked Brain's. Virgil went to the head of the table and held his brother's head in a strong, firm grip. Brain's took off the dressing and started to clean the wound but was finding it impossible as Scott was starting to thrash his arm about trying to push him away. He was becoming increasingly more agitated and eventually Brain's had to say, "Wwe're, going to have to ssstrap him down so I ccan fix this wwound. He nneeds an IV drip in as well."

Before they could strap him down Brain's told them he needed to be stripped off his uniform. Gordon and Alan got scissors from a drawer and proceeded to cut him out of it and taking off his boots, while Virgil and Jeff tried to hold him down.

Due to the original brain injury, feeling confused and being held against his will, he started shouting as he thrashed about even more. "Leave me alone. What are yyou doing? Just leave me the hell alone."

It broke Jeff's heart to see his eldest son having to be strapped to the table like this. It took all of them to try to hold him down as Brain's affixed the straps, firmly but not too tightly. Jeff could also see it was upsetting for his sons to see their elder brother like this. Scott was the strong and dependable one, the one they all relied on and looked up to. The one they all went to when they got into trouble, knowing he could always come up with a plan to get them out of it. That's what he did best, that's what made him a natural leader and Field Commander for International Rescue; his ability to assess the situation and come up with the best course of action. When they were boys, Scott often bore the brunt of his father's displeasure, when his brothers' pranks went wrong, because he was the oldest and therefore should have been more sensible. He always defended them and took the blame on himself, enduring any punishment that was dished out without complaint. That fierce need to protect his brothers had stayed with him into adulthood. He would do anything for them without question. They loved him for it and that's why it hurt them so much now to see him like this; weak, helpless, vulnerable and in pain.

"Can't you give him something?" Alan pleaded with Brain's.

"I I I can't," Brain's replied sympathetically, "not until I can establish the cccause of his ccondition. I need to bbe able to access his sssymptoms and reactions."

The constant straining against his straps had finally exhausted Scott and he fell into a fitful sleep. Brain's took this opportunity to examine the original injury by probing with his fingers through his thick, dark hair only to cause him to groan. "I'm sorry SScott. I I can definitely ffeel a swelling," Brain's concurred. It didn't help that the gash he had sustained on the right side of his forehead was on the same side as the injury. Brain's then lowered the x-ray machine, suspended from a frame above the examination table, to the site of the swelling. He hmm'd and ahh'd a bit as he studied his findings causing Jeff to become a little irritated that he wasn't actually telling him anything.

"Well Brain's," Jeff said, trying really hard to be patient, while wiping his son down with a towel in an effort to keep him dry.

The grave look on Brains' face told Jeff that it was indeed serious. "There does appear to be a hhairline ffracture in his sskull and there's a fffew more ttests I need to do before I can bbe absolutely sure." He took a slim torch from his breast pocket and passed the light several times over Scott's eyes. He didn't like what he saw, it really told him all he needed to know. Scott's pupils were unequal. Not a good sign. Just to confirm his findings he brought back a device that looked like a strap with a digital readout on it and placed it on Scott's forehead. The strap device measured brain pressure and the reading was high. "It's as I I feared Mr TTracy. Pressure is bbbuilding up in Scott's brain and it needs to be rrelieved or …," Brain's finally answered him, leaving his sentence unfinished.

To say Jeff was stunned was putting it mildly, so, to, for his brothers. They couldn't believe that only a few hours ago he had seemed OK, just a seemingly innocent knock on the head. Gordon, though, now felt guilty about joking with him that he needed glasses and the crack about old age. They had all laughed and joked together at breakfast, Scott and Virgil groaning at one of Gordon's terrible jokes. How could things have gotten so bad, so quickly?

"We'll need to get the Medi-Jet out here right away and get him to the mainland," Jeff ordered, having pulled his thoughts back to the present. Being in the South Pacific, the nearest land mass to them was New Zealand and was always just referred to as the mainland. He was already on his way to the communications panel when Brain's called him.

"I I'm afraid it would just ttake tttoo long for the Medi-Jet to get hhere and then all the way bback to the hospital, Mr TTracy," Brain's had started to say.

"Then we'll just have to take him ourselves in Tracy 2," Jeff suggested. "There's plenty of room in the cabin for the stretcher." Tracy 2 was the bigger of the families private jets, used for business and trips to the mainland.

"We ccan't risk moving Scott around like that," replied Brain's, "and, besides, it would still take too long to get him there."

"We can take him in Thunderbird One," Alan said defiantly, not wanting to believe they were running out of options. "She's the fastest thing that flies. We can have him there in no time," he added, sounding hopeful that he had found a solution.

Jeff looked to Brain's, hoping he would agree but he was shaking his head. "I I'm really ssorry Alan, Mr TTracy," he answered, knowing he was dashing their hopes yet again. "You ddon't understand but the sspeed at which Thunderbird One fflies would generate even mmore pppressure on Scott's brain. It wwould kill him."

(Authors note: How ironic is that? Scott Tracy's own beloved Thunderbird One would be the death of him.

Well, we can't let that happen, can we?)

"Well, what do you suggest Brain's? Are you saying we just do nothing?" Virgil shouted angrily. It wasn't that he was angry at Brain's. His anger was just born of frustration that there seemed to be no more options, feeling helpless and guilty.

"No, of course not, Virgil," Brain's replied sympathetically. "Scott needs urgent aattention so I I was going to ssuggest we get Mike Strachen over here as soon as possible."

"Yes, you're right Brain's. I should have thought of Mike before," Jeff responded, now more hopeful.

Mike Strachen was an eminent Neurosurgeon who was based at Vincent Memorial Hospital in Auckland. Jeff had met him several times at charity functions for the hospital, to which Jeff regularly donated sums of money for equipment and research, and also at medical conferences to which Brain's also went. The two men liked and respected each other and had become firm friends. Mike had also met Scott and Virgil when they had attended some of the functions with their father and he liked the two boys enormously.

Scott stirred into consciousness again. "Dad. Where am I?" he called, weakly. Jeff, trying to keep the emotion from his voice, reassured his eldest son. "It's all right, Son, you're at home and your brothers are here. We're going to get you the best help there is. You just hang on for me, Son."

"Dad, I don't feel so good," Scott admitted. Before Jeff could say anymore, Scott's eyes rolled in the back of his head. He threw his head back in spasm, his back arched and he went rigid. He gritted his teeth as his body started to convulse and strain against the straps.

"He's ffitting Mr TTracy. We nneed to get Mike here as soon as possible," warned Brain's. Can I I suggest we send Thunderbird One. We ccould have Mike back here in about an hhhour and I I'm sure International Rescue wwould be wwilling to do a mmmission of mercy for such an important man as yourself, Mr TTracy; if you get my mmeaning."

It was a hard thing for Jeff and his brothers to have to watch but eventually Scott collapsed back into unconsciousness.

"I'll get through to Mike right away," Jeff said with some urgency. Turning to Alan, he said, "Son, get down to Thunderbird One and get over to the mainland as quick as possible. I'll make arrangements with Mike to be picked up at Tracy Aerospace."

"F A B," Alan responded, glad to be able to do something at last.

Jeff headed to the communications panel and opened a link. "Hi Mike. It's Jeff Tracy ……"


	4. 4

Thunderbirds and the Tracy Boys are the creation of Sylvia and Gerry Anderson and the best programme that was ever made. Mike and Jenna and are of my own making.

Chapter 4

As he closed the phone link, Mike's face was grave. He had just received an urgent call from his good friend Jeff Tracy, whom he hadn't seen since the last medical conference some four months previous. Brain's had attended that conference with Jeff and Mike had come to admire this shy young genius who was intelligent way beyond his years. Mike always jokingly tried to poach Brain's away from Jeff, asking if he would not rather have something challenging and stimulating with which to occupy his mind, unaware of course of Brains' involvement with International Rescue. Brain's always good-naturedly said he was quite happy where he was.

Mike Strachen was an amiable man, good-natured and easygoing. He was around Jeff's age, though taller, well built and, like Jeff, a widower of some years. He had a wry sense of humour, which he found relieved the stress of the work that he did, although he was never insensitive to the pain and grief of the patients he operated on or their relatives. He and his wife never had children so he was always interested to hear about Jeff's sons and would refer affectionately to them, with Jeff, as 'our boys'. So, it was with some sadness that he learned his eldest boy, Scott, was badly hurt; the public version being that it was through a climbing accident.

After hearing all the details from Brain's, Mike told Jeff that Scott was going to need a Bore Procedure to relieve the build-up of pressure in his brain and that, of course, he would come straight away. He also told him Scott was going to need intensive nursing for a while and that he would bring someone with him, someone who, he himself, trusted completely.

"Rosie, would you get Jenna to come up to my office right away, please. She should be finishing her shift right about now," Mike asked his secretary.

"Of Course, Mr Strachen," his secretary replied politely.

Within a short space of time a rather attractive young woman entered Mike's office. Jenna Rollins was 28 and radiated an inner beauty that was born of personal tragedy, enabling her to give compassion and comfort to those she nursed. She, like Mike, was easygoing and had a wry sense of humour; perhaps that's why they got on so well. That, and the fact that she had come to regard him as a surrogate father figure, for he had helped her through some very difficult times over the past years. The hospital and its staff had become like home and family for both of them. Despite her easygoing nature, though, she was totally dedicated to her job. She always seemed to be able to put, both patients and their relatives at their ease, always reassuring them with her soothing manner.

"You wanted to see me, Mike?" she asked curiously as she came into his office.

"Yes Jenna. I know this is a lot to ask and at such short notice," he began cautiously, "but I've just had a call from a good friend of mine. He needs my help and it's going to require intensive nursing afterwards. I need someone I can trust completely, someone who can be discreet and I can think of no better person that you. Are you up for it, Jenna?"

Jenna's curiosity was peaked. "Sounds mysterious," she replied with a quizzical look on her face. "Who's my patient?" She knew it had to be someone very special for Mike to just drop everything and go.

"I'm afraid I can't say, Jen. You're just going to have to trust me on this," Mike answered. "My friend values his privacy, which is why I need you're complete discretion. Jeff and his family lived with the fear of threats from a certain criminal mastermind, who seemed to have it in for the Tracy family and Scott Tracy in particular. The fact that Jeff was wealthy made him an easy target so it was a plausible enough reason. Jeff was afraid that should it be known his eldest son was so seriously ill that this mastermind might somehow find a way to get to him.

"O K," she replied slowly. "Well, can you tell me where we're going? Do I pack for hot or cold," she quipped.

Mike grimaced. "Sorry Jenna, can't tell you that either but all the arrangements have been made," he apologised.

This was getting more mysterious by the minute. Jenna knew Mike would never put her in danger but she joked with him all the same. "Please Mike, just tell me it's legit," she laughed. "I mean we're not talking gangsters or anything or the Mafia," she said in a mock whisper.

Mike laughed out loud. "Good Lord, no. Don't worry, it's perfectly legit, I promise."

"Well, can you at least tell me how long I will be away for?" she inquired, still smiling at Mike's laughter.

He nodded. "That I can tell you." He mused for a second. "I reckon it could be at least a month, maybe longer depending on the circumstances. Is that going to be a problem?" he asked, concerned.

"Now, let me see," she said, lightly. "I'll have to cancel that dinner engagement at the Consulate, delay that exotic cruise and cancel all those concerts I was going to. No Mike, I don't think that will be a problem," she laughed. "My social life is hardly that full that I'd be missed."

"Now you know that's not true," he said more seriously "and besides, whose fault is that." "There's no shortage of young men queuing up to ask you out. You should give some of them a chance, " he offered, with fatherly concern. "You don't need to be alone."

"That's my choice, Mike," Jenna smiled weakly. "Now, how soon do we need to leave?" she asked.

Mike became serious again; with the same grave expression she had seen when she entered his office. "We need to leave right away. You just have time to go down to your locker, get your spare uniforms and whatever other personal items you want. We'll arrange to get your other things sent on later. Meet me down at the entrance to the consultant's car park, there'll be some equipment I need to bring with me," he stated with some urgency.

"All right Mike, I'll be as quick as I can," she promised.

Mike called after her, "Just remember, Jen, be discreet. You can't say where you're going or what you're going to be doing."

"Well, that won't be hard; since I don't know where I'm going," she laughed as she left the office.

A short time later Jenna met up with Mike and preceded to help him load boxes of special equipment into his car and then they were off. They headed out of the city and not long after turning off the highway pulled into some impressive looking security gates. Overhead, a rather imposing sign read: TRACY AEROSPACE.

Jenna had heard, of course, of Jeff Tracy, millionaire philanthropist and head of Tracy Enterprises, who hadn't. She also knew that Jeff Tracy donated money and equipment to the hospital but didn't know that he and Mike were close friends; that was something Mike never bragged about. She began to wonder if her mystery patient was connected to the Tracy family but then thought that perhaps Mr Tracy was just allowing them to use his facilities to get them to wherever they were going. She silently studied Mike's face for any hint of a clue but he gave nothing away and she didn't press him for an answer.

After a brief word with a very stern looking security guard and showing ID they were waved on immediately passed any further security checks. They had obviously been expected, thought Jenna but then that could all just be part of the arrangements. Eventually they arrived at the far end of the complex, at a large hangar; which opened for them upon their arrival. Mike drove in, to be met by a senior technician, who proceeded to help them unload their equipment. "Your ride will be here any minute," he smiled. "I must ask you to put these on before you board," he added, handing them a pair of blindfolds.

Jenna looked at Mike suspiciously and jokingly whispered, "Are you sure this is legit?"

Mike laughed a hearty laugh, "Sure Jen, just trust me." He couldn't blame her really. She had no idea who she was going to nurse, where she was going or how they were going to get there. "Look, here she comes now," he said, looking skywards. Their attention was drawn towards the sleek, silver grey rocket ship as she gracefully descended after firing her landing retros.

"That's International Rescue," Jenna said, stating the obvious, her eyes wide with amazement. "This client of yours must be pretty important, Mike. I didn't think International Rescue ran to doing missions of mercy," she added, seriously.

"He is and they don't," he answered simply. Even Mike didn't realise the irony of the situation that his client was, in actual fact, the pilot of Thunderbird One; being unaware that International Rescue and the Tracy's are one and the same. Jeff had simply told Mike that International Rescue were willing to do him a favour in bringing Mike to the island as it was an emergency.

The clever device that Brain's had given to Alan to disguise his voice worked a treat. It was a simple voice distortion box that Alan strapped round his throat. **"If you would now both put on your blindfolds we'll load your equipment, get you both on board and we'll be on our way," **Alan ordered in a polite but professional manner. **"International Rescue thanks you for your co-operation,"** he finished.

It certainly was an experience. Once they were in the air they had no idea of the speed they were travelling at so they had no idea where in the world they were; they just felt like it had seemed no time at all from they boarded until they were stepping off, into hot, tropical sunshine. Their pilot didn't speak for the remainder of the journey but they thanked him for the smooth flight, to which he replied, **"International Rescue was glad to be of service."**

Alan had helped them down and led them to the edge of the runway where Kyrano and Virgil were waiting for them. He gave Virgil a silent nod of greeting and had asked them to keep their blindfolds on until he had unloaded their equipment and taken off. Once Virgil was sure Thunderbird One was about to lift off he told Mike and Jenna they could now remove their blindfolds. They adjusted their eyes in time to see Thunderbird One take off. The plan was that Alan would remain airborne until they had went to the infirmary, which was soundproof, and then he could bring her in to land in her underground silo.

Jenna was immediately struck by the beauty, peace and tranquillity of the place. "You didn't tell me your friend had his own tropical island," she whispered as Kyrano and Virgil stepped forward to greet them. She noticed that Mike greeted this solemn and serious young man warmly, as though he knew him. Beckoning Jenna forward, he introduced her. "Virgil, I'd like you to meet Jenna Rollins." She smiled a warm smile as she held out her hand. "Jenna, this is Virgil Tracy and Kyrano." Virgil nodded his greeting and smiled weakly, only to well aware of why she had to be here. Kyrano bowed politely and Jenna returned his greeting.

"Tracy," she thought to herself. "I should have guessed." She smiled in recognition of the name and Mike, on seeing her, confirmed to her at last that her patient was to be Scott Tracy; eldest son of Jeff Tracy and Virgil's brother.

Picking up the boxes of equipment, Virgil and Kyrano led them towards the villa.


	5. 5

International Rescue and the Tracy Boys are, and will always remain, the creation of Sylvia and Gerry Anderson to whom we are forever grateful.

Chapter 5

They emerged from the path, leading from the runway, out onto a spacious patio; which surrounded a huge swimming pool and on up a sweeping staircase to a balcony. If she had taken the time to turn and look she would have been rewarded with a stunning view of the island and the breakers crashing on the reef beyond. But she wasn't here to sightsee. They were here for a very important and serious reason.

Virgil and Kyrano led the way into the large and airy lounge and deposited their boxes on the table, followed by Mike and Jenna. Mike left his delicate instrument case on Jeff's desk, as this was the most vital piece of equipment he needed. He then crossed the room to warmly greet a distinguished looking gentleman, who Jenna assumed was Jeff Tracy. The two men shared a few words, while Jenna waited to be introduced. She could see that he was tired and haggard, due obviously to the emotional strain of his son being so seriously ill.

Mike beckoned Jenna forward and introduced her. "Jeff, this is Jenna, Jenna Rollins, she's going to look after our boy when I've finished with him." Jeff was well acquainted with Mike's easy way of talking and knew that despite his seemingly casual approach Mike was well aware of the seriousness of the situation.

"I'm pleased to meet you Miss Rollins," Jeff replied. I want to thank you for giving up your time to come and take care of my son."

"I am sorry to hear about your son, Mr Tracy. I can imagine this must be a very difficult time for you, for all of you," she responded sympathetically. "I'll take good care of him, I promise and you know he's in good hands," she added encouragingly, indicating Mike. "He's the best there is, and please, call me Jenna; Miss Rollins sounds way to formal," she smiled gently, putting everyone at their ease. Mike nodded approvingly. Jenna was doing what Jenna did best.

A quick introduction was made of the rest of the family that was present. "Virgil you've met, this is Tin-Tin, Kyrano's daughter, and my mother," Jeff smiled, allowing himself to relax a little. "Gordon, my other son, is down in the infirmary with Scott and Brains."

"Tin-Tin? That's a beautiful name," Jenna said, addressing the young woman. Tin-Tin bowed graciously; accepting the compliment and hoping that she and Jenna would become friends, glad to have another young woman on this island full of men.

As Jenna greeted Mrs Tracy she couldn't help but feel that this elderly lady was a lot stronger in character than her small frame allowed you to believe. "Just call me Grandma, my dear, everyone else does," Grandma told her. Jenna smiled and promised she would.

"I think it's time to go and see our boy now, Jeff," Mike suggested, putting his hand on Jeff's shoulder. Jeff turned to Jenna and told her if she wanted to leave her bags in her room that Tin-Tin would show her the way, then, bring her down to the infirmary.

"I'd rather go and see my patient first, she replied.

Jeff nodded approvingly. If there was one thing he admired most, that was dedication to duty. Already he was beginning to like this young woman who was willing to put the needs of his son first before her own comfort.

Mike picked up his box from Jeff's desk and together they headed towards the hallway that would take them down to the infirmary, the two men deep in conversation. After picking up the other boxes, Jenna followed on with Virgil and Tin-Tin. As they walked, Jenna took the opportunity to try and find out a little about her patient. "Tell me, Virgil, Scott was in the USAF, wasn't he?" she asked; hoping she had the right guy.

He looked at her questioningly, "Yes he was, how did you know that?"

"My younger brother Johnny was in the USAF. He loved to fly. Used to tell me about all his heroes, one of them was Scott Tracy. Did you know your brother was a living legend?" Jenna inquired with a slight grin on her face. "Scott Tracy is required reading among all the young Air Force pilots, he used to say," she added with a sadness as though she were thinking of some distant memory.

Despite knowing the seriousness of his brother's condition, Virgil couldn't help a laugh. The kind of laugh that releases built up tension and stress, the result Jenna had hoped to achieve by her last remarks. "Scott, a living legend, huh. I don't think he would agree with you, there," he retorted, knowing his brother's modest nature. Scott didn't talk much about his Air Force days, especially the latter part of his career; when he was awarded Medals of Honour for valour.

Virgil had wondered why she used the past tense when talking about her brother but never got the opportunity to inquire any further as now they had reached the infirmary.

Taking a quick glance around, Jenna decided on the bed she would use for Scott after surgery and asked Tin-Tin if she would get it ready for her. Jenna had to admit she was impressed on entering the infirmary. It was well laid out, spacious and rivalled any hospital ward but then Jeff Tracy could afford the best. They weren't exactly close to medical facilities so it was sensible to be prepared for any emergencies. The one thing that immediately struck Jenna upon entering was the far wall from where they had come in. The whole wall was a glass window from floor to ceiling, offering another stunning view of the island. The clever thing about it, though, was that with a control panel on the wall beside it you could tint the glass and therefore control the amount of natural sunlight coming through. This would be a bonus, Jenna thought, considering Scott was liable to have severe headaches for a while. It had been Jeff's idea when designing the villa that anyone having to spend any amount of time in the infirmary would have a nice view to look at. The infirmary was also soundproofed, blocking out all outside noise, therefore giving maximum comfort to the patient. A desk stood in one corner beside the window and two beds lined the opposite wall with one further bed beside the desk. It was the bed opposite the desk and beside the window that she chose for Scott, allowing her to be able to keep an eye on him and yet be far enough away that his visitors would feel they had some privacy. Off to the left-hand side of where they had come in was the Prep Room, a small room where medicines, bandages and equipment were stored. There was also a fridge where the food and saline bags that they had brought with them could be kept. Opposite that was a bathroom, tastefully decorated with a large walk-in shower. Between the Prep Room and the bathroom were the doors to the small theatre/examination room.


	6. 6

Thunderbirds and the Tracy boys remain the creation of Gerry and Sylvia Anderson

Chapter 6

Scott had been slipping in and out of consciousness but thankfully had suffered no more seizures. When Mike and Jenna entered the theatre with Jeff and Virgil he had just begun to stir again, groaning, mumbling with his breathing laboured, though by now Brains had an oxygen mask in place. That had been Jenna's first impression of Scott Tracy as she saw him tossing and straining against his straps, like some wild animal needing to be restrained. Her heart went out to him. Gordon had been doing his best to keep Scott comfortable and now withdrew to allow his father to be with him as Mike began his examination.

As Gordon came across to where Jenna and Virgil stood, Jenna introduced herself and after she had reassured the two boys that their brother was in the best possible hands she asked them what Scott's favourite music was. Virgil and Gordon gave her a blank look. It seemed such a trivial question in relation to the tense and emotional circumstances. She could see what they were thinking and went on to explain. Mike, like most surgeons, liked to play music in the theatre while he operated. Said it helped him relax and created a happy atmosphere. "I thought, seeing we were here, that it would be a good idea to play some of Scott's music; to give him something familiar to listen too, make him feel safe," she said softly. "So, what's his favourite music?"

Gordon and Virgil smiled, appreciating her thoughtfulness. "I'll go and get one of his CD's now," Gordon offered.

"Just make sure it's something soothing and relaxing," she laughed gently. "We can't afford to make Mike grumpy."

Gordon grinned as he headed for the door. On his way out of the infirmary he almost bumped into Alan who was rushing down to see how things were progressing, after having landed TB1. Wanting to know where he was off to in such a rush, Gordon explained. "I'll come with you," Alan offered and then unable to resist the temptation, he added. "Sure we can't swap one of our CD's?" he grinned.

Mike finished his examination to withdraw into a consultation with Brains and Jeff, discussing the procedure that would follow and any possible problems that might occur.

Jenna took this as her opportunity to introduce herself to her patient at last. As she came over to where he lay, she did not expect the feelings that almost threatened to overwhelm her as she gazed down on him. He seemed to stir in her a deep, primal instinct to protect and comfort that, which is helpless, injured and unable to look after itself. The feelings disturbed her; he disturbed her. He was touching a part of her heart she had kept closed to protect herself. She had nursed quite a few handsome, young men before but none had ever made her feel like this. She had to push those feelings aside; she had a job to do, she told herself.

He heard familiar voices; they were the only things that made him feel safe in this nightmare, though, now he heard another voice. It was one he didn't know but it was soothing, relaxing and reassuring, dripping all over him like warm, sweet honey. He turned to the source of the voice, though, try as he might he just couldn't focus his eyes; couldn't see her face, just a blurred shape.

She bent her face to his, gazing into intense cobalt blue eyes and talked to him softly; all the time reassuring him while stroking the back of his hand. One thing Jenna had learned over the years was that patients felt reassured by touch and this she did automatically in an effort to comfort. "Hi, I'm Jenna," she said softly. "We're going to send you to sleep in a little while. Your father and your brothers will be here when you wake up and I'm going to take care of you."

He continued to watch her, trying hard to focus and then he felt that awful sensation begin to take over his body, a feeling he couldn't control. His eyes went wide in momentary panic.

Jenna recognised the signs and noticing that Virgil was holding his brother's hand, spoke. "I would let go of his hand now, if I were you Virgil," she warned. "He won't mean to but he could crush your hand when he goes into spasm." Virgil complied immediately and within moments Scott went rigid with spasm, then his body started to tremble and shake. She cradled his face in her hands, making him watch her; while she kept assuring him it wouldn't last long. Thankfully, it didn't.

Periodically, Jeff had been watching her, gauging this young woman's attitude towards his son; after all, he had entrusted Scott's care to her completely. He couldn't fail to notice how tenderly she treated him.

"We need to get started," Mike ordered but with a measure of sympathy. "Will you get Scott ready please, Jenna?"

"Yeah sure, Mike," she replied, then turning to Virgil. "If you and your brothers want to say anything to Scott, then now is the time to do it and please, only a few moments," she pleaded. Virgil nodded; then went to get his younger brothers from next door. Jenna took the syringe with the muscle relaxant and injected it into the cannula in the back of Scott's hand; that Brains had inserted earlier. "This will help you to relax," she told Scott. It would also make it easier on his brothers and father, not having to watch him toss and turn. Within moments he was completely relaxed.

Virgil brought Gordon and Alan in. They each said a few words to their brother while Jenna stayed discreetly in the background; then Gordon handed her the CD as he ushered Alan back out to the infirmary. Jeff, too, had a few words with his son, gripping his hand as he spoke to him.

Jenna asked Jeff and Virgil if they would rather not leave now as she feared they might find this next part upsetting but Jeff was adamant he would stay as long as possible. Virgil wanted to stay to support his father and be with his brother. Jenna glanced at Mike; who nodded it was OK.

"All right, Brains; let's take him down," Mike said firmly. Brains keyed in a code on the control panel in front of him, placed the mask on Scott's face and his eyes flickered shut. He was going into deep sleep.

"OK. Hold him there," Mike asked. Mike tilted Scott's head back, inserted the metal device to keep his tongue depressed and put in the venting tube; which he then connected to the ventilator. "All right, take him all the way down now, Brains," Mike told him. Eventually Scott stopped breathing due to the deep sleep he was in and at that point Mike switched on the ventilator. The machine took over his breathing causing his chest to rise and fall in a steady rhythm.

Jenna asked them again if they wanted too stay as she now had to prepare his head for surgery. "We'll stay," Jeff nodded. She took the shaver and cut a swathe through his thick, dark hair. It fell to the floor. When she had finished shaving the area that Mike needed she turned to Jeff and Virgil. Putting her hand on Jeff's arm she said gently, "You really will have to go now. Mike's ready to start."

Before he left, Jeff crossed to where his eldest son lay; bent down and picked up a handful of his hair, clenching it in his fist as if he needed something tangible to hold on to. He kissed his forehead and then with Virgil's hand on his shoulder, they left.


	7. 7

International Rescue and the Tracy boys are the wonderful creation of Sylvia and Gerry Anderson and the best programme that was ever made.

Chapter 7

It had been a touching moment, witnessing Jeff with his eldest son, and it brought a lump of emotion to Jenna's throat. "You're very lucky, Scott Tracy, to have a loving family around you," she thought wistfully to herself.

"Right, let's get our boy introduced to the 'Iron Lady'," Mike said, as if setting Scott up with a blind date. Jenna had to smile and shake her head at Mike's ever so casual expressions. The 'Iron Lady' was Mike's affectionate term for the metal frame he attached to the patients head. On it could be fixed his precision instruments, to hold them in place at just the right angle for him to carry out the delicate surgery. I suppose, in truth, it did look like some medieval torture device; which was why Mike had given it the nickname of 'The Iron Lady'. He produced the device from the box that he had kept with him and fixed it in place.

Mike and Jenna went to scrub-up; Brains already having done so earlier. Coming back to the table, Mike turned to Brains. "OK, Brains, you told me you could make the room sterile; let's see what you've got," Mike smiled, intrigued at how Brains would achieve it. With not having a separate room in which to prepare the patient before bringing them into a sterile theatre and having had other people in this theatre; the room now needed to be made sterile. Brains smiled quietly to himself as he keyed in another code to the control panel in front of him. The door hissed as it sealed shut, another hiss and that was it!

"T-That's it, M-Mike," announced Brains. Mike laughed, shaking his head. "You never cease to amaze me, young man. Are you sure you won't change your mind and come to work for my happy little band of workers?" he said, looking at Jenna.

Brains' eyes creased up, the only indication he was smiling behind his mask. "T-Thank-you M-Mike but I'm quite h-happy with this little b-band of workers," he nodded towards Scott, meaning the Tracy family.

Jenna put the CD in the player housed in the wall. "What've you got for me, Jen," Mike asked. "Please don't tell me its Heavy Metal!" he said, alarmed.

Brains laughed outright. The very idea that Scott Tracy would listen to head banging Heavy Metal was a source of amusement to him. "N-No, that's more likely to b-be G-Gordon and A-Alan," he informed them.

"Don't worry, Mike," Jenna assured him, "It's Jazz, contemporary Jazz. I think you'll like it."

Mike looked down at his deeply unconscious patient. "Hmm, the young man's got taste," he said, admiringly.

"He certainly has," Jenna thought to herself.

The soft, soothing strains of music filled the room as Mike announced, "OK, let's get this show on the road."

Back in the lounge the long wait began. Jeff sat down heavily at his desk, momentarily looked at the contents in his hand before putting it in an envelope and shutting it in a drawer. He looked around the room at the anxious and worried faces. After studying the portrait of his eldest son, then looking at John's portrait he knew what he had to do. Out on the balcony Gordon was staring out to sea; it always had a calming effect on him, helped him think. Calling Gordon in from the balcony, Jeff informed them he had come to a decision. Puzzled and questioning faces looked at their father. In light of what had happened and being unable to concentrate on any rescues until he knew Scott was out of danger …"and I guess you boys feel the same way so I'm suspending all operations. International Rescue is shutting down until further notice and I'm bringing John home, " Jeff announced. The family all nodded approvingly; they all felt John should be here right now. Turning to Alan he said, "I know you've already been out today, son, but I want you to go and get John. Virgil can go with you and you can let John pilot TB3 on the way home. You can be back before the operation has finished. Now off you go." "And take care," he added.

"F A B," the two boys responded as they sat on the couch that would take them to Thunderbird Three's Silo.

Turning to the comlink on his desk Jeff said, "Base to Thunderbird Five, come in John."

John's anxious face filled the screen; that had changed from his portrait to a live feed from TB5. Pale from worry, his father having told him the news while Alan was on his way to collect Mike and Jenna, he had been waiting for an update. He had been as shocked as everyone else to hear of his eldest brother's rapidly deteriorating condition. Even though he longed to come home, to be near his brother, he hadn't put any undue pressure on his father by asking him; knowing his father had a lot on his mind. Tentatively, he answered the call, wondering if it would be bad news. "Thunderbird Five to base. What's the latest news Dad? How's Scott?"

"Hi Son. Mike's just starting surgery now and it's going to take awhile. That's why I've decided to bring you home. Alan and Virgil are on their way up for you now. I guessed you would rather be at home with your brothers so I'm shutting down International Rescue until we know Scott's out of danger. Put TB5 on automatic and I'll see you when you get home," Jeff answered.

"F A B," John replied, "and thanks, Dad."

Surgery had commenced at around 6.30pm and had taken at least 4&1/2 hours. It would be another1&1/2 hours before Jenna could make him comfortable in the infirmary.

"You did a good job, Mike," Jenna congratulated him, wiping his brow. She now covered Scott's open wound with a gauze dressing.

Mike wanted to wait at least 1/2 hour before closing Scott up to make sure his pressure didn't climb again and there may be more blood clots to remove. Once he made sure his patient was going to remain stable then he would finish the procedure. "Brains, keep an eye on those vitals, please," Mike asked. "And especially the brain pressure readout, " he added.

Now he took the time to discuss Scott's aftercare with Jenna. The next two days would be critical, he told her but he was going to be here in case they had to go back in again. She was to keep him on the ventilator to give his body a chance to rest and after the fourth day they would attempt to take him off it and get him breathing on his own. Mike was going to go back to the hospital for two days and then fly, himself back out in time to take him off the ventilator. She could then gradually reduce his sedation, allowing him to wake up. Mike said he would also leave her a list of medication that Scott would need, what pain relief he could have and how much.

After finally closing him up Mike was able to say, "OK, Brains. Let's bring him up and test those reflexes."

"S-Sure M-Mike," Brains replied, gradually reducing the anaesthesia until it was off.

Mike now spoke to Scott directly, telling him what he was going to do and what he wanted Scott to do. "All right, Scott. Now I want you to move your right hand and fingers for me," Mike said firmly. Nothing. "I know you can hear me, Son. I want you to try really hard, " he repeated. Mike was also testing to see if Scott could understand simple commands and had the ability to carry them out. It was always a very tense time for all the team concerned as there was always the possibility of paralysis of one or more limbs. After what seemed like a long few moments, Scott's right hand flinched and his fingers twitched. There was an audible sigh of relief. "That's good, Son," Mike encouraged. "Now I want you to do the same with your left hand." Again, it seemed like quite a while before Scott responded but his hand and fingers moved. Mike was patient. After all, his patient was very sleepy so it took a while to get through. He did the same with his legs. "Come on, Scott. Just one more try for me and then I'll let you go back to sleep," Mike promised.

Mike finished testing his reflexes and was satisfied all was well. Jenna was now able to give him enough sedation to keep him comfortable while he was on the ventilator. The head brace was removed and Mike put in feed tubes through his nose, which went down into his stomach, as he was going to be out of it for some time and needed nourishment.

They were now able to move him into the infirmary. Jenna carefully started undoing the straps that had held Scott down, wincing as she observed the angry red marks they had left on his body as he strained against them. She would put a soothing balm on those once she got him in next door, she thought.

Brains unlocked the anti-grav stretcher from the examination table much to Mike's amazement at yet another one of Brains' simple yet effective inventions. "That's a real bonus for patients who can't be moved about too much, Brains. I've gotta hand it too you again," Mike enthused. Brains was clearly embarrassed by the praise and although flustered, promised Mike he would design him a couple of anti-grav stretchers that he could use on his operating tables if he sent him the specifications.

Carefully, they manoeuvred Scott into the infirmary and over to the designated bed; while Jenna wheeled the portable ventilator beside him. Between them they laid him carefully on the bed.

"I guess it's time I went up to see Jeff," Mike announced. "He'll be getting anxious. Are you coming, Brains?" "Will you be alright now, Jen?" he added with concern.

"Yes of course, Mike. You two go on," Jenna assured him. "Scott and I will be just fine, won't we?" she added, looking down at her sleeping patient.

Once they had gone she set about making Scott as comfortable as possible; pulling the crisp, white sheet up to his waist. A fresh IV bag with medication was hooked up along with the food. She noted his vitals on the chart taking special note of the brain pressure readout from the strap device that was on his forehead. Jenna talked to him all the time in a soft, reassuring manner, telling him what she was doing and where he was. Bringing back a soothing ointment from the Prep Room she sat on his bed and tenderly applied it to the red marks on his body. She applied a lip balm, tracing his dry lips with her finger. Still sitting on his bed, she lifted his wrist; pressing her fingers to his pulse point she counted off the beats. Even though he had a pulse monitor on his finger she always preferred to do it this way; it gave the patient the comfort of touch she always said. Though, in the soft glow of the room as she watched him sleep, she lingered longer than she had to.

"Well, Mr Tracy, I do hope you're not going to give me any trouble," she said as she smiled down at him, referring, not only, to any medical emergencies or dramas he may throw at her but also to the deep stirrings she felt in her heart.


	8. 8

I don't own Thunderbirds; they remain the creation of the genius that is Sylvia and Gerry Anderson.

Though, Nurse Ruth Hiller is entirely of my own making. I don't think she exists, at least I hope not!

I must say thank you to all who have taken the time to review my story. This is my first and your remarks have been encouraging. I have to say I'm enjoying the challenge of descriptive writing; trying to create a picture with words.

To Relic Hunter: No, I haven't had any medical training but my hubby's a Red Cross First Aid Instructor so he has kept me right on a few points. He also likes to watch all those real life medical programmes so I've been able to pick up a few ideas.

Chapter 8

Jeff rose to his feet as Mike entered the lounge, trying to gauge from his expression how the surgery went. The slight smile on Mike's face reassured him that Scott had at least come through the operation but Mike could give him no guarantees about the future. "Our boy did well, Jeff," Mike assured him. "Now it's just a waiting game. Jenna's making him comfortable in the infirmary now."

Four anxious faces hung on his every word. "Can we go down and see him," Virgil asked, an almost pleading tone in his voice. Knowing that they were desperate to see for themselves that their brother was OK, Mike agreed.

"We'll be down shortly," Mike said as he turned to Jeff to discuss further any more problems that were liable to arise.

The infirmary was lit only by the soft glow of the light from above Scott's bed as Virgil and Gordon came through the door, followed by John and Alan. Jenna rose from where she was sitting on his bed to greet them. A puzzled smile spread across her face as she noticed the two new faces. Virgil and Gordon she had met so she guessed these two blond haired young men must be more brothers. "Are there any more of you Tracy's?" she inquired with a quizzical laugh. "You seem to be multiplying."

Looking around his brothers, Virgil laughed, "No, this is all there is."

Alan, as impetuous as ever, was the first to step forward to introduce himself. He also wanted to see if there was any sign of recognition on her part but it didn't appear that there was. "And this is John," Alan offered, not giving John a chance to introduce himself. "We call him Johnny." A wistful smile graced Jenna's face as she nodded a greeting.

"And this is our baby brother," Virgil grinned as he put his arm around Alan's shoulder. Jenna had to smile at the expression on Alan's face, guessing that he did not appreciate being referred to as the baby brother. "Your brother's called Johnny, isn't he?" Virgil asked, still looking at Jenna, remembering the conversation they had on the way down to the infirmary.

"Yeah," she replied. "Now, you'll want to know how Scott's doing," she added, quickly changing the conversation and going over to his bedside. She informed them he had come through the surgery well and that he would be kept on the ventilator for about four days to give his body a chance to rest.

About to explain what all the equipment around him was, John stopped her short. Smiling, he put his arm on Gordon's shoulder. "This one here has already taken us on that roller coaster ride," he said.

Gordon, on seeing the puzzled look on Jenna's face, explained all about his terrible Hydrofoil accident when he was a member of W.A.S.P. How he had been in a coma for quite a while and his long and painful rehabilitation; telling her how the doctors had not given him any hope that he would walk again.

Jenna was amazed and could barely believe that this now sunny natured young man had been in so terrible a condition. "That's remarkable, Gordon," she said. "So I can rely on you to help with Scott's rehabilitation when he's ready," she grinned. "Seeing as you've been there, done that and got the T-Shirt."

"Sure can," he grinned back.

"Now, there's a few things I should tell you," she started to say, looking around at them all. She went on to say that if any of them had coughs, sniffles or any such thing that they wouldn't be allowed in. "….Your brother's very weak and vulnerable right now, open to any infection," she explained. They nodded their agreement. "That will apply to your father as well, of course," she added with a wry smile. The boys grinned at each other. That, they would love to see; their father being told he couldn't see his eldest son because he had a cold!

Jenna cleared her throat. "There is one thing I need you guys to do for me while you're here," she asked.

"Sure, just name it," John answered.

Nodding down to Scott, she said simply, "Lose the boxers!"

The expression on the boys' faces was priceless. Feeling like she was talking a different language, she sighed, smiled and tried again, "He's still wearing his boxers. I need you to remove them, for me." She went on to explain, "I can't keep dressing and undressing him." It wasn't registering as they looked at each other embarrassingly. "I need to wash him every day, they just aren't practical," she smiled wryly, hoping they would understand.

"You mean, he gets a …," Alan started to say, his eyes widening.

"Yes Alan," Jenna said with a light laugh, "he gets a full body wash every day." "Like I said, he's vulnerable and he can't very well do it for himself now, can he?" she said, indicting her sleeping patient. "So, lose the boxers!" she added with a wry smile.

After some coughing and clearing of throats, Virgil and John offered to do the deed. They gently removed the said item while Gordon and Alan were whispering in the background.

"Say fellas, that gives a whole new meaning to a debriefing!" Gordon joked, unable to resist. He was referring to the debriefing session they had after every rescue. A cheeky vision had come to him, whereby whenever their father would call them for a debriefing after a mission they would all whip off their boxers and plant them on their father's desk. Virgil and John just groaned, used to Gordon's bad jokes by now while Alan thought it was hilarious. Perhaps he had had the same vision.

"Very funny, Gordon. I must remember that one," Jenna laughed. She was aware of the term, with her brother having been in the USAF, but she had no idea of the significance it held for these guys. Still smiling and shaking her head at Gordon's bad joke she asked if they would bring down some more of Scott's CDs so she could play them for him. "I'll need his toiletries and his favourite scent, too," she asked firmly. "I want to start stimulating his senses so it'll help if he has his favourite things around him," she told them. "Does he have a favourite brand of coffee?" she went on to say, explaining that coffee has quite a strong aroma when it's being brewed. "And could I have a coffee maker as well, please?" Jenna added.

"You mean like, 'wake up and smell the coffee' Scott," Gordon grinned again.

"Yeah, something like that, Gordon," Jenna replied, laughing gently. She was fast coming to realise that Gordon was the joker of the family. The boys just groaned, even Alan groaned at that one. She knew that this humour was just a way of releasing all the emotional stress that had built up and that a little humour in the right place was a good thing for them.

"Oh and is Scott reading a favourite book at the moment?" Jenna inquired, just thinking of something else she wanted. "I thought I might read to him during the day."

"Yeah he is," Virgil stated. "Well, he hasn't actually started it yet. It's one he sent for and it came the other day. Said he was looking forward to starting it," Virgil continued, a cloud of sadness crossing his face.

Jenna asked Virgil if he would bring it down along with all the other things she had asked for and inquired what it was about. Scott's favourite subject of course, flying, he informed her; an autobiography about an RAF pilot during the Second World War who lost his legs but still managed to keep flying. Scott thought that was one of the gutsiest things he had ever heard; Virgil had gone on to say.

She had heard of the guy, another one of her brother's heroes as well. Jenna smiled approvingly. She was beginning to appreciate that Scott Tracy had good taste; not only in music but in books too. Virgil promised they would bring everything down in the morning after breakfast.

"Why don't you all sit with him for a while, until your father and Mike come down," Jenna offered. "Just don't all go talking to him at once," she suggested. "You'll overload his senses."

Eventually Jeff and Mike came into the infirmary and Jenna went across to greet them. She told Jeff that Scott was comfortable and informed Mike of his latest vitals. She also told Jeff the same thing she had told the boys, about having any potential colds. Jeff nodded his approval. He was glad to see that she would be willing to protect Scott even if it was from his own father, if necessary. The boys got up to allow their father to sit with him. He lifted his son's hand in his and began talking quietly to him.

Virgil and John took that as their cue to leave and started to usher their younger brothers towards the door. Unseen by anyone else, except Jenna, Gordon winked at Alan. Time to put their little plan into operation.

As they headed for the door, Gordon appeared to sway a little unsteadily on his feet, groaning that he didn't feel so good. On seeing what his partner in crime was up to, Alan took that as his cue to join in. Jenna winked at Mike as she went across to the two younger brothers and placing the back of her hand on their foreheads said with mock concern, "You know, Mike, I don't think they look too good. I think I should keep them here for a while." Gordon and Alan tried not to grin. Their little plan seemed to be working. Jenna went on to say, "Though I don't think I could cope with them all myself. I'm going to need a little help."

Mike, on seeing what the two boys were up to now, joined in. "Got anybody in mind, Jen," he asked seriously.

"Actually I do," Jenna answered, trying to keep a poker face. "I was thinking of Ruth Hiller."

It was all Mike could do to keep from laughing out right; instead he grinned at the two boys. Gordon and Alan took this to mean that Ruth Hiller must be as attractive as Jenna.

"So, what's this Nurse Ruth Hiller like then," groaned Gordon, still trying to give the pretence of being unwell.

Still grinning, Mike answered, "Oh Ruth, Ruth Hiller is **quite **a woman."

Jenna had to turn away to face the window and bite her lip to stop herself from giggling. The gesture hadn't gone unnoticed by Virgil and John who by now were beginning to think that Nurse Ruth Hiller wasn't going to be quite what their younger brothers had hoped.

"Ruth Hiller, " Mike informed them "is at least 190lbs, built like a navvy with a mouth to match." He clapped the two boys on the back, laughing.

Jenna turned round, composing herself now, she added, "and I believe she gives a **mean** bed bath!"

"Sure does. Do you know I've had patients make a miraculous recovery and even sign themselves out when they know Nurse Ruth Hiller's on the rounds," Mike laughed, winking at Virgil and John who by now were holding their sides, tears rolling down their faces.

"And she would just **love** to get her hands on you two," Jenna quipped, grinning broadly.

Gordon and Alan's faces were a picture and realizing they had been rumbled, decided to give in. "All right, all right. We're going," they grumbled.

Virgil and John put a sympathetic arm around their brothers' shoulders as they guided them out of the infirmary. "Hey, nice try guys," they said, unable to keep from laughing. Before finally leaving the infirmary, Virgil called back to Mike. "Hey Mike, you wouldn't have that Ruth Hillers' number, would you? She might come in useful from time to time." Laughter could still be heard as they walked up the hallway. Virgil and John just couldn't wait to tell Scott this one when he woke up.

Even Jeff couldn't resist a chuckle. After a while, Mike retired, saying he would be down after breakfast to check on his patient.

Jenna went across to Jeff and putting her hand on his shoulder, gently urged him to go and get some sleep. She couldn't help but feel for this father who had been through a previous terrible ordeal with another son. "You really should try and get some sleep, Mr Tracy. You look as though you've had a long day and he's going to need you to be strong for him," she said gently, looking down at Scott. "And I promise I'll let you know if there's any change," she reassured him.

Jeff nodded and patted her hand. Displays of affection were something Jeff Tracy rarely showed but he couldn't help but warm to this young woman into whose care he had entrusted someone very precious, his eldest son. "Thank you and please call me Jeff," he smiled weakly and left.

After checking his vitals again Jenna lay down on the bed next to Scott, watching as his chest rose and fell in a steady rhythm until she finally succumbed to sleep.


	9. 9

International Rescue and the Tracy boys remain the sole creation of Gerry and Sylvia Anderson

Chapter 9

Jenna rose a few times during the night to check on her patient, grabbing a few hours sleep in between. She finally wakened around 7am. After a quick check on his monitors she went to have a shower and change; taking a portable monitor with her, just in case.

Feeling refreshed, she now felt ready for the day ahead; wanting to establish a routine for Scott and hoping to get to know a bit more about him. Picking up the chart at the end of his bed she wrote in the latest information, then taking up her usual place on his bed she lifted his wrist. She talked softly to him; telling him what day it was, the time and even what it was like outside, though she guessed it was pretty much the same every day. As she gazed out over the island, through the large window, she painted a beautiful picture for him, in words, of what she saw.

"I'm just going to change your dressings now, Scott. I'll try to be gentle," she told him. Jenna always made a point of talking to her patients and telling them everything she was doing; even though they appeared to be in a deep sleep she knew they could hear. As she peeled back the dressing on his forehead she winced, "That's quite a gash you've got there, Mr Tracy. It'll probably leave a scar; still, it won't mar that handsome face of yours, more likely add a bit of character," she said smiling.

After renewing the IV and food bags she put balm on his lips; then turned her attention to his still sore looking strap marks. Tenderly she applied the soothing ointment, not failing to notice his well-muscled, honed and toned body. "I guess you must workout, Mr Tracy," she thought to herself. It had crossed Jenna's mind that Scott was going to find this confinement hard, especially if he was a fit and active guy like he appeared to be. It had been her experience that such young men would be prone to depression at being inactive for a time.

Scott Tracy did not make a good patient. Time and time again he would sign himself out of the infirmary, much to Brains' annoyance, well before he should whenever he had been confined for some minor ailment or injury.

Jeff made a brief appearance, needing to know how his son had come through the night, before Jenna urged him to go and have some breakfast.

Within a short time Tin-Tin appeared bearing a tray with a rather full breakfast much to Jenna's dismay. She usually only managed to grab coffee and toast before heading off to the hospital if she was on the day shift. "Goodness," she said surprised, "is that all for me?"

"Oh yes," Tin-Tin replied, giggling. "Grandma thinks it's her mission in life to keep us all well fed," she added as she carried the tray to the desk and set it down. Jenna was glad that it was Tin-Tin who brought it, as it would give her a chance to get to know this lovely, young Malaysian girl whom she had only met briefly the afternoon before.

"I don't think I could eat all that but I'll give it a try," Jenna said amused as she walked over to the desk and sat down.

"But you must. Grandma says if you're going to be looking after her grandson, you're going to need all your energy," Tin-Tin replied, looking over to Scott.

Jenna eyed Tin-Tin suspiciously. "Are you saying Scott Tracy can be a bit of a handful?" she asked amused.

"Let's just say Scott doesn't take too kindly to being cooped up in the infirmary too long," Tin-Tin said, not wanting to paint too negative a picture for Jenna.

"I see," Jenna responded slowly already beginning to see that her suspicions were going to be proved correct. "So, Tin-Tin, tell me about Scott," Jenna asked as she started into the delicious breakfast, realising now she was hungrier than she thought.

Tin-Tin told her that Scott was indeed a fit and active person; that he worked out and usually went for a jog at dawn along the beach.

"Beats jogging in the city," mused Jenna, thinking how beautiful that must be as she gazed out of the window. Even though she could hear no sounds from outside she imagined the lapping of the waves up the beach and the breakers on the reef beyond as the morning sun would rise. Looking across, momentarily, at Scott she hoped and prayed he would be able to enjoy that again.

Tin-Tin also told her of his love of outdoor sports and felt guilty when Jenna had asked about the climbing accident but, of course, his greatest love was flying. His USAF career was briefly touched on, which Jenna understood, and Tin-Tin finished by saying he flew in connection with his father's business. He also liked to design and test fly new aircraft and was currently working on a prototype with Tracy Aerospace.

"I'm impressed," Jenna acknowledged with a smile but she also realised with a sadness that it would depend on his level of recovery as to what he would still be able to do. This, of course, was apart from his secret life, which Jenna was unaware of.

Jenna broached this next subject with a little caution. "Does Scott have someone special in his life?" she asked tentatively as she watched him. "Wouldn't she want to be here with him?" "I know I would want to be if he were mine," she thought to herself but then, perhaps, his girl didn't know he was so seriously ill. She was annoyed with herself for actually hoping the answer would be no.

Tin-Tin looked wistfully across at Scott and feeling sad for him informed Jenna that he hadn't. Scott hadn't had anyone special in his life for quite a while and that was because he had been hurt badly in his last relationship and hadn't wanted to leave himself open to that kind of hurt again. Jenna nodded understandingly, feeling she knew him a little better. That had been her experience and the reason she had not wanted to even try again, rather bury herself in her work at the hospital. She felt as though an invisible thread had bound them together.

With breakfast finished, Jenna asked Tin-Tin to thank Grandma for such a wonderful meal and thanked her for their little chat. Tin-Tin had found Jenna easy to talk to and knew they were going to get along just fine. She was going out of the infirmary just as Jeff and Mike were coming in. "And how's our boy this morning?" Mike asked as he went straight to Scott's bedside, starting to examine him. Jenna informed him that he was stable.

Shortly after Mike and Jeff had left, Virgil and John together with Gordon and Alan came down with all the things that Jenna had requested. She allowed them to stay a short while until it was time to give him his daily wash.

As she was sitting at her desk writing up notes, Alan called alarmingly over to her, "Should he be doing this? Concerned, she crossed immediately to Scott's bed to find him perspiring heavily, though, due to the sedation he lay still. His heart monitor had raised a couple of beats and his pulse beat a little more rapidly. She also checked his temperature and was not surprised to find it a little high.

"I just need to cool him down," Jenna reassured them. "His ability to control his temperature is a little haywire right now, that's all," she added as she adjusted the heating control.

The boys left and Jenna hung a 'Do Not Enter – Please Knock' sign outside the infirmary in order to give Scott some privacy and dignity as she washed him. Before starting she selected a suitably relaxing CD, putting it on to play. The cooling wash brought his temperature down to a more acceptable level and she finished with a massage to keep his muscles from becoming tight and sore for when he would wake up.

After lunch, which was something delicious Kyrano had prepared, Jenna brewed some of his favourite brand of coffee; telling him she approved of his taste she brought her cup over to his bedside. Making herself comfortable in a chair Jenna picked up the book that Virgil had brought down and starting with the back cover, she read to him while drinking her coffee. "Sounds like quite a guy, Scott. Doesn't he?" Jenna asked, not expecting an answer. Once she had finished her coffee she started reading the book in earnest, stroking his right arm as she read to him.

The afternoon had been quiet, allowing her to read to him; everyone obviously had had chores to do she thought. Tin-Tin brought another tray laden with her evening meal. "Goodness, Grandma really does intend to fatten me up," she laughed as she took the tray from Tin-Tin.

The young girl sat in the chair beside Scott's bed, talking to him and telling him what his brothers had been up to that day. Jenna observed her as she ate. When she had finished Jenna said gently, "You're very fond of him, aren't you?

"Of Scott, yes," Tin-Tin smiled weakly. It had been just as much a shock to her as to his brothers to hear that his condition had been serious. "Scott has always been like an older brother to me. He has always looked out for me," she said sadly. "They are all like my brothers," Tin-Tin reflected, thinking fondly of the Tracy boys.

"All of them?" Jenna asked with a slight amusement in her voice as she remembered Virgil and John's comments to Alan the previous night.

Tin-Tin blushed with embarrassment. "Well, perhaps not all," she replied, smiling to herself. She had heard of Alan and Gordon's little escapade in the infirmary but being well used to Alan's immature stunts she was prepared to forgive him anything. Regaining her composure she ventured to ask, "You seem so sad when you think of your brother, Jenna?"

Jenna didn't mind Tin-Tin asking. For all her youth this young woman seemed to have a depth of understanding that made it easy for Jenna to talk to her. "Johnny was a bit like Alan and a lot like Gordon," she smiled as she fondly remembered her brother. "Maybe that's why I find Gordon so funny," Jenna added laughing. She went on to tell Tin-Tin that her brother had died 3 years ago when he was in the USAF; his plane crashed while he was carrying out low-level manoeuvres. He was just 22.

"Oh Jenna, I'm sorry," Tin-Tin responded sympathetically. "That must have been awful for your parents too," she added.

Jenna told Tin-Tin that her mom had died when she was 12; her dad finding it hard to cope had left Jenna to practically bring up her brother who was 3 years younger. About 6 years ago her father had been offered a good job in New Zealand and since Johnny was settled into his career in the Air Force he had decided to start a new life. "There was no-one special to keep me in the States," Jenna offered, "so I went with him." When Johnny died, Jenna told her, her father had been heartbroken over his son's death and just lost the will to live. He died 6 months later.

"I guess that's when Mike took me under his wing," Jenna said. "He saw me through a pretty rough time and I think he sees me as the daughter he never had," she smiled as she fondly thought of Mike's help.

"You bear your sorrow very well," Tin-Tin responded, bowing slightly, acknowledging her newfound friend's grief. "Do you know you also share something in common with Scott?" she told Jenna. Tin-Tin was a romantic; she liked to believe people were brought together for a reason. She told Jenna that Scott's mother had also died when he was 12 but …"You must not say I told you this," Tin-Tin whispered. Jenna nodded her agreement. "But Mr Tracy found it hard, being left with such young sons. He loved her so and Scott …," Tin-Tin had started to say.

"And Scott was left with the responsibility of his brothers because he was the oldest," Jenna finished for her. Tin-Tin nodded.

Having walked over to the side of his bed she felt herself being drawn to him like some powerful magnet and another invisible thread had just bound them together.


	10. 10

The Tracy Boys and International Rescue are the wonderful creation of Gerry & Sylvia Anderson

Chapter 10

As the days grew nearer to take Scott off the ventilator so the tension in the villa grew. It was another one of those anxious times of waiting; wondering would he be able to breathe on his own. Jenna had tried to prepare the family; telling them not to be too disappointed if he didn't at first succeed. "After all," she told them, "a machine has been breathing for Scott these past few days and he may, well, just be lazy," but she promised she would do everything she could to encourage him. She had also tried to make sure that they stayed positive, especially when they came to visit and not to put any of their anxieties onto him.

The day after Mike had gone back to the hospital, Jenna had to ask Tin-Tin and John to take Alan out for a while after he had broken down. It had all gotten too much for him. Alan had said he would sit with Scott a while, allowing Jenna to go up to the kitchen to get fresh water for the coffee maker. She took the portable monitor with her and while in the kitchen she became alerted to his rapidly rising heartbeat and pulse rate. Without waiting to get the water Jenna hurried back down to the infirmary to find Alan crying over his eldest brother, begging him to wake up, telling him how much they all needed him.

She had started to reduce the sedation to begin the waking up process, although it was still enough to keep him comfortable, but such was Alan's distress that Scott was becoming agitated and fighting it, in order to wake up to comfort his youngest brother, driven by his fierce instinct of responsibility. It took her a while to calm Scott down, as she hadn't wanted to heavily sedate him; instead, with the head of the bed raised, she sat close to him and talked softly as she gently massaged his temples in an effort to soothe him.

After Scott had come through the critical 2-day period without any major incident, Mike had gone back to the hospital to reschedule the rest of his appointments. Mike was at that stage of his career when he could pick and choose what time he had off and since he hadn't taken any leave in over a year he felt entitled to take this time to help his good friend.

Virgil had flown him back, promising to bring back the things that Jenna needed from her house. Tin-Tin however, had gone with him to pack for her saying that you couldn't trust a man to pack everything a woman would need. Virgil was glad as he became embarrassed when Jenna handed him a list of the things she wanted.

Jenna had set a good routine for Scott. His father was always first in to see him before breakfast. Then mid morning was spent bathing him with warm water followed by a relaxing massaging using aromatherapy oils. After lunch she would read to him. In the evenings his brothers, father and Grandma would come and see him, although there was no hard and fixed rule in this very relaxed atmosphere, except when it came to his morning bathe; that was strictly private.

Jenna, too, had been feeling the tension mounting and she couldn't help feeling things were about to change. Not that she was worried something might go wrong but, because, instead of dealing with a sleeping patient she would have to deal with a wakened Scott Tracy.

It was the morning of the big day and Mike was due to fly in that afternoon. Jenna tried to keep everything as relaxed and normal as possible, following her usual routine. She checked his monitors then changed his dressings. "These are healing up nicely," she said softly as she replaced them. She talked to him, telling him what was going to happen and not to worry. "We'll have to get you looking your best today," she added as she prepared to bathe him. Once that was done she said she would wash his hair. "I'm afraid it'll have to be a dry wash until we can get you into the shower," she continued. This was a great new product that nurses found useful to use on immobile patients. It was a spray mousse that could be massaged into your hair then simply brushed out, giving the appearance and feel of freshly washed hair. She gently massaged it into his thick, dark hair taking care to avoid his wound and then combed it out.

Sitting on the bed she sat back and studied him. "Hmm, designer stubble may suit you Mr Tracy," she said stroking his face, "but I think we'll give you a shave just the same." Hitting the comlink on the panel above his bed she called for Virgil.

"Yeah, what can I do for you?" he replied.

"Virgil, can you get me some shaving things, you know, the old-fashioned kind; razor, gel?" Jenna inquired. "We're going to have a freshen up for Scott's big day."

"You don't look like you need to shave, Jen," Virgil quickly retorted laughing.

"It's not for me, silly, it's for Scott. I'm going to give him a shave," she answered, smiling and shaking her head with mock exasperation.

"He's got the latest, up-to-date shaver, you know. I brought it down to you," he replied, slightly puzzled.

"I know," she said. "But it's not the same. My dad used to say 'for a good, smooth finish you need a proper shave'."

"All right, if you say so," he replied, still laughing. "I think Dad still uses those sometimes. I'll go and get them for you."

Virgil brought her the things she asked for. Walking over to his brother's bed he laughingly joked, "Hey Scott, don't let Gordy catch you using those or he really will be piling on all the 'old man' jokes."

"Don't listen to him Scott. He's just jealous he doesn't have anybody to do it for him," she said soothingly.

"Ain't that the truth," Virgil thought light-heartedly to himself as he left the infirmary.

Jenna applied warm towels to his face then went to change the music that had just finished. Looking through his collection she came across one that didn't seem to fit. It was in a plain, disc case with no album cover to indicate the artist. Just the initials V. T. and piano instrumentals adorned the front. "Obviously something that somebody has put together themselves, she thought to herself. Puzzled, she thought over the initials…

V. T. and recalled seeing a white baby grand when she first came into the lounge. "I wonder …," she thought again as she looked towards the door that Virgil Tracy had not long exited.

Putting it on, the room was filled with the strains of beautiful, well-played music. "You Tracy's are a pretty talented bunch," Jenna enthused. "I'm beginning to feel a bit underachieved," she added, knowing that Tin-Tin was a highly qualified engineer; Gordon had won an Olympic swimming medal and Alan, the Parola Sands Motor Racing Trophy. On talking with John she had gotten to know of his interest in Astronomy and the number of books he had written and discoveries he had made and then there was Brains, well, Brains was in a league of his own, wasn't he?

Sitting on his bed she removed the towels and applied the gel to the part of his face she was going to shave. "I used to watch my dad do this when I was a little girl," she told him. "I didn't think he could see me peeping round the bathroom door but he was watching me in the mirror," she said, smiling at the fond remembrance. "Though he used white foam instead of gel. I used to think it made him look like Santa Claus," Jenna added laughing.

Carefully she stroked the razor down his face and under his chin telling Scott how her father would lift her up in his arms and rub his rough face on her cheek and how she would make a face telling him his face was like sandpaper and needed to shave. "When he had finished shaving he would lift me up in his arms again," she told Scott, "and rub his smooth face against my cheek and say, 'There honey, that's kissable smooth. Want to test it for me' and I would always give him a big kiss." She went on to tell Scott how her dad would then go up to her mom, put his arms around her, laughing and get her to test it for him. She smiled to herself as she thought of the open affection her parents showed each other and knew that was how she wanted to be with the man she would care deeply for.

She finished shaving him and patting him dry she applied his favourite scent. Pleased with herself she sat back to admire her handiwork. Tracing her fingers along the outline of his face she said, "There, Mr Tracy, that's 'kissable smooth'," and just for a brief moment she was sorely tempted.

Jenna finished off his mid-morning session with a relaxing massage and by then it was time for lunch.

The family had gathered in the infirmary amidst great expectation and Jenna gently reminded them again not to be too disappointed if Scott didn't breathe on his own the first time the ventilator was turned off. Mike had examined him first before allowing anyone in and now explained what was going to happen. He promised; once he had turned the machine off, that he would not leave it too long, if Scott was not going to make an attempt to breathe, before switching it back on. He would not leave him to become distressed.

Jeff sat on his eldest son's bed, held his hand and talked encouragingly to him; giving Mike a nod to switch the machine off. A few moments of everyone holding their breath and … nothing. Mike switched the ventilator back on to give Scott a few more breaths. Mike tried again with the same result. No response.

"Son, I know you can do this," urged Jeff encouragingly in a strong commanding voice. He bent down and whispered something else in his son's ear but no one knew what it was.

(Authors Note – Hey, don't ask me. I don't know what it was either.)

Again the machine was turned off. There were anxious moments of waiting and again Scott didn't make an attempt. By now the tension in the room was rising and Jenna could feel the disappointment growing. "Do you mind if I try something, Mike?" Jenna asked gently. Mike smiled, gesturing her to give it a try, whatever it was.

Jenna put a comforting hand on Jeff's shoulder, said something to him and he got up to allow her to take his place. He then stood back with the rest of his sons to watch what would happen. She placed her hands on Scott's waist and gave Mike the nod to turn the ventilator off. Immediately she slid her hands up his body to under his diaphragm and pulled them back down again. A small amount of air was drawn into his lungs. She pushed her hands back up his body under his diaphragm to expel the air and drew them back down again. He took a larger breath. Jenna talked to him all the time encouraging him to breath with her. Again the process was repeated and he took in another breath, which she helped him expel by pushing up under his diaphragm. She continued this rhythmic motion, encouraging him to breathe, until she was sure he would keep it going for himself. At last Scott Tracy was breathing.

Mike could only smile and shake his head at her ingenuity; Jeff nodded an approving thank-you and the rest of the family breathed a sigh of relief. Mike then asked the family to leave for the short while it took him to remove the venting tube, as it was liable to prove distressing. Jenna held Scott's hand, stroking him reassuringly and talking to him throughout the process.

Scott Tracy had just taken his first step on the road to recovery.


	11. 11

Thunderbirds and the Tracy boys belong to Sylvia & Gerry Anderson

Author's Note: I think our boy has had a long enough sleep, don't you? Time to wake him up!

Chapter 11

"Why isn't he waking up yet, Jenna?" Virgil asked with some concern. "It's been 2 days."

It was a question the rest of the family had wanted to know. Virgil, John and their father had come back down to the infirmary for a second evening hoping for more encouraging news after being in and out at various times of the day expecting Scott to be awake. Jenna tried to reassure them that there was no medical reason for Scott not to wake up and that he would do so in his own good time.

"Do you mind if I ask you something?" she said cautiously, turning to Jeff. "Has Scott been working very hard lately? Does he have a lot of responsibility in the work he does for you?"

Jeff shifted uneasily and glancing at Virgil and John thought of the punishing workload Scott had set for himself over the last few months. Apart from his insistence that he be involved with the new prototype aircraft he had designed for Tracy Aerospace there had been quite a lot of rescues to contend with. Some of them had been pretty bad and exhausting and, of course, he does have a lot of responsibility; being International Rescue's Field Commander but then, Jeff couldn't tell her that part. He was beginning to feel guilty about that, as he had become fond of her; she had obviously taken very good care of his son and was a very dedicated and perceptive young woman.

"Yes, I guess he has been working long hours and he does have a lot of responsibility," Jeff offered but would not give any more information and he was grateful that Jenna didn't ask. "Why?" he asked, wondering what difference it could make.

Jenna just nodded and smiled as if, now, she knew the answer to why Scott hadn't woken up. "Scott's in a very peaceful and comforting place right now," she said softly, looking down at him and wondering just where in his mind he was. "It may be he just wants to stay there a little while; free from all responsibility," she added, hoping they would understand. She mused for a few moments trying to think how she could explain better. "Think of it like this," she continued, "imagine yourselves living on a beautiful tropical island and …," Jenna stopped short, noticing the smiles of amusement and then she realised what she had just said. "But of course, you all do, don't you?" she said laughing lightly. "OK, imagine this; you come from a colder part of the world, live in a big city and work long hours, then you get a chance to go stay on a beautiful tropical island for a while. Now, where would you rather be?" Jenna asked.

"Yeah, I can understand that," John replied immediately, being able to relate the analogy to his stint in the cold of space on TB5 to when he would come home to his tropical island home. He hadn't always found it easy to leave when it was his turn for duty again.

"Well, that's where Scott is now but he will wake up," Jenna assured them. "He's already been showing signs of stirring."

Jeff nodded his understanding. She always seemed to be able to put them at their ease and make things easier for them to understand.

Scott had indeed being showing signs of stirring, apart from when she had bathed and massaged him. Earlier that afternoon, just after lunch, Jenna had had an idea. On finding out from the rest of the family that Scott had a fondness for his Grandma's apple pies she had asked Grandma if she would make him one; not for him to eat, of course, but to see if the tempting aroma might not, somehow, prove too much. Grandma, not surprisingly, was delighted and eager to do something for her eldest grandson got to baking right away. As soon as it was out of the oven she brought it down to him. "I put some extra cinnamon in to give it a stronger smell," Grandma said proudly, knowing it would stimulate his senses.

"It smells delicious," Jenna enthused, "no wonder Scott has a fondness for your pies."

Grandma was flattered and laughingly told her as she reminisced, "That boy has a fondness all right, he never could wait until they were out of the oven. Why, I've had to smack his wrists more times than I care to remember."

Jenna had to bite her lip to stifle a smile. The thought of Scott as a little boy getting his wrists smacked by his Grandma she found both amusing and cute. But Grandma continued, "Why, it was just the other week I caught him sneaking into my kitchen. I smacked his wrists good and proper." It was only then that Jenna realised Grandma was not talking about a naughty little boy but a rather naughty grown man. She had to turn away to stifle an even bigger smile, though the thought of Scott Tracy being a naughty boy had a certain appeal.

After Grandma left four eager faces had appeared around the door; which was unusual, as the afternoon seemed to be when chores were done. "Now let me see, did you come to see your brother," Jenna mused, "or was it the lure of your Grandma's apple pie?"

Gordon grinned, "A bit of both."

Jenna, smiling and shaking her head, retired to her desk to do a bit of reading, leaving the boys to sit and talk with their brother. The temptation was, however, proving too much.

"Seems a shame to waste it," Alan finally said. "You don't mind, do you Jen? And Scotty here doesn't mind." he added, feeling sure of himself.

"You wouldn't say that if he wasn't sleeping," Virgil replied with a grin, knowing his brother would very much mind and would not give up his apple pie so easily.

"Just don't take it all," Jenna said, smiling with amusement as she watched them tuck in like four hungry little boys. "Would you like coffee with that as well, guys?" she asked with amused sarcasm. Four stuffed mouths all nodded. "Well, you know where the coffee maker is," she added laughing, "oh and while you're at it you could make me one as well."

With the aroma of apple and cinnamon pie filling the room and the good-natured banter from his brothers Scott did start to stir but much to their disappointment he did not wake.

The rest of the evening, after Virgil, John and their father had left, she spent reading to him, then, after seeing him settled for the night Jenna grabbed a few hours sleep. She awoke in the middle of the night to find him restless and agitated, perspiration having formed on his brow and his breathing becoming more rapid. After taking a brain pressure readout to make sure everything was normal she realised he was having a bad dream, perhaps about his accident she surmised.

Wiping the perspiration from him, she sat on his bed talking softly to him and gently stroking his forehead in an effort to comfort him, as you would do for a child. Eventually he fell back into a peaceful sleep.

"Well Mr Tracy, are we going to see you awake today?" Jenna asked as she prepared to bathe him the next morning. "There are some anxious faces who would like to see you." "And I wouldn't mind seeing those blue eyes again myself," she found herself thinking.

Another suitably relaxing piece of music was chosen as she gently washed his face, his hair and gave him a shave. She knew, he was not far off waking, when, under her touch as she bathed him, he began to toss and turn.

By afternoon Virgil, Gordon, John and Alan once again came down to the infirmary, determined to have had completed all their chores in the morning. Surely, today he would wake up they thought.

"Would you be in a hurry to wake up if you were getting looked after by a beautiful girl?" Gordon asked teasingly, remembering how he had basked in the attention of many pretty nurses after his accident.

"I would if I wanted to know what she looked like," Alan replied with a broad grin.

"Wouldn't let Tin-Tin hear you say that," Virgil retorted, causing Alan to frown.

"Hey guys, aren't we forgetting something?" John interrupted. John, being the down-to-earth, deep-thinker that he was, could always be relied on to be practical. "This is Scott we're talking about."

"Oh yeah," Alan replied with relish. "Whadaya think he's gonna do when he finds out what she's been doin' for him," he added with equal relish.

"Probably go ballistic," Virgil answered matter-of-factly, with the ease of someone who knows his brother very well.

"Do you think we should warn her?" John asked concerned as he looked in the direction of where Jenna was sitting at her desk unaware of the conversation.

"Naw. I'd say Jenna can look after herself," Gordon grinned impishly and then added, "Maybe it's Scott we should feel sorry for."

Almost unheard by them Scott gave a deep sigh and slowly opened his eyes to try and focus on where he was. He turned to the sound of familiar voices and stared blankly at his brothers. Virgil called over to where Jenna was reading some of Brains' journals at her desk and grinning broadly said.

"He's awake."

Author's Note: Hey, I didn't say I was going to wake him up at the beginning of the chapter or even the middle.


	12. 12

Grateful thanks go to Gerry and Sylvia Anderson for giving us those wonderful Tracy boys of International Rescue.

**Knottaclue: **After having consulted my technical advisor, namely Fellowriverrat, this is not a recognised post-surgical procedure so; please all you out there, DO NOT TRY THIS AT HOME – Unless it's on a Tracy. Jenna just wanted to give him some 'tactile stimulation'.

**Darius 10**: Appreciate your point about more dialogue but my style of writing focuses more on description and the exploration of the relationship; how they feel and why, bit like painting a picture in words. Sorry, hope it's not too disappointing for you.

Thanks to all the rest of you reviewers for your encouraging comments and waiting anxiously for 'our boy' to wake up.

Chapter 12

Scott Tracy had no intention of waking up. He was quite happy were he was, in a place of utter peace and contentment. There was no duty to fulfil and he was free of all responsibility. Time held no meaning for him there. Best of all, his comforting presence was there, that presence that had no face but seemed to envelope him like a warm blanket. Her soft, soothing voice that dripped all over him like warm, sweet honey, reassuring him and making him feel safe. At times it seemed like she was standing close by, though just out of reach and other times, she was there, holding him, soothing him and stroking him, rocking him back and forwards like one comforts a child but always she was there.

Why would he want to leave to go back to a world of pain and discomfort and yet there were times he felt familiar voices calling him, trying to drag him back. He had been torn between feeling he should go because of some overwhelming sense of responsibility and wanting to stay. At one time the pull on him had been so great when he heard a familiar voice in great distress but he just couldn't quite get there. He had been so weary trying to do what he felt he should and then his comfort was there, pulling him back into that place of contentment and enveloping him in a soothing caress. There were times he even felt like he was bathing in warm water such was the contentment he felt.

No Scott Tracy had no intention of waking up, so it was with much annoyance that he felt himself being dragged away.

He awoke to a hazy vision and a blinding headache, the light hurting his eyes and voices that seemed to pound in his head. His limbs felt heavy, especially his right arm and he felt like everything was in slow motion. He hadn't felt this bad since ….since he couldn't remember. He wasn't quite sure where he was yet though the room seemed familiar. Turning to the sound of voices he heard someone shout, causing him to close his eyes.

"He's awake," Virgil called over to Jenna sitting at her desk.

As she rose from the desk to cross to his bedside Alan's voice rose in slight alarm," I'm telling you, he doesn't know us. Didn't you see the way he looked at you, Virg?"

"Can it Alan," Virgil snapped. "He's only just woken up." But he looked to Jenna all the same for some sort of assurance.

Jenna could well understand their anxieties. They had waited so long for their brother to wake up and what if, now, he didn't know them. She calmly and gently asked them to go and wait outside for a while so she could examine Scott. Sitting on his bed, in her usual soft and soothing manner she spoke to him. "Hi sleepyhead," she smiled, "we've been waiting for you to wake up."

During the day Jenna had kept Scott in a raised sitting position on the highly specialised intensive care mattress that was used to alleviate bedsores. It automatically inflated and deflated at different times so eliminating the need to constantly turn him. She had wanted to get him used to sitting up so that when he woke he wouldn't feel nauseated and at night she would lower him to a more comfortable position.

Slowly opening his eyes he fixed his gaze on her, on a voice he knew well, a voice that had become so familiar to him. But that couldn't be, how could she be here? Perhaps he wasn't in reality at all, just a different place; a place he didn't care for, he hurt too much but, at least, if his comfort were here perhaps it would make it a bit more bearable. He tried to speak but no words would come, his throat ached.

She put her finger to his lips. "No, don't try to talk," Jenna said quietly. She felt more real in this place though, he thought for he could feel her finger pressing on his lips. His eyes creased against the unfamiliar light. "Too light?" she asked. "I'll go darken the window for you." Then she was gone. Maybe she wasn't real; maybe she was just a sweet delusion after all. His thoughts were in confusion.

Within moments she was back sitting on his bed. "Just blink once, for me, for yes," she added smiling, "and twice for no. OK." She wanted to see if Scott had retained the ability to understand a simple command and then be able to carry it out. He slowly blinked his eyes once. She beamed a smile at him. "Good." Now she could see a questioning look in his eyes, wondering who she was. "I'm Jenna. You probably don't remember me but I've been looking after you," she explained still smiling. He kept his gaze fixed on her. He didn't have a code for 'I'm not sure' so he just continued to watch her, watch her with an intense gaze that she was beginning to find unnerving.

"What does she mean, looking after me?" he asked himself, his head still aching. "Why do I need looking after?" He tried to mouth the word, "Why?" drawing his brows into a furrow, which didn't do his head any good.

"You took a bit of a knock on the head, Scott and you also gave yourself quite a gash on your forehead," she said gently as she drew her fingers lightly across his brow. "You needed to have an operation to relieve some pressure, so, your father sent for Mike. Do you remember Mike Strachan, Scott?" she asked. It was always Jenna's policy to try to give her patients as much information as she thought they could handle, to try to relieve some of the worry. Sometimes it was the not knowing what had happened was the frightening thing.

He searched his mind; the name was familiar. He blinked once.

Jenna asked him if he understood what she had just told him and he blinked his eyes again once. "Do you remember what happened to you?" she asked carefully. He tried hard to remember but couldn't. Twice he closed and opened his eyes. "Your father and brothers tell me you had a climbing accident. Do you remember that, Scott?"

(Author's Note - Well of course he's not going to remember that. You and I know it didn't happen like that.)

Why couldn't he remember? He felt panicky, the kind of panic you feel when you can't remember something you know you should be able to. He forgot about the eye signals and shook his head; instantly regretting it as a searing pain cut through his head.

Jenna's heart went out to him. "Try not to shake your head," she urged, wincing at his pain but she guessed he already realised that now. "I'll up your pain relief a bit," she said as she leaned over and adjusted the valve on his drip. "It'll take a few moments to kick in," Jenna told him. "See if this helps." She sat close to him, placed her cool hands on the side of his head and gently rotated her thumbs around his temples. He closed his eyes allowing her soothing touch to quell his pain. Whether it was the pain relief that had finally kicked in or her relaxing action he didn't know but his pain eased. He finally opened his eyes and she found herself gazing into the most intensive blue eyes she had ever seen, eyes that seemed to do things to her insides; the words mush and jelly come to mind. They were that close, just a hairs breadth apart. She could smell his scent that she had applied that morning after his wash and she was aware his heart monitor had risen a couple of beats; she was glad she didn't have one but she was sure he must be able to hear her heart pounding in her chest.

Jenna swallowed hard and drew back, trying to remember what she had been asking him. "Oh, yes, …something about a climbing accident", she thought to herself trying to keep her mind focused. "Try not to worry, it'll come back to you. Don't force it," she smiled encouragingly.

He tried to swallow, wincing at the discomfort. "Throat sore?" Jenna asked sympathetically. He blinked once. "I'll bet you're thirsty too," she added, knowing that he would be; they always were when they first woke up. "I'll get you something for that," she offered and she got up to go to the Prep Room. He followed her with his eyes as she walked across the room, almost as if he expected her to disappear if he didn't keep watching her.

Returning with a hypo-spray and a box of ice chips she sat down facing him. Loading the cartridge into the hypo she told him it would ease the pain, then pressed it to his neck. "I can't give you anything to drink yet," she said again sympathetically. "Wouldn't want you choking on me," she smiled, "but I can give you some of these." She lifted an ice chip from the box and gently brushed it along his dry lips, the heat from his body melting the ice, allowing it to drip into his mouth. The cooling liquid instantly refreshed him. "That good, huh," she said with a wry smile. She took another piece, this time pressing it between his lips into his mouth. He watched her all the time, never taking his gaze from her as he sucked on the ice, caressing her fingers in the process. His intensive gaze holding her in an almost trance-like state that she found impossible to turn away from.

(Author's Note - And you thought it was only the Hood that could do that!)

A sensation that she could only describe as like tiny electric shocks coursed through her hand. She tried to pretend she only imagined it. "Just one more," she said, a little more tersely than she meant but it was directed at herself as she tried to fight this growing attraction she felt for him. Again she placed an ice chip in his open mouth and felt the same tingling in her hand as he closed his lips over her fingers to suck on the ice.

She became slightly flustered and withdrew her fingers rather quickly. Flustered was not a word you would have used for Jenna Rollins; she had not been flustered since she started on the wards that first day as a young nurse. Scott Tracy definitely had an overwhelming presence about him, weak and helpless as he was.

She was beginning to wonder who the weak and helpless one actually was as she stood up, trying to compose herself. Coughing lightly she said, "There are some anxious faces waiting to see you." "Do you feel up to it?" she asked gently, mindful of how tired he was beginning to look already.

That overwhelming sense of responsibility and duty seemed to kick in; that fierce instinct that told him he needed to allay his brothers' fears and reassure them he was going to be all right. He sighed heavily and nodded.

Jenna could understand how he felt. She had felt the same towards her younger brother. Not long after their mom had died she had contracted a bad flu, Johnny had been sitting by her bed when she woke up. "You're not gonna go away, are you Jen?" he had begged. "Not like mom?"

"No, of course not, Johnny," she had tried to reassure him through a pounding head. "I'll be all right, honest. I just need to sleep for a bit, OK." His face brightened and he nodded.

Yes, Jenna could understand how he felt as she opened the door to four eager, expectant faces. The smile she gave them told them all they needed to know; their brother did know them. "Just don't all be talking to him at once," she reminded them again as she had done before. "Just try and think of your worst headache, or better still, your worst hang-over and multiply that about ten times," she grinned at them. They visibly winced, getting the picture.

"You gave us a hell of a scare there, buddy," Virgil smiled at his eldest brother as he sat down by his bedside. The relief on his face wiping away all thoughts of rebuke.


	13. 13

The Tracy Boys and Thunderbirds belong to Sylvia and Gerry Anderson

**Claudette: **Thanks for compliment. Answer to your question is in 5th and 6th paragraphs from bottom of Chapter 12. As for what he thinks of Jenna, you'll just have to wait!

Chapter 13

"Jeff, I've got someone here who would very much like to see you," Jenna called over the comlink above Scott's bed. She could tell he was smiling broadly.

"We'll be right down," Jeff said with eager anticipation as he immediately left his desk and headed for the hallway that would take him down to the infirmary. He had wondered when his son would finally decide to wake up; not that Scott didn't deserve to sleep as long as he felt he needed. No one knew more than Jeff just how heavy a responsibility Scott bore and he wasn't just referring to his duties for International Rescue. Jeff knew very well the sacrifices his eldest son had made in taking on the care of his brothers when he was still little more than a child himself and that that had carried on into his adult life. Mike, who had been sitting reading the paper, content in the knowledge that Jenna would let them know when his patient was awake, rose and followed him.

It had seemed almost as soon as Jenna had closed the comlink that Jeff and Mike were striding into the infirmary. Jenna crossed to meet them and gave them a brief report of how she had found Scott on waking. Turning to Jeff she said in a lowered voice. "He doesn't seem to have any memory of the climbing accident, so, please, don't press him on it. He's distressed enough about that already." Then in a softer tone and smiling, she continued, "It'll come back to him in time."

Jeff felt troubled and guilty but nodded his understanding. He was going to have to find the right time to let his son know there was nothing to be troubled about. It bothered him greatly that the need for secrecy had caused his son to become distressed.

As Jeff and Mike crossed to Scott's bedside his brothers took this as their cue to leave. "Yeah, bye Scott." "See you later Scott." "You're looking a lot better bro," they all called to him as they left. "Yeah, just lie back and enjoy, big brother!" Gordon added with a cheeky grin, which earned him a disapproving look from John. Scott pulled his face into a questioning frown, wondering what he could possibly mean by that. Did his younger brother think that this was something to enjoy, he thought to himself. He certainly wasn't enjoying this feeling of pain and discomfort; everything seemed to be happening around him in slow motion or maybe he was the one in slow motion, he didn't know.

Mike beamed down at him. "Glad to see you're finally awake, son. Now, how are you feeling?" he asked.

Jenna, standing on the other side of the bed, rolled her eyes and sighed. "Mike, you ought to know better than that," she gently scolded. "Trying to make my patient talk, indeed," she added, smiling and shaking her head. "You know he's far too sore for that. We're on eye signals; remember?" "Isn't that right Scott?" Jenna said, beaming a smile at him as though they shared some secret code that only they knew. Scott turned his attention to her, a weak smile creasing his lips, and blinked his eyes slowly once.

Mike laughed, knowing he had been suitably admonished; sometimes he just got carried away, forgetting that his patients needed simple questions to which they could answer yes or no. He then rephrased his questions and assured Scott that he would feel better in time, telling him that he was getting the best care and attention he could possibly have. Mike bent lower and winking said, "Though, I would do as I were told if I were you."

"Mike! Don't be telling him that," Jenna responded in mock alarm. "You'll have Scott thinking I'm some sort of 'old dragon'," she continued, half laughing as she looked down on him. Before returning to her desk to write up notes, though, she reminded Jeff, saying, "Don't try making him talk."

Scott turned his attention to his father who had now seated himself by his bed; trying to mouth words to him that wouldn't come. "Sorry son, you mustn't try to talk. I have my orders," his father said, smiling apologetically, then looking over to where the source of those orders came from as if he expected a scolding for encouraging his son. He had given Jenna full remit over his son's care and even he dare not disobey her instructions.

If Scott could've laughed, he would. His father, Jefferson Tracy, never took orders from anyone; he was more used to giving orders than taking them. The last time his father had taken orders was in the early days of his USAF career so what sort of young woman could make his father obey her without question? He became increasingly more intrigued by her.

He had fought hard to keep his eyes open but this first venture into the waking world was taking its toll. Jeff, on seeing how tired his son was, decided to take his leave. Jenna was surprised at long Scott had managed to stay awake; she guessed it was something to do with that old 'duty and responsibility' thing. Now she came to his bedside, checking his monitors and filling in his chart. Sitting on his bed as she always did Jenna lifted his right wrist, pressing her fingers to his pulse point; for some reason it was stronger than the left. "I'm impressed," she said softly to him. "Usually my patients don't last that long, first time."

His eyelids increasingly felt heavy but he refused to give in to sleep, afraid, almost, that should he close his eyes she might not be here when he woke up. As if she could tell what he was thinking Jenna answered his unspoken question. "It's OK, Scott. Just let go. I'll still be here when you wake up, I promise," she added, gently stroking his face. He finally gave in, slipping back into that place of warmth and comfort.

Tin-Tin came down with a late evening meal for her. That was one of the benefits of this private duty; it was relaxed and flexible not restricted to the rigid regime of hospital life, though Jenna did strive to maintain a certain routine and of course, Grandma and Kyrano's cooking she couldn't complain about. Tin-Tin stayed and chatted for a while, filling her in on what everyone was up to during the day, well, as much as she was able to, for now was the ideal time to get caught up on a lot of maintenance and upgrades. Since Jenna rarely left the infirmary she was never aware that the villa might have seemed strangely empty although she may have thought that everyone was just out and about on the island.

During the evening Jenna relaxed by reading to him, letting him hear her voice to assure him he was not alone as well though as wanting to know what happened next in this guy's life for she was finding the book both interesting and inspirational.

She gratefully lay down on her bed, watching him sleep, and reliving again the affect he had had on her with just those intoxicating blue eyes and a few ice chips. If this was the affect he could have now while incapacitated she dare not think what he would be like if fully fit, though she couldn't help but smile to herself and wonder as she drifted off to sleep to dream beautiful dreams.

(Author's Note: No, I am not going to tell you what she dreamt or Scott either. Their dreams are their own private business.)

In the early hours Jenna was awakened by the sounds of his agitation. Tossing slightly and with a fine sheen of perspiration trickling down his face Scott was in the throws of another nightmare. With his heart rate elevated he was mumbling something she couldn't make out at first, then a few words became clearer as he called out in a rasping whisper. "Been …hit. Can't … keep …. Going …down …" She had thought of trying to wake him but instead cooled him down and soothed him until he appeared to fall back into a peaceful sleep. Moments later she found herself looking into bright and alert eyes.

"Can't sleep huh," Jenna smiled.

Scott blinked his eyes slowly twice.

"You should try. It's only 2am, everyone else is still asleep," she urged him. There was something about this time of the night, though, it was like there was no one else in the whole world but them and quite frankly, Scott Tracy wouldn't have minded one bit.

He pulled his face into a slight frown, gave her an emphatic two blinks of his eyes and a deep sigh, telling her he had had enough sleep for now. She grinned. He was like a little boy told to go to bed when he didn't want to.

"OK, what do you want to do, Mr Tracy," she asked, giving him a wry smile. "Wanna go for a pizza or the movies or what about a ball game?" she quickly retorted.

A smile creased his lips as he fixed his intense gaze on her, his eyes dancing with mischief at her dry wit. He blinked twice.

She knew what he wanted. He wanted to talk. "So, you want to talk?" Jenna said smiling.

Now she was getting the message. His eyes blinked once.

"Don't you think a one-sided conversation is, perhaps, a little unfair?" she asked, trying to keep the amusement from her voice.

His smile broadened as he blinked his eyes twice.

She bit her lip, trying to stifle a laugh. He was tenacious, she would have to give him that.

"She shouldn't do that," he thought to himself, "bite her lip like that. That has ways of starting a fire in a guy that he can't put out."

"OK, what shall we talk about?" Jenna continued, knowing very well what he wanted to talk about. He wanted to talk about her. "What about….your brothers?" she said, trying to keep a poker face. "There're all very talented, aren't they? Quite handsome too," she mused teasingly, "especially Gordon, he's cute and funny."

A deep frown creased his brow causing him to wince from the healing gash in his forehead. He had thought about shaking his head for no but he remembered only too well the last time he did that. He blinked twice for a definite NO.

"Is that a No, they're not talented, or No they're not handsome?" she continued with a wry smile.

He gave a deep sigh of exasperation. "Boy, was she making this hard work," he thought but he couldn't help but be excited by her.

"All right," she said, still smiling. She felt she had teased him long enough. "So what do you want to know, Mr Tracy?" she added.

His eyes lit up, telling her he wanted to know everything.

As Jenna told him about her mom passing away when she was 12 and how she had brought up her younger brother he felt a familiar ache in his heart. He found himself being drawn to her like an invisible thread pulling them together. She went on to tell him of the antics of her brother and how, more often than not, she was always pulling him out of scrapes, especially when he started going out with girls. "They would flock round him like bees round a honey-pot," she laughed. She lost count of the number of times she had to console his discarded girlfriends. "Should have made him do his own dirty work," Jenna grinned.

His smile broadened. "Tell me about it," he thought to himself. "It must be a younger brother syndrome." His gaze remained intense, she had definitely peaked his interest. He felt like another invisible thread had drawn then together.

She watched his reaction as she told him how her brother had gone on to join the USAF. His eyes lit up like beacons, questioning where he was stationed.

"Where was he? At your old air base, in Arizona," she replied, answering his unspoken question. "He used to tell me that 'Scott Tracy is required reading among all the young pilots," she went on to say, grinning broadly and finishing with, "Do you know you're a living legend, Mr Tracy?"

He winced and reddened with embarrassment, blinking his eyes twice.

"There's something so incredibly endearing about such a handsome guy being so modest," she thought.

(Author's Note: Incredibly endearing! Oh come on. I would have said downright sexy myself)

Her eyes lit up as she talked about her brother's love of flying; what it was like up there, like being in a different world and so on. She had most definitely peaked his interest now. He could see how animated she was when she talked, her eyes dancing and he became even more fascinated by her. He knew she would understand his world. Another invisible thread had bound them together and like a powerful magnet he found himself being drawn to her.

A cloud darkened her face for the first time as she told him how her brother had been killed. He was only 22. She went on to tell him about how they had moved to New Zealand and finally about her father. His face saddened and he closed his eyes momentarily, feeling her pain. Scott looked down to where her hand rested on the bed near to his and painfully moved his hand until his fingers closed over hers, giving them a comforting squeeze. She gave him a weak smile, then his eyes locked with hers as he started to play with her fingers.


	14. 14

Gerry and Sylvia Anderson are the creators of those wonderful boys, the Tracy's and the Thunderbirds

Chapter 14

"Scott, what is it?" Jenna asked, concern spreading across her face. His face tightened and he gritted his teeth against another searing pain cutting through his head. Scott groaned, closing his eyes to concentrate on breathing his way through the agony. "It's really bad, isn't it?" she said sympathetically.

He managed to rasp out, "Yeah," not even able to open and close his eyes to blink.

"I'll get you something, something strong. It should help you fairly quickly, at least let you be able to get some sleep," Jenna offered as she hurried to the medicine cabinet. Sitting on his bed she upended a small bottle, pushed in the needle and withdrew the required amount of pain relief. As she ejected a tiny amount to make sure there was no air in the syringe Jenna told him she was giving him a morphine-based shot because of the severity of the pain.

Scott opened pain filled eyes. "Nooo. Pleeease," he groaned.

She took his pleas to mean that; 'No' he couldn't stand the pain anymore and 'Please' do something about it. She did. She injected him, as he groaned again, "Noo."

He tried to tell her, he really tried but she mustn't have understood. He knew she wouldn't hurt him or cause him any unnecessary pain. There must be some reason she did what she did. She couldn't have known or she wouldn't have given it to him. How couldn't she have known, surely someone must have told her. Told her that he had a bad reaction to morphine-based shots. He avoided them like the plague; they made him violently ill when the effect wore off. He would rather have suffered the pain, breathed his way through it, anything, rather than feel the way he was going to whenever he woke up. They couldn't have told her, now he was going to have to pay the price.

"Noooo…..don't …..under ..stand," Scott sighed as he felt himself slipping; slipping into that strange world where he felt himself floating. His eyes glazed over and rolled in the back of his head. Her face swam before him, she was talking to him, smiling but he couldn't make her out.

She was laughing, calling to him and beaconing him to come to her, as she seemed to float in a sky of bright colours. He found himself moving towards her, laughing as she caught him in an embrace. She held him, soothed him and caressed him before they were flying together in an unusually blue sky. The more they flew, the more he felt himself become one with her until she was like a part of his very soul. Gradually, the sky grew darker and he felt himself falling; falling out of her reach until he fell into a black nothingness.

Jenna watched him as he slipped into that hazy, floating world, watched as a smile creased his lips, wondering where he was in his mind. She soothed him, massaged his temples and talked to him, assuring him she was there until he fell into sleep.

After lowering him into a more comfortable position she grabbed a couple of hours sleep for herself.

Waking around 6am, Jenna, after seeing that Scott was still sleeping and doing her usual checks, headed for the shower, taking the portable monitor with her. On coming back into the room she fixed herself a coffee and gazed out over the island as the early morning sun rose in the sky.

Almost finished, she became aware of low moaning coming from the direction of Scott's bed. Setting her cup on the desk she went to him, a worried frown crossing her face. Jenna was shocked at how she found him; he was pale, deathly pale, his breathing rapid and shallow. She placed the back of her hand to his forehead; he was cold, clammy and shaking. She checked his temperature. He hadn't been like this, she thought to herself before she went to the shower. As she raised the head of the bed slightly Scott opened his eyes. He didn't look well; in fact, he looked like he was about to throw up

"I'll be right back," Jenna said as she hurriedly went to the Prep Room to bring back a basin, dish, towels and cold compresses. On returning she raised him into an upright position. Sitting on the bed and placing the basin in front of him she supported his head as he threw himself forward.

It was that awful, inevitable feeling that came over him as he awoke. He hoped and prayed that it would go away but he knew there was only one way it would. He felt her raise the bed and wanted to tell her to hurry but he was afraid even to try to speak. Now that he felt that nauseating wave ride over him he just wanted it to be over with, begging that it wouldn't last long. He was about to pay for someone's mistake.

As he heaved violently all Jenna could do was support him, rubbing his back like you do for a child to assure them it will be over soon. Continuing to wretch long after there was nothing left she eventually laid him back against the pillows, exhausted. She desperately searched her mind trying to think what could have made him react like this; it was like a bad reaction to something. A sickening thought took hold as she placed the cold compress on his forehead. After tenderly cleaning him she helped Scott to sit forward, giving him a drink of water to rinse his mouth. Laying him back against the pillows Jenna felt a wave of guilt that she had been the cause of him suffering like this. Another emotion took hold though, that of a slow, simmering anger. Someone should have told her, it should have been in his notes.

"It was the morphine shot, wasn't it? She asked, knowing full well that it was but hoping it wasn't.

With his throat aching worse than before he blinked once. It wasn't just his throat or his head; his whole body ached now.

"I can get you something for your throat," she offered sympathetically, "but I can't give you anything more than you're already getting." She returned with the hypo-spray and after fixing a fresh cartridge, pressed it to his neck. It just didn't seem fair, she thought. He had been so bright and alert last night, all things considering. Jenna smiled weakly at the memory of their conversation and now this. Her simmering anger grew.

Then she realised, her heart aching, "You did try to tell me, didn't you?" He managed to blink his eyes once.

"Scott, I'm so sorry," she said apologetically as he watched her with pain filled eyes, begging to know why she had given him the shot. "I had no idea it would affect you like this or I never would have given it to you," she continued. "It wasn't in your file. Please forgive me?" Jenna begged, stroking her fingers along his forehead. A little colour had come back into his face.

He could see how upset she was; he knew she wouldn't have caused him to suffer like this on purpose. How could he not forgive her? His eyes slowly blinked once.

Jenna returned to his bed with a tube of muscle rub ready to massage it into the aching muscles of his abdomen. It had an anaesthetic quality that would help to numb muscular pain. "This will help to bring you some relief," she assured him, smiling weakly and still feeling pangs of guilt.

He watched her through sleepy eyes as she spread the rub over her hands and sucked in a breath at the touch of her warm hands on his body. As she massaged and caressed his aching muscles a heat spread through him, enveloping him in its warmth; whether it was from the rub or her soothing caress, he didn't know. All he knew was, that time had seemed to slow down until it had stopped altogether. Finally, sleep overtook him. He wasn't the only one who had felt a heat. Of course, it could have been from the rub on her hands, she didn't know but she couldn't deny that to caress him this way was a pleasurable experience.

Now that he seemed to have some semblance of peaceable sleep her thoughts turned to other matters, namely, who was responsible for this oversight? To say that Jenna was livid was a slight understatement. Dear help the next person who came through that door!

(Author's Note: And we all know who that will be? Maybe I should tell Jeff to stay away for a while. Like a couple of years!)

It cut no ice with Jenna that Jeff Tracy was the head of a multi-corporate organisation or that he was a millionaire philanthropist. Of course, she didn't know he was also the Commander-In-Chief of International Rescue but I dare say that that wouldn't have cut any ice either. All she knew was, he was Jeff Tracy the father, who should have made sure his son's file was bang up-to-date. Jenna always tried to find that fine balance between the care of her patient and helping their family but the needs and care of her patient always came first.

Jeff entered the infirmary that morning hoping that, perhaps, his son might be a little more awake and Jenna always had a welcoming smile. So it was with a mixture of perplexity and more than a little worry that he noticed she wasn't her usual self. In fact, he might even have suggested she was angry.

He crossed to Scott's bedside and was quite concerned to see that his eldest son looked pale and ill. "What's wrong with him, Jenna? Jeff asked firmly.

Unwilling to carry out this heated conversation in front of her sleeping patient; she motioned Jeff to the farthest corner of the room. By rights, she should have taken him outside the infirmary but Jenna didn't want to leave the room in case Scott might wake and need her; such was the mixture of concern and guilt she felt.

"What's wrong with him?" she started, trying to keep her voice calm. "What's wrong is, that your son, Mr Tracy," she continued, her voice rising in anger "was violently ill this morning because **I**," and she emphasised the word "**I** gave him a morphine-based shot last night for a really bad headache."

Now that Jeff could see the reason for his son's pale and ill appearance, his face clouded over in a frown, "But Scott has a bad reaction to morphine-based shots," he replied, wondering, though, why Jenna should be angry since she was the one who gave it to him. If anything, he thought he should be the one angry with her.

"Perhaps, if I had known that, it would have helped," she answered him sarcastically. On seeing Jeff's puzzled look she continued, "It wasn't in his file."

The file she had been given was a shortened version of his true medical history, for Scott's original file was much larger, containing all the injuries and treatments he had received due to his career in International Rescue. This file, along with all the other boys, was kept in a safe and a shorter version had been compiled for her use.

"It wasn't?" Jeff asked; beginning to realise there had been a serious negligence in making sure Scott's medical file was up-to-date and that it had caused him to be violently ill. All the family knew of his reaction to these shots. He would withstand pain first before he would take them.

"No it wasn't," she replied, firmly but a little coldly and as if to prove her point Jenna went to her desk, retrieved Scott's file and promptly thrust it into Jeff's hand. He scanned through the notes, unable to find the vital bit of information and could only sincerely apologise for the gross error.

Jeff was a man of deep conviction and honour and his later career in NASA led him to know where the buck stopped and, right now, he knew the buck stopped firmly with him.

On seeing how deeply upset and annoyed he was with himself Jenna put her hand on his arm and said gently, "If it's any consolation, Jeff, I feel bad for having given it to him but we'll just make sure it doesn't happen again." "Now, is there anything else I should know?" she asked more calmly. Jeff shook his head.

Jenna took the file back to the desk and promptly wrote across the top of the chart: DO NOT GIVE MORPHINE-BASED SHOTS.

"I'll sit with him for a while," Jeff told her, suddenly looking aged with guilt and worry. "Why don't you go up to the kitchen for breakfast this morning, Jenna," he offered, "You could do with a break."

She was unwilling to go but could see that Jeff wanted to be alone with his son for a while; he hadn't been able to do that since she got here. Jenna felt she couldn't deny him. "Please, don't try to wake him," she pleaded. "He didn't get much sleep last night and then with this morning ….and if you need me…."

Jeff nodded. As Jenna left the infirmary she heard Jeff say softly, "I'm sorry son."


	15. 15

The Tracy Boys and Thunderbirds are the creation of Sylvia and Gerry Anderson

Author's Note: This chapter is meant to be deeply sensitive; I hope you take it as such.

Chapter 15

It was just about midday and Scott was still in a deep sleep, totally exhausted from his bout of illness. Jenna had come back from a pro-longed breakfast to find Jeff sitting quietly with his son, obviously deep in thought. She had urged him to go and get something to eat and eventually he had left. He must have informed his brothers of Scott's condition because a short while later they all came down to see how he was and also to offer Jenna their support, telling her not to blame herself for she had no way of knowing.

Her routine was well and truly out the window this morning but that was the beauty of this relaxed atmosphere, though, with Scott still sleeping she decided she was going to have to start his wash without him. She hung the DO NOT ENTER – PLEASE KNOCK sign on the door, crossed to the comlink and spoke softly, "Tin-tin, please don't bring lunch down. I'm just about to give Scott his bath and we don't want to be disturbed. Would you let everyone else know and I'll get something to eat later. Thanks." After selecting some relaxing music Jenna gathered the things she needed, bringing them to his bedside.

Coming into wakefulness, his body ached, his throat hurt and his head throbbed. He had no idea of how long he had been asleep; time meant nothing to him and all he wanted was for this all to go away so that he could get back to normal. He was sure, though, he had felt that wonderful, comforting sensation of being bathed in warm water and he thought he heard music.

Focusing sleepy eyes Scott was aware of her sitting on his bed; she was doing something, something to him. Trying to kick his brain into gear he realised she was washing him, that sensation of being bathed in warm water was for real. His mind became a mixture of tortured confusion. It was one thing to dream about such things but another entirely to wake up to the reality of it.

He was lying here weak, helpless and totally exposed in front of this young woman who he could not deny he found attractive, not just physically but every which way. He found her both emotionally and mentally stimulating, he was excited by her and to lie like this, for him, was unthinkable.

"Noo..Jen…please," Scott rasped out in a hoarse whisper.

"Scott," she said gently "I've been looking after you for more than a week."

"Looking after me," he thought, his mind in a daze. "She said that before," but he hadn't really thought what that meant.

Now she could see him trying to pick through the pieces of his shattered memory in an effort to put back together his lost week as if he were trying to put back together a broken glass in order to make it whole again, just trying to make sense of it all. A look of mild horror filled his face.

"Nooo….Jen…," he begged.

Jenna guessed this must be hard for him, a guy like this, independent and in his prime. She knew him to be a seasoned USAF pilot, men served under him and he had been awarded Medals of Honour for Valour. He was involved in the business of Tracy Enterprises, a multi-corporate organisation, as eldest son of Jeff Tracy. Heck, he even designed and oversaw the building of prototype aircraft for Tracy Aerospace. To have to lie here in front of her, completely helpless and defenceless, she knew must be deeply humiliating for him. Her heart went out to him.

He grimaced as he swallowed hard. Even that simple action was painful.

She stopped what she was doing. "I'll get you the ice chips and the hypo spray," she offered sympathetically. Washing her hands, Jenna went to the Prep Room to get the things she needed. On coming back she pressed the spray to his neck, sending a soothing relief to his aching throat. Taking an ice chip, she rubbed it over his lips; then placed it into his open mouth. He closed his mouth over her fingers, sucking gratefully on the cool ice. The sensation she experienced was the same as before. In truth, she could have just popped it into his mouth or withdrew her fingers quickly; she chose not to.

Dipping her hand into the basin, Jenna feigned a shiver. "That's cold. I'd better get you some more warm water," she smiled, then added wryly in order to put him at his ease and make him smile, "I don't want you catching a cold."

"No Jen," he rasped out a little more emphatically.

She smiled softly. "Would you like me to get Tin-Tin for you?" Jenna asked.

A look of horror spread across his face, then he pulled his brows into a frown. "Tin-Tin's like my little sister," he rasped again.

"On seconds thoughts, maybe not," she thought to herself. "He would probably be even more embarrassed." "Would you rather I get your Grandma, then?" she smiled a cheeky smile, teasing him.

Her smile was infectious. He couldn't help but allow himself a smile; she always seemed to be able to do that. "Grandma hasn't seen me since I was a little boy," he responded hoarsely.

"I think Grandma still thinks of you as a little boy," Jenna grinned as the vision of Grandma smacking his wrists over stolen apple pie came into her mind. His smile broadened. "All right. What about … your brothers. Any particular one?" she suggested with a wry grin.

"Hell no," was his immediate response. "I wouldn't let any of them near me with a sponge."

"I guess we're running out of options, then," she added, still smiling.

His smile faded. He could see she was right.

"Of course, I suppose, there is always your father?" Jenna further suggested. "Kyrano? Or what about Brains?" she added, biting her lip, trying to suppress a huge smile. "Brains would probably try to approach this from some scientific point of view," she imagined "and end up so flustered he wouldn't even know what a sponge was, never mind what it was for."

He returned her gaze with a look of utter defeat that said 'you've gotta be kiddin' me'.

Jenna returned with the warm water and proceeded to bathe him from where she had stopped. Maybe it wouldn't have been so bad if she hadn't watched every line and curve of his body as she washed him. He lay back on the pillows resigned to his fate, fixing his gaze at some far point on the wall.

It started as a warm tingle, rising in intensity until a fierce heat filled his body, like an immense wave that crashed over him.

"Pleeease … Jen …. Nooo ..," Scott pleaded but his pleas went unheeded.

He tried to toss and turn but that just made it worse. He had never felt such an intense feeling before. He groaned and closed his eyes as he felt himself being carried into another time and place.

He had to look away; he couldn't face her as he suffered his ultimate humiliation. Staring blankly out of the window, he just wished he were dead.

Without any fuss or comment Jenna re-washed him and finished. "Scott," she called gently. She got no response. "Scott, please look at me," she encouraged.

He couldn't bring himself to look at her.

"Scott," she called again gently, this time putting her hand to his face and pulling him round to look at her.

He was so supersensitive right now that he couldn't even bare her to touch his face.

"Please don't worry about it," she said softly, "it happens sometimes."

"Not to me it doesn't," he snapped angrily but it wasn't with her, he was angry with himself.

Not to him, Scott Tracy, veteran Air Force combatant who had men under his command. He had been trained to the highest level, the highest standard to keep his emotions in check, to stay in control. He was always in total control, of his situation, of his environment, unless, of course, he chose not to be but then he picked the time and the place. Then there was his other life. He sent his brothers into danger, often going himself, he co-ordinated the various local authorities, telling them what to do in his capacity as Field Commander for International Rescue. No, this just did not happen to a guy like him, not like this, to lie like this, helpless at her hands. This was total humiliation, he thought in his tortured mind, although he would come to know these sessions as his 'sweet agony'.

A sudden horrific thought filled him, what if his brothers got to here of this juicy bit of information. He looked around the room as if half expecting to hear stifled sniggers. He felt himself die a little piece at a time.

Jenna, realising what he must be thinking, was quick to reassure him. "Scott, no one is going to know," she promised. "What goes on inside these four walls stays here, I can assure you," she added.

"Think I don't know what nurses find amusing?" he retorted almost coldly. He was referring to the time Gordon had been in hospital following his terrible accident. Retiring to the corridor one afternoon he had overheard two young nurses, giggling over his brother's lack of control and who they would tell. It had made him angry and he had made mention of it to the senior nurse in charge such was his loyalty and desire to preserve his brother's dignity. Of course Gordon never knew and he had never told him. He told all this to Jenna. "Gordon may be a prick sometimes and find certain things amusing," he half laughed "but he didn't deserve that." And he had no intention of becoming the source of such amusement.

"I'm sorry," Jenna apologised "that you had a bad experience. But that's not me."

His face softened. He wanted to believe her, he really did.

"Trust me Scott. This is between you and I. No one will know," she said so adamantly and firmly that he couldn't help but believe her. She smiled softly at him. He smiled weakly and turned his gaze to look out of the window contemplating how he had ever come to this.

Something niggled at her, something that had begun to bother her when she had been washing his thighs. Other things, though, had distracted her thoughts and Scott obviously hadn't noticed it either. Sometimes you can feel so much that you forget about the things you can't.

She had watched the muscles of his thighs twitch and flex under her touch as she washed them, now, she needed to check something out.

Jenna sat on the bed on his left side as Scott continued to gaze out of the window to his right. "Scott," she said gently "can you feel me do that?"

He turned to look at her, a puzzled expression on his face. She wasn't touching him, he thought to himself. He looked down anyway, to see her heavily manipulating and massaging his left arm. That panic he had felt when he couldn't remember the climbing accident engulfed him.

"Jen," Scott whispered hoarsely "I can't feel my arm."


	16. 16

International Rescue, Thunderbirds and the Tracy boys belong to Gerry and Sylvia Anderson

Chapter 16

He felt like his whole world was falling down around him. On top of that, he felt lousy, his body still ached from the gut-wrenching session that morning, his throat hurt and his head now throbbed from the deep, dark thoughts that were invading his mind; add to that his humiliation and Scott Tracy was not looking in particularly good shape right now.

"Scott," Jenna called to him again.

He hadn't heard her the first time, being lost in a sea of bewildering thoughts and confusion. If this was the waking world, he didn't want to be a part of it anymore. At least in his other world he had been oblivious to pain, contented, free from everything and now that's just where he wanted to be.

"Can't feel my arm, Jen," he whispered hoarsely as he looked at the useless limb lying beside him. "Why can't I feel it?" He felt pain practically everywhere else, the irony being, that, although he didn't want to be in pain he would have given anything to have felt even the slightest pain in his arm.

"Scott. Look at me," Jenna said firmly but kindly.

Scott slowly brought his weary eyes up to meet hers.

Jenna gave him a sympathetic but heartfelt encouraging smile. "This can happen sometimes. It may only be temporary," she added, hoping that it was.

"May?" he asked, dejectedly. "Gee, this day just gets better," Scott added, with more than a heavy note of sarcasm in his voice.

"Scott, you must realise, you've had major brain surgery. You're quite bruised," Jenna offered by way of explanation. "We have to wait for everything to settle down, to heal," she added. "Temporary paralysis of a limb with the kind of surgery you've had isn't uncommon and as you've had surgery on your right side that's why your left arm is affected," Jenna continued hoping to encourage him.

"But you can't guarantee it, can you?" he asked, knowing already that she couldn't.

Jenna shook her head, wishing with all her heart and soul that she could. Her main worry now was that he would fall into depression and she was trying to think of ways to keep him focused on the positive notion that it may be only temporary. "….so we're just gonna to remain focused and be patient, isn't that right, Mr Tracy?" she said with a wry grin and emphasizing his name.

He continued to keep his gaze on her, wincing every so often with pain. She had become like a rock to him, in an increasingly stormy sea; like the comforting landing lights a pilot needs to guide him home by in a dark and turbulent sky. Her soothing and reassuring voice was a constant comfort to him.

"Yes, ma'am," Scott replied, managing to return a slight smile of his own.

"Do all you flyboys call your women, ma'am?" she asked in amusement.

"'Fraid so, ma'am," he replied, more than a little amused himself at her calling him a flyboy.

"You're incorrigible," Jenna returned, smiling and shaking her head but she was glad that their little tete-ta-tete had seemed to keep his mind off things. "…. and of course, you do realise what being a patient patient means, don't you, Mr Tracy?" she continued with a wry grin.

He narrowed his eyes at her slightly, daring her to tell him.

"It means, you're not getting out that door in a hurry," she answered his unspoken question with a smile and a raise of her eyebrows. This was referring to the fact that Scott Tracy never liked to stay in the infirmary for one minute longer than he felt he had to.

Despite his pain he half laughed. "Who's been talkin'."

"Just about everybody," Jenna answered, her smile broadening. "That means, Scott Tracy, you're mine for the duration," she added wryly.

"I can live with that," Scott responded, intensifying his gaze and his voice becoming husky.

Jenna could see a little of the fire that had danced in his eyes last night as they talked, return, that intense gaze that he fixed on her and it made her feel weak; add to that, a husky voice and she was in danger of sliding off the bed to melt into a puddle on the floor.

She swallowed hard and gave a light cough, trying to drag her thoughts back to reality and concentrate on what she should be doing for him. Jenna told him she would get Mike to come down and have a look at him but told Scott she couldn't give him any more pain relief until Mike had seen him. "He'll need to assess you without your senses being dulled," she explained "but once he's finished I'll give you everything I can." "Except the morphine," she added with a weak smile; the irony being that it would have been the one thing that would have helped him the most.

Scott blinked his eyes once, having gone back to the eye signals because his throat had become increasingly painful with talking.

"And, if you're lucky, I might even throw in a massage to relax you," she continued, smiling softly to him as she stroked his forehead. At that moment, time seemed to stand still as they both became aware of the deepening attraction they had for one another.

"I'd better get Mike for you," Jenna laughed nervously, to break the tension between them. Immediately she got up, went to the end of the bed and wrote in his chart the latest information. She glanced up to see Scott looking at her with a worried frown. "Don't worry," she assured him with a smile, "not everything!"

It was now early afternoon as Jenna spoke into the comlink that connected her to Jeff's desk in the lounge. "Jeff, is Mike with you?" Jenna asked, keeping her voice as calm and normal as possible so not to cause any alarm.

"Yes Jenna, he's here," Jeff answered cautiously, wondering why she would ask for him.

"Would you ask him to come down to the infirmary, please?" Jenna replied.

"Why, is something wrong with Scott?" Jeff asked, alarm bells now ringing in his head. He knew Jenna to be a competent enough young woman who could deal with most situations on her own and only if it were something more serious would she need to call Mike. So it was understandable enough that he became worried.

"I think you should just ask him to come down, please, Jeff," she responded, still keeping her voice calm and giving nothing away.

"He's on his way," Jeff replied.

Virgil had been quietly practising a new piece on the piano, while his father sat at his desk doing some paperwork; there was always paperwork to be done with a multi-faceted organisation like Tracy Enterprises. Mike had taken his coffee out onto the balcony, relaxing and taking in the view. When Jenna had first spoken to Jeff, asking where Mike was and Jeff started to show some concern, Virgil stopped playing and walked towards his father's desk. Jeff asked him to go and bring Mike in and once the comlink was closed all three headed towards the hallway, each lost in their own thoughts, wondering what could be wrong.

Gordon, Alan and John were just coming out of the games room when Mike and Jeff passed.

"What's up Virg?" Gordon asked, grabbing hold of Virgil's sleeve before he had passed, knowing that something was up due to the serious look on his father's face.

"Dunno Gordy but Jenna wanted Mike to come down to the infirmary," Virgil answered with a note of worry in his voice.

"It's Scott, isn't it?" Alan asked having caught the worry in Virgil's voice. "Is it serious?" he added, wanting to know.

"Look Alan, I know as much as you all do right now," Virgil replied a little irritably but it was only the not knowing that made him so.

Within minutes they had reached the infirmary.

On hearing voices in the hallway Jenna left Scott's bed, where she had been attempting to bring some relief to his ever-increasing headache by gently massaging his temples. She was soon at the door, letting only Mike and Jeff enter.

"I promise I'll come and speak to you shortly," she said to the boys, with a note of understanding for their anxious faces and with that she closed the door, turning her attention to Mike. Jenna explained what had happened, giving him Scott's chart, and when she had noticed. Mike then went to carry out his examination, leaving Jenna to explain everything to Jeff.

"And you can't tell us that this will only be temporary? Jeff asked, now deeply concerned for Scott's state of mind. This was one of the problems that Mike had warned Jeff about in their earlier discussions.

"I'm afraid not," Jenna answered honestly "but, like I told Scott, we'll have to wait for everything to settle down." "We don't know how long that will be, everyone is different," she added.

"How's he taking it?" Jeff asked, looking over in the direction of his eldest son.

"To be honest, Jeff, I'm not sure," Jenna responded. "He's devastated naturally. He's going to need a little time," she added. Jeff nodded a silent understanding and Jenna turned her attention to some very anxious brothers.

Going out into the hallway and closing the door behind her she was bombarded with questions. "Look, I know you're all worried," she said sympathetically "but I can't tell you what's wrong with Scott. Mike's examining him now and when he's finished I'm sure he and your father will give you all the details."

"But Jenna, he's our brother," Virgil pleaded. "We need to know, we want to see him," he added a bit more vehemently, his other brothers nodding in agreement.

"I appreciate that, Virgil, I really do," Jenna replied gently and understandingly "but I can't tell you and I can't let you in while Mike's examining him. You just need to be patient. They'll tell you all you need to know." Virgil scowled but Jenna stood her ground, barring the way to the door.

"He's not gonna ….I mean it's not that serious, is it Jen?" Alan asked, always the one to voice everybody's thoughts.

"Yeah, you could at least tell us that Jen, please," Gordon added pleadingly.

Jenna could see that they were thinking of worst-case scenarios and felt she could at least ease their minds in that respect. "No, it's not life threatening," she reassured them, although she wondered if, perhaps, he might not just die from a broken heart. In truth, it is not actually a broken heart but rather not having the will to live. Remembering her father, she was all too painfully aware that that could be the case.

Returning to the room, Mike had finished and was getting ready to leave; Jeff having asked him to fill the boys in on Scott's current condition. Jeff stayed for a short while but left when Jenna said she needed to make him more comfortable.

"I'll up your pain relief to max for a while," she said softly as she ran her fingers through the top of his hair and stroked his forehead.

He wearily blinked his eyes once. Scott Tracy was a guy well used to pain but Jenna could see this was wearying him. She longed to gather him up in her arms and rock him gently. "Scott, you're brother's would like to see …," Jenna had started to say when he blinked twice. "Are you sure?" she asked, wanting to make certain she had understood him. He closed and opened his eyes slowly once. "All right," she smiled weakly "I'll be right back."

After having gone with Mike to hear the details and waiting for their father in the lounge, the boys had now come back down to the infirmary.

"I'm sorry," Jenna said, knowing they were not going to be too happy. "He doesn't want to see anyone right now."

"But that doesn't mean me," Virgil replied, a little hurt as well as getting a little annoyed with her, as though she were trying to keep him from seeing his brother.

Jenna knew this would be harder on Virgil. She had sensed from the first day she arrived that there was a special closeness between these two brothers and sometimes her job meant standing between her patient and their family if necessary. "Look, I know this is hard on you all but, please, just give him a little time," she urged, giving them a smile of encouragement.

"Jenna's right," John spoke up. "Scott just needs time to adjust. Besides, we won't let him brood forever," he added, putting his arm around Virgil and giving Jenna and his other brothers a smile.

Jenna nodded appreciatively to John as he led his brothers away and she returned to Scott. As she sat by him on the bed he was staring blankly out of the window. "Now, what about that massage I promised you," she said softly.

During the night Jenna was again wakened by the sounds of his agitation. He was bathed in sweat, glistening off his body in the soft glow of the light in the room. His breathing was rapid and his heart monitor was threatening to go crazy. As she tried to calm him, drying him with towels, he called out.

"Been … hit. Going … down. …receiving me. Thunderbird One … to ..base."


	17. 17

Thunderbirds and the Tracy Boys remain the creation of Sylvia and Gerry Anderson

**Fellowriverrat: **My continuing thanks for your knowledgeable expertise and technical advice but more so for the many laughs along the way.

Author's Note: My advice to any of you out there who may require nursing in the future, get this girl! She will have you in stitches! On second thoughts that might not be a good idea if you have stitches.

**Knottaclue: **I wouldn't be surprised either if he got a bit down in the dumps but you have no idea what he's prepared to do!

**Claudette: **You're all getting very clever, thinking just like Jenna but then, maybe, it's because you're all getting to know her so well. I had this written before your review.

My thanks to all of you who have reviewed this story so positively, unfortunately head injury can be quite serious and debilitating so in a way this story is dedicated to all those brave young people whose lives have been affected and Jenna is proud to be a part of all those wonderful dedicated nursing staff who are involved in rehabilitation.

Chapter 17

She lay, watching him sleep for a while but, truth was, she wasn't going to get much sleep herself. Thoughts and questions tumbled around inside her head as she tried to make sense of what she'd just heard or what she thought she had heard. "You're just tired, Jenna," she told herself. "You're imagining it." A few moments later, "No, Scott definitely mentioned Thunderbird One," she thought with the conviction of someone who knows they are right. "Scott's a pilot, maybe all pilots fantasize about flying Thunderbird One," she continued to think as though looking for a way to explain what she had heard.

After all, Thunderbird One was unique; the most highly developed and technically advanced craft of it's kind. Her speed was unparalleled; she outclassed anything that ever flew. What pilot in his right mind wouldn't fantasize about flying her?

Questions continued to trouble her, though. "If that's all it was and he was just dreaming, he certainly wouldn't dream of crashing her," she thought. "No, he would be doing barrel rolls, dives, pushing her to her max," she laughed to herself. No, it definitely sounded like the kind of dream that was born of experience and if that were the case then Jenna was going to have to admit that Scott Tracy must, indeed, be the pilot of Thunderbird One. "But if Scott is the pilot then he works for International Rescue," was her next logical thought "and does his family know?" Slowly but surely other things started slipping into place as realisation began to dawn, the fact that International Rescue had brought her and Mike to the island when they don't carry out private mercy missions for important people. "But they would do if it was one of their own, wouldn't they?" she realised. Add to that the fact they had been picked up at Tracy Aerospace and that must mean she was here at the secret base of International Rescue and the rest of the family were involved with Jeff Tracy being the Commander-In-Chief. She thought now of how Jeff had seemed uneasy when she had asked him if Scott had a lot of responsibility and that he hadn't given her any information.

Another thought struck her. "If Scott is her pilot then who flew them here?" she queried with herself. "It had to be one of his brothers but which one? He had his voice heavily disguised." Jenna knew she would look at these guys a little bit differently in the morning, although she knew it would not make any difference to how she felt about Scott Tracy; she had become besotted with him a long time ago. A sudden thought made her laugh; she had just chewed out the Commander-In-Chief of International Rescue, though she knew even if she had known she would have still done the very same thing.

Knowing the dangerous nature of International Rescue's work she now began to wonder if his injury were not caused by some alleged climbing accident as she had been led to believe but because of some rescue he had been involved in. It was now becoming clear to her the full extent of what this would really mean to him and her heart ached for him all the more.

"Oh Scott, "Jenna sighed, whispering softly as she watched him sleep "I didn't realise. I promise you, you're secret is safe with me." She knew she would never do anything to hurt him or betray him and his family but she also knew that she couldn't tell anyone that she knew, not even Jeff or his brothers. She had heard something she was not intended to hear. She wrestled with another problem. Should she mention to Scott that she had heard him? But she thought better of it, thinking it might upset him if he thought he was giving away family secrets in his sleep. It bothered her though, that his troubled dreams might have a detrimental effect on his health if he believed in his mind that he could no longer fly his precious Thunderbird. Knowing his love of flying she wondered if, perhaps, his dream of crashing was his minds way of telling him his career was over and was coming crashing down around him, though she didn't doubt the reality of his actually having crashed.

Jenna eventually fell into sleep and awoke a few hours later to begin a new day. Scott was still asleep when his father paid his usual pre-breakfast visit.

"How is he, Jenna?" Jeff asked, concern evident on his face.

"Well, he's still sleeping. He had a bit of a restless night," Jenna offered as Jeff picked up his son's chart and began reading the data. "But that's only to be expected," she added as she could see Jeff was wondering what she meant by a restless night. He spent a short time sitting with him and eventually left.

The aroma of freshly brewed coffee, his coffee, stirred his senses and Scott opened his eyes to observe her standing at the coffee maker. As his eyes took in her form a taunting voice invaded his thoughts. _"Forget her, Scott Tracy. You really think she's gonna look at you now, a guy with a useless arm. You honestly think she would want you, a girl like that? Look at you." _"No, leave me alone," he argued with himself "just leave me the hell alone." _"Yeah, alone is what you're gonna be, buddy, so get used to it,"_ the voice continued to taunt him.

Scott fixed his gaze on some point beyond the window as Jenna approached his bed to do her morning checks. She talked to him as she always did but he made no response even though he heard every word she said. "I think we can leave this dressing off now," she said brightly as she examined the now healed wound on his forehead hoping that it would help make him feel a little better but he made no acknowledgement. He couldn't bear to look at her, to see a look of pity in her eyes. She could see he was slipping into that black hole of depression.

After breakfast the boys came down hoping that he might want to see them but Jenna had to turn them away as she wanted to get started on his morning wash and then some gentle exercises. "Come back this afternoon and we'll see," she said apologetically. They left, disappointed but agreeable. As she watched them walk back down the corridor she wondered, "OK, guys, which one of you was it?"

Scott continued to remain unresponsive for the rest of the day, the only time he expressed any emotion was when he endured his 'sweet agony' at her hands. Even there the voice taunted him. _"Don't kid yourself, Scott. You're just a job to her, nothing more. Just a piece of meat. __You don't think you're anything special to her, do you?"_

"Scott, you're brothers will want to see you today," Jenna said gently, hoping he would make that decision for himself but instead he blinked twice.

He couldn't bare the thought of his brothers trying to jolly him along, not right now, not today, maybe tomorrow he thought. For some reason he just couldn't bare to look at them doing things with their two arms while his hung useless at his side. He had tried to make it move, wanted to do things even the simple task of pulling the sheet up around himself and he couldn't even do that, he had to rely on Jenna to do everything for him as his other arm was quite sore with the drips that he needed. He wasn't used to being looked after like this, if anything, he was always the one who was doing the looking after and this was killing him. His tortured mind was so, that, while part of him needed her, wanted her even another part of him despised her for all the things she was having to do for him and he hated himself for thinking that way.

"All right," she sighed. "I'll give you today but I'm not going to let you go any longer like this, Scott," Jenna thought to herself. She had no wish to treat him like a child and tell him what was good for him, he was better than that but she had to find that fine balance between acknowledging his wishes and urging him to accept the support of his family. When they came back that afternoon she hoped they would understand. "I'm sorry, guys," Jenna started to say. "Look, it's early days yet. Just try and imagine how he must be feeling, so please, be patient with him. I promise you I won't let him go on like this," she added encouragingly.

"Just tell him.…hi and we….well you know. Thanks Jen," Virgil replied rather dejectedly along with similar greetings from John, Gordon and Alan.

"I think he knows that already," Jenna responded.

She watched him from her desk as she wrote up her notes but he never took his gaze from the window. Later that afternoon Jenna read to him, though not from the book she had started with. Somehow she didn't think it was quite appropriate to read to him about a pilot losing his legs and was desperate to fly so she had asked Tin-Tin to bring her something else he was interested in; she brought her a who-dun-it mystery. Scott could always tell who it was before a book or film were finished, Tin-Tin told her so perhaps it would help him with mental alertness as Jenna would frequently ask him if he knew who it was yet, though, he made no audible response.

That evening his father came to see him and Jenna watched to see if he would show him any acknowledgement. As soon as Scott heard his father come in he closed his eyes as if he were asleep. Jenna had seen this reaction before; when a patient doesn't wish to engage with anyone what better way to avoid them than to pretend they're asleep. After all, who's going to argue that they're not really tired!

Scott had heard his father come in but didn't want to listen to his platitudes that everything would be all right or his whispered assurances that they would find something for him to do. He didn't want to have a job made for him; he had a job that he wanted to do so it was easier to pretend to be asleep. As soon as his father left Scott opened his eyes and continued his vigil of staring at the view outside taking only a slow, brief glance towards Jenna who had been watching him, daring her to make some comment.

That night followed the same pattern as before, with Scott becoming agitated, only more so. His breathing and heart rate were becoming rapid and sweat glistened off his face as he called out. "Been….hit. Can't….can't…get….her..nose…up…Dad. I'm…I'm….going..down. Thunderbird...One...come..in…Dad."

This time Jenna elevated him to a sitting position in the hope that he would wake naturally and go back to sleep. "Scott, you're having a dream, it's just a bad dream," she said softly as she bathed him with cool cloths.

He woke suddenly. Sitting bolt upright and snapping his eyes open Scott found himself gazing into her eyes. "Jen," he breathed with puzzled confusion. With the suddenness of waking and sitting upright, he felt a wave of dizziness wash over him; the room began to spin crazily and Scott found himself falling forward unable to stop. As he fell unto her shoulder she caught him, immediately wrapping her arms around him and with one hand cradling his head she rocked him gently from side to side.

She could feel the heat radiate from his body as she held him against her, his warm breath blew softly on her neck. Gradually his heartbeat and breathing slowed to a steady rhythm as he felt her heartbeat against his chest. Feeling himself sway in a gentle rocking motion and breathing in her scent Scott regained consciousness to find he was laying on her shoulder. As he felt warmth on his back where her hand rested and her fingers entwining themselves through his hair it reminded him of being in that place of utter contentment that he had no wish to leave. Only this was more real, in this world he could feel her holding him and she felt good.He knew what he wanted to do.


	18. 18

Thunderbirds and the Tracy boys belong to Sylvia and Gerry Anderson

Chapter 18

Perhaps if he hadn't felt so tired or still felt dizzy, then who knows, as it was her gentle rocking action lulled him into peaceful sleep. As Jenna rocked him she contemplated what she had heard again in his troubled dream. "Well, I guess you really are, aren't you?" she said to herself and the fact that he had mentioned his father also proved beyond doubt that Jeff was the head of International Rescue. "I won't let you fall, I promise," she whispered as she held him tight, vowing she wouldn't see him fall into that black hole of depression like she had seen her father do when he was unable to cope with the loss of his son.

It felt so good to hold him, to feel his warmth, that Jenna could have rocked him all night. As it was, she knew it would be another busy, if not, stressful day so she gently laid him back on the pillows and lowered the bed, grabbing a few hours sleep herself.

The voice continued to taunt him on waking, telling him not to delude himself, not to hope. _"The only way to protect yourself, Scott, is to shut yourself down, shut everybody out."_"No, that's not true," he told himself."_Sure it's true. Besides, you don't need anybody anyway, you've always gone it alone, you've had to, remember?" _He couldn't argue there, ever since his mom died he was the one they all looked up to, the one who did everything for them, the one they always came to with their problems; while they all seemed to enjoy a carefree childhood, he frequently felt the burden of responsibility pressing down on him and that can be a very lonely place to be. "She, at least, should be able to understand that," he thought.

He watched her as she went about her duties but as with the previous day made no response or acknowledgement, instead he became lost in his own thoughts wondering what the future held for him.

"Aren't you going to talk to me today, Scott?" Jenna asked as she started on exercises to his left arm. She had wondered if he remembered being awake briefly last night and that she had heard his dream but he had made no mention of it so she didn't volunteer. Jenna had watched him throughout the morning to see whether there was any indication of his knowing but he gave nothing away and as before fixed his gaze on some far point. As he couldn't feel her working on his arm it was as though she weren't working on him at all and he could remain quite detached.

"Your brothers will be down sometime soon, I expect," she said lightly, wondering what kind of reaction she would get from him today.

He turned to look at her with an almost cold stare and blinked twice.

Jenna sighed softly, "You and I both know you need your brothers, Scott. You can't keep shutting them out."

He continued to watch her, then slowly closed his eyes and turned away.

She stopped what she was doing. "And you needn't pull that one with me, Scott Tracy. I know you're not sleeping and I saw what you did with your father last night," she said a little more firmly.

He turned to glare at her.

"Wouldn't you like to see your brothers today, Scott?" Jenna asked kindly.

The only answer she got was two blinks of his eyes.

Sighing deeply, she responded, "I know you can talk, Scott. I gave you pain relief for your throat so you don't need those eye signals anymore."

Scott narrowed his eyes, drawing his brows into a deep scowl. His nostrils flared and muscles in his face twitched; he was giving her 'the look'. 'The Look' that told his brothers to back off, that they were treading on dangerous ground. He had perfected that 'look'; after all, he had four younger brothers to contend with.

Jenna stood up and what did she do? She stared him down, giving him a look of her own; after all, she had difficult patients to contend with. "If that is meant to intimidate me, Mr Tracy, you'll have to do better than that. I've been glared at by harder cases than you," she continued, feeling her impatience and a little anger rise. "And what's more," she added, now on a roll "if you don't want to see your brothers you can tell them yourself. I've done enough of my own brother's dirty work, I'll be damned if I'm going to do yours too." This referred to the many times Jenna made excuses for her brother to his ex-girlfriends when he moved on to his next conquest.

Scott knew he wasn't going to win this battle. As well as being more than a little stunned and surprised at her outburst he also found himself being somewhat excited by her; seeing her eyes flash with fire. Perhaps it was the fact that she hadn't backed down to his 'look' but stood her ground with one of her own and wasn't intimidated by him in the least or maybe it was seeing her eyes light with fire. Whatever the reason, a slow grin spread across his face followed by a laugh and his own eyes danced with fire.

"Are you smiling at me, Mr Tracy? Don't you dare laugh at me, it's not funny," Jenna responded, feeling more than a little annoyed.

"You're incredible when you're angry, do you know that?" Scott remarked, the first words he had spoken to her in almost two days. There was nothing he loved more than a challenge, someone to pit his wits against.

His laugh and grin were infectious and Jenna found she couldn't stay annoyed at him but rather broke into a smile of her own, thinking he was pretty incredible himself when he laughed like that. Laughing and shaking her head she sighed. "Are you trying to flatter me, Mr Tracy?" Jenna replied as she sat down on the bed and resumed exercising his arm.

"Maybe," he responded, his face returning to an altogether more serious look.

Suddenly aware of their closeness, Jenna found her heart beating that little bit faster and it was as if they were being drawn by some powerful magnetic force towards each other, those invisible threads pulling them together. "Well…you'll still..have to do…you're.. own…dirty..work," she said slowly as if in some sort of trance, held by the intense gaze of his cobalt blue eyes. Again, they were a hair's breadth apart, the air, heavy and tense as though electricity arced between two live wires. The moment seemed to hang forever as his eyes flitted from hers to her mouth and back again.

The com-link on the infirmary door sounded causing them both to jump slightly. Jenna straightened up, feeling flushed. "That'll be them," she said hoarsely, coughing to clear her throat.

"Great timing guys," Scott thought to himself sarcastically. He sighed deeply, muttering something under his breath as he lay back fully into his pillows. "Well, I guess duty and responsibility calls," he responded with more than a little note of sarcasm.

She felt for him, for always feeling he was at everyone else's beck and call, always having to take everybody else's feelings into consideration before his own. "Come on in," Jenna said, inviting them in and hoping they wouldn't notice that she seemed slightly flushed and flustered. She wasn't sure whether they had arrived at the right time or not for if she was being honest with herself she wouldn't have refused him.

"Hi Scott," Virgil ventured, slightly unsure of the reception he would get.

"Yeah hi Scott," his other brothers joined in.

"Hi guys," he answered, fixing a smile yet suddenly feeling quite weary at the obvious exuberance of his brothers. He hadn't realised just how tired he was.

Jenna could sense they felt awkward with her being there so she offered a solution. "If you guys could finish a job for me I'll go up to the kitchen and see if Grandma's been doing any baking," she grinned.

"Sure Jen, just name it," Gordon replied.

"Well, I only got around to doing exercises on Scott's arm but his legs need doing," she smiled much to Scott's dismay.

Gordon and Alan grinned at each other and then at Scott who by now was beginning to look alarmed. They then promptly started to argue over which leg they would take. "I'll do his left," Gordon got in first.

"No, I'll take his left you do his right," Alan argued.

"Well, why can't I do his left and you do his right," Gordon replied sternly.

"Cus Gordy, I'm already on this side, you take his right," Alan said with a note of superiority as if he had just worked out the solution to some great problem.

"Oh for Pete's sake," Scott called out "they're my legs, don't I get a say in this?"

Gordon and Alan grinned at each other again and then at Scott. "No," they answered together. "Jenna says you need your legs exercised and that's just what we're gonna do," Gordon added with Alan nodding in agreement.

Jenna couldn't help but bite her lip to suppress a laugh at the little boy argument they were having. Scott shot her a look but she chose to ignore it and sitting down on the bed she showed the two boys what she wanted done. "I'm sure you've done all this before, Gordon," she smiled.

"Sure, no sweat," Gordon assured her but then with a cheeky grin he pretended to ponder "now, just how far can I rotate his leg?"

Scott groaned. Virgil and John rolled their eyes. Jenna tried not to giggle and Alan was grinning from ear to ear with an idea of his own.

"Hey, how about this Gordy, you take that leg, I'll take this one and we'll pull him like a wishbone," Alan laughed.

"Jen, can we get rid of this sheet," Gordon suggested with amusement, threatening to whisk it off, "it's kinda in the way."

By now Jenna could see that Scott was looking horrified, believing that Gordon would actually do it and she wouldn't put it past him either.

"Absolutely not," she scolded, trying not to smile.

"Yeah, come on you two, settle down and take this seriously," Virgil added exasperatedly "can't you see Scott's getting tired?"

"Sorry Scott. We just wanted to cheer you up, make you laugh," Gordon apologised.

"Yeah, me too Scott, sorry," Alan joined in.

Scott nodded wearily.

"OK, be good now, boys," Jenna smiled sweetly as she got up from his bed.

Scott shot her one of his looks. "Yes ma'am," he said, his voice heavy with sarcasm, though his eyes danced with mischief.

"There's no need to be rude, Scott," Virgil commented, clearly embarrassed by his older brother's behaviour and offering Jenna an apologetic look.

"That's all right, Virgil," she responded, smiling at him. Then turning her attention to Scott she added while staring him down, "Scott and I understand each other, don't we Scott?"

He watched her walk across the room and when she had finally left he realised how much he missed her already; her presence having been a constant in his life for what seemed like a long time.

His reaction hadn't gone unnoticed by his brothers.

As Gordon and Alan seriously resumed their duties of exercising his legs, Gordon casually remarked, "She ain't half gorgeous, huh."

"I'll say," Alan agreed enthusiastically.

"I wouldn't let Tin-Tin hear you say that Al. She's liable to scratch your eyes out," John reminded him.

"A guy can look, can't he? No harm in that," Alan replied grinning.

"Not if he hasn't got his eyes," Virgil retorted quickly with amusement causing his brothers to laugh, all except Scott who was finding this subject rather uncomfortable.

"What do you say John?" Gordon asked.

"Yeah, she is attractive and quite intelligent. She was very interested in my astronomy books and…….," John replied shyly, stopping when he realised his brothers were watching him intently. "Well, what about you, Virgil?" he added wanting to draw the attention away from himself.

"Yeah, no doubt about it and I imagine she would be good company but then you'd know all about that, Scott. Whadaya say?" Virgil asked, grinning at his elder brother.

"Huh," Scott responded, obviously not having heard a word his brother had said, having become distracted by thinking he heard her coming back.

"We said," Gordon replied, rolling his eyes "What do you think about Jen?"

"I guess she's nice," Scott answered in a very non-committal way.

"Nice!" Alan snorted, his voice rising disbelievingly in intensity. "Nice! Since when does Scott Tracy call an attractive girl like that nice? I think you need glasses," he added with much amusement.

Scott pulled his face into a frown and not wishing to discuss the subject any further, sharply remarked, "Drop it Al, just drop it." But something now stirred in his memory. That phrase Alan had used, about needing glasses; he'd heard that somewhere before, but where?

Virgil gave Alan and the rest a nod that they had teased him long enough and then turned the conversation to more serious matters. "Scott, do you remember anything about what happened?" Virgil asked carefully.

He searched his memory, wincing from a slight throb in his head as well as from trying to put the pieces back together. "Everything's still a bit hazy, Virg but I just get this feeling it wasn't a climbing accident," Scott replied, then after a moments pause he added, "Do I need glasses?"

Gordon shot Virgil a guilty look, which hadn't gone unnoticed by Scott.

"Ok guys, tell me what you know. You know what happened, don't you?" Scott demanded.


	19. 19

The Tracy boys and Thunderbirds are the wonderful creation of Gerry and Sylvia Anderson and remains to this day the best TV programme that was ever made.

Author's Note: Thanks again for all your kind acknowledgements and for hanging in there with Scott throughout his ordeal, I know he appreciates it and Jenna promises to pass on all your good wishes.

Chapter 19

"You've gotta be kiddin' me, right," Scott asked incredulously.

Virgil and Gordon eyed each other worriedly, wondering what kind of reaction they were going to get from their eldest brother. Mindful of the fact that Jenna had told them Scott shouldn't get upset and that he should allow his memory to come back piece-by-piece they felt he should know the truth. They knew their father hadn't yet got around to an appropriate time to tell him so they took it upon themselves to inform him. After all, he could hardly remember something that didn't happen and this was the best opportunity so far, with Jenna being away.

"No, Scott, we're not," Gordon answered tentatively but on seeing a disbelieving look creep across his brother's face added "look, it could have happened to any of us. It was an accident."

"You mean to tell me I've been beaten up, blown up, been buried under rubble, been shot at, heck, I've even crashed my ship," Scott continued disbelievingly.

"That wasn't your fault," Virgil interrupted him "you were shot down."

Scott gave his brother a look that said 'what did it matter what the reason was, the result was the same'. "And I wind up like this because of a knock on the head, because I got careless," he laughed ironically. "Well, ain't that a kick in the head, huh," Scott said sarcastically, laughing at his own appallingly bad joke.

His brothers looked at each other, unsure of what to make of his reaction; knowing it wasn't a natural laugh but rather that born of despair. His laughter was such, though, that he started to choke. Gordon was immediately on his feet to raise the bed into a more upright position and supported his brother until he had managed to calm down.

"I'll get you a glass of water", Alan offered, wanting to be of some help and not knowing what else to do.

"Can't Al," Scott rasped, breathing heavily and slowly in an effort to relieve the panic he had felt from choking and being unable to lift himself. Alan then offered to get him ice chips and promptly hurried to the Prep Room. After a few moments pause Scott voiced the obvious, "So there was no climbing accident." His brothers shook their heads. "And Jenna doesn't know," he continued.

"Well dad thought," John started to say.

"Oh yeah, the rules, the damn rules," Scott interrupted, being all too aware of 'the rules'. "Keep International Rescue a secret at all costs," he added coldly.

"We all agreed Scott," John replied, aware that Scott was sounding a little bitter.

"Yeah we did, didn't we," Scott responded dejectedly. Maybe it was just because he was feeling tired and had time to brood or maybe he felt life was starting to pass him by that he realised at 30 years old these secrecy rules were making him miserable and lonely.

He thought he had found someone he could have been happy with until she started to press him on what he was keeping secret. He had asked her to trust him but she ended up giving him an ultimatum, his secret or her. Thinking he was seeing someone else she had a casual affair and was not one bit sorry when he found out saying, that if he could have a secret then she could have too. It had hurt him badly and he vowed never to leave himself open to that kind of hurt again. As it turned out he realised he was better off without her but he wondered if he would ever find someone he could trust completely, someone who would ask no questions and accept him for who he was.

"Well, now dad's got something else he can keep secret," Scott said, his voice full of bitterness.

"What do you mean, Scott," Virgil asked, puzzled by what his brother meant.

"His embarrassment of a son," Scott replied.

"Why would he be embarrassed?" Virgil asked, wanting to reassure his eldest brother. "He's proud of you, Scott. We all are," he added as his brothers all nodded and spoke their agreement.

"What is it he's proud of, Virgil," Scott responded coldly. "I'll tell you. He's proud of his eldest son having been in the USAF, his hero son, the medals of honour. That's what he's proud of. What use am I to him or International Rescue now, just a disappointment, an embarrassment that he's gonna have to hide away," he went on, becoming more bitter and dejected.

Scott remembered all the times when he was young that his father had held him responsible for the antics of his younger brothers. What had hurt him most of all was his father telling him how disappointed he was in him, that he should know better because he was the oldest.

"Scott, it's not like that," John answered, looking around his other brothers for support.

"Not like what? What use am I gonna be to International Rescue," Scott continued, daring his brothers to tell him.

"You'll always be a part of International Rescue, Scott," Alan spoke up, hardly able to bear hearing his brother like this. "Dad'll find something for …," he added but trailed off when he caught Virgil trying to give him a 'don't even go there' look.

Scott shot his youngest brother 'the look'. That was not what he wanted to hear. "Find something for me to do, Al. Is that what you were gonna say?" Scott snapped viciously, causing Alan to wince under his brother's withering look. "And what exactly is it you think I'll be able to do?" he added with a cynical smile.

"Leave him alone, Scott," Gordon intervened, ready to protect his nearest brother from Scott's growing onslaught. "He was only trying to be helpful," he added.

"Well, he wasn't," Scott replied, feeling drained by the bitterness of his emotions.

"You could still man mobile control," John said, hoping to encourage him.

Scott laughed causing his brothers to look at each other in a worried fashion. "And who's gonna set it up for me, pack it away?" he asked sarcastically.

"We'll all help, won't we guys," Alan offered, desperate just to have his eldest brother back to the way he used to be, not wanting to believe things would change.

"You just don't get it, do you guys?" Scott thought to himself. He didn't want to be treated like that, like an invalid, everybody having to do things for him. "You think I'm gonna be able to watch you guys do things I can't," Scott continued, trying to make his brothers understand how he was feeling. "And how I am supposed to get around? Be a damn passenger in my own ship. Watch someone else fly her," he added angrily.

Virgil could well understand his eldest brother's feelings; he could see Scott was suffering real deep emotional pain. No one spoke, each lost in their own thoughts, wondering what it would be like to have that reality thrust on them.

"Bet you think this is all my own fault?" Scott asked accusingly, rounding on Virgil, knowing his brother so well and knowing his own stubborn streak.

Virgil was momentarily lost for words as he thought of how he had suggested Scott should get his injury checked out.

Before Virgil could answer, though, Scott went on, "Bet you're just dying to say I told you so."

"Of course not, Scott," Virgil replied, aghast that his brother should think that.

"Come on Virg, take a pop at me, take you're best shot," Scott added, unable to stop the hurt that was flooding to the surface.

"Just stop it, will ya Scott. Nobody's takin' a pop at anybody," Virgil responded, getting slightly annoyed.

Scott, now unable to stop the full flood of his tirade proceeded to insult his brothers causing Alan to get up. "Well, I'm not staying here to be insulted," Alan retorted indignantly as he got up and headed for the door.

A sneer of a smile spread across Scott's face. "Yeah, go, why don't you and the rest of you, just leave me alone," he said defiantly but yet with utter despair in his heart.

Virgil had had it. He rose to his feet, turning his attention first to Alan and then Scott. "Alan, sit down, you're not going anywhere," he spoke with a note of irritation in his voice "and you Scott, that's enough." "Don't think I don't know what you're trying to do," he continued, knowing Scott as well as Scott knew him.

"And just what is it that I'm trying to do, Virg," Scott replied cynically, daring his brother to know him that well.

Virgil stood his ground and stared him down, unfazed by his brother's increasingly aggressive attitude. "You think if you can make us hate you then we'll leave, well, that ain't gonna happen buddy," Virgil assured him. His brothers nodded in agreement. "We're here and we're staying. We're not gonna leave you alone, Scott," he added, growing in confidence and determined to make his brother listen. "You've always been there for us and now it's our turn. Don't think we don't know what you've sacrificed over the years for us cus we do and we love you for it and we're proud of you, damn proud that you're our brother and so's dad, I know that for a fact and it's not just because of all you've achieved either, it's because of who you are," Virgil went on, wanting Scott to know just how much they thought of him. He went on to list his attributes finishing with, "…..you're determined, brave and between us we keep these two little punks in line," he grinned, wanting to bring a smile to Scott's face and indicating Gordon and Alan who pretended to frown and pout. "Don't you know that we love you, you big dope," Virgil said reassuringly. His brothers all backed Virgil's sentiments with nods of agreement.

Scott drew his brows into a frown, feeling his mouth quiver and the muscles in his face twitch but it wasn't anger he was feeling it was very deep, raw emotion. Emotion that threatened to break through that hard wall he had built around himself like flood waters breaking through a dam; that wall he had built up over many years to protect himself was about to come crashing down. He fought against it, not wishing his brothers to see him like this; they were used to seeing him be the strong one and he just didn't know how to be anything else.

"Let it go, Scott, just let it go," Gordon urged encouragingly, getting up to go and stand beside his brother, knowing what was about to happen.

He drew in deep breaths and closed his eyes, hoping it would all just go away and he wouldn't have to deal with it but he couldn't stop the tears that stung his eyes from rolling down his face. What was worse, he couldn't wipe away those tears with not being able to lift his right arm more than a few inches of the bed. For once, Scott Tracy allowed himself to be vulnerable in front of his brothers. Gordon and Virgil were first to embrace him as his body heaved with wracking sobs, helping him expel all the emotion he had buried so deep for so long. John and Alan also took their turn to embrace their brother as he continually apologised for hurting them.

It was a long time in coming and Virgil, Gordon, John and Alan were prepared to stay with him as long as it took. Eventually his emotion subsided and he fell back onto the pillows totally exhausted. "I'm sorry, Virg, …didn't….mean…it," Scott sighed wearily.

"We know, buddy," Virgil reassured him. After some moments, though, Virgil became worried, "Scott, what's wrong?"

"Aghhh, Virg, it hurts. It hurts bad," Scott groaned, shifting in the bed and pushing his head back into the pillows in an effort to find some relief.

Virgil knew the pain in his head must have, indeed, been hurting him, for Scott to admit it, knowing his brother could tolerate pain. "Do you want us to get Jenna back for you?" Virgil asked concerned, hoping they hadn't been the cause of his now obvious distress.

"Yeah,…please," Scott all but cried out, knowing she was able to relieve his pain even before the medication kicked in.

John was on his feet to the com-link, accessing the kitchen where Jenna said she would be. Kyrano answered, "Yes Mr John."

"Yeah, Kyrano, would you ask Jenna to come down to the infirmary, please. Scott needs her," John replied, trying to sound calm so as not to alarm her.

"I'm sorry Mr John but Miss Jenna isn't here," Kyrano apologised.

"Well, where is she?" John asked, trying to remain calm but feeling himself become a little more frantic as he watched his elder brother writhe in pain.

"Tin-Tin took Miss Jenna out a little while ago to show her around, Mr John," Kyrano explained.


	20. 20

Thunderbirds and the Tracy boys are the creation of Gerry and Sylvia Anderson

Chapter 20

"Where did they go, Kyrano?" John replied, trying to keep calm.

"I think Tin-Tin said she would take Miss Jenna down to the south beach, Mr John," Kyrano answered in his ever gentle and polite manner.

"Oh great, just great," John thought to himself.

The south beach was the longest and most beautiful of the beaches on the island and the one on which Scott would take his early morning runs. From the far end, dominated by large rock formations against which the ocean would pound mercilessly, you could get the best view of the now extinct volcano peak rising above the tree-line. Looking back towards the villa, which was hidden by dense, lush foliage, the beach ended naturally at the rocky coastline that continued on out of sight. Looking out to sea the breakers continually crashed on the reef beyond, sending up white sprays of water that cascaded back to the ocean. Was it any wonder Scott Tracy loved to run here in the early morning as the sun was rising, casting it's golden glow over the water. He loved this place, it helped him to think, to unwind from the ever-relentless pressures of being in command in the field and that's probably why Tin-Tin took Jenna there to show her the calming beauty of the place.

"They'll most likely be at the far end by now," John remarked to Virgil. "OK thanks, Kyrano," John said, a little deflated "I'll contact her on her wrist-com."

"Oh I'm sorry, Mr John but Tin-Tin isn't wearing her wrist-com," Kyrano apologised.

"Why the h…," John was about to say when he realised he was talking to Tin-Tin's father. "Why isn't she wearing it?" John repeated becoming a little more annoyed, knowing that Scott needed to have Jenna back here real soon.

"It had a malfunction so she left it with Mr Brains to get it fixed," Kyrano explained, continuing to remain courteous even though he was aware Mr John was becoming anxious.

"All right, thanks Kyrano," was all John could say. Looking perplexed, first at Scott who was gritting his teeth against the pain and then at Virgil he anguished, "Well, now whada we do?"

"Get a hover bike and go get her, John," Virgil ordered, now assuming a commanding role. Guess when you're as close to your eldest brother as Scott and Virgil are it would be only natural that some of Scott's forthright authority should rub off on Virgil.

"You mean one of International Rescue's hover bikes," John asked, slightly unsure and thinking that Jenna was as yet unaware of who they were.

Virgil pulled a frown and shot him an exasperated look. "Well, do we have any other kind?" Virgil replied in an irritated tone.

"What about Dad, what would he say?" John answered, feeling torn between his father's strict rules and knowing his eldest brother desperately needed Jenna's expert help.

"Forget about Dad, it doesn't matter what he thinks right now," Virgil urged, knowing that each minute spent in arguing was another minute Scott was suffering. "Can't you see Scott's in pain, he needs Jen here, now and anyway I don't think even Dad would want him to be in pain like this, do you?" he added.

"No, of course not," John agreed.

"Well, get going then. And John," Virgil reminded him "hurry, please."

Scott groaned, "Yeah, please John, hurry."

"I'm right on it, Scott. I'll have her back here in no time," John assured him as he hurried off to Thunderbird Two's hangar to retrieve a hover bike from one of the pods.

Pain continued to sear through his head like someone was stabbing at him with a hot knife. In an effort to be distracted from the pain he asked Virgil to tell him something funny. Virgil was unsure and really didn't feel like being trivial and laughing when his brother was suffering so much, probably as a result of all that pent up emotion that he felt he had initiated.

"Please Virg, ….tell me," Scott insisted, desperate to be distracted just for a while.

Virgil pondered for a moment, then his eyes lit on Gordon and Alan who became a little nervous and worried, especially when their second eldest brother started to grin.

"Ah naw, Virg, don't tell him that, please," Gordon pleaded, "we'll never live it down."

By now Scott was intrigued. If it was something his two youngest brothers wanted to keep secret then it must be bad and funny. He winced, drawing in deep breaths and smiling weakly. "Go on."

Virgil related the story of how the two pranksters had tried to wangle a stay in the infirmary by pretending to be unwell so that they could get looked after by Jenna. He then told Scott about Jenna offering to bring over Nurse Ruth Hiller to help look after them and their enthusiastic reaction. With a great deal of relish, Virgil went on to tell him of Mike's description of her, "…….and if you'd seen their faces," Virgil could barely say with laughing "it was priceless."

"Serves you two little punks right," Scott retorted, sucking in sharp intakes of breath and grimacing. "That sure sounds like one scary lady," he added as he mused on the description.

"Tell us about it," Alan agreed. "Can you imagine if Mike had brought her instead of Jenna," he said, visibly shivering at the very thought.

No, that was something Scott did not want to think about. He gave a weak laugh but inwardly thanked Mike for not inflicting that kind of torture on him.

Virgil fidgeted, looking at the clock. "What was keeping John," he thought worriedly but then realised the time it would take to get to the far end of the beach and back. Scott continued shifting in the bed, every so often throwing his head back into the pillows to try and get relief. By now he was feeling hot and flushed, his internal temperature mechanism still unsettled.

"Can I get you anything, do anything, Scott?" Alan asked, wanting to be able to bring his brother some relief.

"You could get me a cold cloth for my head, please, Al," Scott conceded, willing to allow his brother to help him.

"Sure Scott," Alan responded, secretly pleased that his eldest brother was at long last admitting that he needed their help instead of toughing it out. Alan quickly went to the Prep Room and returned with a cold compress and basin of cool water with which to renew it, as he needed.

"Tell me something else, Virg," Scott asked, feeling ever more wearied by his pain. "What was the funniest thing we ever did as kids?" he wanted to be reminded.

Virgil thought but before he had time to speak Gordon spoke up. "Oh I know," he grinned mischievously. "It's gotta be that time Dad took us to that big meeting of the Joint Chiefs of Staff when he was in NASA, remember?" he added, barely able to contain himself.

"Oh yeah," Alan agreed, "that was a real doozy. You remember, Scott?"

"I think I'd prefer not to," he replied, half laughing as the memory came flooding back.

Gordon went on to relate this story of how, as a high-ranking, well-respected NASA astronaut, their father, Jeff Tracy, had been granted special permission to allow his sons to attend this briefing. Their father had instilled in them that this was a special privilege and they were to be on their best behaviour. Of course they'd agreed, their faces all sweet and innocent.

"And just whose idea was it?" Virgil reminded him, trying to keep a serious face that was threatening to break into a grin.

Gordon looked at Alan who promptly held up his hands. "Oh no, I'm not taking the cop for that one," Alan protested but Gordon, who was grinning from ear to ear, continued to look at him accusingly. "Well, OK, some of it," Alan relented. "It was my idea but Gordon put it in," he continued, making sure he wasn't going to get all the blame.

"Well, you did lookout Virg," Gordon shot his brother a conspiratorial look to which Virgil reddened with guilt. "And John too," he added, not wanting to leave out his absent brother.

"Yeah, and don't forget your crucial role in all this Scott," Alan laughed, wanting to keep his brother's mind of his headache.

"No, just leave me out of this," Scott pretended to argue.

"Oh but Scott, you're role was vital," Gordon simpered. "If it hadn't been for you keeping Dad occupied," he went on.

Gordon went on to tell, in between bouts of laughter, how they had poured a liquid laxative into the coffee pot that had been brought in to the Joint Chiefs of Staff for when they took a coffee break.

Tears were rolling down Alan's face now as he tried to convey what happened next. "There…wasn't much….work done…..that afternoon, was….there?" he convulsed uncontrollably, almost rolling off the bed beside Scott's where he had perched.

"No," Gordon joined in, equally hysterical. "And did you see…their faces….when they had…to keep excusing…themselves," he said laughing, barely able to speak.

"Yeah, it mightn't have been so bad if Dad hadn't wanted coffee as well," Virgil reminded them, still trying to be serious but not succeeding.

"Oh yeah," Gordon remembered and they became serious for all but a few seconds before the vision took hold in their memories again and they exploded into uncontrollable laughter. Even Scott managed to laugh at the thought of his father fidgeting before finally having to leave the table.

"He never did find out, did he," Alan assumed, not saying to anyone in particular.

"No, he didn't" Scott answered; his laugh fading and with a faraway look in his face, which his brothers just surmised was tiredness. What Scott was actually remembering was the roasting his father had given him when they got home and his brothers had gone to their rooms. Although their father couldn't prove anything because Scott point blankly refused to give his brothers away, Jeff had his suspicions that his sons were somehow involved in some sort of prank and Scott bore his wrath with a heavy heart.

At long last Virgil heard hurried footsteps in the corridor outside. "It's OK Scott, she's here," Virgil sighed with relief. He turned to Scott just in time to see his head slump sideways towards his shoulder, having at last given in to the intense pain that coursed through his head.

"SCOTT", Virgil called out alarmed.

Outside in the corridor Jenna heard Virgil's alarmed cry; quickening her pace she entered the infirmary to find Scott in a state she had definitely not left him. She was tight-lipped as she entered, John having informed her on the way back that Scott had been 'a little bit upset'. "Can I not leave you guys alone for two minutes," Jenna fumed as she made her way to his bedside.

"We're sorry Jen," they all said together and then Virgil spoke out. "There were things he needed to get off his chest," he explained, not saying what they were. "And we just let him talk and then he took this bad headache," Virgil added, feeling guilty enough already.

"Hmm," Jenna mused. Seeing how badly they felt she couldn't bring herself to be angry anymore with them but why did she get this feeling that somehow they weren't telling her everything. Perhaps it was to do with the real cause of his accident.

"How long has he been like this?" Jenna asked as she sat down on his bed, stroking his forehead and calling his name.

"He blacked out just when you were coming down the corridor, Jen," Virgil offered. "He is going to be all right, isn't he," he wanted to know.

"Just sit with him 'til I go and get him something," Jenna replied rather tersely, not trusting herself to say anymore. Coming back with the appropriate medication she injected him straight away. "Scott, Scott," she called his name softly as she applied a menthol gel to her fingers. The strong, cool smell of menthol filled the room as she gently massaged it into his forehead and around his temples. Having now calmed herself Jenna turned to Virgil and the rest of his brothers. "Yeah Virgil, he's going to be all right," she smiled weakly, "but I expect he'll sleep the rest of the evening."

"Come on, guys," Virgil requested, "let Scott get some rest. We'll see you tomorrow Scott."

As the boys headed for the door, Jenna wondered again which one of them it was had flown them to the island. "Which one of you was it?" she thought, pulling her face into a puzzled frown and then an evil, mischievous grin spread across her face. "OK, so you like to play games. Well, I'm gonna have some fun with you guys tomorrow," she laughed to herself. "Bye boys, see you tomorrow," Jenna called after them in an almost sickly, sweet voice.

He heard her calling him from somewhere deep down in that darkness that he found himself. She beaconed him and he followed until at last he reached her outstretched hand. As he took it he felt himself being pulled back up into reality.

"Scott, Scott," Jenna called softly to him as she continued to stroke his forehead and then his face.

Slowly he opened his eyes to find he was gazing into her smiling yet concerned face.

"Hi," she said as he smiled weakly. Jenna could see now he had been through some great emotional anguish when she saw how reddened, bloodshot and swollen his eyes were and her heart ached for him.

"You know, don't you," he whispered.


	21. 21

International Rescue and The Tracy Boys belong to Sylvia and Gerry Anderson

Chapter 21

"You know, don't you," he whispered.

"About you being the pilot of Thunderbird One, yes I know", Jenna replied quietly. "I wasn't sure if you would remember waking from your dream, though you did pass out," she continued with a gentle smile, totally unaware that he had come awake while she was rocking him.

"Yeah, I remember," he said, taking in her still concerned face. "How could I forget wanting you," he thought to himself as he studied her features.

She continued to massage his temples. "You know I would never, could never do anything to hurt you or your family," she assured him. "Your secret is safe with me, you do know that, don't you," Jenna added, wanting him to know he had nothing to worry about, "After all, I've already kept one secret for you," she smiled coyly.

Scott reddened and smiled embarrassingly, "I know."

He had deliberately not mentioned it earlier that morning; part of him wanting to know if she would be more interested in International Rescue than in him. He knew she must be curious, it was only natural but she hadn't mentioned that she'd heard him call out in his dreams and for that he was grateful. It was always the same; eventually everyone he'd ever known had always wanted to know what his secret was, his secret was always coming between him and happiness. Granted, she already knew more than most but would she be the same, he thought, wanting to know more about this seemingly glamorous side of his life than about who he was as a person.

"Jen, don't ask me any questions," he pleaded, hoping she would give him the answer he wanted to hear.

She studied him for a few moments. Seeing the serious look on his face and the earnest plea in his voice she replied, "That's important to you, isn't it?"

"Yeah, it is," Scott answered, still waiting anxiously for her answer.

"All right, if that's what you want," Jenna agreed "no questions." "But if you want to talk about anything, you know I'll listen," she smiled reassuringly.

That was all the answer he needed. A smile creased his lips, "Thanks Jen, maybe someday I will."

"I hope you will too, Scott Tracy," she said to herself, losing herself in the smile that lit up his face. She suddenly thought of something. "Oh, you will let me have a bit of fun, though, pleeease," Jenna pleaded, a cheeky grin now gracing her face.

Scott looked puzzled so she whispered in his ear and a slow grin spread across his face. He was glad she hadn't lingered too long, her breathing and whispering in his ear was driving him nuts. "Yeah, go for it," he laughed wearily.

As she continued to massage his temples she couldn't help wondering what had brought him to this state but she had promised to ask no questions and she guessed that included the source of his emotional distress. She could take a pretty good guess, though, knowing who he was now and what he stood to lose. She knew he loved to fly and to be able to fly Thunderbird One must be the ultimate for any pilot. The thought of, perhaps, never doing that again must be excruciating for him, she thought. Then there was his job, although nobody knew who the pilot of TB1 was, it was known that he was the Field Leader. He was the one who was always there first on the scene of a rescue, he was the one who co-ordinated the local authorities and services with International Rescue. It was a highly responsible position and on top of that, she mused, he had to send his brothers into dangerous situations as well as placing himself in danger. She guessed too, that if he were anything like her, then his father also played a part in this emotional trauma that he was suffering.

She thought back to the time when she had asked Jeff if Scott worked hard and had a lot of responsibility and he gave the curt answer of "Yes." Jenna sighed and smiled to herself, "Why couldn't you have trusted me, Jeff?" The more she thought about it, though, the more she understood and realised the awkward position that Jeff was in. There was a need to keep all that high-tech equipment a secret from sources that would exploit it for selfish and violent reasons and the fact was that Scott had needed help and nursing. It didn't really matter what the cause of his injury was or in what capacity he sustained it, the outcome was the same. In truth, she didn't need to know who they were but now she did.

"Do you want me to tell your father that I know," she asked him.

"No, I'll tell him," Scott replied determinedly and without hesitation. He didn't know what his father's reaction would be; part of him felt it was his duty to be the one to tell him but another part of him felt a strange desire to protect her.

"I won't let you go getting upset again, Scott," Jenna said protectively.

Something about the way she said it strangely warmed his heart as if she were being protective of him or was she just doing her job. That voice came to taunt him again, _"Of course she's just doin' her job, Scott. Don't go getting' any ideas."_

"You know you're father's very worried about you," she continued as she worked with him.

He made no comment, just listened to her soothing voice. His headache was easing but it had taken it's toll and he was feeling increasingly tired. He wondered when he would ever stop feeling tired and was he getting better at all. Jenna had assured him it was his body's way of healing itself and not to worry.

"He was here every night after you got out of surgery," Jenna added, wanting to bring him some comfort. "In fact, he would have stayed all night if I hadn't made him leave to get some rest," she continued, "and he's here first thing in the morning."

He knew deep down his father cared about him. Maybe the problem was they were too much alike, both finding it hard to express their inner most feelings and emotions but then, after all, he was his father's eldest son. Scott felt himself grimace and wince but it wasn't from his headache, rather from the emotion that he felt welling up inside him again.

There was one more thing she wanted to tell him. "That night that he found out about your arm," Jenna started to say. "He told me as he watched you sleeping, that if it would help, he would give his arm for you if it meant you could fly again," she added softly. She had remembered feeling enormous respect, admiration and a deepening fondness for this man, for this father who had already been through a traumatic event with another son.

"H-He s-said that," Scott tried to say, his voice now shaking with emotion.

"Yes he did," Jenna assured him. "Hey, what's this," she said gently, wiping a tear that had rolled down his face. "I told you I don't want you getting upset and I don't want to be the cause of it," she said, giving a slight smile of concern. She could see that he was becoming exhausted by his emotion. "Why don't I disconnect you from all this for a while," she gestured to his feed tube and IV drips, "and I can roll you over and give your back a massage." Jenna thought that perhaps a change of position might help to make him feel good and more relaxed. "And we could even think about getting you off all this permanently," she added "but we'll see tomorrow."

"You can do that?" Scott asked, thinking how good it would feel just to be in a different position.

"Of course I can," Jenna replied with a wry grin. "I'm in charge here, I can do anything I want," she added lightly as she began to shut off the drips and disconnect them.

"Yeah, I guess you can," Scott smiled wearily. She always managed to be able to make him smile. It felt strangely good to be free of all those drips, like he had been released from chains that were binding him.

Jenna told him she was lowering the bed and rolling him over into a comfortable position. It involved placing an arm down parallel to the body and lifting the opposite arm across the chest. The farthest knee was brought up and over the other leg, then holding the shoulder and hip the person could easily be rolled over. The knee and arm that were rolled over are then bent to a comfortable position. Once Jenna had him in the right position she grinned, "Are we ready to roll, Mr Tracy."

"Sure, I'll roll with you any time, Jen," he said, flashing her a tired smile which sent tiny shivers coursing through her system and causing her to feel flushed.

"Really, Mr Tracy," she replied, pretending to be shocked, then quipped "and I thought we had you off the morphine." Anything to take her mind off the fact that rolling in bed with Mr Tracy was, indeed, a tantalizing thought.

Taking a deep breath she placed her hands on his hip and shoulder then rolled him over. She had to admit, placing her hands anywhere on Scott Tracy's anatomy was getting harder and harder. Jenna made sure he was totally comfortable before going to get the aromatherapy oils for his massage.

He felt so good lying like this he could have fallen asleep almost right away if it wasn't for her warm hands kneading into his back. She started at the small of his back, her thumbs towards his spine. As soon as her fingers brushed his sides, though, he jerked suddenly. "Ahh, Jen please," he said, trying not to laugh.

"Why, whatever's wrong, Mr Tracy," Jenna smiled, though trying to sound serious, knowing full well that he found it ticklish.

"It tickles, that's what," Scott grimaced along with a laugh.

"Tickles? What, this?" she asked, doing it again as if she didn't know already.

"Ahh… yeah, that," he responded with another laugh. If he didn't know any better he would swear she was doing it on purpose!

(Author's Note: Was she doing it on purpose? What do you think?)

"OK, OK, I'm sorry," she laughed apologetically, though really she wasn't. She deepened the pressure of her fingers as she rotated her thumbs into the small of his back, gradually sliding her hands upwards. Scott groaned. "That's not too hard for you, is it?" Jenna inquired, taking in the form of his muscular shape.

"Hhmmm…oh no," he sighed, "That's just great." Inwardly he was thinking what fantastic hands she had and how she always made him feel good.

Jenna bit her lip. Stifling a laugh and shaking her head she thought, "Men, they do love their comfort." Secretly, though, she was pleased that his mind seemed to be lifted from his distress. As she massaged upwards, changing from her thumbs to her fingers and then to her hands, she couldn't help but notice scars on his otherwise perfect shoulder blades. There were scars too, on his lower back and across the backs of his muscular thighs she observed.

As she massaged her fingers into his shoulder blades he knew what she was seeing. Would her curiosity get the better of her, he wondered as he lay there feeling ever more relaxed under her soothing touch. He didn't expect her not to be curious, the issue was whether or not she would forget her promise not to ask any questions.

They looked like the kind of scars that were the result of being pinned under something heavy and she winced at the thought of him being trapped, especially if it was somewhere dark or lonely. She was mindful of her promise, though, and kept her thoughts to herself, not wishing to bring him any painful reminders after what he had already suffered. She guessed they were the result of some rescue; the price he'd had to pay to save someone's life and she found herself loving him all the more.

She continued the deep massage up to his shoulders, against which he moved and groaned. On reaching his neck, however, he jerked again only this time not with tickles. "Aw, Jen don't, please," Scott begged.

Somehow she knew he was being more serious so she backed off. "Sorry," Jenna apologised and this time she meant it.

He sighed with relief. "She couldn't have any idea what that's doin' to me," he groaned inwardly to himself. Gradually the tiredness overtook him, his eyelids became heavier until he could no longer keep them open and he allowed himself to drift into sleep.

On seeing that Scott had fallen into sleep she couldn't resist the urge to lean down and kiss tenderly the scars on his back; his scars of self-sacrifice as she thought of them.

He momentarily opened sleepy eyes and smiled weakly; drifting back into sleep he enjoyed a different kind of dream.


	22. 22

Thunderbirds and the Tracy Boys are the creation of Gerry and Sylvia Anderson

Thanks again for all your kind reviews and I'm glad you're enjoying the story.

Thank you again to my Technical Advisor, Fellowriverrat, for supplying me with the necessary information to make this story more realistic.

Chapter 22

Scott woke early next morning as Jenna came into the room towel drying her hair. She looked great just out of the shower, he thought.

"Well, we'd better get you over again and sitting up," she smiled. "Did you have a comfortable night?" Jenna asked as she got him into position again to turn him over. He indicated that he had so she didn't mention the fact that he had appeared restless yet again, only this time he was moaning softly in his sleep. Once upright Jenna did a check on all his vital statistics and smiled approvingly. "I've got good news for you, Scott," she said encouragingly. "Your vitals are stable so you can say goodbye to all of these," Jenna added, indicating the drips "though I do want to keep in a Heparin Lock, if I need to give you something for anymore headaches."

She explained to him what it was. A Heparin Lock was a special IV cannula, which allowed for medication to be introduced but yet was free from the tube connecting it to the saline bag. It allowed a patient to be mobile and free from an IV pole. Jenna then carefully and gently removed the unnecessary catheters, swabbed and dressed the injection sites.

"There you are, one more step on your road to recovery," she said brightly.

He felt good, finally knowing he was no longer hooked up; now, at least, he could try to get this arm back to normal. "Thanks Jen," Scott sighed gratefully as he flexed the fingers and hand of his still aching right arm. "Now what about this," he continued, indicating his feed tube.

"I guess I could take that out later for you," she replied "but I'll put one more bag through and we'll call it quits. Then you can have some real food," she added with a wry grin.

"Yeah, just make that one big, juicy steak, medium rare, with all the trimmings," he drooled, making his mouth water at the very thought of it.

Jenna laughed, "Hey, not so fast." "There'll be no steak for you yet," she said, feeling sorry for him. "Not unless I liquidize it first," she added with a wry grin "but I'm sure Grandma or Kyrano can fix you something tasty." The thought of liquidized steak made him screw up his face, which Jenna thought gave him a certain added charm and appeal.

Talking to him as she filled in his chart with the updated information, Jenna wondered why he hadn't answered. Looking up, she broke into a smile; he had fallen asleep again, so gently, she tipped his head back onto the pillows and lowered the bed slightly.

Not long after Jeff paid his usual morning visit and was pleased to see that his son had been disconnected from the IV drips, knowing that this was a good sign of progress. However, a frown clouded his face as he once again studied Scott's chart at the end of the bed. "I see Scott's still been having restless nights," he observed.

"Like I told you before, Jeff, it's nothing to worry about," Jenna assured him, although she could see that this was obviously bothering him.

"Jenna, I want to know, has Scott been dreaming?" he asked out of the blue, taking her totally unaware. The reason Jeff had asked was because he knew his son was prone to bad dreams and had often heard him calling out in the night. Once he had occasion to enter Scott's room to find his eldest son soaked in sweat, reliving a particularly bad dream; all of these dreams, of course, related to International Rescue.

"Jeff," she started to say, trying to gather her thoughts. "You know I can't tell you that."

"I need to know, has he been talking in his sleep?" Jeff insisted.

"I'm sorry, Jeff but I can't tell you that either. You must know that," Jenna replied with a calm efficiency but she knew now exactly what he was worried about; the problem being, she couldn't allay those worries for him without betraying patient confidentiality and that she was not prepared to do.

Jeff was well aware of patient confidentiality but felt that his need to know overrode any such protocol. "Jenna, I realise I'm putting you in an awkward position," Jeff tried reasoning. " But Scott is my son," he added a bit more firmly as if that would give credence to his argument.

"Yes, you are Jeff," Jenna answered, trying to keep a cool professionalism "and Scott is my patient." "Why is it," she thought angrily to herself "that he feels he has a right to keep his confidentiality in tact and expects me to give up mine. Men!" "Men in power think they can have one rule for them and another for everybody else," she continued to think.

I'm his father, Jenna and this is my home," Jeff argued as if trying to remind her of where she was.

"I'm well aware of that Jeff," she continued courteously although she could feel her hackles rising; she could feel he was trying to intimidate her. "But did you or did you not put me in charge of Scott's care?" Jenna asked, giving Jeff a cool glare.

"Yes, I did," he answered warily, wondering where this argument was going.

"Then, while Scott is my patient I am in charge here," Jenna replied determinedly "and I am not prepared to discuss with you anything other than your son's medical treatment."

After the initial shock of having been stood up to, especially in his own home, by this determined young woman Jeff broke into a defeated smile. "I suppose I shouldn't have expected anything less from you, young lady," he said admiringly.

If there was one thing he admired it was someone who carried out their duties with the utmost professionalism; that he could relate to with his career in NASA. The fact that she had not backed down, despite who he was, Jeff Tracy, billionaire, impressed him greatly; she had spirit, he would give her that. Another thought struck him, an almost scary thought, how alike she and his son were; determined, strong-willed and once she had dug her heels in there was no moving her. As he looked at his sleeping son he found himself thinking that Scott could do a lot worse than to have this young lady in his life and he realised that he would not be totally opposed to the idea. He had seen the compassionate way in which Jenna cared for his eldest son and wondered just how much of it was utter professionalism and how much might be personal. All he had ever wanted for his son, for all of his sons, was that they would be happy and if Scott thought he could find happiness with this attractive young woman then he knew he would not stand in his way.

Jenna relaxed a little. "Jeff, you have absolutely nothing to worry about," she responded reassuringly.

Just at that moment Tin-Tin came into the infirmary with her breakfast and informed Jeff that Grandma had his breakfast waiting for him up in the kitchen. A short time later as Jenna was finishing her breakfast, Virgil came in with what looked like a few letters or cards. He, too, was pleased that his brother was showing signs of progress when he saw that Scott was disconnected.

"Sleeping beauty not awake yet," he joked, looking over to his brother.

Before Jenna could answer. "I heard that," a sleepy voice sounded from the bed. "That you Virg, what've you got there?" he asked; now more awake and noticing he was holding something in his hand. Jenna raised the bed for him to get a better look as Virgil came over and sat down beside the bed.

"Oh, these came for you this morning," Virgil told him, giving him the envelopes into his right hand. "They came in the mail plane," he added.

Scott was intrigued, who knew he was ill, he wondered. He raised his right hand and tried to focus to see if he recognised the writing but the effort of holding his arm up became too much so he asked Virgil to open them. On opening the first one, Virgil smiled.

"Hey, it's from the guys at Tracy Aerospace," Virgil said, "The guys you're working with on that new prototype."

Scott smiled warmly, "Yeah, they're a good bunch of guys." "But how did they know?" he asked, slightly perplexed.

"Well, Dad told them you had an accident. He had to tell them something when he knew you weren't gonna be there for a while," Virgil explained carefully, mindful of his earlier emotional distress.

"I guess," Scott agreed; his absence would have to be explained somehow since he had been so closely involved in the whole project. He glanced momentarily at Jenna who returned his look, unnoticed by Virgil.

There were other cards of well wishes from the Executives and other personnel; Scott Tracy was a well-liked and respected person at Tracy Aerospace. One more card was left and on opening it Virgil burst out laughing causing Scott to frown and wonder who it could be from.

"Here, I think you'll want to have a look at this, Jen," Virgil said, most amused, handing the card to Jenna.

A grin spread across her face as she looked, first at Virgil, then at Scott who could barely contain his curiosity. "Well, who's it from?" he wanted to know.

"Seems like you're a very popular guy, Mr Tracy," Jenna beamed as she showed him the card.

Scott groaned while going various shades of red. The card was from the Secretarial Pool; on it, as well as various messages, there were kisses, hugs and numerous lipstick kisses. One message read 'I'll be your nurse any day'. Yes, it seemed like Scott Tracy was well liked and well fancied among the secretaries at Tracy Aerospace!

Virgil took his leave, saying he had chores to do, telling Scott that he and his brothers were dividing his chores among them, giving Scott a knowing look.

"We'll see you guys this afternoon, then," Jenna smiled, giving Scott a knowing look.

The rest of the morning followed it's normal routine with Scott enduring his 'sweet agony' and exercises. Before long, the door-com sounded. "They're here," she grinned, looking at Scott who, remarkably, all of a sudden, appeared to be asleep. Beaconing them in they could see Scott was 'sleeping' and thought maybe they should go and come back when he was awake.

"Oh, but boys, I could do with the company," Jenna simpered in her sweetest voice. "Stay, please," she begged, "Do you want some coffee? I'll make you some."

(Author's Note: OK Jen, just what are you up to. The last time you asked them did they want coffee you made them get it themselves. Maybe I should tell the boys to leave now while they can.)


	23. 23

The Tracy Boys and International Rescue belong solely to Sylvia and Gerry Anderson

Chapter 23

"Do you want some coffee? I'll make you some," Jenna offered, smiling sweetly.

They should have been suspicious right there and then but you know what boys egos are like, an attractive girl offers to make them coffee and they can't resist!

For some reason, though,Virgil wasn't quite so sure; Jenna seemed to be a funny mood but he couldn't just put his finger on it. "Scott's sleeping, maybe we should just come back later; we don't want to disturb him," he suggested, already backing towards the door.

"Oh nonsense," Jenna replied, with a light laugh. "The poor baby's exhausted, that's all, he'll sleep right through," she added, smiling sweetly at Scott, "Don't worry we won't disturb him." The 'exhausted Scott' had agreed to 'sleep' so she could have some fun. He was going to enjoy this just as much.

Gordon mouthed the words 'poor baby' to Alan with a puzzled frown on his face. "What was going on," he wondered. As if a light had come on his head, he smiled to himself, eyes widening. "Something must be going on between Jenna and Scott and I'm gonna stay to find out what," he thought.

Sure Jen, I'll have coffee," Gordon volunteered enthusiastically.

"Yeah, me too," Alan was quick to say; his eyes lighting up like light bulbs. "And Virgil's gonna have some too, aren't you Virg?" he said, not giving Virgil the opportunity to refuse.

Gordon and Alan promptly grabbed Virgil under each arm and frogmarched him across the infirmary to the spare bed beside the desk whereupon Gordon and Alan hopped up onto the bed, stretched out and made themselves comfortable.

Jenna had to purse her lips together to stop herself breaking into a laugh and trying to maintain a natural composure she smiled inwardly, "I've got you now, boys," and thinking of the saying, "Come into my parlour said the spider to the fly." Looking around as if something were missing she asked, "Is John not with you?"

"Eh no," Virgil all but mumbled, "he..eh..he's doin' some paperwork with Dad." In truth, John was going over design specifications on new components for TB5 with their father and Brains.

"Oh well, never mind," Jenna replied. She then proceeded to ask them how they took their coffee, set about making it and handing it round. Sitting on the edge of the desk she smiled as she sipped hers. "So, what do you boys do with yourselves all day?" she asked quite naturally.

"Eh..well…there's always chores," Virgil answered. "After all, we do live out in the middle of nowhere so there's always a lot of maintenance to do, you know, generators and stuff," he explained, feeling pleased with his answer.

"Yeah, and we do Tracy Industry stuff," Gordon joined in, knowing it was a safe enough subject.

"Hhmmm," Jenna mused seriously, "but wouldn't you guys like to do something really exciting, like…. International Rescue for instance." She watched their reaction from over the top of her coffee cup.

Virgil had just taken a mouthful of coffee and on hearing the words, International Rescue, gulped it down far too quickly, immediately beginning to cough and splutter. Jenna put her cup on the desk, crossed to where he was and gave him a hefty slap on the back. "Oh Virgil, are you all right," she said, feigning concern and trying not to smile.

(Author's Note: Did she mean to give him such a hefty slap? What do you think?)

"Yeah," he croaked, still coughing, "must have gone down the wrong way. He hoped his reaction had not caused her to be suspicious but she seemed genuinely concerned about him, he thought.

"They're a great bunch of guys, though, aren't they?" Jenna sighed, "I mean, look at all the good work they do." She could see Alan visibly puff up with pride.

"Oh, yeah,… great bunch of guys, aren't they Gordy?" Alan agreed wholeheartedly.

"You bet," Gordon added, more than happy at being included in Jenna'a assessment of them.

"You know," she said, lowering her voice and looking around as if there were prying ears, "I have a friend who caught sight of them once." Deliberately not saying any more, she wanted to see how long it would take them before they had to ask. "I'll give them to the count of three," she thought to herself, "one…..two….."

"Really," Virgil replied, trying to sound casual, his voice rising a little higher in tone. "And eh…did this friend…..get a good look at them," he asked curiously, wondering how good a description Jenna got and would she be able to recognise them from it.

Jenna bit her lip, trying so hard not to laugh and to remain serious. "Oh, yes," she enthused. "She really liked the pilot of Thunderbird One, thought he was a real dish," she commented, making sure she didn't look at Scott when she said it, although it was hard not to.

The boys gave a 'Ughh' and rolled their eyes. It was always the same. Young females that were rescued who were not injured would inevitably faint or 'sprain' an ankle in front of Scott in order for him to have to carry them.

"Mind you, though, she did say the pilot of Thunderbird Two wasn't bad either," Jenna sighed as if thinking of someone really good looking.

Virgil's ears pricked up wondering what else this friend might have said.

"She did say…she wouldn't mind being put over his shoulder to be carried out of a collapsing building just so's she could keep an eye on," Jenna continued, giggling like a high school girl watching the school team soccer jocks practice. "Oh, no, I can't say," she added all coyly and then said nothing more.

Virgil could barely contain himself. "Keep an eye on what?" he asked nonchalantly as if he didn't really care.

Gordon and Alan were intrigued and grinning from ear to ear. "Go on, Jen, keep an eye on what?" Alan wanted to know.

She went to say but then changed her mind. "Oh no, I can't, really," she continued shyly, "It's too embarrassing."

Virgil was almost beside himself with curiosity but pretended not to be by taking another drink of coffee. Jenna was really enjoying herself by now and this was the moment she chose to tell him. "Oh, all right then," she agreed. "So she could keep an eye on his nice tight butt," she finally said trying hard to keep her composure.

This time coffee spewed everywhere like a sprinkler watering the lawn, followed by more choking coughs and splutters. Jenna immediately clapped him hard on the back again. "Virgil, you need to be more careful, you could choke," she once more feigned concern. "Maybe this coffee's just too strong for you," Jenna added, looking adoringly towards Scott as if to say it takes a real man to drink coffee this strong.

Virgil caught the implication and frowned heavily. Gordon laughed almost to the point where he rolled off the bed with Alan not far behind him. "So, he has a nice tight butt eh," Gordon repeated, unable to resist glancing at Virgil. "Say, Jen, what's this friend of yours like?"

Jenna could see Virgil redden with embarrassment. "Well, you did want to know," she laughed to herself, then turning her beady eyes on the two pranksters she said inwardly, "Oh, I haven't even started on you two yet."

"Then there's this other friend of mine, now she's really into blondes," Jenna went on, glancing at Alan who was preening himself like a peacock on hearing that. "She says that one of these guys is blonde," Jenna said, still speaking in a low voice as if letting them in on a secret. Again Jenna said nothing more, taking delight in watching Alan's curiosity get the better of him.

"And eh….what…did she think of him?" he asked with a casual air, expecting it to be something flattering about his anatomy.

Jenna laughed. Alan frowned. It was not quite the reaction he had expected. "She couldn't really believe it," Jenna responded, again remaining silent. She knew exactly how to play these guys. It was Virgil's turn now to smile as he thought Alan wasn't going to get as favourable a comment as he had received.

"Couldn't believe what?" Alan practically demanded, still frowning.

"Well, that he was so young,….. too young to be in International Rescue," Jenna answered in mock surprise. Alan's frown became heavier, Virgil's smile got wider and Gordon was trying to stifle a laugh but Jenna continued. "In fact, my friend said she thought he was," Jenna started giggling again.

Alan wasn't sure he wanted to hear anymore but Gordon certainly did. "Go on, Jen. What did she think?" Gordon encouraged her. "This is just great," he thought to himself.

"That he was still in High School," Jenna managed to say before giggling again. Alan folded his arms across his chest and pouted much to Jenna's amusement but she hadn't finished, "She also thought he was a bit……," Jenna hesitated, making them wait, "pompous."

Now it was Alan's turn to start choking and coughing as he tried to get the word out. "P..po…pomp….pompous," he said incredulously as both Gordon and Virgil snorted with laughter.

"Tut..tut," Virgil said in mock seriousness, shaking his head, "Whatever are these guys in International Rescue thinking. Taking on a pompous High School kid."

"Oh Alan, dear, whatever's wrong," Jenna soothed as she rushed to his side. "Here, let me help you," she offered as she gave him a few hefty slaps on the back.

"Yeah, me too," his next youngest brother joined in, clapping him on the back and grinning from ear to ear. Secretly, though, he wondered when it would be his turn and would his comments be favourable or not.

"My friend did say,… you know, the one that was into blondes,…that she did see another one at one time," Jenna sighed dreamily. They knew she must be talking about John. "Said he was a real sweety, tall and slim. Seemed shy too, she thought that was endearing," Jenna continued, rubbing it in.

"Really," Alan remarked dryly, wondering why John gets 'sweet and endearing' and he gets 'too young and pompous'.

Turning her mischievous smile on Gordon she carried on, "I've got this other friend….and she's mad keen on water sports."

"Really," Gordon responded, his face lighting up like a 4th of July fireworks display.

Jenna was in her element, she was having so much fun and hoped Scott was enjoying it, although he could well have fallen asleep.

"Yeah,..there was one she was interested in…said he had gorgeous copper hair and his eyes reminded her of," Jenna simpered sweetly, hesitating again and wondering how long it would take him before having to know. "One…."

It was sounding hopeful so far so, "Reminded her of what?" Gordon asked, trying to maintain an air of innocence.

Jenna giggled. "A cutesy little puppy dog," she whimpered.

Virgil and Alan rolled their eyes in an exasperated fashion whereas Gordon was in his element. Already he had a vision of lying on his back, arms and legs in the air, panting and having his tummy scratched by some beautiful girl; especially if it was a friend of Jenna's, though a horrible vision of Nurse Ruth Hiller came to mind, making him shiver. Quickly putting that thought out of his mind he grinned to himself, "Oh yeah, I can do puppy…yap, yap."

Jenna had to bite her lip to stifle a laugh; she could see Gordon's mind ticking over and guessed what he was thinking, he really was so funny, she thought. "Though she did say," Jenna cautioned, enjoying watching Gordon's expression change.

"What?" Gordon insisted, his grin changing to a worried frown.

"That he was too……short," Jenna said matter-of-factly, shrugging her shoulders.

"SHORT," Gordon gasped as if insulted.

"Yeah, you know, like one of those Bassett Hounds with the **big ears and a droopy face **whose tummy trails the floor," Jenna sniggered, barely able to contain herself.

Somehow it was not the way Gordon pictured himself but it would do for Virgil and Alan whose sides were now sore. Jenna was feeling more than pleased with herself and she hadn't even started on their machines yet! "Anymore coffee boys?"

(Author's Note: Are you sure you know what you're doing, Jen? Are you really gonna insult their machines?)


	24. 24

The Tracy Boys and International Rescue are the creation of Sylvia and Gerry Anderson

Thanks to my friend Fellowriverrat for suggesting I include the boys a bit more. Hope you've had as much fun reading it as I had writing it (crossing your legs type laughs come to mind). I know Jenna enjoyed herself.

Chapter 24

"Sure you don't want any more coffee, boys?" Jenna offered. For some reason they declined the offer, perhaps it was too strong after all. "And those machines of theirs, aren't they just fabulous?" she enthused.

This was sounding better. "Yeah, I guess they would have some pretty neat stuff," Gordon agreed, still feeling a little subdued after that last remark.

"I have a friend who knows a lot about all that sort of stuff,…..he's a bit of a brain-box, if you know what I mean," Jenna informed them.

"You seem to have a lot of friends," Virgil observed, frowning slightly suspiciously. He was still smarting from her comment that suggested he wasn't man enough to drink Scott's brand of coffee.

"Well of course I have, Virgil," Jenna replied, knowing full well he was implying that they were just 'convenient friends'. "I'm a popular girl," she said brightly and smiling broadly.

Gordon was now grinning again. He never dwelt on things too long whereas Alan tended to brood and he was trying to think what he could possibly have done to give one of Jenna's friends the impression he was pompous. "I'll bet you are," Gordon responded with a cheeky laugh to which Jenna returned a little bow of acknowledgement.

"Anyway,… about my friend," Jenna said, returning to her original train of thought. "He was really enthusiastic about that Thunderbird One, saw it at a rescue once," Jenna continued, starting to sound excited. "It's an absolute dream of a ship by all accounts," she went on, "fantastic bodywork, fast, sleek and powerful, bit like her pilot from what I hear," she said giggling coyly.

From the opposite bed came a restless movement and a deep groan causing Jenna to smile to herself.

Virgil pulled his face into a frown. "That's not the only ship they have in their fleet…." Virgil started to say irritatedly, then stopped himself before he was in danger of saying too much but it always bugged him that everyone thought TB1 was the more important. "Or so I understand, anyway," he added nonchalantly, in the hope of drawing attention away from himself.

"Yeah, but it is the most important, isn't it?" Jenna inferred. "After all, it's always the first one on the scene of any rescue, anyone knows that," she added with a slightly superior air and hoping to bait Virgil into giving away what ship was his.

"Well, what about that Thunderbird Two?" Virgil said in defence of his beloved ship. "If it wasn't for her how would they get all their rescue equipment to the scene?" he asked, wanting to prove the importance of his Thunderbird.

"Ha, gottcha Virgil," Jenna grinned inwardly, "So, you're the pilot of Thunderbird Two. You just couldn't help yourself, could you?" she thought, feeling pleased with herself. "I suppose so," Jenna said casually in answer to his question before going on to tell him what her friend thought. "My friend says that even though she's big and awkward looking she's dead easy to fly, no real skill needed at all," Jenna continued in a light-hearted manner, rubbing salt into the wound. "Virgil, are you all right, you're going a funny colour?" Jenna asked, her voice dripping with mock concern.

Gordon and Alan were finding this most amusing while poor Virgil was speechless before going into another round of coughs and splutters.

"Oh Virgil, you really will have to get that seen to," Jenna soothed, " it must be the air in here, too dry probably."

"AWKWARD, DEAD EASY TO FLY," he repeated to himself. "And just what does this friend of yours know, Jenna. Is he a pilot or something?" Virgil ranted, showing clearly his annoyance.

Jenna tried hard to keep a straight face, totally unfazed by his irritation. It was so easy to wind them up, she thought shaking her head. "Boys and their toys." she smiled inwardly. "No, I told you, he's just a bit of a brain-box." and then she started to laugh.

"Something funny?" Virgil said dryly.

"Oh, I was just thinking of what he said it looked like, that's all," Jenna replied before falling into more laughter.

"What, Jen, what?" Gordon urged, joining in with her infectious laugh.

By now Alan had come round and seemed to have forgotten his earlier insult, eager to know what she was finding so funny about Thunderbird Two.

"He said it looked like……looked like a…..," Jenna started but she couldn't continue because she was laughing so hard. You know, one of those 'crossing your legs to stop wetting yourself' type laughs.

"Like a what, Jen?" Gordon and Alan joined in together.

"Like a 'giant split pea with wings' Jenna finally managed to say, taking deep breaths to try to calm herself down.

Now Virgil really did go a funny colour, so much so that Jenna thought he was about to explode but of course, he couldn't, could he; she didn't know who they were so he thought and he couldn't give himself away so instead he quietly simmered.

"A flying pea, huh," Gordon repeated, laughing uncontrollably at the thought of flying off to a rescue in a giant pea! Next time he had peas on his plate for dinner he was going to make one fly round Virgil's nose or throw one at him and ask him what it reminded him of.

(Author's Note: Now Gordon, didn't anyone ever tell you not to play with your food)

"Now, one down and three to go," she thought to herself. Scott, she already knew about, Virgil, she'd just found out about so that left Gordon, Alan and John. "I wonder who'll take the bait next." "I suppose when International Rescue have to do a deep-sea rescue they have to call in the Navy," Jenna said quite casually and out of the blue.

"Why ever would they do that?" Gordon asked incredulously. "They have a perfectly good submarine of their own," he volunteered, then catching a look from Virgil he added, "or so I understand."

Jenna grinned. "I should have known it was you Gordon, being the swimmer and in WASP," she said to herself. "Oh yes, I know and it's a cute little craft and all that but…..," Jenna started to say before being cut short.

"CUTE!" Gordon choked out the word. Alan laughed outright and Virgil couldn't help but crack his frosty exterior into a broad smile.

"Well, it's yellow and tiny and, yes, cute," Jenna simpered sweetly, most amused by Gordon's ever-changing expression.

"TINY," he choked out again. Highly advanced, highly technological, compact yes but 'cute' and 'tiny'! They were not words he would use to describe his beloved Thunderbird Four.

"Of course my friend says," Jenna went on, knowing just the right time to turn up the heat, "that she would probably crush like a tin can at any real depth." She waited and watched, trying to keep a poker face, which wasn't easy. She didn't have to wait long.

Whereas Virgil was ready to explode, Gordon was about to implode. His eyes bulged out of their sockets and as he took in a huge gulp of air he, too, started to cough and splutter. Jenna immediately pulled him forward and slapped his back hard, several times. "Dear, dear, I really will have to get Brains to check out this air-conditioning," she said, shaking her head with mock annoyance. Before Gordon had a chance to reply Jenna started to giggle. "You know what it reminds me of," she said, continuing to giggle.

"No, what?" Virgil asked, glad now that the attention was diverted to Thunderbird Four. "I hope it's funny," he thought to himself, "It would serve the little scroat right for laughing at my Bird."

"It's like….one of those……little… toy subs you play with..in the bathtub," she managed to say between fits of laughter.

Gordon was not amused but both Virgil and Alan thought it was hilarious. The thought of their brother sailing around in a little toy submarine in the huge 'bathtub' that is the ocean caused them no end of delight. In fact, Virgil now knew exactly what to get Gordon for his birthday.

(Author's Note: That wouldn't happen to be a toy submarine, now would it Virgil?)

"Now that just left Thunderbird Three and a choice of Alan or John. Since Jenna had no idea that International Rescue had it's own satellite station she just presumed that there were four Thunderbirds.

"Hey, did you guys see that Sun Probe rescue a while ago?" Jenna asked all wide-eyed as if amazed. "I mean that was something, wasn't it?" she went on enthusiastically.

"Y-yeah…. we did… hear about that….didn't we fellas?" Alan answered, trying not to puff himself up with pride but not succeeding. At last, he thought, she seemed to be impressed with something other than Thunderbird One.

Jenna had her answer. "I might have guessed," she thought, feeling pleased with herself, "and I'll just bet it was you who flew us to the island, too, wasn't it Alan, given your love of speed." A sudden thought made her almost laugh outright as she watched him closely, "All that power under you on lift off, I'll bet you get a real kick out of that." "My friend says that it would take a pilot of real skill to fly that baby," Jenna remarked, having to fold her lips together to stop herself laughing and wondering just how much more puffed up he could get. This was so easy it was like manipulating a puppet on a string.

"Yeah, I'm sure it does," Alan agreed wholeheartedly and looking around at his brothers as if to say 'See, she knows a real pilot when she sees one'.

"Of course, it would take a pilot of considerable experience and maturity to handle her properly," Jenna continued, knowing she was hitting him right where it hurt. "Say,….for instance…someone like…Scott," she added casually.

"SCOTT," Alan barked with much annoyance, pulling his brows together in a heavy frown.

Virgil shot her a suspicious look but she brazened it out with a perfectly feasible explanation. "Well yes, I mean, after all, he is a seasoned USAF pilot isn't he," Jenna offered, daring them to deny it, "and he has test-piloted new planes so I'm sure he could handle Thunderbird Three if he put his mind to it." There was another movement from the bed accompanied by a groan.

"Yeah…..I guess," Virgil replied, knowing it would be true even if Scott were not a member of International Rescue. His eldest brother could handle anything that flew.

Turning her attention back to Alan, she couldn't resist adding insult to insult. "I mean, no offence Alan, but you're just a little bit too young for a machine like that," Jenna laughed.

All Alan could do was sit and stew; he couldn't defend himself by admitting that he was the pilot and that's exactly what Jenna was banking on and where she was deriving her pleasure.

Jenna put her hand to her mouth as if to stem the flood of laughter that was bursting out. "Do….you…know what…I think….TB3…..looks like?" Jenna tried to say through her laughing.

"No, but I'm sure you'll tell us anyway," Alan replied sarcastically, rolling his eyes upwards.

That made her laugh even more. "It looks….like….like a….," she started saying. "Oh no…I can't," Jenna added, wiping away a tear from laughing so hard. It was another of those 'crossing your legs' type laughs. The boys looked at each other, wondering what was coming with Virgil and Gordon both glad that Alan wasn't getting left out. "It's just that…..it looks….," she tried saying again but every time she thought of the mental image she collapsed in heaps of laughter.

"Oh for Pete's sake," Alan thought to himself, "What could be that funny."

"Come on, Jen, just spit it out," Gordon begged, wanting to have something to tease Alan with.

Taking a deep breath to compose herself she got it out in one sentence. "It's like a…big red lipstick."

Alan went as red as a lipstick but not from embarrassment, Virgil couldn't contain himself, exploding into laughter and Gordon? Gordon was doubled in two, literally crossing his legs as he imagined his youngest brother merrily sailing around space in a big red lipstick. He couldn't wait to tell John and wondered what he would think of having a big red lipstick dock in TB5 and Virgil knew exactly what to get Alan for his birthday!

Having now accounted for all the machines and matching them with their pilots, Jenna assumed that John assisted on rescues and didn't actually have a craft of his own. "Say, you guys never did answer my question," Jenna smiled sweetly with all the cunning of a predatory cat ready to pounce.

"Eh.. what one was that, Jen?" Virgil replied with the fearful look of the hunted prey.

"Wouldn't you guys like to be in International Rescue?" Jenna said exasperatedly.

That was it; they were off. Virgil stood up quickly, Gordon and Alan swung themselves off the bed and they backed towards the door with Jenna following them as though she were stalking her prey.

"Gee, is that the time," Virgil said as though surprised, his voice rising in pitch.

"Oh please don't go," Jenna pleaded in a sugary sweet voice, "We were just getting on so well."

"Sorry Jen," Virgil apologised but, of course' he wasn't. He couldn't wait to get out of there quick enough. "We've got chores that need doing, right fellas?" he added, looking to them for support. Gordon and Alan quickly nodded their agreement. "Just tell Scott we'll see him later," and they took off out that door like their pants were on fire.

As soon as they were gone Jenna crossed back to Scott. Dusting her hands together and laughing she said, "Well, that was fun."

"You are wicked, aren't you?" a tired voice from the bed spoke.

She sat down on his bed. "I can be when I want," she grinned. After studying him for a few moments, though, Jenna frowned slightly. "Scott, are you all right?" she asked with a note of concern in her voice.

"I guess I'm just tired," Scott answered, though, if truth be told he was feeling a bit off colour.

Jenna put it down to the fact of his still being tired from his emotional trauma but she kept an eye on him all the same. Later that evening as she was in the bathroom. "A..tt..choo" That definitely came from the infirmary, she thought but she knew nobody else had come down. "Ah..t…choo." As she came back into the room she found Scott sneezing and looking miserable.

"I feel…real lousy, Jen," he groaned as he felt another sneeze coming on.

"I can see that," Jenna soothed, stroking his forehead before starting to check his vitals. "You're spiking a temp," she mused in surprise. "Scott Tracy, you've got a stinker of a cold," she finally decided, "now where did you get that?" She narrowed her eyes and looked towards upstairs.


	25. 25

International Rescue and the Tracy Boys are the creation of Gerry and Sylvia Anderson

**Claudette**: Your points are well taken so I hope I can address them for you. About Jenna's simpering, coyish attitude. Of course she's not like that, the girl is just having some fun. Have you any idea what it takes to intensively nurse someone? I have tried to make this story realistic but obviously to protect the readers I have left out, shall we say, the more 'messy' aspects of nursing but take it as read that Jenna is doing everything that needs doing. When working in intense situations you need to have a release. The boys know that; they work hard, they play hard and no one would question their professionalism. That's all Jenna's doing. She has been working hard and just needs to let her hair down for a little while and the boys do make it so easy with their egos. Once she started on them and their machines it became a matter of pride for them. Guys are so predictable. Virgil was wary of her change in character but thinks she's just going stir crazy; after all, she has barely left that infirmary. You only have to read my friend Fellowriverrat's reviews to appreciate a nurse's sense of humour.

Actually Jenna didn't assume that they called in the navy, she used a scenario for bait and it worked. Like I said it was a matter of pride and the guys are so predictable. She just used psychology. Remember the episode 'Security Hazard'? They willing shared their secrets with a small boy because he suggested the other machines were better. What better way to get the owner to jump to the defence of his craft than to suggest it wasn't capable of the job; of course Gordon was going to speak up.

Like you said, people talk. You don't have to know anything about the craft to know what they look like and realistically it's not feasible that people wouldn't know what they looked like. Even coming to and from a rescue you just have to look up and you could see. Jenna did only describe the outward appearance after all. Jenna works in a hospital, rescue victims are brought in, she, of course, has to keep their conversations private. There could have been a rescue where hers was the nearest hospital, TB2 lands in the car park to deliver victims, nurse's talk. This wasn't mentioned because it's not what the story is about and you just can't mention everything, can you? But if it serves the purpose. She, too, has this 'brain-box' friend who likes machines. Virgil assumed all her friends were 'convenient' but I didn't say they were. Hope this has been helpful.

Chapter 25

A cold! A lousy cold, that's what she'd said. He could have laughed if he didn't feel so uncomfortable and miserable. As well as his head throbbing and throat sore it felt like he was one minute hot and flushed, the next, cold and shivery; his body aching with every sneeze and cough. If this was just a cold then it was the worst cold he'd ever had but then he was under par to begin with.

He had heard most of what went on that afternoon and had enjoyed it immensely. It wasn't often anyone ever got one over on Gordon and Alan and he had to admit he was proud of her verbal wrangling and dry wit and he had wondered if she meant everything she said. Gradually, though, he began to feel, well, he wasn't quite sure how he felt; it was that feeling you get when you know something's working on you and you don't know what. By the time evening came he just knew he felt lousy, it was like being back at square one when he had first woken up.

After Jenna had given him the necessary painkiller and anti-inflammatory for his throat she sat on his bed bathing his head with a cold compress, giving him ice chips to suck for his thirst. She now felt that same slow, simmering anger she had felt when she hadn't been given the right information that had led to his being violently ill. "It just wasn't fair," Jenna thought as she watched him move uncomfortably, tossing his head from side to side, trying to find ease, "He's been through so much already." She was glad now that she hadn't removed his feed tube earlier for he was not going to feel like eating for a while, at least she wouldn't have to worry about him not getting enough nourishment. "And he was looking forward to getting that out," she continued to think. "Someone's going to get a piece of my mind," Jenna stated firmly, raising her eyes again upwards.

"Jen?" Scott asked, wanting to know what she intended to do.

Jenna stroked his face tenderly. "Don't you worry," she assured him, "I'm just going to find out how you came by this cold." Rising, she spoke into the com-link to ask Tin-Tin to come down and sit with Scott a while as she had some business to take of.

"Jen?" he pleaded, coughing and weak, too tired to argue.

She knew what he meant. He wanted her to forget about any confrontation. "No Scott, don't even go there with me right now," Jenna said adamantly. "I'm tired and I'm annoyed and you really don't want to see me when I'm tired and annoyed," she added with more than a hint of frustration.

"And….angry?" Scott replied, managing a smile before another bout of coughing and sneezing.

Her face softened into a smile, she was certainly not angry with him. "Yes, and angry," Jenna replied.

Now it was his turn to be making her smile. "Did I ever….did I ever….tell you," he said in between short, shallow and painful breaths, "how…incredible……you…you are when…you're angry."

She felt her face flush as she remembered the last time he had told her that. They're eyes had met, locked in an intensive stare and he had been so close she could taste him. "Yeah, I think you might have done," she smiled gently.

His body changed now from being hot to cold and shivery. "Jen,…I'm cold," Scott said, his voice quivering with the cold that was now causing him to shake.

Jenna pulled the sheet up around him. "I'll get you some blankets," she soothed as she gently stroked his face. She quickly retrieved them from the linen cupboard in the hallway just outside the infirmary door. Pulling them up around him in a tender fashion their eyes once again held in a suspension of time. His body may have been shaking but his eyes were fixed firmly on her. She had to close her eyes momentarily against the thought of wanting to warm him by laying next to him and pulling his body in close to hers. On opening her eyes and finding he was still gazing at her she wondered if he could read her mind. She had thought, too, of tenderly placing a kiss on his forehead but before she could act the door opened and she laughed inwardly, they always seemed to be getting interrupted.

Tin-Tin looked puzzled. "Is anything wrong, Jenna?" she asked concerned.

"No, I just need you to stay with Scott while I take care of some business," Jenna answered, smiling and looking at him in a protective manner. Right at that moment he felt cared for, protected and, dare he even hope, loved. He certainly didn't want to be in whosever shoes she was about to unleash her anger on.

With that, she swept out of the infirmary intent on getting answers to her question and dear help anyone who got in her way.

It was Alan's turn to stand 'Jenna Watch' in the hallway that lead from the elevator to the lounge. It had been this way from when she came, whenever their father was engaged in some International Rescue business, like going over design modifications etc, just in case Jenna should happen to leave the infirmary and come up to the lounge. Alan had almost missed seeing her sweep past, having ducked into his room momentarily. "Oh heck," he thought, "this isn't good." He caught up with her and standing in her way tried a bright and breezy chat. "Hey, Jen, what's cookin'? Where ya going?"

Jenna wasn't in the mood, all thoughts of the afternoon's fun having gone from her mind. "Get outta my way, Alan," she warned, her serious face telling him she wasn't joking. "I need to speak to your father."

She went to push past him but he breezily jumped in front of her again. "Dad's…..kinda busy," he informed her. "Can't I help?" Alan inquired with a cheeky grin, hoping he was going to be able to stall her.

"Alan,…just get out of my way," Jenna spat testily, "I'm in no mood for games." He continued to block her way.

Jenna pulled her face into a frown, tightened her lips, narrowed her eyes and glared into his face. In a scary sort of way she reminded him very much of his eldest brother when he wanted them to back off, in fact, he would swear her cheek muscles twitched just like Scott's.

"Alan,…if you don't get out of my way you're gonna be one sorry little puppy," Jenna sneered and indicated her knee. Alan let out a whimper and automatically drew his legs together. "We nurses know how to defend ourselves, you know," she continued with a cynical smile, almost as if she were beginning to enjoy this. "We get all sorts of unsavoury characters hanging around the hospital at night, some even like to think they're International Rescue, just so's they can 'rescue' the nurses," she went on with that same cynical smile, instilling cold fear into him.

He put his hand on her shoulder in the hopeless gesture of being able to stop her. She looked at the hand on her shoulder, totally unimpressed; then swung an icy cold glare in his direction. "I wouldn't do that if I were you," Jenna said intimidatingly.

Alan by now was dumbfounded and very unsure of what to do, though he immediately took his hand of her shoulder. His 'stop Jenna from going into the lounge ' routine wasn't working and he didn't think his father would mean him to take such drastic action as to knock her out, though, right now, he wasn't sure it wouldn't be him getting knocked out.

Jenna took the opportunity of his momentary indecision to continue on her way unabated towards the lounge leaving poor Alan flabbergasted and frantically scrabbling for his wrist-com. Of course, it's always at these moments you're all fingers and thumbs and Alan just couldn't get the thing to come on.

She swept into the lounge like a mini whirlwind. "Jeff, I want a word," Jenna demanded, the former incompetence still in her mind.

Poor Jeff was like 'a man caught with his pants down' as it were. He had been sitting at his desk studying the portraits of his sons in their IR uniforms, wondering just what the future held and would his eldest son ever wear that uniform again. He thought how proud and handsome Scott looked and knew that this uncertainty was hurting his eldest son a lot when Jenna swept into the lounge interrupting his thoughts.

For an instant Jeff was struck dumb, not an easy feat by any means. His eyes shot from Jenna, who was standing in front of the desk with her back to them, to the portraits and back to her again. It was too late to reach for that button and initiate Operation Cover-up now. Jenna followed his glance until her eyes came to rest on the portraits. All Jeff could do was bury his head in his hands and wait for the storm that was about to come.

Jenna narrowed her eyes, looking at the portraits and then back at Jeff. She went over to take a closer look; walking down the line and stopping at Scott, she smiled. "You really are handsome, aren't you," she thought to herself, then feeling anger rise in her at how he was now suffering and the reason that she was up here in the first place.

Turning to walk back to Jeff she let rip. "So, Jeff, you have a 'confidence' you want to keep," she started off, slowly simmering ready to come to the boil, "and you expected me to give up mine and betray my patient, son or no son. You men in power are all the same, one rule for you and another for everybody else." She had already known, of course, of Jeff's 'confidence' but for Scott's sake she had kept it to herself but now that it was Jeff himself who had revealed who they were there was no longer any reason to keep quiet and Scott could be kept out of it.

Jenna hadn't finished yet. Turning her attention to the subject of the 'confidence' she implored, "I can understand your need for secrecy, Jeff. I really can." "And that's all very well against the bad guys but, damn it Jeff, I'm not the bad guy, am I?" Jenna argued; then continuing on before giving Jeff a chance to answer. "Mike brought me because I can be discreet apart from being a darn good nurse. No-one knows I'm here and no-one knows where I am. Why couldn't you have trusted me and then perhaps we could have saved Scott from a lot of discomfort." The last remark had been intended to make Jeff feel guilty about not divulging his full medical file and it hit the spot.

Jeff was both speechless and admiring of this young woman's tenacity and spirit. Three times now they had had a confrontation and each time Jenna had come out on top, each time she had been proved right. In truth, this brought her no pleasure for she had genuinely developed a fondness and respect for Jeff Tracy but her protective loyalty was to her patient, though more and more the lines between professionalism and personal were becoming blurred.

"You're right, Jenna," Jeff finally managed to reply, "and no, of course you're not the bad guy. I guess I should have trusted you and Mike too, for that matter, he's a good man. It's just I felt I was protecting you in a way, the less you know, the less you'll be a target but you're right, Scott suffered because we were trying to be too overprotective and vital information was missed. Anyway, I'm glad this is all now out in the open." "I hope you will forgive an old over cautious Commander-In-Chief," Jeff asked, his face now breaking into a smile of hopeful expectation, "and we can get on with the business of getting Scott well again."

Jenna's face softened slightly and accepting the explanation Jeff gave she nodded her agreement. Virgil had been quietly sitting reading a paper in the corner when she had first blew in. He lowered it and sat back to watch the sparks fly. Gordon and John were in the kitchen totally oblivious and Alan, on hearing the raised voices and remembering the cold fear he had felt from Jenna's vehemence, decided to stay well clear for the moment.

Now that all that was out of the way she returned to the reason she had first come up to the lounge. If Jeff thought 'the whirlwind' had blew itself out he was sadly mistaken. Looking at Jeff and then round at Virgil Jenna demanded, "Now, I want to know how on earth Scott caught a cold?"


	26. 26

The Tracy boys and International Rescue are the creation of Sylvia and Gerry Anderson

**Claudette: **Re: The Navy – By suggesting that they had to call in the Navy for sea rescues she was not implying that she didn't know they had a submarine but rather the submarine she knew they had was not capable of deep sea work, hence having to call in the Navy which would have been insulting to Gordon. She would have known what colour it was in the same way as knowing about the rest of the machines, by word of mouth. Who isn't going to notice a small yellow submarine!

Chapter 26

"Scott has a cold?" Jeff asked concerned, wondering just how serious this latest setback was, keeping in mind that Jenna had told them to stay away if any of them should be showing symptoms.

Alan chose that moment to re-enter the lounge. "A cold! The poor baby has a cold. Is that all?" Alan mocked, thinking it to be trivial.

Virgil noticed his father's puzzled bewilderment at Alan's choice of words and shrugging his shoulders embarrassingly said, "It's a long story."

Jenna gave Alan 'a look' that made him wither. Remembering their earlier encounter, he decided to play it safe and go and stand behind his older brother causing Virgil to wonder just what she had done to make his youngest brother so scared. Whatever it was, he was impressed.

"Is that all?" Jenna repeated, her voice rising in intensity as she looked to where Alan was hiding. "A cold may be nothing to you but for Scott, it's the last thing he needs. He's under par as it is and I can't even give him any antibiotics to fight this, it's a virus and antibiotics just won't touch it. I just hope his body can fight this and it doesn't turn into anything more serious," she ranted on, wanting them to know it wasn't just a little cold.

Jeff was now looking worried. "Like what, Jenna?" he asked. He had thought his son was showing signs of improvement, having come off the IV drips.

She turned her attention to Jeff, clearly showing her annoyance. "Well, that depends, he's alternating now between chills and high temperatures. At best, the flu or we could be looking at viral pneumonia," she informed him.

Mindful of the fact that she had said antibiotics were going to be of no use, Jeff inquired, "Is there anything you can do?"

"I'll give him all I can to alleviate the symptoms, of course," Jenna told him, "and if Brains had an antiviral agent, that might help but basically, he's got to fight this on his own." She hoped he had the determination and will power to see this through and she was going to do all she could to make sure he did.

"I'll get on it right away," Jeff announced, opening the com-link to the lab where Brains was working and asking for what Jenna had instructed.

"Now, in the meantime," Jenna continued, "I want to know which one of you has a cold?" It was plain to see that nobody present was showing any signs or symptoms and Virgil assured her that Gordon and John were the same, although they didn't have to be in the throws of a full blown cold to pass on the germs.

"Well, it must have come from somewhere," she queried; knowing the source of infection did not originate with her.

Just then Gordon and John, who had been oblivious to the proceedings, came in from the kitchen. "Hey Virg, did you see old Harry this morning, he was sneezing like a good un," Gordon laughed, still unaware of Jenna's presence. "We could have used him instead of the dycetelene canisters to…put…out…fir..," he trailed off as he now realised how quiet everyone had gone. It was now he became aware of Jenna standing there, narrowing her eyes in his direction. Dycetelene was the very effective foam that International Rescue used to put out fires and had proved more than useful in the Hudson Tower drama when rescuing a man trapped in a flooding elevator.

At the mention of this information Jenna had shot a look towards Gordon. "And..just…who..is this Harry?" Jenna demanded; assured she had at last found the cause of Scott's present condition, although she knew no one other than family visited him.

Gordon glanced towards his father, a questioning look on his face asking 'what was going on'. "Eh… Harry's the mail man," he volunteered. "Flies the mail plane, he left some cards for Scott and a parcel for Grandma," he added, looking around bewildered at what the importance of this information was. "Grandma took pity on him and insisted he stay to get a cup of her 'special brew'," Gordon continued, offering the extra information, although he didn't know why he felt it was important.

Things were now falling into place and Jenna nodded an understanding. "And Harry…just didn't happen to sneeze all over those envelopes, did he?" Jenna asked, now sure that they were the vehicle by which the germs entered the infirmary. Visions of Scott putting the envelopes up close to his face to try to make out who they were from filled her mind.

Virgil was putting two and two together and feeling guilty, realising he was the one who had brought them down to his eldest brother and had put them into his hand.

"And no one thought, at least, to take the cards out of the envelopes first before taking them down to Scott?" she inquired, looking at no one in particular and knowing that it would have been the better option.

"Well, they were addressed…to…Scott," John offered lamely before realising just what a pathetic excuse it really was.

Jenna gave a deep sigh of exasperation and shook her head. "Gee, and I thought you guys at International Rescue were supposed to be smart or maybe that only applies to Scott," Jenna said sarcastically and with that she stormed out of the lounge, leaving four flabbergasted brothers and one gob smacked Jeff.

After a few minutes Gordon was the first to break the silence. "Hey Dad, if Scott doesn't want her, can I have her?" he asked with a mischievous grin on his face as if she were some prize trophy to he handed round.

"Get in line, buddy. Get…in….line," Virgil grinned, pulling rank on his younger brother and being totally enamoured with her fearless and forthright attitude.

On opening the door to the infirmary Jenna could hear a very perplexed and slightly embarrassed sounding Tin-Tin. "Oh no, Scott, you mustn't."

Somewhat bemused and puzzled Jenna came farther into the room and had to stifle a smile. Scott was obviously in another hot period as the blankets were now discarded. Poor Tin-Tin was struggling to hold a cold compress to his forehead with one hand while with the other, trying to keep the sheet in a position of decency as he was trying his best to kick it off. The farther down he pushed it the more Tin-Tin realised he had nothing on.

"It's all right, Tin-Tin. I'll take over now and thank you," Jenna intervened with a smile, much to a very relieved Tin-Tin.

Tin-Tin turned to say her goodbyes to Scott just as he finally managed to discard the article that had bothered him and she quickly turned her face away, making a hurried exit.

He had been so hot, the sheet around him making him feel claustrophobic, that all he wanted to do was be rid of it and this person was fighting him. He was determined to get his own way, though; he had struggled and he had won. Now, for a while anyway, he could feel the cool air around him. On hearing her voice once more he opened heavy lids and totally exhausted from his efforts, lay against the pillows watching her.

Jenna looked down on him, smiling and shaking her head. "You really are naughty, Mr Tracy. You shouldn't embarrass a young girl like that," she told him as she picked up the sheet and proceeded to fold it in an oblong. She had every sympathy for his discomfort and he watched her as she tenderly laid the folded sheet across him, leaving his legs exposed.

He didn't know which felt worse, the burning heat of the fever, the thirst or the aches and pains. As she sat on his bed he begged her with his eyes to do something to cool him down. "You really are uncomfortable, aren't you?" she sympathized as she raised the bed. "I'll get you something for the pain and then I need you to drink," Jenna added. He shook his head slightly; his throat was too sore. "Scott, if you don't drink I'll have to put an IV back in. I need to get fluids into you," she implored gently. After injecting him with pain relief she brought him some water and cradling the back of his head to support him she encouraged him to drink. He coughed and choked at first as the water hit the back of his throat. "Just take it slowly, a little at a time," she said soothingly. It did feel good, though.

She dipped the sponge into the cooling water. He watched as it cascaded from the cavities within when she squeezed it, longing for it's refreshing coolness to be washing over him in an effort to quench him from the heat of his fever. His eyes never left her as she bathed him; bringing him much needed relief.

It was now late in the evening and they were so engrossed in watching each other they didn't hear the door open. Jenna turned abruptly on hearing a slight cough from behind her and smiled weakly on recognising the visitor. "Oh Jeff, I didn't hear you come in," she said tiredly, events now catching up with her.

"I wanted to see how he was," Jeff replied, deep concern on his face. As Scott turned to look at his father with pained and streaming eyes, he saw how ill his son was. This recovery certainly wasn't going easy and it was taking its toll, not only on his son as Jeff observed. Sitting on the other side of the bed Jeff asked, "How are you feeling son?"

"I've…been…better," Scott gasped with painful shallow breaths.

"Here, let me do that," Jeff said gently but firmly, taking the sponge from Jenna and continuing to bathe his son. She gratefully relinquished, determined though to take only a few moments respite. "Why don't you go and get some rest, young lady. I'll stay a while," Jeff offered.

"I'm not leaving him like this," she snapped, thinking that Jeff meant for her to go to her room to rest, a room she had not used since she got here, preferring instead to stay in the infirmary. Scott turned to look at her and with a pained smile thought how fiery she was when riled but he could see how tired she was looking and knew that it was because of him.

"She's a real firebrand, isn't she?" Jeff remarked to his son, the memory of her sweeping into the lounge like a storm still fresh in his mind.

Without taking his eyes off her he replied, "Tell….me…about it."

Looking from father to son and feeling decidedly that she was being ganged up on she broke into a smile and shook her head. "Will you two stop that," she pretended to scold. "I guess it doesn't look like I've got any choice, does it?" Jenna added, knowing already the answer that was coming and at the same time knowing that she did need it.

"NO," came the unified response from father and son, making her laugh.

"All right," she said gratefully. "Thanks Jeff, guess I could do with some rest but I'm staying right here," Jenna continued adamantly, much to Scott's relief. He wanted her to get rest but where he could see her. "And you'll need to get some fluids into him," she instructed, wanting to make sure he was going to be well cared for. Jenna then showed Jeff how to give it to him so he wouldn't choke. He noted how tenderly she supported him while encouraging him to drink and how his son watched her intently as he drank, feeling almost like an intruder in a very highly intense and private moment.

Eventually pulling his gaze away from her he turned to his father. "Dad..there's…something..I….need…to..tell…you," Scott managed to say through a bout of coughing.

"No son, don't try to talk," Jeff insisted, seeing how painful it was for him to do so. "There's something I think you should know," he continued, looking to Jenna and back to Scott. "Jenna knows who we are, son," Jeff told him. For an instant Scott thought she must have told his father after all about his dreaming as he turned questioning eyes in her direction. As if sensing what his son was thinking, Jeff assured him, "No son, Jenna didn't tell me anything." "In fact, she tore strips of me for even asking her to divulge anything you might have said. Went on about something called patient confidentiality," Jeff responded with a widening smile of respect.

"She..did?" Scott asked, both impressed and admiring of the fact she would stand up to his father and the fact that she had adamantly refused to betray him. He would love to have seen that confrontation.

"Like I said, she's a real firebrand," Jeff remarked. He then went on to tell Scott of how she had swept into the lounge like a whirlwind, had seen the portraits and again had chewed him out for double standards, finishing with the account of how she demanded to know how he had come by his infection.

No longer able to keep his eyes open for want of sleep he realised that more and more he was falling in love with her and wondered if she could possibly feel the same for him. Jeff said he would take this first watch. As Jenna lay in the next bed watching him sleep she realised that despite having only seen him weak and vulnerable that she was falling more and more in love with him and wondered if for him it might be nothing more than being attracted to his nurse because of the situation in which he found himself.

By the early morning his fever had intensified, having alternated between chills. Now in the grip of another nightmare Jenna awoke to find Jeff battling to keep him cool.

"Wh..where….are..you..guys. No…no…don't…leave….do..don't…leave..me..here…it's..dark. Virg. Gordon….wh..where…are..you?" Scott called out, now bathed in sweat and completely oblivious to either her or his father's presence.


	27. 27

Thunderbirds and The Tracy Boys remain the creation of Gerry and Sylvia Anderson

Chapter 27

"Don…don't…leave…dark….why….why…don't…you come…I'm..here…I'm…in..here," Scott continued to call out, his body trembling and shaking with the fever.

"Ssshh," Jenna soothed him as she now sat by him bathing his face with a cool cloth, Jeff continuing to keep his body cooled against the fierce heat that was consuming him. She didn't ask any questions but she could see by Jeff's face how painful this was for him to see his son like this.

"It was a rescue that went bad, Jenna," Jeff volunteered, completely out of the blue, "very bad." "They were in an old mine system, place should've been shut down years ago," he said angrily, thinking of the cost to his son. Jenna listened in silence as Jeff related the events.

"There were four men left to be rescued so they were told and Virgil had one safely in the Mole," Jeff said, then explained briefly what the Mole was and what it did. "They searched for the other three and found one man who had needed assistance. Scott told Virgil to get him back to the Mole while he continued the search. He had just entered a tunnel off the main one when there was a trembling and the roof caved in," Jeff added in a pained voice as he relived the events. Jenna closed her eyes, hardly able to bear the thought. "Virgil tried but couldn't get through to him and he had victims to get to the surface. Virgil had no choice and he needed to get Gordon and Alan, they had been in another part of the system," Jeff explained as if apologising for leaving him there.

Every time they had attempted to get to him more of the mine workings collapsed and they had to retreat until it subsided leaving them with more rubble to get through. "When they eventually got to him," Jeff related with a pained expression on his face, "he was pinned under beams, one across his shoulders and one across the back of his legs.

Jenna could feel tears sting her eyes as she continued to bathe his face. "Your scars, that's how you got them," she thought to herself, imagining how awful it must have been for him. It was what she had feared and she could hardly bear the thought of him alone and trapped in the dark. It wasn't the worst of it, though.

Jeff continued, finding it harder but he felt he owed it to her now to let her know what his son had been through. "And he was delirious, calling out like he is now," Jeff went on, "and he was…he was badly dehydrated."

"Dehydrated, badly dehydrated," she thought to herself. "He surely couldn't have been badly dehydrated in a matter of hours," Jenna pondered. "Jeff, just how long was Scott trapped?" she asked, an icy fear gripping her heart, wondering if she really wanted to hear the answer. She had promised Scott that she wouldn't ask him any questions but Jeff was fair game since he had brought the subject up. Jeff didn't answer at first, instead, looking to the floor and then closing his eyes against the thought. That icy chill just got colder. "Jeff," she called firmly, pulling him out of his trance-like memory. "How long was Scott trapped?" she wanted to know.

He looked her firmly in the eye. "Two days, Jenna, two days," Jeff admitted with a heavy heart.

"Noo," Jenna cried, feeling those tears spill out freely. "Why so long?" she asked, her heart aching for him as she continued to soothe him.

"That damn mine was unstable," Jeff replied angrily, "like I said, the place should have been shut down years ago. The boys had to work very carefully to avoid bringing anymore down on top of him." "Every time they tried there was another cave-in and it was like starting all over again," he said sorrowfully.

Scott tossed and turned, groaning as a bout of coughing wracked his body. Jenna administered more pain relief and got the distinct impression Jeff hadn't told her everything yet. "There's more, isn't there?" she asked cautiously, wondering just how it could be any worse.

Again Jeff was hesitant before answering. "They weren't given the right information," Jeff replied stiffly, remembering the anger he had felt on first hearing.

"What do you mean, Jeff, they didn't get the right information," she asked puzzled.

"They had found two of the men they were looking for," he explained. "But some bumbling little bureaucrat of a mine official forgot to inform them that the other two men they were looking for had made it out by themselves," Jeff finished off infuriated.

Jenna was horrified, as she looked first to Jeff and then to Scott, realising he had almost lost his life trying to save people that weren't there. "You mean he went in there for nothing, risked his life," Jenna said, her voice ready to break. Jeff nodded. She could well understand Jeff being angry; she couldn't blame him for she now felt a possessive anger of her own well up inside her and it was directed at a certain bumbling little mine official. "If I had gotten my hands on that little pipsqueak I'd have sent him to the floor," Jenna fumed indignantly.

Such was her indignation that the vision of her sending that little man to the floor was too much for Jeff and he had to laugh. He had already seen this firebrand when she was riled and certainly would not relish being on the receiving end of a flying punch from her fist or, at least, that's how Jeff thought she would have sent him to the floor. "I'm sure Scott would have appreciated that very much," Jeff said with a wry smile, still with the mental image in his mind.

She found herself breaking into, first a smile and then a laugh as she, too, caught the mental image, knowing as well that it was a release of tension from the horrific nature of the events told. "How long ago did this happen, Jeff?" Jenna asked gently.

"Almost two years," Jeff answered and then adding sorrowfully, "and he still won't talk about it."

Jenna nodded her understanding and wondered if perhaps, it was painful reasons like this that he hadn't wanted her to ask any questions.

Scott had now drifted into a fitful sleep so Jenna told Jeff it was his turn to go and get some rest. "I'm not leaving him like this," Jeff responded with the equal forcefulness that she had given him.

She half laughed and nodded in mutual respect, "Touche."

"We'll see him through this together," Jeff said with the calm authority of a Commander-In-Chief.

Jenna nodded her acceptance for, truly, she was grateful for his being there and she felt her fondness grow, despite their altercations, for this father who had been through so much.

"Yes, we'll see him through this together," she agreed with a smile. "Now, in the meantime you get some rest," Jenna insisted in the nicest possible way. "And that's an order," she added wryly, indicating the spare bed beside the desk.

"Yes, ma'am," Jeff responded with a wry smile of his own and as if accepting orders from a higher command.

Jenna laughed and shook her head. "You fly boys are all the same, aren't you?" she thought to herself, "no matter what age you are."

Jeff gladly took the opportunity of some much-needed rest, making her promise that she would wake him if necessary. It wasn't long before he fell asleep.

She remained at her vigil; keeping him cool and studying him as he tossed and continued in his delirium, she wondered if she could cope with a life like that, never knowing if one day he wouldn't come home or the having to wait like Jeff does with every rescue they go out on. She found herself thinking, that if she loved him enough she would rather spend one day of happiness with him than to have a lifetime of misery without him. Jenna thought again of all that he had been through and wondered just how many injuries he had suffered. With that in mind she bent down and lovingly placed a kiss on his forehead.

He slowly opened his eyes, having smelt her scent and being aware of her close proximity. He thought she had kissed him but then he couldn't be sure of anything, where he was; the lines between reality and that other place becoming blurred. On seeing he had opened his eyes she helped him to drink to quench his raging thirst and he watched her until his fever took him again.

His dreams became so merged in his mind he was unable to separate them, his nightmare and his thoughts of her. "Don't…leave…..don't …leave..me….Jen….I..n..need..you…Jen…wh..where...are..you…dark."

Jenna thought her heart would break. "Ssshh," she told him, "I'm right here." She stroked his face in order to reassure him but his agitation grew.

"Dar..dark…so..dark…Jen…please..n..need…you," Scott cried out.

Such was his agitation that she sat against the pillows and eased herself underneath him until he rested against her body; wrapping her arms around him she gently rocked him. "I won't leave you, I'm here," she whispered her promise, "I'm here." Eventually, with the gentle rocking motion and her whispered promises he calmed and fell into some semblance of a peaceful sleep. With the heat from his body and her own rocking motion it wasn't long before Jenna, too, succumbed to sleep.

That was how Jeff found them when he woke some hours later, his son resting in her arms. He looked so peaceful and seemingly free of his pain and she had obviously found it necessary to comfort him in such a way that Jeff hadn't the heart to disturb them, instead heading for the shower to freshen up.

Shortly after, Virgil came in with a breakfast tray and smiled to himself on witnessing the peaceful and cosy scene. He couldn't help but think how right they looked together and wished that his eldest brother could find happiness. He liked Jenna, he liked her a lot but she had never given him any indication that she was interested other than being friends.

On hearing softly spoken voices, Jenna opened her eyes; feeling that cosy contentment of having just woken beside someone you care about and feeling the weight of his warm body against hers she soon realised the source of that contentment. She now wondered, though, how she was going to extract herself from this position without waking him as seeing, for a little while at least, he had found some respite.

"Need some help," a grinning face said as he came across the room.

"Oh Virgil, yeah," Jenna replied, slightly embarrassed by the implication of his grin. "Though I don't want to wake him. If you could just ease him forward a bit, I could slip out," she instructed, caring that she shouldn't disturb him, knowing the night he had just had.

Virgil put his hands on Scott's shoulders and eased him forward slightly, allowing Jenna to slip out from under him, then laid him back against the pillows. Scott moaned in protest at being taken away from his comfort. Before heading for the shower Jenna asked Virgil to give Scott something to drink should he wake and how to go about it so that he wouldn't choke. "Just ask your father, he'll show you," Jenna smiled, looking towards Jeff as he was tucking into breakfast.

Stepping into the shower, she smiled to herself, thinking how natural and comfortable it had felt to have had him laying in her arms. She also thought of the intense feelings he had stirred within her, feelings of wanting him. "I think you need to take a cold shower, Jenna," she told herself, laughing lightly.

Scott moved restlessly in the bed, having felt robbed of his comforting warmth. He opened his eyes to observe his brother watching him. "Hey there buddy, how ya doing," Virgil asked, trying not to show the guilty anguish he felt at having been the one who had handed him those germ laden envelopes. "The boss says I've to give you something to drink if you wake up," Virgil grinned, as he reached for the cup of water. Supporting his brother he helped him to drink.

Now aware that she was no longer there he moved his eyes painfully around the room in an effort to find her. "Wh..where's…Jen?" Scott gasped, hoping she wasn't to far away.

"It's OK buddy," Vigil assured him. "She's just in the shower," he added, nodding in the direction of the bathroom. On turning back, he found Scott had started to shiver and tremble as the chill took over his body. Virgil and his father immediately piled the blankets around him in an effort to keep him warm and on coming back into the room Jenna gave him some more pain relief.

Tin-Tin had in the meantime left a breakfast tray for her and now Jeff insisted she have something to eat as she sat stroking his forehead. "Y.y.yeah…p.pleease.. Jen, get..s.some..thing..to…eat," Scott pleaded as he shivered, wanting to make sure she was taking care of herself.

He alternated this way, between chills and fever, for three days with Jenna sometimes keeping him warm by her body heat the way she had done earlier for fear that should he get too cold he would spike an even higher temperature. His brothers all took turns at sitting with him and cooling him as necessary, meaning that he had round the clock attention with everybody getting enough of a break. Tin-Tin did offer but was actually glad when Jenna said he had enough helpers as more than once he kicked off his sheet as his fever rose. His nightmares, too, continued until, at last, on the fourth morning he awoke tired, drained, though his pain considerably eased, his fever having broken during the night.

Her smiling face greeted him as he awoke. "Hi," she said softly, stroking his forehead.


	28. 28

International Rescue and the Tracy Family belong to Gerry and Sylvia Anderson

Chapter 28

"I can take that out for you this afternoon, if you feel up to it," Jenna said kindly, indicating his feed tube. "Then we can get you started on some real food," she added with a smile, "build you up a bit."

"Yeah, that'd be great," Scott replied tiredly, feeling considerably weakened by the bout of fever.

"You have been through a time of it since you woke up, haven't you?" she responded sympathetically, stroking his hair. "But you've done great, really great," she said encouragingly, admiring his strength of will.

When afternoon came and Jenna was about ready to take his feed tube out, Virgil came in. She asked Scott if he wanted his brother to stay and Scott indicated that he would. Turning to Virgil she grinned mischievously. "How are you with puke?" Jenna asked him bluntly.

Virgil screwed his face up in puzzlement. "Why, you're not gonna throw up all over Scott, are you Jen?" he joked, still wondering why she should ask.

Jenna smacked him playfully across the shoulder. "No, of course not, silly," Jenna sighed exasperatedly. "But your brother's liable to when I take this out," she explained, indicating the feed tube. "I do have a job for you though. I want you to sit by Scott and let him take a grip of your hand while I take this out," she added. "Well, are you up for it or are you gonna woose out on us," Jenna challenged him, looking at Scott in a conspiratorial manner.

"I ain't gonna woose out," Virgil stated adamantly and grinned. "I've cleaned up his puke many's a time when he can't hold his liquor," he added, grinning at Scott the way brothers do when telling tales.

"Not true," Scott retaliated indignantly, pulling his face into a frown, not wishing to be embarrassed in front of Jenna. "And I'm not gonna throw up," Scott stated firmly in a male pride sort of way.

"No, of course you're not," Jenna agreed but in an 'I know different' kind of way. "I'll just go and get the basin, shall I?" she continued with a smile as though she hadn't listened to what he said. She came back moments later with the basin, cloth and some towels, then proceeded to clamp of the tube and disconnect it. Discarding the bag she came back and sat facing him. "Are you ready, Scott," Jenna asked kindly. He nodded. "Just keep focused on me," she smiled gently. Well that wouldn't be hard for him, would it? "I want you to try and relax and take nice deep breaths for me," Jenna encouraged him, "and try not to swallow against it."

She nodded to Virgil she was ready and he took a grip of his brother's hand. Slowly, the tube was pulled out and Scott tried to relax and breathe, he really did. "You're doin' really well," she smiled encouragingly.

But in the end he couldn't refrain from gagging and choking and eventually he threw up.

"You did great, really great," Jenna said softly. She might as well have said 'I'm so proud of you' as though he had achieved some greatness in life. In her eyes he had for it was, indeed, not a pleasant experience by any means. "And you did good too," she soothed sympathetically, turning to Virgil and grinning, noticing he had turned rather pale.

Scott kept his eyes fixed on her the whole time as she now tenderly cleaned him, gave him a drink and laid him back against the pillows. She had eyes only for him as she urged him to rest while stroking his forehead and playing with his hair. "Why don't you get some rest for a while and I'll get you something to eat when you wake up," she smiled soothingly.

"Yeah, thanks," he said wearily, "but just forget about the steak." He didn't need that much encouragement, already he was drifting under the sound of her reassuring voice; glad to be one more step on his road to recovery.

Jenna winced a smile, knowing he must be feeling too ill even to face the thought of his favourite steak. "Guess you could do with a coffee," she said to Virgil with a wry grin on returning from discarding the basin and seeing his colour had returned.

"Only if you think I'm man enough to drink it," he grinned back, reminding her of her former innuendo.

"Touche, Virgil, Touche," Jenna laughed, bowing in acknowledgement to his quick wit as she went to the coffee maker and fixed them a coffee.

He smiled inwardly as he caught her watching his sleeping eldest brother. "You really like him, don't you?" Virgil asked suddenly, catching her unawares.

Taking a little breath and jolting from her trance-like thoughts she quickly composed herself as she turned to him. "Of course I like him, what's not to like," Jenna replied casually, taking another sip of her coffee.

"He likes you," Virgil told her, watching to see what her reaction would be.

"Well I should hope so," she returned with a light laugh, knowing very well that he was fishing. "It wouldn't do for him not to like his nurse, would it, there's too many nasty things I could do to him," Jenna added with a wry grin, giving nothing away.

"He really likes you," Virgil grinned, trying again in case she hadn't fully understood his meaning.

"Virgil Tracy, I know what you're up to and you can stop that fishin' right now," she mockingly scolded him. "And besides, you shouldn't be telling tales out of school," she added continuing to scold, shaking her head and smiling but secretly she was pleased and her heart beat that little bit faster.

He could see he wasn't going to get anywhere with that line of inquiry so he gave up and they chatted a while; Jenna asking him about his music and telling him he was very good. "Now shoo, I have work to do," she told him on finishing her coffee, smiling to herself at his feeble attempts to find out her feelings for his brother as she watched him leave.

It was later in the evening when Scott gave a deep sigh and woke, causing Jenna to look up from the desk where she was writing and give him a smile. "I guess you must be hungry," she said, raising him up a little more, "I asked Grandma earlier to fix you something for when you wakened." "She said she'd make you her special 'fruity oatmeal', sounds delicious," Jenna declared. "Says she always makes it for you boys when you're not well," she added, giving him an encouraging smile, "Tin-Tin's going to bring it down."

Scott smiled weakly at the thought of his favourite 'comfort food' that his Grandma would always make them when they were feeling poorly and wondered if she thought he had merely nothing worse than a cold. His thoughts drifted back to when he was a boy and his mom soothing and comforting him through childhood illnesses, giving him Grandma's fruity oatmeal to encourage him to eat when he didn't feel like it. When she hadn't been around any more and he was ill Grandma would always be there with her special recipe, though it always made him think of his mom even when he reached adulthood. Perhaps now he could make new memories.

He watched her intently as she dipped the spoon into the creamy mixture, evoking the warm smell of oatmeal and a hint of fruit. Watched her as, if in slow motion, she carefully placed the spoon in his mouth, his lips closing over it. Watched her as she slowly withdrew the now empty spoon ready to begin the process all over again. She was feeding him but definitely not like his mom fed him, more like in the seductive manner of young lovers.

Carefully she placed the spoon in his mouth, watching as his lips closed over it before slowly withdrawing the empty spoon. She watched his throat muscles contract as he swallowed his first meal in a long while and she was very much aware that he was watching her. "Do you mind if I try some?" she asked, trying to be light and casual in an effort to break the intensity of the moment.

"You would rob an ill guy of his first meal?" he tiredly quipped, making her laugh. He watched her put the spoon in her mouth, very much aware it had been in his own not seconds earlier. Watched her as she closed her eyes, enjoying the ecstasy of the moment you taste something new and his heart beat a little faster.

She closed her eyes, as she slowly pulled the spoon from her mouth, enjoying the warm sensation of this new taste and not unaware that the spoon had been in his mouth not seconds earlier. Licking her lips, she opened her eyes to realise he had been watching her, which made her heart beat that little bit faster. Trying to ignore the feelings he was stirring in her she continued to feed him until it was finished, whereupon she couldn't help but smile broadly.

"What?" Scott asked, puzzled by what she was finding amusing.

"Nothing, it's just you've got… a..little…bit…of..oatmeal….right..there," she grinned as she pushed the stray piece of oatmeal from the corner of his mouth to his lips. He sucked it from her finger causing her to close her eyes and take a deep breath against the sensation he was creating.

The heavy tension was broken by the swish of the door opening, making her jump and withdrawing her finger rather quickly. Two cheery faces peered round the door making Scott inwardly groan. "Just wanted to see what you looked like tubeless, bro," Alan quipped, referring to the feed tubes that Virgil had informed them Scott had had removed.

"Well he's not entirely tubeless," Gordon sniggered, looking in a certain direction while making sure he was standing well out of his eldest brother's reach.

(Authors Note: You'll just have to wait until later to find out)

Scott shot his youngest brothers a disdainful look, not least because yet again he had been interrupted in a moment they had both been enjoying.

"Can I trust you two guys here while I take this back to the kitchen?" Jenna asked, indicating the empty dish.

"Sure you can, Jen," Gordon assured her. "You know us," he grinned, digging Alan in the ribs.

"Yeah, that's the problem. I do know you guys," she said with a wry grin. "But I'm being serious, I don't want to come back and find Scott with another blinding headache," Jenna warned in a light-hearted yet serious way. "Is that understood?" she added, looking at two innocent faces and wondering if she was wasting her breath.

"Of course, no sweat," Alan replied.

"No, seriously Jen, we know. You can trust us," Gordon reassured her, the events of that last afternoon fixed firmly in his mind. He had no wish to put his eldest brother through that kind of pain again. Gordon may be a prankster but he can be serious when he wants to be and in truth, Gordon and Alan had come down to spend some time with Scott on their own, wanting to let him know how glad they were that he got through that bout of fever.

Jenna promised she wouldn't be long, leaving Scott to the mercy of his brothers but surprisingly they did keep their promise and behaved themselves. By the time she returned he had fallen asleep, still weakened from the fever. After seeing the boys out Jenna sat on his bed and checked his vitals just to make sure there was no danger of the fever flaring up again and that it had been well and truly dealt with. He stirred slightly as she checked his pulse but such was his exhaustion he didn't wake and slept until mid-morning of the next day.

Perhaps the fever had drained him mentally and emotionally as well as physically but for the next two days Scott was on a downer; by the second day his mood was black.


	29. 29

International Rescue and the Tracy Boys are the creation of Gerry and Sylvia Anderson

IloveSam: Sorry about John. Don't worry, he hasn't gone away, in fact, he's gonna pop up real soon.

Chapter 29

"Just leave it Jen," Scott snapped as he saw her coming with the basin of warm water and towels for his morning routine.

"You know I can't do that, Scott," Jenna replied, realising he was in a less than good mood, "we have a routine."

"Well, hang the routine," he continued in his annoyance. "Leave me alone, Jen. Just….leave me alone, please," Scott begged her, unable to bear her near him.

"Scott, I know you're tired and fed up. Why don't you just…..," she had started to say when he cut her short.

"Why don't I what, Jen. Why don't I lie back and enjoy it, is that what you were gonna say?" he said tersely, pulling his face into an angry frown. "Just don't patronize me," he added sharply, turning his face to the window.

"I have no intention of patronizing you, Mr Tracy," Jenna retaliated with equal sharpness. "What I was going to say was why don't you just try to relax," she added, feeling the need to defend herself against his quick assumption, "but you can enjoy it or not as you wish."

He continued to gaze out of the window, his thoughts, tortured confusion. How could he tell her that was his problem. That he did enjoy it, that he had got used to her touching him and even found himself looking forward to these times. How could he tell her of the pleasure it gave him but that it was killing him not being able to give her the same pleasure; that he wanted to know her body as well as she knew his. His sweet agony was, indeed, just that. The agony of wanting her, and yet, not knowing if she would respond or push him away. There were times when she had given him signals but they were always getting interrupted and never got the chance to find out. Perhaps the best thing was to push her away, make her dislike him and then he could end these tortured thoughts. That's what his head told him but his heart told him different.

"The way I see it, Mr Tracy, is you have two options," Jenna stated firmly, refusing to be intimidated.

He turned to her, frowning, a questioning look on his face. "And what might those be?" Scott demanded, knowing all she had to do was leave him alone.

"One. You lie back and let me get on with my job," she said, stating the obvious with the same firm tone in her voice.

"And the other?" he asked, wondering what she could possibly have in mind other than knocking him out, which, of course, was a ludicrous idea.

"And the other," Jenna replied, now with a wry smile breaking on her face. "The other is…I just send you to sleep and then get on with my job," she added and motioning her fingers as if she were injecting a syringe.

"You wouldn't dare," he responded incredulously but knowing she probably would have the audacity to do it.

"Oh…wouldn't I," she challenged him, with a fiery glint in her eye, "just try me." Another option entered her mind causing her wry smile to become broader. "Of course, there is a third option," she reminded him, looking at him with a mischievous gleam in her eye.

"And what's that?" Scott asked, his frown deepening but he could feel her infectious and wicked grin begin to melt his icy exterior and burn through to his soul; finding this verbal exchange both exciting and stimulating.

"I send for Ruth Hiller," she replied quite casually and shrugging her shoulders. "She would just looove to get her hands on you," Jenna remarked, grinning and looking him up and down in an appreciative manner. "I..think…I have her number here somewhere," she added, pretending to look in her pocket for a telephone number.

For a moment Scott was speechless. Virgil had told him about Gordon and Alan's stunt in the infirmary the night he had been brought in after surgery and the threat of this woman called Nurse Ruth Hiller. He had remembered thinking it served them right for she, did indeed, sound like a scary prospect and now he was being threatened with her. The thought, though, of Nurse Hiller giving him a cold and clinical scrub like she was scrubbing the deck of a ship became too much for him; his frosty exterior broke completely and he laughed outright.

"So, which do you prefer?" she offered him as she smiled, looking him squarely in the eye.

His head told him he should prefer Nurse Ruth Hiller but his heart wanted Jenna Rollins. "All right, all right, you win," he conceded laughing, "just don't do that to me, please."

She laughed along with him, thinking how devastating he was when he laughed and hoped he would be able to do more of it, as he got better. He endured his 'sweet agony', followed by the exercises. Jenna gave him the rubber ball to exercise his right hand while she worked on his left arm, in an effort to stimulate some feeling, while at the same time, keeping the circulation going.

Gordon had left him the rubber ball when he and Alan had been down with him a few nights earlier. It was small and fitted easily into the hand, allowing you to flex your fingers over it and so strengthen your grip as well as the muscles in the arm. It had been something Gordon had used during his rehabilitation and had found more than useful, so much so, that he kept a few to use for whenever his own hands and arms felt stiff and tight. He had a plentiful supply and told his brother he could have more if he needed them. Jenna was most impressed with Gordon's ingenuity and had told him it was ideal and just what Scott needed. Scott had found it useful, as he was able to pick it up at any time of the day and flex his hand.

It was during these sessions that they got to know each other a little more, their likes and dislikes and Scott got to know more of her background. Gordon and usually one of his other brothers came down to help him with his leg exercises. He had had a setback with battling the fever but now Scott was getting back on track, although he found he still tired easily.

Grandma had made him some more fruity oatmeal for breakfast so Kyrano made him something equally light and tasty for lunch. He fell asleep a short time after and Jenna woke him some hours later.

Sitting reading at her desk, Jenna glanced over to see Scott reaching for a glass of water on his beside locker. Her immediate reaction was to go and help him, to get it for him but she held back, realising he was going to have to try things for himself if he was ever to get his life back. She observed him for a while, periodically glancing over the journal she was reading to see how he was managing.

He managed to reach the glass but instead of his fingers curling around the glass they only succeeded in pushing it farther away out of his reach. He gave up. Before getting up to retrieve it for him, though, Jenna noticed he was trying to push himself upright from where he had slipped sideways in an effort to reach the glass so she waited to see if he was going to be able to do that. The more he tried the more frustrated and tired he became as he just didn't have the energy to achieve it and Jenna couldn't bear to watch him struggle any more.

"Need some help?" she asked sympathetically.

"Yeah, guess so," Scott replied gratefully, knowing he wasn't going to get upright by himself and beginning to feel a bit uncomfortable.

She sat up close and facing him, lifting his right arm and placing it around her shoulder. "Just hold onto me," she said as she slipped her arms under his until her hands rested on his back. Jenna was aware of his muscles flinching as her hands touched him and he was aware of the warmth of her hands causing him to take in a deeper breath at her touch. "Are you…ready? I'll..lift..you…on..three," she told him, very aware now of their close proximity. They were, for all intents and purposes, locked in an embrace, only a hairs breadth between them as they gazed into each other's eyes. On the count of three, along with his help, she managed to straighten him up.

Somehow they weren't in that much of a hurry to part; he didn't take his arm from her shoulder and she didn't take her hands from his back. She felt that rush that comes with anticipation as she breathed in his scent, watching again as his eyes flitted from hers to her mouth and back again. Surely, this time fate couldn't be so cruel again she hoped as she began to weaken physically at feeling his arm around her.

He couldn't resist pulling her that little bit closer, he had to know, would she push him away. His heartbeat quickened at the thought of her moist, sensuous mouth on his. He had thought to take his time, enjoy the moment. Had he known, though, he would have thought about not wasting any time but, then, that's not how he wanted this first kiss to be, quick and hurried like some guilty high school kid getting caught out behind the bike shed.

"Eh…not..interrupting anything, am I?" a cautious voice asked.

They continued to look at each other briefly. Jenna could see his cheek muscles flinch in annoyance as she gave him a 'why does this keep happening to us' look.

"Damn, this is like livin' in a goldfish bowl," Scott thought irritably to himself. It was rapidly coming to the stage where he was going to kiss her and hang anyone who was there.

"Yeah John, actually you are. I desperately want to kiss your brother so just go away," she felt like saying when what she settled for was. "No, of course not. Scott just needed straightening up," she said as if needing to justify what she was doing.

"Oh good. I just wanted to tell you," John went on enthusiastically, talking to Scott, "I talked Dad into letting me stay, at least until you're on your feet." "Oh and that reminds me, Jen," John said, turning his attention to her. "Dad wants to know when Scott will be……….," he added but he didn't get to finish his sentence.

"He'll get a report when I'm good and ready," Jenna snapped irritably before walking off to the bathroom leaving a stunned looking John.

John shrugged his shoulders and gestured his open hands. "What'd I say?" he asked Scott, surprised and his voice rising in pitch.

"Women!" Scott replied matter-of-factly as if to say 'how would I know' but he wondered if she was as disappointed and annoyed as he was.

John went on to tell him how he had coaxed their father into letting him stay for another short while. By then more visitors arrived, keeping him occupied but every so often Scott would glance across, watching her as she sat at her desk engrossed in a book and when she looked across to him their eyes would lock.

When Jenna brought his meal to him the next evening Scott said he wanted to try it for himself rather than have her feed him, not that he didn't appreciate her it was just he wanted to start taking control of his life again, which pleased her. She brought the table over the bed and put everything within easy reach, then retired to the desk to start putting together this report. Not wanting him to know she was keeping an eye on him she tried to concentrate on writing but couldn't help, every so often, watching just to make sure he was managing.

He raised the fork to his mouth, got half way there and everything fell of unto the table. He tried again. It was hard enough even trying to get something onto the fork with only one hand especially when, sometimes, the plate would move on the table. He never imagined this would be so difficult. The peas he had given up on a long time ago as they kept rolling around the plate and spiking them had proved all but impossible; one having bounced like a rubber ball onto the table another having shot across the room.

(Author's Note: Was it a pea or was it Thunderbird 2!)

Jenna had to bite her lip to stifle a laugh and bury her head in her work at that one, although she knew really this was proving deeply frustrating for him but she didn't want to interfere, not unless he asked for her help.

Almost to his mouth this time when his hand shook slightly sending everything falling down round him. In a moment of anger and deep frustration he swiped the back of his hand across the table sending the plate crashing to the floor. He lay back against the pillows; angry and annoyed with himself he pulled his face into a heavy frown and closed his eyes.

On hearing the plate crash to the floor Jenna looked up, not at all surprised and feeling every sympathy for him. She realised he needed to feel seriously good about himself and on pondering for a few moments her face broke into a smile. She knew just what she needed to do.


	30. 30

The Tracy Family and International Rescue are the creation of Sylvia and Gerry Anderson

Chapter 30

Leaving her desk and crossing the room she went to the Prep Room. Coming back with the appropriate paper towels she bent down and began clearing the mess that was once his dinner without fuss or comment.

He felt guilty now as he watched her having to clean up the result of his anger and frustration. "I'm sorry. You shouldn't have to do that," Scott apologised.

"Don't be," Jenna said calmly. "It's not surprising considering what you've been through," she added reassuringly, "Think nothing of it."

She came to the com-link and accessing the kitchen spoke to Kyrano. "Oh Kyrano, could you, perhaps, make me up another meal for Scott, something different," she asked. "We've had a bit of an accident," Jenna apologised, not looking at him. Scott frowned, not wanting anyone to know what his rage had led to. "I'm afraid I've spilt his juice all over his dinner and it's ruined," she lied, wishing to protect him from embarrassment. "I'll come up for it myself, oh, and could you make it a large portion, please," Jenna added finally before switching off.

"You didn't have to do that," he said, feeling guilty again that he thought she should betray him and that she should lie for him.

"I know. I wanted to," Jenna told him as she looked at him lovingly. "Will you be all right while I go and get this or do you want me to get someone down for you?" she asked. He shook his head. "I'll not be long," Jenna promised, smiling gently and handing him his book to keep him occupied.

She headed for the kitchen, making a little detour on the way. Entering the room Jeff had given her to use on first arriving she went to the bathroom, had a quick shower and dressed. Except, instead of putting on another short-sleeved white collared dress, which was her uniform, she adorned her favourite 'going out to dinner' dress. A sexy, figure hugging cocktail dress creation in the softest cloud grey, the back of which, well, there was no back, was cut in a very low loop. She quickly applied her make-up and did her hair, being quite adept at getting ready in a hurry. Finally she applied her favourite scent and gave a shimmy as she straightened her dress. "I think you'll do, at least, I hope so," she smiled wryly as she spoke to her reflection in the full-length mirror. Exiting the room she headed confidently for the kitchen via the lounge.

It was just another typical Tracy family evening. Jeff, after an afternoon of reading and signing paperwork, was pouring over the newspaper, catching up on the day's events around the world as he sat in his favourite chair. Virgil was tinkering on his piano trying to master a new composition that he had written and John was engrossed in an astronomy journal that had been delivered by the morning mail. Gordon and Alan had locked horns over a serious game of chequers with Tin-Tin looking over Alan's shoulder, giggling, obviously not impressed with Alan's moves, making him frown.

Jeff was proud of his second eldest son's musical skills and often found having his music playing softly in the background was calming and relaxing after the stresses of the day and especially in light of recent events. So it was with some surprise that Jeff heard a rather off putting bum note being hit in an otherwise perfect melody causing him to lower his paper and peer over the top of his reading glasses. At the same time a long low wolf whistle emanated from the direction of the chequers game and Jeff observed, first, that Virgil's eyes were as wide as dinner plates and his mouth was hanging open, then turning, he witnessed the same effect on John and lastly, Gordon, the owner of the wolf whistle, was grinning from ear to ear. Alan, too, had turned in the direction of the lounge entrance at the sound of his brother's whistle, gaping in appreciation, which earned him a smack across the shoulder from Tin-Tin.

What on earth could have had such an instant and devastating effect on all his sons at the same time, Jeff wondered. He turned in the direction to which they were all looking to find the source of their attention and almost dropped his paper at the vision he saw. After his initial surprise, though, he was somewhat concerned and a little annoyed as he thought she was obviously dressed and off out somewhere, leaving his ill eldest son on his own in the infirmary. He wondered which of his sons had asked her out, feeling a bit disappointed in her after supposing she had developed a liking for Scott but nobody made a move.

Jenna crossed the room to Jeff, knowing he would be wondering why she was dressed in such a way and after explaining her intentions, with a few details left out, he beamed broadly, feeling guilty that he had thought bad of her. She then left and headed for the kitchen, giving the boys a wry smile on her way out.

"What was that all about, Dad?" John asked, knowing it was the question on all his brother's minds but Jeff said nothing, just smiled and returned to his paper.

"Man, she's not going down to Scott dressed like that, is she?" Gordon grinned as he wondered what his eldest brother was going to make of her.

"She's liable to give him a heart attack," Virgil laughed, thinking his brother was in for one big surprise.

"Yeah…..but what a way to go," Alan sighed, earning him another smack across the shoulders from an irate Tin-Tin.

"Yeah….what a way to go," John sighed in agreement and blushing when he realised his brothers were grinning at him.

"She's gonna knock his socks off," Gordon declared, knowing his brother was certainly going to like what he saw.

"That's if he had any on in the first place," Alan jested, ducking, this time, in anticipation of the smack from Tin-Tin, making his brothers laugh.

In the kitchen Kyrano was putting the meal into an insulated cover for Jenna to take down to Scott. "You look nice, dear," Grandma stated smiling, "Are you going out somewhere?"

"Sort of, Grandma, sort of," Jenna replied cryptically, much to the elderly lady's puzzlement.

Kyrano, on the other hand, was a very wise and perceptive man. "Ah, Miss Jenna, the power of the imagination is indeed a very powerful thing, is it not?" Kyrano declared, giving her a courteous bow.

"Well, that's what I'm hoping, Kyrano," she replied, returning his bow and guessing that he knew what she was up to.

Now she made her way back down to the infirmary and Scott. He had been staring out the window when he heard the door open. He turned to see her come in and what he saw took his breath away; his eyes wandering the length of her.The high heel shoes she wore accentuated her legs in THAT dress; that dress which hugged every curve of her body. Her hair, short and sassy, was a soft gold, reminding him of the spreads of Kansas wheat fields under the glow of the evening sun. It was obvious to him that she was off out somewhere and it wouldn't be with him.

"You…look ..nice," Scott said when he finally found his voice but what he really wanted to say was 'You look absolutely stunning'. His heart sank, though, and he felt crushed, thinking he had finally driven her away with his black moods and he couldn't blame her. She must be going out with one of his brothers he thought and the obvious choice was Virgil. She was bound to have gotten to know him well with his having been unconscious for a while and sleeping quite a lot.

She walked across and placed the tray on the table that she had moved to the side. "You going out somewhere nice?" he asked, yet not really sure he wanted to hear the answer, though part of him had to know.

"I hope so," Jenna answered, smiling softly at him.

He couldn't bear to look at her any longer dressed like that and thinking she was going out with one of his brothers. "You'd better go. You don't want to keep him waiting," he said frowning and trying to keep the hurt from his voice.

"Keep who waiting?" she replied, knowing what he was thinking and trying hard not to smile too much.

"Well, Virgil," he assumingly replied, puzzled by her answer.

"I'm not going out with Virgil," Jenna told him, smiling at his assumption.

"Must be John then," he thought for he would be next in line, although he imagined John to be too quiet for her. She was fiery and spirited and needed someone of equal passion he thought but then, maybe she preferred someone quiet and well grounded like John. "John?" Scott queried. She shook her head.

"Gordon?" he asked, a little bemused. Although he was younger Scott knew she found Gordon to be funny and he reminded her of her brother and maybe she just wanted to have a bit of fun and a laugh, after all, she deserved it. Jenna shook her head again.

"Well, it couldn't be Alan," he laughed, "Tin-Tin would kill him." Besides Alan was way too young for her he thought, she would eat him alive. She laughed as she shook her head again.

He was fast running out of options, there weren't many males left on the island. "Brains?" he ventured incredulously. Maybe she had a thing for the intellectual type he mused. Jenna had to bite her lip to stop a laugh at the thought of going out to dinner with Brains. He would probably analyse everything first.

"No, it's not Brains, not Kyrano and not your father," she informed him as she laughed lightly, going over every male that was on the island.

Now he really was puzzled. "Well who then?" Scott asked, although another thought entered his mind. She could be going to meet up with someone on the mainland.

"I was hoping you would ask me to dinner," she smiled hopefully.

He laughed outright. "Me?" he replied incredulously. "Jen, maybe it's escaped your notice but I can't even feed myself much less get out of bed. How could I take you to dinner?" Scott added, totally bewildered and wondering what was going on in her mind. "Not that I wouldn't want to," he was quick to say. More than anything in the world he would love to be taking her to dinner dressed like that.

She sat on the bed now, stroked his face gently with her finger and then tapped his head. "You can take me out to dinner in here," she said, continuing to smile softly, "Don't you know that the power of the imagination is a great thing, Mr Tracy." "I want you to pretend you're taking me out to dinner," she said, giving him a wry smile, "You get to choose where we go and what we'll have."

"You're serious, aren't you?" he replied, slow realisation beginning to dawn that she was not, indeed, going out with anyone else but chose to stay here with him and play this rather tantalising game.

"Yeah, I'm serious," Jenna replied, smiling gently at knowing he was barely able to take this in. "Now, do you want to take me to dinner or should I see if someone else is willing," she asked, her smile getting broader, "after all, it's not fair a girl getting all dressed up and nowhere to go."

"Yeah, I'd love to take you to dinner," Scott answered, getting into the spirit of this game and not wanting to risk her going and finding someone else. He imagined there would be no shortage of volunteers. "Tell me Jen, do you do this for all your patients?" he asked, a smile now creasing his lips.

"Well now, let me see," she mused, pretending to count how many before giving him a wry grin, "Only the special ones."

"And how many of those have there been?" he continued to ask, enjoying this flirtatious conversation.

Jenna mused again before answering. "Only the one," she said coyly, now feeling his intensive gaze on her.

His smile got wider. A sudden thought entered his mind making him look down at himself and giving her a wry grin he observed, "I'm not exactly dressed for going out to dinner."

"You'll do for me," she giggled, causing him to suddenly redden with embarrassment at the thought of there only being a fine sheet between them. The thought of going out to dinner with a totally naked Scott Tracy was, indeed, a tantalising prospect and was the source of much amusement to her.

"Now, where are we going?" she asked, wanting to get this little game started.

He thought. "You like Italian?" Scott ventured, beginning to get the hang of this as though he were ready to step out the door.

"I love Italian," she smiled seductively, glad that he was starting to enjoy himself. "And now we need to create a little atmosphere," Jenna added, wanting to paint a vivid scene for him. "I see a little Italian restaurant, table for two in the corner, red checked cloth on the table and a candle in a bottle," she smiled as she could see it all in her mind.

A fiery gleam started to burn in his eyes as he watched her revel in her imagination, bringing the cosy little scene to life for him. "Wax running down the bottle," he joined in, "you've gotta have the wax running down the bottle."

"And wax running down the bottle," she laughed, knowing he was seeing what she was seeing. "And of course, we need music too," she added as she got up to go to the CD player in the wall opposite.

He watched her cross the floor, her high heels giving her that sassy and very sexy walk. It was also the first time he caught sight of the back of THAT dress, her exposed back inflaming his desire and passion with intended promises. She selected some suitable music, setting it on a loop; she had no intention of getting up again to change it. His intensive gaze followed her to the door, which she locked; there would be no more interruptions this evening. His monitors had already begun to climb as he watched her now walk back towards him, lifting the dish from its insulated cover and sitting on his bed.

"So, what are we having, Mr Tracy?" Jenna asked flirtatiously,taking delight in watching him relish this game.

"Like cannelloni, Cannelloni Roma?" Scott asked, hoping she would as it was one of his favourites and realising they liked the same things. Cannelloni Roma was delicious Italian meat pasta topped with cheese sauce. He also suggested a fine wine, the best of course, that would be the ideal accompaniment for such a meal, when, in actual fact it was just fruit juice but then such is the power of the imagination.

"I love it," she replied, impressed with his choice. "Looks like Kyrano's been reading your mind," she grinned as she now observed the dish he had prepared, while not exactly Cannelloni Roma it was a light pasta creation.

He watched her as she placed the fork in his mouth. As his lips closed over it she slowly and seductively withdrew it to begin the process over again only this time she wrapped her fingers around his to place the fork in her own mouth. He watched her lips embrace it then slowly withdrew, both lost now in this seduction of feeding each other the way lovers do. She also gave him a drink, then, watched him as she took a drink from the same part of the glass. They continued this way until the meal was finished.

"And what do we have for dessert?" Jenna asked, wondering what dreamy creation he would think of.

"How about Tiramisu?" he suggested, smiling as her eyes lit up at the thought. Tiramisu was the most wonderful, moist, mouth watering Italian dessert consisting of liqueur-drenched sponge, chocolate and creamy mascarponi cheese.

"That's just wicked," she grinned mischievously, "but so perfect." Sadly, they did not actually have Tiramisu but Kyrano had made something nice, besides, they didn't really care, to them it was Tiramisu.

Upon finishing Jenna found herself strangely nervous, that nervous excitement that comes with the anticipation of a first kiss.

"Know what I would do now….if I had taken you out to dinner?" Scott breathed softly, feeling full and satisfied, his desire for her burning within him.

She closed her eyes momentarily and opening them again shook her head, wondering was he now going to ask to kiss her.

"I would ask you to dance," he said, looking at her seriously, his eyes full of want and hunger, a hunger that he longed to have satisfied.

"Really," Jenna smiled softly, thinking how wonderfully touching and romantic it was for him to suggest it.

"Dance with me, Jen." Scott asked as he held out his hand to her.


	31. 31

The Tracy Boys and Thunderbirds are the creation of Gerry and Sylvia Anderson

Chapter 31

"Dance with me, Jen." he asked as he held out his hand to her.

It was such a simple request. She thought it so wonderfully romantic how could she refuse him but she wondered how they were going to create the illusion of dancing. "If…you..put..your..em...arm..," she laughed nervously as she thought of a way to achieve it and suddenly they felt nervous and awkward around each other, like two high school kids attempting their first dance at the school prom. "If…you…put ..your arm around my shoulder," Jenna suggested, very aware now of their close proximity. "Then I could do this," she added, hooking her arms under his and placing her hands against his back.

He felt a warmth surge through him at her touch causing him to close his eyes briefly and take in a short breath. She felt his hand take a grip of her opposite shoulder as he slid his arm along behind her. A hand and arm that felt stronger because of the exercises he was doing. Pulling her in a little closer to himself he rested his head on her shoulder. She sighed as she felt his warm breath against her neck. Moving a hand upwards through his hair she cradled the back of his head, leaning her own head towards him so that her cheek brushed his hair.

Slowly they swayed in time to the music, totally at ease and comfortable now with holding each other in this sweet embrace. Time had no meaning and neither was aware of anything other than the music and the warmth of holding each other so lost were they in the illusion of this dance. With her eyes closed Jenna could well imagine herself swaying on the dance floor with Scott Tracy.

It was only inevitable then, that he should brush his lips against the softness of her neck causing her to sigh and sending an electrical charge surging through her body. Her softness was too much for him to resist and he found himself kissing her properly as he buried his face deeper into her neck making her moan with pleasure. Her fingers flexed through his hair, massaging his head while with her other hand she softly stroked his back telling him he was hitting the right spot. Hearing her moan and sigh was like a trigger to him. Knowing he was pleasing her only served to increase his own burning passion as well as knowing she was willing to let him dictate the pace at which he seduced her.

Moving upwards his mouth caressed the lobes of her ear as he breathed softly on her causing her to move against him and flex her fingers into his back. Now it was his turn to groan as he breathed in her scent, feeling her warm hands caress his back and his head. They were creating such wonderful feelings in each other right now, and still they hadn't actually kissed. Perhaps it was the anticipation or just wanting to make the moment last, enjoying exploring these feelings, knowing they were not going to be disturbed.

After a while, he pulled away to gaze at her still closed eyes, watching her smile of ecstasy that he had created in her. Sighing, she opened her eyes to look into his, wondering what he was thinking. His eyes flitted to hers and down to her mouth and this time, with no interruptions, his lips brushed softly against hers, only to pull away and watch her again. It was the lightest and gentlest of touches but it caused her whole body to tingle with excitement. He was testing her, to see if she would push him away.

He brushed her lips again, staying this time for a single kiss before pulling away. Her lips were as moist and sensual as he thought they would be, inflaming him instantly and making him want to burn his mouth into hers but he wanted to savour the moment, to make it last and to make it enjoyable for her. She hadn't pushed him away this time either, in fact, she had responded, giving him a clear signal she wanted more. His lips were firm and sensual, everything she knew they would be as she held her breath for that first tender, sweet kiss. It thrilled her that he was not intending to rush this, though she longed for the next touch of his lips on hers and hoped that he would stay.

As she watched him she told him with her eyes how much she wanted him and his eyes glazed over with hunger for her. Coming in for a third time he stayed, beginning to move his mouth slowly on hers. He groaned now as he pulled her into himself, her hand caressing and massaging his back while her other fingers moved through his hair. His hand moved lower on her back, making her moan and sigh softly as he began to caress her, gliding his fingers up and down her spine. His mouth now moved in ever-slow circles on hers with her responding to his every desire. Yes, Scott Tracy was going for the slow burn and he was as precise and methodical in his kisses as he was about everything else he did in life causing her to feel physically weak. As if sensing what he was doing to her he tightened his hold on her as if to stop her sliding from his grasp. They continued this way for a while both enjoying the floods of sensation they were creating in one another.

He was causing waves of passion to ride over her and such was the sensuality of his kiss that she automatically slid her hand to the back of his neck and began stroking it softly. A** very, very **dangerous thing to do. The effect was immediate, telling him she wanted more of him. It was like fanning a slow burning flame into a raging inferno. With the fire of his passion burning stronger his arousal became intense and he deepened his kiss to such an extent it left her in no doubt what he wanted to do. He remembered all those times of his 'sweet agony' and the tender way in which she cared for him; she had seen him at his worst and still she wanted him. It only served to fuel his arousal and drive him on ever deeper. She remembered all the times she had tenderly stroked his face, massaged him and washed him; this was different, to touch him like this and to run her fingers through his hair was pure pleasure. He groaned into his kisses, moving his mouth around hers in ever-frantic circles in a desperate need to have her and she responded. Following the intensity of his passion, she ran her hands up and down his back, gripping the back of his head in an ever-increasing desire to have more of him. It was as if they couldn't get enough of each other; remembering all those interrupted moments they were now giving vent to the full fury of their passion. It was also becoming excruciating ecstasy for them, knowing that they only had this kiss but both knew now that to have each other completely would be worth waiting for. They were determined to make the most of it, though, and neither realised just how high Scott's monitors were climbing.

"Did…..you…..hear…….some…thing?" Jenna managed to say, drawing in short, shallow breaths in between his frantically kissing her.

"No…..not…….a…….thing," he groaned, drawing in quick, deep breaths to sustain him through this kiss. He didn't care now if the whole cavalry burst in and such was the ardour, depth and passion of their kiss that neither was aware that now his monitors were racing wildly out of control, triggering a silent alarm. An alarm that was set to go off in the lounge upstairs should his readings reach a certain level.

Jeff had finished with his paper and was now reading a book he had not long started. Virgil, having left the piano to sit on the sofa, was mentally going over the notes as he studied the sheet music. John, Gordon, Alan and Tin-Tin were in the kitchen fighting over the last scoops of ice-cream left in the tub with Kyrano promising to make them some home-made ice-cream. It was the last thing Jeff expected to hear. After all, his eldest son had come through a lot already, the surgery, being violently ill, which still made him wince when he thought about it; he had also endured blinding headaches and lastly there had been the fever. Jeff thought that now his son was slowly starting to improve and Jenna was also treating him to a special evening which was why no one had went down to the infirmary. So it was with some concern and worry that they heard the alarm go off on the panel behind Jeff's desk.

Jeff had had Brains route Scott's monitors through to the panel behind his desk as a backup so that if there should be an emergency they could get to him as quickly as possible. The alarm would only go off if Scott's vital signs were beyond a certain level. In that instant Jeff froze. Surely, not after all he had been through could his son be in danger now he thought, although, perhaps it was because of it all that maybe his body just couldn't take anymore. Jeff got to his feet, Virgil having done the same almost the instant the alarm sounded, his sheet music fluttering to the floor like leaves from the trees in the Fall. The other boys and Tin-Tin came rushing in from the kitchen on hearing the sound; which had been loud enough to carry through. "What is it Dad, is it Scott?" John asked, much concern in his voice, knowing everyone was thinking the same thing.

"Yes boys, it sounds like Scott's in trouble. We'd better get down there right away," Jeff replied as he was already heading for the hallway, a deep furrow of a frown etched in his face.

As they hurried after their father each were lost in their own thoughts, hoping that this was not serious. They had thought their eldest brother was having a pleasant evening, especially with the way Jenna was dressed and now it seemed that she must be battling to save his life.

Upon bursting in through the door Jeff came to an abrupt halt a few feet in, his eyes wide with surprise and his mouth slightly ajar. He had thought in that first instant Jenna was frantically giving his eldest son life saving mouth to mouth. Scott was, indeed, receiving mouth to mouth but upon closer inspection Jeff observed that his son was responding rather well to this treatment, which was unusual, as seeing someone in need of life saving mouth to mouth is unconscious and not breathing.

His brothers charged in, piling up behind each other like a stack of dominoes and almost colliding with their father before they too came to an abrupt halt. Their initial reaction, though, along with wide-eyed surprise was a huge grin on their faces as they witnessed the 'emergency situation'. Tin-Tin followed along behind only to redden with embarrassment as she came into full view. Brains arrived in a fluster after having a secondary alarm go off in the Medical Lab where he was working and upon observing the scene began to stutter rapidly, like a jack hammer, "O-o-h-h,…m-m-m-m-y-y." Tin-Tin couldn't help giggling at his being flustered but more so because his glasses had fogged up and he was frantically wiping them and putting them back on in order to get a better view. It appeared that the cavalry had, indeed, burst in but somehow I don't think Scott Tracy was in need of too much saving!

"Well, it does look like he's in trouble all right," John announced, although he was slightly flushed his grin was as wide as his brothers.

"Yeah, and it's definitely heart trouble," Alan joked, his brothers laughing as they agreed with him although Tin-Tin frowned.

"Well, I think it's sweet and romantic," Tin-Tin said defensively of the impassioned lovers until she heard Scott groan, causing her to redden with embarrassment although she couldn't help thinking, "Why can't Alan ever kiss me like that?"

"Looks like he's feeling a lot better, doesn't it, Dad?" Virgil smirked as he leaned towards his father to which Jeff started spluttering and coughing. The two lovers were blind to everything but themselves and were still, as yet, unawares they had an audience.

"Oh man…look at them go," Gordon said admiringly, earning him a stern look of disapproval from his father to which, of course, Gordon took absolutely no notice.

"Yeah, how long do you think it's been since they came up for air?" Alan asked, also in total admiration of his eldest brother.

"Dunno, but how long do ya reckon they've been at it?" Virgil wondered curiously, happy that they had finally got it together and boy, had they got it together he was thinking.

"I would say they've been at it quite some time, judging by the stage they're at now," John offered, much to the surprise of his other brothers who were beginning to think 'old John' was a bit of a dark horse, although they couldn't help but agree with him.

"What's the longest kiss you've ever had Virg?" Gordon asked quite seriously, every eye on him, waiting for an answer.

"Yeah Virg, go on tell us," Alan encouraged and so began a debate about who had had the longest kiss and how long it was possible before coming up for air but in the end it was all agreed that Scott was by far the winner.

More moans and groans came from the direction of the bed. He groaned. She moaned and both made those kinds of noises you make when you just can't get enough of the other. It was also agreed that on performance alone Scott was the outright winner.

"He's not doing himself any damage, is he Brains?" Jeff inquired, not sure about what effect this strenuous activity was having on his son, which only brought snorts of laughter from the rest of his sons. "His readings do seem to be rather high," he added, unsure whether to be worried or not, bringing more sniggers from the boys.

"W-well, M-Mr T-Tracy, it is a f-f-fact that this k-kind of activity s-s-stimulates the n-natural endorphins in the b-b-brain and is a-actually a g-good f-form of c-c-cardiovascular w-workout," Brains stated, leaving everyone in stunned silence.

"Why don't you come right out and say it Brains. Having a darn good snog makes you feel good and gets the blood pumpin'," Gordon said amusedly, much to the delight of his mischievous brothers and Tin-Tin's distain, although their father did break a grin with a hint of a laugh. He understood that more than he understood Brains' version.

"Q-q-q-quite," Brains agreed rather embarrassingly.

"I'll take that form of cardiovascular workout any day," John remarked, his brothers all nodding agreement.

"Say, she sure is gettin his blood pumpin, ain't she?" Alan grinned, getting a frown and a dig in the ribs from Tin-Tin.

"Yeah, I'll say. She can pump my blood any day of the week," Virgil said flirtatiously, though he knew he only meant it light-heartedly.

By now Jeff was becoming somewhat exasperated by his sons comments and it was obvious now that there was no crisis. He coughed but to no avail as the 'cardiovascular workout' was quite intensive. Realising what their father was trying to achieve the boys, first looked at each other, then nodded and together they all coughed loudly.

They stopped in mid kiss, their eyes snapped open and they looked at each other briefly. Slowly they turned their eyes and then their heads slightly, with their lips still puckered together, in the direction of the door and realised they had an audience. An audience consisting of four grinning brothers, an embarrassed Tin-Tin, one flustered scientist whose glasses were fogged up and one fidgety father.

They broke apart, both trying not to smile but finding it very hard. The kind of 'trying not to smile but finding it hard' that comes from getting something you have wanted for a long time and then finally getting it. It's hard to stop that elation from showing.

"Wh..what's up, Dad?" Scott asked sheepishly, knowing he was never going to live this down with his brothers as they continued to grin at him.

"We know what's u….," Gordon sniggered, but he never got to finish, getting a hefty dig in the ribs from Tin-Tin. Alan tried not to laugh, not wanting another dig, Virgil tried to pretend he didn't hear but couldn't keep that knowing smile from his face and John went red. Brains' mumbled something while his glasses fogged up again and Jeff just closed his eyes and took a deep breath, wondering what he ever did to deserve sons like these.

"Gordon Tracy!" Tin-Tin scolded, giving him a disapproving look as she tried to hide her embarrassment.

"Well, we eh… thought you were..in eh…trouble. Your monitors eh…well..never mind," Jeff blustered, stumbling over his words and wishing he could extricate himself from this embarrassing situation. "Just eh

carry…on," he added, and then realising what he had said decided he should leave before he dug an even deeper hole for himself. He told the boys it was time to go and began ushering them out the door.

"Aw, can't we stay and watch," Gordon mockingly pleaded. "I'm always willing to learn something new," he added with a cheeky grin.

Jenna had to cover her mouth to stop from laughing as Scott told him in no uncertain terms and emphatically, "NO." "Besides squirt, this is only for adults," he said as he looked at her in such a way that made her feel weak and made Gordon frown. John reached in through the door, grabbed Gordon by the collar and yanked him out.

Once they were absolutely sure there would be no more unwelcome visitors Jenna wrapped her arms around his neck. "Well Mr Tracy, you heard what the man said," she smiled wryly, "carry on."

He didn't need telling twice as he pulled her into himself; burning his mouth on hers, they just started all over again.


	32. 32

Thunderbirds and the Tracy Boys are the creation of Sylvia and Gerry Anderson

IloveSam: Are you kidding. These are his brothers we're talking about. This is too good an opportunity to miss to keep him going, they're not just going to slink away. Besides, maybe they want to see how it's done properly. 

About 'a bit of a dark horse'. I hope I explain it all right. Someone you think of as quiet and shy may actually think and feel quite strongly about things you wouldn't have thought they would. You associate a horse that is dark, like a black stallion, as being strong and passionate. It's also sometimes the horse you least expect to win the race that beats all the others.

**Claudette**: Guess I should have actually mentioned it but I'd hoped you would have taken it as read that they obviously had an override code in case of emergencies and as they thought this was an emergency that is what they would have used. Under normal circumstances they would have knocked on finding the door locked. As with her nursing duties not every little fine detail is mentioned. Hope it hasn't spoilt your enjoyment of the story

Chapter 32

Feeling totally elated but also feeling quite tired Scott lay back against the pillows. "Stay with me, Jen," he asked, looking at her intently.

"Of course I'll stay with you, I'm always here," Jenna smiled, though a bit puzzled as to why he should think she wouldn't be here.

"No, I mean, stay with me, now," Scott explained as he opened his arm, beckoning her into his protective warmth. "I just want to hold you," he added pleadingly.

"Really," she smiled gently, thinking it such a touching gesture for there was nowhere in the world she'd rather be than lying with him. Scott Tracy really was so sensitive and romantic she thought as well as being fiercely passionate; a devastating combination

"Yeah, you've held me often enough. I know you don't think I knew but I did," he replied, seeing her slightly bemused look of 'I didn't think he knew'. "Now I just want to hold you," he said simply, hoping she wouldn't refuse.

The bed was lowered to its nighttime position; she kicked off her shoes and lay down beside him. Sliding her hand across his chest Jenna cuddled into him, resting her head on him as he put his protective arm around her. It felt so warm and comfortable to be here, although, she had to admit, it was also hard to lie here with him and refrain from making love to him, especially with his kisses still burned on her lips and in her body. If only she knew, he felt exactly the same way but he was tired after that rather physical 'cardiovascular workout' still finding he was not fully recovered from the bout of fever but he was content to have her lie with him, to hold her as she had done with him many times. He idly stroked her arm and toyed with her hair as she smiled contentedly to herself. Before long his hand rested on her arm and went limp, falling to the bed, she knew he was asleep and it wasn't long after, that she fell into sleep.

Strangely, he didn't have any nightmares that night, though she did wake briefly when he stirred, only to hear him groan and softly call her name. Jenna smiled to herself, feeling like poking him in the ribs, as it seemed he had started without her but then she could dream too, so she did.

She woke with that warm, glowing feeling of having been with someone you care about and was unable to keep that contented smile from her face as she kissed him lightly causing him to stir, though he didn't wake. Rising, she went to the shower, having an inner conversation with herself.

_Hope you know what you're doin' Jen? _"No, but boy, can that man burn," she thought to herself as the memory of those kisses flooded her with the same sensations. _Well, you did stroke his neck? _"Yeah, I did, didn't I," she laughed softly and shook her head. _What did you expect? You'll just have to suffer the consequences. _"Well, those just might be consequences worth suffering," she grinned to herself, thinking he could burn down a forest with those kisses.

Coming back into the room Jenna found him awake and having raised the bed himself with the hand-held panel. Feeling slightly embarrassed and nervous she came towards him wondering how he felt this morning. "You OK?" Scott asked with the concern of a lover who hopes she has no regrets. He certainly had none and hoped she did not regret responding to his kisses or the fact that he kissed her. He reached out his hand to her to take it. She gladly did and sat down.

"Yeah, I'm OK," Jenna said softly, touched by his concern. "You know, that was highly unethical," she stated with a wry smile. "I could get struck off for taking….advantage…..of a….weak and….helpless patient," she added, feeling that same weakness that he induced invade her as he gazed at her with those wonderful eyes. "Although…I…don't….quite….recall you…being that…weak..and helpless," she finished, her wry smile getting bigger.

His smile just got bigger at that compliment. She always had a way of making him feel good about himself. Last night she had made him feel like a man again, she had made him feel whole. "Well, I won't tell," Scott promised, continuing the smile that lit up his face. "Besides, if you do, I'll hire you. I still need a lot of looking after," he flirted, although Jenna quite suspected he really would rather than have her lose her job on his account and she found herself loving him that little bit more.

"Oh you do, do you." Jenna said amused. "And that would make you my boss," she added, stating the obvious. "And I suppose that would mean keeping the boss happy?" she continued with a flirtatious grin.

"Absolutely," Scott replied in a mockingly serious tone, enjoying these verbal banters with her. He looked at her now with an altogether more serious expression and reached his hand up to cradle her face. Jenna turned her face into his hand, closing her eyes to enjoy it's affectionate warmth and new found strength before putting her hand over his and turning more to kiss his palm. He thrilled at the tender moment and reaching his hand round to the back of her head he pulled her to himself to enjoy a rather slow and seductive Good Morning kiss.

What a way to say Good Morning she was thinking to herself, feeling weak under the power of his kiss.

Eventually she pulled away. "This isn't going to get us any work done," she laughed lightly, feeling still flushed. "And don't think this changes anything," Jenna mockingly scolded, "I'm not going to let up on you."

"Yes ma'am," Scott replied, completely captivated by her, making her laugh and shake her head in exasperation.

"How would you like to go to the shower today instead of the usual?" she asked, hoping he would see it as another step forward.

"Seriously?" he said almost unbelievingly as if she was only joking. He had been looking forward to getting in under a shower but in a strange way he would miss his morning sessions.

"Yeah, of course. I'll take you in after breakfast," Jenna promised, knowing it would be a real treat for him. It's funny how such simple things can bring so much pleasure when you've been denied them for a while and how much we take simple things for granted.

He started to laugh and looking down he could see a problem. Jenna smiled; assuring him she would disconnect him first and told him he could even be rid of that too, promising to take it out later that afternoon. "….and do you feel up to going to the pool this evening?" she asked, watching his delight. It was like all his Christmases coming at once. She suggested going to the pool in the early evening so that he would not be out in the heat of the sun; as she didn't want to risk aggravating a headache and also he hadn't been outside for a while so the cool of the evening would be a good way to start.

"And just how are you gonna get me into the shower?" Scott asked, knowing that, although he was doing leg exercises, his legs would still not support his weight. "You planning to give me a piggyback." he grinned, making her laugh.

The thought of giving Mr Scott Tracy a piggyback into the shower was a fun idea. "Well, that's a thought," Jenna mused as if she was seriously considering it only to fall about laughing. "I could just see your father walking in on that one," she giggled.

Scott caught the mental imagine and his grin got wider. "You really do want to give Dad a heart attack, don't you?" he said smiling and watching her laugh.

"ME," she said incredulously as though she had been insulted, then playfully smacking him on the shoulder. "If you're talking about last night, it takes two to tango, MISTER," she reminded him as she gave him a wry smile, then playfully smacked him again. They were like two young lovers seductively playing with each other in their conversation, which, of course, they were.

As she had went to smack him again Scott caught her wrist, his expression changing from wide smile to seductive desire as he pulled her in. "Just…what..do..you..th….," she had started to say but didn't get to finish as he pressed his lips to hers and began those slow, seductive circles with his mouth, taking her with him. His fire had obviously been relit and was burning brightly and Jenna could nothing but yield to the power of his kiss. She had struggled at first but, admittedly, not that hard, although she could tell those arm exercises were paying off, as his grip was firm and strong. The fact that she struggled seemed to fire his arousal causing her to deepen her own kiss. On letting go of her wrist she cupped his face with her hands as both settled into this kiss, enjoying it to the full. They were both at this crazy wonderment stage where they hardly dared believe the other felt the same way.

On hearing the door-com, they stopped, looked at each other briefly before slowly parting. "You're….

incorrigible," Jenna said breathlessly, thinking he was like a little boy with a new toy. Would she change him or try to tame him? Never in a million years she thought.

"And you're incredible," Scott replied seriously, still barely able to believe, after all his tortured thoughts, that she wanted him; wanted him as he was knowing he may not get the use of his arm back.

Breathless and smiling, trying to regain her composure she went to the door to be greeted by two grinning faces. "Is it safe to come in?" Virgil asked, wondering if perhaps they had started early or, indeed, had continued on through the night.

"Yeah, wouldn't want to interrupt anything, would we Virg?" Gordon added with a cheeky grin.

Jenna smiled embarrassingly assuring them it was safe to do so and as they had brought the breakfast she could hardly turn them away. She told them of her plans to take Scott to the shower and asked if they would help. With breakfast over and after donning a white towelling bathrobe they helped him to get into the shower chair, Jenna having disconnected him first. "Do you guys fancy some water therapy this evening?" Jenna asked as she told them she would like Scott to go to the pool.

"Aw, you bet," Gordon enthused, always eager to get into the pool. "You're coming in too, aren't you Jen?" he added mischievously, making her wonder what she'd let herself in for.

"Yeah, somebody's got to keep an eye on you lot, to keep your brother from getting drowned," she laughed and as she shooed them out the door she asked them if they'd got what she had asked for.

"Don't worry, it'll be ready and waiting," Virgil assured her as they left.

Now she disappeared into the bathroom to change, having gone to her room after breakfast to get her swimsuit and re-emerging to leave Scott speechless.

"Well, I can't very well go into the shower with my clothes on, now can I," Jenna said with a wry smile. What had left Scott speechless was the fact that underneath the open fluffy white towelling robe she was wearing a stunning one-piece swimsuit, high cut at the legs in various shades of blue, which just happened to be his favourite colour.

"There's always one solution," he answered with a cheeky grin, earning him a look.

"Why Mr Tracy, that's just plain wicked," Jenna replied, the look soon changing to an exasperated laugh.

Once in the shower a lot of giggling and laughing could be heard, sometimes followed by periods of silence apart from the running water.

"OK Mr Tracy, how do you want this?" she could be heard to ask. "Fast and furious, like this or real slooow and deep, like this," she added, changing the tone of her voice to suit the actions.

"Ah, make it sloow and deep, would ya Jen, please," he said, wanting to savour the whole experience.

"Slow and deep it is," Jenna agreed, also wanting him to enjoy the pleasure of his first shower. He certainly knew what he wanted and how he wanted it. Groans of satisfaction above the running water could now be heard emanating from the bathroom

"Aaww Jen, that's great. Do it a bit harder, will ya." Scott could be heard to say, followed by more sighs of satisfaction.

"What? Like this," Jenna asked, happy to comply with his wishes.

"Yeah, just like that," he answered with the satisfaction of having it done just the way he wanted.

"Feels good, doesn't it?" she remarked, knowing he was finding it pleasurable.

"Yeah, you bet," Scott agreed, followed by more sighs. "Aahh, that feels fantastic. I didn't think it would feel so good," he could be heard enthusing.

"You men," Jenna sighed hopelessly, "you'd think you never had this done before."

"Not like this," Scott again enthused, causing her to laugh.

"Well, I guess we can forgive you, it is your first shower after all," she added, continuing to laugh. "Are you going to be like this every time?" Jenna asked in mock exasperation.

"Only if you do it like that," he returned, with an exaggerated groan, which earned him a playful poke in the ribs. It was then followed by one of those periods of silence apart from the running water.

(Author's Note: Come on guys, he's getting his hair washed)

He spent a long time in the shower that morning just enjoying the feeling of the warm water cascading over his body and periodically flexing out the stiffness in his back. Later, dried and with his robe on Jenna turned her attention to his morning shave.

"Why don't you let me do it for you the old fashioned way this morning," Jenna suggested, wanting to give him a special treat. "Then tomorrow we'll get you to use your shaver," she added encouragingly, wanting to help him to start to do things for himself. As she started applying the shaving gel she said, "I did this once for you before but you wouldn't remember that." She told him it had been when he was unconscious just before he was taken off the ventilator. As he listened he realised how much she had been doing for him and he also saw that when she talked about all these things she did so tenderly and lovingly. It only served to make his deep feelings for her grow stronger.

"Did I ever tell you about the time when I was a little girl and watched my dad do this?" she asked, unable to remember what stories she had related as they had talked quite a bit, getting to know each other. He shook his head. Sitting on his lap now, she related the story of her father rubbing his rough face against hers, as she began shaving Scott, and going on to tell him about her father then asking her to test his newly shaven smooth face with a kiss. That idea appealed to Scott very much, so much so, that he grinned as he slipped his arm around her waist. "And just what do you think you're doing, Mr Tracy?" she said, pretending to be alarmed and then waving the razor menacingly at him she warned laughing, "It doesn't do to mess with a girl who's got a razor to your throat, you know."

"Yes ma'am," Scott agreed most definitely, while trying not to laugh.

"Will you sit still and let me finish," she light-heartedly chided, laughing at his boyish good humour. It was good to see him in such a happy, carefree mood she thought, after all he had been through, and it thrilled her to think that she was the reason.

He did try to behave himself but it was hard with her sitting on his lap like this dressed only in a slinky swimsuit and soft fluffy robe.

"There, all done," Jenna announced proudly. "And that's definitely kissable smooth," she smiled wryly in a flirtatious way as she stroked his face.

"Care to put that to the test," Scott challenged her, looking at her seductively.

"I was hoping you would say that, Mr Tracy," she said, continuing to flirt with him. Jenna lent over, wrapped her arms around his neck and rubbed her cheek softly against his before turning and placing a kiss.

"Care to try that again," he dared her, his voice heavy with seduction and desire. As she was about to kiss his cheek he turned, catching her mouth with his and slipping his hand now under her robe and around her waist he began those slow burning kisses bringing both of them to arousal. Just how long they spent in the bathroom that morning was anybody's guess, for where they were now transcended time and place as their kisses travelled beyond where they finished last night.


	33. 33

Thunderbirds and the Tracy Boys are the creation of Gerry and Sylvia Anderson

This chapter is dedicated to all you hard working, over-stressed nurses out there and may you find your next procedure as amusing.

I hope you take this chapter in the spirit in which it was intended and that is FUN. After all, we are talkin' Tracy here!

Chapter 33

"Why don't you get some rest this afternoon," Jenna urged Scott, after they had had lunch. "You want to have plenty of energy for that pool this evening," she added encouragingly with a smile. She could tell that he was looking tired and if he didn't rest he was liable to spark of a headache.

"Yeah, maybe you're right," he agreed, starting to tire but then it was the first time he had been out of bed and the warmth of the shower along with a good meal were beginning to take their toll. He wasn't going to argue, the thought of a sleep now was very appealing and he did want to be able to go out to the pool. He held out his hand to her as he lay down wanting her to be with him, a very tempting offer.

"Stay with me," Scott asked, with those pleading intoxicating eyes, not wanting now to be apart from her, not now that he had held her.

Looking down on him she smiled, there was nothing more she would love to have done but there were things she had to do. "I would love to," Jenna assured him as she sat down and stroked his face. "But there's things I'll have to get done, like paperwork. There's always paperwork," she explained, wishing she didn't have to.

"What about…..," he said, indicating a certain item that needed removing.

"Don't worry," she replied, trying not to laugh, "I'll do that later. For now, you just get some rest." "You do know that when it comes out your waterworks may be a bit weak for a few days," Jenna tried to say delicately, not wanting him to be embarrassed but fact is fact and there was no way round it. She didn't want him to be concerned that, perhaps, it was going to be a permanent problem.

"Gee, that's great, something else to deal with. So what am I supposed to do? Wear a nappy!" Scott frowned. He had been so happy, now that they had finally been able to express their feelings for each other and now he was making her deal with this, a rather embarrassing problem from his point of view.

She had to look away to try and compose herself as she felt a laugh trying to escape but she could tell this was seriously embarrassing for him and she was not going to make fun of him, although to her it was nothing, she dealt with it all the time. Jenna suspected it was more to do with the fact that Scott felt she might be somehow put off him now that they had become close.

"Scott, it's nothing to be embarrassed about," she reassured him. "I deal with it all the time, it's perfectly natural," she added.

"Yeah, well you don't kiss them all, do you?" he said defensively, knowing this wasn't a particularly pleasant subject and perhaps, feeling it was something that happened more to elderly people than to normally strong young men like himself.

"That's what this is really all about, isn't it?" Jenna inquired. "You think I won't want you because I have to deal with your bodily functions?" she asked gently. "Well, Mr Tracy, I'm sorry to have to tell you but I've been dealing with your bodily functions since you got out of surgery and it hasn't put me off you yet," she added, trying to make him see that her nursing duties did not affect how she saw him. "That's not what I see when I look at you," Jenna smiled weakly, thinking how she had fallen hopelessly in love with him and also, how that now she was going to have to make some hard decisions.

"I see someone who is modest and sensitive, caring and considerate," she continued, knowing it was out of consideration for her that he did not want her to be having to deal with such things that are done in private and also knowing that he would be sensitive, caring and considerate as a lover. He had already shown that when he asked her if she was OK about them and in wanting her to be as fulfilled and enjoying their limited lovemaking as he was. "I see someone who would be a sensitive, considerate and very, very passionate lover," she went on giving him a coy smile and making him flush. "And I also see someone who's self-sacrificing and loves his family very much. Someone who's extremely brave, courageous and who has been asked more of than anyone has had any right to; who would willing give himself to save people he didn't know so I think that just about eclipses any bodily functions in my book," Jenna said, giving him a warm smile. "And besides, it's not going to last. After all, it has been almost 3 weeks since your surgery, it's only natural you'll be weak," she reassured him, "and if you need any more proof that it doesn't bother me."

Jenna lent forward and gave him a tender kiss on the lips before kissing him again with those ever-slow circles, making him know that she desired him, so much so, that he put his arm around her, and drawing her into himself, settled into a beautifully seductive and rhythmic kiss, knowing all the while he was falling hopelessly in love with her. There would be no paperwork done that afternoon, and quite frankly, Jenna didn't care, feeling that his self-esteem was infinitely more important than a load of old paperwork and hang anybody that thought any different.

He did get to rest eventually and Jenna woke him in time for something to eat. She was just about to start the extrication when the com-link on the panel above the bed sounded. Opening the link she realised it was the boys already to take Scott to the pool. "Oh guys, we didn't realise it was that time already. We were just…in the..eh.. middle of…something. Can you give us a while? We'll…not be long," Jenna said, feeling slightly rushed. So much so, that she forgot to switch off the com-link, meaning that everything she and Scott said could now be heard in the hallway where four 'eager for the pool' brothers were waiting!

"Now Scott, just lie back. We don't have a lot of time," Jenna encouraged gently.

"Jen..eh…how are you…going to…eh…do it?" Scott could be heard to say, with a mixture of timorous trepidation and anxiety.

"Why, Mr Tracy, I'm just gonna grab a hold and give it a good yank!" Jenna replied, with a definite wicked and mischievous laugh, causing Scott to whimper quite loudly. Now, Scott Tracy **does not** whimper. In fact, Scott Tracy has never whimpered in his life, but he did that evening.

Outside in the hallway, four grown men also whimpered in sympathy, automatically shifting about as if they had itching powder in their pants. Gordon mouthed the word, 'yank' to his brothers as their eyes went as wide as dinner plates; wide grins then spreading across their faces as they realised Jenna must have forgotten to switch off the com-link. Being the really considerate and sensitive brothers that they were they gathered closer to the intercom.

"You're not serious, are you Jen?" Scott could be heard to say again, unsure if she was joking with him or not. He certainly hoped she was joking.

"No, of course not silly," she assured him, though still with a mischievous laugh. "It's up to you. How do you want it? I can do it quickly for you or I can do it slow?" Jenna asked.

Outside in the hallway. "I don't believe this," Gordon sniggered, his brothers telling him to shush and poking him in case they were heard but they had to agree with him as they gathered closer.

"Well, I don't think we should be listening," John spoke up, always the sensible and sensitive, though somewhat red one now. "So I'm going," he added, turning to walk away.

"Oh no, you don't," Virgil grinned, grabbing John by his sleeve and halting him in his tracks. "We're in this together, right guys?" he continued in a conspiratorial manner.

"You bet," Alan agreed. "And we don't care how long we have to wait now. This is as good as a pantomime," he enthused, with much nodding of heads from the rest of the audience.

Scott groaned. "Is that all right? I'm not hurting you am I?" Jenna was heard to ask considerately.

He gave a slightly pained answer. "Noo…..just…keep..going," Scott replied in a higher pitch than normal.

Outside in the hallway. "Oh man!" was all Gordon could exclaim, while John idly whistled and looked around him as though he was waiting for a bus.

"Do you want me to do it any quicker? Get it over with sooner?" she asked with the same consideration.

Another groan. "No, that's just fine," Scott answered, through slightly gritted teeth.

"We're nearly there," Jenna said enthusiastically. "Scott……lie still," she added, now giggling as she spoke.

"Aww, it tickles, Jen," Scott laughed.

"Well, that makes a change," Jenna remarked with surprised laughter.

Outside in the hallway. The boys eyes were growing wider by the minute, with Virgil and John barely able to believe what they were hearing but Alan and Gordon were bowing to each other with outstretched hands as if paying homage.

More groans could be heard, echoed by sympathetic groans coming from the hallway.

"Do you want me to stop?" she asked sympathetically.

"Outside in the hallway. "No, don't stop, Jen." Gordon pleaded to the intercom as if he were talking to her face to face, earning him a disapproving look and an exasperated shake of the head from John.

"Noo…just keep…going," Scott told her.

A few seconds later. "You're almost there, Scott," Jenna encouraged him. "There, you made it, well done," she added in a congratulatory light-hearted tone.

A deep sigh of satisfaction could be heard, followed by Scott saying, "Aawww Jen, thanks. That's great."

Outside in the hallway. "Aw man, are they for real?" Alan asked in wide-eyed astonishment. "Yeah, tell me I didn't just hear all that," Virgil agreed laughing and equally astonished. "Gee, I knew he was good, but that just takes the biscuit," Gordon remarked in awe and admiration. John felt, at least, he had the decency to flush with embarrassment.

Jenna rose to switch on the com-link to let the boys know she had now finished and they could come in. She froze momentarily, putting her hand to her mouth as she realised it had been on the whole time. Heaven knows what the boys must have been thinking, she thought to herself and then a wicked grin spread across her face as she thought of an opportunity to good to miss. Whispering to Scott, she told him about the com-link and her little plan, bringing an equally mischievous grin from him. This girl was good, this girl was very good he thought, and besides, he could do with a laugh to lighten his mood.

Opening the door, Jenna invited them in and on entering, his brothers observed Scott reclining against the pillows, right arm behind his head with a rather satisfied grin on his face. Gordon couldn't resist but give his eldest brother a smart salute, which Scott found most amusing, shaking his head at the audacity of his prankster of a brother

"Sorry to keep you," she apologised. "There was something I wanted to do for him," Jenna added, quite casually after which there was a slight choking cough coming from John.

"All…right…..was it?" Gordon inquired, with all the air of casual innocence causing Alan to snort with laughter and earning him a poke in the ribs from Virgil, making him jump.

"Yeah, she did a good job," Scott replied in a complimentary fashion, bringing more embarrassed coughs and sputters from at least three of his brothers. John, by now, was finding the whole thing more than uncomfortable and just wished he were somewhere else.

"Say, are you guys OK," Jenna asked with mock concern, something at which she was very good. They assured her they were all right so she continued. "You want to know what we were doing, don't you?" she grinned, knowing their curiosity was eating them up.

"Eh…well..eh….no, of course not……I mean..that's…your..eh…business," Virgil blustered when faced with the direct question.

"You speak for yourself, Virg," Gordon said wide-eyed and grinning. "We want to know, don't we Al? What were you guys up to?" he went on eagerly with nods of agreement from Alan.

Jenna narrowed her eyes ever so slightly at the family joker and bit her lip to stop from laughing. "So you want to know what we were doing?" she said, trying to keep her composure. "Well, if you come over here, I'll tell you," Jenna offered, taking Gordon by the hand and leading him to the bed beside the desk. It was like leading a lamb to the slaughter. Gordon meekly followed, raising and lowering his eyebrows in quick succession to his brothers as if about to be let in on some juicy secret. His brothers waited in eager anticipation wondering what Jenna was actually going to tell him and would she dare to tell him the truth.

"Well, it's actually better if I demonstrate," she decided and prodded Gordon in the shoulder so that he lost his balance and bumped down on the bed. With one deft move she swung his legs onto the bed while his brothers could only stand with their mouths open in stunned admiration. Scott was enjoying himself immensely and almost felt sorry for his younger brother, well, maybe not.

"Huh," was the only sound poor Gordon could make, not too sure where this was going.

"You guys would like to see how it's done properly, wouldn't you?" she asked quite seriously, to some splutters, then much vigorous nodding of their heads.

"You're not serious, Jen, are you?" Gordon said in a worried state of alarm. "I mean, in front of everyone?" he queried, looking frantically to his brothers for help and thinking, 'I hope we're talking about something else here'. He also glanced in Scott's direction to find his eldest brother eyeing him in a menacing fashion.

"Why Gordon, you're not shy, are you?" Jenna challenged him, all the time trying to keep from laughing. "There is only your brothers here and, besides, I am a nurse. There ain't nothing you guys have got that I haven't seen before," she said quite matter-of-factly. "Well, of course, not unless Brains has been pumpin' you guys full of growth hormone," she giggled, bringing snorts of laughter from everyone in the room, except, funnily enough, Gordon. He wasn't finding this funny at all anymore.

"Now, we'll need to get rid of these," Jenna instructed, tugging as his trouser leg. "So strip, Mister," she ordered bluntly much to the amusement of all in the room.

That was it. He was outta there. Gordon scurried of that bed like a frightened rabbit to run to the safety of his brothers. Scott could only look on in amazed admiration; anyone who could make the prankster run in fear of his life definitely had his total andunreserved respect.

"Gordon, whatever's wrong?" she asked innocently as if she didn't know. "I was just talking about this," she explained, as she held up a long, blue catheter tube. "What are you guys talking about?" she asked as if she didn't know. A catheter is a flexible tube used to drain the bladder when a patient is bedridden for a while.

"Yeah, we knew that, didn't we fellas?" Virgil replied with a nervous laugh, unwilling to admit they'd got totally the wrong end of the stick. Everyone agreed in frantic nods, causing Jenna to laugh and think to herself, "Yeah, right guys, sure you did. Maybe that'll teach you not to jump to conclusions."

Scott found the whole affair so hilarious that he made himself sore from laughing; to, not only be able to get one over on Gordy, but all his brothers at the same time was pure joy. Jenna was certainly able to handle herself with his brothers, which after all, was going to be necessary if he wanted her to stay with him.

Gordon was nervous now as Jenna approached him but she only wanted to give him a big hug for teasing him. "You know I love you, really," she said smiling as she planted an exaggerated kiss on his cheek, making a smacking sound. He screwed his face up at first, followed by a satisfied grin as he slipped his arm around her waist to return the hug. He caught, again, Scott's menacing glare then, and tried to disentangle himself from her embrace.

"Eh, Jen," Gordon laughed nervously. "Scott's 'lookin' at me. I don't wanna die, know what I mean?" he added, still laughing nervously and not putting it past his eldest brother to jump right out of that bed and strangle him.

"I can give him a kiss, can't I?" Jenna pleaded mockingly when she turned to Scott.

"Sure, just so long as he doesn't enjoy it," Scott returned with a voice as cold as steel and dripping with threat.

"I'm not, I'm not, I promise," Gordon assured him. "Worst kiss I ever got," he continued as if to prove to Scott he hadn't enjoyed it, earning him laughs from his brothers and Jenna.

"OK, this isn't getting us out to that pool," Jenna reminded them, still laughing but wondering if now she should be worried. She knew, though, it was a case of 'If you can't stand the heat, stay out of the kitchen and she would have to be able to take it as well as give it. "Did you bring Scott's swim shorts down and his shades?" she asked, now more seriously. Although it was early evening the sun was still bright and warm and she wanted Scott to wear his shades when he went outside, to protect his eyes and prevent a headache, as it would be the first time he had been out in almost three weeks.

"Yeah, right here," John replied, holding up the items. Jenna then asked the boys to help Scott get dressed while she went to the bathroom to change.

"Need any help?" Virgil asked in a flirtatious manner as he pretended to follow her. It didn't escape his notice that Scott was frowning and watching him; watching him in an altogether more serious manner than from the fun they had had earlier, leading him to believe that Scott had got it bad. In fact, as he smiled to himself and guessing that they hadn't actually got it together yet, he would say that his eldest brother was seriously in love with her. Shaking her head and laughing Jenna closed the door.

She emerged from the bathroom in a short, white, fluffy robe, now wrapped around her and tied at the waist.

"So, how are we getting' to the pool?" Scott asked, which seemed a fairly obvious question, since he still hadn't put his weight on his legs. "Are we doing piggyback again?" he added, giving Jenna a wry smile.

His brothers looked from Scott to Jenna and then to each other in an amused disbelief. "What have these two been up to?" Virgil wondered, trying to refrain from asking, remembering that last embarrassing mix-up. Jenna sighed exasperatedly and shook her head. "They were doing it again, jumping to conclusions."

Alan disappeared briefly, coming back into the room and triumphantly announcing, "Let us introduce you to THUNDERBIRD 7."


	34. 34

A big thank you to Gerry and Sylvia Anderson for giving us those fabulous Tracy guys and the Thunderbirds

Chapter 34

Scott's initial reaction was to laugh outright at the sight before him, which Jenna was glad to see but could only put that down to the fun they had just had. For what Alan had brought in was a wheelchair, but not just any old wheelchair. This one was decorated in the colours of Thunderbird One, silver grey with touches of red. The word THUNDERBIRD 7 was stencilled in black on the sides. Jenna had asked for a chair to be brought from the mainland for just this purpose, to be able to get Scott out to the pool and to the gym long before he was able to walk there himself and it was only ever to be a temporary measure.

"Virgil's had it down in 2's workshop giving it a spray paint job," Alan explained, hoping Scott would take it in the spirit in which it was intended.

"Yeah guys, it's great, very funny!" Scott remarked, genuinely touched, but other sadder thoughts were now creeping into his mind, which didn't go unnoticed by Jenna.

When his brothers had helped Scott into the chair Jenna came to face him and hunkering down to his eye level she took his hand in hers. "Now just you get those thoughts outta your mind right now, do you hear me?" she said forcefully, making sure he was understanding her. "I know what you're thinking and it's not going to be that way, understood?" Jenna added, knowing he was thinking that this might be the only Thunderbird he was ever likely to fly again. Scott nodded but she wasn't sure he was really listening. "Scott, this is only temporary, it's only to be able to get you out to the pool," she assured him. "It's either this or wait until you're able to walk yourself. I just thought it would be a treat for you to get out to the pool earlier. So, what's it to be, Mister?" Jenna asked, with a direct and forthright attitude. "Come out to the pool with us now or sit here in the room and stew all night." she continued, giving him a gentle ultimatum.

Scott could see the logic of what she was saying and gradually his face lost that sadness, realising he was looking forward to getting into the pool. He had to laugh at her determination not to let him get down and for always making him see the positive; she always had his best interests at heart. "Yeah, I guess you're right, and it is only temporary," he repeated as if wanting to convince himself it was true.

"Good," she encouraged him, giving him a warm smile and squeezing his hand. "Now, what say we get out to this pool? I've been looking forward to this myself," Jenna enthused, since she hadn't taken much time for personal relaxation.

The boys were impressed with how quickly Jenna seemed to be able to lift their down-at-heart brother out of his mood and were fast coming to the conclusion that she was good for him, hoping that she would stay long after her duties were completed for they had become very fond of her.

Scott now relaxed into a happier mood. "Care to climb aboard and let me fly you there," he offered, holding out his hand to her and inviting her to sit on his lap.

"Why, Mr Tracy, I'd be delighted," Jenna replied smiling, as she took hold of his hand and sat on his lap, happy to join his little game of imagination as he had been with hers. Scott Tracy's lap was a very comfortable place to be she thought as she wound her arms around his neck, he with his arm around her waist.

"So, who's at the controls then?" Scott asked, keeping up the pretence.

"That'll be me," Alan offered, with a mischievous grin. " But with all this extra weight I'm gonna need some help," he added cheekily, at which comment Jenna laughingly made a playful swipe at him.

Gordon quickly volunteered his services, grabbing one of the handles. "Say, how fast do you's wanna go?" he asked with a wicked gleam in his eye. "Mach One, Two?" he added, looking to his partner-in-crime who thought it a great idea being the speed freak that he was.

"Just get us there in one piece, understood?" Scott said in an authoritative tone. "Or you two will be pulling the worst duty I can think up," he added with a note of relish and a certain degree of threat.

Gordon and Alan looked at each other in a less than worried state and gave their brother a smart salute, clicking their heels together. "Yes sir, Captn'," they grinned, like two mischievous schoolboys intent on doing their own thing.

Now that they were all ready to go John opened the infirmary door as Gordon and Alan jerked the chair backwards on the two back wheels before pushing off, causing Jenna to hold on to Scott that little bit tighter, not that he was going to complain about that. Once out in the hallway, they taxied to the corner that led down another hallway to the accompaniment of aircraft engine noises, which Jenna found so funny she couldn't help but laugh. Virgil and John could only roll their eyes at the juvenile antics of their younger brothers. They were now lined up with a door at the far end of the hallway, the door that led out onto the pool terrace.

"You guys prepared for take-off?" Alan asked mischievously with Gordon reminding them to fasten their seat belts before both boys began the revving noises of an airplane getting ready to gather speed going down the runway.

"A…l…a….n! G…o…r….d….o….n!" Scott called out, his voice becoming almost lost as they gathered speed down the hall, while Jenna closed her eyes tightly , hoping they knew how to stop this crazy ride before crashing through the door. Virgil and John took one look at each other and hastily bolted after them. That door was getting ever closer and with no obvious reduction in speed Scott and Jenna braced themselves for the inevitable collision, having no option but to hold on tightly to one another. Miraculously, though, they opened their eyes to find they had come to a halt, albeit a skidding halt as both boys frantically grappled for traction on the smooth floor. From the look on Gordon and Alan's faces as Virgil and John finally caught up they would have said their two wayward siblings were far more relieved than Scott and Jenna.

Gordon pinched his nose and spoke in a voice imitating the Captain coming over the intercom, "We would like to thank you for flying Tracy Airways. We hope you had a pleasant flight," which brought a twitching from Scott's cheek muscles, "and hope to see you again for the return journey."

"Not a chance in he…..," Scott almost got said when Jenna clamped her hand over his mouth as she tried hard not to laugh at the schoolboy antics of the two jokers.

"I think, maybe, we should let Virgil handle the return journey, guys," Jenna said diplomatically. "But thanks anyway, that was……quite…an experience," she added, not knowing exactly how to describe it.

After taking a few moments to calm down Jenna asked Scott if he was OK about going outside before taking his aviator shades out of his pocket and putting them on him. She nodded appreciatively, there was something about a guy wearing aviator shades she thought and more so when that guy was Scott Tracy.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Scott replied casually, then realising he was doing what he always did, pretending to be fine, to be strong, not admitting his true feelings when actually he was feeling apprehensive. He hadn't been outside since the day he came home with that excruciating headache that started this whole business that now found him being wheeled out like a helpless invalid with a useless arm to the swimming pool. How he ever managed to fly TB1 back home was anybody's guess as by the time he was landing he was having difficulty concentrating and once on the launch pad everything just went black. The only good thing to have come out of this was that he had lost his heart well and truly, he knew, as he looked at Jenna and he knew he was going to have to share his true feelings and be honest with himself and everyone else if he wanted her to stay with him.

"Actually guys, I'm feeling kinda nervous," Scott admitted, much to the surprise of his brothers who had expected him to say he was fine. In that moment they were never so proud of their eldest brother for being able to admit to something they knew was hard for him. They wondered if perhaps, it might be the calming influence of Jenna being in his life that was bringing about this subtle change.

Virgil put his hand on Scott's shoulder, giving it a firm grip, telling him it was only understandable given what he had been through and that they were all there to support him. One by one his brothers touched him on the shoulder in a reassuring gesture, followed by Jenna lifting his hand and affectionately kissing his fingers.

The evening sun was still warm as Scott took his first breath of fresh air, heavy with the scent of the tropical flowers Kyrano grew in the garden as well as the smell of the ocean. He hadn't realised the wonderful fresh smell there was from the ocean before or the tropical air, his sense of smell having become keener with having been denied them for so long. He would be certain never to take them for granted again and would make sure he took time to appreciate the sights and smells of his island home, since he thought he had very nearly lost that pleasure forever.

Having now got up from his lap Jenna watched him with a warm smile as Scott closed his eyes in a brief moment of appreciation before being wheeled to the sun bed nearest the pool. Now he faced another daunting prospect as he looked into the clear blue water of the pool. It was a place he loved to be, diving and messing around with his brothers especially after the stresses of a rescue, now he wondered if he was even going to be able to keep himself afloat having one useless arm. He knew, at some point, this evening his brothers would descend into messing around and he wouldn't be able to join in; right there and then he wanted to go back indoors. Jenna could see the apprehension and a slight frustration creep into his face and assured him once he was in he would probably enjoy it and the water would support his weight.

"Guys, just remember, this is Scott's time in the pool," Jenna reminded them, wanting to make sure they did the exercises with him they agreed on. "And then you can go horsing around," she added, to which she received a salute and a 'Yes ma'am', making her shake her head with an exasperated sigh.

It was agreed that Virgil and John would help Scott into the pool by giving him a chair lift between them so now they all eagerly stripped off, ready for the pool. Jenna couldn't help but notice that all the Tracy boys seemed to keep themselves in fairly good shape. Gordon had the definite body shape of a swimmer, with well-developed upper arm muscles as well as legs and a trim, narrow waist, his chosen swimwear being Speedos. Virgil, too, had upper body strength with broad shoulders, though his waist was more proportionate to the rest of him, both he and John opting for fitted shorts as their swimwear. John was leaner than his brothers but it was still obvious he worked out and Alan was getting there; she could see what Tin-Tin saw in him. He preferred the young and trendy baggy shorts and Scott? She already knew every rippling muscle of his well-proportioned body and for her, he was just perfection. Jenna helped him off with his robe to find him wearing well fitting shorts in a midnight blue, accentuating his strong and muscular thighs. She had to allow herself a smile, as it was a change to actually see him wearing anything.

Jenna slipped off her robe too much wolf whistling and appreciative looks, making her feel somewhat self-conscious but never more so when she caught Scott's reaction to what she was wearing; a not too skimpy bikini she thought in deep blue and silver grey.

Virgil and John made the chair lift by holding each other's wrists and after Scott put his right arm around Virgil's shoulder, Jenna putting his left arm around John, he manoeuvred himself onto their arms, enabling them to carry him into the water. Gordon and Alan did a running jump into the deep end, doing a cannonball, which sent up a spray of water over the poolside, while Scott had to be content with being carried down the steps of the shallow end. Virgil and John all the while assured him it was just until he had strength back in his legs and he would be bombing in there in no time. As Jenna followed him down the steps Tin-Tin joined them, to another round of wolf whistles of which she took no notice, being used to these boys flirtatious ways. She also couldn't fail to notice again the scars across his back and remembered with a mixture of feelings how he came by them, feelings of anger at the incompetence that led to his being trapped but also feelings of deep love for his self-sacrificing spirit.

Another figure was watching the proceedings from up on the balcony as the happy sounds of his sons in the pool floated in the evening air. Jeff had come out onto the balcony, knowing that this was his eldest sons first trip outside since his accident and a mixture of feelings coursed through his mind as he watched Scott having to be carried into the pool like a helpless child. He felt happy that his son had progressed this far, bearing in mind the various setbacks he had suffered from the surgery but he also couldn't help feeling sorrow, knowing how Scott must be feeling at having to be carried; his eldest son being a strong-minded, independent and physically strong young man. He watched for a while, hoping his son would enjoy his first evening out in the fresh air and Jenna's constant attention to him did not go unnoticed either.

Once out in the middle of the pool Virgil and John lowered Scott into the water as Gordon and Alan came to join the party. It did feel strange at first, Scott thought as he tentatively started to tread water, John stayed by his left side and Virgil moved away, allowing the use of his right hand to scull the water in back and forward movements to keep himself afloat. It did feel good now, though, to be in the water and know he was safe enough as he had enough brothers around him who wouldn't let him drown. They may normally horse around in the water but they knew that this first time was important for Scott to gain some confidence and to start building strength in his leg muscles so he could walk again.

Jenna swam around in front of him, encouraging him as Gordon started on the routine they had agreed on, with Virgil and Alan relieving John on his left side every so often. Jenna then left them to it, taking time out to enjoy floating and relaxing in the warm water on this beautiful evening in this tropical island paradise. She had to smile to herself, wondering what her friends at the hospital would say if they could see her now. They'd probably want to stick daggers in her back so envious would they be. Not only was she on this beautiful island hideaway and swimming lazily in the warm water of an outdoor pool, but she also had a patient like Scott Tracy who could set a forest alight with his smouldering looks and burning kisses. She also knew, though, he wouldn't be a patient forever and she had already made a very painful decision.


	35. 35

Thunderbirds and the Tracy boys are the creation of Sylvia and Gerry Anderson

**IloveSam: **Although it hasn't been mentioned you could take it as read that Jenna would know now there is a Thunderbird 5 as I'm sure during conversations John would have said that's normally where he would be.

Chapter 35

As Jenna watched him totally concentrate on doing his exercises she knew he was worth it and she was proud of his steely determination to get back to a reasonable level of fitness. At that moment Tin-Tin called her attention and the two girls swam and floated lazily as they talked and laughed, Tin-Tin being. glad of the extra female company as it made a change from the boisterous antics of the Tracy boys. A few times Jenna caught him watching her, though it was hard to tell with his shades on, she could only tell he was looking in her direction.

Scott was watching her, watching her relax and enjoy herself, as she well deserved for she had barely left his side, always seeing to his every need. He thought how at home she looked as she laughed and talked with Tin-Tin and how happy and contented she seemed; hoping that in some small measure it might be due to him. His thoughts were interrupted by Gordon reminding him to concentrate but try as he might Scott soon found his attention wandering.

After half an hour Jenna decided that he had had long enough exercising and began to swim towards them, noticing now that Scott seemed to be tiring. Gordon eyed her with a wicked gleam, causing her to become instantly suspicious. "That us done then, Jen?" he asked, his voice full of mischievous intent.

"Y..e.a.h, that's good enough for a first outing," she replied cautiously, already absent-mindedly starting to back paddle.

"I guess it's play time then," Gordon grinned, giving a nod to Alan and John, which Jenna didn't like the look of.

She now started to swim backwards as Gordon cruised like a predatory shark in her direction, being flanked by Alan and John. "Don't you even think about it, Gordon Tracy," Jenna warned, obviously to no avail as Gordon continued to cruise.

"A little payback, Jen," Gordon reminded her with a cheeky, boyish laugh and at that Jenna turned, striking out for the farthest end of the pool as it was the only direction left to go. She didn't stand a chance, of course, not with Gordon having been an Olympic swimmer.

Knowing he was right behind her now Jenna decided to turn and face the music only to see him dive down almost to the bottom. With the water of the pool being such a clear aqua blue she could see Gordon quite easily swimming underneath her and looking up at her with wide mischievous eyes. Before she could swim away he had reached up, grabbed her ankle and giving it a sharp tug had pulled her under. Jenna just had time to draw in a lung full of air as she felt herself go beneath the water, much to the delight of everyone including Scott, who was happy she was enjoying a little playtime.

Once under the water Jenna sculled her hands back and forwards, looking around to see where the little joker was, only to find him still holding her ankle, smiling and winking at her. He was so naturally at home in the water and so cheeky with it that she couldn't help but her eyes crease into a smile, though she also had to remind herself not to laugh outright as she didn't want to swallow the contents of the swimming pool.

There was an eerie silence about being under the water with all noise from above shut out and only the sunlight filtering through, causing dancing shimmers of light on the pool floor and walls. As she looked about all she could see were legs and she wondered if she would know whose were whose if she hadn't already known where everyone was. The swimwear too, of course, gave everybody away but as she looked across to the pool wall where two pairs of legs trod water Jenna smiled to herself as she thought, "I would know Scott Tracy's legs anywhere."

Gordon soon let her go, knowing that very few people could hold their breath under water as long as he could. No longer feeling held Jenna struck for the surface, drawing in a great gasp of air as she came to the top and wiping the water from her eyes in order to see again. Treading water slowly she ran her fingers back through her wet hair smoothing it away from her face, catching Scott watching her intently as she did so, now that he had pushed his shades to the top of his head in order to get a better look. At that moment in time no one else existed but the two of them as their eyes locked under the intensity of his gaze.

The moment was soon shattered, though, as when Gordon swam lazily to the surface Tin-Tin and Jenna were subjected to more dunking and splashing when Alan and John joined in, accompanied to the sounds of much laughter. The girls did manage to get their own back at times as they joined forces to mete out their own brand of retribution. One of the girls would swim under water, try to yank down their trunks and as the boys were trying to hang on to their vestige of modesty the other would quite easily push them under.

"You should go and join them Virg," Scott urged, knowing his brother was only staying on the side lines because of him but on seeing Scott's rather forlorn expression at not being able to join in gladly declined. There was no way he was going to leave his brother to go and join the fun knowing Scott could only watch, a gesture for which Scott was very appreciative.

Before long Jenna told the boys her part in their play time was over as she was going to see how Scott was doing, reminding them again that it was their eldest brother's first time out. Doing a slow breaststroke Jenna made her way across the pool to where Virgil and Scott had been watching the fun and games. "How ya doing?" Jenna asked, still slightly breathless and excited from all the activity and Scott assured her he was OK. "Why don't you go and join the others Virgil," she offered, as she looked in the direction of all the noise. "Scott and I are going to head down to the shallow end for a while," she said, looking at Scott, thinking he must be getting tired by now.

"Well, if you're sure," Virgil replied, looking forward to getting stuck in and helping John and Tin-Tin against the 'terrible two'. "Do you need any help?" he asked, not wanting to think they were going to struggle and only too willing to lend a hand.

"No thanks, buddy. We can manage," Scott replied, wanting to be able to spend some time alone with her, as much as one could be alone in a pool full of boisterous brothers.

Jenna changed places with Virgil, coming under Scott's left arm and slipping her right arm round his back to hold his side. "Fancy going for a swim?" she asked with a gentle smile to be rewarded by a slightly apprehensive nod. Jenna assured him he could do it, promising to stay by his side and telling him not to worry about her, that it was mostly the water that was supporting him.

Pushing off from the pool wall they fell into a slow, synchronised movement of legs in unison, Jenna using her left hand to stretch forward, then cupping her hand to push back through the water. With Scott using his right hand to do the same they moved as one body towards the shallow end. Half way down they turned to look at each other and as Jenna gave him an encouraging smile he leant forward, giving her a wet kiss.

His brothers paused for a moment in their seemingly boundless energy filled play to watch their eldest brother progress slowly down the pool, supported by Jenna on his left side. It was hard for them to see him like this as Scott was an excellent and an extremely strong and powerful swimmer who would have been right in there in the middle of them, giving as good as he got. They hadn't failed to notice the affectionate kiss he gave her but decided to leave them alone, just for now, though, diving back into their fun.

Before reaching the steps at the shallow end Jenna and Scott came to a stop, allowing their legs to sink downwards until their feet were on the bottom. It was an intoxicating feeling being able to stand on your own two feet, as it were, the water now coming up to just below his mid chest. Knowing he was totally supported in the water and with Jenna by his side Scott took his first few bouncing steps, feeling rather pleased with himself at such a simple but, for him, a big achievement. Jenna couldn't help but smile at his boyish grin of satisfaction, as if saying, 'Hey, look what I can do', like a child having first learned to swim. As he grew in confidence she moved away from him, letting him feel for the first time total independence.

Having felt that he had now mastered this technique of bouncing steps while keeping his balance Scott now looked at her with a decidedly more desirous gleam in his eye. No longer was she his support or helper but the beautiful young woman in a stunning bikini who he was longing to kiss and not just affectionately. Another thought crossed his mind, she was upright and now he was upright and mobile too.

"Scott, what are you doing?" Jenna asked, slightly suspicious and warily smiling at him as he started to walk towards her.

"Me? Nothing Jen," he said, smiling that boyish smile in all wide-eyed innocence as he continued to walk to her.

Jenna started to walk backwards, very aware of the impish gleam in his eye until she came up against the hard, cool tiles of the pool wall. Now, with nowhere to go, she could only watch him advance towards her.

Perhaps it was the intoxicating feel of being able to walk or the warm tropical evening and the sensuality of the water that was going to his head but soon Jenna found that she was face to face and looking into the deep blue pools of a very upright Scott Tracy. She had only ever seen him lying down or sitting up in bed. He continued, though, moving forward until he was right up against her, pressing his body against hers, making her sigh and feel decidedly weak.

"S..S.c..o..tt,..wh..at…are…you doing?" Jenna tried to say, only to have it come out in a hoarse whisper.

He didn't speak, only continued to look at her with that impish smile and gleam in his eye as he now started to sway against her as if they were on some invisible dance floor. Perhaps he thought he was in that little Italian restaurant and swaying to the dance they had imagined themselves to be having.

"Dance with me, Jen," Scott asked, with such a devastatingly wicked and boyish smile, how could she refuse.

She had wondered what it would be like to dance with him in a slow sway after they had shared their imaginary 'dinner' but she hadn't expected them to have had so very little on and she had only ever held him close from the waist up. This was an altogether different experience, to feel the full length of his hard and muscular body pressed up against hers. She easily slipped her arms around his neck and crossing her wrists behind him moved with him in an evocative slow sway as he put his arm around her waist

It wasn't long, though, before they realised this wasn't doing either of them any good, only serving to make them want each other all the more. "Scott, I don't think," she begged forlornly, torn between wanting him and knowing they weren't, exactly, in a private place.

"Yeah, I know," he agreed, stopping his action but not pulling away from her. Instead they leant their foreheads together, reconciled to the fact that they were just going to have to wait.

"What?" Jenna asked with a puzzled laugh, wondering why, all of a sudden, his smile just got wider.

"Well, I was just thinking. There's a place I know," Scott started to say, smiling as he thought of the wonderment of the place. "Right here on the island. It's…," he added, then leant forward to whisper in her ear.

"Really. It sounds absolutely beautiful," she remarked, her eyes crinkling in a smile of pleasure.

"Yeah, but that's not all," he continued in a tantalizing and teasing fashion, grinning as he saw her puzzled expression. He whispered again in her ear only to have her eyes grow in wide shocked amusement.

"You're kidding me, aren't you? You don't," Jenna said laughing, as she took in what he was saying and wondering whether to believe him or not.

"Sure do," he assured her with that impish grin. "Totally and completely. All the guys do," he remarked matter-of-factly and shrugging his shoulder as if it were the most natural thing in the world to do.

Jenna looked down towards the deep end of the pool where four boisterous Tracy boys were still playing and laughingly tried to shake off the mental image that was forming in her mind.

"I'll take you," Scott promised. "When I'm better," he now said with conviction, although he didn't know just how better he was going to get. On noticing her slightly worried look as she glanced towards his brothers he laughingly added, "Don't worry, it'll just be the two of us." She wasn't sure if she should be even more worried by that statement. Giving her a look, now, that spoke of desire, he whispered again about what they would do there, causing a small whimper to escape her throat.

"You are one naughty boy, Scott Tracy," Jenna said, giving him a wry smile and trying not to laugh, making him grin with boyish mischievousness.

After a few moments he gave a half laugh and closed his eyes briefly, opening them again to find her watching him with an unspoken question. Aware that she had kept her promise and never asked him any questions he felt now he wanted to tell her this as the idea of being in the pool with what lay beneath them was just too tempting to resist. "Do you know what's down here?" Scott asked as he looked down and back at her again.

She bit her lip, trying to stifle a laugh in anticipation of the answer she knew she was going to give him. "Of course I do," she answered quite casually. "I wash you every day, don't I," she added with as straight a face as possible.

"Ohh lady……and you call me naughty," he laughed, shaking his head at the suggestively playful remark.

"Sorry, couldn't resist. Now what were you saying," she said, trying now to be serious.

Scott leant forward again to whisper about the secret that lay beneath the swimming pool and her eyes grew wide in amazement.

"You're joking. Under here?" Jenna continued in a voice of mild disbelief. Scott nodded, amused by her reaction. "You mean you just shoot up outta here," she added, as if saying it would help her to believe it.

"Not exactly the phrase a pilot would use to describe lift off," he concluded with a laugh. "But yeah, I just shoot up outta here," he said, still laughing and thinking it was as good a phrase as any.

Jenna could see that his eyes now clouded over with sadness as he thought more about what they were talking of. He had found himself talking and momentarily forgetting his present condition in the euphoria he was feeling at being able to stand and walk about and also at being close to her like this, it was almost as though they were just a regular couple out on a date. She put her hand lovingly to his face, holding it and telling him not to think about it right now, he was out here to have fun and enjoy himself now that his exercises were finished.

As he looked at her now, his expression changed from sadness to one of want and desire and he leant forward as if to whisper something else. Instead he began to softly nibble and caress her ear lobe with his lips causing her to sigh with pleasure. His kiss followed the line of her face until he found her lips and settled himself into a deeply intensive and sensual movement of his mouth on hers. The deeper the kiss went the more he pressed himself to her and the more they became lost to everything but each other; so much so, that they failed to notice the raucous play at the other end of the pool had ceased and now four silent shapes, like torpedoes homing in on their target, were swimming under water towards them.

Silently they broke the surface and on a given signal, being an agreed nod to each other, they cupped their hands in the water and drawing them sharply upwards sent a great deluge of water cascading over the two lovers. The effect was sudden and dramatic as both Scott and Jenna pulled apart from the hot and heavy kiss breathless and gasping to the sounds of sidesplitting laughter. Scott shook the water from his hair, ran his hand over his face to clear his vision and turned to see the source of the deluge, though he already had a pretty good idea. Jenna, too, was wiping the water from her face and smoothing her hair back as she tried to get her breath, not only from the deluge, but also from the effect that Scott Tracy's kiss had on her

"You two looked like you needed cooling down," Alan laughed, making sure he had backed off far enough from Scott's limited reach. Under normal circumstances Scott would have been chasing Alan up the pool by now and giving him a good dunking but as it was, Scott was far from feeling that confident in the water yet.

"Yeah, this water's warm enough without you two making it boil," Gordon added, to much laughing from everyone else except Tin-Tin, who had by now joined them and was shaking her head and looking disapprovingly at them for their juvenile antics. She felt Scott and Jenna should have been left alone for a while to enjoy each other's company and had told the boys so but, of course, they took no notice, calling her a hopeless romantic. She said someday they would see the need for some space when it happened to them.

By now Virgil and John had manoeuvred themselves either side of Scott and with another nod to each other in one swift move they had hooked their arms under Scott's, grasped his shoulders and pulled him backwards down into the water. As they started to swim away with him on his back John lifted Scott's left arm and placed it across his chest.

"Sorry Jen, we're just kidnappin' Prince Charming for a while," Gordon grinned as he raised his eyebrows up and down in quick succession. Jenna could only laugh at their schoolboy antics and was more than happy to see that his brothers had wanted to include Scott in some fun. She told them just to be careful with his arm and Gordon gave her a salute, then holding his nose with one hand and slowly sinking under the water waved to her with the other. What would you do with him she thought to herself as Tin-Tin came to join her and the two girls watched for a while as they took Scott on a tour of the pool? Gordon and Alan also allowed themselves to be dunked a few times by their eldest brother as John and Virgil took it in turns to support his left side and just for a little while Scott felt it was a normal evening out in the pool.

After their bout of fun they brought him back and Jenna said they would go and sit for a while on the pool wall seat. This was a ledge that was part of the pool wall and below the waterline so that when you sat down the water came comfortably to waist height, allowing you to sit and relax in the water. They watched the relentless fun and games for a while and when Jenna turned to Scott, giving him a loving smile he gave her an affectionate kiss, which she returned gladly, though she could tell from that and his posture he was getting tired.

"I'll try and get their attention and we'll get you in," Jenna promised, turning her attention to the far end of the pool and beginning to wave. Of course, it's always typical that when you don't want their attention you have it and when you do want it they ignore you. She felt Scott rest his head on her shoulder and thinking it an affectionate gesture Jenna leant her head against his but something didn't feel quite right. Lifting her head and looking at him she became worried. "Scott!"


	36. 36

Thunderbirds and the Tracy boys are the creation of Sylvia and Gerry Anderson

Chapter 36

Even despite his normally tanned face Jenna could see that Scott had paled somewhat, his eyes half closed and brow pulled into a deep furrow. "What is it Scott? Have you got a headache?" Jenna asked, her voice full of concern.

"Yeah, just started," he winced, as the pain began to build. The light now hurt his eyes and he felt that sickening dizziness. "Aaggh, Jen. I've gotta get outta here. I just wanna lie down," he pleaded, wishing he were lying down this minute in a darkened room. Mike had told him he would suffer headaches until everything settled down, he just wished that day would hurry up and come.

"I know," she said sympathetically, as she tried in vain to attract the boys attention. "Here, put these back on," Jenna added, pulling his shades down over his eyes to try and block out the evening sun.

Feeling tired too from all the activity, as well as the headache, Scott now leant against her so Jenna put her arm around him in an attempt to stop him slipping off the seat. She tried again to call to the boys at the far end of the pool but it was a futile gesture due to the boisterousness nature of their play. The dilemma for Jenna was, that although she needed to go and get the boys to help Scott out of the pool she couldn't leave him to go and get them for fear that Scott could well feel dizzy, loose his balance and slip into the water and if he fell face first he may not be able to right himself.

"Isn't that typical," Jenna continued, feeling her annoyance growing with every passing second. "When we want to be alone they won't let us and when we need them to be nosey they choose to be discreet," she said irritably, her voice rising sarcastically.

"Yeah. You've just gotta love 'em, haven't ya," Scott replied, wincing as he laughed at the irony of the situation.

Jenna cupped his face in her hand as he lay against her. "I'm sorry. I should have taken you in earlier," she apologised, giving him a weak, smile and feeling guilty.

"No….don't be," Scott insisted, not wanting her to feel guilty, "it would probably have happened anyway."

"And I did have a good time, I'm glad you persuaded me to come out," he added reassuringly.

Jenna kissed his forehead in a tender loving gesture. It was at that moment Alan looked down to where they were and grinned but quickly changed his mind when he caught Tin-Tin eyeing him crossly as if to say, 'Don't you dare Alan Tracy'. Thinking they were just being affectionate Alan decided against incurring Tin-Tin's wrath and went back to the serious business of dunking his brothers. Jenna tried again in vain, waving with her free hand, only to have Gordon wave back before he dived under.

"Don't you worry. I'll get you out of here even if I have to drag you out myself," she promised in such a determined tone that Scott found himself laughing despite the serious discomfort he was in. With Scott being a well-built, all muscle guy and tall, and Jenna being shorter, feminine, and with curves in all the right places, it meant that she would have been no match for Scott Tracy's dead weight out of the water but he loved her for even thinking of trying.

"Jen….I….f.e.e.l…," Scott started to say as he felt everything around him begin to spin. Unable to tell any longer which was the right way up with the blue of the pool merging with the blue of the sky, Scott slid from the pool seat as Jenna tried to hold on to him.

Knowing she wasn't going to be able to hold him she slipped into the water with him, making sure he was on his back and once in she placed his left arm across his chest. Putting her hand under his chin to keep his face out of the water Jenna gently floated him backwards to the steps, where she sat down, bringing his head to rest on her lap. As the evening sun was now almost behind her she bent over Scott to offer him some shade and also to see if he had come round, while she began to gently stroke his forehead in an effort to bring him some relief.

Surely now the boys would realise there was something was wrong she thought to herself. It was John who first noticed that they were no longer sitting on the pool seat, as he was the first one to break the surface from their game of who could hold their breath the longest. Ducking back under he gave his brothers a sign of 'a thumbs up' jabbing up and down to the surface motion, meaning for them to get topside double quick. They lost no time in joining John on the surface, knowing that he was not given to panic easily and wondering what the emergency could be.

"It's…Scott. I think…there's…something wrong," he gasped out, still trying to catch his breath. As the boys looked down to the far end of the pool they could, indeed, see there was something wrong; their eldest brother was floating limply in the water while Jenna cradled his head in her lap.

It was the quickest length of the pool they had ever done, in fact, Gordon probably broke his own Olympic record, arriving first on the scene with the others not far behind. Jenna was glad to see them, although she let them know she was far from happy about the length of time it took to attract their attention for which they could only apologise.

"What's wrong, Jen?" Virgil asked, the concern evident in his voice.

"He sparked a headache," she explained, trying to keep calm. "Then started to feel dizzy because I couldn't get him out to lie down," she added accusingly, her voice becoming mildly irritable. "And that's when he passed out and slid off the seat. I just couldn't get your attention," Jenna finished, letting them know how hard she tried.

"Yeah, we're sorry Jen. Guess we just got carried away," Virgil said, apologising on behalf of everyone, including Tin-Tin who had joined them.

On hearing all the concerned voices Scott flickered his eyes open, much to Jenna and everyone's relief. "It's OK buddy. We're gonna get you outta here," Virgil assured his brother.

Gently they lifted him, two at either side and carefully negotiated the steps with Jenna and Tin-Tin following on behind. They brought Scott over to the nearest sun bed where Jenna had already put a towel down and laid him on his right side, bringing a sunshade into position to protect his eyes. Jenna then asked Alan to go and get the anti-grav stretcher so they could take him inside, knowing he wouldn't be comfortable sitting in the wheelchair.

"Here, take some of these," she instructed, handing out towels, "and help me get him dried off." She tenderly dried his face and gently towelled off his hair and left arm as Gordon and Virgil did the rest, then Jenna covered him with his towelling robe while they waited for Alan to come back.

Wondering if they had left the pool, when no noise of shouting or splashing could be heard, Jeff wondered out onto the balcony to be met with the sight of everyone crowded around one of the sun beds. Being also shielded by the sunshade he could not make out the figure lying there but knew instinctively that it was Scott. Hoping it wasn't another serious setback he hurried down the staircase and across the pool terrace.

Jenna explained what happened, although she left out the part where she had tried several times to attract the boys attention, not wishing them to incur Jeff's wrath by laying any blame; an action which did not go unnoticed either by Scott or his brothers. It made him smile to think that she shared the same instinctive protectiveness towards his brothers as he did.

The look of displeasure and disapproval was now evident on Jeff's face as he suggested that, perhaps, his son had been kept out longer than he should have been and while knowing his sons tendencies to get carried away when they're in the pool, made it quite clear that Jenna was in charge and should have exercised her authority.

While still in some degree of discomfort from his headache Scott was not going to have his father blame her in any way, and told him so, feeling a great protective surge well up in him for her. Jeff could see Scott was adamant and decided not to pursue the matter any further, though he did wonder, seeing the way they looked at each other now, as though there were no one else in the world, just what the strength of their feelings were and should he interfere. It was a dilemma he was going to have to ponder; he was Scott's father but Scott was a grown man, well capable of making his own decisions and he was also Jenna's employer, having contracted her to look after his ill son.

Alan now re-appeared with the anti-grav stretcher, Scott was transferred, and as they prepared to head back indoors Jenna noticed, despite Jeff's disapproval, how tired he was looking.

"You should go and get some rest, Jeff," Jenna said gently, thinking that his tiredness was due to his worry about Scott. "He'll be OK once he gets a good nights sleep," she reassured him. Jeff was going to follow them in to the infirmary but Jenna told him there was no need and insisted that he go and have an early night, advice that he followed after his sons joined in with Jenna's recommendation.

It wasn't long before Jenna had Scott settled back into bed in the infirmary. Having darkened the window and given him some pain relief she sat with him, massaging his temples until he fell asleep. While Scott enjoyed a rare good night's sleep, Jenna's slumber was far from restful as she thought over the decision she had made.

After breakfast, which Scott was now managing quite well for himself, Jenna helped him into his robe, onto the shower chair and took him into the bathroom. As with the previous day, above the noise of running water, laughter could be heard, followed then by only the sound of the shower. Her next task was to help him with his shaving routine, to encourage him to be able to do it himself. This was all part of Daily Living Skills, things that most people take for granted but for Scott they were tasks he was having to learn to cope with, having only the use of one arm.

"Will you concentrate, Mr Tracy," Jenna said laughingly, trying to chide him with mock indignation but obviously to no avail. Concentration was not foremost in the mind of Scott Tracy when he was in a playful mood and this morning he was, all trace of his headache having long gone.

With the task eventually completed it wasn't long before Gordon, John and Alan arrived to take Scott to the gym, where he was going to begin work on strengthening exercises for his legs and right arm as well as continuing to have his left arm worked on.

"Virg not coming?" Scott asked, wondering where his brother was.

"He's just doing some calibrations on Thunderbirds Two's control panel," Gordon offered, "He'll probably be along when he's finished."

The boys got Scott into his workout gear, which they had brought from his room, a black, muscle-enhancing tank top and grey workout shorts. Jenna had to admit they suited him very well, now that she was getting used to seeing him dressed. The boys, too, were dressed in an assortment of gym wear to take the opportunity for a workout as well as help Scott with his exercises. Gordon had the same as Scott, a tank top, only in grey and black shorts, while Alan and John opted for blue sleeveless muscle t-shirts, John wearing grey sweat pants instead of shorts. As Scott was being helped on board Thunderbird 7, Gordon gestured.

"Wanna fly Tracy Airways again, Jen?" Gordon grinned, earning him a sharp look from Scott.

"Don't even think about it little brother," Scott threatened, half laughing but being deadly serious at the same time. "Or your life won't be worth spit when I'm back on my feet," he added with a degree of relish and a wicked glint in his eye.

"Noo……I think I'll give this flight a miss," Jenna said, giving him a wry grin and already heading for the door.

The gym, which was on the same ground level as the infirmary, was a large, spacious, air-conditioned room with showers and locker room attached and Jenna shouldn't have been surprised at how well equipped it was, after all, the Tracy's didn't do anything by halves. There was every conceivable piece of workout equipment imaginable, which was only sensible, for considering the job they did, these guys needed to keep themselves fit and they weren't exactly handy to the nearest local gym.

"You not going to join us, Jen?" Scott asked, with that mischievous, boyish grin of his, "I'm sure we could find you something to wear."

"Are you kidding? All that pumping iron, testosterone and sweat," she replied, playfully screwing up her nose but in truth, Jenna had other things on her mind, something she was going to attend to when she got Scott settled into his exercises. "Maybe next time," she remarked lightly, though Scott could sense that her mind was elsewhere.

Gordon and John helped Scott straddle the angled back bench with the leg strengthening bars and began by helping him do warm up exercises and stretches as well as rubbing his calf muscles and thighs to loosen him up, all under the watchful eye of Jenna. That done, he placed his legs underneath and behind the bars so that the top bar was across his thighs and his shins were tucked in behind the bottom one, providing the resistance with which to push against.

Jenna warned him to take it easy and not to be trying to do too much too soon as it was only his first day and she didn't want him to wind up with torn muscles. That first attempt to lift the bar with his legs proved painful and he couldn't raise it much, something which frustrated Scott enormously for he normally had no trouble powering his way through leg raises. Gordon lowered the resistance on the bars to make it easier for him and Scott soon found he was better able to do the leg raises, although they were only half way to what he would normally achieve.

Watching him now as he fully concentrated Jenna couldn't help but be proud of him, his face taut with determination and effort as his face and body glistened with a fine sheen of sweat. Scott glanced up to see her watching him. Seeing the pride and admiration in her face was giving him all the drive and motivation he needed to get himself fit, for there were a few workouts he wanted to do with her that had nothing whatsoever to do with exercising. Turning back to his efforts Scott dug deep into his inner reserves of courage and will power, determined to get back on his feet.

John and Alan settled into their workout routine as Gordon crossed to the door where Jenna now stood. "He's lookin' good," Gordon stated proudly of his eldest brother, knowing the effort rehabilitation took.

"Yeah, he is," Jenna agreed with a loving smile, though perhaps, her definition of 'lookin' good' was a little different to Gordon's. "Keep an eye out, would you, Gordon," she asked, nodding in Scott's direction. "Don't let him push himself too hard. There's something I've got to go and take care of," she continued, her voice that little bit more serious and her face becoming strained.

"Sure thing, Jen. No problem," Gordon assured her, noticing that her mind seemed to be elsewhere. "Say, are you all right Jen?" he asked concerned, for he really was very fond of her, almost like a big sister and Gordon knew deep down she really appreciated his sense of fun; her mischief almost matching his own.

"Yeah, I'm fine Gordon," Jenna said, smiling to reassure him and, being touched by his concern, she left the gym, unnoticed by Scott.

Jenna made her way to the upper level of the villa, rehearsing a speech to herself as she went up in the elevator. No matter what way she tried to say it, it wasn't going to make it any easier; the best thing, she thought, was to come right out and say it. How Jeff was going to take it she didn't know but she knew the matter had to be addressed and the sooner now the better. To leave it any longer was only going to make it harder and, maybe, more awkward, for she could sense Jeff's awkwardness at the pool last night when Scott spoke up for her.

It wasn't that she doubted her feelings, she knew exactly how she felt, but it was just putting it into words and getting it out into the open. Jenna now stood, slightly nervous and apprehensive, in front of Jefferson Tracy's office door. "Jeff, I feel there's something you should know," she repeated to herself. "No, that's not right," she argued inwardly. She started again. "Jeff, there's something I want to tell you." "Oh…damn, why is this so hard. Jenna, just come right out and say it," she told herself sternly and getting annoyed that she didn't know quite how to start.

She looked down at the floor, took a couple of deep breaths and drew herself up to her full height. Holding her breath briefly and wishing she felt more confident than she did, Jenna knocked the door.

"Come in," a rather gruff voice emanated from the room beyond.


	37. 37

Thunderbirds and the Tracy boys are the creation of Gerry and Sylvia Anderson

Author's Note: Just to say that this story is set in the villa of the series and I'm presuming that Jeff would have a private office/study where he would keep paperwork and documents associated with Tracy Enterprises as well as the desk in the lounge from where he operates International Rescue.

Chapter 37

As she opened the door to Jefferson Tracy's office, Jenna took another deep breath and proceeded inside; there was no going back now. The office, though functional, had a cosy feel to it with a large built-in oak bookcase adorning one wall, on which were displayed a variety of leather bound First Edition Classic novels, Document Files, each a different colour denoting a different function, and a myriad of Corporate Manuals. Here and there on the shelves were fine figurines, among which were displayed figures and models the boys had made when they were young, given equal status and importance.

Another wall was adorned with framed pictures of the boys at various stages of their school development and then later, on into careers pursued before they took up their posts with International Rescue. Jenna couldn't fail to see a very handsome Scott Tracy in his USAF uniform, complete with medals adorning his chest as well as his brothers attaining the highest achievements in their chosen field, all of which spoke to her of a father very proud of his sons. Other framed pictures included past colleagues, both living and deceased, of Jeff's from when he first started in the USAF through to his Space Agency days.

In front of her now was a very large, imposing solid oak desk with a green leather inlaid panel, on top of which was all the latest communications technology that kept the head of such a busy multi-corporate business in touch with his empire. Behind the desk, a rather imposing but comfortable looking high back swivel office chair in black leather and seated thereon the rather imposing figure of Jeff Tracy himself.

Jeff winced slightly as he looked up from his paperwork, pulling his glasses down his nose and peering over the top to see who had entered. It wasn't the first time he had felt that uncomfortable feeling of indigestion in these past few days and he promised himself to have a talk with Kyrano about a change in his diet and, perhaps, cut down on a few of his liquid indulgences that helped him relax of an evening. Of course, he would tackle all that tomorrow. His expression too, was also partly due to the fact that he wondered what he may have done wrong to warrant a visit at this time of the day from Jenna, knowing that she would have been engaged in supervising Scott's exercise regime. He tried to hastily think if there was anything else that he had failed to inform her of regarding his eldest son's care but drew a blank. Her less than happy face told him something was clearly bothering her and he wondered if she might even have had the unfortunate incident from the previous night on her mind. As it turned out, neither of these scenarios proved to be the case.

Whatever it was she had come to see him about, Jeff could see she was finding it difficult to know where to start, so he thought, maybe, he could put her at her ease with a light hearted quip. He was genuinely fond of her and had no wish for her to feel uncomfortable in his presence. Yes, they had had their differences but she had always stood her ground and he respected her for that. "And what might I have done this time, young lady?" Jeff asked, as he continued to peer over his glasses and give her a questioning smile. Although his voice displayed the same gruff tone with which he invited her into his office the manner and demeanour in which he spoke it conveyed almost the same playful attitude as that of his eldest son. Jenna could also tell from the warm smile that he now gave her and the early photos on the wall that Jeff Tracy had, indeed, been a handsome and striking man in his youth.

Jenna could only laugh at his assumption that he must have done something wrong to warrant this visit but in her heart she knew he was really trying to put her at her ease. Jeff Tracy was actually a dear, sweet man, a side that Jenna believed few people ever saw. Beneath that stern and serious persona he projected she knew there to be a caring, kind and very worried father. "No Jeff, it's nothing you have done, this time," she laughed, relaxing just a little but then the seriousness of why she was here filled her mind again.

"OK Jen, no more beating about the bush," she chided herself, "Just come right out and say it." Looking him straight in the eye Jenna took another deep breath. "Jeff, I love your son, I've resigned my position at the hospital and I need to know whether you still want me to continue to be Scott's nurse," she said quickly, her words all coming out in one breath. Should she have hesitated her courage might have failed her and she wouldn't have got saying what she felt she had to.

The silence in the office seemed to last forever and to say that Jeff Tracy was stunned was putting it mildly. He had sensed that his son had feelings for her but just how deep those feelings went he had no idea; the evidence of Scott's defence of her the previous evening by the swimming pool told him that his son's feelings were growing stronger. He was also aware that Jenna was fond of his son and had feelings for him, evident by the way she looked at him and cared for him. Then, of course, there was that embarrassing 'emergency situation' that he had walked in on when they were obviously enjoying showing one another that attraction and how much they liked each other.

Jeff could tell she was serious and, indeed, it must be serious for her to declare love for his eldest son. Admitting a liking or even a fondness was one thing but to go as far as to say she loved him was another matter entirely. He knew Jenna to be a strong-minded, independent and spirited young woman who was dedicated to her duty and responsibility and would not be given to tossing around words like love lightly.

"I see," Jeff said slowly and carefully, taking in this rather sudden revelation. "And what about Scott? Does…he feel the same way?" he asked, as delicately as possible, being the next obvious question.

"To be honest Jeff…..I don't know. We haven't talked about it. I can only speak for my own feelings," Jenna answered, trying now to keep the emotion from her voice and remain calm.

"And you feel you must resign from your post at the hospital?" Jeff queried, knowing it to be a job she loved, for she had made it clear, the day she stormed into the lounge demanding to know how Scott caught a cold, that she was a darn good nurse, a memory now that made Jeff smile. "That's a big step, Jenna," he reminded her, although he was sure she was aware of that already and had obviously given this matter a lot of thought.

"Yeah, I'm well aware of that. But it's the right thing to do," she said, agreeing with him. "I broke the rules and I crossed the line when I got emotionally involved with my patient," Jenna continued, stating her reasons for resigning, though she had to smile inwardly when she thought of just how emotionally and physically she had gotten involved. Did she regret having to leave her job at the hospital, where she had come to make so many friends? Of course she did, you don't leave a life like that without feeling anything. Did she regret ever falling in love with Scott Tracy or coming to the island to nurse him? Never in a million years, of that she was certain; no matter what the future held she would never regret that.

Becoming a bit more defiant in her attitude now she stated, "I'm prepared to accept the consequences but I certainly don't intend to give them the pleasure of firing me." In referring to 'them' Jenna meant the good ladies and gentlemen of the Board of Governors of St Vincent Memorial Hospital, who privately, she thought of as a bunch of old stuffed shirts who thought more of rules, regulations and whether or not enough paper cups had been ordered than the welfare and comfort of the patients.

Jeff, having listened to her explanation, now nodded. If there was one thing about Jenna it was she stood by her principles, no matter what the consequences would be. It was one of the things Jeff had come to admire about her, that and her strong sense of duty as well as her caring and compassionate attitude, not only to his eldest son but also to the rest of the family. Jeff also felt a sense of guilt, in that the reason she felt she had to resign was because of loving his son and expressing that love while still on duty. Jeff was not such an ogre that he did not know and understand how love can blossom in the least expected places or that the depth and strength of love can take you unawares. He smiled fondly at his memories of Lucille, thinking of the depth and strength of the love he had felt for his dear wife, long gone and perhaps, his fondness of Jenna was because she reminded him of her.

"Have you told Scott? Does he know you've resigned?" Jeff asked sympathetically, knowing this was not an easy decision she had made.

"No….and I don't want him to know," Jenna stated adamantly, "at least not yet." "Scott has been through enough already, physically and emotionally. I'm not going to have him feel any of this is his fault," she added, with a definite protective tone, which spoke of her love for him.

Jeff could clearly see the depth of her feeling for him in her desire to protect him. He had to wonder though, was it possible to love in such a short space of time. It had been just over two weeks since Scott regained consciousness and even in that time he had slept quite a bit as well as having a fever, although, she had been there constantly by his side. It was a question Jeff felt he couldn't ask her but she obviously thought so to have taken the momentous decision to end a career, which she did not come by overnight and he had to admit to feeling a certain amount of pride, knowing she must feel his son was worth it.

"And have you thought what you will do, Jenna?" Jeff wanted to know, wondering if she had already implemented a plan. "Or has Scott asked you to stay with him?" he added, thinking that might be a possibility, even though she had already said they hadn't yet talked but then that could be his son's way of wanting to get to know her better.

"No Jeff…..to be honest, I haven't thought about what I'll do yet," she replied with a weak smile. "And no, Scott hasn't asked me to stay and that's another reason I don't want him to know," Jenna continued, adamantly. "I don't want him to ask me to stay out of pity, because he feels sorry for me or out of some sense of duty, because he feels he should, because he thinks it's his fault. Nor do I presume that he would ask me to stay," she went on. "And you must promise me, Jeff, that you won't say. I won't have him put under any emotional pressure," she said clearly and concisely, her love for him becoming more evident.

"All right," Jeff agreed but he didn't want her to feel that once his son was well and didn't need her nursing care any longer that the Tracy family were going to leave her high and dry so he offered a solution. "Jenna, you know that I have some influence with the Board of Governors," Jeff started to say, "I could……"

"Absolutely not," Jenna stated emphatically, cutting him short before he even said what his proposal was, though she reckoned Jeff's sphere of influence with the Board of Governors had a lot to do with dollar signs. "I am not going to let you or anyone else buy me a position in the hospital," she added determinedly but she couldn't help but smile and be touched by Jeff's kind gesture. "Thank you, though, Jeff. I really do appreciate it," she smiled warmly, "but I knew the rules and I'll accept the consequences."

In truth, Jeff didn't expect anything less of her, knowing her strong convictions and principles; in fact, he probably would have been disappointed if she had accepted his proposal. He couldn't help thinking how much like his eldest son she was in that respect, Scott having earned his place in the USAF by his own merits and not because his father had influence and money. Jeff knew now, that whatever happened between them, he would make sure she had a means to support herself, though he suspected from her fiercely independent nature she might take some persuading.

Jenna now shifted uncomfortably, having come to the reason she was here to speak to Jeff. "Well Jeff….now I need to know if you….," she said, hesitating, as if she couldn't bear to hear what the answer might be. "If you still want me to continue as Scott's nurse or if you feel the situation has become untenable?" Jenna asked, closing her eyes briefly and taking in a long, slow breath to steady her racing heartbeat as she waited in anticipation of his answer.

It was clear to Jeff that she had no wish to leave but he believed she would abide by his decision if asked to do so, though he suspected it would break her heart. Jeff Tracy was not about to break the heart of a young woman who had been up front and honest with him, though she had admitted to breaking the rules of her nursing code, but then, she had already addressed that problem by doing what she believed was right and resigning her position. In truth, Jeff could not complain about the quality of nursing care she gave to his eldest son and he was not about to punish her further for falling in love with him.

Taking his glasses off and laying them on the desk Jeff began. "Firstly Jenna…… I want to thank you for being honest and up front with me," Jeff said, the gruffness of his tone having disappeared long ago. "And that's something we haven't always been eye to eye on," he added, a wry grin breaking over his face and knowing the fault had been on his part. Jenna allowed herself a half laugh, releasing some of the tension that she was now feeling. That was something she admired about Jeff Tracy, his willingness to admit to being at fault and knowing where 'the buck stopped'.

Jeff continued with his speech. "And secondly……I have no intention of firing you….so you can stop worrying," he assured her quickly, not wanting to make her wait until the end of his little speech. "Besides," he went on, his grin returning, "I don't imagine Scott would be too happy with me if I did." Although said in jest, he was sure his son wouldn't have been happy if his decision had been to send her away and he had no wish to give his volatile eldest son an excuse to have another confrontation with him, or worse, incur an animosity between them. As well as that he didn't want to risk the possibility of his son suffering a relapse due to her suddenly disappearing from his life.

"Jenna…I have no problem whatsoever with the level of your nursing care. In fact, you have proved yourself to be a very dedicated, caring and compassionate young woman who has, not only, selflessly devoted herself to the care of my son, seeing to his every need," he stated warmly and at which point Jenna had to smile inwardly, thinking, 'Well, not quite. Not yet'. "But has also taken the time to be patient and understanding and helping this family through a very difficult time. You have endeared yourself to this family since you first arrived and I know my other sons have grown fond of you…." Jeff continued in his praise of her, causing her to feel an emotion, which threatened tears. "…..as….as I have myself," he finished warmly, Jenna feeling that single tear roll down her cheek.

"Why, Jeff Tracy…..whatever are you trying to do? Make me cry?" she smiled and sniffed as she drew in another long breath and quickly wiped the tear away in an effort to stem a flood of emotion. She realised that Jeff had paid her the highest compliment and knew it was not easy for a man like him to admit to being fond of an opinionated, strong-willed and determined young woman such as herself who had come into his household and turned it upside down.

Jenna thanked him for his decision before he went on to say. "Does Mike know of this decision you've made?" he asked kindly, knowing how much she respected and adored Mike as a father figure.

Her face saddened and became troubled as she contemplated this last part in her course of action. "No…not yet Jeff," she replied solemnly. "That's why I want to ask a favour of you," she added hopefully.

"Of course….if I can," Jeff responded. "I would hope you could come and ask me anything," he said, now feeling a deeper bond of trust had grown between them for she had confided in him her deepest feelings.

"Well, I would just like to be able to use the phone in here to make a call to Mike," Jenna began. "It's more private. I sent my resignation in with the mail plane this morning but I would obviously like to talk to Mike first before he gets to hear on the hospital grapevine," she said with a weak smile, belying the true extent of her sadness, "I owe him that, at least."

Jeff nodded his understanding. "Of course, Jenna, that won't be a problem," he assured her, as he admired her thoughtfulness and consideration in wanting Mike to hear first hand, despite the turmoil of feeling she was in. "You know, Mike will be sorry to lose you," Jeff reminded her gently. "I happen to know he thinks extremely highly of you, as do I," he added, his tone denoting the respect and fondness he felt.

He had by now left the comfortable office chair and came around the desk to make his way to the door, offering her the privacy to make one very difficult and probably emotional phone call.

"Thanks Jeff….I appreciate that…and…you have no idea…how much that means to me." Jenna almost struggled to say. Before he made his way to the door, however, Jenna reached over and planted a kiss on his cheek, causing Jeff to cough and bluster slightly at her open show of affection but with which he was secretly delighted.

She smiled at his embarrassment, thankful for the opportunity to compose herself once again.

"And you're sure about this?" Jeff asked, giving her one last chance to change her mind, for it would not be too late to have her resignation rescinded and for him to pull some strings.

"I'm sure," Jenna replied, now with quiet confidence and smiling warmly at the thought of her love for Scott Tracy. With that Jeff left the office, leaving her to contemplate her thoughts and how she would formulate this next conversation.

As he left he chuckled to himself, "I must be getting mellow and soft in my old age." He also pondered, though, that if his eldest son was foolish enough to let this young woman walk out of his life then he would make sure he pointed that out to him.

Virgil had now finished his calibrations, filled in the report and made his way to his father's office to leave it with him before heading back down to the gym to help with Scott's workout.


	38. 38

The Tracy Boys and Thunderbirds are the creation of Sylvia and Gerry Anderson

Chapter 38

Well, that was the first step taken, Jenna thought to herself now that she was left alone. The next call, however, she knew would be more difficult and emotional for she had known Mike a long time; he had been there for her and seen her through a very difficult period in her life, when her father had died and previously, when her brother Johnny had been killed in that fatal training flight.

Before she went to the desk, though, she took the time to have a look over the pictures on the wall, pictures of the boys in their various stages of development. She smiled, as peering back at her were the happy faces of scrawny, adolescent youths and she couldn't help but marvel at the fact of how they had all grown into such well developed, physically fit and handsome young men. Her eyes, of course, picked out a youthful Scott in a seemingly happy pose with his younger brothers but as she studied the picture she could see in his eyes the heavy weight that was the burden of responsibility he carried on his young shoulders. It was a look she recognised for it was a look she knew well. After looking over the rest of the pictures she turned towards the desk.

Rounding the desk Jenna sat down in the large comfortable black leather swivel chair. Ever since entering Jeff's office, although she'd had serious things on her mind, she wondered just how comfortable that chair was and she had had the childish urge to have a swivel in it. Sinking into the soft black leather and looking around almost guiltily, as if she expected Jeff Tracy to come back in, she started to push the chair from side to side, giggling to herself with childlike pleasure. She had an overwhelming urge now to kick of her shoes, tuck her legs up under her and get really comfortable and try to forget why she was in here but she resisted, and settled instead for one complete revolution of the chair pushing with her feet and then lifting them off the floor.

Now that she had gotten that playful compulsion out of her system she turned to the blank screen of the video-phone, contemplating for a few moments on how she would begin this conversation. Should she just come out in a rush and say it like she had just done with Jeff Tracy but she reckoned she would take this a bit slower and play it by ear. Activating the vid-link she tapped in the number that would connect her to Mike's office and waited, taking a slow, deep breath to compose herself. The vid-phone was automatically re-routed through TB5's security system so there could be no possibility of the call being traced; this all having been explained to her after she had found out the family secret.

Within moments Mike's cheery face filled the screen. Even though she had prepared herself for this moment the sight of him brought a lump of emotion to her throat, a wealth of memories to her mind and she almost lost her resolve of courage to go through with it and instead just make some trivial conversation, say goodbye and close the link. But then she only had to think of her love for Scott to know she had to see this through to the bitter end.

"Hi Mike," Jenna began, forcing the smile that belied her aching heart. "How's everyone doing back there," she added but she resisted the temptation to quip, if everybody missed her; knowing how much she was going to miss everybody there she knew she wouldn't be able to stop the flood of tears that were already threatening.

"Hi Jen. Yeah, everybody's fine," Mike replied, wondering if this was a professional call and something might be wrong with Scott or if it was just a social call and perhaps she was feeling a bit homesick, needing a familiar face to talk to. He got the impression, though, that it was not a professional call, in that she needed advice about medical treatment for he had been in regular contact with his old friend Jeff Tracy who had assured him that Scott was doing very well under her supervision. Jenna had stopped giving him regular updates a while ago, only needing to contact him if something serious were to happen. He felt it more to be a social call, though something told him it was far from being trivial for he could tell that behind that forced smile she had something on her mind.

"And how is our boy doing?" he asked, genuinely interested in Scott's progress from her point of view, "any change in his arm?"

Jenna could only but smile warmly at Mike's familiarity over Scott; it had been a term he had called him by ever since getting here. Taking another deep breath she answered, "Our boy is doing just fine, Mike. And no, there's no change yet in his arm. He still doesn't appear to have any feeling."

"Well, don't give up hope, Jen, it's early days yet," he reassured her, to which she promised she wouldn't and was plugging away at those exercises. Mike could tell now she was having difficulty in knowing where to go from here and not being one to beat about the bush took the first step. "OK Jen, what's the real reason for this call? I know something's up," he urged, wanting to be of whatever help he could. "Not that I'm not glad to hear from you anytime, you know that, but I know you Jen and something's troubling you," he said gently and with fatherly concern.

"Dear, sweet Mike," she thought to herself, there was no fooling him so, on taking a steadying breath, she began. "Mike, you know I love you dearly. You've been like a father to me ever since….," she said, hesitating at the painful memories that had made them closer. "….well, ever since Johnny…..and then Dad passing away. You've helped me through some pretty bad times; you've always been there for me. And I have loved every minute of working there at the hospital, even the hard times. And we've always found something we can laugh at; it's what helps us get through the day, isn't it," Jenna continued, wanting him to truly know how much she really cared and loved her job.

It was at precisely this moment Virgil arrived outside his father's office, intent on depositing his report of the calibrations he had just completed before heading back down to the gym to help with his brother's workout. The door was slightly ajar and he was just about to knock when he heard the rich, deep tones of a man's voice. Assuming, momentarily, it was his father's voice and that if he heard him talking aloud he must be on the phone to someone, he intended to enter, as all he wished to do was to leave the report on the desk. Before entering, however, he recognised the voice to be, not that of his father, but of Mike. Still about to enter, believing then that his father was talking to Mike, he heard Mike call her by name and then recognised the slightly emotional voice of Jenna.

He should have left at that point, but he didn't, and it wasn't that he was eavesdropping; it was because he genuinely cared about her and could hear her obvious emotion, wondering what could be making her so unhappy. What he heard next made him sit up and take notice.

A cold sense of unease had gripped Mike's heart as he listened to Jenna's little speech. "Jen…this sounds suspiciously like you're thinking of quitting on me," he said half laughing but he was finding it anything but funny, hoping that his thoughts were wrong and that she was just feeling homesick. Mike, though, was a very perceptive man and he could tell by the way she was talking it was as if she was preparing to say goodbye. On receiving no immediate response from her he pressed the matter. "Jen, talk to me. What's this all about?"

Jenna looked him straight in the eye and composed herself before answering. "Yes Mike, I'm resigning. In fact, my resignation's in the post and should be there by tomorrow," she replied as calmly as she could. "I wanted to talk to you first and tell you. I…I..didn't want you to find out on the hospital grapevine," she added, feeling herself waver slightly as she saw his face pale at the news.

Outside in the corridor Virgil was equally as taken aback by her sudden revelation. He knew she had loved her job for she had told him before in conversations they had had in the early days after Scott's surgery, before he regained consciousness, of many hilarious moments as well as the equally difficult times, yet, through it all had come her obvious love and dedication for her job. To resign, seemingly out of the blue, came as quite a shock and could only mean something serious had happened. He realised, though, he was not that up on nursing code ethics or practice so wondered what had prompted her to take such drastic action.

"Jen, why on earth….what has happened to make you resign?" Mike asked, barely able to take in what she had just told him and struggling almost to get his words out. Whatever it was, though, he was sure he was not going to let her give up without a fight; she was far too good a nurse for that and he was far too fond of her to let her throw away a good career that she had taken a long time to build up. "Are you in some sort of trouble?" he asked concerned. "Whatever it is, we can sort it out. You know I'm always here for you Jen," Mike assured her.

"No…I'm not in any trouble," Jenna reassured him as she smiled weakly at his concern. At least, not trouble in the conventional sense of the word but more like heart trouble. "But bless you Mike, I know you are," she added fondly.

"Then what Jen? Jeff hasn't informed me of any problems and Scott's doing OK by all accounts," Mike continued, but he could see now by her reaction to a certain person's name that he believed he had just found the reason for her decision. "This wouldn't, by any chance, have anything to do with a patient of yours?" he inquired gently and sympathetically, realisation having dawned. When she didn't answer straight away he knew he was on the right track. He also knew that Jenna was not given to falling in and out of relationships on a casual basis, goodness knows, he had encouraged her often enough to, at least, give some of the many young men who had asked her out, a chance. Knowing this to be the case he guessed this to be more serious, serious enough to resign over, given her high moral principles.

"Jen, you don't need to resign over your feelings for someone, even if he is a patient," he encouraged her, assuming that was the reason. "Once you're assignment's over you'd be free to persue that relationship if that's what you both want. And I have to say I think Scott would be a very lucky young man," Mike added, not realising just how far this relationship had progressed already.

Outside the door Virgil couldn't help but agree.

"He's a young man I have a great deal of admiration and respect for," Mike said, letting her know of his approval. Jenna gave him a strained smile and her nervous fidgeting told him there was something more. "Unless, of course, this has progressed beyond just having feelings?" he mused, watching her reaction.

Jenna winced slightly as he hit on the truth but she steadied herself and looked him in the eye. "Yes Mike, we've kissed," she admitted, blushing at the thought of just how physical those kisses of his had been.

Outside in the corridor Virgil's eyes widened somewhat. "Kissed? I'll say you have," he thought, feeling himself go hot and bothered at the memory of their burning passion and they were only the kisses he had witnessed. If that was how they were kissing when others were around what were they like in the privacy of the infirmary he had sometimes wondered.

She now felt a sudden defiant and defensive attitude take over, not wishing Mike to think this was something she did all the time, though she did know he didn't think of her that way and also she didn't want him to think she felt ashamed of her behaviour in any way. Her fierce protective streak concerning Scott also kicked in for she did not want Mike to think he had taken advantage of her and she didn't want Mike to think she had taken advantage of her patient.

"And what's more, I'm not ashamed. We've done nothing wrong, only express certain feelings for each other and I won't have you or anyone else blame him in any way. If there's any blame, then it's mine. I'm at fault. I knew the rules and I broke them. I accept full responsibility and that's why I'm resigning. I won't give the Board the satisfaction of firing me and I don't want you dragged into this either, Mike," Jenna said defensively and quickly, once having begun her speech, keeping at it until she had said all she wanted.

"Whow…slow down Jen…I'm not your enemy here," Mike responded, taken aback by the intensity of her feelings, which could only mean one thing in his book, considering how level-headed she was. "Boy, you really are in love with him, aren't you?" he asked gently and sympathetically.

Outside the door, Virgil had listened to her speech. "So, that's why you're resigning? Because you kissed him. Oh Jen," he thought to himself, feeling for her, that she should have to give up her career because she expressed her feelings for his brother. He agreed, though, entirely with Mike's diagnosis and he, too, was now interested in the answer she would give. He had long suspected her love for his eldest brother, as almost from the word go she seemed only to have had eyes for him and, on reflection, he for her; it was as if they shared some invisible connection, invisible threads that had bound them together.

He liked Jenna, he liked her a lot and from the first moment she had arrived on the island, only that the situation had been so serious, he had hoped they might have had a chance to get to know each other; if she had given him any sign at all he would have been prepared to wait. As it was, her only indication was to be friends and it didn't take long to recognise the attraction that was forming between her and Scott and he was genuinely happy for his brother; he could think of no better man to lose out to than him. He could already see a change in Scott, he was relaxed and happy around her ever since they had finally got to share that kiss and he seemed more willing to be honest with his feelings, evident by how he shared his anxiety about going outside to the pool the other evening, although some things he was still finding hard. Now it seemed like the end of her career was the price she was going to have to pay for those kisses. Virgil waited with bated breath to hear just how deep her feelings for Scott went.

Jenna gave a half laugh as she realised how she must have sounded, her face and tone now softening as she thought of her love for Scott Tracy. "Love him," she repeated, picturing his face in her mind. "Yeah, I love him, Mike. I love him with all my heart and soul," she reflected, not regretting one of those burning kisses.

Outside the door, it was all Virgil could do to keep from shouting out, "YES, I knew it," as a grin spread across his face.

Mike nodded understandingly for he could see it in her face and hear it in her voice, the depth of love that she felt for him. He knew for her this was no casual fling and he dearly hoped she was not going to get hurt. "And Scott feels the same way?" he asked tentatively.

Jenna closed her eyes briefly and looked away before turning to meet Mike's gaze. "I don't honestly know, Mike. We haven't talked about it. I only know how deep my own feelings go," she admitted.

"So I take it he doesn't know you've resigned, then," Mike conjectured.

"No….no he doesn't," Jenna replied calmly. "And that's the way I want it to stay, for now. I don't want him to feel this is any of his fault and I don't want him put under any emotional pressure right now," she added, her protective streak still very much in evidence. In a way, though, she had told Scott; the morning after they had shared that first kiss she told him it was highly unethical of her and she could get fired, although they had made light of it at the time. She did know in her heart, then, if she continued to be physical with him she was going to have to make a decision as to whether he was worth losing her career over and she obviously thought he was.

Mike could only nod in understanding, accepting she was in the best placed position to know her patient. "You really love him that much, don't you?" he remarked, smiling quietly to himself.

"Yeah, Mike, I really love him that much," she answered with quiet assurance.

Although happy for her that she was sure of her love he was also worried about her future and the career she was giving up, his frustration, too, at feeling helpless was clearly beginning to show. "Jen….you know I sit on the Board….I could put in a word for you. It's not too late. I'm sure if they realise how much……," he started to say before Jenna interrupted him.

"No, Mike," she stated adamantly. "I'm not going to have my feelings for Scott dragged in front of the Board and I won't have it made out that our affection for each other is something dirty and seedy and to be ashamed of. You know as well as I do what it would be like, they would want every little detail and I'm just not prepared to do that. I'm not going to drag Scott into this and I'm certainly not going to drag your name through it either," she said forcefully, knowing that it was Mike who had recommended her for this assignment and she didn't want him to feel let down. "I knew the rules and I broke them. But bless you for trying, Mike," Jenna added, a weak smile creasing her lips, "It's better this way, really."

Outside in the hallway Virgil nodded in silent admiration and could only think of how lucky his brother was.

In his heart Mike knew she was right, the Board of Governors were not that forgiving but still, he had not wanted her to let go without a fight and he could only admire the courageous stand she had taken. His frustration was such, though, that he couldn't help but have a poke at the Board. "Those old……old…," he began, searching for the right expression. "Those…old…fogies on the Board of Governors wouldn't know what love was if it…..if it….if it jumped up and bit them on the knees," Mike flustered, causing Jenna to bite her lip to stifle a laugh but it didn't work. Despite her sadness she just had to laugh at poor Mike's serious face and that very funny expression, but then, that was Mike and one of the things she was going to miss about him.

Jenna did have a favour to ask of him, though. "Mike, I want you to let Ruthie know. I don't want her to be finding out on the grapevine, OK, and would you let the girls know as well, please," she asked, concerned that it would come as a shock to them should they find out through gossip, for Jenna was well liked and even loved at the hospital and news like this was bound to spread like wildfire. "But Mike, you can't tell them why I'm resigning, where I am or who I'm nursing," she cautioned, still aware that no one knew exactly where she was or who she was nursing and she had more reason now than ever to protect the Tracy family, since knowing their secret.

"All right, Jen," Mike agreed reluctantly. "I'll tell them you're resigning but what else am I going to tell them? They'll want to know something," he added, aware, too, of Jeff's desire for the strictest secrecy in this matter of his son's nursing care.

"Just….tell them I love them and I'll…I'll explain when I see them," Jenna replied wearily, beginning to feel drained by the emotion of the conversation. "Now, I must go. I have a patient waiting for me," she smiled gently. "I'll call in and see you from time to time. I love you, Mike," she said, finishing quickly and cutting the communication before he had a chance even to say goodbye. She was afraid if she stayed any longer Mike would wear her down and she knew she didn't have the strength for that right now.

Wiping a tear from her cheek Jenna hurried from the office and straight into Virgil.


	39. 39

Thunderbirds and The Tracy Boys are the creation of Gerry and Sylvia Anderson

Chapter 39

Quite frankly she hadn't expected anybody to be outside in the hallway so it was a bit of a shock to run straight into Virgil and for some reason she got the distinct impression that he hadn't just arrived either. "Virgil!" Jenna exclaimed. "What are you….doing…here?" she added suspiciously. Looking back into the office and then at him her eyes narrowed as she realised.

"Listening in to other peoples conversations again, huh. You guys seem to make quite a habit of that, don't you?" Jenna accused, her voice heavy with sarcasm and more than a little irritation. Virgil flinched at the stinging remark but made no comment. "Well, you had no business," she went on crossly. "But now I guess you heard everything, so yes, that's right, I'm resigning. I'm resigning because I kissed your brother, because I let him kiss me while on duty. It's my doing, it's my fault and there's an end to it," she snapped, feeling everything coming out in a flood of emotion, yet there was one thing she was not prepared to talk about. "As for my feelings for your brother, I guess you heard that too, but I'm not prepared to discuss them with you or anyone else, not until I've talked to Scott first, that's only right and proper."

Virgil listened in silence, prepared to let her rant on, venting her anger and frustration, knowing she was emotionally drained and needing someone to take it out on.

"And that's right, I've told Mike," she added defensively, feeling as if she had been accused of sharing the news with someone else, even though Virgil never spoke a word. "He had a right to know I've resigned and why and I wouldn't have him think it was over something trivial. And I've told your father too, if you must know. I needed to know if he wanted me to go on being Scott's nurse," Jenna continued testily in explanation, even though Virgil hadn't asked. "But as for anyone else, just forget it. Like I said, I'm not prepared to discuss it, so don't even ask," she added, making quite sure he understood.

Virgil stood quietly, one hand thrust deep into the pocket of his knee length cargo shorts, topped by a short-sleeved sport shirt, while the other held the report he had intended to leave with his father. He smiled to himself, raising his eyebrows slightly and wondering how long this little rant was going to go on.

"And if you or Scott, for that matter, have a problem with that, then too bad," she said continuing her defence. "So, I guess now you can't wait to get back down to him and tell him. I suppose you guys tell each other everything," Jenna went on accusingly and still irritable. "Well, you can't, Virgil. You have to promise me. For one thing I won't have him take pity on me. I knew what I was doing when I kissed him and when I let him kiss me. I kissed him because I wanted to, and I wanted him to kiss me, I enjoyed it and I'm prepared to pay the consequences but I won't have him feel he owes me anything. And for another, I don't want him put under any more emotional…….," she was about to say when Virgil finally decided it was time to put an end to this and have his say.

"Yeah. You don't want him put under any more emotional pressure, I know," Virgil repeated quietly, in that laid back voice of his, a slow smile spreading across his face.

"Don't you dare find this funny, Virgil Tracy, don't you dare. This is my life I'm talking about," she said angrily, threatening him with a look.

"I'm not, Jen….I swear," Virgil was quick to reassure her, taking his hand out of his pocket and holding them up in mock defence but not doubting for one minute the seriousness or the intensity of her threatening look. "Boy, when you blow, you really blow," he thought to himself, smiling inwardly and being reminded of another volatile nature that he knew of. "You two should hang signs round your necks, 'DANGER, VOLCANO ABOUT TO BLOW, STAND WELL CLEAR'. You really are made for each other," he continued to think and smile to himself, as he thought about their similarities.

"Have you quite finished?" Virgil asked gently, watching her now with calm composure and being completely unfazed by her outburst. "Just let me have my say and then I'll leave," he began.

Now it was Jenna's turn to stand and listen; she wanted to hear what his explanation would be for listening in on her private conversation.

"For one thing, hunny, if you wanna private conversation round here you'd better make sure the door's closed and your com-link's switched off," he said with practised charm, reminding her of the accusation she was bringing against him.

The latter remark caused Jenna to wince as his truthful words bit home, for in truth, she had gotten her own back for that little stunt so she shouldn't have brought that up, as she had been more than willing to have a little fun at their expense.

"And for another thing, Jen…I wasn't eavesdroppin, honest," Virgil pleaded, earnestly wanting her to believe him. "I was leaving this with Dad," he said, showing her the report he intended to leave in his father's office. "I heard Mike's voice and assumed he was talking to Dad and I was gonna go in and just leave it on his desk. Dad never has a problem with us going into the office to leave a report, even if he's on the vid-phone," he explained, allowing her to see the relaxed and easygoing relationship the boys actually enjoyed with their father. "I guess, when I heard your voice I should've left, I'm sorry. It's just that I really care about you, Jen and when I heard you unhappy I wondered if I could help. Don't expect me to apologise for that," Virgil explained with a gentle smile. Jenna could feel her anger subside.

"And you're right. I don't expect you to discuss your feelings for my brother with me or anyone else until you've had a chance to talk to Scott or him with you. I understand that. So you just listen and let me do the talkin'," he continued, his composure under her onslaught and his caring attitude compelling her to listen. "For a start, I didn't hear anything I didn't know already. Hunny, it's as plain as the nose on your face that you're in love with him. Any fool can see that, even us 'none too smart' guys in International Rescue!" he quipped with a grin, referring to her parting remark from the lounge the afternoon she had stormed in. A smile couldn't help breaking across her lips as she remembered.

"And I'll tell you something else. He's plumb, crazy in love with you too. I know. I've seen the way he looks at you and I've seen the way he looks at me when I've been flirting with you," he grinned mischievously, causing her to flush a little. "The guy just wants to rip my head off," he added as he continued to grin and making her all but want to cry.

All her anger and irritability now had drained away to be replaced by regret at having been so hasty in her assessment of Virgil. He really was a sweet, sensitive guy as well as being a charmer, in the nicest possible sense, and she trusted his judgement enough to know he would not toy with her feelings at such an emotional time as this. She so desperately wanted to believe that what he said was true.

"Heck, I've never seen two people more in love than you two, you were made for each other. "You make him happy Jen. And no one knows more than I do how much he deserves to be happy," Virgil stated in a more serious tone of voice. He laughed lightly at his next thought. "You do know he can't bear to let you out of his sight for one minute. I'll bet he's goin' nuts down in that gym right now wondering where you are," he went on, making her flush again at his remark.

"And for another thing; no…I'm not going to tell him what I heard, for now. But I'm promising you one thing, hunny. I'm not gonna let you leave this island without the two of you, at least, telling each other how you feel. I love my brother and I love you too, Jen. I hope you know that for I'll be darned if I'm gonna watch you both throw away something as good as you two have because you're too busy protecting each other's feelings," Virgil said, his speech taking on a passionate intensity, leaving her in no doubt of his serious intentions. "And I'll tell him the same thing too. What you two have is special."

"I even envy him a little…no actually…I envy him a lot. He's a lucky man, Jen….to have a love like yours, for you to do what you just did," he admitted with a wistful smile but he could see she was about to protest. "Yeah, I know. You're gonna tell me it was the right thing to do because you kissed a patient on duty. But I know you, hunny, you wouldn't have kissed him or let him kiss you if you weren't in love with him," Virgil said with a perceptive shrug of his shoulders. The protest died before it ever got to her lips because she knew he spoke the truth.

"You know true love like that doesn't come along every day and if it was me…," he paused, smiling to himself as he pondered just what he would be willing to do. "I wouldn't let anything stand in my way, not Dad, not my brothers, not Tracy Enterprises, not International Rescue and not even my 'giant, flying green pea'," he laughed, unable to resist the description she had once given to his beloved Thunderbird Two.

After the intensity of such a speech Jenna was glad of the release of tension and laughed outright as she remembered that afternoon very well. Jenna couldn't help but think what a really special person Virgil was, a perceptive, sensitive guy who loved his music, his art and his family with all his heart.

"And another thing Jen," Virgil started to say to which Jenna could only raise her eyes slightly, wondering just how many more things there were to say. "You don't have to worry about putting him under any emotional pressure. The only one who puts Scott Tracy under any emotional pressure is Scott. Sometimes he just has a hard time saying what he's feelin' and I guess I can understand that; he hasn't had it particularly easy where relationships are concerned," he added sympathetically, without giving away any detail but yet, wanting her to understand the complexity of his brother's nature.

"But I'm not gonna be afraid to tell him what I've told you cus I'm not gonna stand by and watch you two blow this. So, like I said, I'm not gonna tell him now but I'm not gonna let you walk out of his life either," Virgil finished, satisfied he had said all he wanted to say.

Virgil could see she was musing it over. "Well, I guess I'd better head down to the gym," he said with a gentle smile. "Why don't you go and get yourself a caffeine fix and then come down?" he urged, knowing she could do with a little time to herself. "Say, you know we've got a punch ball down there you could always take a whack at anytime," Virgil grinned before adding, "That's if that eldest brother of mine hasn't knocked it off it's housing again."

Jenna laughed as she shook her head at the inference that she had intended to punch him on coming out of the office but she couldn't also help wondering at the last remark he made, inferring that Scott must hit that ball fairly hard. "I think I will," Jenna said, knowing that a strong cup of coffee was what she needed right now. "Get a cup of coffee, that is," she smiled wryly, "and maybe I will have a go at that ball too, some time." As he turned to go, Jenna said softly, "Virgil."

"Yeah," he answered, turning with a smile.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have flown off the handle like that. You didn't deserve it. I guess I was a bit…..," she started to apologise before Virgil interrupted.

"Hey hunny, no need," he assured her. "I know. That call to Mike must've been tough," he responded, his voice full of quiet understanding.

Jenna put her hand to his face, causing him to blush slightly. "Virgil Tracy, you're one special guy, do you know that. One day you're gonna meet that someone special and she's gonna be one very lucky girl," she said, wanting him to know how much she thought of him.

She turned and headed to the kitchen for that cup of coffee, leaving Virgil to muse after her. "Yep…that brother of mine sure is one lucky guy," he thought wistfully and almost a little sadly as he realised things between them were likely to change but then, that was life, it didn't stand still and for Scott, things, hopefully, could only get better. Deep in his heart, though, he knew they would always be close as brothers even if the situations around them changed.

With that thought in his mind and a smile on his face he headed down to the gym.


	40. 40

The Tracy Boys and Thunderbirds are the creation of Sylvia and Gerry Anderson

Chapter 40

About a minute after Jenna had left the gym to go to Jeff's office a wager was started. "So, how long would you give him?" Alan asked John and Gordon as he nodded towards Scott. They looked towards their eldest brother who had his head down and was deep in concentration on his leg lifts.

"Why don't we make this a bit more interesting first," John replied, with a smile of intrigue on his face.

"Well, what've ya got in mind, Johnny boy," Gordon responded, ever ready to face a challenge.

John mused for a few seconds before a wicked smile played across his mouth while nodding his head. "OK…..losers get to do the next coolant change on the Mole," he grinned with satisfaction. The Mole was their underground rescue vehicle and had proved it's worth on more than one occasion, getting it's name from the fact that it literally burrowed into the ground like a mole. Because of the giant corkscrew apparatus, which made up the front of the Mole, a coolant liquid was constantly needed to flow over the internal gears to prevent them from overheating but this had to be changed every so often, depending on the amount of rescues it was involved in.

Gordon and Alan looked at each other with something that amounted to a look of distain as they screwed up their faces. "Aw no, Johnny. Not that…….anything but that," Gordon whinged, wishing he hadn't asked. The reason for their sudden lack of enthusiasm was because the coolant change on the Mole was the dirtiest and smelliest job on the hangar floor as regards the maintenance of the rescue vehicles.

"Yeah…come on, Johnny," Alan agreed, joining in the protest. "That stuff really stinks," he added, continuing to screw up his nose as if he could already smell it.

But John was unmoveable. "Challenge is a challenge, guys," he said smugly, continuing to grin with satisfaction. "Of course…if you guys want to wimp out," John baited them, knowing they would never live it down if they did.

"Hey….no one calls us wimps, that right Al," Gordon grinned, rising good-naturedly to the bait. "And no one says the Joker isn't up for a challenge," he added, prepared to accept John's terms.

"Yeah, that's right," Alan agreed, after all, they had a reputation to defend. Deciding that they were all willing to accept the terms they quietly slapped hands to seal the agreement, not wanting to draw any attention from Scott.

"So Al….what's your best guess then?" John said, giving him the first shot, seeing he had been the one who set the idea in motion. "How long are you going to give him?" he added, giving no more than a glance towards Scott.

Alan studied his eldest brother for a few moments, pulling his face into a frown before looking down at his watch. "Well, seeing as he's only started…..and…he looks to be going pretty good," Alan mused, as if studying the form of a thorough-bred race horse. "I'll give him….10 minutes," he said, oozing with confidence.

That brought an instant snort of laughter from Gordon, making Alan frown heavily, as though Gordon thought his guess way wide of the mark. "No way," Gordon said adamantly. "He'll never go that distance," he conjectured with complete assurance.

"OK..hot shot," John said, offering him the next go. "What's your best guess?"

Now it was Gordon's turn to study Scott for a few moments. Scott continued to work away at his leg lifts, unaware that he was the object of study, his face and body now covered in a fine sheen of sweat due to his efforts. His muscles strained as he took in a deep breath every time he raised the bar with his legs, blowing out the breath as he lowered them to begin the process again.

"I'll give him 5 minutes," Gordon stated quite confidently as he grinned at his two brothers, causing Alan to frown even more as Gordon's guess was half that of his. John laughed quietly, shaking his head, as though his guess was totally absurd. "All right, Johnny boy," Gordon added, a frown now creasing his face, miffed that John should dismiss his guess outright. "Give us your best shot," he said, challenging John to do better.

"Yeah, let's hear what you've to offer," Alan joined in, defying him to do any better.

John exuded quiet confidence and composure under the now seemingly hostile stares of his younger brothers for, after all, they were now playing for high stakes; no one, but no one wanted to do the coolant change on the Mole. More often than not a lot of bribes were offered when it came to that job!

John didn't even need to study Scott, which brought suspicious and perturbed looks from Gordon and Alan, making them think he knew something that they didn't. John smiled, as he looked at his watch, before stating confidently, "You kids know absolutely nothing. I'll give him another minute."

This brought looks of amazement from the two boys, followed by amused laughter. "Well, this should be interesting," Gordon grinned cockily, more than satisfied now that he would not be doing that job.

All the boys now looked at their watches and agreeing on a start time eagerly awaited the outcome. Scott continued deep in concentration still unaware he had become the subject of a bet. The seconds ticked by and the tension mounted. With 20 seconds to go Gordon and Alan's grins got bigger as they were sure John was going to be, at least, one of the losers but their grins faded when they observed that John was not in the least bit worried.

At almost 10 seconds, though, John was beginning to wonder. "Come on Scotty, don't let me down," he quietly urged to himself while still smiling, in order that his two younger brothers shouldn't see his apprehension. It would be painful to have to admit defeat to those two. At 10 seconds Gordon and Alan were now sure of John's imminent defeat and prepared to high five each other as they grinned cockily at their brother, then the stand-off would be between the two of them.

The tension became unbearable, most of all for John but then. Suddenly Scott stopped what he was doing, and looking around anxiously as he wiped his face with the towel that was around his neck, asked, "Where's Jen?"

"Phew," John sighed, letting out the breath he had been holding and thankful that his eldest brother hadn't let him down. With a self-assured, smug and very satisfied smile he now turned to his brothers who were pouting like spoilt children. "Told ya. You kids know absolutely nothing about the concept of true love," John said, revelling in his victory. "Just make sure you guys have a good shower before you come anywhere near me," he grimaced, screwing up his nose as if he was smelling the used coolant, unable to resist that parting shot.

As they walked to another piece of equipment, John gave Gordon a poke in the ribs to encourage him to answer Scott's question, as for some reason, Gordon's thoughts seem to have become distracted, probably due to the fact he had suffered a bitter defeat, much to John's delight.

"What…oh yeah….yeah Scott. Jen said she was just poppin out to do something. I'm sure she'll be back soon," Gordon reassured his brother who seemed to accept his answer.

Scott returned to his exercise, working slowly and methodically at raising his legs, his pace being a lot slower than it normally would be, but then, it was only his second day out of bed. After a while, John urged him to take a rest as he went to the fridge and brought back a bottle of water. He was about to hand it to Scott, absent-mindedly forgetting that he wouldn't be able to get the top of himself, not unless he put the bottle between his thighs to twist off the cap. Without drawing attention to the fact John screwed off the cap and handed the bottle to his brother. John had to smile as he watched him down the cooling liquid in almost one go as if he hadn't tasted water in a long time.

A painful memory suddenly flashed through John's mind, of the time when his eldest brother had been trapped in that mine for 2 days. It had been a hard time for all of them, anxiously waiting for news, but he couldn't even begin to imagine how hard it must have been for Scott; not only trapped in the dark but to be left without water. They had been informed, when Virgil and the others had broken through, of how hot and dusty it had been down there so it was no surprise that Scott had been left delirious and with a raging thirst. How he had survived was anybody's guess and they could only put it down to his self-determination and sheer, stubborn willpower to see his family again. He remembered the look on his brother's face the first time he took a drink of water from a tall glass, looking at it as if it was the most precious thing on earth before closing his eyes as he downed it in one go.

"Thanks John, sure needed that, " Scott grinned at his brother, handing him back the empty bottle and wiping his face of sweat with the towel that was draped round his neck. He looked, once again, towards the door; expecting Jenna to come back in at any minute only to bite back the disappointment when she didn't appear, to which John could only smile to himself. "Say guys, help me off this thing and take me over to the 'speed ball'," he asked, wanting to have a go at one of his favourite pieces of equipment. He always used this to work off any aggression he felt building, especially after a bad rescue, rather than take it out on anybody else.

The 'speed ball' was a boxer's practice ball that hung suspended from a canopy, allowing you to get into a rhythm of striking the ball with your fists, first one and then the other until the action became one easy fluid movement, alternating between fists without stopping.

His brothers stopped what they were doing and looked at each other dubiously, knowing very well that Scott was only going to frustrate himself with not being able to use his two fists but who was going to tell him that! "Aw no Scott…not the ball. Please…not the ball," they groaned to themselves collectively, knowing it may well mean having to replace yet another ball due to the aggressive nature of his workouts, for the more frustrated he would get the harder he would thump it with his right fist. These balls, along with the mechanism by which they were attached were supposed to last a long time but they had lost count of how many they had had to replace in the last couple of years because of their brother.

"Come on, you guys……what's keepin' ya?" Scott called out impatiently, eager to try a workout now on his right arm.

Reluctantly, Gordon, Alan and John helped him off the bench, taking him over to the 'speed ball' in the corner of the gym. The ball, suspended from its canopy, had the ability to be lowered or lifted to a comfortable height depending on who was using it, which proved to be useful, as Scott could not as yet stand for the task. While Scott sat in Thunderbird 7, Gordon lowered the canopy to the correct level for him and retired to a safe distance.

Virgil now made his way down the hallway to the gym but before he ever got to the door he could hear a familiar thump, although it wasn't in the easy fluid motion that he was used to hearing it. Knowing his brothers were all adept at using 'the ball' and given Scott's current condition it could only mean one thing.

On entering the gym he was proved right, as Scott was sitting with his back to the door and thumping the ball for all he was worth. Virgil glanced at his brothers who could only give him raised eyebrows and shrugged shoulders as if to say 'He wanted to use it, what could we do'.

"So, how long's he been on that, then?" Virgil asked concerned, not wanting to think his brother was overdoing it.

"Bout 20 minutes now," Alan offered, looking at his watch.

"Hey, you haven't seen Jen anywhere, have ya, Virg?" Gordon asked, as if it were imperative she come back soon. "He's been goin' nuts looking for her…..keeps lookin' at the door," he added with a grin on his face.

Virgil smiled to himself, having been proved right again; he really did know his eldest brother so well. "Yeah, she went to the kitchen for a cup of coffee," he replied truthfully but he kept the rest of the details to himself as it was nobody's business but Jenna's, only that he had happened to be there by accident.

As if sensing that someone had come in, Scott stopped what he was doing and turned eagerly, smiling weakly when it turned out to be Virgil. Virgil crossed to where his brother sat and put an encouraging hand on his shoulder. "You're lookin' good there, Scott," he said warmly and proud of his brother's efforts, "Just don't overdo it, eh."

"Yeah sure," Scott replied half-heartedly. "Haven't seen Jen, have ya?" he added casually, trying to give the impression he was only asking out of curiosity, causing Virgil to purposefully hold back a grin.

"Yeah…..she's up in the kitchen, far's I know, having a cup of coffee. I'm sure she'll be back soon," Virgil answered, putting his mind at rest. Scott nodded an acknowledgement and went back to thumping the ball. Virgil then headed for the locker room to change and get stuck into his workout.

It was, indeed, frustrating for Scott trying to find any sort of rhythm on the 'speed ball' with only having one fist, although he could keep a good rhythm and pace going one-handed. Instead, he resorted to working out all the aggression that he had previously kept locked up since receiving his injury, this being the first chance he had got to do so, by thumping that ball as hard as he could against it's metal canopy.

Taking her last sip of coffee and listening to the last of Grandma's stories about the boys when they were younger Jenna thanked her as she rose from the table, taking her cup to the sink, rinsing it and placing it on the draining board. Grandma's stories were certainly entertaining and Jenna had found her heart lightened as she drank. Grandma had told her not to bother rinsing the cup but she had done it automatically without realising; living alone and having to do everything for yourself having made her totally independent. Smiling her goodbyes Jenna made her way to the gym. Reflecting on the decision she had just made she took in a deep breath and sighed as if drawing in a new life and exhaling her old one, mentally telling herself, 'Done and dusted'. Feeling more relaxed and content she continued on her way.

On nearing the gym, Jenna was met with the unfamiliar sound of what seemed like something being thumped hard against something metal. She frowned in puzzlement as she entered only to relax into a soft smile as she observed the source of all the noise. By now Scott was so absorbed in every ball exploding thump and grunting every time he struck it that he hadn't heard when Jenna finally did come into the gym.

She crossed to where John, Gordon and Alan were standing as Virgil powered away on an exercise bike beside them. "How long has he been at that?" Jenna asked curiously with an added touch of concern as she looked towards Scott. She understood now the remark Virgil had made earlier about Scott nearly taking the ball off it's housing.

John glanced at his watch. "About half an hour or so," he replied. "But I've made sure he's taken plenty of water and had rests," he said, quick to reassure her that they were keeping an eye on him.

"Boy, we're sure glad you came back, Jen," Gordon remarked in a mock serious tone, causing her to look at him in puzzled amusement.

"Yeah…. he's been goin nuts wondering where you were," Alan joined in with the same tone as his brother as if expecting that Scott would take it out on them if she didn't come back.

Jenna blushed slightly, smiling as she glanced briefly at Virgil who just grinned and raised his eyebrows as if saying, 'Told ya so'.

"Yeah, we even took a bet……," Alan laughed before he was sharply elbowed in the ribs by an apologetically smiling John. "Aaagghh," Alan winced, making Virgil suck in his breath, grimace and wonder just how stupid his youngest brother could actually be.

"You….you..bet on your brother missing me," Jenna fumed, looking around the rest of the guilty party. Virgil was so, so glad he had an airtight alibi for this one, now having stopped his exercise to watch. Alan took a few steps back towards the protection of John, who had inched his way to Gordon as they saw she was flexing her fingers into what looked suspiciously like a fist. In the end, though, Jenna just rolled her eyes and shook her head exasperatedly at their juvenile antics. "Who won, by the way," she asked caustically.

"Eh…that would be me," John volunteered, shifting nervously on his feet.

"So, how long did you give him?" she asked, unable to help being a little curious, while still maintaining a serious face for their benefit.

"A minute," John confessed rather sheepishly, much to Virgil's amusement. Even he was amazed at how little time it took.

Jenna shook her head as she now crossed to where Scott was still thumping at the ball, though she couldn't help but smile broadly to herself that he had missed her so much and in so little time of her leaving. Coming up behind him she put her hands on his shoulders. "Hey tiger, not so hard," she urged softly.


	41. 41

Thunderbirds and The Tracy Boys are the creation of Gerry and Sylvia Anderson

Chapter 41

At the touch of her hand on his shoulder and the sound of her voice Scott turned immediately and looked up, giving her an eager smile. "Hi, Jen," he smiled warmly, glad that she had returned, though now he could see, despite her tender smile, a sadness in her eyes. He put his right hand to his left shoulder; covering her hand with his own and curling his fingers around hers he guided her round until she was in front of him. "You OK?" he asked with gentle concern, not wanting to think something had made her sad for it was a look he recognised all too well.

She fought back emotion at his touching concern and had to smile to herself at the irony of her patient asking her if she was all right when she should be asking after his welfare. In truth, she longed to be drawn into his quiet strength, the charismatic power that emanated from him that spelt security.

"I am now," she replied, giving him a loving smile. "I guess I'm a bit tired, that's all," she confessed, smiling weakly. "I went up to your dad's office," Jenna added and seeing a mildly puzzled look on his face, explained. "I was talking to Mike and I had asked your dad if I could use the vid-phone in his office," she continued. She had thought of adding the words, 'So I could have some privacy' but on thinking of what had just transpired it would have been a pretty useless statement.

Scott gave her fingers a gentle squeeze as he thought it must have been an emotional call, thinking that perhaps, she was homesick and just wanted to see a familiar face. He realised she must miss those she knew back home for she had been here 3 weeks now looking solely after his needs, never giving a thought to herself. "I guess you miss everybody back home," Scott said sympathetically. "That's my fault, I'm sorry Jen," he added guiltily, a mixture of emotions and 'what if's' filling his mind.

'What if' I'd been more careful in the first place, 'what if' I hadn't needed nursing, she would be at home with friends and family, 'what if' Mike had brought another nurse, then I wouldn't be falling in love right now, I would never have known her.

Her heart went out to him, drawing her sharply back into focus. "Now you stop right there, Mr Tracy," Jenna said adamantly. "You have absolutely nothing to be sorry for," she assured him, giving him a warm smile. "And I won't hear any more of that talk, understood," she said in a mockingly serious tone as she tried to hold back a wry smile.

"Yes ma'am," he responded, as though meekly taking orders from someone in authority, causing her to break into that wry smile at his boyish compliancy. A wry smile now played across his mouth and a glint of desire flashed in his eyes.

"Scott Tracy! What do you think you're doing?" she laughed as he pulled on her hand drawing her down onto his lap.

"You said you were tired. Just giving you a comfortable place to sit, that's all," he replied in all innocence as he continued to watch her.

"And you just thought that would be your lap, did you?" she said warily, as if suspicious of his motives.

Looking around on the pretence of finding somewhere else, Scott shrugged his right shoulder. "Don't see anywhere else, do you?" he asked, continuing his wide-eyed innocent look.

If truth be told, there was nowhere else she would rather be right now than sitting on Scott Tracy's lap, though she wouldn't give him the satisfaction of knowing that. She half laughed and shook her head at his ever so subtle attempts to have her sit on his knee.

His innocent look changed to one of boyish mischievousness as a slow, devastating smile played across his lips. Still holding her hand, he drew her closer, fixing her with that intensive gaze of his.

While Jenna talked with Scott, the boys had found another source of amusement as Virgil took up a new piece of apparatus. "He's goin' for the record and the burn, guys," Alan called enthusiastically, always impressed with his brother's powerhouse attempts on this equipment. Gordon and John gathered round as Virgil, dressed in suitable black gym trunks and grey muscle t-shirt, accentuating his rather muscular frame, prepared to begin. Now that his muscles were properly warmed up due to the exercise bike and his usual routine Virgil took hold of the handlebars above his head.

This piece of equipment was designed to strengthen and develop the upper body, in particular the pectoral and deltoid muscles of the chest and shoulders and consisted of handlebars, which were pulled down against the resistance of weights, attached by a pulley system; the exerciser sitting on a padded, back rest, bench.

It was well seen that Virgil Tracy used this piece of equipment often as he had extremely well developed pecs and delts, as opposed to Scott who was a more uniform and well proportioned shape all over. Virgil needed that upper body strength to be able to handle the large and bulky transport vehicle that was Thunderbird Two, especially in difficult weather conditions when she behaved like a bucking bronco.

"Come on, Virg. You can do this," Gordon encouraged his second eldest brother as Virgil began to pull down on the bars, lifting the weights at the back.

"Yeah, come on…..one more than last time," John said, urging his brother on to achieve a personal best; the challenge being to complete as many pulls in five minutes as possible.

The minutes ticked by and the strain began to show on Virgil's muscles, now glistening with a fine sheen of sweat as they rippled against the resistance of the weights. He drew in a deep breath as he pulled downwards, exhaling with a blow as he allowed the bar to rise again; his face somewhat reddened and taut with the exertion. He was in deep concentration now as he entered the last minute, grunting out each pull as 'the burn' began to bite. The 'burn' being when you felt your muscles couldn't take any more yet you pushed yourself to the limit.

"Hey Scott, don't you want to see this?" Alan called over to his eldest brother, who was usually right along side encouraging Virgil to go the distance but for some reason seemed more preoccupied elsewhere.

"Think Scott just might have other things on his mind right now Al," John conjectured and grinned, after looking momentarily to where Jenna now sat on his lap, the two oblivious to all else but each other.

"Looks like he's heading for his own 'burn' when he starts those mouth exercises," Gordon laughed cheekily, becoming briefly distracted from Virgil's efforts as he followed John's gaze.

Turning back to Virgil the boys now urged him on as they counted down the last few seconds. He power-housed his way through the last few pulls to finish one up on the last time, his brothers congratulating him on his efforts. Wiping himself with his towel Virgil gladly downed the bottle of water that Gordon had handed him from the fridge, feeling pleased with himself for having achieved his target.

Back on board Thunderbird 7, Scott continued to fix her with his intensive gaze, his mischievous grin still playing on his lips.

"And just what do you think you're playing at now, Mr Tracy?" Jenna asked, for all the world trying not to laugh as he pulled her towards himself.

"You wouldn't deny your patient urgent treatment, would you Jen?" Scott responded, grinning with mischief intent.

"No, of course not," she said as she eyed him suspiciously, wondering what 'urgent treatment' he was in need of. "And what 'urgent treatment' is it you think you need, Mr Tracy," she added, giving him a wry smile.

"I need my nurse to kiss me," he grinned, his eyes dancing with fire at the thought, loving these little verbal games they played.

"Oh…really," Jenna replied, with a mock sarcasm, though she knew very well he was deadly serious. "And that's urgent is it?" she continued, teasing him with her smile.

"Yeah, it's urgent," Scott answered as his look changed to one of want and hunger. "Your patient is …..definitely in need….of some….serious mouth to mouth resuscitation," he added slowly, drawing her closer as his eyes flitted from hers to her soft lips and back.

She felt weak at his words, even more so at the thought of what they meant, knowing she would be lost in his burning kiss. She could see too, he was pumped and primed for a kiss from the exertion of his exercising, fine beads of perspiration having formed on his face, neck and shoulders. His chest rose and fell in quick succession as his face became taut, making his muscles flinch and nostrils flare in anticipation of his lips on hers. She guessed he was not about to be denied his 'urgent treatment'.

Jenna put the palm of her free hand to his chest, halting her steady progress towards him. "Eh…I hope you're thinking of taking a shower first, Mister," she suggested teasingly as she wrinkled her nose.

His eyes flashed and his nostrils flared at the fact she was not about to give in so easily, exciting him as he continued to fix her with a steady gaze. "What's wrong, Jen. Don't you like the natural scent of a man after he's been exercising?" he asked. "And anyway…..you wouldn't make me wait that long…..would you?" he said, his voice heavy with want of her.

"I have no problem with manly scent," Jenna replied casually. "Just as long as it stays on the man and not on me," she added with a wry smile. "Besides, I don't mind waiting. I'm not the one who's desperate," she jibed as she held his gaze and bit her lip to try and hold back her broadening smile at the thought of him not being able to wait for his kiss.

Scott's eyes narrowed and his muscles flinched at her playful suggestion that he was desperate; his eyes flashing fire of excitement that she was going to make him fight for his kiss. As he pulled on her hand she appeared to give in, causing him to feel pleased with himself that she must be unable to resist him.

"All right, all right," Jenna laughed, "I'll give you your kiss." "But you'll have to let go of my hand first," she smiled wryly, making him that little bit suspicious that she was only agreeing so she get up and go. She put his mind at ease. "I promise…..you'll get your kiss," she said, smiling and shaking her head at his determination.

Scott let go of her hand, waiting in eager anticipation for the promised delight. He was rewarded instead with a face full of towel, Jenna grabbing the ends of his towel and playfully rubbing his face as though she were cleaning the face of a messy little boy. "Hey," came muffled laughter from within the confines of the towel before he managed to get his right hand up to free himself, wrinkling his nose as he emerged from behind it.

"There….I guess that will have to do," she mused with a smile, his sexy action of wrinkling his nose making her feel all tingly inside.

"Now, do I get my kiss?" he asked with a wry grin, as though he had just endured some torturous punishment in order to achieve his prize. Jenna smiled as she bent towards him and pursing her lips, stabbed a quick kiss at his mouth before pulling back. "And just what do you call that, Nurse Rollins?" Scott asked, pulling his face into a frown, his voice thick with mock sarcasm.

"That's your kiss…Mr..Tracy," she responded with a grin, "until you get your shower."

"Well, that just isn't good enough, Nurse Rollins," he replied seductively, implying that he wanted more, much more. He slipped his arm round her waist and positioning his hand on the middle of her back, jerked her forward to himself.

Jenna put her hands on his chest to stop herself going any further, both now gazing at each other as the intensive battle of wills continued. She lent forward again, stabbing another kiss at his mouth, teasingly drawing away from him before his kiss had time to take hold. His eyes flashed dangerously with the fire of excitement at the games they were playing with each other and the kiss she kept denying him, making him feel aroused with the adrenalin that coursed through his body. He would make her pay for her teasing ways.

"If you won't give me what I want…..looks like I'll have to take it," Scott told her, continuing his intensive gaze while a playful grin creased his lips.

"Oh really," Jenna said in mock defiance as if totally unimpressed with his threat. "And just how do you intend to do that?" she challenged him, knowing very well she was playing with fire.

He immediately rose to the challenge by taking hold of her left hand in his right, locking his fingers through hers. In one move he had twisted her arm around her back and holding her now, completely at his mercy, he pulled her forward.

"You're not playing…fair..Mr…Tracy," she said with a wry smile, feeling her resolve leave her at the imminence of his kiss.

"Who said…I had to…play fair," he responded, feeling his heart pounding in his chest as his arousal intensified.

She put up a token show of resistance by pushing against his chest with her free hand but he pulled her steadily forward until she was hard up against him, their noses and foreheads touching, while gazing deep into each other's eyes. "Shower," she said determinedly, although by now, she knew it was a lost cause.

"Later," Scott responded with equal determination, not about to be robbed again of what he felt was rightfully his. He stabbed a kiss at her, taking her in a circle of his mouth before pulling away, teasing and tantalizing, letting her know what it felt like. He stabbed another and another, turning his face this way and that as though undecided about which angle was best, making her want him, fuelling her fire as well as his own. Finally locking onto her mouth he took her into an adrenalin-charged, passion-driven kiss that had went beyond the slow, caressing circles stage into the hunger of wanting her.

Jenna gladly followed his lead moving her hand on his chest from one of resistance to one of embrace, where she slid her hand up his neck and unto his face. As the kiss went deeper her hand moved to the back of his head, gripping him tightly and pulling him to her, as though telling him she couldn't get enough of what he had to offer. Knowing now she would offer no more resistance Scott released her hand and arm that he had pinned behind her back, sliding his own hand up her back until it came to rest on the back of her head. She immediately encircled his neck with her freed arm and with his arm supporting her back, drew her in tight to himself as they settled into a very long and deeply intense kiss, oblivious to everyone around them.

It was the kind of kiss that was very hard to ignore and had they been more aware they would have noticed that all other noise and activity in the gym had stopped.

"Aaww, come on you guys," Gordon groaned, making a pretence of complaining. "Cut that out. It's hot enough in here without you two makin' it worse," he added, joined in agreement by his brothers. Being energy charged themselves from their own workouts the sight of Scott and Jenna in a full-blown, blood-pumpin' passionate kiss was almost too much to bear.

Virgil, while agreeing with his brother, had to smile inwardly to himself, as he thought of his earlier encounter with her and knew that she needed to find solace in his eldest brother's embrace. He couldn't help but think, though, that when these two actually got together, and he had no reason to doubt they wouldn't, that he might not get that much sleep, given that his rooms were right next door to Scott's. Maybe he should think about asking Brains to do an upgrade on the soundproofing between the rooms, as when the villa was first constructed he doubted whether or not his father had ever taken such activity into account.

Alan also couldn't help noticing the intensity and technique with which his eldest brother kissed her and wondered if, whether or not, perhaps, he should kiss Tin-Tin like that and would she appreciate it. Virgil observed his youngest brother's interest and guessed what he must be thinking. In fact, such was his brother's interest, he thought Alan was about to produce a notepad and pen and start taking notes, much to Virgil's amusement.

"Well, I guess there's only one thing for it," Gordon grinned when the two lovers paid no heed to his pleas. With a nod to his brothers they all removed their towels from around their necks, rolled them up and on a given signal chucked them at the kissing couple; the towels catching Scott on the back of the head before falling to the floor.

Did it have the desired effect? Not from what anyone could see. In fact, it only served to make Jenna take the edge of Scott's towel and pull it over their heads, like a little tent, a private sanctuary away from prying eyes, where the boys presumed the kiss continued. When all that could be heard coming from 'the tent' was moans and groans the boys decided they had had enough.

Gordon grinned a suspiciously wicked and mischievous grin and after a few hurried whispers they all looked across the gym to the room beyond.

"Hey fellas, you wouldn't go that far, would ya?" John said, wincing at the thought, thinking that, perhaps, it might not be just a step too far.

"Sure would," Alan replied without hesitation. "You in or out?" he queried, with an equally mischievous grin.

"Yeah, come on, John….you too Virg," urged Gordon, grinning with mischievous intent. "You know us. One for all and all for one…and all that," he added, pointing his finger and arm upwards as though brandishing a sword, thinking themselves to be like 'The Musketeers'.

Virgil and John looked dubiously at each other, then across the gym but before they knew it their young prankster brothers were already making their way towards Thunderbird 7.

And just what was it that lay on the other side of the gym?


	42. 42

Thunderbirds and The Tracy boys are the creation of Sylvia and Gerry Anderson

Chapter 42

Scott and Jenna were so absorbed in each other that they were totally unaware of the two youngest Tracy brothers approaching like stealth missiles homing in on their target. True heat seeking missiles would have had no trouble whatsoever, either, homing in, as the hottest spot in the gym right now was Thunderbird 7. Gordon and Alan nodded to each other as they silently released the brakes, grabbed the handles and quick as a flash wheeled its two occupants across the gym.

And what was across the gym? Only the locker room and shower area; it having been decided that Romeo and Juliet needed a cooling down. If Scott and Jenna were aware they were on the move then they chose not to notice, preferring instead to remain locked in their kiss.

The next thing they knew they were being hit with a shower of cold water causing both of them to pull apart sharply, drawing in their breaths at the coldness of the water. The towel that had been their little sanctuary now just a soggy wet mass of cloth that clung to their heads. Laughter erupted from the locker room, even Virgil and John, who had been dubious about the prank, could not fail to find the scene funny.

All the same, Gordon and Alan stood well back as the towel was slowly removed, unsure of what would be revealed beneath, expecting one well enraged Romeo with his rather sodden Juliet. With the towel removed, Scott glared at his two youngest brothers and probably would have let rip if it hadn't been for Jenna pulling his face back to focus his attention on her. With the water still raining down on them, instead of anger they burst into spontaneous laughter at the sight of one another, their hair plastered to their heads and faces, water running of their noses like little waterfalls.

With the tender touch of a lover Scott lifted the wet tendrils of her hair and pushed them back off her face, Jenna combing his hair with her fingers until his hair was smoothed back, all to the total amazement of the watching brothers. Virgil smiled to himself at the touching gesture and could only put his brother's lack of 'let me at 'em' anger to his being totally besotted with her. It hadn't escaped Scott's notice either, how the running water had made her, now, wet dress uniform cling and mould itself to her body.

As if in agreement and to deny the watching audience the result they had hoped for 'Juliet' bent to eagerly kiss her 'Romeo' and they took up where they had left off much to the groans of Gordon, Alan and, indeed, John and Virgil. It seemed like, instead of dousing the flames of love they had only served to intensify the fire of passion.

"Gee….is that what it's like to be in love?" John pondered out loud in a wistful sigh, his brothers all looking on in lost wonderment at the sight.

"Reckon so," Virgil replied just as wistfully without looking at John but becoming lost in his own thoughts of wondering what it must be like to be so absorbed in someone, to be so in love that you no longer notice a cold shower playing on you or the fact others are there; to have the love, attention and devotion of a beautiful woman who has eyes only for you. The very fact that his eldest brother was now willing to be so freely open with his obvious affection for her was proof enough that he was deeply in love, his always having been reluctant to demonstrate his feelings publicly, much like their father.

"Yeah….well, give me some of that then," Gordon mused wistfully, agreeing with his brother's sentiments on seeing that their little ruse hadn't worked.

"Yeah, me too," Alan sighed just as wistfully, bringing incredulous looks of exasperation from his brothers along with a deluge of dry towels, hurled in his direction, that had been picked up from the bench. "What!" Alan exclaimed, not understanding what he had said to provoke the good-natured attack.

"Sometimes that boy is just so clueless," John thought to himself, shaking his head. He had Tin-Tin right under his nose and it seemed as though he didn't see her as the blossoming young woman she had become. Some one of these days they were going to have to take him in hand and spell it out for him!

"Alan….toss me a shampoo, please," Jenna laughingly called out when she and Scott had finally parted.

"Huh," was Alan's only response, wondering what had prompted the need for shampoo.

Jenna laughed, finding his bewilderment most amusing. "Shampoo, Alan!…..you know…..the stuff you wash your hair with," she explained, as if it was something he had never heard of and didn't know what it was for.

"Yeah, Al….SHAMPOO…..stuff you wash your hair with," his brothers all called out mockingly, causing Alan to frown heavily at their suggestion he was stupid.

"Yeah….I know what it's for," Alan bit back, somewhat annoyed at being made fun of. "Just what does she want it for?" he asked, being totally ignorant of the playful things lovers will do for each other.

"Well….I might be wrong here," John said in all seriousness, his voice heavy with sarcasm. "But I reckon she might just want to wash his hair," he added, bringing nods of agreement from the Virgil and Gordon while laughing at their youngest brother's naivety.

"But he's still got his clothes on," Alan argued and still frowning, not understanding at all how lovers play, equating having a shower only with your clothes off and the need to get clean. His brothers shook their heads in exasperation and had they had any more towels they would have chucked them too.

"Here…catch," Virgil offered, having reached into a locker and pulled out a bottle of shampoo.

Jenna went to put out her hand to catch it but with Scott's longer reach he caught it easily, bringing a grin and nod of admiration, while raising her eyebrows, from Jenna. "Nice catch, flyboy," she said admiringly, impressed by his co-ordination and quick reflexes, making Scott grin with satisfaction.

She set about washing his hair and massaging his scalp, having poured the shampoo on and tucking the bottle into the chair, the chair now being thoroughly wet anyway, what did it matter. He tossed his head back allowing her to rinse his hair by having her run her fingers through it, all the time they laughed and talked as she worked. His brothers could only stand; envious of the fact Scott was having his hair washed and scalp massaged by a beautiful woman in a wet dress, while sitting on his lap in the shower. Well, what hot-blooded male, in his right mind, wouldn't, though they wouldn't envy him the circumstances by which he came to having had to have it done for him.

Again they were oblivious to all those around them as Scott took the bottle and poured some onto her hair; tucking the bottle back in the chair he began to lather up one side of her head while Jenna did the other, laughing and teasing her by dabbing soap suds on her nose and she doing likewise with him. She allowed him to rinse her hair by sitting with her back to him as he pulled his fingers backwards through her hair, all this open playfulness bringing more wide-eyed amazement from his astounded brothers.

When they had finally finished and all the suds had been rinsed away from the chair Jenna got up, wheeled him back from the under the water and helped him strip off his top. Virgil, John, Gordon and Alan thought this an opportune moment to cough rather loudly, in case Jenna was forgetting they were there, as they weren't quite sure just how far she might proceed, being rather wet herself.

She laughed at their subtle attempts to draw her attention. "Sorry, guys…..I'm just so used to helping Scott with his wash and shower, I'm forgetting," she smiled wryly at the wide eyes and raised eyebrows she was getting.

With the water now turned off you could just about hear little whimpers escape the boys lips and if you could read their thoughts they would have been saying, 'A beautiful woman helps him wash in the shower too!' Scott grinned mischievously, catching their expressions, as if to say, 'What can I say, guys……a beautiful woman wants to help me wash in the shower. Who am I to say no!'

"Well, I guess you guys can help him with the rest. And I hope you have some way of getting this chair dried," she said wryly, though her tone implied, 'You better had.' "Or you'll be carrying your brother everywhere until he can walk," she added, letting them know they would pay for their little prank.

"Oh yeah…sure Jen…no problem," Gordon replied enthusiastically. "We'll just get the old 'Blaster' on it……be dry in no time…right guys?" he grinned encouragingly, to which the boys added their promised assurances and on seeing Jenna's puzzlement, explained what 'The Blaster' was.

The Air Blaster was, for all intents and purposes, like a very large hair dryer, capable of varying degrees of hot air which they used to blast dry some of their rescue equipment after hosing it down. It was suspended by a strap, which hung over the shoulder, the wearer wielding it like a flamethrower.

On seeing everyone staring intently in his direction and he being one of the culprits, Gordon quickly offered to go and get it. Bringing a stool over to one of the multiple showers, Virgil and John helped their brother to sit on it, having helped him out of the thoroughly soaked Thunderbird 7.

"Guess I'm gonna need a change of clothes," she laughed as she looked down at her still sodden attire. "Don't think Grandma would appreciate me making puddles all through the house," she added, the boys laughing and agreeing with her. "And Scott's going to need some dry clothes too," Jenna continued, all attention turning now to the second of the culprits. Alan was duly sent to get a change of dry clothes and said Tin-Tin would bring a change for Jenna. Virgil immediately got her a towel to wrap around herself for which she thanked him.

Scott was mildly amused at Virgil and John's attempts once more to draw Jenna's attention by coughing, this time to the fact that she was still here and they wanted to take their shower and help Scott with his.

"Oh sorry guys," she apologised, trying to keep a laugh from escaping by biting her lip. "Guess you want to take your shower now. I'll go next door and get mine," she offered. Before going, though, she bent to give Scott a long, lingering kiss, which only served to make Virgil and John want to get in under a cold shower of their own.

Jenna went next door to a smaller changing area, complete with shower, which Tin-Tin would use if she were exercising, whether on her own or with the boys, to afford her some privacy. She gladly relaxed under the warm water, laughing to herself at the practical joke those two imps had played and how she and Scott had turned it round rather neatly to their advantage.

Tin-Tin duly turned up with a change of clothes and apologised for the boys antics to which Jenna told her not to worry, there was no harm done, telling her how she and Scott had turned the tables on the jokers. Tin-Tin sometimes felt she spent her life apologising for their high-spirited pranks but couldn't help thinking, after listening to Jenna, why Alan couldn't sometimes be a bit more adventurous and playful.

Refreshed and in clean, dry clothes Jenna, followed by Tin-Tin, went back to the boys locker room, it being obvious that Jenna had finished first. "You're not going in there now, are you?" Tin-Tin exclaimed embarrassingly, with a look of almost horror on her face.

Jenna had to bite back a smile at the young girl's embarrassment, as she wouldn't have given it a second thought. "You're right," Jenna agreed, trying to stay serious. "I should, at least, give them some warning," she added, breaking into a wry smile, which made Tin-Tin giggle. Knocking loudly on the door she called, "I hope you guys are decent in there."

From within the confines of the room could be heard a frantic scrambling for what Jenna could only suppose were towels with which to cover themselves, making both her and Tin-Tin giggle all the more at the thought of the panic within.

"Hey John…you seen my towel?" a panicked Virgil could be heard to say, "It was here a minute ago."

"No Virg…you seen mine? Hey, wait a minute…didn't we throw them at Alan?" John said, equally as panicked.

"Yeah, yeah…you're right. Here they are…on the floor," a relieved sounding Virgil replied, only to be followed by, "Aaoohh, careful John."

Jenna and Tin-Tin had to put their hands to their mouths to stop them laughing outright at what they could only surmise was a bumping of heads together as both boys tried to retrieve their towels from the floor at the same time.

"Sorry Virg," John apologised before sounding perplexed and even more panicked, "Hey, these aren't right…they're too small."

Laughter erupted that Jenna recognised to be Scott. "Relax guys, its only Jenna," Scott could be heard to say, as though it should be the most natural thing in the world that she should walk in.

"That's easy for you to say," John responded, with what could only be described as a note of sheer terror in his voice at the thought of Jenna walking in on him now, in his total state of undress, Virgil being in total agreement.

Jenna knocked again. "Come on….what's keeping you Prima Donna's in there? I was finished ages ago," she laughed with mock irritability, insinuating that they must be rather vain about their appearance. "I'm coming in….ready or not," she threatened in a light, lilting voice, bringing a look of uncertainty from Tin-Tin.

"You wouldn't. Would you?" Tin-Tin asked a little nervously, to which Jenna only replied with a grin and a raise of her eyebrows.

"Oh..guys……is that what you're lookin for?" Scott could be heard saying quite calmly, probably because he had nothing to worry about, having his towel about him already. He nodded to the nearby bench on which sat a pile of dry towels, completely overlooked in their blind panic.

"Yeah…thanks Scott," breathed a relieved John, putting a towel around him and tossing one to Virgil. "Here…catch."

Virgil was in the very act of just putting his towel round him when Jenna decided she had waited long enough and walked in. He blew out a breath of relief at the close call, much to Scott and John's amusement. Tin-Tin had declined to come in, making her excuse that she needed to get back to the lab to help Brains with his experiments.

"What kept you guys?" Jenna asked, an amused smile on her face. "I could've had an army showered and dressed in that time," she added, suggesting that men are vainer creatures than they would have us believe.

"And just where are those other two…..they not back yet?" she continued as she looked around, seeing the still wet chair and Scott not dressed.

"Somebody call us," a couple of cheeky voices answered from the door, followed by Alan with Scott's clothes and what she could only describe as a 'Rambo' like Gordon, wielding his powerful machine gun, which she took to be the 'Air Blaster'. Both Gordon and Alan had taken the opportunity to shower and dress in their own rooms on the way to completing their errands.

As she helped Scott on with his t-shirt, Gordon took great pride in demonstrating the 'Blaster'.

"Watch this," he grinned cheekily and after having adjusted the settings to a suitable heat and blast, gave a few short bursts of air, drying Thunderbird 7 in no time. Jenna nodded, suitably impressed. Of course, letting Gordon loose with such a powerful 'weapon' was not always such a good idea as they were about to find out. He grinned as he upped the blast output of the gadget. "Now…watch this. This thing has a kick like the afterburners of a jet engine," he stated proudly, ginning from ear to ear.

He pointed it at Thunderbird 7, to calls of 'No, no Gordy' from his brothers but too late, Gordon took no heed and let rip with a blast of air, sending Thunderbird 7 rocketing backwards across the room to crash unceremoniously against the back tiled wall and keel over.

"Oopps," Gordon grinned sheepishly. "Just a bit too much power there, I think," he added, adjusting the power back down again.

Jenna had to clamp her hand over her mouth to stop laughing and try to be serious as both Virgil and Scott were giving their younger brother a right rollicking, something she believed about damaging property and responsibility. John just rolled his eyes in despair, though Alan wasn't afraid to laugh outright. When it was thought Gordon had calmed down and Virgil and John started shifting uncomfortably, letting Jenna know they wanted her to leave so they could get dressed, Gordon winked at her as she prepared to leave.

"Wanna see something really funny?" he whispered, Jenna being afraid to respond for fear of what he might be planning. He pointed 'the Blaster' squarely at Virgil as he bent down to upright Thunderbird 7 from it's fallen position and let loose with a blast of hot air; the effect of which was to make the towel that Virgil had wrapped round himself billow upwards like a sail having caught the wind.

Virgil stood bolt upright, yelping as the hot air hit him and trying to hold down his towel in a position of decency, sending Jenna into fits of uncontrollable laughter, becoming contagious as the locker room erupted.

Virgil frowned heavily and was most certainly not amused. Even when the initial laughter had died down, Jenna could not help laughing at the mental image that refused to leave. "I'm sorry…Virgil," she started to apologise. "It's just that…I can't…help thinking….of who you remind me of," she continued to laugh as she tried to explain.

Virgil groaned and frowned even more heavily as he thought to himself, "Not again."

"That movie icon…..Marylyn Munroe. You know…when she stands over that air vent….and is trying to hold her dress down," she finished, laughing again at the mental image it produced; Virgil's rather muscular upper body with slender, feminine legs protruding from below the towel.

"MARYLYN MUNROE", Virgil choked out, as his brothers erupted in yet more laughing and calling him in a 'nice' voice, 'Oh Marylyn. Sing us Happy Birthday Mr President, boo boo bee doo'. Virgil had always thought he had a good body and likened himself more to a Jean Claude Van Damme than a Marylyn Munroe, the former having a muscular body any man would be proud of. He knew he wouldn't live this down in a hurry.

Jenna could only apologise again and had to hurriedly leave the room before the mental image took her over again, closing the door as she left, to the sounds of much hilarity, as the taunts continued. After a suitable period of minutes and taking a deep breath to compose herself Jenna entered the room to find all the boys now dressed, Virgil meticulously combing his hair in front of his locker mirror.

With John having taken a towel and wiping the steamed up large mirror that was fixed to the wall, Jenna now observed Scott staring hard at his reflection, as if he was really seeing himself for the first time.


	43. 43

The Tracy Boys and Thunderbirds are the creation of Sylvia and Gerry Anderson

**Simanis**: Time wise this is only Scott's 2nd day out of bed after having major brain surgery on a closed head injury and being bedridden for 3 weeks, so his leg muscles are still going to be weak and not strong enough yet to support him, even though Jenna has been doing exercises while he's been in bed, that's just to keep his circulation going and his muscles from stiffening. Bear in mind too, that he's not long over a fever, which would have left him feeling weak and tired, hence the need to use Thunderbird 7 (the wheelchair) until he gets strength back in his legs and then he needs to get used to the action of walking again. Realistically you don't just get out of bed and all of a sudden you can walk and I think he's doing pretty well, considering.

Of course, that's not stopping him foolin around with Jenna, he's quite happy to have her sitting on his knee and you wouldn't deny him a little happiness, would you?

She told Mike in Chapter 38 there was no change in his arm yet so I didn't see the need to keep mentioning it, although I do refer to his using his right arm or hand so you could take it from that that he still hasn't the use of his left. You can take it as read too, that Jenna still does exercises on his left.

Author's Note: To the best of my knowledge, the scientific information given is both true and accurate, except where Jenna states otherwise, and was provided through a programme on serious scientific research. My thanks to FellowRiverrat for passing on that information.

Chapter 43

Scott stared hard at the unfamiliar face that stared back at him from the mirror. He hadn't given his appearance much thought, his thoughts having always been elsewhere, his mind having been diverted by the loving attention of a certain young nurse. No one had made mention of how he looked, not even his brothers had poked fun and they rarely passed up an opportunity, which spoke to him of how much they cared about his feelings and not wanting him to get down and depressed. On looking now, he could see why and he reckoned he had looked a whole lot worse.

"Is that me!" he pondered, wincing slightly as he peered into the mirror, turning his face a little this way and then the other to see if the reflection would follow suit, proving to himself it was, indeed, his reflection. He frowned as he put his fingers tentatively to his cheekbone, and tracing them down into the hollow of his cheek, observed that he had lost weight, the face always being the first place it showed. It was hardly surprising, he thought, given that he had been fed only by a NG feed tube for almost 3 weeks and had only just starting eating again properly, though even yet his appetite was not as it was.

It couldn't escape his notice either, that he still had blackened bruising around his eyes, making him think of a Giant Panda and he knew it must've been worse earlier on. His fingers now moved upwards and over the stubble that was now growing over the healed up wound on his right side, where his head had been shaved of his thick, dark hair and he thought of how lopsided it looked, the rest of his hair still growing normally. Taking a deep breath, Scott choked back the emotion of how gaunt and ill he really looked, though he had to admit he didn't feel ill, smiling weakly to his reflection that it was because Jenna had made him feel good about himself.

Jenna! Is this how she saw him? How could she want him, how could she desire him looking like this, he thought. And yet, she had kissed him with a want, kissed him with a desire and an intense passion to match his own for her. He could tell she had. As he continued to stare at the face he now knew to be his, he thought of what she had told him, about how she saw him, when he had been a bit down just before getting the catheter removed. She had told him of the person she saw inside, the caring and selfless man that he was, the sensitive, considerate and extremely passionate lover she knew he would be. He swallowed hard against the emotion he felt rising in him that the remembrance of her words brought.

How must he have looked too, all those times when their eyes met and they had come so close only to be interrupted and when they shared that first sweet, tender kiss that soon had them engulfed in a raging fire of passion and want for each other. Had he known how he looked would he still have tried, risking her rejection by having her laugh or worse, to look on him with disgust? He knew he couldn't turn his feelings off like a tap; he had tried earlier when his 'voice' told him not to be stupid, how could she possibly want him with a useless arm, and yet, she had looked on him with tenderness, desire and what he hoped was love, obviously looking past the physical and into his very soul.

Another reflection now joined his. Smiling warmly at him from the mirror and interrupting his thoughts, Jenna rested her hands on his shoulders, causing him to smile weakly. "They're fading well…..your bruises," she assured him. "They'll be gone in no time…and with Grandma feeding you up you'll soon put back the weight," Jenna said softly, understanding what he was feeling and smiling lovingly at him. With a wry grin she added, "I've put on a few pounds myself since I've been here, thanks to Grandma."

Scott broadened his smile a little at her desire to make him feel good about himself and also at the fact he wouldn't complain at all about her figure. "Guess I'm lookin' a bit lopsided," he mused, trying to be light hearted, though frowning as he turned his head sideways for a better look in the mirror.

Jenna ran her fingers through the rest of his hair, talking to his reflection. "That's not a problem, we'll get it cut for you…..take it down and then keep trimming it until the rest of it catches up," she said gently and confidently, knowing that his self-esteem was in need of a boost right at that moment.

"It'll be short," he said, almost as if it were a warning to prepare her for how he would look. "But it's gotta look better than being lopsided," he conjectured, trying to force a laugh. "Used to have it short in the Air Force anyway," Scott reminisced with a far away look in his eyes and consigned to the fact there was no other way.

"I know….I've seen your picture in your Dad's office," Jenna smiled warmly and affectionately. "And very handsome you looked too. Anyway…I'd love you even with no hair," she added without thinking, the words coming out quite naturally as she bent and kissed the top of his head.

He winced as he swallowed hard against the emotion that was threatening to overwhelm him, not that her words pained him but because he desperately wanted to believe she meant them like he hoped she did. Had she really meant to use the word 'love'? Perhaps it was just an expression, a way of encouraging him without any real meaning. He was getting to the stage where he had to know just what she felt for him, how deep her feelings went. He also wanted to let her know how he felt, how deep his feelings were, even if it meant she didn't feel as deeply, right now.

He knew she felt something. She couldn't kiss him the way she had and not feel anything. He knew from the talks they had had, during his physio sessions, when they were getting to know each other better, that there were some things she found hard to deal with, painful things in relation to her brother Johnny, that she had not talked about fully. He also knew that, like himself, she had experienced a bad relationship. If that were the case and she felt this was all too much, too soon but she had feelings for him, he would be prepared to wait. He knew it hadn't been long, quite a short space of time, in fact, but he was absolutely certain of his feelings for her.

In any case, though, this was not the time or the place to have such a deep and intimate conversation, not in a steamy guys locker room and certainly not with all his brothers in attendance. On top of that he was rapidly beginning to tire, the exertion of his exercising starting to take its toll, not to mention the hot and passionate kiss they had shared. He would save it for later when he was rested, when he could think of what he wanted to say.

"Scott?" Jenna called softly to his reflection that seemed to be miles away, causing him to blink and jerk slightly at the mention of his name, bringing him back into focus. She smiled warmly back from the mirror at him to which he responded with a smile of his own, Jenna imagining that he must have been thinking on his appearance. "We'll get it cut down for you after lunch. Gordon will do it for you….won't you Gordon?" she asked, turning to Gordon with a smile.

"What's that, Jen?" Gordon inquired, not having properly listened.

"Scott wants his hair cut…something short and military. I said you'd do it for him this afternoon, after lunch," Jenna explained and hoping Gordon wouldn't chose now to make some wise crack. "You'd know how he'd like it," she added, giving him a knowing look. But she needn't have worried. Gordon could be quite serious when he wanted to be and he was sensitive enough to his eldest brother's feelings to know this was not the time to poke fun.

"Sure Scott….not a problem," Gordon said encouragingly, knowing his brother's self-esteem was about to take another battering. They had all noticed his contemplation of himself in the mirror and knew he was really seeing himself for the first time, though they had all been used to the way he had looked and never took it under their notice. They had never once thought to make fun of him either, know when not to kid around and knowing that their eldest brother's confidence needed building up and not knocked down.

Jenna gave Gordon a smile of thanks and turning back to Scott she remarked with a grin, "It'll look great, you'll see. In fact….I think it'll be quite sexy." Scott blushed as his smile broadened; she always knew the right thing to say, the remark not going unheard by his brothers either.

They prepared to head out of the locker room, now that they were all dressed and ready. Jenna turned to Virgil and once again, with a light laugh, apologised for the Marylyn Munroe comparison. "Actually, Virgil….you should be quite proud of yourself really," Jenna started seriously, keeping a straight face. "I saw this programme once. It was a proper scientific study on the firmness of a man's butt," she added, continuing to be perfectly serious, though as she had done previously she left the subject there, wondering how long it would take for their curiosity to get the better of them. Gordon, Alan and John's ears pricked up at the sound of the words, 'firmness of butt' and 'scientific', though Virgil was slightly unsure, thinking this to be another Jenna wind-up. Scott, too, remained slightly sceptical, knowing her expertise in winding his brothers up, though she did seem serious enough.

As usual she didn't have to wait long. "And what scientific conclusions did they come to?" Gordon grinned, priding himself on having a particularly firm butt being a swimmer.

"Well…..interesting you should ask that," she began enthusiastically, as though she had just received permission to talk about the subject. "It's all to do with your Gluteus Maximus and Gluteus Minora," she continued but she had to smile at the boys, who were now screwing their faces up and mouthing the words to each other, not understanding what on earth she was talking about. "Your Gluteus Maximus and Gluteus Minora are the two major muscle groups in your butt," Jenna explained quite calmly.

A seeming grin of recognition came over Gordon. "Oh…that's all right then," he grinned broadly, about to burst into laughter. "For one minute there, I thought old Gluteus Maximus was a character in that film…what's it called….Gladiators," he said, exploding into the laughter he was no longer able to contain. Turning to Virgil, who had his back to him, Gordon stretched out his hand in a Roman salute and managed to say, in between bouts of laughter, "Hail, Gluteus Maximus!" to Virgil's behind. Such was the contagious nature of his laugh that his brothers joined in, even Scott and Virgil, who had initially rolled their eyes and shook their heads exasperatedly. They had to admit, though, that Gordon did come out with some spontaneously funny things at times. Jenna, too, couldn't help but laugh at his quick retort and agree that the name did, indeed, sound like a Roman Gladiator.

Trying now to regain her composure she continued, "Like I said, they're the two muscle groups and determine the firmness and compactness of your butt." She had to grin and try to stifle a laugh, as out of the corner of her eye she could see Alan frowning, feeling his butt to see if he could figure out which was which. "And…according to scientific research…and this is a well known fact," she went on, as if trying to prove she was genuine. "It's the firmness and compactness of your butt and not….shall we say….eh…other assets….that determines your skill as a lover," Jenna finished, quite casually.

"Your kiddin," Virgil said warily, still suspicious and unsure, not wishing to fall for any more of her wind-ups.

Jenna held her hands up in mock defence. "I promise you, I kid you not. That's what it was about," she replied assuredly. Virgil reddened slightly, now that he remembered her words of 'You should be quite proud of yourself really', knowing that she had witnessed the incident of Gordon letting loose on him with the 'Blaster'.

"Really!" Gordon grinned, like the cat that got the cream, as he twisted to examine his backside, Alan and John following suit.

As Jenna had already apparently given Virgil a seal of approval, she turned to Scott. Catching his attention, their gaze momentarily locked, and she gave him a nod, along with a very warm smile, signifying she was telling the truth. Her eyes also shone with admiration for she knew Scott Tracy's butt very well from caring for him every day so he definitely got her seal of approval, in fact, if she were a teacher he would get an A+ and a gold star but then, she was biased.

"I'm telling ya, that's firmer than yours," Gordon stated proudly, as he patted his butt, much to the frowning of Alan and John.

"I wouldn't say that," John argued, feeling that his regular workouts had made him toned in all the right places.

"Well, I would…..look…you could bounce a nickel of that," Gordon insisted adamantly, as he once again patted his butt, causing Jenna to laugh, knowing very well that had Gordon got a nickel he would have proved it. Scott rolled his eyes heavenwards and shook his head at the ensuing argument, remembering when his brothers were younger and arguing about the comparisons little boys made. "Anyway, it's got nothing to do with exercise," Gordon grinned, "has it, Jen?"

"Fraid he's right, John….though, exercise does stop you getting flabby," Jenna agreed, not wanting to hurt either his or Alan's feelings but fact is fact.

Jenna couldn't help throwing in a little bit of extra information that had nothing whatsoever to do with scientific fact, now that she had them hooked. "Of course, along with the firmness, the circumference measurement too is important," she said, trying now to keep her face absolutely serious. "Would you like a measurement done, Virgil?" she asked quite casually, causing him to momentarily cough and splutter, much to the amusement and urging on of his brothers to accept, all except Scott, that is, who glared at him menacingly as if to say, 'Don't even think about it or I'll kill you with my own bare hands'.

Virgil politely declined the offer, though he couldn't help thinking that this was a Jenna wind-up, though she managed to keep a rather good poker face of which he was very admiring. He imagined she would make very a good poker player and he smiled to himself as he wondered, that since Scott was an excellent poker player himself, if these two went head to head, who would win. Another thought struck him, that if they were a team they would be formidable and, most likely, unbeatable.

Jenna looked at her watch. "Oh, is that the time," she exclaimed, as though surprised. "We'd better go and get lunch," she added, hoping now to make a quick exit as she imagined Gordon would not be past asking to have his butt measured.

Virgil manoeuvred Scott, on board the now dried Thunderbird 7, out of the locker room, into the gym and towards the door to go back to the infirmary. Following on, Jenna could hear agreed whispers coming from behind her.

"I'll pinch one of Grandma's tape measures," Gordon said determinedly. "I'll do a measurement and then pass the tape measure onto you guys. You do your own measurements, we'll write them down and I'll pass it on to Jen…..we'll see what she says," he continued, as though he were formulating a rescue plan. "Only don't tell Scott," he added hastily, unsure what his brother's reaction would be, and even though it was only in fun, it was better to be safe than sorry.

"Yeah….good idea Gordy," Alan agreed before adding quite seriously, "just make sure you don't cheat."

Jenna had to put her hand to her mouth to keep from laughing outright, wondering just what it was she had started and how she was going to dig herself out of this one, knowing full well that Gordon probably would hand her a piece of paper.

"Who…me!" Gordon exclaimed in surprise. "Hey bro…I don't need to cheat," he grinned confidently, twisting again to check. "Anyway, how do I know you guys won't cheat?" he asked frowning, not putting it past his brothers one little bit.

"Because Gordon….I'm interested in proper scientific research," John replied seriously, "and it all sounds very interesting." Alan agreed wholeheartedly, bringing amused smiles from John and Gordon.

Once outside in the hallway, they parted company; the boys heading back upstairs to the kitchen while Jenna took Scott back to the infirmary. She couldn't help smiling and shaking her head as she watched them make their way to the elevator, it still being obvious they were discussing the subject, as every so often one of them would look down at the other's behind, screw their nose up and shake their head, disagreeing with whatever was being said.

It hadn't escaped Scott's notice either. "So, Nurse Rollins….just how much of all that was true?" he inquired with a wry grin, turning to look up at her.

"Oh…it was true, based on scientific fact," Jenna assured him. "Except…for that last bit….about circumference measurement," she confessed, meeting his gaze with a wry smile. Bending down, she whispered in his ear, something about not needing to be worried and gold stars!

After lunch Gordon appeared, as promised, brandishing a pair of hair clippers.


	44. 44

Thunderbirds and the Tracy Family are the creation of Sylvia and Gerry Anderson

Author's Note: Reference is made to the Musketeers, who are the creation of Alexandre Dumas and not of my making, unlike the Traceketeers, who are entirely mine.

Chapter 44

Expecting that there would have been an audience for this show, Scott and Jenna were both surprised that Gordon had come alone, though in truth, Scott was grateful, as he didn't want to be the object of pity or sympathy, no matter how well meaning his brothers might have been. They just assumed the guys had duties to fulfil that afternoon.

"Well, I guess we'd better get on with it," Scott announced, not wishing to prolong the inevitable any longer and wanting to get it done as quickly as possible so he could finally get some rest. He had been doing a lot of thinking since looking in the mirror earlier; although he had been thinking for quite a few days now, it's just he felt more ready to put his thoughts into words.

"I'm ready whenever you are Scott," Gordon replied, all vestige of light heartedness suspended for now. Gordon could be perfectly serious when he wanted and he was glad of the opportunity to prove it. He and Jenna helped Scott from his bed, where he had been resting, onto TB7, giving Gordon easier access to his hair, Jenna having brought a towel and draping it round Scott's shoulders. "So…what's it to be, Scott?" Gordon asked, giving his brother the choice of how short he wanted it taken.

He ran his hand over the short length of hair that had already grown before coming to a decision, having already declined to have it cut in the bathroom in front of the mirror. He had no wish to see the operation being carried out, though he knew he would have to steel himself to see the finished result. "Guess you'd better make it a regulation Air Force cut, Gordy," Scott said as he smiled weakly, knowing he was going to have to have it down to the shortest level in order for it not to still look odd. "And you'd better take it down to half a centimetre….all over," he added, slightly hesitant at the last words.

An Air Force regulation cut could actually vary in length, from a bit longer than half a centimetre to almost right down to the bone if preferred, as long as it was neat and tidy.

"I can leave it a bit longer on top if you want Scott….just take it in tighter at the sides," Gordon offered, giving his brother every option before actually starting. But Scott just shook his head; he never did like that 'Jarhead' severe cut of the Marines, where the hair was left longer on top but the sides where shaved down practically to the bone. Gordon had a feeling his brother wouldn't go for that option and he breathed a silent relief that he had chosen the all over cut, a much neater job in his estimation.

As Gordon prepared to put the clippers to the back of his brother's neck, Scott closed his eyes and being instantly transported back in time he remembered sitting hesitantly in the chair as a young man awaiting his first regulation hair cut. He had always had good thick, dark hair and it had been a strange and self-conscious experience to have had it all shaved off but then all the young recruits were in the same boat. That had been quite a while ago and it had been a while since he had left the service to come home and take up his post as Field Commander and Pilot of TB1 for International Rescue in order to fulfil his father's dream. There had never been any haircut requirements imposed on them for joining IR, though they had all kept their hair neat and tidy and he had once again enjoyed his full head of dark hair, never having been as short again as it was in the service. So, perhaps it wasn't strange that now he should be feeling the same way he did when a young man, very much self-conscious.

As if Jenna could sense his unease she came immediately to his side and taking his hand in hers, she smiled warmly at him as he looked up at her. She gave his hand a firm squeeze of reassurance, as he now looked straight ahead, his face taut with steely resolve. Jenna gave Gordon the nod to go ahead and start. As he felt the shaver move from the back of his neck up over the top of his head Scott instinctively closed his eyes and tightened his grip on her hand, as if needing to draw from her strength and wanting her assurance that she was not going to find him abhorrent. Jenna squeezed his hand with the reassurance he needed as Gordon continued to shave over his head, taking it down to the requested half centimetre, his thick, dark hair falling to the floor like leaves in the Fall.

Before long Gordon had finished his work, nodding with satisfaction that it was, indeed, a neat job and receiving a smile of approval from Jenna. "That's it done Scott…..and it's lookin' good….honest," Gordon assured his eldest brother. "See…..betcha thought I couldn't do that without messing around," he grinned at Jenna, knowing that his constantly cheerful and joking attitude meant that he was rarely taken seriously.

"Oh, I knew you had it in you Gordon," Jenna replied warmly, having seen the sensitivity he had showed towards his brother while he worked and his encouraging remarks after.

"Yeah thanks, Jen," Gordon said appreciatively of her confidence in him. "There's some things I don't mess around with, and my brother's self-esteem is one of them, " he stated adamantly, for he knew what it was like to be recovering slowly from a serious injury and he remembered the many times Scott had built up his self-esteem when he was low, his eldest brother always having been there for him when he needed him.

Scott now let go of Jenna's hand to run his own over his new style, feeling that his head was already much lighter of hair. "Yeah…thanks for that Gordy. And it does feel like a good job," Scott responded, feeling ever more tired, though appreciating Gordon's skill with the clippers and his sensitivity.

"You wanna go see?" Gordon asked him, looking in the direction of the bathroom where the mirror was, to which Scott gave an affirmative nod.

Sitting in front of the mirror now, Scott kept his head lowered to the floor for a few moments, as if gathering the courage to raise his head and look at his reflection. He took a deep breath as he lifted his head, though he kept his eyes closed, prolonging the moment when he would have to see his new look. Gordon and Jenna glanced at each other anxiously as they awaited his reaction. Slowly Scott opened his eyes, swallowing hard and wincing slightly at the sight before him, as he turned his head this way and that to examine his new cut.

"It's…it's..a good job, Gordy, thanks," Scott said sincerely, drawing his hand over his very short hair. Well, at least it looked more even all over, he thought and convincing himself it would grow again.

Jenna drew up behind him and again put her hands on his shoulders as she smiled at him warmly in the mirror. Her heart went out to him when he smiled weakly back at her for she could see he was tired, and if she was not mistaken, his eyes glistened with what she presumed were unshed tears as he waited to see what her reaction to him would be.

Bending down she lovingly kissed the top of his head. "It's like I said," she began confidently, before leaning towards him and whispering in his ear. "That's a very sexy look," she added honestly.

His smile broadened somewhat as he took that huge boost to his confidence and self-esteem. Gordon took him back into the room and together with Jenna they helped him back onto the bed, where he gratefully lay back against the pillows to rest. Jenna offered Gordon a cup of coffee, both she and Scott becoming surprised when he declined, not that he declined the coffee but more that he had a grin on his face as he made a hurried exit and saying he had an urgent chore to attend to. In all Scott's years of knowing his younger brother he had never known him to be so apparently eager and looking forward to doing chores before, but then, Gordon could be full of surprises.

Within half an hour there was a buzz on the door inter-comm, signifying that someone wished to enter. Jenna rose from the desk slightly irritated, intending to send whoever it was away, noticing that Scott had closed his eyes in rest and was hoping to sleep. On opening the door however, her hand immediately went to her mouth to cover her now trembling lips, feeling her eyes moisten with threatening tears as they creased in an emotional smile.

"Scott…Scott!" she called softly to him, gently touching his face to waken him. He drew a breath and turned at her touch, blinking several times, as you do when awakened from a sleep you haven't really started. It took him a moment or two to focus on the sight before him, for there, in a row, were four Tracy brothers, four Tracy brothers all sporting baseball caps and grinning at him from ear to ear. For a brief moment he thought he was hallucinating but as his vision cleared there they were, large as life

Scott could see now that the baseball caps they were wearing were blue, a deep blue and if he was not mistaken there was writing on them in red embroidered thread. As he made out the words he winced, choking back emotion that welled up inside him. Two simple words stated: TRACEKETEERS FOREVER. He recognised the statement from when they were kids and having promised each other that they would always stick by each other through thick and thin, the name 'Traceketeer' being a play on the word 'Musketeer' and substituting their own name of Tracy.

At a given signal from Gordon they all stretched out their arms, pointed their index fingers skywards as if brandishing a sword and repeated with one voice, "All for one and one for all….Traceketeers Forever."

The gesture caused Scott to call on all his strength of will to keep from letting go the floodgates of his emotions; swallowing hard he acknowledged them with a trembling grin. His memory took him back to the day when they were boys on their Kansas farm and they had formed their little band of brotherhood that promised lifelong allegiance to each other, that no matter what one went through they all went through. It was a promise they had kept, supporting each other through many of life's difficult traumas, although Scott did seem to remember that he usually bore the brunt of their father's wrath for pranks gone wrong but he had to acknowledge too that his brothers did their share in the chores that were dealt out as punishment. The memories that had come rushing back made him smile weakly. It was also a bond of brotherhood they had carried through with them into their adult life, having faced many dangers together as members of International Rescue, a bond that would mean they would never leave any one of them behind if it were humanly possible. It was that strong bond that had kept Scott going when he had been trapped in the mine for two days, knowing that his brothers would do everything in their power to get him out, even if it had meant he didn't make it he knew they still would not have left him behind.

Sensing how overcome his brother was Virgil spoke up, raising his eyes to his cap, guessing Scott would be wondering where they had gotten them. "Well…we..eh…guessed you would be getting this done one of these days," Virgil explained, indicting Scott getting his hair cut. "And we wanted to let you know we were all behind you," he added, wanting to encourage his brother.

"Yeah….that's why we made them blue, Scott. Your favourite colour," Alan added enthusiastically.

"Yeah…that's right, " Virgil agreed. "We ordered them the other day and they just arrived on the mail plane this morning," he continued, finishing off the explanation.

Jenna was touched by this warm show of support for their brother but neither she nor Scott were prepared for what was to come next, although Jenna had a feeling they were hiding something else. On another given signal from Gordon they each put a hand to the peak of their cap and altogether they whipped them off, all except Virgil that is, who seemed rather reluctant.

"OK Traceketeers….caps off," Gordon ordered, as though they were back in the Forces and on parade.

Jenna once more put a hand to cover trembling lips as her watery eyes creased in a smile, Scott too, allowing a brief gasp and faint laugh to escape his lips while trying to choke back the emotion that the sight brought.

What was it that had provoked such a response? Only that his brothers, in a strong show of brotherly love and support, had had their heads shaved down in the same manor as Scott had had his, although instead of the shorter half centimetre which was necessary for Scott they opted for a one centimetre length, which was still short in anybody's book. Even John's legendary blonde quiff that sometimes hung over his face was gone. The watery tears that had threatened, rolled down Jenna's face, amazed at the wonderful and beautiful gesture these guys had shown for their eldest brother, never, ever having witnessed such a bond of love and unity between brothers before.

All eyes, though, turned momentarily to Virgil, being the only one to still hang on to his cap. It now being realised that he too must have had his hair shaved Scott and Jenna couldn't wait to see what he looked like, knowing Virgil to be rather proud of his immaculately groomed hair.

Now it was Gordon's turn to sigh and shake his head exasperatedly at his next oldest brother, he should have known they would have had trouble with him. It had been agreed by them all over lunch, at Gordon's suggestion, that they would demonstrate their show of unity with their brother by having their hair cut down in the same manor. Immediately after lunch they had went to Gordon's room where he had shaved his brothers' hairs before going down to do Scott's, intending to leave his till after so as not to alert their brother as to their intentions. That had been the reason for Gordon's hurried exit and seeming eagerness to attend to chores, wanting to get back to have his hair cut.

He had to grin to himself, as he thought of Virgil sitting in front of the mirror, eyes tight shut and pulling his face into a grimace, unable to look at the proceedings, sure, though, that he had seen him crack open an eye every so often to have a peek. His brothers had all cheered as the first swathe of his hair fell to the floor and they couldn't help laughing at the mantra Virgil was repeating in an effort to convince himself he was doing this for a good cause. "I'm doin' this cus I love my brother. I'm doin' this to support my brother. I'm doin' this cus I love my brother….."

Gordon was brought sharply back into the present by the now cries of, "Come on Virg…..get it off," and "Off, off, off," followed by a slow handclap.

"All right, all right," Virgil said with a half laugh, knowing he couldn't put off the inevitable any longer. "Just give me a minute," he pleaded, as if trying to summon up the courage for the big reveal.

Scott's eyes grew wide in anticipation and despite the overwhelming emotion he was feeling he felt a broad grin trying to break across his face, never having seen his closest brother with a short regulation cut before, not like his other brothers who had all, at one time or another, served time in the Forces. He did, though, understand his hesitancy to reveal his new look.

"A minute! A minute!…….."If we wait any longer, Virg, your hair'll have grown back again," Alan exclaimed with almost mild contempt at his brother's delaying tactics, causing snorts of laughter to erupt from Gordon and John, not to mention broad, watery smiles from Scott and Jenna.

"Yeah, come on Virg….don't be such a wimp," John agreed and adding his voice to the urging of removing the cap.

That was it. No one called Virgil Tracy a wimp. Pulling his face into a grimace and closing his eyes Virgil put his hand to the peak of the cap and whipped it off, much to the delight of all in the room, who cheered and clapped his efforts. On opening his eyes, however, he knew that his sacrifice was worth every immaculately groomed hair he had given up as he noticed the tears finally spill over the rim of Scott's eyes.

"I….I….I…just don't…know what…to say, you guys," Scott responded, struggling to say the words, as his eyes shone with pride at every one of his brothers. Jenna, too, couldn't help the tears that continued to roll down her face, laughing at the same time at the absolutely wonderful gesture she was still finding hard to take in, her heart being moved for Scott at his response.

"You don't need to say anything, Scott," Gordon spoke up. "Hey, you don't think we did this for you, do ya. We only did this cus Jenna said she found it sexy," he quipped, seeing that his brother was so overcome with emotion he felt he should break the tension a little for him, such was his sensitivity to his brother's feelings. At the same time Gordon actually managed to make Jenna blush with his statement as John, Alan and Virgil joined in with his sentiments. "No, seriously though. We did this because you're our brother, cus we love you and we want you to know we're with you every step of this hard road you have to go, every step of the way, just like you've always been there for every one of us over the years. We're proud to do this for ya cus we're proud that you're our brother. Right guys?" he added, bringing nods of agreement from all of his brothers. "So, of course, you'll be needing one of these," Gordon grinned, as he walked across to his brother's bedside to hand him his badge of brotherhood.

Scott put out a trembling hand to take the cap from him and as he proudly put it on his head they all cheered and laughingly called out, "Traceketeers Forever."

Jenna, unable to contain herself any longer, went to each of the boys and putting her arms around them gave them a big kiss on the cheek with an exaggerated smack. "That's for the most….(kiss for John)…wonderful….(kiss for Alan)….caring….(kiss for Gordon)….and loving…..(kiss for Virgil)….thing I have ever seen anyone do. You have no idea how much I've come to love you guys," she said smiling, having wiped the tears from her eyes. On finishing, she looked across to Scott, their eyes locking, as he held her in his intensive stare.

Gordon, now nodded to John for him to do his part next, pulling his face into a frown because his brother seemed to have forgotten his instructions, Alan helping by giving John a nudge in the ribs with his elbow.

"Oh..eh..yeah…sure," John flustered, the emotion of the occasion having made him forget what he was to do, not forgetting having been kissed by Jenna. "Jen….it would…eh…well..we would like…you to," he continued to fluster, much to the mild irritation of his brothers.

"Oh for goodness sake, John, just get on with it," Gordon urged, rolling his eyes in exasperation, causing Jenna to hide a smile behind her hand, not knowing what was coming next.

"Jen," John started off more confidently. "Since you have been here we have watched you carry out your duties with kindness, caring and compassion, going above and beyond the call of duty, cus we know our brother doesn't make the best of patients," he joked to ease the tension, which brought a laugh from his brothers, including Scott and a puzzled smile from Jenna who was wondering where all this was leading. "You have seen him through this traumatic time with a loving devotion and in ways which we never could," he added, bringing more laughs, only this time both Jenna and Scott flushed with embarrassment, knowing very well John was referring to their somewhat unorthodox method of 'being seen through a traumatic time', namely their passionate kisses. "Anyway, what I'm trying to say….what we're trying to say…," John continued.

"Finally," Alan quipped caustically, causing John to frown in his direction, as he had been rather proud of his little speech. Jenna, though, had been glad of the chance to laugh a little at Alan's remark for she now felt her lip beginning to tremble, knowing that John was going to say and do something which would make her feel emotional.

"As I was saying," John said frostily, looking at Alan and then turning to look at Jenna."What we're trying to say Jen is….we want to make you an honorary Traceketeer and it would make us proud if you would do us the honour of wearing this," John stated at last, as he handed Jenna a blue cap.

The emotion became too much for her; wiping away the tears that rolled down her cheeks she accepted the cap as though it was the most sought after, precious prize in the world. "I..I…don't know what to say," she responded, smiling weakly and glancing at Scott who also seemed overcome with emotion, though he nodded with equal approval. "I…haven't done anything to merit being a Traceketeer…..not like you guys," she confessed, feeling highly unworthy of such an honour, for she did, indeed, see it as such.

"It's for all those things we said Jen," Virgil added encouragingly. "You have been a tower of strength to our brother when he needed you most, and you have shown love and compassion to the rest of the family. Hey, and not to mention, you have taken on the most formidable opponent known to man, and won, namely Mr Jefferson Grant Tracy," he said admiringly, to the sounds of applause and agreed whispers, making her laugh and blush all at the same time. "You have proved yourself more than worthy in our book….and we want you to have it," Virgil finished off.

"But I haven't had my hair cut," she exclaimed apologetically.

"And don't you even think about it, Nurse Rollins," Scott interjected, his eyes going wide in mock horror as he laughed, though he wouldn't have put it past her to do it for him but there was no way he would let her.

With her eyes shining and looking around at all the expectant, waiting faces, she donned the precious cap, much to the delight of everyone as they cheered and wolf whistled. She would always treasure this cap and the day she became an honorary Traceketeer for the rest of her life.

"Is this a private party or can anyone join in?" a familiar deep and gruff voice sounded, causing everyone to turn to the door.


	45. 45

Thunderbirds and the Tracy Family are the creation of Gerry and Sylvia Anderson

Chapter 45

For a moment there was stunned silence as all eyes continued to look towards the door, although with Scott resting on his bed, his view of the door was blocked by his brothers. Scott had heard his father's voice but couldn't as yet see the need for the now ominous silence that reigned in the infirmary. Granted, his father could project an intimidating presence, though why any of his brothers should seem afraid or nervous of their father's coming to see him now he couldn't understand. He was sure his father could not have heard Virgil's speech to Jenna, when he referred to his father as 'the most formidable opponent known to man', smiling to himself as he thought of how Jenna had not been in the least bit intimidated by his father, when many a man would have shrank away.

"Sure Dad…come on in," John invited, breaking the silence and as Scott observed, not with any hint of fear or nervousness.

"I was..um…hoping you boys might consider me an honorary Traceketeer?" Jeff asked cautiously, as he came fully into the room.

As the boys parted, allowing their father through, Scott could now see the reason for the initial stunned silence, for their father, Jefferson Grant Tracy, was sporting a blue Traceketeer baseball cap.

"Why sure Dad," Gordon quipped up without hesitation. "Hey, if wasn't for you, the Traceketeers wouldn't exist in the first place," he added jovially, lifting his eyebrows up and down in quick succession, causing an instant snigger of laughter from Alan and a roll of the eyes from his other brothers. Jenna almost choked as she put her hand to her mouth to forcibly stop a laugh from escaping.

Jeff chose to ignore the remark, well used to his prankster son's spontaneous and off-the-cuff outbursts, though Jenna swore she could see the ghost of a smile twitch at the corners of Jeff's mouth. "I just wanted you boys to know how proud I am of all of you, for doing what you've done for your brother," he stated, the measure of pride in his voice for his sons making them somewhat emotional. It wasn't often they had heard their father voice his pride in them for their actions, although they did know he loved them and was proud of them.

Breaking the tension of the moment Alan spoke up. "Hey Dad….you know, by rights, to have the honour of wearing that cap, you really should have had your hair shaved down like the rest of us," Alan joked, partly setting his father a challenge which he could hardly see him take up, Virgil, John and Gordon nodding in agreement. "Of course, we let Jenna off, seeing as she's a girl and all that," he added in a light-heartedly condescending manner.

"Well, if I'd known what you guys were up to," she protested good-naturedly but as she caught Scott's pleading eyes for her not to even consider it she gave him a reassuring smile.

"You mean like this. Is this good enough to be a Traceketeer?" Jeff announced, whipping of his cap in one deft move and calling his son's bluff. Again there was stunned silence, followed by gasps of amazement for Jeff Tracy had, indeed, cut down his hair in the same manner as his sons. Jenna felt her eyes moisten and sting with more tears at the very public tribute this father had paid to his eldest son. Although they had had their confrontations she had really come to respect and grow fond of this man who she knew to love his sons deeply, seeing past that gruff outer exterior that most people saw.

"Way to go Dad," Gordon whooped in delighted admiration, giving Jeff a very deep measure of satisfaction that he had managed to impress his sons, everyone else following with similar sentiments.

"Grandma told me what you boys were planning when she overheard you at lunch so I asked her if she would cut mine," Jeff added by way of explanation as to how he came to have his new style. "You young bucks think it's only you can get away with a cut like that," he grinned, proving to his sons that he still knew a thing or two.

"Course not Dad," Virgil offered, still amazed and taking in the enormity of what his father had done, as his other brothers joined in agreement.

"Why….when I was in the Force," Jeff started to reminisce but on seeing rolling of the eyes in heads and forced smiles decided that, perhaps, this was not the time and place to go into lengthy recollections of his younger days. "Anyway…I just wanted you to know that I think what you have done is admirable and I'm proud of you…..and I know your mother would be proud of you all too," he added, causing his sons to feel another well of emotion rising in them for it wasn't often he had openly spoken of their mother either. Turning his attention now to his eldest son, Jeff made his way to his bedside.

"I…I…don't know what to say, Dad," Scott choked back the words, knowing his father had done this for him.

"There's no need to say anything son," Jeff assured him. "I just want you to know I did this to show you my support. I know this hasn't been an easy recovery for you son, and there have been setbacks you could well have done without," he continued, referring to the earlier omission from his son's medical file that resulted in him being violently ill and the fever he suffered due to letting those germ ridden cards get into Scott's hands.

"There….there's…no need to do this Dad," Scott assured his father as his eyes began to moisten again with emotion for he felt somehow his father wasn't going to stop there.

"There's every need, son," Jeff said quietly, now sitting on his son's bed and taking his hand in a firm grasp. "I'm proud of you, proud of the way you've come through this," he added, though something told him that, perhaps, a certain young woman, not too far away, had a big hand in restoring his son's belief in himself and helping this far. Jenna beamed him a warm smile, adding her agreement, her own eyes moist and shining with more unshed tears as she removed her cap and set it lovingly on her desk.

"I'm so proud of the man you've become. I'm proud of your achievements too, of course, what father wouldn't be but they will always take second place to the person that you are. I'm proud of the man you've become despite the father that you've had," he went on, wanting to tell his son things he should have told him before. All this had played on his mind since this morning, when Jenna had come into his office and openly declared her love for his son, which he guessed was not an easy thing for her to do, though he knew she had a reason for doing so. All the same he admired her spirit, willingness and determination to declare her feelings, even though she could have kept those to herself, because he knew it mattered to her what he, Jeff Tracy, thought of her. If she could do that for his son, how much more should he, as his father, be willing and determined to declare his feelings for his son?

Jeff could see his son intended to tell him he didn't need to continue but before Scott could say anything. "Just hear me out, son. I know I wasn't there for you when you were younger….any of you," he said sorrowfully, turning to address his other sons as well, before turning back to his eldest. "I buried myself in my work and that was wrong, I'm sorry. And because of that, a lot of responsibility was placed on your young shoulders, more responsibility than I had any right to expect of you," Jeff continued, referring to Scott's role in bringing up his brothers. "And I know I dealt more harshly with you than any of the others because you were the oldest….that was wrong of me and I'm sorry for that too, Scott. I also told you that I was disappointed in you…well, that's not true son. I was never disappointed in you, Scott and I never could be. You were a fine young man then and you've grown to be a man I both admire and respect, a man of honour, decency and integrity," he went on, his voice both heavy with regret and a great deal of pride.

The openness with which his father now spoke caused tears to flow unchecked down Scott's face; unable to stop the emotion he had felt bubbling to the surface. Jenna, too, had felt the need to wipe away a tear and had wondered if, on seeing Scott become emotional, she should intervene but something told her he needed to hear what his father had to say, guessing it had been a long time in coming; she had a feeling, too, that Jeff needed to say these things to his eldest son, so decided it was in the best interests of her patient to let the heart-to-heart continue.

"You are both loyal to your family and to the ideals of International Rescue and don't think I don't know the sacrifices you have made for both. I know it was a hard decision you made, son…..to give up a career you loved to come home to follow the dreams of this old man. Well, this family is here for you now, whatever it takes…we'll see you through this, son. And I want you to know…that a man couldn't have a finer son than you," Jeff stated with genuine fatherly love, then turning to his other boys he smiled, "finer sons than you all." "And your mother would be more than proud too of the way you've grown. I love you son and I'm sorry I haven't said that more often," he finished quietly.

Without hesitation and seeing his son emotional Jeff took off Scott's cap and pulled his boy into a manly hug, holding him as he let his emotions flow freely. His brothers and Jenna, knowing that Scott was sobbing into his father's strong shoulder, retired to the far end of the room to give father and son some privacy, much discussion taking place not only at their father's spontaneous gesture at having his hair cut short but his willingness to be so open about his feelings. They couldn't help wondering though, if this might not just be a one-off occasion but for now, they wouldn't complain.

After a time and having received congratulatory pats on the back from his still highly impressed sons, Jeff Tracy took his leave. Virgil, having glanced across at his eldest brother to make sure he was all right, noticed how tired and drained he looked but he also noticed that after watching his father leave Scott's eyes never left Jenna and, if he was not mistaken, his tired eyes and face shone with love for her. He had a feeling that, perhaps, they were going to want to be alone this evening, as his brother appeared to have things on his mind, Virgil hoping that Scott was going to get around to declaring his feelings for her at last. With that hope in mind he would make sure they had no visitors this evening.

Within a few moments of having turned back to the general conversation, John nudged Virgil in the ribs. As they looked in the direction John indicated Jenna smiled softly for Scott, due to physical and emotional exhaustion, had finally succumbed to sleep, his head having just fallen to the side. The boys took this as their cue to leave with Jenna, once more, telling them what a wonderful and supportive gesture it was they had done for their brother. She noticed, though, that Gordon seemed reluctant to be the first to leave, rather, almost insisting he be the last, the reason soon becoming apparent as on leaving he grinned cheekily, handing her a piece of paper.

With curious amusement she opened it, putting a hand to her mouth to cover a huge grin that had spread across her face, her eyes going wide in realisation of what she was seeing. For what she was seeing were three measurements. "Why, that little daredevil went and did it," she laughed lightly so as not to wake Scott. Another thought now crossed her mind. "Oh no….now what am I going to tell him," she thought somewhat frantically to herself, knowing that one of these days her joking was going to get her into trouble. On examining the paper again she smiled, finding the statistics actually quite impressive.

(Author's Note: Don't be so nosey. No, I'm not going to tell you what the measurements were. No….not even for a million dollars. Well….maybe for a million!)

With his eyes growing heavy for want of sleep Scott watched his father walk towards the door, still barely able to take in the fact that his father had opened up his heart and told him things he had longed to hear. This had been a day of not only tiring physical activity and high emotion but also a day of declaring love and support, perhaps that being a sign that what he had intended was the right thing to do. His attention and eyes drifted to Jenna, as she stood talking and smiling with his brothers, feelings of intense love for her engulfed him. He hoped that when he awoke he would be feeling refreshed enough to put his thoughts into words and that he was not so tired that he would sleep right through the night. Right now, though, all he knew as he watched her was that….his…eyes……were……heavy….and he….just……couldn't…….keep……them……open…..

Jenna smiled tenderly as she sat down on his bed, lifting his head gently to an upright position on the pillows. Without waking he sighed softly at the touch of her hands on his face. Being filled now with a sudden and intense rush of love for him, Jenna leaned forward and lightly kissed him, to which he responded tiredly with one circle of his mouth, causing her to smile lovingly as she lowered the bed slightly to make him more comfortable.

Some hours later, well into the evening, Scott sighed deeply as he flickered his eyes open to observe her sitting at her desk with what appeared to be her writing up notes.


	46. 46

Thunderbirds and the Tracy Family are the creation of Gerry and Sylvia Anderson

Author's Note: Although reference is made to the World War 2 hero pilot, Douglas Bader's life in a book called 'Reach For The Sky' by Paul Brickhill, the name of the book is not mentioned, neither are there any direct quotes from the book used in the dialogue. All facts about Douglas Bader and how he met his wife, Thelma, as related to Scott by Jenna are true.

Chapter 46

He watched her intently for a few moments before she looked up from her work and smiled lovingly, warming his heart and giving him hope.

"Did you get a good rest?" Jenna asked softly with that same gentle concern she always had for him, crossing the room to his bedside.

"Yeah…..yeah I did, thanks," Scott replied, studying her face as he tried to put his thoughts together.

"Do you want me to have something sent down for you to eat? You slept through dinner and I didn't want to wake you," she asked tenderly as she reached across to the panel to access the kitchen on the comm.-link.

Food was the farthest thing from his mind right now and it was funny, he didn't feel hungry at all. He just shook his head, indicating he didn't want anything to eat, not wanting anything to interrupt this moment, not wanting anyone else to come down here this evening, knowing that if one person brought food, before you would know it, the whole room would be full again and alive with chatter. It wasn't that he didn't welcome his brothers' visits and banter, and especially now after what they had done, it was just he had worked himself up to this moment and he needed to be alone with her, even though he hadn't yet decided how he was going to broach the subject. He desperately hoped no one would come down this evening for he really didn't want to be rude in telling them to leave but such was his determination now to tackle this. He knew there was a risk he could end up being disappointed or even hurt but, at least, he would know.

"All right," she responded with a warm smile and getting the very distinct impression that he had something on his mind, as though something were troubling him. She surmised he was still feeling emotional from the afternoon's events, perhaps dwelling on what his father had shared with him. "Is there anything I can get for you….or do for you?" she asked tenderly.

"Yeah….Read to me Jen," Scott suddenly asked of her, wanting to listen to her calming, soothing voice as he tried to formulate his thoughts. He had always found her voice to be reassuring, a source of comfort to him so perhaps he would find the inspiration he needed.

"Scott, are you okay?" Jenna inquired, somewhat puzzled by his strange request.

"Please Jen…..just…read to me," he asked again with a slight irritation in his voice, though he wasn't annoyed with her, more himself for not being able to come right out and say it. He didn't know whether to ask her first how she felt about him or tell her how he felt about her. Why was this so hard? He wasn't like this out on a mission, so indecisive. On the contrary, he was confident, authoritative, opinionated even, used to making snap decisions; peoples' lives depended on him, his brothers' lives depended on him assessing the situation and putting a plan into action without any hesitation. He should broach this in the same way…..shouldn't he? He was confident enough of his decision that he loved her, his assessment of the situation was that he should tell her how he felt and find out how she felt about him, it was just the putting of the plan into action he was having the difficulty with. Ask him to co-ordinate a rescue plan and he could talk to anybody about anything, yet ask him to speak openly of love and he was like a bumbling wreck.

"All right," she said gently, realising that something serious was playing on his mind.

"Aw Jen I'm sorry….I didn't mean to snap," he apologised as he realised how he must have sounded. There was no way he would want her to think he was annoyed with her.

"I know you didn't," she smiled understandingly, making him feel bad but at the same time filling his heart with even more love for her. She picked up the murder mystery novel she had started a while ago, never having gotten to the point of finding out 'who did it'.

Instinctively Scott shook his head. "No…not that one. The other one," he requested, not really knowing why, but perhaps subconsciously thinking he could draw inspiration from his hero's courage.

Jenna was a bit unsure of his choice, still not wanting to remind him of his disability, as the book was about a disabled pilot who had lost his legs and had longed to fly again more than anything. She could see he was sure of what he wanted though and so set the novel down to take up the other book.

The book in question was about a famous World War 2 pilot by the name of Douglas Bader, who, as a young pilot badly damaged his legs when his plane crashed, flying too low to the ground, the result of which, he had to have his legs amputated. There followed after that a long and painful rehabilitation, his being fitted with artificial legs. His determination and courage was such, though, that he persuaded the Royal Air Force to let him fly again at the outbreak of WW2 and he went on to become a hero, commanding a Squadron and was even a prisoner of war in the infamous Colditz castle.

"Do you want me to start from the beginning again, Scott? You were unconscious when I started reading to you," Jenna asked, wanting to give him the option of hearing the whole story but he shook his head that it wasn't necessary. Instead, she gave him a summary of the story so far and picked up from where she had last left off.

Scott was deep in concentration, staring ahead of him at the wall as he listened to the sound of her voice. Jenna, though, got the impression he wasn't entirely concentrating on the story but she continued anyway, getting to the point where Douglas Bader was in rehabilitation and getting used to his artificial legs. Scott was genuinely impressed with the man's courage and determination to make the best of life, learning to walk without the aid of a stick or any other such means, which Scott knew would be incredibly painful, and also teaching himself to drive.

Jenna had now gotten to the point where Bader and his friends made a visit to a lovely English riverside pub one afternoon, and here she hesitated, feeling suddenly, almost shy as she smiled to herself.

"What!" Scott exclaimed, with puzzled amusement, turning to her when he no longer heard her voice.

"Well…it's sweet really," Jenna sighed, having scanned a little farther down the page to see how it turned out and always pleased when someone deservedly found true happiness. "He was taken with this young woman who was a waitress and was determined to ask her out," she started to explain, "but he was kinda wondering if she would go out with him because of his disability."

Suddenly Scott became very interested in this story, seeing similarities to this guy who longed to fly again and himself enduring a long and painful rehabilitation. "Did he ask her out?" Scott enquired, feeling his heartbeat rise just that little bit as he realised that, even though generations separated them, the turmoil of feelings and questions asked of oneself were still the same.

"Yes…he did," Jenna smiled assuredly, "he liked her too much to let the opportunity slip by."

"And….what..was her answer?" he asked hesitantly, on tenterhooks, as if he had just become the character awaiting her answer. Perhaps this was a sign, the opening he had been looking for. He held his breath, waiting to hear what she would say.

"She said she would….and she did," Jenna laughed lightly, happy herself for the couple in the book, her own heartbeat rising as she caught faint similarities and longing that Scott wouldn't let this opportunity pass. "And……," she started, feeling strangely coy and hardly able to look at him for she had already read on a little to find out what would happen to them.

"And what?" Scott asked, bemused at her expression and yet almost afraid that it was bad news, so much was he into this part of the story.

"They…they fell in love, deeply in love," she told him with such a warmth in her voice, as their eyes met and held. "And…she became devoted to him," she added, knowing exactly how this girl felt. "They ended up getting married and lived happily for 37 years until she passed away," she finished off, smiling warmly at the fact they had spent a lifetime of happiness together.

"They…did!" he exclaimed emotionally, catching the note of love and warmth with which she spoke and still locked in an intense gaze.

"Yeah…they did….very much in love," she said with all the love in her heart. The tension in the room became almost unbearable as Jenna started to read again but Scott could no longer keep his mind on what she was saying.

With his heart pounding in his chest and unable to look at her now he asked cautiously, "Would you go out with a disabled guy, Jen?" He held his breath waiting for her answer.

She stopped reading and smiled gently, knowing now that this was what had been playing on his mind all along and her heart went out to him for she knew he was finding this incredibly difficult. "Well….I would no more go out with just any old disabled Tom, Dick or Harry just because they're disabled than I would go out with just any old Tom, Dick or Harry who wasn't," she answered truthfully.

He winced and swallowed hard. He hadn't been specific enough, he knew that but he just hoped that her cautious answer wasn't an indication of how she felt about him. She started reading again, an excitement rising in her, hoping against hope he was not going to leave it there and be put off by her answer, her love for him making her extremely patient.

The atmosphere in the room became so thick and heavy with anticipation you could have cut it with a knife.

"Think you could….ever want a disabled guy?" he asked, feeling himself being drawn to what he wanted to know by her loving patience and her willingness to let him take his own time about this.

Again Jenna stopped reading. "That would very much depend on the guy, what sort of man he was," she said gently, drawing him tenderly and patiently to open up to her and speak of love.

After another few moments contemplation. "Think you could ever…love a disabled guy, Jen? Think you could love a guy with one arm?" Scott asked, getting more to the heart of the matter slowly but surely and concentrating hard on the bed on which he was resting, unable to bring himself to look into her face in case he would see a reaction he didn't want to see.

Jenna set the book down and smiled lovingly. Now he's getting there, now he's changed from 'want' to talking about love. Rising from the chair beside the bed, in which she had sat to read to him, she now sat down on the bed facing him on his left side. Placing her hand on his chest over where his heart would be she could feel it pounding strongly, even through the white V-neck T-shirt that he wore, and observed it was racing somewhat more than normal as though he were anxious or excited.

"I would say that would depend on what went on in here," she replied softly and tenderly, watching his chest rise and fall and acutely aware he was hanging on her every word. "If that guy had a tender, loving heart, if he was kind and caring and affectionate. If that guy had integrity, was decent and honourable, if he had determination, will and was passionate about everything he did, and of course, he would have to have a dry wit and enjoy a little verbal sword play," she added, her warm smile changing to a wry grin, sure that she could feel his heartbeat rise in intensity. "Yeah….I could love a guy like that….whether he had two arms or one," she finished and glancing to his face she saw he allowed himself a faint smile, his face having previously been taut with anticipation.

His heart filled with more hope than ever as he looked to where her hand rested on his chest. Covering her hand with his own and curling his fingers around hers, he squeezed her hand gently and began playing with her fingers as though they were a fascination to him. It was time to 'bite the bullet', 'take the bull by the horns' and whatever other phrase you might think appropriate. "Think you could love…this guy with one arm, Jen?" Scott finally asked, closing his eyes briefly and holding his breath for what seemed like an eternity as he awaited her answer.

Her own heart beat faster at the realisation he wanted her to love him and as she looked into his anxious waiting face she knew she could never hurt him. "Oh Scott, I already do," she told him with all the love and tenderness in her heart, feeling him let go that breath of emotional relief.

He brought his eyes up to meet hers for the first time since broaching the subject, the relief and pure joy that she saw there causing her heart to ache for him. "You do?" he responded, almost unbelieving of the fact that it was possible.

With their eyes locked now in an impossible to break hold, she gave him her warmest smile. "Yeah….I do. I love you with all my heart and soul," Jenna added, wanting him to know the depth of her love.

Almost overcome with emotion he lifted her hand to his mouth and tenderly kissed the palm of her hand, closing his eyes in the ecstasy of her touch on his face. Her eyes moistened at this sweetest of gestures, not realising how much it really meant to him to know that she loved him.

"Jen, how can you want this? How can you want me like this?" Scott began to agonise, indicating his arm and how he looked, wanting so much to believe that he wasn't dreaming and that he hadn't misheard what she said, all the time keeping a tight hold of her hand, unwilling to let her go.

Her heart went out to him for he really did seem to have a hard time accepting that he could be loved as he was, unconditionally. "Oh Scott…I've told you before what it is I see when I look at you, that's what I love about you, all of those things," she said gently to reassure him. "It's not about what you look like, or whether you have two arms or only one and it's not about what you can or cannot do. It's about the man you are, in here," she responded, this time putting her right hand over his heart, as he still had a firm grip of the other. "I love you….Scott Tracy….pure and simple," she added tenderly, hoping he would really believe and accept what she was saying, as their eyes met once more.

Her words made his heart soar with joy and happiness, higher than his Thunderbird could ever take him, so much so that his feelings and words just came bubbling out at long last, unable to bottle them up any longer. "I love you, Jen. I love you," Scott responded with a short laugh, his whole face lighting up, as though in saying the words he had suddenly been set free, like a great weight had been lifted from his shoulders. "I love you…with all my heart and soul, Jen. I love you more than I ever thought it was possible to love, more than I ever thought I could love," he continued with this newfound freedom of release his declaration of love gave him. "I love you for your gentle compassion, your infinite patience. I love you for your spirit and determination not to let me give up, for your encouragement. You're generous and giving…and not afraid to stand up for what you believe is the right thing…no matter who you come up against," he smiled wryly, referring to the confrontations with his father, making her smile. "And I love you for your warm heart and the fire you light in me," Scott told her enthusiastically, causing her to redden a little at his last remark.

"You do?" Jenna said tenderly, thankful that he had finally expressed his feelings for her.

"Yeah….I do," he replied with warmth and sincerity, as he once more lifted her hand to his mouth, pressing his lips into her palm.

There were so many things he wanted to say, so many things he wanted to know that it was hard to know where to begin now that he knew how she felt about him. "This is crazy, Jen….I know we haven't known each other that long but I've known I wanted you from when I woke up and found you were real. It's hard to explain….but when I was asleep I heard you, you were with me….I thought I had dreamt you, and then when I woke up…I thought I was still dreaming because you were there. I didn't intend to fall in love, it just happened," Scott tried explaining, as if trying to make sense of it all himself. "I tried to fight it….told myself I was just a job to you….that you couldn't possibly want me…not with this but I couldn't deny how I felt," he confessed and still barely able to believe she could love him.

"I know, it is crazy," she admitted, knowing exactly how he felt. "I didn't intend to fall in love either and I tried to tell myself you should be just a job to me…but the more I got to know you…even when you were asleep…the more I was falling in love with you," she confessed, though couldn't help but smile at the similarities of how they felt about each other and when they felt it.

The overwhelming love that he felt for her now made him feel it would be unfair to tie her to him as he was and yet he didn't want to lose her or be without her, making him feel almost sick with turmoil, unable to see any solution to his dilemma. Had this been a rescue plan he would have had no bother coming up with a solution but this was the game of love and, as such, was a whole other ball game; the way of love never being a smooth road to travel withchoices needing to be taken, as Scott Tracy was about to find out. "Aw Jen…I love you so much but how can I ask you to share this with me," he agonised, wishing there was a simple answer.

So, he had already been thinking of the next step their relationship should take, she thought, smiling to herself. She felt for his agony, being touched very deeply by his concern for her happiness and what he thought was best for her but at the same time she needed him to know her love would stand by him.

"Scott…that's not your decision to make. When I fell in love with you I fell in love with all of you and my love for you hasn't diminished just because you've haven't the use of one arm….it's grown, so I've already made my decision…by loving you. I want to share it with you, that's my choice," Jenna responded warmly. "Now you have a decision to make. You can walk this road alone and be unhappy and lonely….oh..and you know I'm not talking about your family, Scott…you'll always have their love and support but they won't be able to love you the way I will…or you can choose to let me walk it with you. And you know I'm not just talking about the duration of this recovery or as your nurse either….I want to be your friend and companion in life, your lover," she added with all the love in her heart, determined to break down all the barriers and sweep away all the obstacles he was putting in his path to finding true happiness, the happiness she felt he deserved. "Whatever you decide, I'll always love you….you can't change that," she finished, determined to fight for him should he choose to be noble and think he had to go it alone.

Now it was Jenna's turn to patiently await his response and for him to give her his answer.


	47. 47

The Tracy Family and Thunderbirds are the creation of Sylvia and Gerry Anderson

Chapter 47

Scott contemplated everything she said, swallowing back the emotion he felt rising in him. It amazed him that she had felt so deeply for him when the best he had hoped for was, if she could learn to love him. Of course she was right; he would always have the love and support of his family but it wouldn't be the same as having the love and support of a partner in life, a lover and soul-mate, someone with whom he could share things with, someone he could share his bed with and keep him warm at night, someone with whom he could be physically intimate. He wanted so much to believe that she was willing to share this disability with him for that is what he had longed for and judging by her little speech, she had already given it a lot of thought.

"You really mean that, Jen?" Scott asked incredulously, needing to be absolutely sure. He knew in his heart, though, that Jenna was a strong-minded young woman and once she had made up her mind it was because she knew what she wanted. He felt a surge of excitement through him, perhaps, because it reminded him of someone else he knew who was strong-minded and knew exactly what it was he wanted, and once decided, rarely changed his mind.

"Of course I do," Jenna reassured him lovingly, stroking his face softly with the backs of her fingers. "I love you with all my heart. I'm not going to pretend that all of a sudden everything's going to be easy. I know it'll be an uphill struggle and there'll be bridges to cross but we'll cross those bridges one at a time….together…if you'll let me," she added, letting him know she intended to be in this for the long haul, that she was not one of these people who cut and run when their partner was going through a tough time.

It was more than he had hoped for and the emotion clearly showed in his voice and in his face, his moistened eyes shining with happiness and joy. "Jen, you've been with me practically every minute of every day since I woke up, even before I woke up," he started to say with a light laugh. "You've been with me 24/7. When I wake up, you're here, when I go to sleep, you're here and I can't imagine it being any other way, I can't imagine being without you. I want you to stay with me, Jen. I want you to be with me," Scott asked, the words now flowing easily and naturally as he searched her face for her answer and still holding on firmly to her left hand.

Jenna could not keep the beam of a smile from her face and her heart from dancing with joy. "Good," she said lightly. "I'm glad you see it my way," she added with a wry and seductive grin, intending now to have a little fun with him.

Scott narrowed his eyes in playful suspicion and Jenna was sure she saw his cheek muscle twitch just a little. "Your way?" he asked in mock incredulity, trying to keep the grin from his face, starting to relax and be content in the knowledge of their love for one another.

"Why yes of course….my way. You didn't really think it was your idea…did you?" she said, giving him a wry smile and using all of her womanly wiles.

"Care to come up here and say that, Nurse Rollins," he challenged her, indicating that she join him to recline on the bed together and knowing this was another of their little verbal sword plays which he enjoyed so much and found so stimulating.

Never one to back down from a challenge, especially one of this nature, and with Scott having now let go of her hand, Jenna kicked off her flat nurses' shoes and swung herself onto the bed beside him on his left side. "Now…you were saying," she replied, eyeing him in mock defiance.

He continued to narrow his eyes, though he couldn't keep the grin from spreading across his face. "Why do I get the feeling I've just been reeled in like a…..prize trout!" Scott remarked with the pretence of one who has been manipulated.

"Oh…come now, Mr Tracy," she responded with her playfully seductive grin. "Hardly a prize trout! More like…shall we say…a magnificent Marlin," she added, looking him up and down appreciatively as she stroked a finger down his chest, a Marlin being a truly magnificent big game fish that takes a lot of handling and is extremely hard to land due to its fighting and thrashing against its capture.

His eyes glinted with fire and mischief, laughing outright at the analogy of her referring to him as a fighting, thrashing big game fish, though in truth, it wasn't that far off the mark as he thought of how he had fought against the possibility of her loving him. "Seriously though, Jen….you will stay with me, won't you?" Scott asked, returning again to important matters as he took her hand tenderly in his own once more. He never felt the pain of frustration more so than now, of having a useless left arm, longing with all his heart to put his protective arm around her, though, in her sitting on this side, it allowed him to hold her hand, to touch her. It was one of those things he reckoned he was going to have to get used to, one of those obstacles to overcome.

"Of course I will," Jenna promised him, giving him a warm and reassuring smile. "More than anything in the world I want to be with you," she added, reinforcing her desire to be with him.

The thankful and relieved smile that he gave her faded and his face became a little troubled as a thought filled his mind, causing Jenna to ask him what was wrong. "Jen…it's like I said….you've been here with me 24/7 and I can't imagine you not being here with me but I know when I'm as good as I'm going to get and this nursing contract finishes and I don't need a nurse any longer….well Jen, I know you love your job, your good at it….I just don't know if I can bear to see you only a couple of times a week. When I asked you to stay with me, to be with me…I meant here…on the island…permanently," he said almost in a rush, pouring out his heart and knowing he was all but asking her to give up her job at the hospital, for it would be practically impossible to commute to the mainland every day, not with the kind of tiring job she did that sometimes had unusual hours.

"Ah!" Jenna said, wincing and looking sheepishly down at the crisp, white cotton sheet, on top of which they reclined, as if studying the manner in which it was made. Biting her lip, she thought of how she would break this news to him, there being no reason now that he shouldn't know as seeing she only kept it from him for a while because she didn't know how he felt about her.

A sudden chill gripped Scott's heart, thinking that, perhaps, it was something she hadn't thought about and that maybe she was not prepared to give up her job to live with him here. If so, he would have to accept it and be prepared to travel to the mainland to see her for he was not going to lose her now; it was a bridge they would have to cross, he just didn't think they would be crossing them quite so soon.

"Scott….there's something I have to tell you," she started tentatively but on seeing his crestfallen face and knowing he was thinking she didn't want to be here with him, she was quick to reassure him it was nothing like that. The relief on his face was palpable, though now he was puzzled and vowing to himself that any problem of hers was now his.

"I've resigned my post at the hospital," Jenna admitted to him quietly. "I sent it off this morning….," she added andabout to continue.

"You've resigned?" Scott repeated, somewhat surprised and puzzled for he knew she genuinely loved her calling as a nurse. While he had to admit he wouldn't mind if she gave up her job at the hospital, knowing there would always be a job for her here, he would never have forced her to if she hadn't wanted. "But Jen……you loved your job," he stated, trying to fathom her reasons for doing so and realising she had resigned before he had told her he loved her or asked her to stay.

Scott had lost none of his ability to reason things out, that's what made him so good at what he did, so when Jenna hesitated in her response to think of how she would answer and drawing her eyes away from him he put two and two together. "It's because of me….isn't it?" he queried warily. "It's because we got physical…because I kissed you," he said in realisation of his desire for her having cost her the career she had worked so hard for. "I'm so sorry, Jen……I didn't mean for us to…..I didn't think it would cost you….," he said apologetically, quite prepared to take the full blame for having initiated the physical attraction between them before Jenna interrupted him.

"Now, you stop right there, Scott Tracy," she said firmly, looking him squarely in the face. "We've been down this road before. You've got nothing to apologise for. I knew what I was doing when I let you kiss me…..I wanted you to and I wanted to kiss you," she told him lovingly. "I knew the risk I was taking and I thought it was worth it. This is not your fault, Scott," she assured him with a smile as she cradled his face in her hand. "You're my patient…it was down to me to say no…but I couldn't. I don't think either of us could stop what was happening to us," she said, smiling fondly as she remembered the magnetic attraction between them. "So I resigned before I would give them the satisfaction of firing me, before I would let them turn something sweet and beautiful into something sordid and seedy," she added, feeling defiant and more than a little protective of him. "My only crime was to love you and for that I'm not sorry….but..I knew the rules and I broke them…so it was the right thing to do. And besides…I worked far too hard for my qualifications to let them take it all away from me, I would rather be in control of when I finished," she ended her explanation defensively.

"And you weren't gonna tell me," Scott asked gently, humbled by her depth of love for him and admiring of the stand she took to do what she felt was right.

"Like I said, you're my patient…I didn't want you to feel it was your fault and I wasn't going to put you under that emotional pressure…not with all you've been through," Jenna continued, her protectiveness being more so because of her love for him. "And I…didn't want you to have to feel obligated in any way," she confessed lamely, which seemed rather pointless now, now that she knew he loved her. "Well, I didn't know exactly how you felt…I didn't know if it wasn't just you falling for your nurse…you had been through a traumatic time and like you said, I had been there 24/7…I hoped it was something more but I didn't want to presume," she explained honestly.

Scott gave a light laugh. "I guess I can understand that one. I hoped you felt something for me but I didn't want to presume either. I guess…I hoped you would know how I felt by the way I kissed you," he responded modestly.

Jenna returned his laugh with a laugh of her own. "And I hoped you would know how I felt about you by the way I responded," she replied, both realising then, they had been feeling the same way.

"I should have talked to you before, Jen. I just didn't dare hope," he said, taking her hand again and starting to play with her fingers.

"That's all behind us now," Jenna stated positively, glad that her resignation and her reason for not telling him were now out in the open for she didn't want their relationship to start with keeping things from him.

Scott agreed, thankful too, that Jenna had confided in him as it made him feel more of an equal partner in this relationship and less like a total patient, who had to be protected from everything. "Jen…I need you to know…it was never infatuation because I'd been through a traumatic time….I was falling in love with you from the start," he assured her earnestly. "I've been through tough times before, been in hospitals with injuries…nursed by lots of pretty nurses," he said, giving her a wry grin, to which she responded with a raise of her eyebrows, making him hope she was, perhaps, that little bit jealous. "And I haven't felt this way before…and please don't tell me that this is an intense situation, Jen….I know that but I still know how I feel," he stated adamantly.

"I know you do," she answered gently, believing the intensity of his feelings while playing automatically with his fingers. Now that they were talking and sharing all these things Jenna felt there were a few other things he should know, not wishing to keep anything from him.

"Scott….there's something else you should know," she began, making him wonder what else there could be now. "Well….I've told your father I've resigned. That's where I was this morning and what I was doing when you were in the gym," she said, deciding to get straight to the point.

"Dad!" he exclaimed with somewhat of a surprise.

"Yes. I felt he had a right to know and I had to know if he was happy for me to continue nursing you. I am under his contract," Jenna explained, needing him to know her reasons. Scott nodded in understanding.

"And he knows why you resigned?" he ventured, though somehow he knew Jenna would be upfront with him. She nodded in response.

"And even if he hadn't walked in on us and knew I had got 'involved' with my patient I still would have told him…because it would have been the right thing to do…and I've come to like and respect your father too much for him to think less of me," she continued in explanation.

He knew she had no option and was both proud and admiring of her spirit for the stand she took, it being no easy thing to upfront it with his father like that, giving her hand a squeeze in assurance. He had to smile to himself, though, for she had become increasingly used to being forthright with his father on his behalf and if there was one thing he admired, it was honesty and integrity. He also couldn't help being secretly pleased that she had come to like and respect his father and that he in turn seemed to like and respect her, a big hurdle, indeed, to overcome for any woman that they would introduce into the Tracy household. He had begun to resign himself to the fact he would never have that privilege and had thought he would see his younger brothers bring home their life's partners while he remained alone, yet here he was, on the very brink of doing just that and in the most bizarre of circumstances. Life sure had a funny way of turning out, he mused and thinking of the saying: 'Every cloud has a silver lining', though he thought of his as pure gold.

"I..em…I also told him that I loved you," Jenna confessed, wanting him to know everything and, seeing his eyes widen in surprise, hurriedly informed him why. "Well I didn't want him to think I behaved that way with all my patients…I told you…I like your father and it mattered to me what he thought of me…and I didn't want him to think I was taking advantage of his son, that you meant nothing to me, when you mean everything," she added tenderly, looking deep into his eyes.

His heart swelled with love for her and it humbled him to think her love for him was that strong that he meant everything to her, that she had been willing to give up her job for him. He also couldn't help thinking he would liked to have seen the look on his father's face when she told him she loved his son.

"And how did he take that?" Scott asked, trying to imagine the scene in 'the old man's' office. "I'd like to have seen the look on his face," he said, breaking into a grin.

"Well….he was kinda speechless to start with," Jenna admitted, unable to keep her smile from getting bigger as she remembered Jeff Tracy's initial reaction, causing Scott to remark that that was no mean feat, to render Jefferson Tracy speechless, and saying he was impressed. "He said he had no problem with my continuing to nurse you and thanked me for my honesty…..and he said…he admired me for doing what I felt was right," she added embarrassingly, not wishing to draw any praise for doing the right thing. "And don't worry, I only told him how I felt," she finished assuredly, knowing Scott would want to tell his father in his own time for which he nodded his gratitude.

Jenna also told him she had told Mike of her resignation and her reasons for doing so, drawing another slightly surprised look from Scott. He was beginning to get the feeling more people knew she loved him before he did but, of course, he understood her reasons for having to tell Mike, he was a good man and a friend to Jenna when she most needed him and he had been instrumental in bringing her here, to him, a fact for which he would always be grateful.

"I had to, Scott…I owed him that much…I couldn't have him finding out through gossip," she said in defence of her reasons.

"It's OK, Jen…I understand. Of course you had to tell him..Mike's a good man," he replied reassuringly. "What did he say? Does he think I took advantage of his nurse?" Scott asked, slightly unsure if he wanted to hear the answer for he didn't want Mike to think the worst of him, to think that she meant nothing to him, when she meant everything.

"Oh no, Scott, he doesn't think that at all," she answered quickly, to put his mind at ease and giving his hand a gentle squeeze. "In fact, he says you're a young man he both admires and respects," she said proudly with a warm smile.

Scott gave her a smile of relief. "That everybody then?" he quipped laughingly and not seeing any reason for her to tell anyone else until she had spoken to him. "Haven't taken an ad out in the local paper, have you?" he continued to joke for which he received a playful poke in the ribs, making him flinch with laughter.

"No..of course not," she replied indignantly, though what his reaction was going to be to this next bit she wasn't quite sure, though she did assure him she hadn't 'told' anyone else but then, that didn't mean no one else knew. "But…," she said hesitantly, looking down at the sheet again, as though for inspiration, while chewing her lip, causing Scott to wonder what on earth he was going to hear this time.

"But?" he repeated, pulling his face into a puzzled frown as he awaited this next revelation.

"Now don't be mad, Scott," she said, as though trying to prepare him for news he might not want to hear.

"Why would I be mad, Jen?" he half-laughed with puzzled amusement.

"Now…it wasn't his fault…I didn't have the door closed…and he was only coming to leave something in your father's office….he just wanted to help…and I've already chewed him out and I felt bad about that….," she tried explaining as her words all came out in a rush, so much so, that Scott was totally mystified.

"Jen…slow down. I haven't the faintest idea what you're talkin' about," he laughed with puzzled confusion.

"Virgil was outside the office when I was on the phone to Mike," Jenna said slightly sheepishly, shrugging her shoulders in a 'Well, now you know' fashion.

"VIRGIL!" Scott exclaimed, the total surprise in his voice being evident.


	48. 48

The Tracy Family and Thunderbirds are the creation of Gerry and Sylvia Anderson

**Fran Lavery**: I take your point on the style tip, although I do feel I needed to clarify exactly what a Marlin is and does, as I can't take for granted that everyone does know, not everyone may watch wildlife nature programmes. Also I wanted to create a mental image of what a big game fish does on breaking the surface, the fighting and thrashing against it's capture, so the reader can see the same mental picture that Scott sees and compares himself with but point taken on the other style issue. I will try to remember in future, guess I just got carried away with the descriptive process. Hope it didn't spoil your enjoyment too much.

Author's Note: Warning - Sexual content at the end of the chapter.

Chapter 48

"Like I said, it wasn't his fault, Scott," Jenna said soothingly in explanation, going on to tell him about how Virgil had come to his father's office with the report. She went on to say how Virgil just thought he wanted to be of help when he heard her sadness while she was on the vid-phone to Mike and of how she had ripped into him with all guns blazing when she had come out and found him outside the door. Scott winced, actually feeling sorry for his brother having been caught by a tongue lashing from her.

"…. I felt bad afterwards….and I should have made sure the door was closed before I started," she added, reinforcing the idea that Virgil was really not to blame. "He's really very sweet, your brother," she continued, smiling as she thought of how patient and gracious Virgil had been when she was ranting on.

"Sweet!….Virgil!" Scott exclaimed, trying hard not to laugh and feeling much more relaxed about her explanation. Sweet was not exactly a word the brothers would use to describe each other.

"Yes..sweet….and perceptive," she went on, smiling as she thought of his little speech. "Well, for a start I told him I wasn't prepared to discuss how I felt about you until we had had a chance to talk," she assured him, not wanting him to think she was discussing their relationship, even with Virgil, before they had had a chance to, causing Scott to smile gratefully for her thoughtfulness, as he continued to play with her fingers and watch her intently. She could imagine he must be feeling isolated from the normal routine of the household and being kept out of the information loop that he would normally have a large input into. "He said he didn't expect me to and all I had to do was listen. He wanted to apologise for not leaving right away and then he said he didn't hear anything he didn't know already. Said it was 'as plain as the nose on your face' that I was in love with you….anyone could see it," she said, giving him a warm smile.

"He said that?" Scott replied, surprised, indeed, at his brother's perceptiveness.

"Yeah…and that's not all," Jenna grinned, causing Scott to narrow his eyes in suspicion at what was coming next. "Like I said…he's very perceptive, your brother. He said you were in love with me," she added with a wry grin.

"Oh he did, did he!" Scott responded, a slow grin breaking over his face, all too aware of his brother's sometimes annoyingly uncanny knack of reading him like a book.

"Yeah…he did," she laughed. "Let me see….what were his precise words," she pretended to ponder, screwing her face into a frown and looking upwards as though for inspiration. "Oh yes…plumb crazy I think it was….'He's plumb crazy in love with you'," she continued, smiling broadly and making Scott smile broadly at the accuracy of his brother's insight.

"He saw that, huh? Well, he's right about that, Jen," he admitted gladly, as he looked deep into her eyes and making her heart skip a beat.

"And do you know how he said he knew?" she asked, to which he just shook his head, interested himself to hear what had given him away. "That whenever he looked at me or flirted with me he felt like you just wanted to rip his head off," she grinned and feeling somewhat thrilled that he should feel so jealous.

Scott had to laugh outright at how well his brother knew him and at the realisation that that was exactly what he wanted to do. Looking back on it now, though, he guessed that, if Virgil had seen it was as plain that Jenna was in love with him, then Virgil's 'flirting' with her was nothing more than him trying to gauge his feelings for her.

"You knew then…that I was in love with you?" he asked out of wondering curiosity.

"No…I didn't. It could have just been Virgil's wishful thinking for all I knew. I hoped you were, though, but I needed to hear it from you," she replied gently. "And I did," she added, still taking in the fact that he had told her so soon after she thought her future was so uncertain. "And you're not…mad at him?" she asked cautiously, giving him a quizzical look.

"No Jen…I'm not mad at him," Scott laughed as he kept his focus on her. "I'm too in love to be mad...but give me time," he quipped, grinning with mischief.

"You will do no such thing, Scott Tracy. I told you…it was my fault and….I told him not to tell you….on PAIN OF DEATH!" Jenna insisted with mock indignance, then emphazing her last phrase laughingly. She poked him playfully in the ribs so that he would get her message, making him flinch and laugh. "Or you'll have me to deal with….understood?" she ordered, pretending to be serious, her eyes alight with the grin she tried to keep from her face.

"You can deal with me anytime….Nurse Rollins," he said, turning on a deadly, seductive charm, causing her to crumple with laughter and shake her head in exasperation.

She seriously, though, wanted him to understand why she had told Virgil not to tell him, giving him the same reasons as before. He nodded in acceptance of her explanation.

"So….did this fount of all wisdom have anything else to say for himself," he joked, knowing once his brother got started on a subject it usually came with some advice. Judging by the grin she tried to disguise by biting her lower lip he knew he had. "Ok…out with it," he said with an air of nonchalance, though curiosity was getting the better of him.

"Well…it's only because he really cares about you…about you being happy," she said, feeling he should know that first, making Scott give her a quizzical look as his curiosity increased. "He said, what we have between us is special and he wasn't gonna let us throw it away if we weren't prepared to talk to each other. He all but inferred he would knock our two heads together if we didn't talk," she said, smiling as she remembered the passion of his speech. "Said he wouldn't let me leave the island until we had at least talked and knew how we felt about each other….that he would say something himself if he had to," she finished off, wondering what his reaction would be.

"He really said all that?" he replied, knowing in his heart, though, it's something Virgil would say, before Jenna smiled and nodded. "He's a good guy, one of the best," Scott acknowledged quietly, reflecting that his closest brother would have his best interests at heart.

In that instant, he longed that his brother could know the same deep down joy and contentment that true love brought, the peace and fulfilment that he was now experiencing. He found it hard to put into words; he only knew that a great void in his life had been filled, like he had found the other half of himself, two halves becoming a whole. He wondered now, with the two of them having been so close, if Virgil would feel he was going to distance himself from him in favour of this new partnership, yet this calling on his heart and on his body was too strong to ignore. He knew Virgil would understand; given his artistic nature he was more sensitively attuned to romantic inclinations and presented with the same opportunity would feel and do exactly the same thing. He hoped that someday his brother would find that someone special who would make him as happy as Jenna was making him, in fact, he found himself wishing that for all his brothers.

Giving her hand another squeeze and looking intensely serious, he added, "You know, I wouldn't have let you leave without at least telling you how I felt"

"I'm glad you didn't wait that long," she responded with the warmth of a smile, the same heart-warming smile that had dispelled all his loneliness.

"Yeah…so am I," he agreed, thankful that at last he had got rid of all those torturous and agonising thoughts as he basked in his new-found, reciprocated love.

They found themselves laughing and talking about all sorts of things and Jenna couldn't help but think how much more at ease and relaxed he looked as he reclined, casually dressed in v-necked t-shirt and shorts, atop the bed. Gone was any sign of the tense anxiety he sometimes exuded, which she now knew came from his increasing need to know how she felt about him and finding it hard to put his own feelings into words. Gone, too, was the low self-esteem he had about himself that he was unworthy and undeserving of her love because of how he looked and his disability. Instead she saw, despite his circumstances, a happy and confident young man, who, as bare-footed and stretching his long legs out in front of him, sometimes crossing his ankles or drawing his foot up and bending his knee, conveyed the feeling of contentment and being at peace with himself.

They eventually got around to talking about their past bad relationships, the ones that had went sour, causing them both to become cautious about ever getting involved again, such was their intimacy now that they wished to hold nothing back from each other. Scott went first, finding it a lot easier than he thought.

"She's a very foolish girl to have let a treasure like you go, Scott Tracy," Jenna remarked in a bewildered tone, although, being honest, she wasn't exactly sorry that she had. Without hesitation Scott shook his head.

"No Jen….if it hadn't been this time, it would have been some other time over something else, she was just that kind of girl. I didn't see it at the time but I do now," he replied with all the confidence of one who knows he had a lucky escape and now that he knew what true love was he found it no longer hurt or even angered him to talk of it. In fact, he felt quite impassive, as if he were relaying the facts about an incident in someone else's life. He had to admit he found it a rather freeing experience.

Then it was her turn. She told him his name was Steve Adams, they'd met two years ago and had been together about four months. He was an up-and-coming young lawyer and they had met at a party given by one of her nursing friends, Jenna having told Scott she hadn't really wanted to go in the first place but her friend had begged and begged her until she had relented. Her friend's boyfriend was a lawyer with the same firm and had invited his friend Steve along, though Jenna said she had had her suspicions that her friend was trying to pair her off. He was nice enough, they had got on all right and a few days later he had asked her out. Everything had been fine for the first month or so until he started talking about wanting to join one of the big law firms in New York, becoming almost obsessed with the idea, telling Scott he would talk about nothing else.

"There's nothing wrong with being ambitious, of course, and I would do anything to help my man achieve his potential and aid him in his career," she said, starting to sound as though she was getting a bit irritated to which Scott had to bite back any show of amusement. "But he never discussed it with me, not once…..just assumed I would follow him to the ends of the earth.

"And you wouldn't!" Scott ventured, drawing a questioning look from her. "Follow him to the ends of the earth, I mean," he added, guessing already that she obviously hadn't.

She smiled gently and held his face in her hand. "For the right man I would," she assured him. "My mom once told me, when she was ill, 'Sweetie'," Jenna said fondly, smiling at the memory of her mom. "When you find the man you want to be with for the rest of your days, love him with all your heart and follow him anywhere, even if it's to a desert island," she continued, unable to help the little laugh that escaped her lips as she motioned to the view beyond the window. "Well, it's not exactly a DESERT island….but it's close enough, don't you think?" she laughed at the close accuracy of her mom's advice.

"Your mom was a very wise lady," Scott agreed, giving her a supportive smile and guessing she must miss her mom very much, especially at times like these. "And…..what happened to….eh…Steve?" he asked, wondering if he should bring 'him' up again, but his curiosity made him want to know the outcome as she hadn't seemed too impressed with Steve's apparent obsession.

Her facial expression changed to that of one who doesn't suffer fools gladly. "Well…more and more we were going out to these corporate functions, dinner parties and such….what's the term they use?" she queried, screwing up her face in thought.

"Networking!" Scott offered, a term with which he was not a stranger and being necessary in the high-pressure world of big business.

"That's it," she said sarcastically, lighting on the word as if it were something disdainful. Recognising quickly, though, that Scott and his family also operated in such a world she wanted to make it clear that her experience did not mean she would 'tar everyone with the same brush'. "Like I said, I would gladly help my man with his career but I was beginning to think I was nothing more than something beautiful to hang off his arm…..like some……," she said, searching almost frustratingly for the right word. There was no way Scott was going to offer a word on this one, though he couldn't help smile to himself at her increasing animation. "Bimbo!" she finally exclaimed, "like a piece of jewellery or an asset he had acquired. Well, there's no way I want to be anyone's 'trophy girlfriend'."

"No, of course not, Jen," Scott hastily agreed, lest she think he would treat her in such a way and at the same time trying real hard not to break into a grin. "But I would be proud to have you on my arm….and show you to the whole world," he added with much sincerity, bringing a warm and soft smile from her. He was still curious, however, about this guy, who was beginning to sound like a bit of a jerk in Scott's eyes, and as to his final demise. Scott had met his kind before in the cut-and-thrust world of business deals and contracts; guys who would think nothing of using anything or anyone to obtain what they want, only to be discarded when they were no longer of any use. It wouldn't have surprised him in the least if Jenna had told him she had punched him out, judging by the rollicking his brother had got for just being in the wrong place at the wrong time.

"So…what happened?" Scott ventured to ask.

"I went to his apartment one day…..and do you know what I found?" she asked, although not really asking a question of him, as it was more a way of her telling a story but Scott found himself automatically shaking his head anyway. He watched her in fascination as she became more and more riled. "A letter on the table…..no actually…not even a letter….more of a note," she mused, the more she thought of it, the more of a 'note' it became. "Yeah, it was definitely a note….a note I ask you! And do you know what THAT note said?" she added indignantly, to which Scott could only lamely shake his head again and try hard not to break into that grin and also not to pull her into a hot and heavy kiss.

"Let me see," she thought, putting her fingers to her mouth and rolling her eyes heavenwards as she tried to bring the words to memory. "'Jennums', that's how it started…..I always hated it when he called me that….he was trying to placate me, you know," she continued in obvious irritation.

"Jennums!" Scott remarked, as the first signs of that grin began to appear.

"Don't you even dare think about it, Mister," Jenna responded, her eyes narrowing in a warning glare.

There was no way on this earth was he ever going to consider calling her that…well…not unless he wanted to get her riled…on purpose, he thought playfully to himself. He held up his hand in mock defence. "No..I swear, Jen….I promise."

"Anyway….where was I…oh yes. 'Guess what? I've been headhunted by'….oh..some big law firm in New York, I don't even remember the name……'You know this is what I've always wanted so I know you'll be happy for me. PS: They want me over there right away'….can you believe the nerve of the guy!" she ranted on in continued distain.

Scott's eyes widened somewhat in disbelief. The guy really was a jerk. "And that's all there was? He was gone?" he asked, still incredulous that he could just up and leave a beautiful, lively and feisty woman like Jenna behind, though, he had to confess, he was more than thankful that Steve Adams turned out to be such a jerk.

"Oh no…there's more," she replied, this time laughing at the sheer audacity of how the 'Note' finished. "'PPS: Say, why don't you come over here. I'm sure you could pick up a nursing job somewhere and we could pick up where we left off. Just give me a month or so to settle in first.' Well…no need to guess where that little note ended up," she ended with smug satisfaction, motioning her fingers as though scrunching paper into a little ball and tossing it in a waste paper bin.

Scott continued to shake his head in disbelief and not daring to ask if she was even tempted. "Gee…that's terrible, Jen….the guy just left you a note!" he stated seriously, to which she nodded. "Well..I would, at least, have left you a bunch of flowers," he added, his eyes alight with mischievous amusement while trying his hardest not to smile. "A really big bunch," he added further, knowing very well he was playing with fire.

As her eyes lit with the knowledge he was teasing her, she leaned over to poke him in the ribs, causing him to flinch with laughter. Pretending to scold him, she continued to poke and prod him, making him draw his arm into his right side in an effort to defend himself against her onslaught but it was no good, she somehow managed to find his sensitive spot, his laughter coming with each jab of her finger "Oh…you...would…would….you! A….really….big…..bunch!" she laughed, both now caught up in the seductive and playful teasing of lovers.

"Aw..no..Jen….pleeease," he pleaded, his begging laughter falling on deaf ears as she continued to tickle him. "Jen….noooo," he laughed, his side beginning to ache from the good-natured banter. It had been a long time since Scott Tracy had laughed so much and so heartily and it pleased Jenna no end to hear him enjoy himself. He was only glad his brothers never got to know he was quite so ticklish or his life would have been made unbearable, though this kind of playfulness was strictly for lovers.

"Why..Mr Tracy…I didn't know you were so ticklish," she said, feigning surprise and laughing along with him, as she continued to find his sensitive spots, making his legs draw up in an automatic reflex action.

"Now…cut…that..out," he pleaded, his laughing eyes meeting with hers. After another few jabs and pokes, he gazed deep into her eyes. "I said…cut…that…out…Nurse…Rollins," he repeated, grabbing hold of her wrist and holding her in a firm lock.

The air between them now became highly charged with a sensuous tension and energy as both studied the other, reading the little signs of want and hunger that emanated from them as the intermittent laughter died away; the powerful magnetic attraction that called to them already beginning. Scott's gaze drifted from her eyes to his hand holding her wrist, then back again. This time, as his eyes turned again to where he was holding her, his fingers released their grip but without losing contact he slid his fingers around her wrist and up towards her palm. In response she uncurled her fingers from her clenched up hand to accommodate him. As his palm slid easily into hers he interlocked his fingers with hers and curled them over. His eyes now heavy with hunger and need turned to hers and with one movement pulled her open palm tightly into his, making his desire very clear. He waited in anticipation of her response.

Feeling the sensuous touch of his palm pressed tightly up against hers made her whole body ache for him and gazing deep into those intoxicating blue eyes she gave him his answer by curling her fingers over his knuckles and pressing her palm tightly to his. The simple action inflamed his arousal. Pulling her to him she offered no resistance, both so in tune with the other they knew when a little teasing was called for, this being definitely not one of those times.

That first brush of the lips was more like the first time, tender and soft but made all the more wondrous and beautiful because of the knowledge of their love for each other. As their lips met again he took her in the slow circle of his mouth, wanting to savour every deep, burning ache she was creating in him. She in turn moaned softly at the sensuality of his kiss causing his passion to intensify and deepen, taking them rapidly towards that place outside of time and awareness. Having unlocked his fingers and letting go of her hand he slid his hand up her back until his fingers entwined themselves in her hair and gripping the back of her head he pulled her against his chest as they settled back on the pillows. On releasing her hand she cradled the back of his head tenderly with one hand while the other slid around the back of his neck.

He groaned now with each circle of his kiss, the fire burning in his body driving him deeper, which in turn, caused her to moan with intense pleasure. In order to get more comfortable and inevitably more intimate he automatically rolled her to his left side, the intensity of his passion increasing, somewhat considerably, as he pulled her body in close to his. Having slipped her hand under his t-shirt, he groaned with pleasure as her hand gently and lovingly caressed his back, while at the same time his hand moved down her back to lovingly caress her in time with his kisses, both becoming more and more in tune with what the other found pleasurable. With her left hand now stroking down his spine and her other softly stroking the back of his neck, he experienced the most powerful arousal, driving him crazy, driving him to the deepest level of his kiss and leaving her in no doubt where he wanted to be. He hadn't intended that their fulfilment should be here but the call on their bodies now was so strong it was almost impossible to ignore.

Her response was to press herself to him, to move against him, telling him by her action that her body ached for him to be part of her. Her reaction told him all he needed to know. Tracing his way down her throat with sensuous kisses the anticipation of where this was going was tantalizing and becoming almost unbearable, as he groaned her name with the deep desire to give her pleasure and find his own fulfilment with her. With his fingers following the line of her neck she felt the top few buttons of her dress uniform give way and his fingers continue on to caress her with the most sensitive of touches, as though he were fingering a fine sculpture or piece of art. She moaned his name softly, her fingers digging into his back in a reflex action, and as his mouth now enveloped and caressed her, causing his own arousal to soar, she knew she was powerless to stop him.


	49. 49

Thunderbirds and The Tracy Family are the creation and brainchild of Sylvia and Gerry Anderson

Author's Note: Some sexual content.

Chapter 49

Virgil wandered through into the kitchen, wondering what he could snack up on, as he was still feeling peckish, even though they'd had a good meal some hours earlier. He became slightly alarmed, however, when he found his grandma busy beavering away with what looked like a tray of supper. Since everyone had eaten well at dinnertime and those who had wanted supper had already had something he could only surmise where the tray was headed for.

If, as he had hoped, Scott was finally getting around to talking to Jenna and telling her how he felt, then, knowing his brother, he guessed Scott would not want to be disturbed or even be hungry….well…not for food anyway. He couldn't blame Scott either; if he had fallen heavily in love and she with him and they had constantly been denied privacy, he would be feelin' kinda frustrated at not being able to express that love to it's fullest extent but, of course, this was all supposition. Scott may not be talking to her at all about his feelings and may even still be asleep, being exhausted from the emotion of the day, though, judging from the way his brother was watching her before he fell asleep, he had a pretty good idea that this would be his moment. Either way, he guessed Scott would not relish being disturbed.

"Didn't you get enough at dinnertime, Grandma?" Virgil quipped in a light-hearted manner in an effort to find out the tray's destination.

"Oh don't be silly Virgil….of course I did. Why…this isn't for me…it's for that grandson of mine and that young lady," she quickly retorted with an air of exasperation, Virgil's attempt at subtle humour being lost on her. "They didn't eat at dinnertime, you know…and that young lady needs to keep her strength up. Looking after you boys when you're sick is no easy job, I can tell you. And as for that grandson of mine...why...he's just lookin' so peaky this days. He needs a real good feedin' up, Virgil…and I'm going to see he gets it. That boy always did have a good appetite..and now…why…he's hardly eating anything at all," Grandma stated in no uncertain terms that meant, 'I am not to be trifled with, young man'.

Oh, oh…this was not looking good; this spelt trouble as far as Virgil was concerned. When his grandma was in this mood she was rarely to be shifted from her course of action and that meant this tray was going to be delivered to the infirmary whether it's occupants wanted it or not. He couldn't help but smile though, at his grandma's insistence that they should still be referred to as boys, even though they were full-grown men; he knew she would always think of them as such and he actually found it quite a comforting thought. He could also tell that she was desperately worried about Scott's leaner appearance and knew that she felt it was her duty and responsibility to 'fatten him up' again.

Sometimes it was easy to forget that, of course, Grandma would be just as worried about her eldest grandson as the rest of them. It was her motherly cuddles and advice along with Scott always having been there for them as kids that had gotten them through their early years and she always had a special place in her heart for her eldest at having so much responsibility heaped upon him at such a tender age. Not that she didn't love them all in equal measure but for Scott she always tried to make things that bit easier for him and deservedly so; they never minded that he usually got the biggest helping of apple pie….well…not always.

"Well..he's been ill, Grandma and that tube thingy that was feedin' him….he's only recently got that out," Virgil said gently by way of explanation to allay her worries. "He just needs a bit of time, that's all. He'll get his appetite back, you'll see…..and then he'll be eatin' us outta house and home," he added laughingly as he reassured her.

A sunny smile lit the elderly lady's 'long lived-in' features, causing Virgil to momentarily forget that he needed a delaying tactic, until, that is, she set about her task with even more gusto than before.

"Well then…all the more reason for me to get some good home cookin' into that boy. Virgil…be a good boy and get me that apple pie out of the oven….it should be ready. Why…that's his favourite…I made it special…just the way he likes it," she continued with fresh enthusiasm, making Virgil groan inwardly. It seems that instead of gently suggesting Scott might not want anything to eat right now he had only succeeded in convincing her of the opposite and that the sooner she tempted him with his favourite food the quicker his appetite would return.

"You know, Grandma, Scott's probably still sleeping. He was that tired…after this afternoon," he suggested, trying his hardest to dissuade her from her task. "Why…he even fell asleep right in front of us, he was that tired," he added, further trying to convince her, then screwing up his face and shaking his head as he realised he was turning into his grandma, adopting the same expression and tone of voice she always used. Well, Scott could still be sleeping, for all he knew, so he didn't feel too bad in thinking he had told his grandma a fib.

"Virgil Tracy! Why….you think I'm just a silly old woman. That I don't know what you're trying to tell me…you're trying to tell me that my eldest grandson won't like what I've made for him," she said as her face crumpled into a hurt expression.

Virgil paled visibly; he would never do anything to hurt his beloved grandma and found himself becoming flustered as he tried to back-pedal in an effort to undo the suggestion he felt he had created in her mind. "Oh no..Grandma…I...I didn't..mean that at all. It's…just that..eh…well…no, of course Scott loves your cookin' Grandma." Grandma Tracy eyed him warily; her mouth set tight-lipped in her stony little face, daring him to say something to the contrary. "He'll love what you made for him…you know he never could resist your apple pie…," he continued but before he could offer any more reasons for her not to take it down just now.

"Why…that's just what I thought, Virgil. I knew you'd agree with me that that boy needs feedin'…and needs feedin' now," Grandma stated, all vestige of her 'hurt' having miraculously disappeared in an instant, to be replaced by a look of smug satisfaction, leaving Virgil with the distinct feeling that somehow all this had suddenly become his idea.

Scratching his head he mentally reminded himself, "Virg, remember never to play poker with this wily old bird." He shuddered at the sudden image that flashed through his mind; that of his dear, sweet, little old grandma, visor shading her eyes, with a ciggy hanging out of the corner of her mouth and expertly shuffling and dealing cards like some card sharp in a game of 5-stud poker. He was brought back suddenly from his horrific reverie by a sharp smack on the arm with a wooden spoon.

"Why..don't just stand there Virgil…go get that pie out of the oven and help me get this ready. Those two young people are going to be starving down there," she ordered with all the authority and air of one who is used to having her orders obeyed. "Why….I bet he'll be sitting up begging for more," she added confidently.

"Yes Grandma," Virgil answered in defeat with all the air of one who has no choice but to obey. As he retrieved the pie from the oven, though, he couldn't help grin to himself. "Given what Jenna has to offer over this…I'll say he'll be sittin' up beggin' for more."

Before Virgil could think straight, Grandma Tracy had loaded up the tray and was already heading out the door. Doing the only thing now he could think of, he raced after her. "Whoa Grandma…..that tray's far too heavy for you to carry….here…let me…I'll take it down to them," Virgil offered, knowing that, at least, he could give them some warning he was coming.

Not taking the tray down was not an option as Grandma was more than likely to ask them how they enjoyed their meal; besides, it would be a shame to waste all that food she had so lovingly prepared. He had thought of it but then, what would he do with the food? Well…he knew of two 'bottomless pits' that would eat anything and always had room for more but then, he would have to explain why he was not taking Grandma's tray down to Scott and Jenna, and, of course, he couldn't be sure they were talking. Even if they weren't talking, he was fairly sure they would be making full use of every available private moment they did have to be as intimate as possible. No, the only way he could see, was to warn them first and then take his time bringing it down, especially as his grandma was now standing in the doorway, with her arms folded and watching him suspiciously, as though she expected him to scoff it all himself.

As Virgil was walking through the lounge Jeff Tracy looked up from where he was reading the evening paper and sniffed the air. "Smells like Grandma's special apple pie. I take it that's for Scott and Jenna," he remarked, to which Virgil gave a forced smile and an obligatory 'Uh huh'. "Well…if there's any left over…you know where I am," he grinned, never one to pass up his mother's favourite recipe.

Maybe this was an opportunity to divest himself of the tray he had suddenly found he was in charge of, for after all, if his father felt he could eat a bit more who was he to argue. "You know Dad…I'm sure Scott and Jen wouldn't mind if you had some now and Scott might be sleeping anyway….he was pretty tired after this afternoon," Virgil offered casually, lowering the tray to let his father see the tempting delicacies. He could see his father was on the verge of acceptance when Jeff Tracy quickly pulled back, feigning total disinterest.

"No…eh..better not….ahmm…perhaps you should…eh…take it down to Scott," Jeff coughed, going back to reading his paper.

Frowning in puzzlement, Virgil had wondered what had caused his father's sudden change of heart, knowing he had been about to cave in to the temptation. Jefferson Tracy had been about to reach out his hand for a piece of pie when he had glanced in the direction of the kitchen to see the diminutive form of his mother giving him the 'evil eye', as though chiding him for taking the very food out of his son's mouth. Virgil stiffened and winced, receiving his answer, as the shrill voice cut across the lounge.

"Virgil 'Gus' Grissom Tracy….whatever are you still doing here. Why haven't you taken that down yet? Do you want your brother to starve? Grandma called out, obviously irritated.

He hated it when Grandma called him by his full title, only doing so to show her displeasure. Virgil forced a smile as he turned and called back, "Just going, Grandma."

As he turned to leave his father chuckled from behind the newspaper, not daring to let his mother see him. Even though he had been proud to name his sons after the famous astronauts of the Mercury Missions of the early 1960's it was never his intention that they should be addressed by their full titles on a day-to-day basis. "Looks like Scott's gonna have to eat whether he's sleeping or not," Jeff remarked, still chuckling at the effect one small lady could have on a house full of grown men, men who were used to having their orders carried out.

Once in the hallway, Virgil looked around furtively, as though on a top-secret mission for which he didn't want to be discovered. Tentatively he set the tray on the floor while still on the alert for that shrill sounding voice, and, poised in front of the comm-link he cleared his throat, mentally going over the explanation he was going to give for disturbing them. Should he apologise straight away for disturbing them, giving rise to the fact that he feels they must be 'up to something' for which he is intruding, or, go on the presumption that Scott is sleeping and he's sorry for waking him. The latter sounded the better option and less embarrassing, perhaps.

Straightening himself and flexing his shoulders Virgil, once more, cleared his throat and punched in the access code to the infirmary. "Hi..Jen….ah…it's Virgil…em…look I..a..I know Scott's probably sleeping…em…but I thought you should know…Grandma's insisted on having a supper tray sent down to you guys…em…and you know what she's like when she insists," he apologised with a nervous laugh and not at all expecting a reply. "She was going to bring it herself but I told her I would bring it….thought you might…em…appreciate a little warning….get Scott wakened!" he added lamely and knowing he should quit while he was ahead, feeling that the more he talked the more he was digging himself into a hole. "Well…I'll be down shortly," he finished and with much relief at feeling he had done his duty he closed the link.

On bending down to retrieve the tray, he nearly jumped out of his skin at the shrill, cross voice that pierced his ears. With heart pounding and taking deep breaths, Virgil straightened himself up and turned to see his diminutive grandmother eyeing him suspiciously.

"Why…Virgil Tracy…what..are you still doing here? Haven't you gotten that tray down to your brother and that young lady yet? Why…they're not going to thank you for cold supper…now are they?" she went on crossly.

"Why..they're not gonna thank me for any supper…full stop," Virgil muttered under his breath through the gritted teeth of a forced grin.

"What's that you say, Virgil? Haven't I told you boys to speak clearly and not mumble your words," Grandma complained.

"Oh nothing, Grandma," he quickly replied. "Just feelin' a bit stiff…that's all," he added by way of explanation for the tray having been set on the floor. Virgil made a show of rotating and flexing his shoulders to emphasize the point.

"My, my…you young people these days….just don't know what a good day's work is all about," she grumbled and shook her head, causing Virgil to smile with much affection. She made to take a step towards the tray. "Why…I guess I'll just have to take it myself," she said exasperatedly.

Virgil hastily bent down and picked up the tray. "No need, Grandma….I'm fine now…I'm right on it," he assured her and bending down, kissed the top of her head.

"Well…..just see that you are, Virgil 'Gus' Grissom Tracy. And you needn't think you're going to get round me that easily," she grumbled in a spiky tone, though smiling to herself at his affectionate gesture, feeling it was her place to keep her grandsons on their toes.

Again Virgil winced and cringed at his full title but smiled politely as he turned and headed off down the hall, having the uncomfortable feeling that beady eyes were boring into his back, watching his progress. He relaxed and let out a sigh as the elevator doors closed, taking him down to the lower level. Feeling now he could take his time, he made his way slowly to the infirmary, though he couldn't quite get rid of the feeling that he might just hear his grandma's voice ringing in his ears again, chiding him for being far too slow.

Meanwhile….back in the infirmary!

Every slow caress of his mouth on her now, excited and thrilled her, stimulating her senses and sending immense waves of pleasure coursing through her body. Scott groaned at her reaction to his lovemaking, knowing he was pleasing her; her response to him being like a trigger, her body, soft, warm and responsive against him was driving him deeper into the passion that was thrilling them both. She knew he would be an exciting, passionate and sensual lover; softly moaning his name as she thought of what was yet to come. If these were the feelings he was creating in her now then their ultimate togetherness promised to take them into another place entirely, in terms of extraordinarily powerful and intense pleasure.

Another button of her dress uniform gave way and another was about to when……the comm.-link crackled into life. "Hi…Jen….ah….it's Virgil….."

Scott stopped in mid-kiss, Jenna both hearing and feeling him groan loudly, the groan of bitter disappointment at having been disturbed. "Aww damn it, Virg," he groaned, as he buried his face back into the softness of her body. Feeling, too, the disappointment of what would not now be but still with the glow of his sensual touch in her, she tenderly and lovingly embraced him, encircling his shoulder with one hand, while with the other she cradled the back of his head.

They listened to the message, the reason for them being denied, yet again, the full enjoyment of each other. "…..thought you should know…..Grandma's insisted on having a supper tray sent down to you guys…. …..might…em…appreciate a little warning….em…get Scott wakened!……" the message finishing with letting them know he would be down shortly.

With the heat of his body next to hers and his face still buried in her softness, Jenna had to smile to herself at the irony of that remark. "Get…Scott…wakened! He…was…wakened….and…fully…aroused," she breathed deeply, her heart still pounding. "At…least…he…was," she thought disappointingly.

Scott manoeuvred himself back up alongside her as she hastily did up her buttons, finally gazing at each other dejectedly and with a forlorn acceptance that it was going to be this way until he got out of here. "We're never gonna be alone here, are we?" he remarked, to which Jenna could only shake her head. "Aw Jen…I've gotta get outta here…out of this…'goldfish bowl'. This is killin' me. Do you know how much I want you…how much I love you? Do you know how much I want to make love to you?" Scott admitted, the ache in his voice quite clear and matching the physical ache in his unfulfilled body.

"I want you too," Jenna told him, as she now cuddled into him, affectionately and lovingly stroking his face. "It won't be for much longer….you're doing really well but we need to get you up on your feet first," she reminded him gently.

Scott covered her hand with his own as she held his face, curling his fingers firmly around hers. "Jen…I don't want this to be hurried between us. When I make love to you I want it to be long…and slow. I wanna make love to you all night long. Heck…when I get you to my room…we're not comin' out for a whole week. If the whole world falls down….then it'll just have to fall down around us," he stated with such enthusiastic passion and sincerity that Jenna had to bite her lower lip to try to stifle the affectionate smile she felt at his unrestrained burst of passionate ardour.

"A whole week, huh?" she repeated, raising her eyebrows in a questioning fashion. "Wouldn't we be hungry?" she asked teasingly.

"We'll satisfy each other," was his quick reply, as a cheeky, boyish grin took over his face.

She laughed and shook her head. "Make love for a whole week. You do that…Mr Tracy…and you're gonna wind-up back in here through sheer exhaustion," she said, laughing lightly at his obvious enthusiasm, causing them both to break out in spontaneous laughter.

"I've seen enough of this place to last me a life time," Scott groaned as he looked around the now very familiar surroundings. This must be the longest time he had ever spent in the infirmary.

Slipping her fingers around the back of his hand and curling them with his she gave him a warm smile. "I'm sure you have….but…I hope you'll forgive me…for seeing this place a bit differently," Jenna smiled, putting his hand to her mouth and kissing his palm tenderly. "This is where I found you and where I fell in love with you," she continued to smile warmly, looking about the room.

Scott looked about the room again with fresh eyes. "You're right Jen. This is where we found each other. This is where I woke up and you were here….and I fell in love with you," he said remembering, both looking lovingly into each other's eyes, as they leant forward until their foreheads touched. They played with each other's fingers as though they hadn't seen fingers before and Jenna couldn't help thinking how poignant it was that he should find the sensation of touch so fascinating; it was probably because he knew what it was to have lost that sense completely in his left arm and hand.

"Jen? Would…would you do me a favour?" Scott asked, feeling almost silly for asking.

"Of course…anything," she smiled, giving him a puzzled look.

"Would you sit on my other side….please," he asked pleadingly. "I…I just want to be able to put my arm around you…to hold you…..to know what it feels like," he added, sounding almost embarrassed at such a simple request.

That simple request made Jenna's eyes brim with a shiny tear. "Of course I will," she smiled softly, giving him a kiss on the cheek with all the tender love in her heart.

She moved around to his right side; Scott putting his protective arm around her as she snuggled comfortably against his chest with her arms wrapped round his waist. She felt safe and warm, protected and secure as his strong right arm encircled her; it was the most wonderful feeling in the world.

It felt good to hold her, to feel his arm around her, protecting her, he thought. To have her here…holding her like this...the woman he loved and knowing she loved him, it was almost too good to be true….he felt like he would wake up and find it was all a dream. He bent and kissed the top of her head in a loving gesture. Sighing a sigh of utter contentment and lifting her head from his chest she gazed into his eyes. Scott smiled as he bent to give her a loving kiss, pulling away before it threatened to become another burning desire.

And that was how Virgil found them; laughing and talking comfortably, completely at ease with each other, as though they belonged together. He had entered tentatively, after knocking, and Jenna calling for him to come in, to approach the table with an apologetic smile. He couldn't help noticing how happy and relaxed, confident and contented his brother looked with his arm draped protectively around her shoulder, more so than he had ever seen him before. Even before his injury, while his brother was always the epitome of confident, calm efficiency in any danger, Virgil observed he lacked that inner peace and contentment; the clear weight of his duties and responsibilities, both as eldest son and Field Commander of International Rescue constantly reflecting in his face.

It was not a responsibility that he wished to take on and didn't envy Scott his position, knowing his brother had to make life and death decisions on almost every rescue they attended; knowing his brother agonised over some of those decisions, especially when life was lost. He also knew the turmoil that his brother went through when he had to send them into life risking situations, wishing he could go himself rather than send them. Virgil knew that it sometimes made his brother to appear hard, cold and emotionless and how much it hurt Scott when anyone would think it was easy for him to make decisions about other peoples lives because they were strangers. Virgil had to admit that even they had sometimes given him a hard time over decisions involving others and themselves and he knew that that had hurt Scott most of all, his eyes becoming that little bit more dead each time as the joy of life was slowly being extinguished. More often than not, on return from a harrowing rescue where tough decisions had to be made, Scott could either be found pounding out his frustrations on the punch ball in the gym or disappearing for a long run along the beach, usually to his private place, a small hidden cove, accessed through the rock formations at the far end. On one occasion Virgil had been shocked to see his knuckles bloodied and raw, knowing his brother had used the rock face as his 'punch ball'.

He knew his brother to be, under that self-disciplined and efficient exterior, a man of immense warmth and compassion, lacking the arrogance that some in his position might display, never asking his brothers to do what he wouldn't be willing to do himself, often getting down and dirty with the rest of them; a man who had the capacity to give a lot of love if only he had the right person to help him release it.

The difference Virgil could see in his brother now was nothing short of astounding, his whole appearance spoke of contentment and being at peace with himself, a light burning brightly in his eyes, reflecting joy and happiness. These two had finally talked about their feelings, they had to have done, he thought to himself, for gone was the anxious and tortured expression that sometimes clouded his brother's face as he would watch her and Virgil couldn't have been happier for them both. He had to admit he felt somewhat of a relief, as it meant he would not now have to go head-to-head with his sometimes stubborn and mule-headed brother over the issue.

"Look…I..I'm sorry for disturbing you guys," Virgil apologised. "But..eh…Grandma insisted she feed you up, Scott….and you know what she's like when she insists. Why…I…eh…tried to tell her that you'd probably be sleepin'….that you wouldn't wanna be disturbed. She was comin' down herself…but…I..a..told her I would bring it…thought I could give you some warning," he added, continuing his apology a little nervously, as he laid the tray on the table and being aware that all the laughter from his brother had ceased. Had Virgil observed his brother's face a bit closer, though, he would have seen that Scott was trying his best to suppress a grin at Virgil's lapse into using their grandmother's habit of starting a sentence with the word 'Why'. "Well…eh…I guess I'll leave you to your supper," he finished, turning to go.

"Oh Virgil, wait," Jenna said and disentangling herself from Scott's embrace she went to give Virgil a big hug and kissed him on the cheek, causing him to redden.

"W..what's that for?" he asked awkwardly, his first reaction being to look towards Scott, who was glaring at him intently, though he thought he detected something else in his expression that he couldn't quite read.

"That's for being a sweet, sensitive and very thoughtful man. Isn't that right, Scott?" Jenna replied, turning to Scott for his affirmation.

"Oh yeah….our Virg is gettin to be a real sweetie, and perceptive too," Scott answered, his face set in an unreadable expression, making Virgil feel a bit uncomfortable, his brother appearing to be a 'funny' mood.

Jenna gave Scott a wry smile before turning back to Virgil. "Oh don't mind him, Virgil. He's in a funny mood. I think he's in love," she said casually, as though that were an adequate explanation.

"You guys have talked then…haven't you?" Virgil asked cautiously, breaking into a smile and thinking that must be the reason for his brother's seemingly odd remark.

"Yes Virgil…we've talked," Jenna replied, her face lit by the inner glow of someone who knows she is loved. "And I've told him everything," she added.

"You've told him everything!" Virgil exclaimed, gulping and smiling nervously.

"Yeah, Virg…I know everything," Scott replied with a fixed and almost manic smile.

"Hey now…wait a minute Scott….I can explain. I wasn't eavesdroppin….honest," Virgil babbled out an apology, turning then to Jenna for support. "You did tell him Jen, didn't you? I mean….you did explain. I only wanted…..," he continued, frantically wanting his brother to understand.

"Of course I did Virgil, he understands," Jenna assured him, making Virgil breathe a sigh of relief.

"Sure Virg….no worries….I understand. I understand perfectly well," Scott continued in a cool calmness that Virgil found kinda unnerving for when his eldest brother was that 'overly understanding' it usually spelt trouble. "Say…why don't you come a bit closer, Virg," he asked politely, almost too politely.

"Sure…Scott…em…what's up?" Virgil asked cautiously, though automatically taking a step closer to his brother.

"Oh nothin….just so's I can…rip your head off….that's all," Scott said quite casually, the same manic smile fixed to his face, causing Virgil to take a startled step backwards and respond with a dumbfounded 'Huh'.

"Scott!" Jenna said in a mocking rebuke, "Don't keep him going like that," she added, shaking her head exasperatedly.

"Aw Jen…can't I rip his head off….just a little….you can always patch him back up again," Scott pleaded, his eyes glinting with mischief.

"No, of course you can't," she playfully chided Scott, then turning to Virgil to try and put him at his ease. "Don't pay any attention, Virgil….he's just keepin' you going," Jenna assured him but Virgil wasn't totally convinced, looking from one to the other and beginning to feel like the bone between two dogs.

It suddenly dawned on him, though, from the expression that Scott used, that Scott had been made aware of how he knew his brother was in love. "Scott…you don't think I would...I wouldn't do that..honest….I knew you were…," Virgil started to stumble out an explanation.

"Plumb crazy in love," Scott offered, finishing his sentence while fixing him with a poker stare.

"Well…yeah. It was plain to see," Virgil responded and relaxed, feeling now his brother had no reason to be jealous.

"Really Virg! And that's why you felt you oughta flirt with her…the girl you knew I was in love with?" Scott continued in an eerie calm, along with the poker stare, his eyes glinting and the corners of his mouth beginning to twitch just a little. "Well now Virg….maybe…I'm just plumb crazy…..PERIOD!"


	50. 50

Thunderbirds and The Tracy Family were created by Gerry and Sylvia Anderson

Author's Note: While I know Scott Tracy is an excellent poker player the idea that he had 'good teachers' who taught him the 'family secrets', that is, the finer points of the game, belongs to my friend FellowRiverrat.

A reference is made to the old western High Noon, which was directed by Fred Zinnemann.

Chapter 50

Virgil was practically becoming frantic at the thought Scott should think that he would try to hit on a girl he knew his brother to be in love with. "Hey..wait a minute Scott….you know I'd never do anything like that to you….you know that..don't you?" Virgil stated assuredly.

"Do I, Virg? All I know is…I've seen how you look at Jen, " Scott continued in that same eerie, cold calm, his eyes narrowing a little.

"Well…you've gotta admit…she is attractive. I mean….what guy in his right mind wouldn't look," Virgil admitted absentmindedly with a smile on his face.

"Yeah…she is…isn't she?" Scott agreed, lulling his brother into a false sense of security. "So…you admit it then," he added, his eyes glinting in manic mischief. Scott made as if to attempt to get out of bed in an effort to 'get at' his brother, making Virgil automatically back away a few steps.

"Yeah….NO!…I mean no, Scott…of course not. I mean…yeah, she's attractive…but you know I wouldn't," Virgil said, feeling he was getting himself tied up in knots. "It..it was only ever a bit of fun….I was just tryin to find out how you felt…that's all. I..I've known for a long time how Jen felt about you….I would never seriously….," Virgil continued to babble out an explanation, desperate that his closest brother should believe him.

Now it was Jenna's turn to feel like the bone between two dogs. Folding her arms and shaking her head in exasperation at the pair of them she coughed, "I guess I should be flattered…but whenever you two can stop chewing over me like some bone….!"

"Huh! Oh yeah….sorry Jen," Virgil apologised. "Well…you tell him Jen….there's never been anything….we're just friends," he pleaded, looking to her for back-up so she could convince Scott of his innocence.

"Oh Virgil…relax….he's just windin you up," Jenna smiled sympathetically. "AREN'T YOU, MR TRACY?" she said pointedly, looking past Virgil to give Scott a wide-eyed grin.

With that a pillow hit Virgil squarely on the back. "Yeah Virg….lighten up, will ya," Scott laughed heartily, causing Virgil, first to stiffen, then to round, narrow-eyed, on his brother.

"Why….I oughtta….," Virgil ground out in mocking crossness, as he closed in on his still laughing brother and trying his hardest not to laugh too.

"Hey Virg, you wouldn't hit a poor defenceless, helpless guy….would ya?" Scott grinned, holding up his hand in mock surrender.

"Scott Tracy," Virgil began, shaking his head while a grin spread across his face. "You may be many things….but defenceless….and helpless! Never. Why….I don't believe you were even born helpless," he grinned, continuing the good-natured banter, causing both brothers now to laugh together.

"Virg…I swear…you're turning more and more into Grandma," Scott laughed, as he caught the idiosyncrasy again in his brother's speech.

"No, I am not," Virgil retorted quickly, pulling his face into a heavy frown. "Heck…I am…aren't I?" he grinned, good-naturedly laying the blame at his brother's feet for the 'stress' he had been put under in keeping her from her task.

Jenna smiled to herself as both brothers embraced in a sign that all was well between them; a little stab of sadness piercing her heart at the close relationship these two brothers shared. She coughed again to make her presence felt. "Look…I hate to break this up between you guys….but I think we'd better have this supper before it's lost, especially as Grandma's gone to all this trouble," she suggested.

"Yeah..you're right Jen. I'll leave you guys to it," Virgil offered, taking that as his cue to leave.

"Hey Virg…stay and have some with us," Scott asked. "It's the least we can do and anyway…there's far too much here. Isn't that right, Jen?" he added, looking to her expectantly and hoping she would agree.

"Look..that's very good of you guys but Grandma made this for you," Virgil protested, "and I've already eaten but thanks."

"It's the least WE can do!" Jenna repeated, giving Scott a wry smile. "It wasn't my idea to torment your brother…but yes, of course, you must stay Virgil. You can at least have some of this apple pie and a coffee," she insisted, linking her arm through his and steering him in the direction of the coffee maker. "Let ME make up for what that brother of yours put you through," she grinned as she looked towards Scott.

Scott, now totally confident and trusting of their mutual love for one another, took time to quietly reflect as he observed his brother. His knew his brother to be a completely honourable man and having once known that he was in love with her would never have attempted to steal her away, knowing a lesser man would have taken advantage of his helpless situation. It was something all his brothers had promised never to do to each other. He put his former jealousy down to the fact that Virgil couldn't have known about his feelings towards Jenna, not having voiced them to anyone, though not realising he had been so transparent.

He smiled to himself as he thought of Jen's description of Virgil, being sweet, sensitive and perceptive. He didn't know about the 'sweet' part but Virgil had proved himself to be perceptive and sensitive to his feelings and not for the first time. Time and time again, Virgil had been his rock to lean on, a steadying and stable force in his turmoil of emotions; a man he could trust implicitly to tell him the truth even if it was something he didn't want to hear. Virgil, while being sensitive and seemingly laid back, was totally fearless in that regard, often having come to blows over issues and proving to have as stubborn and a strong-willed nature as his own.

He was totally fearless too, in his position as Thunderbird 2's pilot, often putting himself in danger to save the lives of people he didn't know and those of his brothers. There was barely a rescue that Virgil wasn't involved in; even when it involved Thunderbird 4, it was Virgil who had the potentially hazardous job of retrieving the Pod from a sometimes-stormy sea. In his estimation there wasn't a better pilot anywhere or a more important craft to the International Rescue fleet than TB2, even more so than TB1, for while TB1 may seem the more glamorous craft, sleek and fast, she was nothing if they did not have the means to get their equipment to a rescue to save lives. Virgil was a man he would trust implicitly with his own life and, indeed, had done so on many occasions.

Scott also knew that because of his laid back and calm approach to life it gave him the appearance that nothing bothered him or that he was untouched by a difficult rescue but Scott knew that was far from the truth; it was just that Virgil had found a creative outlet to deal with his emotions that he sometimes envied. His ability to express his emotions through his art and music was a gift, which was actually quite soothing and healing for the whole family. Because, too, of his creative ability, Virgil was a natural romantic and found the whole subject of love and it's many intricacies much easier to deal with. He smiled to himself at the thought of the many late night discussions they had had over a cold drink, out by the pool, and he bowing to his brother's instinctive knowledge of what would make a woman ultimately happy and then laughing and wondering why they could never find that someone special to prove his theory.

As he watched them both approach now, Virgil with coffee in hand, laughing and relaxed, he realised just how blessed he was; to not only have a brother he could totally trust but to have found his someone special, them having talked earlier that the one thing they wanted most from a relationship was affection.

Virgil perched himself on the end of the bed as Jenna brought the table over and watched as she automatically arranged everything to make things easier for his brother before starting her own meal, catching the loving look that passed between them.

"Now I know why I hate playin poker with you," Virgil grinned as he addressed his brother. "It's about the only time I can't read you like a book," he added in a good-natured grumble.

"That's the idea, old buddy," Scott grinned back, raising his eyebrows. "It's just practice….oh…and of course….I had good teachers!" he laughed.

"I'll say," Virgil groaned, causing Jenna to look puzzlingly from one to the other. Virgil explained that Scott had the 'honour' of being taught the 'family secrets', the finer points of the game, by seasoned experts, going on then to reveal the identity of the said experts.

"You're kiddin," Jenna laughed, wide-eyed in amazement, to which both boys shook their heads innocently.

"Nope….straight up," Scott replied to her disbelieving look. "Maybe some day I'll teach you," he smiled seductively, gazing into her eyes. "But only on the condition you always play with me and not against me," he added, that coded look passing between them, as if no one else in the world existed but them.

"Why, Mr Tracy….I wouldn't have it any other way," she responded teasingly.

"Gee Scott…you really are in love, aren't you!" Virgil quipped laughingly. He then turned to Jenna. "Jen, you're half way there already anyway…you've got 'the look'. You sure have had me fooled at times," he added, to which they all burst into laughter. "And you know, with what he's been taught, he has more secrets up there than all of International Rescue's secrets put together," Virgil grinned, as he tapped his brother's head, making Scott swipe playfully at him.

"You know….you owe me….big time….big brother" Virgil continued in between mouthfuls of apple pie, then going on to regale them with the account of how he prevented Grandma from bringing the tray herself, and of how their father had almost caved in to the temptation only to be stopped in his tracks by Grandma giving him the 'evil eye', causing them to collapse into more fits of laughter. "…..and then….well….that's when she called across the lounge," Virgil cringed, continuing in his tale, rather reluctantly at this point.

"Aw..you don't mean…..you didn't get the full title, did ya?" Scott winced sympathetically.

"Yep…fraid so," Virgil replied, cringing again as he 'heard' Grandma's voice ringing in his ears.

"Ouch," Scott grimaced in sympathy with his brother, causing Jenna to look totally bewildered from one to the other as this verbal ping-pong continued. Scott grinned as he offered the explanation. "Well, you know how Dad named us after famous astronauts?"

"I had heard something like that….but I can't say that I'm as up on my astronauts as I am on my pilots!" Jenna confessed sheepishly, giving Scott a wry smile at her last remark, which did not go unnoticed by him as he gave her a wry grin of his own. It hadn't gone unnoticed by Virgil either and not for the first time had he felt he was intruding on a private and intimately cosy conversation.

"Dad named us after five of the seven Mercury Missions astronauts of the early 1960's," Scott explained, continuing to name them. "John is named after John Glenn, then Gordon Cooper, Alan Sheppard and I have the distinction of being Scott Carpenter Tracy," he finished with a weak smile.

"That has a nice ring to it….very impressive," Jenna nodded, giving him a warm smile. "And Virgil?" she asked hesitantly, looking from him to Scott and getting the distinct impression he didn't like his at all.

Virgil reddened as his brother spoke up. "Let me introduce you to Virgil 'Gus' Grissom Tracy," he said, trying not to grin and understanding perfectly well why Virgil cringed when he heard it.

Jenna put her hand to her mouth in an effort to disguise a huge smile and took a few moments to compose herself before commenting. "Well…..that's certainly distinctive…and….VERY impressive," she acknowledged, trying not to embarrass him any more than he already was.

Scott went on to explain that Grandma had a habit of calling them by their full titles whenever she wanted to show her displeasure.

"Poor Virgil….but we really did appreciate all your effort, didn't we, Scott?" Jenna said gratefully, to which he agreed.

"Yeah…well….like I said…you owe me big time, buddy." Virgil said, his face returning to a grin, as he had every intention of calling this debt in.

After finishing their meal Virgil prepared to leave. "Looks like Dad's in luck," Virgil commented on seeing that there was still some apple pie left over. "That's if he's not gone to bed already," he said without thinking and suddenly reminding himself not to say it was because he was looking tired, not wanting Scott to become worried. "Well…I'd better get goin. Grandma'll be wantin to know how you enjoyed supper," he hastily added, in an effort to cover his tracks, but without success.

"He's worried about me….isn't he?" Scott remarked, having already picked up on what Virgil had said, his face clouding, masking the happiness he had previously felt. "Dad's tired because he's worried about me, isn't he?" he repeated as he looked to his brother.

Virgil looked to the floor before glancing briefly at Jenna and then to Scott, mentally kicking himself for having mentioned it. "You know Dad, Scott….he's always worried…about all of us," he answered lightly, although it was the truth.

"Yeah…I know….but he's worried about International Rescue being off-line for so long, isn't he? I know I would be," Scott continued with a note of dejection now clear in his voice.

Virgil shot Jenna a now worried look. "Scott…that's not your problem and it's not your fault," Jenna told him gently. "And I don't want you dwelling on it. The only thing I want you to concentrate on is yourself…to getting well. Is that understood?" she added with continued gentleness but with a definite firmness.

"Jen's right," Virgil agreed. "It's time you thought of yourself for a change…and anyway Scott, International Rescue's been off-line before…you know that," he continued, trying to reassure his brother.

"Exactly Virg….which is why we can't afford to be off-line again for any length of time. Innocent lives are at stake," Scott replied now suddenly feeling the weight of duty and guilt pressing down on him.

Annoyed with himself for bringing that haunted look back into his brother's face after seeing him so happy for once, Virgil flared. "Yeah…well your innocent life was at stake…and not for the first time," he said, letting go pent up emotions, especially as he thought of the incompetence of that near fatal mine disaster.

He, too, had had his own nightmares about that one, waking in the night and tearing at imaginary rubble in an effort to get to his trapped brother. He remembered the numbness he felt when the roof collapsed initially, thinking his brother must be dead under all that rock, then the temporary relief at realising he was still alive and the constant frustration of not being able to get to him as each new rock fall seemed to push them further back. When the rescue had gotten into the second day he feared how he would find him, all communications having ceased after that first day. He remembered the mixture of joy, horror and guilt he felt when they had finally broken through; the joy of realising his brother was still alive, the horror of seeing the state he was in, trapped, bleeding and delirious and the overwhelming sense of guilt he felt at not being able to get to him sooner. He remembered well, too, the anger he felt when told it need never have happened, their rescue efforts having been futile, his brother's life having been put at risk to save someone who had already been helped to safety, all through sheer incompetence.

"…and your innocent life is just as important as anybody else's…your innocent life is what's important to us and that goes for Dad too. You've put your life on the line time and time again….we all have. You've always put everybody else first…well…now it's time for you Scott…we just want you to think of yourself for a change and get well…and it won't do the rest of us any harm either…we could all do with some time out before we burn out. So what if we're off-line for a while. We've made a difference…..we've nothing to feel guilty about. We're only one family and we've done the best that we can over the years but we just can't save the whole world, Scott," Virgil stated in a passionate outburst of emotion.

For the first time Scott was seeing how his injury had affected his family, realising the depth of worry they must have went through. "I'm sorry Virg, I guess I didn't realise how all this must have affected you guys," Scott apologised and taken aback at the depth of his brother's passion.

"Now there you go again, Scott…thinking of everybody else when you should be concentrating on yourself. It's not your fault, so please don't apologise," Virgil reassured him, drawing from him a reluctant nod of acceptance. "We…we thought we'd lost you Scott," Virgil admitted quietly. "And over something so dang simple….I guess it just made me realise how vulnerable we really are. So don't you go worrying over how long we're off-line….it'll be just as long as it takes to get you back on your feet again and well….however long that takes…and Dad feels the same way too," Virgil finished, giving his brother a firm and reassuring grasp of his hand.

"Virgil's right, Scott," she smiled appreciatively at Virgil. "I don't think the world does appreciate what you guys do, the danger you put yourselves in time and time again. Well, sometimes you have to put yourself first if you're to go on helping other people….and for you Scott, this is one of those times," she said, giving him a warm and loving smile. "I don't want you to worry about anything else, or you're going to give yourself more headaches. Just concentrate on yourself for a while……and that's an order, Mr Tracy," Jenna added with an encouragingly warm smile.

"Yes ma'am," Scott responded, a weak smile crossing his face and feeling a surge of emotion as he looked from one to the other, a surge of emotion that came from being both loved and cared about. Lying back on the pillows he closed his eyes and reflected on what they had both said.

Taking his leave Jenna walked Virgil to the door. "I'm sorry Jen. I wished I hadn't opened my big mouth…he was so happy earlier," he apologised. "Is he going to be all right?" he asked, looking worriedly back towards his apparently sleeping brother.

"You did the right thing, Virgil, don't worry," Jenna assured him as she followed his gaze and smiled. "He needed to hear that. It would have been on his mind at one point or other….you know that. And thank you….for everything," she smiled warmly, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"No…thank you, hunny…for bringing him through all of this. And I'm glad you two have talked," Virgil replied sincerely. "….means I don't have to go head-to-head with him now….and…thanks to you…maybe he'll be a bit easier to live with," he quipped with a grin, making her laugh. Giving her a light kiss on the cheek he left.

Scott opened his eyes to the affectionate stroking of her fingers on his face. "Have I told you recently how much I love you, Mr Tracy," she smiled a warm and loving smile.

"Let me think," he pretended to ponder. "Not for over an hour, at least," he responded with a tired smile, "…though I think we were getting around to showing each other." Jenna flushed slightly, feeling her heart race and her body react at the memory of his sensual touch. "And have I told you lately how much I love you, Nurse Rollins," Scott returned the sentiment, a light shining from his rapidly tiring eyes.

"Oh..let me think," she pretended to ponder. "Not for over an hour, at least," she responded, the warmth from her smile warming his heart. "….and we were definitely getting around to showing each other," she added wryly. His heartbeat rose a little at the memory of her reaction to him.

"I do Jen…more than you'll ever know," Scott told her with such sincerity it touched her deeply. He pulled her to him for an affectionate kiss but their lips had barely met when she felt him wince.

"Scott! What is it?" Jenna asked, concerned at the pained expression on his face.

"Aww Jen…..I…I don't think I'm gonna make it," he grimaced. "I…I…," he tried to say.

"Scott!….," she asked again before her face relaxed into a sympathetic smile. "You need a bottle?" she offered gently, guessing from his discomfort, to which he nodded embarrassingly. "Oh Scott, there's no need to be embarrassed. I'll be right back," she said, immediately getting him what he needed. "Do you need any help?" she offered and with his saying he didn't she left him in private for a while.

On returning to discard the covered item Jenna found him silent. "Everything all right!" she asked gently but realised it wasn't when he couldn't bring himself to look at her, reminding her of the early stages of his recovery after his 'embarrassment'. "Scott, what is it….what's wrong?" she asked gently, aware that he was still struggling with this aspect of his recovery.

"I….I've…," Scott started to say, wincing embarrassingly as he struggled to explain his predicament.

"Scott!" Jenna said urging him gently, though by now she had guessed his problem.

"I….I've…Aghh..damn it, Jen….I've had an accident," he eventually managed to get out, clearly annoyed with himself and feeling humiliated.

"Scott, that's not a problem," she gently said, reassuring him. "We talked about this before. It's only temporary….it's not going to last forever, I promise," she added sympathetically. "I'll get you some fresh sheets," and with that she went to the linen cupboard.

"Do you need me to get out of bed?" Scott offered, annoyed, too, that he was putting her to all this extra work and making to be helped out.

"No…we'll do it like we've done before….not a problem," Jenna replied lightly.

Scott shuffled himself onto his side to one side of the bed, Jenna rolling up the used sheet and tucking it in behind him. She next spread the fresh sheet halfway across the bed, with half of it rolled lengthwise, and Scott rolled over and shuffled himself onto the newly laid one. Discarding the used one she then unrolled the fresh sheet and tucked it in.

"There…how to change a sheet with somebody still in the bed…easy when you know how," she said lightly, hoping to make him smile and making it sound almost like a magic trick but all she got was a rather weak attempt at a smile. "I brought you you're sleep things as well. You might as well change now, seeing as it's late," Jenna suggested calmly and without fuss, setting his nightwear, comprising of shorts and top, on the newly made bed.

"Jen….how can you….," he started to say, setting his face in a questioning frown.

"How can I what, Scott?" she asked, giving him a gentle smile.

"How can you love a guy who…who….," he continued but found it hard to complete the sentence.

"Who!" Jenna replied as she looked at him in all wide-eyed innocence.

"Who….who….," he tried to say, unwilling to put it into words and knowing that she knew what he was wanting to say but was going to make him say it anyway.

"Who…is honourable and loving, witty and funny. Who…lights up my life. Who…sets me on fire with his kisses," she responded innocently with a twinkling mischief in her eyes.

He almost smiled….she could see he wanted to but instead he narrowed his eyes, meeting hers, staring each other down in what became, for a moment, a stand-off, akin to an old western show-down. She wondered, amusedly, if she had just become 'the bad guy' in this little 'High Noon' drama.

"No…you know what I mean," he retorted frustratingly, to which he only received a continued wide-eyed look of 'I don't know what you mean'. "Who…who…damn it, Jen…who wets himself. All right? There….I've said it," he eventually answered, the annoyance that he felt evidently clear.

Jenna bit her bottom lip in an attempt to hide the affectionate smile she felt breaking across her face at his endearing 'little boy' frown. She breathed an exaggerated sigh. "Is that all? For a minute there I thought you were going to say…who is a mass murderer," she replied, her eyes continuing to twinkle with mischief as she now helped him struggle out of his clothes and into his sleep shorts, having declined the wearing of a top. For the briefest of moments they stared each other out before the ghost of a smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. Unable to keep from seeing the funny side of it any longer they collapsed in a heap of laughter, Scott automatically putting his arm around her.

"I guess it did sound a bit ridiculous, didn't it?" he acknowledged, to which she nodded in agreement. "I do love you, Jen," he reiterated seriously.

"Now…where were we, Mr Tracy?" she said seductively, gazing into his, once more, happy but tired face.

"I think…right about here," he responded throatily as he pulled her to him for that affectionate kiss. "Lay with me a while, Jen," he asked, wanting to feel her close to him.

"I'll go and change first," she smiled lovingly. Jenna changed into her comfortable sleep-set of soft cotton top and shorts and on coming back, cuddled into his back as Scott had turned on his left side. He felt warm and firm as she moulded herself to his shape. Having wrapped her arm around him he slid his right hand along her arm, holding her to him in the loving embrace of a contented lover. Tenderly she kissed his back and whispered, "Goodnight Scott," but she could tell from his steady and rhythmic breathing that he was already asleep.


	51. 51

The Tracy Family and Thunderbirds are the creation of Sylvia and Gerry Anderson

**HyperCaz**: Thanks for your review and I do appreciate your point. I'm glad you have enjoyed the story up until now, however, this is a story about one man's journey in a recovery from a serious injury and invasive brain surgery and I have tried to inject as much realism into this as possible; that being the case you just don't get up and walk away from that in a few days time. There are many steps and stages on that road that I felt were necessary and are necessary to give the reader an idea of just what is involved in a recovery. As well as his physical recovery I have wanted to explore thoughts and feelings, not only his but also that of his family, how they have all been affected and how they all pull together in a crisis. But he hasn't made this journey alone, he found love and happiness along the way in a place he least expected to and I wanted to explore his struggle in accepting that he could be loved as he is, at his lowest point. That being the case there have been many important conversations needing to have taken place, not least from Jenna's point of view, as she fell in love with him and her struggle from an ethical stand as a nurse. I have tried not to make the chapters themselves too long and this may account for why there seems to be so many but this is an in-depth look into the recovery process so I hope you will understand.

Thanks too to all my other reviewers for your continued encouraging remarks.

Author's Note: The information regarding the Neurocheck is taken from a standard Neuro Form, which was supplied to me by my friend and medical advisor, FellowRiverrat. A reference is made to Frankenstein, a novel by Mary Shelley.

Chapter 51

"Will you give that back," Jenna laughed, trying to snatch the Touch Screen Info Pad from Scott's long reach as he held it above his head. "We have a lot of work to get through this morning," she playfully chided him.

The Touch Screen Info Pad was pretty much as its name suggests; a pad on which a lot of information could be stored digitally and accessed by the touch sensitive screen, making the gathering of information quick and easy. Jenna, though, always did a written report as well, at Jeff Tracy's request, should such technology ever play up and information be lost. He also liked to read the written word as well, said it kept him in touch with reality, that it was comforting, as it was more personal, making the reading of even the most boring reports that much more bearable.

"Ah, ah, not so fast, Nurse Rollins," Scott teased, all thoughts of the previous evenings humiliation gone from his mind, which Jenna was glad to see. "You know I'm always happy to spend time working with you but…there is a price to pay!" he grinned cheekily, keeping the Pad just out of her reach as she tried to swipe at it. He closed his eyes briefly, breathing in her scent with the closeness of her as she reached up his arm, steadying herself against him.

"Now let me see…just what would that price be, I wonder," Jenna mused, putting on an exaggerated frown and pretending to think really hard. "A kiss, perhaps!" she said, giving a wry smile.

"You got it in one," he replied, his boyish grin getting bigger. "You know…you oughtta be something real smart…like a…nurse," he added in wide-eyed amusement, causing her to laugh and shake her head in exasperation at his obvious flattery.

"You are such a charmer Scott Tracy….do you know that," she responded laughingly.

His mood changed almost instantly with Jenna catching the wince that flashed across his face, as though having been hit by something sharp or stinging. "Scott!" she asked gently, sensing that she was, somehow, the cause of his now pensive mood.

"Is that what you think of me Jen? Is that how you see me? A charmer….some sort of womanising playboy?" he asked, the hurt and bewildered look in his eyes evident. "I don't ask for the attention. I can't help the way I look…or did look," he added with a half-hearted smile.

"Oh no, of course I don't think of you like that Scott," she quickly reassured him. "I'm sorry if I hurt you," she said softly, holding his face in her hand and needing him to know she would never hurt him intentionally.

"I guess I have to be honest and say, when I was in the Air Force I was flattered by all the attention. I was young…heck yeah…I took advantage of the situation but I'm not like that now, Jen…haven't been for a long time. In fact…it's sometimes downright embarrassing," he explained, needing her to know how he felt and not wanting her to have that image of him.

"You make it sound like a curse," Jenna said gently, sensing he wanted to share feelings he had kept buried deep for a long time.

"In a way it is. Never knowing if somebody wants to know me or love me for…just being me…or because of the way I look or 'who' I am…Scott Tracy, wealthy son of a wealthy billionaire. And people project a certain image onto you, have certain expectations, like I must be some sorta wealthy playboy….well, that's not me Jen…I'm not like that," he finished adamantly.

"I can understand how you feel," she replied sympathetically, knowing what it was to have guys want you for looks alone. "I get that too sometimes. Oh..not the wealthy part," she added hastily with a laugh, bringing a faint smile to his face. "And being a nurse!….guys think they're onto a good thing and have a certain image of you," she sighed with the accepting air of one who has had a lot of unwanted attention.

"I guess that's something else we have in common," Scott smiled warmly with the relief of knowing she understood. "And that's what makes you different, Jen….you've seen me at my worst…when I've been stripped away of what everyone else wants of me. Heck…I look like hell…I'm not whole, I've a useless arm….and I even pee myself…and you fall in love with me…the real me! You've seen past any superficial looks and you see me, who I am," he said incredulously. "And I guess I'm still findin it hard to believe, like I'm gonna wake up and find it's all been a dream, that you're not real," Scott admitted honestly.

"I figured as much," she said gently, understanding why he had been finding it hard to accept her love.

"I guess it's because most of my adult life people have been wanting and taking from me, women practically throwing themselves at me, just to be seen out with me. Even the job I do…did…in IR, sometimes the girls we rescued would 'sprain' an ankle just to get carried," he explained, shaking his head at the embarrassment it caused him. "After I met Megan, the girl I told you about….I thought she was different," he said, his voice having an empty ring to it. He explained they had been together almost 3 months and that had been well over 2 years ago. "Even she ended up wanting something, she wanted to know my secret….wasn't prepared to trust me. She took the love I had to give and ripped it up into little pieces and threw it back in my face," he stated, shaking his head, as though disbelieving that anyone could do that to someone they said they cared about.

He took her hand in his, as she gently stroked his face, and kissed her fingers. "You made me love you, Jen because you want to give, not take….you don't ask for anything in return. You haven't asked me anything about International Rescue even though you already know about us," he laughed, that kind of laugh that finds things amazing and incredible. "Aw Jen…I'm only like this because I'm with you," Scott smiled fondly, meaning her reference to his being a 'charmer'. "You bring it out in me…you make me feel…," he added, becoming embarrassed with a 'little boy' look.

"How do I make you feel, Scott?" Jenna gently urged him, her heart having been touched by what she heard.

"You make me feel…..playful!" he laughed and finding it incredulous, not only that he should say it but also that he, at 30 years of age, should be feeling playful.

Jenna put her fingers to her mouth as a huge smile lit up her face in a gesture he had come to find so…endearing, so…Jenna, that and biting her bottom lip, which he had to admit, did other things to him as well.

"You make me feel…young and alive, Jen," he continued, his face now lighting with an inner glow.

"But Scott…you are young," she remarked, giving him a puzzled look.

"With what we do…with the decisions I've had to make, Jen…you get to feel old…very quickly," he replied, his face clouding with the reality of knowing what his job entailed. "I've seen things….we've all seen things no one should have to see….that no one should have to remember. With each decision I make that sends my brothers into danger….with each decision where I have to choose who lives and who dies because of priorities and because we can't get to everyone…a little piece of me dies, Jen. And every time I go into a life threatening situation I wonder….," he paused, feeling a well of emotion rise in him and wanting now to pour out his heart and soul to her.

She felt her eyes begin to fill, her heart aching for him as she took his hand in hers, knowing he was speaking of things he had maybe never voiced before.

"…..I wonder if it's gonna be this time…..is this gonna be it and I won't know what it is to love and be truly loved by someone," he confessed, causing a few tears to spill over and down her cheeks.

"Oh Scott…is that what it's been like for you!" she responded with all the love in her heart and thinking, despite the love of his family, he sounded so lonely. She wished she could make all those bad memories disappear for him.

"Yeah, pretty much," he acknowledged. "Jen…the reason I didn't tell you about my life in IR….well..apart from needing to know you would trust me….," he started to say before she put her finger to his lips.

"It's OK Scott…I don't need to know," she smiled assuredly. "I just want you to know that you'll always know what it is to be truly loved," she continued; wrapping her arms around him she drew his head to rest on her chest in a loving and protective embrace, he having slipped his arm around her waist. He closed his eyes briefly, listening to the sound of her heartbeat, knowing this was where he wanted to be for time and eternity, wishing that time could stand still.

Opening his eyes but still within her protective embrace he explained, wanting her to understand, "But I want you to know, Jen. I wanted you to be apart from all that…to be my haven…an oasis outside of all the bad memories…to be free from the taint of…death…like this island is a place to hide away on…I wanted you to be my island. Does that make sense?"

"It makes perfect sense," she said assuredly and lovingly, realising things must have been that bad at times he feels he needs a haven, an oasis to hide away in. "I'll be anything you want me to be, Scott…I can be your haven but I want to share those bad times with you, if only to hold you like this and tell you how much I love you," she encouraged him, to which he did, telling her his deepest fears and worries as he clung to her, like a drowning man clings to a life raft for his salvation in a stormy sea.

He told her of his worst time, of being trapped and she confessed she already knew of the incident, his father having told her during his fever. "You were delirious, Scott, calling out and your father told me what it was about."

"I knew you were there…I could feel you holding me…comforting me," he told her, feeling now that very same comfort as she held him close.

"It was so dark, Jen…dark and quiet after the light gave out…after the communication stopped…it got damaged…the communicator..in another rock fall. I didn't know what day it was or how long I'd been there. After that initial fall….when I came too…I knew I was trapped…I couldn't move. It hurt, Jen…it hurt so bad," he told her, lost now in his memories as though it were yesterday. She felt him draw in a breath and wince, as if he were actually experiencing the moment. She held him that bit tighter, closing her eyes and feeling for his pain, just letting him talk.

"I heard Virg...the communicator was still working….I was so glad he was alive…thought he had been caught up in it. He sounded so relieved to hear me, Jen…that I was alive…I told him I wasOK, just couldn't move…they promised to get me out…I knew they would…just couldn't tell him I hurt like hell. I know he feels guilty enough for not getting me out sooner…I know him…told him it wasn't his fault. I could hear more rock falls….hoped they were all right…that's when the communicator got busted….must've driven them back further."

"Then the light gave out," he continued his tone becoming graver, colder as he remembered. Jenna felt him shiver against her and she pressed him to her, willing him to feel her warmth. "At times it was hot and dusty…must've have been earlier but then it got cold….and I was thirsty, so thirsty. I could see a pool of water…shimmered with the most beautiful light…but I couldn't get to it," Scott said, anxiety creeping into his tone, as his face changed expression with each new memory. Jenna recognised this as the onset of his delirium.

"Ssshhh…you're safe now…you're with me," she assured him and rubbing his back as you would to comfort a small child.

"They came to me, Jen…they all came to me," he announced, in a strange far away tone, after a few minutes silence.

"Who Scott…who came to you? Virgil? And Gordon and Alan?" Jenna asked gently, wondering if that was the moment they had broken through to him and wondering if he would have remembered it, though something told her that wasn't who he meant.

"Everybody I couldn't save…they were all there…in the dark….thought they were accusing me, for not savin them….told them I was sorry…I was so sorry…I'm sorry….forgive me….should have tried harder...I'm sorry," Scott kept apologising, his eyes now closed as he got deeper into his memories.

Jenna realised he had changed his perspective, from telling her to telling them, knowing he was back there in his mind and that this was a very critical time for him, that these were issues he had not yet dealt with or he wouldn't still be apologising. She hadn't known how this morning would go and she certainly hadn't expected this turn of events, thinking they should have been half way through his neurocheck by now. She also hoped and prayed no one would come in and interrupt this healing process.

"And did they?….forgive you," she asked gently again, stroking his left temple in a relaxing fashion as he lay against her. She felt him flinch.

"I..I..don't….I don't remember…can't remember," he agonised, his face contorting into a heavy frown.

"Did they accuse you?" she continued, as if she were talking of real people who were actually there, knowing, for him, they were very real indeed.

After a few moments Scott shook his head. "No…..smiling…some are sad."

"They're not there to accuse you Scott, they're not there to blame you. They want you to know you did your best….you gave them a chance," she said, hoping to encourage him to see the truth. "See…they're smiling."

"No…no…didn't do my best….sad because I didn't try harder…I'm sorry…I'm sorry…forgive me," he cried apologetically, his anxiety and heart-rate rising.

Jenna could see he was fighting a battle in his subconscious, part of him wanting to hang on to his guilt, feeling he didn't try hard enough and the other part of him desperate to let it go, wanting forgiveness.

"Scott, they're only sad because you won't forgive yourself. Can't you hear them telling you that. All you have to do is listen," she urged him as she swayed him in a gentle rocking motion.

"Can't remember…can't….can't remember….just want them to go away….leave me alone," he agonised with a heartfelt cry. His heart-rate was climbing and she could feel the beads of perspiration that had broken out on his forehead as she stroked it in a calming action. Her heart went out to him but this was something he had to do for himself, only he could let go.

"They'll leave you alone, they'll go away…just as soon as you forgive yourself….then you'll remember that they forgave you. You can't remember because you don't want to remember…you want to hang on to your pain," she said gently.

No, no….not true…..can't look at them, make them go away," he groaned, gripping her tighter he turned his face into her. Putting her hand to his head Jenna held him, feeling for his pain but she was not prepared to let him give up now.

"Only you can make them go away, Scott. You must look…..you did your best….you can't save the whole world," she encouraged him.

Scott slowly turned his head. "Did my best…..I tried….I did my best."

"Yes you did," she continued to encourage him.

"Can't save the whole world," Scott acknowledged.

"No, you can't," she said gently, smiling to herself as she felt him begin to calm. "And what are they saying now? Do you remember?" Jenna urged him.

"Remember….all smiling…..they…they forgive me….I'm not to blame….they don't blame me….they're leaving….all gone," he replied, the relief and calm in his voice evident of his having come to terms with it.

"Do you remember Virgil finding you?" she next asked.

"Virg…why don't you come…it's dark…where are you?" he called out, reminding her of how he was during his fever. "I'm sorry Dad….I can't hang on….I can't do this….I'm not what you think….I'm…I'm…," he added, his voice trembling with emotion, making her aware another fear was arising.

"What does he think, Scott? What are you?" she continued to ask gently.

"That I'm strong..and brave…..his hero son…..I'm not…I'm sorry Dad….I'm..I'm…," he answered, his face contorting as he fought to face his fear.

"It's OK, Scott…..just let it go….what are you?" she coaxed as she rocked him.

"I'm afraid….I'm afraid they won't….find me in time….I'm afraid I'm dying….Don't wanna die alone….I'm afraid I won't see them all again…Don't wanna die alone…," he poured out his confession in heartfelt agony.

Jenna had to fight back the emotion that was filling her as he dealt with his deepest fear. Wiping away the tears that were brimming over she automatically held him to her. "It….it's OK to be afraid, Scott…it's nothing to be ashamed off….it's perfectly natural," she replied, trying to remain composed.

"Need me to be strong..and brave….not to be afraid," he responded anxiously.

"Not all the time," she gently assured him. "They don't expect you not to be afraid….it's OK…they've all been afraid, they understand….and they did find you in time," she reminded him, feeling him relax against her.

"Don't remember….just thirsty…so thirsty," he replied, swallowing against the dryness that he remembered. Jenna knew that this not remembering was just due to his delirious condition when he was found and not that he was trying to block anything out.

"Do you remember waking up?" she asked gently.

"They were all there…all there," he responded, causing Jenna to momentarily become worried that he had slipped back into his previous state.

"Who was there?" she asked tentatively.

"My family…they were all there…waiting for me…..everything…so bright and clean…hurt my eyes," he said remembering.

Jenna breathed a silent relief. "At the hospital….of course they were…they love you. And do you remember this time?" she asked.

"Didn't want to wake up….wanted to stay," he replied a lot more calmly than he had been.

"Why didn't you want to wake up Scott?" she asked, curious now to know what went on in the mind of an unconscious patient.

"Needed to rest….too much duty…responsibility….wanted to stay with you….we were happy….bathing together in warm water….I made love to you…..didn't want to wake up…too comfortable…you loved me there..," he responded, his tone having changed from anxious and agonising thoughts to beautiful memories.

Jenna flushed slightly at this confession, thinking it was no wonder he didn't want to wake up, and smiling at his reference to bathing in warm water, recognising it must have been when she was washing him. "But I love you here and now," she assured him, kissing the top of his head in a loving gesture.

Scott took in a deep breath and sighed, as though stirring from a sleep. "And I love you, Jen….you make me feel…young and alive and…," he said lovingly.

"Playful?" Jenna offered, knowing he had come back to reality.

"Yeah, playful," he laughed, all vestige of troubled, anxious thoughts gone from his mind and his face. He sat up and flexed his back. "Sorry, Jen…must have dozed off. You do understand why I didn't tell you about IR, don't you but I promise, I won't keep anything more back. I want you to share every part of me, Jen…to be part of my whole life," he told her, now feeling a weight had lifted off his shoulders, feeling he didn't have to keep his life in separate compartments.

"And I want to share every part of your life, just as I want you to share every part of mine….and don't worry about dozing off…you must have needed it," she assured him.

"Had a very real dream, Jen. When I was trapped…all the people I couldn't save came to me," he started to explain and obviously feeling quite relaxed about doing so.

"And what happened?" she asked cautiously, wondering if now he had dealt with that issue, though she didn't expect that he would no longer have nightmares about being trapped.

"I told them I was sorry…I did my best. And they told me I wasn't to blame; it wasn't my fault…that we, at least, gave them a chance. Guess Virg is right….we just can't save the whole world," he replied, remembering his brother's words and sad at the loss of life but no longer feeling guilty.

"Sounds like a very positive dream," she commented, glad to have departed from her planned schedule for the morning, knowing that life and sometimes conversations take funny turns, all for a purpose.

"And I was afraid, Jen…I doubted. Oh..not that I doubted my brothers wouldn't stop till they got me out…I doubted they would find me in time. I was afraid of dying….of dying alone….never admitted that to anyone before," he confessed, strangely amazed that it wasn't so hard now.

"There's nothing wrong with that, Scott. Everyone's afraid….no one wants to die alone. And there's nothing wrong with not wanting to admit it either….You were just trying to be strong for everyone…because they needed you," she said understandingly, giving him a reassuring squeeze.

"I knew you'd understand, Jen. But I wasn't afraid this time," he told her, a soft smile calming his features.

"You thought you were dying?" Jenna asked, not realising at just how close to death he had felt he was.

"It's all right, Jen…because you were with me….it was a beautiful place and we were happy. I know I didn't know you were real then but that didn't matter….because you were real and you came to me….when I needed you most….and we were together. I know I won't be afraid again….," Scott assured her, with all the quiet serenity of one who has come through a dark tunnel to emerge into the light. "When my time comes…."

"Scott, don't talk like that," she said, part of her not wanting him to dwell on such things, though a huge part of her just not wanting to think of him not being here.

As he spoke a light shone from his eyes, lighting up his face, a glow that only comes from total inner peace. "It's OK, Jen. When my time comes…I won't be afraid…because I know I won't be alone…you'll always come to me…you'll always be with me," he smiled, taking her hand in his and kissing it affectionately.

"You know…you really are amazing, Mr Tracy," she responded lovingly, stroking his face.

"Now…do I get that kiss?" he asked, the familiar mischievous twinkle having returned to his eyes.

"I guess you do…but we do have work to get on…..," she agreed, though somehow never got to finish the sentence due to being pulled into a burning, 'it's good to be alive' kinda kiss that left her a little breathless.

"So, what have you planned for me this morning?" he asked curiously, picking up the discarded Info Pad.

"I have…a Neurocheck….to run on you this morning, Mr Tracy," Jenna replied, trying to be authoritative, though having to smile at his boyish enthusiasm and glad to see his smile had returned.

"And what kinda ghastly experiments does that entail, Dr Frankenstein?" he grinned in puzzled amusement, causing her to laugh.

Jenna told him she had to go through a checklist of his Vital Signs, Level of Consciousness, Response To etc as well as check his reflexes. "…..and for all that I'm gonna need your full and complete co-operation, Mr Tracy….and then maybe…I'll let you go out to the pool this afternoon, if you're a good boy," she smiled wryly and trying to remain composed.

"You got it, Dr Fran….Nurse Rollins," he grinned, quickly changing his mind as he caught her glare, just daring him to say it. "So….what's first? Let me see," he said, grabbing the Info Pad and studiously reading down the list, though he was genuinely interested in how he was doing.

Scott was naturally inquisitive and interested in how things worked and why, often interested in Brains' experiments. Jenna, rather than being irritated, actually took it as a good sign of his mental alertness, co-ordination and ability to process information, all of which skills he needed as a Field Commander.

"Well…Dr Tracy?" she quipped, as though asking for a medical diagnosis.

"Well..nurse," he returned, going along with the charade. "Says here we do eyes first. I thought you knew my eyes well enough by now," Scott smiled seductively, making her laugh and wondering how she was ever going to get through this check with him being in an obviously playful mood.

"I do…but unfortunately I still have to do this the proper way," she replied with a wry smile. "I can't very well put down 'has the most intoxicatingly, intense blue eyes that do something to me', now can I?" she added with a wry grin.

"Might make for a bit more interesting reading, though, don't you think?" he remarked amusedly.

She couldn't help but agree with him there. Peering into his eyes Jenna studied the pupil size, comparing it with what was on her chart, first without and then with reaction to the light from her pencil light torch. Trying to remain totally professional at this stage was practically, nigh on, impossible, impishness shining from his eyes as he stroked a finger up and down her arm.

"Mr Tracy…I can always have you put in restraints until I carry out these tests," she threatened in a monotone voice without taking her eyes from her task.

"But then you wouldn't know the full range of my reactions and capabilities, would you, Nurse Rollins? And….isn't that the idea of these tests?" he quipped, obviously thinking of more fun ways of testing his reactions, causing Jenna to laugh, though, she noted, there was nothing wrong with his logical thinking processes.

She nodded satisfactorily, entering the data on the Pad. Next, were his Vital Signs, all within normal parameters, though his pulse rate veered towards the higher end of the scale. Considering his playfulness and earlier emotions it wasn't anything that gave concern.

Level of Consciousness was next. She read out 'Lethargic', to which both grinned and said 'Definitely not'. Restlessness and Increased Confusion got a firm shake of the head. Reading out 'Alert', she pretended to ponder and pulled her face into a frown, as Scott looked at her with wide-eyed impish mischief. "Yeah, definitely Alert," she decided.

His Speech she was able to say was Clear and not Garbled and after that came his Response To. Jenna waited until he was momentarily distracted before calling his name; although she knew this test was pointless, it had to be done, nevertheless. "Scott," she called, to which he responded promptly with 'Yeah', followed by a questioning look. "Oh nothing…just checking," she said innocently, making him grin. She entered a Brisk for his reaction.

"So…how am I doin, Doc?" he asked with enthusiastic interest, to which she replied, 'he was doing extremely well'. "Jen…why are you lookin at me like that?" he asked suspiciously, when he noted it was her turn to look at him with impish mischievousness. "Here…let me see that," he said wrestling the Pad from her hand. Reading down the chart he came to Response To: Pain. "Hey, Jen…what've ya got in mind?" he babbled nervously.

"Oh..nothing to worry about," she assured him. "I might just do this," she laughed as she poked him in the ribs, making him flinch and laugh. She knew that those reflexes were good enough but told him seriously that she had to pinch him up his arm, to which he responded in the appropriate manner. Needing to do the same test on his left arm Jenna asked him to look away so that she could get a more accurate and natural response, though, unfortunately the result was the same, in that, there was none. She produced a pin and carried out the test again, making him comment she was going to have him looking like a pincushion as he flinched and 'ouched'. The same tests she carried out on his legs, testing his reflexes at the same time.

"You still get headaches, don't you?" she asked sympathetically, to which he nodded but thankfully he wasn't suffering from any Seizures or had bouts of Vomiting. Jenna assured him she was almost finished. "Now…stick out your tongue at me," she told him, making him laugh and saying it wasn't the done thing to do to a lady. "It's a test, silly….I need to see if you can stick out your tongue straight or if it lolls to the side," she laughed.

"Well, why didn't you say it was a test, Jen….I can think of a much better test than that," he said, seriously seductive. "And we can test mouth reflexes at the same time," he added, now eyeing her intensely.

"That's not on my char…..," she had started to say but never got to finish, finding herself pulled into a kiss that he very quickly took to the deepest level and how could she do anything else but respond. There was certainly nothing wrong with his mouth reflexes she thought to herself, that was, when she could, indeed, think straight. When he finally released her she was also able to enter on the chart that he had a strong right hand grip. "And..I still….need you…to stick out…your tongue, Mr Tracy," she said breathlessly, to which he readily complied with a twinkle in his eye.

"So, will I pass? How am I doin, Nurse?" he asked expectantly.

"In my opinion…you have made…remarkable progress," Jenna smiled warmly. "We definitely deserve time out in the pool this afternoon….and tomorrow….I think we can get you up on your feet to take a few steps…that is…if you think you're up to it." she said, encouraging him to the next stage of his recovery.


	52. 52

Thunderbirds and the Tracy Family are the creation of Sylvia and Gerry Anderson

Author's Note: A brief reference is made to Douglas Bader whose life inspired a book entitled 'Reach For The Sky' by Paul Brickhill and also a film of the same title.

Chapter 52

"Are you ready for this, Scott?" Jenna asked.

He had long waited for this day when he could, at last, get up on his own two feet, though Jenna told him not to be expecting to take steps on his own but to be content with accepting help. Scott Tracy had that look of grim determination about his face, as well as that of eager anticipation, so it would not surprise her, in the least, if he chose to ignore that suggestion in an effort to hurry along that road in his recovery.

Jenna couldn't help but look on him with a measure of pride in her heart, smiling warmly to herself as she reflected on the previous afternoon in the pool. While they had allowed themselves the luxury of some fun and relaxation, she noted that Scott also worked hard to build strength into his leg muscles in preparation for this morning and the first ever steps he would take since his accident almost a month previous. The boys, too, had been more attentive this time, lest there should be a repeat of what happened before but all had went well and Scott hadn't lost that joy of just being outside, appreciating the warmth of the sun and the sounds and smells of the ocean.

She had to smile, too, at the enthusiastic way he had wolfed down his breakfast, beaming a devastating smile at her from across the table where they ate their meals together, like a school kid about to embark on some great adventure. Jenna had taken to eating her meals with him at his table across the bed rather than at her desk, finding it much more intimately cosy to share their meals and feeling it cemented their unity.

Scott wasn't the only one who waited with eager anticipation. Four brothers and a father all wore that eager, yet anxious and nervous look of expectant fathers awaiting the happy event of welcoming a new life into the world. A couple of faces had elected to stay away, though, saying they didn't think Scott would appreciate being the centre of attention like some freak side show in a travelling circus. Grandma had, however, paid her eldest grandson a visit just shortly after breakfast to wish him well and give him a loving grandmotherly hug, Scott's well-built and muscular frame almost making her disappear as he encircled her with his right arm and planting a kiss on top of her head.

Although all of her grandsons dwarfed her, she would always see them as her little boys and, as such, was not averse to speaking her mind, seeing it as her duty to offer them her grandmotherly advice.

"Now, see here Scott Carpenter Tracy….you mind this young lady's instructions and do as you're told or you'll have me to deal with," she ordered crustily.

"Sure thing, Grandma," Scott agreed, looking to Jenna with a grin and a slight shrug of his shoulder, in a 'See, what did I tell ya' kind of gesture. Jenna had to look away, in an effort to compose herself and try not to giggle.

"And don't you get fresh with me, young man," Grandma returned snappily, wagging her finger. "You just keep your mind on what you're supposed to be doing. I know you can do this son…..why….you've got that stubborn Tracy streak in you….just like your Grandpa, God rest his soul…stubborn and ornery he was…," she added in a grumbling manner.

Scott's eyes glinted dangerously as he looked in Jenna's direction, challenging and daring her to say what she was thinking as she looked back at him with the innocent wide eyes of mischievous amusement.

"Gee…thanks Grandma," Scott responded with mock sarcasm and trying not to smile, knowing that it was his grandma's way of paying him a compliment.

"And you're gonna need every ounce of that, son. I know you can achieve anything you set your mind to…why…I can remember the day you got up on your little legs and nothing would stop you til you took your first steps…no matter how many times you fell down….had that stubborn, ornery streak in you then…your Grandpa would be so proud of you…the old coot….just like I am…..you do.. this old…grandma's heart…good…..my…and just…as handsome too," she sniffed, reminiscing as she put a care-worn and loving old hand to her eldest grandson's face.

"Now, don't you go upsetting yourself Grandma," Scott urged, giving her hand a squeeze. "There's no need to cry…I'm gonna be all right…honest," he assured her with a smile. Jenna found her heart warmed, touched by the obvious deep bond of affection he felt for his grandma and his self-sacrificing spirit that put other's feelings before his own.

"Cry! I'm not cryin Scott Carpenter Tracy….why….I've just got somethin in my eye…that's all. Now, you just mind what I told you…and see you do as you're told. I'm gonna make you something special for your lunch….reckon as you're gonna need something to build you up after that……," she continued to grumble testily. Giving him a kiss and mumbling to herself she headed for the door.

As soon as she left Jenna couldn't resist her playful jibe. "Stubborn and ornery! Why…Scott Carpenter Tracy…I never would have guessed," she commented, her eyes bright with teasing. Scott shot her a look that told of his pleasure at her wry and teasing jibe. "Well, we'll have to do something about that…won't we," Jenna added, a languid smile, as that of a cat playing with its prey, spreading across her face.

"You can always try," Scott returned, eager to match his wits against hers and loving the idea of a challenge.

"Why…that's half the fun, Mr Tracy," she responded, picking up the challenge, as their eyes remained locked together.

Before Scott could return a suitable counter move their little game was interrupted. Tin-Tin, like Grandma, had not wanted Scott to feel like he was a performing seal and so had also come to wish him well beforehand. She gave him a brief, embarrassed hug, hardly able to look at him, before hurrying away on the pretext she was helping Brains with lab-work, leaving Scott with a slightly puzzled look.

"Gee, did I say something or is it my cologne!" Scott remarked, clearly at a loss. He could tell, though, by Jenna's knowing smile as she followed the young woman's exit and her now apparent interest in something totally trivial, that she was avoiding his question. "Ok…what did I do?" he asked, feeling uneasy and wondering if he really did want to know.

Jenna started to babble on about fevers, how high a temperature can soar, how hot a patient can feel and the quest to feel cool. "………and you had no idea, Scott…..you were just trying to get cool…..," she smiled sheepishly.

Cold realisation dawned. "Aw Jen….tell me I didn't….," Scott groaned, closing his eyes and laying back on the pillows.

Jenna tried not to smile, assuring him Tin-Tin knew how uncomfortable he was and didn't know what he was doing, though somehow that didn't make him feel any better. She knew he wouldn't rest now until he felt he had done the gallant thing and apologised at the first opportune moment for embarrassing her.

Stirring from her brief reverie Jenna turned her attention to the task in hand. "Virgil, John, could you help Scott to sit on the edge of the bed for me please," she asked.

Scott shuffled himself forward and helped by his two brothers he managed to sit upright on the edge of the bed, having swung his legs over the side. A heavy frown creased his face as Jenna approached with what she had brought from the Prep Room earlier. "What's that for?" Scott questioned, his tone a little brusque.

So much so, that Jeff Tracy was automatically going to step in and challenge his son's question, something he was quite used to doing in his role as Commander-In-Chief when his eldest son was sometimes forthright with his opinion. He stopped short, telling himself that this, as he had been reminded before, was not his dominion, rather he would wait and see how Jenna would handle his strong-willed and opinionated son. He also had to remind himself that he was going to have to stay out of his son's private affairs, especially where this young woman was concerned, his son having already come to her defence.

"It's just an arm immobiliser, Scott. I want that arm of yours secure while we're doing this, OK," she said with cool, calm professionalism.

An arm immobiliser is something akin to a sling, a padded sleeve that encases the arm, which is then strapped close to the body, rendering the arm totally immobilised and secure.

His brothers shifted nervously as Scott narrowed his eyes, his face tense in direct opposition to her 'request'.

Jenna returned his glare with the same cool intensity. "Either you put this on, Mr Tracy or you're not getting out of that bed," she continued, their eyes locked in that familiar hold, as though no one else existed.

The room was suddenly charged with a nervous tension as the boys looked from one to the other with the morbid fascination of wondering who was going to crack first.

"Well Jen, why didn't you just say so," Scott replied, his eyes glinting with delight as the corners of his mouth pulled into a smile. The sighs of relief were almost audible as the mini drama dissipated.

Jenna gave him a wry smile as she gently put his arm into the immobiliser, fixing the strap firmly around his waist and feeling him breathing in her scent. They eyed each other with mutual respect as she fixed the strap across his chest and around his shoulder over the cool blue t-shirt he wore, the temptation to kiss almost becoming overwhelming.

"There…I think we're ready. Does that feel secure enough…straps not too tight?" she asked, not prepared to continue until everything was right. He nodded. Jenna gave Virgil and John their instructions as to what she needed them to do.

What she needed them to do was support his weight as he stood for the first time, allowing him to get used to the feeling and gain a sense of equilibrium. Virgil, being the more strongly built, came to his right side and John his left, Scott putting his arm around Virgil's shoulder and taking a firm grip. Both Virgil and John then put an arm around Scott's waist and took a firm hold of him. Jenna had already done the warm-up exercises on his legs earlier, before everyone had come down, to ensure his legs wouldn't cramp with the strain they were going to be put under. At last they were ready, the moment he had waited for. Once Scott felt secure, on the count of three, they lifted him to his feet.

Virgil and John held most of his weight, but even so, Scott felt the pain begin to bite as he felt his own weight on his legs for the first time and knew this was going to be more difficult than he had anticipated. He appreciated, now, the buoyancy that the water had given him and felt the difference immediately in dealing with the full force of gravity. His face tightened in grim determination as after the initial few minutes of getting used to the feeling Virgil and John slowly let him bear more of his own weight, causing him to grimace. Scott realised, that even though he had been doing his leg exercises to build up his strength, just how unused to the actual action of walking his legs had become, something that most people take for granted and he was now going to have to learn all over again. He shot Gordon a brief look, his face wincing in pain, and his brother gave him a knowing and encouraging smile. Of all the people in the room Gordon knew what he was going through and what he was about to endure, having been there himself in learning to walk again.

"You OK?" Jenna asked sympathetically, knowing there was no easy way to do this. If she could, she would have spared him the pain but only through sheer hard physical effort was he going to walk again. He nodded to continue.

Jenna now got down on her knees on the floor to literally show him how to put his foot into a stepping motion. "We'll start with the right foot," she smiled encouragingly.

Virgil and John, again, took most of his weight until he got used to the stepping action and with Scott's co-operation she lifted his right foot and placed it forward to the floor. She nodded for the boys to bring him forward. "Feel your weight shifting as you get ready for your next step?" she asked, to which he nodded.

Scott grunted and winced, the pain biting deep in his thigh as his weight went forward onto his right leg. Jenna moved around to his left and brought his left leg forward, placing his foot to the floor. Beads of perspiration broke out on his forehead at the sheer physical effort involved but he allowed himself a laugh as cheers of, 'Way to go, bro', erupted from his brothers at his first step taken. Jeff also congratulated and encouraged his son, proud of his efforts and glad to see that his grit and stubborn will were as strong as ever.

Coming back to his right side Jenna did the same again, placing his foot into a stepping action, encouraging him now to do the same, on his own, with his left leg. With a loud groan he lifted his left leg and moved forward with the support of his brothers, though he was, by now, feeling more of his own weight. His face was taut with concentration as little by little he moved across the floor, each step feeling like he had already hit 'the wall' that marathon runners experience.

"Scott…try not to look at what you're doin now and look ahead to where you want to go," Gordon advised encouragingly. Scott fixed his eyes on his younger brother and behind that smile of pride and encouragement he could see the memory in Gordon's eyes of his own painful struggle to walk again. He nodded, knowing Gordon knew what he was talking about. "That's right…just look at me bro. Hey…pretend you wanna get at me for all those jokes I played on ya," he grinned cheekily.

"Who said I need to pretend!" Scott shot back, his eyes wide in a manic grin. Ignoring the pain he continued until half way across the infirmary, stopping briefly for a rest.

Though he was breathing heavily his face shone with the delight of one who has achieved what he has set out to do, as Jenna tenderly patted his face dry from the sweat his efforts had caused. "You're doin just great," she said proudly and mouthing the words, 'I love you', causing him to beam her a grin.

Virgil and John suddenly felt they had become invisible, automatically looking to the floor for a few seconds, aware they were intruding on a very private moment, though, where could they go, being their brother's support? John had that overwhelming urge to whistle again, as he looked about him, trying to look casual. They had to wonder in amazement, though, at these two, for they had the ability, when they gazed into each other's eyes, of making the rest of the world about them go away. Smiling to themselves, they thought of what it must be like, to have a love like that and could only hope that one-day!

After the brief respite and a drink of water Scott continued, step by painful step, keeping his eyes on Gordon until they got to the far side of the infirmary. Jenna kept a close eye on his walking motion, nodding with satisfaction that he had the right action. Another cheer went up on reaching this second goal. Turning back to face the way they had come, Scott's taut muscles twitched, thinking his bed seemed awfully far away.

"Scott…you've done really well," Jenna stated encouragingly, noticing how tired and pained he was looking. "We can call it a day and get you back to bed for a rest," she added, satisfied that he had done enough.

"Noo….I'll..make..it…back," Scott insisted, taking in deep breaths.

Gordon and Alan took over from Virgil and John for the return journey, Gordon taking up the right side position and encouraging his eldest brother all the way.

"Just keep your eyes on me, Son," Jeff said, taking up Gordon's former post of being 'the focus of attention' well ahead of his son, giving him a nod of approval.

Halfway back, the door opened and Brains appeared. "I.-I'm…em….g-glad to s-s-see I'm not t-too late," he commented, bringing with him something that caused the room to fall into silence. All eyes immediately looked to Scott. Guessing what his reaction would be they braced themselves.

"What the hell's that for?" Scott retorted angrily, though knowing very well it was meant for him.

"Scott!" his father rebuked. "Brains is only trying to be helpful, I'm sure," Jeff reminded him, a little more softly.

"Q-q-q-quite Mr T-T-Tracy," Brains stammered, flustered by Scott's angry outburst, although he hadn't expected Scott to take it well. He knew his friend was not angry at him, just at what he had brought with him.

"I'm sorry Brains…I'm not angry at you," Scott apologised, to which his friend nodded his acceptance. Glancing around at his brothers his deep scowl just dared them to make a joke but they didn't have the heart, knowing what an incredibly difficult thing this was for their eldest brother.

What was it that caused their brother to become so angry? What was it Brains had brought with him that Scott obviously found insulting?

The contraption he had brought was something akin to a Zimmer Frame, one that Brains had been working on and adapting for Scott to use in aiding him to walk. Brains had built into it a hover mode that would allow Scott to use it with the use of one hand. At the push of a button on the handle the user could easily lift it due to the hover mechanism; when pushed forward and set down, at the push of the button again, the hover would be disengaged, making it stable enough for the walker to take a step forward and, thus, to repeat the process over again.

"I'm not using it," Scott said adamantly.

All eyes immediately looked to Jenna, knowing she had the final say where Scott's care and rehabilitation was concerned. They had already seen one stand-off, with their brother having backed down, not often seen one might add, and watched again with morbid fascination to see who would come out on top this time. Scott, too, looked to her, though not with the narrowed eyes of defiance but with a pleading, 'Please Jen, don't make me do this', look. She gave him a warm-hearted and loving smile, nodding her acceptance of his request; the smile he gave her in return telling her he appreciated it and loved her.

With not far to go to reaching his bed and some much needed rest Scott felt he had to try one more thing. "I wanna try a couple of steps on my own," he announced, his face set as firm as an immoveable rock.

Quite frankly it would have surprised Jenna if he hadn't requested it and even though she didn't think he should be trying it today she knew he wouldn't rest until he found that out for himself. Sadly, however, she knew what the consequences would be. "Just try to remember what you've learnt so far…….and remember where your weight should be," she said, giving him some last minute advice and feeling as nervous as any mother watching her young child ride a bike without stabilizers for the first time.

Unsure of this decision and not wishing to release the hold they had on their brother, Gordon and Alan looked to her for a final assurance. Seeing Scott's eagerness to get going, Jenna nodded. They tentatively released their hold on him and backed off a little, leaving him standing on his own two feet for the first time.

Scott took a few moments to compose himself, relishing this feeling of total independence. He grimaced and winced against the pain that tore at his legs as he bore his own weight. Taking a couple of deep breaths and concentrating fully he lifted and half slid his right foot along the floor, planting it firmly in front of him. The room let out a sigh of relief, though now came the difficult bit, when he had to transfer his weight to take the step. Everyone held their breath, the room coming alive with nervous tension. Beads of sweat, once again, covered his forehead at the effort of lifting his left leg forward. He let out an agonised cry as his weight went onto his right leg and then, the inevitable happened.

Scott felt his leg buckle and give way. He instinctively put out his right hand to save himself but could do nothing to stop himself landing in an unceremonious heap on the floor, all happening too quickly for anyone else to stop him either. Many willing hands reached out to help him up but Jenna stopped them abruptly, wanting to make sure he was all right and hadn't hurt himself seriously. Thankfully he hadn't landed on his left arm for it had been kept protected by the padded arm immobiliser.

"Damn it," he muttered to himself, annoyed at not being able to achieve that simple first step on his own and having fallen in front of everyone.

After checking him over Jenna lovingly stroked his face. Her nurse's head may have told her he was being pig-headed and stubborn but her lover's heart told her she was proud of him for his grit and sheer determination.

Gordon was by his side in seconds and after knowing his brother wasn't injured, apart from his pride and a few extra bruises, reassured him with a grin, "Don't worry bro….the best pilots….and walkers have all crashed and burned the first time….some of us even two or three times." Scott returned him a grateful grin.

"Hey, help me up guys," Scott asked, hardly having the request out of his mouth before willing hands were helping him to his feet.

"D-d-do you w-w-want to try the w-w-walker, Scott?" Brains asked hesitantly.

"NO!" came the emphatic response. "If Douglas Bader can learn to walk on artificial legs without any aid then, by heck, I can walk on my own two legs," Scott replied, suddenly becoming inspired by his hero.

Jenna felt her eyes glisten as she gave him her most loving smile and was never so proud of him as she was at that moment, even though, perhaps, he was being stubborn and ornery! Jeff, too, had to admit his pride in his son's courage, indeed, all his sons displayed to one degree or other that Tracy fighting spirit in the face of adversity.

Once more Scott set his face rock hard in concentration as he endeavoured to take those final few steps to his bed and much longed for rest. With adrenalin pumping and the pain biting deep in his thigh and calf muscles he dragged one leg in front of the other, helping hands staying much closer this time if needed. The tension and excitement gripped everybody as he fought to take those final few steps.

"Come on Scott…you can do this," Virgil urged, a similar sentiment echoed by John. Even Brains felt the excitement of joining in and encouraging his friend, which brought smiles from everyone.

"Yeah…come on….way to go Scotty….you're nearly there," enthused Gordon and Alan together.

Breathing heavily and exhausted Scott took his final step, collapsing onto his bed, drenched in sweat, to the sounds of clapping, cheering and 'Well dones'. Eager hands helped to make him more comfortable. Alan, thoughtfully, brought him a bottle of cold water, which he downed in no time at all.

"I'm going to give you a nice refreshing wash," Jenna promised, as she smiled at one very tired face. Too tired even to go to the shower, Jenna had decided to bathe him the way she used to. "And then it's a nice long rest for you after lunch, Mr Tracy," she added, to which he nodded, too tired even to speak. "OK, help me get these things off him," she instructed. "Gordon…..will you take the immobiliser off."

While Jenna went to the Prep Room to get the warm water to bathe him there was no shortage of helpers to get Scott undressed but it was his father who tenderly lifted him upright along with Virgil, while Gordon undid the strapping and removed the immobiliser. His father, along with Virgil, helped him out of his, now, drenched t-shirt and it was his father who divested him of the rest of his clothing, to cover him with the crisp, white sheet. With congratulations still ringing in his ears at his achievement the family left him to enjoy his bathe in peace while they headed upstairs for lunch.

He watched her now as she washed him, tenderly and lovingly, mindful of the fresh bruises on his side and legs. Though his whole body ached beyond belief his senses were stirred and stimulated by her gentle touch, reminding him of his 'sweet agony', the sensation being all the more powerful because of their unfulfilled love. It had become for both of them now, not that of a refreshing wash by a nurse for her patient, but that of a lover's pleasure, the whole experience being totally sensual as she massaged him with aromatherapy oils. Her soothing and relaxing action had almost lulled him into sleep when Tin-Tin brought them lunch.

Tin-Tin's embarrassment was clear upon seeing Scott bare-chested and getting massaged, apologising for intruding, as he cracked open a sleepy eye. This was no time for apologies of his own, however, being too tired to even think straight.

"Not at all, Tin-Tin…we've been expecting lunch," Jenna said brightly, not wishing her to feel uncomfortable, as she went to wash her hands.

Seeing Scott looking so tired Tin-Tin doubted whether he would be able to feed himself and despite her embarrassment offered her help.

"Thanks Tin-Tin…but I'll feed him myself," Jenna gratefully replied, smiling to where Scott was now sleepily stirring in bed.

His eyes never left her as she fed him, taking some of her own in between and on finishing Jenna lowered the bed to a more comfortable level. "Now you can have that rest I promised you," she smiled gently. Feeling the warm glow from being bathed and fed Scott could no longer keep his eyes open, though he did manage to respond to her loving kiss, just, before closing his eyes for a deep and peaceful sleep. Jenna couldn't help but smile, sometime later, at the soft moans he emitted and wondered whether they came from his aching body or his imaginary lovemaking.

He slept all afternoon to awake refreshed in time for dinner but as the evening wore on Jenna noticed him become quieter, more pensive. "Scott….what is it?" she asked gently, feeling he had something on his mind.

"Jen….I want to fly again," he stated simply.

"I know you do," she responded with much sympathy and understanding. He fell deeper into thought. "Scott….what are you thinking?" Jenna asked tentatively and getting an uneasy feeling that she didn't really want to hear his answer.

Scott turned to look at her and asked her how much she loved him. Puzzled, she told him with all her heart and soul, making him smile, as though his answer depended on hers. He glanced at his book on the bedside locker and then back at her. "That guy learnt to fly again with artificial legs," he stated calmly and almost coldly, causing a shiver to run through her at where this was going.

"Scott…..what are you saying?" Jenna responded slowly and now clearly worried.


	53. 53

The Tracy Family and Thunderbirds are the creation of Gerry and Sylvia Anderson

Author's Note: The ref made to research being done in the connection of neural pathways is accurate to my knowledge; however, Brains' 'Thought Processor' is a work of pure fiction.

Chapter 53

Just how long this had been on his mind she wasn't sure but his next words came as something of a shock, right out of the blue. Jenna reflected back to earlier in the evening. Scott had woken seemingly refreshed, though still a little stiff and sore and she had massaged his legs with a soothing balm after helping him get dressed and taking him to the bathroom. There had been no inkling of how he was feeling as they enjoyed their evening meal. It was only when she had started to work on his arm, however, that she noticed his quiet, pensive mood; with not having been able to work on his arm in the morning Jenna had decided to wait until the evening when they could be more relaxed.

"Jen…just leave it, will ya," he requested, sounding a little flat. "I mean….why are we bothering? It's useless," Scott added dejectedly, on seeing her quizzical frown.

Jenna sighed inwardly to herself. She should have guessed that sooner of later he would hit a low point. After the high of this morning when he felt he had made great strides in getting to his feet and even taking a few steps it was normal enough that he should feel he wasn't making any headway with his arm. She could tell he was beginning to resign himself to accepting this was how it was going to be but she wasn't prepared to let him go down that road just yet. She stopped what she was doing.

"No…I will not just leave it, Scott…and I'll tell you why we're bothering. It's because I'm not prepared to give up….and what's more, I'm not letting you give up either," she insisted with such a forcefulness that it momentarily took Scott by surprise.

"And you call me stubborn and ornery!" he remarked, raising his eyebrows.

Jenna relaxed with a laugh. "Guess we're just made for each other," she responded lightly.

"Guess we are at that," Scott answered more seriously. That was one of the things he loved about her, her fiery, feisty spirit.

Holding his hand, she caressed his unfeeling fingers as she spoke. "It's still early days, Scott. You've had invasive brain surgery…you know we've talked about all this before," she gently reminded him. "….there was quite a lot of bruising and thankfully no damage….you've just got to give it all time to settle down…to heal," Jenna said softly in the hope of reassuring him. Lifting his hand she gently kissed his fingers and brushed her face against them, closing her eyes and silently praying for a miracle, the miracle that he would feel her do it….but none came.

He was silent for a few moments; he had heard it all before and loved her for what she was trying to do. "You've known cases like this before, haven't you? Scott asked with interest.

"Y e s," she replied slowly, wondering what it was he wanted.

"And have you ever known it take as long as this to get feeling back?" he questioned tentatively, mentally preparing himself for a negative answer.

"Scott….you can't compare like that. Everybody's different," Jenna said positively. "There's different degrees of bruising….damage even. Everybody heals at a different rate. You just can't compare," she added honestly.

"Yeah…I guess," he responded half-heartedly but she could tell he took that to be a negative.

Jenna had continued to work on his arm, doing the gentle exercises for stimulation and circulation, all the while his mood becoming quieter and more pensive. That was when he had mentioned his desire to fly again, the first time he had spoken of it.

She hadn't expected that he wouldn't ever think of flying and flying a craft like TB1. It was in his blood, as sure as night follows day. It was that feeling of being free, soaring like an eagle; her brother had tried to explain to her. Johnny may have been many things but he was a pilot through and through and he loved to fly. A pilot is what you are in your heart and soul; you just can't shut that off totally. Oh, it may get buried for a while but sooner or later that desire would surface. Every time he would see a bird fly free on two wings he would be reminded he was shackled to the earth by a useless limb. Every time he would see his brothers go out he would be reminded that he should be with them, leading them. She was not naïve enough to think her love would replace his desire to fly but rather that her love would enable him to fulfil that need in whatever way she could; the desire of true love being to give and not to take, to set free and make whole, not to bind and to break the spirit. To love a person truly is to want to make that person happy, to help that person reach and achieve their goal, to complement and enhance that person, to want to make them feel whole and complete.

Jenna knew she would never actively dissuade Scott from flying, if that's what he still wanted to do. They would find a way round it, though quite frankly, she wasn't expecting him to go to such lengths. A clear and vivid picture now came to her mind as she looked at him with tender compassion; that of a wild animal with a damaged limb, held by one of those inhuman bear traps, a wild animal that longs to be free. So much is its longing for freedom that it will chew its damaged limb off. A very poignant image in light of what he was now telling her. It was clear now why Scott had asked her how much she loved him; it was to know if she would stand by him in his decision should he choose to make it.

His words echoed again in her mind. "Jen….if that guy can learn to fly again with artificial legs….then I can fly again with an artificial arm," Scott stated quite simply, as though he were talking about some new component part for TB1 instead of a new component part for his body.

"You are joking….right!" was Jenna's first reaction but he looked at her calmly and with that poker cool stare she couldn't read.

"Just think about it Jen……I could have Brains make all sorts of different attachments for me….a laser, an oxydicetalyne cutter, grabs….he could even make me a version of Mobile Control, then I would have all my equipment….on hand…so to speak!" he grinned with that wide-eyed unreadable look.

Now, that was funny she thought to herself as she put her hand to her mouth to cover her smile, not wishing to encourage him, though she had to admire his witticism in the face of such a dire contemplation.

"And what's more," he went on enthusiastically. "Brains could make me a blow torch…..then I could really make Gordy and Alan tow the line. They wouldn't mess with me then," he added with a laugh.

"I shouldn't think anybody would mess with you," she agreed. "And…would that include me too," Jenna asked, giving him a wry look.

"No, of course not Jen," he responded, pulling a mock serious face. "But think of the advantages….we would never run out of toasted marshmallows in bed…..and….I could make your toast for you in the morning….personally!" he smiled, a seductive glint dancing in his eyes.

At that Jenna burst into laughter. "My own personal toaster, huh. Scott Tracy….you're incorrigible," she continued laughing and shaking her head.

In a few moments, though, the laughter had died down and once more she caressed his fingers as she studied him. "You're serious about this, aren't you?" Jenna asked gently.

His pensive and quiet mood returned. "Jen…if there's a possibility I can fly again…..I've gotta, at least try. Can you understand that? Jen…I'm not going insane…and I'm not depressed," Scott replied, almost begging for her understanding.

"Yeah…I can understand that…and no, of course you're not going insane…and I know you're not depressed," she assured him as she stroked his face. "It's just….it's so extreme. I mean, I know I don't know anything about mechanics and that and please don't get mad at me, Scott, but couldn't Brains…well…couldn't Brains adapt Thunderbird 1 in some way…," she said rather lamely.

Scott took her hand in his. "Aw Jen…I couldn't be mad at you….and I know what you're saying but One…well…she was designed to be a two-handed craft, that's the way she flies…she just wouldn't handle the same any other way," he tried to explain but it's kinda hard, to someone who doesn't know about mechanics and engineering or aerodynamics. "And anyway…what would I do when I got to a rescue site…the Field Co-ordinator's always there first. How would I set up Mobile Control? I couldn't keep asking members of the public to go in and get it for me…sometimes we're at rescues where there is no one else. And I couldn't operate solely from TB1, there's people I need to liase with…I couldn't bring them on board. And if I had one of the guys with me to help me all the time then I wouldn't be independent. Then there's the rescues themselves…I need to be free and flexible to go where I'm needed," Scott continued explaining, thinking of all the different problems that could arise.

"Well….you certainly seem to have thought of everything," Jenna mused sadly, knowing that everything he said was true. She also noted that he had gone on from his thoughts of flying again to his role as Field Commander, thoughts of returning to his life. "But there's other possibilities we can look at, Scott. There's new research going on all the time," she said reassuringly.

"Yeah, I know….but research can take years, Jen," he replied with the knowledge of one who isn't ignorant of such things.

"There was research being done in the early 2000's that was working on connecting the neural pathways, they've been making great progress with that," she added hopefully.

"I know that too, Jen….but it's not always successful, is it…and it takes time," he responded, to which she had to agree. "This way, Jen….well…this way would work. Brains has been working on a thought processor…it's like a microchip that could be implanted in the arm…all I would have to do is think what I want the arm to do and…it would do it," Scott explained as simply as possible. "And they are pretty realistic now….Brains could give me the touch sensitive feeling I would need to fly One and…..other things…too, I guess," he said, starting off sounding a little enthusiastic but tailing off, knowing it would never be the real thing.

Jenna knew what he was thinking and put her hand gently to his face, making him look at her. "Hey…if you think I would put off by that…off you….you've got another think coming, Mr Tracy," Jenna smiled encouragingly. He returned a relieved smile. "And I guess you're not ready to sit behind a desk permanently either, are you?" she asked gently but already knowing the answer.

"Jen…I know what that's like….it's part of my job. I take over when Dad's away on business and I know one day I'll take over permanently but…..well…I don't know if I can just sit back here and give advice when I feel I should be out there. I just know I've gotta consider this other option if there's a chance……though…if that's not possible either…then I guess I'll have to adapt," he finished rather forlornly.

"I can understand that. You've been thinking about this, haven't you?" she asked sympathetically.

"I guess I've been thinking since reading that book…if he could do it back then…well…with all the advances in technology…I could do it too. But it would only be worthwhile with you by my side, Jen. If I thought for one minute I would lose you," he replied, a pained expression forming on his face. "You're more important to me now than anything, more important than International Rescue. Jen…I know now how empty my life has been….I've been running on automatic…on empty for a long time. I can't lose you now," Scott agonised; turning his face into the palm of her hand, he closed his eyes tightly and kissed it.

"You're not going to lose me, Scott Tracy…not ever," Jenna assured him, as her heart ached for him. "And you're not going to do that to me…lay it on me like that," she added in a mocking scold, making him look puzzled. "I can live with you being stubborn and ornery….but turning into a bitter old man, full of regrets!" she exclaimed with a smile.

"He gave her a half-hearted smile. "I wouldn't Jen….I…," he protested before she stopped him, pressing her finger to his lips.

"Besides…I wouldn't do that to you…make you choose. I love you too much, Scott. I love the person that you are….I don't want to change you and if it turns out that this is the only way to do what you want to do…then I'll stand by you, I'll support you in whatever decision you feel is right," Jenna responded lovingly. "Just…promise me you won't do anything hasty," she asked with a anxious smile.

"Jen…I love you…and I don't deserve you. And don't worry…I'm not about to do anything hasty…it's not as if I'm gonna ask Brains to lop it off tomorrow," Scott promised, smiling weakly. Behind her smile, though, he could see worry and concern. "Come here," he added softly, inviting her into his strong and protective embrace. She gladly went to him, snuggling down into his warmth as she laid her head against his chest, Scott resting his head against hers. "I'm sorry if I scared you," he apologised, as he held her tightly to him.

"I guess I didn't really understand how much it all meant to you….what it means for you to fly again," Jenna mused, as she thought about all they had talked about. "You're the bravest man I know, Scott Carpenter Tracy," she told him, the loving tone in her voice clearly evident.

"I'm not brave, Jen….actually I'm scared stiff," he admitted, much more easily than he ever would have done. "It scares me more to think I could lose you, now that I've found you," he added, as he kissed the top of her head affectionately.

"Well, you're not going to," she assured him. Jenna hugged him tightly, causing him to wince against the soreness he still felt from the morning, for which she apologised.

"Aw Jen…I don't deserve you….how can you….," he was about to say.

"Scott Tracy…so help me, if you ask me one more time, 'how can I love you like this'…I'm gonna give you some more bruises to add to your collection, understood!" she said as she laughed with a mocking exasperation, poking him playfully in the ribs.

"Yes ma'am…I read you loud and clear," Scott grinned, flinching at her jab.

"Oh but you were so brave this morning….when I saw you fall, I just wanted to go to you and hold you and kiss you and make all your hurt go away," she confessed, making a kissing gesture on his chest.

"You did, huh," Scott remarked, smiling to himself. "Well….you know…it still..kinda hurts," he grimaced in an exaggerated fashion.

Jenna lifted her head from her resting place and gave him a wry smile. "Oh it does, does it!" she exclaimed in amusement.

"Oh yeah…in fact..I think it's getting worse," he continued grimacing, with a few groans thrown in for good measure. Jenna couldn't help but admire his acting ability.

"My poor baby," she purred, in way-over-the-top sympathy, while gently holding his face in her hand. "And you think if I kiss you it'll all go away?" she asked in mocking seriousness, trying her hardest not to smile.

"Well…it won't do any harm to try," he suggested, wincing again, though his eyes were bright and alive with mischief.

He turned to face her and drawing her to him they began playfully stabbing kisses at each other, laughing and canoodling, gradually slipping down the bed into a more comfortable position and into a much more serious kiss. How they ever managed to pull apart again was anyone's guess and Jenna, once more, comfortably rested her head on his shoulder.

"Jen…could you do me a favor?" Scott asked, screwing his face up, as though he felt uncomfortable.

"Do you need the bottle again?" she presumed sympathetically.

"No, not this time," he laughed. "Could you just…scratch my nose," he asked.

"Scratch your nose, huh. I guess it's only fair…seeing you were gonna toast me marshmallows in bed," she smiled. "OK, where….here?" she laughed, as he wrinkled and squirmed his nose until she found the right place.

"Thanks Jen…there's nothin like havin an itch you can't scratch," he remarked, giving her a wry and knowing look. Jenna returned his look with a shake of her head and a light poke in his ribs before laying her head again on his chest.

Scott stroked his fingers idly up and down her arm as they lay in companionable silence, reflecting to himself as he, first, looked down at his useless arm, then to the woman lying in his protective embrace. Smiling, he knew it was only her strong love that would enable him to make such a decision and still keep his sanity. Without her…oh he may well have come to the same decision but he would become a cold, emotionless machine, an automaton of a man, driving everyone else around him away, driving himself deeper into despair.

Staring at the ceiling and continuing to trace his fingers up and down her arm he thought some more. "Jen….I've been thinking. I will tell Dad about us…and soon. I just don't want him thinking I don't know my own mind…..that this is just a patient falling for his nurse kinda thing. You do understand? You don't mind Jen, do ya? Jen!" Scott exclaimed. Puzzled by the lack of expected response, he looked down and smiled. He gently traced his fingers along her forehead and kissed the top of her head for she had fallen asleep.

"Computer…..initiate Code 9…..Voice Command," Scott ordered in a lowered voice.

"Initiating Code 9…Voice Command," the computer repeated in a monotone voice. "Please verify personal code before compliance."

"SC1," Scott responded quietly, as Jenna sighed and her warm body snuggled into him more.

"SC1 accepted……What can I do for you Scott?" the voice returned in a curiously more personal and somewhat sultry tone than before, making Scott smile broadly.

It had been agreed among all of them, even their father, that the central computer should have a female voice for the Voice Command Mode, being a houseful of men and somewhat short of female company. Once they had all entered their own private codes, however, they could add a bit of individuality, a personal touch, in how 'She' responded to them. They, of course, had decided to have some fun.

Their father, Scott knew, had kept his 'response' the same, strictly monotone and professional. Gordon had his 'Voice' light-hearted and cracking jokes with him and Scott swore he must collaborate with 'Her' in coming up with more and more elaborate practical jokes. Virgil's 'response' was soft and adoring and he sometimes had heard his brother discuss aspects of art and music with 'Her'. He had to smile at one particular memory when Virgil had gotten so carried away about a particular aspect of art that he was passionate about that he stormed, 'And what would you know, you're just a dumb old computer….you don't have a creative bone in your….software!' Scott smiled even more broadly as he remembered the following exchange. 'I'm sorry Virgil, perhaps you would explain it to me,' 'She' had responded and Virgil had absentmindedly replied, 'Aw gee hunny, I'm sorry….I didn't mean to shout at you.'

John's was down to earth and, of course, being a computer, knew everything there was to know about Astronomy and galaxies and such, though John had programmed into 'Her' the ability to discuss the more controversial subjects of Black Holes, Quantum Physics, Worm Holes and the like, just to liven things up he said. Alan had his 'Voice' sugary sweet and eager to do his every bidding, much to everyone's amusement, knowing it bugged the hell out of Tin-Tin. Once, they had heard Alan getting a right dressing down from an irate Tin-Tin. 'Well, if you think for one minute I'm going to be….to be…..sugary sweet and do your every bidding….Alan Shepard Tracy…you've got another think coming', causing them all to snigger and which was why Alan had probably made 'Her' so compliant.

'Her' response to them reflected a little bit of their individual personalities in regards to the kind of woman each of them secretly desired. And his 'Voice'? He couldn't keep the smile from his face. 'She' was sultry and sensual and he had programmed into 'Her' the ability to verbally spar with him. It was sad, in a way now, the more he thought of it, that in order to relieve their loneliness they would come to their rooms to 'talk' to their 'ideal woman'.

He was going to have to do something about 'Her', for now, of course, he had the real thing, he grinned to himself. Jenna moved against him with a soft, contended sigh, as if to remind him. Or…perhaps not….maybe it would add a bit of extra spice to their relationship, he thought, with a mischievous gleam in his eye.

"Lower lights, please," Scott ordered in a quiet tone so as not to wake her.

"Just how low would you like the light, Scott?" the sultry 'Voice' asked. "And would you like some music to help you relax, Scott….if you tell me your mood I'll pick something appropriate from my data bank," 'She' asked helpfully, causing Scott to momentarily cough and then to laugh inwardly at what Jenna's reaction would be to that.

"No…that won't be necessary, thanks. Just make that sleep mode," he instructed with a smile.

"Sleep Mode confirmed……..Goodnight Scott," the sultry 'Voice' replied and with that the lights were dimmed.

"Goodnight," he answered automatically. Scott reached down by his side for the control panel and pressing the appropriate button the bed gently lowered into a comfortable position as he sighed and snuggled into her. Resting his head to hers, he fell asleep.

Elsewhere in the house, earlier that evening! John had come across his father, alone, behind his desk in the lounge, and not for the first time studying the portraits of his sons in their IR uniforms. He took up position, casually straddling the corner of the desk. "Wanna tell me what's on your mind Dad?" John asked with gentle concern, for upon first entering the lounge John had observed his father, having briefly closed his eyes, running his fingers over his, somewhat shorter, hair and sighing deeply.

Jeff Tracy smiled half-heartedly, a long ago memory of a young boy straddling his desk in the same manner, though his legs not reaching the floor, came flooding back to him. "Wanna tell me what's on my mind, Dad?" the young John had asked seriously, in an ever so wise manner and then frowning heavily when he realised there was something that didn't sound quite right about that. He soon knew when his father had laughingly responded with, "I only wish I could Son. If I could read your minds then perhaps you boys might not get into so much trouble!"

Sighing, Jeff told him of his contemplations in regards to the re-structuring of International Rescue. John was on his feet in seconds, staring at his father with a look of total unbelief and a decidedly different tone than that of gentle concern. "But….you can't do that to him, Dad! It'll kill him," John responded incredulously.

All Jeff Tracy's frustrations came bubbling to the surface as he smashed his fist hard down on his desk. "Damn it, John…. don't you think I haven't considered that."


	54. 54

Thunderbirds and The Tracy Family are the creation of Sylvia & Gerry Anderson

Chapter 54

Jeff had laughed at his young son trying to appear so wise, diverting his attention from his problems for a while. How he wished it were so this time, how he wished John could have made him smile, to ease the tension of his troubled mind. He knew his boys just didn't fully appreciate the dilemma he was in, for he was not only Commander-In-Chief of this secret rescue organisation but father as well. Scott would come closest to understanding what it was to have to make difficult decisions with having to send his brothers into dangerous situations but now this dilemma involved his eldest; his son, who had time and time again, like all his sons, laid his life on the line to save others and he was now having to decide what to do with him, what role he could still play and feel useful. If John thought that was easy he had another think coming.

Of course Jeff hoped, like everyone, that Scott was going to get feeling back in his arm. Day after day he waited and prayed for that miracle, the long hoped for miracle of hearing those words; like the agonising wait to hear whether or not his son had made it through surgery, the waiting to see if he would breathe on his own and the wondering just when he would wake up. All these and coming off his IV drips and feed tube had been important landmarks on his road to a successful recovery and Jeff had never been so proud of his son as when he had taken his first painful steps even though Jenna only expected him to walk with assistance, proving to him that Scott had that stubborn Tracy spirit. There was only one more major hurdle to overcome and, unfortunately with that, there were no guarantees and it was with that in mind that Jeff felt he had to have some plan for the future.

"Don't you think I haven't agonised over this, John? Do you think this has been easy for me? I've tried to think of the different options," Jeff continued frustratingly.

"Yeah Dad, but that isn't even an option….not for Scott," John replied, feeling he had to stick up for his brother seeing as he wasn't here to speak for himself and remembering the many times Scott had put his neck on the chopping block, so to speak, in defending them from their father. "You just can't do that to him, Dad. Why…it would be like….like….," John flustered, searching for the right analogy so his father would understand. "Well like…confining a dolphin to a pool and…letting him look at the ocean…and telling him he couldn't go and play in it anymore or…or.. tethering an eagle to a stake…and letting him look up at the sky and telling him he's not allowed to fly there anymore," John said, finishing his impassioned plea.

Well, his son certainly had a way with words and a vivid imagination. "John….Scott may not be able to fly again," Jeff gently reminded him, thinking his son may have gotten so carried away with his description he didn't realise what he was saying.

"Scott would find a way, Dad. He would find a way round it. You ought to know that. You have to give him a chance," John responded imploringly. "Couldn't Brains adapt Thunderbird One in some way. I mean…with what you're suggesting he's not gonna get that chance."

"I have Brains working on that already, John….but he says One was designed to be a two-handed craft," Jeff replied, letting his son know he had been thinking of as many different options as possible.

John could feel his frustration rising, knowing he had to dissuade his father from making any concrete decision. "You'd be shutting him away….and that's what it would be, Dad. He would be shut away up there…like he was…in prison…or like he was some sort of embarrassment to be hidden away."

"JOHN!" Jeff Tracy exclaimed vehemently, the words cutting through him like a knife. "Is that what you would all think?" Jeff asked, releasing for the first time he had never really stopped to consider how his sons viewed his decisions.

"Well…yeah Dad…that's what we would think," John stated boldly, knowing his brothers and taking the opportunity to plead Scott's case.

Jeff sat back in his seat, momentarily stunned by this revelation. He sighed deeply, running his hand over his head. "John….nothing could be further from the truth. I told him the other day how proud I was of him, how proud I am of all you boys…and I meant every word of it. I can't even begin to tell you how proud I was of him this morning when he took those first steps…the pain etched on his face. Do you boys think for one minute that it's easy for me to watch you in pain and fight your way back to fitness? It was like when Gordon….," Jeff replied, unable, though, to finish because of choked emotion. "I could never be embarrassed by your brother…and I would never dream of shutting him away."

"Then you'll understand, Dad. Scott would do his duty, sure….he always helps out where he's needed but…Scott's not an astronaut, he's a pilot. How would it be for him to be confined up there and looking down into the atmosphere where he should be…it would eat him up inside and….even if he didn't get to fly again," John reluctantly conceded. "Well..at least he would be down here with everyone's support."

Jeff sighed as he listened to his son's eloquent plea.

"And then, what about Field Commander? Who would take over that position?" John asked, continuing with the next logical line of thought. As duty on board TB5 required the rotation of two operatives every alternate month and if Scott was going to be one of them, then that left only a choice of two as far as John could see, with every one else being able to keep to their same jobs. "I mean, I know Alan's about the same age as Scott was but…well…well Dad…he just doesn't have the same analytical mind and planning ability," John stated, not being harsh about his youngest brother, just stating a fact.

"Yes I am aware of Alan's capabilities, John," his father answered calmly. Jeff looked, first down at some unimportant point on the floor then pointedly at his middle son.

Realisation dawned. "What! ME!" John exclaimed incredulously.

"You do have an analytical mind, John. To look at the situation and decide what needs doing….that's half the job….and you're good with people, you've got language skills….and….I know you don't have a lot of field experience but…that would come with time," Jeff said, trying to make his son see how he arrived at his choice.

"You're right, I don't have field experience….that's an understatement and…as for analytical mind! Yeah, sure I can process information and arrive at a logical conclusion but…that's not the same thing. Situations change…they're unpredictable…there's always that…unknown factor…factor X. Dad…Scott has that ability to think on his feet, to make split second decisions….he's a natural. We need him here, Dad….not up there," John implored passionately, trying to make his father see he knew his limitations.

"And I need a Field Commander who can be out there, assessing the situation," Jeff returned sharply, already beginning to feel totally at a loss as to what to do for the best.

"And, on top of that, Dad….you'd be doing to me what you propose to do to Scott…..confining me to earth instead of being up there. Dad….I'm an astronaut not a pilot….that's what I chose to do, that's what I wanted to be. And…what's more…I'm an astronomer as well…you know that's always been my passion and what better place to study the stars than to be up there among them….I can combine what I am with what I love to do. How would it be for me to be down here, looking up and knowing I should be up there? To confine me down here is just as bad as…as banishing Scott to the….outer reaches of space," John continued in his passionate imploring. Well…it wouldn't quite be the outer reaches of space, maybe that was being a little over melodramatic, John thought to himself but…hey….if a little melodrama worked on his father then John was prepared to use it.

Jeff was getting the distinct feeling he was going to have a mutiny on his hands if he wasn't careful and that it seemed he was going to have two very unhappy sons instead of one but he wasn't that much of an ogre that he wouldn't take his son's views into consideration. It seemed, though, John hadn't finished stating his argument and a quick mental image of an impassioned lawyer, pleading his client's case, came into Jeff's mind. His son would have, indeed, made a fine lawyer and advocate if he had chosen that path.

"And, as well as all that…well…there's Jen to consider," John stated boldly, knowing if all else fails he might as well go for the emotional jugular. "Well….he needs her, Dad….she's done a lot these last few weeks to build him up emotionally and….well…well, you just can't do that to him….you can't separate them like that," he added, recognising that if it wasn't for her and knowing his brother's volatile nature, he would very easily have slipped into a deep depression. "……and besides…Jen wouldn't go for it either….from a medical point of view, I mean," John quickly hastened to add, wielding Jenna like a weapon and hoping his father would remember their previous confrontations. "She wouldn't think it was good for him…psychologically….emotional and physical isolation and all that," John finished off, feeling he might as well use everything he could think off.

"Has…Scott…said anything to you…about Jenna?" Jeff queried upon hearing John speak of a strong emotional bond.

"No Dad but anyone with half an eye can see how they feel about each other, it just wouldn't be fair…not now," John replied.

Jeff, of course, knew how Jenna felt about his eldest son, having sacrificed her career on a point of principle because of her love for him; he just didn't know for certain his son's feelings and intentions towards her yet but, knowing his son, he could pretty much guess. "Scott has never failed to do his duty," Jeff responded, though in his heart he knew this option was fast disappearing as his son's eloquent and well thought out argument was winning him over.

"You're right, Dad…Scott has never failed to do his duty….and he has sacrificed a lot in the line of duty," John replied rather pointedly. "But there comes a time in a guy's life when duty just isn't enough anymore…when he needs something else….and I think Scott's reached that point….and he's found his something else.

Jeff sighed and nodded in submissive agreement, the last pieces of his former contemplation having totally crumbled. "You're right, John. That's not an option….I can't do that to him….I can't do that to either of you," Jeff admitted and knowing he was back at square one.

John smiled weakly. It didn't give him any kind of satisfaction to see his father look so defeated and, all of a sudden, tired and aged, unsure of what to do. It wasn't a position he could ever remember having seen his father in before; he was always strong and decisive and many a time they had clashed with their father over different issues with his father's strong opinion usually taking precedence. Now, for the first time, he just looked weary.

Jeff rose to his feet and went round the desk to put his hand on his son's shoulder. "How did I ever come to have a son with such a wise head on such young shoulders," he smiled weakly, patting his hand in a proud fatherly fashion.

John relaxed with a somewhat embarrassed grin. "Well, see, that's easy…I have this old man who's a very wise dad and who cares deeply about his sons," John responded with much affection, putting his hand on top of his father's and gripping it firmly.

The gesture was enough to touch Jeff deeply. "Thank you son. You've no idea what it means to hear you say that," he acknowledged gratefully.

"Dad…you're obviously worried about IR being out of action," John said sympathetically, knowing his father was only trying to find the right balance in his twin roles of Father and Commander-In-Chief. "Why don't I go back up to Five tomorrow and if you want….get IR started up again….now that Scott's back on his feet. I'm sure he'll understand," John suggested helpfully.

"NO," came the immediate and rather forceful reply, causing John a moment's puzzlement. "I want to have a talk with your brother first," he added in a gentler tone. "Virgil told me Scott was worried about IR being off-line for so long and that, somehow, he feels responsible….that it's his fault. I…don't want to do anything that's going to cause a set-back in his recovery…not now that he's doing so well," Jeff explained, remembering the earlier and unnecessary setbacks he had suffered. "I…don't want to do anything until I've talked with him…make sure he's all right with everything."

"Well, if you're sure, Dad," John said understandingly.

"Yes John…I'm sure…sure of that, at least. You're right….there are other things besides duty….like family. I want you boys to know how precious you are to me. I'll be honest John…I'm just not sure of what to do for the best anymore," he offered in a rare confession. John had to admit to a slight concern as he listened to his father. "I guess I'm just tired. I'll sleep on it and have a talk with him tomorrow evening," Jeff concluded. He winced and put his hand to his chest.

"Dad! You Ok?" John asked, a worried look gracing his face.

"Yes Son…just a touch of heartburn. Will you see that everything's locked down for the night? I'm going to turn in," Jeff said wearily.

"Sure Dad. Goodnight," John replied.

"Goodnight Son," Jeff responded and with that he headed to his room.

John set about his task of making sure everything was secure before heading to his room, contemplating his father's mood as he went.

As Jenna prepared for the morning, Scott observed that, even though they had had a good night's sleep, she still looked a little tired and jaded. He realised it was probably because she hadn't had a lot of time off, barely any with looking after him and seeing to his every need. Scott began to formulate a plan, watching her over the breakfast table as they ate. For this, though, he was going to need a little help; knowing Jenna as he did she was hardly likely to take time off voluntarily, especially now that he was just up on his feet. He knew she would see it as her duty to supervise his every step so she was going to need a little persuading. He smiled to himself as he thought of just how obstinate she could be, yet the thought of this woman not wanting to leave his side for one minute thrilled his heart and if truth be told, he couldn't bear the thought of her not being there with him either. True love, though, is putting the other's needs first and the fact was, she needed time off to enjoy some fresh air and relaxation. Scott smiled sweetly and innocently across the table to which she returned a warm smile.

Now just why did she get the feeling those boys were up to something as she busied herself checking the medicine cabinet to make sure the supplies were up-to-date before they went to the gym for Scott's morning session. It could be because every time she looked over to Scott's bed, heads were nodding, as if in agreement to some devious plot, then innocent faces would turn and give her a boyish grin. Turning back to her task Jenna shook her head with a laugh to rid herself of such foolish nonsense; she was imagining things…wasn't she!

"Hi Jen, what's ya doin?" a cheeky voice suddenly said beside her, startling her out of her concentration enough to make her jump.

"Oh Gordon….you shouldn't creep up on people like that," Jenna said, mildly irritated that now she was going to have to start her count again. "I'm…just checking…the medicines…to make sure…I have enough of what I need," she added, a note now of suspicion creeping into her voice. "Why?" she added, having thought it was obvious what she was doing.

"Oh nothin….just thought you might like to come out and play," he grinned cheekily.

How could she stay irritated and not laugh at such a thought. "Come out to play, huh," she responded with amusement. "Well, that does sound appealing….and just what would we play?" Jenna added, humouring him as she continued doing what she was doing. For a brief instant she got the distinct feeling his attention was drawn elsewhere, though when she turned to look at him he was ginning sweetly like butter wouldn't melt in his mouth.

In that brief instant Gordon had turned to look at his brothers, gathered around Scott's bed, and gave them the OK sign before turning back with a sickly sweet grin. He shrugged his shoulders. "Dunno. If you had time off, Jen….what would you like to do?" he asked in all innocence.

Jenna stopped what she was doing to ponder that question, a light smile now coming to her face. "You mean if I could do anything?" she mused, to which he answered, 'Uh, huh'. "Well…I've always wanted to see what it would be like underwater. I mean…it must be really fascinating…all those different colors of corals and the fish….and the silence when you're underwater, it must be really strange….like being in a different world," she enthused.

At that Gordon's eyes lit up like beacons. "Really! Well then…you're in luck…cus I just happen to be the best there is to show ya," he grinned delightedly, modesty not exactly being his strongest suit. "Well, come on then…what are we waiting for," he continued excitedly.

"Gordon….what are you talking about?" Jenna laughed, as she tried to go back to her sorting.

"Going scuba diving, Jen….I'm gonna teach ya. We'll start off in the pool first….get ya used to the equipment and the feel and then …by this afternoon we'll go down to the lagoon….it's safe there and really beautiful….there's lots to see. Oh..you're gonna love it, Jen," Gordon went on, full of enthusiasm now that he had a new pupil to show the wonders of his world to. "Well, come on…we need to get you sorted out. You can't exactly go scuba diving dressed like that!" he continued to grin as he eyed her up and down.

"Gordon! It's just something I said I would like to do. I would also love to try flying, fly free as a bird and soar into the blue yonder but it doesn't mean I'm gonna do it today," Jenna exclaimed, laughing with the incredulous idea that he expected her to just drop everything and go. "Besides I have things to do and we need to get Scott's physio session in the gym started," she explained, smiling and shaking her head at his fanciful notion.

"Yeah…that's what we thought you'd say," Gordon responded with a somewhat mischievous tone in his voice, as he looked towards his brothers.

Jenna rounded on them, her eyes narrowed suspiciously. "WE!" she exclaimed, now getting the feeling that there was some sort of conspiracy going on. She was met with innocent smiles and fingers that wagged in a little waving gesture. In the same instant as she thought someone was missing from the conspiratorial group she became aware of another presence beside her. Spinning round she found John standing beside her, a picture of total innocence. "OK guys…what's going on?" she asked, knowing her suspicions had proved to be correct.

"Well…it's like this, Jen….Doc Tracy over there…," Gordon started, looking over in Scott's direction.

"But we all agree, Gordy," John quickly interrupted.

"Oh…yeah…..we all agree," Gordon repeated, by which time Jenna was looking from one to the other, arms folded, patiently awaiting the explanation before fixing her gaze on Scott. "Well, see…he thinks..," Gordon continued.

"Well…not quite right Gordy….more like he insists," John interrupted again.

"You're right John…he insists….we all do…that you could do with a little time off. You've been workin too hard…so what you need, Jen…is a little R & R," he told her breezily.

"Oh…he does, does he!" she exclaimed in an icy cool tone, their eyes now firmly locked on one another. Scott held her gaze with equal intensity, a small smile pulling at the corners of his mouth. "Look, that's all well and good…and I do appreciate it guys…seriously," she responded with a smile, knowing he only had her best interests at heart. "But just not today…some other day, maybe."

"Yep…we thought you'd say that too. Well, John….looks like its plan B after all," Gordon sighed.

"Yep…looks like you're right brother," John agreed with an exaggerated sigh and before Jenna had time to work all that out she found herself being held by her arms on either side and marched towards the door.

"But…Scott's physio?" she protested, trying to wriggle free from the strong hold.

"All been taken care of hunny," Virgil called out. "We can manage so don't you worry. You go and enjoy yourself."

"But…but…," she kept protesting but in vain.

"Sorry Jen…but we're under strict instructions from our Field Commander," Gordon stated in mock seriousness, as though that carried weight.

"And his word is law," John joined in.

"Yeah…but not all the time," Gordon responded. "Least…not when we're at home."

"Like….only when it's convenient, you mean?" John replied, carrying on the debate around her as though she weren't there.

"You got it bro," Gordon returned with a grin. "And right now…it's convenient."

Jenna turned helplessly to look at Scott. "Scott do something," she pleaded, although what she expected him to do from the confines of his bed she didn't know.

"I am Jen," he replied, gently serious. "You need some time out and I'm making sure you take it," he added. Scott had, indeed, instructed them to use a little 'gentle persuasion', knowing she would not go of her own volition, though under no circumstances whatsoever were they to hurt her.

"But…but what if you get a headache," she continued protesting, thinking of any problem that might crop up.

"We'll give him a painkiller and massage his head for him," Virgil called back, letting her know he would be well taken care of.

"Jen…if you don't come quietly…we'll have to revert to Plan C," Gordon grinned, drawing a puzzled frown from John who mouthed him the words.

"And what's…Plan C?" Jenna asked rather nervously.

"I just pick you up and throw you over my shoulder in a Fireman's Carry," he grinned casually. "I have been trained, you know….part of our rescue technique….that right, John?" he added, to which John nodded furiously in agreement. "I can pick up a full grown man…so you shouldn't pose any problem, Jen," he continued with a cheeky laugh, while looking her up and down.

Jenna narrowed her eyes and glared at him. "You wouldn't dare…Gordon Cooper Tracy," she snapped, emphasising his full name.

"Now…I wonder who told you that like trick," Gordon commented, turning to look at his wide-eyed, innocent eldest brother who just shrugged his shoulder. Turning back to their 'kidnap victim' he grinned. "Wanna try me?" he challenged, as they proceeded to bundle her out the door.

"Just make sure he doesn't overdo it and tire himself to much," a voice called back. "AND MAKE SURE HE WEARS THAT ARM IMBOLIZER," the voice shouted from further down the hallway.

Scott and Virgil frowned and then winced at the unfamiliar sounds now coming from the hallway, followed by Gordon's voice.

"Well Johnny….looks like it's gonna be Plan C after all," Gordon was heard to say followed by John's agreement.

"You put me down…this minute…Gordon Cooper Tracy….do you hear me. And don't you dare find this funny either…John Glenn Tracy," an irate voice sounded, filling the air. "Scott! SCOTT CARPENTER, YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS," the voice shouted as it grew fainter.

"Gee Scott…sounds like you're for it now," Virgil remarked in mock sympathy.

Scott broke into a slow smile. "Yeah…sure sounds like it….doesn't it," he replied, though, as Virgil noted, he looked none too worried by the prospect.

And so began two very different days, one of hard, physical effort and pain and the other of gentle, peaceful pursuit.

Virgil and Alan took Scott to the gym, helping him do his warm up exercises before getting down to the serious business of strengthening his muscles. After taking a break for lunch their father joined them and together they helped Scott to his feet, where he went through the same painful procedure of walking as before and insisting he try some steps for himself. Scott could almost have laughed at the way his father, Virgil and Alan were fussing round him like clucking hens, their hands outstretched at the first sign of a wobble, if it wasn't for the pain he was in. Although trying to keep his mind on what he was doing, Scott found himself, time and time again, wondering how Jenna was enjoying her day and wishing with all his heart that he could have been the one who had taken her diving, to see the wonder and amazement on her face as she saw new things for the first time. He endeavoured that next time he would have the privilege of showing her. There were so many things he wanted to show her, places he wanted to take her, giving him the impetus to push himself to his limits, to dig deeper into his resources of courage as the pain and discomfort took hold. He had to admit, too, that even though it was only a day, he felt a pang of emptiness at her not being there with him, it felt strange after all the time they had spent together and he found himself, once more, looking towards the door, expecting her to come in. Shaking himself free of such selfish thoughts, he thought instead of when she would come back and with excitement and wonderment on her face tell him of all the things she had seen and what it felt like.

By the end of the painful session Scott was sweating and tired so after taking him to get showered off they helped him back to the infirmary and into bed to enjoy a much needed rest. Grandma came down and insisted she sat with her eldest grandson while he slept, allowing the rest to go about whatever other duties they needed to do. It was always made sure that Scott had someone with him at all times, in case he should suffer another debilitating headache or worse still, that he should suffer a relapse. He had to smile to himself, however, not at his father's fussing around his mother but at the fact she had just winked at him and patted her pocket, letting him know that when he woke they were in for another teaching session in the fine art of poker. Scott looked at his unsuspecting father and had to wonder if he was aware of his mother's little vice.

"Now Mother, are you going to be all right? ….and you let us know if Scott needs anything or if he gets a headache," Jeff flustered, wanting to make sure his mother could cope.

"Why Jefferson Tracy…you would think I didn't know how to look after my own grandson…been doing it for years. Now get away along with you, all of you…and besides, I've got my knitting to keep me company," she groused and then gave her son a sweet, little old lady smile, causing her grandsons to have to look the other way, lest they should laugh.

Scott settled down to sleep with thoughts of Jenna on his mind.

Standing in the pool, now, adorned in scuba gear, Jenna felt both guilty and excited. Guilty at feeling she was being self-indulgent, taking time to herself when she knew Scott was hard at work and in a degree of pain, her heart longing to comfort and encourage him and yet excited at the prospect of trying something she had only ever wondered about, never dreaming she would ever get the chance to do it. She had to admit, though, despite her excitement, she found it hard to concentrate, wondering what Scott was doing right at that moment, wondering whether they were coping without her and were they doing everything right. It was hard to totally relax and she found herself half expecting that at any moment she would get a call to say she was needed.

More times than enough Gordon had to smile as he tried to encourage her to relax and call her attention back to the instructions he was giving her but he was a very patient and understanding teacher. Even though they wore masks with built-in communication Gordon still insisted she learn the proper hand signals as a matter of safety, vital in the event of a communications breakdown. John had stayed too, to help out for when they went to the lagoon later and it was also a chance for him to catch up on his diving skills, as there wasn't a lot of opportunity to dive while in space. Jenna had proved a very willing and able student and by lunchtime had mastered enough technique to enable them to safely take her to the lagoon to show her the delights of the underwater world.

Lunch was served out by the pool, Gordon knowing if they went back indoors she was likely to go and see how Scott was getting on, defeating the purpose of the whole exercise.

"So…Scotty's in for it," he grinned cheekily, winking at John. "Whatdaya got in mind for him, Jen?"

"Yeah Jen…go on, tell us….you gonna make him suffer?" John added, as though they were going to take delight in the prospect. Eager faces peered at her as they leaned forward with elbows on the table.

Jenna had to laugh and shake her head in exasperation at their forthright nosiness. "I'm not going to tell you that….but I'll think of something, I'm sure," she smiled knowingly to herself, leaving them with their curiosity unsatisfied.

With the thrill of the afternoon still high Jenna couldn't wait to get back to tell Scott all about it over their evening meal. He smiled at her enthusiasm as she related the events of the day but when they had finished their meal she had noticed he was a little quieter.

"Jen…Dad's coming down this evening….he wants to talk," Scott informed her.

Jenna could tell that this was to be no idle chitchat, a way to pass the evening. "Don't worry. I'll find something to do and let you talk in private," she said understandingly with a gentle smile.

Scott reached out and took her hand. "No Jen. I want you here with me. I'm gonna tell Dad about us…and about what I've been thinking," he replied, smiling and giving her hand a reassuring squeeze.


	55. 55

The Tracy Family and Thunderbirds are the creation of Gerry and Sylvia Anderson

Author's Note: All information regarding life on a coral reef, including that of the octopus is true and accurate to my knowledge according to research. As the Blue Ringed Octopus is found off the waters of Australia, any of you who plan a holiday to that part of the world, PLEASE don't be tempted to cuddle a cute little yellow or brown octopus!

Chapter 55

Scott had smiled to himself as Jenna sat down, breathless and excited from the day's activities, towelling at her still damp hair. "I take it you had a good day, then," he asked, wanting to hear all about it before their evening meal.

"Oh yeah…oh Scott…it was wonderful, more beautiful than I ever imagined….so many things to see and the colors….," she enthused, much to Scott's enjoyment. It was good to see her relaxed, to see the wonderment on her face, to see it through the eyes of someone who was experiencing it for the first time. "I….I just wish you could have been there to share it with me," she added quietly.

"Yeah…I do too," he said, wishing he had been the one to show her. "Maybe some day I'll get to take you and by then you'll be an expert," he continued with a light laugh, not wanting to dampen the moment.

"Oh…I don't know about that," Jenna laughed modestly.

"Anyway Gordy's a good teacher…..no one knows the ocean or that lagoon better than he does," Scott stated with obvious quiet pride in his younger brother.

"Yes…he was very patient with me," she admitted with a smile. "And he knows all the names of those fish and the different types of coral….I can't remember half of them….and did you know that coral aren't plants at all, even though some of them look like it….they're actually little animals that cling together to form a living colony," she went on enthusiastically, forgetting that he lived on this island and would be well used to diving.

Scott took great delight in listening to her excitement. "Yeah…I did know," he admitted. "And it wouldn't surprise me if he knew every one of those fish personally and had names for them," he said, the thought of which made them both laugh.

"Yeah…of course you would know. That was a pretty dumb thing to say, wasn't it," she remarked laughingly, to which he shook his head.

"No…I like hearing you talk about it…to see your face light up," he confessed. "So….you're not…mad at me, then," he ventured to ask, a cautious smile on his face.

"Y e s…..you…had…me…kidnapped….Scott…..Tracy," she said in mock seriousness, playfully poking him in the ribs and causing him to double in two. "I…oughtta….be…real….mad," she continued, making him ache with laughter.

"But….you enjoyed yourself," he encouraged her to confess, to which she nodded, though there was a moment she could well have done without. "So…are you going to tell me all about it," Scott asked eagerly, smiling at the still obvious high she was on.

Oh yeah…well… first we started off in the pool….to get used to the mask and breathing through the mouthpiece and Gordon insisted I learn the hand signals….in case the communication failed," she informed him. "This is OK….," she added, putting her thumb and forefinger together to form an O and smiling broadly when he returned it. "….and this is danger….that I'm in trouble or can't breathe or something," she continued, this time keeping her fingers flat, together and rigid and then moving them sideways rapidly in front of her throat, at which Scott gave her a nod, letting her know he was impressed. "….and then I had to sit on the bottom of the pool for a while….just to get used to the idea of breathing easily underwater….it was really weird….kept getting this feeling I should be heading up to the surface to breathe," she went on excitedly, much to his delight.

He had forgotten what it was like the first time, being quite an accomplished diver himself so it was a joy to watch her and listen; her face alight with the new experience. She had brought him joy in so many ways, joy along with a deep down inner peace and happiness. "And what did you think of the real thing…when you went to the lagoon?" he smiled. It was like listening to a child relating its first experience of seeing the ocean or going to the zoo for the first time and seeing the different animals.

"Well, we had lunch first by the pool, then we went down there on the hover bikes. Oh Scott….it was just so beautiful….," Jenna began to tell him, as her mind took her back to when she had got her first view of the lagoon.

They had taken the jungle track and within minutes emerged from the lush greenery into the open, to a sight that took her breath away. The lagoon was a wide-open body of clear blue, calm water, separated from the ever-moving ocean by a wide sandy beach lined with trees. It was bounded on the other side by high cliffs, over which the lush jungle seemed to spill, creepers and vines hanging down, adorning the bare rock and providing temporary resting places for the many colourful birds. Where the cliff ended and the sandbar began there was a narrow opening to the sea.

Gordon and John brought the hover bikes to rest on the sandy beach and began unloading their equipment, while Jenna just took in the wonderful view around her, still barely able to believe she was about to do this, yet excited at the prospect. These guys were so blessed to be able to live in such a place, she mused, as the boys checked the equipment, grinning to one another at her obvious delight.

The boys helped her on with her air tank, making sure everything was as it should be and getting her to check she was getting air through the mouthpiece. Jenna gave Gordon the OK signal. "Say Johnny, I think she's gettin the hang of this," he grinned, making her smile that she had pleased her teacher by remembering his instructions.

"Say Gordy….I wouldn't let Scott see you get up close and personal with his girl like that," John laughed, as Gordon adjusted the straps around the waist and over the chest of his bikini clad pupil.

"Yeah…but we've gotta make sure you're all nice and safe….the big guy would never forgive us if anything happened to ya," Gordon grinned as he continued to adjust the straps, making sure they were comfortable and yet secure, causing Jenna to wince and eye him warily, not knowing how thorough it was necessary to be.

Sitting on a nearby rock the boys helped her on with her flippers and after standing she put the mask on top of her head, ready to pull it down once they were in the water. Now she was ready.

"Say Johnny…..do ya think she's really ready for this after all?" Gordon asked, pulling his face into a questioning frown. "Maybe we should leave it to another day."

"Yeah…maybe you're right, Gordy. It's too much for one day," John replied with equal seriousness.

Jenna looked incredulously from one to the other. "Oh but I'm all ready. I can do this….I know I can….and I'm looking forward to it now. Oh Gordon….please…you can't do this to me now. Please…pleeeease Gordon take me," she pleaded earnestly.

"Aahh isn't that a wonderful sound, Johnny. There isn't a sweeter sound in all the world. Don't ya just love it when a woman begs," Gordon sighed, his face alight with mischief. John nodded in definite agreement before succumbing to laughter.

Jenna shot him a fiery glare as she tried to make a swipe at him but trying even to walk in a normal fashion on land in flippers and an air tank strapped to your back is no easy task. She felt as ungainly as an overweight duck. "Gordon Tracy! You come back here," she shouted, as he jumped well back out of her reach laughing.

The boys now donned their own equipment, making sure each other's tanks were firmly in place and checking the gauges at the back. Finally John handed Gordon what appeared to be a long stick.

"What's that for Gordon?" Jenna asked curiously.

"This! Oh this is just a stun-stick," Gordon replied quite casually. "If I press this, it'll give an electric shock," he added, giving a demonstration by pressing a button on the handle. "It's…eh…just to keep the predators away," he grinned, raising his eyebrows and looking pointedly at John.

"Predators! Oh yeah….some real mean suckers too," John responded, agreeing with his brother. "Oh…but don't worry, Jen….you'll be all right with us….just stick close," he added, totally unfazed.

"Sharks! You mean you've got sharks in there," she gasped nervously, looking at the seemingly innocent and tranquil water, then glancing to where the lagoon lay open to the sea.

"Hey John, did I tell you about when they caught that big one back in the States, off the Florida Coast?" Gordon asked, to which John shook his head. "You know what they found when they opened him up?" he continued.

"No…what's that, bro?" John replied with eagerness.

"They only went and found a Florida State licence plate," Gordon answered with a degree of amazement.

"No…really," John remarked and shaking his head at the thought. "Well Gordy, I've got one better for you. They caught a Great White off the Barrier Reef last year and you know what they found when they opened him up?" John remarked.

"No….what did they find, bro?" Gordon asked, eyes wide with anticipation.

"They only went and found, not just a Sydney licence plate, but, dang it, the whole car and a family of four still in it," John said quite seriously.

Jenna looked suspiciously from one Tracy to the other. Now just why did she get the feeling that this Laurel and Hardy double act were pulling her leg. It could be because both boys could no longer contain themselves and had doubled up in two with laughter, giving her the impression the only sharks that were going to be in this lagoon were of the two-legged variety.

"Sorry Jen….just couldn't resist it," John apologised.

"You mean there are no sharks in the lagoon," she said, breathing a sigh of relief and shaking her head at their devious little joke.

"No Jen, we're all right. See where the lagoon is open to the sea," Gordon replied and pointed. Jenna nodded. "We've got anti-shark netting in place…they can't get in….and we checked the alarms on it before we came down and it's all intact," he assured her, making her feel a whole lot better. "And these….we just carry these as a precaution…it's a safety thing, that's all," he further added to reassure her.

"So….are we ready to go?" John asked, to which he received two OK signals. "Let's do it."

They waddled into the water to chest deep and with Gordon making sure that Jenna felt happy and safe enough they put on their masks, opened up the communication and slid beneath the water. Swimming in slow, languid strokes they made their way to the lagoon floor with Jenna flanked on either side by a protective Gordon and John. If she thought the world above was beautiful then she was truly in awe of this underwater kingdom with its diverse and colorful life, with the sunlight filtering through the water. It was hard to know which way to look first, there were so many things to see and the boys grinned to each other through their masks as they took in her simple wonderment at it all.

"Oh Gordon…what are they?" she asked excitedly, pointing out a school of colorful fish that scurried over the reef.

"They're Parrot fish….well…that's their common name cus I guess they kinda remind you of a colorful parrot with the shape of their face and beak," Gordon told her, only too glad to be able to tell her everything he knew. "They do have more scientific names but they're not half as fun."

John was quite happy to let Gordon point out all the things of interest and what all their names were, as it gave him a chance to acquaint himself with the undersea life again. Jenna took in everything Gordon showed her, though she knew she would never remember all their names.

"Oh look….there's starfish….and…and a lobster," she called out excitedly at actually seeing a real live lobster ambling along the sandy bottom.

"Hey John…we should bring that back for Kyrano to cook up for dinner. He would boil up nicely, wouldn't he?" Gordon commented through his built-in mic.

"Sure would. Haven't had lobster in ages," he returned, looking over Jenna to his younger brother who was trying not to laugh.

Jenna was horrified. "You…you can't do that….he's….beautiful," she retorted, turning to look at them and on realising they were having another joke at her expense, tried to make a swipe at Gordon, though, if you've ever tried to swipe at someone underwater, it has no effect, whatsoever.

They swam on and Gordon called her attention to movement on the lagoon floor. She looked to where he was pointing and her face creased into a smile, as she saw five crabs all moving together along the floor, like they were a marching army, advancing on their prey. A little farther along and they sank to their knees on the sandy bottom, close to another patch of reef.

"Ok….what do you think this coral is called?" Gordon asked with the patience of a good tutor who wants his pupil to try to figure it out for themselves.

Jenna studied the weird and wonderful shapes and momentarily her face lit up but then just as quickly her smile faded a little. "It…it…looks like a brain…..a human brain…..doesn't it," she remarked quietly and a little sadly.

Gordon silently cursed himself for being so thoughtless and insensitive but in his eagerness to show her the remarkable likeness that nature produces and to see if she could figure it out for herself it completely slipped his mind that it may make her think of Scott; she had, after all, been there during his surgery and was the only person here who had actually seen part of his brother's brain.

"Yeah…that's what it's called," he said quickly, glancing to John, who gave him a sympathetic look. "And look….what about this one?" he laughed in amusement, diverting her attention and getting her to look in a different direction altogether.

Jenna laughed as she studied the new coral. "It looks like a collection of bubbles," she responded, saying the first thing that came into her head. "Bubble Coral!" she offered, wondering if it could be that simple.

"Yep…you got it in one. See…it's easy. A lot of things are named just cus of how they look, makes them easy to remember," he grinned, wanting to make her learning experience fun. Although Gordon knew all the proper names, there was no way he was going to bore her with those; he believed learning should be fun and he was enjoying having a new pupil to teach, someone to whom all this was new, someone who was excited by what she saw.

Feeling pleased with herself at having guessed it correctly, her attention was now drawn to another spot on the reef by an excitable John. "Look over here you two," he remarked, pointing to where a beautifully colored fish appeared to be caught among the tentacles of a Sea Anemone.

"Oh the poor thing….it's caught….can't you do something Gordon?" Jenna pleaded, her caring and compassionate nature extending to any poor animal that was hurt or trapped.

Gordon smiled as he took in the scene. "Naw…he's not caught….he's quite happy in there actually…safe as houses," he informed her, causing her to give him a quizzical look. "That's a Clown Fish….one of my favourite little fellas," he grinned. Jenna couldn't help but smile; now why didn't that surprise her. "See…that Sea Anemone…it may be beautiful but it's poisonous to all other fish…and he knows that….that's why he stays in there. He's the only little fish that can swim among it's tentacles and not get stung…..clever, huh…..some mucus that he's coated with keeps him immune…..and in return for being protected he provides food for the Anemone….all the little things that live on him the Anemone cleans them off," Gordon explained simply, to her total fascination and wonderment. "It's the perfect symbiotic relationship, you could say…..they just can't do without each other," he added as he grinned at John.

"You mean…like a nurse and her patient, Gordy," John quipped lightly.

"More like….a certain nurse and a certain patient, Johnny," Gordon returned with a cheeky grin.

"Now there's a fine example of a true symbiotic relationship, wouldn't you say, brother?" John continued, as though they were discussing some point of scientific detail.

"Couldn't agree more, brother….and I'd say he's definitely a happy little fella!" Gordon added, to which John agreed with a 'Most definitely' before both boys burst into laughter.

Laurel and Hardy were at it again and all Jenna could do was shake her head in exasperation, mind you, if she'd been allowed to carry a stun-stick they might not have found it so funny. All the while they had been swimming towards the high cliffs that bounded the lagoon and soon came to the rock face, it having been transformed into a veritable underwater garden by the hard and soft corals that clung to life there. They were also only a few metres away from the narrow opening to the sea and while there, Gordon and John decided to check, visually, the anti-shark netting. Jenna followed behind, watching as they examined the netting in detail but her attention soon began to wander and her eyes creased into a smile by something she spied on the lagoon floor, near to the vertical cliff face. Seeing that the boys were preoccupied and not wishing to disturb them Jenna swam down, feeling totally safe, as she still had them in sight. There, sitting on a little group of rocks and apparently basking in the sunlight, which filtered down through the water, was a small octopus, no bigger than the size of your hand.

"Oh Gordon...come and look at this," Jenna said, a smile evident in her voice. "It's a cute little yellow octopus….it must only be a baby," she added adorably.

On hearing her words Gordon's eyes went wide, alarm bells started ringing in his head. He spun round, his heart missing a beat as he realised she was no longer behind them. John, sensing his brother's obvious panic and knowing he was not one to do so, turned quickly and together they frantically scanned the clear waters. "JEN…JEN….where are you?" Gordon shouted, his panic rising at not being able to see her.

"Down here, you guys…..isn't he cute," Jenna called, on looking up and seeing they were searching for her.

Gordon's eyes went even wider with horror as he saw what she was about to reach for and immediately started to swim for all he was worth, followed, hot on his heels, by John. He could barely get the words out, feeling his heart was in his mouth. "JEN! Whatever you do….don't…don't touch it…..leave it…alone," he yelled, causing her to momentarily freeze.

Within moments she felt her arm being pulled back and on turning to look saw one very anxious and worried Gordon. John joined them with an equally anxious look on his face. Thinking this to be another of their practical jokes she sighed. "Ok you guys…what is it this time. Are you gonna tell me that this cute, little baby octopus is really some sort of monster.

Gordon breathed a sigh of relief. "Phew!….Well…kinda Jen….see…that cute, little baby octopus! Well…he ain't no baby….he's full grown…..that's a Blue Ringed Octopus," Gordon informed her, still slightly breathless at the close call that had been averted.

"But Gordon….there's no blue rings…he's yellow," Jen responded and still unsure whether he was being serious, though something told her that their worry and now obvious relief was genuine.

"That's just his natural state, Jen. Watch this," he grinned, the kind of grin that comes from knowing there is no longer any danger. He extended the stun-stick towards the little creature.

"Oh don't hurt him," Jenna begged. Even though he may have been dangerous she had no wish for any harm to come to him.

Gordon laughed. "I'm not gonna hurt the little fella," he promised. He went to gently poke the octopus but before he even got to touch it bright blue rings came up all over the little octopus as he viciously attacked the stick before shooting off quickly back to his den, disappearing among the rocks and leaving Jenna wide-eyed and stunned.

"He's more deadly than a rattlesnake," Gordon told her. "One bite from him and we wouldn't even had time to get you to the beach, Jen…..never mind back to the infirmary…..wouldn't have made any difference anyway cus there's no antidote to what this little guy would give ya. It's a neurotoxin and in three minutes you'd a been totally paralysed….lungs and all….those blue rings would've been the last things you'd a seen…….and then it would've been….goodnight! Know what I'm sayin!" he added, with the measure of respect that appreciates the deadly force of nature.

Jenna gulped and swallowed hard, nodding dumbly to what Gordon was telling her and beginning to appreciate just what a narrow escape she had. On seeing the realisation in her face Gordon smiled reassuringly and asked her if she was Ok, to which she could only nod dumbly again.

"Phew!….Yeah. Can you imagine what we'd have told the big guy," John breathed out a sigh of relief and with the kind of laugh that comes from nervous tension. "Well Scott…..know that girl you were kinda crazy about…..well see…..she kinda wanted to cuddle this cute little octopus…," John started.

"Only it wasn't a cute, little octopus…..it was a Blue Ring….and…well gee Scott….we're kinda sorry and all that….it won't happen again," Gordon finished off in mock apology. In truth Jenna was glad of their light-heartedness, allowing her to release the tension she felt and all burst into grateful laughter.

"We'd better red flag this place, John….and let everyone know he's here when we get back," Gordon said, now in a serious, professional mode.

John reached into the pouch that was about his waist and pulled out a small red flag. Moving cautiously towards the rocks he placed the weighted flag in a crevice, as Gordon stayed close by, his stun-stick at the ready in case the little creature should decide to show itself again. The red flag would act as a warning, reminding everyone to stay clear of that area.

"You mean you didn't know he was here?" Jenna asked tentatively, making her realise even more what a narrow escape she had. If Gordon hadn't recognised so quickly what she was reaching for she dreaded to think what would have happened and if what he said were true she wouldn't even be thinking these thoughts right now; that chilling thought made her shiver, though the water was warm.

"I haven't been down here since….well…in over a month," Gordon replied quietly.

"How did he get in here? I thought that netting was supposed to keep all the dangerous things out," she asked curiously.

Gordon grinned at her obvious lack of knowledge regarding the octopus. "You think dogs and dolphins are clever! There isn't a problem solver in the world to match an octopus when he's hungry," he said admiringly. "See….they're Cephalopods…..they don't have any bones…that means they can just about squeeze in anywhere they want. I once saw a full-grown octopus…maybe a metre and a half…crawl through a space no bigger than the neck of a bottle, just to get at a fish," he informed her, laughing and shaking his head at the memory of the awesome feat he had witnessed, though he could tell from her wary look that she didn't believe him. "No…straight up, Jen….I swear it's true. I did a summer spell in the Oceanographic Institute in the States; doing some research….before I joined W.A.S.P. Was the darnest thing I ever saw. There were two tanks, joined together by a length of Perspex tubing, no wider than a bottleneck…..there was an octopus in one tank and a fish in the other. We waited all day and nothin happened….when we came in the next day the fish was gone. Luckily we had a night-vision camera set up….got the whole thing on disc….as soon as it was dark…that octopus just squeezed himself through that tube into the other tank, took the fish and squeezed himself back again…..eyeballed us next morning just daring us to guess how he did it," Gordon laughed, as John, too, joined in with nods of appreciation for the wonderment of nature, leaving Jenna totally amazed. Gordon certainly knew some interesting facts and was very knowledgeable about his world. "Anyway….maybe you'd better ask me before you touch anything, huh….just to be sure," he smiled gently, giving her a wink.

Jenna nodded readily, not needing to be given that advice twice. They spent another short while exploring and then all too soon it was time to head to the surface. Breathless and exhilarated she pulled off her mask as they came up onto the beach, turning her face to the sun to enjoy its warmth. Even though the afternoon sun was hot she couldn't help feel a shiver run down her spine as the boys helped her off with her equipment, followed by their own.

"You Ok," Gordon asked with concern, seeing her pale a little and guessing she was thinking about that little scare. She nodded, smiling, as you do when you're trying to be brave and not being very successful. In a moment of spontaneity she threw her arms around him in a grateful hug, making him realise just how scared she had been. "Hey…come on…you did Ok," he said reassuringly, returning her hug.

"Come on…let's get back to the kitchen and see if Grandma's got any hot pancakes and maple syrup," John cut in, to take her mind off things, at which his brother's eyes lit up.

After towelling themselves dry and Jenna donning a towelling robe they began loading the equipment onto John's hover bike, laughing and chatting about the different things they had seen. "And just don't forget to tell Scott how we tackled the denizens of the deep to save his damsel in distress," Gordon joked, waving his stick about like a sword.

"Yeah…that should keep us in his good books," John added with a grin.

Jenna shook her head at their antics; laughing as they boarded the hover bikes and with Jenna behind Gordon they headed back to the villa. As they sped along the jungle track and with the sunlight dappling through the trees, she wondered if this was how Scott felt when he thought of how good it was to be alive; in some small measure she could now appreciate that feeling.

"…..and it was totally my own fault for being curious," she finished explaining to Scott, as she still towelled at her hair.

"You sure you're Ok," he asked, his face full of concern, brushing her arm with his fingers.

"Yeah…I am. Gordon was just great…..and don't worry…I won't even touch so much as a rock without asking him first," she assured him, making them both laugh with relief. "And what sort of a day did you have?" Jenna asked, now focusing her attention on him.

"Oh you know….I had a pretty good day….took a few more steps than yesterday," Scott announced proudly and trying not to wince as he shifted himself on the bed. With a wry smile Jenna looked him up and down. "No…I haven't any more bruises," he laughed. "Don't think I could've fallen down even if I'd wanted to…the least little wobble and everybody had their hands out. Mind you….I don't think it was so much me fallin as them being afraid of you for lettin me," he added with a smile. "And it looks like you've got a touch of the sun, Jen……here…turn round and let me see," he remarked, noticing that a few times during the relating of her adventures she seemed a bit uncomfortable.

It had not gone unnoticed by him either that, instead of wearing her usual dress uniform, she was wearing a light cotton sundress, having changed into it after showering in her room before coming back down to the infirmary. She had, indeed, got a touch of the sun from what he could see as she obediently turned her back to him.

"Get me the cooling cream, Jen and I'll put some on for you," Scott requested, his request and tone having that natural air of command and authority.

He had a natural and easy tone of command, which inspired confidence in his ability, coming from his many years experience in the field. She had to smile as she found herself automatically obeying his request without hesitation and had to admit she found it warming and assuring that he was willing to lay aside his own discomfort to see to her needs. She wondered, too, if this was most people's reaction to him and could quite easily see him now in his role of being in command of a rescue situation. It may have seemed such a simple request but in it Jenna could see his desire to take control of his life, to take control of a situation. From her nurse's point of view it was good for him psychologically but, in all honesty, she was looking at it from her lover's heart, in that she had a man who was in control and protective of his lady.

Having brought the appropriate cream she sat up close with her back to him and pulled her hair away from her neck. She felt her heart rate quicken as she waited longingly for his touch, knowing now they had both become highly aware of each other. Closing her eyes briefly she felt him trace his way softly along her shoulder, then watched as he slipped his fingers under the strap of her dress, slowly sliding it off and down her arm. It was as though he were appreciating a fine figurine or a work of art. Without a word she poured some of the cream into his outstretched hand, taking in a little gasp and flexing her back as the cool cream met her warm skin though the soothing, gentle action of his caressing and massaging soon had her feeling relaxed.

Turning slightly to allow him to slip off her other strap he repeated the process until the cream was absorbed. His hand remained though and, reluctant to leave her, he continued to massage and caress her shoulders and neck.

"I missed you," she breathed softly, closing her eyes and rotating her head at the ecstasy of his touch. She became aware of him shifting his position, feeling him close, his warm breath on the back of her neck.

"You…..did!……I…….missed…….you……..too," he breathed deeply, responding by kissing her neck and down her back intermittingly as he spoke, creating in her feelings of arousal.

She turned to face him and immediately sought his mouth, warm, moist and inviting, unleashing on him a furious passion, which he recognised as coming from the pure joy of being alive, from one who appreciates life and coming only from one who has come close to losing it. He responded with every fibre of his being, excited by her taking the initiative, and longed at that very moment to make love to her, knowing their lovemaking would have been an explosion of sensuous passion and purpose. But he knew there would be no time; they would be disturbed by the arrival of their evening meal so, frustratingly, they had to settle for the kiss.

Over their meal she had once more become animated, telling him laughingly, that if Gordon and John had had their way, they might have been having lobster for dinner. Not long after telling her he wanted her to be with him when he spoke to his father a buzz sounded on the door-comm and a head appeared round the door.

"Come on in Dad….we've been expecting you."


	56. 56

Thunderbirds and the Tracy Family are the creation of Gerry and Sylvia Anderson

**ejb**: Ok, when are the boys going to be sent out on another rescue? I take your point that that is what they're supposed to do but you must remember that the point of this story is what happens when one of them is seriously injured and takes a while to recover. I have pointed out before that this is a detailed look into the recovery process and Scott has suffered a brain injury and invasive brain surgery, you just don't get up and walk away from that in a matter of days of even weeks. I have wanted to make this a realistic recovery and to show the affect it has on the rest of the family, most of all, his father, who has to make decisions regarding IR. Jeff Tracy has always been strong and decisive but he is, after all, only human and he has nearly lost his sons on many an occasion. I wanted to show, too, what happens if, just for once, he decides he wants to put his sons first, the dilemmas he faces. I wanted to show him, as not only Commander-In-Chief, but as a father as well. And, believe it or not, although this story has been going for some time, for Scott and his family it has only been 3 ½ weeks since his surgery, a short time in the scheme of things and not really that long for International Rescue to be offline. With this story I wanted to focus on the family unity, the bond they have that pulls them through adversity, that too, is part of the appeal of the series. I'm sorry if you feel disappointed, though I can tell you that John is preparing to head back to TB5 should his father decide to bring IR back on line.

Chapter 56

Jeff Tracy entered at his son's invitation and crossed the room to his bedside. "Well Son, how are you feeling? Did you get a good rest?" he asked with fatherly concern.

"Yeah Dad, thanks…I did….I feel good," was his eldest son's reply, to which Jeff nodded. Scott could tell his father seemed slightly uncomfortable, as if not knowing how to approach a certain subject or where to start.

"And you Jenna……are you Ok?" Jeff asked, turning his attention to her. "Gordon told us what happened down at the lagoon earlier," he added with the same note of fatherly concern.

"Yes…thanks Jeff….I'm all right. Guess that's what comes of being curious and thinking everything is sweet and adorable. I'm just grateful Gordon recognised the danger….I owe him my life," Jenna acknowledged.

"Yeah…we all are," Scott agreed with a note of relief, giving her a warm smile. "Well Dad…I guess you want to talk to me about International Rescue," he surmised.

"Well…hmmm….yes…em….I was Son," Jeff admitted and not really knowing where to start.

"Scott….you know I don't want you putting any pressure on yourself over this. I want you to just concentrate on yourself…..to getting well," Jenna reminded him gently, speaking now purely from her nurse's point of view.

"Jenna's right Son. The priority is to get you strong and well….and I certainly don't want to put you under any pressure. I just wanted to run something by you….to see how you felt," Jeff stated, letting him know he was thinking of his son's welfare.

"Well sure Dad….but there's something I want to tell you first. Say….why don't you come and sit down," Scott responded intimating the chair beside the bed.

Jeff made his way to the empty chair on his son's left side, wondering what it was he wanted to share with him first, perhaps he had been thinking of a solution already. He didn't have to wonder long as he observed his son reach out his hand to Jenna and her readily take it to come and join him at his side on the bed.

"Dad…I guess you know already that I have some feelings for Jen," Scott began slowly, turning to give her a tender smile before turning back to his father. "Well…those feelings go deep…very deep. Jen told me about the conversation up in your office…told you that she loves me….well…fact is Dad….I love her too….I love her a lot….more than my own life," he added, gazing at her and giving her hand a squeeze as if to confirm his love, to which she gave him a loving smile. He turned back to his father who listened in silence. "And…when Jen's contract is finished, when I'm as well as I'm gonna be….when Mike releases me….well Dad….I've asked Jen to stay with me…here…on the island," he stated, just to make sure his father was in no doubt where he meant. "And she's agreed…..we want to be together, Dad…..and….if we can't be together here….then….we'll be together somewhere else," Scott further stated, letting his father know he was not asking his permission but telling him his intentions. He once again turned to her, smiled and squeezed her hand.

That last statement came as a bit of a surprise, not only to Jeff but to Jenna as well, making her realise just how serious he was about her now. She had to smile to herself when she thought of how she had to convince him in the first place of the depth of her love and now he was stating his.

Jeff had had an inkling of his son's feelings, though didn't realise they ran quite so deeply; now he was left in doubt at all. He had to allow himself a smile at the depth of passion with which he spoke and, indeed, not only that, but the confident, self-assured manner in which he delivered his ardent speech. He realised now what John meant when he had said that Jenna had done a lot to build Scott up emotionally over these past weeks and, although, he could see evidence of the former Scott surfacing, a man who had his own definite thoughts and opinions, he could also see in his son a deep inner peace and calm that had not been there before. It had not escaped his notice either that Jenna, a young woman of strong opinions and not averse to speaking her mind, had been content to let Scott do the talking for both of them, telling him that this couple were very much in love and that she was happy for him to take charge.

He smiled to himself as he thought of the deep love he had for his own beloved Lucille and knew she would approve of this young woman who had stolen their eldest son's heart so completely that he was prepared to give up everything he knew to be with her. How could he deny his son the same happiness that he had known, or indeed any of his sons. It was never his intention that they should go through life lonely and miserable.

"I see," Jeff mused, still taking in the information his son had presented him with. "Well…you're right…I did know how Jenna felt and….I guessed you had feelings for her too. I just didn't realise quite how deep they went….but you've made yourself perfectly clear, Son," he continued, as the couple waited to hear what his reaction would be. "Well…I've just got two things to say….for one… I'd like to think you know how we've come to feel about you Jenna….how fond we've all become of you since you've been with us," Jeff announced, addressing himself directly to her and making her feel embarrassed. "And for another…..there's no question of you having to go anywhere, young man," he stated, now turning to Scott. "Son, I've only ever wanted you to be happy and if this is what makes you happy…..if this is what you both want…..then, of course, you have my blessing."

The relief and joy on their faces was evident, smiling happily to each other like two kids who had gotten exactly what they wanted in their Christmas stocking. Scott had had no wish to go against his father but nor was he prepared to loose Jenna either. "Well..yeah..thanks Dad. We appreciate that," Scott responded sincerely.

Jenna rose from her place beside him and went around the bed to spontaneously give Jeff an affectionate hug. "Yes, thank you Jeff….it means a great deal to us," she added, causing him to cough a little embarrassingly. The gesture both amused and delighted Scott, letting him see just how fond she had become of his father.

"Yes…well…uh..um….," Jeff flustered and wondered would his son still be as pleased with their next topic of conversation. He looked to Jenna as she made her way back to his son's side.

"Guess you want to tell me now about your plans for International Rescue, Dad," Scott ventured, as he offered his hand out to Jenna to come and sit by him and, having noted how his father seemed reluctant to start on the subject. "Jenna stays, Dad….we have no secrets from each other," he said firmly, smiling and grasping her hand, letting his father know they were well and truly a couple.

Jeff nodded. There was no point engaging his son in an argument for he had made his intentions clear, that he wanted this woman to be a part of his life, all of his life. "Well…I have been thinking…..about getting International Rescue operational again….but I wanted to talk to you first, Son…to know if you would be happy enough about that decision…..I don't want to do anything that would set back your recovery…..I'm prepared to stay off-line for as long as it takes, Son….I want you to know that," Jeff stated, wanting his son to know just how important he was to him.

Scott was genuinely touched by his father's gesture. "Gee Dad…I appreciate that….but I think we both know that International Rescue needs to be operational again and soon. Have you….thought about how you'll manage?" Scott asked, sensing that this was just as hard for his father having to operate International Rescue without him as it was for him to listen to and know he was going to be excluded, at least for now.

Jeff nodded rather reluctantly, though with a great deal of pride in his son, knowing how hard it was for him to admit that and the fact he was putting the needs of the organisation before himself. "Well….I could send John back up to Five….day after tomorrow….get all the systems back on-line…make sure everything's working as it should….then….in the short term….Alan can fly One and relay information back here to base…to Brains and myself…if there are any problems he can't handle out there," Jeff told him. That was the easy part for Jeff still hoped and prayed that Scott's recovery would be complete, Mike having told him it would take, at least, six weeks, although he would still like to see him periodically for check-ups.

Scott nodded in obvious agreement, it being a decision he would have made himself but now came the difficult contemplation for both of them. "And…in the long term?" he asked. Jenna felt him grip her hand that bit tighter and she returned a reassuring squeeze, giving him a smile of encouragement. "If this arm of mine turns out to be permanently useless?" he continued, knowing his father would have been thinking along those lines and considering his different options, knowing, too, it wouldn't have been easy for him. "Were you gonna put me up on Five…swap places with John," he ventured in a light-hearted manner but on seeing his father's reaction, his gaze dropping to the floor, he realised it had been a serious consideration. "You were, weren't you? You were seriously considering that!" Scott asked.

"I'm sorry, Son….I was just trying to think of the most logical thing to do," Jeff explained and hoping he was not going to cause him any upset.

"Jeff…I'm sorry….but in my professional capacity I would have had to strongly advise against that option. Psychologically….the emotional and physical isolation would not be good for Scott.

Jeff chuckled, causing both of them to give him a puzzled look. "That point has already been made….along with a few others…..in a very passionate and eloquent argument," Jeff acknowledged, as he thought of the conversation with John the night before.

Scott knew straight away that had to be John and wished he could have been there to hear his brother's impassioned plea on both their behalves. Jeff confirmed his guess.

"Yes….he made me see it wasn't an option for either of you," Jeff admitted.

"So what now, Dad? Anymore thoughts?" Scott asked, appreciating the difficult position his father was in.

"Well…I had thought perhaps….if you were agreeable…..that you might ride desk for a while and I would take One out…..do a spell at Field Commander…..while we train Alan up a bit more…..then you could continue to stay here at base…..we could sure use your expertise, Son…..you could help direct operations from here," Jeff replied, knowing in his heart, though, that any option for his son, without flying, was going to be hard to take.

"You Dad! Operate as Field Commander!" Scott repeated, trying to keep the grin from his face after almost choking.

"Something wrong with that idea? You think I couldn't handle it?" Jeff responded gruffly, his face set in a heavy frown.

Jenna tried not to smile, averting her gaze to the floor. This was an obvious matter of male macho pride and something she decided she should stay well out of.

"Why no…..I'm sure you could, Dad," Scott returned, though Jeff didn't seem to think too convincingly.

"And just who do you think taught you young bucks all you know and how to fly these craft?" Jeff challenged.

"Why…you did Dad," his son replied, feeling somewhat amused that his father was getting more than a little riled at the suggestion he might be over the hill.

"And don't you forget it….why….I could still fly you boys under the table any day," Jeff retorted, taking personal pride in his boast.

"Yeah….sure you could, Dad," Scott responded, in a tone Jeff found to be rather placatory. Within a few moments, though, both men had burst into laughter as Jeff realised he was being caught up in a personal rivalry with his son. "No but seriously, Dad….it is a stressful job….and I don't want you putting yourself under any more stress….not on my account," Scott added, the concern he felt apparent.

"I know what you're saying, Son….and I appreciate it….but what else can I suggest….short of you riding shotgun with Alan……letting Alan fly One and helping you set up Mobile Control….but I don't suppose you would want to consider that option," Jeff replied, knowing his son only too well.

Scott shook his head. "Be a passenger in my own ship! Watch someone else fly her," he responded quietly, as Jenna gave him a comforting smile and squeezed his hand. "You know I couldn't do that, Dad," he added sadly, to which Jeff just nodded in silent affirmation.

"So, have you any other alternatives?" his father asked, unable to see any other solutions right at this point. The knowing look that now suddenly passed between his son and Jenna instantly told him his son was about to drop another bombshell. He looked warily from one to the other.

"Well….as a matter of fact, Dad……you know that guy I've been reading about….the guy with the artificial legs…..," Scott started, then went on to explain what he intended to do.

Jeff's eyes grew wider as he listened to his son's incredulous solution until he eventually got to his feet and began pacing up and down. "No, NO….I absolutely forbid it……I'm not going to let you do it, Son……not for me….not for International Rescue….there's got to be another way," his father blustered, trying to get his head round what his son had just told him. "Do your brothers know what you're planning to do?" he asked, wondering what they would make of such a thing, to which Scott shook his head.

"I'm sorry, Dad but it's not down to you….and it's for me….so that I can function again. You think I wanna be helped with my equipment….like…like some invalid……," Scott retorted rather heatedly.

"That's enough you two," a voice suddenly sounded. "If you can't discuss this quietly and sensibly then I'm going to have to call a halt to this little discussion…..I am not going to risk you getting another headache, Scott," Jenna said, glaring from one to the other.

Feeling suitably admonished, like two arguing school kids, father and son eyed each other warily, neither willing to back down.

"It's….it's just…so extreme, Son," Jeff remarked, this solution never having entered into his equation.

"Dad….don't you think I haven't thought all this through," Scott replied more calmly and knowing that it must have come as a bit of a shock to his father. "But just think about it for a moment…..with the touch sensitivity that Brains could give me….I could still fly One….operate Mobile Control…..do all the things I used to do…..I can be independent, Dad….I just wanna be able to function….and International Rescue can go on as it was," he finished, making it all seem fairly simple and logical.

"And what do you make of all this, Jenna? Surely you can't agree to this," Jeff asked, as though expecting her to be an ally and agree with him.

Now why did she suddenly feel like she had become the referee in a very contentious game, with both parties looking to her and expecting her to side with them. On one side she had a father to whom she had become very fond, the man to whom she was under contract, in fact, her employer and on the other! On the other was the man she loved most dearly in all the world, a man she would follow to the farthest ends of the earth, the man who now looked to her with expectant hope in his face that she would continue to support him and stand by him.

"Well…I agree it does seem rather extreme," she admitted, as she addressed Jeff, who began to feel that, perhaps, she could make him see sense. "But….we have talked this over….and if Scott feels this is the right thing for him to do….then I have promised him I will stand by him and support him in his decision," she added, holding his hand firmly and gazing at him with all the love in her heart.

Jeff realised he had just lost an ally but he also realised something else, perhaps something more important. His son had found someone who would stay by his side through the direst circumstances, support him, if necessary, in his most drastic decision and a woman who would give her all to ensure his son's happiness.

"But of course…this is only as a last resort. He has promised me he's not going to do anything hasty, Jeff…..isn't that right….Mr Tracy?" she continued, firstly looking at Jeff then turning to Scott, playfully prodding him and making him laugh and making Jeff smile at the obvious easy-going relationship they seemed to have already developed.

"And when would we know for sure, Jenna? I have read your latest report but is there anything more you can tell us?" Jeff inquired hopefully.

"No, I'm sorry, Jeff….everything's still the same. Of course it is still early days yet…as I've told Scott but I would think in another month…if there's still no feeling….we would go over to the mainland and see Mike…..he could determine if the brain tissue has healed completely…run some tests to know if it's going to be permanent and….take it from there," she concluded as honestly as she could.

"And in the meantime…..," Jeff surmised, as if resigned to the fact.

"In the meantime, Dad….guess Alan takes One out….and when Mike releases me…..I'll…I'll ride desk with you and give Alan all the help I can from here….but if you're really itchin to take One out for a burn, Dad…..well, I guess I can hold the fort for you a time or two. But only until I get back in the way of things…..then I'll want my Bird back…because one way or another, Dad….I'm gonna fly again," Scott told him, as a slow grin lit up his face and with such self-assured confidence that his father believed his son was capable of achieving anything he set his mind to.

"I…believe…you will at that, Son," Jeff acknowledged, barely able to get the words out for the emotion that he felt. He thought he had already seen the height of his son's bravery, grit and determination when he witnessed him take his painful first steps but he hadn't figured on the lengths his son was prepared to go to, to get his life back. "I…I don't believe I've ever heard of a braver decision and I just want you to know how proud I am of you, Son," his father added quietly. "I just hope you never have to make that decision."

"So do I Dad…so do I….and…I'm not brave…if you wanna know the truth, Dad…..I'm scared……but I guess what scares me more is the thought of givin up….and rollin over and dyin inside," Scott confessed, as he looked to Jenna. He had no wish to feel like that, not now that she had given him purpose and motivation, not now that she had made him feel alive. Jenna lifted his hand, pressing his fingers to her lips in a gesture of love.

"Son, it takes a brave man to admit he's scared," Jeff said quietly.

"Dad, you're one of the bravest men I know and not scared of anything," Scott remarked, the pride he felt in his father obvious.

Jeff Tracy shook his head. "That's where you're wrong, Son….I've been scared about plenty of things. I said it takes a brave man to admit to it….I've never admitted to being scared," Jeff confessed.

"Well…you just have, Dad," Scott reminded his father, causing both men to laugh. "And what is it you've been scared of?" he asked, not being able to imagine his father being afraid of anything.

A wistful smile crossed Jeff's face as he went back through his memories. "The first time I held you in my arms, my first born son….I was scared," Jeff told him with a little laugh. "I was scared I would drop you….scared of not knowing what to do with you….scared of not making a good father," he added, a little more sadly. "I was scared when I lost Lucille…scared of facing life without her…..I was scared of the responsibility of bringing up five boys, so I buried myself in my work….and I left you with the responsibility, Son…and I'm sorry," Jeff apologised. Scott reached out and grasped his father's arm in a reassuring gesture and Jeff responded with a weak smile as he clamped his hand over his son's.

"I was scared the first time I went into space….so scared I threw up in the john before we went to the launch pad….eh….no one knows that by the way, so I would appreciate it if you kept that to yourselves…or I'll just deny everything, of course," Jeff admitted with a sheepish grin, causing Scott and Jenna to try to stifle a laugh. "I was scared when I first set up IR….afraid of what was ahead…wondering if I'd done the right thing. I was scared I'd asked too much of you boys….you all had careers, lives of your own. I was scared…I'd left it too late to be a father to you boys….afraid that you didn't need me any more….afraid that you wouldn't want me in your lives," Jeff admitted, the emotional pain in his voice evident as he shared his deep feelings.

"Hey…that's not true, Dad. We'll always need you….and sure we want you in our lives," Scott assured him. "And…you were the best father you knew how to be," his son added sincerely for which he received a smile and a pat on the hand. As Scott observed his father and then turned to look at Jenna he realised now how much losing his mother had meant to his father. He knew how he would feel if he ever lost Jenna, wondered how he would cope and indeed, he had almost lost her that very afternoon, a very sobering thought. He wondered, too, how he would have fared as a father and then realised, that for the first time in his life he had the very real chance of finding out, surprising himself somewhat at where that sudden crazy notion had come from.

"I've been scared every time a call comes through to say one of you boys has been injured….and I'm scared every time that alarm goes off and I have to send you boys out on another call," he continued to confess.

"And you want me to sit behind that desk and worry about you," Scott quipped light-heartedly, causing both men to laugh, Scott feeling, that now, he had a new insight into his father and a newfound respect.

"Let me fix you two a coffee. I'm sure you could do with one," Jenna offered, deciding it was time to be a little discreet and let them have a private moment. Jeff responded with a 'Thank-you, that would be good'.

"Yeah thanks, Jen," Scott replied with a grateful smile.

Jenna took her time over making the coffee and found herself wiping away a tear on having turned and witnessing father and son in an emotional embrace. "Here you are," she offered, as she handed Jeff his coffee.

He noted how lovingly attentive she was to his son in, first, bringing the table over to him and then making sure he could reach and manage his coffee before sitting down to her own. He smiled to himself, knowing now he would not have to worry about his son's future happiness for it seemed that was all pretty much taken care off. He only hoped the rest of his sons would fare equally as well when it came to them finding a life's partner.

"Tell us about those first times you went up into space, Jeff….please," Jenna pleaded with the innocence of a fascinated child.

"Yeah..sure Dad….tell us….did you throw up every time before you went up?" Scott grinned cheekily.

"You youngsters have just no idea of what those early days were like…the boundaries we pushed….well...…let me tell you……," Jeff reiterated and began to tell them the exploits of his early space career as they drank their coffee. "…….and that's how it was back then. You kids have it so easy because of what we achieved," he finished, with Scott giving him a wry, 'Sure we do, Dad'. "Well, I'd better let you get some rest," Jeff said, noticing his son looked tired. "Do you want me to help you to the john….eh…bathroom, Son?" he offered, correcting himself and remembering his manners this time.

"Yeah, thanks Dad….I'd appreciate that," Scott replied, smiling at his father's slip of the tongue.

After helping him back to bed Jeff took his leave and on seeing Scott settled for the night Jenna fell into grateful sleep, the excitement of the day having caught up on her. In the early hours of the morning, though, Scott was awakened by a sound he hadn't heard before, heartfelt cries and the sound of distressed breathing.

"Nooo…tell…him….tell….tell…..Scott….I..will…always…love…him….love…him…Scott….Scott…"

Rubbing his eyes and trying to shake himself into wakefulness he turned automatically to where Jenna was sleeping in the next bed. "Jen!" Scott whispered as, in the soft light of the moonlit filled room, he noted her tossing and clutching at her chest, her breathing becoming more laboured. He became instantly concerned, realising she was probably dreaming about her close encounter. "Jen!" he called more loudly but to no avail and unable to see her in distress he knew he had to go to her.

Without thinking Scott pushed himself up on his right arm and turned to his left, realising, too late, in his effort to get to her that he had pushed himself too far. Now off balance and with no feeling in his left arm to reach out and steady himself, the inevitable happened. He felt himself falling. "Damn this arm," he swore to himself.


	57. 57 part1

Thunderbirds and The Tracy Family are the creation of Sylvia and Gerry Anderson

Chapter 57 part1

Author's Note: I hope you'll all forgive me for doing things this way but I felt a reply of this length to this particular review was warranted and as it was long there wouldn't be much room for the chapter proper. The chapter will continue as Chapter 57 part2.

**Sky Wench**: As with all my reviewers I respect your point of view and appreciate your taking the time to critique my story and as you have presented a fairly lengthy criticism I trust you will allow me the same courtesy in defending it. I am sorry that my story seems to bother you, somewhat, but I really don't know any other way to write, apart from descriptively and that, after all, is the joy of fanfiction, that we enjoy our writing. It is obvious, of course, that not everyone is going to enjoy the same stories and there are many stories out there that I do not read, simply because I do not hold with their characterization or the fact that they are conversation only stories that tell me nothing of how the character feels or what they think, and everybody thinks and feels, even the Tracy's. That was the appeal for me on this story, that I could explore the thoughts and feelings of this family when one of their members was injured and the added twist that he fell in love during that time.

Ok, first point: There are many degrees of bumps on the head that can range from a slight knock to a more serious blow and I was never suggesting that every bump to someone's head would result in such a condition. Of course we have all had bumps on the head and have not ended up needing brain surgery but the fact is such things do happen with such seemingly innocent injuries; it is a question of the brain tissue swelling and the pressure needing to be released. Yes, I could have chosen so many other ways for him to be injured given what he does, being shot, having things fall on him, broken bones etc, but that's all been done and I wanted to be different. That was the hard thing for the family to come to terms with, that a seemingly simple injury could result in such a condition. I hope you'll forgive me for just trying to be original. As for intricate brain surgery being performed on a small island away from sophisticated medical facilities. I never suggested it was intricate brain surgery; it was invasive brain surgery, in that the pressure needed to be released, though any delving into the brain, even on the surface is delicate but it wasn't deep and intricate brain surgery. I have mentioned this point before, that Jeff Tracy is a billionaire and on his small island he can well afford the most sophisticated medical facilities money can buy. As they are quite a way from the mainland don't you think he would ensure his sons had the best medical care available, given what they do, and we are talking future here, medical facilities and procedures would be technically more advanced as well.

Second point: I really don't understand what the problem is with the guys not always being out on constant rescues. Not every story on fanfiction has them out on rescues; many are reflective pieces so I am wondering what is so different about this one, unless it is the length but, like I say, I enjoy the depth of description. What I wanted to do was explore the dilemmas that Jeff Tracy faces as, not only Commander-In-Chief but as a father as well, and he is a father, like you said somewhere, he is not an ogre. Why, for once, wouldn't he consider putting his sons first, that is the dilemma he faces. He is not superhuman and why wouldn't he just be getting tired and weary. You have mentioned in your third point about them being established characters but at which point in their lives are you referring to. A lot of stories deal with them as children, when they're growing up, when IR is started etc, all these require artistic licence and supposition as to how they would react in given situations, which is all that I am doing. This story is set ahead of the series, when IR has been running a while, Scott is 30yrs of age, making his father 60, and families do change and get weary, let's face it, with life's hard knocks; why would the Tracy's be any different? You may not believe Jeff Tracy would have shut down IR, and that is quite rightly your prerogative, but this is a story where he considered it and did it because I believe Jeff Tracy is a misunderstood character, he is a father who cares about his sons and does not have to wait until one of them dies before he shows it. Perhaps you haven't really read ch56 thoroughly or you would know that they are discussing bringing IR back on-line and the different options that are open to them. And, as I have pointed out before, 3 1/2 weeks is not that long in the grand scheme of things to be off-line. Yes, we know from the series that Alan is capable of flying One and operating Mobile Control but that was on a temporary basis and what Jeff is having to think of is the long term, should Scott's paralysis be permanent. Scott has the natural ability to assess situations and instinctively react, that's not Alan's natural talent. They all have their niche and specialisation within the organisation and that's something else I wanted to explore, what happens when one of those pieces isn't functioning; again, it's a dilemma for Jeff to face. I have pointed out, time and time again, that this is a story primarily about the family, the bond they have to bring them through adversity, this adversity being the long recovery process that Scott is going through.

Third point: You are quite entitled to your humble opinion and I am sorry you feel that way but there are readers out there who enjoy the detail, knowing what the characters are thinking, what they are feeling, what motivates them and the gestures all help to create a mental picture. You can, of course, surmise only so much of the personality of each character based on past actions but with the introduction of new situations I believe the development of the personality is warranted, these new situations being the possibility of Scott's permanent disablement, his place in IR and his falling deeply in love when he least expected it, all these have effects on the rest of the family. I think what you expect from these characters and what I'm trying to convey are two totally different things, in that, you expect this story to be almost like an episode from the series whereas I want to explore this family dealing with difficult crisis and evolving as a family and that means change, even how they may think and feel about IR. You say, 'Sometimes a person's actions and mannerisms can tell us all we need to know without having to have it spelled out, know what I mean'. Well, no, I don't know what you mean, because if I don't tell you what the person's actions and mannerisms are how are you going to know, know what I mean. That's all I am doing, telling you what they are so you can imagine a mental picture of the scene and that includes giving a look. I really can't see the point you're trying to make here. There are many ways, too, that you can say the same words and unless I tell you how the person has said it how will you know how they meant it. For instance, "You're joking," he laughed. "You're joking," he stated angrily. Same words, two totally different meanings, two different attitudes. In short, how can I 'show' if I don't tell? I'm sorry if you think this reply is long but you did bring up the points.

Fourth point: On the American speak, I do apologise. I never intended any offence, though I have to say I do have other reviewers who are from the States and they have never had a problem with the conversations. Well, I didn't intentionally make Grandma sound like Ma Kettle because I have absolutely no idea who Ma Kettle is. I guess by clipping off the end of words I was just trying to convey they were American as opposed to Lady Penelope English so I hope you will forgive me on that one and I'm not exactly sure what you mean about Gordon. I was just trying to convey him as the jovial prankster and joker of the family but serious and professional when he has to be.

Fifth point: Not sure what thin ice I'm treading on with Jenna to becoming a Mary Sue! Or what you mean by, 'She's becoming a bit too 'all that', so no, I don't see what you mean. Jenna does not fly a Thunderbird, nor has she any desire to, she doesn't do the jobs the boys do or believes she can do them better. This is an independent young woman who had her own career, came to do a job of nursing and gave up that career on a point of ethics and principle because she fell in love with her patient and in my book that makes her a courageous young woman. I also have it on good authority from a qualified nurse that Jenna has been a fairly accurate portrayal, though she is, of course, human and prone to mistakes. Jenna wasn't scolding Jeff in front of his son; she was speaking to both of them in her capacity as a nurse to ensure things did not get out of hand and Scott, who is still a patient under her care, did not end up with another headache. That was made quite clear. Jeff put Jenna in charge of the infirmary and Scott's care and on medical matters he is happy enough to abide by her decisions, he wouldn't expect anything less of her, that has all been explained in earlier chapters. As a nurse, and Jeff is happy for her to continue as such, her patients needs come first, doesn't matter to her that Jeff Tracy is a billionaire, head of a multi-corporate organisation or head of IR, that cuts no ice and neither it should if she's doing her job properly. If she were to meekly bow and scrape every time he came into the room and not stick up for her patient, then she would be in danger of being a Mary Sue but that is not the case. Of course Jeff is capable of handling his organisation without any help from outsiders. Jenna has never interfered in the running of IR or advised him on how to do it, so I don't see the point you're making here. Her only priority is her patient and Jeff, himself, gave her carte blanche because he cares about his son's welfare. If you're referring to her input about TB5, then again, she was speaking in her professional capacity and why would Jeff give her complete authority over his son's care if he were not going to listen to her advice. Despite all his money and power Jeff is not a doctor. I state again, Jenna is not getting in the middle of a business discussion, she's just ensuring the welfare of her patient. It would be the same if he was in hospital and Jeff came to see him there. Yes, Scott is strong-minded but so is Jenna, that's part of the attraction for him but this isn't a question of his woman being protective of him, she's operating in her capacity as a nurse. And no, of course, Jeff wouldn't consciously do anything to worsen his condition but this conversation had the potential of getting heated and it was Jenna's job to make sure it didn't. As I said, Jeff is not a doctor and while he's in the infirmary he's in her world and as for having left them alone. I don't think you've really read this chapter or, indeed, this story properly, she was discreet and left them for a while on their own but it was also at Scott's insistence that she stay with him during his conversation with his father. He was wanting to make the point that they are now a couple, as you say, he's strong-minded. Also in the previous chapter she offered to let them have their talk in private but Scott wanted her to be with him.

As for this final point! The love scenes. Since you have been frank in public then I must be equally frank. I assure you I am not at all uncomfortable with taking the intimacy further and what I picture them doing at this stage is exactly what they are doing, kissing and being affectionate, for now. Again I have to point out that you do not seem to be reading this story properly or you would know that they are not satisfied with just kissing, they are frustrated but you have to remember where they are. The infirmary is more or less a public place; visitors come and go, that's been obvious. Scott wants to be romantic with his woman, take his time over his lovemaking; that has been stated in another chapter. The Scott Tracy I know is not a 'wham, bam, thank-you ma'am' kind of guy. He is decent, not arrogant and honourable and in love with this woman. Also he wants to have a more romantic place to make love to her than in the infirmary, in a single bed on an Airflow mattress. It is possible of course but like I said, he wants to do it properly and he knows she will be worth waiting for. What we are talking about here is not some quick roll in the hay with his nurse; this is a deep and mature love and what they are doing is exercising self-control, something, which sadly, the younger generation do not seem willing to do. Your point that 'Scott is a Tracy'! You make him sound like a womanising playboy that only has sex in mind; that point, too, has been dealt with in another chapter. I'm sorry but we obviously see Scott and indeed, this whole family differently and we'll just have to agree to disagree. You talk about 'other ways to fulfil each other' and I'm just wondering how you suggest I go about writing that, bearing in mind the ratings and, I'm sorry to keep saying this but you do keep bringing up these points, you aren't reading this story properly or remembering what has went before or you would know that Scott has felt fully satisfied on more than one occasion. I assure you I am perfectly sure of where to go from here, it's just a matter of timing and when he is released from the infirmary to go back to the privacy of his own room. The love that has developed between this couple is not just based on sex, it is about more than that, it's about a lasting relationship that is rooted in affection and respect for one another. I have to say you presume too much when you say, 'we' will no longer care' because I happen to know there are those who do. And as for the family respecting their private moments together! Apart from the fact that brothers will be brothers just how are they supposed to know they are having 'private moments', like I said, it is more or less a public place, that's what is frustrating and that's what will make it all the more enjoyable and sweeter when they do get together, so I do know where I'm going with this. As for the shower scenes! Well, you're obviously not following your own train of thought. In one point you say everything doesn't need spelled out, let the action speak but here you want detail! Sometimes less is more and you don't have to have it spelled out. Some things are best left to the imagination, that in itself can be sensuous and that is a writing technique I have utilised, where you are left to read between the lines!

In finishing I'll say, I am sorry this story seems to have bothered you but it is, after all, only that, a story, and my story, the way I see the Tracy Family. We'll just have to agree to differ and IMHO constructive criticism is a balance of both positive and negative, whereas you have just focused on the negative so I have to wonder, and please forgive me I'm not being rude here, just why you bother to keep reading!


	58. 57 part2

Thunderbirds and The Tracy Family are the creation of Sylvia and Gerry Anderson

Chapter 57 part2

Thankfully he hadn't been near the edge of the bed and found himself eating a faceful of mattress instead of hard floor. "Aw well, this is just great Scott. When Jen needs you, you go fallin flat on your face," Scott mumbled to himself. Gritting his teeth he pushed himself off on his right hand, then reaching round behind him, grasped the edge of the bed to pull himself round onto his back to start again. This time he reached down for the control panel and pressing the appropriate button, raised the bed, easing him into an upright position.

Scott then swung his legs over the edge of the bed and sat for a moment before setting his feet to the floor. As he stood, he prayed he would make those vital few steps to her bed without falling and making sure he was steady on his feet first he set his face determinedly to completing his mission, knowing that, for once, she needed him.

After crossing the short space between the two beds he gratefully sat down. "Jen!" Scott called softly, as he gently stroked her face, so as not to alarm her. He reached into the locker and pulled out a towel, to tenderly wipe the perspiration that had formed on her brow. "Jen…you're having a bad dream," he whispered.

At that, Jenna drew in a breath and snapping open her eyes, sat bolt upright. Taking a few moments to realise where she was Jenna found herself looking into concerned, deep blue eyes. At his gentle smile she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly, as though she never wanted to let him go. "Oh Scott…I couldn't breathe…I thought I was never going to see you again," she said with a heartfelt cry.

He immediately put his arm around her and held her in his close protective embrace. Closing his eyes tightly and rubbing his face against hers he realised he could hardly bear the thought of being without her, not now that he had just found her. "It's all right, Jen. I'm here…I'm not gonna let anything happen to you…I swear….not as long as I can help it," he promised with a lover's passion. In a short while he felt her relax against him.

It was a good place to be, held in the warmth and strength of his embrace and Jenna found herself thinking, with a smile, that it wasn't that long ago she had held and comforted him through his nightmares. It felt good, though, just for this little while to allow herself to be totally dependant on him, to be nothing more than a woman in love, needing the comfort and assurance of her lover. With that warm glow of contentment now radiating through her she sat back and looked at him.

"You got here all by yourself!" she remarked with a smile, as if just realising he was not in his own bed and knowing it would have been a struggle for him.

"Figured you needed me," came the modest reply.

"Did I ever tell you I love you, Scott Tracy?" she smiled tenderly, her eyes still sleepy with tiredness.

"I think you tried to convince me of that once or twice, Jenna Rollins," Scott responded with a wry grin. "You…got room for one more in there? You wouldn't make a guy walk all the way back over there…would you?" he smiled, nodding in the direction of his own bed. Jenna could see, though, how tired the effort had made him.

"I guess I could squeeze you in," she replied, smiling wryly and shaking her head at his inference of just walking a marathon, though for Scott it probably seemed like it.

Moving position to allow her to pull back the covers he then eased himself in beside her. Tantalisingly close now and tempting as it was, both were tired and with knowing the morning routine came early, they snuggled down together and promptly fell asleep.

Next day saw the usual round of exercising and rest and by evening Jenna, noticing how pale and down he looked, offered a change of scene. "Would you like to go outside for a while?" she asked.

"Yeah sure…sounds good," Scott responded, only too eager for the fresh air. While he enjoyed his time in the pool sessions with his brothers he also thought how refreshingly nice it would be to just spend time with her alone outside and relaxing, without any thought of having to work at his fitness.

"All right….let's go," she smiled. Bringing Thunderbird 7 over Jenna helped him in and with the useful addition of power assistance to push she found it easy enough to manage Scott by herself.

With the rest of the family engaged in their own pursuits Scott was glad to find they had the patio to themselves and they were soon basking in the warm evening sun, laughing and talking. Virgil, as usual, had immersed himself in the pleasure of playing his piano and with the sliding glass doors of the lounge open the music drifted down to the couple below. As if sensing that his brother was outside with his lady and that he was playing just for them the mood of his music changed to softer, soothing strains, drawing the two lovers into a companionable silence as they listened in appreciation. Having come out onto the balcony to puff on his evening cigar the lone figure smiled to himself as he observed his eldest son pull her onto his lap but retired discreetly when he drew her to himself to enjoy an intimate kiss to the sound of the haunting music.

It was almost noon next day when a cheery head appeared round the door. "Oh hi Gordon…come on in," Jenna invited, thinking he had brought their lunch but could only watch with quizzical bemusement as he went straight for where TB7 was stored.

"Your presence has been requested up in the lounge," Gordon announced politely as he brought the transport to his brother's bedside. "Come on….get your skates on….we're starving….and John says he won't start without you," he added, now much more himself.

"What's going on Gordon?" Jenna laughed as she and Scott looked with total bewilderment at each other.

"John's goin back up to Five this afternoon and we're throwin him a party….so come on big guy…we're all waiting," he continued excitedly.

The words filled Scott with a mixture of emotions, knowing it meant that, at long last, International Rescue was going back into operation. He wondered just how he would feel the first time they were called out without him but, as he had no wish to dampen the enthusiasm of a party for his brother, he smiled graciously, allowing Gordon to help him into his chair, it being too much of a distance to be walking there yet.

Jenna's heart went out to him as she sensed his inner turmoil but they had both known this day was coming, though the reality is always harder to bear when the moment arrives. "Here…put this on," she smiled gently, helping him into the arm immobiliser, "it'll make you more comfortable."

"Come on Jen…you're coming too," Gordon invited, realising she hadn't thought the invite extended to her and seeing Scott look anxiously in her direction, knowing he was unwilling to go without her.

"Oh but Gordon….this is for family," Jenna responded, not having been presumptuous enough to suppose she would be included.

"Well Johnny insists that you're both there….and it's his party…..or he says he's not goin anywhere," Gordon grinned. "So come on…there's a party waitin."

"Well I guess we'd better go and not keep everybody waiting," she laughed, though she doubted her absence from his party would stop him going to Thunderbird 5.

Gordon automatically took charge of TB7 and as they neared the lounge, coming down the hallway, Scott had the strange sensation of having been away from home for a long time and wondering if everything would still be the same as he remembered it. It occurred to him he hadn't been in the upper level of his home, in the lounge, since his accident almost a month previous and hadn't expected to feel quite so emotional; he only hoped he wouldn't let himself down in front of his family and spoil John's farewell do.

He needn't have worried, though, for on entering the lounge he was barely given time to think at all as his family swarmed around, welcoming him back into the familiar surroundings. Everyone was there, including Brains and Kyrano, who was treated equally as one of the family and not as a servant, though, as was his way, he made sure everyone had enough to eat and drink. One could have been mistaken for thinking this was a party to welcome back a much-missed son and brother as it was in sending another away, though in the family's eyes it probably served as both.

Jenna, too, was welcomed with equal enthusiasm and Tin-Tin soon had her arm linked through hers, chatting excitedly and glad at having young female company to share girl talk with. Jenna was amazed at the spread of food set before her as Tin-Tin steered her towards the buffet table laden with all sorts of delicacies. Grandma and Kyrano had obviously been hard at work all morning preparing the sumptuous fare, she thought to herself. She was also glad to see that great care had been taken to provide only soft drinks and had been informed by Tin-Tin that it had been at the insistence of Jeff Tracy himself, knowing that his son was on medication that would not allow for the inclusion of alcohol. She found herself smiling at his thoughtfulness. It also served a dual purpose, though, as John was going back on active duty and would obviously need a clear head, which would go for Alan and Virgil too; Virgil going to accompany Alan on the flight home in Thunderbird Three.

Scott, on the other hand, was well used to such family occasions, smiling quietly to himself and being pleased as he watched her being drawn into the protective embrace of his family and seeing how easily she seemed to fit in. It was more than important to him now that she should be accepted as this was the woman he had come to love deeply and had asked to share his life.

As everyone gradually moved towards the buffet table, though, it left Scott, momentarily, with his first clear, uninterrupted view of a certain section of the lounge wall whereupon hung two lamp fittings. He swallowed back hard the emotion that was threatening to engulf him and winced at the wealth of memories that invaded his mind at the knowledge of what lay hidden behind that wall. It was one thing to talk about what he was prepared to do in order to resume his former life but he knew it would be no easy task when it came to the reality of it and he also knew it would never be quite the same. A pain seared through his heart and, as if in a trance, he found he couldn't tear his gaze away.

It was Virgil who, following his brother's gaze, quickly moved to his side, unable to even begin to guess at what he was feeling. Engaging him in conversation Virgil steered him towards the food, making sure his back was to the wall and after a few discreet whispers around the family it was made sure that Scott's attention was kept occupied at all times. The party was now in full swing and everyone seemed to enjoy themselves with Gordon making them all laugh at tales of his practical jokes.

All too soon, though, it was time to bid fond farewells and as John made his way round his family Jenna moved to the side of the room so as not to intrude on their last moments with him. It had touched her deeply that she had been included in this family occasion and not only that but been accepted by this generous and warm-hearted family whom she had come to love as her own. She thought of the first day she arrived with Mike and entered this very lounge; in one way not having seemed all that long ago and yet, in another, having seemed a lifetime ago and now here she was, deeply in love with the man she came to nurse and loving his family like her own.

John warmly embraced his father. "I appreciate you letting me stay until Scott was at least up on his feet, Dad. You will let me know how things are going, won't you?" he asked quietly and nodding unobtrusively in the direction of his brother.

"Of course, Son and it's been a pleasure to have you here at home….I just wish it had been under happier circumstances. Anyway…I feel the rest has done us all some good but now we have to look to the future..whatever that may bring. But we'll get through it, Son….we always have," Jeff stated with the determination of one whose family is strengthened through adversity.

After having been around the rest of his family, apart from Alan and Virgil who were going with him, John smiled warmly as he sought out Jenna with open, outstretched arms. "Hey, come here, Jen….you didn't think I was going to go without getting a hug, did you?" he grinned as he put his arms around her in a brotherly embrace, making her feel somewhat emotional.

"It's been really good…to get to know you John," Jenna responded quietly and, if not, a little sadly, knowing she was saying goodbye to a very dear friend.

"Yeah…me too…but hey….I was nearly tempted to say it's not as if I'm leaving the planet!….but I guess I am," John laughed, bringing a smile to her face. "What I meant to say was, Jen….if you ever want to chat….well you know where I am…in fact I insist on it…..just ask any of the guys…they'll put you in touch," he added with a warm smile.

"I will, John and thanks," she promised.

"No…thank you, Jen…for all you've done for Scott," he replied sincerely.

"Oh John…I haven't done anything…just my job….it was Mike who saved his life," Jenna responded, feeling humbled by his gratitude.

"Well that's where you're wrong Jen. Sure Mike saved his life in a physical sense but you've done something for him the rest of us couldn't do. You've given him back his self-esteem….made him feel whole….like a man again," John assured her.

"That's easy, John….I love him," she confessed quietly.

"Yeah…kinda figured that. So….I guess you'll still be here then when I get back….if I know Scott….he's going to want you around for a long time," he grinned knowingly.

"You are one very shrewd man, John Glenn Tracy," Jenna smiled wryly, though not satisfying his curiosity with an answer.

"You just take care of him for us, won't you," he added with a parting smile, as he kissed her affectionately on the cheek.

"Of course I will….and you take care, John…I'll miss you," she said, returning his kiss.

John had saved his last and most emotional farewell to last. Turning now to his eldest brother, still sitting in TB7, he bent down and grasped him firmly in a bear hug of an embrace. For a few moments both men were at a loss as to what to say, being caught up in the emotion of the farewell.

"John…I…I…just….," Scott started to say.

"Hey buddy…no need. We're the….Traceketeers remember….all for one…and all that," John responded as he tried to be light-hearted but found he was becoming choked with emotion. He well remembered the call he got that day telling him of his eldest brother's worsening condition and that he was being sent for. The hours he waited for TB3 to come had seemed like forever and he knew, indeed, that it must be serious if his father sanctioned such an order, wanting the family to be all together. He remembered trying to block out the thoughts of the worst possible scenario; that they would get home only to find they were too late.

"Yeah…..John…I…just want to thank you for being here for me…you know….," Scott told him, finding his own emotion equally high. Jenna found herself wiping a tear from her eye, watching the two brothers as she stayed in the background.

"Like I said Scott…no need…..we're brothers….where else would I be," John smiled gently.

Scott nodded his appreciation. "Hey John….," he added, indicating his brother to come closer. John bent lower. "Thanks for….putting in a word…with the old man….you know…about swapping places."

"Not a problem brother…..hey…I was doing us both a favor…and besides…I have things up there just the way I like them….you don't think I was gonna go letting you rearrange everything do you!" John grinned jokingly, causing both men to laugh. "Well…I guess it's time I was going….you take care brother," he added, grasping Scott again in a firm hold and clapping his back.

"Yeah…you too John," Scott returned.

"If you wanna talk, just call me," John offered, to which his brother nodded, before finally adding, "…and I'm glad to see you finally found someone who's made you happy….you love her, don't you?"

Scott smiled quietly to himself as he looked in her direction. "Am I that transparent?" he asked with a wry smile.

"As glass brother….as glass," John quipped. "You just make sure and look after her…cus there's plenty of us standing in line," he finished with a cheeky grin.

"Not a chance John…not a chance," Scott said, returning his banter with a smile before casting her a loving look. He intended to have her around for a long time. With that John left to join his two waiting brothers who were already by the couch.

Jenna came now to Scott's side and automatically took the hand that he held out to her, both of them totally oblivious to the fond smiles that were going on around them. Scott couldn't help but smile at her somewhat bemused face when she observed the three boys sitting, apparently quite relaxed, on the couch, as though deciding after all they weren't going, while the rest of the family gathered to watch and say farewell.

"I thought they were going to Thunderbird Three now……what are they waiting for?" Jenna asked quietly as she bent low to whisper in his ear and thinking there was some obvious delay.

Scott grinned, realising she hadn't been informed of the secrets of the lounge. "They are….just wait and see," he whispered back. She watched with great interest as Jeff took his place behind his desk.

"You boys ready?" Jeff asked in his now familiar authoritarian tone, drawing the response of 'Yes Sir' from the three boys in unison.

This was the first glimpse Jenna had of Jeff Tracy in his role as Commander of International Rescue, having only met him as a concerned father, though knowing he was head of a multi-corporate organisation. She had to admit to a certain thrill that coursed through her as she realised she was in a privileged position to witness whatever was about to take place.

"Have you got everything you need, Son?" Jeff asked John directly and now with a more fatherly affection.

"Yes Dad, thanks. We loaded up Three this morning with all the supplies I'll need," John replied.

"Well then….I guess you boys had better be on your way," Jeff responded, trying not to let the emotion that he was feeling show. The moment had come, at last, to send John back to Thunderbird Five and so get International Rescue operational again. As he pressed the button that sent them on their way Jeff Tracy shot his eldest son a glance, wondering what he was feeling right at that moment, knowing that it would have been his place to accompany Alan on the journey up to Five.

With fond farewells ringing in their ears, and a few obligatory tears from Grandma and Tin-Tin, they began their journey. But Jenna could only stand amazed, her eyes getting wider by the second, as she watched the three boys plus couch slowly sink into the floor until eventually they disappeared, only to be replaced by another identical but empty couch. If she had closed her eyes but for a moment she would have sworn she had just witnessed a clever magician's trick and expecting them to appear again at any moment.

She felt Scott grip her hand a little tighter and looking down noted a flash of pain that was obviously associated with some memory, cross his face. Unaware of what it was, though wanting to give him comfort she squeezed his hand in a loving gesture, causing him to give her a grimaced smile as he bit back emotion.

He was glad of her presence even though she couldn't possibly know what he was going through right now. As he watched his brothers descend into what he knew were the cavernous vaults and tunnels below that would take them out to the Roundhouse and so up into Thunderbird Three, another agonising pain tore through his heart as a voice cried out in his head. 'It should be me there, Virg….not you. That's my place….mine.' While not wanting to do permanent duty on Five he never minded the actual journey there and back, offering him a unique view of the earth that only very few are privileged to see; that of the blue and green marble as the mighty rockets of Thunderbird Three pull them away from the atmosphere. It was a spectacle that never ceased to amaze him. His mind, his very soul was a mixture of emotions now for he hadn't anticipated these feelings would have been so strong. His thoughts were quickly brought back down to earth.

"Well Jen….whatdaya think? Neat, huh!" Gordon commented with a proud grin on seeing her wide-eye wonderment.

"Yeah," Jenna acknowledged. "Where exactly are they going?"

Before Gordon answered Scott spoke up, telling her off the vast caverns that were hewn out of the rock beneath her feet and the track system that ran out to the Roundhouse; smiling, as she looked down to the floor and knowing she was trying to comprehend the enormity of it. "……and then it takes you up into TB3," he finished, glad of her distraction and taking delight in her childlike wonder. There were many things she was going to have to know and get used to if she was to stay here with him, though he was pleased she wasn't eager to know everything at once.

"Now that's impressive," she stated, just beginning to realise that this was no ordinary home. It had never really occurred to her before where on the island the Thunderbirds were kept, apart from knowing, of course, that Thunderbird One launched from beneath the swimming pool when Scott had shared that information with her earlier while they were in the pool.

"You want to see something impressive? Come on…..let's go outside," Scott invited.

Without question she smiled and steered him outside onto the balcony as the rest of the family joined them. The view from the balcony was breathtaking to say the least, the view that she hadn't had time to appreciate upon first arriving. The patio was enclosed by the trees of the jungle, through which ran the various tracks to different parts of the island, one of which she and Mike had been led along by Virgil and Kyrano from the runway. Beyond the trees straight ahead lay the beach, only the edge of the shoreline being visible and beyond that the constantly moving ocean. To the left were more trees and the fact that the ocean lay further away and sparkling in the distance gave rise to the knowledge that there was more of the island than could be seen. Taking in a deep breath of the scented air Jenna sighed.

"What are we looking for?" she asked in bewilderment, though seeing that the family were automatically looking to the left she guessed that was the direction in which she should be looking.

Jeff chuckled. "If you'll just look over there…you'll soon see," he said, pointing to beyond the tree line.

"Help me up, Jen….please," Scott pleaded, as though wanting to stand out of respect for some great event that was about to take place.

Supporting him on his left side he pushed up on the arm of the chair with his right hand and once in a standing position he reached out for the balcony rail to support himself. Shortly, a low rumble was heard, accompanied by vibrations felt beneath their feet, which grew in intensity. Had Jenna been totally unaware that something momentous was about to happen she would have sworn that she was experiencing an earth tremor.

"Feel that?" Scott asked with a smile, to which she nodded. "Well that's Three….she's powering up… getting ready for lift-off," he informed her quietly, with all the knowledge of one who knows every vibration of his island home. As he held onto the rail his level of excitement rose, feeling the vibrations come up through the ground and course through his body.

"Look….there they go," Tin-Tin cried excitedly and pointing to where the great red nose of the rocket ship started to rise majestically above the trees.

Jenna watched in total fascination as the mighty ship climbed steadily into the air and tried to imagine the heat that must be coming from those burners as they powered her towards the upper atmosphere, the air around being distorted and shimmering by the intensity of the flames.

Scott felt a strong and reassuring hand on his shoulder. "You all right, Son?" his father asked with quiet concern.

"Yeah…I will be, Dad….thanks. Guess it just takes a bit of gettin used to…..them goin without me…you know," Scott explained, smiling at his father half-heartedly.

"Yes…I know Son," his father responded, clapping his son firmly on the shoulder before turning to leave.

"I still say it looks like a giant red lipstick," Jenna whispered to Scott, the suddenness of her comment causing him to all but choke and cough, though he was glad of her quip for it brought a smile to his face.

Tin-Tin giggled, having overheard the comment and appreciating it as only a woman can. "You're right, Jenna…it does….though I wouldn't let poor Brains hear you call it that…..I don't think 'lipstick' was quite in his design plan," she said, making both women smile.

Gradually the family drifted indoors, leaving Scott and Jenna alone on the balcony, she now having moved round to his right side. He instinctively reached out and, putting his arm around her shoulder, drew her to his side. Jenna lovingly slipped her arms around his waist as they looked up high into the sky to see the little dot that was now Thunderbird Three fast disappearing into the upper reaches of the atmosphere. For a brief moment she felt strange and a little apprehensive, knowing that changes were on the way and wondering how she would fit into the scheme of things. Scott, for the most part, was getting stronger and his general health improving, though they still waited anxiously to overcome this last major hurdle and headaches could still prove to be a problem. As if sensing her foreboding he drew her a little tighter, bent and kissed the top of her head.

"How long will it take them?" she asked, looking up into the now empty sky and wondering what it would be like to be travelling through space.

"To get to Five……..a few hours….then they'll help load the supplies into Five and…maybe stick around a while…see if John needs any help to get her back on line. It'll be this evening before we see them back again," Scott explained, to which she nodded with genuine interest.

On entering the house again all seemed strangely empty and quiet after the noise and jollity of the party. "Do you want to go back down and rest?" Jenna asked sympathetically, wondering if the excitement and emotion of the party had wearied him.

"I'm not actually tired, Jen to be honest," he replied, feeling glad of the change of scene.

It was when she asked if he wanted to stay in the lounge for a bit, though, and he glanced forlornly at the wall, stating adamantly that he didn't, that gave rise to her thinking this room held bitter sweet memories for him. Gordon had just come in from the kitchen and on having witnessed his brother's rather dejected look at the wall cheerily offered a helpful solution.

"Say Scott…you wanna go down to the games room….we could have a game of chess? You haven't been to the games room yet…have you Jen?" he suggested. Jenna shook her head and smiled warmly at his thoughtfulness, finding it an excellent idea and thinking it would help hone his mental sharpness.

"Sure Gordy…..but I haven't played in a while…….," he responded as Gordon took charge and wheeled him from the lounge followed by Jenna. Chatting happily and with Gordon assuring him it would all come back to him they disappeared down the hallway.

Some time later in the early evening Jeff Tracy was in the familiar position of being behind his desk when the eyes of John's portrait began to flash. "Base to Thunderbird Five," he acknowledged and thinking, for a brief moment, how long ago it had seemed since he used those words. "…..go ahead John…..give me a progress report. Are we back on line?" he asked, as once more the familiar tone of authority rang out across the lounge.


	59. 58

Thunderbirds and the Tracy Family are the creation of Sylvia and Gerry Anderson

Author's Note: The information on the Akashi Kaikyo Bridge and the Akashi Strait is accurate according to research, though the mention that the Bridge is closed down during violent winds and that vehicles are blown off is of my own making. Still, you never know. It is entirely possible that such things do happen in conditions like that.

Chapter 58

"Yes Sir, International Rescue is back on line," John acknowledged. "At least we have all systems functional and operational…..we didn't encounter any problems bringing her off auto….and Virgil and Alan should be home in a couple of hours….they left a short while ago," he added, anticipating the information he knew his father would want.

"Well, I'm glad to hear it, Son….did you have a good flight?" his father asked as a matter of interest.

"Yes Sir, thank you. How's Scott by the way….how did he take watching us go?" John asked now with much concern for his brother, knowing they would have been out on the balcony watching the ascent.

"He did take it a bit hard….but he'll be all right, John….we'll make sure of that," Jeff responded reassuringly. "Now….are there any situations we need to be keeping an eye on?" he added, wanting to be prepared for any potential call-outs. It was always useful to know of any impending disaster that they may be called upon to attend.

"Yeah…I was wondering how he would be feeling when he saw us taking off," he commented sadly. John was only too aware of the anguish his brother would feel for he knew he would feel the same way in similar circumstances. Getting back now, though, to the matter in hand and his father's question. "Well yes Dad.…I'm tracking a weather system at the minute. They have some very high winds blowing in the Akashi Straits in Japan…and I'm picking up some transmissions from the Honshu Bridge Authority….they're considering shutting down the bridge if the winds gust any stronger," John reported and trying to imagine what his father's reaction would be to that one as, unfortunately, they had had problems in that part of the world before.

"Do w-we k-k-know what the w-wind speed is at the m-minute, John?" Brains asked, wanting to know exactly what they might have to deal with.

"Yes…according to the Beaufort Scale we're at 8….winds are gusting 62-74 kph…that's roughly 34-40 knots…gale force, Brains," John informed him. "Though it's set to go higher."

Jeff Tracy groaned audibly. The Akashi Strait was notorious for the dangerous currents and high winds that seemed to increase year after year due to the continuing climate change. The Strait was also home to one of the world's most superb feats of engineering of the past century; that of the renowned Akashi Kaikyo Bridge, the longest single-span suspension bridge of its kind, linking mainland Japan with Awaji Island. It had taken almost ten years of construction, being finished in 1998 and had suffered a major setback when hit by a violent earthquake that devastated the nearby city of Kobe. It was constantly buffeted by the high winds blowing through the Strait. Consequently, the Bridge Authority had taken to closing down the bridge when the winds gusted beyond a certain strength, although not before several disasters had taken place whereby vehicles had been blown off and into the dangerous waters below. The bridge itself had been constructed to withstand violent storms, having a pendulum device incorporated into its two massive high towers, some 928 feet tall, seen as a stroke of genius at the time; though even the most well constructed man-made structure would be no match for the forces of nature when it chose to vent its anger.

"All right, John…just continue to monitor and keep me abreast of the situation….let me know if anything changes," Jeff sighed wearily. "How does it feel to be back, Son?" he asked.

"Well…not as strange as Scott's gonna feel having to sit it out," John remarked, hoping his brother was going to be able to cope and totally unaware of what his intentions were.

"We'll do our best to help him cope," Jeff replied in his fatherly role. "All right, Son…if you would inform the appropriate authorities, that as of tomorrow…International Rescue is back in business. I would like Alan and Virgil to be able to get some rest when they get back, in case we're needed," he now ordered, with the calm efficiency of one who knows his business. "Good night, John. Base to Thunderbird Five out." And with that the live-feed was cut, to be replaced by a static picture of John in his uniform.

Eventually Virgil and Alan made it home and now stood before their father to give him a short report but their first thoughts had been about their brother. "How did Scott take it?" Alan asked, having always been used to his eldest brother accompanying him on Three.

"He found it a bit emotional….but like I told John…he'll be all right," Jeff answered his youngest son's concerns. "Gordon took him and Jenna down to the games room to play chess…to try and take his mind off things."

"I guess it's only to be expected….wonder how he'll handle us going out on our first call without him?" Virgil mused and not really asking any one in particular. He knew he was going to find it strange, being so used to hearing the confident and efficient tone of his brother directing the operations and, although they were all a close-knit team, they being closer in age gave them that special bond; now he was going to have to assume the role of eldest out in the field and, somehow, that made him feel a little lonely.

"Like I told John too…we'll help him cope….we'll cross that bridge when we come to it," Jeff replied, though he had been wondering that very same thing himself. "….and speaking of bridges…..John's been monitoring transmissions from the Akashi Kaikyo Bridge….," Jeff informed them.

Both boys groaned audibly. "Nothin like being thrown in at the deep end, huh," Virgil remarked, only too well aware of what it could mean. On their last occasion out there he had pulled a shoulder muscle trying to hold his ship steady in the buffeting cross winds as they lifted a vehicle that was dangling over the edge of the bridge.

"Nice choice of words there, bro," Alan grinned. "We'd need Gordy for sure," he added jokingly, causing his father and brother to give him a half-hearted smile.

"Guess we're talking high winds again here, Dad," Virgil asked, knowing that was the usual problem with the Strait.

"I'm afraid so, Son," Jeff acknowledged.

"Does…eh….Scott know of this potential situation, Dad?" Alan asked cautiously.

"No," was Jeff's curt reply. "No, Son….he doesn't….and there's no reason for him to know. I know Scott may look like he's getting better and he's up and about a bit more…..but Scott is still a patient under Mike's charge and under Jenna's care….and that's the way he's going to stay until Mike gives him the all clear," he added more gently but still letting his sons know the way things were going to be. He knew this wasn't going to be easy on any of them; he knew his stong-willed and opinionated son only too well and knew if he got wind of this he would want to have some sort of input in order not to feel left out of things. Although they had had their talk to try and work out the best solution Jeff knew his eldest was going to find it difficult to remain confined when they went out for the first time and even if it wasn't this situation then it would only be some other. He was going to have to walk that fine line between being a father and, perhaps, having to exert his authority as Commander, though he hoped it wouldn't come to that.

"Besides…I don't want him becoming anxious about things he has no control over….he needs to concentrate on getting himself well and nothing else….so I would appreciate it if you boys didn't mention this to him….and maybe these winds will blow themselves out," Jeff stated, having only the best intentions at heart for his son and thinking of his welfare.

"Sure thing Dad…we understand….we wouldn't want to worry him either," Virgil agreed.

"I know, Son, I know. Well, you boys had better go get some sleep in case we're needed. I've already spoken to Gordon after Scott went back to the infirmary….and I'm going to turn in myself," Jeff suggested and with that the house became quiet to await what the new day would bring.

Next morning the boys kept to their usual routine, which involved helping their eldest brother in the gym with his fitness regime, all the while hoping and praying that alarm wouldn't go off, for there would be nothing they could do to disguise the fact that someone, somewhere needed their help and they would have to leave him. John had kept his father appraised of the situation and so far things had looked good with the winds having died down a little but in the Akashi Strait that meant nothing, the winds there playing cruel tricks and changing, as though deliberately tormenting those who chose to stray into the region.

Not long after lunch as the boys relaxed in the lounge a familiar sound was heard throughout the villa, everywhere, that is, except the infirmary. It had been decided by Jeff when having the villa designed that there would be no point having the emergency siren sound in the infirmary so as not to cause it's inhabitants any unnecessary anguish, for after all, if they were in there in the first place it was because they were incapable of taking part in any rescue. For that small insight Jeff was now grateful, thinking that his son would be resting and have no idea they were going out.

Taking his place at his desk as his sons gathered round, Jeff Tracy opened the communication to their orbiting space station. "Base to Thunderbird Five….go ahead John….what do you have for us?" Jeff asked, trying not to sound as though he already knew.

"Well Dad, it's like we suspected….the winds in the Strait have just picked up again…we're at level 9 now….winds are gusting at 41-47 knots and the Honshu Bridge Authority have closed the bridge but, unfortunately, the last vehicle to cross was swept across the road and through the barriers," John answered, confirming their worst fears.

"Do we know anything about this vehicle and just where she went down," Jeff continued as the boys listened, already working out what they were going to have to do. Brains, too, had not been idle and had already pulled up the necessary information on the bridge and the dangerous currents of the Strait on the computer data bank behind the desk.

"Yes Sir….it's one of the newest Juggernauts….her cabin is pressurised and she's equipped with her own life-support unit. Of course we don't know how badly the driver may be injured but at least we know he can survive…..those babies can produce enough filtered air to last for days. Our main concern would be if the cabin itself got damaged when she hit the bottom and she was losing pressure," John reported, giving as much information as he had available and showing an obvious admiration for Japanese technology. "The bad news is….she went down in the deepest part of the channel….currents there are pretty rough….sorry Gordon," he added, feeling every sympathy for his brother, knowing it was going to be up to him to have to get him out.

"Ok, thank you, John….has there been any communication with the driver?" Jeff asked.

"No Dad…guess he must be out cold……," John responded, his tone indicating that was the scenario he was hoping for but it was obvious from what he didn't say that there was another possibility.

"All right, John…let them know International Rescue is on its way….and keep us informed. Base to Thunderbird Five out," Jeff said, ending the communication and getting down to business. After consulting with Brains and feeling they had covered any problem that may be encountered Jeff at last turned to his sons.

"Alan…I want you to go in Thunderbird One…see how things look from out there. Virgil…you're out in Two….take Pod 4 and Gordon," Jeff ordered in a short and concise manner. "….and boys….I don't need to tell you to be careful out there," he added, softening to a fatherly concern. "Well, this is it…..Thunderbirds…are go," he announced with conviction and a certain amount of pride.

As he watched his youngest take his place against the revolving panel and hold the familiar lamp fixtures he shot a glance to a certain portrait that seemed to stare impassively at him from it's place on the wall. For a brief moment a great sadness filled him, though his thoughts were brought sharply back into focus by Brains' acknowledging hand on his shoulder.

Rotating into Thunderbird One's hangar from the lounge Alan took a few moments to reflect. One was a completely different experience from that of his own ship, TB3, satisfying his insatiable thirst for speed and, of course, she was much more highly manoeuvrable than the great lumbering bulk of the space rocket but much as he loved the thrill of flying TB1 this was not how he wanted to come by it now, because his brother was no longer capable. The fact that he may never be, not only hung over everyone like a dark cloud but also filled him with a certain amount of fear and trepidation. He was well used to flying her, of course, as he always took over when their father was away on business and Scott would take over desk duties but to take on permanently the responsibility that went with flying One was not something he was relishing. He also reflected that while he and Gordon may have continually teased and harassed Scott with 'old man' jokes, which was, after all, a younger brother's prerogative, he had a very deep respect and high regard for his eldest brother and the thought of even trying to fill his shoes humbled him a great deal.

As the moving gangway now took him across to the access hatch he had to clear his mind of all such thoughts and focus on the task ahead for a craft of Thunderbird One's calibre demanded the utmost respect and concentration.

Virgil turned in his pilot's seat just as Gordon was finishing doing up his harness, both boys giving each other that nod of silent affirmation that said they were ready, their silence also conveying a respect for the brother and colleague who would not be joining them on this trip. Both now became lost in their own thoughts as the great hangar doors slid open, allowing the sunlight to flood in and revealing the sparkling ocean that lay beyond the runway.

Back in the infirmary Jenna took the opportunity to do a general tidy of the Prep Room and check on what medications they were running low on while Scott was at rest. Closing his eyes he smiled, as he heard her humming contentedly to herself while she went about her work but try as he might the rest he sought evaded him. Moments later he opened his eyes and unable to shake off a feeling he couldn't really describe he eased himself up, putting his feet to the floor. That was when he felt it.

It was a low and steady throbbing that began in the soles of his feet, rising through his body as it rose in intensity until it engulfed him completely. There was no mistaking those vibrations and it could only mean one thing. Frowning heavily and with a myriad of questions running through his mind he stood, intent on getting to the window to see if he could catch a glimpse of her. Although he ached with the thought of not being the one to fly her he longed to see her in her rightful place, airborne and streaking across the sky and, even though the window didn't overlook the pool but another part of the island he hoped she might have flown in this direction. Unsteadily he crossed the short space but by the time he got there she was long gone.

Forlornly and with an intensity of grief that surprised even him he moaned agonisingly as he put his hand to the window and rested his head against it in order to feel the last of her vibrations. "Noooo….she's mine….she's my ship, Alan…not yours…..she's mine….she's mine…"

Turning, Scott now stood with his back to the window, closing his eyes for a few seconds to try and gather his thoughts. Upon opening them he lit on the desk but more in particular the comm.-link, his mind filled with one, all-consuming thought. With a few shaky steps he sat down, taking a breath and trying to shake the now muzzy feeling from his head before he would open the link to the lounge.

"Yes Jenna, what can I do for you?" Jeff's voice sounded over the comm, assuming it must be her.

"Eh…it's me, Dad…..Jen's in the Prep Room," Scott answered.

"Ah….Scott…em….yes Son, is there something wrong?" Jeff replied a little hesitantly. Not expecting to hear his son's voice had taken him a little unawares.

"Where….where is she going, Dad?" Scott asked, trying to keep a casual tone.

"Where's…who going?" his father responded tentatively, not wanting to presume his son knew anything.

Scott could tell instantly his father was uncomfortable and was trying to fob him off. He had tried to remain casual but found himself becoming more and more agitated. "Don't take me for a fool, Dad," Scott retorted rather sharply. He hadn't meant to sound so terse, perhaps he was just tired. "I…I…felt her, Dad. She was powering up….I know she's gone. Please…just tell me," he begged, after speaking of his ship with a quieter intimate affection, as though she had a personality all of her own.

Up in the lounge, Jeff Tracy silently swore to himself as he ran his hand through his hair. He thought for a few moments. Perhaps if he gave his son a little information it might be enough to satisfy him, although it was not what he had wanted to do but it was a gamble he was now going to have to take.

"We've been called out on a rescue, Son. Nothing too serious and nothing for you to worry about….so why don't you go and get some rest," his father told him calmly.

"Where to, Dad? Where's she gone?" Scott repeated, his insisting tone indicating he was not going to give up until he found out.

"The Akashi Strait," was his father's short answer, trying to give as little information as possible.

"The Bridge! It's the Akashi Kaikyo Bridge…..isn't it, Dad?" Scott remarked, recognition instantly flashing through his memory.

"Yes, Son," Jeff replied almost wearily, resigned to the fact his son had made the connection. "But like I said…it's nothing for you to worry about," he added, keeping his tone light.

"It's winds….high winds….they've lost a vehicle…probably a high-sided one….," Scott reasoned to himself but loud enough for his father to hear, loud enough for his father to worry.

"Scott," Jeff called gently, feeling he had already got sucked into this conversation more than he had intended.

"The towers….the cables….," Scott continued to think out loud.

"Scott!" his father called a little more insistently.

"Tell him to keep away…..Dad…tell Al…..keep above those towers……stay well….well clear…the cab…," he kept on, ignoring his father's call for his attention.

"Scott! Listen to me," Jeff interrupted. He realised his son was becoming increasingly more anxious.

"Maybe I should come up there…..up to the lounge…..he needs to know…," Scott suggested.

"That is a negative on that, Son….you are not coming up to the lounge….do I make myself clear?" Jeff ordered, finding he was having to take a more decisive tone with his son than he had wished.

"But Dad….he's got to stay above those towers…..you've got to tell him…the cables….he can get fouled in the cables….," Scott went on, getting so engrossed in his advice that he was barely listening to his father.

"SCOTT!" his father called out. Jeff hated himself for what he was about to do but he felt his eldest son had left him no other option. "We have everything well in hand. Now….if you won't take this from your father….then take it from your Commander. Stand down, Son….and that's an order!" Jeff commanded, now having to take a definite authoritative stance with his son.

"Yes Sir," Scott found himself automatically replying, his military reaction to an order instinctively kicking in.

"And….get some rest….that's an order too," Jeff said, though in a softer, fatherly manner and with that he cut communications lest his son should continue to argue.

Scott found the altercation with his father had left him emotionally and physically drained and had definitely not put his mind any more at ease, if anything it left him more anxious. Rising from the chair he felt another familiar rumble. Taking the few steps back to the window he again placed his hand to the glass in order to feel the vibrations course through his body. Though the runway wasn't in view of the infirmary either he was eventually rewarded with the sight of the great green transporter as she powered away from the island, watching her until she disappeared out of sight.

His mind was a turmoil of thoughts and although he knew it was inevitable they would be called out sooner or later he hadn't expected he would feel quite this way. Wincing from a now familiar stab Scott turned his back to the window, slumping against it as he put his hand to his head.

"Agghh…not now, dammit," he muttered to himself. Closing his eyes and breathing deeply he hoped the pain would abate. It was a forlorn hope; not only did the pain increase but, on opening his eyes, the room seemed to spin crazily. "Jen….I need you…," he called, now barely able to stand the volume of his own voice. On realising she hadn't heard him he knew he would have to call louder. "JENNNN!"

At the sound of the agonised cry Jenna stopped what she was doing immediately; dropping the packs of sterile dressings she was counting she came hurrying into the room. Concerned at seeing him slumped against the window and in obvious pain as he held his head she came quickly to his side. "Scott! What on earth! Bad headache?" she surmised sympathetically, seeing that he could barely keep his eyes open. His groaning told her all she needed to know.

"Jen…help me….need to get up to the lounge….take me up….," Scott requested, though it was obvious he was not really thinking clearly.

She could have almost laughed out loud at the incredulous notion had she not realised he was being deadly serious, though she wondered if, perhaps, his pain was making him delirious. "I'm sorry Scott but the only place I'm taking you is back to bed…and I'll give you something to help you sleep," Jenna told him softly. She put his arm around her shoulder and took a firm hold of his waist. "Do you think you can manage if I help you?" she asked kindly, to which he nodded and together they began the slow, unsteady walk back to his bed.

"Don't understand Jen….they're out….out on a rescue…..they need me….gotta get up to the lounge," he repeated automatically.

Jenna sighed. So that was it, she thought to herself. He had worked himself into a headache by worrying, because he didn't want to feel left out. It was only natural that he would find it pretty hard the first time they went out without him and it didn't surprise her in the least that he was a bit down and depressed by it. All she could do was support him through it.

"Oh Scott…I know you want to help but you're in no state. Come on…we're nearly there," she encouraged.

In his heart he knew she was right. There was no way he could concentrate on anything now, all he could think of was the oblivion that the sweet release of sleep would give him. Gratefully he collapsed back on the pillows as she eased him into bed. Bringing back a small phial she quickly upended it, withdrawing the required amount of medication. He watched her through half-closed, pain-filled eyes.

"Don't worry," she smiled gently. "…..it's not morphine-based. I think we learnt our lesson the last time."

"Tell Dad…make sure Al…stays away from…those towers….cables….Jen," Scott pleaded as he watched her push the painkilling fluid into his Heparin Lock.

Jenna smiled wryly to herself. She could just imagine Jeff Tracy's reaction to that, her offering advice and telling him how to do his job. "I'm sure your father knows what he's doing, Scott….just relax and try not to think about it anymore," she said gently and soothingly as she wiped the perspiration from his forehead.

As he felt himself slipping a worried frown creased his face, something else was happening, something else he hadn't felt before."Agghh Jen...pain...…..f.i..n...g…e…r..s…..," he groaned, writhing uncomfortably at this new development but before he could tell her anymore the dark oblivion of the sedation claimed him.

"Scott! What was that about your fingers?" Jenna asked but she knew she wasn't going to get any more answers now and would have to wait until he woke up. Unsure, even, of which hand he was talking about she looked from one to the other, though quite frankly, she didn't expect to see any movement due to the deep sleep he was under.

Back up in the lounge. Now that the boys were well under way and with a little time on his hands before they would report in Jeff Tracy saw this as the ideal time to check up on his anxious son, hoping that he had taken his advice and decided to get some rest.

Down in the infirmary a light flashed on the comm.-link, indicating that someone wanted to speak. Leaving her loving task of gently wiping his face, Jenna left his side and went to the desk. "It's Jenna here," she acknowledged.

"Ah Jenna….you're there," Jeff said a little surprised. "Scott told me you were in the Prep Room…I need to speak to him….would you put him on, please," he asked, wanting to satisfy himself his son was all right.

"I'm sorry Jeff, I'm afraid I can't. I had to put him to bed….he took a headache," she explained gently, not wishing to alarm him and guessing he had enough to worry about right now.

There was a few moments pause, then Jenna heard Jeff sigh. "I'll come down and see him…I have a few moments," he said in a decidedly weary tone.

"Jeff…I'm afraid I had to give him a strong sedative to help him sleep….he's out cold," she responded, wishing she had better news for him.

"I see….I'm afraid that might have been my fault Jenna," he admitted openly. "He knew the boys were out on a rescue. I thought if I gave him a little information it would satisfy him but….he started to get anxious…wanting to get involved. I…I had to order him to stand down," Jeff added sadly, obviously taking some measure of blame on himself.

"Jeff…you can't blame yourself. I think we both knew he was going to find this first time out difficult," she replied, wanting to assure him.

"Yes…you're right. He will be all right, won't he?" he asked, having come to the conclusion that even if he hadn't given Scott the information he would probably have been the same.

"Yes, he'll be all right, Jeff…he just needs a good sleep," Jenna assured him. She had been wondering now, though, whether to pass on the information that Scott had asked her to. She hadn't known, of course, what Scott had already told his father but what if lives depended on it and she hadn't said. Anyway, what was the worst that could happen; that Jeff would tell her it wasn't her business! If that were the case, at least she would have the satisfaction of knowing she felt she did the right thing.

"Jeff…I…know this is none of my business," she began tentatively. "But I just thought I should mention it….just in case it was important," she explained, wanting him to know she really had no intention of interfering.

"What is it, Jenna?" Jeff responded with his normal tone of gruffness. It would have been enough to intimidate a lot of people but Jenna knew him better than that.

"Well…I have no idea what he was talking about but….Scott was saying…before he fell asleep….tell Alan…to stay away from the towers…and something about…cables!" she informed him.

Jeff half laughed in response, causing her to smile a little in puzzlement for it wasn't the reaction she was expecting. "He told me the same thing….that's what he was getting anxious about. It's all right, Jenna…you did the right thing. Now, I'm expecting a call from the boys shortly but please….let me know if there's any change….and I'll come down when this is over," Jeff added, his tone indicating he was going to have to get back to focusing on the rescue.

"I will Jeff…and try not to worry about Scott…he'll be all right. And I hope everything goes all right," Jenna assured him and finishing off offering her concerns, even though she had no idea what the rescue entailed.

"Thank you Jenna," Jeff acknowledged. Up in the lounge a frustrated fist thumped down on the desk, having cut the link to the infirmary. "Dammit Scott…why couldn't you have been asleep when they went out," his father growled as he once more looked at the picture on the wall. For once he wished his son hadn't been so in tune with his ship, knowing every vibration and pulsing throb of her engines. Pushing those thoughts aside his eyes swept along the wall to his youngest son; he should be hearing from him any time soon.

On board Thunderbird One Alan Tracy knew he had hit the Akashi Strait, his arms already becoming strained and aching as he fought to hold the agile craft steady in the buffeting winds. Hovering just off the Bridge he kept her nose pointed into the wind to try to reduce the jarring effect as he observed the scene, though there wasn't really much to see, an empty bridge, a broken barrier where obviously the Juggernaut went through and the choppy, dark waters below.

"Sure glad I'm not drivin across that baby right now," he thought to himself as the bridge visibly swayed, straining against the thick cables that kept it suspended. "Thunderbird One to Thunderbird Five…come in John."

Thunderbird Five to Thunderbird One….receiving," John acknowledged in a professional manner. "Gee Al….guess you've arrived in the Strait, huh," he whistled as his brother's live picture feed flickered and jumped.

"You figured…that out, huh," Alan retorted through clenched teeth as another bone-jarring shudder rocked the ship.

John winced sympathetically. "What's it like down there, little brother?"

"Well you…could say….it's just a little bit windy, John," Alan returned with good-natured sarcasm, wishing that right now he was up there in the calming environment of space. "John…I need an up-date on those weather reports…Virg is 30 minutes behind me. Ok bro…tell me you have good news….are these winds gonna die down?" he asked hopefully as he addressed the monitor. The look on his brother's face after checking the projected forecast didn't exactly inspire a lot of confidence though. John winced. Alan groaned.

"Gee..sorry Al….wish I could but it's not lookin good I'm afraid….not good at all," John reported.


	60. 60

The Tracy Family and Thunderbirds is the creation of Gerry and Sylvia Anderson

Author's Note: Don't want you to get alarmed, you haven't missed a chapter. It's just the chapter numbering on Fanfiction seems to be out of it's natural order due to my numbering ch 57 in parts 1 and 2. So while I am numbering this ch 60 it is really ch 59! Sounds Irish doesn't it! But hey, I am so that's all right.

**NovaGirl**: Contrary to what I told you I would do I've decided to settle on this. I admire you for rising to the challenge and thank you for your public apology. I hope this puts everyone's mind at ease that I did not rip off anyone's rescue idea. Take it from the horse's mouth; it came entirely from my own thoughts.

Chapter 60

"Gee…now why doesn't that surprise me," Alan grinned, though his voice suggested more than a hint of sarcasm. Ok…guess you'd better give it to me."

"Eh…would that be the bad news….or the very bad news, little brother," John asked with a degree of hesitancy.

"You mean I have a choice!" Alan commented, continuing in his vein of sarcasm.

"Well the bad news is…we're talking winds rising to Level 11, Al…some 103-117 kph…56-63 knots…it's what they call Violent Storm Force," John informed him, giving him an almost apologetic smile as if it was somehow his fault.

Alan let out a low whistle. "Gee…you mean….this…isn't violent…storm force!" he replied with a forced smile, gritting his teeth against another shudder.

"Not even close," John responded, wincing as the picture before him shook.

"You said that was the bad news, John. Do I even wanna know what the very bad news is!" Alan asked.

"That area is due to be hit by underwater seismic activity….the seabed could rupture," John continued.

"Aww that's just swell….you don't pull any punches, huh Johnny," Alan commented, giving his brother a wry grin. "Ok John…how long've we got before nature decides to get real stroppy?" he asked, hoping for, at least, a little leeway in the time factor.

After a brief look at his console John looked back to the monitor. "You've got about 2 hours there, Al…but that's not to say these winds don't have a mind of their own. Sorry buddy, that's all I can tell you," John informed him.

"Yeah thanks John. Say…Virg isn't due here yet for nearly 30 minutes….is there anywhere near that isn't…let's say…just as windy! I'm beginning to feel like a 007 Martini here…ya know, shaken not stirred!" Alan inquired and doing a shuddering impression of James Bond.

"Yeah…I can see that, little brother," John laughed. "Ok…a couple of miles inland to your west you'll find somewhere a little less windy.

"Affirmative on that, John and thanks. I'll try and find out something more about the driver from the Bridge Authority, then contact Dad….and then I'm outta here till Virg arrives. Thunderbird One out," Alan acknowledged.

"Ok Al…standing by…and good luck. Thunderbird Five out," John finished, ending the transmission.

After having contacted the Bridge Authority and not getting any more information about the driver Alan keyed in his code to contact Base. "Base from Thunderbird One."

In the lounge the eyes of the youngest Tracy on the row of portraits just lit up as Jeff and Brains poured over marine charts, brought up on the central computer display monitor, indicating the dangerous currents of the Akashi Strait around the Bridge. "…and…eh…this..is…the…eh…d-d-deepest…part..of...the…c-c-channel…M-Mr…T-T-Tracy. Right…under…the…eh...central…s-span," Brains pointed out.

Their attention was now caught by the soft beeping which accompanied the flashing eyes, letting them know there was a call coming through. "Base to Thunderbird One…go ahead Alan. How's it looking out there, Son?" Jeff acknowledged in a more familiar way once the protocol was seen too. Both he and Brains could guess, though, at the difficult conditions Alan was experiencing, as from the shaky live feed they were watching they could literally see Alan shudder and bounce in the pilot's seat.

"I think Grandma would call it…a mite windy, Dad!" Alan replied with a light-hearted grin, causing his father to chuckle heartily and being the first time he had been able to smile all day.

"All right…what have you got for us, Alan? Has there been any more news on the driver?" Jeff asked, returning to a more serious mode.

"Negative on that…they haven't been able to raise him so we still don't know what condition he's in," Alan reported. "Dad, there's nothing more I can do here until Virg arrives….and he's not due for another 20 minutes. I'm going to fly inland a few miles….find somewhere outta this wind or this Bird's gonna be shaken to pieces. I'll be back when Virg gets here," he added, explaining why he was to about to break from the normal protocol. Although it wasn't procedure to leave the scene of a rescue after having arrived until it was completed and especially before it had even begun, Alan felt he was in the best possible position to make that judgement call.

"All right Son, if you feel that's necessary," Jeff replied, trusting his son's assessing of the situation. "Oh and…eh….Alan. When you get back….make sure you stay clear of those towers….keep above them if you have to….and the cables too," his father added as he remembered Scott's anxious advice; well…it would do no harm to remind him.

"Say Dad…you're beginning to sound like Scott. That's like something he would say," Alan commented with a wry grin.

Jeff coughed and shifted uncomfortably. Apart from the fact Alan recognised the advice as coming from his eldest brother and not him he didn't want to worry Alan with his brother's condition but needed him to fully concentrate on the task in hand. "Yes….well….you just keep that in mind….and report back when the rescue is under way. Base to Thunderbird One…out." He found himself wishing that Scott were at the controls and not his youngest son, not that Alan wasn't a good pilot; it's just that Scott flew by gut instinct and would not have needed such advice.

"Yes Dad….and don't worry….I know what I'm doing. Thunderbird One…out," Alan responded. On cutting the communication, though, Alan couldn't help but feel a little irked. "Stay away from the towers Alan….stay above the towers Alan….mind those cables Alan…..," he mumbled to himself. "Gee…you'd think I was a novice."

Alan cut the stabilizing underbelly thruster, powered her up and pushing the controls forward, the right one a little more, banked One round to face westward. Still muttering to himself he engaged full power and shot off inland.

After having told Virgil what he was doing and some 20 minutes later, Alan was heading back to the Bridge. "Thunderbird One to Thunderbird Two…come in Virgil."

"Thunderbird Two to Thunderbird One….receiving you. Hey Al…is that you bouncing around there or do I need my monitor fixed," Virgil quipped. Even though he was getting a jumpy live picture he could still see his brother shaking in his seat.

"Yep…it's me all right. How…are you at….bronco bull ridin!" Alan returned with a forced grin as he continued to wrestle with the controls. The wind velocity was now steadily increasing making the slim craft harder to control and demanding every ounce of concentration.

"That bad, huh," Virgil winced and automatically gripped his steering control, preparing himself to encounter the more turbulent winds. The fact that his brother just laughed didn't exactly inspire confidence.

"You'll soon find out….what's your E.T.A. Virg?" Alan inquired.

"Another 5 minutes yet…these winds have been against us. So…what's the state of play when we get there, Al?" Virgil asked. Both he and Gordon now listened intently, knowing that when they turned into the Strait it would, not only, be harder to hear the instructions but Virgil's concentration would be taken up with just trying to keep the great transporter stable.

"Ok….well I hate to tell you guys but this baby is set to reach Level 11. John figures in…less than 2 hours now. Virg…when you get here you're gonna have to bring her in low…and you're gonna have to put Gordon down in the shallow part of the channel, where the currents are less severe….that'll be the Awaji Island side. You can't risk dropping the Pod from the usual height or she's liable to break apart. You're gonna have to practically set her down…..just like a big momma hen laying her egg!" Alan informed him.

Virgil cocked a wary eyebrow. It was a delicate enough procedure to drop the Pod under normal conditions, as he was always more than aware he had precious cargo aboard and he was not referring to Thunderbird Four so much at to the life of his brother, but to set her down in conditions like these with what he guessed would be a heavy swell, was not so much delicate, as downright dangerous.

"You're not asking much, are you!" Virgil commented, though not particularly to his brother, knowing the weather conditions were hardly his fault. "What's the swell like, Alan?" he asked so that he could mentally prepare himself for the manoeuvre.

"It's getting…up a bit Virg…my best guess is it's running at about 6 meters….but hey…for a great pilot like you…that won't be a problem…right," Alan grinned cheekily as he endured more bone jarring shudders. Virgil shook his head with a resigned laugh at his flattery. "Ok Gordy, listen up…this is for you," he continued, turning serious again.

"Shoot…I'm listenin," Gordon answered from the safety of his seat.

"Once you're on board 4 John's gonna patch you through the marine charts of the Strait….they'll show you the flow and strength of those currents. And…eh…hate to have to tell you but there's seismic activity forecast for down there too. John says a couple of hours," Alan informed him, though he wished he could have given him better news. Gordon groaned audibly. "So I don't want you messing around down there…you get in and outta there as quick as you can…do you hear me," he added rather tersely.

For a brief few moments Virgil and Gordon looked at each other with more than a little surprise before Gordon broke into a grin and both boys nodded to each other. "Say Virg, did you just get the strangest feelin. I thought we left him behind tucked up in bed," Gordon laughed, saying it loud enough to be heard over the comm.

"Yeah…me too. I could've sworn I just heard him," Virgil responded as he joined in the banter.

"And what do you mean by that?" an irate voice came over the comm.

"You're just startin to sound awful like an older brother we all know and love," Gordon said light heartedly.

"Well I'm not…Scott. I'm Alan….and I'm in charge of this mission….you got that!" he snapped, leaving his two brothers wide-eyed and stunned.

"Yeah…I think we got it…loud and clear," Gordon returned with a decidedly frosty tone in his voice as he gave his brother's voice a smart salute.

"Alan….I'm gonna take a few minutes to bank inland here…I wanna give Gordon time to get down to Four and get himself strapped in before I take us into the Strait," Virgil explained and hoping that by getting back to business it would take Alan's mind of whatever was annoying him.

"Yeah Ok Virg….just get here when you can," Alan acknowledged, having calmed down. "Thunderbird One…out."

"Sure thing Al…Thunderbird Two….out," Virgil said, signing off.

"Gee…what's got into him? Who rattled his cage?" Gordon remarked to Virgil, still feeling a little surprised at his younger brother's outburst.

"You mean more like what! His cage is gettin rattled pretty hard at the minute," Virgil replied with a note of sympathy. "And…maybe the pressure's gettin to him or maybe Dad's said something,"he suggested helpfully.

"Yeah….suppose," Gordon mused and both boys shrugged their shoulders.

"Well…guess you'd better be gettin down to Four Gordon and get strapped in. I'll bank her round slow to give you time. Just let me know when you're ready and I'll take us in….and I'll try to set down as close as I can. But you know I can't take her down all the way Gordy….the Green Lady here isn't fond of water….if I get hit by a swell……," Virgil explained but promising to do the best he could.

"Yeah…I know Virg," Gordon acknowledged, knowing his brother would do his best but expecting a bumpy ride just the same. Gordon unbuckled his seat harness and made his way to the rear of the cabin, to the door leading to the elevator that would take him down to the Pod where TB4 was waiting. "Say…I wouldn't mind being tucked up in bed right now….especially if I had a girl like Jen to look after me," he sighed wistfully with a half laugh, wishing he were anywhere but here and totally unaware of his brother's condition.

"Yeah…me too Gordy….me..too," Virgil agreed with an equally wistful sigh. He turned slightly in his seat, looking back over his shoulder to the rear of the cabin. "Anyway…you be careful down there…you hear…..and do like Al says…..don't be too long," he added, imparting a few last minute words of advice. "And anything goes wrong….you just get yourself outta there….even if you don't have that driver….promise."

Gordon turned in the doorway. "Yep…sure Virg…no worries," he responded confidently. Both men now gave each other a smile and a silent nod of mutual respect in appreciation of the dangerous task they were both about to undertake. And with that he was gone.

It was an equally dangerous and sometimes painful time for Gordon as he would brace himself for the drop from the main body of the great ship; painful because of the jarring on his weakened back when the Pod hit the water. In conditions like these the very great danger would be if the swell and the wind rolled the Pod over on its side.

Virgil turned his attention forward once again and began to bank slowly inland, trying to keep her as steady as possible. Now why did he get the feeling that Gordon had no intention of taking his or, indeed Alan's, advice in making sure he got out of there at the first sign of trouble, before that seismic shock hit. It was because he knew his brother only too well and knew he would not come up without that driver, if it was at all in his power, even if it meant risking his life, for that's what they did. That's who they were. Honourable men who would put their life on the line to save those they didn't know.

Back on board Thunderbird One an irked young pilot mumbled to himself, his aching muscles not exactly helping his mood. "Very funny guys….very funny….I don't think. First Dad wishes I was Scott….he wouldn't have to be reminded about those towers…..then those two jokers…..they tell me I am Scott….cus I tell Gordy to be careful down there. Where did Alan go in all this! Well Alan's right here. And Alan's…..heck…who am I kiddin…..I wish you were here Scott…..I like to fly this baby, sure….but bro….you can have the agro any day."

Down in the Pod Gordon teetered and swayed his way across the open floor to TB4, putting his hands out to steady himself with each lurch and shudder. He laughed inwardly at the thought he must look like he'd had just a little too much to drink. Finally, after congratulating himself he had made it without falling, he climbed inside the little craft and went immediately to the locker and began changing into his wetsuit. It always paid to be prepared, as he never knew if he would actually have to get out there and get wet, though he hoped in this case he wouldn't have to leave the safety of his ship, not in these conditions. He was a strong swimmer but even at that he felt he would be no match for the treacherous currents and after having scanned the now downloaded marine charts he was convinced, still, he would have to wait and see what it was like down there.

Back up in the cockpit Virgil now had the Strait in sight after bringing the mighty transporter round in a wide arc. "Thunderbird Four to Thunderbird Two….you still up there Virg?" Gordon's voice came over the comm., causing Virgil to smile.

"Thunderbird Two to Four….receiving you loud and clear. Yeah…course I'm still here Gordy ….where'd you think I'd be?" Virgil responded lightly.

"Dunno…thought you might've set us down and you were off getting a rub down from one of those pretty Japanese girls without tellin me…..I hear they give a pretty mean massage…know what I mean!" Gordon quipped cheekily.

Virgil laughed. He could just imagine his brother's cheeky grin and the twinkle in his eye but with his increasingly stiffening and sore muscles it did sound like an appealing idea. "That's not a half bad idea, Gordy….maybe when this is all over….," Virgil replied.

"Say, I've got a better idea," Gordon said with a definite hint of mischief. "Think Scott'll let us borrow Jen for a while….bet she's got great hands for a rub-down!"

"Gee Gordy….I don't know," Virgil replied with mock seriousness, sucking in a breath for effect. " I reckon you're playing with fire there, buddy. Tell you what, though…..I'll come visit you in hospital….after he's ripped your head off…..what kinda grapes do ya like by the way?" he added, still laughing at his brother's cheeky suggestion.

"Yeah…the guys seriously in love, isn't he," Gordon mused. "Don't think I've ever seen him this bad before…not even with what'sherface. Think Jen's the one!"

"Could well be, Gordy," Virgil answered, his face softening into a quiet, knowing smile.

"Hey Virg….don't envy ya one bit. When he's well enough and outta there….and they get together….you ain't gonna get much sleep," Gordon snorted out a laugh. "If I'd had to hold back on makin out with my girl as long as Scott has….well…hey…I'd be makin up for lost time….know what I mean!" he added, it being his turn now to be mockingly serious. "Still….don't worry Virg…..that couch in the lounge is pretty comfy…..or you can even doss down in the Green Lady here," he continued, finding it so funny he could barely contain himself.

Virgil groaned and rolled his eyes. The same thought had crossed his mind. Virgil's room was next door to Scott's, and much as he loved his eldest brother and had become very fond of Jenna, he was not looking forward to the idea of hearing or being kept awake by his brother's forthcoming active love life and he certainly didn't want to be reminded of it by his prankster brother.

Scraping his fingers over the console and intermittingly cutting communications he pretended there was interference. "So.ry Go.d.n c.n't mak. you .ut. Mu.t be stat.c."

"Yeah right Virg," Gordon grinned to himself.

As Virgil brought Thunderbird Two closer to the inland sea of the Akashi Strait he began to feel the force of the turbulent winds. Gripping the steering wheel tighter he fought to keep the great machine stable as she bucked and heaved and once he cleared landfall the shaking and shuddering became more violent. "Gee…Al wasn't kidding. It is like ridin a buckin bronco," Virgil thought to himself.

Heading up the channel they made slow and steady progress until at last the vast structure of the bridge came looming into view, a structure that never failed to take Virgil's breath away. Being an engineer he appreciated the awesome feat of engineering that it was and still was by today's standards, the central span being stretched out at an almost impossible length. The closer they got the smaller and more insignificant he began to feel with Thunderbird Two being dwarfed in the presence of this monument to man's building achievement. If he felt dwarfed he could only imagine what Alan in his sister ship must feel like, Thunderbird One being so much smaller and slimmer than Two. Searching the skies ahead he couldn't even see his brother, with him being pointed into the wind it was like looking for a needle in a haystack.

"Thunderbird Two to Thunderbird One….are you receiving me? Say Al…..where are you? We've just arrived….can you see us?" Virgil inquired as he continued to strain his eyes, though trying to pick out a small silver/grey rocket against a greying sky while being bounced and buffeted was nigh on impossible.

Thunderbird One to Thunderbird Two…I read you loud and clear. Yeah, Virg…I see you. I've got you on my rear view visual. I'm standing just off the Awaji side tower. Come on up…join the party. Don't know about you Virg but I'm gonna have muscles on me like Mr Universe," Alan joked after giving him his position. Although he was pointing into the wind and facing the bridge he could see Virgil coming up the Strait behind him by observing the monitor which was feeding him the picture from the rear mounted camera, giving him a wide-angled view of the channel.

"Yeah I see you Al….know what you mean," Virgil responded, at last catching sight of his sister ship as he drew nearer. He grimaced, shifting position in his seat as he flexed his back and shoulders. "And I'm headin for the hot-tub when I get back," he added, sighing at the thought of the relaxing warm water soothing his now aching joints.

"Not if I get there first…Field Commander privileges!" Alan replied good-naturedly, causing Virgil to laugh. "Anyway…let's get this…show on the road…….before this weather…turns nasty!" he added with a light sarcasm.

"Gee…you mean it hasn't already," Virgil retorted, returning the banter through clenched teeth as he wrestled with the steering. It was as though his very ship was fighting against him.

"This Virg! Why…this is just a mite windy…as Grandma would say," Alan joked, doing an impression of her and making both men laugh. "Ok Virg….you know what to do and….good luck bro. Thunderbird One standing by," he said, finishing with the usual protocol.

"Yeah…thanks Al…Thunderbird Two…out," Virgil acknowledged. "We're sure gonna need all we can get," he muttered to himself.

"Thunderbird One to Thunderbird Four….acknowledge," Alan instructed.

"Thunderbird Four….I read you," Gordon answered, as he continued to familiarise himself with the currents on his monitor and checking that all his systems were functioning.

"Just wanted to wish you luck bro and…..sorry about earlier…..guess I let it all get to me a bit," Alan apologised, wanting to clear the air before getting down to serious business.

"That's all right Al….no sweat. I know it's rough out there. Heck….I can feel it in here and I'm tucked up nice and cosy," Gordon replied understandingly.

"Thanks. Seriously though Gordy….you be careful down there….and that's an order!" Alan added with a half laugh "Thunderbird One….out."

"Sure thing Al. Four out," Gordon signed off.

Virgil opened up communications between himself and Thunderbird Four. "Gordy…we're here but this swell's more than I thought so I'm gonna have to turn us. We're facing the bridge at the moment but the swell's comin right at us….if I put you down facin it…when you open the Pod door you're likely to get swamped," he explained, trying to give Gordon a visual picture of what he was seeing outside as Gordon's only view was of the inside of the Pod. "You'd better brace yourself…we're gonna turn side-on to the wind….then I'll go as low as I can."

Gordon gripped the sides of his seat, bracing himself as he felt the great ship around him begin to turn. He knew they were sideways on to the wind when looking out into the Pod everything shook violently and stacked equipment started falling. The noise all around was deafening, with things falling, the winds battering the ship and the sound of Two's engines straining as Virgil boosted the power in order to hold her steady.

As Virgil took her round the strain on his arms and shoulders was becoming almost unbearable; gritting his teeth he fought to pull the wheel in the direction he wanted her to go, powering her engines to prove Two was stronger than any wind. At last they had their back to the bridge, though now with a tail wind he had to engage his reverse thrusters in order to keep the same position or risk being blown farther and farther from the bridge.

"All right, Gordy…we're round. Gee….Al was right…this swell's runnin at about 6 meters," Virgil informed him and, after doing a quick calculation. "The best I can do is take her down to 25 meters, buddy….and even at that…just hope we don't get hit by a freak wave." He had worked out his calculation to include, as well as the height of the waves at 6mts (just under 20ft), the clearance he needed for the Pod, and with the mighty aircraft standing at just over 18mts (60ft) he knew he needed at least 25mts (82ft) to effect a safe drop.

"Yeah….I gotcha Virg," Gordon acknowledged with as much bravado as he could muster, knowing he wasn't in for an easy ride.

"Gordy…you well strapped in down there?" Virgil asked, for he wasn't prepared to drop the Pod until his brother gave him the say so.

Gordon gave his lower back a final pat and nodded to himself, glad now that he had decided to don the brace, under his wetsuit, that would give his back that valuable support. "Yep Virg….we're good to go here," he affirmed as cheerfully as he could.

"And we're good to go here….so….on my mark," Virgil called out, ready to give him the countdown. "Three….two….."

"One," Gordon counted out audibly with his eyes squeezed tight shut. Then! "Yeeeee…haaaaaa." As the magnetic clamps holding the Pod to the main body of the ship suddenly shot back into their housing he experienced that adrenalin pumping rush of stomach lurching freefall where it feels as though you have left your insides behind, as the Pod dropped away to the angry waves below. It hit the water with a resounding crash and immediately the surging swell took the Pod into a violent rocking motion.

On the Pod having cleared Thunderbird Two, Virgil backed off, boosting his power to lift him clear enough to get a good view. What he saw now alarmed him greatly. The green Pod, though equipped with flotation devices, was at the mercy of the turbulent waves and being tossed about like nothing more than a lightweight toy. At times it seemed as though it was in slow motion as the swell took it alarmingly to more than a 45 degree angle. Rocking back to the same degree on the other side it was now in perpetual motion with no means of being stabilised and the great danger now was that a few more degrees would take her right over. And who knew what effect that would have on Thunderbird Four inside, though more importantly on her human occupant.

Although TB4 was anchored to her slipway until such times as she would be launched, it had never been put to the test before just how secure that was should the whole Pod be tipped on its side. More than likely her own weight would tear her free and send her crashing down on the side of her Pod with who knew what results to either pilot or machine, or indeed, for that matter, to the Pod itself.

"Gordon! Gordon! Talk to me. Are you all right?" Virgil called out over the intercom, trying not to sound frantic.

It took Gordon a few moments to adjust to having landed. "Yeah, I'm Ok Virg," he called out. "I think," he said to himself. He could tell he was rocking violently, apart from feeling the motion, when he looked out into the Pod and saw one side rise up until he was practically looking up instead of across. If he thought it was bad before in the wind he just realised how much worse it was down here in the water. More equipment that had been stacked on racks at the side of the Pod came crashing down with each pitch and roll and something heavy and metallic had just hit the hull, sending a clanging noise ringing through the small craft, making him cover his ears. "Gee great….there's another paint job," he remarked sarcastically.

Thunderbird One to Four…..come in Gordy," Alan called out worriedly as he, too, had been observing the behaviour of the Pod.

"Four here….yeah I'm all right Al……just remind me to start keeping a stock of barf bags when we get back, will ya…..this keeps up I'm gonna need one," Gordon joked, trying to retain his sense of humor. Gordon was well used to the motion of the sea, after all, it was his playground but there was only so much even he could take.

Alan let out a laugh of relief. "Gordon….are you going…to be able…to launch?" he asked, suddenly becoming aware of the potential problem as he watched the pitching and rolling of the Pod.

"That's a negative on that Al. Unless we can stabilize this baby there's no way I'm gonna be able to get Four outta here," Gordon informed him. "….you guys got any ideas!"

A heavy frown creased Alan's young face. This was what it meant to be in charge, having to come up with a viable solution and pretty quick. "Come on, Al…think. What would Scott do? He would be inventive….use his initiative….whatever was at hand….even if it was…..," Alan muttered to himself. A slow grin then crossed his face as he looked about him.

"Ok Gordy….I got it. Now this is what I'm gonna do," Alan informed him.


	61. 61

Thunderbirds and the Tracy Family are the creation of Gerry and Sylvia Anderson

Author's Note: A mention in dispatches to my Geological Advisor, Fenestrae, for all your helpful advice and information.

Chapter 61

"Phew….that's all right Al," Gordon laughed sarcastically. "For one crazy minute I thought you said you were gonna bring One in to hover over the Pod and use the Sustainer Rocket to push it down to stabilize it."

"I did," Alan replied dryly.

"Al….are you crazy! That's never been done before. Have you any idea what will happen if you don't hit the Pod dead center with that thruster!" Gordon exclaimed rather alarmingly.

Someone else had been listening in to the transmission. "Gordon's right Al…that's never been tried before. If you don't hit the Pod dead center you're gonna push her over," Virgil added with equal concern.

"Yeah….I'm well aware of that," Alan responded, the irritation in his voice evident, though he did understand both of his brothers apprehension. "Well have you guys got any better ideas," he added but when none was forthcoming he continued. "We've gotta get Gordy outta that Pod and soon, so let's do it."

"Al…how are you gonna make sure you hit the Pod in the center?" Virgil asked, wondering if Alan had really thought all this through.

"I'll use One's Targeting Guidance System, key in the dimensions of the Pod…..as I bring One down it'll show me when I've got the center…..then I hit her with full power on the thruster," Alan explained confidently. "Just like shootin ducks in a barrel."

"Yeah….cept you ain't shootin ducks in a barrel Al…..it's me in this here big barrel….and I don't wanna roll. Know what I'm sayin," Gordon reminded him.

"You know Gordy, this could work…seriously, and it's probably our only chance," Virgil responded. "Al…you pull this off and Scott's gonna be real proud of you," he said encouragingly.

"And if ya don't pull it off, he's gonna fry your ass," Gordon quipped. "Not to mention me…if I get outta this alive!"

"Yeah…like no pressure guys…thanks," Alan responded with just the slightest hint of sarcasm.

"Al….good luck," Virgil offered, appreciating just what a dangerous manoeuvre he was about to attempt.

"Thanks Virg," Alan replied. "And Virg….I need you to patch me through the Pod's dimensions and I'll need you to give me a visual….tell me when the Pod's stabilizing," he asked, assuming now an air of command and authority.

"Sure thing Al," Virgil replied. "You got it."

"Yeah Al…good luck," Gordon repeated.

"You too. And Gordy….when she's stable enough….you get Four launched and outta there….I don't know how long I'll be able to hold her," Alan urged.

"Affirmative on that," Gordon acknowledged decidedly.

Taking a deep breath and focusing all his concentration Alan now tightened his grip on the controls and still wrestling his ship against the wind began to climb. He accessed the code to bring up the Targeting Guidance System as he brought her into a hover well above the Pod, reducing the power on the Sustainer Rocket, though not able to shut it of entirely as he needed a certain amount of thrust to maintain a hover. The targeting monitor lit up with a series of squares, decreasing in size towards the center of the screen, and after punching in the Pod dimensions a computer generated image of the Pod immediately appeared on the monitor. Alan rotated the image until he had a view of the top of his target and ran a quick simulation whereby as he got nearer to his target the outer squares disappeared, leaving him with the smallest flashing center square zeroed in on the appropriate spot. Satisfied that he would be sure of hitting the center Alan now began his descent though he did have the added problem of the swell and would have to judge his timing, making sure he caught the Pod as she came upright.

All now held their breath as he brought the shuddering and bucking Thunderbird lower, all the time watching his monitor as the squares rapidly disappeared. Down below in TB4 Gordon could only wait helplessly, looking out through his windshield and upwards to see if there was any sign that the Pod was ceasing it's rocking motion, all the time praying that his brother had a good aim. Virgil, too, could only watch helplessly though he kept Alan fed with the visual information that he was seeing, all the time encouraging his youngest brother that he was right on target.

Alan brought her down so far and held for a few moments, well aware that now his timing needed to be perfect. Three squares remained on his targeting monitor and now he waited for just the right moment, when the rhythmic swell would bring his target into view. His thumb hovered over the thruster control, ready to give it full boost. "No pressure Al….no pressure whatsoever," he mumbled to himself as beads of sweat rolled down the side of his face.

Just when he thought he had the right moment he dropped One the vital few meters. The center square began to flash, though just as he was about to hit the thrusters an abnormal swell took her off-center.

"Al…pull up….pull up," an alarmed Virgil called over the comm.-link.

Alan's reaction was immediate. Pulling hard on the controls he lifted her back to her former position. "Dammit…that was close," he chided himself as he wiped the sweat from his brow. He had just been about to hit full thrust when his targeting light went off and at the same time as Virgil had given him the audible warning. He breathed deeply, taking a few moments to compose himself, then again began the descent in time with the swell. "Come on Al….you can do this," he encouraged himself.

Once more the center square began to flash and without hesitation, Alan hit the stabilizing thruster. Immediately the great whoosh of extra boost emitted from the underbelly Sustainer Rocket and hit the Pod dead center. It was as though Thunderbird One was now locked in a struggle against the power of nature, each trying to prove they were the stronger but for now Thunderbird One was winning as the powerful thrust pushed the Pod down into the water, reducing the violent rocking motion greatly.

"Al….it's working….the Pod's stabilizing. You did it little brother," Virgil called out excitedly.

Alan breathed a huge sigh of relief. "Ok Gordy….think you can launch now. Don't….know how…long I'm gonna…be able….to hold her like this," he gritted out through clenched teeth as he struggled to hold her against the power of the wind to keep her in position.

"Yeah I can bro. Ya did great….just great," Gordon gratefully informed him, thankful, too, for the respite from the stomach churning motion. "Thunderbird Four preparing to launch," he continued with professional protocol. Punching in the code the great door of the Pod slowly opened, giving Gordon his first view of the turbulent waters from sea level as it gradually lowered to its final position. The ramp then automatically extended to disappear beneath the water as he punched in the next stage of the launch sequence and finally, Thunderbird Four herself began to move down the ramp as Gordon fired her jet engines into life. Exiting the Pod she majestically slid beneath the waters.

"I'm clear Al….closing Pod door now," Gordon informed him and as if by magic the great door slowly lifted upwards until it clanged shut, to once again form a watertight seal against the stormy elements.

All the while Virgil had been giving Alan a running commentary on Four's launch progress. "Yeah she's clear of the Pod, Al….and I have a visual on the door….it's closed," Virgil said, confirming what Gordon had told him.

"All right….I'm lifting clear," Alan responded and with that he cut the excess power to the thrusters. Pulling hard on One's controls he manoeuvred her up and to the side, leaving the Pod to its fate as it bobbed up and down at the mercy of the waves. There was nothing now for either Alan or Virgil to do but wait, the next stage of the rescue being entirely up to Gordon.

Having completed the last stage of the launch by closing the Pod door Gordon turned his attention to the task in hand. Punching in codes he brought the various systems on line including the exterior lighting, as the waters weren't entirely crystal clear due to the currents churning up the bottom sediment. Also brought on line was the sonar tracking which would be vital in locating the stricken Juggernaut, as visibility was just down to a few meters. Studying once again the marine chart on his monitor he turned the little craft into the current and headed for the deep channel in the direction of the bridge.

"Thunderbird Four to Thunderbird One…come in Al," Gordon called.

"Thunderbird One to Four…..Ok…I got you Gordy….we'll leave the channel open. Now what's your position?" Alan asked.

"I'm underway and heading for the deep channel," Gordon acknowledged. "Say…I don't know how long this is gonna take….I've gotta find this guy first….I'm gonna have to rely on sonar tracking cus visibility down here ain't great and then I'll have to decide how I'm gonna get him out. I know it's rough for you guys up there so why don't you fly yourselves inland….find some shelter….there's nothing you can do for me anyway till I bring him up," he suggested considerately.

"That's a negative on that Gordy," Alan came back without any hesitation. "We're not leaving here without you….we're gonna be right here should you need to get outta there in a hurry. Just don't leave us hangin around here too long, though or you might find bits of us down there beside you," he added with a laugh.

"I read ya loud and clear boss," Gordon returned a good-natured quip. "….and I'll try not to keep you guys hangin too long. I'll let ya know as soon as I find anything." He smiled quietly to himself for it was actually a comfort to know his brothers were up there, as if standing guard over him, and knowing it was a struggle for them to do so but such was the bond of their brotherhood.

Following the seabed he dipped the little craft over the shelf into the deep channel, taking her down into the murky depths. Preparing for his own battle with the elements now Gordon gripped the controls tightly and feeling her shudder and buck he boosted the power on her main turbo drives in an effort to force them against the increasingly strong currents, which threatened to sweep them away.

The sonar tracking pulsed rhythmically, as Gordon began a methodical search pattern, indicating that there was nothing down there that shouldn't have been. However, almost ten minutes into the search and…. "Hey…I think I've got him," he called out with a measure of excitement. "I'm goin in to take a closer look." The sonar pulse had now changed to a rapid bleep meaning it had come in contact with some metallic object, Thunderbird Four's sonar having the added ability of indicating metallic objects only. A few moments later, though, a mild curse could be heard echoing around Thunderbird's One and Two. Both Alan and Virgil's hearts sank, fearing the worst; that their rescue attempt had been in vain.

"Damn…..sorry guys…..it's only some rusted up old fishing junk. I'm gonna keep looking," Gordon informed them, the disappointment in his voice evident, though both boys let out an audible sigh of relief. "Come on baby….I know you're down here somewhere……where are you," he muttered to himself, straining his eyes into the murky waters ahead as well as keeping a wary eye on the sonar tracking, willing it to show him the object he was searching for. Time seemed to tick by slowly and it was another agonising ten minutes before Gordon's voice was heard again.

"I got him….I got him this time…..I can see him," he called out excitedly.

"Gordy….can you see the driver? Is he alive?" Alan asked, hoping for some good news.

"Aww gee….the whole thing's on its side," Gordon exclaimed. "I can't see the driver yet. You'll have to give me a few minutes to get into position, Al. I'm gonna have to go over the top and use Four's camera to get a visual…..look down into the cab……then I'll deploy the VSP….see if I can pick up any vital signs and check the pressure in the cabin," he replied as he quickly assessed the situation. The VSP was the Vital Signs Probe that launched from TB4 and it would attach itself to any submerged structure or vehicle. Gordon could then determine, as the name suggests, the victim's vital signs as well as other vital information such as internal pressure.

"Affirmative on that Gordy…..just let me know when you know anything about the driver's condition. I need to pass that on to the Bridge Authority…..they…want to let the relatives know….and whether this is just a retrieval job," Alan acknowledged.

"Will do," Gordon assured him.

Gordon had let out a low whistle as he took in the sight that had loomed up before him out of the semi-darkness after following the rapidly bleeping sonar to its source. For there before him lay the huge Juggernaut, fully on its side on the partially rocky seabed, its wheels sticking out at right angles into the current like some huge prehistoric beast in its final death throws; its wheels still turning due to the strong current as though it were driving along some invisible road. Part of the main body of the Juggernaut seemed to be jammed tightly in a crevice, while thankfully, the cabin remained free and exposed.

All Gordon could hope for now as he neared the huge vehicle was that the cabin itself hadn't been damaged and was not full of water. Guiding TB4 up and over the top of the cabin he brought her to a stop over what was actually the side window. He switched on the thermal imaging camera, almost instantly getting a picture of the inside of the cabin and breathed a huge sigh of relief as he realised the cabin was dry. "Al…..I'm gettin a visual on the inside of the cabin…and so far she's dry…..I can see the driver….he's still strapped into his seat….he's slumped over the steering wheel but I….I can't see any movement. You'll have to give me another few minutes to deploy the VSP before I can tell you anything more," he said, relaying what information he had.

"Affirmative Gordy….standing by," Alan responded. The tension mounted as both he and Virgil awaited the vital news.

Gordon manoeuvred his small craft down to the front windscreen and punching in the code the small probe left the launch tube with a whoosh of compressed air; travelling the short distance it attached to the window. He watched anxiously as the vital signs monitor sprang into life, giving him an initial flat line. "Come on fella….you just gotta have made it...come on…give me a sign," he muttered to himself. After what seemed like an age the flat line began to jump and pulse, eventually settling into the rhythm of a slow, though steady heartbeat. "Yeah…way to go," he grinned, breathing out a sigh of relief.

"Ok Al….I got him….he's alive…the driver's alive though I don't know how badly he's hurt….he is unconscious….that's all I can tell you," Gordon said, his excitement tinted with a degree of caution. "Oh..and Al….can you tell me what the pressure reading in the cabin should be when she's sealed."

"Affirmative on that Gordy, thanks….I'll relay that information," Alan replied, passing on the good news as soon as he had finished speaking to his brother. After finding out what Gordon needed to know he passed that information back to him.

"Aww shoot," Gordon's voice could be heard exclaiming over TB1's cockpit much to Alan's concern.

"What's wrong Gordy?" his brother asked worriedly, a heavy frown set in his face.

"The pressure….it's dropped a few degrees….she's losing pressure Al….the cabin's losing pressure. Must be damaged…..I've gotta get this guy outta here or he's not gonna make it," Gordon exclaimed worriedly, his mind frantically thinking over how he was going to go about it.

"Can you cut him out, Gordy…..get him into breathing apparatus?" Alan suggested helpfully.

"Naw…negative on that, Al. There's still too much pressure in the cabin….if I start cutting in she could implode….besides…I don't know how badly he's injured….wouldn't wanna move him too much. Only thing I can see is…I'm gonna have to cut the whole cabin free and bring it up," Gordon informed him. "You there Virg…..can you be ready with the grabs and lift him clear when I bring him to the surface?"

"Yeah ..I'm here buddy….affirmative on that. He's gonna….be in for…one hell of a bumpy ride though…..I hope he's….strapped in good and tight," Virgil acknowledged, gritting his teeth as he fought to hold Thunderbird Two steady.

"Ok…I'm gonna see about gettin this cabin cut free," Gordon responded.

He pulled hard on the controls, his arms straining against the currents, as he brought TB4 around to face the underside of the vehicle, gliding her into position where the cabin was joined to the main body. Keying in the appropriate code the Laser Cutter shot out from its housing in one of the forward tubes and donning a protective visor Gordon inched forward. Keying in another code the laser was brought to life, spitting and arcing with blue sparks as it began to slice through the metal.

The progress was agonisingly slow, Gordon willing the laser to cut faster when, after checking the pressure readout on the VSP monitor he realised it had dropped another few degrees. "Come on…faster...Gee…they're making this stuff tougher to get through," he muttered frustratingly to himself.

Back in Thunderbird One the young pilot wore a serious expression, as though the weight of the whole world were on his shoulders. He tweaked the communication console to his left. "Virg….you readin me. I need you to switch to Comm 1," Alan said, the serious tone in his voice unmistakable.

Virgil frowned heavily as he adjusted his headset, and wondering why Alan would want to speak to him without Gordon hearing he accessed the channel. "Yeah I'm here Al….what's up?" he asked with concern.

"Virg…have you thought….how you're gonna…retrieve the Pod? I mean…I can stabilize the Pod again to get Gordy….back in….but you're not gonna be able to put Two over it with that swell….are you?" Alan queried, as another shuddering jar rocked the ship. Now that the rescue was well under way he had time to consider this new problem, and he had to admit, he hadn't as yet any solutions.

"Yeah….been kinda thinkin the same thing myself, Al," Virgil confessed. "I can handle a certain amount of swell….but this….and it's too erratic. Al….what're we gonna do!" he added with obvious concern.

But before Alan had a chance to respond. "Excuse me gentlemen…..maybe I can be of some assistance here," a familiar voice broke in over their communication.

"Hey John….yeah sure….what've you got," Alan replied, inwardly sighing with relief and hoping John had a helpful suggestion.

"Well, I've been listening in to you guys…and I was about to get in touch anyway….but I think I may have some good news for you…on the weather front," John explained.

"We could sure use some good news John….go ahead," Alan responded gladly, daring to let his hope rise.

"We've got a window opening up. The storm….she's formed an eye and from what I can tell it's heading in your direction. Gonna be over your position in approximately…..45 minutes," John informed them. The eye of a storm was one of those wondrous and amazing phenomenons of nature whereby in the midst of, seemingly, all hell breaking loose there would be a sudden and unnatural calm, as though there had never been a storm in the first place. The amazing thing was that the stormy conditions would continue to rage all around this oasis of peace and normality, creating, in effect, an island in the center of the storm; a moveable island that would keep pace with the storm as it travelled unabated and unhindered. Once the eye had passed over, however, you would find yourself again experiencing the full fury of the storm.

"Yeah, that sure sounds like good news, John," Alan agreed, as did Virgil. "Know how long it's likely to last?" Alan asked hopefully.

John sucked in a breath. "Figure you've got about 15 minutes calm before those winds pick up again….and they're gonna blow stronger than ever," John replied, wishing he could have given them better news.

"Virg!……think that's gonna give you enough time to retrieve the Pod?" Alan inquired.

"Gee…that's tight….but it's gonna have to be Al. Of course….that's gonna depend on Gordy…if he can get this guy up…..and I can get that cab dropped off….and Gordy's gonna have to be back in the Pod by the time the eye hits……gee…like I say…it's gonna be tight," Virgil breathed out as he mentally went through what needed to be done in such a short space of time.

"Well guys…I'd better leave you to concentrate on what you're doin. Oh and Al….nice job earlier….gettin Gordon outta the Pod….that took some ba….bottle," John finished off admiringly.

"Yeah…thanks John….just let us know if that eye changes direction…Thunderbird One….out," Alan grinned, feeling pleased with himself at the compliment.

"Sure thing….and good luck guys. Thunderbird Five….standing by," John said, ending the transmission.

"Ok Virg..guess we'd better get back to seeing how Gordy's gettin on….and I'll let him know what time he's got," Alan said.

"Hey Gordy…how's it gonna down there?" Alan asked, trying to sound upbeat and confident, filling him in with the information John had given them. "…..so…eh…how much longer do you figure you'll be."

"Gee…guess it's my turn to be under pressure, huh," Gordon quipped. "Well….this stuff's tough….it's gonna take another 20 minutes to cut right through Al….but I'll let ya know as soon as I'm done. I'm doin the best I can."

"Yeah….I know you are, bro," Alan acknowledged. "Thunderbird One to Base…come in," he added, figuring it was time to update his father with the current situation.

"Base to Thunderbird One…..how's it going out there, Son?" Jeff's deep and reassuring voice sounded over the cockpit.

"So far everything's goin well, Dad. Gordon has found the driver….he's alive….and right where you said he would be, Brains," Alan informed them, much to Brains' satisfaction. "Gordon's cutting the cabin free and bringing it to the surface, then Virgil's gonna use the grabs and take him to shore. The Bridge Authority has a retrieval team and an ambulance standing by. We've got an eye opening up in the storm so we're hoping we can pick up the Pod then……and then we can be on our way home," he added, giving a clear and concise report.

"All right, Son….that sounds like it's good news. Keep me informed. Base out," Jeff acknowledged.

"Affirmative. Will let you know when we have Gordon safely back on board. Thunderbird One…out," Alan responded, closing the communication.

Time continued to tick by agonisingly as Gordon willed the laser to cut faster. He had already set it to the highest output and all he could do was watch as the light beam slowly inched its way downwards to finally sever the cabin from the rest of the vehicle, while all the time struggling to maintain his position in the current.

High above Alan and Virgil were locked in their own struggle to maintain a stable hover. Virgil had pulled the massive bulk of Two around into the wind, facing the bridge, and was now able to get a visual on his younger brother who had remained with his back to the bridge, both having pulled up to a safe height well above the turbulent water.

Almost 20 minutes later. "Hey Virg…you readin me," Gordon's voice came over Two's comm.

"Readin you loud and clear, Gordy," Virgil answered.

"Virg…I'm almost through….another few minutes at most……figure it'll take another 10 minutes or so to get back to the surface. You ready for me up there?" Gordon informed him.

"Sure am….ready and waitin," Virgil replied, beginning to see that the end of this rescue was in sight.

"Is it still as bad up there, guys?" Gordon asked, wondering if it was still as bad as when he had been on the surface.

"Fraid so, Gordy….I'll try and give that guy…as smooth a ride as possible….but as long…as I can get you….up in the Pod when….that calm hits….," Virgil responded.

"Say Virg….you as sore as I am," Gordon groaned as he shifted and flexed his back.

"Yeah….think I've strained this shoulder again…..have to get Jen to look at…it when we get back……," Virgil answered, wincing at the biting pain.

Back on the island, in the infirmary Scott showed the first signs of stirring from his sedation. Shifting uncomfortably and moaning Jenna checked again his vitals as she had done periodically since he went under, reminding her of when she had first carried out these duties. She looked on him now though with loving concern, trying to soothe him as his restlessness grew.

"Noo…Al…the bridge…..watch the….tower….the tower….stay away…..Al….the tower….AL!" Scott mumbled as he tossed and turned.

"Sshhh Scott…you're having a bad dream," she whispered tenderly, stroking his face, until at last he settled again. She knew, though, he was worried and concerned about his brothers and found herself hoping that they were all safe. She wondered, too, if this was what it was like to worry every time they went out on a rescue and wondered how much more so she would have been if Scott had been out with them. Taking a deep breath as she continued to stroke him lovingly she reminded herself that this was the life she wanted, wherever Scott was, that was where she wanted to be; for him she would gladly give her life.

Back at the bridge. With Alan so intent now with keeping his stability, as he wrestled with the controls, he had failed to notice the alarming drift in his actual position and with Virgil having been distracted by his conversation with Gordon he had failed to notice it too. On looking up, though, and out across to his youngest brother his eyes went wide with horror and alarm.

"AL…AL….pull outta there….pull up…..pull up," Virgil shouted over the comm.

Down in the depths a worried Gordon could only listen to the frantic advice. "Say guys….what's goin on up there? Al!" he called, becoming even more concerned when he received no answer.

A startled Alan reacted immediately to his brother's frantic calling; suddenly realising he was dangerously close to the tower. The danger intensified as the wind violently changed its course, taking him rapidly in a direction he didn't want to go. Too late he gunned One's jet engines, straining his arms and clenching his teeth as he fought to lift her; her engines screaming above the wind as he pulled her hard over to the left almost in a barrel roll. Looking out to his right viewport the massive girders of the Awaji Tower loomed into view.

"Aww damn," Alan exclaimed as he braced himself for the inevitable.


	62. Chapter 62

Thunderbirds and the Tracy Family are the creation of Sylvia and Gerry Anderson

Author's Note: Thanks goes to my Geological Advisor, Fenestrae for all your helpful information.

Chapter 62

There was the agonising sound of grinding metal on metal. "Aggghhhhhh…..come on baby….just…a…little…..more," Alan gritted out, every muscle in his body straining and taut as he fought to pull her hard over, the adrenalin rush giving him a strength he didn't know he had. Thunderbird One shook violently, not with the wind this time but as the unyielding tower tore along her belly; her screaming engines sounding almost like a tortured soul in pain.

"ALAN…..ALAN!" Virgil called frantically. All he could do was watch helplessly, his heart in his mouth, at the fast unfolding drama.

"Al!….what's happening up there? Somebody talk to me guys," Gordon asked worriedly, his worry being all the more exaggerated by not knowing what was going on.

"Like…not…now…guys…..I'm kinda….busy…," Alan muttered to himself, straining to focus all his concentration in order to pull out of this calamity.

There was another shuddering jolt before relief finally swept through his body when he saw the edge of the tower clear his viewport. His heart was pounding like it was about to burst through his chest. "Man….that was close…what a rush!" he laughed, as he soared out into the safety of the open sky.

He wasn't the only one to laugh with relief. From TB2's cockpit Virgil shook his head. "Man….that kid's got nine lives," he exclaimed, finally letting out the breath he had been holding.

"Say…have you guys been abducted by aliens or somethin! You're startin to freak me out. Will somebody just tell me what's goin on?" a bewildered Gordon sounded over TB2's intercom.

"Oh yeah Gordy….sorry," Virgil apologised, forgetting that Gordon had no idea of what was happening. "Our little brother was just wanting to become a permanent fixture on the Awaji Tower….that's all," he explained, laughing with relief.

Gordon could tell from his obvious relief that Alan was safe. "Say Al….that true. You tryin to get One up close and personal with the tower?" Gordon grinned mischievously. Alan groaned. He was never going to hear the end of this he was sure. "Hey Al….if you've pranged Scotty's Bird he's gonna fry your ass for sure. So…what colour flowers do ya want…..and don't worry….we'll say something nice when we give ya a good send-off…..won't we Virg?" he added laughingly.

"Sure will, Gordy," Virgil joined in the good-natured banter.

Gordon's mischievous quip about pranging TB1 brought a sudden realisation to Alan's mind. He had been so relieved at being able to pull out of the near miss and escape with his life that he had almost forgotten the torturous sound of metal scraping against metal. He groaned inwardly, wondering now just what damage had been done to Thunderbird One, though it couldn't be anything too serious as she still retained her flight capabilities.

"Eh…Virg….say..could you do me a favour?" Alan asked tentatively.

"Sure Al…. name it," Virgil offered obligingly.

"If I fly over…will you have a look….see what damage there is," Alan asked, hoping and praying that it wouldn't be much or, indeed, that the sound he heard might have just been the wind through the girders of the tower.

"Yeah…of course Al….bring her over," Virgil replied.

Alan brought One, fighting and struggling like an unwilling child, slowly over the hovering bulk of Thunderbird Two, allowing Virgil to look out and upwards, giving him a clear view of TB1's underbelly.

At first Virgil sucked in his breath, then let out a long, low whistle. Alan groaned. "It's not that bad….is it Virg!" He closed his eyes momentarily, awaiting the news.

"Gee…sorry Al….but you've got a good 10 meter gash nearly the length of her belly….ripped her nearly right open from what I can see…and….eh….her lower tail fin's……kinda buckled," Virgil informed him, unable to make it sound any better than it was.

"So we're not just talkin a quick paint job….are we?" Alan replied despondently.

Gordon winced as the listened to the details. "Say guys…wait'll ya hear this," he announced lightly. He cleared his throat as though preparing to deliver a speech. "Here lies Alan Tracy…Thought he would get racy. Introduce One to the Tower…Though he met his final hour. When old Scotty got to hear….Was always gonna be bad, I fear. Ordering us to clean up the mess….Now, sadly, we're a brother less!" he merrily quipped, much to Virgil's amusement.

"Yeah…very funny guys….you're all heart," Alan returned dryly. Then a sudden realisation kicked in and that one word seared into his brain. "Scott!" "Say fellas…..there's no need for Scott to know about this…is there? I mean….you heard what Dad said….we weren't to worry him…..and after all….he doesn't even know we're out on a rescue," Alan reasoned out. "And I mean…it's not as if he's gonna be going inspectin her when we get back….I can have her fixed up before he ever gets to see her."

"Gee Al….don't know about that….you're asking a lot there, buddy. Whatda you say Gordy?" Virgil responded in mock seriousness.

"Well Virg…I figure we got ourselves one hell of a bit of information here…..could come in handy for the odd blackmail. Ya know…kinda like the Sword of Damocles hangin over him," Gordon replied, feeling rather pleased with himself. The phrase came from a classical myth whereby a sword was suspended above the head of Damocles by a single hair. Hence, the Sword of Damocles meant an ever-present peril and that's just what they intended for their little brother.

"Good thinkin Gordy…..but still….don't know how you'll keep him from knowin….I mean….she's his Bird…..then of course….there's Dad….it's gonna have to go in the report," Virgil returned, adding a new problem to the mix.

Listening to the teasing of his brothers and now being reminded of having to inform his father, especially after having been warned of such a danger, Alan was feeling, well and truly, wound up and irritable, the close shave beginning to tell on him.

"Yeah….well maybe she's not his Bird now. I mean…it's not as if he's capable of flying her anymore….and let's face it…..he's probably not gonna fly again….then One…she'll be mine…so there's no problem….is there," he retorted angrily.

There was stunned silence…then. "Alan!" Virgil exclaimed in surprise at the seeming callousness of his remark. "We don't know that for sure. And if there is a way for Scott to fly…he'll find it….he won't give up that easily….you oughtta know that," he continued, feeling suddenly defensive of his older brother.

A wave of shame engulfed the youngest Tracy as he realised the thoughtlessness of his outburst, knowing he had spoken without thinking. "Aw gee….I'm sorry Virg…..I didn't mean all that…really. I guess I'm kinda on edge," Alan apologised sincerely. It was one of Alan's less endearing traits; that he often spoke without thinking, letting his mouth run away with him.

"It's Ok Al….we know you didn't," Virgil said understandingly, guessing his near miss with the tower was just catching up on him and knowing Alan was worrying about the prospect of facing his father as well. "Look…why don't we just wrap this up and get home…..we'll sort this out later. And Al…try not to worry….I'll put in a word for you with the old man…..the conditions out here are pretty bad…and I can vouch for that," he added, feeling that as the older brother here it was his job to try and boost the younger man's confidence. Scott would have done the same, he thought wistfully, after though as Field Commander, he'd had a good rant and rave.

"Yeah…and me too, Al…..we'll stick by ya. There's not one of us hasn't got careless and put a scratch on our Birds at one time or another….even Scott," Gordon joined in, hoping to assure his brother.

"Thanks guys…appreciate it," Alan responded gratefully. "Though it's a bit more than a scratch, isn't it," he murmured to himself but since there was nothing he could do but go home and face the music, he took a deep breath and turned his focus again to completing the operation. "Now…just where are we on this rescue."

"I'm through, I'm through!" Gordon exclaimed delightedly. "Ok…I'm just gonna move around and attach the Electromagnet to the front of the cab and bring him up….be with you Virg in just over 10 minutes," he added, informing him of the next stage of the mission.

"Affirmative on that Gordy….I'll be ready," Virgil acknowledged.

Gordon now manoeuvred Thunderbird Four into position to face the front of the cab. Punching in the code the Electromagnet extended out from one of the forward tubes and as he slowly inched forward there was a thunk as metal bonded with metal.

At that moment an ominous sound was both heard and felt, a deep rumble causing everything around him to begin to shake and shudder, increasing steadily in intensity. Even the water, as he looked out, seemed to vibrate with the shock waves, making Gordon take a firm grip of his controls. "Aw hell no….I don't believe this. Will somebody up there give us a break," Gordon exclaimed, gritting his teeth in obvious annoyance as he remembered the warning of the seismic shock that had come from John. "Gee….we're gettin everything chucked at us on this rescue."

From up above two very concerned pilots and brothers looked down, aware that something was happening in the depths below for the sea had now begun to bubble and boil, different from that of the wind whipping up the waves into white crests. The bridge, too, was visibly shaking, though everything remained structurally sound as it had been built to withstand massive earthquakes of up to Magnitude 8 on the Richter Scale; the Scale having been invented by Charles Richter in 1934 as a way of measuring the destructive force of an earthquake. What they were experiencing now was a quake of between Mag 5-6 and was the equivalent of detonating up to 1 megaton of TNT. While not being devastating in its destruction it had the potential of doing damage; the seismic waves that were being felt being the release of energy when a sudden break or shift occurs in the earth's crust.

"Gordon, GORDON! What's happening down there? Answer Thunderbird Four...come in Gordon," Alan called out in alarm.

"Re..mem..ber….th..at….sei..sm…ic…..sho..ck……John…sa..id…..wou..ld…..hit…..we..ll…..she's….he..re," Gordon's voice came back erratically over One's intercom.

"Gordon….get out of there…now. That's an order," Alan shouted as loudly as he could to make himself heard over the interference.

"I'm…..n..ot…..le..av…ing…..wi…th….out…..this…..guy," Gordon replied, struggling to maintain a hold on his controls and praying the Electromagnet wouldn't slip from it's grip. Hitting the reverse drive he boosted the power to pull them backwards. Thunderbird Four shuddered and jarred as the cabin was torn away from its body and not a moment too soon for just then, as the rumble intensified, the ground below opened up in a fissure that spread along the seabed. The body of the Juggernaut teetered momentarily then disappeared as it was swallowed up in the gaping chasm. Gordon gulped, wiping the sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand. "Gee….talk about in the nick of time," he laughed with relief. Once free he engaged forward motion and powering the turbo drive to compensate for the extra load he moved off with his precious cargo. As they headed off he keyed in a code and thanks to the adaptations that Brains had made to the Electromagnet it rotated in its housing, bringing the cabin into an upright position.

"It's Ok…I got him….I got him…..and I'm alright," Gordon assured his brothers. They sighed with relief as the rumbling began to die down. Within minutes all was quiet again and Gordon was left with just fighting against the currents.

Soon he was heading for the surface, clearing the shelf, which brought him from the deep channel into the shallower though still turbulent waters. "I'm about to break surface, Virg," Gordon informed his brother, giving him the co-ordinates for his position and within moments the yellow submarine with its life-sustaining unit broke surface. Already the great, green transport of Thunderbird Two was bringing itself into position, coming as low as possible due to the skill of her pilot.

Tapping into his console a section of TB2's steel plating opened beneath the cockpit and the massive magnetic grabs descended downwards on high tensile steel cable towards its target. Virgil kept an eye on the grabs monitor, which was feeding him the information necessary to place the grabs in the right position, all the time continuing the struggle to keep her steady. His face was taut with concentration; beads of sweat rolling down the side of his face as he willed the grabs to hit the right spot first time and hold. This was his part of the operation and he couldn't afford to make a mistake, a few degrees off and the heavy grabs would smash into the vulnerable windshield of the cabin, dangerously close to where the injured driver was still slumped over the steering wheel.

Using his monitor and with visual guidance from both Alan and Gordon the four magnetic fingers closed on the sides of the Juggernaut's cabin. Keying in the appropriate code the grabs were magnetised, each one locking on with a definite thunk. With everything now seemingly in place Gordon retracted TB4's Electromagnet and it slid back into it's housing. Virgil boosted Thunderbird's Two VTOL rockets and slowly she began to rise, the cable becoming taut as it took the strain of its load; the fact that the wind was also increasing in strength wasn't helping matters much, making the ship shudder and buck in protest. Just as the cabin cleared the water, however, Gordon's alarmed voice sounded over Two's intercom, at the same time the magnetic grabs monitor started to flash, emitting a warning signal.

"Virgil! Put her down, put her down……one of the grabs….it's slipping…..you're gonna loose her," Gordon called out. From his position, as TB2 had started to turn, he could now see one of the back grabs slid from it's place and loose it's magnetic hold. The cabin jerked alarmingly as the grab finally worked free and now hung at a precarious angle, held in place by the three remaining fingers. Before Virgil had a chance to react, though, a second warning sounded along with Gordon's shout that another finger was slipping. Virgil wrestled with the controls, his face taut with heavy concentration, as he lowered the cabin back into the water. He breathed a heavy sigh of relief as Gordon manoeuvred forward and engaged Four's Electromagnet to prevent her sinking, allowing him to disengage the grabs and reposition them.

Double-checking this time that there was no possibility of the same thing happening Virgil once more powered the VTOL engines and lifted his load clear of the water. "Ok Al I'm heading inland….where do they want this guy delivered?" Virgil asked.

"Affirmative Virg….they have a retrieval team standing by in the main dock area," Alan replied.

"I read you," Virgil acknowledged. As he turned and headed slowly across the Strait an amazing thing happened. Almost instantly the wind ceased and the sky brightened. The eye of the storm had arrived and one could have been forgiven for thinking there had never been a storm in the first place but they knew better than to be complacent for now it was a race against time. This haven of peace and tranquillity would soon be passing and they would find themselves facing much worse to come. "Gordon….you make sure you're in that Pod by the time I get back…..we're not gonna have much time," Virgil instructed.

"Don't you worry about me, Virg," Gordon assured him. "Just you get your ass back here in time," he added jovially, causing Virgil to shake his head and laugh at his foolhardy but extremely brave younger brother.

Virgil made good use of the window of calm and in no time at all he was approaching the main dock area for the nearby city of Kobe. The local emergency services were waiting to receive the retrieved cabin along with a paramedic team in what looked like one of the most up-to-date and hi-tech MRA's: Medical Response Ambulance. He carefully and skilfully lowered the cabin to the ground amid a spontaneous outburst of applause. On releasing the grabs the cable was retracted back up into the body of TB2 and giving the traditional pilot's acknowledgement of wagging his wings Virgil veered the mighty transport back out over the Strait to where he hoped Gordon was now ready to be picked up.

Meanwhile, as Virgil headed towards the mainland Gordon prepared to board the Pod. Within a short space of time, after the wind had ceased, the Pod gradually became more stable, making it unnecessary for Alan to have to repeat his acrobatic feat with Thunderbird One. Gordon initiated the boarding sequence and was soon reversing back up the ramp. Once the ramp had retracted and Gordon had secured his craft in place the door of the Pod was closed and now it only remained for him to wait until his brother returned to pick him up.

As Virgil approached the now gently bobbing Pod he could already see the darkening skies close in, signalling the end of the brief respite of calm and tranquillity. No longer seeing the little yellow submarine on the surface where he had left him Virgil assumed he was safely inside and even though Alan had given him a visual assurance it was his responsibility as the pilot to hear for himself.

"You all nice and tucked up in there, Gordy? Ready to be picked up?" Virgil asked.

"You mean like a date!" Gordon teased in a mockingly effeminate voice. "Why Virg…I didn't know you cared. Where are you takin me big boy?" he continued in a relaxed and easy banter. They had survived yet another rescue and with their victim safe they could afford to be a little light-hearted.

Virgil laughed, glad of his prankster brother's jovial and sunny nature. Totally professional when it mattered most, his bravery and courage never in any doubt, Gordon could always be relied on to bring a smile to their tired and weary faces when the job was done.

"We're goin home brother….goin home," Virgil announced thankfully. "Then I'm hittin that Jacuzzi and gettin something for this shoulder."

"Sounds good to me….and I'm gettin me a back massage…..a real deep, low back massage," Gordon said mischievously, though if he were truthful his back was aching.

"Yeah…sounds good to me too," Alan agreed.

As Virgil manoeuvred and lowered onto the Pod, the ominous dark clouds rolled in along with the first stirrings of the wind. They were almost out of time. Like a giant mother hen Thunderbird Two settled protectively over her chick, both Virgil and Gordon breathing a thankful sigh when, at last, they heard the magnetic clamps engage and seal the Pod in place. The winds began to pick up as Virgil fired the VTOL rockets into life and majestically the great green lady rose into the air, slowly turning to face the way they had come. Gordon decided to remain where he was, safely strapped into Four until they were in calmer airspace.

"Everyone all set," Alan called over the communication.

"Sure are Al……and I won't be sorry to see the back of this place," Virgil responded, voicing his opinion with Gordon joining in agreement.

"Yeah…amen to that," Alan agreed. "Ok guys….Thunderbirds…return to base," he ordered thankfully. "And…I…eh….guess I'd better report to Dad….let him know we're on our way home."

"Good luck Al," Virgil encouraged him, the same sentiment coming from Gordon.

The two International Rescue craft headed back down the Akashi Strait side by side as the weather closed in behind them.

Alan took a deep breath, his finger hovering over the communication console. He backed off. "Well..it's like this Dad….ya see…I…em….just didn't see the tower. Yeah….like he's gonna believe that," he mumbled to himself as he tried to mentally prepare a speech. Nothing for it but to just be up front. Again he took a deep breath. "Thunderbird One to Base…..come in Base."

"Base to Thunderbird One…..I've been expecting to hear from you Son," the imposing voice replied, the words intimating that he should have reported before now.

Alan swallowed hard, his mouth dry and parched at the thought of having to inform his father. "Well…we've been busy Dad…conditions here were pretty bad," he began, hoping it would be a reasonable enough excuse. "But I'm glad to be able to report that the rescue was a success, the driver is safe and on his way to hospital," he added then proceeded to inform his father of the events that took place. "……and Thunderbirds are returning to Base…ETA approximately 45 minutes," he said finishing his official report in a professional manner. "And…eh…Dad….there's something else I have to tell you. I….eh….had…a….kinda….mishap with Thunderbird One," he added tentatively, wincing at the expected rant that was sure to follow. Instead. There was an ominous silence, a silence that cut through the air like the sharpest of knives, a silence so uncomfortable that Alan would have preferred a good rant and have it over with.

"And…you're all right?" Jeff asked, the coolness in his tone being as ominous as the initial silence.

"Yes Sir," Alan acknowledged and proceeded to give his father a report of what happened.

"A MISHAP! We'll discuss this when you get back," Jeff continued coolly. "Base out."

Alan blew out a breath as he cut the communication. He was not looking forward to this at all.

Gordon had now made his way back up to TB2's cockpit and before taking his seat nodded towards the port side window, observing that their sister ship was keeping pace with them. "What's up with him….he could be well on his way home," he remarked to Virgil to which he just shrugged his shoulders until a worry crossed his mind that perhaps TB1 was more damaged than they had first thought.

"Thunderbird One from Thunderbird Two…..say…you all right over there Al," Virgil asked concerned as he looked across to the sleek, silver rocket. "You could be almost home by now…..have you got a problem?"

"Thunderbird One here…..eh…no problem Virg….just thought you guys might like a bit of company on the way home….just being the considerate Field Commander….that's all," Alan replied lightly.

"Hmm….since when did we need an escort little brother," Virgil mused suspiciously.

"I'd say since he decided to decorate the tower with Thunderbird One, like being the fairy on top of the Christmas Tree and not wantin to go home to face the old man," Gordon grinned as he stood leaning on the back of Virgil's seat before taking his own and strapping himself in.

"I heard that," a none too pleased Alan retorted, his face set in a heavy scowl.

"Don't worry Al…..the old man'll bluster…sure…..but it'll blow over. Heck….you survived worse back there," Virgil tried to encourage him.

"Yeah….well….I'd rather face what's back there right now than what's ahead," Alan moaned despondently.

The rest of the journey home was made in silence and eventually they neared their island base, their haven of peace and tranquillity from the storms of life, well at least that's how it normally was. Somehow Alan doubted it would be quite so peaceful and tranquil shortly.

Now that the boys were safely on their way home Jeff made his promised visit to the infirmary. "How is he Jenna?" he asked with fatherly concern.

She rose from the desk where she was updating notes to meet Jeff as he stood by his son's bedside. "He's coming out of his sedation but he's a bit restless…..still mumbling about Alan I'm afraid," she told him and if she wasn't mistaken she could have sworn Jeff's mouth twitched at the mention of his youngest son's name. "The boys are all right aren't they, Jeff…..they are on their way home?" Jenna asked out of concern for she had become very fond of these brothers, regarding them now as her new family.

"Yes Jenna….the boys are safe and well….and on their way home…..the rescue was a success," Jeff assured her, pleased that her interest extended beyond that of his eldest son. He sat by his son, stroking his forehead with tender concern. "And I have a feeling they're going to be in need of some of that muscle rub we have in stock," he added with a knowing smile.

"They need it often!…..I notice there's a lot of it in stock," Jenna queried, giving him a wry, questioning look.

Jeff laughed softly. "Yes I'm afraid they do….sore muscles are just part of the job."

She smiled in understanding. Jeff stayed a little while longer, watching his son restlessly toss and turn and every so often flinching as if he were experiencing some sort of pain. He then took his leave, needing to get back up to the lounge to prepare for the return of his sons.

"Thunderbirds One and Two to Base...come in. Are we clear for approach? Requesting permission to land," Alan said, following the normal procedures.

"Base to Thunderbirds One and Two….receiving. Area is secure and you are clear to land," the imposing voice answered back with professional courtesy. "I'll see you all in the lounge for debriefing." Alan took a deep breath.

As the island loomed large into view the two craft parted company to initiate their own landing sequences. Thunderbird One gracefully hovered momentarily high above the swimming pool then slowly rotated on an invisible axis from her horizontal flight to vertical and began her descent until her battle-scarred underbelly disappeared beneath the pool. The pool automatically closed over the hidden silo, the sloshing water calming within minutes. Thunderbird One was home. Her descent into the launch bay and her subsequent wounds had not gone unnoticed. A lone figure slapped his hands on the balcony rail, turned and made his way to his desk where he awaited, what he assumed was going to be, a rather interesting debriefing.

Thunderbird Two glided elegantly down onto the runway, the palm trees that disguised its true width having already lain flat to receive her, as though bowing in respect. Coming to a stop before the Cliff House the mighty bulk turned 360 degrees in a deceptive feat of agility and slowly reversed back into her hanger, coming to rest in her designated spot. The inner steel hangar door automatically swung upwards followed by the outer door, disguised as a section of the cliff face, rising up out of its trench, concealing its hidden secrets from the outside world. Thunderbird Two was home.

Flexing and rotating his aching shoulders Virgil keyed in the final sequence. The magnetic clamps holding the Pod shot back into their housing and slowly and majestically the mighty Thunderbird rose up on her four hydraulic legs, leaving Pod 4 exposed below. On completing final checks all three boys wearily exited their craft and made their way to the lounge for the debrief.

Alan studied his father's expressionless face as he sat behind his desk, hoping to be able to gauge his mood. But Jefferson Tracy was a master at concealing his emotions, adept at keeping his thoughts to himself until he was ready to unleash them, unlike his volatile eldest son whose expressions of displeasure were always quite clearly easy to read and Alan, himself, whose youthful impetuosity often caused him to vent his feelings without thinking things through.

"Well boys….let me first congratulate you on a job well done. Any rescue where there are no fatalities is a good job. You got the driver out and from what I understand from John he's going to be all right….a few broken ribs and a bad concussion but he'll recover," he began, informing them of their rescued victim's condition. They nodded thankfully that their efforts had been worthwhile.

Settling back in his chair Jeff fixed his gaze on his youngest son, making him feel decidedly uncomfortable. "I've re-read the report that you sent through, from the databank, Alan….and I just want to say….you all worked well as a team….I know that the conditions out there were bad…..and that little trick of yours….," he continued, in the same controlled manner, causing Alan to steel himself and think 'Here it comes'. "Getting Gordon out of the Pod…..although it was a risky thing to attempt…..it paid off……I'm proud of you for using your initiative……I can see you had no other option open to you," he said warmly and nodding with pride. The boys all collectively shook their heads and answered a 'No Sir'. Alan breathed a sigh of relief and allowed himself the briefest of smiles though something told him his father was far from finished.

Jeff now turned his attention to his other sons. "And you both did very well….I'm proud of you both….and you Gordon for risking your life like that." He now fixed his aquanaut son with a considered stare. "Though I understand you disobeyed a direct order….you were told to get out of there," Jeff queried.

Gordon stood his ground and returned his father's gaze, unrepentant for his actions. "Yes Sir….but I wasn't gonna leave…..," he began to explain.

His father held up his hand to silence him. "I'm sure that driver is mighty glad you did disobey that order, Son," he responded with a chuckle, admiring of his son's bravery. Gordon relaxed, breathing a sigh of relief. "Just don't go disobeying your Field Commander's orders too often," he gently chided him.

"No Sir," Gordon replied with a smile.

"Virgil….do you think we might be having problems with the magnetic hold on the grabs?" Jeff asked, leaning his elbow on the arm of his chair and rubbing his chin, as he turned now to practical matters after having briefly studied the report again on the Datapad.

"I'm not sure Dad….they seem to be slipping more often than they should," Virgil pondered.

"Well…maybe we should get Brains to take a look….see if the magnetic field needs recalibrated……get on it tomorrow," Jeff suggested.

"Sure thing Dad," Virgil replied.

"All right boys….that will be all for now…..you can do out your reports tomorrow…..you ought to get down to the infirmary and get Jenna to give you some muscle rub," Jeff advised as he noticed his sons wincing and flexing.

"Yes Dad," they all acknowledged, surprised that that was it as they looked puzzlingly at each other. They had all expected that their father would have had something to say about Alan's near miss with the Tower.

As they turned to leave though. "Not you Alan……you stay behind……you and I have things to discuss, young man," Jeff ordered in a decidedly sombre tone.

Alan gulped, looking to his brothers as if begging them to save him from the wrath to come.

Virgil turned back to face his father. "Dad…it wasn't entirely Alan's fault….the conditions out there were bad and……and I should have been keeping an eye out…..I should have warned him," he implored, hoping his interceding would bear some weight.

Gordon, too, jumped to his youngest brother's defence as he had promised. "And it was just as much my fault……if I hadn't been talkin to Virg…distracting him."

"Thank you boys….I'll bear that in mind…..now I said that will be all for now…..you can go," Jeff reminded them firmly, a little agitation creeping into his voice, though he couldn't help but smile inwardly to himself at how his boys closed ranks and would readily stick by each other. He couldn't help but think, too, that he was about to become the villain in their eyes to the dashing young hero but such is the burden of command and chastisement was something Alan was going to have to learn to take. He rose from his chair and turned to face the console behind the desk, contemplating what he was going to say.

Virgil and Gordon smiled weakly at their young brother, shrugging their shoulders, having done what they could but to no avail. They left the lounge and headed down to the infirmary.

The silence was foreboding. Jeff Tracy placed his hands behind his back, tapping his fingers together in agitation as though wondering what he was going to do with a wayward, foolhardy child. The anger that he felt rise in him now was that of a father anxious for his son's safety and who he felt had totally ignored his advice. Unable to hold back his displeasure any longer he turned to face his youngest son.

"And just what the hell did you think you were playing at Alan!" his father thundered.


	63. Chapter 63

Thunderbirds and The Tracy Family are the creation and brainchild of Gerry and Sylvia Anderson

Author's Note: My grateful thanks and acknowledgement to FellowRiverrat, who as always is ever willing to supply me with the correct medical knowhow.

Chapter 63

Alan winced. He should have known it was too good to be true, that his father would have simply forgotten to mention the damage to Thunderbird One. It just wasn't Jefferson Tracy's way to tear strips of his sons in front of everybody else, instead preferring to have a one on one confrontation. The ideal thing, of course, would have been for Alan to just take his father's displeasure and let him rant, but Alan being Alan, his youthful impetuosity would get the better of him, that and feeling increasingly wound up through being made to sweat it out.

"I wasn't playing at anything Dad," Alan replied sourly. "I guess I just lost concentration……the…the conditions were bad out there you know."

"You…just…lost…concentration," Jeff repeated deliberately. He slapped his hands down forcefully on the desk and stared hard at his young son. "Damn it Alan….you can't afford to loose concentration….not for one minute…..not for one second…..not in a craft like Thunderbird One. And yes the conditions were bad out there….you knew that….so all the more reason you should have been concentrating 100 percent. It's no good pulling off a fancy stunt like you did in getting Gordon out of the Pod and then 5 minutes later you're nearly letting her get impaled on that Tower," he added. Straightening up he continued to look his son in the eye.

"It wasn't deliberate Dad….it kinda just happened," Alan responded testily, shifting uncomfortably as he stood before his father.

"That's just the point, Alan…..it shouldn't have just happened. You were advised to stay well away from those towers…..and what….you chose to ignore that advice….like you know better," Jeff bellowed, feeling increasingly frustrated by his youngest son's unwillingness to see things from his point of view. "With flying Thunderbird One you have to be aware….at all times….of the conditions around you….you have to think ahead….that they could change at any time. That's something Scott has learned…..assessment….it's part of what flying One is all about….and if you want to keep flying her….then you'd better learn it too….and fast….we can't afford to keep patching her up….she's not one of your race cars or to have her be out of commission because you're too damn proud to take a little advice. In fact….you would do well to take a few lessons from Scott and observe how he handles her in different situations…..most of his operational scenarios have been loaded into One's simulator….so I want you to spend some time down there and get yourself better acquainted….is that understood," he continued in his dressing down and finishing with what was more or less an order not to be ignored.

Jeff sat down heavily in his chair and with his elbow on the armrest he began rubbing at his temples as he waited for his son's response and acknowledgement. Now that he had expressed his official displeasure he was about to go on and point out some of his son's more positive actions for he always tried not to be totally negative but to be encouraging where he could. He hoped then that would be the end of the matter. But it was not to be.

"Yes….Sir," Alan responded automatically with an almost defiant tone. But Alan just couldn't leave well enough alone. He mumbled, not really intending his father to hear but not caring if he did. "And Golden Boy can do no wrong I suppose."

Jeff sat upright, his eyes narrowing, his face set in a heavy scowl. "And what the hell do you mean by a remark like that. ….if you intended me to hear that Boy….then, by gawd, you'd better be able to back it up," he challenged, glaring at his youngest son as he tried to keep his growing temper under control. Jeff Tracy had little time for those who uttered their opinion without having the fortitude to back up what they said and even less for those who didn't have the courage of their convictions to speak out plainly and openly. It was something he hoped he had instilled in his sons and he had to admit that that couldn't be said to be a failing of his eldest son who never had a problem in that department, plainly and openly speaking his mind on more than one occasion. Perhaps that's what irked him now, the fact his youngest son chose to mutter under his breath.

Alan momentarily froze, realising he was pushing his father to his limits but it was as though he was unable to stop himself. He loved and respected his eldest brother enormously, looked up to him for advice and direction but right now he did not want his brother's excellence and experience continually shoved at him.

"I mean, Dad….that I can never live up to Scott's excellence in your eyes…..you wouldn't have had to give him that advice," Alan shot back, his adrenalin rush making him bold.

"You're damn right I wouldn't have had to give him that advice……your brother has a wealth of experience behind him," Jeff responded venomously. "And you would do well to remember that, young man."

"And I'm not Scott…right….and never will be…..you've made that obvious enough…..maybe if I went and earned myself a Medal of Honour and a Purple Heart!……," Alan continued, letting his petulance get the better of him.

The Medal of Honour was the highest decoration any member of the Forces could be awarded; it was not earned or won but rather given freely for conspicuous gallantry in action above and beyond the call of duty. The fact it could not be earned had been lost on Alan due to his youthful immaturity. The Purple Heart, on the other hand, was a totally different kind of award, though of no less importance due to the fact it was given automatically for wounds received in action; the Purple Heart speaking of self-sacrifice and of blood shed in the defence of one's country.

"That's enough…..you have no idea what you're talking about," Jeff replied sternly, his voice icy cold. His face darkened but Alan was totally oblivious, so lost was he in his heady rush now of speaking his mind.

"Maybe you'd be proud of me then…..you think more of them than he does anyway…..I mean…he acts more like he's ashamed of them….what'd he do…..kill somebody!" he half laughed sarcastically.

The silence was ominous, the air hanging heavy between father and son as Jeff sat back in his chair and briefly closed his eyes. "Damn you Alan…why couldn't you just leave well enough alone," his father groaned to himself. Fixing his son with an icy stare he thundered, "How Scott came by those medals is no one's damn business but his."

In that moment a cold fear gripped the young man's heart. It was more in what his father didn't say that left him stunned. "Dad! We were always told he saved his comrade," Alan asked bewildered.

"Yes he did….and that's all you need to know….now just drop it….this topic is not open for discussion," Jeff said firmly, though he knew in his heart he hadn't heard the last of this, the seed now having been planted in his young son's mind where he guessed it would take root and grow until he found out what he wanted to know. "And besides….we're not talking about Scott….we're talking about you," he reminded him. "And that's another lesson you would do well to take from your brother….learn to take a dressing down…..that's part of the responsibility of flying One too. I've hauled Scott's ass over the coals on more than one occasion….some of it has been for covering for you all…..he hasn't always liked it…but he took it….because out there everything's his responsibility……just like it was yours," he went on, trying to instil in his impetuous young son a measure of maturity. His anger now, though, had been kindled and inflamed by what he saw as Alan's unprovoked attack and seeming jealousy of his eldest brother as well as the fact that Alan had inadvertently stumbled on a subject that was best left where it was, buried and in the past.

"And for your information, young man….that advice…it didn't come from me….it was your brother's. Unfortunately there's not much gets by him…..he knew you were out on a rescue….felt One leaving….he just had to know where you were going," Jeff told him with an almost far away look in his eyes, half laughing and shaking his head as he remembered the conversation. He turned his gaze back to Alan. "He was worried and concerned for you….he knew how unpredictable those conditions were out there…..and I'll tell you just how worried and concerned he was….he wouldn't want you to know this but he worked himself into a headache…so much so that Jenna had to sedate him….even wanted to come up to the lounge to tell you himself despite his being in pain….I had to even order him to stand down…so by gawd Boy….you'd better show your brother some damn respect before you go shooting off at the mouth," he flamed, throwing a pen he had idly picked up across the desk in obvious annoyance and taking deep breaths in an effort to keep his anger under control as he finished admonishing his son.

Still reeling and trying to get his head round what he thought he knew Alan suddenly became very subdued, a feeling of guilt washing over him. "He was! He…he did….sedated! I…I didn't know Dad," he blurted out. "And…and I do….I do respect him."

Jeff nodded and sighed deeply. It hadn't been his intention for this debriefing to go quite this way, his youngest and most headstrong son having taken them down a road he would rather not have gone. He could see now the change in his demeanour, his arrogance having dissipated with the knowledge he'd been given.

"No, of course you didn't know, Son…..I wasn't going to worry you with something like that….you needed to concentrate fully on what you were doing…and besides….Scott wouldn't have wanted you to know," Jeff responded, beginning to feel a little weary. He rose from his chair and crossed to the large panoramic windows that overlooked the calm and tranquillity of the island. Musing for a moment he turned to face his son. "Ahh Alan….if only you'd been a little more patient….willing to listen…..I was going to tell you that you did do a damn fine job keeping your head the way you did and bringing One out of that little calamity with the amount of damage she had…..it's true she's gonna need some fixing up but…it could have been a lot worse…and what's more Alan….you could have been killed," he added, his voice having quietened somewhat.

"Yes Sir," Alan acknowledged quietly and blinking in surprise at hearing his father's praise of his subsequent action.

Jeff's anger had by now disappeared and all he could see was a young man who must be feeling like the weight of the world was being thrust on his shoulders. "Son…I realise this must be hard for you….with what has happened to Scott….it's been hard on all of us as a family but I guess….now that International Rescue is back in operation….that you must feel under pressure at having to take over Scott's duties as Field Commander," he said, his voice having softened with fatherly understanding.

"I guess I have," Alan admitted, wincing now with guilt at how he'd been with his father earlier.

Jeff nodded. "Well I don't want you to be worrying any more on that score, Son," his father announced assuredly, causing Alan to look at him in puzzlement.

"I…don't understand….Dad…..who! How!….." Alan asked, his head now so full of questions that he was finding it hard to keep up. All he knew was…when Scott wasn't flying Thunderbird One…he was…and that meant if Scott wasn't available to be Field Commander it automatically fell to him. He couldn't think of who else would take over the job permanently, if that were called for, since everyone had their own specialised field and were in the best jobs suited to their abilities.

"That's all been taken care of….it's all in hand," Jeff added, seeing his son's continued bewilderment. "When Scott's well enough…..when Mike has discharged him officially….he's gonna ride desk for a while….so between the two of us….we'll cover Thunderbird One's duties," he informed him casually as if it should be the most natural thing in the world. Jeff walked back to his desk and took his seat, having left Alan momentarily speechless.

Wide-eyed in surprise Alan opened his mouth to speak but no words came, instead he found himself dumbly pointing to his father and then over to TB1's access panel in the wall as if trying to equate one with the other. Jeff Tracy glared at his youngest son, daring him to make some clever comment.

"Yes…that's right…..you wish to make something of it," his father challenged. "Because I've been through all this with Scott," Jeff added grumpily, remembering his eldest son's initial reaction.

"Yes Sir….I…I mean no Sir….I….I…mean…," Alan flustered, that solution never having entered his head. "And…eh….what does Scott think about it," he asked, trying not to sound too keenly interested, though he would have loved to have been a fly on the wall to have heard his eldest brother's reaction.

"Yes….well….never you mind," Jeff blustered. There was no way he was going to admit to this young whippersnapper that his eldest son was highly amused by the idea, after all, he had a certain degree of aloofness and decorum to maintain as Commander-In-Chief.

Thoughts had been whirling through the young man's mind that this sounded like only a temporary solution. His face initially set in a questioning frown. "Dad…..you said Scott was just gonna ride desk for a while…..does that mean he's gonna fully recover….he's gonna get the use of his arm back!" Alan asked, his young face brightening with hope as he spoke.

"We still don't know about that, Son," Jeff replied honestly.

"Then what, Dad! If you don't mind my speaking out….and I don't mean to be rude…but when we're out there on a rescue….well…we really need a continuity in our Field Commander…..I mean this temporary solution is one thing….but what about long term!" Alan responded, feeling decidedly confused and not understanding what his father was suggesting.

"Point taken….and I understand your concerns…but it's nothing for you to worry about…like I said…it's all in hand," his father assured him. For the second time during this confrontation Jefferson Tracy's face darkened, this time as he remembered his eldest son's drastic and ultimate solution. "If and when the time comes for you to know…you'll be informed….you'll all be informed…..until then…..we go with what I've told you," he added firmly, now back in professional mode.

Alan raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Dad! What do you mean?" he queried but it was obvious that whatever plans his father had for long term he was going to keep them close to his chest as he had now donned his reading glasses and was busily studying corporate papers he had pulled from a drawer.

Lifting his head from his paperwork Jeff pulled his glasses slightly down his nose and peered over the rim. "That will be all Alan….you can go…..you can give me your full report tomorrow……and…as long as we understand each other….we'll say no more about this," Jeff stated, letting him know this debriefing was now at an end.

"Yes Sir…..and Dad…..I'm sorry….about earlier," Alan apologised sincerely, turning to a more intimate form of address after having formally acknowledged his father.

"Yes Son…I know," his father nodded. "Until the next time!" Jeff thought sadly to himself. "Now why don't you go and have a soak in the Hot Tub…I'm sure those muscles of yours are pretty sore," he suggested, as he pushed his glasses back up his nose and began reading again.

"Yes Sir……Dad!" Alan replied and then tried again to get clarification to some of his questions.

"That will be all Alan," Jeff said dismissively without looking up from his paperwork.

Alan turned and walked from the lounge. There were a lot of things he had to contemplate while soaking in the Tub. Once Alan had left the lounge Jeff sat back in his chair, taking his glasses off with a swipe and throwing them unceremoniously down on his desk. He sighed heavily as he rubbed idly at his temples, wearied by the confrontation.

"Mr Tracy….I have taken the liberty of bringing you some coffee….I thought…perhaps…you could do with some," the kindly, gentile voice of his long-time friend Kyrano offered.

Jeff looked up and smiled weakly as his friend crossed the room. "Ahh yes…thank you Kyrano….I could do with some right now."

"All does not go well with the young Mister Alan!" Kyrano observed.

Jeff chuckled at his friend's insight. "The young Mister Alan….I'm afraid….is one headstrong young man who would do well to reign in his mouth at times."

Kyrano smiled sympathetically. "Mister Alan is like the unbroken horse who does not wish to be broken."

"No Kyrano….I'd say Mister Alan is more like a stubborn headed mule than a horse," Jeff remarked, causing both men to break into companionable laughter.

Once Virgil and Gordon had left the lounge they made their way down to the infirmary. "Ya think Al's gonna be all right back there?" Gordon mused as nodded back in the direction of the lounge.

"With Dad! Well…if he can keep his mouth shut and just let Dad have his say," Virgil answered straightforwardly.

"Think that's likely?" Gordon asked with an amused expression.

"Nope….not a chance in hell," Virgil replied laughingly as one who knows his brother only too well.

On entering the infirmary both boys now were laughing and chatting, sharing their experiences, being fuelled by the adrenalin rush that sometimes follows a successful rescue. "I tell ya Virg…..when that baby hit…..I was shakin like a plate of Jello….the vibes….man that was somethin…….the seabed just opened up and…..bam!……that big sucker of a truck just disappeared…right before my eyes," Gordon grinned, giving Virgil a visual demonstration of his shakes.

"Yeah…..and man…I tell you….when that grab started slippin…..I thought she was gone for sure…..," Virgil added. Both now stopped dead in their tracks when they came fully into the room, their faces changing from one of jovial laughter to concern as they observed Jenna tenderly stroking their restless brother's forehead in an effort to soothe him.

Looking up she smiled and spoke softly. "Oh you're back….I'm glad you're safe. Your father said the rescue was a success….he also said you'd probably be needing some of that muscle rub."

"Ye…yeah…thanks Jen…..and yeah….it was a success…and we are kinda sore," Virgil said, his words stumbling out automatically, though his mind really wanted to know what was wrong with his brother. "But…but what's wrong with Scott?" he asked, his voice and face expressing his concern, a concern that was mirrored by Gordon as they went to his bedside.

Jenna smiled down lovingly at her restless charge, brushing her fingers through his hair. "He took a bad headache…..I had to sedate him," she told them.

"He…he is gonna be all right…isn't he Jen?" Gordon asked, the worry in his voice evident.

"Yeah, of course he is," she was quick to reassure them. "He just needs to sleep it off."

At that Scott began to groan and mumble. "Al….Al…..be…care….be carefull…..the tower….stay….stay away….the tow…tower."

Virgil and Gordon both looked alarmed to Jenna, his words having been clearly audible. "He was worried about you guys…Alan especially….," she began to explain and then suddenly she realised the subject of his ramblings was absent. "By the way…where is Alan? He is all right, isn't he?" now being her turn to ask with concern.

"Yeah Al's fine Jen," Virgil assured her. Gordon coughed, making Jenna look suspiciously from one to the other. "He's just up with Dad….giving him….his report," he added, searching for an appropriate phrase for he could hardly say he's up with the old man getting a hell of a dressing down for re-modelling Thunderbird One.

Jenna nodded, accepting of his explanation and relieved that he was safe and well turned her attention back to what she was telling them. "He knew you guys had went out on a rescue," she continued, looking down tenderly at Scott as stroked his forehead. On seeing their puzzlement at how he knew she went on. "He felt her leave…..Thunderbird One….he felt her taking off…..he didn't get to the window in time to see her…but he saw you guys leave…..and then he demanded to know from your father where you were going. I was in the Prep Room at the time…I heard him calling out….he was in pain by then….I helped him back to bed and gave him a shot….before he went under he wanted me to tell your father to warn Alan about the….tower!….and cables. I told your father but he said Scott had already told him too….wanted to make sure he would warn Alan of the danger. He's been like this since he started coming out of it," she finished off as she continued in her loving care.

A brief knowing look passed between Virgil and Gordon. "Hell…that's torn it Virg….he knows….he knows where we were…..he's gonna wanna know how it went!….he's gonna wanna know everything!" Gordon muttered through clenched teeth as he stood beside Virgil and giving Jenna a simpering smile when she looked bemused at the pair of them.

Virgil groaned at the thought. "Yeah….and we thought we'd left the storm behind. We might not have got to see Stormforce Dad….but something sure as hell tells me we're gonna witness Hurricane Scott," he muttered back.

"Hey Virg….do they ever reach Level 12!" Gordon whispered curiously.

Virgil gave a soft half-hearted laugh. "Try 112 Gordy……and it's lyin right there," he whispered back and nodding down at his still moaning brother.

"Are you two all right?" Jenna asked suspiciously as she looked up at a pair of innocently smiling faces. "Yeah...sure we are Jen," Virgil assured her. "So….Scott felt her powering up, huh….guess it was too much to hope he wouldn't know we were going out….not much gets by him…does it Gordy?" he remarked casually to his brother.

"Nope….you're right there Virg," Gordon agreed lightly. Jenna continued to eye the two boys. She couldn't quite figure out what was going on but they were certainly behaving strangely.

"Guess that's what comes of being so at one with your Bird….you can feel her every move," Virgil mused, almost artistically.

"Yeah….and I know another bird Scotty would definitely like to be at one with….and feel her every move!" Gordon whispered, grinning cheekily.

Virgil frowned, shaking his head exasperatedly at his joker of a brother. Trust him to bring everything down to a baser level, he thought but, of course, he had to agree with him wholeheartedly. "Gordon!" he quietly exclaimed, making the token gesture of disapproval. A discomforting pain suddenly shot through Virgil's shoulder making him wince, Gordon too was flexing his back and shifting about.

Jenna stood up, almost having forgotten they had come for some pain relief. "Oh I'm sorry guys….you'll be wanting something to rub on those muscles," she said as she felt the urge to wince in sympathy.

"Actually Jen I think I'm gonna need a bit more than that……I think I've done this shoulder again," Virgil winced as he tried to rotate it but it seemed to be getting stiffer.

"Let me have a look, Virgil...come and sit down here…," Jenna instructed kindly and offering him a chair, "…and you'll need to take off your top." He was wearing a fine white turtleneck, the sleeves casually rolled up his forearms, the boys having now taken to wearing them along with slacks and a light bomber-style jacket, still keeping the IR blue, of course, as a change of uniform.

Virgil winced as he tried to put the arm of his injured shoulder up and behind him to grasp hold of his top so that he could pull it over his head but it was proving too painful by now. He pulled with his other hand but only succeeded in getting it halfway over his head.

"Here…let me help you with that," Jenna offered, trying not to smile at the pickle he was getting himself into and unable to watch him struggle any longer.

"Thanks Jen," came a muffled voice from a seemingly headless body. Grabbing the back of his top she pulled it the rest of the way over his head, finally freeing him of his temporary restraint leaving a rather magnificent chest and shoulders exposed. Well, she was only human and couldn't fail to notice his well developed muscles, stemming from his years of wrestling with the great green transport and his chest hair, not as much as Scott, of course, which she had to admit she found very pleasing but enough to keep any woman interested, if indeed, that's what she liked. All the Tracy men, she noted, though of different stature and build, had excellent physiques, though of course, only one was of interest to her.

"Hey Virg…whatdaya think Scott would have to say if he knew you were gettin Jen to take your clothes off," Gordon grinned mischievously.

"Gordy……just put a sock in it….will ya," Virgil retorted as the pain now began to bite, taking the edge of his relative good mood.

"We're gettin a little testy there….aren't we, Virg!" Gordon responded lightly, not being put off in the slightest.

"Yeah Gordy…..I guess WE are," Virgil replied sarcastically.

"Say Jen…when you've done with that old creakin bag o bones, I've got a real body here for ya to massage…..my back is givin me jip," Gordon quipped, giving her a wink.

Virgil frowned and gave his brother a frosty look and all Jenna could do was bite her bottom lip and shake her head exasperatedly as she tried not to laugh. "Well you'll just have to wait Gordon……I've only got two hands….I'm not an oct……," she had started to say before suddenly stopping.

"You were gonna say octopus, Jen….weren't ya," Gordon smiled cheekily. "Go on….admit it."

"Yeah I was," she laughed. "But that's one creature I'd rather not be reminded of thank you very much."

Virgil arched and straightened his back, his muscles rippling involuntarily at the first touch of her soft, warm fingers as they pressed gently into his shoulder. "Hmmmm," Virgil moaned as she gently rotated his shoulder and pressed with her fingers.

Gordon was about to open his mouth, the mischief dancing in his eyes when Virgil shot him a look. "Just don't….Gordy……whatever…you were gonna say…..just don't," he urged in between grimaces.

"Your shoulder is inflamed Virgil….you've messed up your rotar cuff," Jenna said, wincing in sympathy and knowing it was giving him pain. "I'll give you a shot now to ease the pain and reduce the inflammation….and then I suggest you go and sit in the Jacuzzi for a while…see if that will help," she advised.

"Yeah, thanks Jen……think Brains gave me Kenelog and Lidocaine last time," Virgil informed her, Kenelog being an anti-inflammatory and Lidocaine a painkiller.

"You've done this before?" Jenna asked, though it shouldn't really have been a surprise.

"Oh yeah….same damn bridge too," Virgil grimaced painfully.

"Well I'll just check your file…….then I can see to your back," she said, turning to Gordon.

"Hey babe…I'm all yours……say…how long do ya figure lover boy here's gonna be out of it?" he grinned. Scott stirred, shifting as though uncomfortable.

Jenna and Virgil just looked at each other and rolled their eyes. "What..is..he..on?" she asked laughingly.

"Search me," Virgil replied.

"Guess it's what comes of nearly being swallowed up into the bowels of the earth….ya know….journey to the center of the earth and all that," Gordon quipped.

Of course Jenna had no idea of what he was talking about and shook her head. "I'll go and get you that shot, Virgil," she said and headed for the Prep Room after she had checked his file.

"Reckon it's hot down there, Virg?" Gordon asked, only to be looked at in puzzled bewilderment. "Down there….in the center of the earth, Virg," he added, nodding downwards to the floor as if it should be obvious what he meant.

"I don't know about the center of the earth Gordy….but it's gonna be mighty hot in here for you if you overstep the mark with Jen and Scott wakes up," Virgil warned, keeping his voice low and watching to make sure Jenna wasn't going to come back in.

"Aw Virg…I'm just funin," Gordon assured him.

"Yeah…I know that….and Jen might know that but will he," Virgil responded and nodding to indicate their still restless brother. "Don't forget….he's had a real b..a..d headache….he might not wake in the best of moods…..but don't say I didn't warn you," he added, feeling satisfied he'd said his piece.

Jenna came back with the loaded hypospray and pressing it to his shoulder the pain relief was released and soon began to do its job, reloading it then with the anti-inflammatory. "Thanks Jen…that's a big help….I'll go soak now for a while," Virgil said, grateful for the numbing ease he now felt.

"And I don't want you doin anything to overextend that shoulder…..not for the next week at least," Jenna instructed, giving him a look that meant she expected him to take her advice. Virgil nodded, picked up his top, gave his brother one last meaningful look and left.

"Just you and me now babe," Gordon grinned.

Jenna raised her eyebrows. "And aren't we forgetting someone!" she queried with amusement.

"Oh and Sleeping Beauty here," he added cheekily to which Jenna could only smile.

"Ok babe….wheredaya want me? Like I said….I'm all yours," Gordon continued in his jovial manner.

"Well…I guess you can start by takin your top off…..and lie face down on the bed there," Jenna instructed with a wry smile. "And I'll go get some oils."

"Don't be long hunny….don't keep me waiting," he laughed lightly as she headed back to the Prep Room to get what she needed, smiling to herself at his cheeky impertinence.

When she came back she almost did a double take for there, stretched out on the bed next to Scott, was Gordon, lying on his tummy. Not only had he removed his top but every other stitch of clothing as well, leaving him as naked as the day he was born, apart from a discreetly placed towel across his buttocks, which he had taken from the bedside locker.

"Well…I see you've made yourself comfortable," she mused as she laid the things she needed on the locker. "You did say your back!"

"Yeah….but it's…way low down, Jen…..and my legs too kinda ache…..and come to think of it….my butt hurts something awful…..guess it was all that bouncin around on Four's seat," Gordon replied, wincing and grimacing in a performance that was really worthy of an oscar.

"Really," Jenna mused dryly and trying hard not to laugh. After raising the bed to a suitable height she spread the oil on her hands, rubbing them together to induce heat. Placing them on his firm and athletic shoulders she began to manipulate his muscles, working her way down his back.

"Hmmmm….aahhhh…..Jen…ya know I'm madly in love with ya…don't ya," Gordon sighed, closing his eyes and relishing in the wonderfully relaxing massage.

"Are you Gordon….since when?" Jenna asked casually, smiling at his impishness as she worked.

"Oh yeah babe…..since you could do things like that with your hands," Gordon groaned, making her laugh.

He was sure he could hear voices, a woman's and a man's, they were laughing. He stirred and sleepily blinked open his eyes. Taking a few moments to focus where he was he turned in the direction of the voices. Scott was awake. He recognised the woman's voice as Jenna's and it looked like she was standing over someone lying on the next bed. After another few moments and coming fully awake he recognised the other voice to be Gordon's. So, they were back, he thought to himself but what was he doing lying on the bed with Jenna standing over him and, if he wasn't mistaken, it looked like he was naked. His eyes narrowed and his face became taut as he heard clearly his brother's next comments.

"Aahh come away with me and we'll live in Paradise…..and I'll feed you oysters…..you can be my girl Friday...come to think of it….you can be my every other day of the week as well….know what I mean!" Gordon quipped as he sighed contentedly. Jenna shook her head as she continued the massage. Unseen and unknown by Gordon, though, Scott's facial muscles began to twitch.

"But Gordon…we are living in Paradise……and oysters! Aren't they….like….slippery and…rubbery!" she replied laughingly.

"But they put ya in the mood for lovin…know what I mean," Gordon responded with a huge grin on his face.

"Yeah…I do know what you mean," she said wryly.

"Aahh….say you'll run away with me, Jen," Gordon continued in his fantasy. Sighing in his contentment he didn't hear or see his eldest brother quietly ease himself from his bed since he was faced the other way. Jenna, though, became aware of movement behind her and without ceasing her stroke she turned, her face breaking into a warm smile. Scott returned her smile before putting a finger to his lips. She turned back. This is going to be interesting she thought to herself.

"But what about Scott?" Jenna asked innocently.

"What about him," Gordon retorted casually. "Naw….what you need is a guy with a sense of humour…someone who'll make you laugh," he added, not realising he was just digging for himself one big, deep hole.

"Someone like you, Gordon," she mused, leading him along now by the nose.

"You got it babe," he replied, as he flexed and stretched.

"But Scott's funny….he makes me laugh," she responded, turning and looking over her shoulder, giving him another warm smile. Scott made his way quietly to her side and planted an equally quiet but very warm and very loving kiss on her lips to which she quietly responded.

"Scott! Funny! You're kiddin me….what've you been feedin him, Jen……a sense of humour for breakfast……and a couple of joke books for lunch," Gordon quipped lightly, laughing at his own funny wit.

Jenna winced. Scott's eyes narrowed even more and a quiet growl stirred in his throat as he looked down on his foolhardy younger brother.

"Well…whenever ya get tired of the old Rocket Jockey over there…..come and see me…..I'll take ya to my playground and we'll go ride the waves together," he went on, with reckless abandon.

That was it. Jenna could see Scott's face tense; his nostrils flare. Hurricane Scott was about to blow.

"That's gonna be kinda hard to do when you're in traction……isn't it...little brother," a deep and decidedly menacing voice threatened.


	64. Chapter 64

Thunderbirds and The Tracy Family are the creation of Sylvia and Gerry Anderson

Chapter 64

Unfortunately for Gordon he recognised that dark and menacing voice immediately; the suddenness of hearing it above and behind him causing his heart to almost stop. In startled alarm he rolled away from the voice and promptly rolled right off the bed to land in an unceremonious heap on the floor, minus one towel. He instinctively started to scramble backwards, using only one hand as his other was somehow occupied in covering a certain part of his anatomy to maintain a certain amount of dignity. His menacing threat, in the form of his eldest brother, now advanced on him, having walked around the bed.

Gordon quickly got to his feet and began backing away towards the door, putting his free hand out in a submissive and apologetic gesture. "Now hold on there, Scott…old buddy," he laughed nervously. "It…it's not what you think…..you can take a joke….right!"

"Seems not…..since I ain't got a sense of humour……old buddy," Scott retorted with chilling coldness.

"Hey….Scotty my man…..you're one of the funniest guys I know," Gordon responded, giving his brother a simpering grin and trying to appease him with desperate platitudes.

"For one thing I am not…your man……and we seem to have changed our tune, huh," Scott continued, narrowing his eyes suspiciously at his brother, not knowing how to take that last sentiment. Becoming distracted for a moment his eyes fell on something on the nearby bench and in the next instant they lit with a wickedly mischievous gleam. "Well….since you like to change your tune maybe we can help you sing a different one," he added in a cold calmness. Walking over to the bench he picked up the can and holding it up appeared to examine it.

Gordon gulped nervously, looking around for his clothes and wondering if he should grab them first or just make a hasty exit as he was and get the hell outta there. On reflection he would definitely have chosen the latter option had he known what was about to befall him.

"This is cold…..right Jen!" he asked, turning to her and showing her the can.

Jenna had been trying hard to refrain from laughing at the amusing spectacle that was fast developing in front of her eyes. Not that Gordon's body was anything to laugh at by any means, indeed, he had a good athletic build, firm and smooth, completely devoid of any body hair, unlike his older brothers. Having been a competition swimmer he had decided to remain that way. "Em…well….eh…yeah……it's just a Freeze Spray……for sprains….muscular pain…..numbs the area," she informed him, flustering at his sudden desire to know.

Scott looked at the can as though in admiration and wonderment before pressing the aerosol button on top. A brief hiss and a fine spray of mist burst from the can with the compressed air. Scott turned and fixed his naked brother with a wide-eyed chilling smile.

Well it didn't take a genius to work out what was on Scott's mind and Gordon fast came to that conclusion too. "Aww no! Aww hell no, Scott! Don't even think about it," he exclaimed, holding his hands tightly in front of him and having the greatest urge to cross his legs. "Look buddy…..I…I can see you're a little upset…so why don't I….eh…just get my clothes and get outta here…..leave you two to….eh….," he began to babble but stopped before he started digging another hole for himself when he observed Scott's facial muscles begin to twitch.

"Me! Upset! And just why would I be upset, Gordy? After all…I didn't just hear my little brother trying to get fresh with my girl when he thought I was asleep….did I!" his brother spoke menacingly as he began once more to advance on him. And once Scott was in range he jabbed his finger down hard on the button, sending the mist hurtling in his aquanaut brother's direction.

Gordon's eyes went wide as the extreme cold hit him full on his bare chest. It took seconds to register then he let out a yelp and instinctively lifted his hands to clutch at his chest, rubbing at it as though it would reduce the cold and leaving himself rather exposed in the process. Jenna winced as the spray hit him but wasn't in the least embarrassed when he lifted his hands for in her capacity as a nurse there wasn't anything she hadn't seen before, having long since passed the stage of being shocked.

"And since you seem to be all….hot and bothered……let me help cool things down a little for ya….little buddy," Scott continued in his menacing. "Cus…little buddy's….all your gonna be by the time I've finished with you." Without hesitation he lowered the can, took aim and fired. His aim was good, very good for Scott was an excellent marksman, his confinement not having dulled his directional skills in the least.

Gordon's eyes went even wider, in fact, his eyes almost popped out of his head as the cold numbing mist hit its target, drawing the breath from him and rendering him speechless. A few seconds later a strangled whimper escaped his throat. His hands immediately dropped to cover himself at the same time crossing his legs in an instinctive reaction.

"Live with me in Paradise, huh……I'll feed you oysters, huh…..you can be my girl Friday, huh," Scott repeated, hitting him with two separate blasts this time in the chest as Gordon began to back again to the door. Gordon squeaked, drawing his hands up to cover both sides of his chest. Poor Gordon, he just looked so comical Jenna had to put her hand across her mouth to refrain from the laughter that was desperate to burst out.

"Come to think of it…..you can be my every other day of the week too, huh," Scott continued, now on a roll, repeating Gordon's words as he again lowered the can and let fly with an icy blast. Gordon let out another strangulated whimper and began blowing breaths in an effort to focus his way through the numbing cold, clasping his hands tightly to himself and beginning to do a little dance.

At that moment Tin-Tin chose to walk through the door, carrying a supper tray for Scott and Jenna, as Scott had missed out on his evening meal with being asleep. She stopped dead in her tracks and unable to avoid seeing the dancing, tanned and tight apple cheeks of Gordon Tracy's behind she let out a little squeak and her face flushed myriad shades of red. On hearing the sound behind him Gordon reacted without thinking and spun round, grinning weakly in surprise at seeing Tin-Tin. It was one thing to lark about in the pool with scant and well-fitting swimwear but in this state of total undress he suddenly felt rather exposed.

But Scott hadn't finished with Gordon yet. "When ya get tired of the old Rocket Jockey, huh……come and see me….we'll ride the waves together, huh," he gritted out, giving his foolhardy brother an ice cold blast on each cheek.

Gordon let out a yelp and unable to stop the instinctive reaction he put his hands behind his back and clasped his butt. In the same instant Tin-Tin's mouth dropped open, her eyes widened and she promptly dropped the tray, sending it crashing to the floor. "Ohh…Gordon Tracy….you ought to be ashamed of yourself," Tin-Tin retorted indignantly when she at last found her voice.

"Bu…but he….eh…em…..," Gordon began to fluster helplessly, turning and pointing to Scott and then down to his butt before giving her a sheepish grin as he quickly covered himself again with his hands, realising she was getting the full eyeful, with absolutely nothing left to the imagination. With a mock air of indignation, which was more to hide her embarrassment Tin-Tin swept from the room.

Gordon turned reluctantly now to face his brother. If he'd had more hands he would have covered as much of himself as possible, not knowing where Scott was going to strike next. He looked plaintively at Jenna. "Come on Jen….tell him…..I was only funin," he pleaded pathetically.

Jenna raised her hands, palms outwards, in an 'oh no, I'm not getting involved' kind of gesture. "Oh far be it from me Gordon to come between brotherly issues," she replied defensively. "And far be it from me to deny Scott a little bit of fun," she smiled to herself for she imagined Scott took more than his fair share of jokes and bantering at the hands of his younger brothers, if what she had heard was anything to go by.

"Well Gordy….have we cooled down yet!" Scott asked dryly.

"Oh yeah man….I..I'm cool……I'm c..chillin……in fact….I don't think I'll ever feel warm again...come to think of it…..I don't think I'll be feelin anything for a while….I don't think I'll even be able to pee for a week," Gordon replied, looking down at himself and giving a little whimper, causing Jenna to let go a snort of laughter. "What the heck's in that stuff!" he asked in agonised curiosity.

"Yeah……well….," Scott responded, creasing his forehead in a frown as he tried to maintain that 'I hope you've learned your lesson' look while trying his hardest not to succumb to outright laughter, at least not yet. "….and for goodness sake Gordy…..cover yourself up….will ya," he added irritably, suddenly feeling embarrassed for Jenna at his brother's state of undress.

While the comical farce with Tin-Tin was unfolding Virgil was making his way back to the infirmary just to see if he needed anything more applied to his injured right shoulder after his soaking, dressed only in a white fluffy towel wrapped around his waist. Coming down the hallway he heard a high pitched yelp, a crashing sound as though something hit the floor, followed by Tin-Tin making a hasty exit from the infirmary and sweeping past him in a highly flushed state. He groaned. Now just why did he know Scott was awake and Gordon had been playing silly beggars, unheeding of his advice, although he couldn't even begin to imagine the pandemonium that had just broken out or, indeed, the pantomime that was about to ensue.

He was met by a barely able to contain herself Jenna, a non too pleased eldest brother, supper strewn over the floor along with the tray and a sight that made him raise his eyebrows in unexpected surprise, that of one very butt naked younger brother. The obvious thing to ask was how things had gotten to the scene he was now witnessing but, somehow, he wasn't sure he really wanted to know.

Unfortunately Virgil had chosen to enter this farce at just the wrong time. With Scott having just suggested that Gordon cover up, Gordon was frantically looking around for something to use when Virgil came through the door. On turning to see his brother Gordon's eyes lit with a mischievous glint as he spied his salvation; one nice white fluffy towel. It didn't seem to matter to Gordon that this nice white fluffy towel already had an occupant and that this occupant might object.

With one deft move he reached out his hand, grasped said fluffy towel and yanked it from its unsuspecting owner, leaving him dumbfounded and speechless. "Sorry Virg….but my need is greater than yours," Gordon grinned. Clasping the towel to his front he turned to his audience. "Gee….it's been a pleasure and all that…..but time I was outta here," he quipped, wincing and blowing his breath with the still numbing effects. "And thanks for the massage, Jen…..maybe next time you'll put Rocket Jockey out a bit longer," he added cheekily with a wink, at the same time as heading for the door as quickly as possible.

"Not at all Gordon…..my….pleasure," Jenna called back through her laughter.

"Why you little……," Scott retorted. Narrowing his eyes at his brother's sheer audacity he aimed the can for another burst but Gordon had already fled the scene of his crime. I would like to say Gordon ran from the infirmary but it was more like little mincing steps, as though he were walking on hot coals. "…..you get back in here and I'll freeze you permanently…..you'll not be able to pee for a month," Scott shouted after him, causing Jenna to choke now on her laughter as she covered her mouth with her hand.

Once Gordon was gone it was inevitable that the attention should now fall on Virgil, who had become an unwilling participant in this little comedy of errors and due to the suddenness and speed at which everything happened he found himself rooted to the spot. Scott swung round and after looking his brother up and down in a decidedly disapproving fashion made the same suggestion. "For goodness sake, Virg...cover up will ya."

It was enough to snap Virgil out of his stupor. He didn't like the way his brother was wielding that can like his weapon of choice and whatever was in it, if it made Gordon yelp and mince his way out of the room, he sure didn't want to find out and succumb to the same fate, not if that last threat was anything to go by.

"Huh…..oh…yeah……sure," he babbled. Looking down at himself he suddenly became aware he was completely starkers and that Jenna now knew everything there was to know about him. He laughed nervously in her direction, feeling himself flush with embarrassment when her response was not to turn away but to raise her eyebrows and smile. He frantically looked around and sighed with relief when he spied his own salvation. Quickly bending to the floor Virgil grabbed the supper tray and deftly held it protectively in front of him like a shield, straightening again to his feet.

"Three brother's down….two to go," Jenna smiled amusingly to herself. "Now…just why is there never a camera around when you need one," she commented cheekily. "Virgil….was there something else you wanted to see me about?" she asked, realising he must have come back for a reason as she went to walk towards him.

"Huh," was Virgil's only reply, his mind having gone completely blank and his glance towards a stoney-faced Scott making him feel very nervous indeed.

"Was there something you wanted…..is it your shoulder?" Jenna asked again as if trying to help him to remember. Jenna took another step towards him but Virgil began to back away from her as though she had some highly infectious disease, checking all the time to see where the door was.

"Something," he repeated dumbly. "No…..no……eh…nothing……everything's fine……shoulder's great," he replied with a half laugh, though winced when he tried to rotate it, foolishly trying to prove the point. "I….I'll just be going then," he added backing his way out of the door, much to Jenna's continued amusement. Once outside he turned and headed sharply off down the corridor, intent on finding the cause of his humiliation. "GORDON!"

Now that the pantomime was over Jenna fixed a steely gaze on her mischievous patient who returned an innocent, wide-eyed stare.

"Had fun…did we…Mr Tracy!" she commented with a wry smile.

"Yep….sure did," he answered quite unashamedly, his mouth twitching as though wanting to pull into a smile.

"And…do you mind telling me what the rest of that was all about….Mr Tracy?" Jenna asked, fixing him with a questioning gaze.

"Dunno what you mean," Scott replied with the look of an innocent little boy who is definitely guilty of something and nonchalantly shrugging his shoulders.

"Ohh…I think you do," she responded wryly, having crossed to where he was and drawing her finger seductively down his cheek. "All that business about getting covered up….what was that all about?" she asked with curiosity.

Scott slipped his arm around her waist and drew her in close until he felt her warm body against his. Instinctively she entwined her arms around his neck and he lowered his head to touch her forehead. "Guess it's just…..well…you're the woman I love…..and….," he began, searching for the right way to explain himself. He pulled back, frowning heavily. "Well damn it, Jen…..they're my brothers….they were naked...you shouldn't have to see them naked….. and I guess…..I guess I want to be the only one you see naked," he added, ending up sounding like a little boy who wants all his toys to himself.

Jenna bit her bottom lip as she smiled at his touchingly sweet reply, feeling that warm glow that comes from knowing you are loved and protected. She stroked his face in a loving gesture. "Oh Scott…that's such a sweet thing to say…..and I assure you….you're the only one I want to see naked." "Try and look at it this way…..you know I'm a nurse….there's nothing I haven't seen before…..try and think of it as just being….job naked….yeah…job naked," she said lightly, feeling pleased with herself at the suitable description. "And what you and I will have is….fun naked…..definitely fun naked," she added with a decided gleam in her eye.

"Yeah….I like that……fun naked," Scott repeated. Bending he began softly kissing her face, moving around to her neck.

"I…thought….you….might," she breathed, a soft moan emitting from her throat, probably due to the fact he was now nuzzling and nibbling her ear, wickedly stimulating her senses.

"Wanna get a little fun naked right now…Nurse Rollins," Scott teased, whispering in her ear and continuing to kiss down into the softness of her neck.

"You know there's….nothing I would….like better….than to get….fun naked with you….Mr Tracy…but we can't….not yet," she sighed as he still continued to kiss her. "For one thing….someone is sure to…walk in….and for another….if you were…to work yourself up….into a highly….," Jenna moaned lightly when he went back to caressing her ear with his lips.

"Hmmm," he groaned deep in his throat against her.

"Sensual," she breathed, rapidly getting lost in his touch, so much so, that she found herself saying what she thought of how he was making her feel.

"Hmmm," he responded, vaguely aware of what she was saying.

"Incredibly hot," she sighed before realising she was going to have to focus on what she really wanted to say. "Work yourself into….a highly amorous…..and passion driven state…….your heart rate would be….greatly elevated……. Just like mine is now. ……..your blood pressure could rise…..dangerously high…could burst a vessel…..you could literally….Mr Tracy….die one very happy man. Now you have to…ask yourself….do I wanna be happy….just once…..or be happy…..a lot of times," she finally managed to say.

"I'm one very happy man right now, Jen," he breathed softly against her ear before sighing and breaking away. "But I definitely wanna be…that happy…a lot more than once," Scott confessed, giving her the faint smile of someone who knows that what she was saying was true.

"And so do I….most definitely," she said, returning his smile as she caressed his face.

"We can settle for this, though….can't we." he responded quietly by stabbing kisses at her mouth.

"Yeah we can…..definitely…..settle…..for that," she smiled, responding to his kisses.

They settled into a deep, warm and very satisfying kiss, completely unaware that Jeff Tracy had just entered and on seeing his son was otherwise occupied had decided on a discreet, strategic withdrawal, shaking his head as parents do when they wonder if they'll ever fully understand their kids.

Jeff Tracy had just left the lounge to go down to the infirmary to see if his eldest son was now awake when a very flushed looking Tin-Tin had raced by him in the hallway. He raised his eyebrows in questioning fashion and proceeded on down the hall. His eyebrows raised considerably more when his butt naked aquanaut son, clutching a white towel almost ran into him coming round the corner before disappearing into his room before Jeff ever got the chance to open his mouth to ask what the hell was going on. Imagine his surprise then after waiting for the elevator, which he observed was on its way up, when it opened and another butt naked son holding a strategically placed supper tray exited, grinning sheepishly and greeting him with a 'Hi Dad' as though it should be the most natural thing in the world to walk around the house like that before casually walking on down the hallway. Having been rendered speechless by the sight and thinking of his earlier encounter he automatically stepped into the elevator thinking 'I didn't just see what I thought I saw…did I!' As the doors hissed closed he spun and jammed the doors back open with his hand, taking another good look to reassure himself he wasn't imagining things and saw again his definitely butt naked second son walking down the hall before disappearing round the corner.

The last he knew was that his sons were on their way to the infirmary to get their aches and pains seen too, he reflected as the elevator made its way to the lower level. As though receiving a sudden revelation he nodded knowingly and sighed, "Now why do I get the feeling this has Gordon's stamp all over it." Well, perhaps, he would get some sense out of Jenna and find out why two of his sons had left the infirmary in a state of complete undress and, of course, there was Tin-Tin who had rushed past him in a highly flushed state. He groaned as he realised there could be only one explanation.

Another unexpected sight met his eyes now as he entered, that of his very much wide-awake son locked in a rather hot kiss with his nurse, so much so, they weren't even aware of his presence. Realising he wasn't going to get any answers right at this moment he shook his head and decided on a discreet withdrawal, though something told him this was all to do with Gordon and Scott being awake.

Before long they found their kiss lightening, their mouths pulling and bodies reacting to the outbreak of spontaneous laughter. Soon they were in the throws of almost uncontrollable laughing. "Oh poor Gordon," Jenna said sympathetically in a brief lull in her laughter. "……and did you see……when he….when he…….," she tried to say, having started up again and wiping tears from her eyes as she thought again of the comical scene. "…..when he yanked that towel…..off Virgil….."

"……and he covered himself……with the supper tray……I don't think I've…..I've ever seen him…..so…so dumbstruck before," Scott added, collapsing together in hysterical laughter.

From farther down the hall Jeff stopped, listening to what he was sure was bellyaching laughter coming from the room he had just left. So contagious was it and musing on the sights he had witnessed he couldn't help but chuckle himself, glad to hear his eldest enjoy a good hearty laugh, the first he had heard him in a long time. Now he was certain he was on the right track of thinking and knowing Gordon as he did he was also sure he deserved whatever fate was meted out to him, though just how Virgil figured in all this and ended up the way he did! He was also sure Gordon had a hand in that as well.

Next morning saw Virgil and Gordon hard at work in the gym with Virgil giving his brother the odd reminder that there would be payback time to which the younger man didn't exactly look worried. "Gee…I tell ya Virg…..that stuff was cold……took forever for the numb to wear off," Gordon told him, shivering involuntarily as he remembered all too well the moment of contact.

"Serves you right…..I did warn you didn't I," Virgil reminded him, having got all the details from his brother as to exactly what went down before he arrived on the scene.

At that moment the door opened. "Oh oh….a chill wind just blew in….wonder what mood he's in this morning," Gordon whispered to his brother as he stood beside the piece of equipment that Virgil was on and referring to the fact that Scott had just come through the door with Jenna. "Think he's gonna remember about the rescue….think he's gonna start askin questions," Gordon mused.

"Dunno….just whatever you do…don't bring the subject up…got it," Virgil whispered back through clenched teeth.

"Are ya kiddin me…..do I look like I've got a death wish!" Gordon exclaimed to which Virgil just looked at him rather pointedly. Gordon grinned sheepishly. "Ok…forget I said that." As Scott approached a workout bench he fixed his joker brother with a cool, calm stare, keeping his urge to laugh again under surprising control. "Hey Scotty…..my ma….," Gordon began light-heartedly but tailed off when he thought he saw the corner of Scott's eye twitch. "Get a…good sleep! How ya doin this mornin……how's things hangin with ya!" he went on, trying to be bright and breezy. Virgil groaned and rolled his eyes.

"More to the point….how's things hangin with you this morning…Gordy!" Scott asked, fixing his brother with a super cool stare to which Jenna immediately put her fingers to her mouth and turned to look away in an effort to suppress a laugh. She couldn't help but notice, too, poor Virgil's reaction when she had looked in his direction. Giving her an embarrassed smile he put his head down to concentrate on his bar pulls.

"Oh….ya know," Gordon laughed nervously. His eldest brother had the uncanny knack and chilling talent of making a seemingly innocent question sound more like a menacing threat.

"So fellas…..how did the rescue go?" Scott asked, looking now from one to the other, expectant of an answer.

If you listened carefully you would have heard the two brothers groan. Gordon looked to Virgil, shrugging his shoulders in a helpless gesture as if to say, 'I didn't say a thing'.

"Well…hey….yeah….it went…..great," Virgil replied, stumbling out his words.

"Oh yeah…..really peachy……great," Gordon agreed with a simpering smile.

Scott narrowed his eyes as he considered his two brothers with a great deal of suspicion for since when had he ever been given such scant details when asking about a rescue, come to think of it, he hadn't been given any details at all, only 'great and peachy great!' "That's it! So…..what aren't you telling me fellas?" he responded in a tone that made it sound more like a demand as he eyed them warily.

Virgil should have known better than to have been illusive with his information and remedied it quickly by filling his brother in on the more technical aspects of the rescue, Gordon, too, joining in with his part. Scott nodded, appreciating the difficulties they encountered and when they informed him of Alan's initiative in stabilizing the Pod with Thunderbird One's Sustainer Rocket he nodded in admiration. Of course, news of his later little stunt somehow seemed to have got misled in the retelling of the tale.

"He did, huh!" Scott remarked, pleasantly surprised at his youngest brother's quick thinking action and knowing he would have tried the same thing himself. "The kid did good then, huh," he added, using the affectionate term they sometimes called Alan by.

Gordon shot Virgil a look that said, 'If only he knew', a look that had escaped Scott's notice. "Yeah…the kid did good," Virgil repeated half-heartedly with all the enthusiasm of one who knows that wasn't quite the end of the story.

"Oh yeah….the kid did good," Gordon repeated parrot fashion in the same half-hearted manner, causing Scott, again, to look from one to the other and wondering why he was getting that strange feeling that something just wasn't quite right.

Virgil and Gordon immediately got back into their work-out routines, breathing a sigh of relief that all seemed to have gone well and things may well indeed have been left at that had Scott not decided on a sudden and very unexpected suggestion.

Stopping his leg raises and wiping his face he turned to Jenna. "Hey Jen…..I've been thinkin….now that I'm a bit more mobile….and I think I can handle it….well….you haven't seen One close up yet, have you…and I would really like to show her to you…..we could go this afternoon," he said, giving her a warm smile and feeling a lot more confident in his attitude towards seeing his ship again.

It was like the world had suddenly stood still, frozen in time, just like their faces with their mouths hanging open had now frozen in horror, those words echoing around their heads. 'Scott wanted to take Jenna to see Thunderbird One'. Thunderbird One who still bore the scars of her last ordeal, a ten meter gash in her underbelly and a tail fin buckled, both of which would be kinda hard to disguise, both of which were definitely noticeable, even from the high gantry access from the lounge and even more so from the hangar floor.

Both Virgil and Gordon looked aghast at each other and without thinking twice and both in perfect unison they uttered a loud and resounding "NO!" Scott immediately flashed his brothers a look. "You….you don't wanna take Jen….and do all that….boring techy stuff….," Virgil babbled, having now to provide a reason for their sudden outburst.

"I don't!" Scott responded dryly, eyeing his brothers suspiciously.

"Naw…..besides…Jen you don't wanna go see One…..do ya?…….they're just planes….that's all….nothin special," Gordon jumped in, giving her a very direct look as if to say, 'Please agree with me'. Jenna, also couldn't help the feeling there was more going on here than met the eye.

"Actually….I would love to see her," Jenna confessed, as she looked first to Gordon, her face reflecting her puzzlement before turning to Scott with a warm smile. This had been the first real enthusiastic interest Scott had taken in his craft and she was more than touched that he was willing to share that first experience of seeing One again with her.

"All right guys…..what aren't you tellin me…..I want the truth……and I want it…like right now," Scott insisted, with more than a hint of menace in his voice, knowing now his suspicions had proved correct.

Virgil sighed heavily as though knowing it were too good to be true. Gordon paled and gulped. "Well Virg….I guess age has its privileges…..like you get to tell him," Gordon grinned weakly, shrugging his shoulders.

Virgil shot him a frosty look. "Gee…thanks for that Gordy," he retorted with heavy sarcasm.

Scott, by now, was getting exasperated. "I don't care who the hell tells me…..just tell me," he responded angrily. Jenna could tell this was far from being a light-hearted matter, her face now full of worried concern.

Virgil took a deep breath. There was nothing for it now but to tell Scott everything that happened and there was no nice way of putting it either. The more Scott listened, the more pronounced his facial twitch became, until!

"HE DID WHAT!" Scott thundered.


	65. Chapter 65

The Tracy Family and Thunderbirds are the creation of Gerry and Sylvia Anderson

Author's Note: All facts relating to the past history of the country mentioned at the end of this chapter are true to the best of my knowledge and research. Facts regarding present day, as in 2063/65 however, are fictional for the purposes of this story.

Chapter 65

"It's not really…that….bad," Virgil commented, though without much conviction in what he was saying.

"Not that bad, huh!" Scott repeated, his face becoming more of a dark thundercloud. "He practically rips her open on that damn tower…and you tell me it's not that bad," he continued, fuming.

Well….put it this way Scott…..she can still fly!" Gordon said enthusiastically. "You….just wouldn't wanna take her….to a….fancy do," he added with a simpering grin to which Virgil rolled his eyes heavenward. Scott shot him an icy look.

"And that makes it all right, does it? The fact she can still fly. And this, after he was given that advice...

that warning to stay well clear of the tower. He was given that advice….wasn't he!" Scott went on, looking at his two brothers intensely as he asked the question and hoping that his father had taken his concern seriously enough to pass it on. Gordon and Virgil looked helplessly to each other, resigned to the fact they couldn't even offer that as an excuse and as though needing each other's approval before speaking; a fact which irritated Scott even more. "Well…did he or did he not get that advice…..it's a simple enough question," he demanded.

"Yeah….he got that advice," Virgil answered reluctantly.

"So….the kid did good, huh," Scott responded, his voice full of heavy sarcasm as he looked at both of his brothers. "Just what the hell was he doing so close, then," he added angrily.

"He wasn't that close….to start with," Virgil replied, trying to make a defence for his youngest brother. "Guess he….just kinda drifted," he added with reluctance, knowing that it would not please Scott in the least.

Straddling the work bench Scott shook his lowered head and let out a laugh as he listened; not the laugh of finding something funny but that of being incredulous of what he was hearing. "He just….kinda drifted, huh," he repeated slowly, as though taking it in.

Virgil, sensing his brother was building to even more of a furious outburst, interjected before he could speak, hoping he might be willing to leave things alone. "Look Scott….I'm sure Dad's already given him a dressing down…..he asked him to wait behind after our debrief," he told him.

"Well he sure hasn't heard from me yet," Scott continued to fume. He let out a deep sigh. "Damn it Virg…..he could have been killed…you know that," he added, frowning in annoyance, though an annoyance that was borne of worry and concern.

Virgil and, indeed Gordon, knew their eldest brother's anger only stemmed from his deep concern about their youngest brother's safety; that and, perhaps, a huge measure of guilt that he wasn't flying on this particular rescue himself due to his injury. "Yeah….I know buddy," Virgil replied quietly, only all to aware of how dangerous the situation had been.

But Hurricane Scott hadn't quite finished yet; there having been just a lull in the storm. "Then just what the hell did he think he was playing at!" he let fly, his face now a very dark thundercloud of rage.

Jenna had never seen Scott so angry and looked worriedly to Virgil who gave her a weak smile and slight shake of his head, as if saying 'Don't worry….this is quite normal…..for Scott'. She knew, too, of course, that this anger was only borne of his worry for his young brother; having witnessed the state he had got himself into the previous day. She was also beginning to realise just how dangerous it was for these guys to do what they do in order to protect and save lives, a fact that many people would not appreciate but now she was in this unique position to do so. It wasn't just a matter of jumping into a high speed, fancy rocket ship or any of the other craft in the International Rescue fleet and taking off into the wide blue yonder, there were so many other factions to have to take into consideration to effect a safe and successful rescue as well as their own safety and she could see in Scott now, despite his enforced confinement, a deep down sense of responsibility for his brothers.

It was at that precise moment, when Scott was venting his fury with his last remark that Alan chose to put his head round the door. Having approached the gym he was sure he heard raised, though muffled voices but since he wasn't yet aware that he was the subject, proceeded. He was wise enough, however, on opening the door to be cautious and tentatively poke his head in when he recognised his eldest brother's voice only to gulp nervously when he heard Scott's furious last remark.

"Oh oh….time I wasn't here," he told himself. Just at that, too, he caught Gordon, who had an unobstructed view of the door from where he stood, brushing his rigid straight fingers from side to side quickly across his throat in the silent signal for danger that divers would use.

As luck would have it, for Alan's sake anyway, Scott was facing Virgil; having swung himself off the bench onto his feet and with his back to the door didn't see his young brother dart back out. Unfortunately, though, for Gordon, and ultimately Alan, Scott caught the movement out of the corner of his eye. He narrowed his eyes suspiciously at the young man who had dropped his hands behind his back and who was now grinning at him in a sickly sweet fashion, trying for all the world not to look guilty. If Gordon thought he had just helped his youngest brother escape the fury of their eldest brother's wrath he had another think coming.

Guessing that Alan may well want to avoid him Scott turned to look at the door, then rounded on Gordon. "Was that Alan? That was Alan….wasn't it?" he asked then answered his own question when all he got from Gordon was that same simpering grin.

He took a few steps towards the door. "ALAN TRACY! YOU BETTER GET YOUR BUTT BACK IN HERE…..AND FAST….IF YOU KNOW WHAT'S GOOD FOR YOU," Scott shouted in a commanding tone, making everyone wince.

Would Alan be foolish enough to obey such a directive! Or perhaps a better way of looking at it would be, would Alan be foolish enough not to obey such a direct and obvious order. This was the tantalising, unspoken question that hung on everyone's lips as all eyes were now transfixed on the door in this intense and compelling mini-drama. The seconds seemed to tick by like hours with Alan not having made an appearance then, slowly, a blonde head peered round the side of the frame.

"Did someone call!" Alan asked with a nervous laugh, knowing full well his presence had been summoned.

Scott fixed a serious gaze on his youngest brother, his face poker taut and tense; so much so, his facial muscles began to twitch. "You better damn well get your butt in here…NOW……cus you've got some explainin to do," Scott helpfully suggested, trying to keep his temper under control.

Knowing there was no other way out of this now but to face his brother's wrath Alan nervously entered the gym, though making sure he kept his distance from his obviously annoyed brother. Being full of concern for both Scott and Alan Jenna came to Scott's side, putting her hand on his arm. "Scott," she called gently.

He turned at the sound of his name and the touch of her hand on his arm but for her there was no frowning scowl or face tense with anger, only a tender look of love as his face softened. He knew what was on her mind, what she was concerned about and he smiled in reassurance. "It's Ok Jen….I'm fine...in fact, I feel pretty good," he assured her. "And don't worry about Alan…..he and I just need to have a little talk….he just needs straightened out on a few things….and I aim to straighten him out," Scott further assured her, keeping his voice low when he followed her gaze in Alan's direction. "And he needs to be reminded of the dangers involved, Jen," he added seriously.

"I know," she smiled with quiet understanding. She withdrew back to where Virgil and Gordon were now sitting astride adjoining exercise bikes, peddling ever so slowly and trying to remain unobtrusive to the ensuing proceedings. "He….eh…..says they're…eh…just going to have a little talk," Jenna informed them to which both boys just nodded, all embarrassment from the previous evening having now dissipated amid this more serious situation as they awaited the outcome together.

Scott took a few determined steps towards Alan. Alan automatically took a few steps back. "So Al….I hear you pulled off a pretty fancy stunt with One's thrusters," Scott commented in an alarmingly deceptive show of praise which took the young man completely off guard. "A stunt I would have been proud to pull off myself.

"Well…eh….yeah….eh…thanks Scott……gee…it was hard to keep her steady in all that wind," Alan responded, hoping this wasn't going to turn out too bad after all.

"Yeah…I bet it was Al…..sure gotta watch out for those tricky conditions…..never know when they're gonna change," Scott continued to say nicely, far too nicely in fact. "And that was another pretty fancy stunt you tried to pull off," he added, his tone now changing in manner.

"O..o..ther stunt!" Alan repeated dumbly, yet knowing they were just getting to the place where his brother wanted to be with this little talk. He took another few steps backwards, though instead of being near the door where he thought he was he found himself backed up against the wall.

Scott advanced. "Yeah Al….you know….the one where you tried to wrap One round the tower….the one where you weren't concentrating on the conditions….the one where you just….drifted…..the one where you didn't heed the advice you were given…..that little stunt," Scott replied, the sarcasm and intensity rising in his voice all the time as he advanced closer.

"L..l..ook…I can explain, Scott," Alan babbled out nervously, all the time trying to keep it in his mind that his brother was only annoyed because he cared and remembering that their father had told him Scott needed to be sedated, though he might have been wiser, at this point, not to have said anything at all than to hit his increasingly irate brother with his next comment. "Well anyway….she still flies," he tried to add helpfully.

By now Scott was right up on his brash young brother, so much so, that Alan could see every muscle tense in his eldest brother's face. "I just wouldn't wanna take her to a fancy do, huh," Scott retorted icily, using Gordon's previous quip.

Alan frowned in puzzled bewilderment, though it seemed an apt way of putting things. "No I…..eh ….guess not," he responded in agreement.

Scott lowered his head briefly and took a deep breath. "AL….JUST WHAT THE…HELL DID YOU THINK YOU WERE PLAYING AT!" Scott fumed, finally letting go the full fury he had been building up to and making Alan flinch in the process. "You were told about those towers…..you knew the conditions……you've flown Thunderbird One…I don't know how many times. My gawd Alan….you're not some dumb ass little rookie pilot who's still wet behind the ears," he thundered, venting his anger. "SO WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING!…..….I oughtta……," Scott started to say but just as he made a movement he stopped short when he saw something in his young brother's face he hadn't seen before.

The look he saw was that of cold, naked fear, tiny beads of sweat having broken out on his forehead; it was only brief but it was there, he could sense it in him as well as see it in his eyes. Scott automatically took a step back, wincing as he did so, feeling as though he had just been kicked hard in the gut and feeling like he had just been kicked again when Alan breathed a sigh of relief at his withdrawal. His brother was afraid of him, really afraid. His little brother who he had helped raise, his little brother who he had stood up for when he got picked on, his brother who he had patiently sat with and helped with his homework, played sports with and countless other things too many to mention and he was afraid of him. Like all brothers that ever were and ever would be they had had their differences, fights even; being in such close proximity to one another for such a long time it was only natural they wouldn't always see eye to eye but never were any of his brothers actually afraid of him. Even at times like this, when it was necessary for him to pull the big brother routine, the fear factor was never anything more than nominal, a younger brother's healthy respect. This was different and it hurt him to the core.

"Al!….what's wrong," Scott asked, wincing with the hurt he felt. "You acted like you were really afraid of me," he added and wondering what could have made his brother act the way he did. In all the dressing downs Scott had ever given him Alan remained one of two things, either so casual and laid back that Scott wondered at times was he even getting through and irritating the heck out of him or so childishly petulant that he had an answer for everything and feeling he was hard done by but never, ever had Alan been physically afraid of his eldest brother. Did Alan really think he could ever hurt him in any way!

Alan wished he could have kept his feelings more under control, his body only reacting the way it did to what it perceived to be an imminent threat, fuelled by the unanswered question that had been in his mind from last night. Ever since he came into the gym he had been looking at his eldest brother and wondering, so when he had caught Scott's sudden and apparent move towards him his body had reacted instinctively. Perhaps if he had an answer to his question he could put his mind at ease, though such was Alan's innate curiosity to know things it usually transcended everyone else's feelings.

"What! Me! No…of course not," Alan assured him. Scott eyed him warily, though just when he was about to resume their unfinished business Alan could contain himself no longer. "Scott…..did you…..did you…..kill somebody?" he asked outright.

If Scott felt like he'd been kicked in the gut before, this felt like a hammer blow to his chest. For an instant time stood still and it felt like an eternity for him to gather his thoughts. His mind was in a daze and like the floodgates of a mighty dam bursting open the memory of a deeply buried and deeply painful time in Scott Tracy's not too distant past came flooding back to haunt him. With the asking of a curious question, events that were best forgotten began to play themselves again in his mind like a never-ending scene. Scott's face darkened, though his eyes were heavy with the crushing pain he felt.

"Where did you hear that? Who told you that, Al?" Scott demanded, the sudden vehemence in his voice making Alan so flustered he couldn't get his words out. "Tell me Alan…..where did you hear that?" he demanded again, having never thought anyone would want to make him relive that over again.

"N…nobody told me Scott…honest….it…it was at the debriefing last night….but…it…it was more what Dad didn't say….I…I just wondered if it was true," Alan stammered out an explanation.

"Dad!" Scott exclaimed in surprise. "What brought this on? And how the hell did your debriefing about you tryin to rip One open turn into my killing someone?" he continued his fury trying to mask his pain.

"Well…I…was getting in a bit of a strop…..you know me, Scott," Alan confessed with a nervous laugh. "…..and I..I was mouthin off about your medals….well Dad has always been proud of you and…..Ok…so I made a dumb ass comment about 'did you kill someone'," he continued, as his brother listened in stony silence. "A..anyway…Dad told me it was more or less none of my damn business how you came by your medals…..you saved Jerry and that was all we needed to know…..I swear," he finished wondering what furious reaction he would get from his brother now and steeling himself for the tirade to follow.

But to Alan's surprise the tirade never came; instead it seemed as if everything just drained from his brother and heavy with the pain and burden of what was part of his life Scott simply turned and walked out of the gym.

From another part of the gym three faces looked at each other with a mixture of surprise and concern at the events that had just taken place. One minute Scott had been getting nicely warmed up in his little talk with his kid brother, the next he had sombrely walked from the gym as though he had the weight of the world on his shoulders. They had no idea, of course, of the conversation that had taken place, being unable to hear from where they were, though it had seemed in stark contrast to hearing Scott's raised voice earlier.

Just what was it that could have made Scott Tracy, in the process of just getting warmed up in his 'straightening out' session with his youngest brother, turn and walk away without finishing what he had started. Scott Tracy was no quitter, of that Virgil, Gordon and now Jenna were quite sure, having proved time and time again by pulling himself back to full fitness after injury. The only one who could answer their question now became the focus of their attention. They lost no time in getting up to Alan who, in Virgil's estimation, looked a little too guilty and, if he wasn't mistaken, ashamed of himself, for his liking.

Alan simpered a grin as he returned Virgil's suspicious glare and did indeed feel ashamed of himself when he thought of the anguished pain he saw in his brother's eyes just before he turned and left.

"Ok Al…spill it…..what just went down there?" Virgil demanded to know, to which Alan helplessly shrugged his shoulders, making Virgil more than a little exasperated.

"Yeah…come on Al….what'd ya say to him…..Scott doesn't just walk in the middle of a roastin….you oughtta know that," Gordon joined in, concerned for his eldest brother's sudden out of character behaviour.

"Alan! Tell us….because I can promise you, that as a nurse, I know 101 ways to hurt you without leaving a mark," Jenna found herself saying with narrowed eyes, so desperate was she to know why Scott seemed so forlorn and dejected. Alan gulped while Virgil and Gordon did a double-take, breaking into a grin at how determined she was to know what had hurt the man she loved and reminding themselves on the quiet not to ever make her angry.

"Alan! Just tell us what the hell did you said to Scott to make him walk out," Virgil demanded again and getting so near to the end of his patience that he felt like throttling him.

Feeling now like there were hundreds of accusing eyes boring into him Alan at last spoke up. "Ok…Ok. Look…all I asked him was, did he kill somebody," Alan said casually, as though it were the usual kind of thing you ask your eldest brother. "But…he didn't answer….he just had this awful look in his eyes and walked out," he added, at least having the good grace to sound contrite.

"Alan!" Jenna exclaimed, incredulous of what she was hearing.

"Yeah…like Al….are you crazy!" Gordon snorted a laugh. "This is Scott we're talkin about…..he couldn't hurt a fly……look….he roars a bit….but he's really just a big pussycat….think of him like one of those sweeties….he's hard, crisp shell on the outside but inside he's all soft and gooey," he added, as if trying to emphasise just how ridiculous that idea sounded. "And you know all about his soft and gooey side….don't ya, Jen," he grinned cheekily to which she shook her head in good natured exasperation, though she had to smile at Gordon's analogy for she could definitely vouch for that.

There was one surprisingly absent voice among the protests, though, his silence sounding out louder than the call-out alarm, the one voice they had expected would have been the first to deny such a claim about his brother. All eyes looked curiously to Virgil. He had lowered his head and was shaking it in quiet exasperation as he listened; now he gave vent to his feelings.

"And what the hell made you ask something like that?" Virgil stormed as he glared at his young brother. So Alan filled them in and told them. "Yeah…sounds about right for you Al. And what……you just wanted to know if your brother was a cold-blooded killer so….you just came out and asked him!" he added with heavy sarcasm, incredulous of their youngest brother's insensitivity and drawing his open palm sharply up the back of Alan's head .

"Ouch………no…..no Virg….it wasn't like that…..I mean….," Alan flustered. "I….just….wanted…to know…..is it true,Virg!" he asked quietly then, as one who just wants to understand.

Again all eyes looked to Virgil. He sighed heavily, knowing this was one subject that was not going to just disappear. "Al…you prat…you absolute prat….why couldn't you just leave things well enough alone," he continued, shaking his head in exasperation, knowing that from Alan's one careless remark and his innate curiosity his eldest brother was off somewhere, bowed down by the weight of emotional pain that he had fought so hard to overcome from things best left where they should have been, buried in the past.

From Virgil's manner and his still not having said anything to the contrary they were beginning to think that it must be true, though Jenna was sure of one thing, that whatever the story behind this, Scott would have done what he had to do, that was without question.

"So it is true then, Virg…….It's to do with his Medal of Honour….isn't it?" Alan asked.

"Yeah….it's to do with his Medal of Honour," Virgil replied quietly and with a great deal of pride in his eldest brother.

"He never talks about it right enough…..and even when he got it……is that why, Virg?" Gordon inquired after having thought back and trying to sort out this new information about his brother.

"Yeah……and don't go thinkin Scott has anythin to feel ashamed about….cus he hasn't," Virgil was quick to point out defensively.

"So how come you know, Virg?" Gordon asked, wondering why it was they hadn't known. "And does John know?"

"Yeah….John knows," Virgil replied quietly and seeing the puzzlement on his brothers faces as to why they were the only ones who didn't he went on. "Look…we weren't even supposed to know. It was after he got home on leave…..that first night…..I heard sounds coming from his room and got up…..when I went into the hall…John was at his door…..he was goin to get a drink from the kitchen and heard him when he was passin…..so we went in," he continued, his face clouding over as his own memories came back.

Go on, Virg…..please," Gordon asked plaintively and along with Alan and Jenna they hung on his every word.

"He was havin nightmares…..tossin…..he was bathed in sweat…..and his eyes…..his eyes were starin…like he was seeing indescribable horror…..anyway…John bent over him….was gonna try and wake him out of it….and next minute….quick as a flash…..Scott clamped his hand over John's mouth….rammed his fist up under John's diaphragm and had him on his back….took the breath right outta him…..I had to wrap my arm round Scott's neck and try and pull him off him….it wasn't easy…..I mean…he was back there. I tell ya…..the guy was a mess. We sat with him all that night…….and it was the same every night……well…we just made sure we didn't get too close too soon…if you get me….it was after the fifth night….we made him tell us what was eatin him up…..and he did," Virgil told them, realising this was all news to them. "Look guys….he needed to talk to somebody…..he couldn't keep that bottled up," he added, begging for their understanding.

Gordon nodded understandingly. "Yeah….I remember when he came home on leave…..he was really distant…..took himself off for hours along the beach….didn't he," he mused, wincing at the thought of his brother's pain. "But we just thought it was cus of his ordeal in that jungle…..it took two days to get him out with Jez….didn't it……and then he was wounded too. Gee….we thought that was bad enough….but what else was there,Virg…..and why didn't he tell us?" he asked as he thought back and wondering just how bad it could be.

Virgil looked at his two young brothers now with the hopes that they would understand. "Tell you that he had to kill to survive! Why do you think? It's not exactly somethin he's proud of…..he was trying to protect you guys like he always has," he explained to which Alan was beginning to feel somewhat ashamed of himself. "And….he didn't want you guys to look at him any differently," he added finally.

"But we wouldn't 've Virg," Alan protested assuredly.

Virgil gave a half laugh. "You sure about that Al!…….Alan….you were nineteen!" he responded, knowing his brother's sometimes immature behaviour even now. He then looked to Gordon for his response.

"Yeah….I can understand, Virg……gee….poor Scott," Gordon assured him and thinking now about his eldest brother, knowing he had been reminded all over again.

It was with almost sudden realisation that Virgil remembered Jenna, that she had been listening to all of this and wondering, now as he turned to her, what she must be thinking. "Don't think too badly of him Jen….please…..he's really gonna need you after this," he gently pleaded before turning to Alan and fixing him with an icy glare for being the instigator of this little revelation.

"Oh Virgil….I could never think badly of him….I love him….and I'm sure that Scott had to do what he had to do," she assured him. Even though her nursing ethic was ingrained in her heart, to preserve life and not to take it, not to do harm to anyone, it never entered her head for one minute to stand in condemnation of the man she loved with all her heart and soul. As she listened though, she couldn't help the one question that rattled around in her head. Would she take a life to save this man she now loved with such totality, if there was no other way! And her answer. Who knows what one would be capable of in such extreme circumstances but if she was being totally honest with herself and knowing the strength of her love for Scott she would do anything she had to if it was up to her. She hoped, of course, that would never have to be put to the test, that this was just one of those hypothetical questions you ask yourself from time to time.

"What happened then, Virg…..will you tell us…..please," Gordon asked and once again all eyes looked to Virgil.

He sighed heavily, knowing there was no other way now than to tell them and rather than have them think all sorts of things. "Well….it was that last overseas tour of duty they were on…..," he began, his mind drifting back to what he knew.

"When they went to Nam!" Gordon offered as they now walked over to the workout benches and sat down, ready to listen to what Virgil was about to tell them.

"Yeah….Nam," he replied heavily, with all the enthusiasm of one who would rather not be reminded that the place existed.

Nam, or to give it its proper name today in 2069, The Republic of Vietnam. It had been formerly The Socialist Republic of Vietnam, having been named following the liberation of Southern Vietnam in 1975 after which the country was unified, named in the 1st meeting of the National Assembly in 1976 and coming under Communist rule. Today, though, and for many years the National Assembly was no longer communist in its thinking or outlook. It was a country so steeped in tradition, however, that even today, when the world as a whole was supposed to be living in peaceful harmony, it was still divided, emotionally if not physically. Although a beautiful country for its stunning scenery, especially along the coast, this ancient land had, for a long time, always been a bugbear, a thorn in the side of the United States and a particularly painful thorn at that. A century earlier, in the late 1960's, the infamous Vietnam War was fought, a bitter war that deeply divided the great country of the United States of America like no other war; the country that was dedicated to the cause of liberty and peace, freedom for all.

It was a war that saw many innocent young men and women leave their home shores full of idealistic fervour and hope for the future only to see them return, deeply traumatised by horrific experiences that they found hard coming to terms with.

Was it any different now that we were supposed to be in an age of peace and harmony? Sad to say, it wasn't. Yes, while on the surface things may appear to be more harmonious with the worldwide Peace Alliance in force the same old tensions and divisions were always brewing and simmering away underneath, old hatreds being stirred like a boiling, bubbling cauldron. While much of the free world longed to live and was able to live in peace there were always those countries that would not adhere or conform and there where always those whose hunger and greed for power kept their countries and people in poverty to satisfy their own needs. And it was into this setting that the United States once again found themselves in this troubled land, having been requested to establish a presence in the country by The National Assembly, just to keep an eye on things and to try to establish the strengths and potential threat of militant forces in the north. However, it was not the same as before, with the Americans having established bases all over the south and up as far as the DMZ, the Demilitarised Zone, which was a buffer zone between the then Communist North and the more liberal South. This time their presence was strictly limited to Da Nang, situated almost half way up and on the coast, the site of their former Air Base, which was once famed as being the busiest airport in the world and which they had now utilized again, though of course it had been extensively modernised and upgraded. And it was to here that Scott had been posted with his squadron for a three-month tour of duty back in 2063, two years prior to the starting of International Rescue.

"Go on, Virg," Gordon urged him.

"Well….it was in the morning……they were ordered out on a Reconn……," Virgil began as he looked around his attentive audience.


	66. Chapter 66

Thunderbirds and The Tracy Family are the creation of Gerry and Sylvia Anderson

Author's Note: Any characters who appear in these following chapters, other than Scott Tracy, are entirely of my own making and are not based on anyone that I know off. All information regarding the Fighter Squadrons and US Air Force Bases to which they belong are true and accurate according to the best of my knowledge and research, as is the information on Combat Survival, however, while the F series of the Fighting Falcon is in use by the Air Force the F-16XD is of my own making for the purposes of this story. The information on the fictional F-16XD, however, is based on the actual F-16.

A note to all my reviewers: Just to say thank you for your very positive reviews in relation to this new turn of events in Scott's life and to ask that you bear with me as I explore how he came by his Medal of Honour. This medal is not given lightly so, in a way, it is my humble contribution in honouring the real life recipients of this award as during my research I have come to respect and admire the real life courage and heroism that they displayed.

Chapter 66

It was the usual hot, sultry and humid day in the seemingly peaceful blue skies above the Nam jungle as a handsome, young 1st Lieutenant Scott Carpenter Tracy streaked his way northwards from his Air Base at Da Nang. The young 24 year old Lieutenant was in command of one of the most sophisticated and versatile fighter aircraft the USAAF had, that of the 2-seater F-16XD Fighting Falcon, having the superior manoeuvrability to out-manoeuvre any Russian MiG, especially in a straight vertical climb, a fact which the Lieutenant had proved on more than one occasion in his many encounters with the MiG.

The F-16 Series was commonly known as 'The Viper' among its pilots, flying at 1500mph and capable of Mach 2 at altitude. The XD version was equipped with the on board avionics systems of the very latest multifunctional display technology, comprising of the Digital Terrain System which shows high resolution ground mapping, a Navigational System and the upgraded HARM Targeting and Tracking Systems. Due to the agility of the fighter aircraft, the speeds and heights of which they were capable, the aircraft also boasted the latest in Advanced Life Support Systems, designed for the physical comfort of the pilot, whereby he is connected to the on-board oxygen supply and by providing on-board air conditioning.

The advanced technology was not just confined to the aircraft but to the pilot as well, allowing him, in effect, to be at one with and connected to his aircraft through the use of the HUD, the Heads Up Display built into the blacked-out visor of his helmet. This allows for him to project mapping images and whatever other information he needs before him, such as the Horizon Indicator, which tells him where he is in relation to the horizon, an absolute necessity given the twists and turns and roll-over manoeuvres the fighter pilot has to make.

Another important and vital piece of equipment for the pilot is his Anti-G Suit, without it they would succumb to the effects of heavy gravity on their bodies in the tight turns and climbs they make. At 5 g's (five times the force of gravity) the pilot's body is exposed to a force that increases his weight. The pilot is pushed down into his seat and his arms and legs feel heavy, like lead, making manipulation of the controls difficult. The extra weight of the internal organs causes abdominal and chest discomfort but the most important effect is on the circulatory system. The pressure supplied by the heart is not enough to pump an adequate blood supply to the head, so resulting in loss of vision and eventual blackout. To counteract the effects the pressure in the arteries must be increased and this is the function of the Anti-G Suit. It used to be with the system that the pilot had to be connected to an air supply in the plane with air being pumped into bladder pouches, compressing the abdomen, thighs and calves and so increasing the flow of blood to the heart. Now they had a totally self-contained system, the latest in the Libelle Anti-G Suit, meaning they no longer had to be connected physically to an air supply. It was a liquid filled full body suit, worn over a lightweight flight suit, with the liquid filling tubes that ran from the neck to the ankles, the liquid performing the same job as the compressed air formerly did. Without the suit, the average pilot can withstand 4.5 to 5.5g's without losing vision or blacking out but with this new suit he is capable of withstanding up to 9g's in relative comfort, vital, given the capability of the F-16XD.

Scott Tracy had wanted to fly for as long as he could remember and on completion of his split degree between Yale and Oxford, England Universities he lost no time in joining the United States Air Force. His first posting was as a 2nd Lieutenant to the 63rd Fighter Squadron of the 56th Operations Group based out at Luke Air Force Base in the desert State of Arizona, the Badge of Honor of the 63rd Squadron being a black crouching Panther; all Fighter Squadrons having their own Badge of Honor of which they are justly proud. He had sailed effortlessly through his training and soon proved himself to have the aptitude of a natural born pilot, impressing his instructors and excelling in everything he did, coming out top of his class time and time again and earning for himself the coveted title of 'Top Dog'. So much so, that when he earned his wings, the Squadron Commanders were practically falling over themselves to have this young pilot assigned to them.

He adapted quickly to each new situation he found himself in and soon earned the respect of his fellow pilots within his new Squadron, having that likeable, easy to get along with personality; his dashingly, handsome good looks making him an instant attraction to all the young ladies, both on and off the Base. Respect for the young Lieutenant Tracy grew even more and, indeed, his fame with his continued ability to out fly any MiG's that he encountered, especially in the straight vertical climb roll over that he had perfected. His Squadron Commander soon recognised the young Lieutenant's leadership qualities and recommended him for promotion and so Scott Tracy became 1st Lieutenant Scott Tracy and given overall command of a small, tight unit of 4 fighter aircraft within the Squadron. It is said that being a Fighter Pilot is a state of mind and not a job; a Fighter Pilot being noted for his intelligence, independence, integrity, courage and patriotism, all of which the young Lieutenant Tracy had in abundance. The role of a Fighter Pilot Lieutenant is a highly responsible one, involving the planning and execution of a mission from start to finish as well as being responsible for those men under your command and Scott Tracy proved more than worthy of the role, always planning his missions with meticulous precision.

Not long after his promotion he had the opportunity to transfer to the 27th Fighter Wing who pride themselves on being 'The World's Most Lethal War Fighting Team' and whose Mission Statement reads: To provide superior combat airpower anytime and anywhere in support of the national interest. Within the 27th Scott joined 523rd Fighter Squadron, being one of 4 Squadrons in the Wing, and whose Badge of Honor was that of 'The Crusaders', quite apt for the young Lieutenant Tracy had he known what his future held in store. He didn't have to travel far since the home of the 27th Fighter Wing was Cannon Air Force Base, in the neighbouring State of New Mexico. A State of diverse regions, the desert coming alive with colourful flora and fauna, famed for its yucca and cacti and its sun-kissed rock formations. New Mexico was also home of the famous Carlsbad Caverns, awe-inspiring and cathedral-like in grandeur these underground caverns boasted magnificent formations, taking many thousands of years to form. Cannon AFB was as a spawling, self-contained city, set in the high plains of eastern New Mexico, near the Texas Panhandle and 6 miles west of the town of Clovis. It had been on the Pentagon's list for recommended closures in 2005 but had been granted a last minute stay of execution, having been deemed, after all, too invaluable to the national defence and it was from here the 523rd Fighter Squadron was deployed to its present 3 month tour of duty at Da Nang.

In transferring Squadrons Scott had also adjusted from flying the single seater F series Falcon to the 2-man F-16XD Fighting Falcon and had soon become firm friends with the man who was assigned as his WSO, Weapons Systems Officer 2nd Lieutenant Jerry 'Jez' Numann. Working together in such close quarters, like that of the cockpit of a fighter aircraft, it was imperative that the two men liked and respected each other, their relationship needing to be based on trust. More often than not, such was the bond of brotherhood that these teams formed they lasted a lifetime. Jez and Scott hit it off right away, in fact, Jez was more than happy to be assigned to Lieutenant Tracy; his fame against the Mig's having preceded him. Both men enjoyed the same dry sense of humor and, along with the other teams, spent a lot of their free time together, both on and off the Base, hitting the local nightspots in the nearby town when they had the chance. Whenever they worked in their official capacity, though, it was never forgotten by Jez that Scott was his senior officer and, indeed, it was not beyond Scott to sometimes remind him off that fact when they were off duty as well, good naturedly of course, and always when there was a pretty girl at stake.

By the morning they were ordered up on the Reconn mission the Squadron had only 2 weeks left of its tour of duty to go and both men were looking forward to heading home Stateside, though that thought did not detract in any way from their total dedication and professionalism to the task and mission in hand. Both were on high alert now as the aircraft passed over the area formerly known as the DMZ during the infamous Vietnam War of the 1960's some 220km north of Da Nang; the farther north they travelled the more hostile it was becoming.

Their mission that morning was to gather information as to strengths and possible location of the enemy forces, which had been proving difficult due to the dense and inhospitable jungle that now lay below them and due to beaurocratic wrangling they had been ordered to fly unarmed, without their twin, Sidewinder III missiles, a situation which Lieutenant Scott Tracy was none too happy about. Not that he was intending to use them but just to know they had the capability of defending themselves should their enemy prove to be the aggressor. Confident and self-assured in his judgement he had strongly voiced his opinions and concerns to his Squadron Commander who also shared his view, having come to trust and value his young Lieutenant's judgement implicitly and together they had confronted the Base Commander who, from a military point of view, totally agreed with them but told them, politically, her hands were tied.

Scott expertly took the aircraft into a banking manoeuvre affording them a good look at the dense and humid green of the jungle canopy below. "Gee Scott….sure wouldn't wanna be down there, huh," Jez commented in the easy tone of familiarity, there being no need to use rank, as seeing it was only the two of them on this mission. "Place is probably crawlin with all sorts a little nastys," he added, giving an involuntary shiver.

"Yeah…..like spiders….and….spiders…..and….great big hairy spiders," Scott remarked, feeling his skin crawl as he thought about it.

"Scott Tracy! I never took you as being scared of spiders!" Jez responded in mock surprise.

"Hey….I didn't say I was scared…..just don't like 'em….that's all," Scott replied, quick to defend his macho image.

"No….. you're not scared of anything, are ya Scott," Jez answered back through his helmet headset on inter-cockpit communication.

"Not true buddy…..there's one thing that sure scares the hell outta me," Scott responded with a wide grin, although Jez couldn't see him.

"And what's that? No….don't tell me. I know. Those hard ass Survival School instructors that hauled our asses all over that wilderness," Jez laughed.

"Naw…..it's those little hunnies that wanna haul my ass up in front of an altar," Scott replied with a pretence of fear, sounding every inch the confirmed bachelor and causing both men to laugh.

"Ahh Scott……you'll fall…..and when you do…..you'll fall good and hard," Jez commented as though he were offering his friend some profound insight.

"Well….if she provides me with a nice soft landing……who knows……maybe I'll consider it," Scott replied light-heartedly. As he looked down into the dense jungle, though, he thought silently to himself, that he hoped he never would have to put into practice the things they were taught on their survival course. Every airman, whether pilot or crew, was required to go through the course, should they ever find themselves in that unfortunate position of being forced down.

Within minutes the mood changed drastically, from jovial banter to professional high alert status. The targeting panel in front of the Weapons System Officer just lit up like a Christmas tree along with the warning siren. "Hell Scott…..we've just been targeted," Jez shouted through his headset. "We got us a missile lock…..I repeat…..we got us a missile lock."

Scott gripped his control stick tightly and immediately took the aircraft into evasive manoeuvres until he could determine where the threat was coming from, both men scanning the skies above and around them through the panoramic view of the cockpit canopy. "Can you see her yet……where she's coming from, Jez…..I need answers buddy," Scott called back through his comm., his mind and body already having stepped up a gear in readiness to evade this imminent threat.

"I'm right on it, Lieutenant," Jez responded automatically as he busily tapped away at the panel in front of him. "I got her……I got her…..she's comin at us from 4 o'clock," he called back excitedly.

"Affirmative…..4 o'clock," Scott repeated, to make sure he had understood what his WSO had told him.

Scott's face was now that of stony intensity, his jaw muscle set tight in concentration, knowing it was now up to him, that only his skill as a pilot was going to get them out of this one. He looked down over his right shoulder at the 4 o'clock position and saw the streak of fire rocket up from the jungle canopy far below. Instinctively he pulled hard on the side-mounted control stick, pulling the aircraft over at a 90 degree bank to the left. The missile shot up past the now vertical underbelly and on into the blue sky.

Scott blew out a breath as he brought the F-16 level again, and he wasn't the only one. "Gee….that was close. Did ya get a mark on that position, Jez?" Scott called back, knowing now they'd be able to take back some information as to where the enemy was.

Jez was just getting his breath back and his heart starting to beat again at the close shave, though all the time he was recording the information they needed on his instruments. "Yeah….that's affirmative, Lieutenant…we got what we need," he responded in a clear and concise manner. "Hey…..I don't think 'Charlie' was too happy to see us, Scott……in fact….I'd say we pissed him off," Jez added with a grin, now that he was able to breath again and once formalities were seen too, to which Scott laughed and agreed.

"Rodger…..well let's get outta here then….we're goin home," Scott told him, making the command decision that this reconn was at an end. "Timber Wolf to Wolf's Lair……Wolf's Lair….this is Timber Wolf….acknowledge," Scott called, adjusting the settings on his communication to access Base and using his call sign. Once he received his secure acknowledgement he went ahead with his brief report. "This is Timber Wolf….and we are returning to the Lair…..Reconn a success," he added, in that easy, languid flow of a pilot. "Have located 'Charlie'…….hiding out in Vector 6…..and he's not too happy to see us…..we've just been lit up……over and out." Charlie was the slang term the Americans had used during the Nam War when referring to the enemy and the term had just stuck, even to this day.

After the weaving evasive manoeuvres Scott consulted his on-line maps, readjusted his position and headed south. In the next moment they were on high alert status again. The targeting monitor in the back seat in front of the WSO once more lit up, flashing it's warning along with the alarm. "What've we got, Jez…..talk to me?" Scott called out calmly but firmly, his face full of heavy concentration as he scanned the skies around him.

Jez tapped away furiously at the panel. "Damn," Scott heard him swear through the headset. "It's the same one…..we got us a heat seeker…..Scott we got us a damn heat seeker," he called back, his voice rising in recognition of the danger. "She's comin at us from 10 o'clock…..I repeat 10 o'clock," he informed his pilot, managing to control his fear and concentrating on his job.

Scott immediately shot his eyes skyward and over his left shoulder to the 10 o'clock position and saw the missile streak downwards towards them, having obviously reached a certain height, turned and then sought out its prey, hunting them down by targeting the heat from the F-16's jet burners, like a hungry shark following a trail of blood that can be detected from miles away. Once a Heat Seeking Missile has locked onto its target it will hunt it down mercilessly, never giving up until it finds what it is looking for or else is destroyed, a fact of which Lieutenant Scott Tracy and, indeed, his WSO were only all too well aware.

The young pilot, his face set in grim determination, banked his plane hard over to the right. His aircraft responded to his very deft touch, evading the missile as, once again, it streaked down past the underbelly. This time, though, they knew it would come back. Scott heard his friend blow out a breath. "Don't worry…..we're not ready to buy the farm just yet," he assured Jez in an effort to keep up his morale, though he couldn't swear to being as confident as he tried to sound. 'Buying the farm' was one of those rather unique slang terms that pilots had adopted for whenever they felt their end was imminent.

Scott silently swore at the fact they had no Sidewinder Missiles of their own to defend themselves with. If they had been armed, as he had wanted, he could have manoeuvred them into a position whereby he could have destroyed the rocket, eliminating the threat against them, as it was, they were now locked into a deadly game of cat and mouse and, much as Scott hated to admit it, they were the mouse. How long could he keep up these evasive manoeuvres? He didn't know; all he knew was he would use every ounce of his skill to keep them alive and, perhaps, they would get lucky. His keen pilot's mind was already a few moves ahead; if he could get into the position whereby he could dive for the treetops and get the missile to follow then he would pull up at the last minute and hopefully the missile would slam into the jungle floor, expending its explosive energy. It was a high-risk manoeuvre, at the speed the F-16XD was capable of there was every chance he may not be able to pull up in time himself but he didn't see that he was left with any other option. Now all he had to do was get into that position.

Jez, all too aware of the highly dangerous situation they were in, knew to remain silent, allowing his pilot to concentrate to his fullest, unless he was otherwise given an order or asked a question. Scott levelled off the plane again, scanning below to try and follow the missile's trail but had lost sight in the evasive action. They didn't have too long to wait, however. "You got a fix on her, Jez?" Scott called out as he took them in a zigzag move to prevent too easy a target.

After consulting his panel. "She's ….eh…..she's……eh…," Jez started to say, then his eyes went wide. "……gawd Scott….she's comin head on….she's comin right at us," he shouted, his voice rising as the adrenalin pumped through his body. But Scott didn't answer, didn't acknowledge his warning and only then did Jez realise they were not flying zigzag any longer but straight and level. Beads of sweat formed on his brow as from his position in back and looking out through the forward windshield, he could see the missile looming ever larger. He gulped. His pilot did not appear to be taking any evasive action whatsoever, though he knew Scott must be able to see her now, for one could hardly avoid seeing a heat seeking, deadly destructive rocket blaze its way to meet you head on. It was with a sudden, chilling realisation he knew why. "Aww hell Scott….no," Jez groaned. "Tell me you are….NOT….gonna play chicken with a damn Heat Seeker."

But Lieutenant Scott Tracy did not answer; instead, his eyes were locked onto the missile, his face taut with tension and it was as though this had now become a personal battle, a Mexican standoff, with neither opponent willing to back down. Scott was in another zone of concentration entirely, seeing or hearing nothing else, other than what was directly in front of him, as the two immoveable forces raced towards each other at breathtaking speed.

From his seat in back Jez's lips moved rapidly in silent pray, then he closed his eyes, though he trusted Scott's flying ability implicitly and could think of no other man he would rather have in the front seat of that cockpit right now than Lieutenant Scott Tracy. Whatever Scott had in mind, though, he knew he was going to have to brace himself. And brace himself he did, for just at the absolute last minute when it seemed inevitable there would be an impact, Scott pulled hard back on the control. Immediately punching the ignition the afterburners lit, sending the F-16 vertical 8000ft in seconds and pulling 6G's as she rocketed skywards, pushing both men hard back into their seats with the incredible force it exerted on their bodies. Once more the missile was denied its prey due to the cool, calm and agile skill of its opponent and it streaked away harmlessly across the sky.

Scott knew he couldn't keep this up forever and decided now was the time to put his plan into action. At the top of the climb he pulled hard over to the right on the control stick rolling her over in a barrel roll and for those brief few moments before she started to fall away they experienced that incredible feeling of weightlessness, what one would normally only associate with space travel. It was in stark contrast to the crushing weight of the G-force they had just felt. For seconds, as they fell away to the side, they were upside-down, seeing the world from an unnaturally crazy angle, then with another pull on his control stick Scott brought them right-side up again and turned her nose down in another roll-over movement to head for the jungle floor.

It wasn't for lack of his skill that this time they were finally to run out of luck, he had done everything he could, pulling her hard over again but as the missile streaked by underneath and upwards it caught the back of her stabilizing rudder fin, ripping part of it off and exploding behind them. The shock waves sent the F-16 into a shuddering, jarring spin, the instrument panels going crazy with warnings.

The immediate threat of the missile may have been averted but Scott had to bring all his flying ability to bear now to deal with this new and equally dangerous situation. He managed to somehow bring her out of the spin and fought to keep her level, though both he and Jez knew what they were going to have to do. "Mayday….Mayday…..Mayday……This is Timber Wolf……taken a hit…..we are going down….I repeat….we are going down….Vector 9…..Vector Niner," Scott called into his communications clearly, calmly and concisely, knowing he only had time for the briefest of details.

"Affirmative on that, Lima Charlie……we are getting a fix on your position Timber Wolf…..and…good luck guys," the calm, efficient voice from Base acknowledged before adding a more personal sentiment. Lima Charlie, meaning Loud and Clear, is part of the NATO Phonetic Code used by the Armed Forces in their communications.

Scott switched to inter-cockpit communications. "Jez prepare to eject…..repeat….prepare to eject," Lieutenant Tracy ordered to which the WSO responded with the appropriate acknowledgement. With all his skill now brought to bear Scott brought his aircraft down to a level whereby they could safely disconnect from the on-board oxygen supply. Jez gripped the hose firmly and awaited his pilot's order.

Scott reached down beside his seat and without hesitation punched the button, sending the bubble canopy shooting off behind them with explosive force. Locked now into an automated procedure, Jez quickly disconnected his hose and reached down to grasp the D-ring handle of the ejector seat, his heart rate climbing with the adrenalin surge. "Eject….Eject….Eject," came the order and Jez pulled for all he was worth.

As Jez ejected, Scott prepared himself, by pulling his hose free and reaching down to grasp firmly the D-ring handle, situated between his legs. As the pilot and senior officer it was his duty to make sure his junior officer went first and once confident he was well out of the way, so as to avoid any collision, he whispered a silent prayer and pulled.

The was not a manoeuvre Scott Tracy was looking forward to at all, in fact, it was something all fighter pilots lived in fear of, that of ejecting from a high speed aircraft like the F-16XD. Ejection, though while every effort had been made to make it as safe as possible, still carried with it a high risk factor. The force at which the pilot was rocketed up had been known to break both arms and, indeed, pilots had been killed in the ejection process. It was only ever to be used as an absolute last resort and, given the fact that their aircraft was destined to explode in a ball of flame on the jungle floor, Lieutenant Scott Tracy had deemed that it was an absolute last resort.

The ejector seat plus pilot was rocketed skywards due to the small explosive rocket attached, pushing Scott hard back into his seat with the G-force. Immediately he had pulled the ring he clasped his arms tightly together across his chest to prevent the wind from tearing his arms off but the force of the ejection slammed him hard against the left side of the seat, sending a searing pain shooting through his body. "Aggghhhhhh," he cried out, knowing immediately he had, at least, cracked a few ribs but being unable to do anything about it, only ride it out. The nature of the ejection process is such that once that ring is pulled you are locked into a situation you have no control over and have to follow it through to its ultimate conclusion.

On reaching its height the seat seemed to hover momentarily before beginning its rapid descent in the stomach churning ride and when it reached the programmed level the chute deployed. Once the chute had deployed the seat automatically fell away from Scott, leaving him safely descending at a much more gentler pace than when he exited his plane. As the seat fell away, the Survival Pack, which was stowed in a well beneath the pilot, came free, being attached to the pilot by a harness when the pilot first enters his aircraft as a matter of procedure in the event of such an emergency.

The Survival Pack was automatically built in to every seat in the aircraft, whether it was a single seater or a double and was as vital a piece of equipment as any other, though it would only come into its own in an emergency. It contained everything that was thought necessary to help a pilot survive, whether he was on his own or not. It contained such vital equipment as a small survival radio, silver foil survival blanket, finger saw, lightsticks, face paint sticks for camouflage, field dressings, dried food rations and 6 small bottles of water. The pilot also wore a Survival Vest, into which similar equipment including a First Aid kit and a knife were stuffed into the pouches, should he be unlucky enough to become separated from his main pack, although it was somewhat more limited.

Scott winced with the pain that was now throbbing from his side as he looked down below to the green jungle canopy that was waiting to envelope him and welcome him into its world. He could see Jez below him heading straight down for the trees for it was an unfortunate fact that these chutes could not be steered like a normal parachute; with only being emergency chutes it meant you were at the mercy of where the wind chose to take you. His hopes rose a little, though, when he found himself drifting towards a small clearing and in order to give himself the best chance of hitting that spot he began to push his body weight in that direction. He groaned at the pain it caused him but he forced himself not to cry out.

As he drifted every closer to his new environment his mind was already going into survival mode and he thought back to that day when Jez and he, as a team, had begun their required Survival Training. The course was called a S.E.R.E. course, standing for Survival, Evasion, Resistance and Escape and was run by the biggest, baddest, most hard-assed Marine Sergeant Instructors it was ever your misfortune to come up against.

They had completed their classroom part of the training, learning such things as ground map reading and orienteering, a completely different experience from 9000ft and more up in the air. Now had come the part they had dreaded the most, when they moved into the wilderness environment to put into practice the vital skills they were going to need to keep them alive. If they thought this was going to be like one big boys camp-out they were in for one big shock. There were 20 on this course, drawn from Bases all over the States, both pilots and crew alike, with no distinction being made and no privileges given to senior officers; all were treated equal on this course.

Jez and Scott were one of 3 teams that had come from Cannon and very quickly realised that that these Instructors really, really, really loved their jobs, in fact, they would swear they were just waiting to make this new class of student's lives a living hell. They stood now in a silent line, in the clearing, at ease and looking straight ahead, not one of them daring to make a move, lest they should be the one to get picked on.

The sadistic, grinning face of the Sarge turned to meet them. "Good morning gentlemen…..I trust you've all had a nice hearty breakfast." Quite a few of the class breathed a sigh of relief, nodding and smiling and actually thanking the nice, kind Instructor for his thoughtful concern, thinking that maybe this wasn't going to be just as bad as they thought. Scott and Jez remained a little more sceptical, however, finding it rather difficult to believe that their Instructor really wanted to be so nice as to inquire after their comfort. My name….gentlemen……and I know you won't ever forget it," he sneered evilly as he looked around his new intake. "My name is Sergeant 'Bull' Stone……and I am gonna introduce your lily-livered, weak little Air Force stomachs to some of the finest cuisine this wilderness has to offer……and for that…..I'm gonna need a guinea pig…….oopps….did I say a guinea pig!……of course I mean a volunteer…………SO WHICH OF YOU LITTLE LADIES IS GONNA UPHOLD THE HONOR OF THE UNITED STATES AIR FORCE!"


	67. Chapter 67

Thunderbirds and The Tracy Family are the creation of Sylvia and Gerry Anderson

Author's Note: While the Air Force Base of Little Rock, Arkansas does exist the 31st Operations Support Squadron is fictitious for the purposes of this story. All other Squadrons mentioned in the previous chapter do exist and are functional.

Chapter 67

Nobody moved. Nobody ever did, which gave Sgt Bull Stone the chance to use one of his favourite lines.

"Just as I thought. The Air Force is full of nothin but a bunch of gutless wonders." There was a lot of agitated shifting and muttering. Sgt Stone was adept at his job and knew just which buttons to push. "Guess I get to pick me a volunteer after all," he grinned with sadistic satisfaction.

The nervous tension rose as he walked the line, peering hard into each man's face as he continued to chide them about the weakness of the Air Force. They remained now stock-still, looking front and center and praying for all they were worth that he would not take a shine to them. Their nervousness grew when he disappeared from sight and began walking the line behind them, closing their eyes when they felt his presence and sighing with relief when he passed on. One young pilot was not quite so lucky, however. He closed his eyes with that gut-sinking realisation that he was 'the chosen one' when two firm hands clamped down hard on his shoulders.

Bull Stone bent close to his ear. "Now you would like to uphold the honor of the Air Force…..wouldn't you son?" he crooned with a sinister and deceptive charm.

The young pilot gulped, nodded and gave a reluctant, "Yes Sir".

"What was that! Speak up son…..I CAN'T HEAR YOU," he thundered ever louder right against his ear, making the young man flinch.

"YES SIR……SGT," the young man responded, the heavy sarcasm in his voice very apparent and making Bull Stone grin broadly.

"That's better. Now...come with me……you're gonna get the chance to show the rest of these little pansy assed flyboys just what the Air Force is made of these days," he grinned delightedly. Putting his arm companionably round the young pilot's shoulder he led him from the line across to the rough wooden table in the middle of the clearing and set him down. He clapped the young pilot officer on the shoulders before starting to knead his fingers into the pressure points, making the young man wince, as he turned to the group. "All right ladies….gather round. Today…..you are gonna witness such a feat of courage from this young man that it's gonna make those guys that helped colonise the moon look like a bunch of girly sissies…..isn't that right….Lt Tracy!" Sgt Stone sneered as he leant against his ear.

Lieutenant Tracy all but choked back his reply of 'Yes Sir' as he thought of that last remark and wondered what his father would make of being thought of as 'a girly sissy'. He had to wonder too, if his fate would be any worse if Sergeant Bull Stone should know of his background and just who his father was. It was always Scott's intention, though, that he should make his own way in his career and that whatever promotions he came by were through his own merits and achievements. Only his few close friends and colleagues, like Jez, were aware of his background, though talk does spread around a close-knit community like an Air Force base and inevitably there are always those who are jealous of high achievers like the Lieutenant, especially when their father happens to be a billionaire.

Jez and his other colleagues from Cannon had to bite back the urge to laugh too as they all gathered round the table.

"Now…you are not gonna let down the Air Force…..are you Lieutenant!……and more importantly….you are not gonna let down your colleagues here…..are you Lieutentant!" Bull Stone leered menacingly.

"No pressure there, then Scott," he thought to himself, still wincing, before shouting out confidently, "NO SARG."

The Sergeant's strong hand clamped down on the handle of the dome cover that hid the contents of the plate underneath as he continued his sadistic teasing. "That's what I like to hear...confidence. Now son…..how do you like your dinner……all nice and hot and cooked with a delicious sauce…..and all the trimmings…..," he added, proceeding to describe a mouth-watering recipe that had everyone drooling.

Everyone, including Scott, who with a whimpering grin, found himself licking his lips, though he somehow had that awful, stomach-wrenching feeling that that was not what was waiting for him under that cover. All eyes watched in morbid fascination as the cover hovered on the verge of being lifted.

"Well…guess what son," Sgt Stone sneered evilly. "Your dinner's gonna be lookin at you with it's pathetic little face and sayin, 'Oh please….nice Mr Lieutenant sir….please don't eat me'," he whiningly imitated. "And what are you gonna say back…..Lieutenant!" he added threateningly, intimating there could only be one answer.

"I'M GONNA EAT YOU……..SIR," Scott shouted back, psyching himself up for what was to come.

At that, the youngest member of the group, a young man barely 20, broke ranks and ran for the nearest tree where he promptly threw up. Stone laughed heartily; it worked every time. "Yes you are…Lieutenant…..now….dig in," he ordered as he yanked off the cover.

Collective gasps and groans of disgust went up from the group. Scott gulped and took a deep breath as he tried to control the revulsion that was making his stomach heave for there, on his dinner plate, were fat, juicy, writhing and undulating white grubs.

"What'd are ya waitin for….Lieutenant…Sir…….that delicate, pansy assed little flyboy stomach of yours not up to it after all," Bull Stone sneered in a low voice, close to his ear, though loud enough for everyone to hear; the tone in his voice being that of a definite challenge.

The challenge was set, the gauntlet thrown down and Scott Tracy was not going to back down. His colleagues, including the rest of the group for they were all united as one, began to bang their fists on the table and shout encouragements to Scott that he could do this, such as, 'Come on Scott, you can do this' and 'Don't think about it, just do it'.

Sergeant Bull Stone smiled quietly to himself and nodded for that's exactly the kind of response he wanted to draw from these men, the kind of reaction his psychological mind games were designed to induce; that of building into these guys backbone, bonding them together against the common enemy, him! He took a fierce pride in his work; that what he was doing was equipping these men to survive in hostile and unforgiving conditions and for that there could be no room for being soft and, perhaps, one day they might even thank him. He moved around to the front of the table facing Scott.

Scott stared hard at the wriggling creatures, took a deep breath, picked one up and popped it in his mouth before he had time to think about it, much to the delight and cheers of his colleagues.

"Now chew Lieutenant…..and I wanna see at least half a dozen of those little beauties in there," Stone grinned delightedly.

Scott grimaced as he began to chew then, picking up a handful of the fat wrigglers, he crammed them into his mouth, thinking it better to get it over with in a hurry rather than go through them one at a time, and suddenly, he had a whole new respect for his younger brother and joker of the family, Gordon. For one day, when Gordon was no more than 4years old and they had been playing out back on the family farm his younger brother had picked up a big, fat worm and grinning had popped it in his mouth much to Scott's disgust but then as older brothers are inclined to do he dared Gordon to chew it and swallow it, never thinking he would. He screwed up his face then as he watched his little brother laughingly chew and say it was wiggly and when it came time for the young Gordon's tea he had cried and said he wanted worms instead. No one knew, of course, what he was talking about until Gordon pointed his little finger at his older brother and said he told him to eat the wiggly. Scott well remembered copping a lot of flak from his Grandma on that one so, maybe, this was payback time. Amid the continued cheering encouragement this time there were groans and queasy stomachs trying not to heave.

"Chew well Lieutenant…..after all….we don't want any of those little suckers alive and wriggling about down there…..do we!" the Sergeant oozed with a wide-eyed manic grin before throwing back his head and laughing. Another young airman broke ranks, ran for the trees and threw up.

Scott shook his head and with that thought firmly fixed in his mind began to chew frantically to make absolutely sure.

"Now….SWALLOW," came the order from the grinning Sergeant.

As Scott swallowed he fought hard against the revulsion of what he had in his mouth and his stomach's automatic desire to reject such a delicacy. His cheeks blew out with the involuntary gagging and heaving that was now going on in his stomach.

Bull Stone slammed his hands down on the table in front of Scott and peered hard into wide-eyed and decidedly sickly looking cobalt blue eyes. "You will not, Lieutenant…..I repeat…YOU…WILL…NOT...THROW…UP…..IS THAT UNDERSTOOD!" he ordered, to which Scott nodded frantically, not even daring to open his mouth lest the inevitable should happen.

Scott took deep breaths, focusing for all he was worth to quell the urge and did so as his comrades gathered round, clapping him on the back with cheers of well done but best of all, and worth more than any award, he earned for himself the nodding admiration and a hearty clap on the back from Sergeant Bull Stone.

"Now….that wasn't so bad….was it…Lieutenant!" Sgt Stone grinned with manic satisfaction to which Lt Scott Tracy gave him a decidedly pointed look, as if to say, 'Do you really want me to be honest' and to which Bull Stone threw back his head and let out a hearty laugh.

The rest of the day and all of the next were spent in the practical skills of outdoor living, learning to make shelters, trapping and cooking small animals and having to learn to eat their food raw if they were in hostile territory and combat first-aid. As usual Scott Tracy applied himself with the same enthusiasm as he did everything he undertook and soon proved he had as natural an aptitude for outdoor living as he had for flying, coming top of the class with Jez coming in not too far behind him. The final two days and nights of their outdoor time was spent in making use of their new skills by being left alone in the wilderness with nothing more than what they had deemed necessary and what they had had the ingenuity to bring with them and making their way back to camp.

One by one they arrived back in camp, dirty and dishevelled, having lived in the same clothes for the duration, hungry for want of some proper food and both physically and mentally exhausted. All they longed for was a nice hot shower, some hot food and to collapse into their bunks. As they stood in the compound in the early evening sun they were in for one hell of a shock.

The next moment twenty marines burst out of a nearby hut and came and stood menacingly, one in front of each man. Bewildered and dazed by what was happening they hadn't time to think as in the next instant the marines grabbed them by the shoulders of their flight suits and roughly dragged them off towards the far end of the compound to what looked suspiciously like a POW camp, complete with guard tower and razor wire fencing.

They knew, of course, that they were to get some sort of resistance training but hadn't been told just exactly what form that would take so they were totally unprepared for what was about to befall them over the next few days.

They were dumped unceremoniously in a line in the middle of the mock POW compound, their captors withdrawing and standing a way off facing them, stony faced and at ease. Scott and Jez looked wearily at each other and wondered why they just did not have a good feeling about this, as did most of the group. They were left, for what seemed like ages, in the hot sun; a deliberate ploy, designed to weaken and sap the strength from even the strongest and most able-bodied of men.

Scott, by now with his head hung forward, was forcing himself to stay awake along with everyone else when suddenly everything around him seemed to darken. Before he could lift his head, Jez whispered in what he could only think of as awestruck shock. "Geez….Scott!……..look at this guy! What the hell did his mom feed him on!"

Wondering what on earth his friend was talking about and thinking that, perhaps, he was becoming delusional, Scott frowned in bewildered puzzlement as he lifted his weary head. He looked up and up, his eyes going wide and his jaw dropping for there, before his eyes, was the biggest, gawd damn Marine Sergeant he had ever seen in his life. So huge was he that he literally blocked out the sun and cast a shadow where they stood. Now Scott Tracy prided himself on being a fairly respectable tall 6'1"/6'2" and a healthy, muscular 185 pounds roughly but this guy must have topped 6'6"/6'7" at least and weighed 280 pounds. He was built to intimidate and he certainly did that, emphasing his massive bulk to its fullest by standing with his legs apart and his hands on his hips; his legs reminding Scott of the giant Redwood Tree, his biceps bulging like that of any Mr Universe and sporting the typical high and tight jarhead haircut of the Marines. All in all Scott Tracy felt positively skinny in the shadow of this mountain of a Marine.

A collective groan went up from the already demoralised group.

"Well…well…well……I thought I smelt something bad……oh yeah…..the Air Force has arrived," the mountain of a Marine sneered, then laughed as he turned to the other Marines who joined in the derisive laughter.

If truth be told, though, they guessed they did pong a bit, well who wouldn't after spending 5 days out in the wilderness, unwashed and in the same clothes, they just didn't need it rubbed in by these, by these muscle-bound, testerone-fuelled jarheads.

"So…..I guess I should welcome you gentlemen to my little paradise……suppose you'd all like a nice hot shower……something hot to eat……and crash out in a nice warm bed, huh," he said, changing his tone to that of surprising kindness and understanding.

So dog-tired and hungry were they that most of the group nodded eagerly, sighing with relief and hopeful that they were, after all, going to be treated to a few comforts. There were a few, though, who remained sceptical, among them Scott and Jez who, as it turned out, were wise to do so. All the time the huge Marine was warily casting his eye over the dishevelled bunch, assessing their reactions. Now he lumbered over to them, walking the line and peering hard into each man's face, making them flinch by his very presence.

"And I suppose you'd like me to tuck you in….and read you a bedtime story while I'm at it," he sneered sarcastically, his tone changing drastically to chilling coldness. "Well get this….and get this good…you pansy-assed little flyboys……I AIN'T YOUR MOMMA…..AND I AIN'T GONNA GIVE YOU NO SUGAR TIT TO SUCK ON," he thundered, shocking the group into stunned silence. He stepped back to his former position and, grinning, put his hands on his hips as he surveyed his latest intake of students, satisfied that his 'nice and nasty' routine worked every time, his shock tactics always having the desired effect.

"My name ladies……and I know you're all dyin to know……my name is Master Sergeant Francis 'Tank' MaGraw……but you can think of me as Tank," he shouted out, narrowing his eyes in challenge as he swept round the group, daring one of them to make something of it. Inevitably, there was always one, as he hoped there would be for it gave him the opportunity to be at his most intimidating and menacing best.

Due to the lack of proper food and physical tiredness one young airman snorted out a laugh. Tank MaGraw rounded on him in seconds and despite his massive size moved with surprising agility. The young man's eyes bulged out of their sockets when Tank clamped his hand firmly on his shoulder in a vice-like grip, drawing a collective groan from the captive audience. "There's always one, huh…….you think that's funny…….I'll show you what's funny," MaGraw grinned evilly.

He dragged the young man roughly out to front and center and turned him to face his colleagues. "So...son…..you think it's funny to laugh at the name my good sainted mother…God rest her soul…gave to her little boy…the apple of her eye!" Sergeant MaGraw inquired with sadistic menace as he continued to sweep his eyes round the group. Just how the rest of the group managed to bite back the urge to laugh was anybody's guess, requiring an enormous amount of self-control but perhaps it was the fact that, as Tank MaGraw was talking, he was digging his fingers into the pressure points of the young man's shoulders with such force it caused the young man's legs to buckle. He fell to his knees and, with MaGraw's hand still firmly clamped, let out a strangled whimper of, "No Sarg" as the young man clawed at the iron grip in an effort to free himself.

"No Sarg," Tank mocked. "Why…you whinny little girls make me sick," he added, the disgust in his voice plain to hear, while all the time he was continuing to exert pressure on the young man's shoulder, slowly causing him to lose consciousness. The group shifted uncomfortably but nobody moved. "Well…I'm gonna make you pathetic….pansy assed little pukes…sorry you ever dared poke your pretty little flyboy heads outta your momma's pu……," Sergeant MaGraw got as far as saying before!

"Eh….'cuse me…eh…Sarg," a voice spoke up. There was a collective stunned gasp and all heads turned to see one of their group flipping through a manual he had just pulled out of his flight suit. It was either one of the greatest acts of bravery they had ever seen or one of the absolute dumbest and there were no prizes for guessing which one.

"This….is a really bad idea," Scott whispered to Jez out of the corner of his mouth.

"Yep….guess we can say goodbye to him," Jez agreed.

Tank flashed a dangerous look around the group to see who had dared interrupt his nice little speech; his eyes glinting when they fell on their target. And just who was it that was foolish enough to speak up! As it turned out the young man was neither a Fighter Pilot nor a Weapons Systems Officer, all of who were far too smart and wished to finish this course in one piece, if that were possible.

His name, which would probably go down in the annals of Survival School history for interrupting Master Sergeant Francis 'Tank' MaGraw, was one Airman 1st Class Ritchie Pratt and as was destined to be pointed out, Pratt by name, prat by nature! He was a crew-member of a Huey belonging to the 31st Operations Support Squadron based at Little Rock Air Force Base, Arkansas; a Huey being the name by which the versatile and invaluable UH-1 Helicopter is more popularly known. Airman 1st Class Ritchie Pratt was one of those young men who were rather studious and could digest information from books at an alarming rate, meaning he was full of all sorts of interesting but mostly useless trivia. Now while Ritchie may have done very well in the outdoor activities, much to the surprise of his comrades, he was obviously not too clued up on this particular psychological aspect of the course. He was, all in all though, a likeable sort and his fellow comrades couldn't help but feel a certain loyalty, seeing as they were all in the same boat for he had kept his comrades regaled with his seemingly endless fountain of knowledge during the long evenings while they were camped out. Try as they might they could not catch him out on any question, no matter what the subject matter, that having become the sole source of their entertainment. It seemed now, however, that nothing could save him and Ritchie Pratt was destined to become one of his own useless trivia facts, having the dubious honor of being the only person ever to dare interrupt Tank MaGraw in full flow. To the complete and utter amazement of the assembled group Ritchie continued on his foolhardy course of action, intent on informing this bully of a Marine Sergeant as to Air Force rules and regulations.

"Eh….it states here…in Section C….paragraph 2…..sub-section 5….that the use of excessive force by an Offi..c..e..r……," Ritchie started to quote, tailing off when he realised his colleagues where quietly shaking their heads.

Tank MaGraw immediately released his grip on his victim, like a cat that has got bored with its toy and sees something much more interesting. The young man crumpled to the ground like a rag doll in a daze. Before Airman Ritchie Pratt had time to think an ominous shadow fell across his manual. He looked up and up and up into the manically sadistic grin of Master Sergeant Tank MaGraw.

"Well…well…well…..what have we got here," MaGraw sneered, lifting the manual from the young man's hands with surprising delicacy for such large hands. He glanced at the book, then turned to his fellow Marines. "We got us a fancy flyboy lawyer," he added, the contemptuous derision in his voice obvious, making the soldiers laugh.

"Well….actually….yes I am thinking of taking up law when I leave the Air……," the 'lawyer' happily explained, causing the rest of the class to wince and wonder just what planet Ritchie was on because for someone who seemed to know so much he sure didn't know when to keep his mouth shut.

Tank narrowed his eyes and shot out his hand, grasping Ritchie by the chest of his flight suit, causing the young man to wince and whimper, probably due to the fact he had grabbed a handful of flesh as well. MaGraw twisted the material in his fingers, wrapping it round his fist and without it costing him any effort at all lifted the 5'2" airman clean off his feet, leaving Ritchie dangling helplessly at his mercy.

"I DO NOT REMEMBER GIVING YOU PERMISSION TO SPEAK!" Tank thundered into the 'lawyer's' face. "But since you like to talk….it won't be too hard to get you to sing like a canary….once I get you inside," he sneered sadistically, looking toward the compound hut.

Ritchie gulped, as did everyone else, for rumours abounded about what went on once you were inside but no-one ever knew for sure, such was the mystique of the Resistance part of the course, for the express purpose of retaining the shock value for each new student. It was designed in such a way as to prepare the guys for what could happen to them should they ever fall into enemy hands and the enemy would not be forgiving or treat them to any creature comforts and for that reason it was made as realistic as possible.

Tank released his grip and Ritchie Pratt crumpled to the ground, a quivering wreck. Holding the manual Sgt MaGraw swept his narrowed eyes round the dishevelled and increasingly demoralised group. "You puny-assed little momma's boys had better listen…..and you'd better listen good……THERE IS NO LAW…..BUT MY LAW……in here…these fancy little Air Force rules and regulations….they don't mean jack s..t," he snarled sadistically, letting them know exactly what they could expect and using a few well chosen expletives to enforce his point. He then proceeded to tear the manual into tiny shreds, letting them flutter to the ground, drawing a few mutterings from his audience. "They ain't gonna save you…and there ain't nothin in God's green earth's gonna save you now…….take a look around you…ladies…..the world outside does not exist…..this is your world…..and while you are here……your pretty little flyboy asses BELONG TO ME," he finished with a booming voice, making them all flinch.

"Aw hell, Scott….we might as well just give up and die right now," Jez dared to whisper from the corner of his mouth.

"Yeah…you got that right, buddy," Scott responded, yet despite his overwhelming tiredness, he remained defiant in his spirit, though he kept his emotions under control, the only small give away, a slight twitch of a muscle around his left eye.

Sgt MaGraw now began to walk up and down the line, peering hard into each man's face. Little did they know it but their resistance training had already begun from the moment they entered the compound and Tank had, all the time, been assessing their reactions and emotions. Everything that had happened to them from they entered the compound was designed to weaken and demoralise them. So expert and adept at his job was he that he could tell by looking at them which guys were going to fold easily and who would take a bit longer to break. Most students that came through this course displayed usually one of two emotions that Tank could easily read, that of cold, naked fear, they were the ones who would fold easily, or those who let their angry emotions get the better of them but every so often there was one who presented Tank MaGraw with a challenge.

Such was the case among this group. MaGraw stopped at his chosen target and peering hard into the young pilot's face observed with almost sadistic delight a pair of cool and steely, cobalt blue eyes holding his gaze. "You would like a piece of me…..wouldn't ya flyboy!" Tank grinned evilly but the young pilot officer remained impassive.

Tank stepped back. "All right…..ladies…..the time for my being 'nice' is over….in these next few days…you're gonna know what hell is really like!" MaGraw threatened and giving nothing more than a slight nod of his head as the given signal the Marines rushed forward, each grabbing a man roughly again by the shoulders of his flight suit and dragging him unceremoniously towards the large central hut. As a Marine made a move toward Scott, though, Tank stepped forward and shot out his arm, catching the soldier clear across the chest, winding him. He leered at Scott then put out his hand to grab the chest of his flight suit, twisting it in his fist and drawing him into a face-to-face encounter, though, unlike with Ritchie Pratt, Tank didn't lift Scott off his feet. "Ah…ah…..this fancy little flyboy Lieutenant's ass…..is all mine," he sneered with sadistic satisfaction, to which Lieutenant Scott Tracy returned him a cold, hard stare, the only emotion he showed being the slight flare of his nostrils.

Jez gulped and frowned when he glanced in his friend's direction in time to see Tank deliberately block the other soldier from taking Scott, just before he himself was roughly led away, wondering what Scott had done, all of a sudden, to warrant the attention of Master Sergeant Tank MaGraw.

Once inside the doors were slammed shut and nothing was seen or heard from them again until two days later.

(Author's Note: Oh…you want to know what went on in there! Well…..no…I'm sorry….I can't tell you. But if you really, really want to know……then you're just gonna have to join the Air Force and find out. Oh….you want to know if there really are guys like Sergeant Bull Stone and Master Sergeant Francis 'Tank' MaGraw first. Well…….you just never know!)

When they eventually emerged again into the sunlight and fresh air, dishevelled, unkempt and in much need of a shower, there was not a man whose eyes did not glisten with the pure, raw emotion of what he had just been through. If they thought they had been tired before they entered they thought again and came to understand there was a whole new meaning and level of physical and mental exhaustion. They could have cried with relief, and indeed, many of them did, when told their ordeal was over, they had completed the course and could return to their Squadrons, though strangely enough, or perhaps not, two members of the course were noticeably absent from the final debrief, that of the young man who had made the mistake of snorting a laugh at Tank MaGraw and Airman 1st Class Ritchie Pratt. It was rumoured that they had went totally to pieces and had to be removed from the course, though no one knows for sure what really happened.

As they prepared to leave the mock POW compound and go back into the main camp for some well- earned food and rest their musings were interrupted by the sound of boots on the wooden walkway that surrounded the hut. They turned sharply, their hearts skipping a beat, wondering if, perhaps, their promised freedom had just been another psychological mind game. The Marine stopped at the top of the steps. "Lieutenant Tracy…..would you come with me please," the soldier invited politely, in marked contrast to the way he had been treated before. "The rest of you can return to the main camp….now."

Puzzled and frowning Scott shot a glance to Jez, who was equally puzzled, though both did as ordered. As Scott followed the Marine back inside the large hut, however, he became more wary, wondering if this might be some sort of test, like the nasty and nice routine. Well, he'd had the nasty routine, so maybe they were trying the nice approach, to take him off his guard, to break him. He entered the large, drab and spartan room, the room that held none too pleasant memories, with the same steely cold resolve he had done before; determined not to be taken in. The Marine closed the door behind him and once more he was left alone to face the unknown.

Seated at the far end of the empty room at the table were the two senior officers who had conducted his 'interrogation' and with his back to him the large familiar bulk of his 'torturer'. They appeared to be deep in discussion, nodding in agreement as they scanned down a large datapad on what, he presumed, were his records and performance. They eventually looked in his direction. "Lieutenant Tracy…..please...come forward," one of the officers beckoned in a much more amiable tone than before, though still professional.

Scott stood before them, at ease with his hands behind his back, staring straight ahead and determined to show no emotion. He noted they seemed pleased at his performance, nodding again as if it was what they had hoped he would do. He couldn't also help noticing that when Sgt Tank MaGraw turned, his whole demeanour had changed; he seemed more, how could he put it, human!

"It's all right Lieutenant…..you can relax now…..this is not part of the course," one of the officers said but Scott remained as he was, wary and suspicious and showing no emotion. They nodded again with approval and turned to Tank who Scott observed from the corner of his eye was watching him with a measure of pride. They realised now, though, that they might have a job convincing the young Lieutenant that his ordeal really was over and that he was here for a different purpose. "Well it seems you were right about the Lieutenant, Sgt MaGraw," the other officer said, drawing from the large man a grin of satisfaction and leaving Scott more puzzled than ever before.

The officer spoke again directly to Scott. "Like I said Lieutenant….this really is not part of the course….this is not some sort of test….so we really would like you to relax," he said with a smile, in an effort to put the young man at his ease.

Something told Scott he was telling the truth and for the first time during those nightmarish days he allowed himself to relax, responding with a "Yes Sir."

The officer smiled again. "We've been looking at your performance on this course, Lieutenant….and we have to say…we're impressed….and especially over these last few days. We know this has been an ordeal for you…but I'm sure you realise it's necessary. I'm sure you must be wondering why we called you back here, Lieutenant….you must be wanting to go get showered and get some rest…so we won't keep you long," the officer continued, studying him as he spoke.

"Yes Sir," Scott responded again, his curiosity beginning to show.

"The Sergeant here seems to think you posses a certain talent…..and Sgt MaGraw is seldom wrong…and after observing your performance we have to agree. You may not realise this, Lieutenant but we've had very few men through here that we….and the Sgt here…..have been unable to break……and you are one of them," the officer went on, causing Scott even more puzzlement but what had surprised him the most, even shocked him, was the fact that the bane of his life, Tank MaGraw, a man who he thought had taken a disliking to him, was actually giving him praise.

"The Sergeant here has recommended you for a further course….an advanced course….to…let's say….develop that talent……and that's high praise from the Sgt….it's not everyone he takes a shine too," he added, giving Tank a grin.

"Sir!" Scott responded, raising his eyebrows slightly at this astonishing revelation.

"And we believe you have that quality which would benefit from this course, Lieutenant. It's an ABC Course…..Accelerated Battlefield Combat. So…Lieutenant Tracy….you'll be taken to new quarters where you can rest up until tomorrow….then you'll be transferred to your Course," the officer informed him and on seeing Scott's puzzlement at being assigned new quarters went on to explain.

"You will not be allowed to discuss this with anyone…..not now and not when you have completed the course….is that understood, Lieutenant?" he said firmly, drawing from Scott an equally firm, "Yes Sir," and leaving him wondering what all the mystery was about. "For that reason you are being assigned new quarters until you leave….and don't worry…..someone will bring your things over to you. Well….that will be all, Lieutenant Tracy…..and good luck."

Before Scott left Tank clapped him firmly on the back and grinned. "I knew you had it in you, Lieutenant….but if you ever let out one word of how…'nice'…I really am…..I swear I will hunt down your puny little flyboy ass and make you sorry you ever knew Sgt Tank MaGraw," he said, returning to the Tank that Scott was more familiar with, for after all, he had an image to maintain.

"Yes Sir," Scott replied understandingly, though he couldn't help smile to himself for he suspected that under that rather gruff and frightening exterior there might actually be a human being and likeable man. Scott was sure of one thing, though; that Master Sergeant Francis 'Tank' MaGraw would be one man you would want with you when the chips were down.

The young Lieutenant had plenty to reflect on after being shown to his new quarters, not least being what Jez would make of all this but then, he couldn't tell him anything and didn't. He revealed nothing of what he learnt on that course, not even to his brothers or father, not even after his ordeal in the jungle and to this day it is something he won't talk about. On Scott's return to his Squadron Jez noticed a subtle change in his friend, a cool calmness that he hadn't noticed before and it was a while before Scott returned to the easy-going, fun-loving guy he had been before they had embarked on their ordeal. For both men, though, they knew their experience had changed them somewhat, had caused them to dig deep into inner resources neither of them knew they possessed.

Scott shook himself from his reverie as he descended now into the sticky, humid heat of the jungle, knowing he was going to have to call on all those inner strengths and everything he had learnt in order to survive. The one thing he hoped he would not have to use, however, was what he learnt on that course.

Hitting the uneven ground of the jungle clearing with a thud Scott let out a muffled grunt of pain as he grasped his left side.


	68. Chapter 68

The Tracy Family and Thunderbirds are the creation of Gerry and Sylvia Anderson

Author's Note: While NVG's, Night Vision Goggles, are a functioning piece of equipment used by the military, they have not, as yet, been up-graded to a one-piece visor, that being purely my interpretation of how this system would develop.

The injury mentioned has been treated according to Combat First Aid techniques after having consulted a former Medic in The Royal Army Medical Corp and also has the approval of a Red Cross First Aid Instructor.

Chapter 68

Scott dropped to one knee, on high alert now as his eyes swept round the clearing, thankful at least there was no reception committee waiting for him. Hand over hand he expertly pulled in the green/brown camouflaged parachute and when he had it all gathered in, unhooked the Survival Pack from the harness, and slipped quickly back into the cover of the surrounding jungle. The heat and humidity was stifling as he pulled off his helmet, hearing now only the sounds of the jungle, chirping insects and the birds in the trees as some rose from their perches, signalling his arrival.

His main priority was to find Jez as quickly as possible, hope that he had made it and then to arrange for an extraction from this dangerous environment but there were a few things he needed to do first; he needed to erase all trace of his being here. He quickly unzipped his Anti-G suit and discarded it, having no need of it now and needing to keep as cool as possible to avoid succumbing to heat exhaustion.

Kneeling by the Survival Pack, he opened it and scanning the contents began taking out the things he would need, the first being his Ka-bar Short Fighting/Utility Knife with its 51/4" black carbon steel blade, a deadly and lethal looking silent weapon. The knife had been a favourite among the Marines of WWII over a century ago but with its quality and craftsmanship having stood the test of time it was now standard issue in the survival packs. He strapped the sheath, emblazoned with the Air Force logo, to his lower right leg. Next he pulled out the small Spetznaz Survival machete, so called because it had once only been available to the elite Spetznaz Special Forces and the Soviet AF but with the open exchange of some technology it had been made available to the American Forces. It was 15" overall in length with a compact 10" broad blade, a saw edge down one side and would be extremely useful for cutting his way through dense vegetation, though he didn't want to do to much of that and leave a trail for the enemy to follow. Strapping it to his waist he then pulled out the 2-color paint stick of brown and olive green, and using the small mirror quickly applied the slash pattern camouflage to his face as they had been taught, in order to blend in with his surroundings, it also having the added advantage of being an insect repellent.

Closing up the pack again for now, Scott winced and holding his side got to his feet. Taking the machete from its sheath he hacked of some of the parachute chords, then knelt and tied a couple of them around the ankles of his flight suit in the hope it would prevent anything crawling up his legs and tying a few more together in a bundle he stuffed them into one of his flight suit pockets, thinking that they may be useful. When he was satisfied he had all he needed he scanned around for a suitable place to bury his chute. Going to some dense undergrowth he hacked with the machete and pulled back the loosened foliage, stuffing the chute along with his Anti-G suit in as far as he could reach. He lifted, too, his lightweight helmet and knowing it would be far too hot to wear it and not wanting to be lumbered with carrying it he hit it with the handle of the machete, smashing the visor that incorporated the Heads Up Display, rendering it useless. He put it into the chute, pulled the foliage back over, arranging it till he was satisfied nothing could be seen and that it looked completely natural.

Going over to retrieve the Survival Pack, he first searched a pouch in his Survival Vest and pulled out a small datapad. Entering the code, a map of the area he was now in appeared on the screen and after studying it briefly, switched it off, put it back in his pocket and turned to face the direction he was sure he had seen Jez come down. Unzipping another larger pocket in his vest Scott pulled out his NVS, Night Vision System, a head-mounted visor which enabled its wearer to see as clear as day in the dark. Although called a night vision system it was actually capable of various functions, this particular system being the Generation 5 Thermal Day/Night Vision System. Originally called NVG's, Night Vision Goggles, because they looked more like goggles with their two eyepieces, it was changed to a visor, giving more all round panoramic vision. It also had the capability of recording everything the wearer saw and had a thermal imager, able to detect human or animal heat source, and it was for this function that Scott was now using it, to help him find his friend, Jez Numann in the dense jungle. Donning the head-strap he pulled the visor down over his eyes and activated the system, adjusting it to daylight, which allowed him to see normally. Activating the Thermal Imager he continued to listen for any sounds of human activity, then he slipped off his watch and put it one of his pockets, lest its reflective surface should give him away. Scanning the area one last time to make sure all traces of him had been obliterated Scott picked up the Survival Pack, slung it over his shoulder and prepared to move out.

He moved stealthily through the jungle, taking care to avoid the trails and glad that the vegetation was not that dense he couldn't move through it. A sudden noise made him draw a breath and stand still but he breathed a sigh of relief on realising it was the shrill alarm call of a monkey high up in the trees. The heat was stifling and Scott, wiping the sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand, took the opportunity of a welcome sip of water from one of the bottles in the Survival Pack, all the time keeping alert and looking about him. A sudden rustling to his right made him instinctively drop to one knee behind the cover of a tree and after turning in that direction again breathed a sigh of relief, smilingly shaking his head, as the Thermal Imager picked up the heat form of a wild pig. Squealing, it burst from the undergrowth and ran off.

A short time later Scott stopped and again dropped into the cover of the foliage, his face being that of puzzled concern, for while he could not yet visibly see up ahead the Thermal Imager was showing the heat of a human form. He knew it was Jez and he knew he was alive for the form was moving, though what bothered him was the image was sitting in one place, making no attempt to conceal itself. While part of him wanted to go to his friend immediately he remained instinctively cautious, knowing this could well be a trap. If 'Charlie' had found Jez already they could be using him as bait to draw him out. Scott swept the area with the Thermal Imager and breathed a bit easier when no other heat source showed up, though still he remained wary, thinking that maybe the enemy could have found a way to evade detection. Using all his skill of concealment Scott moved closer until he had a visual, confirming that it was his friend, Jez and he was, indeed, sitting propped against a tree, making no attempt to get up. Scott frowned; he knew his colleague must be hurt and was going to need his help but he had to make sure. From his hiding place Scott cupped his hand to his mouth and putting his head back gave out a short barking sound, their pre-arranged signal.

Hot and in pain Jez let his head slump forward to his chest. He had no idea how long he had been sitting here after managing to drag himself to the shelter and support of the tree. It had been one hell of a crash landing down through the trees but he counted himself lucky to be alive at all. As he focused his way through his pain he hoped Scott had fared better than he had and that, somehow, his friend would find him, for he didn't relish the thought of being totally alone in this hostile place.

Now, he jerked his head up suddenly, sure that he heard a familiar call, hoping against hope that he wasn't imagining it, going delusional with the heat and pain of his injury. They had been told, in the familiarisation class they had attended when they first arrived, that giving way to fear and panic in the jungle can make you see and hear things. He listened intently, praying he would hear it again and there it was, that unmistakeable signal call from his friend. He could have cried with relief, in fact, he found himself wiping his eyes with the emotion that swept through him, with the relief that his friend was alive, with the relief that he had been found and was no longer alone. Composing himself he cupped his hand to his mouth and gave the agreed reply, knowing Scott would not come out of hiding until he heard it.

Scott closed his eyes briefly and sighed with relief. Jez had heard him and gave him the reply he was hoping for, knowing that had Jez been in the hands of the enemy he would have given him a different call to warn him. Confident now all was safe Scott moved out of his hiding place, pulling off the NVS visor as he did so and putting it back in his pocket.

Jez looked eagerly round to see where his friend was hiding but so good had his concealment been Jez barely saw him step from the dappled shadows. "Gee Scott…..I didn't….recognise you…there…for a minute…..say…nice make-up….buddy…you goin….out somewhere….nice," Jez quipped, trying to keep his spirits up with a little humor as he winced with the pain.

"Yeah…well we gotta keep up appearances, buddy……gotta look our best for when we get picked up, huh," Scott joked, in an effort to keep things light for his friend's sake and keeping his voice low, barely above a whisper. "I'll put yours on when I've had a look here." Dropping his pack he knelt by his friend, trying to conceal his own pain as his eyes scanned over Jez for injuries. He winced slightly when he looked down at his right leg.

"Think I've….got…myself in a…bit of…a mess here, Scott…..it's broken. Came down…through those damn trees…didn't I," Jez explained, knowing only too well what his injury was. "Say….what about you….how'd…you do?"

"Me! Yeah…I'm fine, buddy. Came down in a clearing," Scott replied with false cheerfulness.

"Yeah…that'd be…right. Lady Luck….always did favor…..the good-lookin….ones," Jez returned in good-natured banter, making both men smile. Jez eyed his friend warily, there was something his friend wasn't telling him but right now, though, he had pain of his own to think about.

"I've gotta get a look at this, Jez," Scott said, returning to being serious and trying not to show his concern. Jez nodded.

Scott carefully unzipped the right leg of Jez's Anti-G suit then proceeded to undo the rest of it and slip it off him. Unzipping up the inside leg of his flight suit he gently peeled it back, exposing the injury, his face giving away nothing more than a slight twitch at what he saw.

"It's bad….isn't it, Scott?" Jez said, looking down at his leg, though trying not to think about it.

Scott wasn't going to lie to him but neither was he going to let him give up hope. "Yeah….it's kinda bad, Jez…..but it's fixable bad," he responded positively.

"Are we…gonna get….outta this, Scott?" Jez found himself asking and being realistic enough to know he wasn't in too good a shape. The pain and heat, too, were taking their toil and making him feel despondent.

Scott knew he needed to keep his spirits up so gave him a broad grin. "Hell yeah….we're gettin outta this.….I got me a nice cold beer waitin back at the mess……you owe me, buddy…..remember that last bet….and I aim to collect……so I'm gonna fix you up……pick us out a nice little LZ…..nothin too hot mind…we'll be on our way……and you can get me that cold beer," Scott quipped lightly, trying to convince himself as much as his friend.

Jez half laughed, getting weary now. "Ya know….you're so full a crap sometimes…..Lieutenant Tracy…but hey….that's the kinda crap I wanna hear."

"Well….that's Ist Lieutenant privileges….to give crap to 2nd Lieutenants!" Scott grinned.

All the time Scott had been assessing the situation, how he was going to treat this injury and what he would need. Jez had indeed broken his leg but it wasn't just an ordinary break. It was an open fracture of the tibia; the larger of the two bones in the lower leg, meaning the bone was protruding through the skin at the shin. It was not an option to push the bone back under the skin. He was going to have to leave it as it was, pad it, cover it to keep it from infection and finally stabilize his lower leg before he could move him. Time was of the essence and they couldn't afford to be around here for too much longer.

Scott moved up to his friend's side and searched through a pouch of Jez's Survival Vest, pulling out what he needed, a hypospray of painkilling morphine. It wasn't that he was unwilling to give Jez his own, it's just that he seemed to have an aversion to morphine-based shots. For some reason they made him ill when the effects wore off, so he had been issued with his own special, though equally effective, painkilling hypospray and, somehow, he knew he was going to need it.

"I'll give you a shot of this…..it should help," Scott told him.

Jez gratefully nodded as Scott pressed it to his neck. Focusing on shutting out his own pain, Scott pushed himself to his feet and, drawing the machete from its sheath, began to look about. Jez's eyes went wide.

"Hey Scott….tell me that's not what ya mean by fixable…….I mean…you ain't gonna take my leg off, buddy….are ya!" Jez wearily joked.

Scott looked at the fearsome tool in his hand and grinned. "Hell no….there isn't enough meat on that leg of yours anyway to keep us both going. No…I need to make some splints," he replied, assuring him of the real reason it was drawn.

"Well…thank gawd for that….you had me…worried there, buddy," Jez continued in light-hearted mood, despite the pain he was in. He wiped the beads of sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand as he tried to concentrate on his breathing.

Searching quickly Scott found what he was looking for, two fairly straight, stout but not too heavy sticks. With a few well-placed chops he hacked off the surplus twigs and stripped off the rough bark, bringing back his make-shift splints along with the material strips he had cut from Jez's nearby parachute. He made a mental note that he would have to hide that before they left. Dragging the two Survival Packs, the other one being Jez's, over to his casualty Scott again gingerly knelt down at Jez's uninjured left side and opened them up, scanning the contents for the dressings he needed, but first, he opened up one of the water bottles and gave Jez a drink along with some of the antibiotic tablets they had been issued with. Grateful for the cooling liquid Jez gulped it down and would have kept drinking had Scott not taken it from him, having to remind him they only had so much and would need it later. Scott took a swallow for himself and put the bottle back.

Next he took the antiseptic/anaesthetic hyprospray from one of Jez's pockets, being part of their first-aid kit and set it beside the bandage pads he had taken from their sterile wrappers, using the opened Survival Packs to keep everything off the jungle floor. Scott searched around beside him and finding a suitable stick hacked off the bark and gave it to Jez. "Here….bite down on this," Scott encouraged him with all the confidence of one who knows what he's doing. Once Scott explained what he was going to do, Jez nodded and satisfied he had everything he needed to hand Scott got to work.

First Scott sprayed the wound with the antiseptic spray, making Jez go rigid, biting down on the stick with a muffled groan and digging his fingers into the earth beside him. Scott winced then had a thought as to how he could keep Jez occupied as he worked.

"Hey Jez….hear the one about the teacher who asked the kids to get their parents to tell them a family story with a moral to it?" Scott asked, keeping his voice low, to which Jez grimaced and shook his head. "Kid says….'my Uncle Bob was a Huey pilot in the Nam war…..Huey got hit….he was goin down…..had a bottle of whiskey with him'…..more than likely a good single malt," he added seriously, making Jez wince a grin at his friend's impeccable good taste and knowledge of a fine liquor.

All the time Scott was working as quickly as he could, arranging the pads around the exposed bone without touching it. Holding the pads in place carefully with his outstretched fingers, Scott reached for the wound dressing and placed the large pad over the top of the bone and surrounding pads, effectively covering the exposed bone and wound completely without putting any pressure on the bone, ensuring that it was covered from infection, which is one of the risks of an open fracture.

"Anyways…..'he was comin down into 100 enemy soldiers…..decided he would drink the bottle of Scotch'……well he didn't wanna waste it, did he!" Scott continued telling his tale with great gusto. "Well…'old Uncle Bob, he took out 70 of the enemy with the Hueys machine guns…..when he landed...he jumped into the back….took out another 20 of the enemy with the door gun till all the bullets were gone'." It seemed to be working. Jez was captivated and couldn't wait to hear what happened to old Uncle Bob.

Scott continued dressing his leg as he talked. Holding everything in place gently with one hand he wound the bandage roll around and under his leg, bringing it over the pad. Once it was securely in place Scott continued to roll the bandage round his leg until the wound was covered and secure, fixing the end in place with a bandage grip.

"Then old Uncle Bob….he just jumped outta there….took out the last 10 with his bare hands," Scott went on, speaking as though in admiration. Jez narrowed his eyes suspiciously at such a seemingly impossible feat and wondering what the punch line was going to be.

By now Scott had finished the dressing; he looked to Jez and nodded. "Now I just need to splint it," Scott told him, giving him an encouraging smile. Giving Jez something else to focus on, while he finished his story, Scott asked him to hold the two sticks on either side of his leg and taking the parachute strips he first used some of them to pad between the sticks at his knee and ankle then used the rest to tie round his leg, either side of the fracture site, holding the sticks firmly in place. With the strip he used at his ankle he cradled Jez's heel, still with his boot on, in the material then wound it over in a cross-over fashion and tied it off, effectively holding his foot at a right angle to his leg.

"And the…morale of that little gem…is!" Jez inquired, after taking the stick out of his mouth and wincing every so often as he watched Scott splint his leg.

"Yeah….'teacher asks the kid….and what morale did your daddy give you from that little story…..kid says……Don't ever mess with Uncle Bob when he's bin drinkin!" Scott finished off quite seriously.

Scott closed up the Packs and, hunkered on one knee, checked the ties again on the splints to make sure they weren't too tight and for a brief moment both men looked at each other before breaking into a huge grin.

"Aw gee, Scott…..that's funny man…..that's...real...funny," Jez conceded, glad to hear something that could bring a smile to his face in all this. "That Uncle Bob sure was one crazy guy…..hey….mustta bin a Navy pilot, huh," he added with a joke.

"Yeah…..reckon he mustta been," Scott agreed with a grin. "Hey buddy…how ya doin?" he asked, trying now not to look too worried as he looked up at Jez who had just laid his head back against the tree to rest.

"Yeah….I'm good," Jez replied, giving his friend a weak grin and grateful that the morphine was kicking in.

"Well….that's as good as I can make it for you….we'll get packed up and have a look at the map...see where we can get picked up. I'll radio our position….then we'll be on our way," Scott said with cool, calm decisiveness. "Oh but first….we gotta get you lookin your best….gotta get your make-up on," he added with forced cheerfulness, in the hope of drawing a faint smile from his friend. Scott set about applying the camouflage to Jez's face. "There…..you look almost as good as I do."

He next pulled the small survival radio out of his Survival Vest along with the datapad map and bringing up the location they were in Scott swept his eyes expertly over the information. He punched in another sequence, bringing up a more detailed and close-up map of the area. He frowned slightly then nodded. "I think I got us an LZ……it's a good clearing for a Huey……about 7-8 klicks south of here," Scott informed Jez.

Jez frowned. Normally, that distance would be nothing to them, they were both fit guys but he knew the extent of his injury and he knew there was something about Scott that he wasn't letting on and as well as that the heat and humidity was sapping both their strengths. He had a feeling, though, he knew what Scott was going to say. "Scott…..I'm not gonna be able to walk…..maybe…..maybe you should leave me here….go get help…..and come back for me," Jez offered, not that he was looking forward to being out here by himself but he couldn't see any other way.

"That's not an option, buddy……I'm gonna carry you…….," Scott said determinedly.

"But Scott…..," Jez started to protest.

"I'm not leavin you, Lieutenant…….so can it…..and that's an order. Besides…..you owe me a beer," Scott repeated determinedly then added a wry grin.

Jez fought hard to bite back the emotion he felt welling inside him, knowing that his friend wouldn't even consider leaving him, though he knew he was going to be a burden.

Scott set the earpiece of his radio into his ear, switched it on and accessed the secure frequency. The small radio also had the advantage of being a GPS Receiver, Global Positioning System, so once Scott accessed his Base they would be able to pinpoint their location. "Wolf's Lair…..Wolf's Lair…..this is Timber Wolf……I repeat…..Wolf's Lair…..this is Timber Wolf," Scott said, hoping that his signal was going to be able to penetrate the jungle canopy. Jez, too, waited with bated breath, though he wouldn't be able to hear the reply.

"Timber Wolf….this...is the Lair…..readin you Lima Charlie…..what is your current status?" Base answered, much to Scott's relief. Jez guessed he had got through when he saw his friend sigh with relief and hope filled him that maybe they would get out of this.

Wolf's Lair….Wolf's Lair…..The pack is intact…..I repeat…..the pack is intact……..intendin to check out a new huntin ground…..cus this little pack would really like to head back to the Lair……co-ordinates are….Sector 8.…Delta 6….Tango 9er," Scott informed Base, telling them by code that he had found his colleague and were moving to an LZ where they would really, really like to be picked up from and go home. "Figure this little pack's gonna be howlin at the moon twice……I repeat……howlin at the moon twice," he added, signifying how long Scott thought it was going to take them. With the moon indicating night and howling at it twice Scott was saying it was going to take them two nights journey to make it to the LZ because of having to hide out mostly during daylight hours.

"That's a copy Timber Wolf…….that's a copy……we've got a fix on your position," Base acknowledged in the usual nasal tone that comes over the radio frequency. "……..the rest of the pack's been kinda lonely without ya….and get this…..Momma Wolf's been spittin bullets and snarlin big time at ole Grandma Wolf for pullin her prize pup's teeth……Wolf's Lair…out," Base added, giving Scott cause to half-heartedly smile.

(Author's Note: Oh…you want to know what that last bit of code was all about. Well….Momma Wolf is the Squadron Commander and ole Grandma Wolf is the big chief Base Commander and her prize pup! Well, of course, that's Lieutenant Scott Tracy and it all referred to the fact that the Squadron Commander was rather strongly voicing his opinion to the Base Commander over the beaurocratic debacle that allowed Lt Tracy to fly reconn unarmed, without their Sidewinder Missiles. It's really quite simple……once you get the hang of all this code stuff.)

Scott pulled the earpiece from his ear and put the radio back in his pocket, informing his WSO of the situation and what was going on back at Base in their absence.

"Yeah…..well good for Momma…..hope she sinks her teeth in good an hard," Jez retorted, knowing they wouldn't be in this mess if they'd been able to destroy that missile in the air.

Scott hastily set about hiding Jez's chute and things, destroying his helmet as he had his own and since he knew he wasn't going to be able to carry even one full-size Survival Pack, let alone two, decided to put everything they would need from both into the small, lightweight backpack that was inside, comprising such essentials as water, dried food rations, dressings and such. The Survival Packs actually had incorporated into them a full-size inflatable raft should the airmen be unfortunate enough to come down in the ocean, and since they were nowhere near water it seemed pretty pointless to burden themselves with something that was going to be useless. Once Scott had everything he thought was useful and as much as he could carry he hid the Packs as well.

Hunkering down Scott checked Jez's splint and dressing one last time before they prepared to move out. That was when they heard it, a crunching of the leaf litter that adorned the jungle floor. Scott had been tiring and had allowed himself the unaffordable luxury of relaxing his guard; it was something he would not make the mistake of letting happen again. The next moment Scott felt the point of an automatic weapon poke sharply into his left side, sending a searing pain shooting through his body. He would not cry out but Jez observed his friend's face contort in agonising pain. It was then he realised what had not been right with Scott, his friend had been trying to hide busted ribs.

His heart suddenly felt cold fear, thinking that now they were, after all, going to have to put into practice what they had been taught in Resistance Training and knowing that the real thing would be very much different from what they had thought of as an ordeal. Jez also had a sneaking feeling that he couldn't expect to be treated to the best of medical attention. He just couldn't see a way out of this one, especially when he saw Scott start to slowly rise to his feet, his left hand in the air in a seemingly submissive gesture of surrender. But then, he hadn't figured on what would happen next.


	69. Chapter 69

Thunderbirds and The Tracy Family are the creation of Gerry and Sylvia Anderson

Chapter 69

On hearing the noise behind him Scott silently cursed himself for letting his guard down, for not being more vigilant. He shot a glance at Jez, whose eyes were going wide with shock and in that brief moment he felt all hope of their returning safely was gone but then a change came over him. He knew he needed to get his friend proper medical attention, that he could do nothing more for him here and he knew if they were taken that Jez would not get the treatment he needed, if anything, they would use his injury to torture him and he was not prepared to let that happen. An all encompassing thought burned in his mind. To get them to the extraction point, to get them home.

He bore the pain of the weapon being pushed into his injured side, it might actually give him an advantage, his enemy would think he was weak but his enemy would pay a dear price for underestimating the resolve of Lieutenant Scott Carpenter Tracy. Scott closed his eyes briefly and when he opened them again he was on a whole new different level, a level that would effect a swift and devastating solution.

Putting his left hand up slowly in the air Scott rose equally slowly to his feet in seeming surrender, having shut off his pain by sheer force of will, all the time his mind one step ahead. At the same time, and unseen by his enemy, he reached slowly down his right leg until his fingers wrapped around the handle of his knife. Flexing them he took a firm grasp and slid it silently from its sheath, holding it close to his body as he stood, the black blade reflecting no light and being perfectly hidden against his clothing. As he straightened he knew there would be no time for second thoughts, no time for hesitation; the element of surprise was his and he used it to his lethal advantage.

Scott turned and with cat-like agility and speed he clamped his left hand firmly over his enemy's mouth and nose, being aware of his position as he turned. At the same time and without any hesitation whatsoever Scott swung his right hand round with devastating force, plunging the knife up into his enemy's chest and under the diaphragm. With a grunt of exertion he shoved it harder, pushing it in all the way to the hilt and with a quick flick of his wrist he twisted before slowly drawing it out. It all happened so quickly his enemy had not had time to react to defend himself but, if truth be told, with Scott Tracy on his new level of consciousness, he would not have stood a chance anyway.

Jez watched in amazement, unbelieving for a moment at what just happened, hardly recognising his friend, his friend who had just swiftly and ruthlessly dispatched the enemy without hesitation. It didn't take him long to recover though and breathe a sigh of relief, for one moment he was in the depths of despair and trying to come to terms with their capture and the next, the problem was resolved and they were free again.

Scott had reacted with such lightening speed that only now, as he drew his knife out, did he take time to look at his enemy and what he saw shocked him to his core. What he saw looking back at him were eyes that would haunt him for the rest of his life, for what he saw were not the shocked eyes of a man but those of a mere boy. As Scott took his hand away he saw his enemy could not have been more than 17, a mere youth who probably thought he had captured a great prize in the two American airmen.

The boy dropped his automatic weapon, looking to Scott in shock and horror, as he first looked down at his chest then back to Scott, disbelief on his young face that his easy prize of two injured airmen had not turned out to be so easy after all. He knew the man on his knees was injured as well when he had poked him in his side and he had groaned and flinched. He would be a hero when it was known he had captured these two all by himself. He hadn't thought the injured man would have tried anything; they had been told all the American airmen were cowards, weak and easy to capture but now he knew different and he was paying the price for his youthful arrogance in thinking he could take them alone. The youth dropped to his knees then fell face forwards as the life ebbed from his young body, taking his final breath before he hit the ground with a thud.

It felt like an eternity that Scott was rooted to the spot, though in truth it was only moments, the anguish and shock on his own face at the youthful age of his enemy very evident. Without looking at his friend and still staring at his victim he spoke. "He was a boy……he…he was just a gawd damn boy…..Jez….younger than our Alan….and I killed him…..I killed a boy," Scott repeated over and over again as he turned to his friend. His very soul was in turmoil, the turmoil at being forced into a situation he had no control over, the turmoil at having reacted instinctively and without emotion.

Despite the pain of his own situation Jez could see that his friend was very much in need of his support. Scott had kept them from being captured, given them a chance to go home and there was no way he was going to condemn his friend for the action he had taken. "Yeah….and that boy….Scott….was probably a cold-blooded little killer……he would've…thought nothing of…takin us out if he had to…..you know that….probably got a lot…of our guys….notched up on his…belt….so don't you go….wastin tears over him….buddy thought he was…gonna parade us like….like a couple a prize trophies….well….you sure as hell gave him something…else to think about," Jez responded and not feeling quite so sympathetic for the plight of their enemy, the pain and the desperate situation they were in making him feel just that little bit irritable. "Scott! You did what you had to do, buddy. Scott!" he added trying to encourage him and jolt him back to reality.

It seemed to work. On hearing his name Scott was brought sharply back into the present. He closed his eyes briefly and on opening them again, however, Jez observed a cold, calm deadness where once there had been the twinkle of mischief and fun, a zest for life. Scott had shut himself down, closed off his emotions and now moved with the automatic reflexes of doing what had to be done.

Scott hunkered down and drawing his hand over the youth's face closed his unseeing eyes then wiped his blade on the boy's uniform before sheathing it. Next, he rolled the body over onto its back to lessen the blood spill, and grasping his side, he winced, as he forced himself to his feet. Searching for a suitable place Scott grabbed the youth by the collar of his uniform, after having put his automatic weapon on top of him and dragged him backwards to the undergrowth. Drawing his machete he hacked at the vegetation to loosen it and with one last drag he dropped the body in its final resting place. Scott bent and lifting an armful of leaf litter he covered the body then pulled the vegetation back into place, making sure nothing could be seen. Lifting another armful of leaf litter from the jungle floor Scott dropped it over the pool of blood that had formed where the boy fell. His last act was finding a branch that had not long fallen from the trees, one that still had its foliage. Taking his leafy broom he swept as he walked backwards, erasing the dragged heel marks from his enemy's boots. Only when all was done did Scott take a moment to rest, wipe the sweat from his brow and take a much-needed swallow of water.

Jez nodded. From where he was, anyway, it would never be known that the young boy had ever been here. A panicky feeling now and a real sudden desire to want to be as far away from here as possible took over. "Yeah…that's good….now whatdaya say we….get the hell as far….away from here…as we can, huh…buddy," Jez urged.

But Scott was already on another level of thinking. He looked Jez calmly in the eye and shook his head. "No….we stay here," he responded with cool, calm decisiveness.

"But Scott….his buddy...he could be….," Jez had started to say, allowing his fear to dictate his actions.

"Exactly….his buddy could be anywhere…could be close," Scott finished his sentence. They knew from their briefing reports that the enemy operated in small two-man patrols. It was one of the few things they did know and Scott was fairly sure that that was the case here, for had it been a larger patrol, he deduced, the boy would not have been here on his own but with two or three others.

"And just how far do you…realistically…..think we'd get, Jez…huh. If he can't find his buddy….he's gonna raise the alarm……and worse….if he does find him…….then this place is gonna be crawlin with 'Charlie'…. No…..we stay here…..make him come to us," Scott said, setting out his reasons for his decision.

"Make him come to us!" Jez replied incredulously. "And then what….Scott!" he added as he began to get a real, bad feeling about this. "What happens when the two of them don't show up?"

"And then…….you let me take care of that," Scott replied with a measure of coldness. "A patrol can be out for ages…searching…..they won't be missed for a good while…..it'll be thought they're just being thorough," he added, thinking with a military mindset.

"Scott…..I really…think we should just…..," Jez began to say, fearful of what Scott was suggesting and just wanting to get away from there. He wondered if Scott had really thought all this through or if that encounter, along with the injury to his side, had temporarily unbalanced his friend. They had been fortunate enough to evade capture once but to deliberately wait for the enemy to find them, he thought was pushing things too far; the chances of the youth's 'buddy' being as young as him were extremely remote. But he had figured without his friend's true resolve and resilience, the extreme measures to which Scott was prepared to go when pushed to his limits.

"Well…you're not in command here, lieutenant….I am…..and I say we stay," Scott stated coldly, calmly and firmly, looking his friend squarely in the eye, his face devoid of all emotion. "Now….this is what we're gonna do…," he added, informing Jez as to his role in the plan, to which Jez obediently nodded, though he noticed Scott hadn't told him what he would be doing and how he was going to take care of things but then, he didn't really want to know. When all was said and done there was no man that Jez would rather be stranded here with than Lieutenant Scott Tracy, for by now they could well have been in enemy hands and he could have been suffering untold pain, though if things didn't go the way Scott had planned that was still a pretty real possibility.

Jez watched as Scott slipped into the shadows opposite and seemingly disappear, so good, again, at his concealment that had Jez not known his friend was there he would have felt totally alone. As it was he had that strange feeling of being out here, like a 'sitting duck', which was, actually, part of the plan. Every fibre of his being, every common sense instinct told him he should be quiet, remain still and not draw attention to his being here so it felt unnatural and, indeed, a little scary to start coughing and rustle the leaf litter beside him. He coughed a little tentatively at first, as if to prove that this wasn't going to work but then, the more he thought about it, the more he knew Scott was right. How far would they get, with Scott having to carry him, if the other member of the enemy patrol was at large and could come on them at any time? He now had to summon all his courage and put his trust completely in his friend and his senior officer. With that in mind Jez coughed loudly and threw in a few groans for good measure, though that wasn't hard to do, as he still wasn't sure if this would work

Jez felt his heart pounding in his chest as he waited, the morphine making him decidedly drowsy, which was, perhaps, a good thing as it helped quell his fear a little. Then he heard it, that crunching of the leaf litter. Jerking his head up and focusing his eyes he realised he was no longer alone. Jez looked up into the suspicious, menacing eyes of the second member of the patrol and gulped. His natural instinct was to look around to see where Scott was, hoping that his friend knew of the enemy's presence, but he did not want to do anything that would give Scott away before he was ready; he knew he had to hold the man's attention.

'Charlie' started talking to Jez, his eyes narrowed in suspicion as he looked about him. Jez suspected he was wondering if his young companion had come upon the airmen and just where he had gotten too but with Jez not understanding a word of what his enemy was saying he just gave him a weak smile and shrugged his shoulders. 'Charlie' babbled more angrily, waving his gun menacingly and making Jez very nervous indeed. Jez held up his hands, shrugging his shoulders apologetically that he didn't understand what he was saying then 'Charlie' narrowed his eyes as he looked down at Jez's right leg, Jez's rather expertly dressed and splinted right leg.

Knowing Jez could not have done that himself he demanded angrily to know where the other airman was by pointing at his leg with his weapon and then back at Jez and Jez did not have to understand him to know what he wanted to know. 'Charlie' now leered menacingly as he looked down at the airman's injured leg; he knew how he would get the airman to talk.

Jez gulped and shifted uncomfortably, pushing himself back against the tree as far as he could go; he did not have to understand the man's language to know what his enemy was meaning to do and he prayed that whatever Scott was intending to do he would do it soon but he resolved he would not give his friend away no matter what.

'Charlie' extended the point of his automatic rifle slowly towards Jez'z injury, an evil leer on his face and Jez braced himself but the rifle never reached its target. As Jez watched, Scott had stepped silently from the shadows and as swiftly as before, only this time from behind, reached his left arm around his enemy, clamping his hand tightly over 'Charlie's' mouth and nose, pulling his head backwards. Jez's eyes automatically flashed to Scott's right hand, expecting to see the black blade but was surprised and a little alarmed to see his hand empty this time, his knife still in its sheath. Had Scott forgotten to take his knife out of its sheath! He suddenly felt cold fear that his friend was in danger and knew he could do nothing to help him but on looking to his friend's face he saw no hint of fear, no impression that Scott thought he was he danger, that he had bitten off more than he could chew. Instead, he saw that Scott's face was set like hardened stone and as Scott struck with devastating force for the second time Jez saw that his eyes flashed like cold blue steel.

Again with cat-like agility and speed Scott reached his right arm around in front of his enemy, grabbing hold of the side of 'Charlie's' head with his right hand and, without any hint of hesitation, pulled his head sharply back round to the right while at the same time pushing 'Charlie's' head with his left hand that was still clamped over his mouth. There was a sickening SNAP! 'Charlie' went limp and, as Scott quickly withdrew his hands, he crumpled to the ground like a rag doll. It was lethal in its swiftness, cold, clean and clinical in its execution and instantaneous in its result.

Jez was dumbfounded. This was a friend he didn't know and yet he wasn't about to complain because for the second time that day they were free, for the second time Lieutenant Scott Tracy had disposed of their problem with cool, calm efficiency. "Geez Scott….remind me…never to piss you off," Jez remarked, incredulous at what he had seen his friend just do. A thought came to his mind that bordered on a macabre sense of humor. "Hell…forget about Uncle Bob when he's bin drinkin…..just don't mess with Lieutenant Scott Tracy when he's sober," he thought to himself. "Where the hell….did you learn…to do that?" he added, knowing it went way beyond what they had learned in unarmed combat to defend themselves and then a slow realisation dawned on him. "Is that what….they did to you…in that advanced course!"

Scott shot him an icy look. "I don't wanna talk about it," he snapped, an equally icy tone in his voice.

The adrenalin surge that had momentarily overridden the effects of the morphine that Jez had experienced during that brief encounter with their enemy and watching his subsequent demise was now beginning to wear off and he once more felt drowsy but even so he was concerned for his friend, for his mental and his emotional state. They say 'the eyes are the window of the soul' and even though Scott had appeared cold and emotionless, when he had looked deep into his friend's eyes he could see the pain and the turmoil within. He knew his friend was still there and that he was going to have to find a way to live with himself.

"Buddy….talk to me," Jez begged.

"I told you, Jez…..I don't wanna talk about it. Now…I've got work to do…..and then I'm gettin your ass…and mine….outta here," Scott responded, his voice so full of hurt and pain that Jez almost thought he could get him to talk if he pressed him but then just as quickly he shut himself off, returning to a cold, hard firmness.

As Jez watched his friend methodically dispose of the body in the same manner as before he couldn't help but think something had died in his friend that day, that in finding out what he was capable of it had cost him something he could never get back, a certain innocence, a fun-loving enjoyment and zest for life. Jez knew of Scott's background, his upbringing, that he had helped raise his four younger brothers and since he had known him, when Scott transferred to Cannon AFB, he had seen his friend enjoy life to the full, taking a little time out for himself for a change. Now Jez wasn't suggesting for one minute that Scott Tracy was some sort of choirboy for they had on occasion taken out a MiG or two but it is a different thing entirely to look a man or, indeed, a youth in the eyes as you take his life, to be close enough to smell his fear, to feel his heart beat, to hear his neck snap and Jez knew that things would never be quite the same again, for either of them.

Once Scott was satisfied all was done and that no trace could be seen he set about getting their things together in order to move out. Before he did so Scott reached into the pocket of his flight suit and pulled out his hypospray, giving himself a shot in the neck. Although his body was pumping adrenalin and he was on another level of focus he knew he had a hard task still ahead of him; he not only had the weight of his friend to carry but also that of the automatic weapon he had kept from his enemy, so he wanted to deaden the pain as much as possible.

Not only may the weapon come in useful if they encountered a larger patrol but he knew this to be one of the latest automatic assault weapons that it was known the enemy were using and they, meaning the American forces, had not yet got their hands on one of these weapons to study it. It was a Kolashnikov Assault Rifle, an AK-120, the very latest in high tech personal weaponry and certainly a prize worth taking back.

As Scott took a few moments of rest an ominous sound rang out. In the sticky and humid heat a deep peel of thunder rumbled across the treetops of the jungle canopy, announcing the arrival of a deluge of rain. They were fast approaching the monsoon season, an annual weather phenomenon in these parts that was dominated by heavy and almost continuous rainfall, which lasted four months from June to September. While most people normally associate the word monsoon with heavy tropical rains it is in actual fact taken from an ancient Arabic word meaning, 'season of the winds' and is more to do with the shifting of wind patterns taking up moisture from the ocean and dumping it over the jungles as heavy rain.

Scott knew he didn't have long now before they would be thoroughly drenched and thought quickly how he could protect the dressing on Jez's leg. He unzipped a pocket in his Survival Vest and took out one of the two empty plastic bags, plastic bags they could use to either catch rain or the early morning moisture for drinking water, and two bandage grips from his small first-aid kit. Ripping the bag open lengthwise with his knife, down its side seams, he wrapped it carefully round the dressing, tucking it in at the top and bottom and securing it with the grips, finally pulling the leg of his flight suit over it.

As the first large drops of rain splashed down onto the broad leaves Scott lifted his face to welcome the cooling relief from the sticky heat, filled with the vain hope that perhaps the refreshing rain would wash away the anguish in his soul. Within moments the drops had become like a cascade pouring down through the trees, as though a plug had been pulled in the heavens, releasing its contents, sudden in its intensity. Thoroughly drenched now and with the rain running down his face like torrents of tears Scott opened his mouth, allowing the water to run in and taking the opportunity to conserve his water supply by drinking in what nature had so kindly provided. Another rumble of thunder rang out in the darkening sky and it seemed to suit his mood perfectly.

Scott took a look at Jez and nodded. It was time to move out. The heavy rains would work to their advantage in that 'Charlie' would more than likely hole up now until the rain had passed, allowing them to get as far away from here as possible and move ever closer to their goal. Having donned the small backpack Scott hunkered down, putting Jez's right arm around his neck and with the aid of a stout branch that Jez used for support Scott managed to haul Jez unto his left leg, keeping his right leg straight. Jez stifled a groan as he leant back against the tree for support, balancing momentarily on his left leg. Within seconds Scott had lifted him in the combat version of the Fireman's Carry, whereby he had Jez draped across his shoulder and back, his left arm through and round Jez's left leg, holding it to his body and grasping Jez's left wrist, which was now across his chest, with his left hand, allowing Jez's right leg to remain free and straight. This combat version of the Carry also allowed Scott to keep his right hand free in case he needed to fire his weapon to defend them. Jez moaned with the pain it caused him, despite the morphine, as Scott shifted him into a final comfortable position, making sure he had his balance. Scott, too, found himself in some discomfort as he took the weight of his friend but set his face in steely determination, digging deep into his reserves of sheer courage and strength. Finally Scott lifted the assault rifle from against the tree, slung it over his right shoulder and headed out.

Jez moaned with the first few steps then Scott felt him go limp, having finally given way to the pain and passing out. "You hang…in there, buddy……I'm gonna….get us…outta this….gonna get us outta this," Scott repeated until his words just became thoughts, as he focused all his energy and concentration on that one all encompassing idea, to get them to safety. Scott, already exhausted himself from the energy sapping heat and what he had already done, now found himself running on automatic, having lifted himself to that new level of focus as he walked on through the driving rain.

Not much moved in the jungle now, all noises having been drowned out by the sound of the torrential rain. Even the animals, it seems, were wise enough to stay put in their burrows and shelters during the downpour, all, except the frogs, of course, who thrived in such conditions. Only those, out of extreme desperation would dare to brave such adverse weather.

He had no idea of how long he had walked but when he finally felt he could go no further he started looking around for a place where he could rest a while, somewhere they could hide until nightfall, when it would be safe enough to move on. His eyes fell on another of those curiously shaped bushes and he wondered; he had seen a couple of them as he had walked. As carefully as he could he laid Jez against the tree beside it and drawing his machete he hacked away part of the foliage, pulling it back. On his knees now Scott peered inside to find it was almost hollow inside, a few thin branches growing up through the middle with the bush growing in a circular fashion and forming a natural tent. Crawling in Scott hacked away the middle branches, leaving a now hollow space, enough for two men to be hidden from the outside world.

Scott shook Jez by the shoulder until he drowsily came too. "Jez…come on, buddy……I got us a room...one with running water at that," he half-heartedly quipped.

Jez stirred and Scott managed to drag him into the relative safety of the shelter, unloading the burden of the weapon and the backpack. He went outside again and hacked down some large banana-like leaves, bringing them back inside. Once inside Scott pulled up the loosened foliage 'door' effectively hiding them from the outside, so thick was the surrounding foliage that nothing could be seen of the inside, seeming to all the world like a solid bush. Although the foliage was thick the rain still managed to seep through and Scott now used the large banana-like leaves to cover Jez's leg and themselves, using them like natural umbrellas. All the time Scott was thinking ahead and, seeing as there was an abundance of natural water it seemed a pity not to take advantage of it. Taking the empty plastic bags, one from his own Vest and one from Jez's, Scott hooked them up into the branch 'roof' of their 'tent', opening them out at the neck, which allowed the rain water to drip into the bags.

Scott was tiring and longed to rest, just for a little while but there were a few more things he needed to do first. Reaching into the backpack he took a bottle of water and gave Jez a drink, along with another couple of antibiotics then gave him some of the dried rations to eat. He gratefully ate himself, knowing he had to keep his strength up and took a welcome drink of water, later they could use the rain water before they left their hiding place and so conserve their precious supply. Scott checked again the splint to make sure it was still holding firm without being too tight and was glad to see that Jez had fallen into a seemingly peaceful sleep. Finally, overcome with extreme tiredness himself, Scott lay down and pulled one of the large leaves over his head and closed his eyes.

He had only meant to rest for a little while, close his eyes briefly; he hadn't meant to fall asleep. His sleep was not peaceful, though, by any means; the same images continuing to haunt him, those young, startled eyes searing into his brain, the stab and twist, the youth sinking to his knees, stepping out from the shadows, the quick grasp and turn of the head, all seemed to be happening in slow motion, then the….snap!

The snap! Something wasn't right. He didn't know how long he'd been asleep but Scott found himself suddenly jerk awake. What little light there was filtering down through the foliage was now dimmed so he figured it must be drawing into evening and the torrential rain had stopped, allowing the jungle noises to once more be heard. He slid the large leaves aside and off his friend; Jez was still dozing. The snap! There it was again. It wasn't in his dreams, in his head, it was coming from outside. Sitting up now Scott froze at the next sounds he heard; human voices, in a language he couldn't make out. 'Charlie' was coming this way.

Scott quietly reached out and slipped his left hand over Jez's mouth and Jez, on feeling his breathing muffled, snapped his eyes open in startled alarm. Looking down at his friend Scott silently put a finger to his lips and motioned with his eyes towards outside. Both could hear the voices get louder as they approached. Jez nodded and Scott drew his hand away. The fingers of Scott's right hand now firmly wrapped themselves around the trigger-grip of the automatic weapon lying beside him, his forefinger resting on the trigger. Now they waited, hardly daring to breathe, as 'Charlie' began to file past their hiding place.


	70. Chapter 70

Thunderbirds and the Tracy Family are the creation of Gerry and Sylvia Anderson

Chapter 70

If ever there was a time to keep cool it was now and, as 'Charlie' continued to file past, Scott tried to determine how many were in this party. He figured on ten to a dozen men from what he could make out. They prayed the men would keep on walking but as luck would have it the last two seemed to have stopped. The next sound was unmistakable. 'Charlie' was taking a leek. Jez rolled his eyes. Well, he guessed even 'Charlie' had to pee sometime but to pick this spot in the whole of the jungle, right outside their hiding place, defied belief and the concept of Murphy's Law, anything that can go wrong will go wrong, came sharply to mind. If the situation hadn't been so serious it certainly would have been funny, at least in Jez's mind, but then, perhaps that might have more to do with the morphine making him a little bit dopey, although he was fighting all the time to stay in reality. Scott, on the other hand, was a little more coldly clinical in his thinking. He silently swore and determined that should their hiding place be discovered it would be the last leek 'Charlie' would ever take. Both Scott and Jez, now though, did not need to understand the men's language to recognise the tone in their enemy's voices had become wary, having obviously heard a noise. Scott's finger tightened on the trigger.

Then, as if they hadn't enough problems outside their hiding place, a new danger presented itself within. From out of the corner of his eye Scott caught a movement and, for an instant, his cool composure left him. Beads of sweat formed on his brow and ran down his face, mingled with the rainwater that still dripped from his hair, for there, on his boot, was the thing he was least fond of in all the world; there, on his boot, sat a spider. Oh, not your ordinary, common kind of a spider, oh no, it couldn't be one of those; it just had to be one of those great big hairy kind of spiders, a Tarantula, as big as his hand.

Jez, too, had caught the movement and, drowsy as he was, looked worriedly to his partner, knowing his aversion for the creatures and saw that Scott was transfixed, his gaze firmly riveted on his new adversary. Scott was, indeed riveted, feeling his skin crawl as he watched the slow and languid movement of the creature's eight legs in turn and praying its curiosity would not lead it to crawl the length of his body. His natural, inborn instinct was to draw an audible breath and kick it as far away from him as possible but the predicament he found himself in, with the very real threat outside, dictated that he remain absolutely still and silent, though for an instant he found himself thinking he would rather face what was out there than what was staring him in the face. He was going to have to call on that deep, mental discipline that he now knew he was capable of.

Scott closed his eyes briefly and on opening them they had taken on again that appearance of cold, blue steel. Whatever had went on in his mind in those few brief seconds had transformed him and lifted him into that new level of focus. With his ears attuned to what was going on outside he kept his eyes firmly fixed on his new companion, now slowly crawling up his leg. Jez swallowed nervously, looking from one to the other and wondering how his buddy was doing and how his nerve was holding out.

What happened next was anybody's guess. Had the spider sensed a more chillingly lethal presence than its own and simply bowed to a superior form, that this object of its curiosity was no longer a safe place to be! They say creatures can sense fear, smell fear, perhaps then they can also sense a superior form that emits no fear. Had Scott Tracy, in his higher state of focus, simply willed the creature to change its mind, that this was not where it wanted to be! Who knows!

As Scott stared down his eight-legged adversary it stopped and raised its two front legs in the air as if deciding whether it should proceed any further. Having obviously decided it shouldn't, for whatever reason, it turned a ninety-degree angle, having come to a stop just below his knee, slid off and crawled towards the outer foliage. Inwardly, Scott let out a huge sigh of relief while outwardly maintaining his cool, calm composure. Jez, too, felt that flood of relief that accompanies a danger that has passed, well one danger anyway.

The two members of the enemy patrol were still outside and it was quite apparent they were arguing among themselves. Perhaps the man who thought he had heard a noise was being berated by the other for allowing himself to be spooked by the noises of the jungle. Whatever the reason, the next moment a bayonet blade came thrusting through the foliage and stuck into the ground just inches from Scott's leg, causing both men's eyes to go wide with alarm at the suddenness of the intrusion. If this latest danger persisted there was a very real chance that sooner or later that probing bayonet was going to find itself buried somewhere in Scott's flesh and their hiding place be discovered.

Salvation, though, came from the unlikeliest source. What had once been a deadly adversary became, unwittingly, their ally and saviour. The large spider had continued to crawl through the foliage to the outside and it soon became apparent to Scott and Jez that they had something in common with their enemy, that they too, seemed to have an aversion to the hairy creature. The next moment they heard high-pitched shouts, that of someone who has encountered something nasty and the thrusting stabs of the bayonet into the ground then relieved laughter. They guessed that their unwitting 'saviour' was now impaled like a trophy on the end of the bayonet, but such is life in the jungle, survival of the strongest and smartest and those with the greatest desire to live.

At that moment there was a rustle high above them, startled calls from outside then more laughter as the alarm cry of a monkey rang out. Seemingly satisfied then that that's what had been heard in the first place the two men headed off after their comrades, their voices fading as they got further away. Scott and Jez listened intently until they could no longer hear them; waiting even long after the voices had disappeared before they would allow themselves to relax.

Feeling more than a little stupefied by the morphine yet still on an adrenalin high Jez blew out a breath and laid his head back. "Gee…..that was close…..and did you see the size of that sucker! Scott…how the hell…did you manage…to stay so cool!" Jez asked in wonderment as he looked at his friend, though it was more of a statement than a question for Jez didn't give Scott time to reply. Not that he would have for Scott remained impassive. "….and hey…..I know he's not…exactly pet of the month but we owe that…little sucker…I mean…he saved our bacon….went right out there and…took the bullet…or should that be….took the bayonet, huh," he laughed, trying to be light-hearted and bring a smile to his partner's face with his macabre humor.

Normally Scott would have joined in the banter with his own dry wit so when he remained silent Jez studied him with a mixture of worry and concern. He had every right to be concerned, Scott's next remarks sending chills through him.

"It was his own fault…if he was dumb-ass stupid enough to go out there. He just didn't figure on coming up against a superior force," Scott remarked with chilling coldness, as he stared impassively into nothingness. He turned and looked Jez in the face. "He paid the price for his stupidity," he added sarcastically, with a faint matter-of-fact smile, as though he were discussing nothing more than a bad play in a second-rate ball game.

Somehow, Jez got the distinct impression Scott wasn't just talking about the misfortunes of his hairy companion but that of the two 'Charlies' who were stupid enough to get in the way of Lieutenant Scott Tracy. His heart went out to his friend and his partner for it was as though Scott was desperately searching for some way to justify the actions he felt he had to take.

"Guess we're not…talkin about…ole spidey here…..are we…..buddy……more like….two dumb-ass 'Charlies', huh!" Jez ventured, being able to see right through his friend and prepared to take the risk of incurring his wrath.

For the briefest of moments a chink appeared in the ice wall that Scott had built up around himself, the facial muscle at his left eye beginning to twitch being the only show of emotion he gave away as he shot Jez a cold and stony look. The cold steel of the blue eyes, though, along with the camouflage-painted face conveyed a primal fierce intensity and was enough to make any man quiver but as briefly as it showed it was gone again. Scott crawled on his hands and knees to look outside and came back. The light was fading fast and it would be time to move.

Scott carefully unhooked one of the plastic bags, now full of rainwater with the added purification tablet, and gave it to Jez, who gratefully took in great gulps, draining it completely. They could drink as much of this as they wanted and since there was no way to carry the open bag of water it seemed a waste not to drink it all. Tomorrow was another day and maybe it would rain again but even if it didn't they still had bottles of water and their hope was that after tomorrow night they would be rescued. Scott unhooked the other bag and downed its contents swiftly, putting the empty bags back into a pouch in his Vest. While they could still see, just about, Scott searched the backpack and pulled out the two black combat issue woollen hats, giving one to Jez and donning the other one. While it may have been hot and humid in the jungle during the day, it was a surprising fact that the temperature was somewhat cooler at night so the hats would help to prevent the loss of body heat, which occurs more rapidly through the head. Jez couldn't help the surreal thought that, with their camouflaged faces and black combat hats, they looked like a couple of daring Marines going on a night-time raid, especially when Scott then donned the NVS, night vision system, visor.

Scott reached into Jez's Vest, pulled out his visor and after having activated it put it on him. Technically, Jez didn't need it to see where he was going, since he was being carried but Scott didn't want him to feel he was blind in the thick, black darkness that would quickly engulf the jungle. Scott gave Jez another shot of his morphine before he prepared to move him and took another shot of his own. Now it was time to move on.

Managing to get Jez from their hiding place Scott, once more with an effort, lifted his friend in the Combat Carry and with the aid of the NVS headed south, after having consulted his map. The night vision system really came into its own now, illuminating the darkness of the jungle like it was daylight and giving Scott a good all round panoramic view. The bonus of the Thermal Imager would also help them evade, not their enemies for they would not venture out in the darkness but the new danger of the natural predators of the night. The only thing it would not show up, though, would be the cold-blooded reptiles, such as snakes, since the Thermal Imager relied on a heat source but Scott was fairly sure they would not encounter them as they needed the heat of the day to warm them, no, they would be curled up in their burrows for the night.

Even though he had the security of the NVS the jungle at night was a very different place from that of the day. It felt different, more dangerous and predatory and on more than one occasion Scott felt they were being watched. The jungle at night came alive with different sounds too, the predatory growls and cries of the big cats being the most alarming. On hearing one such growl and thinking it close by Scott took cover, still with Jez on his shoulder, and swept the area with the visor, looking for the tell-tale heat form before deciding it was safe to move on, realising that the call could actually have been carried for a long distance on the still night jungle air. Another night prowler or should he say prowlers made him stop and take cover, sending definite chills down his spine. Suddenly, there were shrill sounds and flapping of wings as a large colony of fruit bats rose from the trees; heading off in search of their night's feeding.

While the name, fruit bat or as they are sometimes known, 'flying foxes' due to their fox-like faces, may have conveyed a rather gentle sounding creature they are among the largest species of bat with a wingspan of 1.5 meters (5ft) or more. So, when a whole colony takes off from the trees, screeching and silhouetted against the night sky, they do portray a rather fearsome sight, reminding Scott of the giant Vampire bats that he and his brothers watched in old horror movies when they were kids, which is why they sent a shiver down his spine. Of course it is true that Vampire bats do actually exist but only in the jungles of South America but unlike the myths surrounding them they do not drink the blood of other animals, nor do they attack humans, draining them dry, only lick blood from the small wound they create and apparently the victim doesn't even feel that, as a chemical in the saliva acts as a numbing effect. The fruit bats though, as their name suggests, are only interested in a diet of fruit and nectar, finding their food in the dark by their amazing eyesight and highly developed sense of smell.

It was a welcome break for Scott as he waited for the colony to disappear, moving on and keeping going until he could go no further. It was slow enough going, Scott having to hack his way through some dense vegetation. Taking care to only hack at some branches to allow him a way through and not actually hacking a swathe through, which would leave a trail to follow, was time consuming and he only hoped his progress would be easier tomorrow night. He kept going, though, stopping every so often to take a drink from the bottle he kept in a pocket so he would not have to keep subjecting Jez to being set down and lifted too often. Every step he took now would take them one step closer to their goal and they would not have as far to go tomorrow should he encounter any problems, though just where he got the energy from he didn't know; all he kept in his mind was that one thought, to get them to safety.

It would soon be light now and unable to go any further he looked around for another hiding place where they could hole up for the day. He badly needed to rest for today he was going to have to get them something to eat that the jungle would provide, their dried rations all but gone. There were more of those seemingly hollow bushes and as Scott set Jez down against a tree he desperately hoped this one was the same. He had to work a bit harder with this one for there were more branches growing up inside but he figured it was worth the effort, knowing it would provide a good place to hide and it was also a good shelter should it rain.

By the time Scott got Jez into the safety of the shelter and set things up as before, hooking up the bags to collect whatever moisture there was, he was exhausted but he took time to eat, both men finishing off the dried rations. Scott was now a curious mixture of being hot and sweating from his labours yet cold and damp, his clothes still wet from the rain. Unable to light a fire both men lay close together to try and conserve body heat until their natural 'tent' warmed up. Scott fell into another troubled sleep.

Hours later they woke and Scott summoned all his strength, knowing he was going to have to go and look for some food. Jez wasn't looking forward to being left alone and Scott didn't like the idea of leaving him either but he knew they were going to need to eat to keep their strength up. Scott left Jez the assault rifle, just in case, knowing he was more able to defend himself in unarmed combat. As he exited the hiding place Jez begged him to be careful. Scott nodded and was gone.

Scott had heard running water the night before as they approached their resting place and now headed there in the hope of catching some fish. Keeping to cover he came to a good-sized stream of knee-deep flowing water and crouching took out a small tin from his Survival Vest. On opening it he pulled out a length of fishing line with a hook on the end and putting the tin back in his pocket he searched around for something to bait it with. Scott took out his knife and going to a fallen tree log began to dig out the bark, a faint smile playing at the corners of his mouth at finding what he wanted, a nest of fat, white grubs. He thought back to Survival Training and that awful moment when he had first popped one in his mouth; now he was grateful, now he knew he could do it. He lifted one, threaded it onto the hook and went fishing.

It seemed to Jez that Scott was gone a long time, the loneliness, pain and noises of the jungle all playing on his mind; threatening to make him go crazy. More than once he found his finger on the trigger, swearing he heard sounds, voices outside. Scott approached their hideout with caution now. Not only could 'Charlie' have found their shelter while he was gone but he was aware that Jez, in his pain-filled morphine-induced state, might just be tempted to shoot first and ask questions later at hearing his approach and not know it was his friend. From nearby cover Scott cupped his hand to his mouth and gave a barking sound, their signal, and waited for the reply. Jez had been dozing but lifted his head sharply on hearing the familiar call and sighed with relief, gladly giving the reply.

"Sure glad to…see you back…buddy…..how'd ya do……good day's fishin!" he quipped, feeling somewhat dopey.

Scott dropped the large leaf parcel on the floor of their shelter. Jez stared at it a while and gulped, wondering what 'goodies' his partner had managed to find and suddenly not finding himself very hungry. Without a word Scott unwrapped the parcel, took out his knife and began cutting up the fish he had caught, giving some to Jez along with edible roots he had found and yes, much to Jez's stomach churning delight, fat, white grubs. They had all been given a familiarisation course when they had first arrived at Da Nang Air Base as to what plants, animals and insects they could safely eat and which they should avoid if they were ever unlucky enough to find themselves forced down in the jungle. Thanks now to Lieutenant Scott Tracy's hunting skills they would not go hungry, that is, of course, only if they choose to eat the fare that the jungle offered them.

Jez just about managed to eat the raw fish, not being able to light a fire for cooking, he even managed to chew the edible roots but when it came to the fare that was still alive and wriggling he felt he had had enough. Scott had no such qualms, hungrily devouring the fish and roots, which also provided a certain amount of liquid, he popped the grubs in his mouth without a second thought, knowing he would eat just about anything if it were to keep him alive. It hadn't escaped Scott's notice his 2nd Lieutenant wasn't quite so hungry anymore. He pushed the leaf plate with its contents in front of him.

"Eat," was the simple, straightforward yet very firm command.

"Aw gee….buddy….I'm so full...couldn't eat another thing…..but hey….don't let me stop ya…..you just be my guest….have my…share," Jez offered, the effects of the morphine making him very amiable indeed.

But Scott was having none of it. "They're full of protein……now just eat, Jez…..and that's an order...or do I have to put them in there personally," Scott stated in a very cool and decisive tone, making Jez look woozily at his partner.

"You would too….wouldn't ya…buddy," Jez responded with a wry grin.

"You'd better believe it….now just eat will ya," Scott replied determinedly.

Jez screwed up his face and closed his eyes as he put one in his mouth and chewed, then another and another. When they had finished their meal Scott took his knife and after digging a hole in the corner of the bush 'tent' buried the remains of the fish, not wishing the smell to attract unwanted visitors. He had also only caught enough for them to eat one meal, for the same reason, that the strong smell of fish, especially lying for any length of time in the heat of the day, could attract predators after an easy meal. He had brought back enough grubs, though, and roots to last another meal, and now wrapped them up safely in the leaf parcel to prevent their escape; for fresher meat, though, he would just have to go out again later. Unhooking the bags from the branch roof they were able to drink from the purified moisture that had collected and though it wasn't as much as the previous rainwater it provided them with the much needed fluids their bodies needed.

After resting Scott went foraging again late that afternoon, making Jez's eyes go wide when he returned with his latest prize, a non-venomous snake. Scott lost no time in drawing his machete, taking of its head then slicing down its underbelly and peeling off the skin, chopping it decisively in half and giving Jez his portion. It was Scott, again, who led the way in eating the jungle cuisine, not taking time to think about it, just doing what he had to do to survive. Jez reluctantly followed suit.

Once they had finished Scott pulled out the datapad, studying the latest map of the area, frowning as he did so.

"What is it, Scott….you look kinda….worried," Jez asked, not that far gone that he didn't recognise his friend's concern.

"There's a village near here…..I need to check it out, Jez……if 'Charlie's' there we're gonna have to give it a wide berth….it'll add time on to our journey," Scott explained. "I'll leave you the weapon…I'll get back to you soon as I can," he added with confidence.

Jez couldn't help the bad feeling that once more reared its ugly head but then, maybe, it was just wishing they didn't have to be separated again, cursing himself for having gotten injured and knowing he was a burden to his friend. After getting another shot of his morphine Jez urged his friend to be careful, to which Scott gave him a weak smile and a nod, then he was gone.

It was only once he was outside and straightened up that Scott sucked in a breath and clutched his side, quickly giving himself a shot of pain relief before moving off stealthily in the direction of the village. It was mid evening, still light enough to see, when he was stopped in his tracks by a sudden noise, sending him down into cover. A movement came from above in the tree opposite and he stood now with a curious look of fascination on his face. For there, sitting on a branch and watching him with equal curiosity, was the funniest looking little creature he had ever seen. It was a surreal moment, for here he was, in a dangerous situation, in hostile territory, his buddy hurt but he couldn't help but be captivated by what he was looking at, as though he were spending a lazy afternoon at the zoo.

What had so captivated his attention? Sitting on the branch was a Red Shanked Douc Langur, a member of the monkey family and native only to the jungles of Vietnam and neighbouring Laos, and what was it about the little fellow that had coaxed the glimmer of a smile from the young Lieutenant that found he had very little to smile about? The creature looked just like a potbellied little old man with a gray 'shirt', black 'pants' and white elbow-length 'gloves' with little black hands and feet; his face a vivid shade of red and yellow, framed by a white fringe. His long white tail hung down behind him from the branch. Their potbellies are due to the fact they have several sacs in their stomachs to help them digest the many leaves that is their diet and that has the rather embarrassing effect of producing gas, which in turn triggers that other rather embarrassing human trait, the burp! They had been told of the things they could expect to see if they were lost in the jungle and they had been told of the curious little native monkey but that it would be rare if one was ever caught sight of, yet here he was, eyeball to eyeball with the funny little fellow. The little guy seemed equally fascinated with his odd encounter and the two watched each other for what felt like a long time, in truth though, it was only moments. The next instant the 'potbellied little old man' opened his mouth, presumably to give an alarm cry, only to produce a rather loud burp, causing Scott to have to hold in a laugh. His sudden movement, in turn though, caused the little guy to give a startled bark and bound away through the branches to a higher perch. Scott tried to follow his progress and was rewarded with the very rare sight of seeing a whole troupe of the Langurs skipping their way through the trees, having reacted to the 'lookout's' alarm call. Scott shook his head with a little laugh and resumed his mission.

From his concealed position on the edge of the jungle Scott now had a clear view of the village across the open ground of a paddy field, which grew enough rice to feed the villagers. It was just a small village of no more than a dozen huts, a few ducks running round waddling and quacking, being chased by a couple of scrawny dogs. Something wasn't quite right, though. Apart from the sound of the animals it was quiet, too quiet for Scott's liking. Where were all the people?

As if in answer to his question the next moment was filled with the sound of shouts and screams as terrified villagers poured out of the largest of the huts in the center of the village, which Scott took to be the village meeting place. He frowned in concern and silently slipping on his NVS, pulled down the visor and adjusted the settings. Instantly he had a zoomed-in view of the village as though he were only meters away and soon saw that his worst fears were confirmed. Behind the villagers, pushing and shoving them into the central area, herding them like frightened sheep were, he counted, ten enemy soldiers.

Scott's facial muscles tightened, along with his fists, his cold, impassive aura starting to slip at witnessing the rough treatment of these gentle people who enjoyed just a simple life. Thinking ahead Scott reached up and activated the record option on his NVS. Then, from a nearby hut there strode a rather arrogant looking man, dressed in an officer's uniform, complete with sword hanging at his side. Although Scott couldn't hear him from where he was he could see that the officer was addressing the villagers, or maybe that should be more like shouting at them, making them cower and cringe. He continued to watch from his hiding place and next moment, from the better of the private huts, an elderly man was roughly dragged and forced to his knees in front of the sneering officer. Scott assumed he must be the Head Man of the village, his face tightening even more at how the elderly man was being treated.

The officer began shouting at the old man then slapping him hard across the face with the back of his hand in front of the frightened people. This was obviously to intimidate and terrorise and Scott was finding it nearly impossible to remain where he was without wading in to help these defenceless people. He put his hand down to his side and realised he had left the automatic weapon with Jez, the only weapons he had being his knife and the machete. He knew though, realistically, he wouldn't have gotten even half way across that paddy field before he would have been cut down or, at least, wounded and captured and his greater loyalty, right at this moment, was to his partner Jez and getting him out of here.

The most good he could do now was to record what was happening. Rumours had been rife that villages in the north were being terrorised by enemy soldiers but, of course, there had never been any witnesses to that fact and no one was willing to speak out. The United Nations, for quite a while now, had been trying to force the National Assembly of Vietnam to take positive action but their diplomatic response had always been 'there was no evidence of that'. Well, now he was going to give them their evidence and, perhaps then, the United Nations could force the hand of the National Assembly but even Scott was not prepared for what he was about to witness.

The officer was obviously wanting to know something, shouting at the old man and continuing to strike him, until the old man pointed in the direction of the far side of the village, away from Scott's position. He wished the NVS could have picked up what they were saying but at that distance it was impossible, not for him to understand them; it would be passed on to Intelligence where it could be translated. Scott deduced the old man was being asked about the American plane that was shot down, that being the general direction where it would have eventually crashed and, perhaps, had they seen the two American airmen, as now the old man was frantically shaking his head. He got another strike across the face for that.

The officer looked around the scared and frightened villagers with a smug look of satisfaction, prepared now to impose his will upon them and to make sure they never forgot who was in control here. He barked a signal and one of his men came rushing forward, grabbed the elderly man by the hair and roughly pulled his head forward and down. Scott's heart began to pump harder, his eyes narrowed and he was starting to get a bad feeling, a sickening thought about what was going to happen. Surely he wouldn't, surely that sort of barbaric act just did not happen in this day and age. He forced himself to watch, to record everything.

Evil eyes glinted as the sharp sword was drawn then the officer, placing his two hands firmly on the handle, raised it above his head amid the cries and screams of the women and children. The sword fell.


	71. Chapter 71

Thunderbirds and The Tracy Family are the creation of Sylvia and Gerry Anderson

Chapter 71

Scott felt sick to his stomach, unable to stop the revulsion that rose in him. To say that anger burned in him was an understatement, replacing the emotionless cold that had previously numbed his soul. That would return, when his mind would try to protect him against the horrors his eyes had seen. He fought to control his emotions, clenching his fists as he stared hard at the man who had perpetrated this heinous act, every feature of the cruel face etched into his brain; if he could he would have ripped the man's heart out, such was the emotion that overtook him right at that moment.

Scott froze. For as if the officer had sensed the hatred that was directed against him he turned and, looking out across the paddy field, appeared to stare Scott right in the face. Holding his nerve and from his concealed position Scott held the officer's gaze, recording, for all to see, the face of the man who wielded the sword. As though he felt he had 'posed' long enough the officer turned back, appeared to say something to his men and disappeared into the Head Man's now vacant hut, claiming it for his own.

Every natural instinct told Scott to leave, to get out of there. He knew now that he could not afford to let Jez and himself be captured, especially if it was known he had witnessed that barbarity and recorded it, intending to show the world; all the resistance training in the world would not have saved them from these particular soldiers, they could not expect any mercy.

If Scott thought that was the end to the cruelty, he was in for another shock. As if fuelled by the blood-lust of their commanding officer the soldiers then began on a drunken debauchery, defiling the women and young girls of the village, babies torn from the arms of their screaming mothers and atrocities, too awful to be told, committed. He fought back his body's urge to throw up, hating himself for feeling so helpless. Scott closed his eyes, unable to watch any longer, though the NVS continued to record.

When he found the strength to once more open his eyes the village appeared to have settled into a deathly stillness, save for a few mothers sobbing inconsolably for their lost children. With the soldiers having fallen into a drunken stupor and the daylight beginning to fade it was time for him to go, to leave this place of horror. Silently and quickly Scott slipped away. Hot tears stung at his once cold eyes; angrily he wiped them away and, unable to hold in the revulsion any longer as the scenes played again in his mind, he heaved into the nearest dense vegetation. He lifted his arm to his face and drew his mouth along his flight suit sleeve.

Approaching their hideout the signal was again given and once inside Scott began to hastily prepare them for moving, his face having resumed its stone-cold hardness. Jez could tell something wasn't right. "What's wrong Scott……'Charlie' was there……wasn't he?" he queried worriedly.

Without looking at his friend and intent on what he was doing he answered, "Yeah…..'Charlie' was there.…..and we're getting out of here…..now," Scott stated decisively and trying to remain cool.

Jez could tell, though, his friend was keeping something back. "Hey buddy……what'd you see out there?" he asked wearily. In truth, he was also keeping something from his friend.

Scott closed his eyes briefly then turned to face his partner. "Nothin……now don't ask me again," he replied bluntly.

"Hey Scott…..I don't think….I can go on….anymore. You've gotta…..leave me, buddy….get yourself to safety," he begged, feeling tired and beginning now to shiver.

"What are you talkin about……I'm not leaving you," Scott responded, frowning at such a suggestion but it was only now he noticed his friend was far from well. Scott recognised immediately the onset of fever. "Damn it, Jez…….how long have you been like this? Why didn't you tell me?" he added frustratingly.

"Aw buddy…..you got enough….on your plate……..keeping us both…..carryin me. Can't let you…do it anymore….just leave me…..you can go get help," Jez urged him with a faint smile but knowing help would never come.

Scott searched now frantically through Jez's Survival Vest for the one thing he needed and found the small bottle. Pulling out a bottle of water Scott gently cradled his friend in his arms and gave him the anti-fever tablets along with a swallow of water. In preparation for moving him Scott gave him another shot of morphine.

"Thanks buddy……now you'd….better get goin…..get to that LZ," Jez went on, as if it was a forgone conclusion that Scott would go.

Again Scott felt his stony facade crumble and, consumed by frustration and what he had witnessed, hot tears stung his eyes. He grabbed his friend by his flight suit. "Now you get this…..and you get this good…..I am not….leavin you, Lieutenant…..you got that. We go….we go together….but I am not leavin you here……if necessary…..I'll do us both…..before I let them take us alive….you hear me," Scott told him sharply, forgetting himself and allowing his angry emotion to spill out.

Jez stared at his friend as the enormity of what he was saying started to sink in, despite his dopey and fevered state. "Gawd Scott……what did….you see….old buddy?" he asked, seeing the agony of soul his friend was in.

"I told you…..don't ask me…..don't ever ask me. Now we're gettin out of here and we're gettin out of here now…," Scott responded, his mind fixed firmly on one goal. "……and you are gonna make it…..you hear me…..that's an order….you are gonna make it," he repeated, as if by making it an order his friend would have to pull through, his mind unable to cope with the fact he might actually lose his friend when they were so close to being rescued.

Jez nodded automatically. When his Lieutenant made up his mind there was nothing on this earth would shift him from his purpose and once more Jez found himself being filled with renewed hope. Even if he didn't make it he would always be eternally grateful to his partner for trying his hardest.

"Hey buddy….you're one….hell of a guy….you know that…..and when we….get back….I'm gonna make….sure everybody knows that. Hey…my buddy…Scott here…he's one hell of a guy," Jez told him, his mouth quivering with emotion and his eyes a little moist as he waved his arms around, addressing an imaginary audience.

"Yeah…sure I am," Scott replied, his voice full of heavy sarcasm, though he knew his friend's 'happy' state was due to the morphine and his feeling weak from the fever.

"I mean that, buddy…..in fact…..I'm gonna name my….first kid after you…..hey…even if it's a girl. And when she asks…..Daddy…why'd you call me…Scott….I'm gonna look that kid…right in the eye...and I'm gonna tell her…..Cus hunny….that's the name of…of the bravest man….on the face of God's green earth….that's the name of my Lieutenant….my buddy. He pulled….your ole daddy's ass….out've a jungle once…..out've a whole heap a trouble….or hunny….you just wouldn't be here….that's what I'm gonna tell her," Jez laughed dopily, as if the birth of a daughter were imminent.

Scott couldn't help but give a weary half laugh as he shook his head, letting his friend ramble. He knew when he lifted him Jez would thankfully pass out. Once outside Scott summoned all his strength, grabbed Jez by his flight suit and hauled him onto his shoulder, setting off again through the dark night. "Come on stud….we gotta get you back first…so you can have all them kids. And we are gonna get back…..we are gonna get back….or I'm gonna die tryin," Scott repeated to himself to keep focused. He barely felt his legs anymore or his shoulders with the dead weight of his partner as he moved automatically through the night. Every step brought them closer, their freedom so near he could taste it.

He took a wide berth away from the village, across the knee-deep stream where he had caught the fish. After a while he stopped dead in his tracks, having come to the edge of jungle. He took a swallow of water and looked out over the clearing of another paddy field, lit by the faintest of glows from a thin crescent moon. He winced, not so much from pain but because he determined there was no way he was going to cross it and having to skirt it was going to add time to their journey. Even though it was hardly likely that 'Charlie' would be out in the dead of night Scott was still too cautious as to cross the open ground, wary that the submerged paddy field could be mined. With no other option than to skirt round it he headed off, keeping well into the trees. A raised dyke ridge ran all the way round the field, providing a natural track for the local people but their briefing reports had warned them that these were ideal for booby traps and not to be tempted to use the trails.

One such particularly gruesome device was called a 'Malayan Gate', a flat framework of bamboo with sharpened bamboo sticking out at right angles. The whole thing was pulled back on rope or vine out of sight and a trip rope laid across the track, concealed in the dirt. When the unsuspecting person tripped the rope the frame would swing across the track, impaling its victim on the sharpened bamboo points. While meant for any downed American pilots and their crews more often than not it was the local people who fell foul of such traps. It was totally beyond Scott Tracy's understanding how man could devise such cruel contraptions and have such total disregard for life. Cautiously, very cautiously he moved around the paddy field; although keeping well to the trees he didn't want to go to far out of his way since the route he needed to take lay at the far side.

He stopped, his eyes expertly scanning the ground with the NVS. Noticing an unnaturally placed length of vine Scott immediately became suspicious and, with Jez still across his shoulder, he hacked of a slender branch from a low lying bush with his free hand. He stood well back and as he extended the branch towards the vine his eyes continually scanned the trees. Pushing the vine with the branch there was a sudden swish, causing Scott to instinctively pull back, although he was thankfully well out of reach. A twig ball, interlaced with sharpened bamboo and suspended from a vine rope came swinging down from a tree, the force of it impaling it in the tree in its path. Scott breathed out a sigh of relief for it could so easily have been him or Jez on the receiving end of that little surprise had he not been so vigilant. Why didn't he just give it a wide berth when he realised there was a booby trap? Why go to the bother of triggering it? Scott couldn't help the image of some of the local people falling foul of such a fiendish device and, worse still, what if it had been a child. He reasoned that it would be thought an animal had triggered it without having got caught.

Remaining extra vigilant now Scott eventually reached the far side of the field and continued on back into the depths of the jungle. According to his map the end was almost in sight, they had almost reached the clearing of the designated LZ and daylight was beginning to break. All he had to do now was hole up in cover, call in their Huey and get across that clearing, then they would be home free. By the time he set Jez down, hacked down some foliage and pulled it around them to act as natural cover Scott was exhausted, his strength almost gone but he was so close now, all he needed was one last burst of energy when he saw that Huey and then he could sleep for weeks if he wanted.

"Jez….Jez….nearly there…buddy…..just hang on…..just a bit longer," Scott encouraged his friend. Jez woozily acknowledged him. Scott took out the bottle of anti-fever pills and forced another couple into his friend, making him swallow. He next took out the small radio and fixing the earpiece into his ear he accessed his frequency, speaking barely above a whisper. "Wolf's Lair…..Wolf's Lair…..this is Timber Wolf…..I repeat….this is Timber Wolf…..do you copy." It was an anxious wait, hoping against hope that they had not come all this way for nothing; that Base would be waiting for his call.

"Timber Wolf….Timber Wolf….this is the Lair….we copy……you ready to go huntin…..ready to rejoin the pack," Base acknowledged.

Scott choked back the emotion at hearing the familiar sounding accent of his fellow countryman, fighting hard to compose himself to give a reply. "Sure…are. Have arrived…at the huntin grounds…need to…rejoin…rejoin the pack…real soon. Tell Momma….tell Momma….the cub is sick….the cub is sick….and wounded….need help. What's the ETA…..make it soon….can't hunt anymore…..can't hunt…..," Scott informed the base, telling them his WSO was now sick and needed that medical attention urgently and also that he could not make it to another LZ should the pick-up be changed, it was here or nowhere.

Back at Da Nang Air Base the radio room fell silent as Lieutenant Scott Tracy's pitiful and weary voice came over the comm.-link, some of the female operatives having to wipe a tear from their eyes. On first receiving his call someone had sent for their Squadron Commander who had wanted to know immediately contact had been made with his men and he had come hurriedly into the room in time to hear the end of his Lieutenant's report.

"That's affirmative on that Timber Wolf….reading you loud and clear……ETA is 0900 hours….do you copy?" Base asked.

"Yeah….that's a copy…..0900," Scott acknowledged, repeating the information so they knew he understood.

"Say Timber Wolf….you're not sounding too hot yourself…..you ok," the radio operator asked concerned.

Everyone in the room strained their ears to hear the low, whispered reply, many choking back their own emotion at how drained he sounded, mentally and physically, unable to imagine what he had been through. Squadron Commander Major Brad Hollis, a man in his mid-thirties, winced as he listened to his young Lieutenant.

"Just can't….hunt anymore….gotta get here…..," Scott replied.

Before the radio operator could reply Brad Hollis snatched his headset from him and put it on. "Eh…Sir.. you can't just…..," the young operator started to say, only to receive a frosty glare from the Squadron Commander.

"These are MY boys, son…..so don't you tell me what the hell I can and cannot do….understood!" Major Brad Hollis snapped, still angry from his previous encounter with the Base Commander over this situation.

"Eh…yes Sir," the young man obediently replied, being well out-ranked by the irate Squadron Commander.

Brad Hollis paced up and down, holding the mic connector of the headset between his fingers as he searched for how he could encourage his young pilot. "Timber Wolf…..Timber Wolf…..this is Momma...you listen to me son…..you hang in there….you hear me…..we're comin to get you….we're gonna pull you outta there….I know you can't hunt anymore, son…..you don't need to…you've done enough……done a damn good job gettin that far……we're all proud of you, son….and we're bringin you home….both of you….now you just sit tight….you hear me…..we're comin for you."

Scott was fighting to keep his eyes open and panting for breath. "That…you Momma…..good…to hear you….hear…you've been….snappin and snarlin," he responded with a faint laugh. With exhaustion threatening to overwhelm him Scott momentarily found his mind wondering. "Momma….Momma….I miss you….I've missed you so much…..I'm so tired….just let me sleep a little longer, Momma…….promise…I'll get up……don't leave me Momma….don't leave me again…..Momma…."

There wasn't a dry eye among the female staff, in fact, even some of the guys found themselves having to clear their throats and take a deep breath in order to keep their composure. Major Brad Hollis was no exception, recognising that Scott was slipping into despondency and possible delirium. He knew, of course, of his young Lieutenant's family background, that his mother had died when he was 12 years old and it didn't take a genius to guess he was no longer referring to his Squadron Leader's code name.

"Listen to me Lieutenant….," Brad began.

"Sir….security Sir….you have to use….," the young radio operator interrupted before he himself was cut dead.

Brad Hollis rounded angrily on the young man, pushing the mic of the headset up. "Security! We've got a secure channel haven't we!"

"Y..yes Sir….but….," the operator stammered.

"Gawd dammit….that boy's in trouble out there….he's goin under and I am…NOT…gonna let that happen….do you understand…. he needs encouragement….he needs to be told not to give up," Brad spat angrily. "You ever been out there, son….in the jungle….having to carry your buddy through the night……you ever ejected from an F-16 when she's been hit by a missile, son," he added, knowing full well the young man hadn't but wanting to emphasise his lack of knowledge at just what combat entails. Of course, no one knew the full extent of what Lieutenant Scott Tracy had endured.

"N..no Sir," the young man acknowledged.

"Then do NOT….in any way, shape or form give me that security crap….is that understood….Airman," Brad thundered, not in any mood for any more red tape, to which the young man gulped and nodded. Brad pulled the mic down to his mouth, determined not to let his Lieutenant give up. "You listen to me Lieutenant….Momma is not gonna leave you….we are comin to get you….now you do whatever you have to do and you stay awake….is that understood…..that is an order, Lieutenant…..gawd dammit, talk to me," he said, trying whatever he could to get Scott to draw from his reserves of courage.

Scott snapped his eyes open and drew a deep breath. "Stay awake….that's a copy Momma…..that's a copy," he acknowledged.

Elsewhere on the Base news of the contact had just reached the Base Commander, who breathed a relieved sigh. Colonel Lauren Adams was an astute and professional woman in her mid forties and the first woman to hold command at Da Nang Air Base, given to her, she suspected, to stretch her capabilities with the expectancy of failure since it was a pretty tough assignment. She had proved many of her male colleagues wrong though and went on to prove she was as tough as any man when it came to decision making, up until now that is.

The National Assembly had become increasingly edgy and nervous, all the time tying the hands of the Americans in carrying out their role and Colonel Adams had, on this occasion, bowed to their diplomatic demands, even though it went against her military instincts. It was a decision she had come to bitterly regret on first hearing their pilot and his WSO had been forced down and she well remembered that rather heated confrontation when Major Hollis and Lieutenant Scott Tracy had stood in her office just over two days ago, arguing for the military necessity of being able to defend themselves. Of course she had agreed with them but had argued that her hands were tied. Looking back with hindsight she was sorry now she had not taken a tougher stance and went with her gut instinct, for after all, she was in command here and had the finally authority, the American Base having the same status as an Embassy therefore, in effect, this was a little piece of the United States on foreign soil. She remembered, too, the even more heated confrontation when Major Hollis had burst into her office when the news had first broken. The Base had been awash with the news and then the mood had become sombre after the initial relief that they had ejected and landed safely but all knew what a tough journey lay ahead of them before they would be rescued. It had not escaped Colonel Lauren Adams notice that a decidedly frosty chill hung in the air whenever she was present.

She was brought sharply from her reverie by a distinct and familiar sound from outside. Rising from her swivel chair behind the desk Lauren frowned as she looked out; the wind has risen and driving rain now lashed against her window. That was the nature of this place; tropical storms rose quickly and could last for days. With the rescue of the two airmen about to get under way this spelt big trouble.

In the next moment there was a knock at her door and the troubled Aide from the outside office entered looking rather pale and agitated. "Excuse me Ma'am…..we've just got word….there's a typhoon moving in from the south….we're already experiencing its effects. The thing is, Ma'am….the Huey's…they can't take off….we're socked in by bad weather….that means we can't get this rescue underway…Ma'am!" the Aide informed her.

Lauren Adams swore silently under her breath. There was no way she could leave Lieutenant Scott Tracy and Lieutenant Numann to survive another day out in that jungle surrounded by hostile forces. There had to be a way, there just had to be. She closed her eyes and rubbed at her forehead, deep in thought. "Just let me think." A thought occurred to her. "Have we anyone out in the South China Sea at the minute?" she asked, the glimmer of a hope beginning to appear.

The Aide hastily punched in the code, accessing the information on the datafile he had brought in with him. "Yes Ma'am….the USS Liberty…..she's a Nemitz Class Carrier…..arrived in the South China Sea just four days ago to begin exercises……her Commander is…..," the Aide informed her excitedly.

"Commander Dale Stockton," Lauren Adams mused with a wry smile, finishing off his sentence.

"Y..yes Ma'am, that's correct…..you know Commander Stockton!" the Aide ventured curiously.

"Oh…let's just say our paths have crossed once or twice," she replied with a faint smile, as though she were recalling some memory then, remembering the importance of this information, she gave a little cough and returned to a serious, professional manner. "All right….pull me the map…show me just where she is."

"Yes Ma'am," the Aide acknowledged. A projection screen was lowered from the ceiling down one wall and within seconds a map of the South China Sea and the Vietnam coastline flashed up. Scrolling down his information for the co-ordinates he then pinpointed her position. "She's lying…right here…Ma'am."

Colonel Adams pondered thoughtfully and nodded as she studied the map. "Good….now get me Commander Stockton immediately."

"Right away Ma'am," her Aide responded and disappeared into the outer office.

Returning to her chair behind the desk Lauren Adams waited for the call to come through. Within minutes the Vid-link blinked into life and the cheery face of a distinguished and handsome man with graying hair at the temples appeared on screen.

"Well, well…..Colonel Lauren Adams….how are you…..you still sitting down there in Da Nang?" the cheerful voice of Commander Dale Stockton spoke over the link and sounding genuinely pleased to see her.

Lauren wished this had been a more sociable call but, as it was, she was finding it hard to deal in pleasantries. "Hi Dale….it's good to see you again….yes I'm still here……I hear you've just arrived out there."

"Yes….four days ago…..we're here on exercises….a three month stint this time. Say…maybe we'll get around to having that dinner this time," he grinned, the smile lighting up his handsome features. Commander Dale Stockton was in his late forties and had been in command of the USS Liberty for five years. They had first got to know each other when the USS Liberty had come to the South China Sea last year on manoeuvres and, rather embarrassingly, Colonel Adams had to call on the Navy's help to fish some of their aircrews out of the ocean after they had developed technical problems. It had been a source of amusement for Commander Stockton and Lauren Adams just had to grit her teeth and grin.

"As I recall….you ran out on me," Lauren reminded him, just the faintest of smiles creasing her troubled face.

"Yes…I'm sorry about that…we were called away," Dale apologised but he was beginning to sense now she wasn't quite as happy to see him as he thought. "I gather this isn't a social call, Lauren….to welcome me back…is it," he queried thoughtfully then a grin broke out as he thought maybe she was having trouble swallowing her pride in having to ask for his help again when they'd only just arrived. "Let me guess….you've lost a couple of your boys again…..and you want the Navy to go fish them out of the deep blue for you…..well all you've got to do is ask…..the Navy is only to glad to pull the Air Force out of a bind….you know that!" he added with obvious delight, never losing the opportunity to have some good-natured banter over who was the better Service.

Lauren Adams winced. "I wish it were just that, Dale….but yes….we have two airmen down….they were forced to eject when their aircraft was hit by a ground-to-air missile. They were on a recon and came down in the jungle just north of the old DMZ. That was two days ago, Dale…..and they're in pretty bad shape…..the WSO, Lt Jerry Numann, is wounded and his pilot, Lt Scott Tracy, has been carrying him for two nights now to get to the LZ….he's pretty much exhausted. Dale….I need your help," she confided, giving him a brief run-down on the situation.

From his laidback, relaxed position the cheerful face of Commander Stockton now became serious as he leaned towards the Vid-link. "Shoot……..what can we do to help," he offered, his face now that of concern and all jovial banter put to one side in the face of this serious situation.

Lauren Adams smiled and nodded gratefully. "We were going to launch a rescue Huey this morning but we're socked in by bad weather….came out of nowhere….we have promised him an ETA of 0900 hours. Dale…..I can't let him down….can you go in and get them for us…..we have got to get them out of there," she stated concisely, though her voice almost took on that of a plea.

"That shouldn't be a problem, Lauren…..I think our boys can manage that….but why is it so important you don't let him down?" Dale queried, noticing her show of emotion at that point.

Lauren sighed deeply and explained her caving in to diplomatic pressure. "…..so you see, Dale….if I hadn't ordered him up without their Sidewinders they could have defended themselves and they may not be in this mess now……and that's why I've just got to get them back."

Dale Stockton nodded in understanding and tried to encourage his colleague and friend, knowing the burden of command was never easy and some decisions would prove difficult. "…..give me the co-ordinates……and do we know if the LZ's hot?" he asked, both now total professionals as they discussed the finer details of the rescue mission.

"Not that we're aware of, Dale….but that could change…..Lt Tracy has informed us 'Charlie' is in the area," Lauren replied.

"All right, Lauren….leave it with us….we'll do everything we can to get your boys back," Dale Stockton promised. "And we will get around to having that dinner," he added, with an encouraging smile.

"Thanks Dale….I know you will," Lauren Adams responded giving him a faint smile. The link was cut and Colonel Lauren Adams rose from her chair and going to the window stared out at the abysmal weather that was preventing them from carrying out their own rescue. Now, all they could do was wait. Wait and hope.

Aboard the USS Liberty Commander Dale Stockton activated the inter-ship communications. "Now hear this….all helicopter pilots report to the briefing room……I repeat….all helicopter pilots report to the briefing room immediately."

Down in the recreation room a pair of long legs pulled themselves of the top of the table where they had been stretched out and the chair rocked back onto its four legs. A hand of cards slapped down onto the table accompanied by a mild swearing. "Dammit."

"You actually winning this time Jack," a laughing voice said.

"Yeah….first good hand I've had in a long time too," he replied with mock indignation as he chewed a stick of gum.

"So…whatdaya reckon we're being called for, huh…..think it's serious….or just part of the exercises," his fellow card player asked.

"Chances are it's one of those fancy flyboys goin for a swim again…..and they want the good ole Navy to go fish their asses outta the deep blue," he quipped, a cocky grin spreading across his face.

The cocky grin belonged to the laid-back personality that was Lieutenant Jack Flannigan, Aircraft Commander and pilot extraordinaire of one of the Hueys based on board the Aircraft Carrier, USS Liberty, a veritable self-sustained floating city. She was one of the latest of the Nemitz Class Carriers, capable of remaining at sea for six months at a time without the need of touching port. On board, along with the fighter aircraft attached to the Air Wing that deployed with the Carrier, the Hueys, which were part of the Carrier's own compliment, were invaluable in the versatile role they played. It could involve anything from transporting, to allowing the Marines to practise their drops from rapelling lines onto the deck, to vital search and rescue and of these Huey pilots the most experienced and certainly the most colourful character was Lt Jack Flannigan.

At 26 years of age Jack was already a veteran, having joined the Service at 18 when he left college. His ambition had always been to fly but, unlike a lot of young men who went for the seemingly glamorous role of being a fighter pilot, Jack had always been fascinated by helicopters; seeing them as infinitely more versatile. He soon proved he had an uncanny natural ability and could make the Huey, which he had made his speciality, do what was otherwise thought impossible. At the age of 22 Jack Flannigan was posted to the USS Liberty and had only one year left of his 7year obligation to serve.

His laid-back, cocky personality, although it made him popular with his crew and colleagues, often infuriated his superiors and coupled with a strong opinion, which he was prone to let loose, made him something of a maverick. His unorthodox methods and seeming total disregard for authority often saw him at odds with his superiors and more than once in his career had seen him on the carpet with threats of disciplinary action if he did not adhere to the proper way things should be done. But Jack Flannigan was the best there was, an instinctive pilot who went with his gut feeling and it was, perhaps for this reason, that Commander Dale Stockton couldn't help but like and secretly admire the cocky, self-assured young pilot.

"Well…guess we'd better get goin……see what the old man wants," Jack mused as he pushed himself up of his seat. Something, though, didn't sit quite right, like if it was just a simple pick-up of a couple of flyboys deciding to go for a swim why call all of them but, grabbing his datafile, he headed off to the briefing room with the rest of the pilots.

The room was abuzz with curiosity while they waited for the Commander and they didn't have long to wait, the room coming smartly to attention as they sat up straight in their seats when the CO, along with the Master Chief and Captain of the Huey Squadron entered. All except a certain laid-back young pilot at the back of the room, who remained casually stretched out, his arm resting on the side table they used for taking down their briefing notes and chewing his usual stick of gum. He thoughtfully studied the Commander as he entered, trying to gauge why they had been called and so early in the morning.

"Good morning gentlemen…..thank you all for attending so promptly," the Commander started, addressing his pilots. "Well I guess you're all wondering why I have called you together so early……Gentlemen….we've had an urgent request from the Air Force down at Da Nang."

"They want us to fish some of their guys outta the deep blue again, Sir," an amused voice called out, causing a ripple of laughter around the room, to which Commander Dale Stockton responded with a wry smile. Although he was the Commander, Dale Stockton enjoyed a good rapport with his men and they obviously felt at ease enough to make such a quip. Jack Flannigan, too, let out an amused laugh and nodded, though he couldn't get rid of the feeling that was bothering him, a feeling, due his many years experience, that told him it wasn't quite that simple.

"Gentlemen…it's a bit more serious than that," Commander Stockton informed them, his face now that of intent professionalism. He went on to inform them of the grave situation and the room fell into a hushed and respectful silence.

A hand went up from the back of the room, which Commander Stockton acknowledged. "Why didn't they just shoot that sucker outta the sky….they're armed with Sidewinders, aren't they!" Jack Flannigan asked as he lazily chewed his gum; a question obviously on everybody's mind as the buzz of agreement went round the room.

Dale Stockton nodded. It was a perfectly logical question and it didn't surprise him in the least it came from Jack, who as an astute pilot and aware, as all the Huey pilots are, of the operational capabilities of the fighter pilots. "They were…..uhhmm….ordered to fly….eh….without their Sidewinders. Political beaurocracy. They had no way of defending themselves….they evaded as long as they could but were eventually brought down," he replied, clearing his throat in almost embarrassment at having to admit it.

"Geez….poor guy….bet he's pissed at that," Jack responded, his forthright exclamation being just his way of expressing himself, always one to speak his mind. The fact the Commander of the most powerful vessel afloat was present made no difference to Jack Flannigan. The rest of the room murmured in agreement.

Commander Dale Stockton tried to remain the consummate professional as he suppressed a wry grin. "No…I don't believe he was too happy about it. Now gentlemen….down to business. We've been called in to initiate a rescue…..Da Nang has been socked in by bad weather….they can't get their Hueys operational…..and what I need is a volunteer," he replied, looking about the room hopefully. As this was a request from the Air Force he did not want to have to go to ordering someone out there but he knew his men and knew he would not have to go to those lengths, knowing that, as pilots they all respected each other despite the friendly rivalry and banter between the two Services. "The fact is gentlemen…..these guys are in pretty bad shape now…..the WSO is wounded and has a fever…..his pilot is about all in…..Lieutenant Tracy has been carrying him for two nights to get to the LZ…..they need our help….," he added, hoping the information would carry extra weight. As he looked around his men Dale could see they were clearly moved by what they were hearing.

"Cuse me Sir….did you say Lieutenant Tracy!" a very interested voice spoke out, so interested he stopped chewing his gum. Jack Flannigan's ears pricked up and he immediately sat up straight. It seemed that Scott Tracy's reputation had extended as far as the Naval Huey pilots and certainly among the fighter pilots aboard, for who hadn't heard of his daring do exploits against the MiG's. The world of flying and pilots is a close-knit community and word often spreads of infamous acts of courage and daring. He wasn't the only one as the interested buzz spread around the room.

"Yes, that's right….Lieutenant Scott Tracy," Dale Stockton answered, a little surprised that his name was already known to them, although it shouldn't have surprised him that much.

"I'll do it Commander…..I'll go pick him up," Jack Flannigan offered without any hesitation. In fact, such was the esteem for the guy held by Jack and the enormous respect he now had for Scott Tracy, as Jack thought about his ordeal in that jungle and the circumstances that put him there, that Jack deemed it a privilege and an honor to be the one to go and get him.

The Commander nodded his appreciation; he should have known it would be Jack who would volunteer. The rest of the assembled pilots were dismissed then the details and tactics of the mission were discussed with all those concerned. As Lieutenant Jack Flannigan left the room to make his way down to the Huey that was being prepped Commander Stockton wished him luck and made a point of telling him not to take any unnecessary chances or try to be a hero, if they couldn't get to the two airmen then they couldn't get to them, at least they tried. Dale Stockton breathed a resigned sigh and shook his head. Now just why did he think that Jack Flannigan had no intention of listening to any such order. It could be the fact, that on his way out, Jack gave his Commander a huge grin, a wink and a cocky salute that said, 'Yeah Boss, sure Boss but I'll do my own thing'.

Within a short time the rescue Huey was on its way, keeping low over the ocean to avoid radar detection as it headed for the coast and the jungle beyond. ETA 0900 hours.

Undercover and near the LZ two exhausted airmen awaited their salvation. Scott Tracy looked up through the trees and blinked his weary eyes as the first large drops of rain began to fall on his face. In minutes the heavens would open, adding to their misery once again and in the distance, irate shouts could be heard.


	72. Chapter 72

Thunderbirds and The Tracy Family are the creation of Gerry and Sylvia Anderson

Author's Note: While all other characters are mine the personality of and the name of Jack Flannigan belong to the fertile imagination of my friend and medical advisor, FellowRiverrat. My thanks for letting me borrow him to fly that rescue helo.

Chapter 72

Scott put the radio back in his pocket and looked at his friend; he was not looking in very good shape at all. "They're comin for us, Jez…..just a little…longer…..hold on for me….just a little longer," Scott encouraged him.

Jez gave him a weak smile and nodded, unable to stop the shivers of the fever. It was daylight now, though with the sun not yet having cast its warmth the early morning chill still hung in the air, an ethereal mist rising from the jungle floor. The early morning birdcall along with the shrill cry of monkeys awakening from their nights sleep began high in the treetops, signalling the dawn of the new day, the day of their salvation. Scott lost no time in pulling off his woollen combat hat, not giving a thought to his own needs or comforts and putting it on Jez, over his own, anything to help keep him warm.

His next priority was to go and get them some breakfast. Scott forced himself to his feet, wincing as he held his side and making sure Jez was covered up safely he started to scavenge around for what he could find. His eyes eagerly fell on a new delicacy, presenting no problems or danger in gathering them, for there, around the base of a large tree and moving in slow motion, were huge jungle snails. As he picked them up they retreated back into their shells for safety, though it would do them no good, their fate had been sealed by a greater need. Scott gathered as many as he could, putting them into a large leaf parcel and continued to look around for what else he could serve along with them. He spotted something that he recognised, small green leaves on a low growing bush. They had been told in their familiarisation class that the more remote villages used these as a natural remedy for a fever, brewing them up as a 'tea' and drinking it. There was nothing Scott would have liked more than to have been able to light a fire and brew them up a herbal tea, to be able to take in something hot and warm them up but they would just have to settle for chewing them raw. Apparently they were sweet and juicy so if he cut them up into little pieces they would be easier to take and would help disguise the taste of raw snail. He set about gathering them, taking them from different parts of the bush so it would not be obvious someone had been here picking them. All the time Scott was keeping in his mind the need to be 'invisible' to his enemy, his combat survival training in the art of evasion coming quite naturally to him. It was a matter of common sense really, take a good look around your environment and make sure all trace of you is erased.

He winced a half smile as he spotted something else. Hunkering down he started to dig with his knife into the soft earth around some leaves that were growing up from the ground and eventually pulled up some tubers. These, they were told, were used by the local people to flavour their stews, almost like an onion and tasted not too dissimilar, although they were meant to be cooked they would, again, have to settle for eating them raw. Scott brought back his finds to the safety of their cover and putting down a tough large leaf set about cutting everything up into tiny pieces, digging out the snails with the point of his knife. He then mashed everything together with his fingers until it was almost like a soft pulp, knowing this way it would be easier for Jez to take and swallow for he barely had the strength to eat anymore. It would also be infinitely more palatable than eating the snails on their own, being now disguised by the sweet leaves and 'wild onion' and it had the added benefit of helping his fever.

Scott now positioned himself behind his friend, pulling him back against his chest and wrapping one arm around him, hoping Jez would benefit from his body heat and taking some of the 'mash' in his other fingers and thumb Scott pushed it into his friend's mouth. Jez sucked on it and swallowed.

"Say buddy…..that ain't….half bad……just please….don't tell me what's in it. Whatda ya goin call it, huh. You gotta…..give it a name," Jez wearily joked.

The glimmer of a smile pulled at Scott's mouth. "Just call it 'Jungle Mash', buddy." Lifting some more in his fingers Scott took some for himself and had to admit, the 'wild onion' and sweet leaves certainly helped. With Jez shaking from the fever he could not even attempt to feed himself so Scott continued pushing the mash into him and alternately taking a few mouthfuls until it was all done.

"Don't suppose….you'd have any….maple syrup….to go with that…would ya, huh," Jez quipped in between mouthfuls.

They finally finished off the breakfast with Scott giving Jez a swallow of water from their last bottle along with some more antibiotics, taking a swallow for himself. Once they had finished Scott took out his watch and checked the time, they had an hour to wait and all he could do now was pray the Huey would be on time and that they would not be discovered. He put his watch back in a pocket and wrapped both his arms round his friend.

It was almost time and as Scott looked up through the trees the first large drops of rain began to splash on his face. But that wasn't what alarmed him. In the distance he could hear irate voices and they were gradually getting louder. 'Charlie' was coming this way. Surely they couldn't have discovered their tracks or any evidence they'd passed this way; he had been careful, he had made sure of that, even to the point of adding another dressing on top of Jez's wound when some blood seeped through. Then he heard it. Before it was drowned out by the deluge of rain Scott heard the faint though distinct sound of a Huey's rotors. Due to its rotor blade configuration it was the only helo that made that distinctive and almost hypnotic 'whomp whomp' sound. It was unmistakeable.

While it may have been the sound of their salvation Scott figured 'Charlie' had also spotted the American helicopter heading this way and since this was the only clearing for miles they would assume the helo was heading to pick up the two American airmen they had been looking for. Now it would be a race against time, who would get to them first. Then he heard the gunfire.

Well, Scott had no intention of making it easy for his enemy, not with their salvation being so close at hand, he would go down fighting if he had too. Pulling the cover away from them and thoroughly drenched now Scott, for the last time, hauled Jez onto his shoulder in the Combat Carry.

"Just…one…more…time…Jez," Scott gritted out and as the rain beat down on them he swung the assault rifle over his right shoulder and started to run for the clearing just meters away. Breaking through the trees and out into the open there was now no cover or shelter from the onslaught of the driving rain as it beat down on them mercilessly, almost blinding Scott as he tried to see his way ahead. All the time he could hear the ever louder, excited voices of 'Charlie' as they closed in on their prize.

Almost as soon as they crossed the northern coast the Huey was rocked and buffeted by strong winds Then the rains began, sudden and intense, as though a huge tap had been turned on full force in the heavens, sending the Huey plummeting down to the jungle canopy. It took all of Lieutenant Jack Flannigan's experience and ability to keep her steady and out of the trees, the crew in the back grasping what hold they could as they endured the white knuckle ride.

The crew consisted of, besides the Aircraft Commander, Jack Flannigan, his co-pilot of 3 years, Matt McGyver who, more often than not, just got Mac. In the back and strapped to a safety harness, the Crew Chief, Hank Cooper, who was just referred to as Chief and doubled as senior door-gunner. A hardened veteran whose face bore the weathered features of one who has seen the tougher side of life, largely due to his upbringing in the tough New York city streets of New Bronx. Also strapped to a harness, manning the other door gun was a young Airman 1st Class, Bud Gillis. Bud hadn't been with the crew very long, just a few months, having been a replacement for the previous crewmember that was given a medical discharge due to being blinded by a flare in a rather unfortunate incident. Although he was fitting in very well he still hadn't quite got used to Lt Flannigan's, shall we say, casual approach to taking orders but he was learning all the time and making up the compliment for this trip one medic.

"Hey Jack….what'd are ya tryin to do….introduce us to the birdies in the trees," the gum chewing Crew Chief called out good-naturedly. "I think the kid's left his guts behind…..he's lookin a bit green……reckon he's gonna 'power puke' on us….aren't ya kid," he laughed heartily as he clapped the youngster on the back. Power puking was one of those aviator terms the old hands found amusing to use about the youngsters who weren't used to a less than smooth flight and was really rather self explanatory. The young airman gave him a sickly grin at having to endure yet another of his Crew Chief's jovial swipes and swallowed hard in an effort not to embarrass himself.

"Just showin you guys the wonders of nature, that's all," Jack called back laughingly as he, too, chewed on his usual stick of gum. For some unknown reason he found it helped him concentrate and between him and his Crew Chief they kept the chewing gum manufacturers in business.

"Hell….that was nothin kid….you just wait….old Jack'll give you some real 'pucker factor' when he takes us down to the deck….then you'll see some real fancy flyin," the Chief grinned admiringly, slapping Bud on the back again, the 'deck' referring to ground level and a pilots ability to skim as low along the ground as possible. And the 'pucker factor'! Well, that was another of those 'quaint' pilots terms for how scary something is. "Guess if you'd known we'd be doin this you wouldn't a had that big breakfast, huh kid," he added with a laugh at which the young man hastily searched through his flight suit pockets, pulled out a small bottle and downed a couple of anti-sickness pills, making the older man howl again with laughter.

Jack cleared the expanse of trees and dropped down into a valley, weaving and winding as he skimmed along, following the valley floor, justifying his Crew Chief's admiring remarks in his flying ability and all the time heading towards the co-ordinates of the remote jungle clearing. Flying once more over the trees the weather worsened, making the Huey buck like an unbroken mustang refusing to have a rider on its back, so much so that young Bud Gillis worriedly thought they should turn back.

The Chief, holding on to the side of the open door, stuck his head out, getting lashed by the rain then turned back grinning and chewing to his young crewman. "Naw kid….this ain't no storm…this ain't even a breeze…..besides there's a couple of our guys down there….relyin on us…..and old Jack ain't about to let them down…..never let anybody down yet….he ain't about to start now," he continued, reminding the young man just why they were here. "Now…you just keep you eyes peeled, kid….and if 'Charlie' so much as dares poke his ugly face outta them trees….you give him hell….you here me kid."

"Yes Chief," Bud acknowledged and tightened his grip on the door machine gun so much his knuckles were turning white. Hank Cooper nodded, tightened his own grip and chewed a bit more vigorously on his gum as he scanned the trees.

The next moment there was a burst of gunfire and as the medic dived for cover Chief Cooper opened up, scything down the trees with the rapid burst machine gun; Lt Jack Flannigan took the Huey into evasive manoeuvres.

At that very minute Jack Flannigan was acknowledging a call from the USS Liberty. "I got ya Ranch….this is Cowboy….I repeat….this is the Cowboy."

"Cowboy….we have reports that the weather has worsened and will get worse….you have orders to return to the Ranch….effective immediately…..I repeat…..return to the Ranch….acknowledge Cowboy," the officious sounding voice ordered. Jack shot a look at Mac and pulled a face on recognising the voice of the man who found his relaxed and casual attitude more than a little annoying, Master Chief Sanchez.

Jack grinned as he scrapped his fingers over the mic and still chewing replied, "Say again, Chief…we're …experiencing a little…eh…interference…."

"Cowboy…..you have orders to return immediately to the Ranch….do you copy….and do not give me that interference crap, Cowboy," Chief Sanchez repeated and knowing Jack Flannigan only too well. It was at that moment the gunfire sounded. "Is that gunfire I hear! Cowboy….acknowledge….is that gunfire…..you get your ass back to this Ranch immediately or so help me I will bust your balls….you helo jock….I will bust you so low you'll be….swabbing decks with your….your toothbrush for the rest of your miserable little life," he added and beginning to sound just a little irate, barely able to get the words out. If there was one thing Master Chief Sanchez would dearly love to do, that would be to haul Lieutenant Jack Flannigan up on a disciplinary charge for refusing to obey a direct order.

Was Jack Flannigan worried? Was he heck as like. Turning to Mac he shook his head in bemusement. "Gee…Chief…..you sound like you're about to rupture a blood vessel…..or somethin….you wanna be careful…..I mean at your time of life….you could do yourself some serious damage….you know what I mean!" Jack replied flippantly and without any regard whatsoever for orders. He scrapped his fingers over the mic again. "Say Chief….gotta love ya and leave ya…..this interference….is getting bad...Cowboy...yeha," he finished with a flourish and with that he cut the comm, Chief Sanchez's voice still ringing in their ears.

"Geez Jack…..you really know how to sail close to the wind….don't you. You know he's gunnin for you….he wants to haul your ass over the coals and you're handin it to him on a plate," Mac tried warning him, incredulous sometimes of Jack's devil-may-care attitude. "Maybe we oughtta turn back, huh."

Jack knew Mac only had his best interests at heart but now he looked seriously to his friend and co-pilot. "The Chief is clueless, Mac…he has absolutely no idea what it's like out here…..all he's interested in is his rules and regs…..keeping his little corner 'ship shape'…well…I don't give a…damn….what he says…..there's two guys out here….down there….and we are gonna get them. Why!….cus it's the right thing to do. You heard that gunfire… 'Charlie' knows we're here and where we're headin…..and that means he knows where our boys'll be too….you really wanna leave em down there….cus I sure the hell don't. Now if you have a problem with that Mac and you really wanna get back to the ship….then you just feel free to leave…anytime," Jack stated, unmoveable in his resolute determination. Mac nodded his agreement. They would just have to face the consequences later.

Jack accessed the inter-ship communications. "OK…heads up guys….the LZ's dead ahead….and we'll be goin in tight…..keep an eye out for our boys."

At that the Huey bucked and shuddered in the wind, the wiper blades going all out to clear the driving rain from the forward windshield to allow Jack to see where he was heading. More gunfire rang out, this time bullets ripped through the Huey's cockpit floor where one caught Jack a glancing blow across his left thigh as he instinctively threw himself to the side.

"Jack! You're hit," Mac called out in alarm.

"Dammit," Jack swore, looking down to his leg as he fought to keep the Huey on course. "Naw….it's only a nick…..Mac….get out the kit….tie it off for me, would ya."

Mac reached under the seat and pulled out the First Aid kit, rummaging through it he pulled out a rolled bandage with an attached dressing. He tore open Jack's flight suit leg with the small scissors and clamped the dressing on the wound then rolled the bandage round to hold it in place. In minutes they cleared the tree line and all eyes were strained through the driving rain to the clearing below, trying to see if there was any sign of the two airmen.

Half way across the large clearing an excited shout came over Jack's headset. "I got him Jack….I got him….he's below," Chief Cooper shouted above the noise of the rotors and the rain..

Jack kept the Huey in a hover. "Can we get him up on a rappelling line, Chief?" Jack called out hoping he wouldn't have to go down into the clearing for it would make for a much quicker rescue. A rappelling line is that line extended from a helicopter down which the Marines or soldiers slid to deploy them quickly into a combat zone, though it can also be used to pick up a person quickly but it requires, of course, that they are able to hold on to the line.

"Not a chance in hell, Jack…..the guy's all in….and he's carryin his buddy," Hank Cooper called back as he looked down from the open door.

"Aye aye Chief….that's a copy," Jack acknowledged while he chewed intently on his gum. Just then gunfire erupted from the tree line, some of it directed at them and some at Lieutenant Tracy who now picked up his pace as he made for the far side of the clearing. For a few seconds, though, when Jack had manoeuvred the Huey round, he looked down and saw, for the first time, the men he had come to rescue, one man desperately running for his life with his buddy across his shoulder. Then he had stopped, looked up and for a brief moment in time Jack looked into the face of the man who had given his all and had not much more left to give. "Lieutenant Scott Tracy I presume…it's an honor, buddy," Jack said quietly to himself as he chewed his gum and nodded in total admiration. He watched as Scott turned and started running again.

"Give them covering fire…NOW," Jack ordered, suddenly feeling a tremendous respect for this guy's bravery and courage. There was no way he would turn back now without him and his partner. Chief Cooper cocked back the hammer after having reloaded the machine gun and let rip into the trees, that being the side that was facing the enemy. Jack gunned the engines and the Huey moved off at an angle to begin its descent just beyond where Lt Tracy was running too.

As Scott made his way across the clearing the long, wet grass clung to his legs making it difficult to move through, hampering his progress. He heard more gunfire and shouts which kept him moving but halfway across the clearing he had to stop to take a breath then, as if everything seemed to happen in slow motion, he looked up and saw their salvation, the Huey, hovering above them like a protective angel. He could feel the powerful downdraft of her rotors on his face and grimaced when he caught sight of the bullet holes in the cockpit floor, hoping that brave men hadn't paid the ultimate price for trying to save them then, for a brief moment in time, two men locked gazes, knowing neither one could forget the other. Although Scott could not see the face of the pilot who had put his life on the line to save him and his partner because his face was obscured by his helmet and headset he knew their lives would be forever entwined, having been thrown together in this one moment in time. Even if he never got to know who he was Scott would always be grateful and, perhaps, one day he would get to thank him in person.

Scott was brought sharply out of his reverie by bullets whizzing past him and as the Huey's door gunner opened up he turned and started running again. With every step his burden was getting heavier, his legs and shoulders feeling like lead, his breathing heavy and laboured and his side burned like fire but the driving thought of freedom kept him going, gave him strength. He was aware of the Huey moving off above him and his heart filled with encouragement as he saw her drop down ahead of him and remain now in a hover a mere few inches off the ground, ready to welcome him on board. He could see the crew in the open door, beckoning him, waving their hands frantically, willing him and urging him on.

Scott was aware 'Charlie' was now in the clearing and closing behind as bullets rained past him, the door gunner having only a limited sweep of fire for fear of hitting the two airmen. But Scott was not going to down without a fight. With his young face set in steely determination and his finger on the trigger Scott turned and again, as if in surreal, slow time, he brought the assault rifle up level with his hip and let go a sweeping burst of automatic gunfire. He turned and started running again.

Then, just meters away from safety, something hard and hot slammed into his lower right shoulder. It was as if the world stood still right at that moment and he buckled to his knees, having had the wind knocked out of him. He felt for a few moments he was outside of time, looking at this scene that was being played out like it was happening to someone else. Breathing heavily Scott raised his head and could see the rotor blades turn, hear the slow 'whomp whomp' sound they made. He closed his eyes slowly and on opening them again he could see the guys in the open doorway, in slow motion now, beckoning him, urging him to get up, he could see they were shouting, their mouths were moving but he just couldn't hear them. He knew he had to get up.

"He's down….he's down…..'the package' is down!" Bud shouted anxiously through to the cockpit, referring to their code for Lieutenant Tracy, having unbuckled himself from his safety harness on the far side door-gun ready to help the two men into the Huey.

"What! Is he hit……has 'the package' been hit!" Jack called back full of concern, not wanting to think that just at the last minute all hope would be lost.

"I…I don't know Lieutenant……he just stumbled and fell….he's all in," Bud called back.

"Well…get him on his feet…..now…..this place is gettin hotter than hell….can't hold her here much longer," Jack shouted back, gritting his teeth as he fought to hold the Huey just off the ground. It was standard practice to hover just off the ground, to effect a quicker get-away for if he actually landed it would use up vital, precious seconds to get fully airborne again, seconds they did not have. For the same reason the crew could not all go out and physically help him to his feet as it would take time to get them all back on board.

His body felt heavy, so heavy but he just had to get to his feet. He would not give up; Scott Tracy did not know how to give up. "Agghhhh," Scott cried out and summoning all his strength in a last supreme burst of effort he hauled himself, with Jez, to his feet and ran. Then he felt his heavy burden lifted from his shoulders as eager and willing hands grabbed Jez and hauled him into the Huey. Within seconds hands grabbed him by the shoulders of his flight suit.

"Is 'the package' on board? Have we got 'the package' on board…..have we got him?" Jack shouted back, wanting to know the minute he was safely on board so he could get out of there in double quick time. He knew if they had Lieutenant Tracy they would also have Lieutenant Numann since he was being carried.

"We got 'em….we got 'em……we got 'the package'," Bud shouted out excitedly, as both he and Chief Cooper grabbed Scott by his shoulders and hauled him in. As soon as Jack got the word and even before Scott was fully hauled in he was taking off at a crazy angle, all fire now being directed at them. Jack pulled away from the danger area as the Chief kept firing, while the odd bullet ricocheted off the fuselage, keeping everyone's heads down. Soon the noise of gunfire died away and as soon as Jack Flannigan thought it was safe he turned and headed for the coast, intending to follow the coastline and come in to Da Nang from the sea rather than fly down country. Now all they had to do was battle the foul weather.

Scott sat back against the partition separating the cockpit from the inside of the Huey and watched the medic work on Jez, getting an IV drip into him and checking over his dressing and splint. Putting his head back he closed his eyes for a few moments, totally exhausted, totally drained of everything, emotionally, he felt nothing, drenched with sweat and rain, he was hot and in pain. Now that he had got Jez to safety, now that he was safe he found himself letting go, the hypnotic 'whomp whomp whomp' of the rotors lulling him into a far away place but he fought to stay in the present, there was something he had to do.

Scott could see Chief Cooper was otherwise occupied, keeping a vigil at the door with his both hands firmly on the machine gun, the Huey's only defence. He turned to look at the young man who had momentarily turned his back to him. "Hey…kid….," Scott called, his voice heavy with tiredness. His left hand went to his Survival Vest because his right arm just felt too heavy to lift; he tried several times and eventually pulled open the zip, reached in and took out his NVS visor.

"Y..yes Sir," Bud responded, the awe and respect with which he replied very evident . There may have only been 4 years between them but to Bud, Lieutenant Scott Tracy was a veteran, a young man of enormous courage and resolve, Lieutenant Scott Tracy was a fighter pilot, a 'Sierra Hotel' fighter pilot and they were a world apart and, as such, deserved his awe and respect. Sierra Hotel was the phonetic phrasing pilots used when describing their fellow pilots exceptional flying ability, it standing for s..t hot, as in, 'he is one s..t hot pilot' and was the highest compliment any pilot could receive from his colleagues.

Bud pulled off his helmet and knelt beside the exhausted pilot and when Scott looked up into the young man's face he frowned in puzzlement. It couldn't be, how could he be here, he thought to himself. "Alan! Alan…what are you doing here?" Scott asked as he dazedly tried to focus his eyes. Now just why would Scott think the young man was Alan? Was he so full of pain he was on the point of confusion and delirium? Perhaps, but it could also be that young Bud bore such a striking resemblance to the youngest Tracy brother with his blond hair and handsome, youthful features that it was an easy mistake to make, especially for one bordering on physical and emotional collapse.

The young man was puzzled and winced nervously, unsure of what to do. "Sir! My name's not Alan…..it's Bud…..Bud Gillis, sir."

Shaking his head and blinking his eyes, Scott tried to stay focused. "Bud! Bud….listen. You gotta….you gotta give this….to Colonel Adams….Da Nang….," Scott said, his voice becoming no more than a rasping whisper. He thrust the NVS visor into the young Airman's hands. "……and the rifle…..the assault weapon…..that too….," he added, nodding to where it lay on the floor.

"Sorry sir!……I don't understand," Bud exclaimed, not quite sure if he heard the young Lieutenant right and not knowing what he was talking about.

Scott felt frustrated, he knew he didn't have much time left; he could feel everything around him beginning to recede, slip away from him. "Just do it……give them to Colonel Adams….Da Nang…"

"Give these to Colonel Adams at Da Nang…..y..yes sir," Bud Gillis repeated obediently.

"Yeah…..right…..," Scott replied. Now weak and all strength gone from him and with the added blood loss his eyes began to roll. Everything got farther and farther away from him, like he was looking down a long tunnel and he could see the concerned young man's face; he was saying something to him, though he just couldn't quite make it out. Scott felt himself slowly slid sideways and forwards as the blackness enveloped him, exposing his blood-seeping wound. The last words he heard echoed in his head.

"Medic! Medic! Lieutenant Tracy….he's been hit. MEDIC!" Bud called out frantically.

Then….nothing.

On a small tropical island somewhere in the South Pacific an anxious father waited for news of his eldest son. Beside him, and equally anxious to hear news of his brother, his second son, Virgil stood. Jeff Tracy drummed his fingers on the desk, well remembering that numbing call he had gotten two days ago. He had been sitting at his desk doing his usual Tracy Enterprises business, catching up on important paperwork when the call had come through. A cold chill had clutched at his heart when the sombre young man in pristine Air Force dress uniform appeared on his vid-screen.

"Mr Tracy….Mr Jefferson Tracy!" the terse young man said, formally addressing the older man to which Jeff nodded an acknowledgement and a very wary, 'Yes'. "I'm very sorry, sir to have to inform you that your son, Lieutenant Scott Tracy, along with his WSO, has been forced to eject his aircraft and is now formally listed as missing," he proceeded in a detached military tone but on seeing the elder man's face turn ashen gray he felt moved enough to give him some extra information. "But I do understand, sir that Lieutenant Tracy had landed safely."

In those few seconds Jeff felt his world had come to a stop, that his heart had stopped beating, thinking he was about to hear the worst possible news. He breathed a sigh of relief on hearing the last few words. When the initial shock wore off, though, his mind was filled with questions.

"Where did this happen? Why was he forced to eject? Was he on operations?" Jeff demanded and being a man who was used to having his questions answered. Jeff knew very well his eldest son had been deployed to Vietnam for his latest duty and he was only all too aware of the dangers that country held.

"I'm sorry, Mr Tracy….I'm not at liberty to discuss that…..you will, of course, be kept informed," the officious young man curtly replied, much to Jeff Tracy's annoyance.

"Gawd dammit….you will discuss it with me……don't you know who I am! This is my son you're talking about," Jeff thundered, not in the mood to be put off and incredulous that this young shavetail had the nerve to be condescending to him, a 'shavetail' being the term by which a young and inexperienced 2nd Lieutenant was referred.

Beads of sweat broke out on the young man's forehead but he held his nerve and his calm composure. "Yes Sir….I know who you are…..Colonel Jefferson Grant Tracy….Air Force and Space Agency… among the first astronauts to help set up the moon's first colony," the young officer responded, giving a brief summary of Jeff's career as if to prove he was well aware to whom he was talking. "But I'm sorry, Sir….I still can't discuss operational details with you…..as I said….you will be kept informed…Sir." And with that he cut the link, leaving a dumbfounded and angry, though very worried Jeff Tracy.

Once he had calmed down he thought of who he could call to get more details, unwilling to just wait to be kept informed. On accessing his list of contacts Jeff quickly keyed in the appropriate number and within moments a face he hadn't seen in years appeared on screen, that of Major General Steve Ryder, now in Air Force Intelligence and attached to the Pentagon. Steve Ryder was about the same age as Jeff and they had come through the Air Force together but had went their separate ways when Jeff had went on into the Space Agency and Steve had veered towards Intelligence, rising eventually to the rank of Major General, two promotions higher than Colonel. Although they hadn't seen each other in recent years they had kept in touch for a good while and vowed they would always remain friends. If any one should need the other then all they had to do was call. Well, now he was calling.

"Jeff Tracy……as I live and breath….you old dog….whatda you doin with yourself these days….still makin millions, huh," his old friend laughed, genuinely pleased to see him. Jeff smiled politely, exchanging a few pleasantries but Steve could see he had other things on his mind. "OK, my friend…I gather this isn't a social call….so…how can I help you."

"Steve…I've just been told. Scott…my eldest boy….was forced to eject from his F-16 and is listed as missing. He's on a tour of duty in Nam…that's all I know….that's all they're telling me….and dammit…I want to know what happened. I know Scott…..he's an excellent pilot…..he would not eject for no reason….and I want to know….and I want to know what's being done to find him and his partner," Jeff Tracy insisted, giving his friend the little detail he had.

Major General Steve Ryder pondered thoughtfully and felt for his friend, knowing how much his sons mean to him. "Jeff…I'm so sorry to hear that…..but..if that's all they're telling you then maybe that's all they know…..and then…maybe it's classified. I don't know what I can do, Jeff," Steve told him apologetically.

That was not what Jeff Tracy wanted to hear. He leaned menacingly into the vid-screen. "Classified! Then unclassify it, Steve…..that is….if you don't want…THAT…little indiscretion to become public knowledge all over the Pentagon!" Jeff threatened with narrowed eyes. When it came to his sons Jefferson Tracy was not above using whatever means was at his disposal and this little gem of information had been stored away in that steel-trap mind of his for years for just such an occasion.

Steve Ryder gulped and winced at the long forgotten memory, which came now very clearly to his mind. "Jeff Tracy….you old dog…you drive a hard bargain," he winced with a resigned half laugh, shaking his head.

"Steve…this is my son….and I will do whatever it takes to find out," Jeff stated firmly.

Steve Ryder could see that his old friend was not going to be put off. "All right, Jeff…..let me see what I can find out for you…..I will get back to you," he promised.

And just what was 'that little indiscretion' that had the Major General jumping through hoops for Jeff Tracy! Well, it could very well be the incident when the two men were still Captains at Nellis Air Force Base in Nevada and Captain Steve Ryder was having a, shall we say, dalliance with the Base Commander's wife; the incident in question being, that as the Base Commander was entering by his front door Captain Steve was exiting via the back bedroom window, pants in hand, after having been warned by his good friend, you guessed it, Captain Jefferson Tracy.

"Thank you, Steve…..I appreciate that," Jeff acknowledged to which Steve Ryder returned a nervous grin, as if to say, 'You didn't really leave me much choice'.

Steve Ryder was as good as his word and later that evening his grave face flashed onto the vid-screen. "Jeff….I have managed to find out a few things….but I don't think you're gonna like what I have to tell you," he began.

"Just tell me what you know, Steve," Jeff insisted, trying to prepare himself for what he might hear, his facial muscles tightening at Steve's opening words.

Major General Ryder drew a deep breath. "Scott was flyin reconn, north of the old DMZ, they were trying to evade a SAM but were forced to eject somewhere over the north when it hit……they came down in remote jungle…..from what I understand, though, he landed safely, Jeff…..there was radio contact shortly after…but his WSO was injured…an open fracture……Scott is attempting to get them both to an LZ some 7-8 klicks south," Steve finished, wishing there was an easier way of breaking this news. The SAM that he referred to is Air Force speak for a surface-to-air missile.

"I see," Jeff acknowledged, knowing in his heart this was a grave situation. He knew only too well of the conditions out there and that they would be in hostile territory as well as trying to survive but something else was bothering him, his military instincts coming immediately into play. "So…why didn't they just use their Sidewinders to defend themselves?"

He could see Steve shift uncomfortably. "I'm afraid they weren't armed with Sidewinders, Jeff….or anything else….Scott was ordered to fly unarmed….diplomatic pressures….I'm sorry," Steve winced as he told him, knowing his friend would be none too happy.

Jeff Tracy's face gradually became darker and tighter as he listened. "HE WAS WHAT! And just who was the idiotic greenhorn who passed such an order?" he thundered, showing no leniency whatsoever when he heard it was it Colonel Lauren Adams, Base Commander at Da Nang. Steve assured him everything possible was being done to bring them home and that a rescue was planned for two days time. "I want to know the minute they're picked up….is that understood……please Steve," Jeff added with his full weight of authority as though he were still in the Service, though his voice softened to finish on a father's plea.

"Of course, Jeff….I'll let you know as soon as I hear anything," General Ryder promised.

As soon as the link was cut Jeff Tracy sat back heavily in his chair and closed his eyes, putting his hand to his head, as he thought of his eldest son and the grave danger he was in. He thought, too, of how he was going to break this news to his brothers, knowing it was something he couldn't keep from them. It was surely going to be a long two days.

Two anxious days later the vid-phone screen blinked into life and the sombre face of Major General Steve Ryder appeared. "Jeff….I've just received news about Scott……I think you'd better be sitting down for this."


	73. Chapter 73

The Tracy Family and Thunderbirds are the creation of Gerry and Sylvia Anderson

Chapter 73

Jeff Tracy didn't like the way this conversation was starting. "Yes, I'm sitting down and Virgil is here with me….now just tell me Steve," Jeff asked quietly on noticing his friend's solemn and serious face.

"Jeff…I've just got word that Scott and Lieutenant Numann have both been picked up….they're been flown back to Da Nang at this very minute," General Ryder began carefully.

Jeff let out a deep sigh of relief and closed his eyes in a silent pray of thanks. Virgil, who had been standing at his side, gripped his father's shoulder in a gesture of comfort and support as well as feeling his own relief. However, on opening his eyes, Jeff observed his friend taking a deep breath and looking to his desk before engaging again in eye contact. He felt that ominous cold chill grip his heart once again, knowing something wasn't quite right.

"There's something else….isn't there, Steve. What aren't you telling us?" Jeff asked firmly and trying to remain stoic in the face of what he might hear.

Steve Ryder shook his head, knowing there was no easy way of saying it. "Jeff….just before Scott and his partner were pulled into the Huey there was a fire-fight……'Charlie' had broken into the clearing and began firing….," he started carefully. Jeff drew in a breath and felt Virgil tighten his grip on his shoulder. "Jeff….Scott was hit…..he took a bullet to his right shoulder and he went down…..they don't know how he did it but the report from the Huey crew was he got up and made for that Huey and they were both pulled on board….and they got outta there just in time," he added, telling Jeff just what he knew.

"But Scott is alive….isn't he? Steve….please tell me that Scott is still alive," Jeff responded, his heart aching with that of a father's plea. Virgil stiffened at hearing the news, praying that his brother had made it.

"Scott is alive….but only just," Steve replied straight away to which Jeff breathed out another sigh of relief. "Jeff…..I won't lie to you….Scott is in pretty bad shape by all accounts……the bullet he took hasn't exited….it's still in there….and he's pretty much exhausted…..he hasn't got anything left to fight with….that last burst of energy took just about everything he had," he continued honestly, needing his friend to understand the situation and, perhaps, prepare himself.

Jeff winced and closed his eyes, trying to draw on every reserve of strength he had. "Scott is strong….he'll fight this….I know he will…that boy doesn't know how to give up," Jeff stated proudly and trying desperately to believe it would be true. "There is still something else, though…isn't there, Steve? Just tell us everything," he insisted on seeing his friend wince.

"The medic who's treating him…..well…the medic discovered Scott has cracked ribs on his left side, Jeff. Chances are he did that on ejection…..and that means….well dammit Jeff….that means Scott has been carrying his buddy for two nights and trying to survive with cracked ribs and…..," Steve told him reluctantly, really wishing he could have spared his friend the news.

Jeff Tracy knew only too well what it meant and so did his brother, who sucked in a breath at hearing the continued list of injuries. "And that means he's been in a hell of amount of pain, even with his pain relief. Dear gawd…..how did he manage to even get to that LZ…..never mind get up when he was shot," Jeff anguished as he vocalised his thoughts, the same thoughts that had been going through Virgil's mind. It was only now beginning to sink in to Jeff just what his friend meant about his eldest son's serious condition and how, indeed, after all that Scott may well have nothing left to fight with, no reserves of strength to call on. It was a thought Jeff Tracy could barely contemplate.

"Jeff…my friend…I really wish I could have given you better news," General Ryder sympathised.

"I appreciate you getting back to me, Steve….and I appreciate your honesty," Jeff replied gratefully to which his friend nodded. He had known, of course, there would be risks in such a rescue operation for, after all, they were behind enemy lines. "Now…I have to get out there, Steve…..I have to be with my son," he added decisively, now that the initial shock had worn off and he was starting to think clearly.

Major General Ryder winced. Now just why did he know his friend was going to say that, because he knew Jefferson Tracy of old and knew he was a man of steely determination and was not going to be put off easily. "Jeff….I'm afraid that's just not possible…..," he had started to say.

"Dammit Steve….this is my son….my eldest son….I need to be with him," Jeff interrupted.

"I appreciate that Jeff….but just right at this minute Da Nang is socked in by bad weather…..there's nothing flying in or out….well…apart from the rescue helo….and even at that…he's gonna have a hard time getting in there. Jeff…they couldn't even launch their own helo's…..this is a Navy rescue….. brought in on special request. So you see….you can't get in….even if you wanted," Steve Ryder explained.

The frustration that Jeff felt was obvious but, of course, there's no arguing with the forces of nature. "Then as soon as the bad weather clears I want you to clear it for me, Steve. Get me out there," Jeff insisted.

Steve drew a calming deep breath, knowing his friend spoke from a father's heart but sometimes a father's concern paled into nothing on the world scale of politics and diplomacy. "Jeff….even I can't get you in there…..this is an operational military base and….," he had started, only to once more be interrupted.

"Dammit Steve…..don't all my years and service in the Air Force and Space Agency count for anything! And what about all the work we do in development for the Air Force at Tracy Aerospace!" Jeff stated frustratingly.

"I know this is hard for you old buddy….but you are a civilian now…..and yes, of course, we appreciate all you do in that field….but….and I hate to admit this….but this is a game of politics as well. Jeff…the fact is…you are just too high profile…..and if you go in there….well…the National Assembly is kinda edgy as it is….and there are people who just wouldn't understand why you would be there….they might just think you were there to help set up a new weapons system," Steve replied, trying to explain the finer points of the political arena, though he knew that was far from Jeff's mind right now but, harsh as it may seem, the world did not revolve around Jefferson Tracy.

"But that's ridiculous, Steve….it would be obvious why I was there when it was known that my son is injured. I'll go to the President himself if I have to….you know that," Jeff stated, desperately thinking of some way round this obstacle.

General Ryder winced and shook his head. "Jeff….I'm sorry….it would do you no good. The President wants to keep this tentative foothold in Nam and for that he needs to keep the majority of the National Assembly sweet…..and like I said….you are just too high profile….there are those there who would use any excuse to create trouble….I'm sorry, Jeff. But Scott will be in the best place possible…..we spare no expense to give our boys over there the very best of medical treatment and care. The military hospital at Da Nang is the best there is….and you will be kept informed….you can be sure of that," Steve added, giving Jeff every assurance he could.

Not for the first time did Jeff Tracy feel totally helpless and powerless as things were taken out of his hands, though, for once, all his money, power and position could not get him the thing he wanted now, which was nothing to do with all those things but just to be with his son when he needed him most. Reluctantly Jeff conceded, as he realised that his wealth and status, in this case, were actually a hindrance and a burden to him.

"All right, Steve….but as soon as Scott is stable enough I want him moved back here….to the mainland," Jeff insisted, wanting to know his son would be close by.

Steve winced again at his friend's request; he really wasn't making this easy on himself. "Jeff….you're not thinking straight…..for a start….Scott is an officer in the United States Air Force…..you just can't insist he be moved to a civilian hospital…..we take care of our own….you know that Jeff…..and besides…..when Scott regains consciousness……he's going to need help….psychological help. Jeff…we just don't know what those boys went through out there….he is going to need the kind of help only we can give him. We are geared for this, Jeff…..at Da Nang they have dealt with pilots who have had to survive in jungle conditions……a civilian hospital just wouldn't be able to give him the help he needs," Steve responded as gently as he could, while trying to make his friend see the sense of it and that, like it or not, the Air Force had its own way of doing things, rules had to be adhered to.

In his head Jeff knew he was right, it's just his heart told him he had to try everything possible to be with his son or to have him as close as he could. He nodded his reluctant acceptance of the situation.

"General Ryder's right, Dad….Scott is probably going to need more expert help that only the military hospital can give him….they'll take good care of him…..and I know he will pull through this….and then we will get him home for a while," Virgil encouraged his father, giving his shoulder a squeeze of assurance. "We would get him home on leave for a while….wouldn't we General Ryder?" he added, asking more for his father's sake.

"Yes, of course, Virgil…..Scott would be given as much leave as he needs to be with his family," General Ryder assured them eagerly, as though it were a foregone conclusion that Scott was going to pull through but then they had to remain positive and hopeful. He was glad too, that young Virgil was there to support his father and was sensible enough to see things his way. "Now you will be kept informed, Jeff and I'm sorry…..I just wish it could have been better news," he finished off to which Jeff nodded and thanked him for all his help.

Jeff sank back in his chair, heaved a sigh and patted Virgil's hand on his shoulder. "Now…just how do we tell your brothers this latest news, son," he mused aloud. It had been hard enough telling them that their eldest brother had been forced to eject somewhere over the jungle but he had waited until the later call when he could tell them Scott had, at least, landed safely, or so they thought at the time.

He was glad that he had Virgil at home with him for support, Virgil having graduated from the Denver College of Advanced Technology with glowing reports. Virgil had then agreed to stay at home to help him with a project he had long hoped he could bring to fruition and for which Virgil was now ably qualified, that of an innovative and exciting concept involving the building of some highly technically advanced rescue craft. It was Jeff's hope eventually that all of his sons would share in this dream but he had respected their right to follow their own individual careers first.

John felt totally helpless, being so far away, seeing as he was not long in astronaut training with NASA, having followed in his father's footsteps. Gordon, too, was on active duty in the Pacific Sector with the World Aquanaut Security Patrol, or WASP for short but was promised special leave if he should be needed at home and Alan, at 19, was attending the University of Colorado with the intentions of going into astronaut training. When it came to telling Alan, though, Virgil offered to break the news, as he well suspected Alan could be playing hooky from his studies in order to persue his love of fast cars on the racing circuit. He felt his father had more than enough to worry about right at this moment than to be told his youngest son had not attended his quota of classes.

They had all, of course, been stunned by the latest news, not wanting to believe their eldest brother, who they all looked up too and admired and who was always there when they needed him, that he could now be so gravely injured after having been so brave and heroic. Their father had promised them he would let them know when Scott was out of danger and would ensure he would get them home when their brother would be brought home on sick leave. Now all they could do was wait.

"Jack….you really think you're gonna get us in there?" Mac shouted out through his headset over the noise of the rotors and the storm.

The Huey bucked and shuddered to the winds demands as they followed the coastline and neared Da Nang. "I've gotta Mac….those guys don't have a prayer if we don't," Jack Flannigan gritted out, setting his face in steely determination. He wasn't going to let a little thing like a storm stand in his way. "Say...how they doin back there?" he called in to the cabin.

"Jack…you gotta get us in fast. Lieutenant Numann….he's OK…I've got him stable…..but I'm worried about Lieutenant Tracy….he's not doin so good. He's lost a lot of blood, Jack….he has cracked ribs and his pulse is weak...hell Jack…I don't think the guy has much left to fight with….you've just gotta get us down," the medic replied, not being able to do much more than he already had.

Jack nodded, chewed on his gum that bit harder and vowed he would get them there. Chief Cooper had looked back with concern when his young crewman had shouted for the medic and much as he had wanted to help the young man whose bravery he had witnessed he could not leave his post. Young Bud watched anxiously as the medic worked quickly, ready to do whatever was asked of him. Between the two of them they had taken off Scott's Survival Vest and Bud was cutting open the back of his flight suit and t-shirt, stripping him to the waist while the medic got what he needed from his kit. The medic then clamped the large self-sealing dressing over the entry wound, put an oxygen mask over his face that was attached to a portable unit and inserted an IV saline drip for fluids. He put a blanket over the young Lieutenant to keep him warm, pulling it up gently round his shoulders and apart from periodically checking his pulse there was not much more he could do.

"OK guys…Da Nang's in sight….this is gonna be rough so you'd better hang on," Jack warned, fighting the controls to keep her as smooth as possible.

Lieutenant Numann had been placed in the safety of the helo's cot and was well strapped in, the cot itself being anchored to the floor before it was known of Lieutenant Tracy's injury. Scott, on the other hand, lay where he fell, the medic not wanting to move him any more than necessary since they didn't know where the bullet had lodged and if it was close to the spine then there was risk of paralysis. The medic checked the restraints on the cot one more time then told Bud and Chief Cooper, since he was no longer needed on machine gun duty, that they needed to try to keep Lieutenant Tracy from moving about as they attempted to land.

"Da Nang…..Da Nang…..this is Navy Rescue helo Bravo Niner….I repeat…Navy Rescue helo Bravo Niner….call sign, the Cowboy. We are inbound for Da Nang….ETA 4 minutes…..I repeat….ETA 4 minutes…..hope you guys are ready for us….I need you to call me out the wind strengths on approach…do you copy?" Jack called out with the easy, relaxed manner of the true professional that he was.

"Navy Rescue Bravo Niner….that is a copy….readin you loud and clear….but we got wind strength here says you can't make it…advise you make for USS Liberty….I repeat…advise you make for USS Liberty…do you copy?" Da Nang control replied.

Lt Jack Flannigan was not amused and accordingly all protocol went right out the window. "Gawd dammit Da Nang….Liberty's too far. Now I got two guys here….one of em bleedin out all over the back of my Huey that says we gotta make it…..so why don't you just climb down off your puny little whining ass long enough to stop wettin yourself and just read me out those gawd damn wind strengths…cus we're comin in hot and tight to the deck….or so help me when I get down there I'm gonna come lookin for you and shove that fancy little headset a yours right where the sun don't shine….you got me….is that a copy…Da Nang!" Jack responded with a passion and making himself very clear indeed, to which a rather nervous young radio operator replied with a 'Yes sir'.

"Geez Jack….the kid's only doin his job….maybe we oughtta make for the Liberty," Mac reminded him, though it didn't surprise him at all about his friend's strength of feeling.

Jack shot him a look. "Dammit Mac….the kid's playin it by the book….playin safe…..well….I don't play by the book….and I sure as hell don't have time to play it safe. Liberty's too far and you know it…hell Mac….you see the state of those guys back there….well I…DID NOT…go all the way out there to have Scott Tracy bleed out all over the back of my Huey….an I tell ya Mac….if he doesn't make it cus I was too damn gutless to make a landin at Da Nang….I swear….I'll never fly another gawd damn thing so help me as long as I live," he stated with even more of a passion. "Now…you're either for me or against me on this, Mac…..and if you're for me then just grab that stick and help me take her in."

Mac shook his head with a laugh of amazed wonder at his commander. Jack Flannigan sure knew how to give a rip-roaring, rousing speech that brought a lump to your throat and hit you right in the gut, inspiring confidence. He was the epitome of that truly American ideal, that of the 'guts and glory', all American hero. "Hell Jack….who wants to live forever anyway," he grinned at his friend as he grabbed his joystick. "Let's take her in, buddy."

Jack Flannigan gave his co-pilot a hearty slap on the back along with a huge grin, he knew Mac wouldn't let him down; he just needed a little inspirational pep talk, that's all. "OK…let's do it," Jack responded and both men nodded to each other and prepared for the approach.

The Huey shuddered and bucked violently as Jack brought her down ever closer to the tarmac area just in front of the Base Hospital, all the time the two pilots wrestling with the controls to keep her on course. It takes an incredible amount of skill to land a helo in such conditions, requiring precise co-ordination between control stick and rudder pedals, which are operated by the pilots two feet. At the first attempt to land the Huey bounced down onto its suspension and rose up again. Jack took her up a safe enough distance to try again while the crew in the back braced themselves against Lt Tracy to stop him moving about.

Jack's face was set hard, like granite stone, in concentration, chewing vigorously on his gum and determined to do it this time. The Huey descended, fighting them every step of the way. "Come on baby….just do it for old Jack," he gritted out.

This time the Huey hit the deck hard as she bounced down on her suspension and immediately Jack cut the power to her rotors. They had made it, they were down. Before the rotors had stopped turning Jack and Mac were unbuckling their harnesses and climbing into the back where Jack got his first real look at the man he had risked his life to save, the wet, bedraggled and pitiful form of Lieutenant Scott Tracy.

Within seconds a team of two doctors, four nurses and two porters had braved the weather and appeared at the open doorway of the Huey complete with two gurneys. The two doctors climbed in as Bud and the medic unfastened the cot and after a quick assessment the cot, with Lieutenant Numann was passed out and placed on one of the gurneys. A doctor, nurse along with a porter rushed him away. The other doctor made a quick assessment of Scott and called for the other gurney to be collapsed and brought in, though as he and the porter went to lift the young Lieutenant, Jack Flannigan stepped in and insisted they would do it.

Jack and young Bud hunkered down on one side while on the other was the medic and Chief Cooper and as tenderly and carefully as they could, on Jack's say so, they lifted Scott's limp body onto the gurney, placing him face down. "Come on old buddy….you've done enough…..now you've just gotta hang in there and fight for yourself," Jack said quietly as he lifted him. Scott was quickly strapped down, the portable oxygen unit set on top and with a nurse now holding aloft the IV bag the gurney was carefully taken out of the Huey, set up again and rushed into the hospital.

The fearless little band of heroes looked at each other, knowing their part was now done and all silently thinking the same thing, they hoped Scott would make it, then Jack broke into a huge grin, his attention having quickly become diverted. Suddenly and mysteriously his face grimaced as though in pain. The two youngest nurses who had intentionally still remained behind took one look at his bandaged, muscular thigh and rushed to the aid of the gallant young pilot, where Jack Flannigan lost no time in putting his arms around each of their shoulders for support, while they in turn put their hands round his waist and on his chest.

"Oh Lieutenant….you're wounded…..here…lean on us for support. You are sooo brave…Lieutenant…but don't worry…we are going to take very good care of you….aren't we," one of the young nurses cooed with eager assurance to which her other young colleague more than readily agreed.

"Yeah thanks girls...come to think of it….I am beginning to feel a little bit faint," Jack responded, unable to keep the grin from his face as he lapped up the attention..

Chief Cooper and Mac shook their heads with an exasperated laugh at seeing the two young nurses fawning with girlish delight over their fearless commander. They would swear that if they were lying dying and Jack Flannigan had a mere scratch that the nurses would treat Jack first, such was his overpowering charisma and natural charm with the ladies, he just had that way about him.

"Aw geez Jack…we didn't realise you were so bad….say….we'd better get you back to the Liberty and let ole Doc patch you up," Mac said with mock concern and a mischievous grin to Chief Cooper who agreed wholeheartedly.

"Hey guys….you wouldn't deprive your brave, courageous and totally selfless pilot and commander of the company of these two charming little ladies….now would ya!" Jack grinned as he looked at each of them in turn to which they giggled embarrassingly. They watched the two nurses help him out of the Huey and hobble the short distance to the casualty entrance, knowing that once more, as Jack got the girls, they were left to tag along.

"How the hell does he do it….I swear….that guy has the luck o the Irish in him," Chief Cooper mused as they followed them in, causing the rest of the crew to break into spontaneous laughter. "Come on kid….looks like old Jack's gonna be busy for some time….we got ourselves some r & r," he added, wrapping his arm round young Bud's neck, much to the youngsters bemusement. He had a lot to learn still about his Aircraft Commander but the more he was learning the more he liked.

Once they were inside and having shaken themselves down young Bud realised something. "Hey Chief...whatda am I supposed to do with these?" he asked, showing Hank Cooper the NVS visor he had been given and the assault rifle he was carrying.

"What did the Lieutenant tell ya to do with them, kid?" the Chief replied.

"He…eh….told me to give them to Colonel Adams, Chief," Bud Gillis responded.

"Well then, kid….I guess you'd better do just that….the Lieutenant trusted you with that job," Chief Cooper returned with a raise of his eyebrows and a wry grin.

"Yeah he did……..yeah….he did….didn't he!" young Bud repeated proudly as it sank in, that he had been given a most important task by Lieutenant Scott Tracy and when he had got suitably refreshed he did just that.

He could hear the 'whomp, whomp, whomp' of the rotors echo in his head, see the blades turning through hazy eyes, he could feel the cool breeze of their downdraft playing on his body. He had to get up, 'Charlie' would be all over them soon; he was down, he knew he had fallen but his body refused to co-operate. He felt incredibly heavy and his body was wracked with pain as he tried to force himself up.

Scott Tracy's eyes flickered open, dazedly trying to focus on his surroundings and as he watched with almost hypnotic fascination he realised he wasn't looking at the rotor blades of the Huey after all. He wasn't even outside, lying as he thought in the wet grass, but rather he was watching the blades of a ceiling fan whir softly. Looking down at himself he saw that he was propped up in a comfortable bed and bare-chested, the reason he was able to feel the cooling breeze on his body. As his eyes came more into focus he could see he was in a small, white and clinically clean room, a window on one wall covered by closed vertical blinds, keeping the room in a soft natural light and a crisp, cool white cotton sheet was pulled up to his waist.

He frowned when he looked down to his left side, wondering why something dark was covering his ribs but then he realised it wasn't any kind of cloth rather it was a large black/purple bruise and then he remembered, he had cracked his ribs on the ejection seat, it's just he had never actually looked at the damage. He felt, too, his right arm incredibly heavy and that he was propped forward a little on his right side. He was also aware of a large dressing that went from his lower right shoulder blade to the top. A hazy memory swam in his mind, something hard and hot had slammed into his shoulder, sending him buckling to his knees; he had been shot.

He shifted uncomfortably, sending a wave of pain coursing through his body that made him groan. He lay back on the pillows, that small effort even taking it out of him; his breathing was short and shallow because taking deeper breaths was too painful and he was exhausted beyond belief. Scott closed his eyes for a moment, trying desperately to think where he might be; he was confused, disorientated.

What if 'Charlie' had gotten to him and, if they had him then they must have Jez but it wasn't like 'Charlie' to treat their captives so well. This could be one of their mind games though, let him think he was being treated well, lull him into a false sense of security then, then they would take it all away from him, use his injury against him, well he wasn't going to fall for that. He had to get away, had to escape, find Jez and get them both away from here. He tried to force himself up but the pain was too great and his body just wouldn't do what he wanted it to anymore.

Through his haze he thought he could hear voices, female voices, familiar accents but no, these were more mind games, he wouldn't fall for that either. "Gotta…get away….find Jez…..get away," Scott groaned.

"Lieutenant! Lieutenant Tracy!" the female voice called softly.

"No…no….won't listen….gotta get away….gotta….," he continued.

"I think we'd better get Captain Conley," the nurse suggested to her colleague at seeing his obvious distress.

His eyes felt heavy as he hovered somewhere in that twilight world but he fought to stay awake.

"Lieutenant! Lieutenant Tracy….we're glad to have you awake at last," another soft female voice called.

Scott startled at the sudden voice beside him and the cool hand that rested now on his forehead, his eyes were wide with confusion as he searched her face.

"I'm sorry Lieutenant….I didn't mean to startle you," the gentle voice assured him.

He blinked his eyes until they came into focus and observed a woman with short dark hair and a kindly face who he figured was in her thirties, the silver bars on the collar of her short-sleeved, white dress uniform and on the shoulder epaulets telling him she was a Captain, a Captain in the United States Air Force.

Captain Sarah Conley could see he was dazed and disoriented; it wasn't uncommon for young men who had been brought back from having to survive in hostile conditions to think that maybe they were in enemy hands for she knew they had been taught to expect the unexpected. She smiled reassuringly.

"It's all right Lieutenant….you're perfectly safe….you're in the military hospital at Da Nang….they brought you back Lt Tracy…..I'm Captain Conley," she told him, giving him every reassurance.

Scott stared at her long and hard, looking around his surroundings again, before finally allowing himself to believe he was safe. Relief swept through him but he would not let his emotion show. His first thought then was for his friend. "Jez! He's all right!" Scott asked, his voice no more than a hoarse rasp.

"Lieutenant Numann is doing very well….thanks to you," Captain Conley assured him with a gentle smile. "In fact….the surgeon was very impressed with your field dressing and splinting. He will need some more surgery on his leg, though and he may walk with a limp but thanks to you he won't lose it….and you did very well controlling his fever. We'll be shipping him home Stateside tomorrow," she added as she went about checking his vitals.

"Tomorrow! But…but we only…just got here," Scott replied, his face that of questioning confusion.

Sarah Conley smiled gently, not surprised in the least by his confused state. "Lieutenant….you were brought in over three days ago….we've been waiting for you to wake up. Lt Numann has responded very well and quickly to treatment….it's you we've been worried about," she told him, carefully breaking the news to him. "You do know you've been shot?" she asked with equal care, not knowing what he would remember.

Scott nodded, remembering all too well for it hurt like hell.

She winced a smile. "Well…the surgeon managed to remove the bullet….and it seems you got everyone pretty stirred up about it. Apparently it's one of the new bullets 'Charlie' has been using….our boys haven't been able to get their hands on any….until now," Captain Conley explained. Scott watched her impassively. "They've called it a Whizzer….and normally….it exits the body after it's done its damage….it whizzes around tearing up the muscle before it exits…..but in your case Lt Tracy…once it entered and did its damage it lodged under your collar bone….your collar bone's broken too I'm afraid," Sarah Conley winced as she continued to explain what had happened to him. "The surgeon has done a good job, though, repairing the damage and you should make a full recovery…..you will be in some pain for a while but we'll give you everything we can to make you comfortable….and of course you have three cracked ribs on your left side….so you're going to be with us for a while longer, Lieutenant. Quite frankly…the surgeon and everyone else was amazed at how you managed to get up from that with Lt Numann and get to that Huey," she added, finishing off with obvious admiration.

Scott said nothing, just closed his eyes briefly as he took in the news. So that's why it hurt so much, why his back right up to his collar bone felt like it was on fire, he thought to himself, why he could barely move his right arm.

"Lt Numann is in the fractures ward but I'm sure we could get him to come see you before he leaves," she continued, hoping that it might cheer him up to be able to see his friend to which Scott nodded. "He's been asking about you….telling everyone what a hero you are…and how he's going to name his first kid after you….even if it's a girl," Sarah added, thinking that might bring a smile to his face. She wasn't quite prepared for his reaction.

Scott rounded on her, fixing her with a cold, hard stare from his piercing blue eyes. "What has he been saying?" he asked coldly.

"He…didn't mention any details….only what a hero you are….that you would be the one anyone would want with them in a tight spot," Captain Conley answered warily. She couldn't help now but wonder what had happened to this handsome young man out in that jungle.

"Just….leave me alone," he responded wearily. He turned away from her to stare at the blank wall.

She continued to talk to him, oblivious of his request as she checked his dressing. "You're a popular young man, Lieutenant….you've had quite a few visitors already."

"Dad! Virg! They were here!" Scott asked, momentarily forgetting where he was. His thoughts, though, were tormented confusion, part of him wanting his family and another part of him not wanting to face them.

Sarah winced at realising what he must have thought. "No…I'm sorry Lieutenant…not your family….but they have been asking about you and we've kept them informed," she was quick to assure him. "I meant all your buddies from your squadron….they've all been in to see you….and Major Hollis has been here every day….and even the crew from the Navy helo that brought you in….they wanted to see you before they left…..from what I understand they took a big risk trying to bring you in here….and, of course, Colonel Adams has been in to see you too."

Jack Flannigan and his crew had, indeed, been in to see the brave young Lieutenant before they had to finally head back to the Liberty, after Jack had been suitably treated and tended too by practically every young nurse in the casualty department. They were glad to see him a lot more comfortable than when they had last seen him and, of course, now that he was cleaned up and free of his camouflaged face paint they could, at last, tell what he looked like. "He's gonna be OK, isn't he?" Jack asked concerned of the nurse that was tending to the young Lieutenant.

"Physically….Lt Tracy should make a full recovery….he just needs plenty of rest," the nurse smiled and feeling very moved that the rescue crew should take the time to come and see him. Chief Cooper, Mac and Jack gave each other a knowing look, the word 'physically' not having escaped their notice. They were experienced enough to know it was the deeper psychological traumas that took longer to heal, if ever, young Bud being more naïve in such matters.

"Well….so long, buddy….it's been a pleasure and an honor to pull your ass outta the fire….and maybe some day……!" Jack nodded in admiration and gripping Scott's left hand in a farewell, chewing his usual stick of gum, of course. "Well guys….guess we'd better be headin back to the 'Ranch'…bet old Chief Sanchez is just dyin to welcome us with open arms," Jack quipped, to which Chief Cooper and Mac shook their heads in exasperation at his mischievous grin. The rest of the crew, too, gave Scott their good wishes and then they were gone.

And just what did happen when our little band of heroes arrived back on board the USS Liberty. Well, rumour has it that Jack Flannigan was summoned to the Ward Room, along with a gloating Master Chief Sanchez, where Commander Stockton was waiting and was given an official dressing down for disobeying a direct order, which pleased Sanchez no end. The Chief was then dismissed and rumour has it that when the door was closed Commander Stockton clapped Jack Flannigan heartily on the back and told him what a damn fine job he did and how proud he was that Jack was a member of his crew. Rumour also had it that the Commander went so far as to recommend Jack for the Navy Cross, the next highest honor to the Navy Medal of Honor and, of course, he earned himself a Purple Heart for his wound, which he felt a little embarrassed about, compared with Lieutenant Scott Tracy. Which just all went to prove that, perhaps, Lt Jack Flannigan really did have the luck o the Irish in him. After that he became something of a celebrity, held in even higher regard and loved by his crew and comrades alike, except for one particular Master Chief, though, who found it all rather too much to stomach!

At the mention of Colonel Adams, Scott once again turned his face from the Captain and she somehow got the impression that the Base Commander was not exactly his favourite person right now. He tried to swallow, feeling incredibly dry and thirsty and he watched as Sarah Conley poured the cool water into a spouted cup; he knew it would be cool and refreshing for he could hear the ice cubes clink against the glass of the jug as she poured it. Scott sucked greedily on the spout when she placed it in his mouth, as though he had been deprived of water for a long time, so greedily in fact that he started to choke.

Sarah Conley fought back the emotion that rose in her, not able to imagine being that thirsty or what it must have been like to be out in that heat. "Take it easy, Lieutenant….you can have as much water as you like, whenever you like," she reassured him.

His choking and coughing wracked his body with pain and he groaned in agony.

"I'll get you something more for the pain, Lieutenant," Captain Conley sympathised.

"No. Just leave me alone……I need my pain…Captain…sir," Scott spat out coldly and with more than a little sarcasm, knowing that, officially, she outranked him.

Her heart went out to this young man who was obviously suffering some deeper mental pain but she had no intention of heeding his request and leaving him to suffer. She reappeared, upended a small bottle and withdrew the required amount of medication. Scott watched as she pushed the needle into the connection of the IV drip in his right arm and moments later felt a measure of relief.

"Try and get some rest, Lieutenant," she suggested gently, leaving the room when his eyes finally closed. Closing his eyes, though, only brought him restless torment, haunted by images of young, startled eyes, a neck snapping in his hands and a falling sword.

As she sat at her desk in the small office beside the Nursing Station Captain Conley stared at the vid-phone screen, trying to decide the best thing to do. She had been given strict orders however and so reluctantly she tapped in a code and asked to be put through.

"Colonel Adams…..he's awake."


	74. Chapter 74

Thunderbirds and The Tracy Family are the creation of Sylvia and Gerry Anderson

Chapter 74

"Lieutenant Tracy," the woman's voice called.

Scott stirred, flickering his eyes open at the familiar voice. He turned his head and fixed Colonel Lauren Adams with a cold, hard look. She didn't waver for she didn't really expect that he would be pleased to see her.

"Lieutenant Tracy….I can't tell you how glad I am we've got you back with us….both you and Lieutenant Numann," Colonel Adams started and very much aware of the young man's piercing stare. "Lieutenant…I can understand your not being happy with my decision…and I can't tell you how much that has been on my mind since….well….we can't change what has happened….let's just say if I could have made my decision over again I would have done things differently. As it is I can only offer my sincerest apologies for what has happened to you….what has happened to you both. I have been to see Lt Numann of course," she added, feeling it her duty to be honest.

"Well I guess we all have to find some way to live with ourselves...Colonel...Ma'am," Scott stated coldly, though being astute enough to accord the Base Commander her rank and courtesy title. His heavy sarcasm, though, had not gone unnoticed by her but she was more than willingly to let it drop, given his condition and, of course, it was her privilege to treat this as a private visit rather than an official one. She certainly would not have wanted it on his record that he was being insubordinate to a superior officer but then Lt Scott Tracy could not have been accused of that for he had chosen his words very carefully. He turned and stared at the window.

"Yes…I guess we do, Lieutenant," the Colonel agreed. "I also want to say we're very grateful to you for bringing back the assault weapon that you…retrieved…from 'Charlie'…..our intelligence people are very excited to be able to get their hands on one of these weapons at last….that and the bullet that was taken from you, Lieutenant. I have been talking with Lt Numann…..and he has informed me as to how you came by the weapon," she added slowly, having wanted to find some way to carefully broach this subject. Scott turned, slowly closed and opened his eyes to fix her with such a chilling, cold stare it made her feel slightly uncomfortable. "Yes..well...I will need an official report from you, Lieutenant…..but that can obviously wait until you're feeling better.

"If you have the details….then you don't need anything else from me……Ma'am," Scott responded with an equal coldness in his voice.

Colonel Adams winced. She could tell the young Lieutenant was finding it hard to come to terms with what he felt he had to do and sometimes she hated having to enforce the official line. "Unfortunately I need to hear it from you, Lieutenant…..we both know that…..but as I said….I won't ask for a report from you just yet. Lieutenant Tracy….for what it's worth….you were very brave in your actions…you did everything possible to evade capture for both you and your injured colleague….you did what you had to do, Lieutenant and you are a credit to the United States Air Force," she added encouragingly, wanting him to know that no matter what he thought of her she thought highly of him.

Scott stared at the opposite wall as she spoke but gave no response. He had determined in his mind that if they wanted a report then they would get a report, as brief and concise as he could make it, that he retrieved a weapon from the enemy by taking out said enemy and so evading capture.

"I have….eh….also sent off your NVS for analysis," the Colonel informed him.

Scott turned again to look at her, his face a blank canvas, devoid of any emotion, though his eyes asked the obvious question. He could see by her expression that she had viewed it for herself and that she was clearly moved by what she had seen but, curiously, he felt nothing for the pain she expressed.

"Yes Lieutenant….I did look at it before I sent it off…..and I can only apologise again for what you had to witness," she began.

"It's not me you need to apologise to...Ma'am," Scott returned coolly, taking care to be polite. In his methodical way of thinking those villagers would not have been tortured had 'Charlie' not been looking for them and 'Charlie' would not have been looking for them had they not been forced down. They wouldn't have been forced down, of course, if they had been able to defend themselves, which all came back to them not being armed, equating what happened in the village solely with her decision.

The young Lieutenant's insinuation was obvious, making her wince. "Lieutenant….I can well understand your feeling powerless to help those people….but you do know there was nothing you could have done…and besides….what happened in that village would probably have happened whether you were there or not," Lauren Adams stated gently, hoping it would alleviate some of the guilt he felt. It was a forlorn hope.

"Well I guess we'll never know that for sure….and that's something else we'll have to live with……Ma'am," Scott responded icily and completely unafraid of speaking his mind. I don't honestly think that Lt Scott Tracy cared, at that point in time, whether he faced a court-martial or not such was the deep agony of soul he was in. Was that what he was trying to achieve, to atone, perhaps in some way, for what he had done or felt he hadn't done? Who knows but Colonel Adams had no intention of giving it to him.

Lauren Adams recognised in Lieutenant Scott Tracy a young man of high ideals and strong moral principle, something very rare in young people and something she saw that should be cherished and nurtured. She hoped she could help him come to terms with things by putting things in perspective and helping him see the bigger picture. "Lieutenant….I don't think you really realise what an important thing you have achieved here…..our intelligence people have been really stirred up…..and…I wish there was a better word for it….but excited…by what you have managed to record. You do realise that no such visual evidence exists of such atrocities….until now….and now it can be presented to the United Nations for all to see. Lieutenant….what you did was truly remarkable and took more guts than you give yourself credit for."

For the briefest of seconds it looked like Scott Tracy's ice wall would crumble as his eyes, heavy with exhaustion and the need for peaceful sleep, glistened with the threat of unshed tears but he would not succumb to the emotion. He shifted to try to make himself more comfortable but only succeeded in sending a wave of pain through his body. He groaned and closed his eyes, trying to focus his way through the pain until it subsided.

Lauren Adams winced, feeling for the young man's agony for she had been informed of his injuries and the surgical procedure he endured and the bruising on his ribs could hardly be ignored. "Would you like me to call Captain Conley for you….get you something for the pain?" she asked sympathetically. He shook his head, telling her he'd already been given something. He could barely keep his eyes open now and Colonel Adams took that as her cue to leave. "I can see you need to rest, Lieutenant so I'll leave….and Lieutenant…..I am glad we got you back."

When it was heard that Lieutenant Scott Tracy had regained consciousness a lighter mood seemed to settle over the base and, of course, all his squadron buddies wanted to go see him. Captain Conley found herself having to be strict since this was only his first waking day, insisting that he needed to rest and limited his visitors to that of Major Hollis. He was sensible enough to keep his visit short, wanting just to content himself that his young Lieutenant was all right. For the rest of the day Scott drifted in and out of consciousness, becoming more and more annoyed at the constant interruptions of the nurses as they busied about him, especially when they moved him to change his dressing, so much so that at one point Sarah Conley thought she had seen one young nurse about to burst into tears when she had almost run into her in the corridor. His body craved sleep, some respite from the pain but when he closed his eyes his mind was tormented by images he could not forget.

Early in the evening a sharp rap on the open door of her office caused Captain Conley to look up from the monitor where she was checking up on the latest patient information. She came instantly to attention as two smart looking gentlemen, both in pristine Air Force dress uniform entered the room, the younger of the two men wearing the insignia of a Silver Leaf, indicating his rank as a Lt Colonel. The other man was slightly older and slightly rounder in shape and face with a distinctly receding hairline, conveying his love of good food and little exercise and his insignia was one Silver Star, indicating a Brigadier General. They may have been strictly military and she nursing staff but Air Force protocol still demanded she salute superior officers. They returned the salute but once protocol had been adhered to Captain Conley was again in charge of her small corner and it was on her say so alone whether any patient was allowed visitors, no matter should he be a four star General. It was something though she never yet had to test, that of refusing a four star General admittance but it made her smile to think she had that ultimate authority.

"Well Colonel….General….what can I do for you gentlemen?" Captain Conley asked politely as she looked from one to the other.

"We understand that Lieutenant Tracy has regained consciousness…..we would like to talk with him, Captain," the Lt Colonel replied simply without giving any explanation.

The Captain studied the two officious looking men for a moment and concluding they must be from Intelligence made her decision. "I'm sorry, gentlemen……Lieutenant Tracy is not up to being interviewed at the moment….he needs complete rest," she stated calmly and professionally.

The two officers looked at each other as though they had never been denied their request before and then the General gave a curt nod to the Colonel. "You don't understand Captain….we're not here to interview Lieutenant Tracy. We have come all the way from the Pentagon to see him…..we're here to give him some good news," the Colonel offered.

Sarah Conley eyed the two men warily and a little curiously. "And just what might that be Colonel…..General? I need to know if Lieutenant Tracy would be up to receiving that news," she explained.

Again the two men looked at each other before finally deciding they weren't going to get past her until they told her what she needed to know. "Like we said, Captain…..we've come from the Pentagon……to tell Lieutenant Tracy…….," the General began to tell her, at which her eyes just got wider and wider.

She couldn't help but smile, feeling more than proud for the young man, even though she was not aware of all the circumstances of his ordeal. She felt he was truly deserving and more than worthy and perhaps it was just what he needed to hear. "If you'll follow me, gentlemen……but I would just ask you to bear in mind that Lt Tracy has only regained consciousness today……he's still in a considerable amount of pain as well as being exhausted and as such…..well…he might be a little less than agreeable!" she warned as she led the two officers to his room.

"Lieutenant! Lieutenant Tracy……you've got a couple of visitors," Sarah Conley called softly.

Scott groaned. Why couldn't they just leave him alone. "Go away….just leave me alone…..why can't you all just leave me the hell alone," he snapped without even opening his eyes.

Captain Conley gave the two officers a sheepish grin and a raise of her eyebrows in a 'Well I did warn you' kind of way. "Well….I'll just leave you two gentlemen to it," she added with almost smug satisfaction and hastily exited the room, though she couldn't help but feel she had just thrown the sheep to the wolves, or should that be, to the wolf. She figured Lt Tracy was more than a match for any high-ranking officer, despite his present condition, though of course, she would keep a discreet eye on the situation.

Left alone the two men looked at each other as if almost unsure of what to do next. The General gave the Colonel a curt nod to proceed; well that is the privilege of rank and the reason for having subordinates. The Colonel then approached Scott's bed and, raising his fist to his mouth, gave a short cough. "Lieutenant Tracy! I am Lieutenant Colonel Kimball….and this is Brigadier General Hansen…..we've come from the Pentagon to see you, Lieutenant," the Colonel began as he introduced them.

Scott slowly opened his heavy eyes, turned and fixed both men with an icy cold, emotionless stare, totally unimpressed with their credentials or where they were from.

Beads of sweat had broken out on the General's rounded face, whether it was not being used to the tropical heat of the place or not it was hard to tell but he found himself running a finger around the inside of his collar as though to loosen it. "Well yes….when it was known what you had brought back for us, Lieutenant….and your courageous actions in rescuing your colleague…..and in successfully evading capture…..and very impressively I have to say…..that's what we need…young men with guts and backbone who are not afraid to get the job done," the General said, all but gushing with admiration and not taking one minute to think how Scott might be affected by it. "….well I just wanted to salute the young man in person who's to receive the Medal of Honor for his gallantry…..that's right son…we're here to inform you that you are to receive the Congressional Medal of Honor…..to be presented by the President himself," the General stated proudly. "Congratulations, Lieutenant Tracy. It's an honor to have young men like yourself serving in the United States Air Force."

There are actually three versions of the Medal of Honor, one for each of the Services, Navy, Army and the one Scott would receive, of course, the Air Force, which had, appropriately, the word Valor added to it.

Scott said nothing, only turned to look at the blank wall in front of him. Both men again looked at each other, slightly puzzled. They were used to a mixture of emotions on the few occasions that they had performed this task, from tears welling up in eyes and feeling unworthy to being stunned, overwhelmed but rarely had they encountered the attitude of this young man who seemed to feel…..nothing.

"Didn't you hear what was said, Lieutenant? You are to receive the Congressional Medal of Honor….the highest honor our country can bestow…..for gallant action above and beyond the call of duty," the Colonel stated with pride.

So, he was to be awarded a medal. For what! For ending a young boy's life and snapping another man's neck and watching villagers be tortured. Scott turned to look at the Colonel with an impassive stare. "I heard you…..and the people of that village…they get a medal!" he inquired coldly, knowing already what the answer would be.

The two officers shifted uncomfortably. "Well no, of course not……em…I mean….the Medal of Honor is not awarded to groups of people but to individuals who it is deemed have carried out exceptional feats of bravery and courage…..who have went above and beyond the call of duty in defence of their country…..and these people….well..these people…..," General Hansen had started to explain to him.

"……are innocent people," Scott responded immediately, fixing him with a challenging stare.

The General coughed to clear his throat. "Ahhmm…..of course they are, Lieutenant…..but they just aren't ….American citizens," he replied, as though that should have been obvious and giving a nervous little laugh.

"And what if I don't want it," Scott stated bluntly. After all, he didn't ask to be awarded anything for saving his friend's life.

For a moment there was stunned silence. "We can well understand how you must be feeling, Lieutenant Tracy…..and, of course, you're still in some discomfort but…..," the Colonel had started to say and thinking it had accounted for Scott's attitude.

Scott drew in a breath as his face grimaced with the next wave of pain. "You have no gawd damn idea what I feel…..Colonel," he responded wearily.

"You're right….and I apologize…..but there's something you need to understand here, Lieutenant…..morale back home is on the wane…..people need to feel….well….that we're doing some good here….that we're needed here….and of course with the evidence that you have provided us with it proves just that," Colonel Kimball went on to explain, as Scott eyed the two men with a heavy frown of wary suspicion.

"Yes….and the President….needs….to give this medal. The country needs a hero…..and that hero is you, Lieutenant Tracy…..so you see…..it is your duty to accept this medal," General Hansen added on.

Scott let out a contemptuous laugh. So that was it. His duty! They played dirty. How dare they question his duty to his country. It seemed that even in the awarding of a medal power politics came into play and now he was trapped. He would accept the medal, as his bounden duty but they couldn't order him to like it. Scott closed and opened his eyes slowly, letting out a deep sigh of resignation as he turned to stare at the wall. The two officers let out a sigh of relief.

Now that that little problem had been averted the General gave a curt cough, prompting the Colonel to return to the next task in hand. He gave a brief nod at which Colonel Kimball started fumbling in the briefcase he had set at his feet. Scott turned, puzzled at this flurry of activity, thinking they had done what they came to do. Colonel Kimball pulled out a small black box, opened it and passed it to the General who lifted out its contents.

"While we are here, Lieutenant Tracy, we've also been instructed to award you with your Purple Heart medal…..for your wound received in action," General Hansen stated. He stepped forward with the medal in hand and then realised, embarrassingly, there was nowhere to actually pin it since Scott was devoid of any clothes. He placed it in Scott's open left hand as it lay on the bedsheet.

Scott stared at the heart-shaped medal, emblazoned with a cameo picture of George Washington, and felt...nothing. "And Jez gets one of these too?" he asked, to which the two officers looked blankly at each other. "Lt Numann…..does he get one of these too?" Scott repeated.

"Yes, of course Lt Numann gets a Purple Heart…..his injury was caused by direct enemy fire forcing him to eject the aircraft…..he will be given that by Colonel Adams," Colonel Kimball assured him. Scott nodded.

"And the people of that village….do they get one of these too…..do they get a Purple Heart for their wounds!" Scott asked directly, knowing very well what the answer was.

"Well no, Lieutenant. The Purple Heart can only be awarded to members of the American Armed Forces, as I'm sure you're well aware," the Colonel responded with a wince, knowing Scott was emphazing a moral point.

"Then you can give them mine…..since it is mine," Scott insisted defiantly and challenging the Colonel on a point of principle.

The Colonel looked apprehensively to his senior officer. "I'm afraid we can't do that, Lieutenant Tracy …..this medal is yours by right…for wounds that you have received……and you more than deserve it," he said understandingly. They had seen it before. It wasn't uncommon for such young men to feel ill-deserving in the face of someone else's greater injury or indeed, that because the medal was handed out for even minor injuries that little value was placed on it.

"Are you going to tell me it's my bounden duty to accept this too," Scott responded with just a little touch of sarcasm, as he fixed the two men with a cold, hard stare.

"Be very careful, Lieutenant….let me remind you that you are addressing senior officers," the Brigadier General warned.

Scott was not in the mood to be threatened, which was how he saw it. "Or what! That I face a court-martial. And just how would that look for your Medal of Honor winner….for your national hero," he replied, his voice as icy as his look. It seemed Lieutenant Tracy was prepared to risk all and play them at their own game but in truth, he couldn't have cared less.

The Colonel gave a nervous laugh. "I'm sure there's no need for all this," he assured all concerned for he could well see the PR on this one: 'United States Air Force court-martials its Medal of Honour recipient while he lies ill and gravely injured from bravely rescuing his wounded colleague and after having been shot down while in the execution of his duty'. "We can see you're obviously still in some discomfort from your wound, Lieutenant….and that you're still exhausted from your ordeal….isn't that right, General," Colonel Kimball pointed out diplomatically.

The same thoughts had been going through the General's mind for these men were well used to dealing with image and public relations. "Yes of course, Colonel," he agreed immediately then gave Scott a reassuring smile. "There's no question of a court-martial here, son…good heavens no…..we can't be giving a court-martial to our Medal of Honor hero….and like the Colonel said…we can see you are exhausted….this has all been a bit much for you to take in, I'm sure, so we'll leave you to get your rest, Lieutenant."

The two officers came smartly to attention and gave an equally smart salute. Scott's natural instinct was to return the salute. His right hand trembled and quivered with the effort it was taking him to raise it, his face contorted in agony but he couldn't lift it very far before it fell back onto the bed. The Colonel was visibly moved and winced in sympathy at the pain the effort was causing him. "It's all right, son…you are not required to return this salute….it is our privilege to honor you as the Medal of Honor recipient and you can expect a lot of more of that in the future, Lieutenant," he added with an understanding smile and explaining the protocol to him. "Once gain... congratulations son."

The two men left him while Scott sank back onto the pillows and closed his eyes, breathing heavily, though trying not to, as he took in the news. A few moments later he opened his eyes and stared impassively at the heart-shaped medal, reminding him of what he was suffering and reminding him of what those people suffered. Scott closed his hand around it and, with an effort, flung it as far as he could. The medal went skidding across the floor, out through the open door and into the corridor where it came to a stop against the shoe of the nurse who was standing at the Nursing Station. She was discussing with the nurse behind the desk the topic that had become the main source of gossip around the ward. Speculation and rumour had been running rife ever since the two senior officers arrived and Captain Conley had shown them into Lieutenant Tracy's room. Curious she bent down and picked it up and was surprised to see it was the medal. Puzzled, she looked around to see where it could have come from and on seeing the open door almost opposite the Nursing Station, surmised it had to have come from there.

"You seem to have lost something, Lieutenant Tracy…..I take it this is yours," the nurse said with a wry smile. Scott stared at her blankly and said nothing. She opened the black box on top of his locker and saw that it was empty. "Would you like to have it….or will I put it away for you?" she asked.

"Just…..leave me alone," Scott sighed with a heavy weariness. It seemed he couldn't even throw the medal away.

As she put the medal in the box and into the drawer she couldn't help but let her curiosity get the better of her. "Oh Lieutenant…..we were just wondering…..well…is it true?" the nurse asked, barely able to keep the excitement from her voice.

Scott frowned. "Is what true?" he asked suspiciously.

"Well…those two officers….someone said they're from the Pentagon….and rumour says that they were here to tell you, you're to get the Medal of Honor…..is that true, Lieutenant…..are you getting the Medal of Honor?" she continued excitedly.

Everyone knew what a high honor it was to be awarded such a medal and because the medal was awarded to so few, for exceptional courage, those who received it were held in something of a celebrity status. It was an aspect of being awarded the medal that Scott was not relishing at all, knowing already what it was to have to carry the burden of being Jefferson Tracy's eldest son and heir. He had never made known that fact, although it was known to his closest friends and colleagues and was one of the reasons he enjoyed his Air Force career because he could make his own way and just be Scott Tracy. Now, if this became public knowledge, he would have to endure a lot of unwelcome attention, something he could well do without right now, in his present condition.

"Leave me alone," Scott responded coldly and turned to face the window.

The nurse left the room and returned to the Nursing Station. "So…..was it his!" the nurse behind the desk asked, trying not to sound too interested to which her colleague nodded. "And did you ask him about the...other medal?" she added eagerly. "What did he say?"

The nurse shrugged her shoulders. "He wouldn't say anything….just wanted to be left alone," she said sadly.

"Gee…poor guy…..makes you wonder what happened to him out there…doesn't it," the nurse behind the desk mused.

"Yeah…..it's so sad…..and he's such a hunk too," her colleague added dreamily.

"Yeah," the nurse at the desk responded equally as dreamy. "Say…that reminds me. I'm on duty in the morning and I know who I'm gonna get to wash first," she added with a grin.

"Oh…just hold on a minute. I'm on duty too…and I seem to remember I'm down to do the single rooms and you're doing Bay 1," the other nurse reminded her with a teasing laugh.

Her friend behind the desk frowned and then smiled, an idea having come to her. "You're down to do a cath tomorrow, aren't you? Well…you let me take care of Lieutenant Tracy and I'll do your cath," she offered with a wide-eyed grin.

"You're really…that…desperate. OK, it's a deal," the other nurse accepted and feeling almost a little guilty, for if Lt Tracy was in the same mood in the morning as he was in just now then her colleague might not have as pleasant an experience as she hoped for and she gets let off doing the cath job. And just what was this little job the nurses were willing to trade off? It was that 'very popular' and unavoidable procedure of inserting a catheter and if there was a way of avoiding it then it was to be seized at all costs.

"Well gee…let me think….Lieutenant Tracy for the cath job," the desk nurse mused in the pretence of weighing up the deal and thinking she was definitely getting the better part. "Come on…you've only gotta look at the guy. What I wouldn't give to run my fingers through his hair."

Her colleague had to agree that the young Lieutenant was certainly worth looking at but Lieutenant Tracy in a foul mood for the cath job might not be such a good bargain after all and she couldn't help but smile and think, 'On your head be it'.

I wonder what Lieutenant Tracy would have made, though, of being traded off like a prize stallion!

That night as Scott tried to sleep he was aware of a presence in his room. He turned with the feeling of being in slow motion and saw that Colonel Kimball and General Hansen were standing by his bed.

"There was something we should have insisted on earlier, Lieutenant," the Colonel said smiling.

"Yes Lieutenant Tracy….you must wear your Purple Heart," General Hansen added with the same fixed smile.

Scott looked from one to the other in bewildered confusion and then down at himself. "But….but there's nowhere to pin it."

The two officers smiled at each other. "Oh come now, Lieutenant…..you're being too modest….of course there is. Here…let me," the General replied in a sinister tone.

Scott watched as General Hansen turned to the Colonel who was holding the black box, watched as the General lifted out the medal and undid the clasp. He felt his heart rate climb and his breathing deepen as he watched the General come towards him and bend forward and watched horrified as the General pushed the pin in through the skin of his chest above his heart, out the other side and fasten the clasp, leaving the medal now pinned to his bare chest. Scott drew in a gasp, held it and let out his breath in a deep groan, his mind in total confusion. He felt himself then gasping and panting for air.

The General straightened up. "There…..wear your Purple Heart with pride, Lieutenant Tracy……it is your duty," he said, his voice becoming more dark and sinister.

"Yes…it is your bounden duty, Lieutenant," the Colonel added with the same sinister inflection.

With his face contorting in anguish Scott looked down at his chest to see blood trickling down from the puncture wounds then he turned to look at the two men, not understanding why they would do this, only to see them recede into the distance. The words echoed in his head. 'Wear your Purple Heart with pride, Lieutenant Tracy….it is your duty……wear your Purple Heart….it is your duty……your duty……'

The nurse on night duty came rushing into Scott's room, having been alerted to his climbing heart rate on her bank of monitors at the Nursing Station. She found him perspiring heavily and deeply distressed.

"No….no….take it off….take it off…..get it off…..no…..take it off…..," he kept repeating as he tossed and turned and tried to claw at his chest with his left hand.

She could see his eyes were wide open in panic and something was obviously distressing him. "Lieutenant! What's wrong……what is it?" she called gently while she dabbed at his face with a towel but he just kept repeating the same thing. "Lieutenant! Lieutenant Tracy…take what off….there's nothing there….you're having a nightmare," she assured him.

Although his eyes were open he wasn't seeing her and as soon as she placed her cool hand on his forehead Scott startled awake. "The…the medal….the medal….take it out," he gasped, taking in deep breaths.

The nurse winced, unable to imagine what must have been going through his tortured mind; she only knew it was something deeply disturbing to him. She opened the drawer. "Is this what you mean, Lieutenant? Your Purple Heart! It's right here….do you want it?" she asked gently as she showed him the medal she had taken from its box in the drawer.

It took Scott a few moments to realise where he was. He looked at her, looked at the medal and then down at his chest. There was nothing there, no medal, no blood and no puncture wounds. He fell back on the pillows knowing he had experienced a very vivid and disturbing nightmare. "No. Take it away…..take it outta my sight," he groaned, the pain now engulfing him as he tried to take more shallow breaths.

The night nurse put the medal back in its box and out of sight in the drawer. "I'll get you something to help you sleep," she said understandingly, knowing his lack of peaceful sleep wasn't helping his mood any. She left the room and came back within minutes.

"Can't sleep…..don't wanna sleep…..need….need to sleep," Scott moaned, his mind crying out for one thing while his body cried out for another.

"It's all right, Lieutenant Tracy…..you've had a long day…..these will help," she assured him gently, moved by his pitiful pleas. She pushed a couple of pills into his mouth and gave him a drink from the spouted cup.

Scott swallowed and within a short while he felt himself drifting into a deeper, though still restless sleep. The nurse stayed, keeping an eye on him until he was finally under, as she added the incident, time and what she had given him to his datafile at the end of the bed.

Earlier that evening on a small island in the South Pacific the vid-screen came, once more, to life with the face ofMajor General Steve Ryder. "Jeff….that's wonderful news about Scott…..that he's regained consciousness…..I hear he's going to pull through," he began, more than happy for his friend.

"Yes Steve….we're all mighty relieved…..we were informed this morning that he came too," Jeff responded and getting a distinct feeling that Steve Ryder hadn't just called to offer his relief.

"Jeff…there's something I thought you might like to know. Because of Scott's brave and courageous actions he is to be awarded the Congressional Medal of Honor…..I can't tell you how pleased I am for him, Jeff…..and for you…..I know you must be very proud of him," Steve said warmly.

This was indeed a proud moment for any father. He felt a well of emotion rise up in him at hearing the news. His eldest son, who was gravely wounded as he bravely and gallantly rescued his colleague was to be awarded his country's highest honor; just because he chose to live on a Pacific island Jefferson Tracy still considered himself very much an American citizen. What father wouldn't be proud?

"Steve…I can hardly believe this. Yes, of course, I'm proud of my son….I was proud of him without the medal but I'm happy that he's getting the recognition for his actions," Jeff replied, stoically trying to remain composed in the face of his overwhelming emotion. "Does Scott know of this yet, Steve?" he asked, wondering how his son would take the news for although his son was a single, carefree and popular young man he also knew him to be modest, willing to carry out his duty without any thought of reward and not wanting to draw attention to himself.

"Two of our people went out there yesterday, Jeff…..so I would think they're telling him right about now," General Ryder replied.

Jeff nodded. Something, though, was sitting decidedly uneasy with his friend. "Steve…..there's something you're not telling me," he observed, seeing his friend become troubled, as though he wasn't sure how to tell him.

"Jeff….there are things that have come to light about Scott's ordeal in the jungle……things which were taken into consideration in the awarding of this medal," Steve Ryder began carefully.

This was all beginning to sound a bit mysterious. "Things! What things, Steve?" Jeff asked worriedly.

"Jeff…you must understand….that what Scott had to do…well it was taken entirely out of his hands….what Scott did he had to do to save his colleague and himself….he did what he did in the execution of his duty….to evade capture…as he had been taught to do," Steve explained in order to prepare him.

Now this was sounding even more mysterious and worrying. "Just tell me, Steve….what happened to my son out there?" Jeff asked, feeling again that cold chill grip his heart.

General Ryder leaned forward to the vid-screen as though about to impart some great national secret. "Jeff…are you alone?" he asked in a low voice.

"Yes I'm alone, Steve. Virgil is….elsewhere in the house. Now just what in the hell is all this about? Tell me what happened to my son," Jeff replied, his anxiety spilling out and no longer able to contain his irritability at the 'cloak and dagger' response from his friend.

"All right, Jeff. In order to evade capture Scott was forced to………"


	75. Chapter 75

Thunderbirds and The Tracy Family are the creation of Gerry and Sylvia Anderson

Chapter 75

"Jeff….Scott was forced to….take out…two of the enemy in close quarter combat," Steve began carefully, not really wanting to launch into full details there and then but knowing Jeff Tracy would want to know everything.

Jeff could tell his friend was hedging around this subject and sensed there was more to this than just the normal hand-to-hand defence that Air Force personnel were taught. "And just how did he….take out….these two enemy soldiers?" Jeff asked warily.

"Now Jeff….you have to keep in mind that what Scott did, he had to do…..it took guts and you have every reason to be proud of him," Steve reminded him to which Jeff found himself becoming increasingly irked by his friend's continuing to dance around the subject rather than get straight to the point.

"Steve…..there is nothing my son could do that would make me less proud of him. Now will you stop dancing around like a hound dog with ticks and just get straight to the point. Just what did Scott do?" Jeff responded, never being a man to mince his words.

"All right….I guess there's no easy way of saying this. The first of the enemy that he encountered he took out….with his knife…..up and under….no hesitation," General Ryder told him plainly, though Jeff could see his face was troubled and thought immediately there was something his friend was keeping from him, which wouldn't be the first time, for trying to get all this information had been like trying to draw blood from a stone.

"And! Are you trying to tell me Scott was wounded in that attack?" Jeff asked concerned, although he hadn't been told of any knife wound his son had sustained.

"No, no…not at all, Jeff….I assure you. It's just….we understand that the man he took out with the knife...well….he wasn't so much a man….more of a boy….about seventeen we think," General Ryder replied.

Jeff closed his eyes briefly and took in a deep breath, barely taking in what he was hearing and hardly able to imagine what his son must be feeling. "And the other one?" he inquired.

Steve winced. "He….eh….he came up behind him and he…eh…snapped the man's neck….with his bare hands….a clean and clinical job by all accounts," Steve Ryder continued.

A father's heart was aching at what his son had been forced to do. "Dear gawd……and Scott has given all this in his report! How is he dealing with this?" Jeff asked with worried concern.

"Well…eh….no, Jeff. Scott hasn't said anything yet. This report has come from Lieutenant Numann….and from what we understand it's pretty hard to know just how Scott is dealing with it…..according to Lt Numann Scott didn't know it was just a boy until he…eh…..well. Lieutenant Numann says he just seems to have shut himself down….he wouldn't talk about it," Steve admitted reluctantly.

Jeff fought hard to bite back the emotion he was feeling as the truth continued to emerge about his son's ordeal in the jungle. With having younger brothers of his own and Alan being just nineteen he knew Scott would find it hard to cope with taking the boy's life. He knew, sadly, too that if Scott had decided to shut himself down then he would not talk and whether that could be regarded as a strength or not he wasn't entirely sure. All he knew was his son was a remarkably strong and resilient young man and, perhaps, it was that strength of character and ability that enabled him to be the young man that he was. He had seen it once before, when his mother died. His young son had shut himself down to all emotion and immersed himself in helping to bring up his brothers. At the time Jeff had thought his eldest was being brave and he was glad because he couldn't even deal with his own emotions much less that of a child but now, of course, he wished he had dealt with things differently. As he grew up he demonstrated that ability more and more, when he didn't wish to talk about something, he simply didn't and pushed his own needs into the background to put others first.

As these new revelations began to sink in, however, a nagging thought came to him. "And just where in the hell did he learn to do this, Steve……the last I heard they were teaching our boys to fly….not become trained killers," he responded, feeling now an anger rise in him. "Steve….I'm not naïve….I know we encounter MiG's in aerial combat….and I know our boys have to defend themselves on the ground but this is something else. Scott joined the Air Force to fly….he is not a combat soldier….so just what in the hell have you been teaching our boys…..because we sure didn't learn any of that," he added, demanding to know just where his son had learnt such skills.

"Jeff….I can understand how you feel….as a father…..but I am not at liberty to divulge just how we trained Scott except to say we have an advanced training programme for only the best and most exceptional young men….such as your son," Steve explained without giving anything more away.

Jeff Tracy narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "You mean you teach them to kill without hesitation….and without emotion I suppose," he replied.

Steve Ryder could well understand his friend's anger and his concern for his son. "Jeff…I know this is hard for you to hear but we had found that the biggest obstacle our boys had to overcome was their own fear. You know as well as I do, Jeff that if you show fear and panic out there….in a hostile environment you are lost. In training Scott showed an exceptional and natural ability to be able to overcome his fear and panic…to suppress his emotion….and we just….honed those skills….that's all. Think of it this way, Jeff……if Scott had not been capable of acting in the way he did….they would either be dead….or they would, most certainly be in enemy hands now….and I don't need to tell you what that would mean for them," he added, hoping that his friend would be able to see the bigger picture. "Jeff….I have seen young men come back from captivity and torture and I would not wish that on anyone…..and I will not apologise for the fact we gave Scott the skills to defend both himself and his colleague."

Jeff closed his eyes and nodded, knowing in his heart Steve was right but wishing he wasn't and knowing that in order to survive sometimes men are driven to desperate measures. He certainly couldn't bear to think of his eldest son being held captive and tortured.

"And Jeff….if it makes things any easier for you…Lt Numann also told us that kid was armed with the very latest assault weapon…..now you don't carry one of those things around and not know how to use it… and he had pushed it into Scott's cracked ribs causing him considerable pain…..now in my book that makes that kid responsible for his actions" General Ryder continued, wanting Jeff to realise Scott had no choice. His philosophy was, 'He who lives by the sword, dies by the sword' and all those who show aggression to a peacekeeping force will have to expect retribution, no matter what age they are.

Jeff drew an anguished breath at the mental image of his son in pain and much as he was aware and could feel some pity for the plight of these child soldiers his ultimate thoughts were for his son and that he had had the fortitude and strength of will to survive.

General Steve Ryder's heart went out to his friend. "Now Jeff….we just have to make sure we give Scott all the support he needs to deal with this. Obviously we hoped Scott would never have to use such skills but….circumstances dictated otherwise and Scott did not hesitate for one minute to do what he had to do. You can be very proud of him, Jeff….we just have to help Scott see it that way," Steve said sympathetically.

"Yes I am proud of him, Steve and he will get every support," Jeff stated proudly to which Steve nodded but again Jeff couldn't help feel his friend was holding something back and couldn't think what else could possibly have happened to his son. "Steve! Surely to gawd there couldn't be anything else. Please…just tell me everything."

"All right, Jeff. Like I told you…there were other considerations taken into account when awarding this medal. Along with his courage in rescuing his colleague and what I have just told you and the weapon he had retrieved for us to have a look at we have also some valuable evidence recorded on Scott's NVS visor," Steve began cautiously.

Jeff frowned in puzzlement. "Valuable evidence! Of what exactly?" Jeff asked warily, not knowing at all where this was going.

Steve Ryder proceeded carefully. "Jeff…you may not be aware but there have been rumours of atrocities going on in the northern villages. Of course we have never been able to substantiate this because no-one will talk and there is no visual evidence…until now."

"And what does this have to do with Scott and his NVS?" Jeff continued to ask warily and beginning not to like where this was going.

Steve took a deep breath. "Scott went to check out a nearby village to find out if 'Charlie' was there….according to Lieutenant Numann…..and he recorded what he saw there. 'Charlie' was occupying the village and after analysis it is understood they were looking for Scott and his buddy. They dragged out the Headman….to make an example of him…and….Jeff, there's just no easy way to say this…but they decapitated him," Steve said, his face that of sincere sorrow.

Jeff felt a coldness clutch at his chest and closed his eyes against the image it invoked but more than that he realised what it meant, if that was recorded on the NVS then! "And Scott saw this happen?"

"Yes Jeff, Scott saw it happen….the NVS has recorded that his eyes were open and from where he was he had a clear view….we have it on zoom in….and there is no question of the identity of the man who carried out this act….we have him in plain view….in fact…he looked straight at Scott for a few moments, though he obviously didn't see him. Jeff…Scott was incredibly brave to stay where he was and record this," Steve replied encouragingly. "And unfortunately that's not all….there are other things recorded too….it seems the soldiers went on a rampage after that and terrorised the village……taking the women and….and babies were taken from their mothers…well I don't need to go on, suffice to say the evidence cannot be denied…..and that is all thanks to your son, Jeff," he added, feeling somewhat emotional himself.

Tears welled up in Jeff Tracy's eyes, tears for the villagers and what they suffered and tears for his son, that he had witnessed such horror. He knew his eldest son well and knew he would have felt helpless frustration at not being able to help these people and couldn't even begin to imagine the images that would torture his son's mind. "And….and he saw….everything?" Jeff managed to choke out.

"Pretty much everything, Jeff…..although towards the end the NVS records his eyes were closed for a time…..I guess he just couldn't watch anymore," his friend admitted to which Jeff nodded, unable to trust himself to speak. "Jeff….I feel you should know this too….just how brave your son was willing to be…because I have a feeling he wouldn't put this in his report….when he gets round to making one out," he added.

Jeff steeled himself for what he was about to hear, though something deep within him already knew just by the way his friend had phrased his words.

"This comes from Lt Numann. When Scott got back to their hiding place from his recce to the village he wouldn't tell Lt Numann what he had seen, he says Scott told him never to ask him. Scott then promised him he would never let those soldiers take them alive….that he would….that he would 'do them' first. That was when Lt Numann realised what Scott had seen must have been bad," Steve told him, having to take a pause and a breath before he could tell Jeff what Scott was willing todo.

It was what he had feared for Jeff knew in his heart that Scott would have had the strength of will to do what he said he would do. The thought of never having seen his precious son again and the not knowing what would have happened to him became too much and wet tracks of tears unashamedly stained Jefferson Tracy's face.

"Jeff…I am so sorry that you had to know all that…but I just want you to know that you have a very exceptional young man for a son….and I for one will be more than proud to be there…when the President hangs that Medal of Honor…round his neck….for I can't think of a young man who deserves it more," Major General Steve Ryder stated proudly and feeling quite emotional himself at seeing his friend's anguish. As the Air Force top brass in the Pentagon General Ryder would automatically be at the Medal ceremony, which would be held in the State Room of the White House, residence of the President of the United States of America.

"Thank you, Steve….I know, too, what an exceptional young man my son is. And Steve…..thank you for being completely honest with me….I know there was a lot of things you didn't have to tell me….and I didn't exactly give you an easy time but then it is my son," Jeff acknowledged gratefully and Steve nodded his acceptance.

Once the vid-screen went blank Jeff sat back in his chair and thought over everything he had heard. He had decided not to tell his other sons this latest information for he knew Scott would not want his brothers to know and it would be up to Scott to tell them if he chose, suffice for them to know their eldest brother had been shot while rescuing his friend. He found his thoughts wondering to a far away place, to his eldest son. "Son….I only hope you can find that strength of will now to get you through this…and to be able to put this behind you," he thought to himself.

Early next morning in that far away place Scott stirred, awakened by the hustle and bustle of the hospital's morning routine, as his door was always kept open to make it easier to check on him. Why couldn't they just leave him alone, he thought to himself, annoyed at yet another disturbance. He felt like he had only closed his eyes and now he was aware of a presence in his room. Slowly Scott opened his eyes and turned to see a nurse coming towards his bed with a basin in hand and yes, it was the nurse who had been at the desk the previous evening.

"Whatda you want?" Scott snapped testily.

"Lieutenant…it's time for your morning bathe," the nurse said brightly, giving him a smile.

Scott obviously wasn't in the mood for cheerful smiles. "Go away…I don't want you here."

"But Lieutenant Tracy…you have to get bathed. Now you wouldn't want me to go against orders, would you," she continued with a smile and trying not to take too much notice of his mood as she prepared to set the basin down beside him.

"I don't care about your gawd damn orders….just leave me alone," Scott responded in a frosty tone. The next moment there was a resounding splash and one indignant sounding young nurse.

Captain Conley had just settled into reading up on the patient information from the night before on her monitor and she was almost finished reading the report concerning Lieutenant Tracy when there was a knock at her open door. She looked up and had to refrain from letting out a choked laugh for there, standing in her doorway, was one very damp nurse, no, better make that one very soggy nurse, the front of her uniform completely saturated and making a little puddle on the floor right where she stood. Sarah Conley raised her eyebrows in question.

"It's Lieutenant Tracy, ma'am…..he refuses point blankly to be bathed," she sighed exasperatedly.

"I see….well…you'd better leave the Lieutenant to me," Captain Conley replied, trying to keep a straight face. "And…I….eh….think you'd better go and get a dry uniform, Nurse Baker," she added sympathetically to which the young nurse responded with a, 'Yes ma'am'.

She squelched down the corridor and as she passed Bay 1 a rather amused voice called out. "Oh dear….wasn't Lt Tracy in the mood for his bathe then," her friend from the night before sniggered. "Still….you've got that nice cath job to look forward to instead." Somehow I don't think Nurse Baker will be too keen to trade duties in a hurry again.

With her hands in her pockets Captain Conley entered Scott's room. "Now Lieutenant Tracy….I understand we're having some problems here!"

Scott turned from where he was looking at the window at the sound of the now familiar voice, fixed her with a piercing stare from his cobalt blue eyes and said nothing.

Undaunted she carried on. "You seem to have developed quite a talent for upsetting my nurses, Lieutenant Tracy….from having them crying to….trying to drown them," she said, eyeing him warily. "You know they're here to keep you comfortable and help you recover and part of that duty is to bathe you," Captain Conley reminded him gently.

"I just wanna be left alone….why is that so hard for everyone to understand," Scott responded, turning his face away from her.

She sighed sadly. "Well, that just isn't going to happen, Lieutenant Tracy…..I can't pretend to know what you're feeling or what you're suffering but my nurses have their duties to perform….and I can't have you constantly upsetting them….however….if you would prefer a male nurse to see to your needs I'll go and see what I can do," Sarah continued sympathetically, yet firmly. "And I'll send someone in to mop this up," she added, referring to the puddle on the floor.

Scott continued to stare at the window, knowing he wasn't going to win on this one, besides which he didn't have the energy.

Captain Sarah Conley actually oversaw two wards, both of which were serviced by the Sluice Room, Linen Cupboard, Medicine Dispensary and various other rooms at a central point, the two wards running off that area. Her office was located beside the Nursing Station in Ward 5A, each ward having its own Station and the Wards themselves comprised of three bays, each with four beds, running off an L-shaped corridor. On the central corridor three single rooms were located, opposite which was the Nursing Station, these rooms being kept for the more serious cases and facilitating easy access from the Station. At this point in time all three bays on the male only Ward 5A were occupied along with two of the rooms, one of which was Lt Scott Tracy's. On the adjoining Ward 5B, also male only, two bays and one room were full and surprisingly enough very few of the cases were actually combat related, most being routine operations or accidents. Lt Scott Tracy was by far the worst and, as such, he was already something of a celebrity before there was ever mention of a medal, for who hadn't heard by now of the brave and courageous young pilot who had helped his colleague survive in the jungle and had then been shot at the very point of their rescue. The whole Base, of course, had been alive with this news for days and it had filtered into the Base Hospital, although, perhaps the reason it had now spread so quickly was because a certain Lieutenant Numann had done what he had promised to do and that was to tell everyone, when he got back, about what a hero his good buddy Lieutenant Scott Tracy was.

The person Sarah Conley was looking for was on the other ward and once she had left Scott's room she headed down the corridor, across the central area and down onto the adjoining ward. She smiled warmly as she stood to the side of one of the bays and watched for a while the way this particular nurse worked with his patients. He had a gentle, easy-going manner and infinite patience, which was probably one reason Captain Conley was seeking him out for she knew he would certainly need it and he always seemed to be able to put patients at their ease. Everybody liked him, both staff and patients and right now Sarah observed him engaged in conversation and obviously sharing a joke, a broad beam of a smile on his face as he went about his duties, checking an IV line and adding the latest information.

When he had finished Captain Conley discreetly drew his attention. He excused himself, crossed the floor and Sarah led him farther out into the corridor for a little more privacy. "Cass….I want you to work on the other ward for a while….and I'll get someone to take over from you here, of course. I'm having some trouble with a patient….he's having a hard time coping and….proving….let's say….a little difficult. One of my nurses has practically been in tears and this morning….he tried to….eh…drown another one," she began her explanation and trying to choose her words carefully so as not to sound too unkind.

Cass listened with interested concern, his eyes widening a little in questioning bemusement at the last remark.

"He…eh…refused to be bathed," she added by way of explanation.

"I see," Cass responded, nodding with continued interest and beginning to understand a bit more why she had sought him out.

"He only regained consciousness yesterday….but he just wants to be left alone. We're giving him as much pain relief as we can but his sleep is restless….and that's not helping his mood any. Will you work with him, Cass? He might relate to you better. I would like you to take over his care….see to his needs," Captain Conley asked, almost pleadingly.

Their relationship was such that Sarah Conley would never have dreamed of ordering him to, nor would she have had to, but rather it was based on mutual trust and her respect for his nursing abilities. She had seen him work with traumatised young men before, those wounded in combat and some having been held in captivity, some he had managed to break through to and others not but he always seemed to have some sort of calming and soothing effect.

"Sure I will, Captain," Cass replied with a gentle smile and without hesitation. "And does this troubled young man have a name?" he asked with a wry grin to which she relaxed into a smile, realising she hadn't told him.

"Yes….It's Lieutenant Scott Tracy….he's 24…..," Captain Conley began informing him.

Cass nodded knowingly. "Ahh….our famous Medal of Honor winner…..a very brave young man by all accounts, Ma'am."

Sarah Conley looked at him in wide-eyed surprise; he never ceased to amaze her with what he knew. "Yes…that's right….but that wasn't public knowledge, Cass. How did you know?" she asked warily.

"Such things get around, Ma'am….I just keep my ear to the ground," Cass replied simply. His face saddened. "It doesn't sound like the Lieutenant but then I suppose it's not really surprising," he added thoughtfully, his arms folded as he concentrated on what she had been saying, while he studied the floor.

"You know Lieutenant Tracy, Cass!" Captain Conley asked in surprise.

"Not really, Ma'am…..I know of him. He's an exceptional pilot from what I hear….a very likeable and popular young man with his colleagues…well with everybody," Cass told her, his admiration for the young man quite apparent.

She smiled. "I didn't know you took an interest in all that, Cass. Is there a frustrated pilot in you wanting to get out?" she teased him gently.

Cass let out a laugh. "No Ma'am….but I do get to hear a lot of interesting stories……and, of course, there has been talk on the Base of what happened," he replied good-naturedly before returning to a more serious manner.

"Yes…I know….I heard that too. I suppose we can't blame him for feeling the way he does……and he is still pretty much exhausted…getting shot wouldn't help matters either……his body just needs time to recover," Sarah Conley surmised, though she became a little surprised when Cass didn't immediately agree with her.

"I don't think that's it, Ma'am. From what I understand of Lieutenant Tracy he is a brave and courageous young man…..he can deal with bodily pain," he replied in thoughtful muse.

"Then what are you saying, Cass? You said his behaviour wasn't surprising," Sarah Conley asked warily. "Do you know something else?"

With his face troubled and his arms folded he studied the floor again briefly. Before answering he looked around to make sure no one was in earshot, making Sarah think it all very mysterious. "Word has it, Ma'am some pretty bad stuff went down out there," Cass responded in a low voice.

"What do you mean, Cass? And how do you know these things?" Sarah asked, pulling her face into a puzzled expression.

"Like I said, Ma'am…I keep my ear to the ground….after all, that is the way of my people," Cass replied with a slight raise of his eyebrows and the trace of a smile. "It has always been. When they put their ear to the ground they could tell how many horses were coming…..and….if they listened really, really hard they could tell how heavy the rider was and….even what he had for breakfast…Ma'am," he added, trying his best to keep his face poker straight.

"Really!" Captain Conley answered in amazement before she noticed Cass break into a grin and realised that, maybe, he was just toying with her. "Oh Cass……I should've known better than to fall for that, shouldn't I," she responded with a smile.

The way of his people! How many horses! Oh, perhaps I forgot to mention that Cass, or to give him his full name of Cassidy Grey Wolf, is actually a Native American of the Sioux Nation, a full-blooded Oglala Sioux to be precise. The Sioux Nation or Lakota as they sometimes refer to themselves, Lakota meaning 'The People', are grouped in different divisions and within the divisions there are different tribes, Cass belonging to the Teton division and the Oglala tribe. The natural homeland of the Sioux Nation and, indeed, all Native American tribes was long gone and they had been confined to Reservations across the States with the Sioux Nation covering most of Dakota and the neighbouring States. The largest of the Reservations and to which Cass and his people belonged was Pine Ridge Reservation in South Dakota. In their eyes and heart, though, this was and always would be their natural homeland; it was sacred to them, the Black Hills of Dakota being the most sacred place of all.

Cass, himself, was a striking looking man of about 35 years old, which gave him the maturity and understanding to deal with these young men and striking, not so much in a good-looking way as more of characteristically interesting. He bore the weathered and rugged outdoor features of his years of growing up on the Reservation but perhaps the most striking feature about him was his eyes, which were not the normal dark, chocolate brown associated with the Native American peoples. They were more of a greenish/golden color, veering towards yellow, rather like the piercing eyes of a wolf but then that was hardly surprising since he was named for the wolf and all the male members of his family had the same striking characteristic.

Cass bore the rank of a 1st Lieutenant, not that he couldn't have been a Captain by now for he had been offered promotion but had turned it down, preferring instead to work more directly with people as he enjoyed what he did rather than get into the more administrative side. Although he was a nurse he was also an officer in the Air Force and as such had to adhere to the regulation short hair cut, which meant he had to lose his traditional long braids. It was a pity for his hair was raven black, so black, in fact, that it shone with a midnight blue sheen in certain light and would have, indeed, been a sight to behold if he had had his full head of hair. It didn't bother him, though he often had to endure the displeasing looks from the Elders when he went home on leave but in his heart and soul he was all Oglala Sioux and respected the long traditions and ways of his people and for that reason, to please the Elders, he had a pair of false braids. In fact he had even worn them onto the ward on occasion much to the delight of his patients who enjoyed his fun sense of humor for he was not averse to poking fun at himself or his culture and they laughed often at his references to Indian and 'white man', the favourite line that was usually thrown up to him being that he had been well and truly scalped by 'the white man'. Of course, he had got his own back when some procedures called for the removal of certain body hair and he would wide-eyed and menacingly weld a cutthroat razor and tell them to prepare to be scalped by a savage Indian.

He certainly was a character but above all he was a dedicated nurse and, although he appreciated the benefits of modern medicine and science, he never failed to impart the simple wisdom of his people for he believed that the two were not opposed but rather went hand in hand for the healing of the whole body, mind and soul.

"But seriously, Cass….what did you mean….some pretty bad stuff. I take it we're not talking about his having to carry his partner for two nights or them surviving in the jungle?" Captain Conley asked cautiously.

"No Ma'am, I'm not….but I don't think here is the place to discuss this," Cass advised, a sadness now clouding his gentle face.

"You're right, Cass…..we'd better go to my office. I'll need to show you Lt Tracy's file anyway and discuss his care," Sarah Conley agreed, so together they walked back along the corridor, across the central area and into Captain Conley's office where she closed the door. She leaned against the edge of her desk and with concerned interest prepared to listen. "All right, Cass….tell me what you know."

"Well, like I said, Ma'am….it's just what I hear….but I do understand it comes from Lt Numann," Cass began to which Sarah nodded. "Lt Tracy was forced to take out a couple of soldiers to keep them from being captured and…..from what I also hear…..they were both quick and clinical executions….not the usual stuff these boys do….and I also hear one of them was a boy….maybe seventeen or so," he added without going into actual detail.

Sarah Conley closed her eyes briefly and drew in a small breath. She was well aware, of course, that these young men were taught to defend themselves but what she was hearing now troubled her a little. "And just what do you mean, Cass…..quick and clinical….not the usual stuff," she asked cautiously but she could see that Cass was being hesitant. "Cass…..I'm not going to be shocked…..I think you know that….and if we're going to find a way to help this young man then I need to know what we're dealing with," Sarah urged him.

Cass nodded. "From what I hear….he took the boy out with his knife…..a very professional job, Ma'am...a quick thrust and twist to the heart……and the other man…..he snapped his neck….with his bare hands," he told her, keeping the detail simple.

"You mean like Navy Seals type stuff?" Captain Conley asked, pulling her face into a concerned frown.

Cass winced an acknowledged nod. "Something like that, Ma'am……clinical, cold and emotionless…..and maybe that's what he's finding tough to handle…..though I hear he was pretty tore up about the boy when he realised. And…..according to Lt Numann…..he just switched off……shut himself down," he added, telling her just what he knew.

Sarah Conley closed her eyes and shook her head. "That poor young man…..I think I'm beginning to understand," she sighed. "Just what are they teaching our boys, Cass…..what are they doing to them? You're right….that doesn't sound the normal stuff, does it," she mused, not knowing if she would ever understand the military mindset, only knowing that young men like Lt Tracy would be forever scarred by what they had to do.

"Unfortunately Captain….it is the way of the world that forces us to teach our young men such things and until the world learns to live in total harmony then it will continue to be necessary," Cass spoke with a sad wisdom.

She smiled sadly at her nurse's profound insight. "As always, Cass you are very wise. And does that ear to the ground tell you anything else?" she asked curiously.

He paused for a few moments before answering. "I have heard that our young Lieutenant saw some bad stuff go down in a village near to where they were hiding," Cass offered, a seriousness clouding his gentle features.

"Really!" Sarah replied with concern. She never knew how he came by these things for he was not one to gossip about what he heard, always keeping things to himself, until like now, when he was specifically asked and in the interest of helping a patient, making him the perfect confidante. Sarah, though, had come to rely on his judgement and trust his instinct and intuitive nature implicitly. "What sort of things, Cass. Do you know?"

He shook his head. "I'm sorry, Ma'am. Nobody, but nobody is talking. All I know is he made sure his NVS visor was given to Colonel Adams herself…and that they were near a village. Lt Numann doesn't even know what he saw…..just that he was told by Lt Tracy never to ask him…..that's what I hear, Ma'am…….and that tells me that some bad stuff went down there….and that it's recorded," Cass told her.

"I see," Sarah replied, feeling very troubled indeed and wondering just what images were torturing her young patient's mind but she knew if Cass did not know then there was little chance of anyone else finding out. "If that's the case…then I think we have a very troubled young man on our hands, Cass," she sighed with worried concern to which he agreed. "You will try and help him, won't you, Cass? I know he'll have to go through the professional help we have here but….well….you understand things that can't be learned in books," she said with a gentle smile and letting him know she thought more of his ways than the accepted method, which she sometimes thought too clinical and impersonal; Cass, on the other hand, she would swear could see into a man's very soul. She couldn't help that sometimes these younger men brought out a maternal instinct in her; perhaps it was because they were far from home and the support of their own families.

"I'll do the best I can, Ma'am but I can't guarantee anything. Our pain helps to make us who we are and it is up to each to choose whether to let it destroy us or make us strong…….and only Lieutenant Tracy can choose for himself," Cass replied with simple wisdom.

Captain Conley smiled and nodded, knowing she had picked the right man for the job. "Thanks Cass…..now we'd better get down to his care plan….this is what he's going to need….," she said, beginning by pulling up his file on the monitor as Cass looked on. She pointed out the wound to his back and how it was repaired and the broken collarbone. "…..and he has three cracked ribs on his left side which has left him badly bruised…..so you will take care around there……," she continued and then gave him a list of his medication. "…..and Cass….I want you to make him your main priority….spend as much time with him as possible….. and I'll keep your duties light," she promised, giving him a grateful smile. As he headed for the door and his new assignment Captain Conley wished him luck.

"I do not believe in luck, Ma'am," Cass responded with a wide grin, as he stopped and turned. "I believe the world is so ordered by The Great Spirit…..everything in its appointed place and time…….even those who enter our lives are not there by chance but do so at a specific time and for a purpose," he added reflectively to which Sarah Conley smiled and bowed graciously to his simple, though profound wisdom.

Cass left her office, collected the things he was going to need for a bed bath and made his way back to Scott's room.

Scott groaned as he shifted his position to try and make himself more comfortable, though it didn't seem to help much and, once again, he was aware of a presence in his room as he tried to doze. "I don't want you here, whoever you are…..so why don't you just do us both a favor and leave," he growled testily, without even bothering to open his eyes.

Wincing a smile Cass knew he had his work cut out for him. "Sorry…can't do that, Lieutenant…..you see….the funny thing is…..some patient tried to drown one of our nurses this morning…can you believe that……and it's kinda left us short-handed," he said lightly.

Scott turned and forced his eyes open to see who was trying to be funny with him and wasn't quite prepared for what he saw. He fixed Cass with a cool, questioning stare.


	76. Chapter 76

Thunderbirds and The Tracy Family are the creation of Sylvia and Gerry Anderson

Chapter 76

"Captain Conley thought you might benefit from having a male nurse see to your needs, Lieutenant….so here I am…..and since I know your name, Lieutenant Tracy, I guess I'd better introduce myself," Cass explained and tried to be amiable.

Scott continued to fix him with a cool stare. "Don't bother on my account," he returned dryly, for he had no intention of being pally with this guy. "Just do what you have to and leave."

Cass drew a calming breath and raised his eyebrows slightly. He certainly had his work cut out and was going to need every ounce of his patience. Undeterred he carried on. "My name's Cassidy…..Cassidy Grey Wolf…..but everybody calls me Cass. And yeah….I'm a full-blooded Oglala of the Sioux Nation, in case you're wondering," he said, cheerfully introducing himself.

"Well, I wasn't," Scott replied bluntly.

"So…what can I call you? Your first name's Scott….right? Lieutenant's kinda formal," Cass asked, as he continued to try and establish some point of contact.

"Lieutenant will do just fine," Scott responded coldly and he turned away as if to emphasize his point that he didn't want any contact.

Cass set about preparing for his task by, first of all, making sure the table where he had set the basin was well out of his patient's reach and then raised the bed to a more comfortable, working height. With the door having been closed to afford his patient privacy he began the bathing routine with practiced ease, taking great care when it came to around Scott's ribs. He continued to try and engage his surly young patient in conversation as he worked.

He had winced at the young man's determined attitude but he wasn't about to give up. "Say….I hear your call sign is Timber Wolf. My family are named for the wolf so I guess that makes us wolf brothers, huh," Cass tried hopefully.

Scott turned and fixed him with a continued cold stare. "I guess it doesn't," he replied icily. He was surprised, though, to find that Cass was remarkably gentle with him when it came to washing around his ribs and his right shoulder for he had half expected a no nonsense guy kind of wash. "Besides….I already got four brothers….don't need anymore," he added, though for the life of him he couldn't think why he had offered that spontaneous information. There was something about this guy that bothered him, not in an uneasy way, perhaps it was the fact that Scott had almost felt compelled to offer the information about himself when he had determined he didn't want to strike up any bond of friendship.

Cass smiled quietly and didn't waste the opportunity. "Hey…I got three. I'm the oldest….and every last one of em has been a right pain in the old Indian butt….know what I mean….but I guess that's younger brothers for you. Say…you the oldest?" Cass asked, trying to keep his chat casual.

A hint of a smile pulled at the corner of Scott's mouth; he nodded and for a moment in time he almost felt normal, just two guys discussing the annoying habits of younger brothers. In fact, under normal circumstances, he thought he would actually like Cass, the kind of guy you could kick back and drink beer from a long neck bottle with but then, this wasn't normal circumstances; he was in pain and he didn't want to open up about himself or anything else.

Now that he seemed to have made a small opening in the ice wall Cass carried on. "My people believe that the earth is our Mother and that everything is related…part of each other……that all men are brothers," he ventured, watching Scott's reaction closely as he continued his task.

The remark didn't fail to have its effect. As easily as he had let down his guard Scott quickly threw it back up again and giving Cass a cold, hard stare he let out a contemptuous laugh. "You think all men are brothers, huh! You trying telling that to those people…..try telling the people of that village that those men were their brothers," he shot out angrily and forgetting that he was saying more than he wanted.

Cass stopped what he was doing for a moment, knowing sadly that he was hitting this young man in the seat of his pain. "You have seen some bad things, Chey'nah…..your pain is strong," Cass ventured, wondering if Scott was prepared to open up yet about what he had seen.

"You're damn right I've seen some bad things…..so don't go givin me that 'all men are brothers' crap…because all men ain't…..trust me," Scott spat out bitterly, though he wouldn't go into detail.

Cass just absorbed his angry young charge's outburst, knowing that he had held this inside of him and that this was probably the first time he had let out his venom. "I did not say all brothers were good, Chey'nah. Sadly…as with family…some brothers behave badly towards one another…..so it is in the family of man," Cass replied quietly. He continued on in his task.

Scott pulled his face into a heavy frown as he thought about what Cass had said and found he couldn't argue with it but he was not yet prepared to think that all men were brothers, not at this point in his life anyway. He didn't want to continue this discussion, thinking that somehow, Cass might be able to draw things out of him that he wasn't prepared to give. There was something that he was curious about, though and he couldn't help himself making a comment.

"So…what's with all this, Chey'nah…..you gonna chant on me!" Scott asked with more than a little sarcasm.

A beam of a smile lit up Cass's face and he let out a laugh. He liked this young man's spontaneous dry wit even though he knew it was laced with heavy sarcasm. "Heck no…..the Air Force frowns on chanting," he returned with a laugh and without thinking Scott found himself break into a genuine amused smile. "Naw….we save our chanting for the big, annual tribal meet. My people belong to Pine Ridge Reservation, South Dakota….biggest of all the Sioux Nation's reservations…..you heard of it?" he added, subtly trying to draw Scott out in conversation as he worked. Scott shook his head. "So….where's home for you, Chey'nah?" Cass asked casually.

As though Scott suddenly realised what Cass was trying to do his defensive wall went up again, he closed his eyes slowly and when they opened he fixed Cass with a cool stare. "So what is this Chey'nah? Why do you keep calling me that?" Scott asked coldly, though he couldn't help be curious.

Cass remained calm and serene, talking to him while he worked. "That is your name….that is what I see in you."

"And what does it mean?" Scott asked, pulling his face into a questioning frown.

"Hmm….there is no direct translation to your white man's language," Cass mused thoughtfully, as he again stopped what he was doing. "But it has the meaning of 'face of thunder'…..because of a….heavy heart…..he who is in anguish of soul," he explained in a quiet, reflective tone. "That is what I see in you, Chey'nah…..so that is your name."

As Scott listened the coldness left him and emotion filled him; he felt his eyes moisten, threatening to spill over and his lower lip trembled involuntarily. He had not expected to hear such an accurate description of how he felt and for it to be given a name, a name so very personal to him or he certainly would not have asked and who was this guy anyway that could see deep into his soul. Perhaps it was that about Cass that he found both compelling and yet disturbing.

But he determined he would not give in to his emotion; his instinctive need to protect himself coming into play. Scott closed his eyes and on opening them Cass could clearly see the coldness had returned, that ability to shut himself down being used to great effect. He also drew in a deep breath, which only served to cause him agonising pain in his ribs but he found that beneficial in that he could focus all his energy on riding out his physical hurting. But, the name stuck and, funny enough, Scott found it strangely comforting, perhaps because it was so deeply personal and he found he preferred it to his own name.

It saddened Cass for he could see what Scott was doing but he could not force the young man to open up, though he did find Scott's strength of will in shutting himself down remarkable for one so young. Cass was only halfway through his task and much as he had wanted to try to find a way through to the young man duties still needed to be finished, so preparing to do the lower half of his body Cass put his hand on the sheet to lower it.

"Whatda ya think you're doing?" Scott asked, his face frowned in consternation.

Cass raised his eyebrows in mild amusement. "Givin you the whole package, Chey'nah. Let me see…..last I heard the white man has a lower body and two legs just like us…..and I'm sure you ain't got anything different from us either."

"Well I can…do that…for myself," Scott responded defiantly, wincing at barely being able to move.

"Sure you can," Cass replied, trying not to smile at his stubborn young patient's obvious embarrassment for both of them knew very well he was not going to be able to manage anything. It wasn't the first time he had encountered this problem and he knew it wouldn't be the last. Cass put the sponge into Scott's left hand, stood back and waited.

Well, of course, Lieutenant Scott Tracy being the strong-willed and independent-minded young man that he was he was going to prove that he could manage for himself, after all, he had survived over two days in the jungle with an injured comrade and an injury of his own. He was forgetting, though, that that had all taken a heavy toll on his body, on top of that he had been shot and now he no longer needed to push himself to the limits to survive his body was at the point of exhaustion.

With a determined effort Scott forced himself forward, his face taut and tight with concentration as he reached his hand down towards his leg. He could reach so far down his thigh and no further but by now his hand was shaking with the effort and the pain was too great from the pressure on his ribs. He sank back onto the pillows with a deep sigh and a groan and giving Cass an 'ok you win' look he opened his hand for Cass to take the sponge.

"The wolf is strong in you, Chey'nah," Cass remarked as he went on about his work. "I sense that in you…because I am wolf." Puzzled Scott asked him what he meant. "My people believe that we all bear the strengths and characteristics of the animals…..that we all have an animal spirit to teach us and guide us….if only we will open up our hearts and listen to our inner selves," he went on to explain.

"And you believe that do you?" Scott asked with a great degree of scepticism.

Cass smiled quietly to himself. He knew 'the white man' found their beliefs hard to accept or understand and nor did he expect them to. "There are many things in this world we do not yet understand, Chey'nah……the ways of the Great Spirit are a mystery and these are things that have been handed down to my people for many generations. You and I….whether you choose to believe or not….are truly wolf brothers, Chey'nah. The wolf is strong because he fights to survive…..and he survives because he is strong. He possess patience and great perseverance. He possess the skill to protect himself and his family and to provide for them for he is fiercely loyal and has a strong sense of family and a very strong sense of who he is. The Alpha Wolf is unafraid and confident in who he is….he is a strong leader and others follow him," Cass went on to explain and the more Cass talked the more Scott found himself becoming strangely interested.

"The wolf is unafraid in the hunt and he possess the ability to move unseen by his enemies…he possess the power to outwit his enemies and he strikes quickly and without fear," he continued and at that Scott flinched, as though Cass were talking specifically about him, as though Cass knew what was going on in his mind. "His greatest strength lies in the pack…..he is fiercely loyal and will do anything for his family…..and when he finds his mate he will bond with her for life…..when he mates…he mates with passion," Cass added with a quiet smile. "It is said, though, if he should loose his soul-mate he will howl with grief. The lone wolf….he cuts himself off from the pack…..his howl speaks of his loneliness and anguish….it is a haunting sound…but it is not good for the wolf to be alone….he needs the pack…he was not made to be alone. You have become like the lone wolf, Chey'nah…that is what I sense in you," he finished with sadness in his voice.

Much as he was interested a raw nerve had now been touched and Scott didn't want to hear anymore. "Spare me your homespun wisdom," he responded dryly.

"I just tell you what I see, Chey'nah," Cass replied with quiet serenity.

Scott fixed him with another cold, steady look. "I suppose you're gonna tell me you come from a long line of medicine men, huh," he retorted, the sarcasm in his voice quite apparent.

Cass beamed him a grin. "Hey….for a white man that's not bad. There have been, as you would call them, medicine men in my family for many generations…..but actually the medicine man is more like a doctor. Those who see visions….can tell dreams….can sense things…they are the 'holy men'….we call them Shamans. You must have the gift of insight too, Chey'nah," Cass explained, grinning at his young patients attempt to rile him.

"It wasn't that hard….I just figured that's what you were goin to tell me," Scott replied with a wearied sigh as though it should have been obvious.

"Ahh…but then the wolf is clever and cunning…..he is smart and reasons things out. I told you the wolf was strong in you, Chey'nah," Cass told him, unable to keep the huge beam of a smile from his face.

Scott closed his eyes briefly and took as deep a breath as he could manage without causing himself too much pain, he just couldn't win against this guy. "All right…all right…..so I'm a damn wolf. Well you know what happened to Little Red Riding Hood when she just kept right on talkin, don't ya!" Scott snapped irritably, eyeing Cass with a meaningful stare.

Cass threw his head back and let out a hearty laugh. "Oh that is good…..that is real good. Yes…I have heard of your white man's story, Chey'nah," he replied, smiling at his patient's dry wit, though he knew Scott probably meant it for real but it didn't bother him for without Scott realising Cass had got him talking.

Cass returned his stare and held it and so began a battle of wills with neither intending to back down, eyes of steel cold, cobalt blue against piercing yellow wolf-like eyes. What Scott didn't know, though about the wolf was that this fixing of your adversary in a stare contest was usually a bid for dominance, to see who would be the Alpha male, the top dog; the one who looked away first would be admitting defeat, accepting a lesser position. The wolf has an innate ability to hold a stare for the longest time so, perhaps, Lt Scott Tracy really did have the wolf in him for he seemed to have perfected that ability, although all he knew was that when he fixed someone with a cold, hard stare it made them feel uncomfortable and they would usually look away.

But seemingly not this time and try as he might Scott knew that in Cass he had met a man who would hold his gaze and besides, he had neither the energy or inclination to play this game anymore. Scott closed and opened his eyes slowly, breaking the stare and turned away without realising the significance but to Cass, who smiled quietly to himself, it was a hopeful sign, a sign that this young man was willing to be broken and if he could be broken then he could heal.

With that part of his task now done Cass prepared to turn him as he was going to have to change his dressings anyway. Putting a pillow under Scott's left side for support Cass gently rolled him over just far enough to allow him to wash his back. After that Cass set about changing his dressing with Scott involuntarily sucking in a breath as his wound was bathed causing Cass to apologise for any discomfort. When all was done Cass rolled him back, put up a new IV bag and did all the other necessary duties, including adding the latest information to his datafile. He finished by clearing everything away and left the room.

Within a short time he was back with breakfast and since Scott was still not in a position to feed himself, his right arm being virtually useless with his broken collarbone and his left stiff and sore, Cass sat on the side of his bed and fed him. This morning it was a creamy porridge for Scott was still on a light, soft diet with only having regained consciousness and with their unusual and abnormal jungle diet he had to build up again to solid food. While Cass fed him he regaled Scott with stories from his people, Indian folk stories and legends that would be told around the camp fires and Scott had no choice but to listen, being as he was a captive audience, which Scott would swear Cass was enjoying to the full.

Some of the stories Scott was a little dubious of, like the one about the warrior ancestor, also a Grey Wolf, who rode into battle against another tribe. He was shot with a dozen arrows and, apparently, with them still sticking in his chest and back he went on to win the battle. He rode home, the medicine man removed them, the Shaman did his thing with prayers and chants and the warrior survived. He was then given the name, Anaka'hoya. When Scott asked suspiciously what that meant, Cass, with an absolutely straight face told him, 'He who leeks like a sieve'. Scott choked on his mouthful of porridge at that and eyed him coolly but Cass was adamant that was what was told him as a boy.

With breakfast over Cass left Scott to rest and he soon fell into another restless sleep. Throughout the morning Cass came in to check on him and it was on one such occasion that Cass got to know just how quick and stealthily this wolf could strike.

He could feel the humid heat, hear the birds in the trees; the crack of snapping undergrowth told him someone was coming. In his mind Scott was back in the jungle and he was aware of a presence very close to him. He had to stay calm, devoid of all emotion; he had to strike to protect them, to keep them from being captured. Without feeling any pain Scott shot out his left hand and gripped his attacker firmly by the throat and began to squeeze. In his mind he saw the enemy, he saw 'Charlie', he could hear him choke; he saw again what happened in the village and he squeezed harder, as though making this one pay for what happened there.

It was only when strong hands gripped his arm and a choking, rasping voice called him Chey…'nah did Scott snap his eyes open and he was pulled back to the present. It took him a few moments to realise he wasn't in the jungle but was safe in his room and with horror he realised he hadn't his hand on 'Charlie's' throat but on Cass's and he was turning shades of red. Scott let him go immediately; beaded with perspiration and fearful panic in his eyes at what he had done without thinking, what he could have done.

Choking and gasping for air Cass rubbed at his throat and realised what a dangerous moment that could have been but he in no way blamed Scott for what just happened, instead he blamed himself for not thinking that Scott would suffer from flashbacks. He had seen it happen before and should have known, he put it down to the fact he got careless.

"Gawd Cass…..are you Ok? I…I…don't know….what…I. I was back there….I thought….I thought you were 'Charlie'…..couldn't let us be…..I'm sorry….I'm so sorry…..gawd I could have killed you," Scott apologised repeatedly. His mind was in turmoil for the dream had been so vivid. What if he could no longer tell the difference between dreaming and waking? Was he going crazy?

It was a few moments before Cass could find his voice as he drew in gulps of air. "Say….that's some….grip….you have there…Chey'nah," Cass gasped with a half-laugh, surprised at the strength of the grip around his throat and also the speed at which it happened. "You really do move with the stealth and ability of the wolf, don't you," Cass thought to himself. "No…it is I…who should…apologise, Chey'nah. I should not have tried….to be silent around you. I should have woken you first. I brought you some ointment to put on your side….and when I saw you asleep….I did not wish to disturb you for I know you have not slept well. I thought…I could put it on for you to give you some relief while you slept. It is I who am truly sorry, Chey'nah…..I should have known…..you have nothing to blame yourself for," he explained and apologised, not wanting Scott to be suffering anymore than he already was by feeling guilty for his instinctive actions, because that's all they were.

It had been as he said. Cass came back to Scott's room with some ointment he thought would be beneficial for his patient's tender ribs and when he saw him sleeping so seemingly peaceful he didn't want to disturb him, knowing that Scott wasn't sleeping very well. So Cass had approached him quietly, sat down on the bed and was ready to apply the ointment when all of a sudden he felt a hand round his throat. He was thankful that when he managed to rasp out his name that Scott woke up and he made a mental note to make sure he always talked to Scott first when he approached him in future if he should seem to be asleep.

Cass could see, though, that the incident had upset Scott and he reassured him that it was all right, that after what Scott had been through flashbacks were a perfectly normal occurrence and that with time they would subside. He also discussed with his young patient the nature of flashbacks and how real they could seem.

"Are you Ok now, Chey'nah?" Cass asked with gentle concern to which Scott nodded that he was. "Then I'll put some of this on for you…..it should help ease your pain," he added. Sitting down on the bed he started carefully rubbing in the ointment.

There was nothing that could ease his pain, Scott thought to himself but he knew, of course, Cass was referring to his physical pain and he was surprised that a short while later it did seem to help.

"So what is that?" Scott asked, pulling his face into a questioning frown for it didn't look like any of the regular ointments he had seen. "That some of your medicine man stuff?" he inquired, having observed that Cass had opened a small clay pot, releasing a pleasant herbal smell.

Cass grinned. "If you like. It's a special herbal ointment that my people have used for many generations. It aids the healing process because it contains only good things that our Mother Earth has provided. The Elders send me a regular supply and Captain Conley doesn't mind me using it because it's only herbs and most of my patients say they have found it soothing," Cass replied.

"So it doesn't come with chanting prayers and waving feathers over me then," Scott retorted a little sarcastically.

Cass beamed him a good-natured smile. "Hey…you've been watching way too many movies, Chey'nah. Of course….if you really want the whole package!" he returned cheerfully which almost got him a smile from his patient.

Once Cass had finished Scott closed his eyes to rest, hoping that he would leave him alone for a while for he knew Cass was determined to get him into conversation and probably to get him to open up and for that he was just not ready. He didn't seem to have his eyes closed two minutes when he heard someone come into his room yet again.

"Just leave me alone…will ya…..why can't ya just leave me alone," Scott sighed irritably without opening his eyes.

"Well that's a nice way to say hi to the buddy you carried all over the jungle and made eat bugs," a familiar voice called out.

At that Scott turned immediately, his eyes and face already filled with emotion, as he heard the familiar voice. He had almost forgotten Jez was going home today and was told they would try and get Jez to come to see him and spend some time before he would leave. He looked now to see Cass wheeling in his friend, his right leg in a cast and outstretched on a support. The emotion that was threatening to overwhelm him, the emotion he had denied himself for so long, finally spilled out. Wet tracks stained his cheeks with the tears he could no longer contain at seeing his friend and remembering that the last time he saw him was in the back of the Huey, unconscious, shivering with fever and being frantically treated by the medic before he himself passed out and now here he was, looking so well. All the memories, too, of their few days in the jungle came flooding back, from when he first found his friend and treated his injury to when he felt him lifted from his shoulders.

"Hey….you're….looking….you're looking good buddy," Scott choked out, giving his friend a weak smile.

On the other hand Jez was shocked to see his friend looking so, so exhausted, weary and in pain. It hadn't escaped his notice the dark circles under Scott's eyes telling him his friend was not sleeping well and he winced at seeing the heavy bruising on his ribs, knowing his friend had carried him with that injury and that he must have been in pain. More than that, though, Jez had been shocked to hear Scott had been shot almost at their point of rescue for at that time he was well and truly out of it and had no idea of what was happening. He had been amazed and overcome with emotion to hear how Scott had got up again with him still on his shoulder, knowing at that time his collarbone was broken, and got them both to that Huey. His only memory was a vague recollection of voices and the hypnotic whomp, whomp of rotors as he drifted in and out of consciousness. After coming round the next day from surgery and with his fever under control he had asked every day about his partner and was relieved that Scott had finally woken up. He couldn't wait to come and see him and hoped he would be able to before he had to leave.

Now here he was and on seeing his friend, who had tried so hard to shut himself down, let go to his emotion caused him to give way to his own, for after all, this was the guy who had saved his life, without him he would not be here and, as well as that, it was down to Scott that he wasn't going to lose his leg. Jez choked back a teary smile at seeing the pain his friend was in as he tried to shuffle himself closer to the edge of the bed to get nearer to him.

Cass manoeuvred the wheelchair as close as possible with Jez facing him and lowered the bed to allow the friends their emotional reunion and he nodded with quiet satisfaction to himself at seeing his young patient finally give way to some emotion. He knew there was hope for the young man; it would just take time. Securing the brakes Cass left them to it and went about his other duties.

Having positioned himself at the edge of the bed Scott held up his left hand, his arm bent at the elbow and supported on the bed. Jez immediately grasped it with his own left hand in a firm, tight hold that says, 'hey, we made it, it's good to be alive' and the two men, unable to speak for a few moments, overcome with being reunited, just nodded those unspoken words, knowing they had been through an experience that would forever bind them together; they had been to hell and back and lived to tell the tale.

"Hey man….it's so good to see ya," Jez said through an emotional laugh while still gripping his partner's hand, the kind of laugh that says, 'I never thought I would see you again'. "I couldn't believe it when they told me you had been shot…..oh man….how did you ever get up….I had no idea," he added incredulously, amazed at his friend's strength of will. "You saved my life, buddy….and I….don't know….how I can….ever repay you," Jez choked out, as the emotion overwhelmed him again and his eyes shone with tears of gratitude.

"Hey….we're partners…remember. I wasn't…gonna let them…..take us…..let them…take us. Told ya I was….gonna get you back," Scott replied, wearied already by his emotion and the effort, giving Jez a weak smile.

"Yeah….you sure did….didn't ya," Jez beamed a huge grin but he was moved by his buddy's condition and could see that it had all taken its toll on him. He guessed, too, that Scott was still torturing himself over what happened and, of course, there was what he had seen in that village that he would not tell him about. "You know you did what you had to do, buddy……you had no choice…..and look I don't know what you saw out there….I know it mustta been bad….but there was nothing you……," he went on to say encouragingly and full of concern but he didn't get to finish.

"I don't want to talk about it," Scott responded coldly.

"But Scott….maybe if you talk….let it out….hell…get angry if you want….I'm listening….I'm here for you, buddy…..," Jez urged him for his heart ached for his friend's turmoil.

"I told you I don't want to talk about it…I don't need to let it out….and I'm not angry……in fact I'm not anything at all….so just drop it will ya," Scott shot back testily, his face set like stone, showing his displeasure. The only anger he was feeling was that people now seemed to think he should talk about it, as if that was going to make it all magically disappear, for he knew he could expect visits from the resident psychologists and he knew that Cass was trying to get him to open up. Well, the last thing he needed was psychoanalysed by anybody, he had managed perfectly well all these years keeping his feelings to himself and this would be no different. He groaned with the pain his outburst had caused him.

"Alright. Hey I'm sorry, buddy….I didn't mean to upset you….I just thought…," Jez winced at his friend's response, apologising sincerely.

"Yeah…me too. I didn't mean to go off on ya. I guess I'm still tired….and I just don't want to talk about it," Scott returned the apology to which Jez nodded his acceptance.

"Say…I hear you're getting the Medal of Honor, buddy…..you sure as hell deserve it," Jez said cheerfully to change the subject, little knowing how Scott felt about it, though it didn't take him long to feel he had put his foot in it again as he saw his friend wince and his facial muscles twitch.

"I didn't need a medal for saving your life, Jez," Scott responded, pulling his face into a frown. "So…just what did you say in that report of yours, buddy?" he asked with wearied sarcasm, knowing the information hadn't come from him.

"Of course not….but like I said…you sure as hell deserve it. And I just told the truth, buddy….that's all….cus I kinda figured there might be a few things you would leave out. And don't expect me to apologise either….cus I ain't. You're one hell of a guy….and the bravest man I know…Lt Scott Tracy and I'm proudda you, buddy," Jez stated adamantly and with a great deal of pride as another flood of emotion rose up in him. "Now you can bawl me out if you want….go right ahead if it makes you feel better…but I know what it cost you to get us outta there…..and I told you I was gonna make sure everybody knows what a gutsy guy you are. You saved my life, man and I ain't ashamed to say this...but I love ya, buddy," he added, unable to contain his strength of passion.

For a moment Scott was stunned. "Hey….I was only askin…..," was all Scott managed to get out before both men, eyes glistening with emotion, let out a short laugh for which Scott suffered the consequences.

A short while later Cass brought both men lunch, putting it on the over-the-bed table that he brought into place and offered to stay to help Scott with his.

"That's Ok, Cass….the pleasure's all mine. Do ya know this guy made me eat bugs and….snake! He makes a mean Jungle Mash, though….don't know what was in it and I don't want to know," Jez grinned and turned up his nose in mock disgust as he first looked to Cass then to his friend. Now he wanted to return the favor, seeing Scott couldn't manage and remembering how his buddy had kept him warm and fed him when he just wasn't able to do it for himself.

Cass nodded his agreement, guessing that it was important for Jez to be able to do something practical for this man that had done so much for him. "Jez….there's nothing with snake, man….you want to try Rattler sometime….my people do a mean Rattler Roast!" Cass beamed back a grin.

"Hey….can you believe this guy. He eats snake…..and nobody's forcin him!" Jez laughed, directing his comments to Scott.

Scott turned to give Cass a knowing look. "Oh yeah….I believe it. Nothing about Cass surprises me," he remarked with subtle sarcasm to which Cass grinned and gave him a little acknowledged bow.

Cass was genuinely impressed to hear of his young patient's survival skills and hunting prowess. "Like the wolf you are a skilled hunter and provider, Chey'nah. You must give me your recipe for Jungle Mash….and I'll tell you how to roast a Rattler," he said cheerfully, as though it was the sort of thing you eat every day.

"Huh!" Jez said, screwing up his face in puzzlement. That last bit of conversation went totally over his head and he had no idea what they were talking about, though it was obvious Scott did as he caught the twitch of a tired smile.

"It's Ok….I'll tell ya later," Scott replied and he did, though he left out what the name actually meant, only that it was a Sioux name Cass had decided to call him by. Jez thought it was really interesting and wondered what animal he had in him. He was a bit concerned, when normally Scott would have joked with him and made some suggestions he made no attempt at all, but Jez put it down to that he was still just physically tired.

Cass left them to it and had to admit he found it a touching moment, when on turning at the door, he witnessed Jez tenderly and attentively feed his friend his lunch, which for Scott was a mashed down version of Jez's potatoes, vegetables, steak pieces and gravy.

They spent a good part of the afternoon together but all too soon Cass put his head round the door and told Jez it was time, they were waiting for him. He made the porter wait outside the room for a few minutes more to give the two friends time to say their goodbyes and both found it a lot harder than they thought. They knew, of course, this moment would come but when it arrived Scott found he wished his friend were staying and Jez was finding it next to impossible to leave his friend behind for that's how it felt to him. Scott would not and did not leave him behind and now he felt he was abandoning his friend when he needed him most.

With their eyes shining unashamedly with tears they, once more, gripped each other by the hand and said an emotional farewell as Cass reluctantly put a hand on Jez's shoulder, signifying it was time for him to go. Jez longed to be able to pull his buddy into a tight hug and not let him go but he knew it would be just too painful for him but one day, he promised, they would have that hug.

"Hey…you take care, buddy. I love ya, man….you know that….and I'll be seein ya Stateside," Jez grinned tearfully as he said his goodbye.

"Yeah….same here, buddy," Scott returned with a weak smile.

Scott watched Cass wheel him to the door where he turned, both men giving each other a final silent nod of farewell, unable to trust themselves to speak. Jez was handed over to the porter and then he was gone. The overwhelming loneliness that Scott suddenly felt was crushing, more than he thought possible and in a week's time his squadron would also be returning Stateside, leaving him totally alone. There was only one thing to do now.

Cass returned to Scott to see that he was all right and was concerned to see that his young patient had obviously shut himself down, his eyes now totally blank and emotionless as he stared at the window and no matter how hard he tried Cass could not draw a response from him. All he could do now was leave him to rest a while for it had clearly taken more out of him than Cass thought; then he would try again. But he never got the chance.

Early in the evening two officers were shown into Scott's room.

"Lieutenant Tracy….you have two visitors," Captain Conley called gently. She had been kept informed by Cass as to how he was doing and insisted these officers did not stay long. Of course they assured her they wouldn't but their visit was important and on seeing he was awake she decided to allow them a few moments.

"Thank you Captain Conley. We'll take it from here," the senior officer said, smiling politely at which Sarah left them to it. She didn't know why but something made her feel uneasy.

Scott turned to observe his latest visitors; it seemed he was fated never to get any rest for every time he tried someone would come to disturb it. What he observed was a rather nervous looking Captain and a Major whose smile was both false and insincere, he had also started tapping his swagger stick against his open hand in a sinister fashion. Scott brought his eyes up to meet that of the Major's and, instantly, every instinct and fibre of his being told him he did not like this man.

"Lieutenant Tracy….it's a pleasure to meet you at last. This is Captain Decker….and I am Major Bauer," the Major said, smiling as he introduced them, his voice dripping with sugary politeness.

Author's Note: The story Cass told Scott about the warrior, Anka'hoya, is totally made up from my imagination and does not, unfortunately, exist in Sioux folklore but it does sound like it could be true or should be true, don't it. The name by which Cass calls Scott, Chey'nah, and the explanation of that name also does not exist in the Sioux language but came from my imagination, from a vision, you might say! All things, though, related to the wolf and the belief of the Sioux that we can learn from and take the strengths of animals is true according to my research as is their use of 'medicine men' and Shamans.


	77. Chapter 77

The Tracy Family and Thunderbirds are the sole creation of Gerry and Sylvia Anderson

Chapter 77

The Major paced back and forth at the end of Scott's bed, as though thinking of what he wanted to say and continued that insidious habit of tapping his stick against the palm of his hand. "Now Lieutenant…..we can see that you're not really up to answering many questions…so we'll be brief. You talk to me….tell me what I want to know….and we'll leave you in peace…..isn't that right, Captain?" Major Bauer stated, smiling his most insincere smile towards Scott before turning to the Captain who, standing off to the side, obediently replied, 'Yes Sir' although Scott noted he looked decidedly uncomfortable. Scott also got the impression the Major didn't actually need his junior officer's agreement.

Major Bauer continued his pacing. "Lieutenant Tracy….we've been hearing all about you….all about your…little adventure out there in the jungle….and there are some things we're very interested in," he continued in his charming manner.

Scott was immediately put on his guard. He did not like the way the Major referred to his ordeal as 'your little adventure'; what did he think, that they were out on some boys adventure campout! "I…I haven't made…out my report yet. Colonel Adams informed me there's no rush," Scott commented weakly and eyeing the man coolly.

He caught the slight twitching of the side of Major Bauer's mouth and already Scott could sense his agitation. The Major winced a smile. "Yes…we're well aware you haven't made out your report yet, Lieutenant….and that's fine. You see, I'm not interested in all your report……just a….certain part of it. And Colonel Adams doesn't figure in this…..we're not attached to Colonel Adams," Major Bauer explained, without explaining anything at all.

"So just…where exactly are you from….Sir?" Scott asked suspiciously, pulling his face into a questioning frown.

At that the Major stopped pacing and glared at Scott with cold intensity. He was not used to being questioned. Then, as if he thought better of his abrupt manner, he returned to that fixed, false smile. "Did we not say, Lieutenant! That was rude of me. Well, if it makes you feel any better….I suppose you could say…..Intelligence. Just where is no concern of yours, Lieutenant…..let's just say…..we're a section ….within a section," Major Bauer replied with oily smoothness. "Now…I'm sure you'll be only too willing to co-operate with us, Lieutenant. Like I said….we're only interested in a certain part of your impending report."

The Major began pacing again, this time tapping his stick against his leg as he walked and Scott followed him with his eyes, all the while the Captain remained where he was, seemingly impassive. "First….let me commend you on your bravery, Lieutenant….and then to get shot like that….that was nasty," he started with insincere flattery followed by tutting and shaking his head at the seeming injustice of it all. Scott continued to eye him coolly, wondering just what the Major was leading up to. "And then there's your brave actions that kept you and your colleague from getting captured….now that's what I'm really interested in, Lieutenant," he added, getting now to the point, as he eyed Scott with a cold, sinister smile. "And I want…you…to tell me all about it."

A cold chill ran down Scott's spine. This was not something he wished to talk about and certainly not to this guy. He stared coldly and calmly at Major Bauer. "I don't know what you mean….Sir," Scott replied, his voice heavy with sarcastic courtesy.

Again the Major's mouth twitched slightly at the corners. "Come now, Lieutenant….don't be modest. I've read this…..this Lieutenant…what's his name, Decker?" Major Bauer responded, snapping his fingers and getting agitated then at not being able to recall the name.

"Eh…Lieutenant Numann, Major," the Captain answered right away after pulling up Jez's report on the small datafile he took from his briefcase. He then handed the information to Major Bauer.

"Yes….yes…that's it. I've read this…Lt Numann's report," the Major acknowledged as he scrolled down the report again to refresh his memory. "This is quite impressive…how you dealt with our two little 'friends'. Let's see now. The boy….you did with the knife…quick ...clinical…right up to the hilt I believe…..guess that must've been tough for you….when you realised, huh," Major Bauer began in what could only be described as admiring tones, then changed to mock sympathy.

Scott did not like where this was going and he did not like the way the Major seemed to be relishing the details. He narrowed his eyes as he continued to watch the Major but made no comment.

"And then there was the other one. Let me see. You snapped his neck with your bare hands…and he didn't even hear you coming by all accounts…...now….that is impressive, Lieutenant," the Major said again admiringly.

"Since you seem to have…all the details…you don't need…anything more from me….Sir," Scott responded, not understanding what it was the Major really wanted to know.

The Major stopped and glanced up from reading the report, glaring hard at Scott. He closed his eyes briefly and drew in an exaggerated breath, as though trying to compose himself. "Now Lieutenant….that is entirely the wrong attitude to take with me." He handed the datafile back to Captain Decker and came around to Scott's left side. Scott felt himself stiffen as the Major leaned down to speak. "You see, Lieutenant….what I have here are mere details….what I don't have…is what went on up here….when you did it," he added, tapping Scott lightly on the head with the handle of his stick. "And for that…..I need you to tell me."

Major Bauer straightened up again and began tapping his stick in the palm of his hand. "You see, Lieutenant….what we want to know is….can you really switch off…all your emotions…when you take a man's life. I mean…we know all about these Navy Seal guys….and Special Forces….well…that's what they do….but you, Lieutenant….you're different. You're not combat trained like those guys…you're Air Force….you're a pilot…..and a pretty good one at that. Oh yes, Lieutenant Tracy…..we know all about you….we've been following your career with interest," he went on, giving Scott a smarmy smile when he saw the young man frowning in suspicion as he watched him.

He carried on. "Now…we know you were sent on an ABC Advanced course and it's our job….to assess whether these courses are…shall we say…living up to our expectations. You see…not many of our airmen have ever got the chance to….how shall I put it…..put their new skills to practical use…until now. And we need to know if there's anything we can improve on….and for that, Lieutenant….I need to know how you felt….I need to know if you can truly switch off…all emotion….feel nothing….when you drive that knife in…when you hear that man's neck snap in your hands. And you are going to tell me….aren't you, Lieutenant Tracy," the Major insisted with sinister menace after setting out finally what it was he wanted from Scott.

Scott stared at the Major with incredulous horror, barely able to believe what he was hearing. They were carrying out a survey, on what it felt like to kill a man close up. Well, he determined they weren't going to get the information they were looking for from him. He said nothing; turning instead and fixing his eyes at a point on the opposite wall, though he couldn't help the uneasy feeling that this would not be the end of the matter.

Major Bauer let out a sigh, knowing he was not going to get what he wanted. "I really hoped it wouldn't have to come to this, Lieutenant. I really am a reasonable man…but….you leave me no choice," he said in a false, apologetic manner, as if he was really sorry for what was about to take place. He once more approached Scott and leant towards him to speak. "I will get what I want."

That uneasy feeling in Scott began to grow; his breathing quickened along with his heart rate as he fixed his eyes on the opposite wall, his mind a jumble of questions. He did not like where this was heading.

The Major turned his attention to Captain Decker who had remained silent all this time but was now looking even more uncomfortable than before. "Captain Decker….would you be so good as to close the door. The Lieutenant and I need to continue our little talk in private...I need to…help him see things my way….and we don't want to be disturbed….isn't that right, Lieutenant!" Major Bauer smiled insidiously, his voice heavy with menace and threat.

It was at that moment Scott began to realise the seriousness of his situation. There was only one reason Major Bauer would want to have the door closed, to continue their little talk in private; so that no one would see what he was about to do and Scott was helpless, defenceless and completely at this man's mercy. He had shot a pleading look to the Captain but realised there would be no help from him when Captain Decker averted his gaze and went to close the door, obviously willing to turn a blind eye to his Major's persuasive methods. He remained at the door, as Scott guessed, to prevent anyone from coming in. But surely this wasn't happening, surely the Major had no intention of actually persuading him; it had to be an elaborate bluff, after all, these were the good guys, weren't they!

With the door now closed Major Bauer reached into his pocket and pulled out a small object, a device which he held up and appeared to study admiringly, the purpose of which was to instil fearful curiosity as to its use. He smiled insidiously as he caught Scott watching him, a heavy frown creasing the young man's face.

"Oh this, Lieutenant! This is a rather interesting little device….something we developed in our department…..and is really very useful," the Major said with a measure of pride. "It allows me to conduct my interviews….shall we say…without interruption. What is it? We call it a….heart rate suppressor," he continued to explain. He laughed when he saw Scott's increasingly worried concern. "Don't look so worried, Lieutenant Tracy….this doesn't go on your heart. I'm not going to stop your heart or anything like that….what do you take me for," he assured Scott, though Scott felt anything but assured. "After all, I need you to answer my questions….and you would be no good to me dead….now would you!" he continued with menace. "No…this little device just attaches to your heart monitor…so…no matter how high your heart rate goes it will ensure that a nice, steady heartbeat is continually fed to the Nurse's Station out there….giving her no cause for alarm….and like I said…no interruptions. It's quite ingenious…don't you think…Lieutenant!" Major Bauer went on to explain with almost manic fascination. He proceeded then to attach it to the monitor panel on the wall behind Scott's bed and switched it on. Immediately Scott's already slightly elevated heart rate sank back to a normal, steady rhythm and with it sank any hope of anyone coming in to check on him.

Major Bauer bent closer to Scott and leaned his right arm across the pillows above and behind him. Scott stiffened at his closeness, his face tight with tension. The Major spoke close to his ear on his left side. "Now Lieutenant…..you really don't have to make this hard on yourself…why don't you tell me what I want to know….then I'll leave you alone. No one will believe this anyway…you do know that, don't you….I mean….you're still a little dazed and confused…after all…you've been through quite an ordeal, Lieutenant," he hissed menacingly.

Scott said nothing, just continued to fix his gaze.

"Lieutenant….I wish it didn't have to be this way….I really do," the Major replied, oozing with false sincerity.

The next minute Scott felt a hand roughly grab his head from behind. Strong fingers clamped onto his forehead and yanked his head backwards, stretching his throat and then he felt the pressure. The Major was pushing the handle end of his swagger stick into his throat, against his windpipe and up under his chin, causing him to gag and choke and unable to call out. Scott glared at Major Bauer with defiant intensity.

Again the Major bent low and searched his victim's eyes. "Maybe now you'll realise how serious I am, Lieutenant. Do we understand each other?" he said, his voice having changed to a cold hardness. The look in Scott's eyes told him what he wanted to know and he smiled. "Yes…I think you do….I think we finally understand each other."

Gasping for air and with his face reddening Scott clawed at the stick with his left hand to try and relieve the pressure but he just didn't have the strength and the Major knew it, in fact, the more he tried the more the Major increased the pressure to prove his point; that this young Lieutenant was not going to get the better of him. Of course that wasn't hard and it didn't take much of a man for Scott Tracy was both badly injured and weak.

Then, the pressure was gone. Major Bauer withdrew the stick and his hold on Scott's forehead, leaving him drawing in great gasps of air and choking which only caused him intense pain in his side and through to his back from his wound.

Again the Major bent low and searched Scott's eyes for any sign of his compliance. "So, Lieutenant…are you ready to talk to me now…just tell me about your emotions….that's all you have to do," the Major said, as though he were doing Scott a favor. Scott remained adamantly silent. "No! I see we'll just have to persuade you otherwise, Lieutenant," he threatened in a sugary sweet tone. "You know you really are an interesting young man, Lieutenant Tracy. I've been reading your Survival Training report….and your Instructors….well they were very impressed with you, weren't they….especially your…resistance training," he continued in his rhetoric.

Scott shot him a look and his breathing increased as he wondered just how far the Major was intending to take this. He had every right to worry for the Major was now drawing circles around his chest with the handle of his stick in a sinister fashion

"It seems you were one young man they just couldn't break," Major Bauer added with admiration. He bent low again to Scott's ear. "Well, I will break you, son….in fact….I'm going to enjoy breaking you," he hissed sadistically. He straightened up just far enough to look in Scott's eyes. "You really are remarkable, Lieutenant….and brave. I mean…to have carried your partner….and with your cracked ribs. I bet they hurt like hell, huh," he laughed with almost manic fascination as he looked down to the heavy bruising on Scott's side but more sinisterly and worrying was the fact he was drawing the thick handle end of his stick lightly down his side and over his ribs, causing Scott to stiffen and flinch.

Scott's eyes went wide in horror as he looked to the Major, for now he knew just how far Major Bauer intended to go. His breathing and heart rate increased rapidly, perspiration beaded his face and with his body now sheened in sweat Scott braced himself for the inevitable. His mind was in total turmoil, these were officers in the USAF, the good guys and one was about to torture him and the other, the other chose to turn a blind eye. He felt like he was in the grip of another nightmare, only this time there would be no waking up; this time it was a living nightmare.

"I wonder just how much pain a man can really stand! Let's find out…shall we," the Major hissed in that psychotic fashion of asking a question then answering it yourself.

The pain was all consuming as Scott felt the pressure of the handle push into his side, causing him to grip the bed-sheet in his contorted fingers and push his head back into the pillows. He groaned in absolute agony as the pressure increased, unable to move away. He fixed his eyes firmly on the Major, not giving him the satisfaction of crying out. He was taken almost to the point of blacking out but Major Bauer obviously knew what he was doing and he withdrew the stick, leaving Scott to sink back down into the pillows, gasping and exhausted.

"Very good, Lieutenant Tracy. I'm impressed….I'm very impressed," the Major said, as though he were congratulating Scott. "Now…will you tell me what I want to know….Lieutenant?"

"I…I've just…one thing…to say," Scott rasped out, at which the Major narrowed his eyes. "It'll be…a cold day…in hell before I…tell you anything….Sir," he added with defiant determination.

Major Bauer's eyes glinted with anger and then he smiled, seeing this as an obvious challenge. "That is entirely the wrong attitude to take with me, son," the Major responded with sadistic pleasure, as he tutted and shook his head. He dug the stick in again, watching with impassive coldness as Scott contorted in agony and again he released it before Scott passed out. "Just how long do you think you can keep this up, son? Because I can keep bringing you to the point of blacking out without letting you……and you know why?" he asked, as though proud of what he could do, while Scott fixed him with a cold frown of a stare. "Because I'm good at what I do….because we have learnt from the masters. You see…that is something 'Charlie' does exceptionally well I have to say. I could keep this up all day…but I don't have all day, Lieutenant," the Major stated almost proudly.

Scott could barely believe what he was hearing, his eyes widening at what this man was saying, at what he was admitting to. "You're…insane," he gritted out through his pain, cold realisation sinking in that there was now no level to which this man would not sink.

"Insane! No Lieutenant…..like I told you….I'm just good at what I do. And that is no way for you to address a superior officer…Lieutenant. Seems like a little lesson in manners is also called for," Major Bauer replied with cold calmness and at that the Major, with all the force he could muster, drew the back of his hand across Scott's face in vicious contempt, leaving Scott reeling and dazed from the blow. The Captain, still standing at the door, winced but did nothing.

Almost immediately the Major shoved the handle of the stick back into Scott's side with such vicious force that Scott felt something give; he knew now some of his ribs were broken. This time he cried out in agony as the pain consumed him but a hand clamped over his mouth, muffling the sound. His body cried out to breath deep but his ribs would no longer let him so his breathing became rapid and shallow. He struggled helplessly in the bed but there was no escape. He kept thinking that now would be an ideal time for someone to come in; this time he wouldn't mind being disturbed, this time he longed to be disturbed but he found it almost ironically funny that now when he wanted to be no one would come.

"Now Lieutenant…we can't have anyone coming in and interrupting our nice little talk…can we," the Major smiled with sadistic satisfaction.

When at last the Major released him Scott lay exhausted by his deep pain, wondering himself just how more of this he could take but he was not about to give the Major any satisfaction by telling him what he wanted to know. Scott watched him walk to the end of his bed but somehow he knew Major Bauer had not given up. He watched as the Major now approached his right side, knowing in his heart what the Major would start on next.

Bending to his right ear the Major hissed, "You really are a brave young man…aren't you, Lieutenant…but then I don't suppose they gave you that Medal of Honor for nothing. Oh yes….I know all about that too….I told you….I know all there is to know about you, Lieutenant. And the people in that village….such an awful thing for you to have to see, Lieutenant…..and not being able to do anything about it….that must have been hard…for a hero like you, huh…..to sit by and just….watch. Still….never mind…I'm sure you did your best, Lieutenant….nobody could blame you," he went on with callous coldness.

Scott's eyes glinted with stone-cold hatred, knowing this man was trying to rile him. At the same moment Major Bauer clamped his hand down onto Scott's right shoulder, Scott's broken right collarbone, as if sincerely consoling him. Scott closed his eyes and groaned heavily. The Major continued to increase his grip, causing him excruciating pain but still he could not find that oblivion that comes from passing out. Something new then seemed to take the Major's interest and he released his grip. He ran his stick under the IV line that went from the bag into Scott's arm, giving him vital fluids and pain relief.

"Guess you must really need this, huh," the Major mused inquisitively.

This was a slim chance but Scott was prepared to take it, knowing it would cause him more pain should Major Bauer choose to pull it out of his arm and the Major would cause him the maximum pain. Scott looked him coldly in the eye. "Do it….Sir," he dared him.

The Major studied the young man for a few moments, then just when it seemed he was on the verge of ripping it out of his arm Major Bauer hesitated. He ran the stick once more under the line and followed it up to the unit where he appeared to examine it. He sneered a smile and Scott knew his slim chance was gone. "You must think me stupid, Lieutenant. Do you think I don't know that this unit is connected to the Nurses Station out there. I pull it out, it sets off an alarm….and you get someone coming to your aid. Very clever, Lieutenant….but just not clever enough," he sighed, letting Scott know he knew exactly what he was hoping for. He bent once more close to his ear. "And really not a good idea…..because now you're just pissing me off, son. I'm getting tired of your stubborn heroics," he hissed viciously.

On straightening himself up the Major, once more, drew his hand back and unleashed it with contempt, catching Scott a stinging blow across the face. "You really have tried my patience, Lieutenant. I told you I was a reasonable man….all you had to do was tell me what I wanted to know….but would you do that…no…..you have to be a hero. You think you've felt pain, Lieutenant….I haven't even begun to show you pain yet…..let's see how good you really are," Major Bauer ranted in that manic fashion of asking a question and then answering it himself before finishing with trying to instil fear into his helpless young victim.

"Captain….would you be so good as to give me your assistance. I'm going to need you to hold up our gallant young Lieutenant while I take a good look at this wound he sustained," the Major instructed.

Already Scott was in a bad way, his face swollen and marked along with his throat and he was so weakened by his pain he could barely think straight. He looked to the Captain with pleading, pain-filled eyes as he approached his bed.

Captain Decker visibly flinched and swallowed hard at seeing the results of his Major's persuasion and he shifted uncomfortably. He hated this but he knew he wasn't strong enough to do anything about it. "Eh Major….don't you think he's had enough…..maybe we should…..," he at last spoke out but rather unconvincingly it had to be said. The Major rounded on him.

"Maybe we should what, Decker! Are you refusing to obey a direct order?" the Major threatened indirectly, to which Captain Decker replied, 'No Sir'. "You do enjoy your fast-tracked promotion to my department…don't you, Decker?" he added with equal menace, to which the Captain replied, 'Yes Sir'. "Then I suggest you get the hell on with it and stop questioning my gawd damn orders…Captain Decker. Now get him up," he thundered. In essence Major Bauer was nothing more than a bully.

"Y..y...yes Sir," Captain Decker stammered. He immediately sat on the bed, hooked his arms under Scott's and heaved him forward, causing him intense pain from his broken collarbone. Scott groaned in absolute agony from that and the pressure on his ribs, as he lay slumped over the Captain's left arm. "I'm….I'm sorry, Lieutenant….I really am," he whispered apologetically in Scott's ear.

"Go to hell, Captain…Sir. I hope….you can….live with yourself," Scott managed to grit out, feeling nothing but contempt for his turning a blind eye when he should have been willing to stop this. In his book the Captain's doing nothing was equally as reprehensible as the Major's actions. His face heavily beaded in sweat Scott braced himself and the next moment he felt the dressing torn from his back.

"Hell…that looks nasty, son. Just how did you get up from that, huh….but then….I guess that's what this great country of ours is all about…..guts and glory….the noble self-sacrifice," the Major reiterated, almost as if he despised the idea. "Well…let's have a look here," and he began to probe the wound.

Scott had no idea what the Major was doing but the pain now was indescribable. "Naaaaggggghhhhhh," he cried out, as he flinched and jerked involuntarily against the Captain's arm. Again he felt a hand clamp over his mouth, muffling his cries. He was hovering now on the brink of unconsciousness, begging silently for the sweet release of oblivion to take him but it wouldn't come and the Major knew just when to stop.

The next moment he felt his head yanked sharply back, the Major having grabbed him by the forehead with his fingers, forcing him to look into Major Bauer's eyes. "I can make all this go away, Lieutenant. Just tell me about your emotions….I mean….are you switched off now?" he asked with morbid fascination. Scott fixed him with a look that told him he would never get what he wanted. Filled with contemptuous hate he pushed Scott's head forward and the next moment Scott felt his body again jerk in convulsion as the Major brought his stick down forcefully on his wound. Captain Decker winced as he held him.

Moments earlier Cass had just entered Captain Conley's office after coming back from a short break, having taken the opportunity on being told two officers were now with Scott. "Cass…I've arranged for a call to be put through from Mr Tracy….Mr Jefferson Tracy…Lieutenant Tracy's father. I think it'll do him some good, especially since he's been down about Lt Numann going. He's been anxious to talk to his son since he's regained consciousness," Captain Conley told him, to which Cass nodded and agreed. "Cass….you do know who Lt Tracy's father is, don't you?" she asked, barely able to contain her excitement. Cass had to admit he didn't. "He's only Jefferson Tracy….of Tracy Enterprises. And…he was in the Air Force himself before going on to the Space Agency…he was among the first to help colonise the moon," she went on to inform him.

"That…Jefferson Tracy!" Cass responded, wide-eyed in surprise, for who hadn't heard of the multi-billionaire businessman and former hero.

Sarah Conley nodded. "Yes Cass….that…Jefferson Tracy. That poor man…he must have been so worried about his son. He has been kept informed of course but the American Red Cross have asked if he can speak directly to his son by vid-phone and that's what I've arranged. So I'd like you to go and tell Lt Tracy, Cass….maybe it'll cheer him up…..and it'll be a good reason to see what's going on with those two officers that are with him….he's had long enough being interviewed," Captain Conley instructed.

"Yes sure, Ma'am….I think it will do him good too," Cass responded, though he didn't fail to notice a rather troubled expression on her face. "Is something wrong, Ma'am?" he asked concerned.

"I don't know, Cass….I'll be honest….there's something about that Major Bauer I just didn't like. I hope he's not being too hard on our patient. You would think they would give these men time to recover before they have to do their interviews," Sarah Conley mused.

"That's the military for you, Ma'am…but don't worry…I'll see they know their time is up," Cass assured her with a grin, the kind of grin that would be more than glad to do just that.

"Thanks Cass….and I'll put that call through in a few minutes to his monitor when we get a link-up," she replied with a grateful smile.

Approaching his door Cass was concerned to see it was closed, whereas before he left on his break it was open, it was always kept open except when he was getting bathed but he just assumed there were details that wouldn't want to be overheard and perhaps these men weren't aware the door should have been kept open.

"Chey'nah….Captain Conley asked me to let you know there's a call coming through from your father….and this door, gentlemen…should…have…..been…..," Cass had begun to say before tailing off and stopping dead as he took in the scene. "Major…Captain…what's going on here?" he demanded for he did not like what he was seeing, nor did he want to believe what he was thinking.

What he saw was Captain Decker sitting on the bed with Scott slumped forward over his left arm and Scott looked and sounded like he was in a bad way, groaning pitifully as if in agony. Major Bauer was standing suspiciously over his right side and Cass was sure Scott no longer had his dressing in place. His worst fears were confirmed when Scott, on hearing the familiar voice, managed to raise his head and look to him for help. Cass was horrified to see his face marked and his eyes rolling, heavy with pain, his mouth moved, as though trying to speak but no words came. Scott was barely conscious. What he was thinking, no, what he knew was these officers were torturing his patient.

"Chey'nah! Chey'nah!" Cass called out to him, full of concern as he made to go towards him but the only response he got was another pitiful groan. He shot the Major a hate-filled and angry look, asking, 'Why are you doing this to your own officer?'.

He could barely believe what happened in the next instance. Major Bauer, with no care or compassion whatsoever and fixing Cass with a look of sheer annoyance at being disturbed as his mouth twitched, clamped his hand onto Scott broken right shoulder, pulled him unceremoniously off Captain Decker's arm and pushed him back. Scott fell back heavily onto the pillows, onto his unprotected wound, causing him to cry out with the pain of it.

Captain Decker immediately stood to his feet, obstructing his view now and blocking his access to his patient. Filled with anger Cass was finding it hard to contain himself. His foremost thought, though, was to get to his patient but first he needed to get these men out of here. "I'm going to have to insist you…people…remove yourselves from this room and wait in Captain Conley's office…or it will be my very great pleasure to have you escorted under armed guard," he said angrily, unable even to bring himself to calling them gentlemen and he certainly did not regard them as officers worthy to wear the uniform of the USAF.

Major Bauer moved around the bed to confront this man who had dared to interrupt his 'interview'; he extended the handle end of his stick menacingly into Cass's chest, preventing him also from going any further. "And just where do you think you're going…Lieutenant…isn't it!" he sneered with utter contempt, looking Cass up and down and taking note of the bars on the collar of his tunic, as though he were something to be despised.

"I'm going to my patient….Major," Cass told him forcefully.

"Lieutenant Tracy is mine and we have not concluded our interview," the Major snapped angrily. "Now I don't know what you think you saw….Lieutenant…..but this is official business….and you are interfering in things that do not concern you. Now I suggest….boy….that you run along…..and go….make beds or something," he added with malicious contempt, though considering they were about the same age it seemed kind of ludicrous for the Major to call him 'boy' but, of course, it was meant to be a totally degrading comment.

Through his haze of pain Scott could hear voices, he could hear the Major order Cass to leave. Before he had wanted Cass to leave him alone, to give him some peace but now he desperately wanted him to stay, needed him to stay. "Nooooo," he managed to groan out.

The soulful plea tore at Cass's heart. "Don't worry, Chey'nah….I have no intention of leaving you," he promised.

"How very touching," Major Bauer sneered.

Cass had had enough. Grabbing the swagger stick firmly in his right hand and fixing the Major with a piercing stare from his wolf-like eyes, which had to be said actually unnerved the Major, Cass tore the stick from his hand. He continued to hold the Major's gaze, unafraid. "Sha - nah - tey," Cass spoke with deliberate contempt in short and clipped sounds.

Major Bauer sneered a laugh. "And what is that? You putting a curse on me…boy!"

"Among my people it is a word of disgrace….among my people it means…a coward who preys on the weak, defenceless and vulnerable. And you are cursed already…Major…for my people believe it is the right of the victim's family to seek retribution….and revenge," Cass told him with cold satisfaction. The remark caused Major Bauer to wince and his mouth to twitch. If he knew all about Scott, as he claimed, then he must know who Scott's family are and that Lt Tracy's father is none other than the wealthy and powerful businessman, Jefferson Grant Tracy, a man one does not cross when it comes to family. "But I am not weak and helpless…Sha - nah - tey and you will never again raise your hand against the helpless ….for your own hand will turn against you," he added with assurance.

Major Bauer eyed him coldly, his mouth continuing to twitch in agitation. "And just what do you mean by that, Lieutenant? Are you threatening me…boy?" he spat venomously, although something told him it wasn't a threat in the way he knew it and Cass's continued cold and steady stare unnerved him to the point he had to look away. "Bah…..I don't believe in all that Indian mumbo jumbo," he laughed snidely.

"We shall see what we shall see….Sha - nah - tey. You have chosen your own fate….when you raised your hand against the innocent," Cass told him with cold calmness but the Major had absolutely no idea what he was talking about, as is always the way when the evil deeds of a man's heart blinds him to spiritual truth. With those words Cass took the swagger stick in both hands and with ease broke it over his raised right knee, in effect, breaking the symbol of the Major's power, as if to enforce what he had said. He handed the broken pieces back to the Major, in much the same way as his ancestors did with a broken arrow, because for him it was symbolic that there would be no peace between them, only war!

Major Bauer's eyes glinted with menace. "I would be careful, Lieutenant….you exceed your authority. And it won't be me who is leaving….it'll be you…..you can just kiss your career goodbye," he threatened with delighted pleasure.

"I don't think so…Major. In fact…I think you'll find it's you who is leaving. And for your information Lieutenant Grey Wolf has my full authority….so will someone please tell me just what in the hell is going on here," a stern and familiar voice called from the doorway.

Author's Note: Again for the purposes of this part of the story the name that Cass calls Major Bauer, Sha nah tey, and the meaning of it belong to my fertile imagination and do not exist in the Sioux language, I just think it sounds like it should. Mind you, I'm sure we could all think of other names we would like to call Major Bauer! As for, has Cass really put a curse on the Major! Well, who truly knows for it depends on what you are willing to believe, though bear in mind, there are so many things that are still a mystery in this Universe of ours! And, of course, there's always that old adage, 'You reap what you sow'.

Perhaps we will find out what became of the Major and what of that other pathetic excuse for a man, Captain Decker? Oh, don't worry. Cass hasn't forgotten about him, I think he has something appropriate in mind.

My thanks to FellowRiverrat for telling me about the custom and significance of the broken arrow.


	78. Chapter 78

Thunderbirds and The Tracy Family are the creation of Sylvia and Gerry Anderson

Chapter 78

"Ah…Captain Conley. I was just trying to tell the Lieutenant here he is interrupting a vitally important interview…which I have not yet finished….so I would ask you both to leave us to get on with it," Major Bauer demanded, as he looked Cass defiantly in the eye. So obsessed was he with his own power of authority he was still determined to get his information despite what Cass had seen.

"Noooooo," came another pitiful, agonising cry from the bed.

Immediately Sarah Conley was alarmed and concerned. The cry tore at her very heart but she couldn't see her patient for her view was well obstructed by Captain Decker and the Major, who had positioned himself in front of the bed.

"No Major….this interview is at an end," she told him most determinedly. "Now just what is going on here? Cass!" Sarah asked, looking to the man she trusted more than most.

"I believe, Ma'am….Major Bauer is torturing our patient," Cass informed her, while eyeing the Major with distain.

The Major let out a laugh. "Really, Lieutenant….torture! Like I said…I don't know what you think you saw….," he replied, continuing to brazen it out.

"I know what I saw Major….and torture is what it is," Cass responded angrily.

Captain Conley was shocked at what she was hearing but she would take Cass's word any day over the Major's, she trusted his judgement implicitly and coupled with the groans that came from Lt Tracy's bed she knew what she believed. "Lieutenant! Lieutenant Tracy….can you hear me?" Sarah called, as she tried to see past her obstructers but all she got was a soulful groan in response.

She made straight for the bed to see her patient but Captain Decker put a restraining hand on her arm, preventing her from going any further. "Take your hand off me, Captain," she demanded, for she didn't like this man anymore than the Major. Although she wasn't quite sure what part he had in this she was sure he hadn't lifted a finger to help the young Lieutenant.

In an instant Cass was at her side in a protective manner and, without saying a word, he clamped his hand onto Captain Decker's wrist. With a piercing stare from his wolf-like eyes Cass locked gazes with Captain Decker and pushed his thumb into the pressure point on Decker's wrist, forcing him to release his grip on Captain Conley. Still holding Decker by the wrist Cass continued to stare him out, making the Captain break out in a sweat and, indeed, he had every reason to for, in the next moment, Cassidy Grey Wolf pronounced his judgement on him too.

"A'nah - tanak - ta'way…..Ka'ney - tanak - ta'way," Cass said clear and deliberately into his face, causing Captain Decker to break out in even more of a sweat. Cass released his grip on Decker's wrist.

"Wha…what did you say?" Captain Decker asked worriedly.

Cass gave him a cold, hard look. "You, too, have chosen your own fate, Captain. Since you chose to turn a blind eye to your Major's actions….then so shall it be," Cass replied with a cool calm. "Oh…and eh…that you would wither up and shrivel…..like the weak little man you are," he added, almost as an afterthought with a raise of his eyebrows, as he looked down to a certain part of Decker's anatomy. "Know what I mean!" he further added with a wink and a grin.

"Eh…Major!" Captain Decker whined nervously, looking to his superior officer.

"For goodness sake, Decker….pull yourself together. I told you….it's just mumbo, jumbo," Major Bauer replied in exasperation. He turned then to sneer a smile at Cass. "But what we do have here is a court-martial offence…..you put your hands on a superior officer…boy," he sneered with relish.

"I think not, Major. Lieutenant Grey Wolf was coming to the aid of his Captain….and that is what it will say in my report…..among a good many other things," Captain Conley stated firmly. She crossed to the comm.-link by the door.

"And just what do you think you're doing…Captain Conley?" the Major asked menacingly.

"I'm calling up security, Major….I'm having you both removed under armed guard to Colonel Adams office," she stated, trying very hard to hold her distain for these men under control.

Captain Decker made to move to stop her but Cass blocked his way, fixing him with such a piercing stare he hesitated. Major Bauer put out a hand as well and just gave him a slight shake of his head.

"It's all right, Decker….Captain Conley has yet to realise who welds the real power here," the Major said with chilling self-assurance.

Sarah accessed security. "This is Captain Conley. I need an armed guard to escort two officers to Colonel Adams office…..and I need them up here right away…Ward 5A, Lt Tracy's room," Sarah ordered with calm efficiency to which they replied, 'Yes Ma'am'.

As Sarah walked back and made another attempt to go to Scott she suddenly found herself confronted by Major Bauer. "That was a very futile thing to do…Captain," the Major leered menacingly. "You really have no idea."

"Well it made me feel a whole lot better…Major," she responded coolly. Another groan from her patient tore at her heart and filled her with anger towards this man. It also reminded her of the increasing urgency of the situation and she hoped the guard would arrive pretty soon. "You disgust me, Major…do you know that. You're not worthy to wear that uniform….you're…you're a disgrace to every decent and honorable man and woman serving in this Force. How could you even think of torturing this man….after what he's been through…and for what! For some worthless piece of information! You wouldn't know the first thing about bravery, courage, honor and decency, Major…..because….because you're nothing more than a coward and a bully," Sarah added, now feeling in full flow and not afraid to let him have it. In fact, she wished right at that moment she were a man because she would let the Major have it right in his sanctimonious kisser. Now that she was in full flow she rounded on Captain Decker as well. "And as for you….you pathetic excuse for a human being….I hope you're able to live with yourself. And as for what Cass told you….well that goes double for me….and I hope it drops off," Sarah continued, feeling now satisfied she'd got that off her chest and bringing an admiring grin for his spunky Captain from Cass.

"Bravo…Captain Conley….such a nice little speech," Major Bauer sneered with contempt, giving her a slow hand clap. "But you people make me sick….because you have absolutely no idea what it takes to defend this country of ours. You need people like me," Bauer continued to sneer and, somehow, in his sick mind, I actually think he believed that.

"God forbid. People like you are the last thing our country needs, Major," Sarah Conley responded, horrified at the idea. "If I could I would take you out and shoot you myself," she added, letting him know exactly what she thought.

"My people had more…interesting ways…of dealing with an enemy, Ma'am," Cass added, with a gleam in his eye and just a hint that it might have involved a little suffering, causing Major Bauer to snort contemptuously, although Cass did catch his mouth twitch just a little and Captain Decker gulped hard and tried to pretend he wasn't thinking about things he had seen in the movies.

"I'm sure they did, Cass…and right now that would be infinitely more appealing," Captain Conley responded, wanting them to get a taste of their own medicine and willing to set aside her Hippocratic oath just for a few moments. "No, Major….what our country needs are the brave young men and women who are willing to give their all, who hurt and bleed and have died….yes, Major…have died for their country because they believe in honor, decency and moral virtue. Young men, like Lieutenant Tracy, who put others first….who are willing to risk everything to save their comrades….who give everything of themselves until they have no more left to give….and then they get right back up again and keep on giving because they won't give in to evil….because they know the meaning of self-sacrifice and loyalty. Those… Major….are the young men and women our country needs….and you…are not even fit enough to be in the same room as this young man…let alone breath the same air," she sounded, by the end of which she let out a huge breath, having quite astounded herself at her passionate, patriotic fervor and leaving everyone around her momentarily stunned.

It was timed to perfection for at that moment two Air Force Security Officers arrived to escort the unwelcome interrogators.

Major Bauer couldn't resist one last remark and not looking in the least bit worried about having to be escorted anywhere. "Let me tell you about our honorable little hero here," he sneered delightedly at Captain Conley as he nodded down to Scott. "It's people like me who have made him the cold-blooded little killer that he is."

Is that what he was? Is that what he had become? His mind was in such turmoil and his body wracked with so much pain he couldn't think straight. But what if it was true? Scott let out a soulful and agonising, 'Noooooooo'.

Righteous anger flamed in Cass at that moment, as he took in the self-satisfied, smirking face of Major Bauer and he saw red. Before he knew he had drawn back his fist and swung it hard, catching the Major right in the kisser, much to the delight, it had to be said, of Captain Sarah Conley.

Major Bauer reeled from the blow but soon straightened himself up again. He drew the back of his hand over his mouth and looked almost pleased that blood had been drawn. He licked his lip, tasting the blood as he rubbed at his jaw. "Well….I think we all saw that," he smirked with sadistic pleasure, looking around at everyone. "That is…a court-martial offence….boy. You just struck a superior officer…..in fact…I'm going to see you wind up in Leavenworth for the next twenty years," he stated, feeling more than pleased with himself that now he had Cass right where he wanted him.

"Hhmm…superior officer…that's debateable," Sarah Conley thought to herself. "Actually Major….that's not the way I saw it happen at all. I seem to recall you walked into the door-frame and split your lip….and that's what it will say in my report," Captain Conley said adamantly.

"Then I'll have you up on a charge of purgery…Captain Conley….and it will be my great pleasure to see you stripped of your rank," Major Bauer sneered viciously in her face. There now seemed no stopping the man, he was on an ego power trip of gigantic proportions. Something about 'power corrupts and absolute power corrupts absolutely' somehow springs to mind! "And you, Decker…you saw what happened…didn't you?" he added, turning to his lapdog and asking with more than a hint of threat.

"Yes Sir…of course, Major," Captain Decker responded obediently.

Now why didn't that surprise anyone? The Major smiled insidiously and turned to the two waiting Security Officers. "I want this man put under arrest….like now," he ordered.

Sarah Conley shot a worried look to Cass. With serene calmness he smiled, believing now that his career was over. "Don't worry about me, Ma'am…..if I had it to do all over again…I would do the same….no

….actually..I think I would have hit him harder," he grinned, making her wince a smile. "It has been a great honor and my pleasure to serve under you, Ma'am….and my only regret is leaving you all," he added, beaming her his great big friendly smile.

"Oh Cass," she smiled weakly, having to put her hand to her mouth to hide her quivering lip and thinking all was now lost but then, you just never know from where help is going to come.

"Oh please….spare me the 'hearts and flowers' routine," Bauer snorted with utter contempt. "Now will you two just do your gawd damn duty and take this man out of here," he again ordered, looking at the two officers.

Sarah Conley looked pleadingly at the two Security Officers. The two Security Officers looked at each other and then took a look at Scott lying groaning in pain, with his face and throat marked.

"Well….what are you waiting for? Put this man under arrest," Major Bauer snapped impatiently at the two officers.

They looked once more at each other and nodded. "Would you come with us please….Major….Captain," one of the guards insisted strongly.

Bauer frowned heavily, annoyed at not having his orders carried out immediately. "What do you mean….I ordered you to put this man under arrest….you saw him strike me."

The two Security Officers looked at each other again, shrugged their shoulders and shook their heads as if they didn't know what he was talking about. "I'm sorry, Major….but we saw it the same way as Captain Conley…you walked into the door-frame and split your lip….nasty," one of the officers stated quite clearly.

The other Security Officer leaned close to Major Bauer. "It's like this, Major. Everyone here on the Base likes and respects Lieutenant Tracy…..and we don't like how he's looking right now. In fact….if word got out…well I just think you would be safer coming with us, Sirs," he advised with cool efficiency.

"Yeah….and besides…we don't like the way you spoke to Captain Conley either," the 1st officer cut in again. The Major hesitated, fuming that his plans had been thwarted. The two Air Force security guards automatically put their hands on their service weapons, prepared to draw and use them if necessary.

"I'll have you all arrested for this," Bauer threatened

"Of course you will, Major. But then you would have to arrest the whole Base….cus there isn't a man or woman here who wouldn't stand by Lieutenant Tracy…especially after what he's been through out there. And like I said…if word got out about how he looks now….well I don't think your life would be worth j..k s..t…but then that's just my opinion….so…I really think you would be safer coming with us….Major…

Captain!" the 2nd officer stated concisely and advised.

Sarah Conley drew a deep breath, grateful that her silent prayers had been answered. "Please…just get this trash off my Ward and out of this hospital….I don't want him near any patient ever again," she stated, trying to remain composed and dignified.

"Ma'am…..it'll be our pleasure," the two Security Officers replied and saluted and with that Major Bauer and Captain Decker were escorted from the room and from the hospital, though it had to be said the Major didn't look all that worried, just more, ticked off he hadn't got his own way.

The relief felt in the room once they had gone was palpable, as though an evil presence had left. Sarah and Cass both heaved a grateful sigh of relief. The soulful groan from the bed, however, served to remind them of the Major's persuasive methods and sent them hurrying to Scott's side, where Sarah was visibly moved by what she saw.

What she saw was a young man barely able to take breaths, his breathing rapid and shallow, his eyes rolling with the pain that was consuming him and who knew what was going on in his tortured mind. As well as that his face was reddened and swollen and she could only assume he'd been hit about the face; the bruising on his throat Cass had informed her likely came from the end of his stick. What she saw was a young man on the verge of unconsciousness.

"Oh Cass…how could anyone do this….let alone a senior officer. It's just beyond me," she said, moved by pity for the young man, as both she and Cass began to tend to him. "It's all right, Lieutenant Tracy…we're here now….you're safe. I won't let anyone in here again unless there's someone with you, I promise. We're going to try to make you comfortable and I'll get you something for the pain," she added with a pained smile, feeling somewhat guilty that she'd ever let those two in here in the first place. She turned her attention to Cass. "We're going to need to find out if he's got any other injuries we don't know about." Cass nodded his agreement.

"Ribs……br..bro…ken," Scott managed to grit out.

Sarah Conley winced. "We'll need to check those out, Cass….I'll get the portable scanner and pain relief. In the meantime put the oxygen mask on him," she instructed to which Cass nodded. "Talk to him, Cass, I'll be back in a moment."

Cass could see Scott was making an attempt to talk to him and it pained him to see his efforts. "Don't try to talk, Chey'nah…..just…you stay….with me," he encouraged Scott, giving him a weak smile. Cass was the most pleasant, easy-going and friendly guy you could ever hope to meet. He had a serene and calm aura about him that seemed to draw people to him, now he was anything but calm and serene; his blood boiled with righteous indignation.

"Wan…want..ed…to…know…wh..what…it…was…like…to…kill. Did…I…feel…any…any…thing. Wou..ldn't…tell…him," Scott gasped out between his painful breaths. Cass urged him not to say anymore, not to torture himself. "Di..didn't…feel. Sh..should…should've…felt…some…thing…..shou….shouldn't I?" he admitted to Cass, as he relived those moments in his mind.

It was pitiful and heartbreaking to listen to and Cass felt tears well up in his eyes when Scott reached out a trembling hand for him to grasp to help him ride out another wave of pain that was engulfing him. "Naaggghhh," and he felt Scott's hand automatically spasm around his own.

Scott watched now as Cass slipped the mask over his face, giving him vital oxygen; he longed to take in deep breaths, his rapid breathing exhausting him even more but his injury made that physically impossible. He kept his eyes firmly fixed on Cass as he gently wiped his face and body, drenched with sweat, as though he needed a focal point to concentrate on.

Within moments Captain Conley was back. Laying the scanner to the side for the moment she quickly upended the small bottle, inserting a needle and drawing off what was needed.

"No…no….mor…morphine," Scott breathed out.

"No…no morphine, Lieutenant Tracy," she smiled weakly. "But it's something equally as strong….it will help," she promised. Scott watched as she inserted the needle straight into his arm in order to get it into his system quickly and with that done Sarah checked his vital signs, concerned that all this extra trauma might be too stressful for his heart.

Something was bothering Sarah Conley, though. She guessed that his heart rate would be high and after checking it out it was confirmed and had probably been that way for some time, yet why had the alarm not gone off at the Nurse's Station, alerting them to the problem. They would have been in here a lot sooner. She was even more puzzled on looking up to the monitor panel and saw that his heart rate was reading steady; that just couldn't be, there was something seriously wrong. Perhaps their equipment was faulty but that didn't seem likely, they had the best high-tech equipment available and a fault would have come up as an alarm; then she spotted it.

"Cass! What is that? Up there on the monitor panel. It's not part of our equipment, I'm sure of that," she asked, her face set in a concerned frown.

Cass looked up to the panel and was puzzled too at seeing his heart rate reading normal when he knew it was anything but and he noticed what she was referring to. He released his grip from Scott's hand and went to the panel, examining closely, with concern, the device to try and determine what it was. "You're right, Ma'am….this isn't part of our equipment. I've never seen anything like this before."

It was Scott who gave them the answer. "Sup…presses…the…heart…rate….reading," he bravely gasped out.

Both Sarah and Cass looked at each other, unsure of just what he was saying. Well, there was only one way to find out. Cass tentatively put his fingers around the device, which was a small round object that fitted easily into the palm of your hand. He pulled it off and it came away easily, having only been held by some sort of magnetism. At once the reading on the panel shot up, registering Scott's true heartbeat and in the next instance the duty nurse from the Nurse's Station came hurrying in, concerned at the sudden rise on her monitors but she was assured they had everything in hand. Cass and Sarah looked at each with grave concern and were filled with even more anger, if that were possible, as the cold realisation sank in of just how callous and well-prepared Major Bauer had been. If he had such a device with him then it was obvious he had every intention of torturing this young man if he did not get what he wanted and he didn't want to be disturbed, allowing himself as much persuasion time as he wanted.

Cass slipped it into the pocket of his tunic, not sure what he was going to do with it but one thing was sure, he was not going to hand it over to Intelligence for it to go, conveniently, missing. He was suspicious enough to wonder, though, that if this Major Bauer was from a section within a section then, perhaps, even Intelligence didn't know it existed, making a chill run down his spine at how sinister and shadowy all this was. Sarah nodded, as though in silent agreement, at his pocketing the device and if the Major came looking for it, well, they didn't know what he was talking about for, after all, he was hardly likely to admit such a device existed. Even if he did they would just say it was passed on; they were only nursing staff and had nothing to do with his dark world of sinister intrigue.

Right now they had more pressing matters to attend to, such as tending this brave young man who had fallen foul of the insidious Major and his ruthless torture. Sarah passed the scanner over Scott's ribs, winced and swallowed back her emotion, as his own diagnosis proved correct, two of his ribs were now broken.

"We can at least be thankful they're not out of place, Cass…he's not going to need surgery," Sarah sighed with some relief. "Cass…we're going to have to lift him upright….I'm going to have to take a look at his wound…who knows what that….man…has been doing," she told him, having noticed the dressing lying discarded on the floor and wincing at the thought of causing him more pain but they couldn't roll him to the side now with his ribs. She told Scott what they needed to do and he knew he would have to brace himself for more discomfort but he was fast getting to the point of no longer caring.

"Chey'nah…..I will try to be gentle," Cass promised him as Scott held his gaze. Sitting on the side of the bed, as close as he could, Cass put Scott's left arm over his right shoulder and carefully supported Scott's left shoulder with his hand. Hooking his left hand under Scott's right arm he prepared to pull him forward off the pillows.

"Naaagggghhhhhh," Scott cried out at the discomfort of being moved. Once upright he felt himself supported against Cass's chest and, exhausted, his head slumped down onto Cass's shoulder.

Sarah closed her eyes briefly and put her hand to her mouth when she saw the damage that had been done. The vertical incision that had been made to repair the initial muscle damage from the bullet lay open and raw and it appeared the circular entry wound of the bullet had been probed, probably with some sort of needle, though on looking round she couldn't see anything and had to assume the Major had taken it with him. On top of that, angry red welts lay horizontal across the wound and his back, which she guessed must have been caused by that vicious swagger stick. She felt sick at the thought of what that man had done and at the indescribable pain Scott must have been in. She knew he must have cried out but it hadn't escaped her notice that he had, what appeared to be, finger marks to one side of his mouth, telling her that ruthless man had clamped his mouth to muffle any sound. The pillow where he had lain was stained with blood. She shook her head a little at Cass, letting him know it wasn't pretty. Taking a fresh dressing from a nearby drawer she tore open the sterile pack and held it gently to his back, telling Cass she was going to have to get a Suture Pack to close his wound. She left Cass to gently hold the dressing against his back.

He was drifting now but Scott was sure he could hear soft and rhythmic chanting; it was soothing. "You…chan…chant…ing…on…me Cass," he asked with a weak laugh.

Cass choked back his emotion, remembering his earlier sarcasm when Cass had given him his name. "Yeah….Chey'nah….I'm chanting on you. It is a….prayer of my people….for you to be strong," Cass smiled weakly.

"Thou…thought…that…was…fro…frowned…on…in…the…For…Force," Scott gasped out, his breathing still pained.

Cass winced a smile at his brave young patient's attempted dry wit. "Yeah…well…so's torture but it doesn't seem to stop some….so to hell with what's frowned on in the Force……if I want to chant….I'll damn well chant," he said defiantly and with a passion.

Scott couldn't help but find that funny, his face contorting in agony at his involuntary laugh. "Did…I…just….hear…you….swe…swear Cass!"

Cass beamed a pained grin. "Yes…Chey'nah….you heard me swear. Told you…you white men were no different from us," he replied. He became concerned when he felt Scott convulse a little and then go limp. He could feel him becoming weaker. "Chey'nah! Chey'nah! Stay with me, Chey'nah," Cass coaxed him gently, afraid that he was starting to give up.

"I…I…can…can't…do…this…any…any…more…Cass….too….hard," Scott groaned pitifully.

He had tried, he had really tried but he felt he just couldn't fight anymore; it was taking too much out of him, exhausting him, he had to concentrate on every breath. He was tired fighting and now he just longed for some peace, some respite and, perhaps, it was better like this; if what the Major had said was right, if he had become a cold-blooded killer. At least this way, maybe his family wouldn't think of him too harshly, they could think of the good thing he did in rescuing his friend. If he lived they would always look at him differently, always wonder would he kill again. He couldn't bear for his brothers to look at him with fear in their eyes, to be afraid of him, so it would be better this way; they could have their hero as a memory and he could have his eternal peace.

Concerned, Cass looked up to the monitor panel; he could feel Scott was fading. Whereas earlier his heart rate reading was high it had now dropped quite considerably. Cass moved the fingers of his right hand in under Scott's chin as his head rested on his shoulder and onto Scott's carotid pulse; he felt for some moments, becoming concerned at how weak it was when he eventually found it.

"Chey'nah! You can do this, Chey'nah. Stay with me. You are wolf…remember. The wolf is strong….he fights to survive….he survives because he is strong….he survives because he fights. You are wolf……Chey'nah…as I am wolf. We share our strength…..feel my strength….Chey'nah….use it," Cass encouraged him with heartfelt pleas.

"I…I…am…a….damn…..wolf…..aren't…..I?" Scott painfully responded.

Cass choked back a smile, as he cradled the back of his head, willing him to fight. "Yes…Chey'nah…you are a damn wolf. The wolf is strong for his family….his family need him…..your family needs you, Chey'nah…..you must fight," Cass urged him.

It was all Sarah Conley could do to stop her tears flowing for she had caught the conversation as she came back into the room. She crossed quickly to the bed and was also concerned to see his lowered heart rate.

"He is becoming weaker, Ma'am. He has lost blood," Cass said, having observed the blood stained pillow.

Sarah set about checking his vitals again after changing the blood stained pillow for the fresh one she had brought back and nodded her agreement with his assessment. After checking his medical records for his blood group she accessed the Haematology Unit to order up a supply and was alarmed when told they didn't it in storage, having used their supply for him during his surgery. What followed then was both remarkable and truly touching, a testament and mark of the great respect and high esteem that Lt Scott Tracy was held in.

A call went out over the Base, which has to be said is a vast complex, for anyone with his blood group and failing that O Negative would do in the interim until some could be flown in. Every man and woman at Da Nang Air Base turned out to give their blood and, as it turned out, a few were found to be suitable. But that was going to take time and he needed blood now.

"Take mine Captain Conley….we can get it processed quickly until we get enough sent up from the Unit…and in the meantime we can go with blood substitute…..it's all right….we are the same," Cass assured her, after he had asked her what she needed and what she needed was AB Positive type blood. He smiled at her slightly bemused expression that he wasn't as surprised by the fact they were the same as she was. You know, out of all the blood groups and all the people that could have been tending him you just happen to have the right group! "I told you, Ma'am….the ways of the Great Spirit are a mystery. Even those whose lives we touch…we do not touch by chance….but we meet for a time and for a purpose," he told her with his beaming smile, almost as if he had known.

"Are you sure about this, Cass?" Sarah asked, though she knew he wouldn't have offered if he wasn't.

"Chey'nah needs it, Ma'am….take it," Cass responded without any hesitation.

Sarah immediately got on the comm-link to the Haematology Unit and ordered the blood substitute to be brought up to Ward 5A as a matter of urgency and when it was known it was for Lieutenant Tracy it was given the utmost priority, arriving within a short space of time.

Sarah Conley nodded and in the meantime made preparation to set up the line for his donation. She had asked him if he wanted someone else to take over holding him so that he could lie down while donating but he refused, insisting that Chey'nah needed to draw his wolf strength from him. She didn't quite understand it all but she didn't argue for there was something about Cass that seemed to make things happen when conventional medicine and science had reached their limits.

Once his line was in and his native blood began to flow Cass couldn't resist a comment. "Now…we will be blood brothers, Chey'nah," he whispered, with a pained smile.

"Do..does…this…mean…I'm…gon…gonna…start…ch…chan…ting!" Scott responded weakly, unable to resist the sarky but good-natured comment.

Both Sarah and Cass had to smile. "Who knows, Chey'nah….you will have my blood running through your veins. If you open your heart and listen….perhaps you will hear the drum beat of your soul," Cass told him, trying to keep him awake and focused.

When the blood arrived Sarah quickly set about inserting Scott's transfusion line and was about to start work on his back when a thought flashed through her mind. Brothers! Family! The two words Cass had used now brought a cold realisation to her; that sudden moment when you just remember there was something you should have done but had forgotten all about.

"Cass….I just remembered. Mr Tracy is waiting to be put through…..I'd forgotten all about him. He's going to be worried….what will I tell him? We can't let him see his son like this," she whispered, not wanting to cause Scott any upset.

"We tell him the truth, Captain. It is his right as family to seek retribution." Cass told her honestly and without hesitation. "If Chey'nah were my son….I would want to know," he added on a personal note to make it easier for her.

Of course Cass was right. She couldn't keep this from him. The priority, though, was to get this wound closed again and dressed so she called in another nurse to begin while she spoke to Mr Tracy on the monitor.

Scott groaned and his body involuntarily jerked when the temporary dressing was removed but now that Cass had this hand free he cradled his head gently and began again his soft chanting, which Scott found himself focusing on and, once again found soothing, as a child listening to its mother's lullabies.

Captain Conley pulled out and across from the wall the flat screen communications monitor on its extendable arm. Every bed had access to one and could be used in a variety of ways, anything from tuning in to satellite television, watching the latest films on compact disc and listening to music to having a doctor conduct his diagnosis without having to be at your bedside and the purpose she was now going to use it, re-routing a vid-phone call; in essence, it would be just like Jeff Tracy were here, face to face with his son.

She angled it away from the bed so Scott could not be seen at this point for she needed to prepare him. Sarah drew a deep breath, feeling that knot in her stomach and wondering how on earth she was going to start. I mean, how do you tell a father whose son is already seriously injured that he has just been tortured and by his own people. She punched in a code and in a few moments the screen flickered to life.

Already Jeff Tracy was looking none too pleased about being kept waiting, his face stern and yet gravely anxious, hoping that the reason was not because of some emergency. "Mr Tracy….I am sorry about keeping you waiting. I'm Captain Sarah Conley and I've been over-seeing the care of your son," she began, with the courtesies of apology and introduction.

Jeff was a shrewd man; he could see that the Captain was slightly uneasy and hesitant, after all, he'd had plenty of practice with trying to draw information out of Steve Ryder but none the less he was polite. "Captain. I just want to talk with my son. Is there some reason I've been kept waiting?"

"Mr Tracy…I do understand you're anxious to talk to your son….and I know this must be hard for you being so far away….but this just isn't a good time. We're working with your son right now," she said, hoping that he just might be willing to call another time but, in truth, she didn't believe he would be put off so easily.

"What do you mean…working with him? And why is this not a good time? Captain…something has happened to my son and I want to know what you're keeping from me. Is my son critical….is he…?" Jeff Tracy insisted strongly, not able to bring himself to say it and imagining them to be trying to revive his heart. Was he destined never to see his eldest son alive again! That cold hand gripped his heart as he silently prayed that was not the case.

It suddenly dawned on her what the poor man must have been thinking and she sought to quickly reassure him, although from the way Scott was looking he wasn't far off it. "Oh no, Mr Tracy…it's not like that. Your son is alive…I promise you. It's just….well I really don't know how to tell you this….and I can only apologise that I let it happen on my ward," she began, hedging about as you do when you don't know how to begin.

"Well try, Captain. I want to know what's going on…..and I want to talk to my son," Jeff continued to insist. He was beginning to feel more than a little frustrated, knowing that just behind that monitor was his son and he so desperately wanted to see him and all he could see was a picture of his room and the Captain.

Sarah shot a quick glance to Cass who gave her a nod of encouragement. She drew another deep breath. "Mr Tracy….two officers…a Major and a Captain…came to see your son earlier this evening. They said they were from Intelligence…they wouldn't say exactly….just that it was a section within a section," she began to explain.

Jeff listened intently, his face set in a heavy frown of consternation; he was beginning not to like where this was going. "Go on," he encouraged, for of course he had to know.

There was no easy way to say it but with all the kindness and compassion she could Sarah Conley told him. "Mr Tracy….those men….those officers…..they…..interrogated him…and when he apparently didn't give them what they wanted…Mr. Tracy….your son was tortured."


	79. Chapter 79

Thunderbirds and The Tracy Family are the creation of Sylvia and Gerry Anderson

Chapter 79

He couldn't believe what he had just heard. Surely Captain Conley had not said his son had been tortured. He was safe now, in an American military hospital. Perhaps she was exaggerating, perhaps her idea of torture was that the officers had questioned him for too long and had exhausted him, otherwise the ramifications were just too awful to contemplate.

Not for the first time a cold chill ran down the back of Jeff Tracy's spine for Captain Conley did not strike him as the type of person who was prone to exaggeration, it was just his mind had not wanted to accept what she was saying. He had been more than relieved that his son had evaded capture for he could not have borne the thought of his son being tortured and now he was hearing that very word.

"Torture! That is a very serious allegation, Captain Conley," Jeff reminded her, needing to be absolutely sure he was not mistaking what she said.

"I am very aware, Mr Tracy…...but I stand by what I've said. I have seen the results….and that's why we're having to work on him now," she replied, adamantly and yet being careful in what she told him.

Jeff was finding this hard to take in but he could tell by her pained and serious expression that she was telling the truth. It was then he heard the pitiful groan in the background, confirming the worst of his fears. His son was in pain. "What….what was done to my son, Captain?" he asked, needing to know and steeling himself for what he was about to hear.

"Mr Tracy….I'm not sure that's a good id…..," Sarah had started to say before she was cut short by one increasingly angry and anxious father. It wasn't that she was trying to keep him from knowing to protect the reputation of the Force, her only motivation was one of compassion for a father, distressed by finding out his son had been brutally treated.

"Just tell me….what was done to my son," Jeff demanded, in that abrupt manner that usually got him what he wanted.

Sarah shot a look to Cass and he gave her a very firm nod of encouragement. She drew a deep breath. "Mr Tracy….this isn't pleasant. His repair wound was opened…we don't know what with…and the initial bullet wound had been probed….we think with some sort of needle that delivers an electric shock….there are some burn marks on the surrounding tissue. He also has welts across the wound and his back….my Lieutenant tells me it's from a swagger stick," she told him, finding it very hard without feeling tears coming to her eyes again. She couldn't even begin to imagine what must be going on in this father's heart.

Jeff found himself automatically gripping the side of his desk as he listened. He felt sick, sick to his stomach for the pain his son must have endured, for what parent doesn't hurt when their children are suffering, no matter what age they are.

"Dear gawd in heaven….tell me this isn't true," he expressed but, of course, he knew it was and more groaning tore at his very soul. Something, though, in her manner told him there was more. "That's not all...is it?" he asked, wanting to know just what else had been done to him.

Captain Conley shook her head. "Mr Tracy….you know your son was brought in with cracked ribs…he was already very heavily bruised….now two of his ribs are broken. My Lieutenant tells me it was probably done with the swagger stick," she continued to inform him, wishing she could spare him these details.

Jeff closed his eyes against the torturous image in his mind, becoming more pained by the minute. "Is that all?" he ventured, praying that it was, for it was enough, more than his son should have to bear on top of what he had been through.

Sarah winced and drew another breath. "Your son's face….is swollen and marked….we're sure he has been hit about the face….and there's bruising on his throat….also we think from the stick. Mr Tracy….I'm so sorry you had to hear all that….I wish I could have spared you," she continued, with all the compassion she could give him.

Jeff involuntarily sucked in a breath and gripped the desk so tightly his knuckles turned white. His son had been well and truly brutalised and beaten and he could scarcely take it in that this had been done by officers in the United States Air Force, a Force he had once been proud to serve in, now, he felt he didn't know it anymore. Another pained groan in the background brought tears from a father's heartsick soul.

"Nooooo….not my son….not my son….why!" Jeff cried out in anguish for what had been done to his precious eldest son. He buried his face in his hands, as he tried to come to terms with what he had just heard, longing to be with his son.

Within a few moments, though, stone cold rage began to take over. He thought he had been angry before when told his son had been forced down because they weren't armed and couldn't defend themselves, he thought he had been angry when told about the advanced combat course his son had been sent on but this was anger on a different scale. This was the anger of a father whose son had been harmed deliberately by people he should have been able to trust. This was the anger of a father, a powerful and wealthy father, who would turn the world upside down if necessary to make those responsible pay for what they had done. This was the anger of a father who would make them sorry they ever dared laid hands on his son.

He brought his fist down so hard on the desk that it made the image on Captain Conley's screen shudder. "Who did this to my son?" Jefferson Tracy demanded to know.

"A Major Bauer and Captain Decker….but as I said, Mr Tracy, they didn't say exactly what department they were from," Sarah Conley informed him without hesitation, only too willing to drop them right in it. Jeff nodded and assured her he would find out. "We believe it was the Major who carried out the….the interrogation," she added.

"And this….Captain Decker…..he did nothing to help?" Jeff surmised, obvious by the state his son was in.

"No, Mr Tracy. We believe he was there to make sure the Major wasn't disturbed…to keep anyone from coming in. Lieutenant Grey Wolf tells me Captain Decker was sitting on the bed holding your son up….while….while Major Bauer was…was……," she went on to inform him but she just couldn't finish it. "His ribs were probably already broken at that stage….because….because Lieutenant Grey Wolf says Major Bauer was standing at his back when he came in….and your son didn't have his dressing on," she said, wincing with every detail at the pain it must have caused.

Jeff drew in another breath and closed his eyes as more detail emerged but for now he had to be strong, he couldn't afford to break down, there were things he had to do. Bauer! That name seared into his brain and he would not forget the part Captain Decker had to play either for he was equally reprehensible. Jeff steeled himself for what he knew he had to do. His son may be helpless but he was far from helpless and he would make the full weight of his fury felt but first! He was an astute businessman and as such never went into any meeting or engaged in any corporate contract without being fully prepared and he intended to be fully prepared this time for this time it involved his eldest son and his son was more important than any business he had ever done.

"Captain….you said you're working on my son. Have you closed his wound yet?" Jeff asked, trying not to let his emotion take hold of him again.

Sarah was slightly puzzled by his question, almost as though it was important that it wasn't. She looked to the nurse who had begun the preparation and she shook her head. "No, Mr Tracy. We've had to bathe the wound and irrigate it…wash it out with a sterile saline solution….to try and cut down on the risk of infection….since we don't know what the Major used on him….and we had to assess whether he needed more surgery to repair any muscle damage….but thankfully he doesn't. He will need a few internal stitches, though before we can close it up….and I'll do that myself," she told him, explaining just what needed done. She could see Jeff pale visibly and wince at the thought of his son suffering any more pain. "Don't worry, Mr Tracy….he won't feel anything…at least not from that. I'll freeze the area before I start…I promise…and he's already been given pain relief."

Jeff nodded. "I want to see it," he insisted bluntly.

Captain Conley winced, not thinking that was a good idea at all but then she was only thinking of it from a father's point of view and not from the purpose Jefferson Tracy had in mind. "Mr Tracy…I really don't…,"she said kindly, trying to dissuade him.

"You don't understand, Captain. These men tortured and brutalised my son…my helpless and defenceless son….and what I need is cold, hard evidence. I have contacts at the Pentagon, Captain….and I intend that they take a good look at what has been done to my son. So you see…for that I need physical evidence….evidence that they cannot deny….now please….let me see his wound," Jeff explained. Outwardly it may have appeared that Jefferson Tracy was treating this with cool, calm business-like efficiency but he knew it was going to pain him to see the results of the Major's persuasion but he needed to be strong for his son's sake if he was to seek, as Cass so aptly termed it, retribution.

"It is what he must do, Captain," Cass responded, telling her he fully agreed.

She nodded and as she positioned the screen to face Scott's back Jeff momentarily closed his eyes to steel himself for what he would see. What he saw both appalled and sickened him, that Air Force officers could do this to a young man who had proved his bravery and courage beyond question and why, for what purpose, what did they hope to gain? That would have to wait, though, for he knew they needed to stitch and close his wound. He froze the picture in time, recording the evidence of the brutality that was done to his son, every detail clear and visible including the angry welts across his back. He had also set this whole communication to be recorded, to have the testimony of Captain Conley and whoever else had vital information.

What tore at his heart now was seeing a little bit of his son for he could both hear and see how painful it was for him to breath, his breathing rapid and shallow, causing his back to rise and fall quickly. Jeff asked for the screen to be taken back a little and for the first time since he had been told his son was downed and missing in action he could see him, albeit his back. He had spoken to his son only a few days before they went missing, before this nightmare began and it broke his heart to think of the happy, healthy and carefree young man that he was then, asking after everyone and whether Alan was knuckling down to his studies with his usual big brotherly concern and now! Now he wondered how all this was going to affect him and if he would ever be quite the same again.

He could see his son lying supported against the chest of a male nurse, his head lying on his shoulder and he could see more clearly and pronounced his son's rapid and shallow breathing. It pained him to hear his son's agonised groans and every so often his body would jerk, obviously against the pain he was feeling.

"I need to see his ribs as well," Jeff said, as he tried to remain strong. He paled visibly at the sight of the heavy bruising, knowing now his ribs were broken, when Sarah had angled the screen to his side. Again the picture was frozen in time then she brought the screen back up to face her. "Why! Why did they do this? What did they want from my son?" Jeff asked in angry bewilderment.

"I don't know, Mr Tracy but I'm going to have to see to your son's wound," Captain Conley replied to which Jeff nodded but there was someone who did know.

"Excuse me, Ma'am….if you would allow me to speak with Mr Tracy….Chey'nah told me what the Major wanted," Cass informed her.

"I'm going to let you speak to my Lieutenant, Mr Tracy….he says he knows what they wanted but I need him first…if you'll just bare with me a few moments…I'm going to freeze your son's back," Sarah Conley explained. She offered to turn the screen away so he wouldn't have to see but Jeff insisted, wanting to feel as close to his son as possible, begging her not to deprive him now that he had seen him.

With the screen angled towards his son Jeff watched as Sarah told him what she was going to do, though just what Scott was taking in she wasn't sure for he was drifting in that in-between world. Jeff observed now how gently and carefully this male nurse held him as she prepared to insert a long needle, a needle long enough to penetrate deep into his muscle and Jeff was sure he could hear soft chanting.

Scott groaned loudly and writhed as he felt the sting of the needle pushed into his back, though Cass tried to hold him as still as he could. "Noooooo….wo…won't…tell…you…any…any…thing," he cried out.

It was then they realised what must be going through his mind and some of what the Major had been doing. "Oh dear gawd, Cass….he thinks we're trying to……he thinks the Major is still here," she said, feeling tears well up in her eyes.

Scott's cry tore at his father's heart and then he felt that cold rage of anger once again. Cass assured Scott he was safe, it was not the Major and his handiwork and whatever he was whispering to him it seemed to settle him. The needle had to be used three more times, going deep into his muscle, once more on one side of the wound and twice on the other before it was frozen enough to be worked on. Scott groaned and convulsed at each of the intrusions but within a few minutes the muscle and tissue around his wound was numbed and he felt nothing more there.

While she waited for the numbing effect to take place Sarah positioned the screen to face Cass. "Mr Tracy..….this is Lieutenant Cassidy Grey Wolf….he's been taking care of your son," she said, giving the introductions to which both men nodded politely. "Cass is also donating blood for your son, Mr Tracy….he has been bleeding from his wound and we had used up his blood group during his surgery," she added, as she now took out his donation line, pressed the needle mark with a small piece of gauze before finally covering it with a surgical tape, making Cass feel somewhat embarrassed for he didn't want any praise or recognition for his action but Sarah felt he deserved it none the less and wanted Jeff Tracy to know his son was being given the best care possible, despite what had happened. The blood was then hastily sent off to get processed. "In fact, Mr Tracy….the whole Base here offered to donate blood when they knew it was for your son….that's the respect he is held in," she further added, feeling it would do him good to know just how much well liked his son is.

Jeff choked back the emotion and his eyes shone with unshed tears. "Thank you….thank you for telling me ….and thank you Lt Grey Wolf for what you are doing for my son," he said with genuine gratitude.

By now the muscle and surrounding tissue was numbed enough to start work on so she made the preparations to begin, opening up the Suture Kit. Captain Conley thanked and dismissed the other nurse, saying she could manage from here, knowing too that there would be some sensitive information discussed, things that should only be kept between them for, somehow, things always managed to get out. Indeed, it wasn't long after that rumor was rife as to what Major Bauer had done to the brave young Lieutenant.

Now that they had privacy Jeff was anxious to hear what this man knew.

"Mr Tracy….please…call me Cass…everybody does. Chey'nah did tell me what the Major wanted to know," Cass told him, keeping his voice low but he could see now a questioning frown on Jefferson Tracy's face. He smiled weakly. "When I first came to tend your son….he was being a little….," he started to say, wondering just how he could put it into words and not be unkind but he needn't have worried for this father knew his eldest son well.

"Being a little obstinate!" Jeff offered, returning a weak smile.

Cass nodded. This father did, indeed, know his son well. "He would not let me use his name…so I gave him a name…Chey'nah…because of what I sense in him," Cass explained simply.

Jeff understood and nodded knowingly. He did not ask what the name meant or what Cass had sensed in his son for some things are meant to be private but he guessed that it was deeply personal and Jeff was well aware of and respected the beliefs held by others; after all, he had had his good friend, Kyrano, with him for many years so was quite used to a depth of spirituality not understood by most.

"Please…go on," Jeff now urged.

Cass winced a smile. "Mr Tracy…I'm not sure what you know of your son's ordeal in the jungle," he began tentatively, giving the impression that he did, for to understand what the Major wanted one would have to know the circumstances.

"That's alright, Cass….I am aware of what my son had to do….and what he has seen," Jeff informed him, wondering what it was he was going to hear.

Cass nodded. "Mr Tracy….Major Bauer wanted to know what it was like for your son to kill….Chey'nah told me the Major wanted to know how he felt when he took those men's lives….did he have any emotion. Mr Tracy…your son is also suffering deep emotional stress….he will not talk about anything that happened out there. I believe Major Bauer has also tortured him on a psychological level….in our hearing he called your son a…..," he explained, though here he stopped for a moment, knowing this would be hard for a father to hear about his son. "….he called your son a…cold blooded killer, Mr Tracy…..in fact….he said it was people like him who had made him so….and he was proud of the fact. Your son was very deeply distressed by it. Mr Tracy….we will be only too happy to give testimony to that if you need us to," Cass finished off.

Again a fist came down hard on the desk in stone cold anger, causing the image on the screen to shudder. "Damn that man….damn them all to hell," Jefferson Tracy thundered. So that was what they wanted, to know whether their course had been a success! His son would not give him the satisfaction of knowing and for that he paid this terrible price and who knew for how long after; the physical wounds would heal, yes but it was the emotional scars that would remain. Jeff felt sick, sick with disgust for these men, sick with disgust at those who allowed men such as Major Bauer to continue in the United States Air Force, a Force he had once thought stood for something honorable. He was also sick with anguish for his son's mental torment.

"Thank you, Cass…Captain Conley….yes I would appreciate you sending me a report because…I can assure you…I will take this to the very highest level….I will make that man pay….even if I have to bring down the whole gawd damn Government to do it," Jeff Tracy responded with such chilling assurance that they believed he just would at that. When Cass had spoken of the family's right to retribution I don't think even he realised the full force that was about to be unleashed.

Cass could see something else was bothering Jeff. "Is there anything else you would like to know, Mr Tracy?"

Another painful groan only served to remind him and he swallowed hard. "Yes, Cass….there is. I just can't help wondering why you were all not alerted to what was going on a lot sooner….I mean….his heart rate must have been sky high…..aren't the monitors linked to a central system or something?" Jeff asked with puzzled concern, needing now to know why his son had been left so long to suffer.

It was Cass, this time, who looked to his Captain and she nodded her agreement for him to tell Jeff Tracy what they had discovered. "Yes, Mr Tracy….you are right….his heart monitor is linked to the central bank at the Nurses Station but we weren't alerted to what was happening….because his heart rate was reading normal," Cass began to explain.

"Well how can that be possible!" Jeff exclaimed; he wasn't a doctor but even he knew the least amount of physical stress would send the heart rate up.

"Mr Tracy…we found a device….and it's definitely not part of our equipment….we've never seen anything like it before," Cass continued to explain.

Jeff frowned heavily; he didn't like the sound of this at all, it all sounded too sinister but then nothing about this Major Bauer was surprising him anymore. "A device! Do you still have it?" Jeff asked, hoping that they hadn't handed it over.

"Yes, Mr Tracy….we have it….I sure as hell wasn't going to hand it over for it to go conveniently missing," Cass replied. He asked Captain Conley to get it out of his tunic pocket and hold it up to the screen for Jeff to see.

Jeff winced a smile. Already he liked Cass and he had been smart. He narrowed his eyes as he studied what he could see of it. "It….it wasn't used on my son….was it!" he had to ask, fearing that it might also be some sort of device that delivered an electric shock while giving out a normal heart beat reading. He couldn't bear to think of his son having suffered any more.

"No, Mr Tracy….it wasn't used on your son….we found it attached to the heart monitor panel. It apparently has the ability to suppress the true reading and produce a steady, normal heartbeat. That's why we had no idea of what was happening to your son. We really are so sorry, Mr Tracy," Cass first of all assured him and then told him what he knew of it.

Jeff nodded and sighed a small relief and felt even more contempt and hate for this man who had been so callous and devious. It was obvious he had intended for no one to come to the aid of his son and the ramifications of that were just too terrible to think about. He would have carried on until, until his son's heart gave out and then what would have been said; that his son had died a hero, a Medal of Honor hero, whose heart succumbed to the stress of his jungle ordeal.

"That's all right….please don't blame yourselves. You should have been able to trust senior officers and this Major Bauer was obviously well prepared. Well now I am equally prepared…and I will make sure there is no stone that they can crawl under…there will be nowhere they can hide," Jeff stated adamantly. "Have you decided what to do with it yet?"

"Well…no, Mr Tracy….this sort of gadgetry isn't my speciality…..but perhaps you might suggest what I do with it," Cass replied knowingly, having sensed that they were on the same wave-length.

He certainly could at that. "Well, it is mine, Cass and I would see it as a big favor if you would pass it on to me. I can have my people at Tracy Aerospace in Houston take a good look at it….and I have a son who is an engineer….see if we can figure out if there's a way of knowing if it is ever being used again," Jeff suggested helpfully.

"It will be my pleasure, Mr Tracy. I can't think of any safer hands," Cass replied gladly. "And, Mr Tracy…I would like to say….you have a very exceptional young man for a son. He has proved himself brave and courageous, he has been noble and honorable and my people would have honored him with a black-tipped eagle's feather," Cass told him with genuine sincerity.

Jeff felt truly moved and a little emotional, guessing that this was the highest compliment that Cass could pay him. He coughed to clear his throat. "Th…thank you…for that, Cass…..I can see my son is in good hands," he said, acknowledging the compliment. Jeff then made arrangements for Cass to send the device, asking him to send it in a fairly innocent looking box marked, 'Spare Parts for Aircraft T-24' to Tracy Aerospace, Houston. "Now….I would like to speak to my son," Jeff added, pushing all other thoughts to the back of his mind, wanting only that his son would know he was thinking of him.

Captain Conley did a brief check of his vitals and found him to be holding steady, although still very weak, looking closely at the young man as he lay on Cass's shoulder, groaning soulfully and barely able to keep his eyes open. "Mr Tracy….your son is very weak….I don't know how much he'll be able to respond to you," Sarah told him sympathetically, not wanting to get his hopes up.

Jeff swallowed back his emotion and nodded. "I know, Captain Conley…..I don't expect him to talk to me...I….I just want to let him know his father is here…..that he knows I'm with him….in my heart. I just want to let him know how…how much he means to me. Please Captain….I've waited so long to see my son….I can't be with him in person…or I would never leave his side….this is the closest I can be…..I know he'll hear me. Please Captain….don't deprive me of seeing my son….not now," Jeff responded, unashamed to use his most heartfelt plea.

It was all Sarah Conley could do to keep from letting her tears fall at this father's moving plea. He may be the world's most powerful and wealthy businessman but when it came down to it he was just a father desperate to talk to his son. "Of course you can talk to your son, Mr Tracy….I just didn't want you to expect too much," she said with a kindly smile to which Jeff nodded his understanding.

She extended the arm out to its fullest and positioned the screen behind Cass and now facing Scott. Jeff drew a deep breath, feeling such a tight knot in his stomach at how emotional he was. The wait had been unbearable, coupled with the fact he hadn't expected to find his son like this and now he was so close, almost face to face with his eldest son. He couldn't help that a tear rolled down his cheek at seeing the familiar short black hair, his head that lay on Cass's shoulder and his left arm that hung limply, like a rag doll, down Cass's back. His soft groaning continued to pull at this father's heart.

He had to cough to clear his throat. He prayed he would remain strong and not break down, for his son's sake; his son needed him to be encouraging now, to give him motivation, to give him the will to live. "Son….can you hear me, Son….this is your father. I…I just want you to know I'm here for you, Son….we all are and we want you home…real soon. We need you….I need you, Son….I won't let you give up. Please, Son…just let me know you can hear me," Jeff begged, struggling now to hold himself together.

Captain Sarah Conley found herself having to turn away and wipe the tears from her eyes. She felt she was intruding on something deeply personal, between a father and his son but she had to stay close by the young Lieutenant should the trauma eventually have proved to much for him and they had to resuscitate. Cass, too, had to admit he found it emotional but he smiled inwardly to himself; it was what Chey'nah needed to hear, his father's call, for he sensed his Chey'nah came from a strong family and now he was proved right.

He was sure he had heard his father's voice in the distance but, of course, he was dreaming; his father was miles away, at home on their paradise island. It was probably the pain that was making him hallucinate and the pain relief he had been given earlier, though to be truthful he hadn't noticed much difference. Now he was sure he heard his father's voice again, much closer this time, almost as though he were right in front of him, urging him to answer him.

With an effort he lifted his head, his eyes closed with the exhaustion he felt. Slowly now he opened his eyes, heavy with pain, to see he hadn't been dreaming at all, he could see his father, pale and strained, an anguished smile breaking on his face and he would swear his father had been crying, his eyes were reddened and shining. That wasn't like his father, to be so openly emotional; was it because of him!

He hadn't wanted his family to see him like this but now that he saw his father he suddenly wished his father were here in person. "Da..Dad! Is…that…you!" Scott groaned, still thinking it might be a dream. "I…I…," he tried to speak but every word was an effort, every breath was an effort.

For the first time Jefferson Tracy saw the face of his precious eldest son, swollen and marked, as he lifted his head towards the screen. It was tearing the very heart out of him to see his son like this. He had wanted to rage and shout, he had wanted his hands round the throat of Major Bauer for he would have squeezed the very life out of him for what he had done and if the Major had wanted to know how he felt, he would have gladly told him, that he felt good. But for his son's sake he remained calm, his anger could be unleashed later; right now his son needed him. He froze the picture in time for his last piece of evidence then returned to real time.

"Yes, Son….it's…it's your father. Don't try to talk…save your strength," he urged. "Son….I know all about it…I know what's happened to you….and I know what happened to you out there….in the jungle. I know what you had to do, Son….and it's all right…you did what you had to do….and I'm proud of you, Son. You survived….and you can survive this….I know you can, Son….because you've got what it takes. I know what that Major did to you….and, by gawd, I'll make him pay….I know what he wanted from you…and you did the right thing," Jeff encouraged him.

His father knew! His father knew what he was. "Nooo…Dad…I…I…don't…want…you…to…look…at…me. I…kn…know…what I…am," Scott breathed painfully, turning his eyes from the screen.

Anguish gripped Jeff's heart. "Damn that man. Damn that man for how he's made my son feel," Jeff thought bitterly to himself. It seemed Cass was right, his son was suffering deep emotional stress.

"Look at me, Son….please look at me," Jeff begged for he couldn't let his son go on believing this about himself or that his family couldn't bear to look at him but he could see Scott was drifting again, groaning under the pain and Cass was doing his best to comfort him. Much as it was going to pain him to do this he had no choice. "Scott! Scott! You damn well look at me when I'm talking to you," he added sternly. It seemed to do the trick and pull Scott back from wherever he was, compelled to obey his father. Slowly he turned pain-filled eyes back to the screen and a single tear rolled down his cheek.

Jeff smiled; anguish tearing at his soul. "You are not to listen to what he said….it's not true….do you hear. You are my son….the same person you have always been…..you are warm-hearted and generous….good and decent….and I want you to remember that….hold on to that, Son," his father encouraged him with all the love in his heart.

Scott sucked in a breath, as much as he could. "Da…Dad. I…I…didn't…tell…him…any…thing." he groaned, as if almost desperate for his father's approval.

Jeff gave him a pained smile. "I know you didn't, Son…..you did the right thing…..you were very brave," his father encouraged him.

"You…you…didn't…tell…them. Don't…want…them…to…know. Do…don't…want…them…to…be…afraid…of…me…Dad," Scott breathed out, an anxious look now on his face.

Jeff knew he meant his brothers and he closed his eyes against the mental anguish his son was in. Jeff knew Scott was probably not dealing well with what he'd had to do but it was only now he was getting a glimpse of what was going on in his son's mind. "No Son….I didn't tell them. All they know is you courageously rescued Jez and got shot getting to the helo. But they're your brother's, Son…..they would never be afraid of you," Jeff assured him gently.

"No…no…I…don't…want…them…to…know…pro…mise…me…Dad. Don't…want…them…to…know," Scott insisted anxiously, as he tried to lift himself up.

Jeff could see he was becoming more and more distressed, as could Captain Conley. "Please, Mr Tracy…your son mustn't be put under any more stress right now," she urged gently but firmly. She made another check of his heart and his breathing rate.

Jeff nodded; he would never knowingly cause his son any distress. "I'm sorry, Son. Of course I promise I won't tell them….I just wanted you to know," he continued to reassure him.

Another wave of deep pain made Scott contort in agony. "Agghhh……Dad…it…hurts," Scott groaned. Scott Tracy was not one to complain about every little ache and pain, indeed, he had quite a high tolerance level, as was borne out by his survival training but he had already been severely weakened even before the brutal treatment and now he felt he couldn't take any more.

It was more than Jefferson Tracy could bear and the tears that had been brimming in his eyes he could no longer keep from falling. He swallowed back the emotion and quickly wiped his face, not wanting his son to think he was upsetting his father. "I know, Son….I know. I wish there was something I could do …something to make it easier for you," his father told him, feeling utterly helpless; he hadn't felt this helpless since his beloved wife was taken from him. "Can't you do something for him? Can't you freeze his side the way you did his back for a while….just to give him some relief?" he pleaded with Sarah Conley.

"Mr Tracy…I know this must be hard for you but we are doing all we can for your son. I've given him the maximum relief already so I can't give him anything more for a while….it's just too dangerous. Your son is weak, Mr Tracy….any more just now could send him into coma," she tried to explain gently. "And I can't freeze his side….he would need a lot of it to be of any good and it's too risky…..it could affect his diaphragm….even paralyse his lungs….he wouldn't be able to breathe. But as soon as I can I'll give him everything I can….I promise," she added reassuringly.

Jeff nodded reluctantly, knowing she knew what he needed more than he did but then, he was looking at it from a father's point of view; all he knew was his son was in pain.

His father would be on the vid-link now, having arranged to be put through so he could talk to Scott in person and he couldn't wait to see and talk to his eldest brother. Virgil hurriedly made his way up from the newly constructed underground hangars that would eventually house the new hi-tech rescue craft. He had been working on the finer details of the design of the large transport vessel with a genius of a young scientist that his father had also brought onto the project and, indeed, had welcomed into the family; a young scientist by the name of Hiram Hackenbacker or, as he was fast becoming known, 'Brains'. He had been so engrossed in the size and capability of this craft he had almost forgotten his father should be through by now but he didn't intend on missing out speaking to his brother.

With eager anticipation Virgil burst into the lounge, hoping he wasn't too late. As he got nearer to his father's desk, however, he could see his father visibly paled and strained and, if he wasn't mistaken his father looked as if he had shed a few tears. Virgil instantly thought the worst, that his father must have had bad news about his brother and he felt that cold knot of fear.

"Dad! It's not Scott, is it! Tell me it's not bad news," Virgil pleaded anxiously.

"No Son….at least it's not that kind of news," his father answered, which only served to puzzle him.

"Then what!" Virgil asked, concerned that something had happened but before Jeff could stop him Virgil came around the desk to the vid- phone. What he saw shocked and upset him. He couldn't believe what a state his brother was in and he seemed to be in pain. "Scott! Scott! What's happened?" he called out, desperately anxious for his brother.

"Virgil! Not now," Jeff responded, shaking his head. "Your brother's been tortured….," he had started to say, while keeping his voice low. He knew he needed to give Virgil a brief explanation rather than have him ask his brother any more.

"Tort….!" Virgil was about to repeat but his father reminded him Scott may hear him.

"I'll fill you in later, Virgil…..what your brother needs now is to hear your voice….talk to him, Son," Jeff urged him gently.

He was drifting again but he was sure he could hear his brother Virgil's voice. "Virg!…Virg…is…that…you?" Scott gasped out in between painful breaths and trying hard now to focus his eyes.

Virgil could hardly bear his brother's plaintive cry. "Yeah….yeah…it's me buddy….I'm here," he answered, trying to sound positive.

Scott could see now that he was upset. "Gu…guess…this…means…I…ain't…that…good…lookin…any…more," he responded, feebly attempting a joke to which Virgil winced back a smile.

"Hey buddy…you weren't…that good-lookin to start with," Virgil replied, responding to his brother's brave attempt at humor.

Cass, too, could hear the conversation and smiled to himself but since his back was to the screen he couldn't see, though he guessed it was one of Chey'nah's brothers for it was definitely a brotherly comment, the kind he recognised.

Scott breathed out an agonised groan. "Scott….you Ok, buddy….how you doin?" Virgil asked with much concern.

"I'm…not…doin…so… good…Virg. It…hurts…..it…hurts…real…bad," Scott admitted.

That admission tore at his heart for it wasn't like Scott to freely admit something like that. Virgil knew he was bad. Suddenly an anger flamed in him for whoever had done this. "Scott!…Scott! Who did this to you?" Virgil asked, unable to hold it in to which his father gave him a frown and shook his head in a 'Not now' manner. "I'm sorry, Dad…but this is my brother…..look at him," he added, wanting his father to know how worried he was. Jeff understood all too well and gripped his shoulder in a comforting gesture.

Everything was moving away from him now, their faces were getting darker; it was getting harder to see. He could see their mouths moving, talking; he just couldn't hear them anymore. In a moving and heartbreaking gesture Scott lifted his left hand from where it hung limply and stretched his fingers out to touch the screen, as though trying to touch his family. Jeff choked back the well of emotion he was feeling and reached out his hand to touch his screen, to touch his son so far away. Virgil, too, put his hand on top of his father's, allowing the tips of his fingers to touch his brother's.

"We…love you, Son," Jeff told him, with all the feeling in his heart, a sentiment that Virgil echoed.

"I…I…love…you…guys," Scott breathed out, exhausted totally now by his efforts.

His hand fell from the screen; his head slumped down over Cass's shoulder, thankful that at last the dark oblivion had taken him.

"Scott! SCOTT!" Virgil shouted frantically.


	80. Chapter 80

Thunderbirds and The Tracy Family are the creation of Gerry and Sylvia Anderson

To all my reviewers: Just taking this opportunity to thank you all for your positive and encouraging comments to this part of Scott's recovery process. Just see it as getting two stories for the price of one, though this one does and will interlink with the main story, it is what has helped to shape Scott's character to the man he is today and goes someway to explain his passion and fevor for saving people, perhaps he sees it as making up for those villagers he couldn't help. And yes, Elanor-G, believe it or not I am heading back to the present to see how everyone is holding up but we do want to know what happened to that nasty Major Bauer first, though, don't we and we want to see Jefferson Tracy kick some Pentagon butt, if we're honest, I know I do. I would just ask you to bear in mind, too, that Virgil would not be telling them every detail that you have read, as there would be conversations and actions he wouldn't be aware off, it's just that I, as the author, am giving you the whole picture.

Chapter 80

Sarah Conley raced to his side but already Cass had his fingers on Scott's carotid pulse, having felt him collapse and go limp. It was the longest moment for all concerned, the air heavy with unbearable tension, as they waited. Cass breathed a sigh of relief and nodded, as did Sarah.

"It's all right, Mr Tracy….your son has just lost consciousness. I'm surprised he has lasted this long already….he's been on the verge of passing out ever since we came in. Your son is very strong-willed, Mr Tracy," Sarah, first of all, reassured him before offering her opinion with a gentle smile, as she checked over his vital signs for herself.

"Tell me about it," Jeff responded with grateful relief, causing both he and Virgil to spontaneously hug each other and laugh, as you do from the release of tension in a very serious moment. It was not something Jefferson Tracy was prone to do but he felt this moment definitely warranted it. He only prayed his son would be able to use that strong will to get him through this and that he would prove to be all the stronger, otherwise he feared for his son's future.

"All right, Cass….I think it's time we made our young Lieutenant more comfortable. I'm going to bring the bed up…..we don't want to jar those ribs any more than we have to," she informed him to which Cass acknowledged her instructions.

Both Virgil and his father now watched as the top half of the bed was raised to its highest upright level against Scott's back. Only then did Cass gently withdraw his support from his back and the bed was lowered a little, affording Scott a more comfortable position. It was necessary and more comfortable for him to remain raised, allowing him to breathe more easily because of his ribs and this process would be reversed and used time and time again when his dressings needed changing and for his bathe until he was healed.

Cass couldn't resist the temptation now to turn round and look at the screen to get a good look at Scott's younger brother but had to admit they didn't exactly bear a striking resemblance. "You must be Chey'nah's brother….I'm Cass…..Cassidy Grey Wolf….I've been taking care of your brother. I guessed because of how you spoke with each other….I have younger brothers myself," Cass said, introducing himself, knowing he would probably be speaking to them again quite often, since Scott would be here for some weeks to come because of this set-back.

"Hi Cass….I'm Virgil….I just want to say thanks for what you're doing for my brother," he responded, pleasantly returning the greeting even though his mind was still so full of unanswered questions. "But last I knew his name was Scott…..what's going on there, Cass? What's with this, Chey'nah! And how did you know I was a younger brother…..has he been talking about us?" Virgil added, wanting to know every last little thing about his brother and had he been thinking of them.

Cass could tell the young man had a sense of humor despite these difficult circumstances. He smiled a friendly smile. "Let's just say…your brother was being less than co-operative when I first came in to tend him. He wouldn't let me use his name…so it is a name I gave him," Cass told him with a wry smile.

"You mean he was being pig-headed," Virgil offered, finding a little to smile about at knowing his brother's ways. "So what does it mean, Cass?" he asked, being a lot more direct than his father and, somehow, Jeff couldn't help but strain his ears to listen.

Cass smiled at Virgil's knowing his brother well. "I am Oglala Sioux and the names we give and receive all have meaning for us….but I'm sorry, Virgil….I cannot tell you the meaning of your brother's name….it is very personal to him and for him alone to tell you….if he chooses," Cass explained gently, to which Virgil nodded and accepted. Jeff, too, had to smile to himself for it was a good answer and earned Cass a deeper respect in the older man's eyes, as there were two things Jefferson Tracy valued, and that was loyalty and the ability to keep a confidence, things that were, later on, to become important, very important indeed.

"As for you being a younger brother! I was trying to find some common ground….to make a connection with him…..I told him I was the oldest in my family….that my younger brothers were a bit of a pain in the old Indian….ahmm….butt. I asked him if he was the oldest…and he smiled a little…..oldest brothers understand these things. He would tell me nothing of your family, though….only to say…he had four brothers already and didn't need any more," Cass told him with a good-natured grin, feeling it would do the young man good to find something to smile about.

"Oh he did…did he!" Virgil returned, equally as good-natured, though his heart was breaking for his brother.

"Having four brothers and not needing any more, Chey'nah meant as a compliment, Virgil….he said it with great love and with pride," Cass told him, feeling he needed to hear that as well. "I am Oglala Sioux….I sense these things."

Virgil choked back his emotion and swallowed hard, feeling now the tears well in his eyes as he looked at his unconscious brother, battered and bruised, his chest rising and falling with rapid, shallow breaths and his face contorting in anguished torment at, who knows, what was going on in his mind. "He…he said that, huh," Virgil responded emotionally.

Jeff put a comforting hand on his second son's shoulder and told him that Cass was donating blood for his brother.

Virgil, now having composed himself, winced a grin. "Did you tell Scott that? That he's about to get a blood brother…whether he likes it or not," Virgil asked.

"Yeah….Chey'nah wanted to know if having my blood in him meant he would start chanting," Cass replied with a wry smile and a raise of his eyebrows.

Glad of the release of emotional tension both Jeff and Virgil let out a laugh. That dry, sarky comment was so very Scott and it gave them hope that the son and brother they knew was still there. "Well, at least, if he starts chanting around the house I'll know who to blame," Virgil quipped with a weak laugh.

Cass acknowledged with a friendly smile and, just at that moment, appropriately enough, the processed Native American blood arrived. Jeff and Virgil watched as Captain Conley changed Scott over from the blood substitute to let Cass's rich and pure life-giving Sioux blood course through his veins. He told them he needed to bathe Scott now that he was settled somewhat, being obvious that he had perspired heavily during his ordeal, though once he went to bathe his right shoulder Cass frowned with concern and called Captain Conley. Virgil and his father looked anxiously at each other, seeing that the two were obviously examining him. Captain Conley nodded and turned back to the screen.

She looked pale and Jeff had that sudden feeling that he was about to hear more. "Mr Tracy….we have discovered something else….it was overlooked because your son was being supported against Cass and we didn't see it until now….and his other injuries were the obvious priority," she began with apology. "You know your son has a broken right collarbone," Sarah continued and both Jeff and Virgil had that sick feeling they knew what she was going to say. Virgil automatically put his hand on his father's shoulder in a supportive gesture. "Apart from the bruising Cass has found finger marks on his shoulder….he says the Major has probably…clamped his hand…and applied….pressure," she added, barely able to bring herself to say it. "I'm so sorry, Mr Tracy."

It was another blow to an already heartsick father and one shocked brother. Virgil sucked in a breath as he imagined the pain and felt his father flinch and stiffen at the news. It was truly a remarkable feat that Scott had stayed conscious for so long and, indeed, that he'd been able to talk to them at all. After a few moments of taking in this added news Jeff told her he needed this evidence as well. Sarah Conley nodded understandingly. Puzzled, Virgil watched as their image was moved up close to his brother's shoulder and the finger marks could be quite clearly seen now over the original bruising, making him automatically flinch. As with before the picture was frozen in time.

The screen was pulled away and Cass resumed his bathing routine, allowing Jeff and Virgil to see how tenderly he was being cared for. They were grateful for the time they had been allowed to spend with him, feeling as though, in some small way, they were involved in his care, though when it came to the more personal aspects Jeff said they would sign off, that there were important things he now needed to take care of and thanking them for their information and help. It was hard, though, for them to end the communication after having talked with Scott for only a short time.

Once the screen went blank both men remained in silence for a few minutes, lost in their own thoughts, still barely able to take in what had happened. It was Virgil who broke the silence and spoke first. "So can you tell me now, Dad…just what the hell is going on…..you did say Scott had been tortured! I don't get this….I mean he's in an American hospital for goodness sake…..how could he have been tortured!" Virgil exclaimed, shocked to his very core, as he tried to make sense of it all.

"I know Virgil…I'm trying to make sense of it all myself. It's pretty hard to take in, Son," Jeff agreed.

His head was so full of questions that he barely knew where to begin. "Well who did this, Dad…and why! After what he's been through already…how could anyone do this?" Virgil asked, the pictures of his brother's face and the pain he was in still very much in his mind.

His father did as promised and filled him in on who carried out this interrogation and, as to the why! All Jeff would say was that Major Bauer had demanded an immediate in-depth report on what happened to Scott in his jungle ordeal and his brother had refused to give him the information, which was, for most part, the truth, leaving Jeff feeling satisfied he had both given Virgil an explanation and kept his promise to his eldest son.

Jeff set the print facility to run off a copy of each of the pictures for his file. The first one to come out was that last one taken, causing Virgil to winch again. The second one he lifted, feeling a whole range of emotions, including intense anger, as he stared at the battered and bruised face of his brother that looked back at him, eyes heavy with pain. He lifted the next one that came out with a queried frown, the picture of Scott's heavily bruised ribs. "I don't understand, Dad….wasn't Scott brought in like this? He already had cracked ribs."

His father drew a deep breath. Of course, Virgil hadn't known the extent of the abuse; he had only come in at the last to see his brother's face. "Son….your brother's ribs were broken….and if this Bauer is the type of man that I suspect he is….if he could do this in the first place…then my guess is he used his swagger stick to prod it into Scott's ribs long before he broke them to get what he wanted to know," Jeff informed him, feeling sick himself at the thought of the excruciating pain.

Virgil closed his eyes, sucking in a breath at the mental image it created. The final picture of the abuse to come out, that of his brother's back, horrified him and even made him feel nauseated, then came the anger and the rage. Jeff put a supporting hand on his arm, knowing it was hard for him to take in that his brother had endured all this extra trauma. The last picture, though, puzzled him entirely, not understanding what it had to do with anything, indeed, not understanding what it was, period.

"What's this?" Virgil asked, his face a picture of troubled concern.

"Yes…..that is a devious little gadget Bauer used to stop help coming to your brother," Jeff informed him, going on to tell him what it did. "Cass was smart enough to hang on to it….he's going to send it to our people in Houston to take a look at and then they'll send it on to us….I want you and….eh….Brains to have to have a look at it….see what you make of it," Jeff further told him.

Virgil shook his head in disbelief at the lengths this man had gone to. "Dad! What are you gonna do now? Are you going to get General Ryder on the vid-link…..and show him those pictures….see what he knows?" Virgil asked, knowing that Steve Ryder was his father's friend and had been their helpful contact in the Pentagon. He wanted answers and he wanted someone to pay for what happened to his brother.

Jefferson Tracy had already started gathering up the pictures and put them in a file cover. "I'm doing better than that, Virgil. I'm flying out to the Pentagon to see Steve personally…first thing in the morning…and by gawd I'll get some answers from him. I'll make sure something is done about that man," his father promised. "And by the way, Son…don't mention this to your Grandmother….she's upset as it is at what happened to Scott….this would kill her. And these pictures do not exist," he instructed, wanting to spare his mother, for her grandsons were her life, her pride and joy. She may be a tough old bird in many ways but she wouldn't have been able to bear her eldest grandson having suffered so much in such a way and Virgil agreed wholeheartedly with his father.

"Dad…I'd like to go with you….after all…he's my brother….and right now I'm madder than hell at what's happened," Virgil requested adamantly, wanting to support his father in this. "And I'll do the flyin…give you time to work out what you're gonna say," he added helpfully with a slight smile, giving his father no reason to refuse.

Jefferson Tracy nodded with a half laugh. His second son certainly was a Tracy and had his business know-how, covering all the angles and providing the solution. "Oh I know what I'm going to say, Son….but I would appreciate the company and your support," he replied gladly for which Virgil was thankful. "Just one thing, Son….I want to confront Steve Ryder alone," he added, which had more of an air of a condition about it, telling Virgil that was what he was going to do rather than asking his son's permission. Virgil agreed, for he guessed this confrontation wouldn't be easy on either of them since they had been friends a long time.

Breakfast next morning was kept as normal as possible with Jeff reading his morning paper while reaching round his hand for his coffee. Brains normally joined them for breakfast and Jeff casually informed both he and Grandma that he was taking a trip to Washington, to see his friend General Steve Ryder, to thank him in person for all the help he'd been and Virgil was going to fly him there. Virgil almost choked, though, on a mouthful of cereal when Grandma had asked how Scott had been when Jeff had been put through to him. She had known Jeff had a vid-link organised but because it was so late in the evening she had went to bed but told him to be sure he passed on all their love, which Jeff had promised he would do and he did, to some extent, telling Scott they wanted him home, how much they needed him and how much his father needed him. The question had been so unexpected that Jeff, too, almost knocked over his cup, misjudging it as he reached for it, causing it to rattle on its saucer but he quickly composed himself and said they hadn't stayed on long as Scott was very tired and added that, of course, he sent his love.

Winging their way across the ocean towards the States the mood in the smaller of the Tracy private jets became more sombre and quiet as Jeff reflected on this coming confrontation. He had no idea if Steve knew of this Major Bauer, his only information being that he was connected in some way to Intelligence, though it all sounded rather shadowy and he just hoped Steve was not going to prove difficult or obstructive for he had already determined that, despite their long friendship and the help he had already given him, if Steve was not prepared to do anything then their friendship was at an end, such was the anger that this father felt.

Once they had touched down at Tracy Enterprises, Washington and taxied to the private hangar their car was waiting for them. Jeff had wanted to go to the Pentagon right away now that he was suitably primed and ready to do battle and also he wanted to arrive unannounced, not giving anyone the chance to conveniently disappear should news of his arrival in Washington leak out.

Within a short space of time they were walking into the main lobby of the Pentagon and Virgil began to wonder just how they were going to gain admittance, as seeing they had no appointment but he had reckoned without his father's natural charm and wily ways that had made him the astute businessman he was. As soon as he had mentioned his name it was, 'Yes Mr Tracy….it's good to see you….and who would you like to see?' It was known that Major General Ryder was good friends with the wealthy businessman and former Space Agency hero and when Jeff said he was just in town for a brief business meeting and would like to surprise his old friend there wasn't a problem and they were admitted easily, for Jefferson Tracy's credentials were impeccable.

When they entered the outer offices of Major General Steve Ryder they were met by the frosty, questioning glare of a mature woman sitting behind her desk. "And how may I help you gentlemen?" she asked officiously.

"I'm here to see General Ryder," Jeff returned bluntly and equally officious as he made for the inner double doors to Steve's office. "I'm Jefferson Tracy…Jefferson Grant Tracy….this is my son, Virgil…..and don't bother to announce me," he added curtly with brief introduction.

She had heard, of course like everyone else, of Jefferson Tracy but, even so, she was not prepared to let him just barge into the General's office as he seemed intent on doing. She prided herself on being efficient and making the General's day run smoothly and that didn't include any unscheduled visits, no matter how important the person may be. With that in mind the woman quickly got up from her desk and placed herself in front of him, barring his way to the door. "I'm sorry, Mr Tracy…but you don't have an appointment with General Ryder today….and he has a very full schedule….it's impossible for him to see you," she explained stiffly and trying to maintain her professional decorum, being taken aback at the suddenness of his appearance. "And you certainly can't just go barging into his office….he has an important meeting with some very important people," she added, as if to reinforce her point.

"Oh I think General Ryder will see me….and see me now. And I certainly can go barging into his office, ma'am…because he has no meeting that's more important than the one he's about to have with me," Jeff stated, beginning to feel more than a little irate at her obstructive attitude. "And as for his very full schedule…well..I'm sure we can take care of that….relieve the General of his appointments, can't we, Virgil!" he added, turning to his son.

"Sure thing, Dad," Virgil replied, knowing right away what his father had in mind. He immediately headed for the desk and began tapping on the touch screen, bringing up the General's appointments for the day.

The secretary headed back to her desk, appalled at the younger man's boldness and highly inappropriate behaviour; she was even more aghast when she saw what he was doing. "You can't do that!" she exclaimed, for what Virgil was doing was typing 'Cancelled' beside every one of Steve Ryder's appointments, which would automatically send the information to the people concerned.

"There…now it seems the General has free time, after all," Jeff responded sarcastically.

The woman informed him that she did not like his attitude and she didn't care who he was and that if they didn't leave she would have no choice but to call security.

Jeff was in no mood for any more delay. "I wouldn't do that if I were you, ma'am…..for what I am about to lay down on the General is heavy….very heavy indeed….and if you do not want me to include you as an accomplice for your obstruction….then I suggest you leave well enough alone," Jeff told her sternly, his tone heavy with threat.

She realised that this was something very serious. "Look, Mr Tracy…I don't know what this is all about," she began to say, trying now to be diplomatic.

"You're right, ma'am…you don't know….and if you want my advice…you'll keep it that way," Jeff replied icily. "Virgil….why don't you keep…eh….Miss Stillwell…company and see that Steve and I don't get disturbed," he added with a knowing nod, having checked the name plate on her desk, to which Virgil acknowledged.

Only one objective stood in his way now, the inner double doors to Steve's office. Without any consideration for might be going on in the private office Jeff unceremoniously swung the doors open, first one set then the doors to Steve's office itself, leaving one very stunned General Ryder as he looked up from where he was perusing over a map along with some other top brass Air Force officials.

It took him a few moments to gather himself, having been taken totally unawares by the surprise visit. "Gentlemen….you all know my good friend…Jefferson Tracy," he said, introducing Jeff warmly to everyone. They all acknowledged each other politely and, indeed, the officials welcomed him with enthusiasm, Jeff's reputation being very well known. "Jeff….you know it's always good to see you…and I know you've been through a lot…but…this just isn't a good time," Steve flustered slightly, as he took his friend to one side and wondering what had prompted him to come to see him now. "We're in a very important meeting here, Jeff."

"Well you'd better tell them this meeting is at an end, Steve….because you and I have important things to discuss….and I'm not leaving here until I do," Jeff insisted strongly. "Now…we can discuss it with everybody here present….but somehow…I don't think you're going to want to do that, Steve…..the choice is yours," he added coldly.

Steve could tell something was wrong, something was badly wrong and his instinct told him it would be better discussed in private; he could see his friend was both upset and angry. "Gentlemen….I fear we're going to have to reschedule our meeting for another day…..I do apologise but something important has come up that demands my attention," he said smiling, with all the practised ease of a diplomat, as he ushered the officials to the door. They mumbled complainingly among themselves at the inconvenience of it all, wondering just what pull Jefferson Tracy had on General Ryder that he could cancel such an important meeting in an instant.

Jeff slammed the doors shut and strode back to the desk where Steve now sat, waiting for an explanation. "What's this all about, Jeff? Why the sudden urgency?" he asked, somewhat bewildered then it struck him. After what had happened in the past week there could only be one thing. "Jeff! Has something happened to Scott? He's not….," Steve asked concerned.

It was all Jeff could do at this point to hold his anger at bay, remembering again the images of his son in pain. "Yes, gawd damn it, Steve something has happened to Scott….and no….he's not….but I don't know how….it's only by some miracle that he's not….after your people got through with him," Jeff stated, rounding on his friend. "Just what the hell is going on, Steve….tell me that."

"Jeff! Take it easy….I don't know what you're talking about. Now…what has happened to Scott…and what do you mean…my people!" Steve asked, now totally bewildered.

"Take it easy! I'll tell you what I'm talking about, Steve. My son was tortured by one of your officers," Jeff informed him.

General Ryder stared at him incredulously. "You can't be serious, Jeff….torture! That's pretty strong. We don't torture our own men…we're United States Air Force officers, for gawd's sake," Steve replied insistently, wondering if the recent events had been a bit too stressful for his friend.

"That's what I used to think, Steve….but I'm not sure I know this Force anymore," Jeff responded, his voice heavy with sorrow and anger. He withdrew the file from his case that he had set on a nearby lounge chair and pulled the pictures from it. "You think torture's too strong….well take a good look at these, Steve….take a good hard look at what was done to my son…..by United States Air Force officers. I've seen him for myself and…this is…what he looks like," he added, throwing them onto the desk in front of him and bringing his fist down hard in a release of anger.

Steve Ryder picked them up and began looking through them, one by one. Horrified and appalled, he couldn't believe what he was seeing, paling visibly and feeling tears well in his eyes as the picture of a young man's swollen and bruised face, eyes heavy with pain, stared back at him, frozen in time. He closed his eyes briefly, feeling almost sick at the sight of his open wound, while Jeff drew his attention to the marks made from the swagger stick. The picture of Scott's bruised ribs puzzled him, though and he mentioned the fact that he would have been bruised from the ejection seat.

"Yes….but now his ribs are broken….broken by that gawd damn stick," Jeff informed him angrily.

Steve sifted through the pictures again, wincing and understanding now why his friend was so angry. There was one picture, however, that was missing, that of the device, which Jeff had cautiously kept back.

"This how the United States Air Force treats its Medal of Honor heroes now….is it!" Jeff snapped, unable to keep the sarcasm from his tone.

"Gawd Jeff…I am so sorry this has happened…and I'm not surprised you're angry….and no, of course it isn't….but honestly…I can't believe this was done by our people….and I don't understand….we haven't sent anybody to see Scott…I assure you," Steve replied, bewildered by this turn of events.

"And I can assure you it was….I have the reliable testimony of two of the medical staff treating Scott….and Scott himself….when his is able," Jeff stated confidently, though his voice trailed off as he thought of his son.

"How….how is Scott?" Steve Ryder asked tentatively.

"How do you think, Steve….he's in a hell of a worse condition than when he was brought in. He's in agonising pain….he's shocked and traumatised….and now he's unconscious…and I've been told he now has a fever because of infection….because of whatever the Major used on him," Jeff informed him, venting his anger. "Like I said…it's a miracle he's still alive. So are you telling me this…Major Bauer and Captain Decker…they're not your people? They said they were Intelligence," Jeff demanded to know. He didn't fail to notice the effect the name had on his friend, as General Steve Ryder suddenly stiffened in his chair and drew in a short breath. "So you do know these men?" Jeff continued to demand, his eyes narrowing at his friend and determined to get every last ounce of truth from him.

Steve sighed heavily and nodded. "I know of Bauer….and Captain Decker is his aide…but I swear to you, Jeff….they do not belong to us. I had heard he was ambitious….a little over zealous…but I never thought he would resort to this," Steve admitted but it cut no ice with Jefferson Tracy.

"A little over zealous! Steve….the man is ruthless….how can he be allowed to continue in the Air Force? This obviously isn't the first time he has done this….this man is using practiced torture techniques….on our boys….on my son, Steve. This isn't 'a little over zealous' as you put it….this is systematic torture. You want more proof," Jeff responded enraged by the fact nobody seemed to know what Bauer had been doing. He threw down the picture he had kept back and observed how Steve Ryder reacted to it.

Steve picked it up and frowned heavily. "What is this, Jeff?" he asked concerned, as he studied the device.

"That is what Bauer used to stop help coming to my son…that is how prepared he was…that is how ruthless he is," Jeff informed him, telling him exactly what it was used for. Steve paled visibly and Jeff could tell his friend had no idea what it was, for which, in some small measure he was thankful for he didn't want to think his friend had a knowledge of such a device otherwise Jeff would had to have assumed Steve was aware of the brutal purpose for which it was used.

"Jeff, I swear to you…we have never seen this before….we had no idea it existed," Steve insisted to which Jeff nodded, believing he was telling the truth. "So where is this…device…now, Jeff? And how did you come by this picture?" he asked cautiously.

This picture was taken from my screen when I put through a call to my son…..to find him like that. It was shortly after it was found on Scott's heart monitor….Major Bauer obviously forgot to remove his incriminating evidence. As for where it is now! I believe it has been passed on…to an appropriate authority," Jeff explained, with ice cool calm for, after all, he was used to keeping his cards close to his chest in the most high-powered business deals and it was, for most part, the truth.

Steve eyed him somewhat suspiciously but then, what could he say.

Now take a good look again…take a real, good look," Jeff insisted strongly and just to be sure he did Jeff grabbed Steve by a handful of shirt and tie, hauling him forward from his chair and forcing him to look again at the pictures. "That is my son, Steve….and I'll be damned if I'm going to let anybody get away with that. Now….you're Intelligence….just where does he come from."

Once Jeff had let go Steve straightened himself, coughed and readjusted his shirt and tie, beginning now to feel just a little bit apprehensive as to what Jeff Tracy was going to want. "I…I understand how you feel, Jeff….," Steve started, trying to placate his friend.

Jeff rounded on him. "You have no gawd damn idea of how I feel…so don't give me those platitudes," he snapped angrily.

"You're right, Jeff…I'm sorry," Steve apologised, holding up his hands in a submissive gesture. "Major Bauer….belongs to a….a section within a section, Jeff…..that's the only way I can describe it. We have no jurisdiction….they operate independently," was the explanation Jeff was given. "What did Major Bauer want with Scott anyway?" Steve asked, not understanding why he would be there.

"I can't believe this, Steve. What are we running here! This is the United States Air Force for gawd's sake….not some….some secret, covert shadowy unit," Jeff replied incredulously, trying to fathom why the Air Force would need such a section. "What did he want with Scott? I'll tell you what he wanted, Steve….he wanted to know about that damn course my son was sent on…..he wanted to know from my son what it was like to hear a man's neck snap in his hands," Jeff informed him coldly and imitating the action, making Steve sweat a little and flinch. "He wanted to know if my son had any emotions when he killed….he wanted to know whether that damn course was a success. Scott wouldn't tell him….and for that he tortured my son to get his answers. Gawd dammit, Steve…hadn't he been through enough….he should've been allowed time to heal……and he should've been safe where he was. Well…I swear, Steve…there is nowhere that man is going to be able to hide. I want something done….and I'm not going to stand for any cover-ups either….is that understood!" Jeff demanded with authority.

Steve drew in a breath and silently cursed the man for his ruthless impatience for now Major Bauer had angered the world's wealthiest and most powerful businessman and who knows just what Jefferson Tracy would demand by way of satisfaction. "You're right, Jeff….of course Scott should have been safe…and I'm sure we can see that Major Bauer is severely reprimanded for his actions….and that this won't happen again," General Ryder promised sincerely.

Jeff Tracy laughed outright. "Severely reprimanded! Steve….this is not some misdemeanor….or…or….getting caught with your pants down with the Base Commander's wife," he replied, unable to believe what he was hearing and giving Steve a very pointed reminder or was that, perhaps, a hint of a threat.

"I don't understand, Jeff. Just what is it you want?" Steve asked, almost reluctantly, hoping he had been able to solve this with diplomacy.

"This man deliberately tortured my son….are you hearing what I'm saying, Steve…and I have the evidence to prove it…..he is not fit to wear the uniform of the United States Air Force…..and, by gawd, I intend to see he doesn't," he said, stating what he wanted. "Steve…I want this man court-martialled….a dishonorable discharge….nothing less…..and that goes for Captain Decker as well. I have it on good authority that he stood by and watched…and even held my son….my helpless and injured son, Steve...while….that….that butcher did his work."

General Ryder gulped nervously. "Jeff…I told you…Major Bauer doesn't come under my authority…this section works independently, in fact…they might even have a certain protection," Steve fumbled out an excuse.

Jeff narrowed his eyes at his friend. "I don't care if he's damn well protected by the President himself…and I do know the President personally…but I swear, Steve…I will bring down the President, the Government and every last one of you in the Pentagon if I have to if this man is not removed. Now…you've got to ask yourself, Steve…is this one man really worth all that because I'm telling you now…my son is worth more than every last one of you put together….and I will do it," Jeff assured him with steely determination.

Now Major General Ryder was getting just that little bit worried. His diplomacy didn't seem to be working. "Jeff….I know you're angry….and, gawd knows, you've every right to be….and I'm sure we can get something done but I just don't have that authority," he continued trying to explain but what he had come up against was one very angry father, intent on seeking retribution for his son and he wasn't going to let anything stand in his way, not even the might of the Air Force.

It was time to up the anti, for Jefferson Tracy did not intend to be fobbed off with weak excuses. He drew a deep, calming breath. "You're concerned with the image of the Force…aren't you, Steve!" Jeff conjectured, to which Steve nodded suspiciously, wondering just where his friend was going with this. "Well…think how this is going to look to the world's press and media," he continued, beginning to pace a little and thinking of an imaginary headline. "United States Air Force TORTURES its newly decorated Medal of Honor hero," he recited with cold calmness, emphasising the torture.

Steve winced and gave a nervous laugh. "You don't mean that, Jeff…..we deal internally…you know that. We don't take our dirty laundry outside," he tried to remind his friend.

Jeff wasn't in the mood. He slammed his hands down on the desk. "I don't give a hoot in hell about keeping your dirty laundry inside…this dirty laundry is going to get hung for all the world to see….if you don't give me what I want. I have the pictures to prove it….and I will use them. I will show the whole gawd damn world the way our boys have been treated….when they have been to hell and back for their country….and this is how their country treats them….well I don't intend to let him do this to any more of our boys," Jeff stated adamantly, knowing that his son wouldn't have been the first and he wouldn't be the last if something wasn't done about Major Bauer now.

He realised that he had a unique position here; he had the power and wealth to do something about this, compared with who knew how many distraught families who had nowhere to turn. "You once told me, Steve…that I was too high profile to be able to go and be with my son….well, by gawd, I will use that high profile to its fullest," he threatened, throwing Steve's own words back at him. It wasn't as if Jefferson Tracy had any love for the press or the media, in fact, he shunned publicity whenever he could but he was astute enough to use whoever and whatever means he had available to ensure the right and just outcome. He was sure, though, that it wouldn't come to that, General Ryder would have no intention of letting this become public knowledge and really Jeff didn't relish the thought of plastering his eldest son's agonised and bruised face all over the world's press but he was prepared if it was the only way and he certainly was angry enough.

"Now Jeff…I'm sure there's no need for all that….," Steve tried again to use diplomacy to see if they could come to some satisfactory agreement. It wasn't that he was trying to protect this Major Bauer or Decker, what they had done was reprehensible, it's just he wasn't sure of what he, personally, could do.

To Jefferson Tracy, though, it sounded very much like stalling tactics. So, it was time to up the anti again, turn the final screw. Jefferson Tracy was about to play his trump card, to hit them where it really hurt. He looked Steve coldly in the eye. "We handle the Air Force contracts at Tracy Aerospace…don't we, Steve…….develop a lot of new and important technology!" Jeff stated with cool iciness, knowing very well that Steve knew.

Steve nodded and whether the air conditioning was playing up or not he began to feel rather hot under the collar, as he ran a finger round to loosen it. He was getting a very bad feeling about this for he knew his friend was far from joking.

Jeff put his hands squarely on the desk and peered hard into Steve's eyes. "Well, understand this, Steve. You get onto whoever controls this man…whoever holds his leash….and you make sure he gets removed…and I mean I want proof….or by gawd, I will pull every last contract the Air Force has with us and all development will stop forthwith. It'll hurt us, sure…but I'm prepared to start over if I have to…but I swear…I will leave the Air Force high and dry without us….I will cut you dead….before I'll let this man get away with this. Do I make myself clear? Do we understand each other?" Jeff Tracy promised with terrifying assurance.

General Ryder choked at Jeff's words, realising now just how deadly serious he was. "You can't be serious, Jeff! Those contracts are worth billions of dollars and we need that technology," he spluttered, diplomatic decorum fast disappearing out the window along with, it seemed, the contracts, as he desperately tried to keep a hold of this situation.

Jefferson Tracy really was playing hardball. One should never, ever underestimate the power of a father's love, especially when that father happens to be the world's most powerful and wealthy businessman.

Jeff gave him a chilling smile. "Oh I'm serious, Steve….in fact…I've never been more serious in my life," he took pleasure in assuring him. "Now you had better get onto your people and decide how much that one man is worth to you because…you see, Steve….my son is worth every last dollar I have and a big mistake...a very big mistake….was made when he was let loose on my son and I intend to see he never gets his hands on any of our boys again. And I swear, Steve….if nothing is done…if you sweep this under the carpet….then, in my book, that makes you equally as guilty and I will hold every last one of you personally responsible….and I will do everything I said I would do," Jeff promised, his rage now unstoppable and in full flow.

"I will shout this from the highest hill in Washington….from the floor of the Senate….and by gawd…I will shame and disgrace this United States Air Force…I'll bring it to its knees if I have to….because nothing….nothing is as important to me as my sons. If nothing is done…then it's not the Force that I knew…that I was proud to serve in. You have 24 hours, Steve. 24 hours."

And with that Jefferson Tracy swept from the room.


	81. Chapter 81

The Tracy Family and Thunderbirds are the creation of Gerry and Sylvia Anderson

**Fenestrae: **Yeah, I think Jeff was definitely going for crispy fried or maybe even burnt black or maybe even complete annihilation! And he still might….if his boy doesn't make it.

**Kate Maxwell: **Yeah, you can come out now, it's safe. At least I think it is; that's just so long as you don't mess with his boys.

**Rozzy07: **Nice to hear a new name. Believe it or not he's my poor, sweet Scott too, only I know what's gonna happen to him and I think he's due a little break about now. NO! Not that kind of break, I'm not gonna break any more bones. Wonder what Daddy would do to me for doing all that to his boy!

**FellowRiverrat: **Well, Jeffy went all right and, he's prepared to keep right on going. So maybe we'd all better start praying his boy makes it or you guys can kiss goodbye to your United States Air Force, it may well be consigned to the history books if Jefferson Grant Tracy has anything to do with it.

**Fiona Belagant: **I think you're wise there, Fiona. I wouldn't want to mess with Jeff Tracy either. I think I'm gonna have to show him how much I really love his boy. And you needn't worry about his brothers, they do know Scott is injured; they just don't know the whole story, well, not until now, that is.

Author's Note: The information on wound management is accurate enough according to my research and my thanks again to my friend and medical advisor, FellowRiverrat, for the information and advice on the Subclavian Line. What's a subclavian line? Well you ought to know by now, this is an educational story; you learn something new all the time. We'll make nurses of you all, yet.

Chapter 81

The second day after they had left for Washington saw Virgil and his father heading back home, the mood still serious and quiet between the two men. Jeff had kept them updated on how Scott was doing; putting through calls from their hotel suite, only to find that he was in the throes of a raging fever with no signs of abating. It had only served to make the meeting with General Steve Ryder the following afternoon, exactly 24 hours after the first, all the more tense, as Virgil now reflected on how it had went.

This time there was no delay or obstruction when father and son entered the outer office, in fact, they were ushered through immediately and, this time, Virgil accompanied his father to hear the results of the ultimatum that had been laid down, for that's exactly what it had been. Both men could see how tired and drawn Steve was, which wasn't surprising, as he informed them he had been locked in meetings, on Jeff and Scott's behalf, all day yesterday since Jeff left, even continuing on through the night. But somehow, neither Jeff nor Virgil felt much sympathy, having been locked in their own private hell over this and feeling their own strain.

"Virgil," Steve acknowledged politely to which Virgil returned a rather sombre and curt, 'General Ryder', as he stood solidly at his father's side, neither men wanting the seat that Steve had offered them, choosing instead to stand. Steve smiled weakly, guessing that Virgil was none too happy about his brother's condition either. "Wouldn't you rather we discussed this in private, Jeff? he added, turning to his friend.

"There's nothing more to discuss, Steve. I said all I had to say yesterday. Virgil stays. We're only here to get your answer….and if you're going to tell us that the Air Force intends to protect this man…or give him a reprimand….then we're going straight to Tracy Enterprises to begin pulling those contracts and cutting all development dead," Jeff responded with blunt coldness.

General Ryder nodded understandingly then sat forward in his chair. "That won't be necessary, Jeff. It's been decided that Major Bauer has gone too far and you will get what you want….he is to be dishonourably discharged….though you know that will have to formally take place before a court martial. It will take a few days before one can be convened but as of today Major Bauer has been suspended from active duty," Steve gladly informed them, for in truth, what the man had done had sickened him and there was something about the man that made him feel uneasy.

Jeff and Virgil let out a sigh of relief, clasping each other's arms firmly in a show of support. Jeff turned to Steve Ryder; in no doubt what it was had swung the decision. "Well…at least we know now what seems to be more important to the Air Force…..and it's not the dedication and sacrifice a young man has given this Service and his country," Jeff responded with cool sarcasm.

His friend winced at the implication. "Jeff…I'm sorry….I wish it didn't have to be like that….I really went to bat for Scott you know…what happened to him was a truly terrible thing….," Steve began to say, though he understood why Jeff would feel somewhat cynical.

"You're right, Steve…it was a terrible thing…and that alone should have been enough to make this Force do the honorable thing," Jeff replied dryly. "And just in case you're wondering…..yes…I really would have done everything I said I would do," Jeff assured him. "Now….I believe you were going to give me proof," he added, being more astute than to just take his word for it.

General Ryder nodded, opened up an official looking file and handed over a document, on Air Force headed paper, for his friend to peruse. Jeff scanned down the document, nodded and handed it to Virgil and after he had read it he confirmed his agreement to his father. Virgil handed the document back to his father but instead of Jeff returning it to General Ryder he put it into his own file.

"Eh Jeff….you can't take that with you….that's an official Air Force document," Steve tried to remind him.

Jefferson Tracy looked at him with cold calm. "Oh yes I can, Steve….and it's precisely because it's an official document that I'm taking it…..you see there are a lot of top signatures on this….and I intend to see that your word is kept….for I swear, Steve….if I find that in a few weeks time…or even months….that this Major Bauer has been reinstated….in any capacity…..this document gets made public…along with everything else I said I would do…..is that clear enough for you…Steve," Jeff stated deliberately and concisely. "You've always got the copy."

General Steve Ryder knew there was no arguing with Jefferson Tracy on this one. "How is Scott, Jeff?" he asked carefully, wanting his friend to know he truly cared despite what Jeff felt about the Air Force.

Jeff looked supportively towards Virgil then back to Steve. "He's not good, Steve…..he's pretty much out of it….he's in the grip of a fever. I swear to you….if he….if he doesn't…..make…..," Jeff stumbled out, unable to stop the emotion that had been building up.

"Dad! Don't say that," Virgil begged, putting a comforting hand on his father's shoulder. Jeff winced a smile, glad of his second son's support.

"I'm all right, Virgil," he assured his son before turning back to Steve. Jeff took a deep breath to compose himself. "If he doesn't make it….I swear to you, Steve…..I will hit this Force with the biggest and most costliest, gawd damn, lawsuit in its entire history….to find out just who knew what this man was doing …..because somebody knew, Steve….somebody had to know…..I don't care if it's some independent section….he wore the uniform of the United States Air Force when he tortured my son and that makes the Force liable in my book……..and I won't care if it takes me the rest of my life," he promised.

Steve Ryder felt a cold chill run down the back of his spine, knowing his friend meant every word of what he said and, truthfully, he couldn't blame him for the anger he felt.

"Now….what about this Captain Decker?" Jeff asked, wanting to make sure he got his just desserts.

Steve shook his head slightly, though not in a negative gesture, more in a 'I don't think you're gonna believe this' kind of way. "Well Jeff….that's the strangest thing….I don't know whether you're going to believe this or not," Steve started to say.

"Try me," Jeff replied dryly. "Just so long as you tell me he has been dismissed."

"Oh yes, Jeff….he is to be given a dishonorable discharge too. But yesterday, when I started to make enquiries…after all this came to light…I discovered that Captain Decker had been admitted to the DiLorenzo TRICARE Clinic, right here in the Pentagon….he's undergoing psychiatric evaluation!" Steve informed them, wondering if they were going to believe what he told them.

"Well, I'll want that documentation too….so what happened to him?" Jeff asked curtly, though not out of concern.

"Well…it seems like once they arrived back in DC….Captain Decker suddenly went blind…and then he started raving about…..some Indian putting a curse on him! And he's….eh….worried that his eh …you know….is going to shrivel up and….eh…drop off! Says it's the curse! So he was admitted to the Psychiatric Ward in the Clinic. Of course when his discharge comes through he'll forfeit the Forces medical privileges and be sent to a civilian hospital. What do you make of that?" Steve asked curiously, DC referring to the name by which most Americans know the Capitol, Washington DC. He handed Jeff the document he had asked for, which Jeff added to his file.

Virgil and Jeff just stared at each other for a moment in mild astonishment. "An Indian….put a curse on him!" Jeff repeated, without giving anything away and looking to his son, who just shrugged his shoulders, as though the idea was too incredible. "And…did he say who this Indian was?" Jeff asked casually.

"No…that's another strange thing…he won't talk…or say where they've been," Steve continued to which Jeff commented, 'No, I bet he won't'. "He's too afraid something else bad will happen to him."

"And is this blindness permanent?" Jeff continued to ask, again though not out of concern.

"Well, that's another strange thing….the doctors can't find anything actually physically wrong with him," Steve told them, unsure himself what to make of it.

"Sounds to me like a guilty conscious. If he chose to look the other way and did nothing to help my brother then I'd say that's just poetic justice," Virgil stated coldly, having no sympathy for the man.

"I couldn't have put it better myself, Virgil," his father agreed.

"And another thing I found out, Jeff…..Major Bauer….apparently his right hand had just seized up….in a paralytic spasm. It turned in on itself and he can't open or close it…or hold anything….his hand is….. completely useless…and the doctors can't find anything physically wrong that would account for it either….it's the strangest, gawd damn thing," Steve expressed, never having heard anything like it in all his years of service.

"And is he claiming it's an Indian curse!" Virgil asked, trying to make it sound too incredible to be true.

Steve pulled his face in a slight grimace. "Well…not in the same way that Decker is ranting….he says it's a lot of mumbo, jumbo….but I believe he's pretty spooked by it. Neither of them are saying, though, what the circumstances are that would have made them cursed…presuming such things happen!" he answered as best he could.

"Don't expect us to have any sympathy," Jeff responded dryly. "By the way….is he right-handed?" he asked curiously.

"Yes I believe he is, Jeff. Why do you ask? Do you know something?" Steve asked with a measure of interest.

Jeff eyed his friend steadily. "And just what do you think I would know, Steve? Do you think I paid some Indian to put a curse on them?" he asked in such a way as to make it sound ludicrous.

Steve thought for a moment then gave his friend a nervous laugh. "No…of course not, Jeff….it's just it's all a bit strange," he admitted.

"I think you know me well enough by now, Steve. When I deal….I deal directly," Jeff reminded him. "And I see nothing strange about it….it probably psychosomatic….but whatever the reason….I agree with Virgil….it's poetic justice for what was done to my son," he added with cold, hard logic to which General Ryder tended to agree. "Well…now that the matter has been dealt with Virgil and I need to be heading home….we've a long journey ahead of us," Jeff concluded curtly.

And so it seemed that Cass's curse on Decker, becoming blind for turning a blind eye, was suitably apt and for Bauer, his hand becoming useless and unable to hold anything in a paralytic spasm, his hand turning against him also proved apt, for he had turned his hand to inflicting pain on the helpless and defenceless. That is, of course, if you believe in such things!

"Jeff…..you know I'm really sorry about what happened to Scott….I am shocked to think that this could happen. He's a fine young man…..and I really hope he's going to be all right," Steve called out, as Jeff and Virgil went to make for the door. He held out his hand in the hope that their friendship still stood.

Jeff stared at the outstretched hand for what seemed like minutes, taking a look at the man's anxious face. Eventually he reached out his own, acknowledging the handshake. "So do I, Steve….so do I…..or this isn't over by a long chalk," he replied solemnly. As they turned to go Steve suddenly noticed the pictures lying on his desk and he hastily gathered them to hand them back to Jeff. "You keep them, Steve……to remind you of what never should have been allowed to happen," Jeff added in a sombre and dignified tone. And with that both he and Virgil left, leaving General Steve Ryder alone in his office to reflect.

Now as they headed back across the ocean to their peaceful island home Virgil could no longer keep his thoughts to himself. "Do you really think Cass put a curse on them, Dad!" he asked, still not sure what to believe himself and being that Cass was the only Native American Indian they knew would have come into contact with the two officers he seemed the most likely candidate.

Jeff smiled quietly to himself. "Virgil….I believe there are strange things that happen in this world that there just is no explanation for. We are used to Kyrano's beliefs and customs, after all. We will all of us have to decide what it is we choose to believe on this one….but I know what I believe," his father answered honestly.

"And what do you believe, Dad?" Virgil asked with genuine interest.

"I believe in that proverb, 'What a man sows, that he will reap'….and I believe there are those put here to…remind people of that from time to time," Jeff replied diplomatically to which his son nodded in agreement.

"Dad! Are you gonna to tell John, Gordon and Alan what happened to Scott? They're gonna want to know how he's doin," Virgil asked, having suddenly thought of his other brothers.

His father sighed heavily. "Yes…..that same thought occurred to me too, Virgil. I don't think this is something I can keep from them…and besides….we just don't know how this is going to affect your brother….they need to understand when they get talking to him. I'll put through a call to them when we get back….and after we get the latest update on Scott," Jeff promised, for he felt he had already kept enough from them. They would be anxious about their eldest brother and this, after all, was a serious setback.

Once they had arrived back Jeff did as promised, first finding out how Scott was, which was no better and then going on to inform the rest of his sons. If the news of his previous condition, that he had been shot, came as a shock then this latest turn of events proved to be even more of a shock and they went through the whole gamut of emotions, from disbelief and concern to anger and rage, though Jeff was able to assure them the matter had been dealt with. When wanting to know why, their father had given them the same reason as he had given Virgil; that Major Bauer had been impatient and for that Scott paid a price. Jeff had also to tell them their brother was desperately ill with fever, which only added to their worry and they had all wanted to come home immediately but their father had told them that, right now, there was nothing they could do and they would be better waiting until their brother was well enough to come home when they would be of more support. They had been long and difficult calls, emotionally draining for Jeff Tracy, as he was not only trying to be positive and assure his sons that Scott would get well, he was also trying to desperately believe that himself. Virgil had offered to make some of the calls but it was something Jeff felt he needed to do as their father, to tell them personally.

They were also told not to tell their Grandmother and when they would eventually get talking to their brother they were to be careful about what they said. Jeff felt, though, it was only right that his mother should know her eldest grandson was seriously ill with fever, for she would only be asking how he was and he couldn't say he was doing well when he was far from it. She reacted as predicted and became very upset at the news and Jeff knew he had been right to keep the worst from her, both he and Virgil having to take time to assure her that Scott was a strong fighter and he would get through this, a silent wish they both shared.

Scott had no idea how long he had been out; the last thing he remembered was his hand falling away from the screen, from his family and everything fading into darkness. He awoke now to semi-darkness, guessing it must be well into the night; his room lit only by the soft glow from the lighting panel above his bed. He tried to focus his eyes but they just wouldn't clear; if he was coming to then why couldn't he wake up properly. Something was wrong, something was very wrong; he didn't feel right at all. It wasn't just that he was feeling the pain again from his wound and the continual pain from his ribs and shoulder but his head was pounding and his whole body felt like it was on fire; he was burning up and so thirsty.

"Wa…wat…water……plea…se. Ne…need….wa…water," he groaned, his eyes rolling hazily in his head.

Cass immediately got up from the chair he had been dozing in on hearing his plaintive call. His shift was due to officially finish after he had finished bathing Scott but he had insisted on staying and, in truth, Sarah Conley was happier that he did. She had decided to stay herself in the hospital that night, taking up residence in the nurse's room to sleep for a few hours.

On coming to his bedside Cass was immediately worried; Scott was perspiring heavily again and on checking his vitals he found the young Lieutenant's heart rate racing but more worryingly was that his temperature was soaring, having reached 103 degrees F and still climbing. Cass also saw what amounted to fear and panic in the young man's eyes as he approached him and he suspected that Scott was heading into delirium.

He was aware of a presence approaching his bed, someone was hovering over him and suddenly he felt fear and panic; his only thought was he had to get away. He tried to move out of the man's reach; his eyes wide with fear but the pain was excruciating and he was burning up. "No….no…st…stay…away…from…me. Le…leave…me…al…alone……won't…tell…you…any…thing," Scott moaned in his distress.

"Chey'nah…..it's only me….Cass. I'm not going to hurt you, I promise…..I'm going to help you," he said, seeking to assure Scott. Immediately he hit the comm.-link on the panel, accessing the duty night nurse. "Get me Captain Conley right away….she's in the nurse's room tonight. This is an emergency….Lt Tracy's room…stat," Cass instructed with some urgency.

Right away Cass filled a basin with lukewarm water, sat on his bed and began sponging him down in an effort to bring his soaring temperature lower.

"Wa…water….wa…water…..so…thir…sty," Scott groaned. He watched as Cass filled the spouted cup with ice cool water from the jug and tried to suck eagerly when Cass put the cup to his mouth but Cass would only let him have a little at a time.

As Cass continued to sponge him down Scott grabbed him with his trembling left hand, eyes wide with fear. "Got…to…get…out…of…here. Not…safe. Wo…won't…let…them…take…us…Cass. Got…gotta…pro…tect...us. Mu…must…get…to…the…LZ. Gotta…get…us…out…of…here. Not…safe…to…stay…they…they'll...find...us. Hel…help…me…Cass…..gotta…leave…..gotta…leave…now," he kept repeating, as his hallucinations became stronger. Scott Tracy was in the grip of a raging fever.

Cass put a comforting hand over his young patient's. "No Chey'nah….you are safe here…..you cannot leave….you are too ill," he told Scott, trying gently but firmly to reassure his young patient, though realising his delirium was getting steadily worse.

Scott increased his grip and he tried to haul himself up off the bed, his eyes becoming more fearful as he tried to make Cass understand. "No….do…don't…under…stand. Not…safe……we…have…to…leave…have…to…leave…now. They…do…bad…thi…things…real…bad…things. Gotta…get…us…outta…here…Jez…not…safe," he continued to rave and groaning with his pain but such was his urgency to leave he was overriding it.

Realising Scott was now talking about what he had seen Cass gently coaxed him, as he encouraged Scott to lie back again, gently releasing his grip. "What bad things have you seen, Chey'nah? I want to understand," Cass asked, as he continued to cool him.

"They…they…," Scott struggled to say, his face contorting in anguish and Cass could see that he was fighting the inner turmoil of his soul.

"Let it go, Chey'nah…..healing will begin when you sit in your fire…..when you sit in the midst of your pain," Cass encouraged him gently.

"No…no…NO! Don't…ask…me……don't…ever…ask…me," Scott gasped out emphatically, tossing and turning now in an effort to rid himself of the images. Scott was suffering more than just physically as his fever continued to burn within him, causing his body to be drenched in sweat. "Ple…ase….more...wa…water," he begged.

At his plaintive cry Cass put the cup to his mouth and Scott sucked hard on the spout, as though he couldn't get enough of the refreshing liquid but no matter how much he drank there seemed to be no relief.

It was at that moment Sarah Conley entered the room and rushed quickly to his side, concern etched on her kindly face at seeing how he was. Cass quickly filled her in on his symptoms and vital signs. "Damn!" she swore softly, as she checked over his vitals again. They both looked in alarm at seeing his temperature had now risen to 105 degrees F, though she wasn't entirely surprised when Cass had told her Scott was hallucinating badly now. "His wound must be infected, Cass," she surmised with concern. "I'd hoped we'd been able to clean that out but the damage was probably already done. Damn that man. Gawd…I just hope it's not MRSA, Cass.….though we can't rule out the possibility that it could be a delayed jungle fever that he contracted…..but we'll know that when we get a look at his wound," she added, as she considered all possibilities, for it would very much depend on the cause of his infection as to the course of treatment he would need.

And just what was the deep concern over MRSA? It may be the future but this virulent strain of bacterium was no easier to treat now that when it had first been discovered. MRSA or to give it its full title, Methicillin-resistant Staphylococcus Aureus is a bacteria commonly found on the skin and in the nose of quite a lot of normal, healthy people and causes no problems at all. The danger arises when it gets into an open wound, causing very serious infection and it had always been very hard to treat for, as its name suggests, it had become resistant to most antibiotics, in fact, it had become more dangerous because of its increasing resistance to every treatment. It could be passed on from the patient's own body or from person to person, making it highly contagious but since Scott had already been screened for its presence and found to be free of it, if he did indeed have MRSA infection then it could only have come from the Major for their hygiene routine here at the hospital was of the highest standard and they had not had a case in a long time.

Scott's eyes were wide with panic. "You…gotta…help…me…Cass. We've…gotta…get…away. We're…not…safe," he repeated again, becoming more agitated. Looking across at his right arm Scott frowned, those lines shouldn't be there, they were keeping him back, stopping him from getting away; he had to pull them out. Scott reached across with his other hand to pull at the IV and transfusion lines but was stopped in time by Cass, who had to pull his hand physically back. "You…don't…under…stand. We…have…to…get…to…the…LZ," he cried, not understanding why Cass was stopping him.

Well, Cass's reassurances that he was safe and in no danger didn't seem to be working, so there was only one thing for it; humor him. "I'll help you, Chey'nah…..we'll leave right away…..but why don't you let me carry you for a while…..you're tired. I'll find us a nice safe place….close to the LZ," Cass assured him with a smile.

Scott studied him for a moment; it seemed to settle him. "Yeah….all right…..gu…guess…I…am…tired…but…we…gotta…leave…now. Ca…can't…let…them…find…us," Scott insisted.

Cass gave Sarah a nod and she raised the bed to its highest upright point, giving Cass a smile for his quick thinking ingenuity for she really didn't want Scott becoming any more distressed than he already was. Cass again sat up close, put Scott's left arm over his right shoulder and held Scott supported against him as Sarah lowered the bed. "Come on, Chey'nah…..I've got you now, buddy. We'll get a good safe distance away and then we'll rest, huh," Cass said, talking to him as though they were close friends and keeping up the pretence of their escape.

Scott relaxed against him, his head falling over his shoulder and feeling content in his mind that they were making good their escape. He had to admit he was tired; he would let Cass carry him for a bit but then he would take over and look for food for them. "Gawd…it's…so…hot…out…here. Wish…it…wo…would rain. Gotta…cover…our…tracks…Cass…..can't…let…them…follow…us. Say…Jez…did…I…tell… you…about…that…fu…funny…little…guy…I…saw…in…the…trees. Fu…funniest…little…monkey…I ever…saw…like…a…little…old…man. Hey…there's…one. Jez!….you…see…it!" Scott called out, rambling now as he continued his imaginary journey through the jungle.

Sarah looked at Cass with worried concern, hearing for herself the extent of his hallucinations; his lapsing from Cass back to Jez proving he was falling deeper.

"Yeah Scott….I see him. You're right….he does look like a little man," Cass agreed, continuing to humor him and hoping that he wouldn't notice. He had to admit to feeling a little odd, calling Scott now by his proper name.

Now that he was laying against him Cass could feel how hot Scott really was. "He's really burning up, Ma'am," Cass told her, feeling damp already from the sweat and burning heat of his patient's body.

She rechecked his temperature to find it had risen to 105.5 degrees F. Working quickly Sarah removed the dressing and found herself automatically putting the back of her hand to her mouth and covering her nose, turning her head away at the same time in order to draw a fresh breath. She nodded to Cass that it was, indeed, his wound, though he guessed as much by her reaction and what he could see and smell of it himself.

His wound was well and truly infected; red and angry it was oozing with cloudy pus and on closer inspection red streaking could be seen going out from the wound in the direction of his torso. What had to be determined now was the cause of the infection and how best to treat it and for that wound swabs and blood samples had to be taken.

Cass assured her he could manage for a few moments while she got a swab kit, blood phials and necessary equipment to rewash and redress the wound.

Before getting the equipment together Captain Conley stopped off at the Nursing Station to quickly issue her instructions, time being off the essence. "I'm going to need wound swab and blood analysis so get someone down to the lab right away. Yes…I know it's late but this is urgent….tell them it's for Lt Tracy," she ordered when reminded of the late hour. "Oh…and get the duty doctor for me…..and if he's sleeping in the doctor's room….wake him….then come to Lt Tracy's room….I'll need you to take those swabs and bloods and get them sent to the lab…and make sure they know it's urgent," she called out, already on her way to get what she needed.

She reappeared within a short time to find Cass still talking to him, humoring him so she hurriedly prepared to take the swabs. Scott was groaning, though and moving about under the pain. Sarah told Cass that he was going to have to try to keep him still for she didn't want to hurt him unnecessarily.

There seemed to be only one way to do that. "Chey'nah…..there's someone coming…..we must hide….we must be quiet and keep very still," Cass urged him, as though their very lives depended on it and to Scott's fevered mind, they did. Cass felt him stiffen against him.

"Gotta…keep…still……can't…let…them…find…us," he repeated painfully.

Sarah Conley's heart went out to the young man right at that moment, as she watched him lie as still as possible, his eyes wide with fear, knowing that in his fevered mind he really believed they were in danger of being found and captured. She could see his face taut with the tension of holding back his groans, his absolute determination that he wasn't going to cry out and give away their position, even though she knew he was in extreme pain. She could have cried for him and in that moment she hated Major Bauer even more and wished he would suffer ten-fold what this young man was having to suffer right now.

Sarah took the necessary swabs as quickly as she could, feeling him move slightly and trying so hard not to, knowing he was longing to cry out but he wouldn't utter a sound. She knew then, as did Cass, the self-sacrificing spirit this young man had and the lengths to which he would go to protect his comrades.

Putting them in a their protective phials she handed them to the waiting duty nurse then drew off some blood from the cannula taped in place on the back of his right hand and after the correct information was written on them they were hurriedly sent on their way. Taking the opportunity of his lying still she loosened some of the sutures to allow the wound to drain but she could bare it no longer that he was trying so hard to be brave. Sarah nodded to Cass that it was all right for him to let go.

"It's all right, Chey'nah….they're gone now. We're safe…..and we can rest for a while," Cass told him.

"You…sure? They…really…gone? We're…safe!" Scott whispered and once Cass assured him they were he let out a soulful, agonised groan.

Captain Conley bathed his wound with a sterile, antibacterial solution but until they got the results back from the swabs and knew what they were dealing with they couldn't yet start him on anything to help him combat the infection. "I've called up the duty doctor, Cass. He's going to have to put in a Subclavian Venous Line….this infection could rage for days and our young Lieutenant's going to need nutrients….I doubt whether we could get him to eat. It's only for the short term and I really didn't want him to go through the discomfort of having an NG tube put in and pegging him's just far too severe," she informed Cass, keeping her voice low, to which Cass nodded and agreed with her assessment.

The procedures to which Captain Conley referred were methods by which a patient was fed by artificial means when they were incapable of taking in food normally. An NG tube, Nasogastric, to give it the proper title was a fine flexible plastic tube that went up through the nose, down over the throat and down into the stomach but since Scott's throat was bruised and swollen it was deemed to uncomfortable and even a little risky, given that he could choke. Pegging was a procedure whereby a flexible tube was passed straight in through the abdominal wall and into the stomach but this was more for long term use as it took a while for the wounds to heal once the tube was removed and it was felt it would not be wise to subject Scott to any more surgery just now as he was too weak.

The safest and by far the easiest solution was the Subclavian Venous Line, giving nutrients straight into the blood stream and was ideal for short term use of a few days. It involved the passing of a long needle and sheath in under the Clavicle or collarbone and once the needle was removed it left the thin flexible tube in place whereby the nutrients could be given.

As Sarah Conley continued to bathe his wound the duty doctor arrived, a kindly man in his mid-thirties with an already receding hairline. Captain Conley filled him in on her patient's condition, though he could see for himself how serious this was. He scanned down the data file at the latest vital readings and did a brief examination.

Scott was fearful of this new presence; he didn't know him, didn't trust him and it was all Cass could do to try to assure him the doctor was a friend. The doctor smiled sympathetically, understanding the nature of his fever and went to have a look at his wound. He nodded approvingly that all that could be done was being done.

"All right…let's use an Iodine preparation on this now to cleanse the wound….and continue to use that every time you change the dressings. And we'll use the silver wound dressings now until this heals," the doctor instructed to which Sarah Conley acknowledged, entering it on the patient data file for whoever would be on duty.

Of course, when the doctor referred to silver wound dressings he didn't mean the dressings themselves were silver in color but rather that they were impregnated with silver compounds and used for the treatment of wound infections. Once in place the silver compound was slowly released into the wound in concentrations that are selectively toxic to micro-organisms, such as the bacteria that caused the infection.

When the new dressing was in place Cass urged him to rest and the process of laying him down was reversed. Scott, though, became agitated, saying he needed to go and get them food and trying to get up but Cass assured him he would go and hunt them food, that everything would be all right and that he should rest. Sarah was truly glad Cass had stayed for she was sure no one else could have handled Scott the way he had and the young man would probably have been a lot more distressed, however, there was one procedure left to do and no one knew how he would react.

Scott reacted badly, as the doctor approached, with Cass having to try and physically restrain him. His eyes were wide with fear at seeing the needle; he shook his head, looking from Cass to Sarah and it broke her heart to see the distrust he now looked at them with, as though they were failing to protect him as they said they would.

"No….no….don't…let…him…do…this…to…me. Help…me…Cass. Why…why…are…you…let…letting…him…do…this. Wo…won't…tell…him…any…thing," Scott cried, fearing this was another attempt to torture him.

The doctor had been made aware of the torture that this young man had suffered and, like everyone else, was totally appalled; he was, of course, sympathetic but the procedure needed to be done and Scott needed to be kept still. He asked Cass if there was anything he could do to do it because he really didn't want to have to put Scott under, not when he was like this.

Cass guessed the same trick wouldn't work again in distracting him, not now that Scott was aware of the stranger's presence and kept watching him distrustfully and, he had seen that needle. "Chey'nah! Look at me. Look at me, Chey'nah….and keep watching me," Cass urged him firmly, at the same time Cass gently but firmly took a hold of his left wrist and held it down, pinning his arm to the bed. Eventually Scott took his eyes from the doctor and looked at Cass. Cass gave him a reassuring smile. "Keep your eyes on me, Chey'nah….do not look down. No Chey'nah….keep your eyes on me," Cass told him when Scott felt the temptation to look at what the doctor was about to do.

"I will sing you a song of honor, Chey'nah….for you have showed bravery and courage….and my people would honor you with a song. Sing with me, Chey'nah….together we will sing this song of honor….it is strong medicine," Cass encouraged him. He started a slow and rhythmic chanting song, urging Scott to follow him as he kept eye contact.

The words were new and strange to him but gradually, little by little, Scott tried to follow his words, doing his best to join in and getting lost in the almost hypnotic quality of the melodic sound. Cass smiled to himself for he knew had he asked Scott to join him in a song when he had first tended him it would have brought a snort of derision from his young patient, though he knew it was only because he was in the throes of a fever and probably didn't even realise he was doing it.

Cass gave the doctor a silent nod to go ahead and he increased the volume of his singing to help keep Scott distracted. Scott tried hard to concentrate on what he was saying, on what Cass was singing; he found it soothing and comforting but he couldn't help the deep groan as he felt the needle push deep under his collarbone, the doctor having chosen his left since his right was broken. At last it was in; the needle slipped out easily leaving the tube in place and the doctor covered the entry with a light dressing and all sighed with relief.

Scott was tiring, though his fever still raged and he was fast becoming lost in an almost hypnotic dream state that the singing had created, his eyes beginning to roll in his head. However when Cass released his wrist Scott automatically went to reach for the line in his upper chest, feeling an irritant that shouldn't be there. Cass had to restrain him but try as he would Cass couldn't convince him to leave it alone and every time he let go of Scott's wrist he kept going to pull it out.

Sadly all three had to agree on the same solution.

In his hazy dream-like state Scott could see Cass wrapping something round his wrist but he was too weak and fevered to stop him and soon he couldn't move either arm, struggling until he could struggle no more against whatever was restraining him.

What Cass had done was to wrap a soft strapping around his wrist and then secure it to the side of the bed, effectively pinning his arm to the bed to stop him pulling his line out. It was also decided to strap his right arm as well for even though it had been too painful to move before it was felt with Scott's strong will that if he couldn't use his left he would attempt to use his right hand no matter how painful it proved and they just couldn't take that chance.

It was a heartbreaking sight for all concerned especially when he looked so puzzled and bewildered as to why he felt restrained, when he asked with pleading eyes, "Why! Why…are…you…doing…this…to…me? We…have…to…get…to…the…LZ…Cass. I…have…to…get…you…there."

"Chey'nah….you did get us to the LZ…..we were rescued….don't you remember? You saved us," Cass tried to assure him, blending his fevered, imaginary escape with what actually happened.

"We…were…rescued? Try…to…rem…rem…ber," he asked himself, searching his fading memory but it was getting harder and he was so hot, burning up. He begged for more water, which Cass gave him. He vaguely remembered now the 'whomp, whomp' of the Huey's rotors and gradually his words gave way to incoherent mumbling as his fever intensified.

It had been over an hour since the swabs and blood samples were sent to the lab and so far all they'd been able to give him was something for the headache but the technicians had worked round the clock to get them the results. A pulsating light on the patient data file told Captain Conley that fresh information had been added and hoping it was what they were waiting for she lifted the file and scrolled down.

She handed the file to the doctor and both gave a satisfactory nod and huge sigh of relief. It was not the dreaded MRSA infection. The doctor quickly ordered up the appropriate antibiotic therapy to treat this particular infection and soon the bag was hooked up and attached to his IV drip. A booster shot was also given straight into the cannula to get it into his system right away to help his body begin to fight the infection.

Now all they could do was wait, hope and pray; pray that the young man had enough fight left in him, that his will was strong enough to see him through.

After the doctor had left Sarah turned to Cass and urged him to go take a rest, that she would take over for a while but Cass insisted on staying, saying that she should finish her sleep as it had been interrupted and besides, there were things he needed to do.

"Native American things, Cass!" Sarah ventured curiously.

He just smiled. "But if you wouldn't mind waiting, I think I might need to go and change my tunic….I'm just a little damp!" he replied with a wry smile, pulling his sticking tunic out from him. It was a definite understatement, for the whole front of his tunic was soaked right through from his young patient's sweat.

Within a short while he was back and Sarah Conley couldn't help but notice he appeared to be holding a deerskin bag.


	82. Chapter 82

Thunderbirds and The Tracy Family are the creation of Sylvia and Gerry Anderson

**Black Phantom2: **First off, nice to hear another new name and you're right on the observation of the Arterial Line. I stand corrected and should have researched it much more thoroughly, though you have no idea how hard that stuff is to come by, so much medical jargon to trawl through, so in my desire to keep this little story of mine as real as possible I will amend the previous chapter to read Subclavian Venous Line. I hold my hands up and admit to getting that little bit not quite right, though I promise you all the other information regarding artificial feeding methods, wound management and so on is accurate. And please everybody, don't be too hard on my medical advisor, FellowRiverrat, for that one boo boo, for that is one very busy and quite often tired lady and if we all did the work she does I'd say we'd all be making quite a few mistakes.

**Simanis: **Yes, Scott's past is being told by Virgil in the present to Jenna and the boys, though as previously mentioned there would be details that Virgil would not be aware of, such as what went on aboard the USS Liberty, the helo scenes with Lt Jack Flannigan and crew and what went on with Jeff in General Ryder's office. All those things, I as the author, have told you to give you the complete picture. What is their reaction? We'll just have to be a little more patient but we are heading back there real soon. Just wanted to show the depth of memories that one careless remark had sparked off.

Author's Note: Just to give fair warning; this chapter contains some sexual content.

Chapter 82

"What have you got there, Cass?" Sarah Conley asked curiously.

He just smiled. "There is nothing here that will harm him, Ma'am….or interfere with his treatment…I promise," Cass assured her.

"I know there isn't, Cass…" she replied with a smile. She knew and accepted his beliefs in the ways of his people and she had never had any cause for complaint, always carrying out his assigned duties with care and dedication, though sometimes she wondered if his ways weren't just as successful when conventional medicine could do no more and most found his extra holistic touch comforting. "And besides…I think our young Lieutenant could do with all the help he can get right now," she added with a sad smile, as she brushed her fingers through his damp hair.

"Would you mind if I watched for a while, Cass?" Sarah asked courteously and since they were now officially off duty anyway this time was their own, though they continued to give him what care they could. Cass told her it would be okay and he would explain to her what he could but he could not tell her what he was praying as that would be personal for Chey'nah. She nodded her understanding, sponging Scott down while Cass made his preparations.

Scott was unable to find any comfort, feeling like his whole body was on fire, as he continued to toss and turn in his dream-like state. His eyes were open, though heavy with pain and vaguely aware he wasn't alone. When he asked for water it was never denied, since he was losing so much in sweat he needed all the fluids he could get.

Cass laid the deerskin bag on the table and took out, first of all, a circular-looking object, decorated with beautiful beads and feathers. Within the framework was fine webbing surrounding an inner open circle. "This is a dream-catcher. My people believe it has the power to trap the bad dreams in the web and allow only good dreams to pass through the center to the dreamer," he explained as simply as he could.

"Our young Lieutenant could do with that, Cass. I would think he's had far too many bad dreams lately," Sarah mused with sadness, to which Cass could only agree.

He hung it over the middle of the headboard of Scott's hospital bed and next took out a leather thong on which hung what looked like an animal tooth and a precious stone. Sarah watched quietly as Cass passed it over Scott's forehead and down his body, though without touching him, while he softly chanted something she didn't understand; he then hung it over the pillow beside Scott's head.

"It is a wolf's tooth, Ma'am….to encourage the strength of the wolf within him…so that he will fight to survive," he continued to explain. It wasn't normal practice to divulge the animal that one was associated with but Captain Conley had come in on the previous conversation to hear Cass encourage him and had heard him mention the wolf, though it was something she would keep to herself.

"And the stone, Cass….what's that? It's really beautiful," she asked, captivated by its beauty as she fingered the unpolished gem. It was the most beautiful, vibrant shades of burnt orange, like that of dancing firelight so it shouldn't be a surprise to hear it was a Mexican Fire Opal.

"That is Chey'nah's stone and it represents the energy that is the fire….the energy that is his soul. It represents the fire of his passion…the fire of his mating….and encourages stamina…..this energy is strong and burns in him," he replied with a wry smile, which only served to make Sarah redden a little with embarrassment and made her wish she hadn't asked.

He next took out another circular object that had four spokes radiating from a central point decorated with beads and which was bound by colored thread of four distinct colors, dividing it into four sections. Cass explained that it was a Medicine Wheel or sometimes referred to as The Sacred Hoop and though called a Medicine Wheel it had no medicinal qualities whatsoever but rather referred to life's journey and to the balance and harmony that is life. It was circular because the circle represents the circle of life, with many things in nature being a circle, like the sun, the moon and the earth itself. Even the birds build a circular nest he told her and was the reason the Native American tepee was circular in shape and the camp was always set out in a circle; it represented all things.

The four spokes represented the four cardinal points of the earth and four virtues that were held important for life, the virtues being integrity, bravery, fortitude and generosity with the number four itself being sacred. They radiated out from a central point, which signified the Great Spirit; that from the Great Spirit life and everything comes and radiates. It wasn't just a randomly colorful object either, each of the four cardinal points was represented by a color that had significance and though some tribes had different colors the meanings were more or less the same. The East section was bound by yellow thread, representing the rising sun and signified birth and knowledge. Then moving South, it was bound by red thread and represented the growing time. The West was bound by threads of black, for the reflection that comes with mature years and finally, North, bound by white threads, representing purity and honoring the wisdom that comes with old age.

Cass, again, chanted soft prayers as he passed it over Scott's fevered body before laying it beside him. Sarah had to admit she was fascinated by it all and wondered what he was going to bring out of the slim case that looked as though it was made of rigid deer-hide. Inside lay a beautiful black tipped eagle feather and she couldn't help but think it looked like something very special.

"That's very beautiful, Cass," Sarah commented, as she continued in her dutiful care.

He smiled as he once more admired it himself. "Yes….this has been in my family for many generations…it was given to me by my father and by his father before him….and by his father before him and so on," Cass told her, as he took it from its protective case. "And now it will belong to Chey'nah…..when the medicine is done, of course," he added with a smile.

Sarah looked at him in mild astonishment. "Cass…..that's very generous of you….but I'm sure Chey….Lt Tracy wouldn't expect you to give him such a priceless heirloom," she replied, almost forgetting herself with hearing Cass call him that so often and wondering had he really thought about this. "Wouldn't you want to pass it on to your own sons….keep it in your family."

He just smiled kindly. "You do not understand, Ma'am. This feather was always meant to be owned by a warrior brave….and in case you hadn't noticed we haven't made war on you white men for many moons now," Cass explained, then gave her a wry grin as he joked.

Sarah Conley gave him a broad smile. "No….I suppose you haven't at that….but it's still a very generous thing to do, Cass," she returned and giving him her opinion.

"I have other eagle feathers that I will pass on to my sons….but the black tipped is prized and it is an honor to give it to a true brave…my sons understand this……and it is my right to give it to whoever I chose. Chey'nah will be a worthy guardian….and I will always know where it is," Cass added proudly. "But I will keep it for him until he is well. With more chanting prayers Cass passed the feather over Scott's body and laid it beside him.

As he went to reach into the bag again Sarah began to wonder just how many more things he had in that seemingly bottomless bag. He took out three pots, one being the herbal ointment he had used on Scott's side before and the other two containing a red and a blue chalky powder. Sitting on the side of his bed Cass gently dried his chest with a towel then dipped a finger into the red powder and drew a circle lightly on Scott's chest, explaining as he did so that the circle was the circle of life and the red color represented the earth and all that grew from it, also that it would invoke the energy of strong willpower.

Immediately, though, on feeling a circular motion on his chest Scott became very agitated and automatically tried to move to protect his left side. "No…no…won't…tell…you…any…thing," he cried in obvious distress.

It was then Cass realised that Major Bauer must have tormented him first with his stick before prodding it into his side. Cass made Scott look at him. "Chey'nah…..Chey'nah…..I'm sorry. It's only me…Cass. I didn't mean to make you distressed. I only want to help you. You will let me help you, Chey'nah….won't you?" he apologised. "I have more ointment for you…..there is nothing to fear."

"He…help…me!" Scott gasped out slowly, staring at Cass as though trying to understand what was being said to him and just who Cass was.

Cass smiled at him, holding his attention by his soft chanting, as he dipped a finger into the blue powder and drew another light circle, inside the red one, on Scott's chest. The blue is for the emotions, to encourage them to flow freely, Cass continued to explain and then while he had Scott's attention he gently applied some of the soothing balm, first to his right shoulder then to his bruised left side.

Scott groaned with the pain of anybody touching his left side, no matter how gently and for that Cass apologised but as with before it helped a little.

Now Cass was almost ready to begin, having just completed his preparations. The last things to emerge from the bag and laid on the table were small bunches of herbs and plants and Sarah was sure that they, too, must have certain significance. She was quite unprepared, however, for what he was about to do next.

Her attention was drawn back to her task of sponging Scott's forehead with the lukewarm water in an effort to help cool him and lower his temperature. When she looked back to him to see what he was doing now she was rendered speechless for a moment for Cass was in the process of stripping off his tunic top, leaving him bare to the waist. Perhaps she wasn't aware that she was staring or that her eyes were wide like dinner plates but then she wasn't used to seeing her nursing Lieutenant in this state of undress, since it wasn't the normal way he carried out his duties.

She had to admit, though, he was very easy on the eyes, having a very good body, a very good honed and toned Native American body, bronzed from the sun, his chest smooth and hairless, along with muscular arms. "Oh for goodness sake, Sarah….he's a married man…what are you thinking!" she chided herself, well, on second thoughts! She wasn't married herself, yet but she was enjoying an ongoing relationship with a very nice guy who she felt was on the verge of popping the question and to whom she would definitely say yes but, in the meantime, where was the harm in a little window shopping, she thought cheekily.

She also found herself momentarily musing over a question she had overheard some of the younger nurses debating, in the subject of chests, hairy verses smooth; the nature of the argument being that a hairy chest means more virility. This, of course, was from a purely professional point of view for here she was, with two very different male specimens. The young Lieutenant, while almost ten years her junior, was most certainly handsome with his dark hair, that same dark hair covering his bronzed, well-developed chest and arms and, perhaps, it had been that idea that had been in her mind when Cass had told her of the fiery nature of his stone and made her blush. But now there was Cass. He was more her own age, bronzed, smooth and muscular and could definitely turn heads of his own. She came to the conclusion that, maybe after all, it was just a matter of preferential choice. And what was her preferred choice? Well, she was keeping that to herself.

With a slight shake Sarah brought herself back to reality. "Eh…wh…what are you doing, Cass?" was the obvious question that just had to be asked, since she couldn't see any reason whatsoever to have to remove clothes.

He smiled at her obvious embarrassment while drawing the same circles in the same colors on his own chest that he had drawn on Scott's. "I must be at one with Chey'nah when I send him on his Vision Quest, Ma'am," Cass started to explain.

"Vision Quest!" Sarah queried. There were so many things she was finding out that she hadn't known before.

"Yes….all the young men of my tribe seek a vision….for their direction in life….or if they face difficulty and need an answer. It has always been so. Chey'nah needs to find what will bring him peace…..and I must be at one with him so I can help him to understand his vision," he continued to explain simply. "All those who seek the vision have a mentor who guides them through their journey and helps them to understand what they have seen. And normally we purify ourselves first by sitting in the Sweat Lodge. It is a place for only the young men and their mentors……"

Cass went on to explain that the Sweat Lodge was a dome-shaped construction that could accommodate maybe a dozen people. There they would sit in a circle around a fire pit and a Leader would chant prayers, the Fire Keeper would then bring in hot lava stones, place them in the fire pit where water would be poured on them creating steam, which in turn would cause everybody to sweat out the impurities in the body. This was all done with chanting and singing, preparing those seeking the Vision by purifying them for their journey.

He also went on to tell her that in this age of spiritual awareness more and more Westerners were seeking the Vision Quest and special ceremonies were held for them, though men were always separated from the women. It was necessary, though to enter the Sweat Lodge naked, except for a loincloth, for as well as the practical application there was also the spiritual significance of being at one with nature and the Great Spirit.

"Really!" Sarah exclaimed, giving a little cough and trying not to sound embarrassed, as she tried to quell that mental image.

Cass shook his head, giving her a wry grin. "You do not need to worry, Ma'am. I think the Great Spirit will understand and forgive us in these special circumstances if I do not remove all my clothes."

"Thank goodness for that," Sarah thought to herself, while mentally fanning her flushed face, for she knew how important Cass's traditions were to him.

"And since Chey'nah already sweats with the fever it is a good time for him to take his journey," he added, as he looked down on his young patient tossing and turning uncomfortably.

Lifting the first bundle of herbs and plants Cass told her what each was and the effect it was to induce. He also told her that ideally the plants would be dried then burnt and the wafting smoke used to purify the vision seeker but, again, these were special circumstances and since Scott was finding it difficult enough to breathe he did not want the smoke, no matter how aromatic and pleasing, to become an irritant.

"I am sure the Great Spirit will find this offering equally acceptable," he smiled confidently.

The first bundle was White Sage and Cedar, the White Sage being used to drive out the negative energies and the Cedar to purify negative emotions, which was definitely something Scott needed right now. The next herb was Sweetgrass, the most sacred of all the herbs and was used to bring positive energy. After that Lavender was used, to restore balance and peace and draw loving energy to the vision seeker; then Juniper, to create a safe space.

Cass first crushed the plants between his fingers to release a pleasing aroma and then, with his soft chanting prayers he passed them, bundle by bundle, over Scott's head and down his body, without actually touching him. Perhaps it was the aroma that caught Scott's attention or the soothing chants but he watched Cass through his increasingly hazy, dream-like state, desperately trying to hold on to his awareness. After each set of prayers Cass placed the bundles on the four corners of Scott's bed, representing the four cardinal points of the earth.

There was one more small bundle left on the table and Sarah wondered if he'd forgotten about it but she needn't have worried; Cass knew exactly what he was doing. He explained as he picked it up, that this was Mugwort and used to stimulate prophetic dreams. This time Cass stroked it gently across Scott's forehead while chanting more prayers.

"Wh…what…are…you…doing?" Scott asked, bewildered by all that was going on now.

Cass smiled down on him. "Do not worry, Chey'nah…..this is good medicine for you. I am sending you on your Vision Quest….a journey to find your peace," Cass assured him with gentle kindness.

Scott wasn't sure he understood but he did so long for peace; a respite from the pain and from his troubled thoughts. "Pe…ace!" he repeated, as though the word were alien to him; nobody could bring him peace.

Cass could see the doubt and bewilderment etched in the young man's face. "You have nothing to fear, Chey'nah….just let it go….let yourself go now. Go….and find your peace, Chey'nah," he said softly, encouraging him to no longer fight his thoughts. He continued now to stroke the plant over Scott's forehead to the rhythmic chanting of his prayers.

Soon he was drifting and everything started to fade, though it wasn't like falling into unconsciousness where the blackness took him; he wasn't quite sure what it was. It felt more like he was being carried away into a higher place, a place outside of his pain, for he no longer felt it or the burning of his fever. He could feel in his body, more than hear, the deep rhythmic pounding of a drum and in the distance soft, melodic chanting. Unable to fight the sensation or his questioning troubled thoughts any longer Scott finally gave in.

He was running, wild and free, feeling the wind in his face as he raced through the forest. The sunlight dappled through the tall trees and the air was fresh and clean, the smell of the forest strong in his nostrils. His heart pounded in his chest as he ran, all his senses stimulated, making him feel exhilarated; it felt good to be alive. Running to the crest of a hill, clear of the trees, he stopped and surveyed all before him; he was in his domain, the wilderness was his. He was strong; he was powerful. He was wolf. He was Alpha male.

Throwing back his head he let out a long and soulful howl, haunting in its sound as it reverberated around the wilderness. Within a few moments his call was answered as the pack acknowledged him. He was happy and contented, feeling the strength that comes from the bonding of the pack. He was not alone. The image was strong, more powerful than a dream, like nothing he'd ever experienced before. Then it changed, changed to something he was becoming more familiar with.

He was still wolf but now it seemed he had many wounds, he was in pain and growing weak. Seeking the shelter of a nearby cave he crawled inside. The cave offered him safety and warmth and at the back was a bed of soft moss where he gratefully lay down. He tried to lick his wounds but there were too many and he was growing weaker; little by little he felt he was dying inside. The pack came to him, wanting to help him but he snarled and snapped, baring his teeth, pushing everyone away that came to him and soon, he was alone. He let out an anguished, mournful howl, echoing the loneliness he felt, tearing at the hearts of everyone who heard him.

The image troubled Scott, showing on his face as a pained expression and he tossed and turned in an effort to make it go away but the image was too powerful, too real and all he could do was go along with the experience. Then he saw her. The most beautiful creature he'd ever seen had entered his cave. Her coat was of the softest shades of grey, her almond-shaped eyes, piercing and enticing. Part of him wanted her, desired her for his mate but she was a stranger and he was wary; he didn't get to be Alpha male by not being wary. He snapped and snarled, baring his teeth, growling a warning from deep in his throat when she went to approach him but she remained patient and stubborn and would not leave his cave. She paced back and forth, watching him intently, coming a little closer each time but he continued to growl and snarl, keeping her at bay.

Something about her excited him, though. Perhaps it was the fact she would not be put off, the fact she had a will as strong as his own. Gradually now she approached him as he lay on his mossy bed, crawling in a submissive position and averting her eyes in a non-threatening way, letting him know she was not challenging him. Even in his weakened condition he found the gesture highly arousing for what she was doing was acknowledging his dominance as Alpha male; her body language telling him she was willing, that she found him highly desirable, even as he was.

Her patience and her gestures eventually wore him down and he allowed her to enter his space. The first thing she did was to rub her face against his, putting her scent on him and taking his scent on herself so they would no longer be strangers, in effect, she was basically saying 'Hi'. She went on to lick his wounds and he let her and the more she licked his wounds the more they healed and the more he felt himself becoming stronger. His primal urge to mate with her also became stronger, very strong, as was the vision; both now nuzzling each other's faces, playfully touching and grooming each other in the bonding of courtship. His deep and throaty growls were that now of pleasure and Scott felt his breathing quicken as the sensations grew and became more real, echoed by his own deep, pleasurable groans. This vision was just starting to get interesting, very interesting indeed.

The scene faded to be instantly replaced by another, more powerful in its intensity. He was still in the cave, though now a fire burned brightly in the corner within a circle of stones, making it warm and inviting. The vibrant yellow and orangey flames of firelight danced on the cave walls and along with the crackling of the fire it all served to heighten his senses, causing a primal fire of want and need to burn within him. The bed of moss had become a raised bed covered with the softest wolf fur pelts in shades of smoky grey and on it he lay, though now he was no longer wolf, he was man; he was fully man and he was fully naked.

He was older than he was now. He didn't know why he felt that, it was just an impression; he was older, more mature and definitely more worldly-wise. The vision was getting stronger, much stronger. The next scene took his breath away, literally; his body exploding with the riding waves of ecstasy that were overwhelming him. She was woman, fully woman and fully naked and he was making love to her on his bed of furs, strong and powerful love, passionate and deeply sensual love. Scott groaned the deep, throaty groans of inextricable pleasure for the vision was impossible to separate from the reality of his intense feelings, impossible to disentangle himself from and, nor did he want to.

It was at this moment that Captain Sarah Conley decided that, perhaps, it might be best to go and catch up on some more sleep, feeling that, somehow, she was intruding on something very personal, having recognised that he was not groaning from his pain, well, not the pain of his wounds or any physical discomfort anyway. She tried to maintain her professional decorum as she excused herself but she was sure Cass was aware of her embarrassment but then she only had herself to blame, for she did ask if she could stay and watch.

Cass assured her their young patient was in no danger and he would make sure his nursing duties were not neglected even though he was officially off duty and he assured her he would call her should there be any complications otherwise she told him she would be back for them to change his dressing. And with that she left the young man to wherever he was and, in truth, she couldn't help but smile for the young man deserved whatever pleasure he was obviously experiencing amid his pain.

Nothing surprised Cass, though, on these vision quests for he had no control over what the seeker would find, as it was personal to each one; his only role was to facilitate the journey and to interpret what the seeker had seen.

The sensations were incredible, like no other dream he had ever experienced. He felt everything. So real was she he could smell her scent, it lingered in his nostrils with every breath he took; he could feel the soft silkiness of her hair as his fingers ran through it, gripping her tighter as his lovemaking took hold. So real was she he could feel her soft breath in his ear, hear her softly moaning his name, arousing him beyond belief and driving him crazy.So real was she he could feel her soft, warm sensuous body under his as his driving rhythm took him ever closer to his ultimate high. The flickering flames danced in his eyes bringing them alive with want and need. Her response to him caused his lovemaking to become hot and torrid; he was unstoppable, feeling himself racing wildly out of control until his body exploded with the final sensation of his release. He cried out as it swept over him and engulfed him completely.

He had never known anything like it before, not even in reality. It wasn't that his youthful lovemaking was not satisfactory for he had never had any complaints but it was just never had his lovemaking been so sensual, so erotic; so total. Perhaps it was because in his vision he was older, it was the experience of maturity and perhaps because it was in his vision he was totally and deeply in love with her that had caused all his senses to be heightened. Of course, never in his youthful twenty four years had he ever really been truly in love, the most he had known were the usual acts of mutual self-gratification with his partners, where they got what they wanted and he got what he wanted but this was different; this was deeper, a total and complete experience that involved every fibre of his being.

Feeling fulfilled and satisfied now he lay in her arms, with no thoughts of wanting to rush away, no thoughts of wanting to leave now that he'd gotten what he wanted and the feeling was mutual. She held him in a sweet embrace, softly stroking his back and his hair. He was lost in a place of peace and utter contentment but more than that, he felt loved, totally and completely.

He didn't want to leave, ever; he didn't want the scene to change and who could blame him for they were the first good feelings he had experienced in a long time so it was understandable, when the image faded, that Scott became somewhat agitated. He didn't want to lose her even though he didn't really know what she looked like or even know her name for, as is the way with visions and dreams, he just had the very vivid impression of her being beautiful and that they belonged together, their bodies, minds and souls being in perfect harmony.

But the scene did change and he couldn't stop it. Now he was outside his cave, pacing up and down. He was strong, he was powerful; he was once more wolf. Before him burned a circle of fire, the flames taller than a man and the circle large enough for a man to enter. The flames beckoned him in but he stubbornly refused, continuing to pace up and down, and gradually, the flames began to die down a little and the more he refused to enter the more they died down until, eventually, they disappeared beneath the earth. But every so often they would reappear and again they would die away when he refused to enter. He threw back his head and his howl resonated through the stillness of the forest and within moments the pack answered his call, though, while this time, he once more felt very much a part of the pack he also felt curiously lonely; the peace and contentment he had known in the previous scene eluding him.

The scene changed for the last time. He was still wolf and he was still pacing up and down outside the circle of fire and then he saw her; his beautiful she-wolf, his Alpha female. His heart leapt within him and the loneliness left him. She first nuzzled him, rubbing her face against his in greeting but before he could get too familiar she turned and walked towards the fire, entering it without fear as he watched helplessly. Sitting down in the circle she begged him to come to her.

He again felt the battle rage within himself; his stubborn refusal to enter the fire against his longing and yearning to be with her. The pull on his heart and soul was great but when he attempted to go near the fire it seemed to burn brighter, fiercer and then the image faded. Again Scott became agitated, wanting to know what happened; did he enter the fire to be with her or did he not? But try as he might the vision wouldn't let him see, it kept fading at the same point, as though taunting him with the unanswered question.

Throughout his fever, which lasted four days, which in itself was uncannily apt given that four is the sacred number, Scott continued to have his vision and it continued to remain as strong and powerful. Some of it troubled and perplexed him, since he didn't know what it meant, some of it he could have done without, like the pain and the inner battle. There was only one scene where he was completely relaxed and at peace, fulfilled and happy and for that he needed no interpretation, being just content to enjoy the experience.

Cass was as good as his word too, in his duty of care and such was his sensitivity to the young man's obvious physical involvement in his vision that he had bathed and cleansed him and changed his sheets before Captain Conley came back to help change his dressing. Every time, though, Scott was bathed Cass redrew the circles on his chest until such time as the fever subsided.

This time when his dressing was changed Sarah took out all the sutures to allow the wound to drain more freely, packing the now open wound with silver compound impregnated gauze before covering it lightly with the dressing.

Something else that had to be done was having to tell Jefferson Tracy that his son had suffered yet another setback and he had found that as equally hard to take. After the fraught and tense meeting with General Steve Ryder Jeff put through a vid-link to his son from their Washington hotel suite that evening, desperate to see for himself just how bad his son was and unable to wait until they got home.

Captain Conley explained to them his condition and what they had done for him, including the extra line that had to be put into his chest before she would allow them to see him. She turned the screen to face Scott and seeing him burn up with a raging fever a father and brother's heart were further broken. Noticing his wrists strapped down they had wanted to know if that was necessary and, sadly, Sarah had to tell them it was as he had been trying to pull out his line. They couldn't also fail to notice the things on his bed and guessed they weren't exactly part of his conventional medical treatment or, indeed, the circles drawn on his chest and that Cass also appeared to be adorned the same way.

"What's going on there, Cass?" Virgil asked curiously.

Cass informed them he was just giving Scott a little helping hand with some medicine of his own and assured them it would do him no harm. Jeff nodded understandingly and thanked him for the time and care he was giving.

Virgil winced a smile. "I hate to have to tell you this, Cass but Scott isn't exactly the spiritual type. I mean, he hasn't been inside a church since, well I guess since Grandma took us when we were kids. He's more your practical, down-to-earth, don't-need-no-outside-help kinda guy, if you know what I mean," he said, apologising for his brother's lack of spiritual awareness and Jeff couldn't help but smile at Virgil's accurate description of his eldest son.

Cass smiled with patient understanding. "The Great Spirit does not dwell in buildings made by man, Virgil, he is everywhere and in all things. And there is no need to apologise for your brother…..we all have a measure of the spiritual within us…..some are just not aware of it yet," he replied, almost as though he knew something they didn't.

"Can we talk to him, Cass?" Jeff asked, unsure this time whether his son would hear them or not.

"Your son will not respond, Mr Tracy. Apart from his fever he is in his vision….he is in another place…outside of his pain….he will not hear you," Cass explained, preparing them so they wouldn't be disappointed or worried.

Virgil frowned in puzzlement. "You mean…he's not feeling any of his pain…or the fever!" he queried, finding that somewhat hard to believe, judging from what his brother had managed to tell him in their last conversation and the fact that he had actually passed out from the pain.

"Where your brother is now, Virgil, the only thing he feels is what he's experiencing in his vision….to him…it is as real as what you see and feel right now," Cass continued to explain as simply as he knew how to help them understand.

As they watched and could see, that although his body responded to and succumbed to the ravages of the fever, his flickering and heavily glazed eyes told them he was definitely somewhere else in his mind. They talked to him but as predicted Scott did not respond, so lost was he in the intensity of his vision. Nevertheless Jeff and Virgil told him that everybody sent their love, how much he was needed, how much he was loved and encouraging him to be strong and fight this.

Four long days his fever raged and Sarah insisted that Cass take regular breaks from his bedside vigil, even though Cass assured her he was well used to fasting and meditating on such journeys when at home. It was a matter of disciplining the body and mind and in Cass's case Sarah Conley could well believe that but as his Captain she still felt it as her duty of care for her nursing staff to ensure he took some time off. He did so, though more for her sake than for his own as, unfortunately, nursing rules and regulations did not take into account his unique brand of medicine.

After four long days the fever abated, though it was another while before the infection finally cleared up. Scott woke, wearily opening his eyes to see two kindly and concerned faces looking down at him.

"It is good to have you back with us again, Chey'nah," Cass responded, breaking into a smile.

"Wh…where…was…I? What…was…all…that……and…why…am…I…stra…strapped…down?" Scott asked, so many questions going through his head, as he remembered every vivid detail.

Sarah explained to him why he was strapped down, about the venous line that had to be put in and that he kept trying to pull it out but now that he was awake there was no need for either the line or to be strapped and he was quickly released from his restraints.

"Rest now Chey'nah….we will talk later," Cass assured him, promising to take him through his journey and help him understand what he had seen.

Author's Note: Ok, all you budding pyschologists. Think you know what his visions were telling him!


	83. Chapter 83

The Tracy Family and Thunderbirds are the creation of Gerry and Sylvia Anderson

Chapter 83

Extremely weakened and exhausted now by the fever as well as his torture ordeal and original physical endurance in the jungle Lieutenant Scott Tracy was just about hanging in there, drawing on every ounce of his willpower to stop his body from giving up. He slept fitfully that night and most of the next day, stirring only to be fed by Cass and so weak was he that he barely even felt his dressings being changed. The remnants of his vision still stayed with him, though gradually they became less powerful and, try as he might, he could not get back the intensity of the lovemaking experience he had enjoyed; there were so many things he wanted to know about it all, what it all meant but, right now, he didn't have the energy or the concentration to take in anything that Cass told him.

There was one visitor who had remained constant and the only one that Captain Conley had allowed daily access, apart from the odd visit by the Base Commander, Col Lauren Adams and that was his squadron commander, Major Brad Hollis. He had been in at some point during every day since his young Lieutenant had been brought in, some nine days ago, even though in these last four days Scott hadn't been aware of his presence. He had been totally shocked and stunned when he had received a call telling him what had happened to the brave young man who had already suffered an ordeal and he had hastily called the squadron together in the briefing room to inform them. They were shocked and outraged; it was unbelievable that Scott could have been tortured practically under their very noses and had they known he was likely to have been in any danger they, as his squadron, would have set up a protective guard around him day and night but who could have foreseen such a thing.

Such was their outrage that his squadron buddies promised all sorts of nasty happenings to befall Major Bauer and Captain Decker should they ever get their hands on them and while, as their senior officer, Brad could not openly condone any physical action, privately he was wholeheartedly with them in their sentiments, for the comradeship between these men was strong, bonding them together as a tight unit. As Scott's commanding officer, however, he would certainly be making his protests known and recommending this officer's dismissal.

Of course they had wanted to go and see their buddy but by the next day he was battling a raging fever due to infection and Captain Sarah Conley had restricted access to only Major Brad Hollis, who kept them informed of their colleague's progress. Now that Scott's fever had abated they descended on the hospital ward in force, putting on their best innocent-little-boy-faces and turning on the full charm that only an Air Force pilot is capable of.

"Aw come on, Captn…..you just gotta let us see him……we promise we'll be good….won't we guys!" was one heartfelt plea, followed by a united chorus of agreement.

"Yeah…..we know you're a good sport. How could ya say no to these dashingly handsome faces," was a more outright cocky remark.

"Yeah…and besides….we're leaving tomorrow…..we'll by flyin home Stateside…..our tour of duty's over …..you've just gotta let us see our buddy," came a more direct sob story of a plea. Well, if out and out charm didn't do it then throw in a broadside of heartrending emotion, though it was true, they were flying home tomorrow, the squadron's tour of duty here having been completed.

"Aw hunny…you know you're just the most beautiful woman I've ever laid eyes on," was the next overtly flirtatious comment.

With her arms folded, standing in the corridor, Captain Sarah Conley cocked a wary eyebrow and tried hard to not laugh outright at that one; a more blatant attempt to win her round and get their way she had never seen. "Really!" she replied with a wry grin.

The next moment she was swept off her feet, literally. "Gee hunny….don't ya know….you light up my life…you're the warmest sun on the coldest day…..your smile can light up the whole world….you're……," one particular young man went on, twirling her round in an embrace. Before she knew it Sarah found herself being picked up and twirled around by every member of the group.

Now she just had to laugh and anyway, what woman wouldn't enjoy such flattery from so many handsome young men for they had all joined in the sentiments, even though she knew they were just laying on the charm to win her favor and laying it on really thickly too but a girl can dream, can't she!

"All right…all right….you can go and see him," she laughed breathlessly. "Now will you put me down."

"You're real swell….you know that Captn'. And we really mean it……you're a beautiful woman…..and we really do love ya," a young pilot enthused, followed by a smacker of a kiss on her cheek. The rest of the squadron eagerly joined in and Sarah Conley couldn't help that she found herself somewhat hot and flushed and fanning her face, never having been kissed by so many handsome and flirtatious young men before.

"Yes….I'm sure you do," Sarah Conley eyed them suspiciously. "But only as long as you all behave yourselves….and be good," she added with a mockingly stern warning while trying to maintain her professional decorum, which was kinda hard since they were all still openly flirting with her.

"Behave ourselves! Be good! You hear that guys!" one of Scott's buddies grinned, looking around the group then turning back to Sarah Conley. "Hunny….we're Air Force pilots…….we're always good! Never had any complaints yet!" he added with a distinct twinkle in his eye and a wink, his saucy comment heavy with innuendo and bringing broad grins of agreement from everyone.

Sarah could only shake her head in mock exasperation. "No but seriously guys….Lieutenant Tracy is extremely weak……I don't want him put under any undue stress….so there is to be no mention of what's happened to him," she warned now more seriously. "I know you're all pretty angry about what's happened but he is not to get upset….is that understood…..like I said….he is extremely weak," she added, understanding of how they must feel but needing them to know the extent of his condition.

The inference she projected wasn't lost on them. "He is gonna make it, though…..right….Captain Conley!" one asked with concern, followed by everyone asking the same thing. "I mean….he's a very fit guy…he's gotta make it," he added and again everyone joined in the same sentiments, eagerly awaiting her answer.

She smiled kindly at the sea of worried faces. "We hope so…..but you have to understand…Lieutenant Tracy has suffered a lot of trauma….and not only from his original ordeal. He's in a lot of pain right now. But yes….he is a very fit young man….and that should help him a great deal….and he also has a very strong will…..he's going to need every bit of that to pull him through," she continued and trying to be positive but then who knew just what a body's limit of endurance was.

They had been momentarily subdued into silence as realisation hit home. "I'm sorry guys….but I can't let you in like that….not with those long faces," Sarah Conley added with an understanding smile. "I need you to be positive for him…..he needs you to be positive…..and that gentlemen…is an order," she encouraged them.

One by one they broke into the more familiar cocky, daring-do, broad grin of the all American Air Force flyboy and, as one, gave Captain Sarah Conley their smartest salute while chorusing together, "Yes Ma'am Captain…..you got it." Once again she found herself being picked up, twirled around and kissed and Major Brad Hollis could only shrug his shoulders in apology for his boys obvious enthusiasm.

"You can't blame them too much…..this really means a lot to them. You can't really know what it means to not be flying home as a complete squadron….to be split up like this," Brad offered by way of explanation on taking her aside to thank her.

She smiled kindly. "I'm sure it does mean a lot to them….and no….I guess I don't really know what it means for you guys to be split up….but we'll do all we can to ensure he makes it….and hopefully he'll be able to rejoin you all," Sarah acknowledged sympathetically. "And I am sorry about Lieutenant Numann too….I understand they were good friends."

Brad Hollis reflected thoughtfully. "Yeah….they were a good team…..we're gonna miss Jez too," he said sadly, being realistic enough to know that with Jez's injury and the continued surgery he was going to need that his flying days were probably over.

They entered Scott's room with every intention of being cheerful and uplifting but on first seeing their once very fit and active buddy so weak and in obvious pain their macho bravado left them. They couldn't fail to be moved by the heavy bruising on his side and shoulder nor could they fail to see how much of a pained effort it was for him even to breathe and was enough to break the hardest resolve. They found themselves wiping at their eyes, as though trying to remove a speck; the way that men do when they're trying to pretend that they're not deeply affected by something emotional, with that 'I've just got something in my eye' syndrome and proving, for all their flyboy cockiness that they really were just a big bunch of softies at heart.

Cass looked up from where he was quietly working around Scott, having just adjusted the flow on his IV drip and checking, once again, his vitals, especially his temperature and gave them a welcoming smile, for he could see that they were unsure of what to do. By this time the room was as it should be again, devoid of any additional adornments, such as Medicine Wheels and sacred herbs and Cass was also dressed again in his white nursing tunic.

"Is he asleep? Look…we won't disturb him….we just wanted to see…..," one had started to whisper but Scott had heard the whispered voices and turning, cracked open an eye, to see who had come into his room.

He was suddenly overcome with emotion but fought his hardest to keep it under control at seeing his buddies, guys he hadn't seen since before that fateful reconn almost two weeks ago. He winced at lifting his left hand up to pull the oxygen mask from his face. "Hey…guys it's…good…to…see…you. Does…the…Captn… kn…know…you're…all…in…here?" Scott gasped out.

"Oh yeah…sure. She gave us special permission to see our old buddy," another responded, trying his best to be cheerful, to which the others all added similar sentiments.

"Why….am…I…dyin! Cus…I…sure…as…hell…feel…like…it," Scott groaned out in dry sarcasm.

His buddies shifted uncomfortably, looking from one to the other, slightly unsure of how to respond, as they remembered Captain Conley's words and could see for themselves how ill he really looked, not having failed to notice the dark rings under his eyes, heavy from lack of proper sleep.

"Hey Scotty….don't talk like...course you're not," one young man responded while trying not to sound too upset.

"Sor…sorry…you…guys. Look…do…don't…mind…me. Just…a…sick…guys…sick…hu…mor," he smiled weakly. "Hey…this…is…Cass…by…the…way. He's…my…nurse," Scott added, changing the subject to relieve the heavy tension that his remark had caused.

Cass made himself known to the group and they instantly took a liking to the male nurse, as everybody did, for his friendly manner put them all at their ease and, at once, the atmosphere became lighter.

Of course, the following comment was just begging to be made. "Gee Scott….that's a real bummer, man. I mean….a whole hospital full of pretty nurses….and you wind up with a guy!" one of his buddies said with feigned sadness, as he shook his head and followed by mock sympathy from the rest.

"What is it! Punishment for bad behaviour, Scotty!" another quipped, bringing laughter from the others.

Scott wearily winced a smile, seeing as it wasn't that far from the truth. "Yeah…..something…like…that. But…he's…not…that…bad…I…guess," he replied, to which Cass just raised an eyebrow in a knowing look then giving him a wry grin as he acknowledged the compliment with a little bow.

Cass remained by his side. Not that he didn't trust this group of young men to be alone with him and, besides that, Major Brad Hollis would have kept them in order, it was more that he was still concerned for his young patients condition, should he take a turn for the worse. On noticing Scott become uncomfortable and seeing his temperature rise again slightly Cass started sponging him down. It wasn't that his fever was returning it was just the remnants of the infection still in his body continued to make his temperature fluctuate.

"Say…is there anything we can do to help, Cass?" one of his buddies asked.

"Sure….you can do this if you want," Cass offered, sensing that these young men wanted and needed to do something practical for their colleague and buddy to help them feel bonded as a unit, the same way they had done for Jez in the few days before he had went Stateside. He showed the young man what to do and let him get on with it.

"And don't be thinkin you're gonna be gettin this kinda attention when you get back on duty Scotty boy," his new 'nurse' quipped, making the rest of the guys laugh, as they began to relax more.

When Scott needed a drink of water there was no shortage of volunteers to get it for him and Cass showed them how to give it to him in short doses so he wouldn't choke.

Cass had been soon integrated into the tight-knit group of airmen and made to feel like one of the guys and now that they had a real live Native American they just couldn't help all the curious questions they had ever wanted to know about his culture, which Cass was more than happy to answer.

"Say Cass….is it true you all sit around in something called a Sweat Lodge? That's like a sauna….right! And you're all totally butt naked! Hey…I wouldn't mind sitting around in a Sweat Lodge with some of them little hunny's," was one question which was inevititably destined to be asked and by someone obviously not very well informed or in tune with his spiritual side.

Cass shook his head with a wry laugh but before he could reply it was answered for him.

"You dumb klutz…..don't you know anything. That place is only for the guys….they don't let women in there. Isn't that right, Cass?" a young man by the nickname of 'Books' spoke up; so called because of his thirst for knowledge on every subject and his passion for reading.

"You are right," Cass had started to acknowledge, admiring of what the young man seemed to know, though he didn't elaborate as he could sense Scott becoming uneasy.

The questioner pulled his face into a wary frown. "You mean it's just the guys who sit in there together butt naked!" he asked, while everyone looked eagerly to Cass for his answer.

"It is just the guys. But most wear a loincloth….some do not," he informed them with a wry grin. "Oh you white boys…..you do not fully understand….you only see the physical," he laughed, shaking his head in mock exasperation.

"Say Cass….that's where you get prepared for that….eh…..Vision Quest…..isn't that it?" 'Books' asked, sure that he'd got his information right. "They say those visions are really powerful…..is that true?" he added curiously.

"Heck, if that's true I know what kinda visions I'd be having!" one of the group quickly volunteered, followed by eager agreements from the rest.

Again they all looked to Cass, awaiting his answer but Cass could see that Scott was becoming increasingly uncomfortable with this topic of conversation. Cass smiled quietly, not really expecting anything else from a group of carefree young Air Force pilots who obviously had only one thing on their mind. Scott though, on the other hand, was a young man who had been through a life changing experience, had seen things, had to do things and endured things that no young man should have to see, do or endure and from which there was no going back.

"I think it's time we changed the subject guys. Lieutenant Tracy has just been through a very high fever…I'm sure he doesn't want to be reminded of being hot by talking of Sweat Lodges," Cass suggested kindly but firmly, making it clear that this topic of conversation was at an end. He also reverted to calling him Lt Tracy, knowing that his buddies would badger and pester Scott to know what the Sioux name was all about and he figured that was something Scott could well do without and Scott was glad, giving Cass a grateful wince of a smile.

Oh yeah….sorry Scotty……guess we weren't thinking," one apologised, followed by a united chorus of agreement.

"Hey……you…guys…think…you…know…some…tall…tales! Th…this…guy's…got…ya…beat. That… right…Cass? Tell…em…about…about…your…warrior…an…ancest..or. The…guy…with…the…arrows," Scott said, turning to Cass and encouraging him between painful breaths to ensure a change of subject.

Cass grinned with delight, not needing much encouragement to regale the young men with his many tales to which they responded with laughter and claps on the back while returning the favor and telling him some stories of their own. Scott smiled weakly at the many happy memories, seeming like a lifetime ago, unable even to laugh because of his sheer exhaustion and, indeed, because it was just too painful. He winced at some of the more embarrassing stories involving himself and, curiously now, he began to feel distanced from those events, alienated, as though they had happened to someone else and wondering had he ever been such a carefree young man.

As the afternoon wore on he was tiring rapidly but he was content to just listen to the happy banter with Cass keeping a wary eye on his young patient to make sure it wasn't all becoming too much for him and soon he informed them it was time to change his dressings.

"We'd like to help, Cass…..if there's anything we can do," came an immediate pleading offer.

Cass looked around the sea of expectant, anxious faces and nodded, not having failed to be moved by this groups obvious close commitment to each other, so when Captain Conley came in to ask them to leave while they attended to the task Cass told her he would take care of the dressing change, that he had plenty of supportive help. She left them to it, trusting his judgement from the reassuring nod he gave her.

It was no surprise that it was Major Brad Hollis himself who offered to support his young Lieutenant while Cass changed the dressing and Cass showed him how, to cause him the least pain. His buddies watched as the dressings were removed, wincing at the extent of his still inflamed injury. They could feel their anger rising when Scott groaned with the pain, knowing that Lieutenant Scott Tracy was no wimp and if he was groaning then it was because he was truly in agony. Cass shot them a precautionary warning look not to voice that anger and for Scott's sake they kept their silence.

Once the job was done Cass gave him some extra pain relief and they tried to keep his mind occupied by telling him who had been doing what and updating him on all the latest news to help him still feel, very much, a part of the group. They stayed as long as they could and when the evening meal was brought round there was no shortage of volunteers to help with that as well.

Eventually, though, the inevitable came and it was Major Brad Hollis' sad duty to inform them it was time to leave, that they still had last minute packing to do and preparations for tomorrow's departure.

The realisation hit Scott hard. Of course, their tour of duty was finished and they were going home, home, without him. Two weeks ago he and Jez had been looking forward to going home, going home where they would get some leave and enjoy some much needed R and R, rest and relaxation. Was it really just two short weeks ago that they had taken off on that fateful reconn mission? Two short weeks that had changed his life and yet it seemed now like a lifetime ago, everything had changed and nothing would ever be the same again. Scott tried to take in the enormity of it all.

The emotional farewells and parting were hard on everyone but hardest of all on Scott. Having already said goodbye to his friend and partner had not made this any easier for he knew, once they were gone, he would be truly alone, separated from all vestiges of his former life.

His buddies had wanted to pull him into a bear hug as they said their goodbyes but knowing that wasn't possible they swallowed back their emotion and settled for grasping his left hand instead, each and every one giving him a message of support and encouragement. Last of all and not any the less emotional was Brad Hollis, telling him to hang in there and they would be waiting for him to join them back at Cannon Air Force Base. Their last and final act and emotionally heartrending enough as to draw a tear from a stone was to come smartly to attention and give their comrade an equally smart salute, acknowledging his immense courage and bravery. It was all Scott could do to hold his composure, though a single tear escaped to track its way down his cheek. And then they were gone.

Cass could sense Scott didn't feel like talking much and so didn't try to encourage him but, unknown to Cass, something else was building in Lieutenant Scott Tracy. He didn't know himself where it came from but without warning Scott felt an intense anger suddenly well up in him; angry at feeling so weak, helpless and in pain, an anger at not being able to go home when he should have been making his preparations along with everybody else, angry at the events that had caused his life to spiral out of control and an anger at not being in control. Well, he would take that control back again.

Fuelled now by that anger and crazed by his pain a crazy notion took hold in Scott's mind; except that he wasn't crazy, he no longer had a fever and he wasn't hallucinating about being back in the jungle, he knew exactly where he was and he knew exactly what he was going to do. He wasn't going to let a few busted ribs stop him or even the fact he was wounded; he was going home. He was going to fly home with his squadron, as he should have been; it was his duty and his obligation to go home with them.

But first, there was one small problem he had to get rid of. Cass! Somehow he didn't think Cass would see things his way and since Cass was hovering around like a guardian/protector he had to think of some way of getting him out of the room so he could get up, get some clothes and leave. His eyes scanned the room and lit on the perfect ploy.

"Cass. Would…you…get…me…some…water. With…ice…….please. I'm…thirsty…as…hell," Scott pleaded soulfully, as he looked at the empty jug on the bedside locker, knowing that he would have to go to the kitchenette for some more.

Cass smiled sympathetically. "Sure. Will you be all right for a few minutes, Chey'nah?" Cass asked, totally unaware of his young patient's intentions.

"Yeah……where…am…I…gonna…go…..huh!" Scott replied with a dry wit, being brazenly open with his sarcastic remark in an elaborate bluff but then, Scott Tracy had always, even from an early age, been good at poker and the art of bluff.

Completely unsuspecting, since Scott had shown no signs otherwise, Cass nodded with a smile and left the room. Now he knew he didn't have long. He could this; he knew he could do this. He had focused and blocked out his pain in the jungle and he could do it again; granted his ribs hadn't actually been broken and he hadn't had a bout of fever to weaken him but the principle was the same.

First thing, though, he had to disconnect himself from his IV drip and he was smart enough to know he couldn't just pull it out of his arm or the alarms would go off but it shouldn't be a problem, he had watched Cass change the bag and tube before. Grimacing Scott reached for the bed-panel controls with his left hand and raised the bed into the fully upright position then, focusing all his will, he reached out his hand to stop the flow on the tube going into his arm and finally disconnected it from the cannula. That would have to stay for now and he could deal with it later. Now he was free.

Pulling back the sheet Scott momentarily closed his eyes to mentally focus on his next task, to get out of bed. He knew this was going to be hard for he had been lying in bed and was severely weakened but if anything he was determined. After all, he had determined to get Jez to safety, to get him home and he achieved that; now all he had to do was complete the next phase of the mission and get himself home.

With a supreme effort and a muffled grunt Scott pushed himself up on the bed and swung his legs over the side. Despite his focused willpower this was killing him, beads of sweat glistened on his body and forehead with his effort. He realised he was going to have to find some clothes, a gown at least, until he could get to his quarters for his own clothes. Well, the obvious place to look was in the wardrobe in the far corner of the room. Fixing his eyes on the target he put his feet to the floor and almost passed out instantly with the intense rush of pain and dizziness as he stood; his taut facial muscles quivering under the strain of his absolute focus.

Just at that moment Cass came back with the jug of fresh water and almost lost his eyesight at seeing his headstrong young patient out of bed and attempting to walk. "Chey'nah! Just what the hell do you think you're doing?" he exclaimed in alarm, already on his way across the room to leave the pitcher of water on the locker and get him back into bed.

"I'm…go…going…home…with…my…squad…ron…..Cass. It's…my…duty. Sh…should…have…been…going…with…them. Now where…the…hell…are…my…clothes?" Scott informed him angrily.

His eyes widened at the young man's intentions. "So you're going home, huh. Going to fly yourself, were you!" he asked, in a way that emphasised how ludicrous the idea was. Scott scowled, not the least bit impressed with his sarcasm. "And how were you going to get past the Nurses Station? You thought we'd just let you walk out of here, Chey'nah!" he added, pointing out a few obvious difficulties to the young Lieutenant's escape plan.

Scott frowned heavily; he hadn't thought that far ahead, he would cross that bridge when he came to it, only thing was, he wasn't going to get anywhere near that particular bridge for everything was starting to swim and the room was moving around him.

"Just…let…me…go. My…duty…to…go…home…with…my…squad……," Scott began to say, taking a step forward before his legs buckled from under him and he felt himself falling. His eyes rolled in the back of his head and his world went black.

Cass was right there and caught him as he fell forward. The easiest thing and the only thing Cass could do now was to take him gently to the floor where he could support his patient since he was going to need help getting Scott back into bed. Cass couldn't risk letting him fall back onto the bed lest it should damage his ribs further and put the bone out of place, as well as the possibility of causing his wound to bleed again nor could he let him lie flat on the hard floor for breathing would be excruciatingly painful. No, he was going to have to support Scott until he could attract help.

It was at times like these Cass wished they had some sort of communication device attached to their uniforms, making it easy to call for help in any situation; perhaps some day someone would invent such a thing. For now he was just going to have to rely on the good old-fashioned method since he was unable to reach the comm.-link behind the bed.

"Somebody get in here now. This is an emergency. I need help with Lt Tracy," Cass shouted.

In the meantime Cass supported Scott's body against his own, cradling his head with his hand, in much the same way he did when the dressings were being changed, needing to keep Scott's body upright to avoid pressure on his ribs. "It's all right, Chey'nah, I know you want to go home. I'm sorry I failed you. I should have seen the signs, sensed your anger. I should have realised your determination. I will not fail you again," he said, talking to him in a quiet voice, as he waited for help. "You are, indeed, as cunning as the wolf, Chey'nah but you will not pull the wool over my eyes again," he added with an admiring little smile at the ease at which he had been sent on a fool's errand and remembering Scott's remark when he had asked Scott if he would be alright for a few minutes.

Captain Sarah Conley looked on with some concern at the scene before her, having been alerted by the commotion and shouting. Cass explained what he knew of the situation and apologised for letting himself be fooled into leaving him alone for even a minute. She smiled kindly. "It's not your fault. If he was that determined, Cass, it wouldn't have made any difference; he would probably have done the same with me," she told him, easing his guilt.

Sarah immediately went into the corridor and called up two more male nurses to help with the lift and carefully they got Scott back into bed. His vitals were checked and another scan of his ribs was done to make sure he hadn't put them out of alignment and, thankfully, he hadn't. He was reconnected to his IV drip and since he had already been given pain relief all they could do was make him comfortable until he woke up. As a precaution, though, sadly they decided to put the straps back on his wrists and secure him to the bed until they could determine his state of mind.

From the moment he passed out he was lying in her arms and she was comforting him, soothing him and stroking his forehead and face. He didn't want to be anywhere else. "Who…are…you?" was the obvious question he needed to ask.

She just smiled and put her finger to his lips. "Shhh….don't worry about that now. You know you shouldn't have got out of bed…..you could have really hurt yourself, Mr Tracy," she whispered softly. "Please…..promise me you won't do it again….not until you're well enough. I don't want to see you hurt…..please promise me, Scott," she begged him with a voice so velvety soft and seductively hypnotic he couldn't refuse.

"I…promise……but…who…are…you?" Scott asked, perplexed at not knowing her name. Mind you, so captivated with her was he I think he would have promised her anything without even knowing what he was promising. Again she just smiled her warmest smile, bent and kissed him lovingly, a kiss so loving and deep he became lost in it, a kiss that made him forget all about asking her name.

"Wait…don't…go. Don't…leave…me…..I…need…you," Scott called out, for she was starting to recede away from him. He tried to reach out for her but found he couldn't move, as though he was held fast. "Wait…you…know…my…name……how…will…I…find…you……ple…ase…wait," he begged and such was his anxiety that it showed in his heart rate and increased breathing, as he tossed and turned in his effort to get to her.

She smiled lovingly. "Don't worry about that, Scott. I'll come to you…..I'll find you….I promise. Now promise me you won't try to get out of bed again….until you're ready," she assured him.

"Just…wanted…to…go…home. They…were…go…ing. My…duty…to…go…with…them," he said, feeling compelled to tell her.

"I know you did," she responded with loving understanding. "And you've always done your duty…done more than your duty…..but it's time for you to rest now, Scott…..rest. You will go home. Just rest…and...promise... me….promise... me...promise……me……prom…ise………"

"I…prom…ise…..I…promise….," Scott kept repeating and as she faded into the distance Scott was left continuing to mumble, 'I promise' until he woke up much later that evening. Woke up to find a concerned and rather puzzled Cass looking at him.

"What did you promise, Chey'nah! Who were you talking to?" Cass asked with wondering bemusement.

"I…I…prom…ised…her…I…wouldn't…try…to…leave…again," Scott replied, as though he were talking of a real person. He tried to lift his left hand into a more comfortable position and wondered why he couldn't. Looking down he found himself restrained and pulling against them, laughed dryly which made him grimace. "What! You…afraid…I'm…gonna…escape! Where…am…I…gonna…go…huh!" Scott asked, his energy now totally spent.

Cass gave him a wry knowing look. "I seem to recall that's what you said just before you tried pulling that little Houdini routine." His reference to Houdini was to the renowned nineteenth century escapologist, Harry Houdini, who seemed to be able to get out of the most seemingly impossible binding situations with ease.

Scott gave him a resigned, weary smile; he deserved that.

"And who was it you promised, Chey'nah?" Cass asked curiously, going back to the remark Scott made before.

He only wished he knew for he had absolutely no idea who she was. "I…don't…know. But…I…saw…her…saw…her…before. She was…so…real. I'm…not…crazy. I'm…not……am…I!" Scott responded, not sure anymore what was real and what wasn't.

Cass smiled quietly to himself, realising Scott must be referring to his earlier Vision Quest. "No Chey'nah….you are not crazy," he assured him with a kindly smile, knowing his young patient had not encountered anything like the strong visions he had seen before and they were bound to be troubling to him. "Tell me….did you see her in your vision?"

"Yeah….oh yeah," was all he would say, the rekindled memories having brought a smile to his face. He tried to shake himself free from the beautiful images in his mind. "What…was…all…that? Where…was…I…..Cass?" Scott asked with bewildered curiosity, as he remembered the other strong images he had encountered.

"Only you can know that, Chey'nah…..but I can help you understand what you have seen. Would you like to talk about it now?" Cass replied with sympathetic understanding and sensing that now was a good time.

Scott thought for a few moments then nodded. "I…guess." He started telling Cass about running, feeling free, happy and contented, being able to feel everything around him, being able to smell the clean, fresh air. "I…mean….it…was…all…so…real. Like…I…was…really there," he started explaining but he became a little more tentative, not knowing quite how to say this without, without sounding crazy. "But…I…I…wasn't …me…I…mean…..I…was. I…felt…like…me…..but…I…was…a…wolf! I…wasn't…just…dreaming…of…a…wolf. Hell…..I…know…this…sounds…crazy. But…I…was…a…wolf. I…knew…what…it…felt…like…to…be…a…wolf…Cass!" he added, talking as much to himself to get his own head round it, never mind trying to explain it to someone else, for he knew only too well how it must sound.

Cass just smiled with quiet understanding. There was nothing odd or strange that he hadn't heard before. "You are not crazy, Chey'nah," he assured him. "I just wouldn't go telling the resident psychiatrists, though, if you know what I mean," he added with a wry grin. "It is not everyone who is open to understanding these things……and these guys go pretty much by the book. This will stay between you and I, Chey'nah," Cass promised.

Scott gave him a wearied half-laugh, agreeing with his analysis and guessing only too well what the resident shrinks would make of that one. "Yeah…..they…wouldn't…just…have…me…strap..ped…by…the…wrists…..would…they! It…would…be…more…like…straight…jackets…and…pad..ded…cells…huh!" he quipped, to which Cass couldn't resist a smile. "So…..what…does…it…all…mean?"

"The wolf is indeed very strong in you, Chey'nah. He came to guide you," Cass told him, sounding slightly amazed himself at the strength of his vision, for Scott not to be Native American. He went on to tell Scott that his being happy and content, running wild and free was to do with having a safe and secure family life and, perhaps, the freedom and independence he got from his Air Force career as a young man. "And did the pack answer your call, Chey'nah?" he asked, as if it was the most natural thing in the world to talk of being a wolf. Since Scott had never had an experience such as this before and wouldn't know what things were relevant Cass decided to ask gentle probing questions to draw the information from him to gain a full insight into the vision.

"Yeah…..they…did," Scott answered, not thinking there was any specific relevance to that other than it was what wolves did.

Cass smiled and nodded. "You have a strong bond with the pack, Chey'nah…..you have a strong bond with your family….and they with you….you are all close," he explained, to which Scott admitted they were. He had to admit too, that he was surprised Cass could draw that conclusion from so little information since he had not told him anything about his family, though he wasn't aware of Cass's recent conversations with his father and brother that also helped Cass form that opinion. "And it is not just your birth family, Chey'nah. You have a strong bond with the guys you fly with….they, too, are your family…..and they look to you for leadership….as do your brothers," he added with further insight, for Cass sensed a strong leadership quality in him. Of course it hadn't been that hard to deduce the strong bonding and strength of friendship with his squadron buddies, for Cass had witnessed that for himself not that long ago and from his young patient's foolhardy attempt to want to fly home with them.

He encouraged Scott to tell him what else he had seen and could tell from the young man's change in demeanour and troubled facial expression that the next scene was different.

Reliving the scene Scott winced as he told Cass about being covered in wounds, seeking the shelter of the cave and feeling like he was dying a little at a time.

Cass became a little troubled too at hearing his vivid description but he couldn't change what Scott had seen, nor could he make it sound any better than it was. "Some of these wounds will be physical, Chey'nah…but not all. Some will be mental and others will be emotional wounds…..but do not fear them…you are strong. They will not all come at once…..and you will not die literally from them…but the dying you feel is piece by piece of your heart and soul from whatever circumstances in life you have yet to encounter," Cass assured him, though sadly. "They will come about from the path you choose to follow when your Air Force career is finished," he further added, not really knowing why just that he had a strong sense of that from his own meditations during Scott's vision.

"The shelter of the cave you seek is you retreating within yourself, Chey'nah. You feel more comfortable in your own space….dealing with things on your own….dealing with your own deep emotions," Cass went on to tell him.

Scott drew a breath, wincing at the accuracy of his description and he was starting to see how relevant each and every thing in his vision was.

Cass could tell he had struck a nerve and been spot on with his analysis, prompting him to ask another question. "And did the pack come to you; to help you? Did you let them help you, Chey'nah?"

Remembering how he snapped and snarled, driving everybody away, Scott had to admit that, yes they came to him but he had driven them away. It wasn't hard now for him to work that out for himself.

Sadly Cass affirmed for him what he had suspected. "You will not let anyone in to your emotions….you will not let your family help you with your anguish. You have been so used to dealing with your own emotions you do not know how to let anyone in to help you, Chey'nah," Cass continued gently and honestly in his analysis. "Your snapping and snarling and growling shows the depth of your determination to protect your heart from being hurt. But such is your determination to deal with everything yourself you end up feeling lonely because you will not let anyone be close. If this is not the way it has been then it is the way it will be….unless there is more to your vision. But your family bond will always be strong, Chey'nah…they will always want to help you," he assured Scott. The thing with these visions was they could show what had been as well as what was to come and they followed a sequence because, in essence, it was journey, a progressive journey in what lay ahead. Cass hoped there was more to his young patient's vision because, right now, it was looking a bit depressing for him

Scott listened intently to everything Cass was telling him. Certainly Cass seemed to have him nailed as regards his emotional personality, exposing a deep down part of himself he thought he had kept well hidden and it seemed things were destined to get worse for him but then, there was more to his vision.


	84. Chapter 84

Thunderbirds and the Tracy Family are the creation of Sylvia and Gerry Anderson

Chapter 84

"But that is not all there is to your vision….is it, Chey'nah?" Cass asked with hopeful expectation.

Scott shook his head and proceeded to tell him about the new visitor to his cave.

"And she was beautiful! You desired her for your mate!" Cass asked with continued hope, his face breaking into a smile at the new revelation.

Scott couldn't help but feel uncomfortable, not knowing quite how to answer, after all, having the hots for a female wolf felt more than a little weird to say the least. "I…I……damn…it…Cass! She…was…a…wolf. I...mean...how...could...I...,"he flustered with painful breaths, yet he remembered vividly how powerful the image had been.

Cass smiled kindly, understanding the young man's troubled concern at admitting such a thing, so perhaps he needed to explain a bit more how the vision worked. "But then so were you, Chey'nah. As wolf, did you not find her beautiful! Did you not want her for your mate! The wolf is your guide in this vision, Chey'nah….because he is strong in you…..that is why you are seeing things through his eyes. You are seeing only the physical…..you must open your heart and see what he is trying to show you."

Thinking about what Cass had just said seemed to make sense and Scott momentarily closed his eyes, allowing a faint smile to crease his mouth. "Yeah……she…was…beaut…iful…….the…most…beaut…iful…thing…I…ever…saw. And…yeah……I…wanted…her... I...wanted…her…so…badly," he openly admitted.

This was sounding better Cass thought. "And you allowed her to come near! You let her help you!" he asked but his heart sank a little when Scott told him he had snapped and snarled at her too. "But you wanted her, Chey'nah? Why would you try to drive her away?" he asked gently, hoping that Scott would continue to open up, without him realising it, as they delved deep into his psyche through the vision.

"I…I……didn't…know…her. I…was…a…mess…….didn't…think…she…could…want…me. Hell…I…wou…wouldn't…want…me," Scott gasped out in honest reflection.

"So you thought it would be better to drive her away…….so you would not have to take that chance," Cass surmised thoughtfully.

"I…guess. I…had…enough…wounds…….didn't…need…any…more. How…could…she…want…me…any…way. I…was…dyin. What…had…I…to…give…her!" he replied, now well into the spirit of the vision and answering from his point of view as the wolf.

Cass nodded slowly now with understanding. "You do not love yourself, Chey'nah….so you will feel unworthy to be loved by anyone else. And you feel you must always be the strong one….the one to provide….and that if you can't give then you cannot be worthy to receive love either. You will find it hard to let yourself be loved just for who you are, Chey'nah," he said with sad insight.

"No….no…..not…true," Scott protested, though it was more he was trying to fight what he knew deep in his heart to be true. Is that what this had done to him? Sure he had always had to be strong, be strong for his father, be strong to give emotional and practical support to his younger brothers but right now he didn't like himself very much; he didn't like what he thought he had become, what he'd had to do, so how could he expect anyone else to like him or love him for that matter.

"And did she leave, Chey'nah? Did you drive her away?" Cass continued with his probing questions.

Another glimmer of a smile creased Scott's mouth as he remembered. "No. She…wouldn't…leave. She…was…as…stubborn…as…hell. Just…kept…pacing…up…and…down," he replied.

Cass couldn't help a wry grin. "Seems like she has a will as strong as your own, Chey'nah…..and equally as determined. And she has patience….perhaps because she sees what she wants. And did you let her come near?" he asked, wondering how this scene was going to progress.

Scott nodded. "Heck…she…just…wore…me…down. I…had…no…energy…left…to…keep…her…away," he admitted, not that there was any sign of regret on his part.

Cass smiled and then asked him how she approached him at which Scott became a bit bemused, not knowing what he meant. When Cass explained Scott told him how she approached him in a crouching position to which Cass nodded approvingly. "So…what…does…that…mean!" Scott wanted to know.

Cass explained that in the world of the wolf approaching in a lowly, crouching position was a gesture of submission. "She is willing to acknowledge your dominance as Alpha male, Chey'nah….this is very promising," he continued with a smile to which Scott answered with an interested, 'Really!'. "Oh yes…she sees something she wants very much…..and she is willing to show you by her submissive gesture," he went on to explain, wanting to know what happened next.

Scott began to feel a bit embarrassed by the deepening progression of what he felt, still feeling a little weird at thinking of himself as animal. "She…eh…started…nuz…nuzz…ling…my…face……and…I…eh…guess…I…nuzzled…her…back…….and…we…eh…groomed…each…other's…coats," Scott told him, unsure whether it had any deep significant meaning other than remembering it felt good, it felt nice and made him feel warm all through.

Again Cass nodded approvingly, unable to keep the smile from his face, for it seemed his young patient had found a little bit of happiness amidst his pain and torment. "In the way of the wolf this is a courtship ritual, Chey'nah. She is telling you that she wants you….as you are….and you are telling her that you want her. You will be soul mates. By grooming each other's coats you are showing how deeply you will care for each other," he responded happily.

"She…does! I…am! We…will!" Scott replied, wanting more than anything right at that moment to believe him but he just couldn't let himself fully believe. "It…all…sounds…too…good…to…be…true," he added wearily.

Cass sighed but he wasn't about to give up, encouraging Scott to go on. Scott then told him how she licked his wounds, they healed and he became stronger. Cass's eyes lit up at this latest revelation. "Really! All of your wounds healed, Chey'nah! Are you sure?" he queried gently, wanting to be sure he had heard right.

Scott cast him a wary frown. "Yeah…….I'm…sure. I…was…stron…ger…than…ever. I…was…happy… and…free…when…we…were…together," he added with somewhat of a far away reflection. "Why! What…does…all…that…mean?" he asked.

"I would say you had found the source of your peace, Chey'nah. She will be directly linked to your healing," Cass told him positively.

"What……you…mean…like…a…doctor…or…a…nurse!" Scott surmised, drawing a simple and obvious conclusion.

Cass smiled at his young patient's simple insight. "Not necessarily so, Chey'nah. I mean it will be the power of her love for you that will heal you of your deepest wounds," he explained more fully.

Right now Scott didn't think anybody could heal him of his deepest wounds but then he hadn't yet experienced the depth of true love before. Being young, single and carefree his only relationships with women were strictly for pleasure only; he had no thoughts of getting that serious and he knew when the time came he would have a hard time finding someone who didn't just want him for his position and wealth. And besides, could anybody love that deeply!

When asked if there was any more Scott smiled quietly to himself, remembering all too well what came next. He told Cass of the fire burning warmly in his cave, the bed of furs and the fact he was no longer wolf but man and felt older. He was somewhat puzzled and bemused when Cass asked him how intense and brightly the fire burned. When Scott informed him the fire burned with intensity, sending flickering firelight dancing on the cave walls, warming him through Cass nodded with an admiring grin.

"This speaks of the fire energy which burns within you, Chey'nah. Your stone is the Fire Opal, which speaks of your passion; the more intensely the fire burns the more intensely the passion that burns within you. Everything you do, you do with great passion; is that not so!" Cass continued to explain and asking him to affirm his analysis to which Scott had to agree. When Scott put his mind to doing something he did it to the very best of his ability with a passion and fervor, if it was within his power to do it.

"And that includes your lovemaking abilities, Chey'nah. The fact that you are older speaks of experience and your bed of furs in your space where the fire burns brightly speaks also of increased sensuality in your lovemaking as you get older," Cass informed, as though it were quite a normal topic of conversation.

Well what young man's ego wouldn't be extremely flattered by that little insight but Scott had to admit to feeling uncomfortable, not used to having his sexual prowess analysed in such a way, let alone his future lovemaking.

It didn't take a genius to work out where this scene was heading and Cass surmised that if Scott had become man then his she-wolf must have become woman. "So you made love to her! And was your lovemaking strong and powerful, Chey'nah!" he queried.

Was it ever, Scott thought to himself, becoming momentarily lost in his memory of it, as his pulse quickened and his breathing increased, causing him to wince with pain. Suddenly jolted back to the present, aware that Cass was watching him and waiting for an answer, Scott frowned heavily. "That's none of your damn business."

Cass let out a laugh. "Oh you white boys……such hang-ups," he responded, shaking his head good-naturedly.

"I…do…not…have…hang-ups," Scott protested adamantly.

"Sure you don't," Cass feigned agreement with a wry grin.

"I…do…not. It's…just…some…things…are…..well…..private," Scott proceeded to tell him, feeling that there should be some kind of line drawn as to what he needed to know.

Cass continued to smile broadly at his young patient's obvious embarrassment at this particular disclosure. "Chey'nah…..it is a vision…of what will be….it is trying to tell you something…..and I am only trying to help you understand what you see," he added with kind understanding. "And it is the most natural thing in the world to make love to your woman."

"Yeah…I…know…that. But…makin…out…is…makin…out…..right. What…is…there…to…read…into…that!" Scott wanted to know.

"Oh Chey'nah……the vision is telling you that the more strongly and powerfully you make love the deeper in love you are," Cass explained.

"Really!" Scott exclaimed, a little surprised to find there was something to read into it after all. "Then…I …guess…we…were…deeply in…love," he admitted with quiet reflection.

"That good, huh!" Cass grinned wryly.

"Yeah…….that…good," Scott absent-mindedly responded with a faint smile.

"Then you will be very blessed, Chey'nah to find such love," Cass responded as he quietly observed his young patient.

"How…will…I…know…her…Cass? I…don't…know…her…name. I…don't… know… what… she… looks…like. I…just…know she…was…beautiful. It…was…more…like…an…im..pression," Scott asked, feeling somewhat troubled and still trying to understand the intensity of what he had felt and seen.

Cass smiled with sympathetic understanding. "The vision is showing you that it is her inner beauty you will be in love with…..and do not worry, Chey'nah……you will know her. Your heart will know her…..if you allow your heart to be open."

Scott didn't respond but rather just pondered what Cass was saying. There was always a condition to be met, he should have known and it would be up to him to fulfil the condition. To experience such depth of love he would have to be willing to be vulnerable, to open up his heart; something he found very hard to do at the best of times, even with his family, to share his emotions, to talk about his deepest most feelings. It was certainly not something he had ever felt the need to do with any young woman he had met so far, for he had enjoyed only the most casual of relationships but then he was still young with no thoughts of getting serious and yet he had felt the depth of true, mature love, albeit in a vision, a powerful, intense vision. It had been the strangest experience; something that had felt very real to him was something he had yet to experience, though from what Cass was saying he would only know this particular depth of love with this particular person if he allowed himself to be open.

Would she really exist somewhere in his future? Or had his mind just created his ideal? He didn't know but you could sure drive yourself crazy with such thoughts. Cass talked as if it was all a certainty and he knew what he hoped for, though Scott could not possibly know what lay ahead for him before his vision would finally be fulfilled and, perhaps, that was just as well. Would any of us really want to know what our future held? For would we follow the same path if we did? Little did he know it then but Scott would soon become bored and disillusioned with casual and shallow relationships and long for something more deeply meaningful.

Cass brought his thoughts back to the present by asking him was there anything more he had seen and Scott went on to tell him about being wolf again, about pacing up and down in front of a circle of fire that beckoned him in and that he refused to do so. Cass nodded with quiet understanding as well as a degree of sadness, though he had to admit that rarely had he found a vision so interesting and that the interpretation had come so easily to him, since not everyone who sought the vision received one. Perhaps it was the fact that Cass felt an affinity with this young man, even though he was not Native American, in that they shared the strength of the wolf and the wolf featuring so strongly in his vision.

"The circle of fire that beckons you in is your pain, Chey'nah. You must enter it and sit in the seat of your pain. You must embrace it, face your pain so that it does not consume you," Cass responded with gentle kindness.

That was not what Scott wanted to hear and as such he became troubled and agitated. "No…no……can't. The…fire…..it…was…too…hot," he said adamantly, shaking his head.

"That is only because you refuse to enter, Chey'nah……because you refuse to face what troubles you," Cass continued with gentle encouragement.

"No….no…..that's…not…true. Don't…need…to…talk…about…anything. The…fire…..it…went…away…it…dis…appeared," Scott told him, confident in his own interpretation but Cass knew better and was unafraid to tell him the truth.

"Did it, Chey'nah!" Cass replied with a knowing raise of his brows. "Or did it just become buried in the earth?" He could tell by Scott's agitation that he spoke the truth. "The fire became buried only because you chose to bury your pain deep. It did rise up again….did it not, Chey'nah!" he added with gentle coaxing to which Scott nodded. "And it will continue to burn until you enter your fire and sit in your pain."

"No….no…..there's…nothing…to…talk…about. I'll..deal…with…things…in…my…own…way. I…can …get…on…with…my…life," Scott insisted brusquely.

Cass could see that this pain ran deep, very deep indeed and would be the hardest to heal but he had not forgotten what Scott had told him earlier, that the she-wolf had licked all of his wounds and they healed. "But perhaps you do not have to face this alone, Chey'nah," Cass responded, going on to remind Scott of the earlier scenes of his vision. "………and did she come to you again, Chey'nah?" he asked gently, causing Scott to reflect on the last scene which had almost become overlooked in his increasing anxiety.

Scott told him how she came to him again as wolf and walked unafraid into the fire, encouraging him to come to her and Cass couldn't help but notice how his face and voice softened when he spoke of her.

"Really! She did not hesitate to walk into the fire!" Cass asked, as though it were important and wanting to make sure he hadn't misheard.

"No…she…didn't…hesitate. Why…what…does…that…mean?" Scott responded. He was tiring rapidly now and unable to see any deeper meaning.

"It means her love for you will be very deep indeed, Chey'nah….for she is willing to sit through your pain with you…to bring you comfort and healing. She will fight for you," Cass assured him, thankful that his young patient seemed not to have to face his troubles alone. Of course, that very much depended on just how stubborn this young man was willing to be for these visions were not set in stone since the 'seeker' always had a free-will choice. "And did you follow her, Chey'nah?" he asked hopefully.

At that Scott become more agitated as he tried to remember. "I…I…dunno. I…couldn't see…….it…kept…fading……wouldn't…let me…see. I…wanted…to…be…with…her…but….. How…will…I…know …her…Cass? What…if…I…don't…recog…nise…her?"

Cass became a little concerned at his young patient's obvious distress. "Chey'nah….do not trouble yourself. You cannot see because you will not know until it is time. You will have buried your pain so deep it is only then you will make that choice but do not worry that you will not recognise her, Chey'nah. Her love for you will be so great that she will be willing to walk through fire for you," he continued to reassure him.

Scott wanted to believe him, he wanted so badly to hold on to that one good thing he had felt so strongly but he had had enough; he was tired and weak and all the other things that had happened to him were crowding in on him now. Surely it wasn't possible that anyone could love that much, that anyone could love him that much; not now. His inner voice had started to torture him, telling him he didn't deserve to be loved like that, telling him she was too good to be true so what was the point of believing it was anything other than a beautiful dream. That way he wouldn't be disappointed.

"No…one…can…love…like…that……can…love…that…deeply. I…I…don't…wanna…hear…anymore. Just…leave…me…alone," Scott breathed wearily.

Cass nodded. He could see his young patient was exhausted and was finding it all too much. "You are tired, Chey'nah…..you need to rest."

"Yeah…..I'm…tired. And…I…don't…wanna…hear…anymore…about…that…damn…vision," Scott insisted adamantly.

"If that is what you wish. But if you want to talk again, Chey'nah……" Cass offered, letting his young patient know he was always willing to listen.

"Well…I…won't," Scott snapped immediately, for he had felt he had heard all he needed to know. Cass had not been condescending or patronising but had been honest with him in his interpretation and now it was down to him to choose what to believe. He turned his face away and eventually fell into a fitful sleep.

Try as he might, though, Scott could not erase the thought of her, whoever she was, from his mind; the powerful images of her touch, her scent filling him, the powerful images of their lovemaking flooding his senses. But soon he was tossing and turning as the inner voice tormented him, telling him that he was destined to a life of cold and loveless relationships, that that was all he should expect because that's all he deserved.

His dream changed to darker, more disturbing things, causing his breathing to quicken and his heart rate to increase. Startled young eyes haunted him and looking down Scott turned his hands over to find them covered in blood, as, in slow motion, he dropped a bloodied knife. He heard again the snapping of a man's neck like it was a twig and with cold eyes, his cold and emotionless eyes, he watched a crumpled body fall to the ground and felt….nothing.

In the darkness of the night Scott snapped his eyes open and found himself gasping for air, unable to breath. He needed oxygen and gratefully saw the mask still lying on his chest, though when he went to lift the mask to his face he found his wrists were still bound by the straps. Panicked Scott began to pull against the restraints to reach the vital oxygen as his breathing became more laboured and gradually he began to feel himself passing out.

In an instant help was at hand when Cass, having been alerted by his distress, woke from the light sleep in the comfortable chair beside his bed and was by Scott's side in seconds. Immediately he fixed the mask over his young patients face and encouraged him to take steady, slow breaths. Gratefully Scott nodded he was all right and Cass, breathed a sigh of relief and realising things could have turned very serious had he not been close at hand, lost no time in undoing the straps with the assurance from Scott that he had no intention of going anywhere.

With Scott holding true to his word about the vision no further mention of it was made and from then on he set about applying himself to the task of getting well as the long and intensive physiotherapy began. As his body started to heal and get stronger, though, he knew he was not going to be able to avoid the inevitable and that sooner or later he was going to have to face formal psychiatric evaluation before he would be allowed to leave. It was not something Scott was looking forward too but since it was standard procedure it was hardly something he could refuse; to do so would only make it look as if he couldn't cope and besides, he would not be allowed to return to active duty without it.

Scott was an astute young man, though and was smart enough to know just how to play these doctors. He would tell them what he wanted them to know, enough to convince them that he was well adjusted and able to cope with what he had been through, for after all, what did they really know, except what they read in their books.

In truth he got more from his bantering sessions with Cass and began to look on him even as an older brother, the older brother he never had. It was true he and Virgil had a close affinity and could always share things but still, he was the oldest brother that everyone came too and nothing could ever change that so it was kinda good to have someone older to spark off against for a while. Cass, though, never pushed the boundary, never forced him to talk about things he didn't want to and for that Scott was grateful and, despite their shaky start, Scott found himself with an enormous liking and respect for the man he had come to regard as an older brother and friend.

From the moment Scott first entered the room he could tell they were dying to get their hands on him, to delve into his mind, by the way they flustered round him. Was it the fact they thought him to be such an interesting case psychologically or the fact they were getting their hands on a Medal of Honor recipient! He didn't know but if they thought they were going to psychoanalyse him they had another think coming.

There were two doctors at these sessions, there were always two, as if one needed the other for support, which, in Scott's opinion, seemed a little unfair since the patient had to face them alone but no matter, he had prepared himself for whatever questions they might throw at him. Scott entered the room with assured confidence and took his seat, giving the two men a cool and steady gaze, which was in marked contrast to their slight flustering as they rose to greet their newest patient.

"Eh…take a seat, Lieutenant Tracy. It's good to have you with us. This is Doctor Kelly and I'm Doctor Travis…..we're both Captains but we won't bother with the formality of rank," the doctor said, introducing them. "Now we….eh…..want you to feel completely relaxed. Feel free to lie down if you prefer, Lieutenant," he offered with a flustered smile, gesturing to the comfortable couch.

Scott couldn't help but find that mildly amusing, though declined the offer. "No…no…..sitting's just fine…thank you," Scott replied with self-assured ease. They all smiled politely at each other.

"Yes…well…..we want you, of course, to feel absolutely free to say anything you wish here, Lieutenant Tracy. These sessions are in the strictest privacy and confidentiality so you have nothing to worry about," Doctor Kelly continued, looking to his colleague who nodded seriously in agreement. "Though you don't mind if we record our sessions….do you, Lieutenant?" he added as he leant forward to start the recording procedure.

Somehow Scott felt he didn't really have any say in the matter; that his being asked was nothing more than a formality and as such did not respond.

"So…just to ease you into things, Lieutenant….and to make you feel a little more relaxed why don't we play…..a word association game. That's where we say a word and you say……..," Doctor Travis began to say.

"……the first thing that comes into my head. Yeah….I know what word association is…..Doctor," Scott responded with a disarming smile while thinking how obviously patronising they were being. "You say I'm free to say anything I want!" he then asked casually, looking from one to the other.

The two doctors, thinking they had achieved their first breakthrough, nodded enthusiastically after having at first been thrown off their guard by their patient's quick response. "Eh…..yes of course, Lieutenant Tracy…..you can talk about anything you choose," Doctor Travis assured him.

Scott smiled politely as he eyed to two men coolly. "Well then…..why don't we just cut all the crap…..forget about word association and get down to what you really want to know…...Sir. You want to know what's going on in my head…..if I can cope with what happened out there."

The two doctors spluttered and coughed, not quite used to their patients taking control of their sessions with such blunt directness. They were more used to the patients being nervous, timorous and unsure of what to expect so they could go through their usual comfortable routine but now it was they who were unsure since their routine had been upset. From the moment he had entered the room and sat down they had observed the young man exuded total confidence, his whole body language and demeanour spoke of his self assuredness; he had not flinched, fidgeted, played with his hands or shifted about in his seat, all signs of extreme nervousness and anxiety. Indeed, it was they who found themselves shifting about in their seats and as Scott fixed them with a steely gaze he couldn't help but notice Doctor Kelly had developed the unconscious habit of flicking his pen through the back of his fingers. In truth, they hadn't come across anyone quite like Lieutenant Scott Tracy before.

"Yes….quite. Look Lieutenant…..we want you to look on these sessions as……your time. We want you to be completely comfortable," Doctor Kelly stated, as though having to go through some rehearsed script and looking to his colleague for support. "So why don't we dispense with the formality of Lieutenant and just go on a first name basis……eh…..Scott….isn't it!" he added with what Scott perceived to be a condescending smile.

The fact the Doctor had to scroll down the information for his name did not impress Scott one bit; however, he had determined on one thing, he would not get riled but remain the epitome of cool, calm composure. He returned the condescending smile. "Whatever makes you guys feel more comfortable," Scott responded with a nonchalant shrug of his left shoulder, his right arm having been strapped into an immobiliser as his shoulder and back continued to heal.

The two doctors smiled nervously. "Well…it was more for you……Scott. But….eh….well…yes…..all right…..why don't we just get on then," Doctor Travis agreed, feeling that perhaps it was time to move on. "So…why don't we start with Colonel Adams. Scott….do you want to tell us how you feel towards Colonel Adams?"

Scott looked mildly bemused from one to the other, knowing that they were observing his every reaction. "How I feel….towards Colonel Adams! I don't quite understand….Sir."

"Well Scott….if it wasn't for Colonel Adams you wouldn't have been put in the position you found yourselves in. I mean…after all…it was her decision that you flew unarmed. Didn't that make you just a tad angry?" Doctor Travis went on, urging him to be honest with his feelings. "It's all right, Scott….you can be completely honest here…..you can say just whatever you feel. This is all in the strictest confidence," he continued to assure their young patient.

These guys were priceless, Scott thought to himself while holding his composure. "I can say just whatever I feel!" Scott asked, giving them the impression he was about to reveal his deepest most feelings and to which they nodded eagerly. "Well it's no big secret. I wasn't too happy with her decision that's for sure…..from my professional point of view as a pilot….and I wasn't the only one…..my Commanding Officer, Major Brad Hollis, agreed with me; that's Hollis with two ll's," Scott offered helpfully, noting that they hung on his every word. "Now…he was a….tad angry," he added admittedly with a grin. "But it's all in my report for you to read."

"Yes…we can imagine," Doctor Travis responded. "And you feel no animosity towards Colonel Adams," he asked with a slight shake of his head.

"Animosity!" Scott exclaimed in mild surprise, knowing very well they were hoping he was going to admit to some deep-seated anger. "Good heavens….no. Look….I appreciate that as Base Commander Colonel Adams has some difficult decisions to make….and, in this instance and in my professional capacity, I believe she made the wrong decision….but then I'm a combat pilot….and she made her decision based on diplomacy….end of story….Sir," Scott stated concisely.

The doctors nodded appreciatively for it was a good sound military answer, though Doctor Kelly couldn't resist an observation. "Maybe you think that Colonel Adams isn't qualified to make those kinds of decisions…..because she's a woman!"

Scott stared him down with such an icy cool gaze it unnerved the Doctor, refusing to allow himself to be baited. "I never suggested that for one minute….Sir. Colonel Adams being a woman is of no consequence. It would have been just the same if the Base Commander had been a man and based his decision on diplomacy…..I would still have given him the same advice….that we should have been armed and I would still have disagreed with his decision…..Sir. The fact is….Doctor….I'm a combat pilot….an experienced combat pilot…and I know what it takes to get the job done….but in the end….I just follow orders….Sir," Scott explained his reasoning quite calmly.

Again they nodded at his good and sound judgement and continued on with their questioning but by now Scott was tiring, finding this first session gruelling. He knew, though, this was nothing to what was coming as they touched on more sensitive subjects and for that he would just have to prepare himself mentally. A sudden pain made him winch and clutch at his left side, causing the two doctors to become concerned for while Captain Connor had been unwilling to allow Scott to undergo any psychological evaluation until he was stronger and felt he could cope he was still not completely healed.

Doctors Travis and Kelly were not unsympathetic to his condition for they were only too well aware of what he had been through, it was just that in their eagerness to delve into his mind they had, perhaps, failed to see the toll it was taking on their star patient.

"Are you all right, Lieutenant Tracy?" Doctor Travis asked in kindly concern to which Scott nodded and assured them he was just tired. "Well perhaps this is a good time to end this first session. We'll get someone to take you back to your room, Scott……and thank you for your time. We'll talk again soon."

Scott was only too glad to get back to his room to rest and Cass could see the toll it had taken on his young patient already. "You know you don't need to put yourself through this yet, Chey'nah," Cass said with kindly concern.

"Yeah I do. There's no point putting it off any longer….so I might as well get it over with. I can handle it," Scott told him with assurance.

"That's what worries me, Chey'nah," Cass told him honestly, looking him straight in the eye.

"What do you mean by that?" Scott snapped, pulling his face into a heavy frown. "Don't you think I can?"

"Oh I have no doubt you can handle your sessions…..you're more than a match for a couple of college-educated psychiatrists," Cass replied with a grin, knowing how intelligent his young patient was and knowing Scott would tell them just what he wanted them to know. "It is the rest of it that makes me worry for you. Don't forget…it is I who have seen you through your night sweats….it is I who have heard you cry out in the night, Chey'nah…..it is I who have sat with you through your nightmares," he added with sadness.

Scott could tell Cass's concern for him was genuine. "Yeah…and I appreciate that….but I can handle all that too," Scott assured him. "Look Cass….I just need some space and time to deal with all this in my own way….it's…it's the way I do things….the way I've always dealt with things. I just don't need…those Air Force docs asking me how I feel about every gawd damn thing I've ever done…wantin me to talk about whatever comes into my head…..and tryin to analysis everything I say. I mean what do these guys know about being a combat pilot, huh! I doubt whether they even know what the cockpit of an F-16XD looks like….never mind having flown in one. And they sure as hell have never faced down a Heat Seeker coming right at ya or had to eject after being hit….or had to rely on their wits to survive. Well I have, Cass…..I've stared death in the face more than once…..and if I can handle that I can handle anything. These guys…..the only thing they know comes outta books….and the only thing they're interested in is fitting me in to some nice little theory of theirs….because I react or don't react the way they think I should….and writing a paper on me because I've been awarded the Medal of Honor. Well it ain't gonna happen, Cass. I'll deal with this in my own way….in my own time," he explained, wanting Cass to once and for all understand how he felt and then, perhaps, he could be left alone to get on with things. "And besides….if what you tell me about my vision is true….then my 'peace' is waiting for me….out there somewhere. So…there's no need to worry about me….is there!" he added with a casual air.

Cass couldn't help but smile with revered respect for his young patient, understanding where he was coming from. "I understand, Chey'nah. You play poker…don't you?" he asked with a sad smile, for while the young man had spoken with confident eloquence there was no pulling the wool over Cass's eyes and he knew that Scott's way of dealing with things would be to bury it deep until such times as he wanted to face it.

"Yeah….taught by the best….my dear, sweet little ole Grandma and her sister," Scott replied, giving Cass a rare glimpse into his family life while returning a steady gaze.

Cass sighed and nodded. "Just remind me never to play against you, Chey'nah."

The next session began as the first, with Scott entering as confidently as before.

"We can conduct these sessions in your room if you prefer, Scott," Doctor Travis suggested helpfully, remembering how he felt after the last session.

But the sudden question brought an instant flashback to Scott's mind, the flashback of another, rather unpleasant 'interview' that was conducted in his room and he responded quickly, too quickly he thought with hindsight. "No…no….here's just fine."

There were hurried whispers between the two doctors, followed by some serious nodding, which Scott found very irritating.

"If you have something to say, gentlemen….I'd appreciate you saying it directly to me…..and since we all know what we're referring to….why don't we just cut to the chase," Scott stated quite bluntly, holding the doctors gaze with an icy coolness. "You want to know about Major Bauer. You want to know how I felt about being interrogated and tortured by an officer of the United States Air Force…right!" he added, doing what he did best and giving absolutely nothing away of his emotions, remaining ultra cool and calm, for after all, he was trained to be the best, by the best.

Their young patient's directness took them again by surprise, stunning them into momentary silence before shifting uncomfortably in their seats as they tried to regain their professional composure. "Yes….well…eh….ahmm…..we're sure that must have been a very traumatic incident for you, Scott," Doctor Kelly surmised, to which Doctor Travis nodded seriously in agreement. "Is….eh….Major Bauer something you want to talk about, Scott!" he added, trying to sound very casual.

The two doctors held their breath in anticipation of his answer for, while they had to admit that, yes it was a terrible and appalling thing to happen to such a brave young man who had already been through an ordeal, they couldn't help but find the whole case intriguing, from a psychological point of view of course. What was it that Major Bauer had wanted from this young man and what was it that Scott was unwilling to tell him that had prompted such violent action for they were aware, from Scott's medical records, of the extra injuries he had received? And just how had this remarkable young man been able to cope?

Scott turned the question over in his mind as he surveyed the eagerly awaiting faces of his doctors. He knew what they wanted from him and he knew he would have to give them something to satisfy them but just what was he prepared to give. With a cool, steady stare and a relaxed, easy smile he gave his answer.


	85. Chapter 85

Thunderbirds and The Tracy Family are the creation of Sylvia and Gerry Anderson

**Fenestrae: **Glad you're enjoying the banter between Scott and Cass and no, I don't have a degree in psychology but thanks for the compliment. I just have a vivid imagination or maybe I have a little bit of Sioux in me somewhere and I guess I just love a good mental challenge, that's why I just couldn't resist the idea of seeing how Scott would handle his psychiatric evaluation.

**Storm05: **With Scott being the oldest brother who everybody always turns to the idea of Scott having an older brother figure who he could turn to was very appealing so I'm glad you like the development of the relationship and I have to admit, I'm gonna miss Cass when we head back to the present.

Author's Note: Thanks guys for your encouraging welcome back and your patience. The last chapter was only so long in coming because of an unforeseen family crisis and as such future chapters may not be up just as quick as they used to be but I promise, I won't leave Scotty hanging about. I owe it, to not only him and Jen but to all you guys who have faithfully followed his recovery and who make it such a joy to write for.

As regards Scott's psychiatric sessions and the fact that he is toying with his doctors please do not see the handling of these sessions in this story, in any way as a reflection or comment on the value of psychotherapy as a whole. I appreciate that many people need and, indeed, benefit from many different types of psychiatric treatment. This is merely my view as to how Scott wishes to deal with things.

Chapter 85

"You want to know how I feel!" Scott pondered thoughtfully, as though trying to organize his thoughts in his mind but he already knew how he felt. "Well, I guess I find it just a little bit ironic," he added with dry coolness.

The two doctors looked puzzlingly from one to the other and then back at their young patient. "And why is that, Scott?" Doctor Kelly asked, his face that of serious interest.

Scott brought his icy, cool gaze level with theirs and gave them a languid smile. "Oh…just the fact that I successfully evade capture, interrogation and torture by the enemy….with an injured colleague….only to be interrogated and tortured by my own side…..in the safety of an American military hospital. I mean, you guys have to admit….there's a beautiful irony in that…..isn't there!" Scott replied in a cool, calm and sarcastic tone.

They nodded thoughtfully as they mused over that concept, having to appreciate that there was, indeed, a certain irony in it. The fact that this young man could appreciate such an irony in this situation they marked down in his notes as a positive point in his favor. They waited expectantly for what might follow.

"But apart from that….no….I don't want to talk about Major Bauer," Scott quite calmly stated, shutting down that avenue of exploration, much to the disappointment of the two doctors.

"B..b..but….but, Scott," Doctor Travis started to blurt out, feeling he just couldn't leave it there. "Perhaps if you talk about it…you…you'll be able to deal with it," he added, trying to give him an encouraging smile.

"Deal with it!" Scott exclaimed as though in mild surprise. "We're trained to deal with interrogation and torture….Sir," he informed them. He leant forward in his chair as if about to impart something more confidential and the doctors automatically followed, leaning forward in eager anticipation. "In fact….they won't let us fly those expensive, hi-tech planes without being trained…since we never know what might happen to us. We always have to be prepared," Scott stated, keeping a poker-faced composure. He leant back easily again in his seat with relaxed confidence.

Doctor Travis warily studied his young patient. "Y..e..s…..quite," he mused thoughtfully. "But then again….you wouldn't have expected to be tortured by your own side. Nothing could have prepared you for that. This is a highly unusual case, Scott. I mean…it's not as if this sort of thing has ever happened before," he added, feeling he had just got one up in this verbal parry.

Scott couldn't help but snort a sarcastic laugh. "Yeah….I guess that did kinda throw me a curve ball…...but you guys oughtta wake up and smell the coffee!" he responded dryly with a shake of his head.

Doctors Travis and Kelly looked puzzlingly again from one to the other before returning to their patient. "What do you mean by that, Scott? Is…there something we're missing here?" Doctor Travis asked curiously.

Scott looked from one to the other, carefully considering the two men, as though wondering whether to tell them any more or allow them to remain in their naïve state. "You've seen my medical records…..unless, of course, they've been conveniently altered," he said, unable to resist the jibe to which the doctors nodded they had seen them before assuring him that his records had not been tampered with in any way.

"So……what! You really think all that was done by someone on the spur of the moment…..out of blind rage….who didn't know what he was doing!" he continued, with a questioning raise of an eyebrow, causing them to think it through. Scott continued to eye the two doctors with cool detachment. "Interrogation and torture is an art form….gentlemen….just like psychology. It has to be learned…..that means pupils who are willing to learn and who have a…..certain aptitude! And trust me….gentlemen……you don't get to be as good as he was without….lots…and…lots…of practice," he finished, with more than just a little touch of sarcasm creeping into his tone and leaving them to think it through. Scott closed his eyes momentarily, feeling he had said enough before letting out a calming breath. "But….like I said….I don't want to talk about Major Bauer."

To say Doctors Travis and Kelly had been left a little stunned and dumbfounded at their young patient's rather shocking revelation was a bit of an understatement. Sure they were aware that Air Force Intelligence had to employ a certain method of questioning technique to use on an enemy, they weren't that naive but that that would include outright torture and worse, that those methods would ever be used on their own American servicemen was absolutely unthinkable. They were American and civilized, weren't they!

"No….no….of course you don't. We can quite understand how you feel, Scott," Doctor Kelly responded, offering placatory platitudes.

"No you don't," Scott thought to himself. How could they, for he doubted whether they had ever undergone the experience of torture, physical or psychological and guys like Bauer only existed because they were taught how to destroy a person psychologically as well as physically. Indeed, the psychological aspect of torture was the major factor, as far as Scott was concerned, in that, psychologically, the very thought of physical torture would be enough to destroy some men, though not him. Scott had not forgotten, either, the mind games Bauer had played, that with no more than a few words he had managed to instil in Scott the idea that because of his emotional detachment he was now no better than a cold blooded killer. They were thoughts he couldn't shake from his mind and wondered whether he ever could but then, perhaps, someday, someone could help heal him from the psychological harm that had been done.

It hadn't escaped the doctors notice that the young man had seemed to regard interrogation, torture and psychology in the same light so it was an avenue they were interested in exploring with him. "Scott…..you seem to equate psychology with interrogation and torture…would you mind sharing that with us," Doctor Travis asked with an encouraging smile.

Scott sighed inwardly. So now they want his views on the subject. Well if they thought this was a round about way to get him to continue to talk about Major Bauer they had another think coming. He smiled a relaxed and easy smile as he held Doctor Travis' steady gaze. "There are different forms of torture, not just physical….as I'm sure you're aware, Doctor…..and interrogation, by its very nature, is a form of psychological torture, since you need to know which buttons to push to be effective….so….to be a good interrogator and torturer you also need to be a good psychologist," he explained with cool reasoning.

Doctor Travis nodded slowly in appreciation of his extremely intelligent young patient's answer. "And does it naturally follow then, Scott that you think a good psychologist would make a good interrogator!" he surmised with a quizzical raise of his eyebrows, having to admit he was rather enjoying this in-depth debate with this clever young man, so much so he almost forgot that he was a patient. He was so used to dealing with frightened or very angry young men and their job involved mostly rebuilding confidence, the assurance they could cope and making sure they were stable enough mentally to return to active duty that he found this a refreshing change. He had no doubt in his mind, already, that Lieutenant Scott Tracy would have no problem in any of those departments but, of course, there were subjects they had not yet touched on.

The relaxed and easy smile grew wider. "Now Doc…..you're putting words in my mouth. I don't believe I said that…..did I!" the young man replied.

"No, Scott….you didn't," Doctor Travis had to admit with a laugh and shake of his head.

Scott continued to gaze at the two men thoughtfully, knowing they hung on his every word. "For a good psychologist to be a good interrogator….and therefore torturer….you have to be detached from your subject ….but then again….I guess every psychologist has to have an emotional detachment from their subjects…. otherwise you wouldn't be able to ask all those hard questions and put your subjects through all that emotional trauma!"

The two doctors eyed their intelligent young patient warily for they weren't quite sure if his use of the more personal term 'you' was meant to be intentional and though he may not have said as much, in a roundabout way, there was more than a hint of suggestion that he thought the potential was there. Fascinating, however, as this conversation was they realised they really should move on to more relevant matters or they were in danger of being tied up in psychological knots.

"Y..e..s…..well….that's a very interesting viewpoint, Scott…..but I think, maybe, we should move on," Doctor Kelly suggested as he winced a smile. "Now….a little earlier you mentioned how successfully you evaded capture….with an injured colleague. Why don't we talk about that," he offered with what he hoped was an encouraging smile.

Scott kept his gaze rock-solid and steadily cool, not taken in for one minute by the practised smiles of his doctors that were meant to convey how much they really cared in order to get their patients to open up their deepest most feelings. "What is it you want to know…exactly….Sir?" Scott asked helpfully, though he already knew what it was they wanted to know.

"Well….we'd like to know how you feel about it , Scott," Doctor Travis replied with a slight shrug of his shoulders, thinking it should have been obvious. He looked to his colleague who nodded his agreement.

That was it. They sure didn't disappoint, always wanting to know how he felt. Well, he wouldn't make it easy for them. "I guess I felt like anybody would! I was mighty relieved to escape capture….Sir."

"Y..e..s….I'm sure you were, Scott," Doctor Travis continued, drawing out his response. "But that's not quite what I meant. It's what you had to do….to evade capture that we're interested in…..to help you deal with it, of course," he added, reaffirming their reason. "So…why don't you tell us all about it, Scott. You could begin with the moment you knew you were in eminent danger of being captured. It's all right….take your time," he further added with another of those condescending smiles that Scott was finding rather annoying.

He didn't need to take his time, for what did they think they were going to get, a blow-by-blow account! "There's nothing to tell….Sir. The enemy was encountered at close hand….I took out said enemy…..and successfully evaded capture. I merely did my duty….Sir," Scott replied, giving a good sound military answer in a clinically detached tone.

"Yes you did, Scott…..and very bravely and commendably too," Doctor Kelly responded with a little wincing smile, feeling that this was like trying to draw blood from a stone, seeing that the young man was giving very little away. "But still…it couldn't have been easy for you……having to take life!" he continued to probe, both doctors observing his reaction and waiting for his answer.

There was the faintest of twitches of Scott's facial muscles, indicating a rise in his tension. They were obviously not going to let this go and clearly not satisfied with his brief answer. "No Sir…….but then it's not as if I haven't dealt with loss of life before in what I do," Scott replied, having returned to his cool, calm composure. He could see the two doctors look at him with puzzling bewilderment as to what he meant and went on to explain. "When I'm ordered to take out MiG's…….well…sometimes the pilot doesn't always manage to eject…Sir."

They nodded understandingly. "Y..e..s…..though that's not really quite the same…..is it, Scott? I mean….when you're ordered to take out a MiG….you're directly targeting the MiG…..not the pilot. Chances are…when he knows he's been locked-on…..he has those vital few seconds to eject," Doctor Kelly continued, proving they weren't exactly ignorant of combat pilot tactics.

"And this is a totally different experience for you, Scott. You weren't ordered to take out these men…..this was something you felt you had to do to survive…this was having to kill in close quarter combat. After all….you're not a combat soldier or in Special Forces or a Navy Seal ……you're a pilot and you don't get to see the faces of the pilots you have to take down….do you, Scott …..and the MiG's could be miles away too. This time it was up close and personal…wasn't it, Scott? Tell us how you feel about that…..you must have some feelings," Doctor Travis added, getting almost carried away in their desire to know what was going on in their young patient's mind. So much so that he didn't realise that to Scott it was beginning to feel more like an interrogation than a helpful therapy session.

Scott felt his head swim and it took all of his resolve to remain coolly composed under the relentless pressure of their probing questions. "Feelings don't come into it….Sir," he replied, in a tantalisingly telling revelation, the significance of which was totally lost on them, since he went on to give them another good, sound military answer. "I just did my duty. After all…..it is what we're trained to do…..Sir. You know ….SERE training! Survive, Evade, Resist and Escape! Well, I successfully survived, evaded, resisted and escaped…..though not all in that order," Scott responded in all innocence, his tone heavy with sarcasm as he referred to his escaping first, then resisting Major Bauer. "And I got my injured colleague safely to the extraction point where we were successfully rescued…..Sir," he finished off, as though giving a report at debriefing. And he had just successfully evaded answering their direct question as to how he felt.

"Yes….that was a tremendous feat of physical and mental endurance, Scott…..to have to carry your colleague for so long….and in those conditions," Doctor Kelly acknowledged admiringly, along with nodded appreciation from Doctor Travis. "But then to go and get shot too…..right at your point of rescue…," he added sympathetically but before he got any further.

"How did I feel about that!" Scott immediately pre-empted the question. The astute young man figured if he gave them something it would take their minds off what he hadn't given them, so he gave them this. "I guess you could say I was just a little bit pissed. I mean….I was having a r..e..a..l bad day. Yeah sure, I was physically exhausted, wet and hungry…..we're trained to overcome that……but then to take one in the back…..just when you're about to get rescued! So…yeah….I'd say I was definitely a little pissed off about that….Sir," Scott replied with a cool, wide-eyed gaze.

The two doctors couldn't help but smile at his straightforward honesty and made that another point in his favor, glad to see that he was capable of that kind of emotion and thinking it completely normal in the circumstances. "Yes, we can imagine you were, Scott……and, yes of course, we are aware what you boys go through in your training…..and you all get psychological profiling," Doctor Travis mused slowly, finding himself being drawn towards another interesting topic of conversation in regards to this young man. Scrolling down more information on their young patient's Data file he seemed to be a bit puzzled by something however. "It seems you did exceptionally well on your Survival Course, Scott….although…..we can't seem to find anything on your psychological profiling…..it just comes up as…Classified!"

Now what could possibly be 'Classified' about Lieutenant Scott Tracy's psychological profiling, he continued to muse to himself as he studied the young man before him. They had only ever heard of such a thing concerning Special Forces and Navy Seal guys but then, as they had reminded him, Scott was neither of those things, he was just a regular Air Force pilot……wasn't he! Albeit an exceptionally good and experienced one, though. What was the term they had heard other pilots use! Oh yes, a Sierra Hotel pilot. And he had had to be, according to his report for not many pilots could have evaded these new class of Heat Seekers as often as he did due to his flying skills alone.

"Really!" was all Scott responded, though the doctor observed that his young patient hadn't sounded all that surprised, which only served to fuel his curiosity.

Doctor Travis felt a nudge and found his attention being drawn to another piece of intriguing information that had been found by his colleague. There seemed to be a definite discrepancy in the time factor between when Scott finished his Survival Course and when he went back to his squadron, a discrepancy of three weeks for which there was no accounting or explanation. He had not been granted home leave, which would have come up as a coding of HL nor had he been ill, which would have granted him sick leave and a coding of SL. What was curious, however, after some more searching, was that this time period was covered by Security Code X – Level 1, obviously a top level security rating but one they had never heard of. Try as they might no other information came up on his Data file and all they got was 'Classified'. So, where had Lieutenant Scott Tracy been for those three weeks? And was it relevant?

"Maybe you could help us out here, Scott. Do you know what all this means? Is there something you would like to talk about?" Doctor Travis asked inquisitively.

Momentarily closing his eyes Scott sighed inwardly. He should have known that somehow they might stumble on that information. Perhaps he shouldn't have mentioned his training at all, though they would have known about the SERE course, since it was standard practice for every pilot and aircrew to undertake. It was just he wanted to emphasize the point there was no need to worry about him because it was what they were trained to do, though granted, he was trained to a whole new, entirely different level, of which he had no intention of letting them find out about. Instead, it just seemed he had piqued their interest.

When he opened his eyes again it was almost as if he appeared to stare right through the two men without seeing them, such was the higher level of mental discipline Scott had now taken himself to. "I can't talk about that….Sir," was his short and abrupt answer.

Doctor Kelly mistakenly took Scott's prolonged pause as their patient having some difficulty with this particular issue. "It's all right, Scott…..we understand. If there's something you're finding hard to deal with….you can talk to us. That's what we're here for…..you know these therapy sessions are strictly confidential," he said, trying to be seriously encouraging.

"I'm sorry, Sir….but I'm not at liberty to discuss it," Scott responded with ice cold detachment.

Doctor Travis winced a smile. "We understand that, Scott….and that's all very commendable…..but of course that doesn't apply to us. We have top security clearance, Category A…..I mean….we give guys like you your psychological profiling," he replied, assuring the young man they could be totally trusted.

That cut no ice with Scott and he just stared impassively ahead.

By now the curious doctor, who admittedly fancied himself as something of an amateur sleuth but then a large part of being a psychoanalyst is like being a detective, piecing together a person's shattered psyche, was putting two and two together. The missing weeks straight after an intensive survival course, the high praise from his instructors, an extremely intelligent young man and his reluctance to talk and everything about him at that time then slapped with a top security classification that even they hadn't heard of.

Doctor Travis studied the young man thoughtfully. "This is something to do with a higher level of training….isn't it, Scott? You were sent on somewhere for a more intensive course. But just what was it you were taught to do that wasn't covered in your normal training….I wonder? How to take out your enemy more efficiently! And is this what Major Bauer wanted to know……is this what you wouldn't tell him, Scott!" the doctor mused intently to himself. If this was the case then surely their young patient must have some issues to deal with.

He realised, though, from Scott's resolute resolve not to reveal anything that they would probably never know the answers to those questions and, in a way, he couldn't help but admire the young man's strength of will and purpose, for after all, he had been trained not to reveal anything under pressure. He felt, however, he should give it one last shot.

"I can understand there may be some things you feel you're not allowed to talk about, Scott but that doesn't apply here……I want you to know that. If there are things you have been finding particularly hard to deal with…anything at all, Scott…..you can tell us. You can feel anything you want here…..anger….fear….excitement and exhilaration! You know it's not unusual for young men such as yourself, Scott to feel a certain….shall we say….thrill and excitement at killing close up….the way you had to. It's nothing to be ashamed of admitting, Scott," Doctor Travis said encouragingly, trying everything he knew to see whether the young man would respond and react to certain words but nothing, not a flicker of emotion. Scott remained impassive and cool.

It was then the doctor began to wonder. Of course, the one emotion he hadn't touched on, perhaps because it was hard to categorise it as an emotion; the emotion of nothingness, no feeling at all, emotionless. Well, it was worth a try. "And…even if you felt nothing at all…that's all right too, Scott."

For a moment both doctor and patient became locked in an intense gaze, as they studied each other carefully. "That's it…..isn't it, Scott. Come on…..give…..just a little," Doctor Travis said inwardly, convincing himself he was getting closer to the truth about this young man he found quite fascinating, searching Scott's face for the least little sign that he was right. But, of course, without an admission from his patient it could only ever be supposition, nothing he could ever take as fact and he couldn't force his patient to talk, after all, this was not an interrogation.

"He couldn't possibly know…..he's just clutching at straws," Scott mused to himself as he held the doctor's gaze. If ever there was a time to put into practice everything his dear, sweet little old Grandma taught him about a poker face, giving nothing away and the art of bluff, it was now.

"I don't know why you seem to think I must have difficulty dealing with some things, Doc……maybe it'sbecause you would have difficulty dealing with them…..so you've inadvertently transferred your insecurities onto me. And as for all these emotions you think I should have! Well, I guess I can understand that too, Doc …it's your job to think of everything in terms of emotion and feeling…..but I can't afford to get all emotional about doing my duty….otherwise I just wouldn't be able to function. Sure I have emotions….I am human……I mean….I defy anyone not to be s..t scared looking down the nose of a Heat Seeker comin right at you knowing you only have seconds to make the right move. But it's what you do with that fear, though…..right, Doc? It's about controlling your all your emotions….that's what allows us to function…..that's what we were trained to do…..and that's all I did…..my duty. Feelings and emotions don't come into it," Scott responded, stating his opinion very clearly and concisely.

"Even to the point of suppressing your emotions….Scott!" Doctor Travis queried, watching the young man's reaction.

Scott gazed intently at the doctor and for a brief moment it was almost as if both were aware the other knew, having become absorbed in this scintillating mind game. "To a certain degree….Doc."

"And what degree would that be….Scott!" Doctor Travis asked with increased interest, wondering would his young patient finally let something slip that would bring him nearer to the truth.

"Well I guess that's different for everyone…..isn't it, Doc," Scott replied, a cool smile playing on his mouth, like the cunning of a wolf having outsmarted his prey. After a brief pause he took in a calming breath. "And as for all that Classified stuff ….I'm sorry, Sir….I can't help you there…..I am still not at liberty to discuss it."

The two doctors sat mesmerised by his intelligent rhetoric. "Well….yes….ahmm. Have you ever thought of becoming a psychologist or a psychoanalyst, Scott!" Doctor Travis couldn't help but ask, with the raise of an eyebrow and the broad beam of a smile spreading across his face.

"Me Doctor Travis! Hell no. All that mind stuff! I just wouldn't know where to start. No….I guess I'll just leave that to the experts….like yourselves!" Scott replied in mock seriousness with what amounted to a twinkle in his eye.

The doctor nodded with an appreciative smile. "All right, Scott……you win. I can see we're not going to get anywhere else with this subject," he conceded laughingly to himself. "Let's talk about something else then, shall we."

"Duty and loyalty are very important to you….aren't they, Scott?" Doctor Kelly asked with curious interest, lighting on the fact the young man had mentioned duty quite a few times.

"Y..e..s……I guess they are," Scott replied warily, wondering just where this particular conversation was going. Then, as though a sudden light bulb of revelation had been switched on, he knew. "I'll bet now they're gonna start on my family life….did I or did I not have a happy childhood…….how did I feel about my mom's death. I'll bet they even ask me if I joined the Air Force just to please my famous father….to gain his approval," he conjectured inwardly with just a little note of sarcasm.

"You have….four younger brothers….isn't that right, Scott?" Doctor Travis joined in as he studied the information on their young patient's family life before looking back to Scott with a smile.

Now why didn't that come as a surprise, he thought returning a cool, steady gaze along with the briefest of answers. "Yes…that's right." It was obvious he wasn't going to make this easy for them since Scott didn't see what his family life had to do with his recent ordeal.

Doctor Travis winced a smile, guessing that Scott wasn't in any particular hurry to talk about his personal life or his family. Normally their patients found it comforting and willingly shared information about their families, making them feel, somehow, connected to their loved ones back home but not so, Lieutenant Scott Tracy and the doctors were fast forming the opinion that this was an intensely private young man.

"It's just that you have mentioned duty several times, Scott. Is that, perhaps…because you feel….protective of your brothers?" Doctor Travis ventured to which he just received an impassive stare from his young patient. "You helped raise your younger brothers….when your mom died? And you were still young yourself…..weren't you, Scott?" he added, reading out the information that was more than familiar to him.

"I was twelve," Scott responded with impassive detachment.

"That was a big responsibility….for someone so young. You must have found it very hard to deal with….your mom's death….and you must have missed her a lot," Doctor Kelly continued to probe.

It took all of Scott's resolve to remain calm for he felt like shouting, "What the hell does my mom's death have to do with all this?" But he knew if he acted in such an angry fashion they would only interpret it as him still not coping too well and not having expressed his grief, so instead he remained the epitome of ice cool composure. "Well, of course, I missed her….and still do…..she was my mom….and a very special lady," he replied honestly, though totally ignoring the earlier parts of the question.

"And how did you feel, Scott? About your mom's death….I mean," Doctor Kelly persisted in that false friendly tone.

Were these guys for real! How the hell did they think he would feel, Scott thought angrily to himself but if they thought he was going to rake over long buried emotions just so they could tell him he did or didn't handle it right or admit to some deep, unresolved grief so they could finally help him vent his emotions they were in for a mighty long wait.

"Well, it wasn't exactly the happiest time I can remember in my childhood," was all he would say, trying to keep the heavy sarcasm from his voice.

"No…eh…of course not. But apart from that…..you feel you had a normal….happy childhood!" Doctor Travis asked, not having failed Scott's expectation of the all time classic question.

If it hadn't been for the dredged up memories Scott might almost have laughed. "Yes Sir….I had a very normal and happy childhood," he answered curtly.

"And your father! He must have found it hard too, though….being left with five young sons to bring up. Is that why you felt it your duty to help bring up your brothers, Scott….because it was thrust on you!" Doctor Travis added, digging ever deeper, a fact which Scott resented greatly.

"I'm sorry, gentlmen….I'm not at liberty to discuss my father with you. But as for me looking out for my brothers…..well…we're a close family…..and that's what close families do…..look out for each other. It's no big deal…..and nothing special," Scott replied with cool confidence, hoping that would satisfy them.

The doctors smiled with kindly sympathy. "On the contrary, Scott…..that was very admirable…..for one so young…..and goes a long way to explaining your innate sense of duty, loyalty and responsibility," Doctor Kelly responded. "And I suppose you helped them all out with their home-works!" he added lightly, as though he were genuinely interested but it was really only the prelude to a much more deeply probing question.

"That's…what big brothers…are for," Scott answered warily again.

"And you helped them all deal with their grief too…..didn't you, Scott?" Doctor Kelly continued, now getting to the crux of the matter. Scott didn't answer, not liking where this was going at all. "And…who helped you deal with your grief, Scott!" the doctor asked carefully, arriving, at last, at the point where he had been heading.

Without thinking Scott turned to gaze out the window with almost forlorn dejection, as he was transported by faraway memories, the question echoing in his mind. 'Who helped you deal with your grief, Scott!'

The doctors looked at each other and then with concern at their young patient, who for once seemed to have lost that cool aura. "Scott!"

Scott drew a deep breath, as deep a breath as his still healing ribs would allow him and mentally shook himself free of the distant past. What was he to answer? They were waiting for something. Perhaps the truth would be the best, for after all, it was what made him what he was; strong and independent, confident and self-assured, able to cope with anything, which was why he didn't see the need to talk to these guys now, only that it was mandatory.

Turning from the window he held the doctors steady gaze once more. "I helped me deal with my grief….Sir…..like I deal with everything I need to deal with," Scott replied in a cool, assuring tone.

Both men nodded understandingly while Doctor Travis thoughtfully and absentmindedly stroked his chin, as he studied his young patient. "Just like you'll deal with this too….right Scott!" Doctor Travis conjectured.

"Right Doc," Scott replied with a slight smile, hoping this would be the end of it but they seemed reluctant to let him go.

"And you don't see the need to talk things over with anyone….say like a professional counsellor….do you, Scott? And I don't suppose you've ever had any sessions with a psychotherapist either….have you?" Doctor Kelly asked curiously, trying hard to fathom this young man out. Was he really able to cope with such traumatic events in his life or was he pulling some elaborate bluff? They would probably never know since there was nothing in his psychological make-up to suggest he couldn't cope.

"Don't you guys have any friends!" Scott asked suddenly in bemusement, as he looked from one to the other.

For a moment the two doctors were rendered speechless followed by coughs and splutters. "Eh….well…. ahmm….yes….of course, Scott. Why do you ask?" Doctor Travis queried, having pulled his face into a quizzical frown.

"Oh I don't know…..it just seems to me that that's what friends are for. You talk, they listen…and give it to you straight….that's if they're true friends. At least that's what I do. I usually kick back with a few friends …..a couple a cold beers….and we usually end up solving everybody's problems…..as well as puttin the world to rights," Scott replied, arguing his case with simple reasoning. "And all it costs is a couple a cold beers…. a hell of lot cheaper than what you guys charge privately! I'd say, by far, a better deal…..wouldn't you, Doc!"

Doctor Travis nodded with a laugh of acknowledgement at his young patient's rather clever rhetoric. "Ok, Scott….I guess you've got a good point there……but, of course, that all depends on what you're willing to talk about…..doesn't it!" he responded, looking intently at his young patient to which Scott just gave him a slow acknowledging smile. The Doctor again stroked his chin thoughtfully, the two men having now become locked in an intriguing analytical debate. "Though friends don't have the expertise to help solve deep, psychological problems…..do they?"

"Well, I guess that all depends on the way you look at things, Doc. I mean….it's only you guys who see everything in terms of deep, psychological problems. Like…if I have an aversion to greens….for example. To you…it must come from some childhood trauma….like havin been force fed them until you puke…..," Scott began his eloquent defence.

"And do you!" Doctor Travis couldn't resist asking, at which Scott pulled a face. "Have an aversion to greens!" the doctor added with a mischievous twinkle.

Scott broke into a wide grin. "Come on, Doc…..what normal kid likes their greens!"

A small-sounding embarrassed voice piped up from beside them. "Ahmm….eh…..actually I did….I really liked my greens," Doctor Kelly confessed sheepishly.

"Opps," Scott let out under his breath. "Eh…sorry, Doc….no offence. Still…..guess it goes to show that not all kids are normal, huh. Aww sorry, Doc….just forget I said that," he apologised with seeming sincerity, after having, first of all, cleverly planted the suggestion in the first place.

"That's all right, Scott….no offence taken," Doctor Kelly replied, having regained his professional decorum but he couldn't help the now worried frown that had spread over his face, since the seed had been, well and truly, planted and taken root. "He's right, though, isn't he? None of my friends liked their greens….so why did I! What happened in my childhood…that made me abnormal? Hmmm….I'm going to have to look into this," Doctor Kelly mused thoughtfully.

"That's very impressive, Scott…..what you just did there," Doctor Travis acknowledged admiringly, recognising the worried concern he now saw in his colleague.

Scott returned a look of wide-eyed innocence. "Me, Doc! I didn't do anything. I thought we were just having a debate on friends versus psychotherapists," Scott replied, having, once more, successfully diverted the heat away from himself by, cleverly, debating the subject rather than getting into personal details.

"And very interesting it was too, Scott…..but it's not really getting us anywhere," Doctor Travis answered, wanting to steer them back towards those personal details.

"And just where is it you want to go…..Sir?" Scott asked and trying not to let his increasingannoyance show.

"Well…we just wanted to get to know you a little better, Scott…..your family life and….so on," Doctor Kelly replied.

"It's all in my file….Sir," Scott stated matter-of-factly.

"Y..e..s…..but that really doesn't tell us how you feel or what motivates you. We know now, though, that duty, responsibility and loyalty are very important to you. So, Scott….is that what motivated you to…join the Air Force for instance," Doctor Kelly continued, trying to sound casual.

"Sir!" Scott queried, as though in puzzled bewilderment but he had already guessed where this was going.

"Well we mean…was it out of a sense of duty and loyalty to your father? We know your father was in the Air Force and then, rather famously, in the Space Agency…..so did you join the Air Force to please your father…..perhaps to gain his approval….because it was expected of you!" Doctor Travis ventured, thinking it an obvious scenario and feeling rather pleased with himself for having thought of it. Eldest son of a wealthy father follows in his father's footsteps because he feels he has to live up to his father's ideal.

Scott wondered how long it would take them to get round to that. Gee, these guys were priceless and so damn obvious. He knew exactly what they were thinking. Eldest son of a wealthy father follows in his father's footsteps because he feels he has to live up to his father's ideal and wants to gain his approval. Well, he was just going to have to blow that nice, neat little theory right outta the sky, which was rather an ironic turn of phrase, seeing as he was actually blown out of the sky.

Scott studied his opponent carefully before answering. "What did your father do?" he asked in a less than confident manner, momentarily changing the subject and deciding to take a huge gamble.

Doctor Travis smiled with kindly sympathy, having been lulled into a false sense of security and thinking that his young patient's delay in answering was due to his needing lots of assurance. "Well….actually my father was an eminent psychiatrist, Scott," he answered happily with a measure of pride in the hopes it would help the young man to answer more easily.

"Gee…no kiddin, Doc…..so I guess that's why you became a psychiatrist…to please your father…because it was expected, huh. Or was it to get his approval!" Scott replied, pre-empting the doctor's scenario and turning the tables completely.

"I….I…suppose it was," Doctor Travis admitted a little less happily now for his young patient had, somehow, made it sound a rather pathetic reason, though at the time it had just seemed the natural thing to do. Perhaps that's why the scenario came so easily to him.

Scott tutted in mock sympathy, causing the doctor to ponder his words. "That's too bad, Doc. Not getting to do what you really wanted to do. All those wasted and unfulfilled years!"

"No…I didn't get to do what I really wanted to do….did I? Have I really been that unfulfilled?" he thought to himself. Mentally shaking himself free of his reverie, the doctor had to wonder if the young man hadn't gone and done it to them again, only this time it was his turn. "Yes….well…..ahmm….Scott. Let's get back to you, shall we. Was that why you joined the Air Force?" he asked, hoping to salvage a little dignity by being proved right.

"Because of my father! No Sir. I just get a hell of a buzz outta flyin. Always have done….and it's something I've always wanted to do. My brothers always said I should've been born with wings. When we were kids and they were being fire-fighters and tank drivers, I was a pilot," Scott offered enthusiastically without any prompting and the doctors couldn't help but notice it was the one thing he became animated about and the only thing about himself he gave away voluntarily. "I would have joined the Air Force no matter what my father did…..Sir," he finished on a note of absolute self assurance.

He was tiring again and a sudden stab of pain in his back made Scott catch his breath. This had been a particularly long and gruelling session and after thanking him again for his time the doctors finally released him to go back to his room and rest.

After he had left the two doctors sagged back in their chairs, before beginning to analyse the session. "Did that young man just run rings round us, Max?" Doctor Kelly asked with a bewildering frown, as though having just come to that realisation.

"I think he just might have at that, Shaun…..I think he just might," Doctor Travis concurred. At that the two men broke into a laugh and decided to leave their analysis until their heads were a bit clearer.

It was late afternoon and glad to be back in his room, Scott flopped down onto the bed, sagging against the pillows with a heavy sigh.

"I guess that was a heavy session today!" Cass surmised with kindly sympathy. "Is there anything I can do to help you relax, Chey'nah?"

A faint smile flickered across Scott's face, gradually becoming more of a mischievous grin. "Well yeah…actually….there is. Do you play poker, Cass!"

"Sure….but I don't think Captain Conley would appreciate me fleecing our helpless patients," Cass responded with an equally broad grin.

"You don't think the Captain would approve then, huh," Scott conjectured.

"Does the sun fail to rise, Chey'nah!" Cass responded in cryptic reply with a raise of his eyebrow.

Scott sucked in a breath and winced. "Guess not….on both counts. But anyway…who said anything about you playing a helpless patient!" Scott retorted good-naturedly with total confidence in his own ability.

"Well…in that case…I feel I should warn you, Chey'nah. You are not the only one with a sweet little old Grandma!" Cass replied, squaring up to the challenge and implying he also had been given superior tutoring.

"Then I guess we should be in for an interesting game," Scott responded, a glint of excitement lighting up his tired eyes for it had been a good while since he had played a really worthwhile opponent.

Cass left to hunt down a deck of cards and returned a short while later.

Guess you couldn't throw in a couple a long necked bottles of cold beer with that...could ya, Cass!" Scott had to ask, a devilish gleam in his eye to which he received a look that could only mean, 'Don't push your luck, white man'. "Guess not," he conceded with a boyish grin.

Cass studied his young opponent carefully as he dealt out the cards. Would he be up for it, he wondered. After all, Scott had just been through a gruelling session with the resident psychiatrists and this was meant to be relaxing for him. Still, a good game of poker isn't a good game unless one plays for high stakes and what a novel way to encourage his young patient to open up. Of course, though, that would entirely depend on who was winning. Well, it was worth a shot.

"Want to make this game really interesting, Chey'nah!" Cass ventured, his face alight with intrigue.

"Scott eyed his opponent suspiciously. "Just what did you have in mind?"

Author's Note: Yeah Cass, just what do you have in mind that would be worth playing for, I wonder!


	86. Chapter 86

The Tracy Family and Thunderbirds are the creation of Gerry and Sylvia Anderson

**Rozzy07: **Glad you enjoyed seeing the well-trained cogs of Scott's mind in operation. I must admit, Scott may get a hell of a buzz outta flying but I sure got a hell of a buzz outta setting those well trained cogs in motion and giving that fast-talkin, quick-thinkin personality of his a good mental work-out. You had to kinda feel sorry for those guys, maybe they should think of another line of work! Wonder what it was that Doctor Travis really wanted to do! And if you fancy a good mental work-out, the clue is there! Enjoy your re-read.

**Fenestrae: **Hope your head's better and you didn't get too dizzy listening to Scott running rings round his doctors! Me! I don't play poker either so don't worry, I'm not going to get all technical since maths was never my best subject and I thought 7 card stud was 7 hunky studs all sittin round a table playin poker! What a great mental image though, especially if 5 of them happened to be Tracy's. You can nominate the other 2! Thank goodness for research.

**Anakin's Girl 4eva: **Glad to welcome you on board. Sounds like you had one marathon reading session and I'm glad you're enjoying the emotional rollercoaster ride of Scott Tracy's recovery and this extra little journey into his past. Now, while I can well appreciate that the exploits of Scott Tracy are infinitely more interesting than schoolwork, please, oh please don't be getting too distracted; he wouldn't want you to get into trouble on his account so you won't forget to read your school books too, will you!

Author's Note: Please note, this is a BIG disclaimer. I am not to be held responsible, in any way, shape or form, for getting any of you guys interested in the game of poker because of what you have read here. My advice! Best leave it to the experts such as Scott Tracy, who can well afford to lose his shirt!

Warning: Descriptions of graphic violence are given at the end of this chapter. Decapitation is mentioned and given the events of last year I am aware of the sensitivity of this subject so apologies to my friends Stateside and in Britain and hope no offence is taken. It was never my intention to offend but it is an integral part of the story from Scott's point of view since it is about a young man coming to terms with horrific things he has seen and trying to deal with.

Chapter 86

Scott was dubious and eyed his opponent with suspicion.

"Well, of course, if the stakes are too rich for your white man's blood, Chey'nah!" Cass interjected in wide-eyed innocence, hoping the young man would take it as a personal challenge.

"I didn't say that," Scott replied, pulling a heavy frown. Never let it be said that Scott Tracy ever backed down from a game of poker because he was afraid. "Just run that by me again. What kinda information are we talkin about here!" he added, his suspicions already having been aroused.

A slow smile spread across Cass's face. At least his young patient wasn't totally against the idea but just to enforce his case and ensure Scott felt he couldn't back down he expounded on the thrill of the game. "You would have to agree, Chey'nah….that a game just isn't a game unless we play for something worthwhile….and…since I'm not allowed to fleece you of your money…..!" he went on, with an innocent shrug of his shoulders to which Scott shot him a look of, 'Yeah, like in your dreams', making Cass laugh.

"Ok…Ok. I get the picture. Just what kind of information are we playing for?" Scott asked, still heavy with suspicion.

"Very simple, Chey'nah. You win…..I have to tell you something personal about me…..whatever you want to know. I win….!" Cass explained, leaving his sentence unfinished, knowing his smart young patient could work it out for himself.

"Oh yeah. I get the picture," Scott responded, nodding slowly as the ramifications sank in should he lose.

"But…like I said….if the stakes are too high….!" Cass continued in innocent response as he observed the young man.

"Hell….you are one sly dog…..you know that," Scott retorted, shaking his head with an admirable laugh at the man's cunning.

Cass grinned broadly. "Hey…I can't help it. I guess it's the wolf in me!" he protested good-naturedly. "You oughtta know that, Chey'nah."

"Yeah…like right. Why didn't I see that comin!" Scott responded with equally good-natured sarcasm.

"So, have we got a game, Chey'nah!" Cass asked with wide-eyed expectation.

The pause lingered as Scott narrowed his eyes with cool consideration but eventually the thrill of the game got the better of him. "Yeah….let's play."

Cass nodded with what Scott thought almost seemed suspiciously like smug satisfaction. "Ok…..you get to choose the game, Chey'nah. What will it be…..Texas Hold 'Em….Deuces Wild!"

A slow smile spread across Scott's face. How about his favourite game! "How about a little 7 Card Stud!" Scott suggested, with the easy smile of someone who knows his game well and appreciates the challenge of it.

Poker; the age-old game of strategy, intrigue and skill, calling for cool cunning, the art of bluff and concentration on the part of the player. It had been around for a long time, played in the saloons and around camp fires in the days of the old wild west and would be around for some time to come, for as long as man continued to get a thrill from the mental challenges it provided. As it's name suggests the player would eventually hold seven cards, though the winning hand of poker only took into account five of those; the most famous and well known of all poker hands and the hardest to gain being the Royal Flush, which consists of the Ace, King, Queen, Jack and 10, all of which must be the same suit.

The player started off with having the first two cards dealt face down, making it impossible for the other players to know what he had and, therefore adding to the intrigue of the game. The third card was dealt face up and then the betting rounds would begin, the betting round being referred to as a 'street' and each player allowed one bet and up to three raises on that bet in each round or 'street'. An agreed amount of money was placed in the middle of the table first of all at the beginning of a game by all the players and was referred to as the pot, thereafter when the betting rounds began, after the third card was dealt, known as 'third street' each player had to match the bet or they could raise the stakes if they felt confident of winning. Of course, matching the bet didn't apply if they were playing a no-limit game since there were no limits on how much one could bet. Action then had to be taken, stay in the game or give up. The fourth, fifth and sixth 'street' cards were also dealt face up and once the betting began the art of bluff was brought into play, since the other players could see and know some of your cards but not the hidden ones, which could be the vital ones to make a winning hand and, that of course, was the skill of the game. The player had to constantly ask themselves after every round, 'Does my opponent have enough to make a winning hand better than mine….should I carry on or should I fold', that is, give up and drop out of the game. The player also had to have a good memory, memorising the cards he had seen the other players being dealt, as he tried to gauge whether it was worth his while continuing. The seventh card, known as 'the River Card', was also, intriguingly dealt face down, in the final round, just to make it that more interesting. If there was a card you really didn't like you could take the risk and replace it with a community card but that was a risk, for the card that you replaced could turn out to be worse for your hand, though that's what the game was all about, risk taking and what guys like Scott and Cass found exciting and stimulating. Once all the cards were dealt no more bets could be taken and the Showdown took place, all the players who were left in the game having to then reveal their hand, the winning hand taking what had been put into the pot.

It was a game Lieutenant Scott Tracy knew well and so, apparently, did Cass, so it looked like they were in for a very interesting time, although the rules of these games were slightly different, in that they weren't playing for money.

Cass matched his easy smile. "A good choice, Chey'nah," he responded, looking forward to the challenge. Since he had already started to automatically deal Cass gathered the cards up again and shuffled them in preparation for the game he now knew they were playing. Like a professional card sharp he flicked the two smaller piles of cards, splicing them together into one, while all the time keeping a cool eye on his young opponent who returned his steady gaze, in the hope of psyching each other out.

It had been agreed between the two men that when it was time to bet, instead of a bet after the card was dealt, they could decide whether to risk calling the game if they felt they had a winning hand or carry on into the next round or until all seven cards had been acquired, when they would have to reveal all but then, that was the skill of the game and show just how much nerve each player had. It had been decided, too, for the first couple of games that they start off revealing things that happened them when they were kids, just as an icebreaker, then gradually get into more personal stuff.

"Let's play then," Scott announced, continuing to eye his opponent with cool regard.

And so began one of the more unusual games of poker that Scott had played and probably one of the most important, since money he could well afford and meant little to him but personal information about himself he prized much more highly. Cass then dealt out the first two cards alternately, face down on the patient's over-the-bed table, allowing Scott to rest on his bed while they played. Scott stretched out his long legs on the bed before drawing one knee up as he lazily lifted his hidden cards from the table to study them, the epitome of ultra cool and someone who is relaxed and confident in his own ability.

The cards were dealt, heads nodded they would carry on, neither man giving way or giving anything away by his facial expression, both staring each other out like two gunslingers, waiting to see who would draw first. At last the 'river card' was reached, all seven cards dealt and it was time for the 'Showdown', to reveal their hand.

Cass couldn't resist a twinkle in his eye as he laid out his hand of cards, spreading them out in an arc. His young patient nodded, suitably impressed. "I believe that's a Full House, Chey'nah," Cass remarked, believing he was in a strong position to win, his Full House consisting of three Kings and two fours, the four of Spades and four of Clubs.

A Full House consisted of three cards of the same kind or rank, all different suits, of course, a suit being Hearts, Diamonds, Spades and Clubs plus a pair of cards of the same value. If the two players both had a Full House then the highest ranking cards would win, for example, three Kings would beat three Queens or three Jacks since the highest rank was the King and nothing could beat that, which was probably why Cass felt he was in a good position. He watched with anticipation as Scott prepared to lay down his cards.

A small tug of a smile played on Scott's mouth as he spread his cards out. "Gee…that's too bad, Cass. I believe Four of a Kind beats Full House….sorry!" Scott responded in mocking apology with a nonchalant shrug of his left shoulder; his Four of a Kind consisting of four Jacks, of the four different suits plus a ten of Clubs since four of a kind would obviously beat three of a kind. Again, if both had held a Four of a Kind it would be the highest rank wins.

Cass took his defeat well, smiling with the shake of his head and resigned to the fact he would be the first to have to confess to a childhood misdemeanour. Scott folded his arms, sat back and waited.

"This oughtta be good," Scott responded, trying hard not to smile too much.

With wincing embarrassment, as the memories came once more clearly to mind, Cass began his sorry tale. They were ten years old when he and his best friend, Billy White Horse, sneaked into the side room of the Community Hall on the Reservation where the tribal Elders held their meetings to have an experimental smoke, as young boys are want to do. But this wasn't just for an ordinary smoke on an ordinary cigarette. Oh no, this was to have a smoke on the sacred Peace Pipe; the sacred Pipe of Peace that was only brought out for special occasions and smoked in the Sweat Lodge when a Vision Quest was being sought.

Scott couldn't contain his grin and mockingly tutted like a disapproving parent. "You guys smoked the sacred Peace Pipe! So what happened? Did you get caught…..and was it good!" he asked with inquisitive laughter.

Cass winced again as he remembered. "Actually….it was foul," he confessed at the memory of two rather sickly, green-faced boys coughing and choking after that first draw. Scott beamed a wide grin. "And no…we didn't get caught…..but that's not all," he added with a painful grimace, remembering as clearly as though it were yesterday.

Scott could hardly wait for what came next. "Come on….spill. How bad could it be!" he encouraged with obvious delight.

"Well…it…eh…got kinda….broken!" Cass sheepishly confessed, explaining in their haste to replace it in the cabinet they took it from that, somehow, it sort of got dropped, breaking the shaft of the pipe from the bowl.

"Opps…..and that's bad, is it!" Scott asked in wide-eyed innocence. "I mean….you just get another one….right!"

Cass almost had a heart attack there and then. "Get another one! Man…..you do not understand. Like this thing has been in the tribe….forever. Could you replace the original document of the Constitution! It…it's like taking….one of 'Babe' Ruth's baseball bats out of its case just to have a swing with it and….breaking it. Like….like ripping a hole in the Mona Lisa…….like…breaking a jewel off the English Crown Jewels! There is only one sacred Peace Pipe for the tribe," he flustered and blurted his way through an explanation, using everything he could think of as he tried to convey the seriousness of the situation.

And just who was 'Babe' Ruth? Why, arguably, the greatest baseball player ever. Born George Herman 'Babe' Ruth, the most celebrated athlete of his time, played for the New York Yankees in the 1920's, leading them to seven American League pennants and four World Series titles. His nickname came about during the Spring training of 1914 when teammates on the minor league Baltimore Orioles began referring to him as owner Jack Dunn's new 'babe'. He had the honor of being elected to the Baseball Hall of Fame by Baseball Writers in 1936, his plaque reading: 'Greatest drawing card in the history of baseball. Holder of many home run and other batting records. Gathered 714 home runs in addition to 15 in World Series'. To all those who love baseball he was a legend and sadly passed away in 1948 due to cancer at the age of 53.

Scott sucked in a breath and let out a low whistle. "Hell….that is bad. So what did you guys do? Own up! Stick it together with gum!" he added, trying for all he was worth to show serious concern but having to cover his mouth as he tried his hardest not to laugh at the mental image of two panic stricken, green-faced boys.

Cass shot him a look before continuing with his sorry tale. "No…and no. We…eh….sort of….replaced it!" he grimaced a confession.

By now Scott was totally engrossed, seeing Cass in an altogether different light. He raised his brows in questioning bemusement and Cass went on to tell him that they sort of replaced it with a replica bought some time previously at the local toy store. Most Sioux boys had a replica Peace Pipe that they played with when they were pretending to be the Elders at special ceremonials; in much the same way as white boys having pretend phasers when they were playing at 'good' guys versus the 'bad' guys.

"……and it looked pretty real……once we painted it up…..and put the feathers on! We put it back in the cabinet and beat a hasty retreat," Cass continued his confession, sounding almost as convinced as he had done when the deed was carried out.

Scott almost choked. "You…you guys….replaced the sacred Peace Pipe…..with a…toy one!"

Cass nodded and Scott tutted once more. "And no-one found out!" Scott asked, hardly able to believe they had got away with it."

"Well….not until a few days later. There was a Tribal Council…….," Cass started to tell his eager young listener, explaining that the Pipe is always smoked beforehand. The two boys had rushed to the Community Hall where they found themselves a vantage point, peering in through one of the windows to see what was about to happen and gauge just when would be the best time to skip the Reservation and head for the hills.

Scott's eyes twinkled with amusement as he waited with bated breath to hear the outcome. He wasn't disappointed. Cass went on to inform him that the Pipe was duly removed from the cabinet, handed to the Shaman, the elderly Holy Man of the tribe; it was duly lit and it duly…..melted.

"Melted!" Scott repeated, barely able to contain himself.

Cass winced at the memory as though it were yesterday. "Well…it was only a high resolution plasique. It might have had the weight and feel of the real thing but….I mean….it was never actually meant to be lit up and smoked!"

For a moment there was silence but, unable to hold it in any longer, both men burst into simultaneous laughter as the mental image took hold, with Scott clutching at his side and having to beg Cass not to make him laugh any more.

"You….you should have seen the old man's face," Cass added through tears of laughter. "He…he thought the Pipe….was cursed."

When they had managed to quell their laughter Scott asked if they had ever been found out to which Cass told him they had owned up and handed over the broken pieces of the sacred pipe, which thankfully had been able to be restored by a skilled craftsman.

"And your father! What did he say?" Scott asked with genuine interest, knowing how his father would have reacted.

"You mean when he had finished threatening to stake us out over a nest of Fire Ants…..hang us up-side down over an open fire….and subject us to 'death by a hundred arrows'!" Cass responded with a wincing grimace.

"Ouch. Guess he was kinda mad then, huh," Scott sympathised. Yep, that sure sounded vaguely familiar, something that Jefferson Grant Tracy would say on a good day and he wasn't even Oglala Sioux, Scott thought to himself. Guess fathers are the same all over.

Cass finished his tale by telling Scott that they practically became slaves to the old Shaman for, like, the next year in order to atone for their misdemeanour.

"That sure was a doozy. Got anymore like that!" Scott smiled with self-assured confidence, inferring of course that Cass was going to need to bring more stories to mind since he was going to keep on winning. This time it was Scott's turn to deal and like a consummate professional he expertly shuffled and flicked the deck of cards without even looking at them as he spoke.

Cass let out a laugh at his young patient's confident remark. "We shall see, Chey'nah….we shall see," he returned in good-natured banter.

Once more they embarked on another game and, as before, neither man gave anything away, either in facial expression or in body language, each game played being played with the same equally serious intent. This time Scott decided to call it on sixth street, feeling he had the winning hand with a Flush of Diamonds after being dealt the sixth card and not wanting to risk going to the last card for he felt Cass also had a good hand. A Flush being where all five cards are of the same suit, though not necessarily in numerical order.

Scott shook his head with an admirable smile, admitting defeat, as Cass laid down his cards. But then that is the risk one takes, in the intriguing game of 7 Card Stud Poker.

"Sorry Chey'nah…..but Straight Flush wins," Cass apologised, though not very convincingly, his winning hand consisting of the 5, 6, 7, 8 and 9 of Spades. So, what's the difference between a Flush and a Straight you may ask? It is that the Straight Flush has five cards in numerical order and all are of the same suit as opposed to an ordinary Flush not having consecutive numbers. "Your turn I believe, Chey'nah," he couldn't resist saying.

"Well…I guess it has to be the one where Dad took us five boys to an important meeting……..," Scott began, going on to relate the tale of five boys in the Pentagon, a doctored pot of coffee and frequent visits to the john by the most powerful men in the United States military, the Joint Chiefs of Staff.

Cass's eyes just got wider and he let out a low whistle of admiration. "Geez…..you guys really know how to play big time, huh."

"And you know the hardest thing?" Scott remarked in deadly earnest, though not really asking a question but to which Cass found himself shaking his head anyway. "It was tryin to keep a straight face at so many important men fidget and cross their legs and not being able to get outta that room quick enough," he replied in answer. There was a brief pause as the mental image sunk in, followed once more by a slow spreading grin, leading to laughter.

"And your father!" it was Cass's turn to ask. "He drank the coffee too!"

"Oh yeah," Scott replied, wincing as he remembered.

"Did he ever find out, Chey'nah?" Cass asked with almost unbearable curiosity.

Scott drew in a breath and let out it out slowly, as he collected his faraway thoughts. "Nothin he could prove…..but he knew," he replied, the light-heartedness and smile having faded somewhat.

Cass sensed this prank, which his younger brothers had perpetrated, did not end well for Scott. From his young patient's choice of words he guessed that Scott had been unwilling to give his younger brothers away and so had borne the heat, a situation he had been familiar with on occasion. "So….what did your father say?" Cass asked tentatively.

"You mean as well as threatening to stake me over a Fire Ants nest and hang me upside down over an open fire!" Scott smiled weakly but Cass could see the reflected pain in his eyes.

It also hadn't escaped Cass's notice that Scott used the personal term of 'me' rather than 'us', confirming his guess, that Scott had borne his father's wrath alone to protect his brothers.

"When he got done with the roasting I was on the worst chores for what seemed like forever…..though my brothers did lend a hand. Guess they must have felt kinda guilty," Scott replied with a smile of what he hoped was a measure of bravado. "Oh….and that he was grossly disappointed in me. I was the oldest and should've known better," he added with what was almost an afterthought but Cass could hear the pain still evident in his voice.

Cass nodded with sympathetic understanding. And his plan seemed to be working, if only he could get his young patient to open up about what happened 'out there'. "Our fathers expect a lot of us, have high expectations, because we are the oldest, Chey'nah. Perhaps it is because they hoped we would not make the mistakes they once did…..that we would be better," he reflected with his simple wisdom.

Scott listened and thought about it. "Yeah, maybe," he responded half-heartedly. He winced a pained smile. "That we would be better!" he repeated with almost bitter irony, the words having a hollow, empty sound and thinking his father was in for an even bigger disappointment if he knew what his eldest son was truly capable of, for this, after all, went way beyond boyhood misdemeanours. "That's nothing compared to now," he contemplated out loud without thinking.

Cass had not failed to see the slim opportunity and carefully steered the conversation. "And why should your father be disappointed in you now, Chey'nah?" he asked with sensitivity, as he studied the young man.

But Scott was smarter than that. There was a brief pause. He drew in a breath and let it out slowly, bringing himself back from that faraway place. Closing and opening his eyes with slow deliberation he turned to look at Cass. "Ah, ah……you'll have to do better than that. For that you need to win another game!" he added with a cool smile.

There was no fooling the young man, leaving Cass to offer him an acknowledging nod and a smile. The next few games swung in Scott's favor, making Cass wonder if this was such a good idea after all but all he needed was one game; one game to get his young patient to begin to open up, for knowing Scott to be a totally honorable young man and duty-bound, Cass knew he would not go back on his word.

That game started well for Cass, with his two face down cards being the King and Jack of Spades and the '4th street' face-up card being the 10 of Spades. He felt he was well on the way to achieving a Royal Flush but, as always, he gave nothing away. Scott though, who was so attune to the game, sensed this was the turning game for him. Even though he had started off well with his first two cards, thinking he was on his way to a Royal Flush, the next two cards had proved fruitless, causing him to feel the intense excitement that this game was creating; the danger of losing but, as always, he remained cool under pressure.

The '5th street' round proved fruitless for Cass but on '6th street' he was rewarded with the Queen of Spades; now all he needed was the Ace and he would have achieved his goal. The intensity rose to almost unbearable levels as the two men studied each other, since Scott had lost his chance at a Royal on '6th street', having needed the next two cards to go in his favor and neither man knowing what the other's hidden cards were.

But they never got to know the outcome of that game, much to Cass's deep frustration since all he needed was one more card, for in the next instance the cards were snatched from their hands.

"And what have we here, gentlemen! Poker! I hope you're not playing for money," the unexpected voice of Captain Sarah Conley rudely interrupted their train of thought. So engrossed had they been in the ultimate battle they hadn't heard her come in. "I'll see you in my office, Cass," she added with professional coolness, gathering up the cards and turning to leave.

For a brief moment the two men just looked at each other in wide-eyed astonishment at the sudden ending of their game before Scott tutted in mock sympathy. "Gee…that's too bad, Cass. Guess we'll never know who would've won now….will we!" Though Scott, if truth be told, wasn't all that disappointed, knowing for him it had been a well-timed rescue.

Cass narrowed his eyes at his young opponent. "I almost had a Royal Flush…..I had you this time, Chey'nah," he protested confidently.

"A Royal, huh! But you didn't have the last card….did you?" Scott conjectured with a grin, knowing that if Cass had had the five cards he needed before the final round he would have called it already, since nothing can beat a Royal Flush, leaving him to suppose Cass needed that last card.

Sarah Conley tried not to smile and shook her head at the two of them sounding like squabbling boys. "Cass!……my office," she repeated in a tone that said, 'We need to talk'.

Both men winced, like two naughty school kids caught trying a crafty swig of alcohol in some hidden corner.

"Eh…Captain Conley. It was my idea. I asked Cass to give me a game or two," Scott stated, not wanting Cass to be in any trouble over him to which Cass gave him a grateful nod.

"Thank you, Lieutenant Tracy…..I'll bear that in mind," Sarah Conley responded with calm authority and unable to help the smile at knowing the young Lieutenant had really warmed to Cass, so much so that he didn't want him to be in trouble.

"Don't worry, Cass. If you get sent down…..I'll come and see you. At least we'll be able to play poker in Leavenworth," Scott quipped, a mischievous twinkle in his eye.

"You're all heart, Chey'nah," Cass replied, letting out a laugh at the good-natured banter. "You have no idea how much I'll look forward to that……and I did have that winning hand…..we both know that, right! Guess you're not going to tell me what you had, huh?" he called back, as he followed Captain Conley out of the door.

Scott just gave him a cool smile. "Like I said…..guess we'll never know how the game would have ended."

As soon as the door to her office closed behind them. "Cass…..look, we both know Lt Tracy comes from a wealthy family and can probably well afford to play poker……he can well afford to lose at poker but you can't take advantage of a helpless patient like that……..," Sarah Conley began, feeling it her duty to point out a few things and even though she was very fond of him she was still in charge.

With a laughable shake of his head at her opening comments Cass let her rant on for a while. "Do anything you can to help him, Cass. Spend as much time with him as possible, Cass. See if you can get him to open up, Cass. Were those not your very words, Ma'am?" Cass reminded her.

"Yes…..but I didn't mean you to get locked down in a heavy game of poker with him and take his money," she added, assuming that was the case, knowing that Cass was something of an expert at the game.

Cass was beginning to feel just a little irritated at her hasty assumptions, which wasn't at all like him; perhaps it was the fact he knew he had been so close to drawing the young man out after all these weeks of cultivating a very hard fought for friendship. "And what makes you think it was I who was taking advantage! Let me tell you, Ma'am….he is damn good at the game…..the best I've ever seen or played; in fact….he was doing most of the winning. And yes….I know he comes from a wealthy family….and can afford to play high stakes poker….and can afford to lose big time without it costing him a second thought….but that's not why we were playing….and he wasn't losing," he began his defence and knowing her well enough to be able to talk to her like this. Cass sighed heavily. "He wanted to play for relaxation….and besides…..we weren't playing for money," he continued, knowing she didn't understand. "We were playing for information."

"Information!" she queried weakly, getting a horrible feeling she had got it all wrong.

"Yes, Ma'am….information…….," Cass responded, going on to explain the rules of their game. "…..and I was just about to win that one….I know I was….I was this close to getting him to talk. Just one more card!" he added with confident conviction.

"And I stepped in and ruined it all. Oh Cass….I'm so sorry. I should have realised….and trusted you more," Sarah quickly apologised. "What did you have by the way?" she asked, wondering if she dared and he told her just one away from a Royal Flush. "That was good….wasn't it!" she asked hesitantly, having heard of a Royal Flush though having to admit that her knowledge of the game was rather limited.

Cass nodded with a heavy sigh, explaining it couldn't be beaten, unless, of course, the other player had a Royal of a different suit in which case it would be a draw and a sudden death turn of the card would have to take place, highest card wins but the chances of that happening, two Royal Flushes in one game between just two players, was extremely unlikely.

"Couldn't...couldn't you just say you had most of the cards! I'm sure he would trust you to tell the truth," Sarah suggested with a weakly wince, trying her best to make amends.

Cass couldn't help but smile at her naivety. "It doesn't work like that, Ma'am and it is not a matter of trust. I did not have the full hand and we both needed to know what that last card would have been. He knows I almost had a Royal Flush….but almost is not good enough in a game of poker. As well as that the game had not been called….so all the cards had to be revealed on the table if it goes to the 'Showdown'. They are the rules of the game….they cannot be changed," he explained as simply as he could.

Again she could only apologise. "Maybe he'll play you again, Cass" Sarah expressed hopefully, seeing it as rather a novel, if not unorthodox, way of getting the young man to open up.

Cass smiled with quiet thoughtfulness. "Chey'nah! I do not think so, Ma'am….not now. He is much too wary…..not unless I…get him drunk first," he voiced audibly with apparent seriousness. Captain Conley's eyes widened in horror. "It is a joke, Ma'am," Cass assured her, a broad beam of a smile lighting up his face, to which she let out a relieved sigh. "Still…..I wonder how many cold beers it would take!" he playfully mused.

"Cass!" Sarah Conley playfully rebuked him.

The psychotherapy sessions continued with Scott remaining as cool and resolute as ever and wondering when they were ever going to think enough was enough. It seemed to him that the more his body healed the more determined they were to open up his emotional wounds with their probing, relentless questioning. In one of the last sessions they had finally got around to asking about what he knew they would; he had braced himself for this but still, it didn't come easy.

"So, Scott…..tell us about the village……what did you see?" Doctor Travis asked with a condescending smile, as though asking him about nothing more innocuous than what he had been doing on his day off.

What did you see? He had tried not to think about what he had seen; tried to shut his mind to it, the deadly swish of the sword falling, the screaming of women and children, the sobbing that followed in the eerie silence as he slipped away.

"I approached the village to ascertain if 'Charlie' was present. When I established that he was….I recorded that fact and his strength on my NVS from my hidden position…..and then I left…..Sir," Scott stated with all the sharp, crisp precision of a debriefing report while keeping an absolutely unflinching gaze with his doctor.

Doctor Travis winced a smile, a smile that said, 'That's not quite what we want, Scott' and a he coughed a, 'I see I'm going to have to make myself clearer' kind of cough. "Ahmm…yes….well…..that's all very… eh…well presented…from a military point of view, Scott…..but all a bit….vague…don't you think? Not really what we're after. We're more interested in what you saw happen…..after you established 'Charlie' was there."

He knew that's what they wanted; he just wasn't going to make it easy for them. "You've been made aware that atrocities were carried out there, I'm sure….or you wouldn't be asking. Maybe you've even seen the recording. Isn't that enough for you to know? Isn't that enough for anyone to know?" Scott retorted, almost snapping with irritation.

Doctor's Travis and Kelly shot each other a glance, his reaction not having gone unnoticed. "No….we haven't seen the recording….but yes, of course, we are aware of some of the facts….though not in any detail. What we'd really like is to hear it in your own words, Scott," Doctor Kelly replied, continuing to push for information.

In his own words! Scott considered the two men thoughtfully. All right, since they were so damn persistent and intent on knowing. They wanted detail. He would give them detail; every ugly, sickening detail but he had to do it the way he had done his killing, mind-numbingly cold and emotionless. It was the only way he could bring himself to talk about it and after that, he would bury it forever. Well, that was the intention.

Who knows what mental adjustments he made in his mind in those few moments his eyes were closed but after taking a slow and deliberate breath there was a chilling cold deadness in the eyes that opened and fixed themselves on the two doctors. Scott eased himself back in the comfortable chair, casually stretching his long legs out in front of him, his left elbow resting on the arm of the chair while his forefinger idly stroked that distinctive hollow of his cheek in contemplation.

"Ever see a man's head removed from his body?" Scott asked, as though it were a topic of anatomical fascination, to which the two men briefly glanced at each other before shaking their heads.

All they had known was the brief information that the elderly man was decapitated but they had the uncomfortable feeling they were about to get a rather graphic and vivid description of the event.

"Quickest and cleanest damn thing I ever saw," Scott remarked, totally devoid of any emotion. "When that sword fell….it just went through his neck like a hot knife through butter….and do you know the surprising thing! There was hardly any blood…..well…not at first. Do you know there's a deathly, surreal silence, too…just before that blade falls…..then the swish as it cuts through the air….you can hear it….it carries in the air," he continued with his graphic rhetoric, causing the two men to swallow and automatically finger their necks in reassurance. "Did you know, too….the body goes on moving after the head is removed! That old man twitched and jerked. It's to do with the suddenness of the head being removed from the body…the body just doesn't realise it doesn't have a head. Darnest thing you ever saw," he carried on with his graphic post-mortem detail.

The two doctors winced and took a deep breath in order to quell their gagging reflex. "We did hear that happens, Scott,"

Scott continued to study them with ice-cold composure. "You've heard that phrase, 'Running round like a headless chicken'!" he asked inquisitively, to which they nodded somewhat dubiously. "Well…it's the same principle. They do that…you know…chickens. We were brought up on a farm in Kansas so I've seen them……run around for ages before they keel over…..they just don't realise they're dead already," he continued impassively.

"That must have been a pretty horrific thing for you to have to watch, Scott," Doctor Travis conjectured, recognising his clinical detachment.

He knew what they were waiting for, waiting for him to break down, to go to pieces. Well, they would have a long wait and besides, he hadn't finished yet. They wanted detail; they had to get the whole package, after all he didn't want to be 'vague', now did he, he thought with heavy sarcasm. "It wasn't pretty, no. But that wasn't all….they weren't content with just the old man. They raped the women…right out there in the open….in front of their husbands and kids…..they raped the young girls too….they even raped the old women…heck…they just about raped everybody…..," Scott continued on, painting a very graphic picture of wanton blood-lust. "Ever see a woman getting raped, Doc!"

The two men visibly winced and shifted uncomfortably. "Yes…..well…..ahmm…..I think you've told us enough of what we need to hear, Scott. You've given us a very vivid picture," Doctor Kelly interrupted but it seemed now they had got him talking they couldn't get him to shut up.

Well, they did ask, didn't they!

"Enough! But Doc…you need…to hear everything. I'm just getting to the 'good' part," Scott insisted, fixing the two men with a steady, cold glare. "Did you ever see babies and infants used for bayonet practice! One soldier throws them up and another one catches them on the bayonet….then they toss them from bayonet to bayonet. They kicked them around like soccer balls, too….while they were still alive...even when they were dead. The screams and cries are not something you're ever likely to forget…..the wailing of the mothers…cradling their dead, bloody children…….," he reflected with such a faraway look in his stone-cold face, haunted by the terrible images he had been forced to recall before he had felt ready.

Doctors Travis and Kelly found themselves automatically putting their hands to their mouths and, once more, taking a deep breath in order to quell the gagging and heaving of their stomachs. For a while silence reigned, as though in marked respect, each man becoming lost in his own thoughts, for what is there to say in the face of such heart-rending loss and gruesome horror.

It was Doctor Travis who spoke first, looking to his colleague and then their young patient who was now absently staring out the window. It had started to rain since they had been talking; hard, driving rain that pelted against the window, taking him back in his mind to that steamy and humid, rain-soaked jungle. "Scott! Scott!" the doctor called gently and with genuine concern, pulling him back to the present.

With a deep sigh and feeling somewhat weary Scott returned to the matter in hand; to get this session over with. "Yeah…I know….Sir. You'll be wanting to know how I feel about all that," he surmised before they got a chance to ask. "I felt like any normal person would. I felt sick to my stomach….Sir. In fact…I actually threw up…..is that normal enough for you…..Sir? That is what you guys want to know….isn't it? That I could feel normal emotion!"

The doctor nodded with a resigned smile, hardly surprised any longer that the young man was way ahead of them again. "Yes, Scott….I guess that is what we want to know….and yes…that's completely normal…but you know it's nothing to be ashamed of…..not with the kind of things you have seen," Doctor Travis reassured him with what almost sounded like the first notes of genuine compassion but Scott was in no mood for platitudes.

"I didn't say I felt ashamed….Sir," Scott was quick to point out as he regarded the two doctors. "You know you ought to be careful….that could all be kinda confusing for your patients, Doctor Travis….tie them up in all sorts of psychological knots!" he added with cryptic intrigue, causing the two men to frown with questioning bewilderment. "I mean…here you are….spending all this time encouraging me to express normal emotions…..and when I do….you infer I should be ashamed of it! You assume I would be ashamed of throwing up….so because I'm not ashamed…does that mean I'm not normal….again! See what I mean? Confusing," he explained with a beautifully simplistic logic. He was definitely back in superb psychoanalytical form.

By now the two men's heads were spinning as they tried to undo the psychological knots he had just tied them up in. Doctor Travis nodded with appreciation at the very skilful analysis. "Yes, Scott….you know you're absolutely right. My apologies….I had no right to assume you would be ashamed….or to infer you should. But you're not confused….are you, Scott?" the doctor added, regarding his young patient with cool admiration.

A slow smile coupled with a slow closing and opening of those intense cobalt blue eyes met the doctor's studying gaze. "No, Sir….I am not," Scott answered with a slow and deliberate clarity.

"It must have been hard, though…..feeling so helpless…..not being able to help those people!" Doctor Kelly surmised, both men watching for the reaction their comment would bring and, for once, his body language let him down.

The blue eyes flashed dangerously and the muscles of the hollow of his cheeks flinched involuntarily, giving rise to the great strain he was under, as he fought hard to keep under control. They had hit a raw nerve and Scott was acutely aware he was being observed. Gawd, he hated being studied like some laboratory experiment. It was a rhetorical question, designed to provoke a reaction and it didn't take a genius or a degree to figure out that what they really wanted to know was how he felt about being helpless and how he felt towards his enemy.

"Yeah….of course I did," was his short, abrupt answer, being a damn silly and obvious thing to say in his opinion. "I don't need to be reminded there was nothing I could do."

"We understand how hard this must be for you, Scott…..you've seen some pretty terrible things and….naturally you're angry….angry at feeling so helpless….angry at not being able to help those people….angry at those who carried out these atrocities. We just want to help you come to terms with all of that, Scott….to talk it through….help you…direct your anger….make it…more productive," Doctor Kelly continued, searching for all the right words and phrases.

Geez, where do these guys get off….trying to pretend like they know what it was like to be there…..trying to tell him they knew exactly what he was feeling and why and sounding like it had just come straight out of a text book with all their pat phrases and psychoanalytical rhetoric, he thought with cold cynicism.

"Direct my anger! Make it more…productive! You mean like…'wanting to rip their gawd damn hearts out with my bare hands' kind of productive!" Scott queried in a mockingly innocent tone.

The two doctors nodded slowly in a, 'I wouldn't have put it just quite like that' kind of way but believing it was something he was probably well capable of actually doing. "If that's what helps to make you feel better then…yes…that's a good place to start, Scott," Doctor Travis mused as he thought it over.

"To help me come to terms with it all, you mean?" Scott re-iterated, letting them know he knew all the text book analysis and how it was supposed to work. "Well, I've been there…done that already….and no….it didn't make me feel better," he added, letting them also know he was way ahead of the game. "And just what is it I'm supposed to feel better about! Feel better about hearing that old man begging for his life when he knew nothing, watching while his head fell from his body…feel better about hearing the women and children scream….watching while……," Scott continued but he couldn't bring himself to mention it again.

"This is why we feel it would be beneficial for you to…..," Doctor Kelly began but Scott knew what they were about to say.

"Talk it through! Why! What good will talking do? Will it change what happened? Will it make it all go away?" Scott asked in rhetorical fashion, beginning now to sound weary and tiring of the verbal parry.

"Well no, of course not, Scott. It's just some people find it helpful to talk….helps them work through their feelings…to help them cope, I suppose…help them to try and make sense of what has happened to them….so they can move on with their lives," Doctor Kelly explained, hoping their young patient found that helpful.

"I know what happened to me…to us. We were in the wrong place at the wrong time…..and innocent people died and suffered because of it. What is there left to talk about? All the talking in the world isn't gonna change that….so save it for those guys who need to talk, Doc. And if I do need to talk…..then I know where you are…right!" Scott replied with cold, hard logic.

The two doctors nodded, knowing they weren't going to get anywhere more with him for he had made it plain he didn't feel the need. "Yes, of course, Scott. You can come and talk to us any time before you leave," they encouraged him, though something told them they would not see any more of the brave young Lieutenant, at least not on a voluntary basis. He was free to leave and the relief on his face was evident. One final brief session was scheduled where they would declare Lieutenant Scott Tracy psychologically and mentally fit to return to active duty once his physical wounds were healed, no further psychiatric treatment needed or recommended. It was a huge relief to Scott who could get on dealing with things in his own way and in his own time.

It hadn't escaped Cass's notice how quiet and withdrawn his young patient was after coming back from that previous session. Instead of crashing out on the bed this time, though, Scott crossed to the window, leant against the pane and just stared aimlessly out at the still driving rain, his thoughts obviously miles away. Cass called his name a few times but it wasn't until Cass put his hand on Scott's left shoulder that he knew Cass was there at all, startled at the sudden human touch.

"This was a bad session, Chey'nah!" Cass gently surmised, to which Scott only nodded, his eyes filled with anguished pain. "Would you like another game of poker….to help you relax, Chey'nah?" he asked, wanting to distract the young man from obviously bad memories. "I promise…no information this time. This time we could play for beads," he suggested, with a slight smile and raise of his brows.

At any other time Scott would have found that amusing. He shook his head. "No…no poker, Cass. Not today. Just…just leave me alone for bit…will ya," he begged, turning back to the window to gaze at nothing.

Cass was reluctant to leave him like this. "Chey'nah……!"

"Just go," Scott snapped impatiently without really meaning to. "Please."

Cass nodded but before he left. "It is all right, Chey'nah…..," he began, feeling there was something his young patient needed to know.

Scott frowned, cocking a listening ear without fully turning round.

"…..to grieve for those you have not known…to shed a tear. It is all right," Cass offered sympathetically, almost as if he knew the turmoil of the young man's soul. He stopped and turned in the doorway to see the young man raise a hand to his face and appear to brush something away.

A tear rolled down the face of Lieutenant Scott Tracy as he stared at the still heavy rain, echoing the heaviness of his heart.

Author's Note: To refresh your memory of the tale of 5 boys, the Joint Chiefs of Staff and a doctored pot of coffee please refer to Chapter 20. Scott's harrowing description of what happened to the babies and infants is not something made up to shock but is based on real fact and true stories of what has emerged from labour camps in North Korea.


	87. Chapter 87

Thunderbirds and the Tracy Family are the creation of Gerry and Sylvia Anderson

**rozzy07: **Well, that was some re-read! When you said re-read, I thought you meant chapter 85! Hope all the angles became clearer second time around. I guess I just enjoyed seeing his recovery from so many angles. Gee, hope that 'smack in the jaw' wasn't too painful cus you have me reeling from that 'smack in the jaw' review. Thank you, much appreciated. You were very observant in your analysis of the two doctors reactions, in that they got more than they bargained for since their experiences only come from what they have learnt in textbooks as to how they think people should react. Of course, we're talkin Scott Tracy here! I wanted to convey that concept that not everybody can be fitted into some nice, neat little box of a theory and, after all, that man is one of a kind!

**Sam1: **Thank you, kind of you to say so for I really have enjoyed delving into that man's mind and emotions and I can't think of a better reason to look forward to updates than to irritate the heck out of your husband. I'd better get cracking on then; husbands need a good irritating!

**Shaz1: **I appreciate your comments and understand your point of view and, yeah, I'll hold my hands up and admit I didn't intend this flashback to be just quite so long. I did think it would be kinda novel, though, to have 2 stories in one rather than separate stories, just trying to be different. It's also the way I write, like once I start I find more scenarios and detail that I think might be interesting to explore and before you know it! The original story wasn't meant to be this long either, I just enjoy adding to it, though I do promise, I do have an ending and that's where I'm heading. Also I would have to have had this flashback story complete, in my mind at least, to have finished the rest of the original story since what happened to Scott back then would have been brought into conversation now and since I didn't know what I was going to be adding from back then, important stuff would have been left out once I come back to the present. Gee, I hope all that makes sense. If I'd had the 2 stories complete before I'd posted that would have made a difference and I might have been tempted to separate them, though they are intertwined. Hope you'll forgive me.

**Anakin's Girl 4eva: **I think you're trying to tie me up in psychological knots! You been taking lessons from the master, one Scott Tracy! But, yeah, I think I see! No, I'm sure I see, don't I!

**Fenestrae: **Yep, Captain Conley sure picked her moment but somehow I don't think Scott was too bothered, for him it was a timely rescue. Wonder just what he would have told Cass, though, had it been played out to its conclusion!

**Christiana: **Good to hear a new name but I am sorry you're bored; that's the last thing I want my readers to be. Sorry though, can't just cut this part of the story dead to rush back to the other. To do so would be to do an injustice to Scotty and a huge injustice to all those other readers who like the detailing. It's just the way I write; I guess I just find him too fascinating to write about. I do have a suggestion, though, if you're that bored. Stop reading!

Chapter 87

Lieutenant Scott Tracy stood handsome and resplendent in his full Air Force military dress uniform, complete with the various ribbons and medals of his service adorning his chest, including the Distinguished Service Medal and Silver Star and to which he would add the illustrious Medal of Honor and Purple Heart; looking every inch the gallant young hero, though he would far from describe himself as such. He was going home.

It had been seven weeks since that day he had been brought in by Lt Jack Flannigan and his crew and rushed into emergency surgery where it had been touch and go for a while but somehow the young man had fought his way back with every ounce of determination and will that he possessed, not forgetting the terrible ordeal that followed. Just seven weeks. Not long in the grand scheme of things for his body to heal from the serious injuries he had sustained, including his emotional trauma, which would invariably take much longer to heal. He could have stayed longer but his father, Jefferson Grant Tracy felt he had been deprived of his eldest son for far too long already and he was determined to have him home, back among his family where he belonged, where he could continue his recuperation. Since he was well enough to travel it was decided to release him but only on the condition he get plenty of rest and not put any exertion on his still healing body and with the promise of his father that they had adequate medical facilities on their island home.

He should have been happy about going home, looking forward to it with eager anticipation but instead he felt a nervous apprehension. It wasn't that he didn't want to see his family or be with them; they had, after all, been keeping in touch by vid-phone, talking to each other at some point each day. It was just he was feeling unsure of how he should react when he finally got home, how to be around them for so much had happened since he had last been home. Somehow he felt different, he felt distant.

It was something Cass had not failed to pick up on in the few days leading up to his departure, noticing his young charge become more quiet and withdrawn and as he helped the young man dress that morning he felt that a few words of reassurance were in order. "It will be all right, Chey'nah. It will just take time for you to readjust to being home and with your family again," he offered with kindly sympathy to which Scott winced a smile and nod of acknowledgement.

And, if truth be told too, in a strange way, he was going to miss being here, for he had to admit he was going to miss Cass and their banter. He had actually gotten used to that friendly, beaming face every morning, his timely, if not sometimes irritating, words of sagely wisdom and his 'white man' jokes and not forgetting how he sat with him through his nightmares. Almost without realising it Scott had come to rely on him being there and he couldn't help but smile with affection when he thought of their first meeting. Scott knew he would never forget this charismatic character who had played such an important part in his life at a crucial time and never more so when Cass had saved him from further excruciating torture. How could he forget the man who had stood up to the heinous Major Bauer, refused to leave his side and risked his own career for him by socking the Major a good one in the jaw; gawd he wished he'd been in more of a position to appreciate that. It was a bond that would remain between them for all time, since loyalty was something that Lieutenant Scott Tracy regarded very highly.

The previous afternoon had been a strange one, so he thought and Scott reflected back on the puzzling and intriguing conversation they had had.

Cass appeared to be somewhat troubled, having something obviously on his mind when he came into Scott's room after his few hours off, which wasn't at all like him. It was something the young Lieutenant had not failed to pick up on.

"What's up? You actually gonna miss me?" Scott jested with a weak smile and a measure of forced joviality, in what he hoped would cover up the turmoil of his own heart.

Cass nodded a sad smile. "Actually I am, Chey'nah. I will, very much, miss your intelligent conversation, your wily cunning and our illegal poker games but most of all, Chey'nah, I will miss your caustic sarcasm," he responded honestly with a playful, though saddened grin.

"Ok….enough already. You want to see a Lieutenant of the United States Air Force break down and cry….is that it!" Scott quipped with false bravado while choked and trying to tough it out. "But that's not it….is it!" he conjectured, sensing there was something else on his friend's mind.

Cass let out a laugh. "You are very observant, Chey'nah."

"Hey….what can I say. It's the wolf in me…..you oughtta know that," Scott continued with a brave smile, to which Cass gave him an acknowledging grin.

Cass returned then to the source of his troubling thoughts. "I had a vision, Chey'nah….a vision concerning you," he began seriously.

Scott frowned, not quite liking the sound of this and if it was something bad he didn't want to know, for he knew how seriously Cass believed in these visions. He had had enough bad things happen to him already to last him a lifetime. "Look Cass…if it's something bad I just don't want to know…all right. I'm already supposed to suffer more wounds…..sometime….somewhere….remember!" Scott reminded him, referring to Cass's interpretation of his own vision.

"Oh no, Chey'nah….this is not bad…..it's just….puzzling!" Cass reassured his young patient, which only served to make him curious. "In my vision I saw you ride the great Thunderbird….and the color blue is very strong…..the sky….it was a strong blue…..," he began, his face puckered in a bemused frown, suggesting he did not, as yet, have an interpretation, which for Cass was unusual and probably why he was puzzled and a little troubled.

Now you may be forgiven for thinking that the Thunderbird Cass saw in his vision must have been of the sleek, silver rocket type, that he had the psychic ability to see what hadn't yet been created and which was still very much in it's infancy on some faraway drawing board and that, perhaps, this might all be just a little too convenient! But you'd be wrong.

No, the Thunderbird that Cass was referring to was more of the Native American legend variety. The kind of legend that speaks of great birds whose eyes flash lightening and beating wings sound like thunder, hence the name. Indeed, it was thought that the great birds were the bringers of thunderstorms. It could be that such great birds actually existed in the distant past since legends are usually born out of some fact and built upon. A bird with such a great wingspan would need powerful thermals to lift it high and since such thermals precede a thunderstorm it would not be hard to see how a superstitious people would equate one with the other.

They were believed to have a dual characteristic, in that, to the Plains Indians, of which the Lakota Sioux belonged, they were the great protectors of the people and doing good, while on the other hand, to other tribes, they could cause great harm and were seen as something to be feared. Which is kind of apt really, when you think about it since the Thunderbirds in Lieutenant Scott Tracy's future would do much good and be seen by many as protectors in saving lives, while at the same time they had the capability to do great harm and which was why there would be those who would stop at nothing to get their hands on them and why secrecy would become so vitally important.

"A Thunderbird, huh! You mean there's no wolves involved this time!" Scott cheekily remarked with that mock caustic sarcasm that Cass was going to miss so much. "What is it with you guys and animals!"

Cass shook his head in mock exasperation. "The Thunderbird is in your future, Chey'nah," he told Scott with certainty, going on to explain its significance for his people.

"You mean I'm gonna be riding around on some big bird in the sky!" Scott teased, since he didn't know quite what to make of it.

The mental image brought a grin to Cass's face. "If it were literally possible, Chey'nah….then I would not put it past you to master the great bird….for I believe you could fly anything you set your mind to. All I know is that the Thunderbird is connected to your future, Chey'nah….and that what you do will be special," Cass reiterated.

Scott put his analytical mind to work, weighing up the clues; riding a Thunderbird, it makes a great noise as it flies and the color blue, but protector of people! At that he was stumped. He came to a swift conclusion, though. "Well the blue is easy, I guess. The Air Force uniform is blue….so…..maybe it means I'm gonna fly with the Air Force display team…..they're called The Thunderbirds. From what I remember that's where they got their name from….right! From your legend," Scott surmised, thinking it through logically and seeing how it seemed to make sense.

And indeed he was right. That's exactly where the United States Air Force Display Team got its name. Formed in 1953 as the official Air Demonstration Unit at Luke Air Force Base in Arizona they soon adopted the name of The Thunderbirds, influenced by the strong Indian culture of the area, since it was said when it took to the skies the earth trembled from the thunder of its great wings and given the sound from the formation fighters as they went through their manoeuvres the name proved to be very apt. The display team, not only showcases the latest advancement in America's fighter technology, flying the highly advanced F-16XD of which Lieutenant Scott Tracy was more than familiar but also acts as good-will ambassadors for the United States of America.

It had to be said, though, that Scott didn't seem all that enthusiastic at the prospect; not that he didn't appreciate the great skill it took to fly the intricate formations of the team it was just something he hadn't envisaged himself doing.

Cass nodded thoughtfully, admiring the young man's lateral thinking and his increased awareness of dream interpretation. "Yes….I do believe they did take their name from the legend…..and I had considered that……but I do not sense that your future lies with the Air Force. Your future lies in a different path, Chey'nah," he mused in puzzlement, leaving both men to ponder what that could mean.

"And what about you….where does your future lie, Cass…..when you leave the Force?" Scott asked with genuine interest.

Cass smiled in reflective thought. "Oh, that's easy, Chey'nah. We have a small clinic on the Reservation…but I would like to develop it into a better medical facility…for my people….somewhere they can get better treatment…without having to leave the Reservation. I want to use the knowledge I have gained here to help my people," he answered without hesitation, sure in the knowledge of what he was going to be doing. "That….and of course some more traditional 'medicine'….with a little chanting thrown in!" he added with a mischievous grin.

Scott nodded understandingly, along with a smile at the latter comment. "That sounds like a very worthwhile and special thing to do, Cass. It'll take a bit to set that up though, won't it?" he surmised with interest.

"I will have the money I get when I leave the Force…..in about two years……and I have been putting some aside for just such a purpose, Chey'nah. And those of our people who can will help too," Cass told him proudly; obvious that he had been thinking of this for some time.

"Sounds like you got it all figured out," Scott responded, a slow smile spreading across his face as the seed of an idea took firm root in his mind. He knew exactly what he would do.

For the rest of that afternoon Cass helped him finish his packing in preparation for his departure the next day, most of which was done in subdued silence.

But there was something Scott wanted to get off his chest and it was better done now when it was just the two of them. Scott stopped what he doing. "Cass……I….I….. Well…in case I don't get a chance to say it tomorrow….you know….with leaving and that. Look…I'm… I'm not very good with all this emotional stuff….goodbyes and……," Scott struggled to say.

Cass sensed what his young patient was trying to say. "There is no need, Chey'nah…..not between blood brothers," he reassured him with a kindly smile.

Scott took a deep breath and took the proverbial 'bull by the horns'. "Yeah…there is, Cass. I…I haven't been the easiest of patients…I know that. I gave you a hard time….and I'm sorry. And I guess what I'm trying to say is….I…I'm gonna miss you……gonna miss all that homespun wisdom of yours…those gawd-awful jokes….and those 'tall tales'," he confessed with a wincing laugh, the kind of laugh that tries to mask a deep emotion, the same kind of laugh that Cass returned. "And I'm gonna miss you callin me that damn name….I guess I gotten used to it."

"Your brothers could…..," Cass started to suggest and starting to feel somewhat choked himself, knowing how hard this was for the young man.

But Scott shook his head. "It…it just wouldn't sound the same comin from anybody else, Cass. I never told you this….but you got it spot on. It was as if you could see into my very soul," he admitted honestly. "I…I don't think I'd have been able to get through this without you, Cass. You pulled me through when I felt like giving up. I know you probably don't think so because you didn't get me to open up…..and don't think I don't know how hard you tried….in that sly dog way of yours…..sorry….wrong canine…wolf way of yours," he continued with an emotional grin while holding up his hands in mock apology before becoming serious again. "But you never pushed me, Cass…..and you've no idea how much that means to me. You helped me more than you'll ever know……just by being you. And you were there for me….risked your career for me…..I won't ever forget that, Cass," Scott finished with a wincing smile and a nod.

"Gee…that was one hell of a speech, 'white man'," Cass jested through his choking emotion. "You want to see a 'noble brave' of the Oglala Sioux cry….is that it!" Both men winced a laugh and both knew there was no need for any other words. They gripped each other in a gentle, yet as firm an embraceas Scott was able to bear.

While they got on with the mundane task of packing a crazy notion had been turning over in Cass's mind. "Chey'nah…..how would you like to go native!……..," he asked suddenly, bringing a puzzled bemusement to his young patient's face.

He went on to explain that the invitation was for Scott to join them at their annual Tribal Retreat, which basically involved the tribe upping sticks and going back to their roots as it were, like one big tribal 'campout'. The tribe would move off the Reservation to their annual camping grounds in a luscious green valley in South Dakota and just enjoy getting back to nature in a time of renewal and refreshing.

"In just over two months I get some leave and when I get home we make preparations to go to the camping grounds," Cass continued to explain. "And I would be honoured to have you stay with us, Chey'nah….as part of my family….you are wolf after all."

It was not something outsiders were invited to so to say Scott was overwhelmed by the generous invitation was an understatement. "I...I don't know what to say, Cass," Scott responded, clearly moved by the heartfelt invite.

Cass beamed him that familiar warm smile. "Just say you will come, Chey'nah. It will be good for your healing…and I promise…no-one will bother you….not even me!" he assured his young patient. "You can experience a proper Sweat Lodge….and if you're good, Chey'nah….we might even let you smoke 'the Pipe' he added mischievously, as though the incentive would make it hard to say no.

"You mean, 'the Pipe'! Scott queried with a good-natured raise of his brow.

Cass nodded with a laugh. "Yes, Chey'nah….'the Pipe'.

There was a brief pause as Scott became quietly serious again. "Yeah, Cass….I'd like to come….I'd like that very much," he responded, having thought it through.

Cass smiled delightedly at the done deal and they exchanged email addresses to arrange the details but that, as they say, is entirely another story!

He stood ready now, almost time for his departure. Captain Sarah Conley had come in to see him off and to fulfil her final duty of obligation, to ensure her young patient was fit, able and comfortable enough to travel. Had he not been she wouldn't have hesitated to have him back in that bed for, as it was, she felt he should have stayed longer, until he was one hundred per cent fit and well but she knew how anxious Jeff Tracy was to have his eldest son back home.

"We will miss you, Lieutenant Tracy…..and I hope your recovery goes well," Sarah told him, giving him a warm, encouraging smile, though at the same time she couldn't help feeling rather sad.

Scott winced a smile at the warm and genuine show of affection, hoping he was not going to find all this too emotional. There was something, though, he felt he needed to do. "Captain Conley….I…I want to thank you for all you've done for me….and to say…..well I know I wasn't the easiest of patients….and I'm sorry," he apologised sincerely.

Sarah smiled at the memory of those early days, for how could she forget how many times he had had her nurses in tears. She guessed her young nurses would be shedding some more tears now, not because of his rudeness but because of the handsome young Lieutenant's departure. "No…I guess you weren't exactly a model patient…were you. But then you had been through so much….more than any young man should have been….so it's completely understandable. And I just want you to know…it..it has been a privilege to have nursed you, Lieutenant Tracy," she added proudly. Feeling a little choked now with emotion, Sarah took a deep breath. "Now…you remember everything I've told you. You're to get plenty of rest….and not to be lifting anything heavy….don't be putting any strain on those ribs….or that shoulder," she ordered in a motherly fashion, trying to distract herself from the emotion of the occasion.

"Yes ma'am," Scott responded, relaxing into a smile over her fussing.

There was one person, however, who was strangely absent from this imminent departure. Cass had left about half an hour ago and Scott was beginning to wonder if, perhaps, he couldn't face the final goodbye. Surely Cass wouldn't let him down now, not now after being constantly by his side.

"He will be here," Sarah assured the young man, with a kindly smile, sensing his obvious distraction as they waited for word that the plane was ready for she knew exactly where Cass went and why.

Within moments he appeared, carrying what Scott would come to regard as some of his most highly treasured possessions. Oh not in the sense of monetary value, since money was no object to the young Lieutenant; no, these objects were beyond price because they were given freely and with love.

"These are for you, Chey'nah," Cass said simply, handing him, first of all, a soft deerskin bag, to be followed by a slim, rigid deerskin case.

The young man's puzzled bewilderment was evident. "Wh…what is this, Cass?" he choked out a response, clearly moved by the generous gesture.

Cass smiled warmly. "This is your Medicine Bundle, Chey'nah," he explained, having handed Scott the deerskin bag. "In it are the things that saw you through your Vision Quest. It is to remind you of who you are, Chey'nah…..and the peace that you seek. It is personal to you. And…perhaps…it will remind you of me from time to time," he added quietly.

"I…I….thank you, Cass……," Scott managed to say as Cass handed him the slim case. "And this! What is…!" he asked, still obviously moved that he should receive a gift. He opened the case and beheld the beautiful black-tipped eagle feather, clearly awed and appreciative of the beauty of the object. His eyes searched his friend's for an explanation. "I…I don't understand, Cass. This is beautiful……"

Cass went on to explain the significance of the eagle feather and who it belonged to. "And now it belongs to you, Chey'nah," he smiled with warm affection.

Scott shook his head, stunned and overwhelmed by the generous gift. "I…I don't know what to say….but I…I can't take this, Cass…it's far too much. It belongs in your family….with your tribe."

"Are you going to give me a hard time over this, Chey'nah?" Cass grinned in a mocking scold, causing the young man to wince an emotional smile. "It is my right to give it….and it belongs to a truly noble and honorable warrior brave. Besides….I think you are forgetting….you do belong to my family now. Are you not wolf! Does not my blood course through your veins, Chey'nah? Are we not blood brothers! It is my gift to you…you must take it…or I will be offended!" he went on, destroying every last shred of Scott's argument and making it impossible for him to refuse.

Tears of emotion welled up and glistened in the young man's eyes and he fought hard to keep himself in check. Scott nodded with gratitude and appreciation, recognising the great honor he was being done, not trusting himself to speak. He placed the treasured items carefully in his kit bag. And suddenly, an idea came to him, an idea of such powerful significance and yet so simple in its execution that he was determined to carry it through.

Reaching into his pocket Scott pulled out a small black box. "You said we were blood brothers. Well, I have your blood….but you don't have mine," Scott reflected, to which Cass nodded slowly with a bemused grin, wondering where this was going. "You wanna be a true blood brother!" he asked with serious determination.

Cass's eyes lit with a mischievous glint. "I would be honoured, Chey'nah. Just what have you got in mind," he replied without hesitation.

Someone else was wondering the same thing and before either of them knew it Scott had opened the small box, took his Purple Heart medal and held the heart shaped point against the palm of his right hand.

Captain Sarah Conley almost lost her eyesight. "Eh…just what do you think you're doing, Lieutenant Tracy!" she cried, trying not to believe what he was about to do.

The two men eyed each other, totally oblivious to her protests, with Cass knowing exactly what he was about to do for, after all, some things are just more important than rules. In the next instant Scott drew a deep breath, dug the medal into the palm of his hand and drew it downwards, his taut face flinching as he did so. Blood flowed from the self-inflicted wound. He then handed his medal to Cass, who with his eyes firmly fixed on his young charge, proceeded to do the same, flinching as the medal dug into the flesh of his palm, opening up a wound. The two men then clasped their hands together firmly in a bond of mutual respect. Now, they were truly blood brothers.

Things may have progressed in the medical field but not as far as wiping out every disease, which was why precautionary measures of protection were still very much in force, especially where blood contact was concerned. Scott and Cass, though, were so sure of each other and such was the trust between them that this bonding process transcended even the wisest and most sensible of rules.

This was definitely a male, macho thing, Sarah concluded to herself. "Oh lor….tell me you didn't just do that!" she exclaimed, shaking her head in mock exasperation when she could finally manage to speak. She hurried to get two dressing kits, quickly pressing a pad of gauze into Cass's hand and giving him a kit to finish dressing his hand while she took care of Scott's self-inflicted wound. "What am I going to do with you two!" she chided with exasperation, in the way a mom would scold her naughty children. "……and for goodness sake…don't tell anyone how you got this…..either of you….is that clear?" she added with a warning as she looked from one to the other.

The two men smiled at each other in conspiratorial fashion and at her fussing, chorusing together, 'Yes, Ma'am." And how could she not break down and smile.

Sarah wiped his medal clean, put it back in its box and handed it to the young Lieutenant. He stared at it for a few moments then, without hesitation, went to hand it over to Cass who looked at him in puzzling bemusement.

"I want you to have it, Cass," Scott stated with serious determination.

"I…I can't take this, Chey'nah," Cass responded, overwhelmed by the gesture. "This is your Purple Heart. It was given for your wounds…..you have earned it, Chey'nah….and besides….you will be expected to wear it….at the Ceremony," he added, explaining why he couldn't possibly take it and referring to when the young man would be awarded his Medal of Honor.

Scott winced a little, then drew a deep breath. "You gonna give me a hard time over this, Cass!" he queried with a weak smile and a raise of his brow. "Seems to me like you're wounded now too…..and you did that for me. It is MY right to give it, Cass. Besides….you don't want to offend me now….do you! So you have to take it," Scott added, having nodded down to Cass's wound of brotherhood and cheekily reminding him of his own words. "And anyway…..I'll have the ribbon bar to wear."

This referred to the small bar of ribbon that matched the medal as well as for campaigns served in and was worn on the dress uniform permanently. Lt Scott Tracy would also be one of the very few elite band of men who would have on his uniform the pale blue ribbon bar, embroidered with stars, that signified he had been awarded the illustrious Medal of Honor, the medal itself only being worn on special ceremonial occasions.

With a lump of emotion rising in his throat it was now Cass's turn to be totally overwhelmed and stunned by this magnanimous gesture. "Then it would be my very great honor to take it, Chey'nah…..and it will forever remind me of my blood brother," he responded, with all the noble pride of his Sioux upbringing as he took the box from Scott's outstretched hand.

And did Scott Tracy care if he got into trouble for giving away his medal and not having it to wear at the Ceremony? Now what do you think!

Sarah found herself brushing away the tear that had escaped her eye at all she had witnessed. Then, taking a deep breath, it was back to business, insisting that her young patient, for that's what he would still be until he walked out that door, had his right arm secured into an immobiliser to make him more comfortable for his journey home.

A knock on the open door by a rather nervous young 2nd Lieutenant was a sharp reminder that his plane was ready; it was time to go. Scott automatically went to pick up his kit bag, instinctive of his independence and military training, only to be stopped short by a warning cough and a 'look' from Captain Conley that said, 'Don't even dare think about it, Lt Tracy'.

Immediately the 2nd Lieutenant rushed forward to pick up his bag. "Oh no, Sir….I've been instructed to be your aide….and it's my privilege and, indeed, an honor, Sir, to carry it for you," the young man stated proudly.

Scott winced uncomfortably at the obvious adulation in the young man's tone but he guessed it was something he was going to have to get used to and he graciously allowed the young man to pick up his bag.

The time had come and it was harder than he thought it would be as he said his final goodbyes to Captain Sarah Conley. Turning to Cass he could no longer trust himself to speak but if Scott thought he was going to get rid of him that easily!

"Do you think I would let you walk to that plane alone, Chey'nah! Did you really think you would get rid of me that easily, white man!" Cass quipped, his face breaking into a huge grin, causing Scott to relax into a smile of his own.

"I'd like that, Cass….thanks," Scott said quietly, grateful to his nurse/companion for having broken the unbearable tension of the moment.

Captain Sarah Conley watched, with a mixture of emotions, as the two men walked away down the corridor; at the gallant and handsome young Lieutenant as he sought to regain his life and satisfied at a job well done, having nursed him back to physical health at least. Then it was business as usual; her attention having been called back to the routine of the ward by the needs of another patient.

The ward had been a buzz of excitement all that morning and, indeed, not only the ward but the hospital and the whole of the Base; Lieutenant Scott Tracy was, at last, going home. As they walked down the corridor and past each bay, both patients and staff alike stopped what they were doing and, coming smartly to attention, gave him a proud salute. It was all Scott could do to keep it together, struggling to keep his composure and feeling his eyes well up at the gesture and honor been given him. Taking a deep breath the young Lieutenant held himself proudly erect and, although he was not required to do so since he was the Medal of Honor recipient, he graciously returned their salutes, having to use his left hand. Cass, too, was touched by the show of respect heaped on the young man and put a supportive hand on his left shoulder.

As they walked through the hospital to the outer entrance, everywhere was the same; the same outpouring of respect and honoring him with smart salutes. Feeling completely overwhelmed he was more than glad of Cass's company at the beginning of his journey home.

If he thought that was the end of it and he could quietly slip away once they had boarded the jeep that would take them out to the runway, he was sadly mistaken for it seemed like every last man and woman stationed at Da Nang Air Base had turned out to see him off. He could barely take it in; that so many people had turned out, just for him, just to see him off, with the young 2nd Lieutenant assuring him of precisely that. It was now, more than ever, he needed to steel himself and draw on every last ounce of resolve to hold himself together.

Exiting the jeep the order was given and the massed assembly came smartly to attention, honoring the young man with their salute. Scott crossed the short distance to the bottom of the airplane steps where Colonel Lauren Adams also honored him with her salute and offered her apologies, once again. He graciously accepted, then turned to face Cass for one last time. Now it really was time to say goodbye.

Swallowing hard the huge lump that now seemed lodged in his throat and acutely aware that he was not alone, praying he would not disgrace himself, he bravely managed a smile. "Well, Cass….I guess this really is it. I…I….," he started to say.

But Cass had no intention of letting him struggle, not now and certainly not in front of everyone, even though he was feeling pretty choked himself. "It is the same for me too, Chey'nah. But there is no need….

blood brothers….remember! How could I forget….it hurts like hell," he winced with a laugh as he looked down at his dressed palm.

Scott broke into a laugh, glad at the release of tension. "Yeah…mine too. Blood brothers, Cass," he acknowledged, both men then silently gripping each other in a final embrace. "And if there's anything you need…..you know how to get in touch."

Cass nodded but couldn't help one last jibe, although Scott had no doubt he was perfectly serious. "And if all that fancy technology fails….then I can always send you my animal spirit. Look out for the wolf, Chey'nah," he called out as Scott prepared to board his plane.

Having followed his young Aide to the top of the boarding stairs, Scott now turned and, looking out over the sea of faces, swallowed back hard his emotion as, to a man and on a given order, the whole company, once more honored him with a smart salute. Holding himself erect as befits an officer of the United States Air Force and with his facial muscles flinching under the strain of trying to hold it all together Lieutenant Scott Tracy proudly returned the salute; a gesture they knew was not necessary on his part but which would forever be remembered with gratitude. And then he was gone, to begin the next stage of his journey home.

Scott took his seat, next the window; his young Aide having stowed his kit bag in the overhead locker and taking leave of him, again, with a proud salute and telling Scott what an honor it was for him, to which Scott wincingly acknowledged a thank-you. Glad to be free now from all the attention he gratefully sank back, amazed at how tired and drained he felt already by the emotional departure. Unbuttoning his jacket, loosening his tie and undoing the top button of his shirt to escape their cloying effect Scott stared blankly out of the window, taking his last look at Da Nang and feeling strangely alone, lost in his thoughts, thoughts of where he'd been and thoughts of where he was going.

Settled in his seat and having the time now he picked up the Medicine Bundle he had asked the young Aide to retrieve from his kit bag before he left. He smiled weakly as he fingered each object and though he didn't remember them being used on him since he was out of it with the fever they brought back vivid memories of his Vision, some very vivid memories indeed that, even now, made his body tingle. He reached his hand into the very bottom of the bag, taking out the last object he felt and smiled curiously.

"Well I guess…you little fella…must be the Thunderbird, huh," Scott mused to himself, fingering the small carving of a bird with outstretched wings and its head to one side. It sure was a puzzle; causing him to wonder what significance it could possibly have for his future.

"What's that you have there, Lieutenant?" a fellow officer asked curiously.

"Oh…just a gift from a good friend," Scott reflected quietly. "Just a gift from a friend." Having put everything back in the bag he then asked the attendant to put it back in his kit bag.

Once airborne the flight attendant returned, rousing him from his reverie. "Lieutenant Tracy….can I get you anything?"

"Eh…just an OJ, thanks," Scott requested politely and returned to gazing out the window, each minute bringing him ever closer home.

Normally they would have been heading Stateside but on this occasion the Air Force flight was diverting to Auckland International Airport, New Zealand with one very important passenger. Since Scott's home was in the South Pacific it was deemed rather pointless to take him all the way to the States only for him to have to fly back to New Zealand to get home. It wasn't something they would do, though, for just any serviceman but then, of course, it wasn't every day they were privileged to fly home a Medal of Honor recipient, this being one of the perks accorded him.

As he contemplated his homecoming he hoped his father had heeded his request not to have the whole family there at the airport to meet him. It was the last thing he needed for he knew he would not be up to an emotional family reunion in such a public place, even if it were in the VIP suite but then he knew how persuasive his younger brothers could be and how eager they would be to see him. Still, he hoped they would be content enough to wait until he was home and even then he hoped they didn't expect too much of him.

Just what would they expect of him? That he would be so happy and eager to be home, to see them; that he would be full of chat and shower them with hugs. He should be, shouldn't he! Why then did he feel so cold at the prospect, feel numb with no sense of excitement whatsoever. He felt like he was coming home a stranger, being with yet separated from his family by some impenetrable barrier that would never, ever go away, for how could he undo what he had done, un-see what he had seen, knowing he couldn't lift a finger to help; rather he was just going to have to find a way to live with it all.

Another horrifying thought struck him. What if they'd organised some big 'welcome home' party! He knew how much they all wanted him home, how anxious they had been and he guessed they had every right to be; after all, he had been shot down, missing in action. They must have been out of their minds with worry and then to hear he had been shot. He hoped he had made it clear to his father that he didn't want any fuss, wanting his homecoming to be a low-key affair but then he knew how persuasive his Grandma could be when she put her mind to it and she would be only too eager to make a fuss of her eldest grandson. He just knew, though, he wasn't up to any kind of party or emotional speeches, no matter how well intentioned and it was the last thing he would want to do, to cause offence to his Grandma or his family. No, all he wanted to do was go to his room and crash for a bit.

His room. Would it still be the same as he remembered it? When was the last time he was at home, in his room? He had been in hospital almost two months, following his three-month tour of duty and before that they had spent weeks in preparation at Cannon for their tour, having had a short leave beforehand so, all in all, it had been almost six months since he was last home. Six months! It seemed like a lifetime ago.

And his family! Just what did they know? He knew his father knew most of it but he had begged him not to tell his brothers and he had to trust his father to keep his promise. So many thoughts were spinning around now that his head ached.

Feeling drained and exhausted Scott put his head back and closed his eyes, just for a minute but with the steady, hypnotic hum of the engines he was soon lulled into sleep.

"Can you see it, Jez? Have you got a fix on it yet? I need to know what gawd damn direction she's coming at us from," Scott heard himself shout as his keen eyes scanned the sky through the panoramic canopy.

In reality he was mumbling, tossing and turning in his seat as his heart rate accelerated. Suddenly and without warning there was a violent shuddering and the aircraft dropped with a stomach-churning lurch, bringing groans from the rest of the passengers. Beads of sweat broke out on Scott's forehead, his breathing rapid and shallow. "We're hit…we're hit, Jez. Eject…eject…EJECT," he called out in alarm until he was brought sharply back to the present by someone calling his name and gentle shaking him.

Scott snapped his eyes open to find himself looking into the face of a concerned flight attendant and he quickly looked around, taking a few moments to realise he had not been in the cockpit of his F-16XD after all.

"Are you alright, Lieutenant Tracy? We just hit some bad turbulence…that's all….but everything's fine now," she explained with a kindly smile.

"Yeah…yeah….I'm alright. A bad dream I guess," Scott wincingly explained, acutely aware he was the object of attention and being whispered about.

"Can I get you anything?" she asked with kindly concern, passing him a napkin with which he wiped the beads of sweat from his forehead.

"Just a glass of water….please," he requested, nodding a thank-you and taking slow, steady breaths to compose himself. He turned to stare out the window again at the blue ocean below to avoid the unwelcome attention he had attracted. This was something else he guessed he was going to have to get used to, the powerful intensity of these damn flashbacks.

Shortly after the aircraft began its descent into the now familiar view of Auckland International, his apprehension increasing at the imminence of his reunion. Looking, once more, immaculate, after getting help to straighten his tie and button up his jacket, he was ready to disembark. Scott was again accorded the honor of a full military salute from all those on board, including the Captain and co-pilot who had come through from the cockpit, telling him it had been their privilege and wishing him well. He had to admit he was finding all this pretty hard to take and fought hard to keep a measure of cool decorum. Since the flight was stopping over for a few hours before continuing its journey to the States there was no shortage of officers willing to take his kit bag for him and escort him into the airport terminal to await the next and final stage of his journey home.

Standing now in the busy, bustling terminal, near the information desk, the agreed meeting place, Scott observed the thronging mass of people going about their daily business. It was a place of constant motion, people in transit, going from one place to another on either business or pleasure or both but though he was surrounded Scott felt strangely alone.

Then, without warning, everything started to crowd in on him; the atmosphere was cloying, the noise of people's incessant chatter deafening, the incoherent chatter reminding him of 'Charlie' advancing on him as he ran for his life out into the clearing. He felt panicked and claustrophobic. He pulled at his shirt collar as his breathing increased rapidly, looking around,desperate to see a familiar face.

Where the hell was Virgil? He was supposed to meet him here; he should have been here by now, he thought in annoyance, though it was more his sense of panic as his eyes searched the sea of anonymous faces. He didn't want to be here any longer, he had to get out of here.

"Hey…there he is," a disembodied voice called out from the crowd. Scott spun round. "That's the guy….that's him...come on," the voice called out excitedly. And before Scott knew it he was surrounded, the flashing lights of cameras going off, mics and all manner of recording devices being shoved in his face.

"Lieutenant Tracy…give us a statement…….what was it like!"

"Yeah….what was it like….in that jungle, Lieutenant! It must've have been hell…."

"Did you really carry your wounded buddy for two nights, Lieutenant!" "What did you live on….is it true you had to eat bugs to stay alive, Lieutenant!"

"How does it feel to be awarded the Medal of Honor?" "Did you see any sign of the enemy, Lieutenant Tracy! Did you see 'Charlie'!" "Aw come on…please, Lieutenant…just one statement…." the myriad of voices rang in his ears, all asking questions and clamouring for his attention. The paparazzi had descended on him in a feeding frenzy. Just how they knew he was coming in was anybody's guess since it was thought his travel arrangements had been kept strictly secret but then, the paparazzi always seem to have a way of finding out these things.

Scott put his left arm up to his face in an effort to protect and shield himself from the glare and flashing of the camera lights but no matter what way he turned they were there. "Leave me alone. I've nothing to say," he told them adamantly. But, as is the way with the paparazzi, when they are intent on getting hold of a story they will let nothing stand in their way, hounding their subject mercilessly in the process.

"Come on, Lieutenant…be a sport,"

"How does your father feel about you being awarded the Medal of Honor, Lieutenant?" "Your family must have been worried when you were shot down!" "How did that feel, Lieutenant…having to eject over hostile territory!" "What was it like…getting shot!" "Were you at any time afraid of being captured, Lieutenant Tracy!" "Is it true you had to cut off your buddies leg…out there in the jungle…with only your survival knife, to save his life, Lieutenant!"

Now some of the questions were just getting truly ridiculous but, as usual, that is the way of the tabloid press; to spice up the facts in order to sell the story and make it more exciting. Never let it be said that facts would get in the way of a good story.

The questions were coming at him from every angle, the flashing lights blinding him as he desperately tried to shield himself, frantically seeking for a way of escape.

"Come on, Lieutenant…just one statement."

"Tell us." "Yeah…tell us." "Tell us……Tell us…..Tell us……."

Voices merged into a thunderous roar in his head. "Leave me alone. JUST LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!"

Author's Note: To refresh yourself on the contents of the medicine bundle and the significance of the black-tipped eagle's feather refer to Chapter 82. Regarding the Native American legend of the Thunderbird! I swear, it's completely true and it couldn't be more apt. As for the 'blood brother' ritual! For goodness sake, please, please, do not try this at home.


	88. Chapter 88

Thunderbirds and the Tracy Family are the creation of Gerry and Sylvia Anderson

Chapter 88

"I believe Lt Tracy told you he had nothing to say," a firm and commanding voice rang out.

Scott spun round and breathed a huge sigh of relief.

"Need a little help here, buddy," the familiar voice asked, placing a protective arm around his eldest brother in an effort to shield him from the intense media glare.

"Just get me outta here, Virg," Scott begged in a low voice, the urgency in his tone more than evident.

The press immediately recognised the second son of Jefferson Grant Tracy, billionaire and ex-astronaut. "Mr Tracy…Virgil….how did you feel knowing your brother had been shot down?" "Did you think you were ever going to see your brother alive again?" Well, if you can't get a statement from one brother, try another!

Gee, these guys were like sharks, intent on getting some kind of a story. Having to deal with the press was something the Tracy boys were getting well used to but even Virgil's normally placid patience was being tested to the absolute limit now by the intrusive and insensitive questioning. "No comment. Now can't you see Lt Tracy has had a long journey….he's not up to answering questions at this point in time," he stated, trying hard to keep a lid on his growing anger.

"We're just trying to make a livin here, Mr Tracy," one journalist explained, hoping it might draw out a more agreeable response and they would be willing to answer some questions.

But Virgil was having none of it. Concerned now for his brother's health by how pale and tired he was looking he knew he had to get him out of here, fast. "A statement will be issued in due course….now, if you'll excuse us," he stated curtly, drawing the attention of the nearby security staff who were already on their way.

Picking up the kit bag, Virgil did his best to shield his brother as they were ushered away from under the intense media glare of flashing lights and persistent questioning, by the security staff that now surrounded them.

"We're very sorry, Lt Tracy…Mr Tracy….that you were caught out like that….but we've been stretched to the limit today. The All Blacks have just brought back the World Cup Trophy….and as you can see, the airport is full of enthusiastic supporters and media…more than we thought there would be," one guard offered apologetically by way of explanation; the All Blacks being the pride of New Zealand and continuing to dominate the world of rugby.

The brothers nodded their acceptance and, after all, what could Virgil say; it was the reason he was late getting to his elder brother. Once away from the bustling crowds and in the privacy of the VIP suite Virgil gave his brother a proper welcome.

"Yeah, sorry I was late gettin to you, Scott…..that was the reason….I just couldn't get through any quicker. I didn't realise so many would turn out," Virgil was quick to apologise. He lost no time in throwing his arms round his brother and holding him, though he was aware not to hold him too tightly. "Gee…it's so good to have you home again, Scott. I…I can't tell you how much we've missed you," he added with heartfelt emotion. He could feel, though, his brother flinch against the embrace but put it down to maybe he hugged him too tightly or he was just tired after his long journey and he guessed Scott had had an emotional departure, knowing how close he and Cass had become.

"Yeah…yeah…me too, Virg," Scott replied quietly, trying to muster some enthusiasm, without much success.

"All right, buddy….let's get you home," Virgil responded with a grateful smile, thankful at last to have his eldest brother back. With his arm protectively round his brother they headed for the private hangar where the Tracy family two-seater jet was fuelled and ready to go. Next stop, a small tropical island haven in the jewelled ocean of the South Pacific.

Away from the public gaze and not feeling he had to look his immaculate best with not being on show, Scott had lost no time in unbuttoning his jacket, removing his tie and opening his shirt, freeing himself from their suffocating effect as Virgil stowed his kit bag in the storage compartment before take-off.

Well on the way now of this, the last stage of his homeward journey, Virgil couldn't help but notice how quiet his brother was. It was more than he was just tired, Virgil thought, glancing across from the pilot's seat to observe his eldest brother, not asleep but staring blankly as his head rested against the glass canopy of the cockpit, lost in some faraway place, in some private hell.

Since he wasn't asleep, Virgil gladly offered to relinquish the controls, hoping the chance to fly the family jet again would take his brother's mind from whatever dark place he was in, give him a sense of familiarity and belonging.

But Scott shook his head. "You're doin just fine, Virg," was the only disinterested reply given.

Now Virgil did have cause to worry for since when did his eldest brother ever refuse the opportunity to fly the family jet, any of them; he loved to fly, so this disinterest was heartbreaking to say the least. He couldn't bear to see his brother in obvious pain, only guessing at the hell he had come through. "Scott…if …if there's anything you want to talk about….anything at all….you know I'm here for ya, buddy," Virgil urged, though he knew this was hardly the time or place with having to concentrate on flying and the instrument panel and to be honest he didn't really expect his brother to open up there and then. He just desperately needed him to know he was not alone.

Scott winced and nodded. "Yeah…I know, Virg….but I don't wanna talk about anything," he responded adamantly and Virgil knew that tone; it meant that avenue of conversation was closed.

"Not forever, Scott…..not forever. I won't leave you in that private hell," Virgil thought determinedly as he glanced sideways at his brother who had returned to gazing out at the azure blue ocean far below. He was astute enough to know his eldest brother was going to need time to readjust to being home and with his family.

Virgil sensed his apprehension and agitation the closer they got to home.

"Virg….you guys haven't organised a welcome home party…or anything like that! I…I just couldn't face it ….I don't want any fuss," Scott had to ask, needing to know what to expect.

"No…no, Scott….don't worry. Dad made sure everybody understood….," Virgil assured him. "….though Grandma did want to make a fuss of you. So…she settled for organising a special tea instead….you know….made you some of your favorite things," he winced sympathetically as though in apology. "You know Grandma when she sets her heart on something…..it's just she's so happy to have you back home, Scott….we all are."

He sighed wearily, knowing he would have to do his duty for his beloved Grandma's sake with not much chance of crashing out in his room after all.

It was late afternoon now when Virgil's words made him catch his breath and almost break out in a cold sweat. "Well, Scott….there she is. Home," Virgil smiled with warm affection.

Home. All the emotion that that one word evoked threatened to engulf him. Scott fought hard the rising well of emotion within him, swallowing hard against the lump that seemed to lodge in his throat as he caught his first sight of the familiar lush green island with its distinctive peak set in the azure blue waters of the South Pacific Ocean; his facial muscles flinching against the strain of keeping his emotion in check. He should have been coming home the usual happy, carefree young man, on leave following his tour of duty, looking forward to seeing everyone; instead he felt distant and withdrawn. And how should he be around his family, how should he react? He was already acutely aware of the strained atmosphere between him and Virgil, though it wasn't on Virgil's part; he had done his best to act naturally around him, trying to engage him in conversation. He didn't want it to be this way but he couldn't help that cold feeling of being alone. How could he tell his brother, any of them, how he felt without telling them why but he didn't want them to look at him any differently, nor did he want their pity. Maybe he was just tired; his head was swimming again and all those flashing lights and questions hadn't helped either. Perhaps that is all that was needed, time to adjust to being home; he hoped so for he didn't want to think he would feel like this forever.

"Tracy One to Tracy Island…..Tracy One to Tracy Island…..come in. We're on final approach….I repeat….we are on final approach," Virgil transmitted with all the confident air of a skilled pilot, following the standard procedure.

"Tracy Island to Tracy One….you are clear for final approach…..," the familiar nasal, base tones of Jefferson Tracy sounded over the headpiece.

"Have you got him! Have you got him with you, Virg!" the young man's excitable voice cut in, unable to wait any longer as he stood beside his father's desk.

Have you got him! Why did that sound so familiar? That was Alan's voice, a young man's voice and suddenly he was back there again; back among the gunfire, the driving rain, 'Charlie' closing in on him, the 'whomp, whomp' of the Huey's rotors. All hell was breaking loose, the crew, someone was shouting as he was dragged into the Huey. "Have you got him! Have you got the 'package'?" "We got 'em….we got 'em. We've got the 'package'." Now he remembered, just before he passed out from his wound. Alan! Alan! What are you doing here? The young gunner, Bud! He was so like Alan, Scott remembered thinking to himself.

"Yeah….I got him. He's right here beside me, Al," Virgil grinned at their youngest brother's barely containable excitement but on looking to his brother Virgil became worried for Scott had broken out in a cold sweat and his breathing was laboured. "Scott! What's wrong! Are you ok, buddy?" he asked, full of concern for his brother's condition.

Scott shook himself free from yet another powerful flashback. "Yeah…yeah….I'm all right, Virg. I was just remembering something…that's all," he assured his brother quietly.

Virgil nodded understandingly, though felt a little unsure of just how 'all right' his brother was. "Tracy One to Tracy Island…..iniating landing sequence and beginning our descent. ETA…5 minutes," he responded, having returned to pilot mode to get them landed safely.

And finally they were down, taxiing towards the concealed hangar set in the cliff face. The little plane rolled in, becoming lost in the vast, cavernous space that was still undergoing construction, much too vast a space for one little two-seater plane or even the other family-sized jet. So why the need for such a huge hangar!

"Yeah…it's pretty amazing, isn't it? Dad is still intent on getting his little 'project' off the ground. Figures in a couple years……!" Virgil smiled with the appreciation of an engineer at what had already been achieved as he caught his brother gazing around at what had been done in his absence.

Could this be what his future involved, the future Cass had seen for him, Scott wondered in reflective thought.

"Come on….everyone's waiting for you up in the lounge," Virgil encouraged quietly, disturbing his brother from his reverie, though he couldn't help his own excitement at the prospect of having his older brother home again. Slinging Scott's kit bag over his shoulder and with an encouraging hand on his brother's shoulder, Virgil guided him towards the internal lift that accessed the villa.

Why did he feel so numb? Why was he finding it so daunting, as though he were been taken to meet strangers? They were his family for goodness sake. Perhaps it was because he knew how excited and happy they would be and expect him to be the same, expecting him to be the same brother he had always been; still, there was no avoiding it so he might as well get it over with.

That morning and, indeed the day before, the Tracy household was a buzz of nervous excitement, a hive of fevered activity, making sure everything was just right for his homecoming. His room was made ready, aired and with fresh bed linen, Grandma and Kyrano cooking up a storm in the kitchen, making all his favorite things for the special tea, for Grandma had no intention of letting her eldest grandson's homecoming go by unnoticed. As promised, when it was known he was coming home, his brothers had been summoned from their various careers, having been granted compassionate leave; Tin-Tin, too, having come home from University where she was studying advanced technical theory and engineering, being considered, very much, a part of the family.

Jeff had carefully warned everyone to take it easy with him, not to expect too much of him, to give him time to get used to being back home. His brothers nodded their agreement but couldn't see the need for such advice; after all, this was their brother. Sure, Scott had been through a rough time, having to carry his wounded comrade for two days through a hostile, hot and humid jungle and getting shot into the bargain. Then, of course, there was that unpleasant 'incident' in the hospital but their brother was coming home a hero, he had been given the Medal of Honor for his brave and gallant actions, why wouldn't he be happy to be back home, among his family! Only Jeff could begin to know the real reason because only Jeff knew the whole story of the hell his eldest son must be in but then, he couldn't tell them, could he!

As soon as he entered the lounge all such carefully given advice went right out the window and Scott soon found himself surrounded and swamped by happy, excited brothers, all eager to embrace him and tell him how good it was to have him back. Scott allowed them to hug him but felt himself wince and stiffen against the warmth of the welcomes or maybe it was because some of the embraces were a little too over enthusiastic, especially from his youngest brothers, Alan and Gordon, causing him some considerable pain from his still healing body.

"Aghhh….take it easy, guys," Scott groaned against the well-meaning shows of affection.

"Sorry Scott…guess we just got carried away," Alan apologised sincerely. "But gee…it is good to have ya back home."

"Yeah…sorry Scott," John and Gordon added.

"Yeah it's….good to be back home," Scott responded quietly, though it was more for their sakes for he knew that's what they would want to hear.

His less than enthusiastic response had not gone unnoticed, however, as John gave Virgil a cursory glance.

Tin-Tin's greeting was a little more sedate, giving her surrogate 'brother' a light peck on the cheek and telling him it was good to have him home. Even Brains, the young scientist, who normally just liked to keep himself in the background was eager to welcome his friend home, though he declined from actual physical contact. Tin-Tin's father, Kyrano, also offered his greeting.

"It is good to have you home again, Mr Scott. I trust the tranquillity and serenity of your island home will bring you much peace," he offered with his customary bow, giving his gentle words of wisdom, almost as if he knew what Scott needed.

Scott winced and swallowed hard at the words. More than anything he wanted peace for his troubled soul and he couldn't help but think it sounded like something someone else might have said but he didn't get long to reflect.

Her aging eyes welling up with tears, Grandma held out her arms to her eldest grandson. "My…you always did look handsome in that uniform, Son….and your Grandpa….he would have been so proud of you…….," she began in grandmotherly fashion and then putting her arms around him, well, as far as she could, given her small frame.

Scott wincingly smiled in his Grandma's embrace, the words, 'proud of you' echoing in his head, stabbing at him like a hot knife. He barely heard her as she prattled on.

"……and I've made all your favorite things. Why…I'm sure they haven't been feeding you nearly enough in that hospital…..and after that fever….why…you're gonna need some good home cookin, Son. Oh my…I was so worried about you….you gave your old grandma a right scare, Scott Carpenter Tracy," she tutted as grandmothers do, though in truth it was just her way of dealing with her emotion.

Frowning heavily at the mention of his fever, Scott shot a glance to his father, unsure of just what she knew of it and not wanting to think she knew of his torture ordeal, although it didn't sound like she did. Jeff shook his head at his son's unspoken question, reassuring him she knew nothing of the origin of his fever.

"Now mother…Scott doesn't want to hear all that….he's just got home," Jeff gently chided; so much for his careful advice about not making a fuss.

"Why…Jefferson Tracy….I can be worried about my Grandson if I want. I'm his Grandma," she retorted crossly, to which Jeff silently gritted his teeth and rolled his eyes.

He should have known better than to try and come between her and her grandsons but his main concern had been to protect his eldest son and try to make this homecoming as easy as possible for him. He had seen it in his son's eyes the minute he entered the lounge, the uncertainty, the apprehension, just wishing he could go straight to his room and be anywhere else other than the center of attention.

Scott sighed wearily. He knew it was just his Grandma's way and now he felt it his duty to smooth things over, even though it was the last thing he needed. "You don't need to worry about me, Grandma. I'm all right. The fever….it was nothing…..and I got plenty to eat in the hospital….honest," he reassured her. "And thank you for making all my favorite things…..I…I can't wait," he added graciously, knowing now there was no way to avoid it.

"Oh you are a good boy….and my…such a brave boy. It is good to have you home again, Son….right back where you belong," she cried with a tearful smile and kissing his cheek when he had bent down to her level.

And then there was his father. Jefferson Tracy had waited patiently to greet his eldest son, to once more hold his boy in his arms, knowing all he had been through. Father and son looked at each other meaningfully before Jeff made a move and then, with one simple, though heartfelt, word of, 'Son', at last, he was in his father's strong, yet careful, embrace.

Scott heard him gasp, gasp out the emotion of finally being able to hold his son, the son he had been deprived off; all the worry, anxiety and anguish of those early days when they first got the news and since coming flooding to the surface. They remained like that for what seemed like ages for it was as if Jefferson Tracy was unwilling to let go of his eldest son, knowing how close he came to losing him, words seeming unnecessary.

Jefferson Tracy may not be big on putting his feelings into words with emotional speeches and he knew Scott would not want that right now anyway but that didn't mean he didn't love his sons with all of his heart as was evident by the way he fought 'tooth and nail' on his son's behalf with General Steve Ryder.

"Well are you two just going to stand around like that all day," Grandma's shrill and faltering voice cut in, breaking the moment of the emotional reunion. "Why….I've gotta get some good home cookin into that boy."

"Yeah….I guess I'd better go and freshen up," Scott suggested quietly, breaking away from his father's hold.

"Hey…we'll come too…and help you unpack, Scott," Alan offered enthusiastically.

"No…it's all right guys…thanks…but…..," Scott had started to say, wanting really to be by himself for a while but with two excitable and eager youngest brothers he didn't stand a chance.

Inevitably Gordon and Alan started to argue over who would carry their 'hero' brother's kit bag with Gordon winning the day on this occasion and before Scott could insist they were heading off to their brother's room. Scott had no option but to wearily follow them, with John going along to keep his boisterous younger brothers in check.

Virgil was about to join the small party when his father called him over and together they watched as Scott left the lounge. "So how did it go, Virgil? How was he when you found him?" Jeff asked concerned.

Virgil shook his head. "It didn't go well at all, Dad. There were fans and media all over the airport for the Trophy….I couldn't get through quickly enough. By the time I got to him….he was surrounding by more media….damn journalists bombarding him with all sorts of questions….cameras flashing in his face….the works. They were there for him, Dad….somehow they knew he was comin in. I had to rescue him…..they were like a mob….and then they were going to start on me. I just told them a statement would be issued later. He looked about all in, Dad…..I'm guessing he must have had a pretty emotional leaving up there in Da Nang……it was the last thing he needed. He didn't say much on the plane on the way over….he didn't even wanna take over the controls," Virgil explained, giving his father a brief synopsis of the events.

"Damn journalists….how in the hell did they get wind of his arrival," Jeff thundered angrily. "We thought with the Trophy coming in and a few fans that that would have provided a good distraction…..he should have been able to slip through unnoticed. You're right….it was the last thing he needed but anyway…you did the best you could, Son…..you got him out of there. And you did the right thing….telling them a statement would be issued later," he nodded approvingly as he clapped his hand on his son's shoulder.

Entering his room he almost felt like a stranger and yet, it was strangely familiar. As he took the time, looking around in contemplative thought while stroking familiar objects with his fingers, he was barely aware of Gordon and Alan's continued competitive streak over who would unpack his bag once they went through to the bedroom. A soft concerned voice broke into his thoughts, as a comforting hand was placed on his shoulder.

"You all right, Scott?" John asked, a kindly smile gracing his slim, fair features.

Scott drew in a deep breath, rousing him from his reverie and gave his brother a weak smile. "Yeah….sure John…..everything's all right. I'm just remembering….that's all….guess it's been a while since I was in here," he replied assuredly. "Say John….help me outta this…will ya," Scott asked, in the hope of distracting his brother from giving any well-meaning advice and referring to his arm being still strapped into the immobiliser.

"Hey Scott….what've ya done to your hand?" Gordon asked, a little concerned that his brother should have another injury, as if what he had suffered already wasn't enough.

Now that John had helped him off with the arm restraint and his uniform jacket the dressing on his hand was clear to see, since before he had kept the palm of his hand concealed against him. Scott had forgotten all about that but he certainly wasn't up to any explanations right now. "Huh….oh that….it…it's nothing. I…I just cut it on something," he responded lamely and headed off to his bathroom to freshen up, before any more questions were forthcoming.

Seemingly satisfied and feeling they were helping their brother, Alan and Gordon began diligently pulling everything out of his kit bag and putting it away, much to Scott's annoyance when he re-entered the room, since he hadn't asked them to and had been intent on doing it for himself later; he wasn't an invalid and didn't want to be treated as such.

"Hey…what's this, Scott!" Alan asked with puzzled curiosity, Gordon joining in with, 'And this!' as both boys pulled out a couple of intriguing items and started examining the contents before he could stop them.

"Leave those alone….I…I don't want anything getting broken," Scott responded testily, his obvious irritation starting to show.

But such is 'youngest brother curiosity syndrome', especially where oldest brothers are concerned, they paid absolutely no heed. "Did Cass give you these?" Gordon surmised, since it didn't take a genius to work out they were of Native American origin.

"Yeah…he did. They were a gift….now leave them alone," Scott insisted, fearful that in their boisterous exuberance something would get damaged; an insistence echoed by John.

"C..o..o..l," the boys exclaimed, along with other such phrases that suggested they were highly impressed. "But what do they all mean, Scott? What's this funny little bird supposed to be, Scott? What's the feather for, Scott? Why did Cass give you these, Scott?"

His head swam with their rapid-fire questions, until….! "Enough already. What is this? An interrogation!" Scott snapped, his irritability factor having reached overload. The word came out automatically, leaving everyone silenced and creating an uneasy atmosphere, as it dredged up unpleasant images. "I…I told you to leave those things alone….and I didn't ask you to unpack either….did I? Now let's go...Grandma will be waiting for us," he continued sharply. And with that he left the room….alone.

"Sorry Scott," the boys called out in apology. "We were only….tryin to help," they added rather lamely but he was already gone.

John tapped his folded arms in exasperation and nodded. "Nice one, guys! But he's right….Grandma will be waiting….so let's go," John ordered, ushering his now squabbling siblings from the room, each trying to blame the other for the upset.

The special tea that evening started off as a rather strained affair, not least because everyone was trying so hard, too hard, to be careful about what they said. The conversation began as polite and awkward with……"So…John…..what've you been doing? Anything interesting!" Virgil asked, trying to sound casual, though genuinely interested for it had been a while since they all sat around the dinner table together so it was pretty natural they would want to catch up on each others news.

After John had told them all his latest then it was, "And you, Gordon…..what about you?" So it went on around the table in the hopes that Scott would feel like joining in and give him that comfortable and secure feeling of being home but Scott wasn't stupid. He knew the awkward atmosphere was because of him, that his silence stood out among the family chitchat and he hated it but, after all, what was he to contribute!

The conversation in his head went something like…..'So…Scott….what've you been up to? Me! Oh…I just rammed a 6" blade up into some kid's chest, had him bleed all over me and watched the fear in his eyes as he died…..and then there was the guy's neck I snapped with my bare hands. Not forgetting…of course watching an old man get his head cut off….and seeing babies being butchered….' Well, it was hardly pleasant dinner table conversation, now was it!

He knew it would be hard, hard to adjust to being back home in a normal family environment after the disciplined military routine of life on a combat-ready operational base but more so after the high-octane adrenalin rush of surviving in a hostile environment. It was a problem many battle-hardened men had to deal with when returning from the horrors of war to their families but with love and support and with time they were able to adjust, though, sad to say, there were those who were never able to.

"Sweetheart…is everything all right? You've hardly touched any of your food. Why…I just knew you were looking peaky," Grandma fussed, concerned that her eldest grandson wasn't eating.

Roused from his far-away thoughts and aware he was the sole object of attention, Scott winced a smile. "No…no…I'm fine, Grandma, honest. And everything looks…just so good….there's no one can bake like you, Grandma," he assured her and, as if to prove it and allay her fears, he forced himself to take a piece of the apple pie he had before only just been playing with on his plate.

Perhaps Alan took it as a sign that his oldest brother had decided to, at last, engage in conversation for there were things he had been just itching to know, so, in his youthful, impetuous naivety he just came right out and asked, obviously not thinking that some subjects would be better avoided right now.

"Hey Scott….what was it like out there? Did you have to eat bugs…..when your rations ran out….you know….like that Survival School stuff!" Alan asked with all the inquisitive exuberance of a young man admiring of his hero big brother and the sort of subject only boys, and youngest brothers at that, would bring up at the dinner table.

"Yeah….like remember the time you dared me to eat worms….when we were kids…back on the farm? Say….ya didn't try snake while you were at it too, huh!" Gordon joined in with a laugh, getting a bit too carried away.

For the briefest of moments everyone else at the table stopped mid-bite, as if suddenly paralysed, except for their eyes, which darted from one to the other then glanced quickly to Scott, awaiting his reaction. It was inevitable; you could almost feel it coming.

It had been a long day already; the emotional leaving, the journey and the physically and mentally draining flashbacks then the ordeal at the airport, had all taken their toll. His head was pounding, he was tired and his irritability factor was, once more, on high overload.

Pushing himself back from the table, Scott stood up. "Questions! What is all this with the questions! Haven't I had enough questions from those doctors…and those damn journalists at the airport! I certainly don't need it from you guys. Now…if you'll excuse me….I'm feelin kinda tired. I'm going to my room…and no….I don't need any help," Scott snapped tersely, finally exploding with pent up frustration. And with that he left the room.

All eyes turned accusingly to two rather sheepish young men.

"Nice one, you guys!" Virgil retorted with obvious displeasure.

"What! What'd we say! We were only talkin about bugs!" Alan argued defensively, shrugging his shoulders and holding out his open palms, as if to say, 'What've I done wrong!'.

"He's been to hell and back…..the last thing he needs is reminded……," Virgil started to reply with exasperation at his younger brothers stupidity, even though he wasn't fully aware of the extent of his eldest brother's private hell.

"That's enough boys," the deep, resonate voice of wisdom cut in. "Now it's no one's fault. We all knew this was going to be hard, hard on all of us. It's just going to take him time to adjust to being home….so we're all going to have to be patient with him….and with each other. Is that understood?" Jeff ordered, looking around the table to make sure everybody got the message, to which the response was, 'Yes Sir', for it was only his father could fully appreciate the true hell his eldest son had been to.

No sooner had he left the kitchen than there was a heavy thud, bringing the family, worriedly, rushing from the table to find Scott collapsed face down, a crumpled heap on the lounge floor.

"Scott!" Virgil called out in alarm, instantly kneeling beside his brother with Brains quickly joining him. Together they began to examine him, carrying out a basic First Aid routine, determining that he was still breathing and had a pulse while everyone looked on in concern.

"How is he, Virgil…Brains?" his father asked anxiously, his face pale and ashen with worry.

They nodded and everyone breathed a huge sigh of relief. During the further brief examination to determine if he'd re-injured his ribs, Scott started to come round, groaning at the intrusion into his left side.

"Oh dear…..he will be all right…..won't he, Jeff?" Grandma cried, clearly upset that this should happen to her grandson on his return home.

Jeff put a comforting arm around her. "Now Mother….Scott's going to be all right. He's had a long and tiring day and it's just all been too much for him….that's all," he reassured her.

Leaving the kitchen and getting only as far as the lounge, Scott's exhaustion and pounding head had finally gotten the better of him and he suddenly found the floor rushing up to meet him, then everything went black. He came round to find anxious, concerned faces looking down at him.

After a more detailed examination in the Infirmary, with Brains examining his eyes and testing his recognitive responses to rule out concussion, Scott was allowed to go back to his room, where he could finally get some rest.

That first night in his own bed, in his own room had felt strange, as it does when one has been away for some time and Scott tossed and turned restlessly, his nightmares continuing to plague him. It was at this point that Virgil had first picked up the story, when he and John had entered his room in the middle of the night to find him drenched in sweat, reliving his horror. It upset Scott greatly to think he could have seriously hurt John but although he was grateful for both John and Virgil's understanding, Scott refused, at that point, to divulge the details of his nightmares, assuring them he would cope and that given time hopefully they would go away.

Indeed, he had learnt to bury his memories so deep that the powerful flashbacks became less and less, until they disappeared altogether and he was able to get his life back on track, though from time to time he was still troubled by nightmares, his 'circle of fire' re-emerging from the earth as Cass told him it would. That is, until a certain impetuous young brother had asked a certain question to satisfy his own curiosity and brought the whole experience erupting to the surface, reminding him of things best left buried.

Early that first morning, around sunrise and unable to sleep any longer, Scott rose from his bed and made his way to the lounge, taking the time to look around him and reacquaint himself with his home while everyone else slept. He stood for what seemed like a long time in front of that drinks cabinet, contemplating whether he would or he wouldn't. Eventually, though, he gave in and reached for the bottle of Scotch he knew would be there. He poured himself a neat, 'two-finger shot' of the fiery, golden amber liquid, a'two-finger shot' referring to the depth of a measure of the drink in the glass, usually the fore and middle fingers. Closing his eyes to savor what he hadn't tasted in a while and taking a deep breath, he slaked it back in one swallow, feeling its warmth engulf him. Pouring himself another he put the bottle back, closed the cabinet and went out onto the balcony to watch the tranquil sunrise, dressed only in a pair of lounge pants and lost in his thoughts as he sipped at his drink. It was never his intention to get drunk for he knew his limit and could hold his liquor and besides that he was still on pain medication so he wasn't stupid; no, all he wanted, for a while, was to numb his pain, apart from the fact it was soothing. His actions had not gone unnoticed however, the figure slipping quietly and unobtrusively back to his room.

A short while later Scott entered the dining area of the kitchen to find the family had already gathered for breakfast. They hadn't notice him come in for his brothers seemed to be intently pouring over what looked like the morning papers, even Gordon and Alan, which was unusual for them since they were always locked in some conspiratorial plot as to who would become the subject of their latest prank. Brains had his nose stuck in what looked like some scientific journal and Tin-Tin was helping Grandma. His father, too, was buried in his usual morning paper; no doubt the stocks and shares page. What was it his brothers were so avidly reading? Then he saw it and his face clouded over in a heavy frown.

"Oh there you are sweetheart. Come on….sit down and let me fix you some breakfast," Grandma urged, having noticed him as she started to serve.

"No….I…I'm not hungry. I'll get something later," Scott replied curtly and turned to leave.

"But sweetheart…..," Grandma called after him.

"I said I'm not hungry," Scott snapped back and with that he was gone.

Heads suddenly shot up and Jeff looked around the side of his paper. "Was that Scott? Why didn't he stay?" his father asked.

Virgil sighed heavily. "Probably because he caught sight of that," he surmised, the direction of his eyes indicating the front page of his father's newspaper, for there, splashed across the front page, was a picture of Scott in his uniform, with one arm in an immobiliser, obviously indicating some kind of injury and his other arm up, trying to shield his face along with the headlines: AIR FORCE'S SHY YOUNG MEDAL OF HONOR HERO REFUSES TO COMMENT, with a follow up of: Lt Scott Tracy, eldest son of billionaire and ex-astronaut Jefferson Grant Tracy finally arrived home yesterday, the gallant young hero hoping to slip in unnoticed but just what horrors did he encounter in that jungle!

Jeff closed over his paper, scanning again the front page then slammed it down on the table in disgust. "Damn it," he swore, annoyed with himself for being so careless.

"And he probably caught us reading the other papers too," Virgil sighed again in realisation.

"Well I don't see what the big deal is….I think it's neat. After all….Scott is a hero. He saved Jez's life… and got shot doing it….so why shouldn't he be proud of that," Alan stated quite categorically, his pride in his eldest brother obviously evident and never one to hide his opinion, Gordon joining in with equal agreement.

"That's enough, Alan…Gordon. The last thing your brother needs right now is to be reminded and he certainly doesn't need to see his ordeal splashed all over the gawd damn papers," Jeff snapped testily.

"But Dad……," Alan started to protest.

"But nothing Alan. We'll issue a formal statement…just like Virgil said…..and then that will be the end of the matter….subject closed. And while we're at it….I want all these papers disposed of….they are not to be left lying around……and there'll be no more papers read at the table….until this blows over. Is that understood?" Jeff ordered clearly and concisely, looking around the table and leaving them in absolutely no doubt as to how this was going to be handled.

The whole family nodded agreeably, though John and Virgil shot each other a meaningful glance, both obviously wondering the same thing.

After breakfast they lost no time in meeting up outside on the balcony, out of earshot of everyone.

"Well….what do ya suppose all that was about!" John asked, voicing his silent thoughts.

"Yeah….I was kinda wondering that myself, John," Virgil queried, wondering why their father should become so ultra defensive and clearly over-protective of their eldest brother. Was their something their father wasn't telling them! "And then there was that nightmare of his last night!"

"Yeah…tell me about it," John replied, remembering only too well his brother's sudden 'attack' and strong grip, though he in no way held him to blame.

"Something happened to him out there, John……I mean something real bad," Virgil mused with concern.

John nodded. "I think you might be right, Virgil….but you know Scott….if he doesn't wanna talk about it! And Dad says we're not to press him for any details," he reminded his brother.

"Yeah….well we'll see about that," Virgil responded determinedly. "I don't intend to let our brother go on suffering alone in that private hell of his."

"I'm right behind you on that, Virgil…..count me in," John stated with equal determination and both brothers 'high-fived' each other; Virgil, very much, glad of the support, knowing that Scott would be far from an easy nut to crack.

The next few mornings followed the same pattern, with Scott rising at dawn, pouring himself his 'two-fingered shot', slaking it back and taking another out onto the balcony. And the same figure sadly watched from the darkened shadows of the lounge before returning to his room.

On the fourth morning, Scott stood, gazing for a moment, at the golden amber liquid in the short glass as he held it up and turned it in his hand before he prepared to swallow it.

"That's not the answer, Son. You won't find it in the bottom of a glass," the quiet and deep resonate voice called out from the shadow of the doorway behind him.

The sudden and unexpected voice made Scott draw a breath and freeze. He knew full well, though, to whom the voice belonged, without turning round; it was unmistakeable. "And what is the answer, Dad! You gonna make it all go away for me….make it like it never happened!" Scott reflected in rhetorical mood. He threw back his head and downed the liquid in a swallow anyway, proceeding to pour himself another and offering to pour his father one now that he had come fully into the lounge.

Jeff shook his head and, dressed in his robe, followed his son out onto the balcony. "It's too early in the morning for me, Son," he replied quietly, wincing as he caught sight of his son's still healing back wound.

Scott winced a smile. "Meaning it should be too early for me too, huh, Dad!"

"I didn't say that….but that's for you to work out for yourself, Son," Jeff continued quietly, all too aware his son was suffering deep mental anguish. "I've been there before…..oh not that I've been through what you have, Son…..but remember when your mother died?" he asked reflectively, which surprised Scott, since he didn't often talk of their mom.

Scott just nodded and took another sip from his glass, after all, how could he ever forget.

"I tried that too…..the early morning drink…when I couldn't sleep…..to try to numb the pain. It doesn't work….it didn't work for me then…and it won't work for you now, Son," Jeff told him, offering his sound advice from his own experience."And would to gawd I could make it go away for you, Son…..but we both know I can't do that."

"Then what am I supposed to do, Dad! How do I make it go away?" Scott agonised, leaning on the balcony rail and staring at his drink as he twirled the glass in his hand.

It was breaking Jeff's heart to see his eldest son in such torment and for all his power and wealth he could not take his son's emotional pain from him. He had had the power and wealth to make the United States Air Force sit up and take notice but all the money in the world could not ease his son's mental anguish.

"I don't know that you can make it go away, Son. But I know you're better than this. You're strong…..you had to be…to survive out there….and I'm damn proud of you for having the guts to survive. Don't ever think any differently," Jeff encouraged his son.

Scott's face contorted with the agonies that were ripping through his soul as he listened to his father. "Please Dad…don't. You don't know what you're sayin…..you don't know….everything."

"Yes…I do, Son," Jeff told him quietly, causing his son to turn and look at him with questioning bewilderment. "I know what they taught you to do, Son. I made Steve tell me….everything," he explained.

The muscles on his now stone cold face tightened as he took another sip from the glass. "And you're proud to have a cold-blooded killer for a son…are you, Dad!" Scott asked dryly, almost as if testing the depth and strength of his father's love for him. "For that's how I did it, you know…..in cold-blood. I took those lives ….and I felt nothing when I was doing it. Just like I want to feel nothing now." He took another sip, feeling its mind-numbing warmth slid down his throat.

Jeff drew a calming breath. It was time to take his son in hand, time to do some serious straight talking and reminding him again of when he first saw his son in that terrible state, when his son could barely bring himself to look at him. "Now you listen to me, Son….and you listen good. That is NOT what you are….and that is certainly NOT who you are. You are Scott Carpenter Tracy….my eldest son……" he began, going on to list all his son's positive attributes. "……and you did what you did because that's how they taught you to survive in extreme circumstances. Now I believe in you, Son…..you have to believe in yourself. You're strong, Son….you're better than this," Jeff continued, nodding at the drink in his hand. "And I know you've seen some pretty terrible things too….but you can't blame yourself…that wasn't your fault…"

"I don't want to talk about that, Dad…..I don't ever want to talk about it," Scott stated adamantly, the muscles of his jaw tightening and flinching.

Jeff nodded understandingly. "I guess when all is said and done…you just have to find a way of living with some things……but this isn't the answer, Son," he finished off and with that he left his son to his contemplations, going back indoors to his room to dress for breakfast.

Scott hung his head, considering his father's wise counsel. Then, he raised his head to look at the tranquil sunrise, looked down at the remainder of the golden liquid in the glass and tipped it over slowly, watching the contents cascade down onto the foliage below. It was the last time he sought solace from an early morning drink, well, for a while anyway, though he did still rise early to head off for a long walk before breakfast. Scott turned and headed indoors to shower and dress.

A lot of the time he sought his own company, often going for long solitary walks along his favorite beach, learning to fight his demons. He spent time in the gym too, where he rigorously kept up his physiotherapy exercises to strengthen his shoulder and back, his brothers often joining him there to keep him company and lend their support.

On the fifth day of his return home Virgil and John, once more, found themselves alone on the balcony, this time observing their eldest brother down below on the patio by the pool. He had been standing at the tree-line boundary for what seemed like ages, gazing up the track that led into the interior of the island, before turning to recline on one of the sun loungers with the pretence of reading a book.

"Is it my imagination, Virgil…or does our big brother break into a cold sweat at the very thought of the interior?" John mused as they watched him. "Remember the other day….when we were going up to the Falls! He was all for coming with us…..he loves it up there…and then he backed off…said he had a headache!"

"No…it's not your imagination, John……I noticed that too. It was right after he took a few steps up that track. Come to think of it….he just seems to stick to the open beach…..I don't think he's even been over to the Roundhouse," Virgil was quick to agree, the Roundhouse only being accessible from the outside along one of the jungle tracks leading from the patio.

"But then maybe that's not so surprising when you think of it, Virgil….I mean….he was two days and nights in that jungle trying to survive….especially the nights. It must've been pretty terrifying….and with Jez the way he was," John surmised logically.

"I guess….but I still think there's more to it. He's not havin those nightmares for nothin, John. We can't let him go on like this….so…whatdaya say! Tonight's the night? We don't leave him until he tells us what's eatin him up," Virgil stated determinedly.

John agreed with a firm nod. "Tonight's the night, Virgil."

Author's Note: To refresh your memory as to Scott's 'attack' on John that first night he had his nightmares check out Chapter 65.


	89. Chapter 89

The Tracy Family and Thunderbirds are the creation of Gerry and Sylvia Anderson

Chapter 89

That night saw John and Virgil, once more, standing in their brother's room, watching him toss and turn, drenched in sweat, under the heavy weight of his nightmares.

"No…no….don't…look at me…like that. Sh…shouldn't have…been there. Sh…shouldn't have…tried to stop us. Had…had to get away. Co…couldn't let them…take us. He…he was…was only a…boy, Jez. His buddy…gotta …gotta take him out too. I…I'm gonna…get us home, Jez," Scott called out, breathing heavily as he relived every moment.

Suddenly, Scott's eyes snapped open, though it was plain that he wasn't actually awake, instead having a look of horror, startling Virgil and John a little, making them draw their breath.

"No…no….leave them….alone. They've done nothing…..they…they don't…know anything. Leave them alone," Scott continued to cry out. He grasped his sheets, twisting them in his tightened fists as his tossing became more violent, his face turning to stone coldness. "Leave them…leave them….or I'll…kill you. I'll kill you with my bare hands….I swear it. I'LL KILL YOU ALL." In his mind he was already racing across that open paddy field to meet out his deadly justice because in his mind….he could!

John gulped; Virgil winced, at the vehemence behind the words. But it made the two boys all the more determined to help their obviously troubled brother. With no need for words they looked at each other and nodded. Time to wake him up.

Making sure they were standing at the end of the bed, well clear of his immediate reach, as they had done every night since that first, Virgil shook Scott by his foot. "Scott! Scott! Wake up. It's just a bad dream," he encouraged his restless brother.

Drawing in a huge breath and blinking several times Scott startled awake, sitting bolt upright and panting heavily. It took him a few moments of looking around to realise where he was, in the safety of his own room with two concerned faces looking on; the same two concerned faces that woke him every night.

John handed him a towel to wipe himself down. "Th..thanks…guys. I…I'll…be alright…now," Scott nodded, taking steady breaths to calm himself.

The two boys looked at each other and resolutely sat down, one on either side of his bed.

Scott stopped what he was doing, lifted his head from the towel he had buried his face in and studied his two brothers warily, looking from one to the other. He knew what was coming. It was the same every night only this night they seemed to have a more determined look about them. "Look…I said I'm alright guys," he repeated equally determinedly, as he continued to dry himself off. "Like you said…it was just a….bad dream."

"But you're not alright, Scott…..are you? Look at you……tormented….bathed in sweat every night! Talkin about killin everybody! What's eatin you up, buddy?" Virgil urged, the plaintive tone in his voice very evident.

Scott's face clouded over in a heavy frown. "So…what are you now? My analyst!" Scott snapped out in obvious sarcasm. Pushing himself back up the bed he rested his head against the wall and closed his eyes.

Virgil and John looked at each other with a raise of their brows and took a deep breath, not put off in the least by his brusque manner; after all, they in no way expected this to be easy.

"We just wanna help, Scott," John responded with all the brotherly love he had.

"Help," Scott mused, as if he almost found the word funny. "Well, you can't help. Now I'm handling it…so….why don't you…just go back to bed…..both of you," he suggested curtly, his face clouded over in obvious pain, though in truth, it was more of an insistance.

"Handling what, Scott? What is it you think you have to handle alone?" Virgil urged and very aware he was pushing the boundary, seeing his brother's cheek muscles flinch, a definite danger sign.

"What do you think, Virg! Ever had to survive….and I mean…really survive in hostile jungle….not knowin what's out there….havin your buddy injured….and knowin his life is in your hands, huh?" Scott stated irritably, hoping that would suffice them.

Virgil took a moment to reflect. "You know I haven't Scott," he answered quietly. "But that doesn't mean we can't listen….and try to understand. I guess that was pretty rough for you out there…..but that's not all there is, though…is it, buddy? Something else happened," he surmised, continuing with gentle probing.

Eyes flashed dangerously. "Just leave it, Virg….both of you. Now go back to bed," Scott ordered sharply, that role of dishing out quick and instant orders coming quite naturally to him, as he looked from one brother to the other. Perhaps he was forgetting, though, that his two brothers were not under his military command, at least, not yet!

Now was the time to be resolute and stubborn if necessary. John and Virgil looked at each other and nodded. "We're not going anywhere, Scott….not tonight. We are not going to let you bottle this up. We're here to stay….should it take all night," John stated with absolute determination, followed by an agreed nod from Virgil.

Scott looked incredulously from one to the other; if this wasn't so serious it would be laughable. "And what! You think you two hot shots can 'interrogate' me! So….what am I in for! The 'nice and nasty' routine!" he retorted with heavy sarcasm causing the two brothers to look slightly bewildered. "You know….'good cop, bad cop' or are you just gonna go for the 'bad cop, bad cop'! Come on guys….stay focused. We're talkin interrogation here. You're forgetting…..I've been interrogated by the best. So…come on, hot shots….give it your best shot," Scott responded testily, giving them a short, sharp lesson in interrogation techniques and indicating that it hadn't worked for the professionals so why should it work for them. He always had that disarming way, with that quick-thinking brain of his and way with words, of being able to turn a subject round to make one lose their train of thought and almost forget what they wanted to know, as two certain doctors found out to their cost. They were still, I believe, wading through their notes, trying to decide whether he had actually told them anything at all.

Virgil and John, however, had one major advantage. They knew their brother only too well and knew what he was trying to do, to make them feel flustered, uncomfortable and guilty, especially with his talk of interrogation but none of which, they determined, was going to work.

"Well see, Scott….they just didn't know what buttons to push," John informed him confidently, referring to those textbook professionals.

"Oh….and you do, I suppose," Scott replied with a heavy frown of suspicion and just a little bit of worry creeping into that hardened exterior.

"Yeah sure we do, big brother. We have one major ace up our sleeve…..isn't that right, Virgil?" John assured him with continued confidence and looking to Virgil, who, it had to be said, was looking a bit less than confident since he had no idea what John was talking about.

"We do!" Virgil asked in puzzled bewilderment.

"Yeah sure we do, Virgil," John encouraged, with that 'back me up here, brother' kind of look.

"Oh yeah….yeah….sure we do. Ace…..big ace up our sleeve," Virgil nodded seriously in agreement. "What have we got, John?" he whispered hurriedly behind his hand.

Scott frowned suspiciously, looking from one to the other.

"See…we know where all your ticklish spots are," John stated quite casually.

For a moment there was absolute silence and then! Well, how could he not laugh at that, albeit a rather sad attempt at a laugh with John having defused a potentially volatile and tense situation, something he was usually pretty good at given his calm and quiet ways.

Scott shook his head with a sigh. "Look guys…I appreciate what you're trying to do….honest I do…but please….just drop it."

"No, Scott….we can't. We don't want to see you carry this burden alone….whatever it is. So you might as well tell us," Virgil stated, urging his eldest brother to open up.

The defused moment didn't last long and the darkness returned to his bronzed, handsome features.

"I said drop it. You…you don't know what you're getting yourself into," Scott snapped angrily, his irritability factor rising again.

Virgil and John now shot worried glances to each other. What on earth was their eldest brother trying to keep from them! What was he trying to protect them from?

"Scott! What we're getting ourselves into!" Virgil exclaimed, thinking this was sounding rather mysterious. "What are you talkin about? We're your brothers….we love you, buddy. Look…there's nothin you tell us that can shock us," Virgil assured his brother with John giving his nodded affirmation, thinking that, perhaps his brother was maybe afraid to admit he was scared.

Scott forced a laugh. Not that he found this funny, not any of it but that his brothers were so determined to dig this out of him, forcing him down a road he did not want to go. He looked them coldly in the eye. "You want the truth, huh? You think you're ready for the truth! Think you can take the truth, huh? You think you guys know me!" he spat out sharply. "Hell….I don't even know if I know me anymore," Scott reflected in forlorn dejection.

Now the two boys were becoming anxious but felt they were close to getting their brother to break. Gee but he was a hard nut to crack. "Oh course we know you, Scott. You can be a pain in the butt at times….when you pull that big brother routine…..but underneath it you're the kindest, most giving person we know….you would do anything for anybody," John reassured him, feeling he was in need of a confidence booster.

Scott winced. "You have no idea what I'm capable off," he stated coldly. "John….that other night! I could have really hurt you…..I could have….I could have killed you," he struggled to confess, his voice and eyes filled with deep pain.

"No, Scott….no. I told you….I don't blame you for that. We shouldn't have startled you in the middle of a bad dream," John continued to reassure him, moving closer and putting a supporting hand on his shoulder with Virgil joining in the agreement.

The physical touch made him flinch and he practically shot off the bed in deep agitation, knowing they were not fully understanding. He rounded on them. "You don't understand. You're not listening. I mean….I …seriously…could have killed you, John. If Virg hadn't pulled me off you…..! I already have blood on my hands," Scott told them, looking deep into their eyes to see a slow realisation begin to dawn and then looking down at his hands. "I told you…..you don't know what I'm truly capable of," he repeated, turning then to gaze out into the night at the jungle interior of his island home.

Virgil and John sat stunned for a moment, truly stunned at this revelation but their brother needed, now more than ever, their support, not their condemnation and, anyway, they still didn't know the facts. "Then why don't you tell us, Scott…..we're listening, buddy," Virgil encouraged gently but making no move to go near his brother, feeling that Scott needed his own space to do this and not wanting to give him any reason to clam up again. John, too, kept wisely silent, not wishing to disturb the atmosphere that had settled on the room.

"Tell you what! That your brother is capable of killing with his bare hands…..that I can take life…without a second thought. Is that what you want to hear?" Scott reflected in a baring-of-soul agony, as he continued to stare out into the darkness, like the darkness he was feeling lost in.

The two boys sat and looked at each other, feeling for their brother's obvious pain.

"Is that what you had to do, Scott? What happened to you out there?" John asked in a gentle and imploring tone.

There was silence as he became lost in his memories. Now that the words were out in the open there was no going back. After a slight glance down and behind him, Scott turned back to the sliding glass window that led out onto his balcony and put his hand on the frame for support, as he gathered his thoughts.

"We were in imminent danger of being captured…….I…I couldn't let that happen….I had to get Jez to the LZ…..," Scott began in a quiet, reflective mood, giving voice to his thoughts more so than answering their question, almost as if he were putting things clear in his own mind. "I couldn't let him be taken….either of us. They would have used him…..used his injury against me. I…I couldn't let them do that."

"So what happened next?" Virgil prompted him.

"He came up behind me…..I had just finished fixing Jez's leg. He was prodding his weapon into my ribs…he shouldn't have done that…he shouldn't have been there……why did he have to find us?" Scott continued, his face clouded over in a troubled frown as he became more deeply lost in his thoughts.

Virgil and John winced at the thought of the weapon being prodded into their brother's injured side. They exchanged worried glances but decided to let him talk on.

"He was only a kid…..couldn't have been more than seventeen……younger than our Al," Scott continued to reflect quietly then his mood and face darkened again. "Damn kid…..thought he could take us. Couldn't let him do that…..I had no choice…..had to take him out…..couldn't let him alert his buddy. That was his mistake…..splitting from his buddy to search…..shouldn't have tried taking me on his own. But I didn't know he was only a kid…..not until….until…..," he struggled to say, beads of perspiration now forming on his face.

"Until! Until what, Scott……go on," John urged gently.

"Next minute I'd drawn my knife…..clamped my hand over his mouth and rammed that blade up into that kid's chest….all the way…and then I twisted….before I pulled it out. You have to do it like that….quick….no hesitation….or you wouldn't do it all…..but to hesitate is fatal….if you hesitate you're dead," he went on in quite a detached fashion, giving them a sharp reminder of the harsh realities of warfare and trying desperately to reason out in his own mind that he had no choice. He clenched his fist as though holding a knife and mimicking the actions. "He looked at me…..those eyes….so full of fear….and disbelief…..he couldn't believe it. I watched that kid bleed….take his last breath. He was dead before he hit the ground," he went on, looking down at his hands.

Scott drew a breath and told them how he went on to dispose of the body. "……couldn't let him be found….had to give us a chance to get away…as far as we could. That's why I had to wait…..make sure," he continued in his reflective thought.

The two boys exchanged more glances. "Had to wait! Make sure of what, Scott?" Virgil queried in puzzlement.

"I told you….he had a buddy….they search in two's," Scott replied in irritation. "I knew he would come lookin….he wouldn't be far away. Couldn't leave him to raise the alarm…..I had to take him out too. Jez was the bait….to draw him out…..it didn't take long. I came up behind him….wrapped my arm around his throat….so he couldn't cry out….held his head in my hands! I snapped his neck with my bare hands...that's all it took….one short, sharp twist…..clean, efficient…..no mess. Ever hear a man's neck snap in your hands!" he added in a cold, clinical manner, again looking at his hands, almost as if they didn't belong to him then carried on to tell them how he disposed of that body too, hiding it in the undergrowth then getting Jez and him the hell out of there.

There was silence as the two boys took in the enormity of what their eldest brother had just told them, of what he had been through. "Geez, Scott…..we had no idea," Virgil exclaimed, gaining some sense of understanding as to his brother's being distant and withdrawn and probably why he hadn't ventured inland yet, reminding him too much of that other jungle. "I…we…just wish there was something we could say, buddy…or do to help you," he added, feeling utterly helpless as to know how to help his brother cope or to help him find some sort of peace. After all, what do you say to your brother, a brother who you've known all your life, a brother who is good and honorable, a brother who has been brought up to respect the value of human life, when that same brother has had to take life and kill in such a fashion just to stay alive.

Scott closed his eyes momentarily, drew a breath and turned to meet his brothers, the deep trouble of his soul etched on his face. "Well, there isn't. I just have to find a way to live with it……live with myself," he stated with a cold finality that was heartbreaking to his brothers.

"Scott….you said it yourself…..you had no choice. You…you just did what you had to do to survive out there. Man….that took guts," John responded encouragingly.

"Yeah, he's right, Scott……and the fact that you're beatin yourself up now shows how much you feel. And it may be what you're capable of but you only did what you were taught to do…..it does not make you some sort of cold-hearted killer…..and we won't have you thinkin that way," Virgil re-iterated quite categorically.

He had heard all those platitudes before; it was just going to take him time to believe them. "Like I said…..I have to find a way to live with it. And I do not…want Alan and Gordon finding out about this. What I've told you stays in this room…..is that clear?" Scott ordered decisively, looking his brothers squarely in the eye.

"But Scott….!" John started to protest.

"But nothing. This goes no farther…..understand? You think I want them looking at me with fear in their eyes every time I raise my voice…or…or get annoyed….wondering if I'm gonna lose it….or every time we mess around…and I put my arm round their throat…or get them in a headlock….that they'll be afraid I might just go too far! And I DON'T want them looking at me and wondering what it was like to stick some kid with a blade….or snap a guys neck….and know they're just itchin to ask. I've had enough of that google-eyed, hero-worship crap from them already," Scott responded sharply, a heavy frown creasing his brows and explaining his reasons very clearly. "I…I just don't want them lookin at me any differently…and that goes for you guys too… and everybody else. Now I've told you what you wanted to know….so please …don't make me sorry I told you. I don't want them to know….and that's final," he added, his voice having mellowed to more of a pleading.

They could well understand now their eldest brother's reasons for not wanting his younger siblings to know, his need to protect them, indeed, all of them had always been strong and then there was his own fierce need to protect himself from being hurt by having his brothers be afraid of him.

"Alright, Scott….we understand. We won't tell them….that's a promise," his brothers replied with an agreed nod. "I take it Dad knows!" Virgil surmised to which Scott nodded, informing them their father had made sure General Ryder told him everything right at the start. Virgil nodded understandingly. "I kinda figured he knew everything….he's been really protective over you, Scott."

Something now began to come together for John, like pieces of a jigsaw. "Scott….is this really what that Major Bauer was all about? Was it something to do with your training….how you took those guys out? Is that what you wouldn't tell him? It was more than just not handing in a report….wasn't it?" he asked tentatively, very aware of his eldest brother's stiffening at the mention of the man's name. With his NASA training he had always been a bit dubious of the reason that his brother had been tortured simply because he refused to submit a report right away. When he saw the questioning look on his brother's face he explained further. "That's all Dad would say….it was because you wouldn't give him a full report of what happened right away."

Scott drew a deep, calming breath and studied his two eagerly awaiting brothers carefully. Well, they knew this much they might as well know that too. "Yeah….that's pretty much it. But don't be askin me any more questions….because I won't tell you….I can't tell you anything more….so don't push it," he stated adamantly. "And that stays here too. As far as everybody else is concerned…it's just the way Dad said….apart from Grandma."

"Yeah, Scott….we understand….and apart from Grandma. As far as she's concerned your fever was because of an infection….which is the truth anyway," Virgil acknowledged. Some things they were just going to have to resign themselves to not knowing, such as the extent of their brother's military training.

"So are you guys gonna go back to bed now….for what's left of the night," Scott asked, though it was more a suggestion, a very strong suggestion actually.

But Virgil and John sat on, obviously in no hurry to go and glanced at each other meaningfully, causing Scott to glare with suspicion. "OK…what gives! What is it you think I haven't told you?" Scott sighed irritably, wanting just to get back to his bed, though whether he would sleep or not was a different matter.

"There's more….isn't there? Scott…..you were getting very distressed….calling out to 'leave them alone', that 'they hadn't done anything' and then you were going to….'kill them all with your bare hands'. Who were you talkin about, Scott…..leave who alone….and who did you want to kill?" Virgil urged with all the gentle coaxing he could.

At that Scott's agitation grew, cursing himself inwardly for being so vocal. "It…it's nothing. Now haven't you got enough from me," he snapped out, making it painfully obvious there was something deeply troubling to him and something else he found extremely difficult to talk about.

This was not the time to give up but rather remain resolute, the two boys nodding a silent affirmation that they would stay, no matter what. "You can't say it's nothing, Scott. I mean….one minute you're really upset about takin two guys out…..and the next….you're wanting to take a whole lot more out with your bare hands! What's going on, Scott….why would you want to do that?" John continued to coax gently.

Looking from one brother to the other Scott was beginning to feel as though everything around him was closing in, panicked almost, like he had felt at the airport. His breathing felt rapid and beads of perspiration stood out on his brow. "You…you wouldn't understand. I don't wanna talk about it," he replied, clearly annoyed.

"We want to try to understand, Scott…..if you'll let us…but we're not gonna leave you like this, buddy," Virgil replied with brotherly assurance.

His feeling of agitation grew. "What is this? Oh…I get it. We're doin 'good cop, good cop'. Let's pile on all the brotherly love….make Scott feel so overwhelmed he'll just feel the need to spill his guts. Well, maybe Scott's had enough of pukin his guts up…..talkin about stuff, I mean. Maybe Scott just doesn't want to think about it anymore," he let fly with a sudden barrage, laced with heavy sarcasm and quickly rectifying what he hadn't intended to say.

But they weren't put off that easily, feeling more than ever for their brother's pain. "Gawd, Scott…what did you see out there….it must have been real bad," John surmised sympathetically for his brother to let fly like that and remembering now the look of horror on his brother's face during his nightmares.

"Yeah…it was real bad…..the worst 'bad' you can imagine. Now just leave it at that," Scott quickly retorted, all too quickly, leaving them in no doubt it was not something he had conjured up in a bad dream. He turned his back on them to face the window and the darkened island, the blackness feeling heavy and pressing in on him and hoping they would take the hint and leave.

"Scott….we can't. We want to know what you're goin through, buddy," Virgil urged, all the time keeping his voice calm and imploring as he realised just how much of a struggle this was for his brother.

He hung his head and laughed, an empty, mocking laugh. "And you think my telling you what I saw will come anywhere close to helping you know what I'm going through!" Scott responded with dry sarcasm.

"It might be a start, Scott," John replied with all the brotherly tenderness he could.

"You want more of the truth, huh. You're that determined to have it……every ugly….gut-sickening detail," Scott went on, rounding on them with the rhetorical question. "Yeah….it was that bad. So bad your brother puked his gawd damn guts up all over that jungle the first chance he got," he spat out venomously, though it wasn't at his brothers but at the recurring scenes that now played in his head.

The two boys winced, recoiling at what they saw etched in their brother's face and knowing it wasn't directed at them, knowing that it must have, indeed, been pretty bad for their brother to have physically thrown up. "Go on, Scott," Virgil probed gently.

Scott turned back to the window. "There was a village nearby. I had to check it out….see if 'Charlie' was there….to know if it was safe," he began his reminisce, his face echoing the pain of what he remembered.

"And they were!" Virgil surmised, to which Scott nodded and from which both brothers concluded they were the subject of his brother's wrath.

"Yeah, they were there…..maybe about a dozen. They were looking for us…..but those people….they didn't know anything….I made sure we weren't seen. But 'Charlie' wasn't convinced…..they made those people pay…in the worst possible way," Scott went on, his voice now sounding cold and hard as his facial muscles tightened and flinched with anger and his fingers flexed into a fist.

The boys looked at each other, each silently trying to imagine what horrors he might have seen and wondering if they did really want to hear this but they had made a commitment. "Wh…what did they do, Scott?" John asked, coughing to clear his throat and feeling his mouth strangely dry.

"The old man was first…..the head-man….they had to make him an example……strike terror into the people….make them talk. That sword….it was the last thing he saw," was all Scott could say as he hung his head and closed his eyes tightly against the vivid memory, trying to shut it out. "And then they…they….they….," he struggled to say, breaking out into a cold sweat and unable to bring himself to say anymore.

John and Virgil took calming breaths to stem the automatic gagging reflex of the revulsion they felt. Even though Scott hadn't actually said the words they knew what he meant, it didn't take a genius. They had known, from watching old WWII movies, the way Orientals, such as the Japanese, executed some of their prisoners but had thought such barbaric practices were well and truly confined to the past. They now knew different for their brother had seen it with his own eyes. And there was obviously more.

"What else did they do, Scott…..what did you see?" Virgil asked, his face full of concern.

But he had had enough, enough of the grilling and enough of remembering. He rounded on them, venting his deep frustration. "What! What do you want from me!" he cried out. "What do you think happens with soldiers on a blood-lust…in a village full of women….and young girls, huh? Do you want me to spell it out for you? Do you want me to draw you a gawd damn picture?"

No, of course not; he didn't need to. They knew exactly what he meant and they closed their eyes against the sickening images it conjured up but he hadn't finished just yet.

"And before you ask….yeah there was more…..more than I ever wanna remember….more than I ever wanna talk about…..and more than I'm ever going to tell you….so…so just don't ask. And yeah….I wanted to kill every gawd damn last one of them with my bare hands," he let fly with a final burst of passion, feeling they had heard enough.

"Scott….." John called out sympathetically, feeling his heart breaking for his eldest brother and glancing to Virgil. Both boys sensed that whatever the 'more' was it was obviously horrific and feeling they understood now the reason for the strength of passion of his last statement but that they were hardly likely to get anymore out of him and, perhaps they had pushed him enough for tonight. They automatically rose from where they were sitting, having patiently listened but now wanting to go and comfort their brother.

Knowing what they wanted to do, Scott put up his hands defensively and took a step backwards. "I said no more…..just leave it…..and I don't want your pity either." Feeling emotionally and physically drained now he crossed to his bed, eased himself face down and stretched out. "I'm tired……just so…gawd damn tired….," he breathed out as his eyes fell closed and any wonder. They had been up most of the night and now light was beginning to creep into the sky, in that period just before the dawn fully broke over the horizon.

John and Virgil found themselves yawning but felt unable to leave him, not after those revelations. They sat on the bed next to him and patted his arm in a comforting and reassuring gesture. "Scott…we don't wanna leave you. Look…we're gonna crash out on the sofa bed……if you need us……," Virgil told him, referring to the pull out sofa bed in Scott's lounge adjacent to his bedroom, feeling that they would be near at hand should he suffer a recurrence.

"W..h..a..t..e..v..e..r," Scott sleepily responded, past the point of caring what they did so long as they didn't bother him anymore.

Scott fell into a fitful and restless sleep, while the boys had gotten their duvets and pillows from their rooms, made themselves comfortable on their brother's sofa bed and promptly fell asleep.

Such was the long night they had all had that there were three noticeably absent places at the breakfast table next morning, giving Jeff some cause for concern. Their absence became the subject of some debate with Alan and Gordon sulkily concluding that their three oldest brothers had obviously had some kind of late night party that they were not invited too and how it would serve them right if they were suffering the effects of one big, fat hang-over.

Jeff, on the other hand, was far from convinced, knowing that even if his son had not heeded his advice from their talk the other morning that Virgil and John were sensible enough not to let him drink himself into oblivion. Still, he had to go and reassure himself that nothing was amiss, knowing too that his eldest son was in the habit of going out for a walk before breakfast but he had always returned.

So straight after breakfast, so as not to give anyone else cause for concern, Jeff entered Scott's suite and found two of his sons snuggled into their duvets on the sofa bed. After finding no empty bottles or glasses or any smell of alcohol Jeff couldn't help but smile to himself at his sons gentle snoring, though his smile faded when he realised they had probably come in to see their eldest brother through some nightmare and had not wanted to leave him.

Worriedly he headed into his eldest son's bedroom, breathed a sigh of relief and winced a smile. His son was still sprawled out on the bed in a seemingly sound sleep and Jeff concluded that he must have had a long and sleepless night for him finally to take the advantage of a lie-in. He sat carefully on the bed and for a few moments watched his son sleep before lightly stroking his forehead, causing Scott to stir a little. Not wanting to risk waking him Jeff left him and was able to reassure everyone the boys were just having a lie-in.

Some time later, around 11am, Virgil and John sleepily made their way into the kitchen to wake themselves up with a strong cup of coffee and toasted bagels, propping themselves up on their elbows at the kitchen table, before going to shower and dress.

"You seen Scott, Grandma?" Virgil asked casually, having already checked that Scott's bed was empty before they came out.

"Why yes boys….Scott was in here earlier and I fixed him up some breakfast. Mind you….he didn't eat much…..said he was going for a walk. I do hope that boy is all right…..he did seem to have a lot on his mind," she told them as she prattled away to herself.

Virgil and John shot each other a cursory glance, guessing he was away on one of his long walks along the beach and knowing they probably wouldn't see him now until lunchtime.

Lunchtime came and went, with no sign of Scott but it was thought that since he had a late breakfast he wasn't hungry enough for lunch. By late afternoon, though, when there was still no sign of him, John and Virgil started to become worried, fearing that, perhaps, they might have pushed him too far, too soon, last night and decided they were going to have to go and confess to their father what they had found out.

They found their father sitting at his desk, musing over a pile of corporate papers, though it had to be said his mind seemed far from his work. "Eh…Dad….we need to talk to you," Virgil ventured, wondering just how to broach the subject.

"Not now, boys. I've got other things on my mind. I'm worried about Scott….there's no sign of him," Jeff responded, obviously perplexed as to where his eldest son could be. Sure they were on an island so it wasn't as if he could get lost but he was still recovering from serious injury and the worry was he could have re-injured himself and be unable to contact anyone or what if he was suffering another serious flashback, which was something Jeff Tracy was very aware of. Having served in the Air Force himself he had seen it happen to other men, colleagues, strong and courageous men. Indeed, a flashback episode was nothing to be trifled with and could prove dangerous, depending on the experience.

The two boys exchanged glances. "Well…eh…that's what we want to talk to you about, Dad. We feel kind of responsible. We think we know why Scott might have gone off for a while," John explained, wincing a smile.

They now had Jefferson Tracy's full and undivided attention. After they had told him what had transpired the previous night he sank his head in his hand to rub at his temple and sighed heavily in resignation. So that was the reason for their late night and their lie-in. "Boys….boys….why couldn't you have just given him a bit of time."

"Dad…you know Scott. It wouldn't matter how much time you gave him…..in fact the longer he had the deeper he would have pushed it. He never would have talked willingly…..and we just wanted to help him…to try and understand what he had been through. Dad…we've been sitting with him through his nightmares every night since he got home….and they're not pretty. I guess we just couldn't stand to see him distressed anymore," Virgil explained with heartfelt sincerity, along with John's added agreement. "But we're sorry if we've pushed him too far."

Jeff nodded understandingly, knowing his sons only had their brother's best interest at heart. "Well, what's done is done. What we have to do now is find him and make sure he's alright," Jeff stated, assuming now his familiar authoritative role to which the boys wholeheartedly agreed. "Have you checked the house….everywhere in the house…..what about down in the hangars? Maybe he's down there having a look at the construction," he suggested, starting with the nearest proximity.

"He's not in the house, Dad….we've looked….and we checked the hangars," John informed him.

Just at that moment Kyrano brought in a tray of afternoon coffee and the conversation was brought to a halt.

"Thank you, Kyrano….that's just what we need. By the way…..you wouldn't happen to have seen Scott? He should be taking a rest right about now," Jeff asked, trying to convey casual fatherly concern.

"Why yes, Mr Tracy….I did see Mr Scott……right after his late breakfast…..he went for his walk," Kyrano informed him.

"And did he say where he was going, Kyrano? Or did you see where he went?" Jeff continued to probe, though trying not to give any cause for alarm.

"No…he did not say where he was going, Mr Tracy. He did not see me….I was in the garden but I did see where he went. Mr Scott took the north track," Kyrano replied in his usual polite and courteous manner.

The three men immediately shot each other alarmed glances. "The north track!" Jeff exclaimed, while trying to maintain a measure of composure. "Are you sure about that, Kyrano?" he asked again, wanting to make sure he had heard right. It seemed like Jeff's worst fears were about to be realised since the north track was the main track and led nowhere else but up into the jungle interior of the island and Scott hadn't ventured in there since he had been home, indeed, he had made excuses to avoid going in there. It seemed like a sure recipe for disaster.

"Why yes, Mr Tracy….Mr Scott took the north track…..of that I am certain. Is anything wrong, Mr Tracy? Is Mr Scott in some kind of trouble?" Kyrano assured him and asking out of kindly concern.

"No, Kyrano…no….Scott isn't in any kind of trouble. It's just I'm worried he might be overdoing it with his long walks," Jeff reassured him, returning him a smile. "Thank you, Kyrano….that will be all." And with that Kyrano left the lounge.

"We feel responsible, Dad…..Scott probably thinks he has something to prove to himself….that he can face going in there," Virgil apologised.

Jeff heaved a sigh. "Don't be boys. You haven't reminded him of anything that he's not already reminding himself of every day," Jeff re-assured them.

"Do you really think something has happened to him, Dad? He should have been back by now, shouldn't he?" John asked, now clearly worried for their brother.

"I hope not, Son….I hope not….and yes, he should have been back….which is why we've got to find him and find him quickly before it gets dark….although I've no doubt your brother could survive out there all night if he has a mind too," Jeff replied with some urgency. "Damn it, Scott…why are you doing this to yourself….you don't have to prove anything…or do this alone," he swore softly under his breath as he set about pulling the island's specs up on the computer plasma screen.

The two boys shared their father's anxiety. "You're worried about him having a flashback….aren't you, Dad?" Virgil asked, realising the cause for their father's urgency in finding him.

"Yes Son…I'm afraid I am," their father admitted with a heavy heart. "Your brother hasn't been in a jungle environment since they brought him out. Well….you know yourselves he's been avoiding going in there yet. So there's a strong possibility that it could trigger a very powerful response…..and that make your brother dangerous….so I need you two to be careful out there," he figured logically, causing Virgil and John to swap slightly alarmed glances. "And that reminds me…..where are Gordon and Alan? They're not outside, are they? We can't risk them finding out….and we've got to find him before they do…..or he finds them!" Jeff added, the worried tone in his voice all too clear, concerned that his youngest sons might have trekked over to the caves, one of their favorite pastimes when they got to be home.

"It's all right, Dad…they're down in the cinema watching a movie….and it's not long started….so they should be there a while," Virgil assured him to which Jeff breathed a sigh of relief. Then it was down to business, Jeff planning this with all the precision of a military operation, which would become his trademark when he got his 'little project' off the ground.

After diligently studying the 3D rotational image of the island, Jeff tapped in more detailed co-ordinates surrounding the north track, from which ran a series of other minor tracks. Virgil shook his head.

"Gee…this is gonna be like looking for a needle in a haystack…..Scott could be anywhere by now. How the hell are we supposed to find him…..he's the expert in all this survival stuff. If he doesn't want to be found he's just gonna melt into the background!" Virgil exclaimed anxiously to which his brother and father had to reluctantly agree.

"Yeah….like we could really do with Cass here on this one. I bet he could find Scott…no problem," John suggested, bringing a glimmer of a smile from the other two men.

"Yes boys, I know….but just do your best. You never know….he might have left a clue…or something as to where he's headed," Jeff responded hopefully to which the boys looked more than dubious.

"I doubt that, Dad….Scott's the expert here…remember!" John replied realistically.

"Ok then…..let's start with where we know he was…..the north track…..," Jeff began, tracing his finger along the enhanced image of the map.

"M.m.might I make…um…a s.suggestion, M.Mr Tracy!" a sudden voice broke into their intense concentration, causing all three men to suddenly become startled and look up from the screen. So engrossed had they been in their task they had not heard Brains come into the lounge. "I p.presume you are…um…l.l.looking for S.Scott," he surmised.

Jeff heaved a sigh. Well there was no denying it for he had obviously heard and perhaps anyway, with his computer of a brain and his highly technical mindset, he could come up with something useful. "Yes Brains…we are looking for Scott…..I'm just worried he's been gone too long. So…what's your suggestion?"

After studying the digital map of the island for a few moments he spoke. "Well…a…M.Mr Tracy……it…it's m.my understanding…um that S.Scott was…a…heading for his LZ where he was…a…p.picked up. Now if he b.b.believes…eh…that he's b.back in that jungle it…it is quite p.p.possible he…he's..a…m.making for somewhere that…um…reminds him of that landing zone," Brains concluded with his oh so simple logic.

A slow grin spread across the boy's faces. "Yeah…you're right, Brains. His objective was to get to the LZ, to get home…..and since this is the only clearing in the interior….I'll bet that's where he headed for….that's where he'll be," Virgil responded excitedly, tapping his finger at the spot on the map. "Brains….you're a genius," he added with a grin, planting a smacker on the young scientist's forehead, followed by John, making Brains redden with embarrassment.

"Yes well…um…I d.did come to…a…tell you, M.Mr Tracy that a s.s.storm was heading this way. It…it is due to h.hit the…a…island in just o.o.over an hour but we w.will probably…um…get rain b.before then," Brains went on to inform them.

"Oh great….just great. This gets better and better," John exclaimed in sarcasm.

"Then that makes it all the more imperative we find Scott soon. We don't want him winding up with pneumonia or another fever," Jeff responded with much concern.

"If you'll…a…excuse me one m.m.moment," Brains interrupted and then promptly disappeared, leaving them wondering at the suddenness of his actions but right now they had more pressing things on their minds, like formulating their plan.

"All right, boys…that might narrow down our search a bit….but he could still be anywhere along this route and there are several tracks that lead to that clearing. I still want you to be careful…understand?" Jeff insisted, followed by assured nods from the boys.

Within a short time Brains had returned, with the two boys exchanging shocked and disbelieving looks at what he had just placed in their hands.

"You CAN'T be serious, Brains. Dad!" Virgil exclaimed, looking first to Brains and then to his father. "You can't expect us to SHOOT him….shoot our own brother!" For what Brains had placed in their hands was a highly advanced looking, short-barrelled weapon.

And somewhere, out there in the jungle interior, lay an emotionless young man, hidden and concealed. 'They' were out there, 'they' would be looking for him but he had absolutely no intention of letting anything get in his way. Nothing, or no one, was going to get in the way of his getting home. NO ONE!


	90. Chapter 90

The Tracy Family and Thunderbirds are the creation of Sylvia and Gerry Anderson

**JamesTKent: **Nice to hear from a male point of view and thanks for your previous positive review. Yeah, I appreciate your comment on wondering why Scott would already be emotionless trying to get to his LZ. For anyone else not trained to his level that journey probably would be fraught with high tension and emotion but Scott has been trained to drop into that 'programmed survival mode' very quickly and from an early age he's been used to shutting off his emotion to protect himself. Just the fact that he has gone into jungle surroundings for the first time since he was brought out has been enough to induce a powerful flashback that has sent him straight into that emotionless state regardless of whether anyone else is out there looking for him. In his mind the 'enemy' must be out there somewhere even if he can't see or hear them. The initial trauma that sent him into that emotionless state was having to kill those 2 soldiers the way he did. So it doesn't need his brothers to induce his emotionless state, he's there already. In fact, I think I'll just let Brains explain it all.

**SaucerEyes: **What had John and Virgil done? I think maybe you're referring to the fact that the boys feel they might be responsible for Scott going off for quite a while and not having returned yet and taking his first walk in the jungle that may induce a flashback. They're feeling guilty because they got Scott to talk about his terrible experience out there but I don't think they need to feel guilty for I think it would be a while before Scott puts it all to the back of his mind. He would have had to go for that first walk some time; he couldn't avoid going into the interior at some stage, it's his home, after all.

Chapter 90

"Yes, Brains…I think you'd better explain yourself," Jeff responded with some concern, addressing himself to what was now a very flustered young scientist.

"O.O.Oh no, Virgil….M.Mr Tracy. I…I…don't mean for you to…um…s.shoot, Scott….as in s.s.shoot him," Brains started to fluster out an explanation, causing Virgil and John to raise their brows in puzzled bewilderment.

"Then what do you mean, Brains…..what's this for?" Virgil asked, feeling a little confused, since what he had in his hand most definitely looked like a gun.

Perhaps I s.should have made myself…um…clear. I m.m.meant that you…a…shoot him with a t.t.tranquillizing dart. Y.You see…this is…um… the latest in…a…t.t.tranquillizer dart guns and I've been w.w.working on…a…a…more effective f.formulation," Brains explained, much to the relief of Scott's two brothers.

"Gee, thank goodness for that….but is it really necessary to trank him," Virgil sighed first with relief, though still clearly unhappy about the whole thing. Having to shoot his brother, with all that he had been through, even though it was with a tranquillizing dart didn't sit too well with him, either of them.

"It…it is m.merely a precaution, V.V.Virgil…..for your own…um…safety. It is m.m.my understanding that m.men, such as Scott, in…um…combat conditions are liable to…a…s.s.suffer from…a…flashbacks if they have been exposed to…um…t.traumatic situations. It is like…um…reliving the m.m.memory all over again as though it w.w.were actually…a…happening and it can be quite a p.p.powerful and frightening…um… e.e.experience. The flashback can be…um…t.t.triggered by anything, such as .s.sights, smells or…um… sounds….or even words," Brains went on to explain, helping them to understand a bit more about the nature of flashback episodes.

Since it is the…um…first time S.S.Scott has entered the…a…jungle on his own….it is…a…m.m.more than likely he will feel he is…um…back in that o.o.other place and, as s.such, associate it with an enemy p.p.presence. Therefore….anyone who he h.h.hears out there…a…looking for him he m.m.may well think to be his…um…enemy and if he feels…a…t.t.threatened it is only…a…natural he would…um…take steps to defend h.h.himself. He w.w.would not see you as his…um…brothers but as his e.e.enemy," he concluded with his scientific and totally logical thinking, being completely unaware of the true facts of his friend's trauma, that Scott had encountered the enemy up close and personal. "And for that…um…reason you m.m.may well have to…..I believe the…um…term is…..take him down."

Virgil and John couldn't help a smirk of a grin at the serious young scientist's attempt at military speak.

Sadly, though, Jeff had to agree with the young man's analysis. "I'm afraid Brains is right, boys. You can't take any chances. If Scott were to think he was being threatened he would defend himself….so I want you to take all precautions….stay well clear of him. If he is having a flashback….and we still don't know that he is…..then try to talk him down. Just don't let him get his hands on you. If he does…you are not to hesitate…either of you…the other one must take him down immediately….is that understood?" Jeff ordered, giving his boys the best advice he could as he looked seriously from one to the other, for they all knew just what Scott was capable off but for all Brains knew, that's all it was, good, sound advice.

Jeff had to admit, though, it felt strange talking about having to 'take down' his son, his son who had already been through so much and he knew his brothers were uncomfortable with the idea too but it was in Scott's best interests and for the safety of his other two sons.

"And for goodness sake, don't go creeping around out there. Scott would hear you coming long before you ever saw him. Make yourselves visible…..keep telling him who you are….and keep calling out his name. Hearing familiar names and voices might just be enough to bring him back to the present," Jeff continued with his sound advice.

"How do you know so much, Dad?" John asked curiously.

"I've seen it happen to brave and courageous men after they've been shot down over hostile territory," their father admitted sadly, referring to his own career in the USAF.

The boys promised, acknowledging with a nod.

Now it was down to the practicalities. "So, Brains…..how many of these darts is it gonna take to trank him?" Virgil asked as he inspected his weapon and ammunition.

"Well, V.V.Virgil…I hope you would…um…only n.n.need to use one. One of these…a…darts will k.k.keep him out for at least 24 hrs though it m.may be…um…necessary to use two….but I w.w.would not advise you use…a…any more," Brains told him.

"Geez, Brains…what've you got in here!" Virgil exclaimed in wide-eyed dismay as he studied the small dart, amazed at its powerful capability. It was one of those rhetorical questions, though, that did not actually require an answer but the young scientist took it as an opportunity to indulge in his field of expertise, all things scientific.

"O.O.Oh well you see V.V.Virgil…..this is my own…um…formula. It is a m.m.mixture of ethanate-tri….," Brains had started to explain rather proudly, always glad of the chance to share his knowledge with anyone who would listen. He was intending to go on to explain about muscle relaxants, neuro-blockers and such but!

"Yeah, Brains…all very interesting….but this is Scott we're talkin about bringin down here…..not an elephant!" John interrupted, reminding him they were talking about their brother not going on some big game hunt. "Why would we need to use two darts!

"Yes…well, J.J.John……If Scott were to…um…become highly…a…charged with a rush of adrenalin he could w.w.well fight off the effects of one dart," Brains explained. "But…um…not two…..no…definitely not…a…two," he added, musing thoughtfully to himself, trying to convince himself that that would be impossible.

"Hell…that's all we'd need….a totally hot-wired Scott," Virgil mused to his brother.

"All right, Brains…thank you. Now, this is perfectly safe…isn't it? I don't want Scott harmed in any way," Jeff asked with serious concern, making his feelings quite clear for this still wasn't sitting too well with him either that this was his son they were talking about having to shoot with tranquillizing darts.

"O.Oh it's…a…p.p.perfectly safe, Mr T.Tracy. It will just have the…um…effect of inducing, in S.S.Scott, a…a deep and t.t.tranquil sleep," Brains assured him. "A.A.And with…um…time being of the e.e.essence…!"

Jeff nodded with resigned acceptance for time was of the essence; they had to find Scott and get him home before the storm hit. "All right, boys….off you go. And be careful," he called out, the three men giving each other meaningful nods.

A short time later saw Virgil and John heading up the north track, taking them deeper into the interior towards the clearing, where they hoped they would find their brother and soon. The sky was beginning to darken ominously in the late afternoon, signalling the onset of the coming storm. They had never had cause to be concerned about being out here in their jungle interior before, after all, this was their home, they knew the place well and there were no large predators to fear but now the place seemed to take on a dark and foreboding feel. In that instant, both boys felt as if they knew, in some small measure at least, what it must have felt like for their brother to have had to survive by his wits and they also had a feeling that finding him was going to prove a lot harder than they had realised, knowing that he could survive by his wits.

Mindful now of their father's advice the boys started calling out his name, telling him who they were, anything to awaken that sense of familiarity in him.

"Scott! Scott! You out here! It's Virgil and John. Come on, buddy…..we've come to take you home. There's a storm comin in. Come on, Scott…. come home with us. Scott! Scott!" Virgil called out, hoping and praying that's all it would take for his brother to respond. John joined in, echoing the same plea.

Nothing.

The only response came from the birds that rose suddenly out of the trees, having been disturbed by their shouts, causing the two brothers to jump a little, as they began to feel increasingly more edgy.

They walked on a bit farther.

"Aw come on, buddy. It'll be startin to get dark soon. What da ya say we go back home and knock back a couple a long necked bottles of cold beer, huh. Scott! Scott!" Virgil continued to call out pleadingly.

"Yeah, Scott…come on…what about it!" John echoed again his brother's plea.

The silence, apart from the birds and some other small mammals was ominous, increasing the boys feeling of edginess, that they were not entirely alone out here.

"Damn it, Scott Tracy…..You'd better get your bad ass tail back here right now….cus I sure as hell don't intend to stay out here all night," John yelled out.

To say Virgil was left dumbstruck at his brother's outburst was an understatement, his brother, usually the calming and diplomatic voice of reason. "Your bad ass tail!" he repeated in wide-eyed bemusement. "Hell, Johnny…you've been watchin way too many movies."

But far from it being an angry outburst, John just sheepishly grinned and shrugged his shoulders. "I just thought the shock value might bring him to his senses. Hey….it was worth a try."

"Well I guess anything's worth a try right now," Virgil conceded.

They waited….and listened, turning this way and that, scanning the jungle for any sign of movement.

Nothing.

"So….anymore bright ideas!" Virgil asked, starting to feel at a loss as to how they were going to find one highly trained, highly skilled in the art of survival brother who perhaps didn't want to be found.

They had followed the track until it had narrowed, coming to a point where other minor tracks were leading off it, other tracks that led ultimately to the clearing.

"Virgil….this is getting us nowhere. Look, it's getting darker and that storm's moving in……we'd better split up. I'll take this track…you take that one," John suggested, in the hope they would cover more ground.

Virgil was not one bit happy about that idea to say the least, not one bit happy at all. "I dunno, John….I just don't like it. I don't think that's a good idea at all. Remember what Scott said about that kid…..that he made a BIG mistake separating from his buddy when they were searchin," Virgil reminded his brother and very mindful of the fact that Scott was the expert here in combat tactics.

"Well have you any better ideas, Virgil!" John shot back a little testily.

"Well NO! I'm just sayin. I don't think it's a good idea….that's all," Virgil shot back equally as testy, his face puckering into a frown.

"OK….protest duly noted. Now let's get going," John returned even more testily. The two boys glared at each other.

It was then they realised what they were doing, what was happening to them.

"Heck Virgil….I'm sorry. Guess this place is starting to get to me," John apologised, looking around almost as if he were seeing the place for the first time.

"Yeah….I know what you mean…..and I'm sorry too, John. Heck….how did Scott do it! I mean….he was out there two nights…we're in here not even an hour and this is our own home….our own brother and already we're as jittery as hell and goin 'jungle crazy'" Virgil replied, musing in admiration and new-found respect for his eldest brother to which John whole-heartedly agreed.

"Look…we'll be alright, Virgil. We've got our headsets….either of us see him we let the other know immediately….and we've got our trank guns," John smiled weakly, trying to sound re-assuring as he looked at the weapon in his hands. "And anyway….maybe Scotty's just sittin somewhere…havin a good old think about things….and he's…he's lost track of time," he added hopefully, though he didn't sound too convinced of that himself.

"Yeah….you're right, John," Virgil agreed, putting on a brave face, knowing that his brother needed just as much re-assurance but in his mind he was thinking, 'Yeah Johnny….and pigs might fly'.

The two boys then went their separate ways, continuing to call out their brother's name.

How long Scott had stood gazing up that track he wasn't sure but eventually he had determined that this morning he was going in there, he was not going to let fear rule his life, he was going to overcome it; he could do this, he knew he could. After all, this was his home, there was nothing to fear; there was no enemy here. Taking deep, calming and controlling breaths Scott headed up the north track that would take him deep into the interior.

How far he had walked and how long it had been he wasn't exactly sure either but he soon began to experience that all consuming feeling that everything was moving in on him; that the jungle was closing in around him. He had been doing alright; the afternoon was warm, the sun dappled through the trees, the chorus of birdsong echoed through the tree-tops but as he went deeper the atmosphere became more intense, hot and humid, reminding him very vividly of that 'other place'. Scott stopped in his tracks to wipe sweat from his brow, turning this way and that at every sound that now seemed exaggerated in his head.

There was something he needed to do, somewhere he needed to be going, he was sure of that. He shook his head to clear his mind; he needed to think, he needed to focus and then he knew. He had a mission to fulfil, an objective to reach; he had to get to the clearing, he had to get to his LZ. With that over-riding need and all consuming thought Scott instinctively took one of the minor tracks that would take him to the only clearing in the interior of the island.

But it was still daylight and he was too visible; he needed to rectify that right away, couldn't risk being seen, his disciplined and ingrained training having soon taken over. Scott stood still and closed his eyes for a few moments and when he opened them he had raised himself to that higher level, having taken on that emotionless and detached look. He was now in full survival mode.

Taking a quick glance over himself he found he was wearing his combat pants and a black muscle t-shirt, which only served to enhance his muscular arms and chest. Black was good, he thought, it would help to hide him, allow him to blend in with his surroundings but his arms were too exposed, same with his face. He automatically put his hand to his shoulder to take off his Survival Pack to get his camouflage sticks but it wasn't there; he searched around but couldn't find it.

'Damn it', he swore softly to himself. He must have dropped it but no matter, he had been trained to survive even without it, he had been trained to improvise if he had to. Searching around Scott found what he was looking for. A small runlet of a stream ran nearby, one of dozens that criss-crossed the island and he quickly knelt down and began rooting around in the leaf litter. Finding the soft brown bark that had recently fallen from one of the trees he dipped it in the water and began squeezing it in his hand to soften it. Once it was soggy and mushy he dipped his fore and middle fingers in the brown mixture then dragged his fingers across his face to get the slash pattern camouflage effect. After wiping his hand clean he looked around and found freshly fallen green leaves and did the same with them, breaking them up, submerging them in the water and squeezing them until he had a green mush, whereupon he completed the slash pattern. He did the same with his arms, feeling now that he would not be so easily seen.

It was still light and he needed to hole up until he could travel better under the cover of darkness and with that Scott disappeared, melting into his surroundings like a ghost in the early morning mist.

He could hear voices now; 'they' were coming, looking for him, calling his name. How did 'Charlie' know his name? It was a trick, designed to lure him into a false sense of security. 'They' did that, used information from captured comrades to bring the others in, which means 'they' must have got Jez, made him talk. He closed his mind to what that would mean, he couldn't think about that now. Well, he wasn't going to fall for that, he had been too well trained to fall for any such tricks.

But it sounded like there were only two of them, a two-man search patrol. He needed to buy himself some time, time to get away before the 'others' would come. He knew what he had to do. He had to take them out.

Now that Virgil found himself on his own, deep in the interior, every little noise and sound was exaggerated, causing him to spin around as though expecting to be attacked at any moment. If he wasn't spooked before he was most definitely spooked now. It was well seen Virgil wasn't one for the great outdoors, leaving all that out-doorsy kind of stuff to his adrenalin junkie eldest brother, along with Gordon and Alan, much more preferring the quieter and gentler indoor artistic pursuits of his music and painting.

"Scott! Scott! Come on, buddy….it's me….Virgil……I know you're out here. Wouldn't you like to go home and get those cold beers, huh!" an increasingly anxious brother called out, making sure his brother knew exactly who was out looking for him, though Virgil couldn't even begin to imagine the depth or extent of the very real flashback that Scott was experiencing right at that moment.

"Aw please, buddy. You don't want to be out here all night anymore than I do……and that storm's moving in. Please, Scott……let's all just go home," Virgil continued to call out, looking this way and that, scanning the dense jungle with nervous apprehension for any sign of movement.

A sudden rising of birds from the trees made him catch his breath and break out in a cold sweat in the sticky, humid heat of the afternoon and he found himself wondering if this is how it had been for his brother. He found his hand automatically tightening around the tranquillizing gun, thankful for the feeling of security it gave him, though obviously, deep down, he hoped he was not going to have to use it but, then again, he was only too acutely aware now of how easily his eldest brother could snap his neck….if he believed him to be the enemy.

"Damn it, Scott….will you at least just show yourself….so we can talk," he found himself shouting out irritably, though his irritation was, not so much directed at his brother but stemmed from his own fear rising to the surface, that stone-cold primal fear that comes from being alone and believing you are being watched from the shadows.

Virgil tapped at the earpiece of his headset. "John! Come in, John. You got any sign of him yet?" he asked anxiously as he looked this way and that.

"Negative on that, Virgil. I guess you're the same. We'd better keep looking. Just keep heading in the direction of the clearing," John advised.

And then, as if things couldn't get any worse, the sky darkened ominously, loud claps of thunder could be heard in the distance and the first drops of rain began to fall.

Virgil threw up his hands in annoyance and shouted at the heavens. "Oh great……j.u.s.t…great. That's all I need. Give us a break here, will ya." He continued to mumble to himself as he edged another few steps along the ever-narrowing track, unaware he was being observed from the shadows by a pair of cold and emotionless cobalt blue eyes.

He had his first target in his sights. And a pretty dumb-ass soldier he was at that, Scott thought to himself. All that shouting out and stumbling around, he had just given himself away. Still, that was his mistake….and he would pay for it.

Virgil never saw it coming. With one swift, lightening kick to his arm the trank gun was sent flying from Virgil's grasp into the undergrowth but in Scott's mind he had just disarmed 'Charlie' of the weapon he intended to use against him.

Scott was well versed in several disciplines of the martial arts and was something he enjoyed doing, both for personal fitness and relaxation, which, perhaps, was what aided him in his ability to deep focus and draw upon that inner mental strength. It was about the release of explosive energy at just the right time to affect the desired solution and since Scott was not armed, for he thought he had lost his knife too, he had to rely on every method at his disposal to defend himself. So I guess, in actual fact, you could say that Scott Tracy himself was a lethal weapon, a very lethal weapon indeed….if he so chose.

In the next instant and with the same cat-like speed Virgil found a strong arm locked around his throat from behind, leaving him gasping for air and his fear intensified somewhat when he felt a strong hand grasp the back of his neck and the other clamp onto the side of his face. He was in trouble; he was in real BIG trouble. Cold, naked fear surged through him for he realised his brother was getting ready to snap his neck like a twig. He knew he was in even more trouble when he then felt his headset being ripped off, thrown to the ground and heard it being stamped on, the hand swiftly returning to hold him in the deadly headlock. Now he had no way of contacting John, even if he were to free himself for a few moments.

He clawed desperately at Scott's forearms in a vain attempt to get his brother to release him.

"S..c…o..t..t! S…c…o..t..t! It….it's…..m..e…….V..V..i…r..g..i..l," he managed to choke out but that only earned him being pulled backwards and a tightening of the arm around his throat, effectively cutting off his ability to speak, in fact, practically cutting off his airway altogether and the ability to breathe. In that moment he realised too he was probably fighting for his very life.

"Aw Scott….you've just gotta know it's me," Virgil pleaded inwardly to himself. "You are gonna feel so bad about this if you go ahead….I guarantee it."

If there was ever the remotest chance he had a telepathic connection with his eldest brother now would be a good time for it to work.

Why couldn't he finish the job, carry out his objective! He had his 'enemy' right where he wanted him now. All he had to do was one quick, sharp twist…..clean, efficient, no mess but, for some reason, he just couldn't bring himself to finish it. Something was wrong. He had been taught not to hesitate, to hesitate was fatal and something told him he was probably going to pay for his mistake, though I don't think Virgil would quite see it that way. In fact, I think Virgil would be more than relieved that Scott had went against all his ingrained military training just this once.

Beads of perspiration broke out on Scott's forehead, his face taut with tension, giving rise to the great mental struggle he was undergoing but still he held his 'enemy' in a firm grip until he could clear his mind, until he could think straight.

Virgil wrapped his fingers around his brother's forearms, trying to prise them forward a little just to give himself a chance to breathe, realising what an incredibly strong grip his brother had on him.

And where in the hell was John! He could do with his help right about now. This was the part in the movies when the good guys burst in on the scene to save the day, when the cavalry came charging over the hill to the sound of bugles but, worriedly, he had to remind himself that this wasn't the movies. This was real life.

Then, as if in answer to his silent prayers!

"SCOTT! DROP HIM, SCOTT," a sudden voice ordered, sounding off to their right. "I SAID….DROP HIM. Please Scott…don't make me do this," John repeated in urging tones, while aiming the tranquillizing gun firmly and squarely at his brother. It may only have been a trank gun but he felt highly uncomfortable aiming any kind of weapon at his eldest brother.

Scott startled at the sound of another voice, his mind racing now as to how he was going to extricate himself from this situation. He knew it; he had hesitated, waited too long and now the other member of that 'two-man patrol' had shown up. For now, though, he tightened his hold on his 'enemy'.

John had known something was wrong when he had tried to contact Virgil again and couldn't raise him on the headset, sending him racing through the trees to the other track his brother had taken. He knew he had arrived just in time, shocked at seeing the situation that confronted him. It was a delicate situation, to say the least, his eldest brother holding Virgil in a deadly headlock, his arm wrapped firmly around his brother's throat, slowly squeezing the life out of him. He knew it wouldn't take but a split second either for Scott to execute that short, sharp twist.

But what had shocked him was the visible state his eldest brother was in. His arms appeared to be camouflaged in some sort of slash pattern and when Scott raised his head to look in his direction, John barely recognised his brother. Scott's face, too, was covered in the same kind of camouflaging, leaving only two piercingly cold and emotionless eyes to stare back at him and it was obvious to John his brother did not recognise him.

"Geez, Scott….where are you!" John thought to himself, all too painfully aware now his brother must be experiencing a powerful flashback.

His brother was most definitely hot-wired, in some other place entirely and yet! And yet Scott seemed to be locked in some kind of inner struggle with himself for it seemed to John that Scott could have disposed of his 'enemy' before this and been long gone.

It was the slimmest of chances and John knew he had to make the most of Scott's indecision. It was obvious to him now that there would be no talking Scott down and anyway, Virgil didn't have time. If Virgil didn't end up having his neck broken he was going to suffocate through lack of oxygen.

Virgil's pleading eyes locked with John's. 'Do it, John. Take him down'.

Scott could still break his neck, though, before the sedative took hold but that was a risk both he and Virgil were going to have to take so, without further hesitation, John fired off the trank gun, sending the small projectile slamming into Scott's upper right arm.

Virgil heard his brother wince and gasp in pain and for a split second Scott relaxed the death grip around his throat. It was now or never and Virgil lost no time in seizing his chance. Much, though, as he hated to do it, Virgil cupped one hand over his other fist and drove his elbow back hard into Scott's left side.

His brother groaned in agony and doubled over, giving Virgil the opportunity to finally struggle free. He dropped to his knees then fell forward, putting one hand to the ground to support himself while rubbing at his neck with the other, all the time choking, coughing and gasping for air.

Scott then staggered backwards slightly, beginning to feel the first effects of the strong sedative. He looked down at his upper arm, his face a mixture of questioning confusion. He knew he had been shot but with what! He pulled the small dart from his arm and tossed it away.

Since he hadn't been shot with a bullet he could only assume that the 'enemy' wanted him alive and, if they wanted him alive, it was with the intention of torturing him. Well, he had no intention of letting that happen. He would have to retreat for now, get as far away from here as possible, rethink what he was going to do. Maybe he could still make it to the clearing. He had to at least try. And with that, Scott disappeared back into his surroundings.

John immediately ran forward and dropped to his knees to aid his still gasping brother but Virgil nodded, assuring him he was all right.

When he could finally manage to speak. "Sc..o..t..t. H..o..w….is….he? Ho..pe…I…didn't…hu..rt…him," Virgil rasped out, his only concern being for his eldest brother, hoping that he hadn't hurt him too much by digging his elbow into his newly healing ribs. He felt bad about that, knowing now what his brother had already been through.

"You had no choice, Virgil. We know he didn't mean to…but he was choking the life out of you….and you know as well as I do that he could have snapped your neck at any time," John re-assured his brother.

"Yeah…I know…(cough)….but he didn't….(cough). He was struggling, John….(cough, cough)…..I could sense it in him….(cough)….he couldn't bring himself to do it," Virgil admitted and realising why he was still alive for which both boys were very thankful indeed.

They looked behind them, expecting to find Scott lying in a heap and sleeping like a baby but there was no sign of him.

John helped Virgil to his feet.

"You did hit him…didn't you!" Virgil rasped, sounding almost accusing.

"Yeah….I hit him. Got him in the upper arm," John responded, feeling somewhat defensive.

"Then what's this!" Virgil asked, lifting up the small dart that had been discarded.

"Damn it….he must have pulled it out," John conjectured as he worriedly scanned the trees in the hope that Scott hadn't gotten too far.

"So…we don't know how much of that stuff has actually got into his system then?" Virgil mused in a heavy frown.

"Guess not," John admitted.

"Well...couldn't you have…shot him…somewhere….where he couldn't have pulled it out!" Virgil suggested somewhat sarcastically.

"Yeah….like where! In case you hadn't noticed he was backed up against that tree…with you in front….so there wasn't exactly a lot of him visible. What did you expect me to do! Walk right up to him and say, 'Excuse me, Scott…would you mind stepping forward so I can shove this trank gun in your back'," John snapped back defensively with equal sarcasm.

"Well, I don't know…do I! I was kind of incapacitated at the time," Virgil reminded him sharply.

"Oh well…excuse me for saving your sorry ass. Maybe I should just have let him choke the life out of you…..then when he dropped you I'd have had a nice clear target," John responded with a forced laugh. "Why do you think we got the trank guns instead of hyposprays, huh? Because we weren't supposed to get anywhere near him…. remember!" he went on to remind him, feeling greatly irritated.

Both boys glared at each other, panting heavily from the humid heat and the high adrenalin situation they had both faced. After a few brief moments, however!

"We're doing it again….aren't we?" Virgil realised, knowing they were letting the pressure get to them and the fact they still weren't any closer to getting their brother home. "Sorry, John….I shouldn't have went off on one. I guess I really do owe you, buddy….thanks. And it was a good bit of shooting by the way, that you were able to hit him at all with me in the way," he apologised and acknowledging his brother's timely rescue.

"Yeah…I guess we are doing it again. Look, I'm sorry too, Virgil," John replied, adding his own apology and recognising that his brother had just had a very intense and scary moment. "Well….we'd better get after him. If he goes to ground and whatever stuff he does have in his system really kicks in then we might not find him until he wakes up…..and we sure as hell haven't a hope of finding him in the dark. I don't know about you but I don't intend leaving him out here all night," he suggested, followed by agreed nods from his brother.

They rooted around in the undergrowth to retrieve Virgil's lost tranquillizer gun then, with the rain coming down heavier, they headed off in the direction of the clearing after their partially doped-up brother.

"And, this time….we stick together," John stated with a little grin.

"You'll get no arguments with me on that one, buddy," Virgil replied, giving his neck another rub. "Say…how did he manage to run off at all with any of that in him?" he mused as they followed a now clear trail of crushed foliage and broken branches, making it obvious that their brother was stumbling wildly in his attempt to get away.

"Well…remember what Brains said….if he were to get an adrenalin rush he could fight off the effects of one of these darts," John reminded him.

"Yep….that sounds like Scott all right. Hell….I think he could fight off a whole army right about now," Virgil concluded with a wry grin, followed by a whole-hearted agreement from John.

They hadn't went much farther when John tapped Virgil on the shoulder and pointed just ahead of them through the trees. "There."

And they couldn't help but be moved by the pitiful sight of their eldest brother crazily stumbling his way towards his hoped for rescue, stumbling, falling and getting up again as he succumbed to more of the sedation; getting up again because he just did not know how to give up.

The boys approached him though with caution for a partially doped-up Scott Tracy was just as dangerous as a fully alert one, as any wounded animal would be.

"Scott! Scott! Please stop…..give it up. It's just us…..Virgil and John. We want to take you home, buddy," Virgil called out pleadingly.

Voices behind him. 'They' were coming; 'they' had caught up with him. Whatever 'they' had shot him with had slowed him down, was taking more effect. Everything was swimming crazily around him; he couldn't think straight, everything was getting hazy. He had stumbled and fallen a few times, his legs weak, feeling like jelly but he had got up again, had to keep going because Scott Tracy did not give up. But now 'they' had caught up with him. Well, he was not going to go down without a fight and he was not going to let 'them' take him, to torture him.

Automatically, Scott reached down to his side for his weapon, intent on bringing it up to hip level so he could round on his 'enemy' and let go with a burst of gunfire, reliving, in his mind, that moment when he heard 'Charlie' closing in on him as he ran out into the clearing. But something was wrong; he didn't have his weapon, must have dropped it, lost it somewhere, like his Survival Pack and his knife! He couldn't figure it out; he tried to think but it was getting harder, harder to concentrate. Scott shook his head to try and clear his thoughts but it was no good.

Improvise! He had to improvise, that's what he'd been taught. He needed a weapon. Desperately he searched around and finding what he was looking for he retrieved a stout stick from the jungle floor, almost falling over in the process. Grasping it in both hands and having struggled to regain his balance he turned to face his 'enemy', ready to do battle, prepared to take on all comers and with everything continuing to swim crazily and out of focus, Scott blindly swung his 'weapon' from side to side.

"Come…on…then……co..come…and…get…me," Scott shouted out in challenge, his speech slowed and slurred from the effects of the sedative. "I…I…ain't…gonna…ma..make…this…easy. You're…gonna…have…to…damn…well…kill…me…before…I…I…let…you…take…me. Come…on…then…….wh..what are…you…waitin…for…..you…you…gawd…damn…pa..pansy-assed…bunch…a…pu..pussies".

Scott continued to swing the stick wildly, prepared to defend himself to the end.

Worried and concerned the two boys looked at each other, with that last statement bringing a raised eyebrow or two, though Virgil had to admit to being visibly shocked to see his brother's state now that Scott had turned to face them. Since Scott had taken Virgil from behind, Virgil hadn't gotten to see his brother's face and what he saw upset him somewhat. His brother's eyes were rolling in his head, his face now streaked where the improvised camouflage had started to run with the pouring rain, his clothes filthy and torn from when he had fallen in the dirt and soaked right through.

"Well, you heard him….go get him, Virgil," John urged his brother.

"ME! I thought we weren't gonna get…that…close again," Virgil protested, his face puckered in a heavy frown.

"We're not. It's just your turn to take him down," John informed him 'helpfully'.

"What da ya mean…..my turn!" Virgil queried suspiciously.

"Well, I shot him last time…..it's your turn to shoot him," John retorted curtly in what was turning out to be a ridiculously childish and petty argument.

"I don't believe you, John," Virgil responded in wide-eyed astonishment.

"I'm not shootin him twice….and that's that. This way…if he wakes up madder than hell….well…we can say we both shot him," John stated quite simply, seeing it as the ideal solution.

Virgil was left speechless and open-mouthed.

"Look Virgil….just do it….just take him down….before he really hurts himself…..and before this storm closes in. Then we can all go home….get into a nice hot tub…..and get him into bed where he can sleep like a baby," John continued urging his brother, seeming to have it all sorted. "And besides….you've…got a nice clear target….you can't miss," he added cheekily.

Virgil narrowed his eyes at his brother. "Gee….you're all heart," he responded in heavy sarcasm, like John was doing him some sort of favor and making him feel guilty into the bargain, that if they didn't get Scott home soon it was because he was reluctant to deliver the final dart.

"Yeah…I know. I guess I'm just that kinda guy," John responded with a mockingly false modesty. "Now just point the gun….pull the trigger….and send him to sleep, will ya," he added, as though his brother needed lessons.

"Yeah…I know. Alright….alright…..I'm doin it….OK!" Virgil agreed irritably but not wanting to be pushed, though he knew if the shoe was on the other foot he would have made John do exactly the same thing.

In the meantime, even though dazed, confused and swaying about on his feet, Scott stared incredulously at his 'enemy', looking from one to the other as he watched their verbal ping-pong. Were 'they' really arguing over who was going to take him down! Well, no matter. He saw this as his chance to put some more distance between them while 'they' were otherwise engaged, to try to complete his objective.

With no more strength in his arms, Scott dropped his 'weapon of choice', turned and started to make a run for it again.

"Well I suggest you do it now, Virgil…..he's making another run for it," John offered 'helpfully', gesturing with his hands towards their fleeing brother.

Virgil followed John's line of sight and breathed out a heavy sigh of exasperation. "Gawd damn, Scott….will you just give up and lie down….don't make me do this," he shouted after his brother, who paid him no heed and, in his heart, Virgil knew it was something his brother would never do, give up. It was what made him who he was. It was what had brought him through this whole horrendous ordeal, his grit and determination and was a quality that his brothers would more and more admire, respect and be very thankful for in the future they would soon embark on; their future in International Rescue.

Extending his arm, Virgil lined up the trank gun and with Scott in his sights he pulled the trigger, sending the small projectile slamming into his brother's back, causing him to grunt in pain. "Sweet dreams, buddy," Virgil said softly.

There were no more smart-aleck remarks, no more sarcasms or arguments from either of the two boys, instead, John gave his brother a weak smile and patted him on the back, encouraging him at having done the right thing and knowing that the 'chase' was finally over.

He had been shot again; he knew that from the force of the blow to his back and this time he couldn't reach round to pull it out. 'They' had him this time for sure. He took another few staggering steps forward, swayed for a brief moment, his world spinning crazily out of control then his legs buckled beneath him, causing him to sink to his knees before finally falling face down in the dirt.

Virgil and John immediately dropped the trank guns and raced forward, dropping to their knees beside their brother who was fast losing consciousness. Tenderly Virgil stroked his forehead in a comforting gesture and was rewarded with a pair of eyes, puzzled and confused as to where he was or what had happened.

"V..i..r..g..i..l! J..o..h..n!" Scott breathed out, feeling his hold on the conscious world slipping away.

The two boys looked at each other and, choking back their emotion, gave him an encouraging smile.

"Yeah, buddy…we're here for you," Virgil assured him.

"Yeah, Scott….we're going to get you home….don't you worry about a thing," John added his re-assurance.

And with that, Scott fell into a deep, deep sleep.

Tired, wet and breathing heavily now that their exhaustive search was over the two boys sat down and shuffled themselves back up against a large tree, dragging their unconscious brother with them under what little shelter it offered. Virgil then, with care and tenderness, lifted his brother's head up onto his lap for his brother did not deserve to be left lying face down in the dirt and for a few brief moments they rested their heads back against the huge trunk of the tree.

"So…any idea how we're gonna get 'sleepin beauty' here back home then!" Virgil mused, turning his head to look at John. "Cus I sure as hell couldn't carry him all that way."

John rolled his head to look at Virgil, then down at his sleeping brother. "Kinda makes you wonder how he did it, though….doesn't it?" John reflected, as he looked back to Virgil.

"Carry Jez for two nights and with cracked ribs, you mean?" Virgil concluded, looking down to his brother to which John replied with a quiet, 'Yeah'. "Sure was a helluva thing to do," Virgil added in quiet admiration. And with that they pondered reflectively on all that their brother had achieved during his ordeal with no doubt in either of their minds that he well and truly deserved his Medal of Honor.

Shaking themselves now, though, from their reverie it was time to get down to practicalities and, as if to remind them of the urgency in getting home, a streak of lightening lit up the sky, followed by another ominous loud clap of thunder.

"Guess we'd better let Dad know we've got him safe and sound," John suggested, "And get some transport out here, double quick."

"Sounds like a plan to me, John," his brother quickly agreed.

John tapped the earpiece of his headset, connecting him to the villa, informing one very grateful father that they had found Scott, that he was safely asleep and that they needed transport; the rest of the details which could be filled in later. Giving him the co-ordinates the boys then sat back and waited, checking, every so often, on their unconscious brother.

Within a short space of time the much-needed transport arrived, Brains and their father astride the hover-bikes the boys sometimes used to race around the jungle tracks, much in the same way trail bikes are used today.

Now, you might be forgiven for thinking that the hover-bikes belonged solely to the era of International Rescue but even they had to start life somewhere. The fact was, Brains had taken the basic design and simply modified and enhanced it, evolving them into the hover-bikes that would become standard equipment for the rescue organisation.

Jeff lost no time in rushing to his unconscious son's side, visibly moved by the pitiful sight that met him and, once Brains had given him a quick look over, they all carefully manoeuvred Scott onto the Anti-grav stretcher. Pulling down the transparent dome cover to protect him from the rain, the stretcher was then hooked up again to the back of one of the bikes. Their father mounted the bike that towed the stretcher with Virgil climbing on behind, leaving John to mount up behind Brains and together the small party made their way back to the villa and just in the nick of time it seemed, as the full fury of the storm unleashed itself on their island home.

They entered by the massive hangar and quickly sealed the doors shut. Now all they had to do was get Scott up to his room, cleaned up and into bed, hopefully before anyone could see him. His lengthy sleep could simply be explained away by his overdoing it with his long walks and, if they were unfortunate enough to run into anyone, then they would be told just what Brains knew, that he suffered a flashback of being in the jungle with no other details being necessary.

But first they made a detour via the Infirmary, to the examining room, where, after helping Scott out of his wet and filthy clothes, Brains checked him over. The boys, too, discarded their wet clothes, donning towelling robes and Virgil asked Brains to pay particular attention to his brother's ribs, confessing and feeling guilty at what he'd had to do. His father assured him there was nothing else he could have done, that his own life was at stake but Virgil felt more relieved when Brains was able to give him the good news that Scott's ribs had not been re-broken or even cracked, though he would have some fresh bruising.

Jeff then made sure Brains took a look at Virgil's throat, with the young scientist informing him that he had sustained some bruising to his larynx but that there would be no permanent damage.

"Look Brains….I don't want you to mention all this to anyone else. It would only embarrass Scott if he thought he had hurt me…..and…and…anyway it was my own fault for coming up on him without warning. I startled him….and I should have known better," Virgil insisted, exchanging quick and meaningful glances to John and his father and thinking of his brother, hoping that Brains would see it just as a normal reaction in a flashback situation on Scott's part.

"O.O.Of course, V.Virgil….Mr T.Tracy. I would not…um…think of e.e.embarrassing S.Scott in any way," their serious young friend assured them.

"Thank you, Brains….we really appreciate that," Jeff nodded gratefully. "Now…let's get him up to his room. I'll run you boys a nice hot bath and you can help to get him cleaned up and into bed so he can sleep this off."

Their father was as good as his word and ran the bath while the boys, between them, took Scott into the shower, supporting him as they cleaned most of the dirt off him then they took him down into his large and roomy sunken bath. As they lay soaking in the warm bubbling water Virgil and John sighed in deep contentment, just glad of the chance to relax, while they held onto their sleeping brother.

"Guess you're going to be wearing polo-neck sweaters for a few days, Virgil," John observed, nodding to his brother's throat that was sure to come up in bruises.

"Guess so," Virgil agreed. "Or there's gonna be too many awkward questions asked."

After another few minutes pondering.

"Say, Virg."

"Yeah, John."

"Did he really call us, 'a bunch of pansy-assed pussies'!" John mused.

"Yep…he sure did," Virgil replied with a faint smile.

"Reckon he was kinda pissed then, Virg!" John continued to muse.

"Reckon so, Johnny," his brother responded.

"Yeah….that's what I thought," John concluded.

And both brothers let out a deep sigh and closed their eyes for a few moments, making sure, of course, their sleeping brother didn't drown.

After a long and relaxing soak the boys got Scott out of his bath, dried him off and made him comfortable in bed. Brains hooked him up to a small monitor unit that provided a read-out of his vital signs; just precautionary, according to Brains, because of the deep sleep he was in and for the same reason someone stayed with him most of the time. Jeff insisted he stay with his son that night and camped out on Scott's sofa bed. As he watched his son sleep he smiled inwardly a little because for the first time since his ordeal began Jeff couldn't help but notice a look of deep peace and contentment on his eldest son's face and, if he was not mistaken, he could have sworn he saw the glimmer of a smile.

"Pleasant dreams, Son….have a good sleep," his father whispered.

He did.

But then, maybe, he was dreaming of a bed of wolf furs by a glowing fire!

Author's Note: The formula that Brains began to refer to, of ethanate-tri…, for his tranquillizing darts is made up for the purposes of this story.


	91. Chapter 91

Thunderbirds and the Tracy Family are the creation of Sylvia and Gerry Anderson

Author's Note: My grateful thanks as always goes to my Medical Advisor and friend, FellowRiverrat for advice given on how to deal with Scott's post traumatic stress during his latest and most powerful flashback as well as to my new 'member of staff', my Combat Veteran's Counselling Advisor, JamesTKent, for the valuable advice and insight provided on flashbacks from post traumatic stress in combat veterans. As my humble tribute I dedicate this whole Medal of Honor scenario to, not only, those brave and courageous men who have been recipients of their country's highest award but also to all those whose lives have been affected and changed forever by things they will never forget and who continue to suffer very real flashbacks as a result.

See, the lengths I go to for your enjoyment! I'm so tempted to say, so why the heck not…I will. "The things I do for Recovery." Or should that be, "The things I do for International Rescue."!

Chapter 91

At the breakfast table the following morning nudges and mischievous grins passed between the two younger Tracy siblings as Virgil came in.

"Hey Virg….must've had a good time yesterday, huh," Alan conjectured with a broad grin.

Virgil shot John a worrying glance. Their activities yesterday could hardly have been described as 'having a good time'.

"Yeah….she must be really something," Gordon mused with mock seriousness.

"Huh!" Virgil grunted, screwing up his face now in puzzlement. Sometimes he just did not understand the cryptic riddles his youngest brothers engaged in but then, Virgil never was at his best in the morning.

"Yep. She must've been pretty keen. You gonna tell us her name, Virg?" Alan went on with eager delight.

"Huh!" their totally bewildered brother grunted again. "What are you two on about?" he croaked out, his voice having become more rasping overnight as the bruising developed.

"The high neck sweater, Virg….that's what we're on about," Gordon grinned knowingly. "Gee….that must be some hickey to have to hide it like that," he added in a cheeky grin, a hickey being one of those noticeably tell-tale marks left behind by an overly eager partner during a rather amorous display of affection.

John let out a spontaneous snort of laughter, which earned him a severe frown from his brother.

"And what's up with your voice, Virg……wear it out swearin your undying love!" Alan continued with the good-natured banter.

"I do…NOT…have a hickey…..and I was…NOT…swearin undying anything ," Virgil shot back irritably in a pouting frown and feeling annoyed for his eldest brother's sake. "If you must know……," he began his explanation, hoping to get his nosey younger brothers off his case.

Eager and grinning faces hung on his every word and they weren't the only ones interested to hear how he was going to explain away high neck sweaters in the warm, tropical climate. As well as John, his father, who was well used to his sons banters, peered around the side of his morning newspaper, eyeing him over the top of his reading glasses in a silent reminder to be careful in what he said; his morning papers having been restored now that the media interest had died down and moved on to the most current, sensationalist newsworthy topic, as is usually the way with the press.

"…..I just have a bit of a sore throat, that's all……no big deal," Virgil informed them simply, much to the disappointment of the two youngest boys.

"Oh Virgil…..I do hope you're not coming down with anything," Grandma fussed worriedly, putting the back of her hand to her grandson's forehead when he had sat down at the table. "I think you should just get yourself back to bed young man and I'll bring you some of my Grandma Lori's potion…..that'll fix your sore throat good and proper. Why….my Grandma Lori swore by that potion……now…where did I put it," she went on mumbling to herself.

Poor Virgil's eyes went wide.

"Urgghhhh." "Eewwww," Gordon and Alan chorused in unison, putting their hands to their throats and making gagging sounds, for Grandma Lori's potion wasn't exactly the most pleasant of medicines to have to take, in fact, the boys almost always preferred to have the sore throat.

And, unfortunately for Virgil, there was always plenty of it to be had, since Grandma had given Brains some of her original sample, which he analysed and so could produce synthetically by the bucket load if necessary.

"Aw gee, Grandma….that's great….but honestly, there's nothing that wrong with me. It'll go away in a couple of days," Virgil tried to assure her but, as is the way with grandmothers, she paid him no heed and busied herself until she found what she was looking for.

He looked to his father for some much needed help and support but his father seemed to have conveniently ducked behind the safety of his newspaper, knowing better than to interfere in his mother's tending of her grandson's supposed ailment. All John could do was shrug his shoulders in sympathy.

Virgil sighed in hopeless resignation and opened wide. If it wasn't his eldest brother trying to choke him to death or break his neck then it was his Grandma trying to poison him! All he could do now was put a brave face on it, reminding himself it was for a good cause, to protect his eldest brother.

It didn't take long now for the two youngest boys to notice a continued absence from the table, remembering that they hadn't seen him at any mealtimes yesterday; come to think of it, they hadn't seen him at all. "Hey….where's Scott? Isn't he coming in to breakfast this morning either?" Gordon inquired curiously. "Is he havin another lie-in?"

Well, that was a bit of an understatement considering he was more than likely going to be having a 'lie-in' of almost 48 hours. Virgil and John exchanged quick, though unobtrusive glances while a clearing of a throat came from behind the newspaper. Folding his paper and laying it on the table Jeff casually reached for his cup of coffee.

"Yes, Scott is having a lie-in this morning. In fact, he's going to be resting up for the rest of the day…he's been overdoing it lately with his long walks…..so I don't want him disturbed….is that clear?" Jeff informed his active and boisterous youngest sons.

"Yeah, sure Dad…..but we can go see him later, can't we….keep him company! We promise we won't annoy him," Gordon responded, followed by the same sentiments from Alan.

Jeff cleared his throat again but kept a calm and casual composure. "Well, Brains has given him something to help him sleep…so he's going to be out of it for the rest of the day…..and more than likely tomorrow too," he continued in a calming manner, as if it should be the most natural thing in the world to sleep that long. He took another sip of his coffee while Brains, too, showed no sign that there was anything to be concerned about, as he continued on eating his breakfast.

'Something to help him sleep'! That was a bit of an understatement. Well….I guess it was true to a certain extent. After all, Brains did provide the 'something to help him sleep' but they were hardly likely to admit to everyone that he had been shot full of tranquillizer!

It was Alan and Gordon's turn now to exchange glances, clearly worried that something might be wrong with their eldest brother.

"But he…he is alright, though….isn't he! I…I mean….there's nothing wrong with him….is there! Dad!" Alan queried worriedly.

Jeff's face softened in recognition of his youngest sons obvious concerns. "Yes, of course, Scott's alright. It's like I said….he's been overdoing it…..and just needs a good sleep," their father assured them. "Nothing for you to worry about."

John and Virgil exchanged a quick glance and a nod across the table, rose and went to put a comforting hand on their young brothers shoulders in a re-assuring gesture.

"Sure, Scott's gonna be alright. You know him….he just doesn't know the meaning of rest. You'd have to tie him down to make sure he took enough of a rest," Virgil assured them, his face breaking into a wry grin, with the same sentiments echoed by John. "That's why Brains gave him something to help him sleep. Look……why don't you both come in and see him for a few minutes……see for yourselves he's sleeping like a baby," he suggested in an effort to put their minds at rest, at which Gordon and Alan did just that, though both Virgil and John knew it would take more than a good sleep to sort out their eldest brother's head, to deal with his clearly delusional behaviour of yesterday but already, they had been formulating a plan. They only hoped their brother would let them help him.

After almost 48 hours Scott began to stir from his deep sleep. Stretching, he slowly opened his eyes, wincing from a dull ache in his left side as well as from some minor cuts where he had stumbled and fallen through the foliage, to find two pairs of concerned eyes watching him from beside his bed.

"Gawd, what hit me! I feel like I've been shot with an elephant gun!" Scott groaned, blinking several times and trying to shake himself more awake.

Virgil and John exchanged a quick glance and prepared themselves for the non-too-happy tirade they were sure would follow. The gesture wasn't lost on Scott as he looked from one to the other with a querying frown etched on his face.

"Look buddy…we're sorry. We…we didn't want to…..if there had been any other way……! We had to get you home….what with the storm comin in," Virgil apologised with heartfelt sincerity.

"Yeah Scott…..it was the last thing we wanted to do…honest……but there was no choice," John joined in with his apology.

"You…you guys shot me! You really shot me!" their still sleepy brother exclaimed, as he pushed himself upright to rest against the back of his bed and continuing to shake the remainder of sleep from his head. He searched his memory, questioning why his brothers would feel it necessary to shoot him with what was obviously a tranquillising dart, judging by the way he felt. And, slowly it dawned on him.

"Gawd….I really went off on one…..didn't I!" Scott realised, the upset clearly evident in his face. "I…I don't remember. All I remember is…starting off on a walk. I…I took the north trail….but I'm…not sure what happened after that….except……," he reflected audibly as he desperately searched to piece together his hazy memory.

"Except what, buddy?" Virgil asked hopefully and feeling for his brother at seeing him struggle to remember.

"I…I thought I was in the middle of a bad dream…..you know….back there in Nam. It was so real…..and then the last thing I remember…I was lying face down in the dirt….you guys were there and it was raining," Scott continued to reflect, screwing up his face in his effort to remember. But Scott had put two and two together now. "It wasn't a dream, though….was it!"

His brothers could only sadly shake their heads.

"It was bad….wasn't it?" Scott conjectured, figuring that was the reason he had been shot full of tranquillizer.

His brothers could only nod in response. "It was pretty bad…..but you couldn't help it, Scott. It wasn't your fault," John was quick to point out.

"So….which one of you guys was it! Who shot me!" Scott asked now out of curiosity.

"You don't remember that?" John inquired tentatively.

Scott shook his head. "Everything got kinda hazy."

The two boys fidgeted uncomfortably and exchanged a sheepish look.

"Well….he shot you first," Virgil was quick to point out, indicating his blond-haired brother for which he received a tight-lipped, sarcastic smile. "And I….well…I guess I…just finished the job. Well, you just wouldn't lie down, Scott," he added quickly at seeing his eldest brother's eyes grow larger.

"You both shot me! You shot me twice!" Scott exclaimed again. He continued to search through the foggy mist of his memory. "Guess that's why I felt I was in….like slow motion."

"Yeah, well…it's like Virgil said, Scott. You just wouldn't lie down. We had to stop you from running off….and we just wanted to get you back home," John explained apologetically.

"So…what are we sayin here! That I'm a stubborn 'SOB'!" Scott suggested with a saddened half-laugh. "Guess I am at that," he conceded at which his two brothers gave him a weak smile. He studied the two of them for a moment, looking from one to the other. "And you figured if I was going to get mad then you might as well share the blame, huh," he conjectured, nodding at the logic behind their forward thinking.

"Something like that," John sheepishly confessed.

But the expected angry outburst, however, never came. Instead, just questions from a concerned young man about what had happened to him.

"So….how bad did I get! When exactly did you find me?" Scott asked, searching the faces of two, now growingly uncomfortable, brothers. "Tell me…..how bad did I get!" he repeated louder, having that feeling they were keeping something from him.

But now that he was more awake, something odd had caught his attention. What Virgil was wearing! It seemed out of place for the warm climate. Scott wasn't stupid and soon his sharp, intellectual mind was rapidly working overtime, piecing together fragments of his flashback. Just what had been real and what was imaginary was hard for him to separate. He dreamt he had his 'enemy' in a deadly headlock but what if that part wasn't just imaginary, what if he really had 'somebody' in a headlock. That sudden thought sent a cold chill down his spine but he had to know the truth.

He locked eyes with Virgil then looking to his high-necked sweater Scott reached out his hand only to have his brother automatically back off. In that instant he knew.

"No…no… No, Virg….tell me I didn't," Scott frowned in heartfelt anguish, shaking his head.

"Scott don't. You don't need to do this. It wasn't your fault," Virgil assured his much-troubled brother.

But he had to know, had to see for himself. Scott broke out in a cold sweat and his breathing increased rapidly as he reached out his hand again. Hooking his fingers over the neck of his brother's sweater, he pulled it down.

He drew in a breath and winced at seeing the bruise he knew he had been the cause of. He felt sick. Even though the bruise had not been that severe and was already starting to fade he felt so bad that he could cause his brother any kind of harm.

Virgil had never intended to let him see it or draw any attention to it; intent on protecting his eldest brother from what he knew would really upset him. He had hoped it would have gone completely without Scott noticing he was even wearing a polo-neck sweater, for his voice had been restored and was no longer rasping but then his brother was just too observant.

The shock and hurt in his eyes was painful to see.

"Gawd, Virgil…..I'm so sorry. I…I didn't mean to hurt you," Scott immediately apologised.

"Hey…I know that, buddy. Look, let's forget it. No one else knows about this….well…apart from Dad and Brains," Virgil encouraged him with a smile.

But Scott shook his head. "I…I can't. Gawd…I could have killed you, Virg….don't you realise that? I could have killed you," he replied, searching his brother's face in anguish.

Virgil could see how seriously this bothered him, how troubled he was. He put a reassuring hand on his brother's arm and looked intently into his eyes. "But you didn't, Scott. You couldn't do it….you knew something wasn't right…..you couldn't follow it through. That's what you've gotta hold onto, Scott."

"But that's what I'm capable of. I hurt you, Virg," Scott reflected, the shock of realisation in his tone.

"Just because you're capable doesn't mean you will. Scott….you could no more hurt us…than we could hurt you," Virgil continued to reassure his brother, knowing he needed his confidence building and intent on doing everything he knew how to do just that.

"Virgil….it's not the same thing and you know it. I…I didn't know it was you….did I? I thought I had 'Charlie'," Scott responded sharply, trying to make his brother understand.

"Which just goes to show all the more that something kept you from following through, Scott. You knew something wasn't right. You have a…a…I dunno…..call it a…fail-safe mechanism. Because…deep down your sub-conscious knew you weren't really in that situation….you weren't really in danger," Virgil reassured him with an excitement in his tone that he hoped would encourage his brother.

"Yeah….maybe. But I still hurt you, Virg," a forlorn and dejected brother responded.

So forlorn and dejected at his actions was he that Scott drew his knees up to his chest, wrapped his arms around them and buried his head in order to think through his options. This was not something he could let go. Having flashbacks that simply resulted in him breaking out in a cold sweat was one thing but when it came to actually interacting with someone else to the extent of causing them any kind of bodily harm, that was quite another.

The two brothers exchanged worried and concerned glances, recognising that their brother was on a real downer. Well, Scott had come through too much already for them to allow him to sink in total despair now. John called Virgil off to the side for a few moments and after some hurried whispers they returned to his bedside.

Wearily Scott lifted his head. "And what if it happens again? What if I go off on one again….and hurt somebody else. Maybe I should just sign myself in," he pondered dejectedly, referring to signing himself in to the Air Force wing of the military hospital for re-evaluation of post-traumatic stress.

The two boys shot each other a quick glance. Gee, their brother was really down on himself for him to suggest that.

"That's not gonna happen, Scott. We're gonna make sure it doesn't happen," Virgil told him adamantly, joined by nods of agreement from John. "Look…we all knew this wasn't gonna be easy for you….and this was just a bad episode….that's all. And you needn't be too hasty about signin yourself in anywhere either…cus we got a plan, buddy," he added with a wry grin.

Puzzled and intrigued, Scott sat upright, a faint glimmer of hope lighting his face. "A plan, huh! What are you gonna do! Keep me tranked up!" he quipped with a weak smile.

John and Virgil broke into a smile, glad to see a little of their brother's trademark dry wit return. "Not a bad idea," John returned playfully. "Especially after callin us….what was it….oh yeah…..'a bunch a pansy-assed pussies'…..I believe."

Scott winced. "Oh gawd….I said that! I must've been really out of it."

"Well…to be fair….you did think you were yelling at 'Charlie'…..and you were pretty doped up at the time," John informed him. "At least…we hope you were yelling at 'Charlie'!" he added with a grin, hoping to make his brother smile. And he did. Just a little.

"No…seriously, Scott….we do have a plan to help you….if you'll let us," John continued earnestly.

"Well, let's hear it. I guess anything's worth a shot right now," Scott conceded willingly.

"We figure a little de-sensitising therapy is what you need….to help you feel more comfortable about being in a jungle environment without associating it all the time with bad memories," Virgil began to explain.

"Yeah….I guess that sounds like a plan. What have you got in mind?" Scott asked beginning to find himself a little more uplifted and hopeful, much to his two brother's delight.

John carried on eagerly. "Well, it's simple really. We take you on walks into the jungle….short walks at first….say ten minutes….and just going a few steps up the trail. If you start to feel uncomfortable we come straight back out again….no sweat. And gradually….we just build up the length of the walks and how long we stay….until it just feels like home again," he beamed with a smile, for it was, indeed, such beautiful simple logic.

They eagerly awaited their eldest brother's response.

Scott fought hard to hold back the sudden choking emotion that was overwhelming him. "You….you would do that…..for me!"

It wasn't quite the response they expected from their self-confident, 'Mr-I-can-handle-this-by-myself' brother and, as such, they found themselves choking up with emotion.

"Ye..yeah…su..sure we would, buddy. No matter how long it takes. We..we'll be with you every step of the way," Virgil assured him. And indeed, that's what it would take; one step at a time on the long road to recovery, a road Scott would be destined to travel more than once in his lifetime and a road his other brothers would be also destined to travel.

"Yeah, of course we would, Scott…..and I'm sure there's some medication that Brains could give you too that would help. And he could also try some hypnosis therapy….you know….help you disassociate!" John added helpfully.

Their brother winced a smile. "You guys have really thought this through….haven't you?" Scott mused in quiet reflection.

"Yeah, buddy…we have. We want you to know we're there for you…all the way. We want to help you, Scott," Virgil encouraged him. "And…..if that doesn't work….or you feel it's not helping….well, then you can think about signing yourself in….but at least give this a shot first, huh."

Scott let out a relieved smile and gave his brothers an affirmative nod, feeling a little more hopeful than before as he allowed his brothers infectious enthusiasm to lift his spirits. The three high-fived each other then grasped their hands together as though sharing some secret pact, with the two boys assuring Scott this would remain between them.

And his brothers were as good as their word. Without drawing any undue attention to the fact Virgil and John began accompanying Scott on walks along the trails of their island home, starting with just those few simple steps and gradually building up his duration. Over the weeks Scott found himself relax more in his brothers company and at times Gordon and Alan joined them without even knowing that for their combat scarred brother this was all useful and supportive therapy, along with the short-term medication Brains had prescribed for him. Scott also found himself admitting the hypnosis sessions were proving both useful and relaxing.

Now he wouldn't say he never again experienced another flashback, for that would just not be realistic but he never experienced another such powerful, let's say, 'hands on' episode as that first time he re-entered a jungle environment.

And then it was time for more saddened farewells. After six long weeks of extended compassionate leave it was time for his brothers and Tin-Tin, with the exception of Virgil, to go back to their respective careers and education, for another short while at least, until their father's 'little project' came fully into fruition, when they would all be united together again for the good of others.

They left, though, with the promise that they would all be meeting up again in another two weeks in Washington DC, the date having finally been set for their brother to, at last, be honored with the awarding of his Medal of Honor; a further two weeks after that and he would be recalled to active duty.

It felt strangely quiet around the villa with most everyone gone, especially the excitable and boisterous younger Tracy siblings but it afforded Scott a much-needed time of quiet reflection as the time grew closer when he knew he would be thrust back into the limelight, somewhere he didn't want to be but then, he had no choice, did he; it was his duty.

Virgil still accompanied him on walks along the trails, as did his father at times, though now it was more for companionship than out of re-assurance and confidence building and sometimes Scott had walked alone, finding it easier and easier as time went by. Scott also spent time with Virgil and Brains in the vast underground hangars, pouring over design sketches and giving his much valued opinion into the ongoing preparations. He had to admit to being particularly excited by the prospect of the proposed reconnaissance/scout ship his father had envisaged and into which, he himself had invested his expert knowledge as a skilled combat pilot, incorporating the best design features from the hi-tech aircraft he was so well used to flying.

One afternoon found Scott sitting alone on the beach, staring out to sea in deep contemplation as he idly lifted handfuls of sand, letting it run through his fingers. He had gotten used to the quiet serenity of his island home and wondered now how he would cope with going back to the disciplined life of the squadron's base he had been away from for so long. He smiled quietly to himself at the change around in his feelings, remembering that's exactly how he had felt about first coming home and wondering how he would adjust.

"Mind if I join you?" a sudden deep base voice interrupted, making him jump just a little.

Looking round and up Scott winced a smile. "No….sure Dad."

Jeff eased himself down beside his son and together they sat for a while in companionable silence.

"Thinking about going back, Son?" Jeff surmised, knowing how he felt when his leave time was coming to an end, though he knew, for his son, this would be much harder.

"Yeah……I guess so," Scott admitted tentatively.

"It's always hard, Son…..especially when you've been away for a while. Just the same as it was for you to come home, I expect," his father responded quietly, offering the wisdom of experience.

Scott winced and puckered his face into a pained frown at that last comment. It was something they hadn't spoken of and he had tried his hardest not to make it that obvious for he hadn't wanted to hurt his family by having them think he didn't want to come home.

"I..I'm sorry…I didn't mean it to be like that. I mean….it…it's not that I didn't want to come home, Dad…it…it's…," Scott struggled to say, searching for a way of explaining how he felt.

"It's all right, Son…..I think I understand. It's just you didn't know….how….to come home," Jeff voiced his son's feelings, knowing his son would feel changed by his experiences and wonder how he should react around his family.

Relieved that his father had been able to put it into words Scott nodded. "Something like that."

"There's no need to apologise, Son. It's only natural you would feel that way….with all that you've been through," his father assured him understandingly.

They sat another while in contemplation.

"You don't need to go back, you know…….if you feel you can't. No one would blame you," Jeff suggested carefully, breaking the silence of their thoughts as they listened to the crashing of the ocean out on the reef.

Scott frowned heavily at his father's suggestion. "Run away….you mean! I've never run away from anything in my life…..and I'm not about to start now," he stated adamantly, appalled at the idea for it had never entered his head. Sure, he might find some things hard to cope with for a while but he inevitably always met them head on and found a way to deal with whatever problems he faced; never, though, had running away ever been an option for he would feel he had failed himself.

In truth, Jefferson Tracy hadn't expected anything less from his eldest son, knowing him to have that stubborn streak, that grit and determination that had always seen him through and which Jeff was thankful to see had not been extinguished by his whole traumatic ordeal.

"I didn't mean it to sound like that, Son. I just meant….if you really feel you can't face it….you don't have to," his father replied, his only concern being to protect his son from further pain.

"And what would you do, Dad…..buy me out!" Scott surmised, knowing full well his father's money could just about get him anything he wanted and with knowing the 'right' people too, it wouldn't have been a problem.

"If that's what it took, Son. And you know how much I've always wanted you in on this venture right from the start. This reconnaissance ship we have planned….she'll be the fastest thing there is…..and she's going to be all yours, Son. Your experience and knowledge would be invaluable…..we could use your help," his father encouraged, using the added temptation of what his son loved to do best…and that was fly.

"You have that already, Dad. I promised you I would help every way I could," Scott assured his father.

"I know, Son…and you have. But no one would see you as running away from your duty or obligation," Jeff reassured him.

"But I would, Dad….I would," Scott stated solemnly. "Dad, I appreciate what you're saying….and what you're trying to do….but this is something I have to do….I want to finish out my service. And then I'm all yours," he added, hoping his father would understand.

"I guess I always knew you would say that, Son. I just wanted you to know that you had a choice…if you wanted it," his father responded with quiet pride.

Scott nodded with a relieved smile, relieved and thankful that his father was not going to argue or try to talk him out of his decision but rather support him in whatever he decided to do.

"But you know I would have been proud of you no matter what your decision," Jeff told him, putting a firm hand on his son's shoulder and squeezing it lightly in a supportive gesture.

"Thanks, Dad," Scott acknowledged quietly.

After reassuring his son that he would adjust again to military life Jeff left him to his solitary contemplations and headed back up to the villa, for, in some things, it took a man to wrestle with his own soul to find what he was looking for.

And then it was here. That day when Scott was to be flown Stateside to receive his Congressional Medal of Honor, a day he had never asked for or wanted but rather was thrust upon him in the name of duty, being honor bound to receive it for his country's sake. It had been almost four months now since that fateful reconnaissance flight that had changed this young man's life forever, four long months of healing and clawing his way back to physical fitness but still he could not even begin to put the memories behind him, not until this very public reminder was done and out of the way. Only then, did he feel he could bury those memories so deep he would never have to think of them again. Life, though, has a cruel knack of turning round and biting you in the ass when you least expect it, as Scott was, inevitably to find out.

The Tracy household had once more been a flurry of activity over the previous few days as the remainder of the family prepared to leave for Washington DC, arriving the day before the ceremony to give Scott some much needed rest after the journey. They would stay, of course, in one of Washington's prestigious five-star hotels, where Jefferson Tracy had secured a whole floor to afford his family and especially Scott the privacy they would need.

There was much excitement as the packing was done with the exception of one solemn young man who seemed to grow quieter the closer the day for departure came.

"Can I help you with any of your packin, buddy? I've mine done," Virgil offered as he came into his brother's room.

"No…I'm almost done….but thanks anyway, Virg," Scott quietly acknowledged his brother's offer of help. He was just in the process of laying out his dress uniform on the bed in order to pack it into its special protective suit cover and then hang it up until they were ready to leave, Scott being as diligent and meticulous as he always was.

"And are you sure you've got everything…..?" his brother asked, automatically looking around to see if there was anything Scott might have forgotten in his anxious attempt to be of some help.

In truth, he had to admit to feeling a little nervous excitement as the enormity of the occasion his eldest brother was about to undertake began to sink in; after all, it wasn't every day a guy was given his country's highest and most coveted award. No one could remember the last time there had been a living recipient since the few medals that had been given had been given posthumously and received by the families, so this was to be a truly momentous occasion.

"What! You think I can't pack for myself, now! I was shot in the back…not the head," Scott snapped irritably. He crossed to the window, his face set in a heavy frown, annoyed with himself for letting fly.

The outburst took Virgil a little by surprise but then it suddenly dawned on him and he gave himself a mental slap up the side of the head for being so idiotic and thoughtless. While they as a family were extremely proud and excited by the prospect of this prestigious ceremony and seeing him honored as they felt he deserved, for Scott it meant something totally different, a stark and very public reminder of the memories he was trying to forget as the citation would have to be read out, as well as the fact he knew his brother felt he didn't do anything out of the ordinary in rescuing his buddy and comrade.

"No, of course I didn't mean to imply you weren't capable or anything," Virgil apologised right away. "Guess you're not really lookin forward to this….are you? Scott, I'm sorry….I just wasn't thinkin."

Scott breathed out a heavy sigh and turned to his brother. "No….it's me that's sorry, Virg……I shouldn't have snapped at you like that. And no….I'm not looking forward to this….I wish it was over and done with." He turned to gaze again out of the window and began slowly shaking his head. "I…I don't know why they're giving me this, Virg. I don't deserve any of it. I took two guys out without any thought whatsoever…..and…and I stood by and watched all those people suffer….and couldn't do a damn thing about it…..and for that….they're giving me a medal!" he continued in reflection, sounding incredulous at the idea.

Scott turned to look at his brother and Virgil could see his eyes glistened over. "It's not just any medal, Virg. It's the Medal of Honor. You have no idea what that really means to me. I know the price guys have paid for this medal…..even making the ultimate sacrifice. Honor! Honor is everything, Virg…..and I guess …I just don't feel very honorable," he added with a heavy heart, the respect and awe of which he spoke clearly evident and the medal's significance not lost on him.

Virgil could only smile weakly with sympathetic understanding and a shake of his head. He should have known it of his overly modest and unassuming brother; that he would feel totally undeserving. It wasn't unusual, though, for those few men who had been living recipients to have felt the same way when they had been awarded the Congressional Medal of Honor; that they were nothing out of the ordinary or had done anything worthy to warrant being awarded such an honor but then, that is one of the traits that governs this small and elite band of men.

"You have no idea of what it is you really accomplished….have you, buddy?" Virgil smiled in wonderment.

Scott winced at the obvious intended praise. "All I did was get Jez back to where he would get the medical attention he needed. Anybody else would have done the same thing."

Virgil shook his head. "They might have tried, Scott….but lesser guys would have folded…panicked under that sort of pressure. You did what you had to do…with no thought for yourself….and you carried….yeah carried Jez for two nights…even when you were injured yourself. Hell, Scott….even when you were badly wounded and under heavy fire you managed to get him outta there. And I know you feel bad about those people….but Scott…you stayed…at great risk to yourself….and you brought what was happening to them to the attention of the Peace Alliance…their own country can't pretend they don't know anymore…and that's all down to you, Scott. So don't tell about the price all those other guys paid….I got all I need to know about honor right here in front of me, buddy," Virgil stated with quiet pride.

Scott winced uncomfortably, so choked with emotion he could barely speak. He turned to gaze at the tranquil scene from his window and drew a deep breath. "I…I just wish it was over."

A comforting hand reached out and grasped his shoulder. "I know, buddy…I know…..and it will be…soon. And then you'll have those two weeks with Cass…at the Retreat before you have to go back on duty. It'll do you good….but hey….I'm sure gonna miss you, buddy. I feel like I only just got you home…you know," Virgil assured him and beginning to feel pretty choked up himself now as he forced a smile, trying to put a brave face on it.

Scott just wincingly nodded, not trusting himself to speak and the two brothers automatically pulled each other into a tight embrace; something Scott felt unable to do when he first came home. He was looking forward to this retreat time with Cass and, although his father had been initially disappointed that his son would not be coming back home with them after the ceremony for those last two weeks, he understood Scott's deep-seated need for what Cass would be able to give him. I guess, somewhere in the back of Scott's mind, he was hoping he could recapture that part of his Vision that had brought him peace and happiness.

It was a solemn young man who stood now in front of the long mirror in his hotel suite that morning, impassively staring at his reflection, once more, handsomely resplendent and immaculate in his full dress uniform.

"Are you ready, Son? They're here for you," his father interrupted his faraway thoughts.


	92. Chapter 92

Thunderbirds and the Tracy Family are the creation of Gerry and Sylvia Anderson

Author's Note: It is with grateful thanks I acknowledge the help of the CMOHS – Congressional Medal of Honor Society for all information given, both sent and that gleaned from their website, on the Medal of Honor and my thanks also goes to my Veteran's Counselling Advisor, JamesTKent, for his valuable information regarding the Medal of Honor ceremony. The wording for the latter part of Scott's Citation is the actual wording used on genuine Citations.

And for all those who are wondering when and wishing that we would get back to the present. Well, sometimes, if you wish hard enough, wishes do come true!

Chapter 92

Scott drew in a breath and winced an acknowledgement. Father and son embraced one last time in the few quiet moments they had left and with that Scott was gone, whisked away from the love and support of his family into the bosom of his other 'family', that tight-knit and enclosed world of the Air Force, as they claimed him for their own. He was taken from a private underground entrance of the hotel in a blacked-out official car, having been given, as usual, a smart salute and taken straight to the White House, official residence in the Capitol of the President of the United States, to be coached in the protocol and official proceedings of the ceremony.

This was to be a truly momentous occasion and a great exercise in PR for the Air Force, since most of the Medal's of Honor that had been given went to the land-based forces, added to that the fact very few medals had ever been awarded in this day and age and only then they had been given posthumously, so they were going to make the very most of this. One of their own was to be given the highest honor and a young man at that for at the age of 24, Scott Carpenter Tracy was to be the youngest recipient in nearly 100 years to be decorated with the Congressional Medal of Honor.

The family, having all gathered again as promised, were also accorded the VIP treatment and escorted by official transport from their hotel to the White House, where they were shown to a suite of rooms to await being taken to their designated seating for the afternoon's ceremony. As the recipient's family they were shown every courtesy and, as such, were accorded the best seating in the ceremonial function room, regardless of the fact that this was also Jefferson Grant Tracy, billionaire and ex-astronaut legend. Such was the high honor that accompanied this medal that rank, wealth or position, either of the recipient or their family, was not taken into account but that even should a lowly Private or Airman be receiving this medal his family would be treated with the same importance and courtesy.

This was, indeed, a proud moment for the Tracy Family as they took their seats; hushed and reverential whispers, as though in some sacred place, passing between them as the many different dignitaries were pointed out. Everybody who was anybody was there, including the top brass from the Air Force, obviously, as well as representatives from the other Armed Forces. The members, too, of The Congress were also present, as it was a medal awarded by Congress and so named the Congressional Medal of Honor and was the only medal given by the President on their behalf.

But of course the gathering wouldn't have been complete without close friends of the recipient being present as well so it was a very proud day for all Scott's friends from his squadron, led by Major Brad Hollis, to be there to witness the medal being hung round his neck. But it was an even prouder and emotional day for one particular young man; a young man, who without his friend's exceptional courage, bravery and determination, would not be sitting here today, that young man being none other than Lieutenant Jez Numann.

His was the first face that had greeted the Tracy Family on being shown into the waiting area and it proved to be an emotional reunion for all concerned.

"How are you all….Mr Tracy….Virgil….?" Jez greeted each and every one warmly with the sentiment being returned. They wanted to know, of course, how Jez was coming along, noticing he was still in a cast and using support but he was able to tell them he was healing well after a lot of corrective surgery. But there was only one thing on Jez's mind.

"How is he, Virgil?" Jez asked anxiously. "They wouldn't let me see him…..they're keepin him well under wraps until all this is over."

Both Virgil and John drew him to one side, out of earshot of Gordon, Alan and Grandma, who along with Tin-Tin, Brains and their father were chatting away to Brad Hollis and the guys in the squadron.

"He hasn't been great, Jez…..he was really distant when he came home….been gettin flashbacks…real bad nightmares…you know," Virgil informed him quietly.

Jez nodded sympathetically. "Tell me about it…..though I imagine for Scott it's a lot worse," he responded, understanding only all too well.

"Jez…we need a favor. Gordon and Alan….well…they don't know the whole story…what went on out there…and Scott doesn't want them to know. Same goes for the rest of the family….except Dad of course. Hell….we only know because we dug it out of him after one of his nightmares….," John began in a lowered voice.

"Yeah, sure….look you don't need to worry. I won't say a thing….other than how he carried me outta there," Jez promised faithfully but there was something else he just had to know. "Virgil….I've been talkin to the guys….and they've been telling me…..well, I mean is it really true….about that Major Bauer!" Jez asked, still finding it hard to believe after what his buddy had already went through.

The two boys exchanged glances then sadly confirmed what he had been told. "Yeah…it's all true, Jez."

Jez suddenly felt hit by a fresh wave of emotion and he fought hard to keep his composure as comforting and supportive hands from Virgil and John went about his shoulders.

It was shortly after that they had all been called and shown to their respective seats with Jez and their squadron buddies being seated next to the family. And what of the guest of honor himself! Well, he was firmly ensconced between top brass officials of the United States Air Force, Major General Steve Ryder included, in the party on the raised dais. Scott sat impassively, offering no show of emotion whatsoever, no acknowledging of his family or comrades and looking neither to the right or left but straight ahead, concentrating his gaze on some fixed point in the room.

He cut a sad and lonely figure and it broke a father's heart to see him so, knowing that his son would go through the motions and do his duty with quiet dignity.

"Gee, you'd think he could show some flicker of emotion. He looks like he's waiting to be handed a death sentence….not the Medal of Honor!" Alan whispered to Gordon, though loud enough for those near by to hear. His father shot him a disapproving glance.

Both Virgil and John frowned with annoyance at their youngest brother. "Can it Al….this isn't easy for him," Virgil hissed in a protective tone, knowing now just what this medal really meant to his eldest brother.

"I was just sayin….," Alan pouted at having been admonished by his older brother.

"Well don't," Virgil responded sharply.

"He just doesn't want to break his concentration…..that's all, Alan," Jez explained, as he leant over and gave the youngest Tracy a weak smile, though in his heart he knew how his friend would be hating every moment of this public spectacle.

A buzz of energy and excitement then began to filter through the room as an official looking gentleman approached the central lectern for there was one rather notable person still absent.

"Ladies and gentlemen……please be upstanding for the President of the United States of America," the President's Aide announced formally. The ceremony was about to get under way.

The assembled gathering rose as the President made his way into the room and once having taken his place the Anthem was struck up. Automatically and with pride every person in the room stood to attention, placing their right hand over their heart as a mark of respect and love for their country.

Once over everyone took their seats and then began, what Alan and Gordon considered anyway, to be the most boring part of the proceedings, the formal speech, given by the Speaker of the House. Well, to be fair, it was their award and Congress just love speeches.

Eventually, though, it came to the part they had all waited for and Grandma and Tin-Tin already found themselves dabbing at their eyes. Jeff gallantly handed his mother a clean handkerchief for, somehow, she couldn't seem to find her own.

It was time to call forward the recipient.

"It is the pleasure of The Congress of these United States to recognise the meritorious service of Lt Scott Carpenter Tracy. Lt Tracy, please present yourself before the House and the President of the United States," the Sergeant-At-Arms called out formally.

Scott rose from his position and made his way with immaculate precision to come smartly to attention in front of the President, who had risen from his place and turned to meet the young man, Scott then giving him a salute as his Commander-In-Chief. The young man steeled himself for this next part, for before the medal could be presented, the Citation of his gallant actions had to be read out for all to hear.

'Attention to Orders' was called and the Citation went as follows: Lt Scott Carpenter Tracy of the United States Air Force, having entered service at Luke Air Force Base, Arizona and currently serving at Cannon Air Force Base, New Mexico.

'That Lt Tracy was forced to eject his aircraft, along with Lt Numann, over N Vietnam in the year 2063 when hit by a surface-to-air missile, having already successfully evaded said missile several times. Lt Tracy then successfully defended himself and his injured colleague, to escape and continue to evade enemy patrols. Despite injuries to himself, he treated then carried his injured colleague, Lt Numann, for 2 nights through hostile jungle, surviving on whatever he could find for them, to successfully reach a designated landing zone, which then came under heavy fire. Lt Tracy then, despite being severely wounded, having sustained a bullet wound to the shoulder, resulting in muscle damage and a broken collarbone, through sheer force of will and determination, continued to carry his colleague to the waiting helicopter, whereupon both were successfully extracted. Lt Tracy also distinguished himself by other brave and gallant actions, which shall remain classified.

Lt Tracy's conspicuous gallantry and intrepidity at the risk of his own life above and beyond the call of duty are in keeping with the highest traditions of the United States Air Force and reflect great credit upon himself and the United States Armed Forces.'

To hear it read out like that was indeed a stark reminder to the family and all present just what it was the young man had achieved and, as such, the family found themselves choked with emotion, as did his colleagues and not least of all, Jez, who found himself reliving each moment as though it were yesterday. But for Scott, he remained impassive, showing not a flicker of emotion.

Something, though, had not escaped Alan's attention. "What did they mean…..other actions remaining classified!" he whispered with a puzzled frown.

Virgil and John shot each other a quick glance but it was Jez, again, who came to the rescue. "They always say stuff like that, Alan…sounds official. This is the Air Force we're talkin about," he whispered casually, which seemed to satisfy the inquisitive young man as well as Gordon. Virgil and John smiled and nodded a grateful thanks.

The formal announcement then continued. "And that it is the pleasure of The Congress of the United States to have the President present Lt Scott Carpenter Tracy with the Medal of Honor."

There was hushed and reverential silence as the President lifted the medal, on its light blue ribbon, from the case that was presented to him. As he then proceeded to place it over the impassive young man's lowered head, positioning it around his neck, however, an audible sniff from an emotional and very proud grandmother could be heard. Unashamedly, Grandma Tracy and Tin-Tin dabbed at their eyes and they weren't the only ones, as Jez, for one, felt his eyes well up with the emotion of the moment, along with his other squadron buddies and the male members of the Tracy clan.

It was a moment, though, of very mixed emotion for Jefferson Tracy, for he knew just what this moment had cost his son and the full price he had paid. For a brief moment Jeff's proud, parental gaze strayed past that of his son, his son, whose bruised face and tortured body had barely clung to consciousness, to fix firmly on that of Major General Steve Ryder. The man visibly withered under the now cold, hard steely gaze of one proud and very determined father; a father who would move heaven and earth for his son…and did.

For Scott, however, he remained emotionless and stony-faced throughout, carrying out the duty that was expected of him with faultless precision.

As the young man straightened up, now with the prestigious medal hung around his neck, every officer, including the highest ranking, from the assembled Armed Forces and those combat veterans from among the members of The Congress, as well as those veterans seated in the audience, rose and automatically honored him with a smart salute; that included his squadron buddies who helped Jez to his feet and his own father, being a retired Colonel in the Air Force. It was, indeed, a touching moment for a father to honor his son in such a way and with John and Gordon both being in military service with NASA and WASP respectively it was completely natural for them to honor their brother in the same way. But not to be outdone and simply because he was their brother Virgil and Alan also rose to their feet, wanting to give him a salute.

It was not mandatory or even official policy for the salute to be given but such was the high regard and esteem that this medal was held in that every man or woman who had ever served with the armed forces instinctively honored those who received it as a mark of utmost respect, recognising the courage and sacrifice for which it was given.

That was the moment Scott almost felt his strong resolve begin to crumble, his taut cheek muscles flinching under the enormous strain of holding it all together and being the only emotion that betrayed him but he fought desperately hard to compose himself and none but those closest to him noticed or could even begin to guess at the mixed emotions he was feeling.

In a warm gesture the President reached out, clasped the young man's hand in both of his and leant forward to offer his own private whispered words of congratulations and tribute. And just what it was the President actually said, Scott never revealed.

The President then took a step back, after presenting the young recipient with a folded flag, and paid him the tribute of a salute, a salute which on this occasion he did not require Scott to return, for even the President of the United States was not above honoring the bravery and courage for which the Medal of Honor stood. Likewise, he was not obligated to do so but felt that it was entirely fitting, now that the medal was actually being worn, as well as the fact, being President, he could do anything he wanted!

Then, with the same military precision, Scott turned and walked briskly back to his seat. Taking his place then, at the lectern and after a brief pause where he looked out over the sea of expectant faces, the President began his prepared official speech about the nature of military service, the courage and sacrifice of the nation's soldiers and airmen and how we need the strength and bravery of those in the Armed Forces to maintain the freedom of this great nation. It was indeed a rousing and heart-stirring speech, designed to stir patriotic fervor.

The assembled gathering broke into spontaneous applause, not only for the speech but for the gallant actions of the young man who now wore the prestigious Medal of Honor around his neck, the medal only a small, elite band of brothers were privileged to wear. It was the only medal to be hung around the neck so that its significance and importance would be recognised since it was hung above all other medals that would normally be worn on the chest, with the Air Force version of the medal sporting, aptly enough, the word: Valor.

With a final rendition of the nation's anthem being played the ceremony was brought to a close and Scott now found himself having to endure the congratulations of all those around him. Of course, no formal ceremony is complete without a formal reception to follow and this was no exception. Once the proceedings were finished they were all ushered through into one of the adjoining function rooms where they were courteously offered drinks and savoury bite-sized delicacies before being shown a large table where every manner of mouth-watering culinary delight was on display, of which they could help themselves.

They had to accept however, just for the moment, that Scott did not belong to them but was the sole property of the United States Air Force and they intended to make the most of that fact, parading him around like some prize trophy. Everyone, it seems, wanted a piece of him, wanting to get a close look at that famous and illustrious Medal of Honor on its light blue ribbon. Much as he hated it, though, Scott carried out his obligations and duty with quiet dignity, as he was led around being introduced to the many dignitaries and every high-ranking official of the Armed Forces present.

Then, eventually, his family got their chance to spend some time with him, as Scott purposefully pushed through all those that surrounded him and they were, at last able to give him warm and congratulatory hugs, along with his squadron buddies who were not going to miss out on this chance to be reunited. He felt he had done his duty, doing what was expected of him and now it was his family's turn. But, perhaps, the most emotional reunion of all was when two friends, who had been to hell and back together, first saw each other; it was like time had stood still.

And Jez finally got to make good the promise he made to himself that day he said goodbye to his friend in the hospital, when he had longed to pull him into a tight hug but couldn't for fear of causing him more pain. With all thought of who was watching swept aside and with tears welling in their eyes, tears of joy and memories only they could share, both men embraced tightly, allowing the emotion to flow freely.

But such is the way with officialdom and protocol that he was soon whisked away again for official photographs. Jez, too, was also called for photographs, for what could be more poignant than the man who had been rescued shaking hands with the Medal of Honor recipient who had rescued him. Both men hated it, having their emotional reunion turned into a public spectacle but it was expected of them and both, unwaveringly, did their duty, though they didn't mind the family taking their private pictures. They were soon engulfed by a myriad of flashlights going off, however, everyone wanting a souvenir picture of the emotional reunion, that illustrious medal and the man who wore it and Scott soon found himself fighting those sickly feelings, once more, of everything crowding in on him.

As Jez became concerned their squadron buddies, along with Major Hollis, soon stepped in to the rescue, surrounding them both and telling everyone to back off a little and give them some space. They may not have been able to protect Scott back at the hospital when they wished they'd been able to but they sure as hell would protect him now, for which the family were very grateful. Gradually things eased off a little and Scott got to spend more time with those who mattered most to him, though he remained polite and courteous to those who still came up and offered their congratulations.

As is the way with youngest brothers and impetuous as ever, Alan begged his eldest brother to be allowed to put the medal around his neck. "Aw, go on Scott….p.l.e.a.s.e.e.e. These things are like gold dust….you know how rare they are! I mean…how many people ever get to see them close up! Let me wear it…..just a little while."

Eventually and just to get him to shut up more than anything else Scott relented and his youngest brother lost no time in lifting it off his brother's neck and placing it round his own.

"Hey, Al….that's a capital offence…..illegally wearing a Medal of Honor that's not yours. You could get locked up for that," John called out teasingly.

"Yeah….like right, Johnny," he replied, laughing it off.

"John's right, Alan. Just don't let the President catch you," one of his eldest brother's squadron buddies joined in, bringing laughter from the little party of friends and family, though Scott just winced a smile, not really feeling in the mood for much jollity.

And speaking of the President! "It's good to see you again, Jefferson. This must be a very proud day for you and the family," he said, greeting his friend with a warm handshake.

"Yes, Mr President…it is…..and very impressive speech by the way. I see you're still getting Carlton to write them for you," Jeff acknowledged, first formally and then with the over-familiarity of close friendship, for who but Jefferson Tracy could speak to a President in such a familiar fashion!

The President, Harley S Davidson, let out a burst of laughter, knowing Jeff was implying he certainly didn't write it himself. "You noticed then…..there's no fooling you, Jefferson."

After more relaxed and informal conversation, the President then turned his attention to a blond-haired young man that had his back to him. "You know, young man….that is a Federal Offence…..wearing a Medal of Honor that you have not been awarded. I could have you put away for a very long time," his deep, easy drawl rang out in mocking seriousness, giving the rest of the Tracy brothers a conspiratorial wink.

Alan Tracy all but jumped out of his skin at recognising the voice of the President and practically choked in the process, giving his brothers the excuse to hit him a good slap on the back.

"Oh please, Mr President…would you. You'd be doing us all a huge favor," the Tracy brothers begged teasingly, causing Alan to frown in annoyance and the rest to burst into laughter.

A sombre young man could only watch the good-natured banter, though, as he sipped at his only glass of champagne, feeling unable to join in, as if he were on the outside looking in, only an observer of emotions and activities that seemed completely alien to him.

The medal was duly returned to its rightful owner and eventually the formal reception wound to a close. The Tracy family, along with Scott this time, were given an escort back to their hotel but with it still being early evening and not really wanting to say goodbye yet to his squadron buddies, they were all, including Brad Hollis and Jez, invited back to continue their own private celebrations on the secured floor. And, in recognition of their close comradeship with his son, Jefferson Tracy made arrangements for them all to stay over for the night, being able then to continue their journey back to Cannon AFB the next morning.

The next morning saw saddened farewells, though for the members of Scott's squadron, it would only be for another short while and then they would be welcoming him back into their fold when he returned for active duty. The family then flew Scott south, in the family jet, to South Dakota, to a small landing strip at Pine Ridge Reservation where the broad, sunny familiar smile of a certain Lakota Sioux by the name of Cassidy Greywolf met them, getting to meet the rest of the Tracy family face-to-face for the first time.

It was an emotional reunion for the two men and Cass could see, when he searched his friend's face, looked deep into his eyes, that his 'circle of fire' still burned brightly. Cass had watched, with sadness, the previous evening's news reports as his young friend's seemingly cold and expressionless face was displayed on TV screens around the country as the latest Medal of Honor recipient and again in this morning's newspapers but only he could see the deep pain behind those blue eyes, in the young man he had aptly named, Chey'nah.

He figured Scott was just about ready for some down time, away from the public gaze and he knew this Retreat would be good for him, affording him a time of soul-healing and a chance to reconnect with his Vision, if he so desired.

"It is so good to see you again, Chey'nah. You have healed well," Cass greeted him cheerfully, pulling him into a warm embrace. "The wolf has, indeed, brought my blood-brother to his spiritual home," he added in a lowered voice for only his friend to hear.

Cass brought them all back to his modest home where they enjoyed refreshments and rest after their journey and then it was time to leave, to leave Scott in the safe protection of his 'adoptive' family.

"Do not worry, Mr Tracy….Chey'nah….your son….will be safe here with us. We will see no one from the outside world bothers him. No one will know he is here….and I will see to it that he gets back to Cannon safely," Cass assured his father, knowing he was anxious for his son's safety and well-being and knowing that Jefferson Tracy was placing an enormous amount of trust in him.

With final farewells having been made the family boarded their jet and, with Virgil at the controls, they took off for home, dropping off those returning to their careers and education on route. With an arm protectively round his young charge's shoulder, Cass and Scott made their way back to Cass's home to finish making the preparations to go to the Retreat the following day.

"Well, my 'brother'……are you ready to go native!" Cass asked, giving him a wry grin, to which Scott just nodded his silent affirmation along with a quiet, inward smile for he was more than ready.

And did Scott find what he was looking for! Well…..that may just have to be a story for another time.

Scott had entrusted the precious medal to his father and on return to Tracy Island it was put away in the family's stronghold vault, somewhere beneath the villa, for safekeeping, where it remains to this day, brought out only on the occasions Scott was required to wear it at special functions.

Along with the Medal of Honor went certain privileges, one of which though, Scott did not intend or hope to make use of for some time to come, such as having the Medal of Honor symbol emblazoned on his headstone! Another privilege and one he wouldn't mind so much was, if his children wished to join any military academy they would automatically be granted that right, though that was far from his young mind at this stage of his life. He was also invited to join the CMOHS, the Congressional Medal of Honor Society and his name was automatically added to the Roll of Honor and since all recipients did, Scott duly accepted the invitation graciously. His receiving of the medal also entitled him to attend Presidential Inaugurations and any commemorative functions, to which Scott was, of course, required to wear it.

Much more immediate benefits, too, included a monthly allowance that would continue for the rest of his life, though Scott was hardly likely to need to rely on such an allowance, given that he had, not only his father's wealth that he would some day inherit but also his own personal fortune. And being the thoughtful and unselfish young man that he was Scott willingly gave his monthly allowance to the CMOHS on the understanding it would go to any ex-serviceman that found himself down on his luck. Another benefit was that he could make use of any military transport if space was available, though given Scott Tracy's future mode of transport he was hardly likely to need to make use of that benefit either!

The one privilege accorded him however, that he did not turn away and was proud to accept was, that he was entitled to one automatic promotion, which became effective immediately upon his return to active duty. He was duly promoted to Captain amid cheers from his squadron buddies, though no doubt even if he had not received the Medal of Honor he would still have been promoted due to his brave and courageous actions. And so it was that he finished out his service in the Air Force as Captain Scott Carpenter Tracy.

There was stunned silence in the gym, so silent one could have heard a pin drop, as Virgil came to the end of his story.

And one young man couldn't help but feel the weight of guilt for the re-awakened memories he had caused his eldest brother. "Gawd…..what have I done!"

Author's Note: See, wishes do come true! Thank you so much to all those who have reviewed and I hope you enjoyed this 'little' diversion of looking into Scott's past and seeing just how he came by that, little mentioned, matter of his medal for valor but then he's just such a modest guy. Now, we're back in his present though, things can only get better. Right!


	93. Chapter 93

Thunderbirds and the Tracy Family are the creation of Sylvia and Gerry Anderson

Chapter 93

"What have you done! I'm not just too sure what exactly you've done yet, Al," Virgil responded pointedly. "Stirred up a lot of bad stuff, I would imagine."

"Virgil, I didn't mean to…..I mean….it just slipped out," Alan fumbled out an explanation, looking remorsefully around at everyone and at remembering how Scott had looked.

"Yeah, Al….I know….it always does. You just never think….do you?" Virgil returned an exasperated sigh.

"Gee….poor Scott. I had no idea. It's no wonder he doesn't ever talk about his medal," Gordon voiced his thoughts audibly. He thought back over those events now, when his eldest brother had first come home, in a new light. "So….that's why he slept so long that time…when Dad said he'd just been overdoing it…..because you had to trank him! And that's why you wore the sweater! To hide the bruises….because Scott attacked you!"

"No! He wasn't attacking….me," Virgil shot back quickly in defence of his brother. "It's what his flashbacks did to him….and that was just a bad one. We wanted to give him all the help we could here at home….and if it didn't work out….! Well…then he was going to get some professional help. Now do you see why he didn't want you guys to know? He wanted to protect you….he didn't want you to be afraid of him when you were horsin around…..and he didn't want you to be lookin at him differently," he continued in explanation, begging for their understanding

"But we wouldn't have, Virg," Alan hotly protested.

"Wouldn't you Al!" his elder brother returned sadly, knowing his kid brother all too well. "You would've been lookin at him and wondering what it must have been like for him to stick a knife in a kid younger than you….and to know he could snap a man's neck as easily as a twig. It's not something he's proud of….just something he had to do….and something he'd rather forget about."

Alan hung his head shamefully, knowing Virgil was probably right; he would have looked at Scott and wondered what it must have been like, that his big brother had killed two guys with his own hands.

"Yeah….I can see all that. I...I just wish we could have helped, that's all," Gordon responded understandingly.

Virgil gave his fun loving, yet deceptively sensitive, brother a warming smile and put an arm around his shoulder. "But you did, Gordy…and you too, Al…..just by being you, around him….by being normal….that's what he wanted. And remember all those times then he started coming with us on the trail walks….and when he was able to come up to the Falls with us before you guys had to go back….!" The two youngest brothers nodded. "Well…that was all therapy for him….us all being together again….and doing what we used to. That helped him more than you could know," Virgil added encouragingly.

Gordon and Alan returned a weak smile, glad, that in their own way and without them knowing it, they had been of some help to their big brother.

"Did…did he ever tell you…all…the things he saw in that village?" Gordon asked tentatively, as he thought back about what Virgil had told them, wondering now just what horrors his brother had witnessed, that he had banished to the deep recesses of his memory and, which more than likely, would now have come flooding to the surface again. He knew what it was like to banish bad memories to that place, only to have a remark or see a news item or something that would bring it all back again but he couldn't even begin to imagine what it must be like for Scott to have witnessed untold horrors and feel totally and utterly helpless.

Virgil just shook his head. "Only what he hinted at but he never went into detail…..and there were other things he just would not and never has talked about. I can't even begin to imagine…..but that's his way of protecting us."

Gordon nodded with understanding.

"Now look guys….the questions stop here…OK! I only told you so you would understand. So please….don't be asking him anything…not unless he wants to talk about it….but I wouldn't hold my breath," Virgil warned, to which his two youngest brothers readily agreed. It was then he realised there had been no comment, no questions from the only other person in the room; her silence making him almost forget she was there.

Concerned now, he looked to Jenna, wondering how she must be taking everything she had heard, only to find her brush her fingers along her cheek to wipe away a stray tear.

"Jen….please don't think badly of him. That's not who Scott is….it was extreme circumstances…..," Virgil anxiously defended his brother, worried that she might, because of her nursing ethics of saving life, not taking it, see him differently and, knowing now how much Scott was in love with her, he couldn't bear to think his brother would lose her. Virgil knew it would kill him or, at the very least, drive him into such a deep pit of despair that nothing or no one could dig him out, especially since it had taken his love-starved eldest brother so long to finally admit his feelings.

How could she ever think badly of him? This was the man she had fallen so hopelessly in love with, the man she had willingly given up her nursing career for. Her heart ached for him, ached for all he had suffered already since she had known him, for all the pain and injuries she knew he had endured in his life with International Rescue. She hadn't ever imagined, though, he could have known such pain, both physical torture and emotional anguish, in his service to the Air Force and all she longed to do now was to hold him, to comfort him, letting her love wash over him like a soothing balm.

"Oh Virgil….I know all that…..I know who Scott is and I know he did what he had to do. How could I ever think badly of him. I love him….I love him so much it hurts," Jenna stated simply and openly with a soft, assuring smile, wondering how he could ever think otherwise but she had to smile inwardly at the bond these guys had that made them instinctively protect each other. And yes, even Alan for she could see the remorse etched in his face.

Virgil nodded with relieved thankfulness. He should have known her love for Scott was so deep-rooted it would take more than revelations like that to shake it but he knew she would have to convince Scott of that fact. Knowing Jen, though, she was more than able for the task and was just what his despondent brother would need now.

Despite their trying to come to terms with these new revelations about their big brother, both Gordon and Alan were happy to know their brother was loved in such a way, though Alan was more preoccupied with other serious concerns, since he felt he had been the cause of all this. Gordon, however, had no such inhibitions about hiding his joy.

"Y.e.s. I knew it….I just knew it," Gordon grinned, curling his fingers into a little victory fist and pulling his arm down, as though having pulled on an emergency stop chord on an old-fashioned train, at her open declaration of love for his eldest brother, making her eyes crinkle up in a smile. "And he feels the same way….doesn't he?" he voiced his thoughts audibly, for how could he forget seeing the passion that sizzled between them when they looked at each other or that little 'incident' in the infirmary yesterday when he had innocently flirted with his brother's girl and that old 'green-eyed monster' had reared its head, causing his brother to exact a rather 'chilling' revenge! Gordon shivered involuntarily at the memory of the icy blasts to his nether regions! "Hey Jen….does this mean you're gonna be stickin around for a while! Do we get to call ya, Sis!" he cheekily inquired.

She smiled with warm affection at his obvious happy queries. "I'm sorry, Gordon….it's up to Scott to tell you his business," she replied with diplomatic ease and giving nothing away. Her smile then faded to one of concern, as her instinctive need to go to him grew. "Now I have to go and find him…..and make sure he's all right," she added, her concern not only coming from a lover's heart but from her nursing instincts as well, for she was well aware that the awakening of such emotional trauma could cause him physical distress, especially in the form of a blinding headache, given the nature of his surgery.

And Virgil couldn't help but smile to himself as he watched her leave. His brother sure was damn lucky to have a girl like her, someone who would not betray his confidences.

As she reached the door a plaintive voice called out.

"Jen!"

On turning she found herself looking at one very remorseful young man. "Yes Alan."

"Jen….when you find him…..will you tell him I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring up a lot of bad memories for him….and…and I didn't mean to hurt him. I know I did. He thought I was afraid of him…..I could see it in his eyes. Please Jen….tell him I'm sorry," Alan begged sincerely.

And how could her heart not be moved by the obvious regret. Despite her earlier annoyance with him when they wanted to know why Scott had suddenly left the gym, she felt he had suffered enough; she knew she couldn't make him feel any worse than he already did.

"Oh Alan…..I think he'd rather hear that from you…..don't you?" she replied with a resigned sigh to which he just nodded.

And that's exactly what he would do the first chance he got.

The first place she thought of looking for him was back in the infirmary, though quite honestly she didn't really expect to find him there since he felt he had spent long enough in there already. She was right, the infirmary was empty. Seeing as she was on the lower level, Jenna thought she might as well try the games room and the home cinema but she had a feeling he wouldn't have been much in the mood for playing games or watching anything, still she wanted to be sure. She was right again; of her elusive patient there was no sign.

Her next port of call took her to the upper level where she intended to look in the kitchen. Perhaps he had decided to sit and ponder over a cup of his coffee, though she didn't really expect to find him there either since the kitchen was usually a hive of activity at this time of the day and Scott would, most definitely, want to be alone with his thoughts. To get to the kitchen she would have to go through the lounge so she would know she had searched there too and failing that then he would, more than likely, be outside….somewhere. And that's what started to worry her somewhat; that Scott would have felt the need to just get away that he could be anywhere on the island and, in a state of emotional distress, he could have collapsed, unable to call for help.

On nearing the lounge she hoped and prayed she would find him here, that he would have found it quiet enough, seeing as his brothers were down in the gym. But her anxiety was only heightened to find it empty as she did a quick scan of the room, well, empty of the object of her search anyway. So preoccupied was she with her need to find him, Jenna barely noticed the only other inhabitant of the room.

The opposite, however, could not be said though. Jefferson Tracy had been sitting behind his desk, sifting through his usual pile of corporate papers that had arrived by the morning mail, putting his all-important signature to those that needed it and putting aside those he would have to give some thought to before endorsing the proposals. He liked to work out here in the mornings, in the airy and spacious lounge, rather than secrete himself away in his private office; here he could smell the scented breeze that wafted through the open lounge windows and hear the rhythmic ocean, all of which had a soothing effect on him as he worked.

Now he stopped, glad of the small distraction that gave him the excuse of a break and peered with bemused puzzlement over the top of his reading glasses at the young woman who had slowly become such a fixture in their lives, turning the heart and the head of his eldest son in particular.

"You lost something, Jenna!" he had to ask, for his curiosity was getting the better of him.

She hadn't thought she had made it that obvious she was looking for anything and, as such, the sudden inquiry completely threw her, causing a momentary silence as she quickly tried to gather her thoughts and think what explanation she was going to give. Well, how could she admit to losing his eldest son! And, there again, she didn't want to get Alan into any more trouble with his father but her priority was in finding Scott.

Sighing heavily with resignation at the fact Jeff was only going to find out anyway she looked over with almost sheepish embarrassment. "Well….sort of. Have you seen, Scott?"

Now she had his full attention. How could she 'lose' someone that she spent day and night with, constantly by their side! And anything to do with Scott over this past while always gave him cause for concern but more so since that heated debriefing with his impetuous youngest son. Alan! Why, oh why did he suddenly feel so full of dread? Instinctively, somehow, he just knew Alan had to have a hand in his eldest son's 'disappearance'.

"Scott….no…I haven't seen Scott. Why? This has something to do with Alan, though….hasn't it?" Jeff asked warily, watching carefully the reaction on her face. The biting of her bottom lip told him all he needed to know.

"I'm afraid so, Jeff," she confessed reluctantly.

"All right….tell me….although I can pretty much guess," he requested with weary exasperation as he rubbed at his temple.

Jenna filled him in, starting with how they had gone to the gym as normal that morning for his exercises and that, how cagey Virgil and Gordon had been when Scott had offered to take her to show her Thunderbird One. "He knew something was up….that they were keeping something from him….and he made them tell him," she went on in explanation to which Jeff nodded, knowing it would have been hard to keep TB1's newest 'distinctive feature' a secret from her pilot for long. Jenna went on to tell him that Alan had almost come into the gym and beat a hasty retreat when he realised Scott knew and how Scott had called him back to have a 'little talk' about needing to always be on the ball and having your wits about you when flying Thunderbird One.

"All of a sudden…Scott just walked out. He looked so dejected, Jeff. Alan told us then what he had said…about wanting to know if Scott had killed anybody. Virgil thought it best if he told them the whole story…he didn't want them thinking all sorts of things," she added quickly in Virgil's defence. "And that's why I've got to find him now, Jeff….to make sure he's all right," she finished off, her concern clearly evident.

With a heavy sigh of exasperation and a shake of his head Jeff pulled off his glasses, tossing them carelessly on the desk. "Damn that boy….he just couldn't leave it alone…could he. All these years, Scott has worked so hard to put this behind him….to move on."

"If it's any consolation, Jeff….Alan is really sorry. I think he realises the damage he's done," Jenna offered in the youngest Tracy's defence.

All Jeff could do was nod, for after all, what was done was done. He should have known that something like this would have surfaced at some point or other and he only hoped, for his first-born's sake, that he was strong enough to deal with it a second time around and that, maybe this time, he would finally allow himself to heal.

"Jeff…is there anywhere in particular Scott would go when he needs to be alone?" she asked, quietly interrupting the older man's thoughts.

He thought for a moment, pained by the thought of his son having to relive all those memories, as well now as his own coming sharply back into focus. "When Scott first came back from the hospital….he would spend hours walking along the beach. He needed the open space for a start….to be able to breath the ocean. He…he couldn't face going into the interior for a while….reminded him too much…and when he did…. that first time…..! Well! Did Virgil tell you that too?" Jeff reminisced quietly.

It was Jenna's turn to just nod silently, forcing herself to keep her emotion in check as she listened to Jeff. She could see and hear the fresh sorrow reflected in this father's face and realised that what Scott had been through had also affected his family deeply, in varying degrees, according to what they knew at the time but that this was a family that bonded together and became stronger through adversity.

"When he needs to work something out of his system or needs some down time….he'll either work out in the gym or be out along the beach. And since you've come from the gym and he doesn't seem to be in the house….my guess is you'll find him down on the beach," Jeff conjectured.

He studied the young woman before him, wondering just how to go about saying this, wondering even if he should, was it his place! But then they had all been plunged into this downward spiralling situation, this Pandora's box that had been opened, by one young man's feeling aggrieved at being ticked off in a debriefing and he did not want his eldest son to suffer any more because of it. Scott was his only concern at this point in time.

"Jenna….if you love my son as much as you say you do….as much as I'd like to believe you do….. Well, he's going to need to know this doesn't make any difference to how you feel. I just don't want to think he's in for any more hurt….," he stated carefully.

She knew what he was trying to say and she understood his concern came purely from a father's heart. "Oh Jeff….you've no need to worry. Of course it would never make a difference to how I feel about him. I know he only did what he had to do. I could never hurt Scott. I love him….more than my own life," Jenna reassured him and that last statement wasn't just for emphasis either; she meant it with every fibre of her being.

"I was hoping you would say that," Jeff responded with a relieved smile. "Go to him, Jenna….he's going to need you now. There are some things only a woman can soothe in a man's soul," he then added with a sagely faraway reflection, which Jenna perceived to be born of personal experience.

Just at that moment, Kyrano entered the lounge with Jeff's usual pot of coffee that kept him going while he attended to his paperwork.

"Miss Jenna…..I did not know you were here. Do you wish me to bring another cup for you?" he greeted her in a courteous and apologetic manner, having only brought one cup for Jeff.

She smiled graciously at the man who always had that serene and gentle aura about him. "No thank you, Kyrano…..I'm not stopping. There's something I need to find right away….and it can't wait."

"Mr Scott went down onto the beach, Miss Jenna," Kyrano replied with a polite bow.

She pursed her lips together in an effort to contain the huge smile she felt spreading across her face. And there was she thinking she was being quite cryptic and careful in her excuse. Was she that obvious? How did the man do it? Could he really read her thoughts! Or was it just so natural that everyone always thought of them as being together that who else would she be looking for!

"Thank you, Kyrano. Well….I…eh…suppose I'd better go and…eh…see that he's all right," Jenna replied, trying to sound casual.

She left by the sliding glass windows that led out onto the balcony, watched by Jeff and his sagely companion.

"She will bring much peace to Mr Scott's troubled soul," Kyrano observed quietly.

Jeff wasn't quite sure just what his faithful and wise old friend knew and what he just, perhaps, sensed. "Yes, Kyrano….I believe she will."

Jenna picked up her pace as she hurried across the patio and down the path that would take her to the beach, her need to find him, to comfort him growing with each step. And then she stopped, having found the object of her search. Her heart immediately went out to him. For there, just a little way off and sitting under the shade of a tree at the edge of the beach was the man she loved, his whole body language telling her he felt the weight of the world pressing down on him. He looked so forlorn, dejected and alone and as she observed him bury his head in his hand, she thought her heart would break in two.

Right at that moment and even though she knew Alan now bitterly regretted what he'd done, her former annoyance with the young man's insatiable curiosity surfaced again with all the fierce instinct of a lover wanting to protect the object of her love from hurt, or, much in the same way a she-wolf would jealously protect her cubs at all costs. Well, they do say that the female of the species can be deadlier than the male and nothing could be truer than when her protective instincts have been aroused.

He had headed for the beach, being drawn like a magnet to its tranquil beauty, with the need to be alone with his re-awakened memories. He just had to get out of there, as far away as possible from the cloying atmosphere that suddenly closed in around him. He would have went much farther, if he could, to his private place, his cove which lay beyond the great rock formations at the far end of the beach and accessible only through a narrow winding sandy pathway but it was a wonder he got this far. Only the swirling turmoil of emotions that were churning around inside of him enabled him to walk as far as he did without thinking. Tired and wearied now he sat down heavily in the shade of the tree line that edged the beach of white, finely sifted sand.

It came out of nowhere. Alan! He'd just asked right out of the blue, stunning him with the simple directness of it. Remembering again the fear he had seen in his youngest brother's eyes as he'd made a move towards him left him feeling like he'd been kicked in the gut. It was what he'd tried to protect them from all these years, to protect himself from, not to have them look at him like that.

Other young eyes now haunted his thoughts, young eyes, shocked and fearful at what had just happened to him. The image came back with horrific, vivid clarity, that of a young man who looked down to watch his own life's blood flow from the stab wound in his chest and then take his last breath as he fell to the ground. Scott saw again the bloodied knife he held in his hands; saw again the crumpled, lifeless form of the man whose neck he had snapped fall from his hands. Other terrifying memories tried to push their way to the surface, women screaming, the cries of mothers for their children and the babies……! No, he would not think about that, he would not allow himself to remember.

But the memories did not stop there. One after the other they kept coming. From his time in the hospital when he had first woken to his pain and confusion, his almost unbearable torture at the hands of Major Bauer through to when he had come home and that bad flashback when he had almost killed Virgil to when he had been presented with his Medal of Honor. They were all there, as clear now as when they first happened.

There was only one memory he could look back on that alleviated his pain to some degree, the part of his Vision that had been his sole source of comfort; his she-wolf who had licked his wounds, allowing him to heal and become strong, then to become woman to whom he had made sensuous and passionate love in that erotic dream state. He had to admit, though, he hadn't thought about that in quite a while, allowing it to fade away over the years with not believing any longer it could ever come true since the relationships he'd had never did match the intensity of what he felt.

Thinking about it now, though, made him think of the only person who could ever be the fulfilment of that Vision, the one person who had opened his heart to true love, the one person who had been a constant in his life these past few weeks, the one person who haunted his every thought. Jenna. From the moment he had laid eyes on her, while lying on that examining table, he had dreamt of her. The more he thought about it the clearer it became, the more sense it made and the words of interpretation from one wise and oft times infuriating Native American male nurse came drifting back down through the years.

She had been patient, yet strong and determined, reminding him of the she-wolf that paced up and down his cave but would not go away, would not give up and Jen would not give up on him, always making him feel good about himself. Like his wolf mate that had licked his wounds, so she had cared for him with tenderness and love and, had not only helped him heal physically but had helped him heal emotionally. The words came back to him: 'She has a will as strong as your own, Chey'nah…and she has patience…perhaps because she sees what she wants'. The memory brought a sad smile to his face.

He had fought against loving her, wanting her, as in his Vision, his Alpha male had snapped and snarled to drive her away, to keep her from getting close. Again the words came back to him: 'You do not love yourself, Chey'nah…so you will feel unworthy to be loved…you will find it hard to let yourself be loved'. But he had let her in, allowed himself to be loved, opened himself up to being vulnerable and she had been gentle and tender with his fragile heart. Gawd, how he wanted her and somehow he knew that making love to her would make even the intensity of his Vision pale in comparison with the reality.

But other thoughts troubled him now. Jenna! What if she knew! They would want to know why he had suddenly walked out. Alan would be telling them what he'd said to him and wanting to know if it was true. Her determination and tenacity would make Alan tell her. That thought brought a pained smile to his face for she sure was tenacious. What if Virgil was telling them everything, in his good-intentioned way of helping them understand?

But what then if she couldn't take what he'd done? She may have resigned from her career but her nursing ethics about saving life, treating and caring for the sick, were a core part of her, who she was. What if she couldn't accept this part of him? He couldn't bear for her to look at him any differently, couldn't bear to see that look of, 'I don't really know who you are' in her eyes. And he couldn't bear to watch her have to search for ways of letting him down gently, telling him she could no longer love a man who had taken life, killed in such a brutal fashion.

His overriding need to protect himself was telling him there was only one answer. It would be better to end it now, for her to leave him rather than prolong his agony. But that thought only brought him more unbearable pain. He didn't want to be without her, couldn't bear the thought of losing her, not now, not when he had only just found her, when he had only just found the courage to declare his love.

His own thoughts tortured him; pain, like the stabbing of a knife in his chest that was being twisted, ripped through his gut. He knew what pain was; he could endure physical pain, physical pain would heal but this, this 'needing her to go', 'not wanting her to go', this uncertainty was driving him insane, was worse than any physical torture he had endured.

'So…..you think it would be better to drive her away….again….Chey'nah….to keep from being hurt!' an accusing voice sounded in his thoughts.

"I have to," Scott protested with himself.

'Why, Chey'nah? Have you so little faith? Do you not think her love can be strong enough to accept you as you are?' the voice from down the years questioned him.

"I…I don't know. It's better this way," Scott argued with his thoughts.

'Is it! Better for who, Chey'nah? I told you this day would come,' the familiar voice continued troubling him.

"I…I don't know what you mean," Scott answered his own tortured argument, though in his heart of hearts, he knew.

'It is time, Chey'nah….time to enter your 'circle of fire'……time to sit in your 'seat of pain',' the voice reminded him of long ago things. He could hear Cass speak as clearly as if he were beside him.

"No….no….I can't," he cried inwardly to himself.

'You will not be alone, Chey'nah. Remember…..re..mem..ber…..,' the voice echoed. 'She will walk through your fire with you…because her love is strong. You want to be with her…remember….re..mem..ber. She will be your healing…….but only if you allow her to be….re..mem..ber……'

"Leave me alone," Scott agonised.

'Your time has come, Chey'nah….the time for you to decide. Only you can decide……only…you…can…decide...only……you……,' the voice echoed and faded.

"Leave me alone….just leave me alone," he begged, crying out to the rhythmic ocean as it broke over the reef beyond, the crashing waves echoing the turmoil he felt in his soul. "Just leave me alone," he faded to a whisper and with that he buried his head in his hand, wearied by his thoughts.

Her only thought was to comfort him for her heart ached so much to see him like this. So, kneeling down behind him, Jenna tenderly kissed his back, through the fine white muslin shirt he wore, at the same time reaching out to touch him, caressing his right arm. She felt him take in a sudden breath, flinch and stiffen at her touch as he jerked upright and she realised, too late, that she had startled him.

"I'm so sorry, Scott…I didn't mean to startle you," Jenna apologised, as she soothingly caressed his back.

So lost had he been in his thoughts he hadn't heard her approaching him from behind and the suddenness of her touch made him catch his breath. He knew, though, by the way she kissed him and where she had kissed him on his back that she knew. He swallowed hard and closed his eyes, his facial muscles flinching and tightening against the pain of what he was about to do. If he didn't say it now he just wouldn't have the courage and it was best while she was behind him so he wouldn't have to look at her beautiful face. If he did he would waver and nor could he bear to see a pitying look in her eyes, those eyes that he had held so intensely with his own, those eyes and everything about her that made him feel so alive and made his body burn with fire.

"I guess now you know the worst of me…..so it's probably best if you leave…and leave now because I don't want your pity and I can't stand long goodbyes," he stated with a cold, hard edge to his voice and as steady as he could muster in the circumstances but all the while his heart was breaking, all the while his heart was crying out, 'Please Jen, go….before I beg you to stay. I don't want you to go…but I can't live with just your pity…if you can't love me.'

Jenna took a calming breath while closing her eyes briefly. She should have guessed he might react like this, try to close himself off again to her love. How she could cheerfully throttle Alan right at this moment. Scott had been so happy after finally letting his guard down, after finally admitting his love and now he was right back where he started. He had lost all faith in himself, in the capacity to feel he was worthy of being loved. Well, she was not going to let him go with a fight, she was not going to give up on him and she was most certainly not going to let him beat himself up.

She stroked his back with soothing caresses. "Oh Scott….the only worst I see in you is that you fight so hard against letting yourself be loved," she sighed with gentle tenderness. With that she wrapped her arms around him and pressing herself tightly into his back, once more, tenderly kissed him where she knew he'd been shot.

His right hand immediately clasped hers where they met across his chest and, curling his fingers around hers, he squeezed them tightly. She was making this so hard for him and it was killing him for, from the moment she touched him, held him, he wanted to hold her and never let her go.

She held him for a few moments then relaxed her hold and moved around to face him. With gentle tenderness Jenna put her fingers under his chin and tilted his head, making him look at her and feeling heart-sore at seeing the hooded look of deep pain reflected in his eyes.

"I'm sorry but I'm not going anywhere or have any intention of saying goodbye…..and I have no intention of pitying you either. The fact is…Mr Tracy…I love you…..and there's not a thing you or I can do about that. So…I guess you're stuck with me," she smiled with gentle loving yet being quite firm in her stance for she was determined to make him understand nothing, absolutely nothing would ever change that fact.

He drew in an emotional breath, closing his eyes briefly, so wanting to believe her. "I've killed, Jen….one of them was only a boy," he stated, wondering whether she really knew what she was saying.

"I love you," she returned simply, holding his pained and agonised gaze.

"Don't you understand? I have blood on my hands…..these hands have taken life…as easily as squashing a bug," he reiterated angrily, feeling she wasn't really listening but, in truth, the anger and the hurt was directed only at himself.

"I love you, Scott," she repeated again simply and reaching out she cupped his face lovingly in her hand.

He needed her touch, gawd, how he needed her touch. Scott closed his eyes for a moment and turned his face fully into her hand, just wanting to bathe in the tenderness of her love, wanting so much to believe her.

"Oh Scott, did you really think that would have made a difference? I know what you had to do….and you know you had no choice. I am not going to let you beat yourself up over this. You were caught up in a situation that was not of your making or choosing, Scott. They made the choice for you…..the minute they decided on their course of action….and you…..you only did what you were trained to do….what you had to do. So…I am not going to let you blame yourself for surviving," she told him firmly, yet with loving tenderness, feeling that, somehow, she was in a battle for the sanity of his soul.

His breath was ragged, his breathing now coming in spasms with the well of emotion that was rising up in him. One warm tear brimmed over his eyelid and splashed down onto her hand as she continued to hold his face.

"And as for these hands…..," Jenna began, reaching down and taking his hands, even his still, as yet, unfeeling left hand in hers, lifting them to her lips and kissing them softly, "…..these hands are the most gentle, caring and loving hands I know; these hands have helped save so many people….done so much good. There is no stain on these hands, Scott….none at all."

He drew in another emotional breath, as all the time she was tearing down his wall, all the time he felt himself edging towards that 'circle of fire'. Another few tears spilled over and rolled freely down his cheeks.

She could feel him give way and she knew she was winning the battle for his heart. "Did you really think I wouldn't love you any longer; that I could close my heart to you? Did you think I could let you go through this pain alone? Oh Scott, don't you know…..I would go through fire for you," she told him, impassioned by her need to make him know how much she loved him.

It was like she had just said some secret password, the key that would unlock everything. Again, the words from the past rang clear in his thoughts: 'How will I know her, Cass? What if I don't recognise her,' he heard himself say.

'Do not worry…you will know her, Chey'nah…your heart will know her…if you allow your heart to be open. Her love for you will be very deep….for she will be willing to sit through your pain with you. You will know when it is time. Her love for you will be so great she will be willing to walk through fire for you,' came the response.

"She will sit through your pain with you….she will be willing to walk through fire for you…..walk through fire for you…..," the words echoed through his mind.

"Scott! What is it?" Jenna asked slightly worried by the strange faraway expression that had come over him.

He searched her face eagerly for what he hoped was true. "What did you just say, Jen?" Scott implored of her.

She smiled a little with bemusement, not quite understanding of his desperate need to know. "Which bit! Did you think I wouldn't love you any longer….that I could close my heart….or that I would let you go through this alone!"

"No…no….the last bit. What did you say, Jen…..please?" he implored again.

Softly smiling she stroked his face to finish cupping it in her hand. "That I would walk through fire for you! I would do anything for you, Scott. You are my life's breath…..my heartbeat…..don't you know that!" she told him with her loving smile, still not understanding the significance of what she'd just said.

It was like a sweet release to him, as though she had begun to lift a heavy burden from him, a burden he no longer had to bear alone and his eyes shone and sparkled with tears of joy.

"Scott! What is it?" Jenna asked, concerned now at how all this was affecting him.

"Just something, somebody once told me….that I would know when it was time," he told her with a pained smile.

"And would that someone just happen to be a Native American male nurse!" Jenna surmised with a gentle inquiry.

"Yeah….Cass," he replied.

"He sounds like quite a character," Jenna smiled with warm affection for a fellow colleague.

"Oh he is….gawd damn infuriating at times," Scott responded, managing a laugh through the turmoil of emotions that still raged in him. He gazed deep into her eyes, wanting now to tell her everything. "I had a Vision, Jen…….," he began, feeling the need to share it with her, telling her the significance of her words.

It was something he had never shared with his brothers or father since it had been so very personal but with her it was different for he was sure, beyond question, that she was the fulfilment and it was something that Jenna very much appreciated. It never once entered her head to make light of it or to make fun; in fact, she deemed it an honor that he would share something so very personal and intimate with her, though she had to admit to blushing a little at the more sensual and erotic parts. Well, they both did.

"That was a special and very beautiful thing you experienced, Scott," she told him sincerely and now that she understood everything and the significance of her words, they took on a new and deeper meaning. "You won't ever be alone, Scott….because I'll never leave you. I want to sit with you through your pain….if you'll let me...and I would walk through fire for you," she encouraged him with a loving smile and with that, Jenna held out her arms to him, wanting to embrace and to hold him.

It was all he had longed for, ever since these dark memories had erupted again to the surface and, with the long ago image, in his mind's eye, of 'her' beckoning him into the fire with outstretched arms, he at last gave in. She had broken him and he willingly walked into his 'fire' to be with her, collapsing now into her arms to be held in her warm, loving embrace. He clung to her, as though he were clinging to life itself, which for him, she was.

"Sshhh….it's all right….I've got you now," Jenna whispered, caressing his back with soothing strokes.

And all the emotion he had kept pent up inside came tumbling out with heartfelt passion. "Jen. Jen….I love you so much. I…I couldn't bear it if I lost you…..I never wanted you to go. You are my life…my heart…my very soul. When I look at you I have to remind myself to breathe….when I don't see you I feel part of me is missing. I ache when you're not around me….and, gawd how I ache when you are around me. I need you, Jen….more than my life. I'm always going to need you."

With his head nestled comfortably in her neck, she held him and rocked him for quite a while, just bathing him in her love and tender caress. He drank it in eagerly, like water to a man dying of thirst in a dry desert. But there were still issues he needed to deal with, things he needed to face, though somehow now he felt it might be that little bit easier, now that he didn't have to bear it alone. It wasn't that he didn't appreciate or value the help and support of his family but this was different, these were things only his life's partner could help him with.

His thoughts turned back to what made him leave the gym, to the look he saw in his youngest brother's eyes. "He…he was afraid of me, Jen. Alan…..I could see it in his eyes," he reflected, the hurt in his voice clearly evident.

Jenna closed her eyes, feeling his pain and wishing with all her heart she could take it away from him. "I'm sure he didn't mean to be, Scott. He was probably just afraid of finding out something new…because he thought he had known everything about that time, that's all," she responded, trying to think of a reason that would ease his worries. "Deep down Alan knows you could never hurt him….and I know he's really sorry for bringing all this up but I know he wants to tell you that himself," she added, softly stroking his face as he lay against the warmth of her body.

He swallowed hard. "Maybe it is time all this was out in the open and I faced it head on….instead of trying to bury it," Scott admitted and it seemed, now that he was in the mood for admitting things, he just kept going! "But…but I know what I'm capable of doing, Jen….," he continued but before he got any farther.

"You were trained for exceptional circumstances, Scott. You're never going to be in combat again," she reminded him gently.

"Yeah…I know," he replied quietly. "But Jen…I love you so much. I know that if anyone were to hurt you….or even try to hurt you….I know now...I would kill them…..and that scares me, babe," he confessed with such a depth of passion, clinging to her as he told her. The primal instincts of this Alpha male to protect his mate were sure kicking in now!

"Sshhh…please don't think like that….don't torture yourself with 'ifs'," she implored him, not wanting him to heap any more anguished thoughts on himself, knowing that his depth of passion was very real, yet somehow she couldn't help but feel wonderfully safe, safe in the knowledge that this man, who lay in her arms, had the power and the will to protect her. And what woman wouldn't feel protected after a declaration like that and from a man like that!

He had begun to relax in her embrace now, allowing himself to be lulled by her gentle stroking of his body as she rocked him. Then suddenly and without warning he found himself starting to shake and tremble, unable to control it and barely able to catch his breath, as darker memories came forcefully to the surface.

"Scott! What's wrong….what is it?" Jenna asked anxiously, not knowing yet if this was a purely emotional reaction or due to his physical condition.

"Oh gawd, Jen…..the babies….they're….!" Scott cried out in anguish.

She held him tightly as she realised the darkest of his memories were coming to the surface. "Just let it go, Scott. I'm here….I'm not going to let you go. Just let it all out….let it go," she urged, likening the purging of his memories to the lancing of an abscess that needs to be drained of its poisonous toxins.

"I…I can't…" Scott agonised, his breathing coming in ragged gasps as his body still shook.

Jenna could feel him fighting it and her heart went out to him, guessing now that this was a particularly bad and gruesome memory but she knew he needed to release it before he could find any semblance of peace. "I know it's bad, Scott….and I know it must be painful…but I'm here. I'll sit with you as long as you need me….just let it go, Scott….let it all go."

"Jen. Oh gawd…J..e..n. The babies…..they…they butchered the babies….on their bayonets….all of them…they butchered them all. Oh Gawd forgive me….I couldn't do anything…..I couldn't help them," he cried out, his soul in a torment of agony.

Jenna could only hold him. Squeezing her eyes shut against the horrific images, warm tears escaped her eyes, tears for those innocent children, tears for their inconsolable mothers and tears for this man she loved more than life itself who was suffering agonies one couldn't even begin to imagine.

His shaking and trembling became more intense as the memories came more forcefully.

She had seen it before, in patient's relatives who had seemingly been able to cope for weeks with their loved ones severely disabled condition, where they would need constant 24 hour nursing care for the rest of their lives, only then for the realisation to hit them. It would come suddenly and without warning, hitting them with all the forceful impact of a tsunami wave. But, like any wave, it would eventually recede, leaving them emotionally drained and shattered in its wake, though ready to face the future, having met it head on.

His body and emotions were building. She knew what was coming.

Scott threw back his head and a deep, anguished cry escaped his lips, ripped from the very depths of his soul. It reverberated around the island like nothing ever heard before, like an animal in torment. So much so it caused the birds to suddenly rise up from the trees.

It started out as a low, despairing moan, barely audible and rose to a full, agonised crescendo.

"N.o.o.o….not…the…babies. N.o.o.o.o.o. N.A.A.G.G.H.H.H.H.H.H.H.H………

Author's Note: To refresh yourself about Gordon's 'chilling' experience of his 'icy blasts' to his nether regions, check out ch 64 and for a reminder of Thunderbird One's 'newest distinctive feature' check out the reference in ch 65 or the actual event in ch 62.


	94. Chapter 94

Thunderbirds and the Tracy Family are the creation of Gerry and Sylvia Anderson

**Elanor-G: **Will we see Cass again? Gee, Cass seems to have gained a fan club all his own. Well you never know. I'm sure Scott would like to take Jenna to meet him some time, just to show him how true his Vision turned out to be, though it won't be in this story. But then that's always an excuse for another one. And then, of course, there's always those Retreats Scott takes himself off to!

Chapter 94

Concerned for their brother's welfare and desperate to know that he was all right, the boys could contain themselves no longer and, on leaving the gym, made straight for the lounge to see if there was any news. On entering the lounge they found their father standing, in a rather reflective mood, by the open sliding glass panel that led out onto the balcony, gazing in the direction of the beach. One quick glance at his father's desk, that lay strewn with unfinished paperwork, told Virgil that he had been disturbed from his task and so guessed immediately that Jenna had passed this way in her search for Scott and, if that was the case, then he knew what had happened, which would account for his reflective vigil by the open panel.

"Has there been any news, Dad…..about Scott? Did Jenna find him?" Virgil asked tentatively.

Drawn back from his own reminiscences, Jeff turned to face his sons, fixing his parental gaze on one particular sombre and contrite young man. "No, not yet, Virgil. I haven't seen Scott myself but Kyrano tells me he went down to the beach. Jenna went down there a while ago to find him," he informed him, his short and disapproving tone aimed directly at his youngest son.

"Dad…I'm really sorry….this is all my fault. You told me to leave things alone…..that it was Scott's business about his medal. I…I couldn't stop thinking about it…and…and I just had to ask him. I reacted just like he was afraid I would…..he made a move towards me….and…I thought……well…he could see it in my eyes and that hurt him. I know I hurt him and I'm real sorry….I never should've made him think of all that bad stuff again," Alan confessed immediately with a heavy heart.

And what could Jeff say. He had thought about being angry, damn angry with Alan but his youngest had shown a surprising maturity in owning up to his responsibility in all this and admitting his guilt right away and Jeff could see the remorse and worry that etched his face, brought about, no doubt, by Virgil filling them in on just what else Scott had endured. He knew he couldn't make Alan feel any worse than he already was.

He just sighed with heavy exasperation. "No, you shouldn't, Alan…..you should have listened to my advice when I told you to leave things alone. Well, things are out in the open now…..but that doesn't mean this subject is to be talked about freely….is that clear? It stops right here….no more questions…just…let it be enough that you know everything. Scott needs to move on from this."

"Yes Dad," Alan acknowledged willingly, along with Gordon, for whom the revelations had also been new. "And I'm really sorry."

"It's not me who you should be apologising to, Son," his father reminded him.

"I know, Dad….and I'm gonna tell him the first chance I get," Alan responded, feeling the need to put things right with his big brother.

It was then they heard it. The most anguished, agonised cry that was ever torn from a man's soul. Carried on the warm tropical breeze it resounded through the open sliding glass panels of the lounge, causing alarm and concern to all who heard it, all except Jefferson Tracy that is, who recognised it as the tortured cry of a man facing up to his most painful and darkest memories.

"Hell…that was Scott…..and it sounds like he's in pain. We'd better get down there right away," Virgil responded immediately. He made to head out onto the balcony and the staircase that would take him to the patio and the beach beyond, followed by his two anxious youngest brothers.

They were stopped in their tracks. "I don't think that's a good idea right now, boys," Jeff advised, putting his hand on Virgil's arm to stop him going any further. He was met by puzzled frowns.

Hadn't their father heard that agonised cry of pain! Didn't he care that Scott was obviously suffering so badly it would cause him to cry out like that and wouldn't he want them to go and help their brother? "But Dad! Didn't you hear that! He must be in pain….he needs help…..," Virgil responded worriedly and trying to reason with his father.

"Yes Son…..he's in pain. But it's not something we can help him with," Jeff acknowledged. "Jenna's with him…..and…if he needs help….I'm sure she'll let us know. Until then we give them all the time they need," he added with sagely wisdom.

Virgil nodded slowly in understanding, realising his father was referring to his brother's deep emotional pain and something that only Jenna could help him with now. Besides which, he guessed his brother would not appreciate the 'cavalry' rushing headlong in to the rescue if he was in the throes of being comforted, especially if that comfort were to be taking the form of a, let's say, more intimate nature!

And indeed, that may well have been the case if things hadn't taken a turn for the worse, for it wasn't uncommon for someone who was surrounded by such dark memories of death and despair to just want to be made to feel….alive.

All Jenna could do was hold him as the memory of that dark and bloody event racked his body with the agonised cries he had long denied himself.

"They were…only babies, Jen…….innocent children. I can…I can hear them…screaming…..they're in so much pain…..and I couldn't I couldn't save them, Jen. I couldn't save them," Scott cried out, his mourning sobs now flowing freely.

Her heart was breaking for him, knowing she couldn't take his pain or those horrific images from him. "I know….I know. There was nothing you could do, Scott," Jenna consoled him, as she softly stroked his hair in a soothing manner.

"Why….why, Jen! Those people didn't know anything. Why the babies…..they were innocents….!" he asked in tortured agony, desperately trying to bring some rational sense to it all.

"They didn't need a reason, Scott…..they were just evil men," Jenna replied quietly, in an effort to help him find some sort of reasoning, continuing to stroke his hair as he lay against her.

"I…I should have tried….should've….should've done something…..," he agonised, feeling the need to heap guilt on himself by way of some sort of atonement.

But her love for him was too strong and, much as her woman's heart wept for those innocents and their mothers, she was not going to allow him to torture himself this way, blaming himself for failing to protect these people against the evil that was perpetrated against them.

"That's crazy, Scott…..and I think you know that. You were caught in a no-win situation. You couldn't have taken them all on by yourself…..there were too many…..and do you think even if you'd given yourself up that would have made them stop! They would only…only have made you watch anyway….before they would've….would've tortured you," she responded, trying to help him see what she knew he, deep down, knew to be true already. She held him, closing her eyes tightly against the thought of what might have been done to this man she loved so deeply, so unconditionally, as she brushed her face against his dark hair and planted a loving kiss.

"And what about Jez? You were faced with an impossible choice, Scott. Even if you had given yourself up to save those people….and, let's say, they spared them….what then? They would've tortured you to find Jez……and then they would've used him against you…made you watch while they tortured him. You couldn't have done that, Scott….you couldn't have lived with that either….but I know you would have died first before you would ever have given him up. But then what? They would have searched until they found him….and even if they hadn't found him….who would've taken care of him, without you? He would have died a very slow, agonising death….either from starvation or an infection in his wound," Jenna continued gently, pointing out the different scenarios that could have been played out. "No….you did the best you could, Scott. You had an impossible choice to make….but you can't blame yourself for the outcome. By saving Jez and getting out alive…you were able to bring those people to the attention of those who could help them….their own Government couldn't close their eyes to what was happening….and that's all down to you, Scott," she added encouragingly.

"But that was too late….too late for those little ones, Jen," he anguished.

"I know….I know," she acknowledged sorrowfully with him. "Who knows why things happen the way they do……but I believe there's always a reason……we just can't see it at the time….and maybe…we'll never see it. You have to believe that, Scott," she urged him, in an effort to ease his pain and help him find some peace. "If you had died out there, no one would have known what happened to those people at all…or to you. Think of the pain that would have caused your family….the not knowing. And think of the many people that wouldn't be alive today….because you weren't there to rescue them with International Rescue. And….and I know I'm being selfish…but if you hadn't come back…I wouldn't have got the chance to know you…..to fall so…so deeply in love with you," she finished, giving him some quite, very definite reasons for his surviving and making it back alive. She brushed her face softly against his forehead, every so often planting loving kisses as she rocked him gently, while his body heaved with the rhythm of his sorrowful weeping that was allowing him to heal his deepest wounds.

He couldn't believe there was a reason for the evil men do, other than to cause misery and despair but if he could believe there was a reason for his having the strength of will to survive, that his life since then had, somehow, made a difference, then perhaps, at last, he could come to terms with all of this and find his peace. Words from the past came clear and strong again: 'She will be directly linked to your healing'. Scott allowed himself a faint smile as he remembered, naively, asking Cass if that meant she would be a doctor or a nurse and Cass had told him not necessarily so but as it proved to be, it was, indeed, a nurse who had so captured his heart and was helping him find his peace. He wondered what Cass would make of that, though guessed he would find it amusing and he vowed, one day, he would take Jenna to meet him, to show Cass the fulfilment of his Vision, the source of his healing and his peace.

He was exhausted now, wearied and drained by his emotional distress after finally entering his 'circle of fire' and facing his pain but oh so relaxed, being held in her warm embrace. In fact, the more she rocked him, brushed her soft face against his and felt her sweet kisses on his skin, the more a warm rush coursed through his body. It was almost a surreal irony that with all these dark memories of death, misery and despair his body cried out to feel alive.

When she next kissed his forehead Scott lifted his head, his tear-stained face meeting her eyes that glistened with unshed tears of her own. She could see the hunger reflected in his eyes, felt his need burning in him, as he turned that all too familiar, heart-stopping, intensive gaze on her. Reaching up, his fingers entwined themselves in her hair and with his hand firmly holding the back of her head he pulled her down to him until their foreheads touched. He stabbed at her mouth with hungry kisses, turning this way and that as the burning fire of his need grew. Tracking his kisses along her face, his breathing heavy and his blood pumping, he whispered in a throaty groan at her ear.

"Oh Jen….I need you….gawd I need you so much it hurts. My body's on fire….if I don't take you soon… I'm going to explode. Make me feel alive, Jen…please…make me feel alive," Scott pleaded with such hunger and intensity it made her own body burn for want of him. It was a situation that threatened to burn wildly out of control for both of them, now that they were completely alone and he was no longer restricted to the confines of an infirmary bed but surrounded by the sensuous passion of the pounding ocean.

Her response to the kiss he burned fiercely on her soft and yielding mouth told him all he needed to know. He was just settling into the deep and powerful kiss, his tongue eagerly exploring her open and willing mouth as he took her in sensual circles when……!

Jenna felt him stiffen and flinch, take in a quick breath and groan. She was aware, though, it was not a groan of pleasure but of physical pain and, in the next instant, Scott withdrew completely from the kiss to clasp at his head. It was what she had feared would happen, given the emotional trauma of his day, coupled with his physical exhaustion and she knew that it must, indeed, be bad, bad enough to make him break away from what he so badly wanted.

"Aghhhhh," he groaned and winced as yet another sharp, stabbing pain shot through his head, cutting through his brain like a hot knife. "Aww damn it…..no…not now," he swore with mild curses as the wave of pain subsided a little.

Jenna put her hand out tenderly to his face. "It'll be all right. We'll get you up to the infirmary and I'll get you something to ease the pain," she soothed sympathetically, noticing that the hunger in his eyes was now replaced by the hooded look of pain and knowing that, once this started, it was likely to intensify. He had been doing so well too, his headaches becoming more infrequent but then, he hadn't had a day like today where it seemed like he was not only having to deal with his recovery from this recent injury but now having to deal with and heal from a deep, emotional trauma from his past as well. With knowing it was the only thing to be done Scott nodded agreeably in response. "Think you can make it back to the house if I help you?" she asked gently.

"Yeah…..I'll try," Scott winced, the pain now becoming a continuous ache in between the sharp stabs.

"I'm impressed you made it this far on your own, Mr Tracy…..that's quite an achievement," she remarked, giving him a wry smile in an effort to deflect his mind from his pain, as she went to help him to his feet.

He gave her a pained smile in return but as soon as he started to get up another crushing pain engulfed him, causing him to let go of her and clasp at his head. Closing his eyes tightly against the light of the late afternoon sun and with a groan, he sat back down heavily.

"I…I don't think I can make it, Jen," Scott confessed weakly.

Jenna immediately held him, letting him lie against her and began to stroke his forehead in a soothing manner, as she had done so many countless times before. "That's OK….don't worry…..we'll get you help," she reassured him, though quite frankly, she wasn't just too sure how she was going to go about that. She knew she was too far away from the villa to shout for help and be heard and besides that, she could hardly shout with Scott lying against her for fear of exacerbating his already painful headache. And there was no way, either, that she wanted to leave him now in this condition while she went for help but, as she looked around in desperation with the vain hope that the boys might have decided to come and see if they needed help, she realised she had no choice.

Scott sensed her hesitation and knew she was trying to figure out a way of getting him back without having to leave him. "My…my…pocket…Jen. The…watch. Take…out…my…watch," he gasped out as he tried to breathe his way through the pain.

He had kept his 'special' watch in his pocket, thinking there wasn't much point wearing it since, if he wore it on his right wrist and needed help, he wouldn't have been able to use his left hand to activate the communicator mode anyway and, if he'd worn it on his left wrist he would have had to physically lift his arm up to use it. So, it was better kept in his pocket where, if he needed it, he could use his right hand to both activate it and use it, as well as for telling the time that was the watch's obvious function, not that time had any relevance to him at all today.

It was an odd request, Jenna thought, a little bemusedly in the circumstances, that despite his being in pain he should want to know the time! Still, she knew Scott well enough to know he must have a good reason for wanting it and without question she reached into his pocket and took it out. It looked just like an ordinary watch, granted an expensive watch, a very expensive watch but then the Tracy's didn't need to do anything by halves and she surmised they could afford the very best, though she had never thought of Scott in those terms.

"All right….I've got it," Jenna responded, letting him know she'd carried out his request.

A faint smile, despite his discomfort, played on his mouth at seeing her puzzlement. He hadn't quite got round to telling her about their personal communication devices yet; well, there had been no need, since up until now, they had only needed to use the inter-house communications system. When he was well enough and stronger, he had intended to take her on a personal guided tour of all their facilities and show her everything for there was nothing he needed nor wanted to keep secret from her any more, this woman with whom he wanted to share his life.

"Bet you thought…this…was…aghhh….just a watch….for telling…the time!" Scott quipped, wincing at another stab of pain.

"You mean it's not! Don't tell me….it's a transporter. You're going to press a button…and we'll be instantly beamed up to the house," she joked in return, trying her best to keep him distracted.

"You've been…watchin too many…aghh…old…episodes of that…Star Trek," he responded with a pained smile. "Sorry…but not exactly……though I'm sure…given time, Brains would probably…figure out how to do it. No…it's our personal communicator….when we're out on a…aghh…rescue…..and there's a locator built in…as well….so we always know where everybody is," Scott added in explanation.

"So, that's how you guys do it," Jenna remarked quietly.

"Yeah….and I'm gonna get Brains to…aghh…make one up for you….so I'll always know where…you are, Jen….so we'll never really…be apart. You'll always be able to…aghh…contact me…whenever you want to….if you need me….and I can….get in touch with you….," he told her lovingly.

She was so touched by his loving sentiment of always wanting to feel close to her, even when they would be physically apart that her eyes moistened over and she swallowed what felt like a great lump in her throat at his obvious protective love for her, as well as the fact it made good practical sense for her to have a similar device.

"I'd like that," she smiled tenderly but her smile faded to a look of concern when Scott, once more, clasped his head in agony and she knew she had to get him help and quickly so that she could get him relief. "Ok….what do I do, Scott?" she asked hurriedly, knowing he may not be able to concentrate for much longer.

"Turn the…casing clockwise….you'll feel it click…..see a little blue light….press it…… Aghhhhh…..," he groaned, as the pain grew increasingly worse.

She quickly followed his instructions then continued stroking his forehead with one hand while he lay against her, just drawing comfort from the warmth of her embrace and her soothing action. Rocking him gently, Jenna held the watch up with her other hand and pressed the blue light on the outer casing. Almost instantly the blank screen, that had replaced the normal watch face when she had turned the casing, was filled with the face of one rather worried looking father.

"Jenna! What is it? Is it Scott?" Jeff asked concerned, surmising that Scott must have taken a turn for the worse if he was incapable of activating his personal communicator.

"Yes Jeff….I'm afraid so. We need help down here and quick. Scott has spiked a really bad headache and can't make it back to the house….and I don't want to leave him. I need to get him back to the infirmary," she informed him, giving him the basic details.

"All right Jenna…just sit tight….I'll get the boys to bring down the anti-gravity stretcher," Jeff replied in a reassuring and efficient manner.

"Thanks….oh and Jeff. Please have Brains give them one of Scott's hyposprays to bring down too. I can give him that right away for some relief. Tell him it's one of the ones with the blue top….the blue top, Jeff….that's important. They're ones I made up specifically for Scott….they've no morphine in them," Jenna requested, giving him clear and precise instructions.

"All right, Jenna….hold on and we'll get on that right away," Jeff replied, complying with her wishes without question, trusting her to know what was best for his son.

She waited patiently while Jeff set the wheels in motion, continuing to give Scott what comfort she could and assuring him help was on the way.

With the same care, attention to detail and efficiency, as if a full-scale rescue operation was under way, Jeff issued his instructions to his waiting sons and sent them on their way then contacted Brains in the lab to have him meet them in the infirmary to get what Jenna needed.

"They'll be with you soon, Jenna," Jeff informed her, keeping her appraised of the situation. "How is he otherwise, Jenna?" he then asked tentatively, remembering that soul-rending cry that tore at his father's heart.

She gave him a pained smile. "He….he's doing all right, Jeff…..he made a start," Jenna replied discreetly with obvious pride for this man she loved.

Jeff nodded understandingly, relieved at knowing she meant his eldest son was willing to face his darkest memories, willing to expose his pain to her in order to heal. He didn't need to hear any details nor did he expect her to divulge what his son had confided in her, for that was one of the things he had quickly come to admire and respect her for.

At that Jenna felt Scott stiffen and clasp her tightly, groaning as he tried to fight his way through another intense wave of pain. "Jeff…I have to go….Scott needs me," she told him with some urgency. The casing ring was returned to its initial position, deactivating the communication, where, once more, it took on the function of an ordinary watch. Jenna put it safely in her pocket to give her full attention to her patient.

She held him closer, as if that were possible and continued to rock him gently, stroking his head in a soothing manner. With his face nestled comfortably in the soft recess of her neck, Jenna brushed her face tenderly against his forehead, giving him comforting and loving kisses.

"It's Ok, Scott….they're coming. Just hold on for me….we'll get you some relief," she urged him, wishing with all her heart that he didn't have to suffer any more.

He was growing tired, tired with the pain that gnawed at his head and tired from his drained emotion. All he wanted to do now was sleep. With an effort he tilted his face to hers, his eyes hooded with pain that barely allowed him to keep them open. "Jen….please. When we get back….lay with me….just a little while…. p.l.e.a.s.e," he begged, wanting to know he would have the warmth of her embrace just as he was enjoying now.

She couldn't help but smile at his simple and beautiful request. "As soon as we're alone…..I promise." She bent down to give him a sweet and tender kiss.

He sighed with contentment but almost immediately his face contorted with a fresh pain, a pain he hadn't felt before, a pain he didn't need. Sucking in a breath Scott gritted his teeth.

"Scott! Is it your headache? Has it got worse?" Jenna asked, somewhat alarmed.

"No…..no. My…..hand…..it's in my hand," he groaned wearily.

"Scott! What about your hand? Which one…..what does it feel like? Jenna asked him cautiously but tinged with just that little bit of excitement, firing a myriad of questions at him all at once, for she remembered him mentioning his hand the other day too. She had intended to get around to asking him about which hand but then events just seemed to take over and then all this kicked off.

And that's exactly what it did feel like right now to him, a bombardment of questions. "Left hand…..pins and needles. Jen….I'm tired….I just want to sleep….," he responded with as brief an answer as possible.

She smiled in sympathy. "That's all right, Scott…..you go ahead and try to sleep…..help will be here soon," she soothed, continuing to rock him and stroke his forehead, as you would a child that was being lulled to sleep, for it was something that would keep until later, until his head was clearer and she could give him a proper examination. While she rocked him Jenna looked down to where his left hand lay immobile in his lap as she cradled him and felt her heart beat quicken a little. Could it be! Dare she hope! And as she watched; yes, she was sure she saw it. The fingers of his left hand flinched in spasm, curling in towards the palm then straightening out again.

She almost laughed but she was not going to get too overjoyed, not until she was sure for it would be cruel to raise his hopes and that of the family if it turned out to be nothing more than a one-off involuntary spasm. It didn't stop her tenderly kissing the top of his head and saying a silent prayer, though.

Within a short time the much-needed help arrived and immediately, one very contrite young man sought to fulfil his vow of seeking forgiveness. Alan gingerly approached his eldest brother.

"Scott…..Scott! I'm….I'm really sorry for bringing all that stuff back to you. I didn't mean to hurt you either….," Alan blurted out in a rush, wanting so badly to put things right with his big brother, for he had been unable to get that look of deep hurt in his brother's eyes out of his mind. And we all know what happens when Alan can't get something out of his mind! He just has to resolve it there and then or practically implode!

"Alan….this isn't the best time," Jenna told him in whispered tones, as gently and kindly as she could. "We have to get him back to the infirmary where I can make him comfortable. Leave it until tomorrow."

"But Jen….I have to apologise…..I need him to know I didn't mean it. Scott…..please!" Alan pleaded in near desperation, turning to his brother.

She felt so sorry for him, wanting to know he had his brother's forgiveness but, right now, all the pleading in the world was going to get him nowhere. "I know you do, Alan…..but…Scott just can't deal with this right now. He's exhausted….and spent emotionally…..he really needs to sleep" she explained gently, yet being firmly protective of him. At that Scott groaned and shifted more comfortably into her embrace.

They looked to one another with concern. "He's going to be alright, though….isn't he, Jen?" Virgil inquired worriedly.

"Yes…he'll be alright. He's just wearied with the pain of this headache…..and on top of that, he's emotionally exhausted," she quickly assured them. "Now we need to get him onto the stretcher and then I can give him the pain relief. You did bring the hypospray, didn't you?"

"Yeah….yeah…..I've got it. Here it is, Jen," Alan replied, quickly pulling it out of his pocket and giving it to her.

Gently and carefully, Virgil, Gordon and Alan lifted their brother from her arms and manoeuvred him onto the stretcher and rolled him into the recovery position. Telling him what she was about to do Jenna then administered the pain relief, pressing the hypospray to his neck, after which she ran her fingers lovingly through his hair, bent and kissed his forehead. Then it was time to move him. Activating the anti-gravity function on the stretcher the small 'rescue' party made their way back to the villa, mission accomplished.

Jenna wasn't surprised to see Jeff waiting for them in the infirmary, anxious to see for himself his son's condition but she soon put his mind at ease, telling him all Scott needed now was a good night's rest. Knowing now there was no way she would leave him to join the family for their evening meal, despite the many offers to sit with Scott, Jeff had a supper tray sent down and afterwards, with the realisation of how tired and drained she was herself, Jenna decided on an early night.

It was then she made good on her promise to Scott. Not that he would have noticed if she hadn't since he appeared to be sleeping soundly but it was a promise she wanted to keep. Watching him sleep she smiled to herself, thinking again of his pleading: "Lay with me, Jen…please" and her response of, "as soon as we're alone, I promise". Now that they were alone and after she had taken care of her nursing duties, checking over his vital signs, she changed into her nightwear of soft silky shorts with a matching silky camisole top and slipped into his bed behind him. With Scott rolled on his left side she snuggled comfortably into his back, moulding herself to his shape and with her arm under his, wrapped it protectively around him. He felt so good, so warm and it just felt so right, as though they had always been together, as though they were always meant to be together, so that she couldn't imagine ever being with anyone else ever again.

Of course she had only meant to dose with him a little while and then go back to her own bed but then, that's the trouble with finding yourself just too darn comfortable. That, and the fact she was softly stroking his chest as a comforting gesture didn't help matters much either, since it just lulled her into sleep. Feeling her eyelids growing heavier she kissed him lovingly on his back before finally drifting off.

With the dark memories that had been dredged up from somewhere very deep after so long it was inevitable that Scott would not enjoy an entirely peaceful night. He became agitated, stirring restlessly, though, due to the pain relief, he didn't wake but Jenna was right there, on hand, to bring him the comfort he needed and he quickly settled down after each bout; perhaps because, somewhere in the depths of his sleep, he was aware of her warmth beside him, her comforting presence about him.

By the time morning dawned and with her night's sleep having been disturbed by Scott's restlessness, however, both she and Scott were now soundly asleep. And, somewhere in his stirrings, he had automatically brought his right arm over hers to entwine his fingers, curling his hand over the back of hers, pulling her tightly into himself, in what looked to be a very comfortable and cosy position indeed, stating quite clearly, 'you are mine and I have no intention of letting you go'.

That morning also, one young man, though, was up bright and early. Having a lot on his mind and being unable to sleep any longer, he was showered and dressed well before 7am. Nervy and fidgety Alan practised his apology speech in front of the mirror, wanting to put things right with his brother as soon as possible and preferably before the family breakfast so that he could enjoy it without feeling knots of apprehension in his stomach.

Well, Jen did say, leave it until tomorrow and, now it was tomorrow. It was 7.30am already and surely Scott would be awake by now, he thought. Scott was always awake early, either out for his morning run or practising his deep focus breathing and meditation exercises in the form of Tae Kwon Do on the beach before breakfast; Tae Kwon Do being a South Korean martial arts discipline, aimed at achieving a balance of mind and body but then, of course, he hadn't been able to get back into his routine yet since his injury and he may well still be tired from yesterday. How could he forget the distress he'd caused his brother yesterday, resulting in the headache that had necessitated them having to help get their brother back to the house. He felt it entirely his fault and the reason for his desperation now in not wanting to wait any longer to put things right. Hurriedly Alan made his way down to the infirmary, mumbling to himself along the way of how to start his apology.

He wasn't quite sure what he expected on entering, either a fully awake brother with whom he would feel initially awkward or one just in the throes of waking up but he wasn't prepared for what he did see. So much so, it left the youngest Tracy sibling wide-eyed and slightly embarrassed. Although they had all, he included, witnessed many a passionate kiss between the two of them he just wasn't prepared for the sight of them cosily curled up in bed together, Jenna with her arm wrapped around his eldest brother and he with her pulled tight into him and especially with Jenna wearing nothing more than a silky, fine-strapped camisole. Somehow he felt he had inadvertently walked in on something very intimate and found himself rooted to the spot.

He had to admit, though, they did make a good-looking couple and it looked so beautiful, right and natural, like they belonged together and he couldn't help that his thoughts drifted to a certain young woman that had belonged in his life for quite some time and who, perhaps, he tended to take for granted. Maybe now he should take that chance and make more of a commitment!

At any other time and in any other circumstances this would have been the juiciest piece of information to hold over his eldest brother's head but, and perhaps it was a sign of his growing maturity, he knew he would keep this to himself, not wanting to cause either his brother or Jenna any embarrassment for, after all, he had some serious bridge-building to do with his brother and making this cosy little intimacy the butt of any amusement was not the way to go about it. And with that Alan quietly slipped out again, heading back to the upper level to get some breakfast. He was disappointed he still had not got this off his chest but he resolved he would just have to try again later.

Just after Alan left, Jenna stirred, lazily opening an eye and glancing at the time. Expecting it to be still early she almost lost her eyesight at seeing it was after 7.30am. The windows had been set to automatically darken according to the sunlight to afford Scott some comfort against his headache, just as when he had awoken from his surgery, so it had been impossible to tell how early or late in the morning it actually was. The family would be up and about and could even come down before breakfast to see how Scott was doing. It was one thing to sit atop his bed, fully clothed, in order to comfort him but another to be found…in…bed with him in silky night attire, embarrassing to say the least. She was totally unaware, however, they had been observed already.

Not wanting to wake him, now that he was sleeping peacefully, Jenna gently withdrew her hand from his and slipped out of bed. Coming around the other side on her way to the shower she couldn't help the little smile at the heavy frown and decidedly disgruntled look on his face at having his source of comfort taken away from him as he stirred slightly. Showering and dressing quickly Jenna then quietly carried out her routine checks on his vital signs without disturbing him and had just finished when Alan reappeared with her breakfast tray, in the hope that Scott would now be awake but he was to be disappointed yet again. Jenna couldn't quite understand why Alan appeared to be a little awkward when he had handed her the tray but she just put it down to his apprehension at his impending 'putting things to rights' session with Scott.

"I'm sorry, Alan….Scott's still sleeping. He had a very restless night and he's only just now getting some proper sleep. Try again later," she apologised sympathetically.

This was going to be a long morning as far as he was concerned and, dejected, he left to help out on the repair work that was beginning on Thunderbird One, feeling that he wanted to do something practical by way of making amends. Brains and Tin-Tin were already there, checking over the internal diagnostics, along with Virgil and Gordon, who had started on the more manual work of replacing the damaged tail fin straight after breakfast, in case she should be needed for a rescue. But it was obvious to Tin-Tin that he was decidedly distracted and seemed on edge.

"Is Scott still a little mad at you, Alan about Thunderbird One?" Tin-Tin surmised, intent on giving him solace. "I'm sure he'll come round….he was probably just very worried about you."

Alan winced. If only it were just that. He could handle Scott being mad with him for damaging his craft, that was to be expected, for he knew his brother was really only concerned about the danger he had put himself in and Scott had been right; he wasn't a rookie pilot who knew no better. No, it was what he had done afterwards, his insatiable curiosity that had dredged up the past and caused his brother deep hurt but, of course, Tin-Tin didn't know everything.

"It's not just that, Tin-Tin….I wish it was. I…I just don't know when to keep my big mouth shut," Alan confessed willingly, causing Tin-Tin to look in wide-eyed astonishment at his sudden and honest self-appraisal. "I…said some things…that I shouldn't……and I really hurt him, Tin-Tin….I know I did. And I just want to put things right as soon as possible…but he's still sleeping. That headache he took down on the beach yesterday….well…that was kinda my fault too. Do you think he'll ever forgive me, Tin-Tin?" he continued in his confession without giving away any details, though desperately needing the assurance of this young woman who he also regarded as a friend with whom he could confide anything, well, anything perhaps but how he truly felt about her.

Alan may be impetuous and impossible at times but she could see that he was truly remorseful, even though she didn't know just what exactly it was he had done. "Oh Alan….I'm sure Scott will forgive you….if you're really sorry. You know Scott….he doesn't hold a grudge. He loves you, Alan…..he has always looked out for you," Tin-Tin told him encouragingly before pulling him into a consoling hug, which he had to admit he found very comforting, very comforting indeed and was just what he needed to hear. Fuelled with the hope of her encouraging words Alan tried to concentrate on doing some work until such times as he could get back to the infirmary.

It was almost mid morning when Scott began to stir. Stretching sleepily he smiled at finding her sitting on his bed watching him wake and thought how beautiful it would be to wake up each morning and have her there beside him in his bed.

"Hi….how's your head this morning?" Jenna smiled with loving concern, as she cupped his face in her hand, though her inquiry was as much from her nurse's point of view as her lover's heart.

Basking in the warmth and concern of her love Scott held her hand in his and turned his face into her hand to softly kiss her palm. "It's good," he replied with a quiet smile. "Jen…..I wanna thank you for sitting with me…through all that. I know it wasn't easy to listen to," he added, acknowledging the horror of his dark memories and, much as he would want to protect her from all such things, he was glad he no longer had to bear the burden alone.

"Oh Scott….I love you…..I want to share everything with you…..I want to share all of your pain. Whatever you're going through…I want to go through with you. You won't ever have to be alone in your pain again," she promised with all the love in her heart.

His eyes sparkled and shone with the emotional rush of deep love he felt for her right at that moment. "That's…that's sooo good to hear you say that. Oh gawd Jen….you've no idea what was going on in my mind. I thought I'd lost you….I…I didn't think you could love me….and I couldn't bear……," he sighed with relief, his tortured fears then all coming out in a rush of admission but she stopped him, putting a finger to his lips.

"Sshhh….I know you did….but you don't have to worry about that any more. I'll never stop loving you…and I don't want you to ever doubt my love for you….ever again. Is that understood…..Mr Tracy!" she stated, eyeing him with her familiar wry smile that he had always found so dangerously exciting.

"Yes ma'am……oh…y.e.s…m.a.'a.m," Scott gladly acknowledged, with the relief and contentment of one who finally believes he is deeply loved; loved with a true and lasting love that would stand the test of time and whatever life would throw at it, after having, at last, found the courage to enter the flames of his fire. And, as if to put a seal on that assurance, he drew her to him for a deep, loving and deeply satisfying kiss.

Breathless and weak, after reluctantly pulling away, well, his kisses always left her feeling that way, it was time to get down to practical matters.

"Scott….do you remember yesterday….before you fell asleep! Do you remember what you said….about your hand? You said you felt some pain!" Jenna inquired tentatively, not wanting to raise any hopes without first hearing all the information.

Scott drew his brows together as he tried to remember just what else he had felt besides the throbbing ache and stabbing pains of his headache. "Yeah….it was like…..pins and needles…I think."

"And do you remember the other day….when the boys went out on that rescue? You were over by the window…and when I'd helped you back to bed just before you went under you said something about your hand! Do you remember that?" she asked wonderingly but after a moment's thought he had to shake his head that he didn't. "That's Ok….don't worry about it," Jenna smiled reassuringly.

"What does it mean, Jen? Is there something else going wrong with me?" Scott asked, obviously concerned and, not to say, a little bit worried.

"No, Scott…I'm sure there's not," she was quick to reassure him. "Look…I don't want to get your hopes up too much…too soon…..and I want to do some tests first…..but….," she added, wanting to keep him informed of what may be happening, though keeping it tinged with caution but she couldn't help the sparkle of hope that shone in her eyes, a sparkle that Scott did not fail to catch.

"But…..! Is…is this what I think it means, Jen? Are you telling me I might….," he inquired cautiously, hardly daring to hope.

She lifted his left hand and tenderly played with his fingers. "I don't know yet, Scott……like I said…I don't want to get your hopes up too soon……but…pins and needles are a good sign. It's feeling that you haven't had before….and yesterday…when you fell asleep in my arms….I looked at your hand…and your fingers flinched….they curled in a little and straightened…all by themselves," she told him encouragingly with a smile, obvious that she felt there was some cause for hope.

Scott let out the breath he had been holding with a laugh and she couldn't help that her eyes, momentarily, misted over in sharing his emotion.

"Now I need you to tell me if you feel anything else….anything at all….if there's any more pins and needles," Jenna instructed but he didn't need to be told twice as he eagerly nodded his compliance. "And I think it's time we got Mike back out for another visit…..I would like him to look you over for himself and see what he thinks. I'll give him a call shortly and set it up."

Jenna had been keeping Mike updated on Scott's progress every week by vid-link, at which time Mike had also conducted his on-line consultations with Scott, being the easiest way to check on his patient without the need for travel and bar any serious emergencies it had proved an adequate arrangement. Mike, though, was due another personal visit in two weeks time, for he found, convenient as the on-line sessions were, a hands-on, face-to-face approach in aftercare was still necessary but with these new developments Jenna felt it would be advantageous now to bring that visit forward and it would be so good to see Mike again in the flesh.

"And….in the meantime, Mr Tracy….I think it's time you got showered and dressed. I'll get you something to eat….and then we can take a closer look at that hand," she suggested with a bright smile.

"Whatever you say, Nurse Rollins," Scott returned with a positive gleam in his eye.

While he had his shower Jenna added the latest information to his file. Once he was dressed and had something to eat she did some basic tests, adding that information also. She had just sat down at her desk to get in touch with Mike when Alan came in.

With nervous apprehension the young man approached his eldest brother. "Scott! I need to talk to you….please…..," Alan pleaded, looking for all the world like one lost little boy, which, indeed, he had been feeling like without the assurance that his brother could forgive him. Sure they all had their squabbles, as brothers do, but in any serious matter they always endeavoured to put things right as soon as possible and not let things fester.

Jenna decided it was time for a discreet withdrawal for which Alan was grateful and gave her a weak smile. She returned it with an encouraging one of her own, patting his arm as if to say, 'It'll be alright'. Leaving the room she turned, smiling at the sight of emotional reconciliation as the 'lost little boy' was pulled into a warm and protective embrace by his big brother.

She made her way up to Jeff's private office, informing him of the latest small development and her request that Mike should bring his visit forward. Of course it went without saying that Jeff readily agreed and tried to bear in mind her cautious advice of not getting his hopes up too high at this early stage. It was with that in mind it was decided not to tell the rest of the family just yet, until Mike had carried out his examination and was in a better position to give his prognosis on what they had all long hoped for.

Once more, Mike's friendly and cheery face filled the screen. "And to what do I owe this pleasure, young lady? You're not due to update me until tomorrow," he asked, a little surprised to hear from her. It was only then, though, he became a little concerned. "Scott! Is there something wrong, Jenna?"

"Mike…..I'd like you to come over early and see Scott. There's been a….new development!"


	95. Chapter 95

The Tracy Family and Thunderbirds are the creation of Gerry and Sylvia Anderson

Author's Note: The information on the condition of Diabetic Peripheral Neuropathy and the treatment of it with Neurontin is correct according to my research and advice from my Medical Advisor, FellowRiverrat. Thanks again for your invaluable help. I upgraded the medication to Neurontin II for the purposes of the story for since this is the future, well, there's always bound to be a new and improved form of the drug. Just a warning that there is some sexual activity alluded to at the end of this chapter.

Chapter 95

By the time Jenna got back to the infirmary Alan had left, having made his peace with his eldest brother.

"Mike says he'll be able to come over tomorrow, Scott. He rescheduled all his appointments so he can stay a couple of days. Isn't that good news? It will be good to see him again…..and your father's going to tell everyone he just brought his visit forward," Jenna told him, happy at the fact Mike was able to come over so soon to see Scott for himself and obviously happy at the prospect of seeing him again. She didn't fail to catch that Scott did not seem so overjoyed at the news but appeared to have something on his mind.

"Yeah…that is good news," he replied half-heartedly, though trying his best to sound a bit more enthusiastic.

"What is it, Scott?" Jenna asked quietly, coming and sitting beside him and caressing his arm in a comforting fashion. "You're anxious about actually seeing Mike again…aren't you?" she surmised, feeling his apprehension, though she guessed instinctively this was not about medical matters.

"Yeah…I guess," Scott sighed, wincing a smile.

"And…it isn't about what he might say about your hand….or how you're progressing….is it?" Jenna concluded warily. Scott shook his head. "It's about us….isn't it?" she asked gently, taking hold of his right hand and playing with his fingers.

He, in turn, started playing with her fingers. "I like Mike, Jen….I have a lot of respect for him…..and I…I stole his best Intensive Care Nurse. He brought you out here to do a job….and you ended up resigning ….because of me. I know he's been like a father to you…and has looked out for you…..and he probably feels responsible for you. I…I just don't want there to be any ill feeling, Jen," Scott replied sincerely with a much-troubled expression on his face.

It was one thing talking to Mike over the on-line consultations, for with Mike's time being precious there wasn't much time for small talk and things were kept more or less on a medical and professional level but it would be another thing to have Mike here again in the flesh in his home, especially if he was staying for a few days. Here, there would be more time for personal conversation and, perhaps, confrontation, with Mike feeling now was the time to get a few things of his chest and say what he really felt about this situation.

So that was it. She smiled gently. "Oh Scott…..I made my own decision about resigning. We neither of us knew how we were going to end up feeling about each other…..we didn't plan it….it just happened. And yes…I guess Mike has been like a father figure ….and he has looked out for me," Jenna reassured him and agreeing with a soft, reflective smile on Mike's status in her life. Cocking her head sideways, she then drew her brows together inquisitively as she studied him.

"Are you worried about getting the big, 'If you hurt her, you'll have me to deal with' speech!" she asked wonderingly, trying to contain a growing smile and rubbing his arm affectionately.

The way she worded it did make it all sound rather melodramatic, making him break into a wincing smile. "Yeah….something like that, I guess."

Jenna had to bite her lips together in an effort to keep the growing beam of an affectionate smile at bay, finding it all really rather sweet and touching. "Scott…Mike likes you a lot….he has a lot of respect for you too…..and he'll see how happy we are," she told him, giving him lots of reassurance. "But I suppose he does think of himself as being responsible for me…..so I can't guarantee that he won't give you the 'big' speech," she added with a mischievously, wry grin as she continued to rub his arm.

Scott returned a strained smile and curled his fingers around hers. "I don't ever want to hurt you, Jen. And I don't want him thinking this is something that isn't going to last……that it's just a patient/nurse thing," he responded with some concern.

"He won't think that, Scott….I'm sure of it. I told him how we feel about each other. Mike just wants me to be happy…..and he'll see that we are. So you have nothing to worry about," she smiled lovingly, caressing his face.

"I hope so, Jen….I hope so," Scott replied, though he couldn't truly relax about it until he knew what Mike's reaction was going to be. His thoughts were suddenly interrupted, however, by something much more immediate. "Aghh….geez," he hissed, gritting his teeth and sucking in a breath. He automatically grasped at his left hand.

"More pain in your hand!" Jenna queried with sympathy.

"Yeah….I'll say. It's like real bad pins and needles and burning," Scott replied, squeezing his fingers in an effort to relieve the pain. "But it's a good pain….right! So I can live with it," he added with a wincing smile.

She smiled with warm affection, mixed with sympathy. "Yeah….it's a good pain…..but that doesn't mean you have to suffer with it. I can give you something to help with the pain," she suggested helpfully and went immediately to the medical supplies. This was a good sign for the more frequently he was experiencing these pains the more likely he was to get the feeling back and make a good recovery.

When Jenna found what she was looking for, she came back to where he was and, sitting beside him, quickly administered the pain relief, pressing the hypospray into his left forearm. "This is Neurontin II ….it's helpful for this type of pain," she assured him with a smile. Then, taking his left hand in hers, she started to massage it with a cream she had also brought back. How he longed to feel again, her hand in his, to be able to touch her and hold her in both his arms as he watched her massage his hand with loving care, listening to her explain. "This cream is just an anaesthetic type lotion….it should help give you some immediate relief and the medication is used for different types of pain…..it's very successful in the one most like yours…..Diabetic Peripheral Neuropathy. I know….that's a bit of a mouthful….isn't it," Jenna smiled when she realised Scott probably wouldn't have a clue what that was. Sometimes she just forgot herself, using medical terms that were familiar and easy to her but not to someone who didn't have that kind of medical knowledge.

Picking up on the only word that he recognised, Scott gave her a questioning look. "But I don't have Diabetes!" he queried with a frown.

"No…you don't. It's just the pain you're experiencing….the pins and needles effect….is the same as someone who does……," she explained helpfully and as simply as she could, going on to tell him that Neuropathy was a condition affecting the nerve sensations and the Peripheral related to the nerve endings on the outer extremities, such as legs and feet, the arms and hands. "It's like all the nerves in your hand and arm have gone to sleep. Think of it like this," she added, thinking of an easy way to explain it. "You know how, if you've lain on your arm for a while….and it goes to sleep….you're all numb and there's no feeling in it!"

Scott nodded in understanding, for that's exactly how his arm felt or rather, how his arm didn't feel.

"And you let it hang down and all the blood rushes down to your hand…..that's when you feel the pins and needles effect. It's your hand waking up again. Well, that's what we hope is happening to you….that your hand and arm are waking up. The only difference is….that when you've lain on your arm awkwardly the pins and needles usually only last for a few minutes until the feeling comes back again…this kind of pain will last a bit longer. So that's why I'm giving you the medication…..it will help to control the pain until it subsides," Jenna finished off on a note of sympathetic understanding, knowing the sensations couldn't be very pleasant for him.

"How long do you think that might take, Jen?" Scott asked tentatively.

"Well….if you continue to get these pains and sensations…it could take up to a week or more for feeling to come back fully into your hand and arm….but we just don't know. And we still don't know just how much feeling you might get back, Scott….you do know that…don't you?" she told him truthfully, adding that note of caution.

"Yeah…I know, Jen….I know," Scott nodded understandingly.

"But we are going to hope for the best….and pray," she continued, with positive optimism. Lifting his hand, she gently and lovingly kissed his fingers and she, too, found herself longing to be held in both his arms and to have his hands sensuously explore her body.

As Scott watched her massage the palm of his hand, he saw it, the sign that filled him with a little ray of hope. For what he witnessed was, once again, his fingers flinch, curling in towards the palm and straightening out.

"Did…did you see that, Jen!" he called out, eyes bright and shining with excitement, looking first to his fingers, then to her and back again. "They moved….they moved all by themselves. My fingers actually moved, Jen."

She couldn't help but smile with warm affection at his childlike excitement, his happiness at such a simple pleasure that most people take for granted. "Yes…I did see it….and they most certainly did move."

In a short of while of her massaging his hand with the cream and along with the medication, the pain subsided.

"Now….is there anything you would like to do this afternoon….although I think we can take a break from the gym for a while," Jenna asked, feeling a distraction was in order and not wanting him to put to much exertion on himself today, especially after the events of yesterday. "Would you like to go to the pool? It would be relaxing for you."

After a few moments thought! "Yeah….there is something I would like to do," Scott replied with a quiet smile. "I never did get round to showing you Thunderbird One…..did I!"

Jenna shook her head. "Are you sure you feel up to it, Scott? You don't have to….we can always do it another day," she suggested lovingly as she caressed his right arm, guessing it would be rather an emotional reunion and thinking he was feeling obligated for her sake.

"Yeah….I'm good. And besides….it seems to be the time for facing things," he assured her in quiet reflection.

She smiled with understanding. "I can understand if you want to do this by yourself, Scott. Really…I don't mind. I can always see her some other time," Jenna replied, totally appreciating the fact he may want this first visit back to be private and falling quite naturally into the way of attributing a personality to Thunderbird One in the form of 'her'.

It was something that Scott did not fail to miss; pleasing him immensely, the fact she referred to his craft as 'her' and not 'it', showed the depth of understanding she had of his relationship with this exceptional craft that he had invested so much time and effort in, right from 'her' inception.

"No, Jen….I want you to come with me…..I want to show her to you. I want you to meet the only other 'lady' in my life," Scott announced sincerely and with a measure of pride, taking her hand in his and squeezing it lovingly.

"Then I would be honoured," she smiled, giving him a polite little bow and feeling really deeply touched that he would want her to share what she knew was going to be an intensely personal moment for him, the first time he would see Thunderbird One since his injury. All the same, she just couldn't help a little playful teasing and cocked her head sideways in a mocking pout. "Although…I'm not sure that I shouldn't be just a little bit jealous…..knowing you have 'another lady' in your life…Mr Tracy."

At once Scott broke into a warm grin of a smile; his eyes alight with fire at her teasing. That was one of the things he loved about her, the way she had brought him so playfully alive. He knew she would never, ever make him choose so he was free to relax and enjoy it for what it was, mischievous and playful teasing.

"I think I like that…..you being jealous. But you have nothing to worry about, Jen….in fact….I would say it's more likely to be the other way round. 'She' would have every reason to be jealous of you, if 'she' could…..because you'll always be the Number One lady in my life from now on," Scott stated with such loving sincerity as he stroked her face that Jenna found her eyes misting over. He instinctively pulled her to him to enjoy a warm and very deep kiss.

They were just about to go when two visitors arrived, in the form of Virgil and Gordon, having taken a break from their labors on TB1, to come and see how their brother was now that he was awake.

"We just wanted to see how you were doin……you were sleeping all morning so we didn't want to disturb you. You Ok, buddy?" Virgil asked, the concern for his eldest brother very evident.

"Yeah….I'm good, Virg. Just brought back a lot of stuff….you know," Scott replied in quiet reflection to which Virgil nodded his understanding.

"Scott…look…I'm sorry. I know you didn't want……," Virgil had started to apologise.

"Virg…..it's alright….really," Scott interrupted him, knowing what he was going to say. "Alan told me what happened after I left the gym….that he asked you. And I kinda guessed that you would put them straight on what happened."

He then turned to Gordon, who he could see was just about to say something. "Gordon…look…I'm sorry I kept all that stuff from you and Alan….but I wanted to protect you guys….keep you from knowing what I had to do. I just wanted things to stay the same between us…..didn't want you to be looking at me different…wondering…you know. And I guess I wanted to protect myself from being hurt….I didn't want to see fear in your eyes. And there was other stuff too….things I had seen….things I wanted to protect you from….all of you," he explained with heartfelt emotion and turning to Virgil. "I didn't want you all having those images in your mind that I have. Please understand Gordon….I just wanted to bury everything….as deep as possible. I didn't wanna talk about it….and I didn't want to be reminded….and eventually….I was able to shut it out…for most of the time anyway. I didn't want to face it….and maybe that was wrong…I don't know. I just wasn't ready then….and the longer I left it ….the easier it was then not to deal with it at all….and just bury it…..and I guess…part of me was afraid …..afraid of what I might have become. And all those other things….if I didn't face them…..then maybe I could pretend they didn't happen," Scott continued, taking a deep, slow breath and wincing at the still very raw memories that were now fresh in his mind, as he begged for his brother's understanding.

Jenna gave him a warm and encouraging smile, caressing his feeling arm in a loving gesture. Very much appreciating her love and support and with eyes only for each other he returned her smile.

"But I guess now is the time to deal with it….the right time to face up to it….all of it. And I guess knowing that you and Alan know now…will make that a bit easier," Scott admitted, with a deep sigh and turning back to Gordon.

"Sure, Scott….of course I understand why you wanted to bury all that stuff….and I guess a lot of things make more sense now…knowing everything you've been through. But you don't ever need to be afraid of what you might have become….you wouldn't ever be that…never in a million years…..you won't ever be anything else other than the big brother we all love and are so proud of," Gordon assured him with absolute certainty. "And I know there's probably stuff you still don't wanna talk about….I respect that….but I just want you to know…if there's anything you want to talk about…you know we're here for you, Scott."

Choked with emotion, Scott nodded his appreciation. "Thanks Gordy….thanks for all that….and thanks for understanding….I really need you to. But yeah…there's stuff I don't want to talk about. It's not because I don't want to face it anymore….it's just…there are things you should never have to hear…..never have to imagine. So please….don't ask me. I am dealing with it…..but it'll just take time."

"Sure, Scott….I understand. What about Alan? You said he told you what happened after you left the gym! We know he couldn't wait to come and see you…..to apologise. And we all know what he's like….letting his mouth run ahead of his brain….but he's real sorry for startin up this whole business, Scott….," Gordon had to ask, wondering and hoping that they had been able to make up for he didn't want to think of either of his brothers as being hurt and left unhappy by this incident and intent on intervening on their youngest brother's behalf.

"No need to worry, Gordy. I've already seen Alan….and we're good," Scott assured him with a quiet smile. "Now, come here," he requested and with big brotherly affection held out his right arm, into which his copper-haired young brother gratefully went to be held in a tight and emotional embrace. "Hey…you too, Virg...come here," Scott added, wanting then to include his closest brother in a gesture that said, 'Everything's alright between us'.

Jenna had to admit to feeling a tiny bit emotional, happily emotional though, to see the three brothers in a group hug.

After a few minutes Gordon just couldn't resist, feeling somehow, as though a great weight had begun to lift. "Hey, Jen…there's room for one more in here," he grinned mischievously, holding out his arm to invite her to join in, beside him, naturally.

Scott narrowed his eyes in mock warning. "Just don't push it, Gordon Tracy. Big brotherly love will only go so far…..and you're just about to cross the line, little buddy. You know….I think there's some of that Freeze Spray left…..isn't there, Jen!" he responded, with just the merest hint of menace and a twinkle in his eye.

The look on Gordon's face was priceless, remembering only too well his 'punishment' from the other day for taking similar liberties. So much so, that when he instinctively lowered his hands, as if to protect his assets, it caused everyone else to burst into laughter, though Virgil found himself reddening a little with embarrassment at remembering how he'd been left in all his glory and the indignity of having to retreat, covered by nothing more than a supper tray.

It was good to see Scott laugh again, if only for a brief moment, Jenna thought to herself as she watched him and for that alone, she could have hugged Gordon. Life in this household would never be dull, that was for sure.

"Say…were you two about to go somewhere?" Virgil asked, thinking back on when he and Gordon had just come in.

"Yeah….I'm taking Jen to see Thunderbird One. We…eh…didn't seem to get round to doin that yesterday!" Scott replied with just a little hint of mocking sarcasm.

Gordon and Virgil shot each other a look, a look that didn't escape their eldest brother's notice.

"Something else I should know about, guys!" Scott queried in a somewhat commanding tone.

"No, no…of course not, Scott," Virgil was quick to assure him. "It's just….well….we only started work on her today….so she's still….you know….," he added with a wince.

Scott nodded. "Yeah…..I know…..but I still want to see her….no matter what shape she's in," he insisted with quiet determination that meant he was not going to be put off any more.

"Sure Scott….we understand. And listen…..we…eh…can take a break from the work for a while…give you guys some space," Virgil offered thoughtfully and being sensitive enough to his brother's feelings to know he would want time alone to reacquaint himself without the noise and banging of repair work going on.

"Sure Scott. We can start work again tomorrow," Gordon readily agreed.

"Thanks guys….I appreciate that," their eldest brother gratefully acknowledged. Turning to Jenna, Scott extended his right hand. "Ready to go!" he offered.

Jenna nodded and giving him a warm smile, placed her hand in his and together they left the infirmary. As they made their way to the upper level, Virgil put through a call to Alan, Tin-Tin and Brains, who were still at work in Thunderbird One's hangar, telling them that Scott was on his way over with Jenna and would they leave the repairs for a while to give them some time on their own.

She had to admit to feeling a little excited now at the prospect of getting to see Thunderbird One close up and what better guide to show her around than to have TB1's own pilot, for after all, who knew 'her' better. She hadn't known quite what to expect, though visions of a large and spacious hangar type place, capable of housing a rocket ship featured strongly in her imagination and since she remembered what Scott had told her, when they were doing his hydrotherapy session, of the secret that lay beneath them, under the pool, she had expected to be heading underground, away from the house; so it was a bit puzzling to her when Scott led her into the lounge.

"Aren't we going to see Thunderbird One right away then?" Jenna asked tentatively, wondering why Scott had brought her up here, as she looked around the empty lounge.

"Yes, we are," Scott replied simply, with a knowing smile, leaving her even more puzzled. Jenna had so much more to learn about the secrets of the Tracy family lounge.

And suddenly she remembered the surprise of seeing the couch, closest to Jeff's desk, disappearing down through the floor when John had returned to Thunderbird Five after his leaving party. "We're not going down through the floor….are we!" Jenna exclaimed in surprise.

Scott couldn't help but smile at her wide-eyed innocent wonderment. "Not quite. More like….going through the wall!" he responded with a wry grin.

Now she was really confused, looking first to him and then scanning the walls in bemusement to see if she could spot an entrance. She followed passively as Scott led her by the hand towards a panel on the wall. "Are there any more surprises in here that I don't know about!" she asked with a light laugh.

"Maybe," Scott replied with a nonchalant shrug and a wry smile, wondering just what she would make of Virgil's entrance to Thunderbird Two but that could wait for another time and even then, perhaps, it would be best to show her the passenger lift, though he had no doubt in his mind whatsoever that his lady was just about game for anything. On reaching his panel he stood with his back firmly against the wall and wrapping his arm around her waist he pulled her tight up against himself, gazing down into her eyes and knowing very well what he was doing to them both. "Now….put your arms round me and hold on," he instructed, though with a distinctive gleam in his eyes.

"Why Mr Tracy…..isn't this all rather public…..what if someone should come in!" Jenna teased him provocatively, though she obeyed his orders by happily draping her arms around his neck.

He smiled broadly at her flirtatious teasing and was more than content with their very close proximity. "Behave Nurse Rollins...and that would be Field Commander! And this is all entirely for your own safety….I can assure you. I wouldn't want anything to happen to you….so you'd better hold on tight….the tighter the better!" Scott returned in mocking seriousness.

"Then I'd better make sure I obey my Field Commander's orders fully. Is this tight enough….Sir!" Jenna continued in her provocative tease, pressing her body tighter against his.

He groaned with contentment; his eyes alight with the fire of pleasure. He so enjoyed these sensually playful and teasing banters, loving her for making him feel alive and filling him with a sense of playfulness. "Yeah….I'd say that was just about right, Nurse Rollins." Entering Thunderbird One's silo had never been quite so enjoyable before.

She rather liked the sound of his commanding air of authority. Apart from the fact she found it a huge turn-on, it gave her a sense of security and protection, made her feel all safe and warm inside. Despite their mutual teasing, though, she did realise there was a serious purpose behind his request.

Scott reached up his right hand to the light fixture and on pressing the hidden catch the panel swung them out of sight. He watched her face light up with child-like wonder, as she took in her new surroundings.

Rendered momentarily speechless, she could only gaze around in fascination, barely able to believe that just a few seconds ago she had been in the family lounge. But her attention was soon focused on the object of their visit, the awesome sight of Thunderbird One standing vertical in her silo, the sheer size and scale of her truly breathtaking close up. Jenna had only ever seen her in her horizontal position when she had landed to pick them up at Tracy Aerospace all those weeks ago and then again, as she took off from Tracy Island once they had been delivered, with the pretence, at that time, of heading back to her secret base, which proved to be a lot closer than she could ever have imagined.

"Oh Scott! This is….incredible. This is right next……I mean…..the lounge…..it's just in……," Jenna spluttered out in absolute fascination, pointing to all this and then back to the lounge, as if they had just stepped through some secret doorway into another world entirely, which, in a way, they had. It reminded her very much of an old children's classic, where the children stepped through an old wardrobe to emerge into a magical place.

She smiled now and shook her head, thinking of the many times she had been in the lounge and all the time this amazing secret lay hidden just behind the wall and somewhere close by, of course, the other Thunderbirds must be stored too.

He couldn't help but smile at her obvious delight. "Yeah…the lounge is just right next door. That allows for me to access her quickly. Thunderbird One is a 'first response' ship…so I have to be airborne within minutes. But yeah….I guess it is all pretty incredible," Scott explained helpfully and looking around, trying to imagine what it would be like seeing it all for the first time. He found himself filled with a mixture of emotions, for it had been some time since he had been in here himself.

Jenna could well understand, now, his caution and his instructions for her to hold on to him, for she suddenly became aware of just how high up they were, since they were level with TB1's nose cone, making her feel almost giddy as she looked down into chasm below.

"How high up are we, Scott?" she asked with interest.

"Well…Thunderbird One is 115ft from her base to the nose cone….and a wingspan of 80ft….when fully extended," he informed her proudly, knowing every inch and dimension of his craft.

With a little raise of her brows, Jenna nodded in acknowledgement. "That's impressive."

"She's not as big as Thunderbird Two, of course, but then she's built for speed and manoeuvrability," Scott added in defence of her.

Jenna smiled with warm affection for it was clear to her now, by how he spoke of 'her' just how he felt about his beloved craft and she could imagine what it meant for him to fly her and what it would mean if he couldn't do that any more. One thing, though, was now puzzling her.

"Scott! You told me before that Thunderbird One shoots up out of the pool…..but….we're right next to the lounge…in the house…..so how can that be!" she asked in bewilderment, having worked out that these two pieces of information were not compatible.

He was highly amused at her technical description of TB1's launch, though was quite impressed with her intelligent reasoning out. "That's very clever thinking, Miss Rollins. Well…..this is Thunderbird One's silo….where she stays when she's not operational…..but she has a separate launch bay," Scott explained. Standing behind her he rested his chin on Jenna's right shoulder and she rubbed her face affectionately against his with a warm smile, as he drew her attention off to the side. "Look down there. She's mounted on a trolley system that takes her from here….down that ramp….and through into her launch bay. That brings her under the pool for launch," he added, only too willing to tell her all she wanted to know, while pointing out just where he meant. "Maybe one day I'll…I'll get to show you," Scott reflected quietly.

Jenna sensed his mood changing a little, knowing he had just been caught up in seeing her fascination and wonder at it all but now he was reflecting on his own emotions. She turned to face him and held his face lovingly in her hand. "You Ok?" she asked with tender concern.

"I will be," Scott replied with a quiet smile and giving her a sweet kiss. "Or at least I think I will be!" he added, his voice changing tone as he fully took in the sight of what he was seeing. From his vantage point Scott now had a good view of what would be Thunderbird One's underbelly, were she horizontal, the newly acquired gash running practically the whole length of her hull, clearly visible. He lost no time in casting a critical eye over the damage to his craft. "Geez Al…..they weren't kidding," he swore mildly, shaking his head in exasperation.

He may have made it up with his youngest brother on an emotional level but that didn't make him immune from annoyance and irritation at Alan's carelessness on seeing this damage for himself and reminding him again of just how much danger Alan had put himself in, feeling himself now a little more in Field Commander mode.

Jenna winced in sympathy, clearly able to see why the boys had tried to put him off coming to see her and understanding why Scott was so obviously annoyed and probably a little upset. She rubbed his arm comfortingly. "Will it be difficult to fix, Scott!" she asked tentatively, not obviously knowing a great deal about these things.

"Not entirely….I guess. But we're not talking a quick spray job down at the body shop for a scratch on a car either," he sighed heavily, though, what was done, was done, after all and he just had to resign himself to that fact. "You want to go onboard?" Scott then asked, returning to a quiet, reflecting mood.

"Only if you feel up to it, Scott," Jenna replied sensitively, giving his arm an encouraging squeeze.

He nodded, since that was the reason he was in here in the first place. Hard and all as he knew this first visit was going to be and it was proving emotional for him, he wasn't going to back out now.

"Well…em….how do we get across, Scott!" she responded, asking a reasonable enough question on observing the chasm that lay between them and the entrance hatch to Thunderbird One, with no obvious visible means of getting there.

He smiled knowingly and placing himself now protectively in front of her, instructed her to hold on to the rails, which she immediately did. "The gantry extends across to the entrance hatch. It's perfectly safe….. but just hold on…..it takes a bit of getting used to," Scott explained helpfully and giving her an encouraging smile at noticing her slight apprehension, as she looked down over the sides into the depths below.

She relaxed, for she knew there was no way he would put her in any danger but, all the same, she gripped the rails tightly, not relishing the thought of falling from such a great height. Scott activated the gantry from a small panel mounted on the rail, setting it in motion. Jenna felt a thrill of excitement; lost in awe and wonderment, as they started moving across, with nothing more than the open mesh steel of the gantry floor beneath their feet.

It certainly wouldn't take one to be suffering from vertigo, she thought to herself but it brought home, very starkly to her, the potentially dangerous environment of this operational secret base and what these guys did on a daily basis in putting their lives on the line to save people they didn't know. Even the maintenance work on these awesome machines could be hazardous if one was just momentarily careless and did not concentrate fully on what they were doing.

As they moved slowly across, her attention became captivated by something else, something else a lot closer to home, causing her to bite her bottom lip in a provocative little smile and send a rush of desire racing through her body. She just couldn't help thinking how she loved the way his dark, black hair fell sexily on the back of his neck. It was just begging to be stroked and his hair played with but she knew perfectly well what that would do to him and, perhaps, since it was not a good idea to distract him in such a way, or herself for that matter, while up here, she reluctantly, with a sigh, resisted the temptation. There would always be other more suitable times for such distractions when, hopefully, they could give in completely to temptation and desire with wild abandon.

Within a short time the gantry stopped, having reached the hatch and Scott found that momentarily, for him, time seemed to stand still. It was a weird feeling, to say the least, for while, in one way, it had felt like a lifetime ago since he was last here, it also felt like just yesterday. And so much had happened to him in that time, the best of which was standing right behind him; finding the depth and strength of love of a beautiful woman that had borne him through his worst of times and would always be there to support him and be by his side.

He reached out and touched the cold, hard unyielding exterior of her hull in what could only be described as a loving and affectionate gesture, as if to convince himself that she really was there, as if he expected her to be just a figment of his imagination until he actually touched her.

It was such a tender and touching thing to witness that Jenna found herself choked with emotion, almost loathe to break into such an intensely private and intimate moment. "Scott……if you want to do this by yourself…I understand. I can always see her another time," she said softly and with sensitivity, as she reached out to touch his back.

With a sharp intake of breath he came back from his faraway thoughts and turned to face her. "No Jen….I want you to be here with me. I…I need you to be," Scott assured her with a plaintive smile and lifting her hand, he tenderly kissed the backs of her fingers.

Turning then he keyed in his access code on the small panel adjacent to the hatchway. It slid open with a hiss. Scott stepped down inside, turned and extended his hand to Jenna to help her down. While it was all very familiar to Scott this was all very new to her since, when she had been in here before, on her way to Tracy Island, she had been blindfolded.

Jenna looked around her in amazement and wonderment at what she was seeing, pride and admiration filling her for this man she loved that he was in command of such an awesome and highly advanced machine. After her initial rush of wonderment at taking it all in, though, her attention was firmly on Scott, to make sure he was coping with what, she was sure, for him, must be quite emotional. She stayed quietly in the background by the hatch just watching him, allowing him his space and her heart went out to him as she heard him take a shaky breath, probably at recalling his last memories of being in here and the many missions he had flown and wondering when he would get to do so again.

It was indeed an emotional journey for the Field Commander of International Rescue, feeling again that weird sense of it having been a lifetime ago and yet, like only yesterday, as he surveyed his surroundings. He stood for a moment, his gaze transfixed on the pilot's seat; his seat and the twin hand control levers, finding himself instantly transported back in time.

It had been a lousy journey home, that headache growing steadily worse and all he had wanted to do was get home and go lie down in a darkened room. How he had ever managed to land her, he would never know. Everything after that was hazy; his next recollected memory being of lying on those controls, obviously having come to, after falling forward and banging his head, again. He vaguely remembered the pool of blood beneath him as he looked down from his position, unable to move and unable to help himself and hoping someone would come. How long he had been there, drifting in and out of consciousness, he had no idea but his next memory was that of Virgil looking with grave concern up into his face and falling forward into his arms when he was released from his seat. He was told he had been confused, thinking he was actually still back at the rescue site but of that he had no memory.

Then it had just been a blur of faces, lights and motion, as he had obviously been taken to the infirmary, with his last memory, at which he allowed himself a ghost of a smile, being that of thinking he had seen the face of an angel, the most beautiful thing he had ever seen with the most soothing voice. It was that vision, her face he had carried with him into his unconsciousness, only to find out she had been real after all.

With a deep intake of breath Scott came back from his faraway thoughts. And now, here he was, with a paralysed arm, hopefully in the process of waking up but of that there was no guarantee or of just how much recovery there would be. One way or another, though, he would fly Thunderbird One again; of that he was sure and determined. Would it be with these two hands! Well, that remained to be seen.

Jenna moved in close behind him now to lovingly caress and kiss his back, causing him to turn and give her a warm smile.

"Well…what do you think of her, Jen?" Scott asked out of quiet interest.

"She's incredible. Just like her pilot," she smiled in warm response, making him redden a little and return an embarrassed smile. "She's like nothing I've ever seen," Jenna added, as she gazed around.

He studied her for a few moments, eyeing her with wry suspicion. "What…..you mean you didn't peak under your blindfold when you were coming here, Miss Rollins!"

She shot him a look of mock horror, her eyes twinkling with mischief. "Why….of course not, Mr Tracy. The very idea!" she replied with mock indignation, bringing an amused smile to his face.

"And….you weren't even tempted…….not even a little bit!" Scott inquired with a raise of his brows and pretending to be serious but not succeeding very well.

"Mr Tracy! Well…..maybe just the teeniest, tiniest little bit," she confessed, conveying an innocent child-like look. "But I promise you I didn't……absolutely not," she then added proudly.

"That's Ok…..I believe you," he returned with a laugh. And that was one thing he could always be sure of, that he would be able to trust her implicitly. He could see now that something was clearly puzzling to her; in fact, he could almost hear her mind ticking over as she obviously tried to reason something out.

"Scott! There's something I don't quite understand," Jenna queried in puzzled bewilderment, a bemused frown pulling at her brows, as she continued to look around.

"And…what might that be, Miss Rollins?" Scott responded, enjoying watching her thought processes at work and finding pleasure in the fact she was really interested in this craft that was so much a part of his life.

"Well…it's the pilot's seat! When Alan picked us up at Tracy Aerospace and when he dropped us off here….Thunderbird One was horizontal…..and I'm supposing the pilot's seat was the right way up…the way we were. But she's vertical now….and…the pilot's seat is still the right way up! How can that be, Scott! And where were we sitting!" she reasoned out and beginning to feel a bit disorientated.

"That's very well thought out, Miss Rollins," Scott acknowledged with a little raise of his brow, rather impressed with her powers of deduction. And nothing would give him greater pleasure than to explain it all to her. "It's simple really and….yet… rather ingenious. Thunderbird One is only vertical when she's here, in her silo…and for launch…..but most of the time she's horizontal….like a conventional jet fighter…..whether it's in flight or landing and taking off at rescue sites….so…the pilot's seat is mounted on a swing system…allowing the pilot to always remain upright. After the launch….when she changes to horizontal flight….it's the seat that remains upright….and she moves around it…into position," he explained proudly and as simply as possible in layman's terms.

"That must be a really strange feeling," Jenna mused, trying to imagine what that must be like.

"Yeah…I guess it does take a bit of getting used to," he smiled fondly, remembering back to when he had first flown her and enjoying seeing his Bird again through the eyes of someone for whom all this was new and fascinating. And in a strange way, it was like it was new to him, as he reacquainted himself with her all over again. "And you and Mike would have been sitting in the passenger seats…which would be below and to the side of the pilot when he's horizontal….but because we're now in vertical of course….they are actually in the floor…over here! Thunderbird One doesn't normally carry passengers, so the extra seating is stored away until it's needed," Scott further explained. Taking her by the hand he carefully guided her around the raised platform where the pilot's seat was mounted to show her. "There's not a lot of room in here when she's vertical, I'm afraid….so just be careful, Jen," he said in concern for her safety in almost apologetic tones.

She nodded in understanding, taking in everything he told her with great and genuine interest, appreciating the fact he was sharing all this with her and in ways she would understand. But that was to be one of the marks of their relationship, their loving care and consideration of one another. The kind of consideration that was patient and understanding, that took the time to explain things simply, in ways the other would understand; the kind of consideration that made them protective of one another and the kind of consideration that would always have him offer his hand to her, pull out chairs and open doors for her.

"Would you like to see the view from the pilot's seat, Jen?" Scott asked, to which she nodded eagerly. He stepped up onto the platform and, extending his hand to her, helped her up and watched her child-like wonder with delight as she sat in the seat, taking in everything around her, though of course, it all meant absolutely nothing to her.

Sitting now in the pilot's seat, though, Jenna could begin to get some sense of what it meant for him to fly her. The thrill of being in such a position of power, of being in control of such an awesome craft as this would be, indeed, intoxicating. Of some pilots, including her brother, she had even heard it said that they thought it better than sex and that was only flying conventional jet fighters. How much more so then must it be to fly a craft such as Thunderbird One! Of course, not being a pilot herself, she was not in a position to comment on that comparison but she couldn't help smile to herself as she thought of how she was just going to have to convince Mr Scott Tracy that that analogy just wasn't true!

Scott offered to show her some of the basic functions of the control panel and, on telling her it would be easier if he were sitting in the seat, they exchanged places. He thought nothing of pulling her down onto his lap, where she automatically put her arm round his neck, making for a much more cosy and intimate instructive lesson, as he pointed out the various things to her.

"Are you sure all this is allowed….my knowing this?" she asked with a wry smile.

"Thunderbird One is mine….and I'm in command here, Miss Rollins. I'll decide just what you're allowed to know," he stated, returning her wry smile with what she found to be a seriously sexy commanding tone and air of authority. "Of course, you know that knowing any of Thunderbird One's secrets means you're bound to me, Miss Rollins…..forever!" he added, a wicked gleam in his eye and obviously enjoying one of their many little verbal sparring games that had first lit his fire.

And she was more than happy to indulge him, knowing it was taking his mind off the deep emotional trauma he had just begun to face again, as well as embarking on this emotional journey and she smiled with loving tenderness at noticing how, despite it all, just how much more relaxed and deep down happy he was now that he had accepted he was loved, after trying to convince himself again that it wasn't possible.

"Forever! That's such a long time," she mused thoughtfully in pretence. "But I guess I can live with that, Mr Tracy….if you can. In fact, I can't think of a better way to spend forever!" she smiled warmly.

His eyes shone with the love he felt for her but, such was the love he felt for her, he had to think of the realities of just how much he did show her; not that he didn't want to but it was for her own safety. "Jen…..seriously, though….this is only basic stuff….but even this…you have to keep it to yourself. I want you to be familiar with her…to know your way around her but I…I can't tell you any more. It's not that I don't want to, or I think you won't understand it all…..it's for your safety….your protection. There are people out there who would stop at nothing to get their hands on the secrets of these craft…..you know that….so it's better for you not to know everything. You do understand, Jen….don't you?" Scott explained, his eyes now pleading.

"Of course I do, Scott. What you have shown me has been really interesting and I'm grateful you trusted me enough to show me. I promise you….I won't abuse that trust," she assured him, as she held his face in the palm of her hand. "And besides…..I have a real bad memory when it comes to a lot of technical stuff….it just goes right out of my head! In fact…I've 'forgotten' most of what you've told me already!" she quipped in wide-eyed innocence, giving him a knowing smile.

"That's my girl," he responded wryly, content they understood each other. As he looked around his console again, really looked and fingering the right-handed control lever, Scott, once more, became lost in reflective thought.

"What are you thinking, Scott?" Jenna asked quietly, while stroking his face in a loving gesture.

He drew in a breath and let out a sigh with a winced smile. "I was just thinking about the last time I was sitting here. I…I must've fallen onto the controls….when I blacked out…..that's when I got the gash on my forehead. I…I don't really remember…..just coming to…and finding myself looking at the floor. I don't even know how long I was here…..must have passed out again and the next thing…Virgil was here," Scott surmised, his face clouded over as he searched his memory.

So now, at last, she knew; the final pieces had been put in place for her, of just what happened to him in here, well, as much as he was ever going to remember. Jenna kissed him tenderly on the forehead, bringing a warm smile back to his face. He was so glad she was here with him; that he did not have to do this alone.

"Sounds to me like you need some new memories in here….to replace those old ones, Field Commander," she suggested with a mischievous smile that told him she already had something in mind.

Narrowed eyes now glinted with suspicious intrigue. "And just what do you have in mind, Nurse Rollins?" His heart raced excitedly as he watched her part her mouth, only to have her moisten her lips with slow and deliberate seduction.

She leant closer and whispered in his ear, causing him to close his eyes and emit a low groan as he rolled his head against the back of his seat at her suggestion. In truth, which of his brothers hadn't fantasised about such things happening to them in the cockpit of their own ship for it had to be every red-blooded male pilot's ultimate fantasy, apart from making out.

"Well, that sounds like a plan to me…..and who am I to refuse my nurse's choice of therapy!" he responded quietly, only too willing to have all his old memories washed away in such a fashion. This relationship would certainly never be dull that was for sure, especially when they would always be willing to be adventurous in pleasing each other in order to keep their passion alive.

"What are you doing, Scott!" Jenna asked, watching him with a bemused smile as he punched in codes on his console.

"Just ensuring we have a little privacy…that's all. I'm retracting the gantry and disabling the on-board surveillance camera…and locking them out," he informed her with a knowing smile as they held each other with an intent gaze. "Don't want anyone interrupting our private therapy session….now do we!"

And with them totally isolated now from the outside world, Scott enjoyed, to the fullest, the wicked, the very wicked new memories she gave him.


	96. Chapter 96

Thunderbirds and The Tracy Family are the creation of Sylvia and Gerry Anderson

Chapter 96

From the moment he woke that following morning, Scott was agitated and unable to settle, obviously distracted and having something on his mind. It didn't help matters much that he hadn't had a good night's sleep either, as Jenna could attest to, despite the relaxing 'therapy' he'd enjoyed in Thunderbird One. Once again she had comforted him through the night as he battled with the dark memories that had newly surfaced and she guessed he also had Mike's visit on his mind, as well as having to endure the discomfort of the painful sensations in his hand. All in all it made for one rather grumpy Scott Tracy. So it wasn't exactly advisable to come in all bright and breezy, full of the joys of Spring, so to speak but then, how were his brothers supposed to know that!

One could hardly blame them, of course, for they were looking forward to seeing Mike again and hoping that after examining their eldest brother, he might have encouraging news for him and for all of them. They had so much to be grateful to Mike for. Had it not been for his skilful and timely intervention they just wouldn't have had their eldest brother here with them now. So, surely Scott must be looking forward to seeing him too rather than just by on-line consultation. Mustn't he!

After breakfast, Scott sat propped up against his pillows, in the pretence of looking at a book and trying for all the world to seem like he was calm, while Jenna worked at her desk on some notes, every so often glancing up from her work, to smile with sympathetic understanding at his growing edginess.

"When did you say Mike would get here?" Scott asked for what seemed to be the umpteenth time.

Jenna took in a calming breath and smiled patiently. "He said he would be here around mid-morning." Getting up from her desk she crossed to his bed and sat down. "Just try to relax, Scott. Everything's going to be alright," she sympathised, rubbing at his arm.

"I…I am relaxed," Scott replied, his brows meeting in a heavy frown.

"Oh yeah…..and since when did you take to reading books upside down!" she quipped, raising a brow in a questioning grin, taking the book from his hand and turning it the right way up.

Scott let out a deep sigh. "Guess I'm not….am I!" he responded with a winced smile.

Jenna stroked his face with loving tenderness and, holding him, gave him a sweet kiss. "Tell you what….why don't I give your neck and shoulders a nice massage. That might help you feel a bit more relaxed," she suggested helpfully.

He sighed and nodded his acceptance, for she always did have a soothing way about her that brought a calming to his soul.

Smiling quietly to herself, Jenna couldn't help thinking that he reminded her of a very anxious and nervous suitor, trying to work up the courage to ask a father for his daughter's hand in marriage and that she found really rather very sweet and touching.

Moving himself to sit slightly sideways on the edge of the bed and with his back turned to her, Jenna sat down beside him and began a deep muscle massage of his neck and shoulders, rotating her thumbs around slowly on his taut muscles. He closed his eyes and tried to fall into a deep calming rhythm of breathing, as he rolled his head around on his neck. Gawd but she had good hands. And it might have worked too, if eager and excited faces hadn't decided to come visit their brother right at that moment.

"Morning Scott. Opps….looks like we're interrupting a moment here! Hey….wouldn't let old Mike catch you like this," a cheeky faced and exuberant Gordon quipped, as they entered the room.

Eyes suddenly shot open, glinting dangerously. "What the hell do you mean by that?" Scott retorted frostily, his face frowned in annoyance.

It seemed Gordon hadn't quite twigged his brother's mood, even though Jenna was trying to, discreetly, advise him to steer clear of any such flippant remarks by shaking her head and wincing a smile.

"Well….you using his favorite nurse as your own private masseur. Old Mike might not take to kindly to that," Gordon continued his good-natured banter. "Though……if you were to share her round….we might just stick up for ya……ya know…..smooth things over with Mike! Isn't that right, guys," he added with a grin and a cheeky raise of his eyebrows, letting Scott know they would defend him, for a price of course, to which Virgil and Alan joined in with definite agreement.

Jenna could only groan in helpless resignation and roll her eyes.

"I don't need anybody to stick up for me….or smooth things over with Mike. And I am NOT using Jen," Scott retorted curtly, feeling rather more than a little touchy on that subject right now. In fact, so touchy was he, the very mention he was 'using' her in any capacity, even in jest, was enough to set him off. The fact, too, he was reminded of Jenna being Mike's favorite and therefore invaluable to him, didn't help matters much either.

While Jeff had been informed of her resignation from her nursing post at the hospital and Virgil, of course, having overheard her decision to Mike, the only other person she had discussed it with was Scott. The rest of the family didn't as yet know, for Scott wanted to make that announcement himself, to tell everybody they were together and that Jenna would be staying here with him but he had wanted to wait until he was fit and well and officially discharged so that no such comments could be made, so that no one could ever think he was just using her as some sort of emotional crutch because she had seen him through a very vulnerable time in his life. He did not want anyone thinking his love for her was anything other than totally genuine.

It was at that Virgil realised his brother might not just be in the best of moods this morning. "Hey, Scott….we were only kidding," he offered by way of an apologetic explanation, wanting to ensure his brother wasn't going to take offence.

There was only a grunt of a response. After giving Jenna a faint smile of thanks, Scott pushed himself back up onto the bed to lean back against his pillows.

Not being aware that there was any apprehension on his eldest brother's part about actually seeing Mike, Virgil then tried to engage his brother in conversation with what seemed like an obvious remark. "Em…be good to….eh….see Mike again, huh!"

"I've been seeing Mike every week for my on-line consultations. Why should this be any different!" Scott stated dryly, his face puckered in a frown by his distracted thoughts.

"Oh yeah…I know….but it's not the same as having him here….is it? I mean….you can get to talk to him properly when he's here. It's much more relaxed," Virgil replied, making his meaning a little clearer, while eyeing his brother and trying to puzzle out what might be making him decidedly jumpy.

"Yeah….and I bet he can't wait to see you," Gordon added in excitedly, though Scott imagined him to have a mischievous, knowing twinkle in his eye, which made him take what they had said in totally the wrong way, such was his sensitivity.

"Why would I need to talk to him….properly! And why bet that he can't wait to see me! He's just coming over for a regular check-up….that's all," Scott practically snapped, eyeing his brothers frostily.

For a moment, Gordon was slightly flummoxed, unsure of just what it was he had said to make his brother throw a moody. "I didn't mean anything by it, Scott…..just that he'll….eh….be able to see for himself how much you've improved….and how well you're doin!" Gordon explained with a 'what'd I say' kind of shrug of his shoulders, as he looked helplessly to Virgil, who was equally bewildered and then to Jenna, who just gave him a wincing smile.

A distracted and deepening frown, along with another acknowledged grunt, was the only response they got from their eldest brother, as he turned to look out the window, though not seeing anything of the tranquil beauty.

Alan, for once, had remained uncharacteristically quiet, having resisted the urge to jump in this time with both feet, in joining his prankster buddy's banter, after observing Scott's rather sullen mood. Perhaps he just didn't want to risk alienating his big brother again so soon after they had made up from the last time his mouth had gotten him into trouble. Instead, maybe he could provide a welcome diversion and do something useful.

After having crossed to the desk and tapping in a code on the console, Alan, feeling pleased with himself, swivelled the monitor round to face Scott's bed. "Em, Scott….there's someone here would like to say hello," he ventured tentatively, hoping it might cheer his brother up.

"Hi, Scott…..hi guys. Greetings from your friendly and ever alert Space Monitor from somewhere in the cold, dark reaches of outer space, where no-one can hear you scream!" John beamed a greeting with his usual flare for the dramatic, which always drew a smile and a laugh from his earth-bound audience.

And this was no exception, being cheerfully greeted in return by everyone, well almost everyone.

"Hey buddy….you been watching those old Alien movies up there again!" Virgil inquired with a grin.

"Yeah…well they're good for a laugh," the blonde haired young man returned with a grin but then, all of a sudden, as everyone was watching, John's expression turned troubled and perplexed and he started to choke and cough. The next moment he grabbed at his chest, fear registering on his face.

Jenna instantly became alarmed and took a step towards the monitor, feeling a little irritated actually that no one else seemed bothered by what was happening to their brother, so far away and isolated from all help. "John!" she called out anxiously but was stopped by Virgil putting a hand on her arm and shaking his head with what seemed like a total lack of sympathy.

"He does this all the time," Gordon joined in, with the same casual and unconcerned air.

"Does what! It might be serious," Jenna pointed out with concern.

"Oh, it's serious all right. Seriously pathetic and serious hammy acting," Virgil replied with a roll of his eyes.

Now she was totally confused but soon, all became only too clear.

"Aghhh….it's coming….it's trying to…..aghh….it's going to….burst outta my chest…..," John cried out in somewhat melodramatic fashion, followed by a rather disgusting interpretation of something bursting out of his chest cavity, followed then by a burst of raucous laughter.

"Yeah…very funny, Johnny," Virgil placated him, with the air of someone who had obviously witnessed this little performance many times.

"Yeah…it is funny actually," Gordon snorted, unable to help himself.

Jenna narrowed her eyes. "John Glenn Tracy! It's as well for you that you're up there. I was…I was worried about you," she started to say, trying to sound suitably cross but she just couldn't keep the smile that was tugging at her mouth away and ended up shaking her head in amused exasperation, having to admit that, in a warped kind of way, it was really rather funny. She had still so much to learn about these mischievous Tracy's.

"Sorry, Jen….but you need something to pass the time up here. Guess it makes you a little stir crazy sometimes!" John apologised with his infectious grin.

"Well….I don't know how you watch those films up there on your own, Johnny. They give me the willies," Alan admitted in all seriousness, giving an involuntary shudder. They may be old films now but they still had a classically good fright factor as far as Alan was concerned.

"Don't worry, Al. I'll have a good scout round before you come up for your duty…..make sure there's nothing coiled up in the wiring behind the consoles!" John laughed, causing Alan to throw him a sarcastic smile and bringing an unsympathetic laugh from everyone, well almost everyone.

There was one voice, though, John observed hadn't joined in the jovialities, one voice he knew found his little turns amusing, even if he wouldn't admit it in front of everyone with feeling he always had to project the serious big brother image. Perhaps Scott just hadn't heard him or got the chance to speak so, undeterred, he tried again.

"Hi Scott……how's it goin this morning?" John greeted his brother again in a cheery fashion. He was as equally excited, of course, as everyone else on hearing of Mike's impending visit and assumed, as with everyone else, that Scott must also be looking forward to seeing him.

John had been kept informed, for it was the way with these brothers, whoever pulled duty in TB5 that they would always be kept in the loop of whatever was happening back at home, that way they would always feel very much a part of the family, just like they were here. So, as well as hearing of Mike's visit, John had also heard of what had transpired from Alan's remark and the emotional trauma his eldest brother had to face all over again. He couldn't believe how idiotic his youngest brother had been.Well, he could, actually!

"Hi John," Scott just about responded.

And, unaware of course that there was anything wrong! "Guess you must be looking forward to seeing Mike today. Oh….and whatever you do, Scott….you hold on to that wonderful woman….do whatever you have to…..just don't be letting Mike take her back with him. We want to keep her….right guys!" John quipped quite happily, though he kinda guessed that Jenna would be staying around for quite some time, his brother just had to get around to telling them all.

Jenna winced and bit her bottom lip, looking immediately to Scott, wondering what kind of reaction the totally innocent remark was going to provoke. She didn't have to wait long.

Suddenly it all became too much for him. Were they really trying to goad him and wind him up this morning! If so, they were doing a pretty damn good job.

"What is it with you guys this morning! What is this obsession you all have with Mike coming over to see me…huh? What! You think you're gonna see some sort a show! You think he knows we got a little physical…and…and you wanna see him sounding off at me…for takin advantage of my nurse! Is that it! Well, forget it. I've told you…..this is just a routine check-up…..that's all. Now if you'll excuse me…I'm goin to the bathroom," Scott all but exploded. Getting up from the bed he headed off without another word to the bathroom, leaving stunned silence in his wake.

"Gee….somebody got outta bed the wrong side this morning!" Gordon remarked with bemused bewilderment, breaking the silence.

"Yeah….what was that all about! What'd I say!" asked a bewildered and perplexed John.

All eyes turned to Jenna for some sort of explanation. She winced an apologetic smile. "It's not your fault, guys…..and it's nothing you said, John," she assured them all quickly. "Scott just didn't have a very good night last night….he didn't sleep very well….that's all," she added, giving them the only information she was prepared to give.

And, since that seemed like a good enough reason for being grumpy, for they had all had nights like that, they accepted without any further question and nodded understandingly.

"I'll….eh…let you know when Mike gets here then, Jen," Virgil offered with a sympathetic smile, to which she nodded her thanks.

John signed off and the boys left to do some more work on Thunderbird One before Mike's arrival later that morning.

Just after 11am the intercom sounded, causing Scott to tense, knowing all too well what it meant. "It's all right, Jen…..I don't mind…really," he told her, after she had acknowledged Virgil's call.

With an affectionate smile, she sat down on his bed. "What don't you mind, Scott?" she asked gently, though she guessed what he was about to say.

"I know how much you want to see Mike again. It's all right….go up and meet him. I'll be all right here for a while," Scott assured her, thinking of her happiness first and foremost, despite his own apprehension, for he would do anything to make her happy.

A warm, loving glow spread through her, as she cupped his face in her hand. "You are such a good, kind and thoughtful man, Scott Tracy….you know that," Jenna responded, the warmth of her smile holding him captive, as it had done that very first time he looked into her face while lying on the examining table. Of course she was eager to see Mike again but it wouldn't be long before he would come down and they had a few days to catch up on all the news from back at the hospital. "He'll be down soon enough….so I'll stay right here," she added and with that she gave him a deep and loving kiss to assure him of where she would rather be, to which he gladly responded.

Stepping out into the warm mid-morning sunshine, Mike Strachan stretched and flexed his shoulders after his flight over from the mainland and took in a long, deep breath of the sweetly scented tropical air. It was good to get away from the hospital and to have these next few days to look forward to at the home of his good friend, Jefferson Tracy and yes, while he was here to do his follow-up examination of his patient, there would also be time to relax. He was, needless to say, also looking forward to seeing a certain young woman, a young woman whose life had changed totally and completely since that day he called her into his office and told her he had a special job for her. How long ago that seemed and yet, now that he was here, was like only yesterday.

How could any of them have known what was in store the moment she set foot on this beautiful and tranquil paradise! And would he have made the same decision if he had known just what would happen! What if he'd assigned a different nurse! Ruth Hiller, for example! The thought brought an instant, audible burst of laughter from him. Then two young people who were, perhaps, meant to be together may never have met and would probably have gone on with their lives, being denied the real happiness and true love they so deserved. But of course he would never know that for sure, would he!

"Mr Strachan….it is good to see you again. Mr Tracy welcomes you to his home," Kyrano greeted him with a polite bow, rousing him from his philosophical thoughts.

"Ah, Kyrano…thank you. I've been looking forward to spending a few days with Jeff and the boys…and I'm glad to say it's on a more positive note than the reason for my first visit," Mike admitted, having returned the greeting.

Mike fell into step beside Kyrano, as he guided him back towards the villa, having picked up his bag. "So, Kyrano….how is everyone? I understand Scott is doing well," he asked, engaging in the usual pleasantries as they walked.

"Everyone is very well, thank you, Mr Strachan…..and yes…Mr Scott is doing well….but then he has had the most excellent care from Miss Jenna. She has nursed him with such loving devotion," the elderly man offered discreetly.

Mike smiled at the obvious affection with which Kyrano spoke of both his patient and his nurse. "Ah yes…Miss Jenna! She has been happy here?" Mike ventured to ask.

"Miss Jenna is very much loved and adored by all the family," Kyrano responded warmly with continued discretion.

"But by one young man in particular…..her patient, perhaps…eh Kyrano!" Mike probed a little further as they walked.

"It is not my place to say, Mr Strachan," the elderly man replied, not knowing of course just what Mike knew and not wishing to get either into trouble.

Mike nodded, appreciating very much the elderly man's loyalty, not only to the family but obviously to Jenna as well. "I understand, Kyrano….and I admire your loyalty…..but it's all right…Jenna has filled me in on what's been happening. Trust me, Kyrano…I care about Jenna….and Scott too, of course. He's a fine young man. Now, I imagine there's not much you don't see, Kyrano….so…let's just say…out of interest….that it was your place!" he surmised casually, as though they were engaging in some hypothetical debate.

Kyrano considered Mike carefully before answering. "You are worried you may have made the wrong decision in bringing Miss Jenna to the island!" he voiced the rhetorical question, sensing the eminent surgeon's self-questioning doubt.

"And did I, Kyrano?" Mike returned, knowing the two of them were on the same wavelength and recognising the quiet wisdom of his elderly companion. It was a question he had wrestled with many times lately.

"You chose Miss Jenna because of her loving care, her kindness and compassion, not only to her patients but to the families of those she nurses!" Kyrano remarked, seeing the same qualities that had made Mike recommend her for this position and making Mike remember just why he had chosen her.

"Yes…and because I could trust her absolutely to be discreet," Mike acknowledged.

"And she has not let you down, Mr Strachan," Kyrano assured him.

"No, Kyrano…she hasn't….but I sometimes wonder if I haven't let her down," Mike sighed in reflective thought. "Oh, I'm sorry, Kyrano….there's things I can't tell you….that are not for me to say," he added in apology. "But I do feel responsible for her….and I did bring her out here….and now her life has changed completely."

"And is that such a bad thing!" Kyrano, again, posed a rhetorical question, smiling inwardly to himself at the thought there were things he knew too that he could not tell Mike, things about this family, yet recognising that Mike Strachan badly needed to feel good about the decision he had made concerning Jenna. "But if it were my place to say….!" he added quietly, as if reminding Mike of his invitation to do so, to which the surgeon gave him an acknowledging nod, very much wanting to hear what the elderly sage had to say.

"You brought Miss Jenna here to help Mr Scott to heal, did you not!" Kyrano continued. Mike nodded. "Then who are we to say what form that healing will take! All I know is, Miss Jenna has made Mr Scott very happy….she has been a soothing balm to his soul. Little by little I have seen the light go from his eyes….hope fade from his heart but when he looks at Miss Jenna….that light has been rekindled…that hope has been restored. She has brought Mr Scott healing….and not only of his physical body…but in ways we cannot fathom. It is the healing only the power of love can bring," Kyrano went on to tell him, without giving away any particular details.

Mike smiled a little at his companion's very deep observation. "And Scott! He makes Jenna happy!" Mike ventured to ask.

"Again, it is not my place to say……but if it were….!" Kyrano pointed out to which Mike nodded that it was understood. "I have not known Miss Jenna, of course, before she came to the island….but I have observed in her an inner and radiant beauty that grows more and more whenever Mr Scott looks at her and when she looks at him….it is, for the both of them, that no one else in the world exists. Yes, I believe Mr Scott makes Miss Jenna very happy," he added with quite candid honesty.

Mike smiled quietly. "Ah Kyrano….you are truly a wise man….and you do, indeed, see many things," the surgeon acknowledged, feeling, somehow, a little more assured.

"It is not my wisdom, Mr Strachan. It is the wisdom of the ages….the wisdom that directs all our paths …..that made you choose Miss Jenna. But you cannot blame yourself for the consequences…for it is simply the wisdom of things that are meant to be. And I only see what there is to see," the elderly sage replied humbly.

The consultant surgeon gave a little laugh, that little laugh at hearing things put so simply when otherwise they are made to seem so complicated. "But you see more clearly than most….thank you, Kyrano," he acknowledged, as they neared the villa to which the elderly man bowed a polite and courteous acceptance.

On entering the lounge, Jeff, along with his other sons, rose to give Mike Strachan a warm greeting, while Kyrano took his bag to the guest room.

"So, Jeff….how's our boy doing?" Mike asked with his familiar turn of phrase, causing Jeff to return a wistful smile.

"Fine, Mike. Scott's doing….just fine," Jeff replied automatically, giving a very general and standard answer, as one does when someone casually inquires after your health, almost as if he was forgetting that this was his son's doctor, the man who had saved his son's life by his skilful intervention.

Mike couldn't help but feel something just wasn't quite right. He eyed his friend somewhat curiously. "Jeff….if there's something that might impede Scott's recovery….then I think I should know about it," he cautioned warily. "Is he still getting headaches?"

Jeff sighed. Of course he should know. His son's health and recovery were paramount and he was not a neurosurgeon, to judge what might or might not impede his son's recovery. And it wasn't a chance he was prepared to take, not at this stage, not when there was the chance Scott may be getting feeling back in his arm. He nodded. "He still gets some," Jeff replied, his face clouding over as he thought of the incident the other day when his son was in agony of soul and had to be helped back to the house from the beach, because of a blinding headache. "Mike…..Scott has had reason to relive some traumatic events that happened to him when he was in the Air Force, six years ago….things that led to getting his Medal of Honor….some quite disturbing things….things I guess he had never really dealt with….only buried," Jeff began to explain, though leaving out the reason his son had had to relive those memories.

Mike listened with some concern and, indeed, a little incredulous at knowing now just what this brave young man had been through, things he had never known before and which only added to the respect he felt for the eldest son of his good friend. Of course, he knew that Scott had been awarded the Medal of Honor but could understand now why Scott never spoke of it and even why Scott sometimes became uncomfortable and went out of his way to avoid such subjects when they had arisen at the many functions they had attended. Indeed, one such occasion now came clearly to mind when Scott had excused himself from their company when one particular man who, it had to be said had had a little too much to drink, refused to let the subject drop.

"Mike, I would be grateful if you wouldn't mention this to Scott. He is dealing with it. I just thought you should know," Jeff asked of him.

His good friend nodded. "Yes, of course, Jeff….I understand…..and thank you for telling me. I had no idea. He is a truly remarkable young man….our boy. You must be very proud of him, Jeff. I can imagine that must have been a very bad time for you….for all of you," Mike responded, still absorbing what he had heard, though his only concern was obviously what impact this might have on his patient now. "But….as long as you assure me he's dealing with it…..! You know how important it is that he doesn't get overly stressed, Jeff. Scott is still in the recovery process here," he added with a cautionary note.

"Yes Mike, it was a bad time….but he is dealing with it now. Jenna is helping him. In fact, she's probably the only one who can. She is a very special young lady…and she's become very important to Scott," Jeff assured him. His face and tone softened as he thought of the young woman that had so captivated the heart of his eldest son, taught him to love again and swept through his home like a whirlwind, endearing herself to everyone.

Mike smiled in reflective thought. "Yes, she is a special young lady. But then I understand Scott is as equally important to her," he agreed, returning his old friend's assurance. Speaking a little more privately, out of earshot of the rest of the boys, Mike felt, though, he had to voice his concern. "It would be less than honest of me though, Jeff, if I didn't admit to being concerned about her future….you know I feel responsible for her….and I did bring her out here. Still…I suppose they are young people who know what they want….and as long as she's happy….!"

Although he realised the seriousness of his old friend's concerns, Jefferson Tracy had to chuckle to himself. Yes, his eldest son knew very much what he wanted, for his son had made it very clear indeed that he was prepared to let nothing stand in his way, to leave everything he knew, if necessary, to be with the woman he loved and Jenna too, being equally as determined, had given up her career because of love for his son.

Jeff clapped a reassuring hand on his old friend's shoulder. "Yes, Mike….I think we can rest assured they know what they want….and I wouldn't worry too much about Jenna's future. I think we can safely say that young lady's experience can be put to good use." Seeing the puzzled expression on his friend's face at wondering what he meant by that remark, Jeff smiled and carried on before Mike got a chance to ask, for now anyway.

It was something he had been considering, though, sharing this closely guarded family secret with his old friend for he felt Mike, at least now, deserved to know the truth and could be trusted, after having, without hesitation, dropped everything to come to the aid of his desperately ill son and, in effect, saving his life. But right now was not the best time. No, Mike was here for a couple of days and this was probably the kind of thing best revealed over a good single malt scotch, with another good stiff drink on hand for afterwards!

"Well now, Mike…I'm sure you could do with a spot of lunch before you want to start Scott's check-up. I know Grandma and Kyrano have prepared something really tasty." Jeff suggested temptingly.

"Lead on, Jeff. How could I say no! Anything Grandma and Kyrano would cook up is sure to be delicious," Mike replied appreciatively, being the connoisseur of good food that he was.

"And I'll see if Jenna and Scott would like to join us. I'm surprised actually that Jenna wasn't here to greet you already, Mike. I know she's been looking forward to your visit," Jeff added, totally unaware of the goings on that morning.

The boys looked dubiously from one to the other. Knowing their brother as well as they did they were doubtful they would see him up for lunch, not with the mood he was in this morning and, beginning to know Jenna now too, they were certain that where Scott was, Jenna was sure to stay. They listened with eager interest as their father opened the com-link to the infirmary, almost as if they had a bet riding on the outcome, though none of them would have been foolish enough to bet against such a certainty!

Down in the infirmary, Jenna answered Jeff's call.

"Jenna….Mike's going to have some lunch first before he comes down to do Scott's check-up. We thought the both of you might like to come up and join us," Jeff informed her.

She looked immediately to Scott to see him adamantly shaking his head.

There was nothing he would have found more excruciatingly painful than having to sit through a meal, trying to engage in polite conversation, while all the time wondering just what was on Mike's mind and how he thought of him. And besides that, with his fingers going into spasm, he didn't want everyone to be getting excited and building their hopes up until Mike had examined him, nor did he want to embarrass himself at the table in front of everyone and have to endure awkward or pitying glances.

"But you go, Jen….please….don't let me spoil it for you. I know how much you want to see Mike….and you missed meeting him when he arrived. I'll be all right here…I'll see you after lunch," Scott assured her, giving her a faint smile.

Her heart went out to him for she knew why he felt he couldn't face a family lunch with Mike, not yet, not until he knew how things were between them.

Turning back to the com-link, she gave her reply. "Thanks, Jeff….but Scott's not feeling up to sitting through lunch….so I'm going to keep him company down here. We'll see Mike when he comes down."

"Is Scott all right, Jenna? Do you need Mike to come down right away?" Jeff asked with obvious concern.

"Scott's okay, Jeff……I promise. He…just didn't have a very good night last night…so he's still feeling a bit tired….that's all. No…let Mike enjoy his lunch…..there's no hurry," she assured him. Well, it was, in part, true.

"Well….if you're sure….!" Jeff replied warily.

"Yes, Jeff….we're sure," she returned with a reassured light tone in her voice that said there was nothing to worry about. "Now go ahead and enjoy your lunch."

"Alright…..I'll have Kyrano send you both down something to eat then," Jeff responded, almost with a note of disappointment that he wouldn't have a full table. And with that the com-link was closed.

The boys could hardly contain themselves and almost did a high-five right there and then. There was nothing like being right on the button! A little gesture that Mike didn't fail to notice, making him wonder if, perhaps, there might not be a bit more to Scott's absence than the reason given.

Could it be his presence was the reason! Could it be that Scott was anxious about this first face-to-face meeting with him! And could it be because of Jenna, he wondered! That would certainly be a reasonable assumption and a lot more plausible than the rather general excuse of just being tired! He knew Scott to be a young man of high moral principles and a young man who spoke his mind, who liked things out in the open and to know exactly where he stood on any given issue, so he could well imagine how Scott would feel, having to sit through lunch, not knowing how he felt about this situation, since it was something they hadn't yet discussed. Of course, it could also be that Scott was anxious about the sensations that were coming back into his hand, wondering if it meant he would get back full mobility or not, wondering if he dared allow himself to hope and, while that was probably part of it, Mike usually found that his first instincts were always right.

Well, he would soon find out but right now, he might as well enjoy this wonderful meal that Grandma and Kyrano had prepared. That was one of the perks of coming to stay at the home of Jefferson Tracy; one always enjoyed the finest cuisine.

Back down in the infirmary.

"You didn't need to do that, Jen. I wouldn't have minded you going up to lunch with everyone," Scott told her with genuine sincerity.

She smiled with warm affection as she sat down on his bed and cupped his face lovingly in her hand. "I know you wouldn't….but I know where I'd rather be."

He traced his fingers down her face, studying her, as though he could hardly believe just how lucky he was to have her. "Did I ever tell you just how much I love you, Miss Rollins?"

She bit her bottom lip a little, as though trying to suppress a smile, in that provocative way that always did crazy things to his insides. "I think you might have done, Mr Tracy….but I'll never get tired of hearing you say it."

"Well then, Miss Rollins….you'd better come here…..because I want to say it again," Scott responded, his face relaxing into a soft smile for the first time that morning, and a mischievous glint of a smile at that. Slipping his right hand around her neck and with his fingers then entwining themselves in her hair, Scott pulled her towards him. As he rubbed his face gently against hers and with warm breath that made her feel positively weak, he whispered huskily in her ear, "I won't ever get tired of saying it. I love you, Miss Rollins…I love you…I love you…I love you so much."

She sighed contentedly.

"And you know….you've got the most adorable ears….makin me just wanna nibble and bite…….makin me all h……," he started to say, emitting little playful growls in her ear.

"Scott Tracy!" she reprimanded in pretence against his ear and feigning shock, as if he were a naughty schoolboy, though smiling happily at her lover's enthusiasm.

"Hungry, lady! You make me all….hungry! But then you know you do," he groaned in mock exasperation, loving these verbal sparring games they played and the way she was always able to bring out a playful nature in him, loving her for the momentary distraction she gave him from the heavy cloud that had hung over him all morning and from the heavy confrontation he was about to face that afternoon.

"Then it's just as well Kyrano is bringing you down something to eat….isn't it, Mr Tracy!" she laughed, bringing a mischievous grin to his face, since both of them knew full well it was not food that would quell Scott Tracy's voracious appetite!

His playful nuzzling at her ear now was making them both laugh and giggle, in the way that lovers do, so much so that they failed to notice they had company.

A polite cough interrupted the young lover's intimacy. "……Mr Scott….Miss Jenna…..I am sorry for the intrusion…..but your father wished me to bring you some lunch."

With a smile of embarrassment the lovers parted. "No…no…that's….em…alright, Kyrano…..and…eh …thank you," Scott acknowledged politely.

"Yes…thank you, Kyrano. It looks delicious as always," Jenna complimented with the continued smile of embarrassed amusement at having been caught.

As soon as the elderly man left the room the two young lovers touched foreheads, laughing at how easily they had been so wrapped up in each other they had been oblivious to everything and everybody.

Scott sighed as he looked at the appetising meal before starting. "Well….looks like the condemned man gets a hearty meal, huh!" he quipped with a half smile, though in truth, deep down, that's kinda how he felt.

Jenna bit her lip to suppress the smile at his rather melodramatic remark, knowing it was his brave attempt at finding some humor in what he felt was the inevitable confrontation. "Oh Scott. It won't be as bad as all that….I'm sure," she assured him, stroking his face affectionately with a sympathetic smile.

And he didn't have long to wait to find out.

Shortly after lunch Mike made his way down to the infirmary and was greeted warmly by Jenna as soon as he entered, though, while Scott was courteous in his greeting, having risen to meet the man who had saved his life, Mike was acutely aware of the palpable tension that emanated from his young patient, tense enough as to almost be able to touch it, giving him reason to believe he had been right in his assumption.

"Scott."

"Mike." The two men greeted each other warily, eyes glinting, as though they were summing each other up before engaging in some form of combat.

"I'm glad to see you looking so well….and I see you've been building up your strength….that's good," Mike acknowledged encouragingly, having been assessing his patient when he had extended his hand and found Scott to return a firm handshake with his right hand, as well as watching him walk confidently across the room to meet him, with no sign of any weakness. Ushering them back across the room, Mike indicated for Scott to sit back down on his bed.

"Well, you're certainly in better shape than the last time I saw you," Mike remarked, obviously pleased with his patient's progress.

"I've had very good nursing care," Scott stated, as he gazed with loving affection at Jenna, a look that didn't fail to escape Mike's notice and caused him to remember, with an inward smile, Kyrano's observation as they walked to the villa, that the world ceased to exist and everyone around them seemed to disappear.

"Yes…Jen is a very…dedicated young woman. That's why I chose her for this assignment...her compassionate nursing and the fact she devotes herself entirely to her patient," Mike acknowledged, watching very carefully the young man's reaction. It didn't fail to bring a flash of cold steel from the cobalt blue eyes.

Just how did Mike mean that statement, Scott wasn't quite sure, if indeed he meant anything by it at all, though the fact Mike referred to him as her 'assignment' struck a raw nerve, causing his taut facial muscles to flinch.The only thing Scott was sure of was that they were now dancing around what, to Scott, was a very sensitive subject, probing and parrying, as though looking for an opening in the other's defences.

"The fact that you've come on so well in your recovery is testament to her nursing skills. You were a very ill young man, you know," he added carefully, wanting to see where this next probe would take him, though being very mindful of his own advice to Jeff, that Scott should not be put under any unnecessary stress.

"And very vulnerable!" Scott returned immediately, fixing Mike with another steely cold gaze of his striking blue eyes. Whether Mike meant it as, his being so ill that he was weak and therefore easily infatuated with his pretty nurse and that he had taken advantage of the situation, leading to her feeling she had to resign her post or that Jenna had abused her position of trust and care and engaged in improper conduct with her very ill and vulnerable patient, or that she had, in fact, just felt sorry for him and was humoring him by her loving attentiveness, he didn't much care. In fact, he deeply resented any such implications.

Both men knew now instinctively where the other was at and that things needed to be said.

"Jen….would you mind leaving us. I'd like to examine my patient now…..and Scott and I….well…I think we need to have a little talk first!" Mike instructed in his calm, laid-back tone of authority.

"Now Mike….I hope you're not thinking of intimidating my patient!" she mockingly warned, giving him a raise of her eyebrows.

He fixed a languid smile on his intense young patient. "I don't think Scott is the type of person who is easily intimidated…..are you, young man?"

With cold determination, Scott stared him down. "No…Sir. I'm not," he replied, in what was not meant as sarcasm, quite the opposite in fact. While Scott had engaged the consultant surgeon in many intelligent debates as an equal he would always accord him the same courtesy and respect as he would his father.

Knowing they were now intent on having it out with each other, Jenna felt it was better that she left and just let them get on with it. Men!…she sighed to herself with an inward laugh, though she couldn't help but feel just a little flattered at the thought of some medieval type duel that was just about to be fought over her for her honor.

Taking her by the hand, Scott walked her to the door and then, quite openly and unashamedly, he kissed her with sweet loving, as though stating clearly to the watching Mike that this was no flighty affair but a serious declaration and she was his. On parting, he gazed deep into her eyes and whispered the words, 'Love you', to which she returned the sentiment with a tender touching of his face. And with that she left.

It had been a full on, in your face display of ownership, yet the most tender and touching show of affection Mike had ever seen and it hadn't failed to leave a lasting impression on him.

Now the two men were alone. So, turning with cool determination and almost daring Mike to make something of it, Scott prepared to face the showdown.

"Something you want to say to me, Scott!" Mike invited, keeping a calm, steady tone on feeling the tension now come off the intense young man in waves.

That was all Scott needed. The tension that had been building up in him all night and all that morning finally found its release.

With eyes alive and ablaze with passion, he let loose. "You're damn right there is."


	97. Chapter 97

The Tracy Family and Thunderbirds are the creation of Gerry and Sylvia Anderson

Author's Note: Sorry guys, it's been a while but it seems Scott and Mike had a lot to talk about!

Chapter 97

Mike sat with casual ease on the end of the opposite bed with arms folded, ready to hear what the young man, who had now risen to his feet, wanted to get off his chest. "Ok….I'm listening."

And Scott launched straight into his defence, or attack, depending on your point of view!

"Look….this isn't something we planned to happen, Mike…we didn't set out to feel this way about each other. It just…happened," the younger man started out, intending it, not so much as an apology but as a defiant declaration. "I know Jen was in a position of trust…that you brought her here to do a job…that I was her…'assignment'….and that I was seriously ill and, maybe you think, vulnerable…but I will not have you thinkin she let you down in any way…that she abused that trust…or that she has done anything wrong…or done anything to be ashamed off…because she hasn't….and I'll be damned if I'll let you think that of her," he continued, jumping straight to her defence. Now he was on a roll he intended to keep going.

"And just so you know…for my part…this, sure as hell, isn't as trivial as, 'a patient falling for his pretty nurse' either. I wasn't…that ill…that I mistook my dependency on her for…deeper feelings….and I wouldn't be that selfish to risk Jen's career for…for the thrill of a few stolen kisses either…I wouldn't take advantage of her like that. I've been hospitalised before…been nursed by pretty nurses…so I know the score…between what I feel here and a bit of…harmless flirting. I have never taken advantage …or gotten involved…and I didn't go fallin for them either….no matter how ill I've been. I'm not that naïve that I've mistaken my dependency on a pretty nurse for thinkin I feel something for her. So no…that's not what's happening here, Mike. What Jen and I have is something special …..something neither of us saw coming …and something neither of us could stop happening…or wanted to stop happening for that matter," Scott continued on admittedly in reflective thought. Yeah, he had fought against loving her initially but only because he felt so undeserving of her and because he felt she couldn't possibly see anything in him worth loving. But for all that, he had wanted her so much, unable to tear himself free from that strong magnetic attraction that had pulled them together.

"So I won't have you or anybody else try to make out like this is just some…some trivial, meaningless little affair between a nurse and her patient, that couldn't possibly last….because it's not….and it will…because we know what we have is real," he continued adamantly, his face set in a serious frown and seriously wound up. "Don't expect me to be sorry for how we feel about each other, Mike…the only thing I am sorry about is that Jen felt she had to resign. I know she loved what she did…it was more than just a job to her…so….if you need to blame somebody, Mike…if it'll make you feel better…then blame me…but I won't have you thinkin the worst of her or that any of this is Jen's fault," Scott finished off on a note of defiance.

Mike raised a quizzical eyebrow, rather impressed with his young patient's ardent fervor but, in truth, he would have been somewhat disappointed if Scott hadn't risen so passionately to her defence. "That was quite a speech. You really do love her a lot…don't you!" he then responded with quiet observation, as he studied the serious young man.

"Yeah Mike….I love her….more than you could ever know," Scott replied in quiet admission, turning to gaze thoughtfully through the window wall, by which he now stood.

And somehow Mike got the feeling that Scott could have said a whole lot more but was obviously not prepared to do so and he didn't feel it was his place to delve any deeper about the reason for his latter comment. Besides, he had heard all he needed to hear, the simple and honest admission spoken with such sincerity that Mike had no reason whatsoever to doubt the strength of his patient's conviction. He nodded thoughtfully.

"I'm glad to hear that, Scott…and I know she loves you very much too. You had to have been very special, for her to have risked everything….but the truth is…Jen knew what she was doing….she knew the risks of getting involved with a patient……," Mike replied in all honesty, though before he could say anything else, Scott was jumping to her defence again, the sign of a man so obviously in love.

"In my book, Mike….Jen has done nothing to be ashamed of…but, like I said…if you need to blame somebody….then blame me," the younger man insisted, flashing the surgeon a cold, steady look.

Mike calmly returned his patient's gaze and couldn't help but admire the young man's eager willingness to protect the woman he loved, convincing him now totally that he had nothing to worry about where Jenna was concerned. "I didn't say Jen had anything to be ashamed of, Scott….so I hope you'll let me finish what I'd like to say," he requested of the headstrong young man.

"Go on," came the somewhat dry response.

"Like I said…Jen knew the risks of getting involved. I'm sure even you can appreciate, having been in the Air Force, that you abide by a certain code of conduct…there are certain rules! And if…for whatever reason…you choose to break that code…there are consequences!" Mike continued, stating the simple, honest facts and hoping that things would be seen from his point of view.

Scott frowned heavily but said nothing. Mike had him there; even he couldn't argue with that.

"Well, it's just the same in nursing. However…that's how I knew this was serious…that you must be something very special to her." Mike shook his head with a reflective laugh. "She's nursed quite a few young and single men…handsome too…but she's never got involved before either….never been prepared to risk everything….until now….that's how I know you must be special. And…let's get one thing clear…I'm not looking for anyone to blame here, Scott. I just hope you can understand, though, that I do feel a measure of responsibility for Jen…..since it was my decision to bring her here. And I've looked out for her since her father's…and her brother's tragic passing….so, naturally, I would be concerned about her future ," Mike continued on, giving a perfectly reasonable argument.

Scott closed his eyes briefly and sighed. Of course it was only natural that Mike would be concerned about what happened. They both cared about her a great deal, only from two very different perspectives; one being that of a surrogate parent and friend, the other being the much stronger bond of a lover.

"Yeah, Mike…I guess I do understand where you're coming from. And look…I know how important she is to you…but she's important to me too now. This isn't something we entered into lightly, Mike…but we know how we feel about each other and nothing you can say or do is gonna change that. I…I just don't want you thinkin the worst of her, that's all," he reiterated his concerns.

"I don't think the worst of her, Scott. I never have….never could," his surgeon assured him.

"And I'm glad, too, that Jen's had you to look out for her, Mike," Scott acknowledged gratefully. "It can't have been easy for her being without both her parents…and especially with what happened to her brother and then her father….at least I've always had the support of my family." After a moments pause of contemplation, Scott breathed out a sigh, the way one does when they have decided the way things will be when looking to the future and fixing the consultant surgeon with the determined look of a very self-confident young man. "But…you don't have to worry about looking out for Jen any more….that's going to be my job from now on, Mike….and you don't need to worry about her future."

Mike nodded, impressed as hell by the young man's dogged determination and absolute self-belief in the strength of their love.

"Okay…. so this may not have been the ideal way of going about things….," he added with a wry smile, which earned him a steely gaze from those striking blue eyes. "…..but I'm glad that Jen has found someone, at last, who can make her truly happy….she deserves that….and I'm glad that person is you. You're a young man I've come to admire and respect a great deal, Scott….I hope you know that…so if anyone can make her happy, I know you can."

"Yeah…well…eh…thanks Mike….I appreciate that," returned a somewhat embarrassed Scott at the unexpected praise. "And I respect you too, Mike….we've always got on well….that's why I don't want there to be any ill feeling between us over this….but…just so as you know…I'll never regret what happened between Jen and I…when or how it happened," he stated with cool clarity, leaving Mike in no doubt that Jenna's pull on him would always take precedence over any respect Scott may feel for him.

"No, of course there's no ill feeling, Scott," Mike was quick to assure him and nodding his understanding. "After all… we both have Jen's best interests at heart here…don't we! I get the impression, though, you thought I might have somehow disapproved!" he added, with arms, again, folded casually across his chest and eyeing the young man with wry regard.

"Yeah…well…I just wasn't sure how you felt exactly about what happened between Jen and I. I mean…it's not something we've talked about yet….is it!" Scott returned, warily regarding his opponent, though coming more now from a place of mutual understanding and respect.

"No…I guess we haven't….have we!" Mike returned the verbal parry.

"I mean…I wouldn't blame you for being pissed," Scott replied with forthright candour, which brought a hearty laugh from the consultant surgeon.

The very idea that he would be pissed at Jenna finding true and lasting happiness when he had, for so long, encouraged her, time and time again, to give her many young admirers a chance, he found quite amusing; albeit though, as he'd already pointed out, that it wasn't perhaps the ideal way to go about it, with Scott still, technically, being her patient but then, as Kyrano had reminded him, who were they to say what way things should happen and, life did seem to have a funny way of turning out.

"Pissed that Jen found someone special enough to give up her career for! Because let's face it…that's what this amounts to." Mike shook his head with a quiet, reflective smile. "No. Now what would have made me pissed, though, was if she'd thrown away her career for nothing…for someone she thought she could be happy with…but who couldn't or wouldn't give her the commitment she deserves because, for them, it was nothing more than a fling with a pretty nurse. Pissed is, a patient who lets her fall head over heels in love with him, only to break her heart because he realises he doesn't feel the same after all, once he's back on his feet….leaving her high and dry without a career. Pissed is, anybody that would take advantage of her kind, caring and compassionate nature…anybody that would hurt her for any reason. Now, that…would be pissed," he eyed the young man with a warning glint and very clear definition of what he would not find acceptable but, of course, that was all hypothetical; that was not going to apply to Scott, since he had, after all, made his feelings and intentions known.

Scott though, being the astute young man that he was, did not fail to take it for the careful warning that it so obviously was. "I read you loud and clear, Mike…but that's not gonna happen."

Mike nodded, knowing they understood each other totally. "Look…I'm just glad to hear you're as equally committed to her as she obviously is to you. I'll be honest…that was a worry when she first told me what she'd done…and why….but after your rather passionate defence….! he added with genuine sincerity then placed an encouraging hand on Scott's shoulder. "Actually….it's nothing less than what I would have expected of you, my boy. In fact…I think I'd have been disappointed if you hadn't spoken up for her the way you did."

"Yeah…I am equally committed," Scott assured him adamantly. "And I will do my very best to make her happy, Mike….I promise you that."

"Then that's all I need to hear, my boy," Mike acknowledged, as the beam of a smile grew across his handsome features.

"So! What! Don't I get the big, 'if you hurt her then you'll have me to deal with', speech!" Scott inquired with a wry grin.

"Is that what you've been expecting!" Mike returned the parry with an equally wry grin. "Well…I think we can safely say that's already been done…..and taken as read….don't you!"

"That's an affirmative, Mike….but you don't need to worry on that score…..I love her way too much to ever hurt her," came the reassurance, as Scott reflected on just how much he did love her.

"Yes…I believe you do," Mike acknowledged. And now that all that was out in the open and out of the way a thought crossed his mind that he just had to give voice too, for after all, he couldn't cut his ties of deep affection for Jenna just like that. "Scott….look…eh…I hope you don't mind me asking this…and tell me to pull my head in and mind my own business….though I hope you know this is only out of concern for Jen…but have…you two…given any thought as to what Jen's going to be doing with herself once you're formally discharged and well again….and you no longer need a nurse! I mean…I know you're well capable of taking care of Jen…materially…I know she'll want for nothing…that's not the issue…and I think we both know her well enough to know all that's not important to her anyway. It's just that…well…she's not the sort of young woman who's going to want to lie around in the lap of luxury all day with nothing to do! We both know she's an independent young woman…and, as you pointed out, this isn't just a job to her…she's naturally caring and compassionate…and, as well as that, she's worked damn hard to get to where she is. I just think it would be a shame if all that was lost completely and couldn't be put to any more use!" Mike pointed out, stating the simple facts since he was never one to avoid voicing his concerns.

"No…that's okay, Mike….I understand where you're coming from….I appreciate your concern…and you're right….I guess it would be a shame….but, like I said, you don't need to be worried about Jen's future any more," Scott replied, needing now to be very careful in what he said, as he eyed Mike with cool, calm composure. "If it makes you feel any better, though…we'll see that Jen's nursing skills aren't entirely wasted."

Now he was intrigued and, from what he remembered, Jeff had said something similar. "So….what are you telling me! That wily old fox opened up his own hospital! Mind you…I don't doubt that he could do it. I mean…look at this place," Mike laughed, looking around in admiration. "Your father sure knows how to run an operation…I'll give him that."

"Mike…you just have no idea!" Scott thought amusingly to himself and trying to stifle a grin at hearing Mike's familiar turn of phrase in describing his father as, 'that wily old fox'. "No…not quite his own hospital, Mike….but…there are ways in which I'm sure we can put Jen's nursing skills to good use…where her knowledge would be invaluable," he added intriguingly and without giving any indication as to exactly what he meant. "That is, of course, if that's what Jen wants. She is still her own person….and as we both know, Mike…she's gonna do just what she wants!"

"Tell me something I don't know!" Mike readily agreed. He mused over what Scott had said, though, but just couldn't figure where Jenna might be able to put her nursing skills to good use within, what he presumed and what he knew to be, the vast empire of Tracy Enterprises. And it seemed that Scott's somewhat vague assurances were just a little too….vague! "Look…if you're thinking of more in an advisory capacity for Jen! Well…it's just that I've known her for a whole lot longer…and Jen…it's just not for her…it's not who she is. She's more of a 'hands-on' kind of nurse…that's her gifting…her caring and compassionate way with her patients…..but I shouldn't need to tell you that Scott…that's why she's here!" Mike reminded him, feeling compelled to plead her case and then, as if to emphasize the point further, added the fact she had turned down a promotion because it involved being stuck in an office with a lot more paperwork and much less time tending to patients.

Scott smiled inwardly to himself for he had no intention of consigning his fiery and feisty lover to that of an advisory role, knowing only too well how unsatisfying that would be for her. He thought back to the many times she had stood up for him, even against his own father, because her patient's needs came first and thought again, with amusement, of how she had boldly stormed into the lounge to confront his father as to how he came by a cold, which had led to his fever. No, that type of dedication could not be consigned to an advisory capacity but definitely needed 'hands-on' experience and he knew just where she would get it! But of course, he could hardly tell that to Mike; that she would get the opportunity to use her valuable nursing skills within the International Rescue organisation, with both some of the more serious casualties they rescued and the injuries they quite frequently sustained. Well, after all, this situation was a prime example!

"Like I said…that's really up to Jen to decide…isn't it!" Scott reminded him with icy cool calm, remaining intriguingly vague and giving absolutely nothing away other than to say. "I understand your concern, Mike …but just trust me on this. Jen will get all the job satisfaction she needs." And he felt he knew her well enough to know she would gladly want to become involved fully in his way of life, when the time came.

For a moment the two men eyeballed each other, like two dominant malesin the animal kingdom, vying for dominance of the pack, though this was one Scott was always going to win, having that resolute belief in himself that came from the strength of her love. Such a change there had been in this young man since waking up after receiving that seemingly innocent bump on the head; from feeling frustrated, lost and without hope, feeling he was dying inside, to being made to feel whole and complete, alive and self-confident in the knowledge he was totally and unconditionally loved. He was like a man reborn.

And, somehow, Mike had a feeling he wasn't going to get any more out of Scott on the matter but he also knew Jenna was now in safe hands. For a moment he couldn't help but feel just a little saddened, as the realisation that things had changed forever finally sank in, Scott having made it quite clear that she belonged with him now. But it was just for a moment and he smiled to himself at wondering if this was how a father felt when giving away his daughter to begin a new life with the man she loved.

Did Scott sense that in him? Perhaps he did.

"She won't just disappear out of your life altogether you know!" Scott reassured him with a knowing look. "I know this has been an unusual situation, Mike. You're the only person who knows where Jen has been all these weeks and I'd like to take this time to say…the family really appreciates you keeping that confidence ….but I promise you, Mike…Jen will stay in touch….though the family would appreciate you still keeping her whereabouts to yourself…until Jen and I decide who we'd like to know."

Knowing how much his old friend, Jeff valued his privacy and the reason for this clandestine arrangement, Mike never thought to question Scott's request and readily agreed. "That's not a problem, Scott…don't worry…..just so long as I know Jen's safe and well…and happy….and from what I've seen there's no question of that," he smiled back in response.

"And I'd like to say too, Mike that I really appreciate what you've done for me. I can't thank you enough ….you saved my life…in more ways than one," Scott acknowledged cryptically, to which Mike gave him a bemused look, as he took the right hand his patient offered him in a firm handshake.

"Think nothing of it, Scott….it was my privilege to help the son of my old friend. I'm only glad I could be of help….and that it all turned out successfully," Mike responded, clasping Scott's hand now in a two handed shake.

Seeing the man still muse over his previous comment as he spoke, Scott decided to satisfy the surgeon's curiosity. "Well, you did bring Jen into my life….so I guess I owe you big time," he added with a smile.

A wry grin lit up Mike's face. "Y..e..s….I did…didn't I! Though you might just regret saying you owe me big time, young man," he added with a glint in his eye, as though he'd just thought of some appropriate payment. Mike laughed at the now bemused questioning on his young patient's face and the way his eyes narrowed in suspicion. "We just happen to have a big fundraiser coming up in a few months time…and it just so happens we need a patron! How would you like to become Patron for The Brain Injury Trust!" Mike inquired with a note of triumph. "I can't think of a better candidate!"

"Gee….I guess I walked right into that one….didn't I!" Scott replied with a laugh.

Mike cocked his head to the side, raising an eyebrow in obvious expectation of an answer.

Becoming serious for a moment, Scott sighed and helplessly shrugged his shoulder, almost lost for words. "Mike…I…I hardly know what to say. Look…I'll be honest with you….I don't know what good I would be to you….I mean I haven't done this before….and I wouldn't want to let you or the Trust down," he confessed. It wasn't that he was ignorant of the way a patronage worked and he was well used to attending functions, after all, that's how he had come to know Mike in a social capacity, by accompanying his father, who supported the work of the hospital; it was just he had never had the responsibility of a patronage in his own right before.

The consultant surgeon smiled at his young patient's modesty and put an encouraging hand on his shoulder. "Scott…it would be enough for you to just lend your name to the Trust….and attend the odd fundraiser, of course," he added with a grin. Becoming serious again, though, he further added. "And…what better than someone who can empathise with the aims of the Trust! Scott…you're in a unique position. You've sustained brain injury…and survived….and there's no-one who knows better than you what effect that can have on a person's life!"

Scott eyed the man warily, admiring of his rather clever emotional manipulation. "You do know how to make it hard to say no….don't you! But you're right, Mike…I do know…and I do owe you….so, if you really think I can be of any good….then sure…I'll gladly give my name to the Brain Injury Trust."

Clapping him on the back, Mike nodded his appreciation. "Thank you, Scott. I think you know just what having the Tracy name attached to a patronage means."

The young man nodded his acknowledgement. "On one condition, though, Mike," Scott insisted.

"Just name it, Scott," Mike replied, more than willing to consider his young patient's terms.

"You know how Dad feels about publicity…and how much we value our privacy….so I'd appreciate if the real reason you'd asked me to become patron wasn't mentioned….the fact that I've had a brain injury. It's just there would be too many questions asked…questions I don't want to answer," Scott requested, though it had more the feel of a non-negotiable clause in a contract than a request.

Mike could see that Scott was insistent and just naturally presumed the family's need for such privacy was born of being frequently hounded by the press, especially concerning their private lives. Although it was something he could never fully appreciate, it was something he could understand and, of course, he had to comply with his patient's wishes for confidentiality.

"You've got it, Scott…no need to worry about that, I can assure you. I'll say I asked you simply because you're the son of my old friend, Jefferson Tracy…nothing more than that….and all you need say is you accepted as a favor to your father," Mike offered, suggesting a quite believable compromise. And with that Scott nodded his consent. "Now….what do you say we get down to why I came out here!" he added with a smile, now that all had been said and the air was cleared between them. "I believe you've got some feeling back in this hand of yours!"

Getting down now to serious business and after pouring over the information Jenna had provided him with in the updated file, Mike began a very thorough examination of his patient, poking and prodding him and carrying out every conceivable test until he was finally satisfied.

Up in the lounge the family waited in hopeful expectation, although, this time, it wasn't as intense as the matter of life and death it had once been before.

"What's keeping them? They should've been finished by now," Gordon asked, anxiously pacing up and down, which was unusual for the normally chirpy and exuberant aquanaut, since he was the one who had been, earlier, trying to keep up his eldest brother's spirits with his light-hearted banter. Perhaps it was because he was all too aware of the implications of such a serious injury and memories of his own intensive examinations by doctors coming flooding back to him.

"Mike's just being thorough, Gordon. I'm sure he'll let us know when he's finished," Jenna tried to reassure him and the rest of the family, as she smiled with sympathetic understanding and throwing Jeff a knowing look, since he already knew of the 'new development' with Scott's hand. She could have told the others at that point to encourage them but she felt she could not pre-empt Mike's findings and, maybe after all, end up giving the family, including Jeff, false hope.

"Yeah, she's right, Gordon….try to relax," Virgil suggested helpfully.

"Or maybe he's having to give Scott bad news…..that's what's takin them so long. I mean…the longer he goes without feeling in his hand…the less likely it is he'll get it back….isn't that right, Jen?" Alan spoke up, sounding rather despondent and looking to her for confirmation.

"I think we should wait and see what Mike has to say before we go jumping to any conclusions, Alan," Jenna offered as kindly as she could, while trying to encourage a positive frame of mind.

"Yeah, try not to be so negative, Al," Virgil responded, feeling a little more than agitated with his young brother for voicing his pessimistic thoughts.

It was the one thing they didn't want to think about and they certainly didn't want to hear it expressed but then, Alan never was much of a one to keep his thoughts to himself, now was he! So it seemed he hadn't entirely learnt his lesson.

Virgil then took it upon himself to focus on a more optimistic note, as much for himself as everybody else in the room. "Scott has improved a great deal already though….Mike will see that….won't he, Jen?"

Smiling encouragingly, she nodded, for she could at least give them that. "Yes Virgil….Mike was really pleased with how well Scott is looking and doing…..he's very happy with his progress."

Another while later and all heads turned in Jeff's direction as the com-link was activated but the anxious wait was set to continue when Jeff indicated that Mike had only asked for Jenna to return to the infirmary. Virgil glared hard at Alan, daring him to make something of it after Alan had opened his mouth to speak, only to close it again on catching his brother's eye.

"I promise I'll let you all know what I can…..just as soon as possible," Jenna assured them, as she made to exit the lounge. And, of course, they had no choice but to wait.

On re-entering the infirmary she went straight to Scott's side and for a moment, in what was now becoming quite normal, they seemed to have eyes only for each other. Smiling tenderly, she searched his face for some indication of how the 'confrontation' had gone, remembering how she had left the two of them. Remembering, too, Scott's apprehension at this first meeting, her immediate concerns for him begged the obvious question. "You okay?"

Mike, once more, smiled inwardly at seeing the loving affection between them.

"Yeah…I'm good," her lover readily assured her with a returned smile. All the same, she couldn't help wondering what exactly had gone on between these two, causing her to look with quizzical suspicion from one to the other.

That brought a chuckle of amusement from the consultant surgeon; however, some things were just destined to remain between gentlemen!

"Oh don't worry, Jen…..Scott and I just did a little straight talking….and I'd say we reached an…understanding!" Mike explained, casting a knowing look in his young patient's direction, to which Scott returned a steady gaze from glinting deep blue eyes by way of an ultra-cool acknowledgement.

"Now why exactly does that not put my mind at rest!" she laughed, continuing to eye the two men with suspicion, though she realised she'd probably get nothing more from them on that score. "O..k..a..y…..but…you two are all right about…everything….aren't you…or is there something else going on here …something you'd like to tell me!" she asked, inquisitively bemused and getting the distinct feeling she was missing something.

"Jen…you're far too suspicious," Mike laughed in response. "But…just to show you there's no hard feelings between Scott and I…..," he continued, clapping his hand on Scott's shoulder in a companionable manner, "…..this fine young man has agreed to do me a favor."

At that, she raised an inquiring eyebrow, wondering just what kind of a favor he may be alluding to.

"Jen…..I'd like you to meet our new Patron for the Brain Injury Trust!" he offered with a smile, squeezing the young man's shoulder encouragingly.

She looked a little stunned and, almost, at a loss for words, to say the least, as she gazed from one to the other and to which Scott could only return a helpless shrug of his right shoulder along with a rather sheepish smile.

"Mike! Why do I get the feeling this is sounding a little like emotional blackmail!" Jenna mockingly scolded.

"It's all right, Jen," Scott quickly interjected, coming to her side and taking her hand in his. "Seriously….I do owe Mike a lot. He saved my life….and I would like to give something back. If giving my name to raise the profile of the Trust can do some good for those you haven't been as lucky as I have…then I'm happy enough to do that. But…best of all…he brought me…you. So you see…I do owe him!" he added, tenderly cupping her face in his hand.

Again, they became lost in each other's gaze, as she softly stroked his face. "I'm so proud of you," she smiled, her eyes sparkling with love and her heart so full of obvious pride. Her eyes, though, then took on the sparkle of mischievous teasing. "Does this mean, then…I get to dress up and go to all those fancy hospital functions now!"

Scott broke into a grin, sliding his arm easily around her waist. "I guess it does at that." Turning to Mike he couldn't resist a somewhat cheeky jibe. "See, I told you….you wouldn't get rid of her that easily!"

With a nodding smile and feeling that Scott had most definitely won that round, Mike graciously accepted the cleverly thought out remark, almost as proof of the assurances that had been offered to him earlier, that of Jenna's continued presence in his life. It was then both men noticed that Jenna seemed to find something highly amusing.

"And what's so funny, young lady!" Mike asked, with amused curiosity.

"Well…it is kind of ironic. That all those years I worked at the hospital I was never at any of those big hospital functions….and now that I've resigned….well…that's when I get to go! I mean…you have to admit….that is kinda funny…don't you think!" Jenna explained with much amusement.

"She's got you there, Mike," Scott joined in, giving his lover an affectionate squeeze.

Feeling decidedly out-gunned and more than a little out-numbered by the united front the young pair presented, Mike could only agree and causing all three to burst out in spontaneous laughter. Attention was then turned back to more serious and practical matters with Mike filling Jenna in on the findings of his examination.

"Which reminds me, Scott…there are some anxious people waiting up in the lounge to hear how things are going. I promised them I'd let them know what I could as soon as possible," she informed him.

"Well, Scott….it's up to you….just what you tell them and when. That's entirely your decision," Mike offered helpfully, when Scott looked to him for, what seemed like, his opinion.

Scott knew the family would be waiting on tenterhooks and, since they had been such a great support to him, he felt it would be unfair to keep them in the dark any longer. After briefly glancing from Mike to Jenna, he nodded. At that, she went straight to the comm-link and asked the family to come down; that Scott had something he needed to tell them.

There was, of course, much speculation, along with hopeful excitement, at just what they were going to hear as they made their way down to the infirmary and, although the spectre of permanent disability lurked somewhere deep in all their thoughts, no-one dared give voice to it, not even Alan; not until it was spelt out in black and white as an absolute certainty. Even Jeff, having been made aware of the recent development, couldn't know with a hundred percent surety that his son would regain the full use of his hand, due to Jenna's cautionary warning and, so, had to wait like everyone else.

The wait seemed agonisingly long, as Scott surveyed the faces of his family, including Brains, Tin-Tin and Kyrano whose sagely wisdom he had always respected; even John was present, by way of a live feed from Thunderbird Five. Mike, though, couldn't quite work out just where John was but he was then informed that John was being beamed in from one of the family's corporate offices, which was, to some degree, the truth, only this 'office' just happened to be above the earth's atmosphere! It had been pre-arranged between John and his father, while still up in the lounge, that John was to change out of his uniform and into his 'normal' clothes and that he set the live transmission on close-up so the interior of Five could not be seen. Not that there would be a need for subterfuge much longer but Jeff wanted to pick his moment and right now, this was not it.

So, was Scott, perhaps, preparing them for bad news, after all!

"Well…I guess you're all wondering what's taken so long….and what Mike's examination has been able to tell me," Scott began, giving absolutely nothing away in the calm, cool composure of his poker face. He was, after all, an excellent player; well, how could he not be, with a certain little old lady having taught him all she knew!

Gee, this was almost like trying to draw blood from a stone, as his brothers visibly willed him to get on with it. In fact, they all but exploded, 'SCOTT…..just tell us for goodness sake', from the mounting tension of being kept waiting.

"Actually….maybe it would be better if I just showed you!" Scott announced quite matter-of-factly, leaving everyone still none the wiser, as they looked at each other with questioning bewilderment at just what the hell he was talking about!

Gritting his teeth, his face screwed up in concentrated effort, almost to the point that beads of perspiration broke out on his forehead and, while supporting his, still, numbed arm, Scott focused all of his enormous willpower on his left hand. The family watched, mesmerised and transfixed, excitement growing in them all the time, with the hope that they were about to witness a miracle.

Grunting with the exertion of his effort, Scott's hand began to show the signs of a tremble.

"Come on, buddy…you can do this," Virgil encouraged excitedly.

"Yeah, Scotty….give it all you got," his other brothers called out in equal excitement.

"Yes…come on, Son. I know you've got it in you," his father joined in, adding his own note of encouragement.

Jenna was standing now with Mike, her eyes shining with emotional pride at seeing the man she loved push himself with such focus and concentration, determined not to give up; so much so that she didn't realise just how hard she was gripping poor Mike's arm as she willed him on.

And then they saw it. They all saw it. There was absolutely no question and no doubt. One by one, the fingers of Scott's, long immobile, left hand moved. Not a great deal, granted but they did move and these were not just involuntary spasms either; they moved by sheer force of will, of his own free volition.

The effort had been huge and left him breathless, panting for air and laughing, all at the same time; that emotional laughter that comes from having achieved a personal goal but which he would not allow to break him and against which he fought so hard to keep control. He could not, though, keep his eyes from welling up, shining brightly, as he looked around the faces of his family and then to Jenna, needing her look of loving support and with that 'look what I can do!' gleam of childlike wonder.

"Yeah….way to go, Scotty," Gordon bubbled over in congratulations, immediately high-fiving his brothers round him before turning to his eldest brother and offering him the same to his right hand. After the high-five and locking forearms, Gordon then grasped his brother's hand tightly and pulled him into a hug.

"Hey…that's fantastic buddy," Virgil joined in, adding his own congratulations and immediately following Gordon's example. "We're all so happy for you."

Alan was next and followed suit with the now mandatory high-five, followed by the tight grip of an emotional hug. Even John wasn't left out, for, once he had given his congrats, Scott crossed to the monitor and, in a touching display of the deep bond these brothers had, John put a hand to his side of the screen, Scott, his right hand to his side and, simultaneously swiping their hands up the screen, did their own version of high-fiving, proving that not even the darkness and distance of space was a barrier.

"You know I really wish I was there for you, Scott," John reflected a little sadly at feeling so far away, needing his brother to know just how much he wanted to be there in person.

"Yeah…I know you do, Johnny…I know you do….and I wish you were here too," Scott consoled his blond haired brother. It was a role he always naturally seemed to fall into, despite his own circumstances. "But it won't be long before you're back home again."

One by one, the rest of the family joined in with their thankful congratulations, thankful that prayers seemed to have been answered and, though they might not have been quite as exuberant as his brothers, they were none-the-less warmly given and, in Tin-Tin and Grandma's cases, more than a little emotionally too, with a few tears of joy thrown in, for good measure.

His father was the last to give his, relieved obviously at the good news and smiling quietly to himself at seeing his family enjoy this moment of celebration and feeling that, little by little, perhaps his family were getting back to something of normality, emerging from the trauma of what could have been potentially fatal for his eldest son. Scott, it seemed, was overcoming yet one more torturous step on his long road to recovery.

"This is wonderful news, Son….it's what we've all been waiting for," his father responded proudly, glad to have seen the evidence of his son's progress with his own eyes, as he gripped his firstborn in a fatherly embrace and patting him encouragingly. Jeff though, was, by nature, a total pragmatist, always concerning himself with the practical consequences rather than theory, of just how things would pan out in real life as opposed to how they should in ideal conditions. So it was, with that cautionary frame of mind and, while not wanting to 'pour cold water', as it were, on the otherwise joyful celebrations, he felt it necessary to find out some more detail of Mike's findings and just what the long term prognosis and implications for his son would be in practical terms.

"Just how much feeling is Scott likely to get back in his hand now, Mike? And will he get feeling back in his arm?" Jeff asked out of practical interest.

Taking quiet delight in seeing the family's reactions and, feeling a certain pride himself in 'his boy's' courageous and determined effort, Mike nodded thoughtfully.

"Well Jeff…it's like I told you before….and what I've told Scott….I can't give you a hundred percent guarantee but….from what I've seen here…and from my examination…I am more than happy with Scott's progress and I am relatively optimistic. The fact that he is already able to move some of his fingers so soon after the pins and needles sensation began tells me that the injury site is healing well. And…now that the swelling has settled…I see no reason to believe that he won't get full feeling back in his hand…and in his arm too," Mike offered encouragingly, as the family hung on his every word. "We're in the right time frame here. If Scott were to be getting feeling back then now is the time I would be expecting it to happen…so this is good news. It's like I've explained before….it's taken this time for the swelling in Scott's brain to settle….for the injury to heal. To try and keep it simple…the neuropath ways have reconnected…the signals telling Scott's brain that he can move his fingers…and that give him feeling…are getting through again. Now, I have done a thorough examination and my tests show that the muscles in his arm are active…that they are receiving signals from the brain…..," he continued with his informative explanation.

"So…why can't he feel his arm yet…why does it still feel numb?" Virgil asked with curious interest.

"That's an understandable question, Virgil….and it's like I've already told Scott. Although the signals are passing through the muscles ...and we know that because he's able to move his fingers…they haven't yet reached out to the surface of the arm where we experience feeling…to those receptors just under the skin that react to stimulus but now that this process has begun…and with a little more patience…that should all come in time."

Virgil nodded his understanding, along with every one else.

"And Scott knows, of course, that he still has a lot of hard work ahead of him," Mike reminded his patient, turning to him with an encouraging smile, while still helping the family to understand what was happening. "With his muscles being inactive for a while, they will be weakened but…as the signals become stronger and with exercise…the arm, too, should be as…good as new! It has all just been a matter of patience …allowing the tissue to heal…and I'm pleased to say, that seems to be the case here."

"And how long would it be for Scott to get full feeling back….if this continues?" Jeff asked, hoping for some idea as to time.

Mike could only smile and shake his head slightly. "Oh…it's well seen that you're a businessman, my friend. I'm sorry, Jeff…I know you're used to deadlines in closing deals and such…but the body doesn't operate that way…and every one is different….so I'm sorry….I can't give you a definite time frame on that. I will be here for the next few days…so we'll see how much more movement and feeling Scott has by then and…maybe…I can give you some sort of indication."

And Jeff couldn't ask for anything more than that, nodding his acknowledgement and thanking Mike for his honest appraisal.

It had been a long day for Scott, leaving him feeling both physically tired and emotionally drained and, at Jenna's gentle insistence that Scott get some rest, the family took their leave, after more congratulatory hugs.

Once they had gone, Scott lay back on his pillows and, watching her, extended his hand for her to come and join him, which she did, sitting on his bed and smiling with love and pride, while softly stroking his forehead and toying with his hair.

"You have had a tiring day, Scott….I really want you to get some rest now," she coaxed him.

Although he was tired, he was still on something of a high. "And I will," he promised with such innocence and charm, as though butter wouldn't melt in his mouth, while at the same time his eyes glinted with pure mischief. "Just as soon as I get my kiss!"

And how could she not beam a smile. "You are…incorrigible…Mr Tracy," Jenna laughed, shaking her head in mock exasperation.

"But that's why you love me," he smiled, his eyes growing sleepily seductive.

"I love you for so many reasons," she assured him, as she stroked his face. "More than there are…grains of sand on Tracy Island's beach."

"More than there are stars in space!" he returned, adding his own comparison, while idly stroking her face and to which she nodded with a smile. "Then show me….and let me show you how much I love you," he continued, his voice husky with desire. "Only then can I rest!"

Now just why did she think that was sounding a little like blackmail! And anyway, how could she resist his magnetic pull. Reaching out, Scott pulled her to him, to take her in a deliciously sensuous and deep, sleepy kiss, leaving them reluctant to part.

"Now will you rest!" she smiled wryly, feeling she had completed her part of the bargain.

"If you rest with me!" he returned with a sleepy smile.

And, somehow, she didn't need coaxed that hard, happily snuggling down into the warmth of his, still, one-armed embrace. Before he finally drifted of to sleep though, Scott couldn't resist just one more little tease, as he nuzzled at her ear and buoyed by the prospect of getting feeling and movement back in his hand.

"You know I can't wait to get you into bed properly, lady," he groaned in husky seduction. "You know what I want to do to you! I'm going to…….."

And what he whispered was enough to make any decent, church-going woman flush bright red with embarrassment; heck, it was even enough to redden the face of the most experienced 'woman of the night' and that was saying something! It was certainly enough to make her body ache with pain at the very thought of his words.

He could be so wicked! "REST….Mr Tracy," she playfully ordered, while trying to stifle a smile.

He smiled with contented satisfaction. "Yes…ma'am," he playfully obeyed. And, with a smile still on his face, he did.

Elsewhere in the villa, after the family evening meal and the boys had drifted off to the games room along with Tin-Tin, Mike and his good friend, Jefferson Tracy, found themselves out on the balcony terrace enjoying a fine 20yr old malt whisky, while taking in the stunning, panoramic view. Relaxing after the wonderful meal and appreciative of his host's hospitality, Mike was compelled to comment on both.

Well, now seemed as good a time as any to drop the bombshell and reveal the family's long-held secret.

"Mike….there's something I feel you should know….about us….here!" Jeff began tentatively.

"This is all sounding very mysterious, Jeff," the surgeon quipped lightly, as he studied his old friend. Then suddenly, as if having a momentary flash of inspiration, he broke into a wide beam of a smile. Holding his glass between his thumb and bottom three fingers, Mike pointed his index finger at Jeff in a knowing fashion. "I know….don't tell me."

"You do!" Jeff replied with bemusement, though guessing he couldn't possibly know.

"You're not who I think you are….," he began, treating it almost as some sort of after dinner guessing game of 'who dun it', to which Jeff, smilingly, raised an eyebrow, as he took another sip from his glass. "You're not really Jefferson Grant Tracy…..billionaire industrialist and philanthropist….and all this…..," Mike conjectured, waving his hand around in a grand gesture, "…..all this….is just some sort of grand illusion."

Jeff couldn't help but chuckle for, without knowing it, his friend wasn't too far off the mark!

"Not quite.….though I promise you…I am Jefferson Grant Tracy," he admitted, which only brought a puzzled frown from the consultant surgeon. "I think, Mike….you might need another one of these!"

And with that, Jeff reached forward to top up his glass with some more of the warm, amber liquid. Somehow, he had a feeling Mike would be needing it!


	98. Chapter 98

Thunderbirds and the Tracy Family are the superb creation of Gerry and Sylvia Anderson

Author's Note: While Mount Aspiring National Park in New Zealand's South Island does actually exist and all associated information genuine, Colgan's Pass is purely fictitious for purposes of the story.

A very much appreciated and continued thank you to all my reviewers and those who continue to read of Scott's recovery.

**JamesTKent: **This is for you. I know you were wondering about what might happen should a rescue call come in while Mike was still there. I was kinda wondering that myself….and then, wouldn't you know it! Guess you would call that, 'the luck of the Irish'!

Chapter 98

Struck dumb by the awesome revelation, Mike absently held out his glass for a refill, continuing to hold it until Jeff had topped it up with a further measure, much to the amusement of the wealthy industrialist. Now, let me see! Just how did the rest of that conversation go!

"O..k..a..y….now you've got me intrigued," Mike admitted with a puzzled frown of bemusement. "If you are my good friend, Jefferson Tracy….and all this is really yours….then…what else do I need to know! What's the big mystery, Jeff!"

Calm and composed, Jeff took another soothing sip from his glass. "You know of that organisation…International Rescue!" he asked carefully, while studying his friend's reaction, though it was asked from more of a given that of course Mike would know; who didn't.

Mike nodded slowly, though clearly wondering what they would have to do with his friend.

"Well yes, of course, Jeff….I mean who hasn't!" he confessed with a puzzling smile. "They're a fine bunch of men who are to be greatly admired and respected because they willingly put themselves on the line, time and time again, for people they don't know. No one knows who they are, though…or where they come from….but when lives are in danger…they always show up," he added in obvious admiration and automatically reciting what little he knew, as if to prove he was, indeed, aware of who they were. "Why do you ask, Jeff?"

It was only then, when Jefferson Tracy, with cool composure, held his questioning gaze that comprehension began to sink in, or so he thought. You could practically see the cogwheels of his mind turning over.

"You know those guys….don't you, Jeff!" he exclaimed warily, though unable to keep a growing incredulous tone from his voice and such was the sudden revelation of what he thought he knew to be true, he didn't even give the man time to answer. "Well, I guess I shouldn't be that surprised…..not with the people you must rub shoulders with, my friend. So! What! You finance these guys! Is that it? Tracy Industries supply them with what they need for those incredible rescue machines of theirs? Is that what you're telling me!" Mike continued on, with the same feeling of wary incredulity and thinking he now understood the connection and what Jeff had wanted to tell him. Mind you, it wouldn't have surprised him in the least to know that Jefferson Tracy had been the financial backing behind such an incredible organisation.

He still didn't quite get it, though, did he and Jeff couldn't help a chuckle to himself, for in fairness, it was a reasonable assumption.

"Y..e..s...I guess you could say that…I know them!" Jeff responded, slowly drawing out his acknowledgement. "And…y..e..s……I guess you could say Tracy Industries…finance their operation," he added, almost taking delight now in toying with his friend, while taking in the panoramic view.

"So….what's he like then….the guy that runs this outfit!" Mike asked curiously.

And Jeff found himself unable to resist toying with his friend for just a little longer. "Oh….I think you could say he's an amiable sort of man…..likes his privacy….and enjoys a good scotch! Come to think of it……he's not exactly a million miles away from you at this very minute!" he responded with measured calm, his smoky grey blue eyes glinting with amusement, as he took another sip of his favorite tipple.

Whether it was the amusing, though perfectly serious way in which his friend was looking at him or, solely, by what he had just said or a combination of both but it now seemed that the stark, cold realisation began to dawn, to the extent you could have knocked Mike down with the preverbal 'feather'. Having just taken a sip from his glass himself, Mike promptly started to choke and cough.

"Are you….ughh…ughh…telling me…ughh…what I think you're telling me!" Mike choked out. With glass in hand, he again pointed to his friend with his index finger. "That you….that you're……..!"

With a smile of quiet serenity, Jeff answered the unfinished question. "That's right, Mike. I…am International Rescue…..we are…International Rescue!

And hence, being struck dumb by the awesome revelation and holding out his glass for that extra and, very much needed, drink.

"Geez…Jeff. When you said you had something to tell me……!" Mike exclaimed, still trying to take in the enormity of what his friend had just told him, as if it hadn't been enough that Mike thought Jeff to be merely acquainted with those who were involved in the outfit. But this was a revelation on an entirely different scale and, as such, he wasn't too long in downing the scotch that had been given him only moments before, downing it in one swallow.

Pandora's Box had been well and truly opened now, his mind reeling with questions that he wouldn't mind having the answers to but, before he could even begin to decide which question to ask first and, almost as if to prove his friend's candid admission was indeed true, a well-timed alarm sounded through the villa. Jeff immediately rose from his chair, the peace and serenity of the evening broken.

"What is it, Jeff! Is something wrong?" Mike asked in obvious concern, rising automatically from his seat in response, imagining some danger like, perhaps, a fire somewhere within the spacious home. And it was clear that something had happened, for Jefferson Tracy had become quite serious.

"Come with me, Mike. We'll talk later…but right now…you're about to see what few people have ever seen or are ever likely to see!" Jeff announced rather cryptically, as he donned the cool efficiency of commander mode while heading into the lounge, with Mike following close behind.

Aware now that something was going down, Mike never thought to question, since he did not wish to disturb his friend's obvious concentration but rather watched with silent interest from the side-lines of the lounge, transfixed by the flurry of well ordered activity that now started to take place.

He watched as Jeff took his place behind the seemingly ordinary desk, the desk he had passed many times and never given a moment's thought to. Now, at the touch of something concealed, it became transformed into a center of operations, revealing a communications system, along with a panel behind the desk suddenly being revealed, containing the most up-to-date, hi-tech array of monitors and instruments that would give whatever information was needed.

His attention was then diverted to the far wall where the family portraits of the boys were hung, only to watch with amazement as they slid from sight, to reveal new pictures of the same young men, in serious pose and wearing a distinctive blue uniform. Operation Cover Up had most definitely just become, uncovered!

Mike continued to watch in amazement as John's portrait instantly became a live-feed, with John now in uniform and it slowly dawned on him that this must be the 'office' John was being beamed in from while down in the infirmary with Scott, though he still had no idea, as yet, of the organisation's own communications satellite station high above the earth. Realising he was, very much, just a spectator and a very privileged one at that, Mike kept his silence, watching the well-oiled machine of International Rescue swing into action.

"All right, John….what have we got?" the Commander-In-Chief asked calmly.

Just after John had filled his father in on the details, Virgil, Gordon and Alan came rushing into the lounge and stopped dead in their tracks at seeing Mike quietly observing everything that was going on, unsure of what their reaction should be, though just where they had expected Mike to be, I don't think they had given much thought. Now that they had answered the call, the alarm was silenced and, on seeing the glances pass between his sons, Jeff put their minds quickly at ease.

"It's all right, boys…..Mike knows. It was my intention to tell him who we are, when he was here….I feel he deserves that much, after what he's done for Scott….and I think we can safely trust him!" he explained, adding a twinkling smile at his last remark.

"Gee….I sure hope so, Mike….cus we have got kinda fond of you…and we'd hate to see you go the way of all those 'others'…who just happened to be here at the wrong time!" Gordon chirped up, grinning with devilish menace. "Remind me again, Virg…how many bodies have we dumped into the old volcano now! Always room for one more, though…huh! Cus ya see, Mike….we can't let you leave this island …alive that is….if we can't trust you!"

A hearty laugh escaped the consultant surgeon at the copper-haired young man's jest, at least what he very much hoped was jest, and he, readily, put up his hands in assurance. "Oh…I promise you…I'm completely trustworthy. You have no need to worry."

"All right…that's enough, boys," their father gently admonished, having allowed them their moment's light-hearted fun. "Now…let's get down to business."

"So…what's it this time, Dad? Who needs our help?" Virgil asked seriously, turning to the task in hand.

And Jeff started to fill them in with the information he'd been given by John.

"WHAT! Are they crazy….or just plain stupid!" Alan exclaimed incredulously on hearing the details.

"Yeah….like what were they thinking! Didn't they heed the warnings….didn't they read the signs!" Gordon jumped in, agreeing with his youngest brother.

"Yeah…it did seem a pretty dumb thing to do," Virgil had to agree and, having been to almost every rescue as pilot of Thunderbird Two, he had seen it all, so knew what he was talking about.

"So now we get to go pull their ass outta the fire," Alan remarked glibly, never one to pull his punches.

And Jeff had every sympathy for his sons, having to agree that they were right for, time after time, they were called in to rescue people who had put themselves in danger by doing something stupid or careless and expecting International Rescue to bail them out.

"I understand how you feel, boys….but we can't concern ourselves with how they got into trouble…just that they need our help…and we have to give it. Yes, it seems that they are young and obviously inexperienced…and did something very silly…but then it wouldn't be the first time that young people have been careless, thinking they could handle things and then got themselves into trouble….now would it!" their father replied and giving his youngest a rather pointed look, which only made Alan wince. Was he ever going to live that lapse in concentration down!

So, just what did this particular rescue entail that, seemingly, amazed the boys so much by the sheer gross stupidity of those that were needing rescued?

Well, it seemed that, in their haste to reach their camping grounds, a young couple had chosen to ignore all the warnings about taking camper vans or any other such vehicles over Colgan's Pass, the narrow high mountain road set deep in Mount Aspiring National Park on New Zealand's South Island.

The Park is part of the Southwest New Zealand World Heritage Area called 'Te Wahipounamu', meaning the place of greenstone, much valued as a material for tools, weapons and ornaments by ancient travellers and it was full of all manner of creatures and exotically coloured birds. It was a truly stunning place, a mixture of remote wilderness, high glacial mountains and beautiful river valleys straddling the southern end of the Southern Alps and lying alongside the largest National Park, Fiordland on the south western coast. Such is the majestic beauty of the place, with endless and unforgettable views, that it attracts visitors from all over to stay in the many camping grounds within the more accessible areas of the park; the most breathtakingly spectacular views being accessible only along the many hiking trails. It was a Mecca for mountaineers and since the boys had climbed here before they knew the area well enough, which was why they felt qualified to comment on the careless disregard that some people seemed to have for the very careful warnings that were put in place to ensure the safety of all visitors.

And it was to one of these camping grounds that the young couple had been heading when they landed in the trouble they were obviously now in. In their impatience to get there in a hurry, they thought it worth the risk to take a more direct route, though it was probably a good guess that they were very much regretting that decision right now. With the weather having been quite bad the previous week, rainwater had been running down off the high mountains, making the narrow road of Colgan's Pass even more treacherous than ever, a pass which was usually only traversed by four-wheel drive off-road, all-terrain vehicles. It seemed that now this young couple found themselves in the perilous situation, whereby the rear wheels of their luxury motor home were slipping off the edge of the crumbling road, unable to regain grip.

The Pass was remote and so it would take too long for Park Rangers to get up there and, besides, they didn't have the equipment needed to pull such a large vehicle back onto the road, or to stabilize it while they got the occupants out safely, since such a vehicle should have never been up there in the first place with the very clear warnings at the bottom of the Pass. So, hence the need for International Rescue to come and save the day once more!

"Sounds like this is gonna be an 'Eddie Houseman' type rescue, Virg," Alan surmised, thinking quickly off the top of his head.

"Yeah….I think you could be right there, Al," his brother agreed, musing over already how they were going to effect the rescue.

Eddie Houseman was, of course, one of their more memorable rescues, well, at least from Alan and Virgil's point of view. With Alan, it was all to do with the heart, since Tin-Tin seemed to have been quite taken with Eddie, causing the old 'green-eyed monster' to rear its ugly head, though with Virgil it was purely from the practicalities of the rescue itself. Just when he thought he had Eddie safely airborne in his vehicle, the worst had happened and, one by one, the magnetic grabs were failing to hold, with the result he lost the vehicle and thought he had lost Eddie too but, thankfully, the man had had the foresight and the courage to jump for safety before it was too late.

It wasn't the only time, either, they seemed to be having trouble with the grabs; that last rescue in the Akashi Straits, Japan, when he lifted the submerged cab from the treacherous waters, came to mind but, hopefully, that problem was now sorted for Brains and he had been working on a way to stabilize the holding capabilities of the grabs.

"Do we know just how big a vehicle we're dealing with here, Dad?" Virgil asked automatically, as his technically minded brain swung into action, so that he could begin to calibrate the lift they would be dealing with.

"Yes Son….according to John, she's one of those latest luxury motor homes….a Roadtreker with a 28ft, six wheel base chassis and just over 8ft wide," his father informed him.

At that, Gordon let out a long low whistle. "Geez…she's a big sucker…isn't she." And who could blame him, for he would be the one charged with the responsibility of operating the grabs while Virgil concentrated on keeping them from becoming part of the mountain!

His father and Mike couldn't help but smile at the response then, it was back to business. "Yes…..but I'm afraid that's not all," Jeff went on to inform them.

"Aww geez….you're kiddin! This just gets better and better," Gordon exclaimed and he didn't like the way Virgil was shaking his head in that very negative way either. "Please Virg….tell me you're not thinkin of doin what I think you're thinkin of doin," he moaned dejectedly.

"Not me…..you," Virgil replied, with a nonchalant raise of his brows.

"Aww Virg…..you can't make me do that! Isn't there some way we could save them!" Gordon pleaded.

"I know how you feel, Gordy….but you know what our priority is…..and it's not looking too good. I'm sorry….it sounds like we'll probably just have to cut them loose," his brother sympathised. "But we'll see what the situation is when we get over there. Just don't hold your breath."

Having done all they could from here, by way of preparation and acquiring the necessary information, it was time to be on their way and Mike got to hear those immortal words that only family had ever heard.

"All right, boys….on your way. THUNDERBIRDS ARE GO," Jeff instructed.

Mike had been very impressed by the cool, calm efficiency with which the boys swung into action and continued to watch, with quiet admiration, as they departed through their respective exits.

"I think you might want to come out here, Mike….this isn't something you're going to see everyday!" Jeff suggested, gesturing for his friend to follow him out onto the balcony. Well, he had been told who they were and, due to some rather fortunate or unfortunate timing, had just witnessed a rescue in the planning so, he might as well get to see the whole package now. "Though I hope I don't need to remind you…this is something you can't ever talk about….not with anyone," he added in all seriousness, to which Mike nodded his complete understanding.

Not knowing what he was about to see but feeling the excited exhilaration at knowing something spectacular was about to happen, Mike could only watch in amazement as the pool began to retract into its position. He stood, totally engrossed by the, now, growing rumble that was heard from deep below the earth and within moments the familiar red nose cone, followed by the sleek sliver grey body of Thunderbird One, rose slowly and majestically from her launch silo, still complete, unfortunately with her recently acquired 'disfigurement', for the boys hadn't got round to fixing her bodywork yet, since it was purely cosmetic and didn't interfere with her flight capabilities.

It was obvious that this was quite a recent battle scar for Mike, thinking back on it, hadn't noticed any such damage when he and Jenna had first been transported to the island but Jeff had already sensed the coming question, so before Mike ever got to voice his curiosity!

"Don't ask, Mike….just don't ask. It's a long story," he responded with a weary shake of his head and in such a way that Mike thought it best not to persue the matter.

Instead, Mike continued to follow her ascent skywards, watching in silent admiration, until she reached her designated height, where she manoeuvred into horizontal flight then, with her thrusters ignited, she sped off across the ocean, disappearing within minutes over the horizon. Once she was gone, he turned to his friend, shaking his head with a, 'I'm still finding this hard to believe' kind of laugh.

"Jeff….you wily old fox. All this time, she's been right here on the island…right below us," Mike remarked, as though saying it helped him believe more, the truth of what he had just seen. Thinking back now, he pieced together what must have happened. "So….I guess…that when Alan dropped Jen and I off…he just circled the island until we were safely down in the infirmary….out of sight…and then… brought her back to her hidden silo!"

His friend nodded. "I'm sorry, Mike….I just hope you can understand our need for complete secrecy. It gave me no pleasure to deceive you this way," Jeff apologised and to which Mike gave him his assurance that he understood fully.

The Commander-In-Chief then directed his attention to beyond the tree-line, where Mike heard yet another rumble before seeing the powerful green transport ship that is Thunderbird Two take to the sky. It took her a little longer to make her way towards the horizon and the mainland of New Zealand but she was none-the-less impressive and Mike watched in fascination until she was also out of sight then, with Jeff gesturing that they should return indoors, he followed his friend back into the lounge.

"So…what happens now?" Mike asked wonderingly.

"Now…we wait," came the seasoned reply, born of the years of knowing what it was to wait.

Mike studied his friend thoughtfully, for he had never really considered what it must be like for whoever commanded these men to do what they do or what it must be like to have to wait for news of those you had sent out into danger time and time again. Now that he knew, of course, he was lost in total admiration, for this was not only a commander sending out his men, this was a father sending out his own sons, this was his friend and Mike could not even begin to know how that must feel.

At that, Kyrano brought Jeff his usual tray of coffee, the caffeine boost always very welcomed whenever a rescue was underway and for which Jeff gave him his usual thanks.

"You sure have some operation here, Jeff," Mike remarked in continued admiration and now, of course, that there was nothing to do but wait it seemed like the appropriate time to gain an even clearer picture. "So…I take it, Jeff…that Scott is involved with the organisation in some way too!" he reasonably surmised, taking a sip from the coffee that had been offered him, while wondering now where his patient fitted into all this.

"Ahh…yes…Scott," Jeff sighed; the reason that Mike was here in the first place and was now being taken into their confidence. "Scott is my Field Commander, Mike….he's in charge out there on the rescue….and he is normally Thunderbird One's pilot," he willingly now informed his friend.

Mike nodded with a smile of understanding. Of course, he should have known. Scott was a natural born leader and with his decisive abilities, of which Mike had just been subjected to, it would have made him the perfect choice to direct operations in the field, especially with his wealth of experience in the Air Force, having to make hard and fast decisions and the courage that had seen him awarded the Medal of Honor. As the picture became ever clearer, it was also reasonable to assume something else, something now quite obvious to Mike.

"So…can I take it then, Jeff…that Scott didn't sustain this injury in a climbing accident after all….but that it happened out on a rescue!" he queried out of interest; not that it mattered much at this stage for the outcome would still have been the same.

Jeff nodded sadly in answer to his question, seeing no reason now to keep that truth from him either and then proceeded to fill him in on the actual details, apologising again for the need of deception as well as thanking him yet again for saving his son's life.

Smiling a little in acknowledgement as he listened, Mike then shook his head at the realisation of how something so simple as a bump on the head could have destroyed this brave young man's life completely and the profound effect it would have had on this rather remarkable family. At worst, Scott could have lost his life but then, with the nature of his work as a neurosurgeon, he had seen it all before, how the simplest of things can prove fatal. And, of course, more and more things started falling into place and were beginning to make much more sense in regards to some of the things Scott had said, such as his concern over the family's need for continued privacy, where Jenna was and what she was doing and his own unwillingness to answer any questions about his injury in his role as the new Patron of the Trust.

"I guess Scott must have found this injury and the thought of permanent disability pretty hard to take then, Jeff!" Mike further surmised, beginning to see his young patient in a whole new light and feeling he understood a lot more how this injury and the potential consequences could have affected him, in the light of this still startling revelation.

His friend nodded in serious thoughtfulness. "Yes Mike….it has been pretty tough on him. Scott's passion is flying…..and he's damn good at his job too as my Field Commander…and I know the boys miss him out there because he reacts so instinctively if anything goes wrong. This just about devastated him….the thought of not being able to fly One…the thought of not being out there…doing his job…feeling useless. Oh, he wouldn't say it, of course….he never does…but I know it was getting to him. He even shut down on us for a while," Jeff reflected sadly in answer to his friend's question, as he thought back on those very early days.

"Well…in most active young men that wouldn't be uncommon, Jeff…but in Scott's case…and in light of what you've just told me…it's not surprising at all…given that young man's rather passionate nature about most things!" Mike assured his friend, though with somewhat of a wry smile at the memory of the earlier encounter. "I would say it was only to be expected……Scott's bound to have found it all very frustrating….but…all I can do, Jeff…is repair the physical damage….and the rest! Well…the rest was always down to Scott…and the love and support he got from his family," he added with a sigh of sympathetic understanding before breaking into a more positive smile. "He seems to have come through it just fine, though…from what I can see."

Jeff nodded in agreement at that last statement. "Yes he has…..and he has always had our love and support….but it's nothing we've been able to do for him…not this time. In fact…I'm not even sure it was down to Scott either….he was pretty low. No….there's only one person that has pulled him through this, Mike….and that's Jenna," he admitted without hesitation and smiling quietly to himself at remembering how she had made such an impression on his eldest son that he could barely keep his eyes from her and how much more alive he seemed to be when she was around and those were only the moments he had witnessed, of course.

He had to seriously wonder, sometimes, just how much of a recovery his son would have made by now if it hadn't been for Jenna's presence and he wasn't just talking about her nursing skills! Yes, he probably would have made the same physical recovery, maybe a bit more slowly though but it was his son's psychological state he would have been more worried about, since his eldest usually bottled up all his emotions and feelings.

"She has been able to do for him what we couldn't, Mike…..no matter how much support we gave him …and that is….to make him feel whole…like a man again….and to make him feel alive inside….to make him feel like life was worth living again," Jeff went on to admit quite candidly then chuckling a little as he reminisced at the change he had seen in his son because of her. "She's been more than a match for him too….and that's just what he needed….someone who would stand up to him and give as good as she got… someone who wouldn't let him get down on himself…and she has stood no nonsense from him …or me either come to think of it," he added with a chuckling laugh, as he thought back to their earlier confrontations, causing his friend to return a wry smile and nod of understanding at knowing just what he meant. In summing up his thoughts, Jeff sighed. "I'm just glad she was here for him, Mike."

Mike smiled with something of quiet pride. "Yes, my old friend…I've seen for myself how they are together….and I can honestly say, I've never seen Jen looking so happy and contented," he happily acknowledged before breaking into another wry smile as he thought of his young patient's fiercely protective streak. "I'll tell you what though, Jeff…..I wouldn't ever want to come between those two. Hell…that young man almost took my head off…just because he thought I was blaming Jenna for getting involved with her patient! He sure put me straight, in no uncertain terms…concerning that young lady…as much as either…to like it or back off!" he added with something of a laugh.

It brought the same response from Jefferson Tracy. "Yes…I made something of the same mistake myself…..," he informed his friend with a knowing laugh, going on to relate the incident of the hydrotherapy session in the pool when Jeff felt Jenna should have exerted her authority and insured Scott hadn't stayed out so long, thereby invoking his son's protectiveness over her. "Yes…he certainly put his old man in his place where she was concerned." Sipping at their coffee they were like two parents comparing the antics of their wayward kids.

"So…I guess, Jen knows all about your operation here too, Jeff…..she knows who Scott is?" Mike, again, reasonably surmised, though somehow, he knew the answer almost as soon as he finished asking the question.

Jeff nodded in confirmation. "Yes Mike…Jenna knows….though I have a feeling she knew for some time before she found out from me." He smiled in reflective thought and went on to tell the surgeon of how she had caught him off guard when she had stormed into the lounge and found him pondering over Scott's portrait, nodding over to the one of his son in his uniform.

Mike grinned broadly at the mental image, knowing Jenna was never one to be impressed by wealth, power or position and was always one to speak her mind, though the puzzlement of how she could have known before clearly showed on his face.

"I know she was protecting Scott…somehow….even from me. But then that's one thing I've always admired about that young lady…her discretion…..and her loyalty and devotion to my son," Jeff admitted freely in answer to the unspoken question.

His friend acknowledged with a quiet smile. "Yes….that's one thing about Jenna….she can be relied on to be discreet…..even from me too, Jeff! I had no idea…..she never gave an inkling, whenever we talked, as to this secret life she knew she would be a part of," he replied, with a laughing shake of his head.

And it was then the things, both his friend, that wily old fox and Scott, had spoken of so cryptically vague, concerning Jenna's future, became a whole lot clearer and made a lot more sense. If he knew Jenna, she would, indeed, be only too happy to bring her nursing skills to bear for such a wonderful, self-sacrificing organisation as International Rescue.

This time it was Jeff's turn to exude quiet pride. "Trust and confidentiality are vital, Mike….when it comes to this organisation," he informed his friend and then, almost as if he had read the surgeon's thoughts, he made a request. "I would appreciate it, Mike…if you didn't mention any future role to Jenna yet….it's something we still have to discuss with her. We wanted to wait, obviously, until her nursing duties with Scott were finished…and until we knew just how much of a recovery Scott was going to make. And of course, you know it's not something you're going to be able to discuss with her in public, at any time!"

"Of course, Jeff…of course…I understand. Don't worry….my lips are sealed," Mike assured his friend.

Just as Jeff was pouring a top up of coffee, the eyes on Alan's portrait lit up, signalling his transmission coming through and concentration turned back to that of Commander.

"Base to Thunderbird One…go ahead Alan," he instructed in that distinctiverich nasal tone.

Alan Tracy had just arrived on the scene of this latest rescue and after quickly surveying the scene, made the call to base to inform his father, though there wasn't much to tell at this stage, other than one of the back wheels of the luxury motor home, plus an accompanying trailer, were hanging precariously off the crumbling road.

Manoeuvring carefully, he brought TB1 slowly upwards to remain in a precise hover parallel to the road, not wanting to risk coming from above in case the central stabilizing thruster should cause the motor home to slid off the road even further, as in the 'Eddie Houseman' scenario, from TB2's jets. Having opened the outer hatch panel, Alan then looked across, through the clear, one-way polymer shield, to see the frightened young couple, who he figured were no more than twenty, clinging desperately to each other as they awaited the hoped for rescue.

The polymer shield had been Scott's idea and allowed the pilot a clear visual as a manual check when the outer panel was opened, serving the dual purpose of protecting him from the elements and offering a security measure; for while the pilot could see out, no one could see in, thanks to the silvered reflective finish on the outside. The shield was only in place, of course, when TB1's hatch was opened in flight otherwise it remained retracted within the hull to allow for the pilot's entry and exit.

Having established the young couple as Zeke and his girlfriend, Mattie, John patched through the frequency they were using to call for help to Alan and it was obvious from their sigh of relief that they were glad to see him, though the fear in the young man's voice was very much apparent.

"Oh thank gawd…International Rescue. Please….please you've gotta help us….you've gotta get us out of here," the young man pleaded.

"That's what we're here for. All right…now I want you both to try and stay calm….no moving about unnecessarily…and no sudden movements. My colleagues will be here soon…then we're going to lift you off the road and take you down to safer ground. Like I said….try and stay calm…you're not in any immediate danger," Alan instructed in a firm and commanding tone to which the young couple nodded frantically in response.

But then, as luck would have it, no sooner had he said the words than the vehicle gave a violent lurch sideways, as more of the road crumbled, causing terrified screams from the young couple.

It was a gut-wrenching, heart-stopping moment, not only for Zeke and Mattie but for Alan Tracy as well, for if he didn't think of something soon, before Virgil got here, there wasn't going to be anything or anybody to save!

"Please International Rescue…save us…..we don't want to die," came the heartrending pleas over Alan's headset.

And despite his earlier irritation over the young couple's self-inflicted foolishness, Alan couldn't now help but feel sorry for them in their very desperate plight, as he looked across to see them cling to each other even more.

"Zeke…Mattie….listen to me. We are not going to let you die….we are going to get you out of this," Alan assured them, hoping, of course, they were going to be able to fulfil that promise. "Please…just try and stay calm."

"Think Alan…think. 'Eddie Houseman' type rescue…that's what I told Virg. Now…how did Scott deal with that? What did he do?" the blond haired young pilot chided himself. His mind quickly recounted the details of that particular rescue and while it may not have been the exact same scenario the same method, he deduced, could be employed here and be just as effective. "Yeah sure….that's gotta work. It'll be tricky…but it's just gotta work," he enthused, as the solution to this immediate danger became clear in his mind.

Having decided on his course of action, Alan then started to pull Thunderbird One away from her position, parallel to the road, much to the alarm and dismay of the anxious young couple, who had felt comforted by Thunderbird One's presence.

"Wait! You can't go…..you can't leave us! Please….International Rescue….we need you," Zeke called out, his voice rising in obvious panic.

"Don't worry, kids….I'm not leaving….just need to re-align my position. I need to get you stabilized before my colleagues get here," Alan reassured them.

He couldn't help, though, the little smile of self-satisfaction at being able to call someone else 'kid', since, being the youngest of the Tracy brothers, it was a term he'd had to get used to, even though he was now twenty-five. Yep, he was in command of this mission and it was the only time this 'kid' ever got to tell his older brothers what to do, knowing they had no other choice but to obey his orders. Of course, that was only when Scott had had to relinquish his command but, hopefully, that wouldn't be for much longer for he really didn't relish all this responsibility on a long term basis. His heart had been in his mouth when the motor home had suddenly lurched and had she not stopped, she would surely have gone over and there wouldn't have been a thing he could do about it, only watch helplessly. This enforced spell of command had certainly given him more of an insight into his eldest brother's world and that made him feel more closely connected to him, for he felt now he understood, more than the others, the responsibility his brother shouldered and the guilt he carried when powerless to do anything to help.

"So just sit tight….and don't panic….everything's under control," the young pilot continued to assure them in a kindly tone, to which the young couple nodded with a nervous smile, while desperately trying not to show just how panicked they were. "I hope!" Alan thought to himself, belying the cool, calm authority he outwardly projected.

As he took the silver grey reconnaissance ship around in a graceful arc to bring her head-on to the road Alan opened up another channel. "Thunderbird Two from Thunderbird One...come in Virgil."

"Thunderbird Two to Thunderbird One….how's it looking, Al?" his brother acknowledged.

"Could be better, Virgil," Alan replied with light-hearted sarcasm, which was something of an understatement. He then went on to inform Virgil of the situation. "So…what's your ETA?"

"I'm just about ten minutes out, Al," Virgil told him.

"Make it snappy…will ya, Virg," Alan returned good-naturedly, though the serious edge to his voice told Virgil of his young Field Commander's concern. "Look….this is what I'm gonna do until you get here…" he added, going on to inform him of his plan.

"Don't sweat it, Al….you could do that with your eyes shut," the engineer/pilot encouraged confidently. "On second thoughts….just ignore that last remark…huh!" he added with a laugh, just in case the young dare-devil might actually see that as a challenge.

"Yeah…thanks Virg," Alan acknowledged, accepting of the compliment but, of course, it was no fun unless you wound up your older brothers. "And don't worry….this is your Field Commander you're talkin to. Would be a challenge though…huh!" he teased with a wide-eyed grin.

"How's the….eh….back lookin, Al……you know….the trailer!" Gordon just had to ask.

Both boys heard Alan wince as he sucked in a breath.

"Ahh….em….sorry Gordy….but it's lookin like Virg figured……we're going to have to cut her loose," he informed his brother and he could just imagine the look of disappointment on the aquanaut's face at that news.

"Well…couldn't you use some of the steel spears to prop her up!" Gordon inquired, feeling that was a reasonably simple option in his almost desperate determination to find a solution.

"No Gordy…I couldn't! I'm sorry…but it's going to take all the spears just to hold up the camper until you get here," the young Field Commander returned with good-natured, mock incredulity before going on to explain seriously why it wasn't possible. And he was sure he heard Gordon muttering away to himself in the background.

Just at that the large motor home gave another lurch, causing more terrified screams and giving the young pilot a stark reminder he needed to get a move on.

"Hurry it up, Virg….she just slid again. Gotta go guys," Alan instructed quickly. He kept the channel open and turned his full attention now to the proposed plan.

Swinging Thunderbird One in an arc Alan was now head-on, facing the road and his proposed plan was to use the steel spears, as Scott had done, though not to keep boulders from falling but to keep the camper van from sliding over the edge altogether. It would be tricky enough, even though he had the targeting array. The plan was to blast the spears into the bedrock just below the edge of the road, just below the wheels that had now slipped off the edge, so the vehicle would settle on the spears and not slip any further. That was the plan. But it would be all too easy, if his aim was off, just even a fraction, for the spears to skewer the wheels themselves, impaling the vehicle to the rock, therefore making it impossible for Virgil to lift her.

Of course, if that happened and it would be unfortunate to lose the vehicle, Zeke and Mattie could then safely climb out and they could be transported down to the Ranger Station but they would prefer to try and save their motor home too and would do their very best to ensure the young couple could continue their camping trip, while hoping they had learnt their lesson.

Alan punched in a code, setting the targeting array in motion and within seconds he had a lock on the precise area to aim for. Just as he was about to hit the firing button, the camper slid again, as more of the road crumbled, leaving the near-side middle wheel off the edge and right where the spears would have hit.

It took just seconds for him to realign his aim. Holding his breath and with a quick prayer, Alan wasted no time in hitting the firing button, launching the spears and sending them rocketing into the bedrock just below the now rapidly crumbling edge. And just in time too, for the backend of the camper gave yet another lurch but this time came to settle firmly on the barrier of steel spears, drawing a thankful, 'Phew' from the young Field Commander, as he let out his breath. And he wasn't the only one! Audible sighs of relief could be heard from one very tense young couple.

It should have been plain sailing after that, however, nothing ever goes quite that simply….does it!

Not only was the road rapidly crumbling from the back of the vehicle but it was now starting to give way at the front too. The only problem was, Alan had just used all of TB1's spears to stabilize the middle and back of the vehicle and if the front should now slip off he doubted whether the spears would be enough to hold her. At that, the inevitable happened and the front wheels started to slide over the edge, sending a fresh wave of panic from inside the camper.

"Aww dammit…dammit…no…no," Alan automatically exclaimed, as he watched the new danger unfold.

"What! What's wrong, Al!" Virgil called out in alarm at wondering what had just happened and Alan filled him in on the latest.

"Please International Rescue…do something…..we don't want to die," came the pathetic pleas. "We…we'll run through the center of Auckland…stark naked…with…with, 'International Rescue saved our butts', tattooed on our…butts…..if you get us out of this," Zeke added, desperate to show just how 'desperate' he was!

And despite the renewed seriousness of the situation it brought an admirable snort of laughter from the blond-haired pilot, who couldn't help thinking that was more something Gordon was likely to do and something his prankster brother would greatly appreciate, which he did actually; he and Virgil both, since Alan had patched them through to the same frequency to enable TB2's pilot to communicate when it came his turn to participate in this rescue.

"No…no…that won't be necessary….but thanks for the gesture guys," Alan acknowledged while trying his hardest not to laugh at the mental image, though he was aware and sensitive to the genuine fear they were feeling right now. "And no….you are not going to die," he reassured them adamantly. "My colleagues will be hear any minute now."

It was exactly in situations like this that a Field Commander had to think on his feet and something Scott Tracy was exceptional at but Scott Tracy wasn't here, Alan was and this was his responsibility, his and his alone. He had to act and he had to act fast for they were running out of time.

All he needed was a few minutes and already he knew what he was going to do. Taking inspiration, once more, from his eldest brother, as he thought back to the 'Eddie' scenario, Alan informed Virgil of what he was about to do before swinging into action.

"Just take it easy, little buddy….you can do this," Virgil encouraged.

That was the one thing about these brothers; they may lark about, heck, they may even argue at times but when the chips were down or when they were on a rescue they were there for each other, encouraging each other and that's what bonded them together to make them the strong and unbreakable team they were.

Alan inched forward and, with perfect precision, that he was sure his eldest brother would be proud of, brought the nose of Thunderbird One up and under the near-side front wheel of the motor home, lifting her just enough to keep her level. Once again, the sighs of relief from within the camper were tangible.

The only thing was now, would Thunderbird Two get here in time before the road crumbled enough that not even the steel spears would have a hold in the rock. If that happened, there was no way Thunderbird One alone could stop her from going over, no matter how finely balanced Alan managed to keep in hover mode.

"Ok, Virg….I've got her. Now just get your ass in here double quick…..I don't know how much longer I can keep adjusting to compensate…..she's still slipping," Alan gritted out his order, in the nicest possible way, of course, using every ounce of concentration now to keep TB1 from clipping her wing, or worse, on the rock face. There was no way he could ever dare go home with another disfigurement to his eldest brother's pride and joy, for that just might push the bond of sibling love and brotherhood beyond its limits!

"FAB…..I'm right with you….in just about….twenty seconds.

And, as good as his word, the great green carrier swung around the side of the mountain into view, a very welcome sight indeed for all concerned.

Virgil quickly manoeuvred into position, high enough to avoid the previous mistake of his VTOL thrusters tipping a vehicle over the edge then spoke to Zeke and Mattie directly, telling them what he was about to do and requesting them not to make any unnecessary movements, which they frantically agreed to.

"Ok….first things first. Let's get the grabs on her to hold her…..then…my little water buddy….we've gotta deal with that trailer!" Virgil instructed, now coming into his own and knowing exactly what needed doing in this rescue from here on in.

With Gordon at the controls, the magnetic grabs were lowered and, one by one, along with visual guidance from TB1's remote camera drone, they were locked into place, making the occupants in the camper feel so much safer.

"And now….!" Virgil started to say; raising an eyebrow in such a way that Gordon knew exactly what was coming.

"Aww Virg…..do I have to," Gordon pleaded, almost bordering on a whining cry and screwing up his face for effect.

Virgil just gave him the exasperated sigh of an older brother. "Yeah Gordon….you do! Now get yourself harnessed up….get down there…..and cut that trailer free," his pilot ordered him.

"But couldn't we……," the copper-haired aquanaut cum 'cable dangler', since that's just what he was about to do, pleaded once more.

"N…O…..no," Virgil returned immediately, spelling it out for him. "Look…you can see for yourself, Gordy. There's just no way I can lift the camper and let that trailer swing loose….so…get yourself down there…be brave….and just…'do what a man's gotta do'!"

Virgil didn't quite hear what his younger brother muttered to himself but he was sure it wasn't all that complimentary, as he disappeared through the hatch in the cockpit floor to then exit the great green giant through the outer hatch on the hull. Suspended on the end of the high-tensile steel cable, Gordon descended easily, with all the skill of a seasoned marine on a rappelling line, watched carefully via Two's on-board camera system by TB2's veteran pilot, who couldn't help but shake his head in amusement at his younger brother's antics.

What's that old saying! 'God loves a tryer'! Well, Gordon certainly was that. He had tried his best but in this instance, the stone was set, the die was cast; the decision had been made and with Virgil and Alan both backing each other to the hilt and immoveable, not even God Himself could change the outcome, as regards the decision, that is. No irreverence intended, of course, for they always acknowledged the moving of a higher power, which was wise in their line of work, since time and time again they relied on miracles, both great and small.

Alan had been listening in to the conversation, so when Gordon decided to try and give it one last go before he set the laser torch to do its deadly deed!

"NO," both men chorused together.

And at that, more of the road started to crumble, sending a shower of loose rock reigning down over Thunderbird One's nose cone.

"GORDON! Get a move on…will you," Alan ground out in exasperation. "Cus I am…NOT…gonna go home and tell Scott I've lost his red nose cone…..or I'm gonna wind up with one…BIG RED NOSE cone….get me!"

"GORDON! Just cut the damn things loose and let's get this baby airborne," Virgil called out too, over his headset.

Author's Note: Just what was it that Gordon seemed so hell-bent on wanting to save anyway!


	99. Chapter 99

Thunderbirds and the Tracy Family are the creation of Gerry and Sylvia Anderson

Author's Note: Yumazi is a purely fictitious company name, made up for the purposes of this story.

Chapter 99

Continued mumblings could still be heard via Gordon's headset as the laser torch went to work, separating the trailer from the motor home.

"I can't believe I'm doing this," he could be heard muttering to himself.

"Just get on with it, Gordon," Virgil 'encouraged' him.

"You realise this is just downright sacrilegious!" Gordon called back up to his brother, high above him.

"So noted," came the dry-humored acknowledgement. "You nearly through yet?"

"Almost…..just a few more seconds. You two could show a bit more respect, ya know!" Gordon good-naturedly chided back up to Virgil and to the unblinking eye of TB1's camera drone that was watching his every move, knowing Alan was on the other end.

"Tell you what…..when we get back, we'll raise a glass," Virgil respectfully suggested, with the young Field Commander joining in agreement.

It was all done in the best possible, good-humored vein, of course, for, despite Gordon's grumbling and protests, he was a professional and knew it really needed to be done. Humor, especially the dry wit variety, was an essential component in helping them cope with the stresses and strains of what they did and they knew each other well enough to know just when it was appropriate to use it. Not all rescues, however, allowed for humor; for instance, they never, ever joked around or found anything ever remotely humorous about the loss of life.

As the last of the coupling was cut through, with the ease of a 'hot knife through butter', the trailer fell away, to tumble unceremoniously down the mountainside, the trailer, along with its precious cargo of two Yumazi trail bikes.

Yumazi had risen from being a fairly small company to become, over the last ten years, the biggest name in trail biking throughout the world. All the boys were fond of trail biking, being the only form of transport that was convenient, apart from the hover bikes, in getting around their island home. The trail bikes, though, were mainly used in recreational pursuit and, while not as technically advanced as the hover bikes of IR, actually required a lot more skill and were infinitely more fun, in that the boys enjoyed just getting downright dirty as they raced each other around the jungle tracks. Each had their own latest model of Yumazi, of course, for after all, when money was no object only the best would do.

Gordon was the more avid biker out of them all though, which was probably the reason he had tried so hard to find a way of saving them and, okay, they may not have been the latest models or the most expensive but, to Gordon, they were still very sweet machines and why he had found it almost 'painful' to do what he had to do.

With the deed now done and no going back, Gordon winced, watching the bikes disintegrate little by little as they bounced of the rock on their downward journey.

"Sorry guys….I did try," he sighed wistfully, raising straightened fingers to his forehead in a reverential salute, as a parting gesture. And with that, he felt himself being winched skywards, back up into the cockpit of Thunderbird Two.

Once he had his disgruntled little biker buddy safely back on board, Virgil informed Alan and the more than grateful Zeke and Mattie that he was ready to lift. The rest of the rescue went smoothly, executed with flawless effort and the great green carrier was soon winging its way over the Pass with the huge motor home suspended below, giving the young couple the ride of a lifetime, though one they hoped never to have to make again and one they would remember for a long time to come. They were deposited safely back down on the road and a lot nearer to their destination than they had any right to hope for and Virgil even landed close by to run his engineer's expertise over their engine and suspension, just to make sure they would be able to continue their journey but then, that's International Rescue for you, always willing to go that extra mile and showing the utmost in kindness and courtesy.

While Alan remained airborne, hovering and keeping watch like a protective guardian angel, grateful and enthusiastic hugs of thanks were offered to 'the saviours in blue', with promises that their thanks would also be passed on to the skilful pilot of TB1 but Gordon could only return a sickly, strangled smile at thinking of the two 'casualties' he couldn't save, lying in a mangled wreck at the bottom of the mountain. With nothing more to do, the boys headed for home.

Back at base, a waiting father sighed in relief at hearing the report from his youngest that they were on their way home and contented that yet another rescue had been safely completed. Jeff wasn't the only one, for Mike found himself sharing in that relief and silently wondering just how his friend managed to cope every time his boys were out there and since Mike had also come to think, affectionately, of the Tracy sons as 'his boys' too, he knew now his ears would always be attuned to the media when International Rescue was mentioned.

The light was already fading as the boys brought their craft in to land and after the mandatory debriefing, along with congratulations from Mike on a job well done and a bite of well-earned supper the brothers made their way down to the Infirmary to fill Scott in on the latest rescue. Having been left behind yet again, they knew their eldest brother would be eager to hear, firsthand, how it all went and since, this time, there was no need for avoidance, they happily indulged his unquenchable appetite for all the details.

Jenna watched him carefully, her heart going out to the object of her love, knowing how hard this must be for him to feel so left out of things. He was in that frustrating limbo stage of recovery, where he was getting better all the time but not well enough to leave the Infirmary or to usefully take part in any rescues, in any capacity. He hid it well, though and graciously joined in the happy flow of conversation.

The highlight of the story, well, for Virgil and Alan anyway, was Gordon's part in the whole affair, causing the copper-haired biker to groan and ask not to be reminded of what he was 'forced' to do. It brought mocking sympathy and laughter from everyone, including Scott and earned him claps on the back for being exceptionally brave.

"Yeah….well…..just don't ever make me do anything like that again," Gordon grumped good-naturedly, with the pretence of a childish pout and then his eyes lit in mischief. "Hey….do ya think I could get that written into my contract, that: 'I…Gordon Cooper Tracy…will never be made to trash any other bikes in a rescue situation ever again'."

Virgil raised his eyebrows amusingly, as in, 'not a chance', looked to Alan, who looked back to him, both brothers then looking to Scott, with all three brothers then looking back to Gordon and chorusing together, "NO!"

That brought another pouting frown from the water-loving aquanaut and a big-sisterly sympathetic smile of amusement from Jenna, who enjoyed seeing the humorous bantering between these brothers, as did Tin-Tin too, who had also come down to join in, wanting to hear the more unofficial version of events. Jenna was also glad at seeing they had been thoughtful enough to include Scott, probably because, this time around, there was nothing to worry or upset him about.

Thunderbird Two's pilot then, on remembering the promise he had made to his younger brother, by way of consolation, immediately went and draped an arm around the young man's shoulder, after first handing out everyone a glass of the homemade lemonade Tin-Tin had brought down. It really should have been something stronger, to do the ceremony justice but since Scott was still on medication they felt it only right to show him support and stick to soft drinks.

"But….we'll do what we said we'd do when we got home….our brave little biker buddy. And that is…to raise a toast," Virgil announced dramatically, lifting his glass in the air as he looked around at everyone in the room. "To those sweet machines….the Yumazi trail bikes…..who, sadly, had to be cut free…..sacrificed for the greater good. May they find their way to…'trail bike heaven'! Ladies…and gentlemen…..the Yumazi trail bikes!"

"The Yumazi trail bikes," everyone chorused, as they raised their glasses in a serious and reverential gesture, completing the toast then by taking a drink. Gordon nodded in approval.

Now that respects had been duly given he turned to more amusing things. "Hey Al….tell Scott what Zeke said he was gonna do to show their appreciation!" Gordon grinned, which brought a snort of laughter from their youngest brother and from Virgil, leaving Scott to look from one to the other in amused bewilderment.

"Oh yeah. He only went and said….they'd run stark naked through the center of Auckland with, 'International Rescue Saved Our Butts' tattooed on their butts….if we pulled them outta this," Alan informed his eldest brother with great amusement.

Appreciating the humorous sight the mental image conjured up the eldest Tracy let out a laugh and couldn't resist the follow-up jibe that entered his head. "You sure it was just International Rescue! You guys didn't tell them your actual names…did you!" he responded, returning his face to that of poker straight seriousness, as though reprimanding of a cautious Field Commander.

Jenna, though, could see the twinkle of mischief in his eyes and knew they were in for a merciless taunt from their eldest brother's playful nature that was coming increasingly more to the fore.

"Because I sure as hell wouldn't want my name adorning some guy's naked butt! But then…I guess… whatever floats your boat fellas!" he laughed outright, which earned him a barrage of pillows in his direction.

Gordon was quick of the mark and returned an equally playful jibe but then it was probably only Gordon who would have dared such a saucy comment.

"No….there's only one naked butt you want your name all over…big brother, huh!" he grinned, cheekily wagging his eyebrows up and down at Jenna.

Although he was never going to give his younger brother the satisfaction, the slow smile that spread over Scott Tracy's face, at that moment, suggested he thought that was a pretty damn good idea.

But it seemed Gordon just never knew when to stop when it came to winding up his eldest brother over her.

"Come to think of it…I wouldn't mind havin my name displayed on that cute little butt either. You could have, 'I love Scott' on one 'cheek' and 'but I love Gordon more' on the other. Wha'da ya say, Jen! You know you love me, really!" the loveable rogue teased, wagging his brows up and down again in a saucy manner and his eyes dancing with pure mischief, while at the same time extending his hand in pretence of patting the same said 'cute little butt'.

It brought a burst of laughter from Jenna, while at the same time, rolling her eyes in exasperation and an indignant rebuke of, 'Gordon Tracy!' from Tin-Tin.

"Geez Gordy….you got a death wish or something!" Virgil half-laughed, with Alan joining in agreement but the youngest Tracy watched the ensuing spectacle with something akin to wide-eyed admiration, marvelling at his prankster brother's sheer audacity and eagerly awaiting the outcome.

The saucy comment brought the desired result from the eldest Tracy, whose glinting eyes narrowed menacingly, along with the dangerous flaring of his nostrils. Gordon knew it was time to 'get the hell outta Dodge' and quickly sought shelter behind Virgil's broad frame but not in time to avoid the pillow that came hurtling his way from Scott, catching him full in the face with pinpoint accuracy.

"I've got just two words to say to you, Gordy," Scott threatened with chilling menace. "FREEZE SPRAY!"

It was, of course, all done with good-natured humor and everyone collapsed in heaps of laughter.

While everyone else was then happily engaged in relaxed conversation, Scott caught his youngest brother's eye and motioned him over to where he lazily reclined on his bed.

"So….you pulled off my little stunt with Eddie's truck, huh!" Scott remarked, eying him under arched brows and his tone showing that he was clearly impressed.

Poor Alan though, with his mind suddenly on the alert, so desperately wondering what Scott was intending by the observation, he failed to see that his eldest brother was actually praising him. And then it hit him, or at least he thought he knew what was meant by the comment. All right, better to come clean right from the off, this time, Alan thought, better to front up!

"Scott….look…okay….so there's probably a few more scratches on One's nose cone….but I swear….I'll have her fixed up in no time. I'll see to it myself….I promise," Alan confessed immediately, completely misunderstanding his eldest brother's intentions.

Pushing himself more upright on the bed, Scott looked clearly bewildered for a moment as to the sudden confession that had come right out of the blue. "Scratches!"

"Yeah…well….with the camper slidin all over One's nose cone when I was tryin to balance her…and… and…the rocks fallin…..!" Alan quickly babbled out in explanation.

It was then it dawned on Scott where his young brother was coming from and his apparent need to confess this, relatively, minor damage so readily came as a stinging blow. The hurt in the eldest Tracy's eyes was apparent, even though he tried not to show it.

Scott swung his legs off the bed and walked over to the large window, turning slightly to face Alan, who had followed him and keeping the conversation low so it was just between themselves. "You…you think I wanna chew you out about a few extra scratches on One!" he queried, the hurt in the eldest Tracy's voice as clear as the hurt in those deep blue sensitive eyes.

Although she couldn't hear the conversation, Jenna couldn't help becoming distracted and a little disconcerted by the pain she saw flash across her lover's former relaxed face and had to wonder what they were talking about to have brought about the change. Surely Alan wouldn't be so thoughtless as to let his mouth run away with him again. Would he!

"Yeah….well…I just thought….!" Alan responded rather lamely, realizing in that moment he had obviously got it all wrong.

"Yeah…well…you thought wrong," Scott returned, though he guessed now what had prompted the ready confession. "Look Alan…what happened that last time….at the bridge….was down to your lapse in concentration….you know that. This isn't the same thing…a few 'scratches' on One's nose cone doesn't exactly equate to practically rippin her open!" he reminded his younger brother, without any anger in his tone whatsoever or any desire to make the young man feel guilty.

"I guess….and you're right….I know that," Alan responded with a measure of dignity and maturity, which Scott was glad to see.

"I said you weren't a dumb-ass rookie pilot then…and I meant it, Alan….because I know you can fly One a helluva lot better than that….and you more than proved that today. You saved those kids lives," the more experienced Field Commander encouraged. "And I just wanted to tell you how damn proud I was of you…for the way you handled the whole situation…knowing what needed to be done and doing it and keeping those kids calm and positive," he added with a little smile.

Alan was stunned by the flow of praise coming from his eldest brother and felt more than a little guilty too. "You…you are! Gee…thanks Scott. And listen…I'm sorry. I guess I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions," he apologised sincerely.

"No…you shouldn't," his eldest brother responded with quiet calm then a slow smile of admiration spread across his face. "That was a helluva manoeuvre you pulled off out there ki…..Field Commander," Scott added in proud acknowledgement, correcting himself by according the young man with the title that was weighted with heavy responsibility. "It was a damn good bit of precision flying…and it took guts."

Alan flushed with embarrassment, though basked in the glow of his eldest brother's praise. It meant a lot to him and it hadn't escaped the young man's notice either that Scott had accorded him the title that went with flying Thunderbird One.

"Thanks….Field Commander!" Alan grinned, acknowledging his brother's more senior position. "But I only followed in your footsteps. I always thought the way you used One's nose cone to keep Eddie's truck from goin over was pretty ingenious," he added, admiring of his brother's intuitive quick thinking and inventiveness.

"Well, thank you….Field Commander!" Scott grinned back, accepting of and touched by the compliment. "And…as seeing we seem to have a mutual appreciation society goin on here…that was a pretty ingenious way you had of using the steel spears…..and a great bit of shooting. I couldn't have done it better myself…..in fact….I'll have to remember to add that to my box of tricks," he added in response and returning his own praising compliment, for Scott was never above giving praise where it was due and offering encouragement when it was needed.

Alan's grin just got wider but faded almost as quickly, as he thought back to the serious aspect of the rescue and how it could all have turned out very different. He suddenly found himself needing to offload on Scott, for he knew there was only his eldest brother who would fully understand where he was coming from.

"Yeah, the spears….they held for a while….but geez, Scott…..when that front end started to slip as well …before Virg got there…! I tell ya….my heart was in my mouth."

His eldest brother gave an empathetic smile. "Yeah…I know how you feel. I've been there a few times myself," Scott confided, letting his youngest brother know they shared that special connection that was unique to them. "But you did what was needed, Alan. You thought quickly…on your feet…and put the plan into operation. You use your head….and whatever comes to hand….you think laterally….and that's what being a good Field Commander is all about. You've got what it takes, Alan," he added encouragingly and having deliberately not added on any reminders about past mistakes, as in lapses of concentration, not even in light-hearted jest. Everything that needed to be said on that issue had been said and, as far as Scott was concerned, it was all in the past. Scott figured he had well learnt his lesson so was not about to keep throwing it up to him.

It was one of the few times the young man didn't have a smart mouth retort. "Thanks Scott…you've no idea how much that means to me," he acknowledged gratefully, very much aware that his brother had not been patronising or critical but had been sincere in his praise.

"Oh…I think I do," Scott responded with a quiet smile. "Besides….us Field Commanders have to stick together," he added on, with a knowing raise of an eyebrow.

"Us Field Commanders," Alan repeated to himself, a smug grin etched on his youthful face. He liked the sound of that.

"Hey….don't go getting any ideas, though!" Scott grinned with amusement. "I want my job back!"

"Don't worry…Field Commander…..you're more than welcome. After that rescue, I think I've just aged about ten years," the younger man assured him, causing both men to laugh.

"What! You won't miss the only opportunity to give your older brothers orders….tell them what to do and know they have to obey you!" Scott remarked with a playful gleam in his eye.

Another wide grin spread across the young man's face. "Yeah…well, there is that…..oh…and flyin One, of course." The grin faded though, as the youthful face settled in musing reflection. "But seriously, Scott…I don't know how you do it….all that responsibility piled on your shoulders all the time. I don't mind once in a while….or short term….but I don't know that I want to do it all the time….you know what I mean!"

"I know exactly what you mean, Alan. I'm not ready to sit behind a desk full time either," the eldest Tracy responded in quiet reflection.

"Scott….I just want things to go back to the way they were. I miss you out there at the helm….we all do. You are getting better….you are gonna fly again….aren't you!" Alan admitted and seeking reassurance from his brother.

"Thanks Alan….I appreciate that. And you bet I'm going to fly again….that was always going to be…one way or another," Scott assured him, a strange far away look fleeting across the handsome features, as he thought of the drastic solution he was prepared to take in order to fly again, causing Alan to give his brother a curious look. Scott shook himself free of the thought for, thankfully, it looked like that solution would never now need to be carried out. "But don't think for one minute, Mister, all that 'soft soapin' is gonna make me go easy on you!" he added with a wicked glint, making the young man emit a groan. But truth of the matter was, Alan couldn't wait for things to get back to normal.

Glancing over to Jenna, a quiet smile of contentment graced the eldest Tracy's face, as he watched her in animated conversation with his other brothers and Tin-Tin, reflecting on his youngest brother's previous comment. 'Back to the way they were'! Things would never be back to the way they were, not for him, Scott mused and, quite frankly, he was more than happy about that. The most wonderful and beautiful lady in all the world had come into his life and he couldn't imagine ever being without her; he would never have to feel that aching loneliness again. She had taught him how to love again, showed him what true love really meant, given herself freely and asked for nothing in return, except to hope that he would love her, which he did. How could things ever be the same again!

Alan studied his brother, rather bemused. "Scott! You okay!"

Having been pulled out of his reflective musings, Scott turned back to the young man. "Yeah…sure Al...couldn't be better. Now listen….if you ever need to talk over some aspect of a rescue…..or even if you're out on a rescue and there's any advice you need…any decision you're not sure of…..you talk to me….yeah! I'll be right here," Scott urged seriously then,taking his young brother's face in his right hand, as if wanting to make sure Alan was really listening to him, he earnestly searched the young man's eyes. "And if you…ever…feel the burden of command is too heavy…or it's getting you down….you come and talk to me. Promise me, Al."

Alan could see how important this was to his brother and, while he usually felt confident enough in the decisions he made, it was a relief to know there was someone he could talk tactics with should the need arise, someone who could understand and fully appreciate those decisions that may determine whither people lived or died. He knew it wasn't that his eldest brother didn't trust him to make good decisions but that it was a genuine offer of help and support.

"I promise, Scott," Alan responded, along with an affirmative nod. And he would too; feeling they now had a deeper understanding of one another.

Breaking into a relieved smile and with a sigh, Scott wrapped his arm, in playful fashion, around his youngest brother's neck. "Good….because you know, us……."

"Yeah…I know. Us Field Commanders have to stick together," Alan interrupted, beaming his brother a broad grin, bringing soft laughter from the two men. Before letting go, though, Scott felt the need to draw his little brother into a tight hug, a gesture that the younger man welcomed and returned.

Jenna quietly smiled to herself at observing the eldest and youngest locked in a brotherly embrace, when she next glanced over in their direction. Well, whatever they had been talking about, it had, obviously, all ended amicably. And, as if to confirm that everything was, indeed, all right between them and, while Scott still had his little brother in a tight grip, he looked up to give her a little nod and smile of silent affirmation, after automatically seeking her out in the room. She returned her lover a warm smile.

That was something Scott found himself doing quite a lot of, ever since he had woken up and that was, automatically being drawn to wherever she was in the room, whenever he was in conversation with his father or brothers he was constantly distracted by the need to look at her. And it seemed to work both ways; perhaps it was something to do with that magnetic attraction.

Eventually the more informal debriefing and happy conversation broke up and, apart from the nurse and her patient, everyone returned to their rooms to retire for the night.

Over the next few days, Mike continued to monitor the progress in Scott's hand and arm and, pleased with the results, announced that if this continued, he was confident that Scott could expect to have full feeling back in his hand and arm in another week or so. Then he would be happy enough to release his patient, officially, from the Infirmary, provided, of course, he took it easy for another few weeks. Mike was quite adamant on that point and made it clear to both his patient and Jeff that Scott was, in no way, shape or form, to go out on any rescues just yet or become unduly stressed but was to ease himself gradually back with light duties and he knew he could rely on Jenna to see his instructions were carried out.

It was the news Scott had been waiting for and, needless to say, he was only too willing to comply; as was Jeff, who assured his friend that they had contingency plans already in place. Once having been discharged from the Infirmary, Scott was going to ride desk for the further few weeks of his recuperation.

This had been a fairly memorable visit this time around, Mike reflected, as he said his goodbyes to this rather extraordinary family. His mind had been totally blown away by the fantastic secret his good friend had now entrusted to him and the fact that Jenna would now become a part of this family and, as such, her safety depended on him keeping her involvement with IR to himself. He would go away though, having seen her for himself, safe in the knowledge that she was happy and contented and that he had no need to worry about her future.

Scott continued to work hard, over the next week, on the strengthening exercises for his newly awakened hand and arm, taking much pleasure in the sensation of touch. At the first opportunity, he delighted in being able to stroke his lover's face, ever so slowly, tracing his fingers over her lips and smiling at feeling for the first time, her kiss on his fingers and palm of his hand. When he gained more strength and feeling in his arm, the first thing he did was to take her in both his arms, relishing how wonderful it felt and swearing never to let her go. All the time, while exercising, he worked towards his goal, to get discharged and get to his room, to get them both to his bedroom, where he could, at last, know her fully.

And it was with that goal in mind that, one afternoon during that week, when he found himself alone, Scott crossed to the monitor on the desk, sat down and entered his personal access code. After finding the address he was looking for and sending off his request via email, he logged out and, on closing down the screen, smiled with quiet satisfaction.

Two days before Scott was due to be released from the Infirmary, the morning mail plane arrived, as usual, on Tracy Island. Mail for the Tracy household, whether it was corporate papers or personal mail, was always delivered first to the local company office of the world-wide Tracy Enterprises empire, located on the mainland in Auckland, New Zealand then picked up by courier to be transferred to the mail plane for its morning run. Having all their mail delivered first to the local company office made a lot of sense from a security aspect, especially where their personal mail was concerned, in that, it could be screened for anything harmful or dangerous and any suspicious letters could be eliminated and set aside for the family to deal with as they wished; better that than them turning up on the family breakfast table. Well, with being such a wealthy family, they were always a target for such things and, while electronic scanning assured their mail was relatively safe, they were also assured that their private letters and packages were never opened or read and so remained just that, private. The Personal Assistant who dealt with all their mail to be sent on was, of course, completely trustworthy, as was the courier, who had been vetted and the mail plane pilot whom the family had known for years.

Just before breakfast Kyrano entered the lounge with this morning's mail, to find an obviously bored Gordon and Alan.

"Hi Kyrano. Anything for us!" Gordon asked expectantly, in that hoped for way of finding something interesting.

"I am sorry, Mister Gordon…..there is nothing for you or Mister Alan this morning……just some mail for your father…..," the gentile man duly replied, as he set it down on Jefferson Tracy's desk. "……and a package for Mister Scott. I will take it down to him now."

At that, the two boy's head shot up immediately.

"No…no Kyrano….that's all right. We'll take it down to Scott," Alan replied with a smile of pure innocence, taking the small package from his hand.

"Yeah…..after we've had a good look at it first," Gordon added for only Alan to hear and with all the mischievous glee of an inquisitive younger brother.

"Well…if you are sure, Mister Alan…," Kyrano responded rather hesitantly.

The two boys looked from one to the other.

"Sure we're sure, Kyrano. We'll see he gets it….right after breakfast," Gordon assured him, sporting an equally innocent smile.

The loyal confidante headed off to the kitchen to begin breakfast, leaving the two boys alone to speculate.

"What'd ya suppose is in this?" Gordon asked curiously, as he gave the small box a slight shake to see if anything rattled. He was fairly certain there was nothing breakable in it, since it wasn't marked 'Fragile' but still, he gave it only a careful shake, just in case. "And….who do ya think sent it!"

"Dunno. Why don't we check out the sender's code…..see what comes up!" Alan suggested, equally as curious.

Looking around furtively to make sure no one was about to enter, they hurriedly crossed to the desk. Not that they were expecting Scott to walk in and catch them but there was always Virgil or, gawd forbid, Tin-Tin or their father, who definitely would not have approved of them trying to find out the contents of their eldest brother's private package. Accessing the computer, they quickly scanned the invisible sender's code on the back of the box. No package would ever have been sent on to them, via their office, had it not contained a sender's code, though it was invisible to prevent any Tom, Dick or Harry from knowing who sent it but obviously not a Gordon or Alan!

The two boys frowned in amused puzzlement, as the sender's name came up.

"So…what'd ya suppose Scott wants from old Doc Harman!" Gordon queried audibly, to which Alan shrugged his shoulders and looked equally as nonplussed. Doc Harman was the family's faithful and trusted doctor of many years and called on when Brains was unavailable or felt another medical opinion was needed. "Well….whatever it is…it can't be life-depending. If it was to do with his condition then Mike would have given him what he needed. And….it can't be anything that's already stocked in the Infirmary…otherwise….why bother to send for it!" he surmised, trying to reason it out by process of elimination. "Think he's gonna tell us!" Gordon then added with a grin.

"Nope," Alan responded, with a doubtful raise of his brows, a little gesture that clearly demonstrated how well he knew his eldest brother, to which Gordon had to agree.

With breakfast over the two mischief-makers could hardly wait to get down to the Infirmary, practically tumbling through the door in their eagerness.

"Hey Scott….how's things!" Gordon inquired, trying to sound ever so casual, while holding a hand behind his back, causing the eldest of the brothers to be immediately on the alert. Well, he hadn't survived this long as eldest without being on the alert when needs be. "Oh…by the way….a package came for you. We brought it down," he added, pulling the small box from behind his back and offering it to his brother, with an oh-so-innocent smile, as though he was being oh-so-good in doing his eldest brother this favor.

Scott's eyes momentarily widened in alarm at seeing his precious package in the hands of his two, incredibly curious and obviously bored, youngest brothers, definitely not a good combination when you were just about to receive something of a personal and intimate nature, though secretly, he was pleased it had arrived on time. Suddenly, the intense blue eyes narrowed, looking suspiciously from one to the other and then down at the box in Gordon's hand.

"You guys haven't opened that…have you?" Scott asked warily, wondering if that was the reason for his brother's oh-so-innocent smile.

Both boys immediately jumped to their own defence. "No…no…of course not, Scott….I swear," Gordon swore in reassurance, with Alan shaking his head to reinforce they hadn't.

They may have been tempted, all right, they were very tempted but they never, ever opened each other's private mail, unless asked to do so.

"But what are you getting from Doc Har……," Alan absent-mindedly asked, before receiving a sharp dig in the ribs from his partner in crime, causing him to expel a gasp of breath.

The intense blue eyes flashed dangerously. "So….you guys just couldn't help yourselves, huh. You've been scanning the sender's code," Scott surmised accusingly.

"We…um…we just wanted to…em…to make sure it wasn't…eh…you know….sus!" Gordon babbled out weakly, with a sheepish grin and looking to his buddy for back-up.

"Yeah…sure Scott….we just wanted to…eh…keep our big brother safe!" Alan added lamely.

"Yeah…sure you did, guys," Scott responded in weary exasperation and not believing for one minute their lame excuse, stepping forward then to retrieve his package. "Ok…come on…..hand it over."

Gordon instinctively stepped back, not willing yet to relinquish his prize. "You are gonna tell us what's in it, though…..right!" he grinned mischievously, eyeing the box in his hand.

"Wrong….just hand it over, Gordon," the eldest Tracy commanded, trying for the authoritative approach.

As Scott went to reach for his package, Gordon tossed it over to his younger brother. "Here, Al…catch," he called out.

Scott turned menacingly to the blond-haired young astronaut and held out his hand, uttering a stark and simple command. "Alan….give."

Seeing Gordon, now behind his eldest brother and holding out his hands, Alan went to toss the package back to him but the package never made it. It was snatched out of the air, in an instant, by Scott's long reach, causing the boys to screw up their faces at their loss.

"Aww…come on, Scott….tell us," they pleaded, wondering just what it was the mysterious little package contained.

Now that it was safely in his hands, Scott could let out a sigh of relief and couldn't help smiling to himself at their sheer tenacity.

"Let's just say….it's what separates the men from the boys!" was all the eldest Tracy was prepared to give. "Now go on….get outta here….go get some work done," he added with a laugh, knowing they would probably speculate for the rest of the day.

And he was right. Before they were even out of the door, Gordon and Alan had their heads together, deep in speculation as to what was in their eldest brother's package.

All the time, Jenna had been watching the unfolding drama with wry amusement. Like the two boys, she had absolutely no idea what her lover's little box contained and she'd had no idea when he had sent for 'it' either, obviously at some time when she out of the Infirmary but he did look rather satisfied with himself, she noted, whatever it contained. Once Gordon and Alan had left, however and on remembering hearing of another doctor mentioned, she became a little concerned.

"Scott…..you're not taking any other medication that we don't know about…are you?" Jenna asked warily, looking to the package in his hand.

"No Jen…it's nothing like that…..I promise," he reassured her instantly, appreciating very much her concern for his health. "It's just something that will be….good for both of us," he added, with a teasingly seductive smile.

On seeing her puzzled bewilderment, he smiled even more and set about opening the box. Looking inside, she couldn't help the coy smile of delight at his thoughtfulness, causing him to return a saucy raise of his brows that said, 'told you so!'

"Scott….are you really sure about this!" Jenna had to ask, though, wincing a little at the thought. "It's not exactly the most comfortable procedure."

He smiled again at her loving concern for him. "Jen…..after what I've been through in my life-time….I think I can stand a few seconds discomfort," he assured her with a wry grin then, pulling her hips in tightly to his, he began a slow seductive sway, while his eyes glinted with pure mischief. "Besides….with you, lady…..I wanna be totally spontaneous!" he added in a husky groan.

Well, it was obvious where his mind was and how could she not smile, as they swayed together with her arms draped around his neck. "You mean like…anywhere…any time, Mr Tracy!" she returned, teasing him with that thing she did of playfully biting her bottom lip that always sent shivers down his spine.

"You got it, lady...we can enjoy ourselves...and...we won't have to worry about any repercussions," Scott just managed to reply before his passion got the better of him and he burned his mouth on hers in a heart-stoppingly deep kiss.

Later that morning, Scott sucked in a breath as she administered the dose for him, it having to be injected in a rather sensitive place but, he deemed it worth it, as it kept him 'covered' for a two month period. And, with her being 'covered' herself, it meant they really could enjoy themselves, any time, anywhere!

Two days later and the day for his official release from the Infirmary and Scott Tracy just couldn't wait. It had been almost eight weeks, almost eight long weeks of a recovery from such a seemingly simple injury that had, not only threatened to change his life with the very real possibility of permanent disablement but had changed it quite significantly, in a way he never thought possible.

He had been on one hell of a journey, that's for sure and found healing on more than one level. Not only had he to deal with his physical recovery and the emotions that brought into play but he had begun to heal emotionally from past traumatic events as well. And something else had happened, something he had never expected, something wonderful; he had found healing for his heart. Yep, he sure had been on one hell of a journey, though it wasn't quite over yet for he was still aware that, even on leaving the Infirmary, he was still going to have to take it easy for another few weeks but still, it was yet one more step on his road to recovery.

Scott had worked hard on the strengthening exercises and, even though he felt he didn't have complete feeling back yet, he felt it was enough and that he was ready, more than ready to be discharged. So it was a little disconcerting to say the least to see Jenna looking almost wistfully sad.

"What's wrong, Jen? I thought you'd be happy….looking forward to this as much as I am," Scott queried, frowning in puzzled bewilderment. "Don't you think I'm ready!" he asked, knowing his getting discharged ultimately depended on her.

Immediately she crossed to where he stood, smiled and cupped his face lovingly in her hand. "Oh…it's not that, Scott. I am happy for you….more than happy….and yes….you are definitely ready," she quickly reassured him. "It's just that…..," she sighed a little sadly.

Scott took her hand and kissed it, pulling her close to himself. "It's just what!" he asked, with a bemused smile.

She gazed wistfully round the room, knowing things were about to change and would never be the same again. "It's just that….well…it's just that, I've spent so much time here with you….been constantly by your side. I've loved watching you fall asleep….and I've loved watching you wake. I guess…I guess I'm just going to miss all that…..it won't be the same being in different rooms," she confessed, giving him a weak smile.

While she had agreed to stay here with him on his island home, she had somehow supposed, that after he was discharged, she would be returning to the guest room she'd been given right from the start but had never used and he would be going back to his rooms, getting together whenever they wanted to be intimate. She had known, of course, that this moment would come but it had never really hit her, just how used she was to being with him all the time and she suddenly realised how empty the guest room would seem, even though they would be living under the same roof.

"Is that all!" Scott sighed thankfully in relief then wrapped his arms, both his arms and how wonderful that felt, around her, pulling her into a tender and loving embrace. "And I have so loved you being there when I've fallen asleep….being there when I've woken up. Ahh, Jen….do you really think I could be apart from you for even one minute…let alone one night or day! Maybe I didn't make myself clear, lady …but when I asked you to stay…with me….that's exactly what I meant. Not just to be under the same roof….but for you to move in with me…to my suite….for it to be…our suite," Scott stated categorically and without hesitation.

"Scott….are you sure? This is a big step. I'll understand if you want to take things slowly," Jenna asked carefully, though how could she not feel happy at the prospect.

"Slowly!" Scott repeated with an amused laugh. "I think we're way past taking things 'slowly'….don't you! Jen….I've never been more sure in my life. It's like you said….we've been together constantly ….watched each other sleep….lain together. How could we go to separate rooms now," he asked, as though the idea were completely ridiculous. "I want you with me, lady. I want to fall asleep with you in my arms…I want to wake up with you in my bed...our bed.Yeah…I'm totally sure," he responded with absolute certainty, wanting her to know the reasons he was so sure.

"Me too," she assured him with a loving kiss.

"So….when can we get out of here?" he asked in quiet seriousness. "Because I…really…want to take you to bed…..we've waited long enough," Scott added with a husky groan, as he kissed around her ear. Already he could feel the privacy of his bedroom calling, the comfort of his spacious bed that awaited them!

Now, just how was a girl supposed to keep her mind on her work, with such thoughts running loose in her head!

"Well….we just need to do some final tests….but they shouldn't take long….so I'd say we should be finished and out of here before lunch," she replied, smiling at his eagerness to leave. "And then….!"

Scott sighed. The wait was agonising, almost unbearable, like a man waiting to take his first breath of freedom after a long prison sentence, though his incarceration had been made bearable only by her presence. Still, he had waited this long!

"Okay….let's get these tests started then….because the sooner we do! Then I'm gonna make love to you all day long….and all night long…and all the next day…," he suggested, his eyes twinkling with sexual mischief.

"What! Don't you want to stop for lunch first…Mr Tracy! Won't you be hungry!" Jenna smiled, stroking his face in a flirtatious tease.

"There's only one thing I'm hungry for….Miss Rollins!" her dark-haired lover groaned, pulling her tighter and playfully biting at her neck, causing them to become lost in the joyous laughter of lovers at play.

On pulling away, they momentarily became locked in an intense gaze, each reading the other's unspoken thoughts and each feeling the rising excitement of where they were heading, like two excitable kids, anticipating their first trip to the zoo or to see the ocean.

"Well…like you said, Mr Tracy…..let's get started," she reiterated with slow deliberation, completely lost in those cobalt blue seductive eyes.

Out in the hallway, through the open door of the Infirmary, fortuitous and eager ears listened and a slow, mischievous grin spread across an equally mischievous face.


	100. Chapter 100

Thunderbirds and The Tracy Family are the creation of Gerry and Sylvia Anderson

Author's Note: Please be warned. This chapter contains sexual innuendo and later becomes sexually graphic in nature. Well, come on, guys….what do you expect! They've waited long enough for this moment. You wouldn't deny them, would you….especially after what they've just been through!

Chapter 100

Shortly before midday and, with all the tests finally completed, Scott Tracy was, indeed, deemed fit enough to be discharged from the Infirmary and as Jenna took her last look around the place she couldn't help but be a little apprehensive. After all, her role as his nurse was just about finished and she knew, had they not fallen so heavily for each other, that she would have been preparing to leave this island paradise to return to her regular nursing duties. Sure, she would still be overseeing his recuperation and making sure he continued with his exercises but he no longer needed actual nursing care. What would her role be now?

As if sensing what she was feeling, Scott slipped his fingers through hers and gave them an encouraging squeeze.

"It's gonna be all right, Jen. This is only the beginning," her lover assured, giving her a warm smile. "We are gonna be sooo good together, lady."

"Yes we are," she returned his warm smile, feeling now much more positive and very much loved and protected.

"Time to go then," Scott replied quietly.

With a final fond look around and grasping her hand a little tighter, they left the Infirmary for the last time.

A few moments later saw the eager pair at the elevator. Wouldn't be long now. All they had to do was ride the elevator up to the living area, walk the short distance down the hallway to his bedroom suite and….! What could be simpler! Surely nothing could stop them now!

With their eyes locked in silent smiling gaze, Scott pressed his thumb to the panel to access the elevator and then they waited. They waited….and waited….and waited some more.

Frowning and sighing with exasperation at what was taking it so long, Scott winced an embarrassed smile.

"Guess it must be…locked off up there," he winced in explanation and then immediately activated the inter-house comm system, located on the wall beside the elevator. "Is anyone up there? Can you send down the elevator."

They waited…..and waited for a response.

On the upper floor, two sniggering, mischievous faces could barely contain themselves. Was it just by mere coincidence that Gordon and Alan just happened to find themselves standing by the elevator at the precise time their eldest brother should choose to call for help!

"Hey….is anyone up there?" Scott called again, feeling slightly more impatient.

Gordon and Alan grinned quite happily at each other. See, the trick was in knowing just how long to wait before answering and to make sure none of the other family members got there first.

"Say, Scott….is that you! What's up!" Gordon asked oh-so-innocently, answering the comm.-link beside him and trying not to sound as if he was finding this amusing, which was actually quite hard.

Down below, Scott drew a deep calming breath. "Yeah Gordy….it's me," the dark-haired Tracy replied with a tight smile. 'Like, who did you think it was', he thought dryly, though keeping his thoughts to himself, since it wasn't, perhaps, the wisest thing to go ticking off his prankster brother when he needed a favor. "Is that elevator locked up there? I can't seem to get it down," Scott asked, wincing an apologetic smile to his ladylove for the inconvenience.

"Dunno….do ya want me to go check?" Gordon offered ever so helpfully, wanting to make it sound as if he was elsewhere in the villa.

"Yeah….I want you to go check," Scott responded with almost curt abrasiveness, wondering what else his youngest brother thought he would be asking for! "I'm sorry about this, Jen. I don't know what the problem is," he added with an apologetic shrug of his shoulders and feeling decidedly edgy. They should have been well on their way to his suite by now.

Jenna stroked his face sympathetically. "Don't worry, Scott…..it's not your fault."

"Ok…give me a couple of minutes," the copper-haired prankster called down.

They waited…..and waited.

Up above, Gordon looked at his watch, trying for the maximum length of time he could draw this out for, much to the amusement of his youngest brother. When he felt he had milked it for as long as he could, the wily joker emitted a little cough, mustering as much serious composure as possible.

"Yeah Scott…you're right. The elevator is locked off. Ok…if there's nothing else you want…there's things I gotta do. See ya later," the cheeky aquanaut responded cheerily and cut the comm.-link. It was all Alan could do to keep from exploding with laughter before the link was closed.

To say Scott was dumbfounded was an understatement, as he looked to Jenna in disbelief and, at which, she could only shrug her shoulders. What did Gordon think he was asking him for, if not to unlock the elevator and send it down! For a moment he thought he was in some crazy kind of twilight zone.

"NO….no Gordy…wait," Scott called back up frantically. Since it didn't seem that anybody else was around and since he desperately needed that elevator to come down, so they could get up….it seemed like Gordon was their only hope. "Gordon! GORDON….are you up there!"

Up above the two youngest Tracy brothers sniggered with all the juvenile delight of two mischievous school kids. The tactics to delay their eldest brother from getting to his room was working a treat.

"Yeah…yeah, Scott….I'm here. Keep your shirt on," Gordon answered in an irritatingly cherry tone and then turning to his young blond-haired accomplice, spoke in a lower voice behind his hand, which brought a grin of amusement. "Opps…silly me. He doesn't want to keep his shirt on…or anything else!"

"Gordon….just unlock the elevator and send it down….will ya," the eldest Tracy retorted in exasperation.

The cheeky aquanaut grinned. He was having way too much fun.

"Scott…..am I hearing that you're maybe just the teeniest, littlest bit pissed at me!" Gordon asked, pretending a measure of indignation.

"No Gordon….I am not….the teeniest…littlest bit….pissed at you," Scott returned tight-lipped through clenched teeth.

"Cus ya know….here's me…comin along…mindin my own business. You ask me to do you a favor….'Gordy, will ya check, see if the elevator's locked off'….I go outta my way to……," the loveable rogue cheerily prattled on, knowing he was winding his eldest brother up big time. Gordon Cooper Tracy was at his infuriating best.

"NO GORDON…..YOU ARE NOT….PISSIN ME OFF. NOW WILL YOU JUST UNLOCK THE DAMN ELEVATOR AND SEND IT DOWN," Scott ranted, finally losing all semblance of patience, which brought more sniggers of delight from up above.

"Gee Scott…..all you had to do was ask!" Gordon responded, in wide-eyed innocence.

Scott briefly closed his eyes, took in a deep calming breath and let it out slowly, while doing a mental count to ten. Knowing he wasn't finding this even the remotest bit funny, Jenna gave him a sympathetic smile, as she tenderly stroked his face, though feeling her heart beat excitedly for her man was just so full of raw, hot passion right now, she thought he was about to explode and she knew she was in for a good time!

She always did have a way of soothing him. Taking her in his arms, he kissed her hungrily, with promises of it 'not being long now', as they, at last, heard the elevator descending.

Up above, phase two was about to be put into operation.

"Ok, Al……you're on," Gordon instructed, it being obvious a plan had been formulated between the two. "You know what you have to do! Just don't let him get past you."

The youngest Tracy nodded obediently.

Gordon had deliberately chosen not to take Virgil and John into his confidence, since he couldn't rely on their compliance and the fact they would probably try and talk him out of it, or worse still, inform Scott but that didn't mean they wouldn't get to be involved in this carefully choreographed little drama. Indeed, Gordon had plans for the whole family to be involved, without their knowledge, of course.

Exiting the elevator and grasping her hand tightly, Scott led his soon-to-be conquest along the hallway to the bedroom suites. The end was almost in sight and he was becoming more aroused by the minute but, for the star-crossed lovers, it seemed they would have to wait…just a little bit longer.

"Scott. Oh great….I'm glad I caught you," a familiar voice called out from the open door, as they passed. "Could you come in for a minute."?

Suddenly pulled from his beautiful erotic reverie, Scott closed his eyes and a heavy exasperated sigh escaped the eldest Tracy's lips. For some reason, things just didn't seem to be going according to plan. Well, not his plan anyway.

"What is it, Al? Can't it wait!" Scott asked, feeling somewhat impatient and making it clear this wasn't exactly a good time.

"Well, gee Scott…..you did say, anytime I wanted to ask you for advice……!" Alan replied, with all the plausible sweet innocence that his baby-faced features gave him.

"Yeah, I did….didn't I," Scott thought dryly to himself and resigned to the fact he was a victim of his own big brotherly protectiveness and urging. He just wished his little brother had had a better sense of timing.

Little did he know, because of Gordon's latest practical joke, Alan had an excellent sense of timing.

"But…of course…..if you didn't….really mean it!" Alan pouted in pretence, intending for his brother to feel very, very guilty indeed. There was nothing like a good bit of emotional blackmail to do the trick.

And it produced the desired results. "Well, sure I meant it, Al……," Scott assured him but before he could get any further, his youngest brother's mood suddenly seemed to lighten.

"Great. So…come on in, Scott," Alan quickly invited, standing back a little, which suggested that he expected his eldest brother to take him up on the invite. "It won't take long…..honest," he added with an oh-so-innocent grin.

Scott groaned. No. Better make that, whimpered. Yes, Scott whimpered helplessly, as he looked, first up the hallway to where his suite of rooms was oh so close then in, to where Alan was expecting him and then to the object of his love, with a pleading look of, 'What am I supposed to do!'

Jenna had to admit to feeling mildly frustrated herself, after all, his promises of making hot, passionate love to her all afternoon and night had stirred sensations deep in her body but this delay wasn't his fault and she knew he was far from happy about the situation either.

"It's ok….go and see what he wants," Jenna urged him with a sympathetic smile.

He so loved her for her understanding. Scott nodded. Sooner he got this over and done with the sooner he could get back to important business! "This had better be damn good, Al," he groused.

"Oh, it's all right, Jen…..you can come too. It's not private," Alan smiled happily, while inviting her in.

On looking to her dark-haired lover, he could only shrug his shoulders at not knowing what was going on. The young couple entered the lounge area of the suite, where Alan invited them to take a seat. Jenna sat on the comfortable sofa, whereas Scott chose to stand, folding his arms across his chest, making it clear he was not intending to be here long enough to get comfortable.

"Ok, Al….shoot," Scott asked a little impatiently, letting his brother know he was all ears and ready to listen.

With his back momentarily to his eldest brother, Alan swallowed a little nervously, hoping he could pull this off. His only remit from his slightly older brother, that morning, had been, 'Get him in your room…and keep him talking there as long as possible. It'll drive him nuts'. When Alan had asked how he was supposed to do that, all he got from Gordon was, 'Oh, you'll think of something'. Gordon had had, by far, the easiest and safest part to play. After all, he had a whole floor and a locked out elevator between them, while he was right here, face to face and within easy reach of one potentially volatile and, almost back to full strength, eldest brother, who would be more than ready to throttle him if he knew what they were up to. He sure hoped Gordon appreciated his help in all this. In fact, he would make sure Gordon appreciated his help and would remind him only too happily when he had a favor to ask.

Right now, he had to bring all his acting skills to bear; his safety depended on it!

"Well….I wanted to ask you about the……the change to horizontal flight," Alan announced, having turned to meet his brother's steady, questioning gaze.

"Horizontal flight!" Scott queried, obviously bewildered. "What's wrong with the horizontal flight!"

"Oh….nothing, Scott. There's nothing wrong with the horizontal flight," Alan assured him, with a look of wide-eyed innocence.

"So….what's the problem then!" his eldest brother asked, beginning to wonder just why Alan had called him in.

"Oh….there's no problem," Alan also assured him, with the same wide-eyed innocence.

Scott waited for him to go on, raising his brows in a manner suggesting he was waiting for Alan to clarify just what it was he did want but his young brother didn't seem very forthcoming.

"Look Al…..just what is it you want to talk to me about?" Scott asked, sighing heavily in exasperation and, somehow, getting the feeling that it wasn't all that important and feeling increasingly agitated at being kept from something very important!

"Well….I've been thinking, Scott. You know the way we change to horizontal flight at 1000ft!" Alan responded, waiting then for a response from his brother. After all, he wasn't in a great hurry to finish, quite the opposite, his mission being to keep Scott here as long as possible.

"Y..e..a..h," Scott returned slowly, wondering just where Alan was going with this. "It's…standard operating procedure….the way we've always done it."

"See….I've been thinking about changing to horizontal flight at…900ft….but I can't decide. What do you think, Scott?" Alan asked, trying to look serious as he pondered the problem.

The senior Field Commander was kinda a little lost for words. "900ft! You're thinkin of changing to horizontal flight at 900ft….but you can't decide!" he repeated, as you do when you want to make sure you've really heard what you think you heard.

"Yeah, Scott….wha'da ya think!" Alan answered cheerily.

"Why, Al! What the hell difference does 100ft make!" Scott asked incredulous, not understanding his brother's reasoning. But then, of course, there was no reasoning….was there!

"Ahh…see. If I was 100ft lower when I changed to horizontal flight….I would get to the danger zone that bit quicker….wouldn't I!" Alan enthused eagerly, enjoying totally the rise he was getting from his eldest brother.

"By 100ft! You've gotta be kiddin me! The speed that baby flies, she would eat up 100ft difference," Scott argued, knowing his craft only all too well and feeling his youngest brother's reasoning was totally pointless.

Alan just couldn't resist and tried pushing the boundary of believability that bit further. "And then…. there's the view," he added in all seriousness.

"The view!" Scott repeated, becoming more totally bewildered by the minute.

"Yeah….the view. The view you get at 900ft is different…..it's…nicer!" Alan commented and coming dangerously close to bursting out in laughter.

Scott shook his head, thinking he had to have been in the middle of a crazy twilight zone kind of conversation. "Nicer! The view is…nicer!" he repeated with continued incredulity and looking to Jenna, who could only bite her lip in an attempt to stifle a smile.

"So, Scott….fellow Field Commander. Wha'da ya think!" Alan asked, with an ever so innocently and irritatingly sweet smile.

Narrowed, intense blue eyes flashed dangerously. Was Alan just trying to wind him up! He couldn't be entirely sure. "You wanna know what I think?"

Alan nodded, keeping up the pretence of irritating innocence.

"900ft! Sure…go with 900…..700…..500. Hell….change to horizontal flight while you're still in the gawd damn launch bay!" Scott ground out through clenched teeth.

A snort of laughter escaped the young man's lips. "Hey…good one, Scott. Little joke there."

"Who said I was joking!" Scott replied, fixing his young brother with a look of cold, hard steel. "So…if there's nothing more….!" he added, which wasn't so much an invitation as a dare that there had better not be. And with that, Scott extended his hand to Jenna, in a very clear gesture that said they were leaving.

Having done all he could, Alan knew he couldn't hold his brother's attention any longer; to do so would have definitely only made him suspicious and demanding to know what he was playing at. Still, he couldn't resist one last parting quip, as the eager lovers exited his suite.

"Hey….thanks for the advice, Scott," he cheekily called out after them. "And if I do think of anything else….I'll…eh…stop by later."

Feeling well pleased with himself, Alan grinned broadly, especially when he heard his eldest brother testily mutter, 'Don't even think about it, Al', as they disappeared into the hallway.

Well, they were just a few steps away now from that door, the door that spelt privacy and intimacy, lots and lots of intimacy. But it seemed fate was conspiring against them yet again or maybe it wasn't so much fate, as a mischievous copper-haired Gordon Tracy.

Gordon had planned his interception of the two, soon-to-be-intimate, lovers to perfection, having emerged into the hallway from his hidden vantage point. You see, the execution of a plan like this was all down to timing and Gordon had his timing down to a fine art.

"Hey Scott…..glad I caught ya," he greeted them with a cheery grin.

Groaning inwardly, Scott closed his eyes briefly and sighed. "Yeah…I bet you are. So….what kind of advice are…you…looking for, Gordon? Can't decide if you should reduce your surface cruising speed from 45 knots to 40…..or if you should change the color of your…wetsuit!" he asked, in a voice heavy with sarcasm.

"Huh!" his mischievous brother responded, screwing up his face with the pretence of being bewildered. He grinned happily to himself, though making sure it didn't show, of course. Alan must have done a pretty good job to have gotten their eldest brother so rattled.

Scott shook his head wearily. "Never mind. Anyway…whatever it is, Gordon it'll have to wait. I…I was just going to…eh…get settled…back in my room," he winced in explanation, hoping to put his brother off whatever it was he wanted and throwing his lover a coded look.

But, of course, Gordon Tracy wasn't going to be put off that easily; he was on a mission. He sniggered to himself, knowing only too well just what kind of 'settled in his room' his eldest brother had in mind!

"Well…I'll help you settle in, Scott," Gordon cheekily offered, beaming him a wide-eyed innocent smile.

"NO….no, Gordy. That's all right," Scott choked out, almost in a panic. "Jen's gonna help me…settle in…..make sure I have everything I need." Another knowing look passed between them.

"Yeah….I bet she will!" the loveable rogue grinned to himself, enjoying seeing the normally so-in-control Tracy in a flap.

"And besides…..I want to show her around," he added, as if he felt he needed to clarify further to make it all seem totally innocent.

"So…that's all right then. Nothing important….nothing that can't keep until later!" Gordon quipped with irritating chirpiness.

"Gawd Gordy….you have no idea," an increasingly frustrated Scott Tracy groaned to himself.

But, of course, he did and he was having so much fun, wondering just how much more his eldest brother could take before he cracked.

And with that, Gordon wriggled his way in between the pair, linked his arms through both of theirs and proceeded to drag them off down the hallway, passed that precious door that symbolized their impending union, the door they had been looking forward to walking through all morning. No. Better make that, the door they had been looking forward to walking through for weeks!

"Just where are we going, Gordon?" the eldest Tracy sighed wearily, a dark frown creasing his forehead.

"Oh you'll see," was all he would say, like an excitable kid that was about to share a big secret.

Scott groaned and Jenna sighed and behind Gordon's back they cast each other a helpless look that said they were resigned to their situation, knowing they would have to wait just a little while longer. Not much longer though, not if he could help it, Scott thought to himself. As soon as Gordon showed them what he wanted, they were out of there. The fire of arousal was burning brightly, for both of them and he wasn't prepared to quench it much longer.

Once Gordon had led them into the lounge, he walked them over to their father's desk.

"Ok…Gordon! Now that you've got us here….what you do want!" Scott snapped abruptly, wondering why it was so important for them to come to the lounge. "Because I'm telling you….if it's something stupid or really unimportant…..!"

"Well that's nice," Gordon huffed, feigning hurt. "I mean…here I am…just tryin to be nice….tryin to be helpful……"

Scott closed his eyes, once again and drew in a calming breath. Gordon really had a talent for being cheerily irritating. Gawd….no one had a talent like his for prattling on about absolutely nothing.

"ALL RIGHT…..all right, Gordon. Just what the hell do you want!" the eldest Tracy barked out in frustrated impatience, while Jenna rubbed soothingly on his arm.

"Only wanted to tell ya that Johnny's on the live-feed from Five. Guess he just wanted to congratulate you on being set free," Gordon explained, shrugging his shoulders in wide-eyed innocence.

Wonder how John got to know that his eldest brother had just been officially released from his long confinement!

"Ohh," was Scott's reply, feeling a little guilty. And how could he not take the time now to talk to his space-bound brother, when he had taken the time to call him up and wish him well. Turning to face John's live-feed, as he sat down at the desk, Scott greeted him with a wincing smile, knowing his brother had probably caught his outburst, while Jenna took a seat on the sofa opposite.

"Hi Scott….hi Jen," John greeted them. Jenna returned him a warm smile. "Look…eh…I'm sorry if I caught you at a bad time," he added in apology. "I only wanted to say how great it is that you've finally been released."

Scott sighed wearily and not for the first time since they'd left the Infirmary that morning; after all, John couldn't know what other important something, very important something, he had on his agenda.

"No John….that's okay. It's not a bad time," Scott lied. "And thanks….yeah…it is good to be out," he added, though, in genuine acknowledgement.

Well, what was he supposed to say! "Actually John…this is a very bad time. I should be jumpin my woman's bones by now!" which he very much wanted to be doing right now.

They chatted for a while, with Scott trying his best not to appear distracted. It was hard though, especially when Scott could swear Jenna was provocatively teasing him from the sofa by languidly crossing one leg over the other and stroking her thigh, while running her tongue along parted lips. With her back to the live-feed portrait, John was completely oblivious to her coded signals to his brother and being unobserved by Gordon too, it was only Scott who saw her eyes dancing with mischief. Was it any wonder he was distracted! Gawd, she was hot, making him feel hard and tight.

All right, duty done. Now time to high tail it outta there and get down to some serious business!

John…..if you don't mind…I'm…eh…beginning to feel it…a little," Scott winced a lame smile meaning, of course, that he was feeling a little tired but what the heck, he was feeling the burn! "So I'm gonna head off to my room now…and get…settled in," he added, much to his lover's delight.

It took John all of a few seconds to read between the lines and it was all he could do to stop himself grinning from ear to ear. "Yeah…sure Scott…sure. I guess you must be feeling 'it' pretty badly….eh...feeling tired…that is. I mean…all that excitement…about getting your…release today…would be kinda tiring," he cheekily quipped, his comment heavily laced with sexual innuendo.

Scott narrowed his eyes suspiciously, while Gordon was highly amused. Things couldn't be going better for although Gordon hadn't let John in on his delaying plan, his blond-haired brother couldn't have carried out his part any better.

"Well…I think it's time I signed off," John wisely suggested before his eldest brother decided to get all defensive and have a go. Being sexually frustrated usually did have a tendency to give one a short fuse, he always thought. Hell, they'd all been there at some point. "Bye Scott….bye Jen. Oh…and Jen….make sure he takes things…slowly. Wouldn't want him…overdoing it…and wearing himself out! he added, with mischievous advice, in farewell.

See, that was the beauty of having Earth's atmosphere and thousands of miles of space between you; you could get away with saying, practically, anything.

Jenna bit her bottom lip to stifle the amused grin. "Bye John….see you soon."

"Yeah….bye John. Good talkin to you," Scott offered, with a chillness that could rival the cold of space. The link was closed.

Thinking they were, at last, good to go, the two lovers headed back across the lounge but they were only to get so far.

"Oh Scott….don't forget to pop into the kitchen and say hi to Grandma," the cheerful joker piped up. The look on his eldest brother's face was priceless. "Yeah….she said she was looking forward to seeing you when you got out of the Infirmary for good. I think she wants to give you a BIG hug…..you know Grandma!" he added enthusiastically.

Scott winced and looked at the clock. "Eh….she'll probably be busy making lunch," he conjectured, looking for the least little excuse.

But he wasn't getting out of it that easily.

"Naw…she won't mind…..not when it's you. She'll be awfully upset if you don't," Gordon quickly responded, desperately needing his eldest brother to, inadvertently, go along with his plan and so using every means at his disposal, including that old emotional blackmail. How could his eldest brother possibly refuse now to go and see his sweet little old Grandma!

Scott groaned as he looked to Jenna. There just seemed to be no end to these delays. She rubbed his arm soothingly, giving him a smile of sympathetic understanding. Yes, she had to admit to being disappointed too, they so wanted to be together but she was fond of Grandma. The elderly lady had been very good to her ever since she arrived, always making sure she was well fed and she had a feeling Grandma Tracy, very much, approved of her developing relationship with her grandson. It was understandable that Grandma would want to see her eldest grandson, now that he had been released from the Infirmary, just to give him a hug and she knew Scott would never do anything to hurt her feelings.

"This won't take long," Scott sighed, giving her a quiet smile and resigned to the fact that it was the right thing to do.

Placing his hand lightly, then, in the small of her back, Scott guided her towards the kitchen. Feeling infinitely pleased with himself that his plan was back on track, Gordon clenched his fist and pulled it downwards in a silent, triumphant 'Yes', behind their backs, as he followed them out. They were in for a BIG surprise.

On entering the kitchen, Scott stopped dead in his tracks, along with Jenna, both slightly stunned and lost for words.

Grandma, as it turned out, wasn't just in the act of preparing lunch but was just about to serve it, with the rest of the family already seated around the table. They turned with smiles and warm greetings at seeing the young couple. Opps, did Gordon just forget to mention that the family were having an earlier lunch today!

The elderly lady's face lit up at seeing her eldest grandson.

"Oh…does this mean that you're out of that sick room for good, Sweetheart?" Grandma fussed, going over and giving her tall and handsome grandson a big hug, as he automatically bent down to her level and giving Jenna an equally warm hug of affection.

"Yeah Grandma….I'm feeling good," Scott replied and looking to his nurse/lover to give her official confirmation.

"Yes….I have officially discharged Scott from the Infirmary. We did final tests this morning…and I'm pleased to say…he passed…with flying colors," she announced proudly, as she looked to him with loving affection and both becoming lost, just for a moment, in one of those intense gazes.

A round of cheers and warm congratulations went up from the table, pulling them back to reality and their immediate dilemma. How to successfully extricate themselves from their present position so they could be alone and without anyone knowing why! But if they thought they were going to get away with it that easily, they couldn't have been more wrong.

"Well, for heaven's sake….don't just stand there like a pair of frightened rabbits. Come in, you two and sit down and have some lunch. We're just about to serve….and now we have something to celebrate," Grandma fussed, as she and Kyrano began bringing dishes to the table.

"Yes, you two...come and sit down and have some lunch…and you can tell us how you feel, Son," Jeff encouraged innocently, motioning to the empty chairs at the table and totally unaware he was playing right into the hands of his two youngest mischief-making sons. "I'm sure you could use a bite to eat….you must be both hungry by now."

At that, the two pranksters almost snorted out a laugh.

"Yeah…they're hungry all right….but not for food!" Gordon grinned to himself, both boys watching with eager fascination as to what their eldest brother would do now, like he was some type of psychological experiment. What was it about someone else's discomfort that was so infinitely enjoyable!

This was definitely a case of 'youngest brothers watching older brother squirm, like a fish on a hook' syndrome.

This was just getting better and better…not…for the hapless, dark-haired lover. "NO…I don't want any gawdamn lunch….I don't want to talk about how I feel….or give any advice. I JUST WANT TO BED MY WOMAN!" he felt like yelling out. But, of course, he didn't.

Instead he winced a weak smile, turning to the object of his need and hunger with a look of resigned frustration and apology. Even the quick-thinking and innovative Field Commander, renowned for being able to affect a rescue from the direst of circumstances, couldn't get them out of this one. It looked like they were fated to endure a family lunch before they would have the pleasure of knowing each other.

Standing close to her and so, unseen by everyone else, Scott clasped her hand behind their backs, in a gesture of apology, while silently mouthing, 'I'm sorry'. She gave him a warm smile and squeezed his hand back in reassurance that it really was all right; it wasn't his fault.

"Well…are you two coming to sit down or what! We're hungry….even if you're not!" Gordon piped up, with cheeky daring, determined to rub it in and to which Alan tried his best not to smirk too much.

Scott flashed his younger brother a suspicious look, wondering if Gordon had an underlying meaning to what he said but, of course, he would never know that. With a weary sigh and again with his hand placed protectively in the small of her back, the gallant dark-haired pilot guided his lady to the two empty seats beside Virgil, pulling out her chair for her to sit before he took his place. Gordon had wisely chosen a seat on the other side of the table, making sure he was out of his eldest brother's reach.

The lunch got underway, with everyone engaging happily in conversation and, since Gordon had already achieved his objective in keeping the young lovers from, so far, getting their ultimate fulfilment, he wisely kept his comments free of any more sexual innuendo. Well, he didn't want to overdo it and alert his frustrated brother to the fact that he was the reason he remained in a state of frustration! No, the success of this plan depended on subtlety; that it should look like a run of bad luck. Besides, he hadn't finished yet. He had one more delaying tactic up his sleeve, where another unwitting member of the family would play a part.

Scott was finding it increasingly hard to keep his mind on any kind of conversation, though since, every so often, his lover let her leg stray, to rub playfully against his, unobserved under the table.

As the laden dishes were passed around the table, Jenna assumed, for a brief moment, her role as physiotherapist, encouraging Scott to take the dishes in both hands and pass them on, even though there were many willing hands offering to do it for him. She insisted, though, he do it for himself, saying it would help with his co-ordination. He was a bit unsure at first, since this was his first time around the family table but with her warm smile of encouragement, he felt he could achieve anything and her obvious pride in him afterwards made him feel so good.

Knowing glances shot between them when the dishes were passed around and, as if they read each other's minds, both took only small portions; the reasoning being that if they didn't have very much, it wouldn't take long to eat and so they could make good their escape, having fulfilled their duty. It was a good plan and it might have worked, if it hadn't been for Grandma's eagle eye.

"Why…look at you two! You've barely enough on your plates to keep a bird alive…..," Grandma fussed, intent on heaping more food on their plates.

The look on the normally cool, calm and collected Field Commander's face was a picture, that akin to horror. More food meant longer at the table and, under normal circumstances, he would probably have been only too happy to indulge himself more but just not today. No, today, his appetite was elsewhere!

Worried glances shot between the two lovers, since Jenna was of the same mind.

"Eh….no, Grandma….that's okay. We…we're really not very hungry," Scott babbled out, holding out his hands in a 'please…no more' gesture, with Jenna backing him to the hilt.

And, just how the two mischief-makers managed to restrain themselves from making any sort of comment, was anybody's guess, for they were oh so tempted.

But, as is the way of grandmothers, the formidable little woman was on a mission, to see that her grandchildren and the family were well fed and, of course, that included her eldest grandson's ladylove.

"Oh nonsense," she retorted, merrily going about her business. "If you two young people are going to hide yourselves away in that room of yours, Scott…for heaven knows how long…..you're going to have to eat a lot more than that to give you plenty of stamina! Why…..I remember when your Grandpa and I…….," she prattled on, giving her grandmotherly advice and completely oblivious.

"Grandma!" Scott spluttered out, choking on a mouthful of food at the highly embarrassing suggestion, while Jenna turned a deep shade of crimson and winced an embarrassed smile, as she patted and rubbed at her lover's back. It seemed the shrewd little woman could read his thoughts and knew exactly what he wanted to be up to.

"Yeah…like whoa there, Grandma! Way too much information," Alan grinned in wide-eyed amusement.

"Now Mother…..I don't think we need to go embarrassing Scott and Jenna like that," Jeff chided, affirming his position as head of the family. Jenna gave him a grateful wince of a smile, while the rest of the family tried to pretend not to notice, although, for Gordon and Alan, this just kept getting better and better.

Grandma Tracy tisk'd and tutted, determined she knew better, bulldozing her way through all and every objection. "Why….all I'm saying is…a proper meal provides proper fuel to keep the body going."

God bless Grandma! You just gotta love her beautifully simple wisdom! The indomitable Tracy matriarch was never one to be sparing with her views and opinions.

"She's gotta a point!" Gordon shrugged innocently, seeing it as an opportune moment to underhandedly goad his eldest brother further, while being able to claim he was merely agreeing with his grandmother. "And they're gonna need plenty of fuel!" he then sniggered for only his blond-haired accomplice to hear.

Scott flashed a look of wary suspicion in their direction, while Tin-Tin shot them a disapproving one.

"All right, Grandma. We'll have some more," Scott sighed, admitting defeat in the face of a vastly superior opponent, knowing full well it was pretty useless to argue.

No meal, of course, was complete without dessert and Scott Tracy was usually one who looked forward to such treats; it was just, today, he had had a different kind of treat in mind!

But if they thought they had any chance of getting away anytime soon, though, it quickly disappeared, as Grandma asked the young lovers what they would have for dessert, undeterred by any protests of not being able to eat another bite.

It was just too good an opportunity to miss for the loveable rogue across the table. "Well that's easy. They're gonna have each other!" he sniggered again, under his breath to Alan.

Finally, with the meal finished, everyone left the table and headed into the lounge. Surely they could make good their escape now! But it seemed the irrepressible joker had one more ace up his sleeve.

Catching his lover's eye, Scott silently motioned towards the lounge exit and Jenna nodded.

"Eh…well…if you all don't mind…..Jen's going to see I get settled in my room," Scott announced, trying to sound quite casual and making it seem like Jenna was merely fulfilling her nursing duties.

She quickly followed his lead. "Em…yes. Scott really needs to take a rest about now…so I'll…eh…just see he has…eh…everything he needs."

As they went to make their way across the lounge, however!

"But Scott….don't you want to hear Virgil's special piece first!" Gordon asked with mischievous delight.

The increasingly frustrated lover halted in his tracks, the cold hand of inevitability seizing him. With a deep exhale of breath he closed his eyes briefly, unable to believe the hand fate was dealing him, he then turned, forcing a smile.

"Special piece!" Scott queried lightly.

"Yeah….it's a special composition Virg has been working on…..to celebrate you getting out of the Infirmary at long last," Alan chimed in with explanation, backing his co-conspirator. "He's been working on it for ages….haven't you, Virg!"

"Well…I…eh. Look, Scott's tired. He probably doesn't want to listen to it right now," Virgil babbled and flustered modestly.

"Aw…shoot. Scott would love to listen to it. Wouldn't you, Scott….specially since he wrote it for ya!" Gordon eagerly volunteered, giving their eldest brother absolutely no say in the matter and heaping yet more emotional blackmail on those powerful but wearied shoulders. "And besides….you can rest just as well right here while you're listening to it. You know how soothing Virgil's music is," he added in a note of triumph, along with a devilish gleam in his eye, leaving Scott feeling he had been backed into a corner.

Virgil's face brightened instantly, as he looked to his older brother with expectant hope. "Well…if you're sure!"

And, what could he do! Listening to a piano instrumental hadn't exactly been high on Scott Tracy's agenda for this afternoon, no matter how good the composer…or soothing the music. But when he saw the delighted look of anticipation on his artistic brother's face, at being able to play his special piece, how could he refuse.

Drawing in a wearied breath of resignation, Scott forced a smile. "Sure….I'm sure, Virg. Looking forward to it!"

"Great……great," Virgil beamed, like an excitable child. "I…eh…hope you like it."

"I'm sure I will, Virg," Scott returned with genuine honesty, wincing a smile at feeling a little bit guilty, though, for not being just quite so enthusiastic.

He looked to his waiting lover with a helpless little shrug of his shoulders and she returned him a warm reassuring smile. She guessed his innate sense of duty and his deep-rooted love for his brother made it hard for him to disappoint. Besides, they had waited this long, so what was a few more minutes, providing it was only a few more minutes and, perhaps, the waiting would increase their sensual enjoyment of each other!

Sliding into place along his piano stool, Virgil flexed and stretched his fingers then strung together a few harmonious chords in preparation, while everyone found seats around the spacious lounge. Scott, ever the gallant gentleman, ushered his lady to a seat on the nearby couch but the ill-fated lovers were destined not even to have the enjoyment of being left to sit together in peace to listen to the impromptu recital.

On seeing where the pair were about to sit, a grinning Gordon gave his blond-haired accomplice a silent coded signal. Alan nodded. The next moment, the rambunctious duo flopped, unceremoniously, unto the small couch on either side of their eldest brother and his ladylove, with Gordon on Jenna's side and Alan beside his disgruntled eldest brother, forcing the desperate-to-be-alone couple to squeeze up tightly to each other. As if they weren't having enough trouble trying to keep calm, cool and collected and from wanting to tear each other's clothes off!

"Well…isn't this cosy!" Gordon grinned, as he beamed his best angelic smile and batted his eyelids at his reluctant couch mates, with Alan following suit.

The only response they got from Scott was a growl, making it obvious he was not one bit amused but it was all Jenna could do to keep from laughing, despite the fact she ached to be in her lover's arms.

Their close proximity was making both their bodies burn with want and need.

"Oh gawd……please don't let this be long, buddy," Scott silently begged, for he knew that his brother's compositions had a tendency to run on a bit, simply because he got so lost in his music; the music transporting him to another place, a higher plane, which is where he wanted to be right now!

The artist's fingers glided easily over the keys, taking everyone in the room with him, as they listened enraptured. It was truly a wonderful piece, capturing the essence of the celebration it was written for. When, at last, the piece rose in tumultuous crescendo, Scott and Jenna sighed silently in relief, guessing and hoping the piece was coming to an end, becoming even more sure as the music faded.

But their hopes were soon dashed. With only one thought in mind, the desperate-to-be-true-full-on-lovers rose from their seats to make good their escape, much to the devilish amusement of Gordon and Alan. The next moment they felt hands clamping around their arms and pulling them back down.

"Hey….you can't go yet!" Gordon whispered. "We're just getting to the best bit. Things are just getting heated up!"

"Gawd Gordy…..you have no idea just how!" Scott groaned inwardly, with unrelieved need.

When the piece finally did finish, having reached its final crescendo and fading out notes, the lovers were almost afraid to hope, just in case. But this time their hope was rewarded and the pair were quickly on their feet. Obligatory congratulations and thanks were offered and Scott, once more, motioned Jenna towards the exit. With the excuse that Scott needed to now get settled in his room, the lovers made a hurried exit from the lounge, afraid that if they stayed any longer something else was bound to crop up.

"Think something's 'up'!" Alan cheekily asked, sporting an innocent angelic smile, as if he was wondering why the need for such a hasty exit.

"I'd guarantee it!" Gordon sniggered, unheard by everyone else, though Tin-Tin was casting them disapproving looks, sure they were up to something. "Hey Scott….fancy a game of chess!" the loveable rogue called out, causing the two jokers to snigger more at seeing their eldest brother practically break into a run, as they disappeared into the hallway.

At last the door slid closed behind them, cocooning them in their own private little world. At last they were alone. Scott initiated the security lock-down, insuring their privacy and that there would be no unwelcome visitors, especially irritating younger brothers. It would only be by his voice command alone that anyone could enter and he was not about to give it, anytime soon, making her feel so totally safe and protected.

Scott watched her now with delighted pleasure as she surveyed her surroundings appreciatively, casting her eye over his chic décor and exquisite good taste in the fine arts he had collected over the years. Now that he had her here it was all he could do to stop himself ripping off her clothes and taking her right there and then in a frenzy of lustful, hot sex. He was finding it quite an erotic thrill to know he would finally take her, here in his domain, in his bed.

He had waited so long for her that his body groaned and ached to have her but he closed his eyes to the thought, compelling his body to wait, control himself and he was good at that; control. He wanted this to last, to savour the moment and draw out this time together for as long as agonisingly possible; the frenzy of hot and lustful sex would come later, he knew that, when his body would loose control in its search for his ultimate rush but first there would be the foreplay, lots and lots of foreplay.

'Is there anything I can for you, Scott…..anything that would please you?' the sultry tones of his computer-generated voice crooned, having sensed his presence in the room.

Jenna eyed him wryly, arching her brows in a challenge that said, 'I just can't wait to hear this!' which he found decidedly amusing, causing him to break out in that devastating boyish grin of his that made her feel weak.

"Yeah….give me some music….mood music," Scott instructed, watching her with teasing eyes.

'What mood are you in, Scott?' the sultry voice asked. Being the computer that 'she' was, 'she' needed precise details to be able to give him exactly what he wanted, though somehow, 'she' also seemed to have the ability that desired to please.

"I guess…I'm in the mood for love….some serious lovemaking," Scott replied, keeping his seductive gaze fixed firmly on the object of his desire and wrinkling his nose in a little gesture that she found unbelievably sexy, causing the tingle of electric shock to run down through her body at his words, in anticipation of what was to come.

As his instructions were carried out, the slow, seductive strains of appropriate music wafted through the room. 'Will that be all, Scott….is there anything else I can do to please you?' the sultry voice requested.

"No….nothing else. I've got everything I need right here," he replied seductively, practically undressing her with his eyes.

He watched now with wide-eyed excitement, the fire of his arousal taking hold, as Jenna sashayed towards him, keeping her gaze firmly fixed on him. Teasingly, she walked around him, trailing her fingers along the back of his neck then down his throat and over his hard, muscular chest, lingering for just a moment where his shirt lay open, revealing a tantalising glimpse of the dark chest hair she knew lay hidden beneath.

"Is there anything…I…can do for you….Scott! Anything that would please you!" she teased in mockingly sultry tones that dripped all over him like warm honey, sending shock waves down his spine and surpassing that of any computer generated voice.

"Oh yeah lady…..you know there is," Scott groaned with anticipated pleasure, his heart pounding hard in his chest.

As if to tease him further she turned her back on him and made to walk away but he wasn't having it. He reached out and with his strong arms, encircled her waist, pulling her back tight against himself and began swaying their hips in time to the hypnotic and sensual rhythm of the music. Immediately she ran her hands along the arms that held her and over the back of his hands, to entwine her fingers with his, the cuffs of his shirt being turned back just enough to allow her the feel of the dark body hair that adorned his forearms, which she had to admit she found an immense turn-on.

The fire of passion burned brightly and he longed for his already hardened arousal to be freed from its confinement of clothing. She sighed contentedly as he buried his face in the recess of her neck and started planting kisses on her soft skin.

"Scott….," she sighed contentedly, reaching a hand back to hold his face, as she half turned and stroked her face along his other cheek. Her eyes closed in ecstasy at feeling his warm breath, as he nuzzled her ear.

"Hmmm," he sighed dreamily, continuing to nuzzle and nibble at her ear while breathing in her scent.

"There…won't be….any more…..interruptions….will there?" she breathed equally as dreamy, feeling she was being transported to another time and place by his expertly sensual touch that created an ache for him deep in her body.

"No babe…..no more interruptions. I don't care if the world falls down around us……this time it's just you and me. This time….I'm gonna take us to heaven," Scott whispered huskily, continuing to sway her body against his in time to the music. And he would too; she knew that for sure.

Continuing to rotate his hips in sexy rhythm with her and with one arm still wrapped firmly round her waist, he took the back of her other hand, lifted her arm and placed her hand on the back of his head, for her to run her fingers through his hair, as his kisses on her neck grew more needy. He then trailed the backs of his fingers sensuously down over every curve of her body, lingering over her now heaving breasts before continuing on their journey.

She moaned softly at his touch. This was the most erotic dance she had ever enjoyed for he was a master in the art of seduction, sensuality personified and the fire of her excitement grew, knowing this was only the beginning.

Reaching his hand down further, Jenna drew in an audible breath, as his fingers came in contact with her bare skin and even more so when he drew his hand slowly back up her inner thigh, pushing under her uniform dress, to go all the way to the top, his fingers trailing into her groin. It gave him intense pleasure when he felt her grip his hair, knowing he was doing it for her, knowing he was creating a want for him. It also gave him intense pleasure to be, once more, able to use his left hand to caress and massage her soft and yielding flesh, taking his time to enjoy what it was doing for them both. He let out a groan from somewhere deep in his throat, a deep groan of sheer contentment.

Almost reluctantly he withdrew his hand and moments later she felt the buttons of her uniform dress being undone, slowly and deliberately. Slowly Scott slipped, first one side of her dress then the other over her arms, until it fell to the floor, tracking soft kisses all the way along her shoulders. His arousal grew as he took in the sight of her; honey gold skin, smooth and perfect, in black, lacy underwear, consisting of nothing more than a lacy, see-through bra and matching thong. He groaned appreciatively, his arousal throbbing and pulsating with anticipated pleasure, still longing to be free.

Jenna sighed deeply as he released her from the confines of her upper garment, returning her hand to continue to stroke the back of his head and she drew in another gasp of breath when she felt, at last, his strong, yet sensitive, hands cup her breasts. She filled and swelled at his touch, moaning softly when he began to sensually massage and caress them as though they were precious objects, while at the same time he continued to sway them in time to the music and nuzzle her ear with his hot mouth. Sensations, she could only describe as like electric shocks, shot through her body when he started to rotate his thumbs around her highly sensitive zones of pleasure then stroke them, creating an ache in her so deep she longed for him to be inside her, to fill her.

He found it quite an erotic thrill to watch what he was doing and she felt so good, he let out another deep, throaty groan of intense satisfaction. There would be a lot of moaning and groaning in these lovemaking sessions, of that he was sure.

With one hand continuing to sensually massage her breast, his other snaked its way slowly down her body, over a firm, flat tummy and slipped under the black lace of her thong. She drew in another breath and gripped his head as his adventurous fingers began to explore and boy, did he have adventurous fingers! He soon found what he was looking for. She moaned and writhed sensuously against him and for that he rewarded her by softly stroking her with an easy, rhythmic motion, periodically changing to rotating his fingers around on her. He groaned with deep primal, erotic pleasure at what it was doing for her and what it was doing to him.

"No…Scott……oh noooo…..," she moaned, the hot rush sweeping over her almost more than she could bare, wanting him and needing him so badly. He so knew what he was doing, so knew how to play her body.

"Yes, Scott….yes….," he huskily whispered as he nuzzled her ear, for somehow, he just didn't quite believe her. He then pressed just that little bit deeper and stroked a little bit harder.

Scott Tracy was one bad boy, one very bad boy indeed!

Author's Note: The paragraph within the lunch table scene, referring to Jenna encouraging Scott to take the dishes to help with his co-ordination, was an idea belonging to my Medical Advisor and friend, FellowRiverrat, to whom I will always be eternally grateful.


	101. Chapter 101

The Tracy Family and Thunderbirds are the creation of Sylvia and Gerry Anderson

Author's Note: Warning. This chapter contains a whole lot more sexually graphic action. Well, I can't just leave them high and dry and unfulfilled, can I!

Chapter 101

With almost reluctance he stopped what he was doing but only 'almost' because he knew there would be more, so much more to enjoy. His hand moved back up a little over her flat, firm stomach and, hooking his thumb over the waistband of her garment, he slid his hand around onto her hip, while at the same time bringing his other hand down over her body and slipping it under the lacy thong in the same manner. As he tracked soft kisses down her back he lowered himself, pushing the scant lacy material that was the last of her barriers to him, over her hips and letting it fall to the floor.

Scott took in every sensuous curve of her feminine form with hunger-filled eyes, drinking her in and, using his newly awakened sense of touch to the fullest, he massaged and caressed, with slow deliberation, the whole way up the back of her legs, taking time to linger over her soft and perfectly rounded butt. On his knees now, the temptation was just too much and he couldn't resist the urge for his hungry mouth to join in the caress, his tongue erotically stroking her golden skin, causing her to moan and sigh contentedly. There wasn't an inch he didn't kiss. Continuing on his journey upward, his hands, with fingers spread, roamed over her hips, following the line of her body into the small of her back. His kisses followed.

She was in heaven already, closing her eyes and rolling her head around, as she let herself go to the wonderful sensations he was creating in her. She knew he would be a sensitive and extremely sensual lover and he had not disappointed.

Tracking kisses and allowing his tongue to slowly trail up her spine, while his hands followed the curvaceous line of her back, he stood up, gentle fingers brushing aside the soft golden hair to expose her neck. He groaned with need as he, first brushed his lips lightly along the back of her neck, then buried his face, to cover it with hot kisses. At the same time his hands followed the line of her shoulders, snaking their way down her arms to eventually interlock his fingers with hers, gripping her tightly as his passion intensified. Breathing in the scent of her was intoxicating.

Turning her in his arms, his hot and throbbing arousal burned angrily at feeling her naked body pressed up against him, angry at being locked up and imprisoned still in clothing, longing to be at one with her, to have her tight around him. He had never wanted anything so badly in his life before and the wait was causing him exquisite agony but it would be worth it. They had waited so long to know each other fully and taking the time to stimulate each other in this way would only heighten the sensations they would experience to eventually tip them over the edge in that glorious crescendo that would consume them.

Scott gazed down on her now, lost in the wonder of her beauty and where this time was heading. Holding her face in his hands, his fingers through her soft golden hair, he burned his mouth on hers, taking her in one of their hot and passionate kisses; his tongue probing and exploring her willingly open mouth, mimicking the action of his finally fulfilling her. Groaning with reluctance, he pulled away but only to gaze with hungry and pleading eyes for her to undress him with the same slow and sensual seduction, longing to be free now to have his naked body pressed against hers and he could take her to his bed.

Now it was his turn. His heart pounded in his chest in anticipation and the music played on.

Jenna traced her fingers, once more, over the hard muscled chest, her eyes drinking in with delight the way his tailored black shirt hugged his body, accentuating his honed and toned physique and just begging to be ripped off. He looked so good in black. Perhaps it was because, along with his black hair and the hair she knew covered his chest, it made him seem deep, dark and dangerous, a man full of intense raw passion; an irresistible and sexually potent combination in her opinion. The man had immaculately good taste in clothes, though she reckoned he would look good in anything and, of course, in nothing at all!

He found it an erotic thrill to watch her appreciate him and, as she slowly undid the buttons of his shirt, tracing a finger down the middle of his chest as she did so, Scott pulled her hips in tightly to his, continuing to sway them to the seductive music. She drew in a breath, a hot rush shooting through her, as she felt his angry arousal press against her and for a moment, two pairs of hungry eyes, hungry for each other, gazed with unspoken and intense desire.

Half way down she pulled his shirt free from his waistband and as the last button was undone his shirt fell open to reveal the tanned and well-defined abdomen, made firm and toned by his years of exercise and healthy living, firm and well-defined but not rock hard like that of a body builder, which she had always thought unnatural and a huge turn-off. She gazed admiringly again on the tantalizing dark hair that covered his chest and that never failed to do things for her, reminding her of virility and Scott Tracy certainly had plenty of that.

Reaching out she placed soft hands lovingly on his abdomen, causing his muscles to flinch under her sensuous touch and his skin to come alive with what he could only describe as like tiny electric shocks. His flesh was warm, inviting, begging to be kissed but, of course, she would make him wait.

Biting her bottom lip provocatively, she then watched her caressing hands move up and over that glorious haired chest and, pushing his shirt back a little, felt him take in a breath, as she lingered over his zones of pleasure. She would be sure to pay them extra special attention shortly. Her hands continued, pushing his shirt over well-developed shoulders and down his arms with seductive slowness. Having let go of her hips, Scott let his shirt fall to the floor, where now she could gaze more fully on his perfectly honed and toned physique. This was a body she knew well, of course, a body she had washed and massaged many times in her nursing duties but her eyes roamed over him now, with delight, as though seeing him for the first time.

Starting with his muscular arms, she pushed her hands up, over and along his shoulders and down his body, feeling and appreciating his muscle tone, like she was caressing a fine piece of sculpture, which in her opinion he was. Biting her bottom lip again she eyed him with pure, wanton seduction, watching his reaction when she lingered over his now highly sensitive zones of pleasure, taking wicked delight in his intake of breath, as she began to teasingly stroke them with her fingers, while continuing to caress his chest. Watching her moisten her lips with the tip of her tongue, his eyes blazed with the dangerous fire of passion and arousal, enjoying these sexual games they were playing with each other.

He was so enjoying, too, this slow undressing and why wouldn't he. After all, he knew there was no risk of being called out on a rescue, not this time, not for him yet, so why not make the most of the slow burn that was setting fire to his body.

Rotating his head around on his neck, Scott groaned with deep contentment on feeling her soft and sensuous mouth kissing around his throat and feeling her breast brush tantalisingly against his skin, causing her to, briefly, catch her own breath. She continued to track kisses down his chest, breathing in his scent and he braced himself against the sensation he knew would follow, as his fingers played through her soft hair.

He wasn't disappointed; drawing in an audible breath and holding it, his face contorting with inextricable pleasure and groaning again as electric shock seared through his body when her mouth closed over and sensually caressed and playfully bit at the hard nub of his nipple. He found it even more highly erotic when she teasingly stroked it with her tongue, while at the same time caressing and stroking the other with her thumb. He would be very sure to torture her slowly in the same fashion when he took her to his bed.

Continuing on her downward journey, she kissed every inch of that firm and toned abdomen, at the same time lovingly caressing him with her soft and exploring hands, smiling to herself at feeling his muscles flinch under the touch of her warm lips.

They watched each other momentarily, unspoken words passing between them with just a look and both aware of their growing excitement, as now she found herself on her knees in front of him. With slow deliberation she undid the belt and fastenings of his black pants, as though she were taking great care in unwrapping the most wonderful and exciting gift. Pushing them over his hips, they fell to the floor, where Scott discarded them, along with his loafers, as though they were nothing more than an annoyance to him. With fascination she caressed and lovingly kissed each of his muscular thighs in turn, her hands then travelling up his side to his waist.

He watched as her talented hands pushed the last of his garments over his hips and, at last, as they fell to the floor, to be discarded with equal distain, he was free, free of all barriers between them. He sighed and closed his eyes, taking in the feel of her wonderfully explorative hands caressing his muscle-toned and tight butt. And did he have one tight, muscle-toned butt! Capable, she was sure, of endurance and stamina when it came to thrusting technique. Well, it was, simply, a medically scientific fact!

Scott braced himself again in readiness for what he knew she was about to do, something they both found immensely enjoyable and something that definitely drove him nuts. Sucking in a breath, he groaned with exquisite pain, a pain, though, he was more than willing to bare, as he watched her, first teasingly kiss her way up his thigh and into his groin then with expertly sensuous fingers, close around him and begin to lovingly caress him, causing him to flex his fingers through her hair and grasp the back of her head.

He groaned contentedly as she worked, enjoying the sensations she was creating in him for, after all, he was in the expert hands of someone who knew how to pleasure him like no other.

It was in her best interests to stimulate him well for she would surely reap the rewards shortly, though of course, she had to be sure not to overdo it, not to over cook him, not at this stage.

She looked up, gazing seductively into glazed eyes that were fast becoming lost in some other place, causing her a little smile of pleasure at knowing what it was doing for him. Then she turned back to her task, a task that was far from a chore but something both found immensely pleasurable and definitely sent him into high orbit. And she carried out her task well, with loving attentiveness. Scott Tracy was a big boy when fully aroused, causing her body to react instinctively with the burning throb at having him within her, knowing he would fill her completely.

If ever he needed to control himself, it was now but it was almost more than he could bare and it was all he could do to stop himself lifting her onto him, pushing her up against the wall and taking her hard in a wild and torrid frenzy.

She eventually let him go but not before blowing lightly across him, sending a burst of electric shock all through his body. It was joy, it was pain, all rolled into one; but she was only pure joy to him, to his soul. Gazing deeply now into each other's eyes and without the need for words, they both knew they had had enough, both knowing it was time to move on to the next stage.

Scott extended his hand to her, which she automatically accepted, helping her to her feet and still holding each other in that intense gaze they had perfected right from the beginning, he pulled her to him. Interlocking his fingers with hers he lifted her arms to place her hands round his neck then trailed the backs of his fingers slowly and sensuously down her arms, continuing on down her body, where he slid his arms around her waist. With one hand sliding up her back to her neck, he pulled her tight into him, allowing her to rest against him and brush his neck with her lips in soft kisses, while he buried his face in her golden hair. Both sighed with deep contentment when, at last, their naked bodies met fully for the first time, skin on skin, hot flesh against hot flesh and, lost in the wonder of the moment, they danced naked to the slow, seductive rhythm of the music, completely oblivious to everything around them, time and space having lost all meaning.

And then it was time. Effortlessly, Jenna felt herself being swept off her feet, literally; finding herself in the strong arms of her lover, the lover who would carry her to his bed, to have his wicked way with her, to finally make her his. With loving tenderness, she stroked his face, a face now so set with serious purpose that his taut facial muscles flinched and nostrils flared with the intense hunger that was consuming him. It made her feel so weak inside to see him like this, so weak with anticipation that it was as well he was carrying her. He burned his mouth on hers for one final kiss, taking her in those passion-filled sensual circles; just to keep the fire well alight, of course.

Then he turned and with serious purpose carried her towards the bedroom, to his bed, filled with the erotic pleasure of knowing he would finally have her. There would be no holding back now. Softly and lovingly she caressed her face against his, stroking the back of his neck and then nuzzling, playfully biting and kissing his ear; just to keep the fire well alight, of course. And it was working. The temperature was rising and the heat was building.

Let the serious action begin!

Once in the bedroom, though not that her mind was on such things, she noted that the room was as tasteful in its cool, chic décor as the outer lounge had been; it had Scott Tracy written all over it. Soft white muslin drapes blew gently, almost hypnotically, in the warm tropically scented late afternoon breeze, wafting in through the open tinted glass panel that led out onto his private balcony, a balcony offering another fabulous view of the island.

A rather striking piece of artwork, which could hardly fail to be ignored, adorned the wall opposite his bed, demanding comment from anyone who saw it for the first time. And this was no exception. So, what was this striking piece of art that caused the two young lovers to stop momentarily to gaze! It was a beautiful canvas, so ethereal and ghostly in its dreamlike quality it never failed to hold its admirers captive.

Its central focus was the face of a wolf, a magnificent beast with amber eyes that blazed fire, eyes that held you in the intensity of its gaze, followed you around the room and seemed to burn through to your very soul, almost as if it knew what you were thinking. It was a strong, determined and self-confident face; powerful and afraid of nothing, knowing exactly what it wanted, with a coat in the softest shades of grey that faded and melted into the ghostly blue background of his wilderness surroundings.

Other smaller studies of wolves in different poses surrounded it, like a lone wolf, standing on a high ridge and throwing his head back to howl at a ghostly blue moon and another of an alpha male and his mate, snuggling close and peacefully entwined in an obviously intimate fashion around a blazing fire in his den. A circular object, with a center of fine webbing and adorned with feathers, dominated the top of the canvas, which Jenna recognised as being a dream-catcher. All in all, it was a stunning piece of work.

"It…it's beautiful, Scott. Did Virgil do this for you?" Jenna commented, automatically surmising it was his handiwork.

In a quiet smile of contemplation, Scott shook his head. "No….not this one. Cass sent it. He had a Lakota Sioux artist do it for me. Said it was to always remind me of who I am…..and what I'm looking for."

"And what's that?" Jenna asked, as she softly stroked his face.

Scott gazed over the canvas, deep in reflective thought. "Peace…..and fulfilment," he answered simply.

"And have you……found it!" she asked, lovingly brushing her face against his and kissing his cheek.

"I never thought it was possible to find total fulfilment….always thought it would remain just an illusive dream," he responded, still studying the canvas, then turning, Scott looked her full in the face, gazing over the beauty that radiated from her, from the love she felt for him. "But I have now."

With a contented groan he kissed her tenderly, to which she responded and which only added to the pain of anticipation both felt in their bodies, that longing to be completely one with each other. Reluctantly he pulled away and with a face so tense and taut and full of determining purpose that his muscles flinched and nostrils flared, he looked towards his bed and then back to her. Having followed his gaze, that unspoken look of knowing passed between them, causing their heart rates to soar excitedly, like the pounding of the rhythmic ocean that could be heard in the distance. With purposeful strides and having her now kissing around his ear with her warm, sweet breath as she stroked the back of his neck, Scott carried her to his bed.

His bed. His large and roomy bed that had never known any other company but his own; it was his private sanctuary. Since they could hardly bring casual girlfriends to the island, for obvious reasons, any female company they needed was conducted on the mainland. Not that he gave his body willingly to just any woman or indulged lightly in any relationship of course, not for a long time, not since his early Air Force days when he was young and carefree; but then, his experience and his Vision had changed all that. Even his last serious relationship, the one in which he had been hurt so badly by betrayal, he had not brought her here. That was a relationship he had been prepared to settle for, feeling this was as good as it was going to get but, even at that, he hadn't felt it had reached that stage where he wanted to bring her to his home and now he was glad. It seemed so right and fitting now that Jenna should be the first and only woman who would ever share his bed and that was quite an erotic thrill for him; to know that very soon, here in his bed, his sanctuary, he would know the joy of 'taking' her, that moment of his first glorious entrance when he would make her fully his. Now, he need never be lonely here again.

His bed. It was an erotic thrill for her to know that, very soon, she would know the joy of him, having him inside her and filling her completely; here, in this place that was very much his, like having his mark of ownership on her and she would give herself, all of herself, very willingly to him. Despite the fact she was a self-confident and independent young woman in her own right, she found something rather sexually primal about being dominated in bed by an alpha male such as Scott Tracy, although this would be a relationship where both would be equally adventurous in their passionate exploration of each other and willingness to please.

Laying her down, he looked her over with hungry and smouldering eyes, his chest heaving with the fire of arousal as she lay there with arms draping provocatively on the pillows behind her head. She was beautiful and naked and inviting him to come to her. With their eyes locked intently on each other, he climbed onto his bed and lay down beside her. Just how he was controlling himself at this point he had no idea but he knew the moment would be worth waiting for, they both did.

He gazed appreciatively again over her feminine form and traced strong, yet gentle fingers all down the soft, honey gold skin of her body, as though he had never seen such an exquisite thing of beauty; his fire burning brightly at how she looked with lustful hunger over his own. And she, well and truly, turned on by the perfectly proportioned, honed and toned muscle of his tanned body, caressed and explored him, as though fingering some priceless sculpture.

Her touch brought his skin wonderfully alive and they continued caressing and exploring each other all over, until he could stand it no longer. Pressing his body onto hers, as they lay side by side, he then slid his thigh over hers, pulling himself part way on top of her and pushing her legs apart in the process. This new position was infinitely comfortable and now allowed for her hands to roam all over the rippling muscles of his back. He groaned with deep satisfaction as she sensuously stroked up and down his spine, along the back of his neck and drew imaginary circles on his hardened, tight butt, causing him to automatically thrust against her. He felt sick with the anticipation of what was to come and at what she was doing to him, as his body built.

Feeling her soft, yet firm, breasts heaving with excitement under him, against his skin, only fuelled his fire and he began kissing around her ear. It was like a trigger. His hot breath as he groaned with pleasurable pain against her, that and feeling his body on hers, fuelled her own fires of passion, making her writhe under him and that, in turn, stimulated and aroused him even more. His kisses turned to sensuously and erotically exploring her ear with his tongue, creating in them both growing hunger with each passing moment, causing her to flex her fingers into the flesh of his back, as she softly moaned his name against his face. Now they were cooking.

Pulling himself up even more on her and taking her face now in both hands, Scott eagerly sought her moist and willing mouth, burning kisses on her with such fierce intensity, his breathing becoming ragged and heavy as he explored deep into her mouth with his tongue. The meaning was clear and highly sensual and such was her response it was as if they couldn't get enough of each other.

With one hand continuing to caress his back, she slid the other around the flinching muscles of his toned abdomen and on down until she found what she wanted; taking his breath away as she closed her hand firmly around him, while at the same time stroking a foot sensuously up and down the back of his leg that lay over her. He let out a grunt of pleasurable pain as she started then to pull on him in a steady rhythm by knowing just the right amount of pressure to apply, causing his kisses to become even more wildly excitable and his tongue to delve its deepest.

"Oh gawd, baby……not too much. I don't wanna come just yet……," Scott groaned inwardly to himself.

And it was as if she could read his unspoken thoughts, for gradually she eased off and stopped, bringing a grateful, though much contented sigh. She did hold on to him for just a little while longer, though and, he had to admit, he enjoyed being held by her, a warmth being created in that feeling of being cocooned. Having an external pressure on his hot throb was comforting and made him long all the more to be held captive by the firm walls of her hidden and his now private prison of pleasure; a prison, not of bars but of muscle, where he could impose any length of sentence on himself he chose and be free to come and go as he pleased.

She moaned as he began kissing into the softness of her neck, pushing her head back more into the pillows to grant him more access and then on down her body; the fingers of his left hand tracking their way down her neck at the same time before coming to rest on her heaving breast. With expert finesse he massaged her, while swirling his thumb around in large circles, getting smaller and smaller until he was stroking her sensitive zone, causing her the maximum of intense stimulation and making her writhe and arch herself into him. It felt so good to touch her, to feel every inch of her with his newly awakened hand; it was sheer joy to him, since he thought he might have lost that sensation forever and, as such, he would savour every moment.

As his kisses tracked down her body he felt his hardened arousal slip from her hand and, for a moment, he felt a cooling sensation at having lost the comforting warmth of being held but it was probably just as well; he was already fighting the urge to thrust against the firm grip that held him.

Her caressing fingers returned to stroking his back while her right hand flexed through his hair, gripping his head as he locked his very talented mouth now onto her right breast. Holding it with his right hand, he gradually drove himself crazy, tossing and turning on her, as if he couldn't get enough of the warm, swollen flesh that he had engulfed with his hot mouth. Fire swept through her body and her breasts ached at the intense stimulation of his wonderfully sensual caressing of her breast, especially when he swirled his tongue around on her. She held him to her, like a suckling child, though this was no child, this was a master in the art of erotic seduction.

He settled into a beautiful rhythm, feeling so wonderfully at peace now he almost felt himself floating. What was there that a man found so intensely enjoyable about rhythmically caressing and sucking on a woman's breast? Perhaps it was that most basic of all primal instincts; that of survival, when man first sucked at his mother's breast for sustenance. Whatever the compelling, he intended to stay another while, causing her the same exquisite pain she had inflicted on him earlier. He ceased for just a moment and raised his head, their eyes locking, knowing they were both enjoying immensely the sensations he was creating for both of them then, with eyes heavily glazed over in sexual hunger and mouth open, Scott lowered his head and went lazily back to work, bringing much satisfied and contended moaning. With a slight shift of position he eased himself onto her other breast and started all over again, while she continued to stroke his back and neck. Well, it would have been remiss of him not to give it the same loving attention.

After a while he started to track his kisses down the soft scented skin of her flat tummy, his strong hands following down over the feminine curve of her hips. A deep pain now ached and burned in the very core of her womanhood at knowing where he was going, heightened by his teasingly sidetracking his kisses onto her right thigh and then onto the other while caressing lazily up and down her legs with his hands. He so knew what he was doing, how to create the slow burn for both of them.

She watched him now, feeling that erotic thrill as he pushed his hands up under her thighs, gripping them and gently spreading her legs apart, manoeuvring himself up into position. She watched him raise his head and fix her with a languid smile, seeing his eyes glint with sexual excitement. Now just why did she know Scott Tracy was going to be a very bad boy! Enough of a bad boy to cause her to slowly and provocatively draw her tongue around her lips to moisten them in anticipation, as she returned his gaze, at the same time spreading her hands out to sensuously caress the sheet they lay on. He emitted a deep and primal throaty growl in response, both highly aware of the eroticism of the sexual games they were playing to arouse each other.

With almost slow motion seduction, Scott lowered his head and exhaled a warm breath all along the 'gates' of his private 'prison', the entrance to the haven that would soon hold him, as though preparing her for his arrival. As the warm wave hit her, the most beautiful sensation swept through her such as she had never experienced before, bathing her senses completely. No one had ever taken the time to be so sensual, to want to heighten her pleasure in such a way. And, if truth be told, he hadn't found anyone he had wanted to be this sensual with, that is until now, for Jenna just seemed to bring out the best in him.

She tossed on the pillows and gripped the sheet, automatically arching herself into him in response, her body begging for more of the same. And he was not one to refuse. Again and again he exhaled his hot breath before finally snaking out his tongue and drawing it slowly up the whole length of that most sensitive of places. He took her breath away, quite literally, causing her to draw in a gasp as she pushed her head back into the pillows. Her empty 'prison' now ached like never before for him to fill her with himself.

But he hadn't quite finished. As he caressed the tops of her thighs and over her hips he began to kiss, with slow deliberation, that most sensitive place. Increasingly becoming more sexually charged and excitable and with more adventurous exploration, he started to explore with that very talented tongue, whereupon he proceeded to drive her crazy. Again she lost her breath, feeling she was floating off the bed and the blood pounding in her ears, sounding like the crashing of the ocean. When she eventually found her voice, she could only breathe out his name in reverential whispers, which filled him with immense pleasure. Well, he had to send her into the same high orbit she had sent him to. Payback's a bitch….ain't it…but a beautiful one!

So charged now though was he, the time for foreplay was over. Her excitement grew as she watched him come for her like a hungry and determined predator, intent on having exactly what he wanted and, of course, she had absolutely no intention of stopping him. Slowly, Scott dragged himself up over her body, stopping every so often to kiss her honey gold skin.

Instinctively she draped her arms provocatively over the pillow behind her head, knowing exactly how he would want her this first time, helpless and completely at his mercy and yet it was as if she was challenging and daring him to come and take her, as though she were the tempting bait in some sweet entrapment. And it was an entrapment he was more than willing to fall into, his eyes flashing with sexual delight at seeing her waiting for him, alluringly helpless and at his mercy, for that was exactly how he wanted her.

Pushing himself fully up onto her body, he spread his hands sensuously along her arms and, pressing his palms to hers, he interlocked their fingers. Supporting himself then on his elbows he raised himself up a little, wanting to watch her face as he took her for the first time. They were almost there, that moment they had both longed and waited for, that moment both knew would surely come when they had looked at each other and first felt that strong magnetic attraction drawing them together.

Scott lowered himself into position, bringing a gasp and a quickening of breath from both of them, as his now exquisitely sensitive arousal touched the gates of her 'prison' for the first time. Teasingly, he brushed himself along her, heightening both their anticipated pain. Unable to stand it any longer, though and pushing her legs apart with his strong thighs to grant himself more comfortable access he pressed himself tight to her and began to exert pressure, probing with slow, determined thrusts at first then becoming more aggressive and excitable as his hard and angry arousal demanded entrance.

He grunted out each pleasurable thrust, hot fire sweeping over him as he felt himself slip inside. He watched her with the erotic thrill of seeing her toss and turn, contorting in exquisite pain at their finally becoming one and, encouraged by her soft sighing and moaning his name, continued to thrust his way inside in steady rhythm.

And then it happened for her, that all-consuming sensation that wells up from somewhere deep inside before driving you over the edge. It swept over her with all the power and force of an unstoppable tsunami wave, engulfing her senses completely. He knew by the way she suddenly gripped his hands tightly and cried out and it pleased him immensely that she had 'come' for him already.

She would be super sensitive to him now and his need to go deeper drove him on. Letting go of her hands she immediately started caressing all over his body, flexing her fingers wonderfully into the flesh of his back. He, in turn, grasped a fistful of pillow in one hand, supporting himself on his forearm, while his other slid down her body and on down her leg that she was now sensuously rubbing up and down his. After caressing her for a few moments, his strong hand moved up and gripping firmly under her thigh, he pulled her up higher over his hip. Instinctively knowing what he wanted, she lifted her other thigh, wrapping her legs around his waist.

Now he was getting there, getting where he wanted to be and this new position, while comfortable, had a very definite purpose. Fixing her with a look of serious determination from those cobalt blue eyes that she had found increasingly harder to resist and driven by intense need, he thrust himself hard. Biting at his bottom lip in a grimace, Scott grunted out in pleasurable effort as he rammed himself all the way home, bringing from both of them a gasp of breathless delight. He groaned with deep satisfaction at the sensation it caused him, when he fully connected with her body and the fact she fitted so snugly around him he could feel himself throb and pulsate inside. Now he was right where he wanted to be, held captive in the comforting warmth of the only prison he would ever allow to hold him, where he could happily spend a life sentence. Now, they were truly one.

Now he was right where she wanted him to be and he was everything she knew he would be, his hard and swollen arousal filling her completely. With sensuous eroticism she caressed her soft hands down his sculptured form where, having moved her legs to straddle his hips, she proceeded to rhythmically knead and clasp his hard, tight muscular butt, pulling him tight against herself, drawing from him another groan of pleasure while at the same time stroking her toes up and down the backs of his legs.

With eyes now glazed over in hungry desire, Scott lowered himself back down onto her body, kissing lovingly and tenderly around her ear, while starting up a slow and sensuous rocking motion. His kisses then tracked down into her neck and around her throat, with his fingers tracing lazily over her skin as he went. She followed his lead, responding by pushing her head back into the pillows to grant him more access. Oh gawd, she was good, everything he wanted her to be. There was nothing he found more erotically stimulating right now than having his butt caressed in such a way, as well as the backs of his legs, while he rocked.

Holding her face in his hands and with all the love he felt for her, he sought her mouth, taking them both in a heart-stopping slow kiss and it was as if time and place ceased to exist; nothing mattered now, only that they were finally as one, whole and complete. All the time he kept up the beautiful up and over undulating rhythm, rocking their bodies in time to the slow music that still played. Every so often, though, he changed the rhythm from one of rocking to that of rotating his hips around on her, knowing it would create for them new and wildly sensual sensations. With her, he would never be a selfish lover, taking only what gave him satisfaction but he would always endeavour to make their lovemaking a highly pleasurable experience for them both and, after all, it was in his best interests to stimulate her well for then she would give back to him in equal measure.

His hot groans of contentment, as he rocked on her, sent more warm waves of quivering ecstasy washing over her, causing her to cry out his name. He had promised to take them to heaven…and he had kept his word.

"Oh Scott….I don't believe you. You…you're incredible," she breathed out, feeling they were in slow motion time.

"And you….you're beautiful, Jen……just so beautiful….you take my breath away," he groaned breathless in response.

They made beautiful, sweet love long into the evening, kissing, caressing and rolling into different positions, moving together with such perfectly beautiful fluid motion. Strong images of his Vision flashed through his mind, melting and blending now into the reality of what he was experiencing but the Vision paled in comparison to this, the reality; perhaps because he knew he had found its fulfilment.

He groaned with deep pleasurable satisfaction at what she was doing to him now, as he lay back, giving him an erotic thrill to watch her pleasure herself on him and 'coming' again as she rocked back and forth. They so knew just what to do for each other, becoming ever more increasingly lost in the moment, especially when he sat up and, supporting her back with his hands, took her breast in his mouth. It was her turn now to feel that erotic thrill at holding that dark head to her aching breast once more, like a suckling child and watch him toss and turn on her with wild delight, knowing he found it immensely enjoyable.

He fell back again on the pillows with the taste of her and the warmth of her breasts still in his mouth and, while he caressed his hands up and down her thighs, she spread her hands sensuously out over that wonderful dark-haired chest of his. While it may be a chest of pure hard muscle, though, she knew just where to go and what to do to exact the maximum stimulation for him, rotating her thumbs around and stroking his nipples.

As her rocking began to increase, fuelling the intensity of the fire that burned in him, causing him to grasp at her thighs, he found himself unable to stop the urge to buck and thrust.

"Oh gawd, baby….that's it……harder…..please…harder," he groaned out, tossing and turning as the fire raged, his body craving that ultimate rush.

Knowing what his body needed and how he wanted this first time, he quickly turned her over on her back and, with eyes wide and fired now by sexual excitement and need for his own fulfilment, he began to take them into a hard driving rhythm; his rocking motion now having done its job and being replaced by strong forceful thrusts to bring about his ultimate release. He was like a man on a mission.

As his driving rhythm increased, so his breathing intensified and beads of perspiration broke out on his forehead with his sheer physical effort. His body went into 'vertical climb', sensation after sensation consuming him as he totally lost it; the only way he could describe it; that intense rush he got from taking his F-16 into a straight climb to out-manoeuvre the MiG's or when he took Thunderbird One straight up and barrel rolled. His lovemaking became a hot and torrid frenzy of increasingly aggressive thrusting accompanied by loud grunts of sexual satisfaction. Oh gawd, when he lost it, he really lost it; he was gloriously unstoppable in his passionate fury.

She had never known a man with such driving passion, such sensual eroticism; Scott Tracy sure was one hell of a lover. His kisses may have been able to burn down a forest but the power of his lovemaking was like a veritable nuclear firestorm, sucking the very life breath from her.

"Aghhh….stroke me, Jen…..stroke me," he begged in breathless gasps, knowing now he was near his end.

And, it was as if she knew just what his body needed. She stroked up and down his spine with her fingertips then drew imaginary circles on his hard, tight and thrusting butt. With the back of her fingers she then stroked down the inside of his powerful yet highly sensitive thighs. That did it. It was enough to tip him over the edge.

He cried out, as the exquisite pain hit him full force, his body exploding with sensation at the power of his release sweeping through him and over him like an unstoppable tidal wave. High on the sexual rush, his eyes rolled in the back of his head and, with his breathing coming in short, ragged pants as he fought for air, his body shook and convulsed uncontrollably as he succumbed willingly to the ecstasy of the moment and giving her some quite beautiful sensations in the process, now that his thrusting was erratic.

In order to help him ride out his wave as long as possible, she continued to soft stroke his body and squeeze him from within, causing him to gasp and flinch now that he was so super-sensitive, which, he had to admit, he found more than highly pleasurable.

When, at last, he felt himself 'coming down', he collapsed, exhausted, into her arms. Well, the man had put in a lot of effort, an awful lot of effort into his passionate endeavours! She held him in a loving embrace, lazily soft stroking his skin. This, bathing in the warm afterglow, was as equally an important part of lovemaking for him as the act itself but had so often been denied him, either because he had been made to feel unloved or just used for the act of sex or because he hadn't been inclined.

This was different. With Jenna, he felt totally and completely loved, utterly fulfilled and satisfied and, in turn, he gave everything of himself to her. Their lovemaking had been on a totally different level to anything he had ever known before because they were so completely and deeply in love and, as such, they had made love with, not only their bodies but with their whole minds and souls as well.

Shifting his weight now slightly and rolling them both, they lay entwined, watching each other, smiling and stroking each other's faces and kissing, lost completely in each other, in the wonderment of where they had just been, as they floated in that post-orgasmic bliss, for what seemed like forever.

Eventually she felt him begin to withdraw. Eyeing him with a wry grin, she clasped his butt tightly to her, causing him to flinch and gasp. "And just where do you think you're going, Mr Tracy!"

He groaned and kissed around her ear. "If I don't withdraw…how can I 'take' you again…..and Lady…I intend to 'take' you again and again…all night long!" he whispered in husky groans. "And besides…just think of it as a…tactical withdrawal! Every good soldier knows he needs to regroup…and recharge…to be able to get back in there...and do battle!" he added with a seductively mischievous grin, his comment drawing on military analogy and heavily laced with sexual innuendo.

"Well…in that case…Mr Tracy…I guess the soldier had better withdraw and get himself…recharged!" she returned in tease, with her playfully sexual suggestion.

"Yes…ma'am," he responded in ready obedience. Now, there were definitely some orders worth following!

They lay in contented bliss and, eventually, their hypnotic stroking of each other's bodies lulled them into sleep, though not for long, for this was to be one very long and beautiful night.

Author's Note: My thanks to my friend, Sam1, for coming up with and for the use of one particular and very appropriate phrase in describing their afterglow.


	102. Chapter 102

Thunderbirds and the Tracy Family are the creation of Gerry and Sylvia Anderson

Author's Note: Warning. Some more, definitely adult, action. Well, that long, beautiful night isn't over yet…or the next day either!

Chapter 102

Later that evening, Scott stirred, sleepily sated and satisfied. Had it all just been a beautiful dream, just another powerful Vision! He turned…and smiled, a smile of pure, deep down happiness. She lay naked and beautiful beside him, stirring slightly at his movement but not waking. She was real, she was very real and they had had, not long since, the most truly amazing lovemaking session he had ever had. His body remembered only all too well and already he was beginning to ache and throb for her again. He leant over, brushed his lips lightly on her forehead and slipped from their bed.

Jenna stirred, sleepily sated and satisfied. Had it all just been a beautiful dream, because she had wanted him so badly! She turned…and frowned a little. The bed beside her was empty. Had she imagined it after all! But no, the bed was still warm and, casting her sleepy eyes around the room, she noted the cool, chic elegance that was her lover's taste and knew she was not back in the guest room but, very definitely, in his bed. Then she turned, stretched contentedly…and smiled, a smile of pure, deep down happiness. Seeing him walk back across the room, in all his naked glory, her body ached deep within, admiring of his sculptured physique bathed with the blue moonlight that flooded the room.

But he didn't get back into bed. Instead he sat down facing her and softly stroked her face, as though he could still barely believe she was here, in his bed, at last.

"Hi beautiful," he husked softly, to which she returned the warmest of smiles that went straight to his heart. "We did it. We really made it….didn't we!"

"Oh yeah. We sure did," she smiled, closing her fingers over his, while her body ached in remembrance.

The next moment, he pulled back the crisp white cotton sheet and swept her up into his arms.

"Scott! Where are we going!" she laughed, pulling her face into an amused frown, as he headed back across the room.

He grinned, happily satisfied to himself, like he was just about to unveil a surprise. "You'll see," he replied, not giving anything away.

To say, she was overcome and totally blown away by what she saw when they entered the bathroom was an understatement.

"Mr Tracy! You are such a romantic," Jenna smiled, barely able to believe the obvious trouble he had gone to, in the loving gesture that lay before them. "When did you do all this!"

For what greeted them, were lit scented candles of varying sizes, placed on the floor around one side of the luxurious sunken bath, casting an ambient glow over the, equally, cool chic of the bathroom. The bath was filled with warm water, topped with bubbles and, close to the edge, were bubbles of another kind, the kind that were used in celebration, in the form of what could only be, a bottle of the best champagne, chilling in an ice bucket along with two champagne flutes.

"While you were sleeping," came his pleased reply, pleased by her overcome reaction, for he was going to enjoy doing such things, springing little surprises on her. He would give her the world if he could. "I asked Kyrano to stock up my fridge yesterday….since I knew I'd be getting out sooner or later. I wanted us to have a celebration of our own…now that I'm off the meds….and I asked him to make sure there were candles as well."

"Fridge!" she puzzled in amusement.

"Yeah. It's out in the lounge….behind one of the cabinet doors," he explained. "Comes in handy when you want to kick back with a cold beer," he grinned wryly.

"Or celebrate with Champagne!" she added in wry amusement. "So, do you usually get thirsty during the night…Mr Tracy!"

"Not usually…..but I have a feeling I will tonight! We both will!" Scott returned with seductively teasing innuendo. "That's why I had Kyrano stock it up with bottled water as well….and there's some o.j. there too. Well…we don't want to get dehydrated….do we!"

She beamed a smile of amusement. "Planning on a lot of physical activity….are we!" Jenna countered, in the verbal parry.

"What do you think! We've a lot of lost time to make up for!" Scott returned, with a smouldering, self-satisfied smile, as he took them down into the bath.

And how could she not smile and her body ache automatically at his words. "I guess we do. You're very resourceful…aren't you….Mr Tracy!"

"I try my best. It's what I do," he countered, with a devastatingly languid smile.

Jenna knew, though, he was being far from arrogant; he was just, well, stating a fact. It just came naturally to him, to plan ahead, think what resources would be needed on any rescue and then go ahead and implement them. So it should be no surprise that he would apply the same work ethic to every other area of his well-ordered life as well. It's who he was.

"Guess I'll just have to get used to this side of you," Jenna replied, giving him a quiet smile.

For the briefest of moments, the handsome face clouded. "Jen….I know you're independent….used to being in charge in what you do…and you've been there for me….been the one who's decided what was needed in helping me to recover….looking after me….but now I want to look after you. That's not gonna be a problem for us….is it!" he asked a little tentatively.

She creased her face in a pondering frown. "Gee…let me think. Having had to work long hours in a highly stressful job….go home to an empty house….being alone….or….have the most wonderful, thoughtful, caring, sensitive…and devastatingly handsome man…wanting to look after me…while living on a tropical paradise island!" she mused, looking at each hand in turn, as though she were weighing up the pros and cons. "Hmm…that is a really tough choice!"

His face relaxed instantly into a smile, knowing she was teasing him. "I'm so glad you feel that way, Jen. I am who I am….and that includes, wanting to take care of you."

"And I love you for who you are. I wouldn't ever want you to be any other way," she assured him, cupping his face lovingly in her hand.

"And I wouldn't want you to be any other way either, Jen. I want you to always tell me like it is. We can survive anything together…can't we!" he then added, with an almost far away look, she thought. Did he, perhaps, have some sense of foreboding….or was it just that he felt two people couldn't possibly have the right to be this happy together.

"Yeah…of course we can. We can survive anything together….nothing will ever pull us apart. Our love is unbreakable," Jenna reassured him with absolute confidence.

"Yeah….unbreakable. I feel that too, Jen," he pondered and with a quiet and contented smile, Scott reached out, lifted the bottle from the ice bucket and proceeded to pry off the cork. There was the customary loud pop, followed by a burst of Champagne erupting from the bottle, which flowed over his hand and causing the young lovers to laugh. Once he had filled the two flutes, he handed one to Jenna.

"Here's to us….and to the love and happiness I've found with you. To the joy I feel when I'm with you… and the way you make me feel so complete," he toasted, his eyes sparkling and alight with love, as the flutes were lightly tapped together to make a chinking sound.

A quiet smile of contentment filled her face. "Here's to us….and to the love and happiness I've found with you. To the joy I feel when I'm with you…and the way you make me feel so complete," she returned with equal loving tenderness.

Scott then beckoned her to come and recline against him, having dropped open his thighs for her to sit between his legs.

She happily shifted herself into position, reclining comfortably against his chest and nuzzling cheek to cheek, while he crossed his lower legs over hers and slid one arm around her waist. Sighing contentedly, they relaxed in the warm bubbly water, sipping at their Champagne, enjoying this more intimate step of their deepening relationship.

"Is it really possible for two people to be this happy together!" he reflected, feeling himself to be the most blessed man in the whole world.

"Well, it must be….because we are," she replied, with a contented sigh, while stroking idly along the strong arm that was round her waist.

"Yeah, we are. And to think I almost lost you…..I tried to push you away….tried not to let myself love you," Scott continued to reflect, thinking how differently things might have been.

"But you didn't lose lose me. I wouldn't let you push me away," she responded, with loving determination.

Smiling, he kissed the side of her face then nuzzled and kissed around her ear.

"Jen….I want you to be happy here….I want you to feel at home," Scott continued, stating his desire for her.

"I am happy, Scott….here with you. How could I not be!" she replied in assurance. "And I feel very much at home. Your family has been so good to me, ever since I arrived."

It pleased the dark-haired pilot to hear her say that but….!

"No….that's not what I meant, Jen. I mean…I want you to feel at home…here…in my suite. I want you to feel it's as much yours now, as mine. So…if there's anything you want to change…anything of yours you want to bring in….you know…to make you feel more at home….then…go ahead."

Jenna raised herself up off his chest and turned to study him thoughtfully. "You really mean that…don't you?" she remarked, touched deeply by his thoughtful consideration, his willingness to sacrifice his space.

"Yeah…sure I do. Jen…there's nothing I want more for you than to be happy here," her lover assured, without any hesitation.

Had Scott Tracy any notion of what was about to befall him, would he have been so ready and willing, since it is always a highly dangerous thing to give any woman such a carte blanche invitation to redecorate!

Her eyes lit like beacons.

"Well then….we'd have to start out in the lounge….," his feisty and fiery lover began to enthuse, after setting her champagne glass on the floor.

"Start….in the lounge!" he queried warily, giving him real bad cause for concern that there was more to come, while desperately trying to think what she possibly couldn't like about the lounge.

"Yes…the lounge. It needs a little…updating….a bit of color….and lots of new furniture! And as for that couch……!" she laughed, casting her eyes upwards for dramatic effect.

"What's wrong with the couch! I like that couch," Scott frowned, pouting even, at having aspersions cast on one of his favorite pieces of furniture. "It's a comfy couch."

"And something needs to be done in here too….," Jenna continued merrily, as though she hadn't heard him.

"It does!" he asked, in growing bewilderment, as he looked around the bathroom. For the life of him, he couldn't think what possible improvements could be made, since everything was, already, of the highest quality, incorporating the most modern fixtures and fittings, not to mention the ultra chic of the décor.

"Yeah….well…it's a little….drab!" she ventured, giving him an apologetic smile.

A pair of dark eyebrows shot upwards in disbelief.

"Oh…but don't worry. That's easily fixed," she assured him in all seriousness.

"It is! And just what did you have in mind!" came the slightly dry reply.

"Well…we could do something with the tiling…add say…fish and dolphins. That would brighten the place up….don't you think!" Jenna continued quite happily. "And….and we could incorporate a huge mosaic of a dolphin into the floor. I kinda like fish and dolphins."

Scott choked on his Champagne. "Fish and dolphins! Lady…you're thinking of the wrong bathroom," he reminded her and secretly hoping she wasn't serious.

"And you wouldn't mind a few changes in the bedroom…would you!" his lover pouted a little, stroking his face, in the way that women do when they want to get their own way and carrying on as before, as though she wasn't listening to a thing he said but getting lost in her own enthusiastic little world of redecorating.

"Eh…what kind of changes are we talking about!" he asked nervously, nearly almost afraid to ask.

"Oh….nothing major….don't look so worried," Jenna laughed. "There's the bed, for starters…."

Again, a pair of dark eyebrows shot upwards.

"I don't recall there being any complaints about the bed earlier!" he remarked, with a teasing grin. "And don't even…think…about swapping for twin beds," Scott added, in wry amusement, though deadly serious that that was never going to happen, no matter how much she pleaded or pouted.

"Oh Scott…don't be silly," she laughed. "There's nothing wrong with the actual bed…..it's a wonderful bed….it's a really great bed," she added, with a wry twinkle of amusement in her eyes. "It's just that …well…I wouldn't mind some new bedding."

He sighed thankfully in relief. New bedding! He could live with new bedding. "Well sure, babe….we can get new bedding for the bed. You go ahead and pick something."

He really should have waited first, to hear what she had in mind!

Her eyes danced like an excitable child. "Oh great…..I know just the thing. I'll get us something all nice and….frilly!"

The poor man choked again on his Champagne and was barely able to get the word out. "Fr..fril…frilly!" he winced a pathetically weak smile and hoping he wasn't hearing what he was hearing.

"Uh huh. Oh Scott…it'll be just beautiful. And especially when we do something….floral on the walls…and get matching floral drapes. Yes….floral…that's what we need," Jenna enthused, in wide-eyed innocence and getting quite carried away.

Scott Tracy was rarely a man struck dumb but right at that moment!

He had heard right, hadn't he! "Fl…flor…floral!" he winced another weak smile, having equal trouble getting that word out as well.

Scott Tracy, Field Commander of International Rescue, a Company Director in and heir of Tracy Enterprises, not to mention a Medal of Honor recipient and distinguished ex-USAF pilot….in a frilly, floral bedroom! If his brothers ever got to hear of this…gawd, he would never live it down; he would never be able to let his brothers in his room ever again!

"Oh but, Scott……you promised. Don't you want me to be happy!" she pouted brilliantly.

"Yeah…..yeah, babe….of course I do. But hell, Jen…..frilly and floral!" Scott exclaimed, trying to banish the horrifying vision from his mind.

She tried really hard to stifle the grin that was spreading across her face, by biting her bottom lip. But she just couldn't contain herself any longer.

"Oh Scott! If you could….if you could just…see…your…face…..!" she just about managed to say, collapsing in a heap of laughter and having to, physically, wipe tears from her eyes. "There's absolutely nothing wrong with your suite….there's nothing I would want to change." Men! They could be really quite gullible at times.

And, in that moment, Scott Tracy knew he had been had….good and proper.

The fire of sexual excitement rose in him, bringing him quickly to arousal at her teasing. "Ohh lady! You do know I'm going to have to punish you for that….your Field Commander is going to have to punish you…most severely!" he groaned in anticipation, as his narrowed eyes flashed dangerously.

"Really! And just what…'punishment'…does my Field Commander have in mind!" she teased provocatively, her eyes bright and her body so ready for whatever he had in mind.

"Ohhh, the best kind," Scott replied, with a languid smile and cobalt blue eyes dancing fire.

Slipping from the shallow seating ledge, after having set his Champagne on the floor, Scott moved through the water, advancing on her like a predatory shark, backing her towards the deeper part of the huge sunken bath.

"Don't you dare come any closer, Mr Tracy," Jenna laughed playfully in mock warning, while all the time hoping, of course, that he would.

"Now…you and I both know you don't mean that," he smouldered, oozing a languid smile of smug satisfaction at knowing he was right.

The next moment he was on her. Having made a lunge, Scott grabbed for her and began to tickle her mercilessly, causing the two young lovers much playful laughter, as they rolled and splashed with carefree abandon, sending water cascading all over the floor, before disappearing again down the drainage grates incorporated around the edge of the bath.

At the height of the playful fight and ignoring her begging squeals of laughter for him to stop, she heard and felt him draw in a deep breath, as he tightened his hold around her body with one arm, while his other hand clamped down on top of her head. Knowing what he was about to do, she sucked in a huge breath and just in time. The next moment, Scott plunged them both down under the water.

Moments later they came up, laughingly gasping and panting for air.

She watched, appreciatively, her lover toss his head to shake off the surplus water, noting how the tiny droplets remaining on his wet, dark hair glistened and sparkled like hundreds of tiny diamonds in the flickering candlelight. It was also hard not to notice how the water ran down over his bronzed body in rivulets, like rivers following the course they have carved out of solid rock and making his body appear to glisten in the soft, ambient light. And how could she not find him extremely sexy, all naked and wet, with water streaming off his perfectly honed and toned physique, like some bronzed Adonis, rising from the ocean.

He watched, appreciatively, his lover, run her fingers through her wet, golden hair, smoothing it back from her face, to rid herself of surplus water. He also found it hard not to notice how the water beaded on her smooth, honey gold skin, flickering in the candlelight, like so many hundreds of tiny jewels after, first, watching it course down her body, flowing over and running off her breasts like flowing water running over smooth, rounded rock before cascading like a waterfall.

He had to admit to being seriously turned on by his wet and naked lover, here in his bath. What more could a man want! Especially since he was about to fulfil one of the many fantasies he had been having of late. Bath time would never, ever be quite the same again!

Things were just about to turn hot and steamy, which was quite appropriate really, as seeing they were in the bathroom!

Again, Scott made a lunge for her, taking them both under, except this time when they surfaced, they were locked together in a hot, impassioned embrace with their mouths sealed in an equally hot and impassioned kiss. Incredibly aroused now, with the caressing and kissing of each other's wet skin, they became inflamed with a burning hunger and, unable to get enough of each other, their kisses became ever more needy. Scott wasted no more time in taking them to the side of the bath, where he lifted her over his hips and proceeded to give them both immense satisfaction by 'taking' her, hard and hungrily, against the smooth tiled surface. Water flowed over unto the floor in undulating waves that matched his hard, driving rhythm, though somehow the enthusiastic young lovers seemed neither to notice nor to care. His body, very quickly, went into 'vertical climb', with the torrid heat that was consuming him, taking her with him and together they reached the heights of ecstasy once more, lost in that indescribable place of pure bliss and joy, where time looses all meaning.

Sated, satisfied and happy, the lovers sank back into the warm water of the heated bath, where this time, Scott relaxed back into her welcoming and loving embrace, to finish sipping on their Champagne. He sighed contentedly, as she kissed the top of his head and, with one hand, idly cupped warm water all over his shoulders and chest. So hypnotically soothing and relaxing was it that it almost sent him to sleep. Eventually, they left the bath, though not before they had lovingly washed each other all over, after which they dried each other off.

Wrapped in warm, fluffy white towels, the happy and contented lovers came back into the bedroom, towelling at each other's hair, interspaced with kisses. It just all seemed so perfectly natural to want to do things for each other, even the little things, giving them that feeling of complete togetherness.

Reclining back on the bed, Scott gathered her in his arms and, while soft stroking each other's bodies, began making arrangements for him to clear space for her things in the large walk-in dressing room and other drawers in the bedroom. They also discussed what other things she wanted to bring from the house that had been her home in Auckland, the house her father had left her, now that, of course, she was to stay here permanently with him.

"Jen…have you thought about what you want to do with your house?" he asked wonderingly, as he stroked her arm, knowing they were now going to have to deal with such practical issues.

She smiled. "Yes….yes I have. I'd like to keep the house, Scott."

"In case things don't work out between us!" he quipped, though with a weak smile that portrayed his insecurity.

Even though he tried to sound light-hearted, she could hear a faint trace of worry in his voice. Lovingly, she cupped his face. "Don't ever think like that, Scott. I love you now…and for always," she assured him then broke into a broad grin. "Besides….you might get bored with me!"

He wrapped his arms tighter around her, as if to emphasize his point. "Bored! With you, lady! Never in a million years. Now….maybe in a million and one years!" he then mused seriously, before that devastating boyish grin lit up his handsome features, earning him a sharp poke in the ribs.

"No…seriously, Scott. If we kept the house…it would mean we'd always have somewhere on the mainland we could go if we wanted to get away for a few days….somewhere we could be totally private!" she suggested with a mischievous twinkle in her eyes.

Now he was seriously interested and his eyes lit at seeing the obvious advantages.

"You mean like…our own private little love-nest!" he mused with boyish delight, to which she beamed him a smile, along with a saucy raise of her brows. "No brothers! Peace and quiet for a while….and, gawd…no practical jokes….always having to wonder what to expect….should I be suspicious! And no getting my wrists slapped for sneaking into the kitchen for some home-baked apple pie! Sounds perfect," Scott reflected happily.

"Well, I might slap your wrists for you, if you come sneaking into my kitchen….our kitchen," she teased playfully, in the way that lovers do and feeling very comfortable already in thinking of it as theirs, almost as if it was their second home.

And Scott felt equally comfortable with the idea. In fact, it was growing on him more and more. "Lady…if I come sneaking into our kitchen….it won't be for apple pie….and it would definitely be worth getting my wrists slapped!" he returned mischievously and making her laugh.

Nestling comfortably against him and idly stroking his arm, Jenna mused thoughtfully. "It would be nice, though…wouldn't it! Having somewhere…just the two of us! And I could cook us dinner….I'd like to be able to cook for you….to be able to do all those little kind of things."

It pleased him, it pleased him a lot, to hear her say that. Sighing contentedly at the thought of the blissfully happy domestic scene, Scott stroked the side of his face against hers and planted tender kisses.

"I'd like that….but we could both cook. I do know my way around a kitchen, you know," he stated with adamant determination, which made her beam a warm smile. "And….while we're waiting for dinner to cook…we could make a start on dessert!" he added, with a saucy grin.

"In the kitchen!" she queried, with wry amusement, though she wasn't entirely surprised, given Scott Tracy's obvious appetite for adventurous sex, of which she was to learn a lot more!

"Hell yeah……up against the counters…the fridge…on the table…over the table! Wherever we damn well please," he grinned happily. The thought of having a whole house to themselves was obviously too much of a temptation, since there was always bound to be someone in and out of the kitchen in the villa.

His thoughts, though then began to go deeper, much deeper, as he became increasingly more lost in happy domestic bliss.

"We would be just like a regular couple. I would come home…after a hard day at the office…to be met with a kiss from my beautiful wife…heavily pregnant with our child," Scott absently reflected with a contented sigh, while absently rubbing his hand around her tummy, as though caressing his unborn child. Leaning down, he followed the gentle caressing with a tender kiss.

And how could she not smile at watching him play out his beautiful daydream, something that was obviously a deep longing of his heart. With tender loving affection, she reached out and stroked the dark head that was kissing his non-existent child in her tummy.

Suddenly realising what he had been saying, Scott winced in embarrassment. "Geez, Jen…I'm sorry. I…I don't know where all that came from. I guess I was kinda getting carried away. I mean…we're only just starting to enjoy ourselves….getting to really know each other. I…I didn't….."

Where, indeed, had all that come from! One minute they were happily laughing in playful teasing and the next he had this, almost, overwhelming desire to have her pregnant with his child, to see her belly fat with the fruit of their sensual lovemaking. It had been sudden and all consuming. Like a deep-rooted and desperate need to implant his seed in the woman he loved, it had welled up out of nowhere.

Perhaps it was the talk of having their own place to go to, like a home of their own that had inspired sudden thoughts of a normal family life, a glimpse of a life without danger and being on 24hr call, never knowing if you were even going to get finishing your meal. And perhaps, it was the fact he was 30 years old and knew he would never love another woman the way he loved her. It was hardly surprising then, that such thoughts should be appealing.

His lover, though, was astute enough to recognise his reflective mood.

"It's ok, Scott. There's nothing wrong with dreaming….and it is a beautiful dream," Jenna assured him, with a loving smile. In fact, for a moment, she actually found it quite a sexy thought, to be pregnant to her passionate lover, to carry his child, the man she loved so deeply. She also found it beautifully sexy and sweet, the idea of a handsome hunk of man, such as Scott Tracy being completely faithful and so in love with the idea of being a father. I mean…what woman in her right mind wouldn't want a man like that! "Sounds like you wouldn't mind all that domestic bliss!" she then ventured, as she studied him thoughtfully.

"Chance just to be….normal…for a little while! Yeah….I guess I wouldn't mind," he admitted, in wistful reflection.

"I can understand that. But you wouldn't…really…be happy, Scott….working a normal 9 to 5 office job, every day….would you?" his lover concluded, posing the rhetorical question, while stroking his face with tender, loving affection and kissing his forehead.

He smiled at her perceptive insight. "No….I guess not."

"I know it's not quite the same….but! I promise…I will be here to meet you with a kiss when you come home from 'a hard day at the….office'! And…if you're lucky…maybe a few other nice little comforting touches!" his lover assured him, with a provocative smile and a twinkle in her eye. "Like…a nice warm bath….a soothing massage…..and….," she added, having got up on her knees and starting to massage his powerful and muscular shoulders, bending down then to whisper in his ear. Whatever it was, it brought a smile to his face, that's for sure and…what man in his right mind wouldn't want a woman like that!

Relaxing into her kneading of his shoulders, Scott rested back against his lover. "Promise!"

And, leaning down, she kissed his upturned face. "Of course I do. I'll be here for you always, Scott…I love you. And….we can always pretend we're…Mr and Mrs Normal-Couple-Next-Door…when we go to…our…house in Auckland," she smiled, cheekily raising her brows.

"Yeah….I think I like that. Has a nice ring to it….Mr and Mrs Normal-Couple-Next-Door!" Scott concurred after gathering her in his arms. A few seconds later, both burst into laughter.

"Scott….as well as the house being our place…..well….I'd like all the family to be able to make use of it. You know…..for whenever anyone's over on the mainland…and they don't feel like staying in a hotel…if they want somewhere more….homely…somewhere private. I want everyone to feel free to come and go…and to feel at home there….and that includes Tin-Tin and her father…and Brains too, of course," Jenna stated firmly.

"Jen….that's very generous of you. But you don't need to….the family wouldn't expect that of you," Scott replied, extremely touched by her kind offer.

"I know. But I want to do this, Scott. You've brought me into your family…you're willing to share so much…and your family have been so good to me. I just want to give something back. And besides….my mind's made up, Mr Tracy," she explained, eyeing him then with a wry smile.

He could see the adamant glint of determination in her eyes and experience had told him that once she had set her mind on a certain course of action there would be no changing it. But then…that's what he found exciting about her, that's what had lit his fire and that's what he loved her for!

"All right…you win," her lover conceded, with a grin and planting an affectionate kiss on her forehead. "I guess it would be good for the family to have a private place to use when they're on the mainland. But… we…get priority!" Scott insisted, in a mockingly serious tone.

"Oh…absolutely!" she agreed, in an equally serious manner, while trying to stifle a smile.

"Ok…we'll let Dad know what you've decided to do….and then we'll have to make arrangements to have security measures installed…and Dad might want to install some extra communications. Is that all right with you, Jen?" he added, with his usual planning efficiency having automatically kicked into gear.

"Yes, of course…whatever you think is necessary, Scott," Jenna readily agreed, quite happy for him to take control and acknowledging his field of expertise in these matters.

"And….it would be a good idea to get someone we can rely on to look after the place for us when we're not there," he further added, as he continued to think of what would be needed.

She smiled. "You think of everything, Mr Tracy….don't you!" It wasn't exactly a question that required an answer but she knew what the answer would be. With loving fondness, Jenna put her finger to his lips to stem any need for a response. "I know…..it's what you do! And you do it…so well. Like so many other things you do so beautifully well…Mr Tracy!" she added seductively, as she stroked his dark-haired chest, bringing a happy grin to his face.

"Of course, we'll pick up the tab for the work that needs doing….and from now on…I'll pick up the bills," he informed her, in a manner that suggested he would have no argument.

"Scott! I can't let you do that….it…it doesn't seem…fair! I mean…the security measures and that are one thing…..but I can't expect you to pay all my bills," Jenna replied, more than touched by his generous offer.

But now it was his turn to…turn the tables! "But it's what I want to do, Jen. I love you and I want to take care of you…take care of us. The house will stay in your name, though…but I'll pick up the bills. Anyway…my mind's made up," Scott insisted, turning his face away slightly, with a look of smug satisfaction, while trying to stifle a smile.

And what could she do! Her man was obviously being equally as stubborn as she was. Half laughing, she rolled her eyes in exasperation. "All right…all right….you win, Mr Tracy. I guess there's no good arguing."

His raised eyebrows and little smile told her all she needed to know, that she hadn't a chance in hell. Shaking her head, with a smile, she gave him a loving kiss.

As they reclined contentedly in each other's arms, his face clouded a little. "Jen…..eh…..about earlier! I…I hope I didn't make you feel…uncomfortable," Scott winced, a little hesitantly.

"About being heavily pregnant!" his lover surmised gently, knowing he was feeling somewhat embarrassed.

"Yeah. I mean…I don't want you to think…. I mean…not yet. Sometime, yeah…hopefully. That is…if….," he started to fluster in explanation. "Oh hell……!"

"Scott….it's all right. You didn't make me uncomfortable," she assured him, stroking his face in a loving gesture. "In fact….I can't think of anything more beautiful…than to be pregnant with our child."

"Really!" His face relaxed in obvious relief.

"Yeah….really. I suppose…we ought to know how we both feel…about children and…it's good to know, you're not going to freak out and run a mile, if I ever am!" Jenna smiled softly.

"Never, Jen…never," he quietly reassured his lover. Lifting her hand, he lovingly kissed her fingers, just right before he got that mischievous twinkle in his eye! "Well…now that we've got that cleared up! I really think we should get in some more practice….lots and lots of practice! Just to make sure….you know….I've got my technique right….for when the time comes!"

Already, he was making her feel weak, with groaning in her ear and kissing around her neck.

"Ohh, Mr Tracy…….there's absolutely nothing wrong…whatsoever…with your technique," Jenna sighed, with pure pleasure.

"Well….I'd still feel happier if I got in some more…practice….so just…indulge me!" Scott breathed huskily.

"Ohhh….Mr Tracy….you are…insatiable!" his lover purred with delight.

"That's only because…lady…I'm addicted to you," he groaned against her ear.

"Hmmmm….well, that's one addiction…I hope…you don't ever get cured of," Jenna smiled contentedly, as she caressed the rippling muscles of his back.

"Lady….you can bank on that," her amorous lover assured her. "I'm gonna be addicted to you…for the rest of my life."

"Then…I'd better make it my mission…to see that you stay…addicted," she moaned in his ear, while mischievously stroking the back of his neck, something she knew drove him crazy.

He groaned at the unbelievable sensations of arousal she was creating in him. "F A B...I'm…counting…on…it," Scott breathed out.

And with that, he slid them down into the bed, kissing and caressing, removing their towels as he went. He soon had her moaning in ecstasy under the onslaught of his voracious appetite, as they made hot and sensual love, long into the night, to the sound of the crashing ocean beyond, culminating in their rather vocal cries at his, once more, gloriously losing control and taking them to that place that is like no other, outside of time and beyond description.

Exhausted from his efforts, Scott gratefully collapsed into her arms, to have his body stroked and held in her loving embrace. Shortly after, Jenna rose, went to the bathroom and, on her return, took the bottled water that Scott had retrieved for them from the fridge, refreshing themselves with a much needed long cool drink. Cuddling down happily then, on his chest and wrapped in his protective embrace, the tired lovers fell asleep.

It was around 6.30am when Jenna next stirred, smiling with warm, sleepy, loving affection, at the peacefully sleeping form beside her, his arms draped lazily behind his head, over the pillow. And, she just watched him sleep, observing his chest rise and fall in the steady, easy rhythm of contented slumber, for it had been a while since his sleep had not been restless.

He stirred a little, groaning and moving in the bed, before returning to his original position. And how could she not smile at her dark haired lover, at the thought of that muscular and well defined body against hers, that body that had already given her so much pleasure and fulfilled her so totally and utterly; that body that was, right now, making her ache and just begging to be kissed all over.

Her impish smile grew, at the thought of giving him an early morning wake-up call!

Drawing her body up close to his, her hand began to roam sensually over his haired chest, while at the same time planting soft kisses, eventually concentrating on his zones of pleasure. Such a small hard nub of flesh in comparison with the whole body yet, packed so full of sensitive receptors that, when properly stimulated, has the capacity to drive a person crazy with ecstatic delight. Which was obviously her intention for, at first, he started to stir, feeling her warm body next to his and her talented hands caress him then the heat of arousal began its unstoppable rush through his body, causing deep, throaty sexual groans to escape his lips.

He cracked open a sleepy eye and smiled contentedly, enjoying the sensations his lover was creating in him. The normally resourceful planner and pilot's natural instinct, though, was for dominance, which was evidenced when he then, automatically, went to roll over on her, to 'take' her. But he found his sexual excitement mounting, his breathing becoming more rapid, when she stopped him, hooking her leg over his powerfully muscular thigh and spreading her hands up along his arms, pinning them to the pillow, behind his head.

Not, of course, that she ever had any chance of actually, physically, stopping him, had he a mind to 'take' her or of actually pinning him to the bed by her body weight alone. He could have 'taken' her easily, through sheer strength but this was going to be one occasion when he would be more than happy to relinquish his domination in favor of letting her have her way with him and having her do all manner of delicious things.

Sliding up his body, Jenna kissed around his throat and neck and whispered softly in his ear. "Not so fast, lover. Now it's my turn….and I'm going to make you feel…sooo good. So why don't you just….lie back …and enjoy!"

And, with an offer like that, what man in his right mind would refuse!

Sleepy deep blue eyes sparkled and danced in anticipation of what she would do to him, allowing his body to weaken as he, willingly, handed over control and succumbing to the erotic thrill of allowing himself to be totally helpless. It reminded him, in some small measure, of when he first lay helpless and vulnerable at her hands, when he had endured his 'sweet agony' but now, of course, there was no embarrassment, only longing for her to bring him ultimate fulfilment, to bring his body into 'vertical climb' and tip him over the edge.

Groaning contentedly, he enjoyed the deep and sensual rhythm of their kiss, after she had sought his mouth, even more so when she had pulled herself fully up over him, causing his, long since, hardened arousal to burn with hot angry fire.

She was merciful, not making him wait any longer, though it was debatable whether what she next did to him was merciful or the most exquisite torture. For him it was both, as his senses became bathed in the most indescribable pleasure. Oh gawd, she was good, she was sooo good.

He watched her for as long as he could before the granite-like, rugged features of International Rescue's so-in-control Field Commander gave way to grimaces and contortions of beautiful agony. His eyelids flickered, his eyes rolled and, pushing his head back, he grasped and clawed at the pillow behind him, as his back arched up off the bed. Breathing hard and biting his bottom lip, Scott fought hard to stave off the inevitable rush.

"Oh gawd, Jen…. Pleeease….baby….please….I…I….can't…..," came the groaning pleas.

And how could she not smile to herself, for there was something so ultimately satisfying about reducing your strong, passionate lover to a quivering, begging wreck.

His pleas were, of course, rewarded, since her own body was longing for satisfaction. They watched each other intently, as she, at last, straddled him and, unable to take anymore of her tantalising tease, he pushed her down hard onto himself with a co-ordinated upward thrust of his hips, bringing an audible gasp of delight from them both.

Striking cobalt blue eyes danced and burned with the fire of erotic thrill, at watching her pleasure herself on him in beautiful, undulating and fluid motion, while his strong hands caressed her. Very quickly, his body went into 'vertical climb' and the heat of his 'coming' completely consumed him, washing over him, as his body exploded in sensation.

Now it was his turn to hold her in the strength of his loving embrace. Completely happy and totally fulfilled, they deep kissed in the post-orgasmic afterglow. Oh man! What a way to wake up in the morning, he groaned contentedly to himself.

It was mid morning before Jenna stirred again, stretching and sighing contentedly. There was something so luxuriantly sinful about having a long, lazy lie-in with no immediate hurry to get dressed, especially when she had been so used to always being up and having a structured routine to her day in looking after her patient. Speaking of which, she realised he was no longer in their bed but then a warm and loving smile spread across her face at what she saw.

On his pillow, beside her, lay the most beautifully exquisite red rose, devoid of thorns and perfect in form, its petals like softest velvet. Picking it up, she stroked it along her face and breathed in the heavenly scent, smiling quietly to herself at the loving message it symbolised. An impishly wry smile then spread across her face at hearing the running water of the shower.

Slipping from their bed, she headed for the bathroom, stopping to gaze and admire, for a moment, her lover enjoy the caressing warm water of the shower, as it cascaded over his body. Silently, she joined him in the walk-in shower area, a shower that boasted the very latest in power showering technology and was screened off against the far wall by a curved lightly frosted panel which, while offering some measure of privacy gave the onlooker the tantalisingly muted view of the naked form within.

With his hands spread out against the tiled wall and his head lowered, allowing the refreshing water to course down his body, Scott Tracy smiled with quiet satisfaction. He knew she was there, he sensed her and he knew she would come and join him; he only wondered what had taken her so long.

Without words, Jenna poured shower gel into her hands and began to, sensuously and seductively, wash his back, lingering with loving care over the scars across his shoulder blades that now hid the place where she knew he'd been shot all those years ago. He rolled and rotated his head, relishing the fact of having his lover wash him, in what was to become a totally new way of showering for both of them. This was more than just about getting clean; it was a totally intimate bonding experience and was to prove both hot and steamy!

He gave her the same loving attention, of course, washing her body all over but before long, his desire to fulfil another of his fantasies proved too great. Seeking her mouth in hot and needy kisses, he reached down, grasped her under her thighs and quickly lifted her up over his hips. Pushing her back against the cool, tiled wall for support, she wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist, where he then proceeded to 'take' her, with strong and determined rhythmic thrusts, causing them to become quite vocal, in competition with the running water of the shower.

It may have been quick but boy, was it hot, was it was steamy and was it ever intense. What was there about the bathroom that just seemed to induce the need for hot and heavy sex! No one would ever be able to accuse them, though, of not being varied in their lovemaking and the one thing that would dominate their relationship was red-hot passion.

Their 'energetic' efforts, of course, meant they had to wash each other all over again but, somehow, they didn't seem to mind, after all, they had a lazy day ahead of them, with no interruptions! Back in the bedroom and having wrapped herself in a warm towel after drying off and with Scott in his white towelling robe, she just couldn't contain her curiosity any longer; she had to ask about the rose.

"Scott…I know you're a…very…resourceful man…but where did you get such a beautiful rose!" Jenna queried, fingering again its perfect form and breathing in its scent.

Smiling with quiet satisfaction he pulled her into his arms, to kiss her deeply. He was one very happy and contented man right now.

"Do you like it?" he asked, with the quiet pleasure of knowing it pleased her.

"Yes, of course, I love it….it's beautiful…it's perfect. What woman wouldn't want to be given such a red rose," she responded enthusiastically.

"It could never be more beautiful than you….or as perfect as our love," he returned in serious reflection, while stroking her face before a mischievous twinkle and cheeky grin lit up his handsome features. "But…it's the closest thing I could find…so it'll have to do. Oh…by the way…don't tell Kyrano I said that. It's one of his roses that he grows in the gardens."

And how could she not smile at him. "And…eh…just when did you…borrow…one of Kyrano's roses, Mr Tracy!"

"I got up real early….before you were awake," he answered, smilingly holding her questioning gaze. "I just wanted to give my special lady something…special…to say, 'I love you'"

The thought of him going down into the garden, well before anyone else was up and probably before the sun was even fully up, to pick a perfect rose for her, she found deeply touching, bringing more of a loving smile to her face.

Tenderly, she kissed him, feeling herself to be one very lucky woman. "I love you so much, Scott. Just promise me, though….you won't strip the garden of all Kyrano's roses! I think he might…just notice!" she laughed, with a little raise of her brows.

Scott wrapped his arms tighter round her waist and swayed her against him. "I promise. Next time…I'll just import them in!" he replied in all seriousness. "For you, Jen….I would import every flower in the world."

And she could quite believe he would, at that. Reaching up, she gave him a long, lingering loving kiss.

"Just hold that thought, lady. I won't be long…..I'll be right back. And by the way….don't bother getting dressed," he grinned, his eyes twinkling in boyish mischief.

And with that, he left the suite, leaving her with a look of puzzled bemusement.


	103. Chapter 103

Thunderbirds and the Tracy Family are the creation of Sylvia and Gerry Anderson

Author's Note: Brains' invention does not actually exist, at least, not as far as I'm aware but is solely for the purposes of this story and comes totally from my own imagination. Also, there is material of an adult nature, sexual activity, very definitely, implied if not actually described!

Chapter 103

Now that she found herself alone in the suite, Jenna took the opportunity to explore the walk-in dressing room, since it was where she would be putting some of her things. It had been arranged that the clothes Scott didn't wear that often would be transferred to the guest room Jenna had been given, to afford space in the dressing room and the guest room would then become a storage room for their surplus clothes and things.

Smiling quietly to herself, she fondly fingered the rows of shirts, jackets, pants and smart business suits that hung neatly on rails; all of the best quality material and make, of course and revealing more of Scott Tracy's elegant and immaculate good taste in dress sense. Also on a rail, hung a few aviator jackets, one of which was emblazoned with the USAF logo and well worn and that, she guessed, must be his favorite. Her smile grew, for there was something incredibly sexy, she thought, about a guy in a flight jacket and aviator shades, especially when that guy was actually an unassuming and very experienced pilot, not to mention, dashingly handsome with it.

She also observed neatly stacked shelves of casual and leisure wear, t-shirts, shorts, work-out gear and fine-knit sweaters, some Cashmere. Along the floor, were racks of footwear for every occasion, trainers, loafers, deck shoes for when he went sailing and several pairs of rather expensive looking slip-on shoes, the finest Italian leather, she guessed and worn when he conducted business meetings for Tracy Enterprises or had to attend gala functions, all causing her to nod rather impressively. The drawers, she guessed, contained underwear and socks and, integrated into the back wall was a full-length dressing mirror, surrounded by subtle lighting, to facilitate ease of dressing.

It all served to give her more of an insight into Scott Tracy's lifestyle and the lifestyle into which she had now been invited to share. Jenna fondly fingered again along the row of shirts. Stopping and lifting one off the hanger, a pale blue one, a color she thought particularly suited his bronzed skin, she slipped it on, lovingly caressing the material and lifting it to brush against her cheek and breathe in its freshly laundered scent. And when she closed her eyes, she imagined she could smell his scent, so deep now was he within her consciousness. Not only his expensive after-shave but his scent, his unique musky scent that made him…well, that made him, Scott Carpenter Tracy and was especially strong and potent during their rather hot lovemaking.

She couldn't help but emit a little laugh, knowing her thoughts and actions came from being so in love with the man and thinking, just for a moment, that this must all surely be just a beautiful dream that she was going to have to wake up from, the same kind of thoughts her lover had had when they were in the bath.

Scott re-entered the suite and on coming into the bedroom, was stopped dead in his tracks, letting out a low, deep, sexual 'grrufff' and wrinkling up his nose, at seeing her. There was just something so infinitely sexy in seeing a woman dressed only in a man's shirt, knowing she had nothing else on underneath; perhaps it was that tantalising thought that tended to get men quite aroused! And Scott Tracy was certainly no exception.

"I…know you said…not to bother dressing…..!" Jenna teased with feminine seduction, fingering where the shirt lay open and unbuttoned.

His eyes instantly danced with the fire of arousal. "Hell…lady! Forget about what I said. Looking like that….you can wear my shirts any time you damn well please. And you can keep that one…..for it sure looks better on you than it did on me!" Scott grinned appreciatively.

Happy that her efforts had had the desired effect, she smiled and then noted what it was he had went out to get.

"You brought breakfast," she smiled, impressed by his continued resourcefulness, at observing the tray laden with two bowls of muesli, a jug of milk and some toast.

"Like my sweet little ole Grandma said….'a proper meal provides proper fuel…to keep the body going'!" he returned, with a mischievous twinkle.

That, she found amusing but then, as though suddenly realising he was carrying something as awkward as the tray, she went to move towards him.

"Oh but Scott….you shouldn't have had to carry that by yourself. I could've given you a hand," Jenna offered.

He knew she would have but it was another of those little things he wanted to do for her, to bring his lover breakfast in their bed, especially after such a fantastic night and morning of lovemaking.

"I wanted to, Jen….I wanted to do it for us. And besides….my arm's getting stronger all the time….and it's good for my co-ordination," he explained, bringing the tray over to the bed.

The next instant, though, saw his face contort in pain and the tray, with its contents, started to tremble and rattle.

"Scott…what is it!" Jenna asked, full of concern.

"Aghh….damn hand!" he swore, through gritted teeth. His hand had suddenly locked in a painful spasm.

She was immediately at his side. "Here…let me take that," his lover insisted, taking the tray from him and setting it at the bottom of the bed. "Now come and sit down…and I'll give that a massage for you…see if we can loosen it up a bit," she added, leading him to the bed and taking his hand in hers. Smiling sympathetically, she worked on his hand. "This is still going to happen for a while, Scott……that's why you need this period of recuperation….but it will get less and less….and eventually it will stop."

Having to accept what he had no control over was hard for him, especially when he had been feeling so good and feeling he was just about normal again. This, though, was a stark and painful reminder that he was still in recovery and had to accept his limitations and that he was not yet ready to go back to full-time duty. Patience was to be the order of the day, for at least a little while longer but he wasn't quite complaining, Jenna proving to be more than a welcome distraction.

The soothing massage worked its magic and eventually the painful spasm ceased and his hand regained its normal sensations. As Jenna continued to massage at his hand and fingers, she returned him a wry smile at noticing what else was on the tray. "Strawberries…and a can of…whipped cream! For breakfast…Mr Tracy!"

A languid and teasing grin spread across his face. "I…thought we could…have them later. You know…help us get a little bit….creative!"

"Creative, huh!" she repeated in amusement. "I thought we already did….last night…this morning…not to mention the shower!"

"Yeah…we sure did….didn't we!" her dark-haired lover growled, happily pleased with himself. "I'm sure, though, we can get…a lot more…creative….if we put our minds to it! But first…we eat. After all…we're gonna need…fuel…to keep us going!"

And how could she not smile at her lover's playfully seductive suggestion. "Well then….I guess I'd better put these in the fridge…until later! And I'll bring us back some o j."

He watched her with wide-eyed delight, a deep throaty groan escaping his lips, as she walked away, provocatively, from him toward the sitting room. Gawd, she was hot; she was damn hot, dressed only in his light cotton shirt.

Continuing to flex the fingers of his hand, Scott made himself more comfortable on the bed, drawing the breakfast tray towards him with his other and, as soon as she came back into the bedroom, beckoned her to come and join him by patting the bedcovers beside him. Completely at ease with each other, the happy and contented couple enjoyed a long, leisurely mid-morning breakfast, feeding each other with little teasing gestures as only lovers can.

Early afternoon found them happily snuggled on the bed, wrapped in each other's arms. Scott reached for his remote control and after keying in a command, an ultra-slim, plasma type, flat screen, television seemed to magically appear at the end of the bed. In actual fact, it had risen from its concealed housing in the floor; ingenious really, since it took up no room and afforded the maximum amount of floor space, neither did it take up any room on a wall.

In an instant, Jenna playfully snatched the remote from him, before he had a chance to start flicking through the channels.

"Hey!" Scott laughed.

"Well…I can hardly trust you to find us something that isn't all testosterone and full of adrenaline pumpin action, a game at the Super Bowl or some documentary on the intricacies of an aircraft engine!" she laughingly teased him, as she began to look for something more interesting on the movie channels.

"What can I say! I'm a guy!" he shrugged with mischievous wide-eyed innocence, as if that should be a perfectly logical reason. "And besides…documentaries on the intricacies of an aircraft engine can be really …fascinating!" he added, in mocking defence, while trying to keep as straight a face as possible.

"Hmmm…I'm sure they can," she returned, with an amused smile. Her sense of wicked fun then grew when she came across something she knew was sure to bug the hell out of him. "Oh…now. This looks so much more interesting!"

"Uh uh. There is no way, lady….you're getting me to watch some girly chic flic," Scott adamantly insisted, laughingly horrified at the prospect of having to sit through a film of giggly, girly antics with no plot whatsoever.

"Oh…..but, Scott…! You might find it…really fascinating!" Jenna returned, raising her eyebrows in a playful tease.

And, oh how he loved her playful teases; narrowed eyes sparkling in acknowledgement of her witty retort. His quickened reflexes, however, soon saw the remote back in his hands, pleased with himself that he was the one now back in control of what they would watch. Something then suddenly caught his attention. Scott stopped at a particular scenario being played out on the screen and, for an instant, became so totally engrossed and captivated, he couldn't move, almost as if he were held in a trance.

The film playing showed a modern day military aircraft, not unlike his former F-16XD, with the pilot and his buddy in the back seat. The pilot was in a highly excitable and agitated state, as he threw his aircraft around in what was obviously evasive manoeuvres and then Scott heard something very familiar, something that made his blood run cold and sent him instantly back in time, something he had hoped never to hear again. Though muffled by his breathing apparatus, the actor/pilot could quite clearly be heard to yell out, 'Hell…we've been targeted….we've been locked on. Hang on…this is gonna get rough'.

The scene then widened to include the aircraft, dodging and diving, being chased by a heat seeking missile. Jenna felt him stiffen and suck in a breath. Scott's heart rate increased automatically and his heart pounded in his chest but his gaze was riveted to the screen, unable to tear himself away from the unfolding drama and the very next minute the missile clipped the back of the aircraft, shearing off part of the tail fin, as the pilot effected another evasive manoeuvre. While the film- makers had used everything possible to increase the tension and accentuate the high drama, there was one man who knew only too well the reality of the situation; the one man who had been there, felt it and the film-makers didn't even come close.

Instinctively and with heart continuing to pound, Scott automatically whispered, 'Eject…eject…eject', to be followed seconds later by the actor/pilot issuing the same command. As the canopy blew off and the airmen were forcefully catapulted into the air, Scott suddenly jolted back to the present and jabbed quickly at the remote to change channels. In the brief moments it took for the sequence to play through, it had all seemed quite surreal, as though he had been watching actual film footage of his own encounter.

Having heard him whisper, Jenna looked up from where she had been reclining against her lover's shoulder, with a little look of bemusement, thinking for a moment it was just his pilot's instincts kicking in. She was just on the verge of making a comment about it being one of his all-action, adrenalin pumpin, guy kind of movies, only to see him paled, a fine sheen of sweat beading his forehead and his eyes darkened and clouded with pain.

It was then she knew; realised the truth of what she had been watching with him.

"That's how it happened…..isn't it?" she asked gently, rubbing his arm in a loving caress.

He drew in a deep, steadying breath, letting it out slowly, as he closed and opened his eyes.

"No one knows what it's really like, Jen. That! Didn't even come close," he reflected, with a shake of his head, dismissive of the film's feeble attempt to portray the reality, yet being too stark a reminder to have watched any more. "Being chased down by a heat-seeker….knowing you might only have minutes…seconds….your buddy's relying on you to pull the both of you out of it! And then to have to eject! That alone can kill you…..but you know if you don't….you're gonna die anyway. Do you know what it's like to eject at that high speed…with everything ready to fall apart around you!" Scott continued to reflect, as he remembered.

She knew it was a rhetorical question for, of course, she didn't know, how could she possibly know. But what she did know was he needed to talk; that brief sequence on some forgettable film having acted like some sort of catalyst, sparking off deep memories. Her lover's heart longed to press her fingers to his lips and beg him not to torture himself with any more thoughts, to hold him and wipe away all those fearful experiences from his mind but, painful though it was for her to hear, she knew he needed to talk, to let it all out at last and the most loving thing she could do for him was, to just listen. Hadn't she promised him she would, how was it he put it, 'sit in his seat of pain with him'; just be there for whenever he felt ready to talk! It was one more step in dealing with the painful events of the past.

Jenna curled her fingers around his and squeezed his hand in a loving and encouraging gesture.

"It all happens so fast. You feel as if you've just been hit by an 18-wheeler…as you're slammed back into your seat. It sucks the breath right outta you. You…you can't breathe….and there's not a damn thing you can do about it….you're just along for the ride. And that moment… when you know you've been hit….and you're just about to pull that handle…! You're heart's poundin in your chest like a sledge hammer…and gawd, I know it's weird…but at that very moment…you've never felt so alive…even though you know you might just be about to die. Man what a rush!" he continued in almost breathless excitement, feeling that same intensity, with his heart pounding, as if he were experiencing it all over again.

And it was, indeed, a weird feeling for, although it was something no sane minded military pilot ever wanted to have to do, ejecting at high speed, the intense rush was undeniable.

His lover soothingly stroked his arm as she listened, closing her eyes briefly against the thought of the horrendous experience it must have been then, suddenly and unexpectedly, a lone tear tracked its way quietly down her cheek. It was then his turn to suddenly become aware, of what he had been saying would mean to her, even though the circumstances or the outcome weren't the same.

"Oh gawd, baby…I'm so sorry. I…I wasn't thinking…," he apologised, as he lovingly brushed away her tear with his thumb.

"It's okay, Scott," she assured him, giving him a weak smile. "I…I've often wondered what Johnny's last thoughts might have been…how it felt….what…what it was like for him…but no one was ever able to tell me…none of his friends would ever talk about it. I think I can understand why now…..so thank you, Scott …for telling me," she added, as she sadly reflected back to her brother's death.

Unlike Scott, though, Johnny Rollins had never even got the opportunity to pull that handle, the low level disastrous manoeuvre having happened all too fast but his feelings and his body's reaction in those few moments before impact, as he contemplated his death, she guessed, would have been the same. "And besides….you needed to talk."

"I love you, Jen….I love you so much," he told her, as he gathered her in his arms and held her tight, planting soft kisses on her forehead. And for a short while they just held each other in companionable silence, bound even tighter by the invisible threads that had drawn them together.

"So…shall we see what else is on!" Jenna asked with a quiet smile, both of them having just enjoyed the comforting silence of being together.

Scott started flicking through the channels again, looking for something interesting and, hopefully, something not just quite so close to home. He stopped at something he thought might have suited the bill, only to find out, within a very short space of time, an intense medical drama was being played out. This time, it was both of them that became, momentarily, riveted to the screen.

Set in the Intensive Care Unit of a hospital, the sequence was that of a ruggedly handsome, dark-haired young man, unconscious and hooked up to a ventilator with a wound dressing evident on the side of his head; his bed surrounded by obviously anxious and emotional family, sniffing and dabbing at their eyes. An attractive nurse hovered attentively at his bedside, tenderly stroking his face, while talking quietly to him and offering assurances to his family. "He is going to be alright, isn't he?" a distraught family member could be heard to say. "I'm afraid we won't know anything until he wakes up. We'll try taking him off the ventilator tomorrow," the young nurse replied with a kindly smile.

The young lovers looked at each other and, of the same mind, shook their heads and issued, in unison, a resounding, 'NO', before giving in to a little laugh at being in such complete accord with each other and thinking exactly the same thing at the same time; that this was just way too close to home.

Sighing and despairing of anything worthwhile to watch, they were almost about to give up, when Scott halted again and an impish grin flashed across his face. "Well….I think we might have found our…something more interesting!" he commented, snuggling them down more cosily into the bed and causing Jenna to have to smile in wry agreement.

Before long, they were totally engrossed; their eyes were growing wider all the time at what they were watching.

"Well…that sure looks an 'interesting' way of doing things!" Scott commented, his heart rate automatically beginning to rise as his wide-eyed gaze held in fascination to the screen.

"Y..e..s….I'll say! Do you think it really works!" Jenna agreed, with both of them twisting this way and that to make sure they viewed the scene from every angle.

"Guess there's only one way to find out!" the amorous lover saucily suggested, still unable to tear his eyes away. "But I'm betting we can do it…a whole lot better! Time to get creative, lady…real creative," he groaned, as he now kissed hungrily around her neck and ear, his breathing heavy and needy and causing her to go weak with what he was suggesting they try, while at the same time, his strong hand roamed up her thigh, under his shirt and around her body.

"Strawberries…and…cream…kind of creative…Mr Tracy!" Jenna breathed out, as she succumbed to his languid kisses.

"Huh…uh," he continued to groan, becoming ever more stimulated by what they had been watching.

So, what was it that had held the lovers so fascinated and induced very deep arousal!

Well, the film they were watching so intently seemed to be quite a raunchy and somewhat steamy one, the nature of which completely overshadowing any plot there might have been. Not that our young lovers would have been interested in any plot by this stage, since their attention was wholly taken up with the action of the young lovers, on camera, in the throes of some very erotic lovemaking, which they had to admit to finding all rather…stimulating!

It was yet another sign, a measure, of how comfortable our lovers felt with each other, that they could watch such overtly sexy, some might even say 'soft porn' films together and not be embarrassed. Reluctantly tearing himself away, Scott went to fetch the fruity treats from the fridge and needless to say, they never got to see the end of the movie. Not that they minded in the least for, somehow, they seemed kind of caught up with their own rather stimulating action!

It had been a long, lazy beautiful day and when the lovers hadn't appeared for yet another family evening meal and there had been bets on that they wouldn't, Grandma sent Kyrano with a tray for them, which Scott quickly retrieved, having just come out of their refreshing shower. Later that evening and after the leisurely supper, Jenna slipped off his towelling bathrobe, promising him a relaxing massage. Well, that's something you don't say no to. An offer too good to miss, Scott gladly stretched out, face down, on the bed, his head resting comfortably on his arms and sighing contentedly when he felt her straddling him, sitting astride his legs, knowing she wore nothing only his shirt.

Jenna poured some of his musk scented body rub, which she'd gotten from his bathroom cabinet, onto her hands and began a slow and sensual caressing of his bronzed back, smiling to herself at hearing him sigh in deep contentment as she worked and kneaded her fingers and hands harder into his muscles.

"So…Mr Tracy…..how long are you going to keep me locked up here…..just so you can have your wicked way!" she teased in seductive fashion.

But there was no answer; no mischievously saucy reply that she was sure would be given in return, only a steady and rhythmic breathing.

In puzzled bemusement, Jenna leant over a little and smiled with loving affection at seeing her energetic and enthusiastic lover sound asleep. So relaxing had her sensual caressing of his body been that he had found it increasingly impossible to keep hold on the waking world, feeling himself falling into that place of peaceful sleep. With tender love, she bent down to plant soft kisses on his cheek and shoulder before gently climbing off her sleeping lover, so as not to wake him and, on slipping off the bed, pulled the cool sheet up around his waist.

Having then fixed herself a coffee from the coffee-maker in their small lounge, Jenna came quietly back into the bedroom and crossed to the half open glass panel, breathing in the evening tropical air and looking out over the fabulous view the room offered. Smiling quietly to herself, she reflected on the direction her life had now taken, as she sipped from her cup and, eventually, slipped naked into bed, to join him in peaceful slumber.

During the night, Scott stirred awake, to find the room bathed in the soft glow of moonlight. The last thing he remembered was the wonderfully relaxing massage and realised he must have fallen asleep. He smiled to himself at her thoughtfulness for letting him sleep on but now, he felt the stirrings of deep arousal at finding her warm, naked body next to his.

Pulling himself in close behind her, Scott hooked his leg over hers, groaning with need as he kissed around her neck and back, while at the same time, caressing her warm breast with his hand before continuing on with his explorative journey. He loved how she breathed out his name in sleepy response when he brought her to arousal, when he wakened her senses and, he had to admit, to finding it quite an erotic thrill when she moulded her hand over the back of his as he caressed her. Turning her in his arms, he sought her mouth in a hot, burning kiss, which signalled the beginning of yet another night of long, slow, sensual and erotic lovemaking.

It was around 6.30am when they next woke, with Jenna laying in his arms and softly stroking his chest, while he idly stroked her arm.

"Jen…..I want to tell everyone…this morning….about us…..that you're going to stay here with me. I know Dad knows we want to be together and that I want you to stay….but I…I just want to make it official …with the rest of the family….and we'll tell John too, of course…after breakfast. Is that all right with you?" Scott asked, having made up his mind not to wait any longer and feeling the time was right, now that their union was complete.

She raised herself up and gave him a warm, encouraging smile. "Of course it is……if you feel ready!" Jenna reassured him.

"Yeah, I do. I don't want there to be any doubt that we're together now," he returned with quiet determination, touching her face and planting a loving kiss on her lips. Now that that had been all settled and a plan of action had been formulated, he felt a sense of relief, like a weight lifted off his shoulders. Drawing in a breath and letting it out slowly, he happily suggested, "Well then…I guess we'd better get showered and dressed…and go to breakfast."

It took them a little longer to shower than it normally did, when they showered alone, for this concept of showering together was quite something else and something definitely worth lingering over but, eventually, they were dressed and ready to go. As they exited the suite, Scott took her hand in his, making a determined public statement that they were now together, that they were a couple and together they headed for the kitchen. Just outside the kitchen, Scott paused.

"You ready!" he asked with quiet concern, though feeling that rush of nervous excitement and relief that, at last, everyone would know just how they felt about each other. Jenna gave him a nod of affirmation, quietly happy with the fact that he felt confident enough in himself to want to tell his family now, before his recovery was complete.

Gripping her hand more tightly, they entered the kitchen.

The rest of the family were already seated at the table when they entered and all eyes immediately looked in their direction, including Jeff, peering out momentarily from behind his morning paper and a rather heavy-eyed Virgil, followed by nudges and knowing grins from the two youngest Tracy brothers. It wasn't failed to be noticed either, the fact that the young couple were now holding hands, a fact which brought a quiet smile to Jeff's face, as he retreated back behind his paper.

"Gee…we weren't expecting you guys to surface for like…another week!" Gordon quipped in mock surprise, between mouthfuls of cereal, bringing a snort of laughter from Alan and a flush of embarrassment from the lovers.

Doing his best to ignore the juvenile remark, Scott cleared his throat, as he prepared to make his announcement.

"Ahmm….there's…eh…something I feel you should all know. I've asked Jen….and she's agreed to stay with me…here…on the island," he stated determinedly and, giving her hand a little squeeze along with a warm smile.

He wasn't sure what kind of a reaction that would get, though he had hoped, perhaps, a little happiness, joy, congratulations even would be forthcoming but what he got wasn't quite what he expected. It was as though he had given them nothing more than a mundane weather report, for all the reaction it inspired.

"That's nice, dear….now come and sit down, the both of you…and have some breakfast," Grandma offered, as she busied herself with bringing plates of cooked food to the table, while everyone continued to drink fruit juice and eat their cereal, hiding secret smiles.

Poor Scott; he could only look helplessly perplexed to his lover, who in turn, could only shrug her shoulders in bewilderment. Perhaps they didn't really hear what he just said or fully understand the implications, he thought. After all, it wasn't as if they invited someone, every day, to move into their home and share in their lifestyle. He tried again.

"Eh…didn't you hear what I said! I said…Jen's going to stay here…with me. Not just until my physio's complete…and I'm fully recovered…but permanently. She's not going back to the mainland. Jen's going to live here…this is going to be her home…with me…with us!" Scott reiterated, with emphasis.

"Yeah….we heard you, Scott. We just thought you were going to tell us something…well…interesting ……something we didn't know!" Alan responded lightly, as he continued his breakfast.

"Huh! You guys knew!" Scott returned, the surprise on his face clearly evident, as he turned then to his lover, wondering if she had said anything, only for her to shake her head in assurance that she hadn't.

Frowning, he shot a look to the only other people who knew his intentions but Jeff adamantly shook his head that he had not said a word in betrayal of the confidence Scott placed in him; his father knowing how important it was for Scott to tell everyone himself, when he felt ready. Virgil too, shook his head that he hadn't breathed a word about the serious nature of their relationship.

"Well…not exactly," Gordon had to admit. "But put it this way, Scotty….it doesn't take a genius to see where…this…was heading," he added, indicating the both of them with his spoon. "We just wondered how long it was going to take you to get round to telling us!"

"Am I…that…transparent!" Scott mused in self-questioning reflection. Jenna, unable to help a little smile, rubbed his arm with soothing affection.

The reply to that rhetorical musing came from a completely unexpected source.

"A.a.as the…eh… proverbial glass…I believe the…em…p.phrase is," Brains interjected, causing everyone to look in his direction. "A.a.and it is not…after all…that…em…hard to conjecture, Scott….that because J.Jenna has …eh…eh…spent such a long t.t.time in your…ah…company and the obvious...eh… chemical attraction between you, of course…that you w.w.would find it increasingly harder to…ah…ah… let her go and therefore, inevitably…em…you would ask her to s.s.stay," he added so matter-of-factly, having paused briefly from eating and as though he were expounding some scientific theory, which in truth, to Brains, it was, with the same rational logic being applied.

It left everyone around the table, momentarily, lost for words and with their mouths hanging open, including the young lovers themselves before Jenna just had to put a hand to her mouth to stifle an amused laugh.

"Gee Brains….I couldn't 've put it better myself," Gordon quipped in mock seriousness, being the first to break the awed silence. "And hey….the chemical attraction thing! Is that like…his…chemicals sayin to…her…chemicals….let's get mixin and create a little explosive reaction!" he added, with a cheeky grin and wiggling his eyebrows, feeling rather proud of his clever wit and bringing a snort of laughter from Alan. "Say…I might just use that for my next chat-up line….hmm," the loveable aquanaut then mused thoughtfully, which brought groans and rolling of eyes from all around the table.

"Yeah…well…..thanks for that…analysis, Brains," Scott remarked rather pointedly before returning to the rest of his family. "So…I take it you're all okay with the idea of Jenna living here!" He gave her hand another reassuring squeeze.

"Why…of course, dear," Grandma replied, as if there had never been any doubt, indeed, almost as if she already regarded Jenna as a member of the family. "It will be a pleasure to have Jenna here with us."

A similar chorus of assent, along with nods of affirmation, went up from everyone at the table.

"Thank you, Grandma…and thank you everyone…..it really means a lot to me to be here with Scott," Jenna gratefully acknowledged for it was one thing to be here nursing him on a short term basis but to live here as his partner and a permanent member of the household was something else. Giving Grandma Tracy a hug, Jenna was deeply touched by the fact she was so readily accepted, though she couldn't help be amused, by the fact her continuing to stay on seemed to be already taken for granted.

And it makes you happy, dear …so that's all that matters," the elderly matriarch added, patting her grandson's arm.

"It does, Grandma….it makes me very happy," Scott affirmed, having only eyes for his lover right at that moment.

Getting up from her seat, Tin-Tin couldn't wait to give her friend a welcoming hug. "Oh Jenna…I am so glad you're staying…it will be wonderful to have you here. Just think of all the things we'll be able to do together," Tin-Tin enthused, glad that the female balance of power on the island had just risen and that she would have a permanent female companion, someone who she could talk 'girl' things with.

"Oh oh…that spells trouble. You know what that means, Scott! Beauty tips…and Tin-Tin dragging her off on…long…shopping trips to the mainland!" Alan informed his eldest brother in serious warning and earning him an immediate disapproving look from Tin-Tin.

Scott frowned but then could very quickly see the advantages. "Well…as long as it means you'll bring back something…'nice'…to wear…for me to see you in…!" he grinned, with a naughty and playful raise of his brows to his lover.

And what could she do, only smile and shake her head in hopeless exasperation. "Ohh, Mr Tracy…..spoken like a true…male!"

Very much enjoying their playful banter, Scott whispered something in her ear, which brought a coy smile and a flush to her cheeks.

"Well….since you put it like that….and if you're a…very…good boy!" his lover playfully teased before remembering that they were not exactly alone, causing her a little embarrassed smile.

"Gee….maybe I've been lookin at this whole shopping thing the wrong way," Alan remarked in wide-eyed wonder and full of admiration for his eldest brother.

Unfortunately for Alan, it wasn't to work out quite exactly the same way and his eager enthusiasm was to be short-lived. Just as he was about to open his mouth with a similar totally male comment!

"Don't you even think of saying something like that to me, Alan Shephard Tracy! I am not in the habit of buying clothes for your pleasure….for you to…to…ogle…me in! Tin-Tin snapped indignantly.

Alan frowned and sighed heavily. He would never understand. "How the hell does he do it!" he mused audibly, of his eldest brother. "He gets something…'nice'…to look at. I get a…'smack in the face'!"

All of which brought amused laughter from around the table and the young lovers, all except Tin-Tin. Clearly, Alan had a lot to learn about the art of seduction, picking the right moment and not 'putting your foot in it' by making derogatory remarks in the first place about your girlfriend's shopping trips!

This, though, was too good an opportunity for the Tracy joker to pass up and what better excuse could he have than to welcome Jenna officially into the household. Seizing his chance with mischievous relish, Gordon quickly got up off his chair.

"Jen…on behalf of Scotty's brothers…but more for myself….," he began, with a cheeky wiggle of his brows. "…..let me welcome you to our humble home."

And before she knew it, or Scott for that matter, Gordon grabbed her round the waist and, supporting her back, dipped her right over, while planting a great big smacker full on her lips, much to the delight of Alan and one still sleepy looking Virgil. Even Jeff couldn't resist a smile at his aquanaut son's antics; perhaps because he still appreciated the male impulse to do such things where a pretty girl was involved and his sons were, after all, healthy red-blooded young men. Alan, however, only had to take one look at Tin-Tin's rather frosty face to know he'd better not even think of trying such a 'welcome' and with already being in her bad books decided he would be safer remaining where he was.

Needless to say, Scott was not that impressed and far from happy with the liberties taken. Grabbing his overly enthusiastic younger brother by the scruff of the neck, the recovering Field Commander hauled him upright, while giving his breathless lover support with his other hand to help her up.

"All right…little brother. I think that's quite enough…'welcoming'…don't you!" Scott carefully suggested, his words and tone holding just that little hint of threat.

"Gawd…that guy's so crazily in love!" Virgil smiled quietly to himself. "I'd hate to think what he'd do to someone who'd seriously try to 'hit' on her!"

After some fussing from Grandma, the pair sat down at the table, with Scott automatically pouring some orange juice for his lover before he took his own. Jenna smiled in acknowledgement, her look also letting him know she was impressed by his increasing skills of dexterity and co-ordination. It didn't take long for him to be tucking hungrily into a full bowl of muesli and eagerly looking forward to a large cooked breakfast. Gawd, there was nothing like good sex to give a guy a hearty appetite.

"What!" Scott exclaimed, when he became aware of several pairs of amused faces glancing in his direction. "I'm just hungry…that's all!"

And Grandma, for one, was glad to see her eldest grandson tucking into his food once more, seeing as he had lost weight during the early part of his recovery and not having to coax him like at lunch the other day!

It was then Jenna noticed that Virgil didn't seem to be quite in the land of the living, scooping up his breakfast in robotic fashion without even seeing it.

"Virgil…..are you all right!" she asked with bemused concern, across the table.

"Nothing a good night's sleep wouldn't cure…eh, Virg!" Gordon piped up, with a cheery grin, finding his brother's sleepy-eyed state amusing.

"Oh, Virgil….are you not sleeping well! Is there anything I can do for you?" Jenna then returned in all innocence and genuinely concerned about his lack of sleep.

"Yeah. You guys could actually try…sleeping…during the night!" Virgil groused, with just a little hint of dry sarcasm, which brought amused grins from around the table and a flush of embarrassment from the two lovers.

A chuckle of laughter then drew everyone's attention.

"I..I have always…eh…found that a most i.i.interesting turn of phrase," Brains began, intent on treating his audience to his deliberations. "'Slept together'! When p.p.people say they have…um…'slept together'….they do not…however…mean they…em…were actually s.s.sleeping but quite the…eh…eh...opposite…rather, in f.f.fact, very active in……," the bespectacled scientist continued, completely oblivious of the subject matter and seeing things only in their scientific context, before being cut off.

"Yes….I think we get the picture, Brains…thank you," Jeff gently admonished his enthusiastic young scientist, before he could go any further and Jefferson Tracy was in no doubt that he would have.

Once again, everyone was momentarily dumbfounded by their scientist friend's rather in-depth perspective.

"Aww….and this was just getting interesting too," Gordon groused good-naturedly, in between mouthfuls. "So, Virg….just how bad did it get!" he added, with a mischievous twinkle and a grin.

"Bad enough to need an upgrade in the soundproofing!" Thunderbird Two's veteran pilot responded, giving his eldest brother a rather pointed look and to which, said eldest brother, returned a steely gaze, as the pair eyeballed each other.

"Told ya," the loveable prankster laughed. "Say, Brains….any suggestions!"

By now, Scott was getting more than a little irritated by this line of discussion, aware of how embarrassing it was for Jenna. His protective nature quickly kicked in.

"Okay….enough already. Do you mind not discussing our…bedroom habits…at the breakfast table….or anywhere else for that matter," he stated firmly and adding on the last part with emphasis before his smart-mouthed younger siblings had a chance at any wise-cracking remarks.

"Well….a.a.actually I do have…um…something I've been e.e.experimenting with," the bespectacled scientist spoke up again, while looking really rather pleased with himself and seemingly oblivious to the fact that Scott just wished the subject would go away. All heads immediately turned in his direction. "The…um…Sonic Damper."

And despite himself, Scott couldn't help now but be interested in what his scientific friend had come up with, along with everyone else.

"Sonic Damper!" he questioned in puzzlement.

"Yes……um…it's really q.q.quite an ingenious little…eh…eh…device……even if I do s.s.say so myself," Brains replied, not one for failing to recognise the genius of his own inventions. Although he was not one to brag, given the opportunity to expound the workings of his inventions, he would gladly explain, with eager delight, to all who would listen, though only to those within the family; that went without saying.

He now had the attention of all present.

"So…how does this device work, Brains?" Alan asked.

"Ahh w.w.well….when the device is attached to its…eh…eh…subject…it will mask or dampen any s.s.sound emanating from it….by generating a dampening field over the…um…surface of the subject it is attached to," Brains began to explain as simply as he could, with eager enthusiasm.

Almost forgetting the reason why the invention was being mentioned in the first place, Scott found himself totally engrossed.

"What use could this be put to, Brains….and how could it benefit International Rescue?" the dark-haired pilot asked, getting slowly more and more back into his Field Commander mode by wondering how such a thing might ultimately benefit their organisation.

It was a fact that pleased his father, who hoped things were gradually getting back to normal for these were the brainstorming sessions they were used to having over breakfast and he realised just how much he missed his eldest son's input. He also missed his eldest son at the helm out there, as much as everyone else did.

"Yes…well…S.S.Scott. I have been…eh…eh…developing it for use on the…um…r.rescue equipment… like the…eh…eh…Mole and the Domo that would be sent in to u.u.unstable areas, where noise needs to be …um…kept to a minimum so as not to…eh…eh…cause any u.unnecessary vibration. The device can be attached to any m.m.machine and by keying…into the device…the…em…total surface area…a.a.a dampening f.f.field can be generated to cover…eh…eh…the vehicle and so b.block out any noise from the engines and…in the…eh …Mole's case, f.f.from the screw," the young scientist went on to explain, feeling somewhat proud of his achievement and only too glad to have his friend, once more, interested in his work.

"Say, Brains….that sounds like a really great idea," Scott nodded impressively as he mused. "We could really use something that would cut down on the noise emissions when we're working in sensitive areas."

And that was the general consensus of opinion from all the other team members of International Rescue, as they nodded agreeably. Jenna could only sit and listen in fascination to the technical discussion; not that she was completely ignorant of technical gadgetry, of course, with the medical equipment she was used to using but this was rather more advanced and in a completely different category, though Brains had made it quite easy to follow and understand. It also gave her another glimpse into her dark-haired lover's world, as she watched him with some pride, become immersed in this life she still knew so very little of and was only beginning to get to know.

She smiled quietly to herself at realising he was slowly regaining and taking control of his life, though she figured her hardest job now would be to make sure he didn't overdo it and try to do too much, too soon, as Mike had advised.

"The Mole….screw!" Jenna couldn't resist asking, curious at hearing the rather odd name for a piece of their equipment but then, as she thought of the capabilities of the little animal itself, she came to the logical conclusion that it must have something to do with 'underground'. It was then she also remembered the rumours that International Rescue had such a strange machine. "Is that the boring machine that can travel underground by that…corkscrew…type…thingy!" she further asked and not quite knowing how else to put it.

Scott couldn't fail to see the humor and smiled broadly at hearing her describe one of their most technically advanced pieces of machinery in such glowing terms; a description which also brought snorts and sniggers of laughter from around the table.

"Yeah, Jen….that's the one. Though I wouldn't let Brains hear you call it a 'boring' machine!" the Field Commander teased, drawing attention to the play on words. "He's really proud of that…corkscrew…type …thingy!" he added in amusement, making her laugh at her over-simplified description. But Scott also found himself wondering how she knew enough to even describe the Mole in such a way, since he knew she had not yet been down in Thunderbird Two's hangar to see any of their auxiliary vehicles.

And Jenna hadn't failed to see his bemused puzzlement or guess at his unspoken question. "Oh…we had a couple of patients…a good while back. They were trapped underground and said that you guys rescued them with a strange machine that had a…big screw…on the front! We weren't quite sure whether they were hallucinating or not….but…obviously not. Oh…and one of them even said…now that I remember…a young woman it was…that the guy in charge of the machine was really handsome and cute…strong too…and had the most gorgeous brown eyes," she went on to say quite seriously after explaining and looking directly at Virgil.

Jeff peered over the rim of his reading glasses at the comment to see his second son squirm a little embarrassingly in his seat, though obviously more than a little flattered.

"Really!" he replied, trying to sound nonchalant.

"But like I said…we thought she must be hallucinating!" Jenna returned, fixing Virgil with deliberate wide-eyed innocence, causing him a tight-lipped smile as he narrowed his eyes, knowing this was payback for his earlier dry sarcasm. Alan and Gordon erupted into laughter.

Jefferson Tracy couldn't resist a smile. Yes, it looked like Jenna was well able to hold her own, he thought to himself. And Scott couldn't refrain from a grin of amusement either, appreciating his golden-haired lover's rapier wit and thankful that the previous conversation and reason for the discussion, in the first place, had all seemed to be forgotten.

Unfortunately for the lovers, it was not to be, for Gordon Tracy was not one to let such an amusing and juicy subject lie dormant for long.

"So…Brains! You think your device is gonna help solve Virgil's…little problem!" the loveable rogue grinned mischievously.

"A.a.ahh well…yes…Gordon…Virgil. Although I hadn't…ah…designed this device for such a p.p.purpose …it should still…eh…eh…prove quite useful…and since I…I haven't yet had the…ah…chance to test it out…I really a.a.am rather eager to see how it…eh…eh…functions," the bespectacled scientist replied, his face now alight with the prospect of trying it out.

Mind you, Scott was none too happy about having just become the 'test' subject and that his very physical activities with his lover were to come under scrutiny!

"I.I.It really couldn't be…ah…simpler. All I need to do is…eh…eh…eh…attach the device to the o.o.offending wall…..," Brains started to explain. Scot shot his scientific friend a frosty look. "……to the…em…connecting wall…key in the…ah…ah…surface a.a.area to begin generating the…em…dampening field. And then…V.V.Virgil…you should be free from any…eh…eh…eh…'disturbances'……," he continued, becoming increasingly more nervous as Scott continued to fix him with his frosty glare. "……eh...eh…eh…what I m.m.mean is….V.V.Virgil….you shouldn't be a.a.able to hear any more…eh…eh…eh….."

"Yeah, Brains….we get the picture," Virgil replied, rescuing the young genius before he dug himself in any deeper. "Sure….let's give it a…try!"

"Say, Virg….can Alan and I come to your room tonight….you know….just to make sure it's working!" the cheeky aquanaut asked, with a mischievous twinkle and making sure he stayed well out of reach of his eldest brother.

"ABSOLUTELY NOT! What do you think we are….some kind of experiment!" the by now offended and not to mention highly embarrassed Field Commander thundered, having the horrifying vision of his youngest brothers trying to listen at the wall with a glass to their ear, while he made love to his girl and they would inevitably get lost in the throes of passion.

The pair donned a mocking pout, like they had just been told they couldn't have any ice-cream.

And such was the horrifying vision it prompted the Field Commander to offer a more fail-safe solution.

"All right…if we have to do this….I say it would be better if we had the Sonic Damper on…our…wall. For there's no way…in hell…that I would trust those two not to turn it off."

Brains agreed it would work equally well from their side of the wall and so it was settled.

"You see…now…why I'm glad we'll have a place of our own to escape too!" Scott reminded his lover, in exasperation as she rubbed soothingly on his arm.

"What's this, Son?" Jeff inquired, having picked up on this interesting piece of news and hoping it didn't mean his eldest son was intending to move away.

"We were going to tell you later, Dad….but I guess we might as well tell you now," Scott began and looked to Jenna who nodded her agreement. "Jen's house…in Auckland……."

He went on to tell his father and the rest of the family what Jenna had decided and what they had agreed on and Jeff was more than touched by her gesture, insisting of course that she didn't need to do such a thing but then, Jenna was equally insistent, a fact which he knew only too well and which brought a chuckle from the Tracy patriarch. Scott was also sure to make it clear that they would have first call whenever it came to deciding who would get to use it.

With breakfast now finished, everyone gradually disappeared to their assigned duties, leaving the young lovers to finish off their coffee together in peace.

"So…what would you like to do this morning, Mr Tracy?" Jenna asked, as she toyed with his fingers on the table.

"Well…first off…we should go and tell John the news…that you're staying….although something tells me he has a pretty good idea too," Scott laughed. "Then…I thought we could go for a walk along the beach. There's a place I'd like to show you…..the cove…at the far end. It's…it's where I go when I want to be alone. We all have places on the island we kinda call…our own…places we can go to…and the cove is mine," he added in quiet reflection and now he wanted nothing more than to share his special place with her.

"I'd like that….I'd like that very much," Jenna smiled, cupping his face lovingly in her hand and feeling very honoured that he wanted to show her his special place.

It had also crossed his mind that the very nature of the cove would provide them with much intimacy and there was nothing he wanted more now than to make hot and torrid love to her there, outdoors and against the backdrop of the sheer raw passion of the ocean's crashing waves.

Scott touched his forehead to hers, gazing into her eyes in that intimately loving way of lovers. "We all respect each other's special place….so it will be private…..very, very private!"


	104. Chapter 104

The Tracy Family and Thunderbirds are the sole creation of Gerry and Sylvia Anderson

Author's Note: Just a little bit of naughtiness in this chapter!

Chapter 104

These were to be the halcyon days of their romance, when they could just do all the things young lovers did together, like walking on the beach, hand in hand; not to mention visiting the cove quite often, where they enjoyed making hot and torrid love to the sound of nature's raw passion. He also took her on leisurely walks along the various jungle trails and to the many vantage points around the island, like up onto the grassy headland, where they spent lazy afternoons watching the ocean and the clear blue sky, talking and flirting. Well, flirting a lot actually before succumbing to burning kisses, which inevitably resulted in reaching the point of no return. And, of course, with living on an island, Scott took her sailing, taking pleasure in instructing her in the leisurely pursuit by wrapping his arm around her and guiding her hand on the tiller. It was all really rather romantic, just the two of them in each other's arms, sailing on the clear blue ocean.

Scott also began to take up his jogging routine again and, when they weren't locked in some heavy-duty lovemaking, they could be found enjoying a gentle run along the beach together before breakfast. He also introduced her to the benefits of his deep focus Tai Kwon Do exercises, usually down on the beach, which had the relaxing effect of the rhythmic ocean in the background. She had to admit to finding it all quite sensual, especially with her lover behind her, guiding her body into the various postures, as did Scott and invariably the only deep focusing they did was on each other.

They didn't, though, always keep themselves excluded from everyone else but enjoyed many family orientated activities, when his brothers were done with their chores, such as racquetball and handball, played on their own indoor court and playing tennis, with he and Jenna as a team, challenging all who would take them on. Larking about in the pool was, of course, a must as well as the odd game of water volleyball but oh how he loved just getting back into the pool and being able to swim properly again. Jenna smiled with quiet satisfaction as she watched the man that once had to be carried down into the pool, now power his bronzed body through the water. Apart from all these being simply recreational though, they also had the added benefit of being great strengthening exercises for his weakened arm.

A great source of entertainment for all, too, had to be when Tin-Tin and Jenna challenged Alan and Scott to some very highly competitive games of pool in the games room, with the girls promising to whoop them good and proper and demanding they be pampered when, not if, they won. It was a challenge, of course, that the overly confident guys could not turn down. Well, Tracy male pride was at stake here, so much so that even John tuned in to watch. And who won! Let's just say, the girls acquitted themselves pretty well and enjoyed a certain amount of pampering, as did the boys!

And Scott got to take her scuba diving in the lagoon, like he had promised, seeing the joy on her face as she proudly showed him all that she had learnt from before. Alan and Tin-Tin joined the party this time and Gordon, in particular, was pleased that his star pupil had retained so much of what he had taught her of the beautiful underwater kingdom and how easily she had taken to scuba diving. Of course, the trip wouldn't have been complete without Jenna showing Scott where she had almost met an untimely end with the little denizen of the deep and both she and Gordon pointed out to the others the red-flagged area that now marked the home of the deadly little Blue-ringed Octopus, an area they would all now make sure they stayed well clear of.

Tin-Tin too, couldn't resist the urge to ask them if they'd seen anything of that elusive Water Mamba, causing everyone to burst into laughter, except for Jenna who clearly thought there was something she was obviously missing out on.

"Water Mamba!" she queried in bemusement, knowing Gordon hadn't told her of any such creature.

"Yeah…..it was when Col Tim Casey….an old friend of Dad's arrived unannounced…..," Scott started to explain with amused pleasure, through his breathing apparatus and remembering how he had sat in Thunderbird One on the launch pad, waiting to be given the all clear to go. He then went on to explain. "I still can't believe he fell for that!" the ex-USAF pilot continued in amusement and making his lover smile at how the poor man was taken in but then, in all fairness, it was easily understandable to her for she would have been taken in herself since this was all still so very new to her.

Now that she seemed to have taken to this environment like a duck to water, it was only natural Scott would want her to feel at home in his. Later that evening they were all relaxing out by the pool, with the lovers reclining on their adjacent sun beds.

"You know, the next thing you'll have to try, Jen…is sky diving," Scott grinned with mischievous enjoyment at his lover, whose legs were lazily draped over his. "There's not a rush like it…..right guys!"

They all nodded enthusiastically, since after all, being pilots, they were all qualified skydivers, even Gordon, though perhaps Scott and Alan enjoyed the more extreme version of the sport.

"You…you mean like…ju…jump out of a plane!" she gulped nervously, while all the color visibly drained from her face. It was one thing to leisurely swim underwater but to go jumping out of a plane into….nothing….was an entirely different matter.

That brought an instant bout of laughter from the brothers along with an amused though sympathetic smile from her lover. "With a parachute, of course….but yeah babe….that's the…eh…general idea!"

"Yeah…like ya can't exactly sky dive when you're still sitting in the plane!" Gordon snorted in amusement.

"But hey…we wouldn't expect you to jump out by yourself…..," Scott started to reassure her.

"Well…not the first time anyway!" Alan piped up, with a cheeky grin.

"…..no baby…..we'd do a tandem jump. You'd be strapped to me," her dark-haired lover continued to reassure her.

At that she eyed him with a wry smile and, biting her bottom lip in a provocative manner, spoke in a lowered voice. "And I guess that means…you get to be on top!"

A languid seductive smile spread across his face, as his eyes smouldered. "Now lady….where else would I be!" he whispered huskily and then began nuzzling into her neck and making her giggle.

"Aww come on….cut that out, you two," Virgil called, as the lovers continued their playful smooching.

The young couple were then subjected to a barrage of towels and cushions, followed by much laughter.

Scott took great pleasure in showing her his island home and their various facilities, taking her out to the Roundhouse and showing her the view from the Cliff House balcony. It was also an opportunity for him and his brothers to introduce her to the rest of the Thunderbirds and their other machines, something that just totally took her breath away. The sheer scale of the craft in their cavernous hangars was, indeed, an awesome sight, though, while she still thought Thunderbird Four was 'cute', she also thought it was pretty amazing.

And the Field Commander got to play out another of his little fantasies, when he showed her round his office, tucked away in a corner on the floor of TB1's silo. He had wondered what it would be like to 'take' her there. Perhaps because it was, simply, his office space that it held the tantalizing, if not naughty, appeal of enjoying something pleasurable where business was conducted and then, of course, there was the dangerous excitement of the possibility of being caught. While it was his office, anyone working on Thunderbird One could, conceivably at any time, need access, since it was where all things relating to Thunderbird One, such as maintenance logs and blueprints on disk, were kept.

Once they were inside and the security lock-down was initiated, Scott very quickly felt his excitement, not to mention his arousal, growing rapidly, as he pinned her to the wall with his body. Their need for each other then became only all too apparent, with their hungry kisses and tearing at each other's clothes, their burning, heated passion threatening to sweep them away. Hands were everywhere and very soon, so were clothes, probably because they knew they wouldn't have much time; but that only seemed to add fuel to the fire.

With eyes dancing and alight with sexual arousal, Scott lifted her onto his hips and 'took' her, hard and determinedly up against the wall, causing her fingers to dig hard into the muscle of his back and gasp out his name, as she felt him fill her once more. Driven crazy now by the fact they were getting 'down and dirty' in his office and with their bodies on high overload, demanding quick satisfaction, Scott grasped hold of her and stumbled the few paces across to his desk. One purposeful sweep of his arm saw his desk cleared. The lovers fell onto it, where the fury of their hunger really took hold and it wasn't long before his hard, driving thrusts brought them to explosive fulfilment.

His desk had certainly never seen such 'energetic' activity before and as they lay, panting breathlessly from their efforts, Scott held in her embrace, he wondered how he was ever going to look at it in the same way again or how he was going to concentrate the next time his brothers or father worked there with him! Clothes were quickly retrieved, the contents of the desk reassembled and the security lock-down disengaged, all just in the nick of time, as Virgil walked through the door.

"Well…eh…thanks for showing me round…your…em…office…Scott!" Jenna quickly responded, as she flushed embarrassingly and hoping they didn't look too guilty, though she couldn't resist the playful quip, as she smiled knowingly at her lover. "It was certainly an…enjoyable experience!"

"Think nothing of it, Jen. It was…entirely…my pleasure! I just wanted you to see and get the…feel of the desk…where I…work so hard!" he smiled with seductive delight and enjoying the private sexual innuendo between them, causing her to bite her bottom lip in a coy smile, as her body still tingled and glowed from their union.

Virgil eyed the pair of them with wry suspicion. They were up to something or, more likely…had been up to something. Then he spotted something lying under the nearby high-tec computerised drawing board. Picking it up, he recognised the small object immediately and an eyebrow arched in understanding, as he put two and two together; the object being a replica model of TB1, made of pure platinum, given to Scott by his brothers, one birthday and which normally sat on his desk.

"I suggest…buddy….the next time you want Jen to get a…feel of your desk…you make sure you put everything back where it was!" Virgil suggested in a low voice to his eldest brother, with barely concealed amusement, as he put the model back in its rightful place.

Scott fixed him with cool, steely calm, giving nothing away, neither confirming nor denying his brother's suspicions, while Jenna felt her cheeks flush. "And…just what was it…you came down here for, Virg!" the Field Commander asked with cool detachment.

"Oh yeah……well…when I knew you were down here…I just thought we could show Jen round Two's hangar," the transport pilot replied, having suddenly remembered the reason and then the temptation for a saucy retort was just too much. "And I'd be more than happy to show Jen…my office. She could get a …feel of my desk….!"

Scott shot his brother a steely glint of definite warning.

"….let her see what a…real work station looks like!" Virgil continued in teasing banter.

The rivalry between all the brothers, especially when debating the amount of time and work each put into their craft, was legendary and the eldest Tracy's expression reflected the fact but, in the end, it was all just good healthy brotherly banter.

It wasn't the only time they practiced and enjoyed such dangerous liaisons! Being pumped after an energetic workout in the gym was always conducive to good hot, quick and satisfying sex and more than once found him straddling her on one of the weights benches. And he wasn't pumping iron either! Of course, it worked just as well the other way round too, which he found quite highly erotic, not to mention all the other pieces of equipment they tested out!

One morning, shortly after their disclosure, Jefferson Tracy summoned Jenna to his study and, as Scott accompanied her, she had to admit to feeling as though she'd just been summoned to the headmaster's office.

"Em…have I done something wrong, Scott! Breached some sort of protocol…..been somewhere I shouldn't….seen something terribly top secret!" she teased light-heartedly.

An amused smile spread across the handsome tanned features. "Like you haven't already seen everything top secret about us! No….it's nothing like that….so don't worry," Scott laughed and in fact, he looked so relaxed about it all, she was sure he knew more than he was letting on.

"You know something….don't you!" Jenna queried, eyeing him with wry suspicion, as they walked along the hallway.

"You'll see" was all he would reply, shrugging his shoulders in feigned innocence.

A few minutes later saw them in Jefferson Tracy's office, with no time left to wonder.

"Ah Jenna…..thank you for coming in to see me. Please…please sit down," the Tracy patriarch invited, gesturing with a sweep of his hand to the comfortable couch.

She did so, noting that Scott had not joined her but rather perched himself lazily on the corner of his father's desk, his long legs stretched out in front of him.

"Have you told Jenna yet…what this is all about, Son?" Jeff asked his eldest.

"No, Dad….I thought I'd leave the honors to you," Scott replied quite casually and leaving Jenna none the wiser, as she looked in bemusement from one man to the other.

It didn't help matters either then, when Jeff came around to the front of his desk and adopted almost the same stance as his second-in-command and Field Commander, sitting against the edge of the desk and eyeing her rather purposefully, after first glancing at his eldest son and nodding in acknowledgement. Somehow everything seemed to have taken on a professional air and she couldn't help the feeling that she was being…looked over, almost vetted, as if something was about to be put to her. And just for one fleeting instance, she had the ludicrously funny notion of being some sort of secret agent that they were about to send out on a highly classified mission, causing her an inward smile.

She had no idea, though, just what was about to be put to her.

"Well young lady…since it seems now you'll be staying on with us, officially…we have a serious proposal for you to consider," Jeff Tracy announced in all seriousness, making her continue to look in puzzled bewilderment from one to the other. "We're of the mind that Thunderbird Two's medical bay could certainly use someone of your nursing experience, Jenna. It would be useful to have someone there to look after the casualties until they could be transported to a hospital….especially when we're working out in remote areas where there is no medical backup….and…it would free up the boys to concentrate solely on the rescue," Jeff continued, now very much in his Commander-In-Chief mode.

Jenna could only stare incredulously from one to the other, as they waited expectantly for her response.

"You…you want me to be part of …International Rescue!" she stammered out, feeling totally stunned and overwhelmed.

"In a nursing capacity…yes. Scott feels it would be a shame to waste all your years of hard work and qualifications…by not putting them to good use…and I agree with him. Like I said, young lady…your nursing experience would be invaluable to us…and not only for the rescue victims but also should any of the boys be injured," the Commander-In-Chief continued.

That alone was a very sobering thought and brought home to her the reality and seriousness of what she was being offered. After all, that's how she came to be here in the first place, because of Scott's injury, sustained on a rescue. Was that something she could go through again! Nurse these men through serious injury or illness, now that they were no longer strangers but people she had come to love and care for very deeply; now that they were more like family!

"We would never put you in any danger, Jen," Scott was quick to assure her and not only from his position as Field Commander but as her lover. "You would remain in Two's medical bay and…if necessary, assist us…should we need advice on site…via the communication link."

"And…you would also take charge of the Infirmary here, too…on a permanent basis. You would have complete authority…as you have done during Scott's care…only that would now extend to treating the rest of the family…should we need it. That would enable Brains and Tin-Tin to carry on their scientific work and other duties…though they would always be at your disposal…should you need them," Jefferson Tracy further added. "Well….what do you say, young lady? I know this is a lot for you to take in…so maybe you'd like some time to think about it."

Scott, on the other hand, was not about to let her off the hook so easily.

"Of course….you could always just…sit around and do…nothing…..wile away your days lazing by the pool….!" her lover suggested, with an innocently casual shrug of his broad shoulders.

"So….no pressure then!" she laughingly commented, while flashing him a look of wry amusement.

The two locked eyes, to which Scott returned her a steady gaze of challenge and she guessed he was hoping she would take up the offer. It had certainly been a lot to take in and had come as a complete surprise but, of course, he knew her only too well, for she would not be happy without something meaningful to do.

Turning to the Tracy patriarch, she smiled. "No, Jeff…I don't need any more time to think about it. I would be only too happy to help out in whatever way I can….wherever I'm needed….whether it is here or with International Rescue."

The elder man nodded, pleased with her reply.

"One more thing then. I would like you trained up to paramedic status….in case of any emergency procedures that may need to be carried out," Jeff added, knowing from experience the different situations she was likely to encounter and to which she nodded in acknowledgement of his terms. "Obviously, I don't expect you to start until Scott has completed his recovery and is one hundred per cent fit for active duty….until then…he remains your first priority."

"Yes, of course," Jenna nodded in acknowledgement before turning to smile at her lover, being more than happy to continue her current assignment.

"All right then…now that that's all settled…..I'll leave Scott to fill you in on the necessary protocol….and just what he would expect from you…out in the field," the Commander-In-Chief finished up.

It all sounded so terribly professional that she was nearly tempted to salute, with a 'yes Sir' but she knew this was an extremely serious business. Still, she couldn't help give her lover a provocative little look, knowing he would enjoy, only all too well, telling her 'just what he would expect from her'. And, it seems she was right, for the Field Commander returned her a smile, a knowing raise of a brow, while his eyes danced with pure mischief.

Jenna rose from her seat and crossed to the desk, as Jefferson Tracy stood to meet her.

"Thank you, Jeff…for the chance to do something useful and to be a help to you all," she responded in emotional sincerity as, with a hug, she planted an affectionate kiss on his cheek, causing the elder man to gruff a little cough, while inwardly feeling quite delighted.

Although it wasn't the first time, this was something he was obviously going to have to get used to, the open, honest affection from this young woman, since the only other women in the house were his mother and Tin-Tin and he could well see why his eldest son was so drawn to her.

"Don't thank me," Jeff insisted with a chuckle. "Thank Scott here. He's the one who persuaded me we should put all that nursing experience of yours to good use."

She should have known; that he would have thought of her needs and wanted her to feel fulfilled. Turning to her lover, she managed to whisper out an emotional 'thank you', before wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling her body in tight to his in an infinitely more intimate hug.

Instinctively, his arms went about her waist in response, as he whispered against her ear. "I know how much you loved your job, Jen….and I know what it cost you to give it up…for me. I…I just want you to be happy." Finishing with a soft kiss to her ear, Scott pulled back and gave a sigh. "Though…I'm not sure you should be thanking me….it can get pretty rough out there…and we see a lot of things we don't always want to see!"

Jenna nodded understandingly. "I know. But I've dealt with some very heartbreaking cases in ICU that don't always make it….and I've been down in ER when victims have been brought in….so I know what to expect," she quietly assured him.

Scott acknowledged her wealth of experience and knew she was not one to be easily fazed. Having now dealt with all the serious business it was time to take their leave.

"Well…now that everything's settled…let me fill you in on the protocol…Nurse Rollins," Scott began, with almost smug satisfaction, as he led her to the door. "First of all….you will…at all times…address me as 'Field Commander'…while we're in the field……"

"Yes…Field Commander," came the dutiful reply, as she tried hard to suppress a smile.

"….and…while we're on a mission…the Field Commander's word is law…..to be obeyed without question……," he continued the instruction.

"Yes…Field Commander," followed the dutiful reply.

"There will be no…flirting…with male patients…..and there will be…definitely…no flirting…with any of my men on Thunderbird Two's crew…..!" the Field Commander ordered, raising a serious eyebrow.

"Ohh…absolutely not…Field Commander," came the dutiful assurance, as she pressed her lips together to suppress a laugh.

"And….there will be no flirting with the Field Commander out in the field either……at least not in public or in front of the casualties…..!" he then added with a mischievous twinkle.

As they headed out the door and down the hall….!

"You're enjoying this…way too much….aren't you!" Nurse Rollins could be heard to say, followed by a hearty laugh.

Jefferson Tracy shook his head and chuckled quietly to himself as he sat back down at his desk to tackle the remaining paperwork.

One other afternoon saw Jenna happily reading a magazine in the lounge when her lover sought her out.

"Take a walk with me, Jen," he asked, extending out his hand to her.

She cocked her head and, furrowing her brow, eyed him rather quizzically for there was something oddly strange about him this afternoon, something she couldn't quite explain. He seemed to radiate a peaceful glow, a beautiful serene state of calm that so intrigued her, that when he asked again, "Walk with me", his intense blue eyes holding such pleading, she automatically took his hand and followed him, as he led her outside.

Soon they were walking, hand in hand, in the garden, surrounded by a myriad of color, both of native tropical plants she had no idea the name of and others she recognised. The scent wafting on the balmy afternoon breeze was both heady and intoxicating.

Scott could tell she was curious as to why he had brought her here.

"There's something I want to show you," was all he would say, which only made it all the more intriguing.

After a few minutes, they stopped…and there, in front of her, was the most beautiful and delicate bloom she had ever seen; an orchid so exquisite, it took your breath away. Instinctively, Jenna reached out to touch it, though almost afraid to, in case it should fall apart.

"Oh Scott….it's so beautiful," she breathed in awe and automatically leant in to inhale the heavenly scent.

Her lover smiled quietly to himself. "Yeah…it is…isn't it," he readily agreed. "This is one of Kyrano's special creations. He named it 'Lucille'….in honor of mom. So…whenever we're down here…and we can smell its scent…it reminds us of her…that she'll always be with us," Scott added with far away reflection, as he reached out to finger the delicate plant.

"That…that's a lovely idea….and a beautiful thing for him to do," Jenna smiled, feeling herself tear up a little, while lovingly caressing his arm.

With a deep breath, Scott brought himself back to the present and smiled. "Yeah…Kyrano's a very special man. Over the years, he's named only his very special creations after the family….and for his wife and Tin-Tin. So….you'll find…'us'…all over the garden!" he added in amusement, as he made a sweeping gesture of his arm.

Having then taken her on a tour and pointing out the other 'family members', including 'himself', Scott led her to another part of the garden and the real reason he had brought her down here. Stopping just short of where he wanted to take her, he made her close her eyes and promise to keep them closed, before they would proceed any further which, of course, had her even more intrigued than before.

But she did so, trusting him implicitly, as he led her along the path.

Within moments they stopped and, without opening her eyes, she breathed in the most wonderful fragrance, a fragrance that was distinctive and transcended all others around it.

"All right….we're here. You can open your eyes," her lover invited.

And when she did, opening her eyes ever so slowly, she became captivated and transfixed by what she saw. For there, before her, was the most exquisite rose, perfect in its form and beauty; the kind of beauty that for no other reason than its beauty, made you want to cry. Its soft velvety petals were of the most delicate shade of salmon, graduating to a deeper color towards the tight, perfectly formed bud and was just begging to be touched and its wonderful scent inhaled.

Like the orchid before it, Jenna could only gasp in wonderment and comment on its beauty.

"…..and what's this one called, Scott?" she asked, her face still alight with wonder, as she leant in to smell and touch it, for a rose so exquisite, she thought, must surely have a name.

"Well….that's the thing….," her lover began quietly. "This is one of Kyrano's latest creations…and he hasn't got round to giving it a name yet. So….I asked him if I could name it for him."

At that, Jenna straightened up and beamed him a smile.

"Let me guess! Something to do with that other…'ladylove'…of yours….something to do with Thunderbird One!" she ventured, in wry amusement.

"No….nothing like that," he smiled, quietly pleased with himself.

Now she was intrigued and eyed her lover quizzically but as she gazed once more at the roses, she fell into far away reflection.

"Mom loved roses….and Dad would bring her some whenever he could," she smiled, as she reached out to feel the velvety softness between her fingers and thumb.

"I know…I remember you telling me," Scott continued to smile in quiet response. "That's why I've called it….the Rollins Rose."

Jenna drew in a breath and spun round to face him, her eyes beginning to well up with shining tears. "Scott….did…did you say…."

"Yeah, Jen….the Rollins Rose…..," her lover repeated, while taking her hand lovingly in his. "….in honor of your parents….and Johnny too. I wanted you to have something you could remember them by ….here on the island…..so that whenever you come down here…and smell its fragrance….you will know they are always with you."

Bright and shinning tears now flowed freely down her face and she flung her arms around his neck, as he leant down to her embrace and held her tight. Her love for this man knew no bounds.

"Oh Scott…I…I don't know what to say. Yes, I do. Thank you….gawd…I love you so much, Scott Tracy," Jenna cried, as her words came tumbling out all at once.

Scott just held her tightly, softly stroking her hair and allowing her to weep against his chest.

"Hey baby…you okay now," he smiled lovingly and planting a soft kiss on her forehead, after a short while.

Drawing in a breath, Jenna straightened herself and, wiping away the last of her tears, she nodded a smile and assured him she was.

"Good. Then there's one more thing that has to be done," he replied rather mysteriously, causing her to give him another quizzical look. "Well….when a name is finally given to one of Kyrano's creations…he always has a naming ceremony. To sort of…make it official…I guess," Scott explained. "It's all very informal but it's really important to him….so…are you ready!" he added, with a loving smile.

She nodded and Scott lifted his arm to activate his watch. Within a short space of time they were joined in the rose garden by the rest of the family. It may have been informal but it was obviously an important enough occasion for the rest of the family to want to join in; even John was here by way of Scott's wristcom, which he took off and gave to his father and, suddenly, Jenna felt very humbled and deeply touched. That they should want to do this for her, to remember a family that they had never known, who were strangers to them but then, that's what set this family apart and marked them as being very special.

Kyrano, she noted, as well as Tin-Tin both looked resplendent in what she guessed were their finest native Malay robes of colorful silk and Kyrano carried with him a small silver bowl, filled with water. He began to speak in his native tongue, closing his eyes as he did so.

"He's making a prayer…..I guess!" Scott ventured, whispering in her ear, as he stood beside her with his arms wrapped round her waist, since he wasn't exactly fluent in Malay, though they all knew a few words that had been picked up over the years from the sagely man and Tin-Tin, of course.

"Yes….my father is making a prayer…..," Tin-Tin verified and quietly went on to translate.

Having finished, Kyrano then turned to the couple, while everyone continued to remain in respective silence. "What is to be the name of this rose?" he asked simply.

Jenna automatically looked to her lover and he gave her a smiling nod of encouragement to go ahead, allowing her to do the honors.

"It's name is to be…the Rol…the Rollins Rose," she replied, faltering a little, as her eyes welled up at thinking just how much her mom would have loved the exquisite bloom and of the times she had seen her mom's face light up when her dad had given her roses. And she couldn't help but smile, at wondering just what they would have thought of all this, having a rose, a very special and beautiful rose named just for them.

Scott gave her hand a comforting squeeze.

The little ceremony then continued, with Kyrano saying something more in his native tongue, while sprinkling the blooms with the water from the silver bowl, finishing with the only words she recognised, the name of rose.

"It is done. Now…and forever…this rose shall be known as…the Rollins Rose….," Kyrano stated with quiet serenity and bowing politely to the young nurse. "…..to for ever hold the memory of Miss Jenna's beloved family."

Fresh tears pooled in her eyes and brimmed over with the emotion of it all. She hadn't expected any of this and Scott was quick to pull her into his loving embrace, tenderly brushing away tears from her wet cheeks. It may have been a short little ceremony but it was beautiful in its simplicity and one she would remember and treasure for the rest of her life.

Pulling herself together then, Jenna smiled with warm affection at her host.

"That was beautiful, Kyrano…..thank you. And thank you for allowing Scott to name it…for my family," she gratefully acknowledged.

"For a love so great as his for you, Miss Jenna….I was happy to do so," the kindly man replied, bowing to the young couple, causing Scott to return him a somewhat embarrassed little bow. "And this rose could hold no more honourable name…than that of your family."

At that, she felt her emotion well up again and without hesitation, Jenna gave the Tracy manservant and confidante a warm hug and affectionate kiss on the cheek, making everyone smile at Kyrano's momentary uncertainty at the open display of affection, especially Jeff, having himself been on the receiving end.

And, as with after any ceremony, there are refreshments and this was no exception. The family made their way back to the lounge where Kyrano and Grandma had already laid out a delicious spread. The lovers lingered for just a few moments longer, however.

"I'll expect a lot more…'gratitude'…from you later…Miss Rollins," Scott groaned huskily, as he nuzzled at her ear.

"Yes…I thought you might," she laughed. "And I promise…I'll show you…just how grateful I am!"

With that, they headed back to the lounge, arms wrapped around each other's waist, to join the rest of the family. And, later that night, in the sanctuary of their room, she did indeed show him, just how grateful she was.

Although he was enjoying his time with Jenna, relaxing and doing all the things together that young lovers do, Scott also began to feel a sense of frustration, the stronger he became, at not being allowed back on full-time active duty. But then that didn't mean he couldn't begin preparing himself, so it was almost inevitable that one morning he should announce that he was going to get reacquainted with his 'Bird, by means of a test flight.

"Want me to sit in and monitor you, buddy?" Virgil offered helpfully.

"Think I'll have forgotten how to fly her, huh Virg!" Scott responded with a wry grin.

"Well…you might find the expert advice of an experienced pilot…useful there, buddy! Just in case you've forgotten how to get her to go faster than…Thunderbird Six!" Thunderbird Two's pilot teasingly bantered; Thunderbird Six being, of course, the little Tiger Moth bi-plane that so admirably proved itself in affecting the rescue from the stricken Skyship.

For a moment, the dark-haired pilot eyed his slightly younger brother with a steely blue glint then, burst into laughter.

"Yeah…sure, Virg. Though it would be good to have you sit in…and tell me if there's anything I need to tighten up on," Scott then acknowledged, since he was nothing if not professional and wasn't beyond admitting he may well be rusty in some areas, due to his many weeks of inactivity.

"Can I come and watch too?" Jenna asked tentatively, knowing this marked another important milestone for him on his road back.

Scott beamed her a warm smile. "Sure you can, Jen. Just go with Virg…he'll show you where you can watch. And I'll be back soon."

He gave her a long and lingering kiss.

Virgil sighed and rolled his eyes. "Aww come on, you two…knock it off. He's not going to be gone….that long!"

The lovers laughed and, with that…he was gone.

Jenna dutifully followed Virgil to a room, housing a bank of monitors and various other technical equipment that totally baffled but definitely impressed her.

"Here honey, come and sit by me," the brown-haired pilot invited, gesturing her to the seat beside him. "We can watch him from here."

He then went on to explain and point out what each of the monitors was focused on, as he brought them all on-line. "This one gives us a view of Thunderbird One's launch bay….and this one….is concentrated on the pool from above…so we can see him taking off and re-entering….and this one gives us a view of the airspace around Tracy Island…so we can track him in the air. And this one lets us see inside Thunderbird One's cockpit," he added, pointing to the last monitor. "Look….there he is."

Jenna smiled at seeing her lover sit comfortably in his pilot's seat, looking so much at home.

"Can he hear me?" she asked wonderingly, looking from the screen to Virgil and back again and to which Virgil affirmed he could.

"Yeah….I can hear you…and see you," Scott grinned back in acknowledgement, as he looked into his vid-link.

"Hi," she smiled lovingly, reaching out to touch the screen.

"Hi, baby," he smiled back with loving affection, while touching his side of the screen.

"Oh pleeease," Virgil groaned in good-natured exasperation. "Just whenever you're ready…Thunderbird One!"

With a self-satisfied grin, Scott affirmed that he was ready and switched immediately to serious pilot mode. Jenna knew enough now to keep silent, not wishing to be any sort of distraction and letting him concentrate fully, though watching everything with keen interest, as he went through all his checks. And finally, the mighty rocket was fired into action.

"Okay, Thunderbird One……you are…clear to go," Virgil announced, now in his professional mode.

They watched on the monitor as, slowly, the sleek silver grey rocket rose up from her launch pad with a thunderous roar and, switching to the next monitor, saw her rise out of the swimming pool. Within moments, Scott issued that most famous of all phrases, as he came to the designated height. "Switching to horizontal flight."

Jenna watched in fascination as, within the cockpit, Scott pushed forward a little on his controls and the interior angle slowly moved around the gimballed seat. Then, with another determined push forward on the controls, he was away.

Scott carried out a series of manoeuvres and appeared to be really enjoying himself, especially when he completed a barrel roll, with every move of his aerobatics being watched and carefully scrutinised by Virgil.

"You're looking good there, Scott," he called out encouragingly.

"Yeah….it's feeling good," Thunderbird One's pilot returned.

After a while, though, the effort needed in concentration was beginning to take its toll and Scott was starting to look visibly tired. Jenna touched Virgil's arm and he could see by her expression that she was concerned. He nodded in agreement.

"All right, buddy….you've done enough. What about wrapping it up for today!" Virgil suggested, though it had more the ring of being an order about it. He was half expecting and more than prepared for his eldest brother to protest, so was quite relieved when he didn't.

"Yeah…I think you're right, Virg. Thunderbird One…returning to Base," Scott acknowledged.

Both Jenna and Virgil watched on the appropriate monitors as the silver grey reconnaissance ship slowly descended back down through the open pool and into her launch silo. Everything was going well, until…!

Virgil frowned a little disconcertedly, as he scanned the silo monitor. "Scott….you need to re-align Thunderbird One….she's drifting."

Jenna shot a look from what Virgil was watching to Scott's cockpit monitor and noticed him wince in pain.

Virgil called out again, more urgently. "Scott! She's drifting. Re-align. You're going to hit the silo wall!"

"I'm trying, Virg. Aghhh…damn hand….it's gone into spasm," he hissed out in pain.

The next moment, Thunderbird One erupted in a ball of flame.

Author's Note: Kyrano's Naming Ceremony, as far as I'm aware, does not exist in Malay culture but was made up purely for the purposes of this story and so, remains mine.


	105. Chapter 105

The Tracy Family and Thunderbirds are the creation of Sylvia and Gerry Anderson

Chapter 105

"He's…eh…not going to be….too happy about that….is he, Virgil!" Jenna ventured, screwing up her face in a wince, after being startled with the initial shock of seeing a ball of flame flash across the screen.

"Scott is a…total professional….when it comes to flying Thunderbird One. Anything less than perfect…and…… ! No….he's not going to be too happy about that landing," Virgil concluded eventually in a heavy sigh.

"But it wasn't his fault. His hand went into spasm. He would know…if it wasn't for that….! Wouldn't he!" she offered, with a wince.

Virgil winced her a smile. "Like I said, Jen….Scott sets himself high standards when it comes to flying his ship. He'll say…he should have been able to compensate for that!"

Next moment, a torrent of swearing and curses could be heard coming from the next room, as Scott Tracy exited Thunderbird One's flight simulator, proving that, indeed, he was not a happy man.

The flight simulators were set in a large room, off which was the smaller room housing the bank of monitors from where Virgil and Jenna were watching the action. There was a simulator for each of the four rescue craft, since the cockpit of each Thunderbird was, obviously, different, with the interior of the simulators being made as realistic as possible, to give the pilot the feel of being in their craft while they carried out manoeuvres and various scenarios, ranging from easy to quite complex and difficult. The monitors in the adjoining room could then be set to tune into any of the simulators and record the pilot's reactions and decisions taken, as well as from the simulator itself, so it could be played back and lessons could be learnt.

The degree of realism too, loaded into the programming was, actually, quite scary, giving the feel of really being there within the situation. Which was hardly surprising, as seeing Virtual Reality gaming had become so much more technically advanced in its high-resolution definitions, never mind the whole new level that Brains had taken International Rescue's simulators too. And, of course, their professionalism demanded they take the simulations seriously, even to the point of using correct protocol and sometimes, such was the realism, it was easy to, almost, forget it wasn't real.

Scott had chosen a not too particularly difficult programme for himself, just going through some pretty basic manoeuvres but, as always, it is in the landing back in the silo where the danger lies. This, though, was a manoeuvre, Scott Tracy could do, practically, with his eyes closed but, on this occasion, when his hand had locked in spasm, Scott was unable to adjust his control to bring her down safely so, when she swung sideways and hit the silo wall, the highly inflammable fuel on board ignited and that, as they say, was that 'finito'... 'kaput'…'goodnight Vienna'! Just as well then it was only a simulation, much to Jenna and Virgil's, not to mention Scott's, relief.

This was a recording, he was sure to play back, to scrutinize every fine detail and see if there was any way he could avoid this happening in reality, should he be unfortunate enough to suffer a spasm but hopefully, by the time he was back in action, the spasms would be gone for good.

Continuing to mutter irritably to himself and rubbing at his hand, Scott Tracy entered the Monitor Room and sat down on the corner of the table with a disgruntled sigh. Jenna shot her monitoring companion a little look and then moved around the table to automatically take over massaging her lover's, still tingling, hand, which he seemed quite content to let her do, without making any objection.

"Hey, buddy….don't be so hard on yourself…..it couldn't be help….." Virgil began to sympathise.

But Scott stopped him in mid-flow before he could say anything else. "Don't Virg…..just don't. I don't wanna hear it. Damn it! I should've been able to do something…..I should've been able to…compensate," he muttered on angrily, though to himself and not his brother, who knew only too well to just let him…vent!

Virgil threw the young nurse a glance, a raise of his brows that said, 'What'd I tell you!'.

Jenna continued massaging at his hand, while he continued to mutter to himself but something was playing on her mind, something she just had to give voice to.

"Could…could that really happen! I mean…could Thunderbird One really just…explode like that…in her silo!" she asked, kind of worriedly, of no particular brother, for she was only all too painfully aware that these were no video games that they played or that she had just been watching.

Now it was Scott's turn. He shot Virgil a telling glance, a glance that was returned with equal telling.

"It could…..couldn't it!" she warily answered her own question, as she looked from one to the other.

Scott stopped her massaging his hand and took her hands in his, pulled her closer and drew a deep breath, all annoyance with himself having now gone at seeing her obvious concern.

"I can't lie to you, Jen. Yeah…it's possible. Thunderbird One carries rocket fuel and jet fuel…both potentially volatile….and if she were to hit the silo wall…at just the wrong angle……! But then…that's why we have the simulators….so we can work out any problems like that…and know how to deal with them…without any danger…and without any risk. And…now that I know what could happen….! Trust me, babe….I'm not going to take any chances……," Scott assured her earnestly, squeezing her hand and looking deep into her eyes. Then he broke into a warm smile and stroked her face lovingly. "…..not now…..not now that I've just found you. I want us to be together for a…very…long time. So please, Jen….don't worry. I won't be going out in One ….until the end of my recovery….until I've been given the all clear….and I'm not gonna go out in One until I know I can bring her down safely….no matter what happens to my hand. Okay!"

Scott looked deep and earnestly into her face once more and, after giving him a returning smile and a nod, he pulled her into a tender loving kiss, only to be interrupted, moments later, by a discreet cough.

Had it not been for Virgil, though, it would surely have been from the all too familiar siren that suddenly sounded throughout the villa, a sound Jenna was going to have to get very used to. Instinct had Scott immediately heading for the door, with Jenna and Virgil close behind.

When they got to the lounge, Gordon and John, who was home from his rotational shift with Alan, were already there.

"All right….thank you, Alan. Keep us informed if there's anything else we should know," Jeff was saying, as the trio entered the room. Signing off, he looked over and acknowledged his eldest son's presence. "Ahh, Scott….good…I'm glad you're here."

Scott did wonder at his father's apparent need to have him there and it occurred to him, for all but a fleeting moment, whether his father had been in half a mind to send him out on this one but he figured it was more likely his presence was requested to just offer his expert advice. His expertly trained eye, though, did pick up on something else. He was sure he detected an eager excitability about his father!

"I'd like you to ride desk on this one, Son," his father promptly announced.

"He doesn't mean that literally though….buddy!" Virgil whispered, with a grin, over his shoulder, causing the eldest Tracy to flash him a steely cold blue-eyed glint.

Despite the momentary distraction, Scott was still somewhat confused by his father's decision. "Eh…yeah …sure, Dad….but how come! Is there something else you have to take care of!"

It wasn't that Scott was prying into his father's affairs or wanting to know his business, it was just that when a mission was about to get underway, his father never let anything else get in the way or take priority; only when his father was actually away, off the island, on business or ill did Scott ever take over.

"You could say that," Jeff replied rather cryptically. The next moment however, he dropped his bombshell! "I'm taking Thunderbird One out this trip," he then added, while trying to keep a measure of calm professionalism and not seem so overly pleased with himself and excited.

After the initial shock, fits of coughing and choking could be heard from the various active members of International Rescue, while Scott just stood there momentarily, with his mouth hanging open.

"Now…hold on here, Dad….!" the experienced Field Commander began to protest, much to the relief of his waiting, anxious brothers.

Well, it was one thing knowing their father was here at Base, being in overall command but quite another to have him out there, in the field, with them, breathing down their necks! They were used to the dynamics of their own tight-knit little team, which had been thrown off kilter enough as it was, without Scott, and that's the way they wanted it to stay, so it was no surprise that they were rooting for their Field Commander to…well, talk him out of it!

"What's wrong, Son? A minute ago…you had no problem with taking over the desk," his father frowned heavily.

Three anxious, hopeful and expectant faces looked to their Field Commander.

"Well gee, Dad…I have no problem with taking over the desk. But that was when I thought you had Tracy Enterprises business to take care of and you would be…here…on the island…at home!" Scott stated, emphasising for effect.

Good one, Scott. Three anxious and expectantly waiting faces shot a look back to their father.

"Now, Son….we talked about this…..you knew my intentions," the would-be Field Commander reminded his eldest.

Bummer, this wasn't sounding too good. Anxious, though still expectant faces shot a look back to their Field Commander, their 'saviour'.

Yes, he had remembered that discussion; he just hoped that by now, his father would have forgotten about wanting to pilot TB1 himself. But obviously not!

"Yeah…but, Dad…..that was when we were talking…long term…about International Rescue….when we didn't know if I was going to get any better….when I thought seriously about losing my…..," Scott then reminded his father but stopped short before he said too much, causing his brothers to look to each other in puzzled bemusement, as to what he was referring to. Scott continued on in some haste, trying to convince his father that now, there really was no need for him to actually go out himself. "Anyway…all that's not relevant now. In another few weeks…I should be back on active duty. Until then….Alan can fly One and…."

"But Alan's not here, Scott. Just in case you've forgotten….Alan's on his month's rotational shift….so you could well be back on duty by the time he gets home," Jeff cut in with a sharp reminder, intent on sweeping away all objections.

Three pairs of eyes continued to shoot back and forth between father and eldest son but it looked like the Commander-In-Chief was winning this one.

"Well…John then," Scott quickly countered, beginning to feel somewhat flustered. "He's perfectly capable of flying One….and I'll give him all the advice and support I can from here," he added encouragingly, as he looked to his blond-haired brother.

John nodded furiously in agreement, as did the rest of his brothers. Go, Scott, go.

"So you see, Dad….there's no need for you to go out," Scott finished off and hoping he had done enough.

Another good one, Scott. Strike one for the home team! Maybe things were looking up after all.

But…they had reckoned without the dogged determination of Jefferson Tracy.

"No…..there's no…need…for me to go out. I'm going out because I…want…to go out," the Commander-In-Chief stated adamantly. "And…as you put it so well yourself, Son….you will be going back on active duty shortly….so…all the more reason for me to go out now….while I can!"

The collective inward groans were almost palpable. Nice one, Scott!

"But…..!" the younger man attempted one last protest.

It was as if, though, the wily Commander-In-Chief knew just what the objection was going to be.

"And before you say it….that I haven't flown One in a long time….I'll have you all know that I've been logging up my hours in the simulator…preparing. So…I'm going….and there's an end to it," came the adamant reply, signalling the end of the discussion.

Well, it seemed once Jefferson Grant Tracy had made up his mind, that was that and the deflated faces showed that the tight-knit little team were now resigned to their fate!

All the while, Jenna had watched with fascination and, not to say, some amusement, this little power play exchange but had, wisely, decided to stay in the background and remain silent.

"All right….now that we've got that settled….let's get down to business," Jeff stated with his no-nonsense approach and the team gathered round for the short briefing, with Scott taking his place beside his father at his desk, while they poured over maps of the area in question to decide on the best course of action and what equipment would be needed. For when it came down to it, they were, after all, total professionals.

The area in question was the idyllic rural heart of Northern Ireland and, while Scott had had to set up Mobile Control on a farm close to the Atlantic coast in Southern Ireland to co-ordinate a rescue from a downed Fireflash airliner, the North was an area they had never been called to before. It was equally as beautiful and diverse in it's landscape as the southern counties and just as green, for Ireland as a whole was affectionately know as The Emerald Isle and was famous, in song, for having at least 'forty shades of green', this referring to the various greens of the small, patchwork fields. Hardly surprising, with the amount of rain they got!

The central heart of Northern Ireland was dominated by Lough Neagh and, at 153 sq miles, was the largest freshwater lake in the whole of the United Kingdom with the Lough being the main water supply for much of the Province. With Ireland, as a whole, being an ancient land, steeped in history and magical superstitions, the North being no exception, it wasn't at all surprising that legends should spring up as to how this large body of water came to be.

Perhaps the most entertaining of all, though, was that of Finn McCool, an Irish giant said to have had an argument with a Scottish rival. Finn became so enraged that he scooped up a piece of earth and flung it at him, the resulting hole being left behind having filled with water to become the Lough! And, what of the huge 'sod' that was flung in gigantic temper! Well, Finn missed his target…apparently and the 'sod' landed in the middle of the Irish Sea to become a small island called the Isle of Man…apparently! Believe what you will, of course, of the colorful story but the locals will swear it is true and continue to entertain their American visitors with the tale in cosy little pubs up and down the country over a pint of the 'black stuff'!

A smaller body of water, Lough Beg, lay just off the northern shore, being part of the outlet for Lough Neagh via the short River Bann corridor, which connects them. The River Bann then exits Lough Beg at its northern shore to continue to wind and meander all the way to the wild Atlantic coast.

The problem now, for International Rescue, lay in the amount of rain that had fallen in the past month, causing the river, both in its upper and lower reaches, to become swollen, along with Lough Beg into which it fed and exited. And, as if that wasn't enough, the problem had become exacerbated by the fact the River Bann had also become blocked with debris shortly after its exit from the Lough; in effect, acting like a dam. Since the water then had nowhere else to go, it began to spill over onto the surrounding countryside. The price to be paid for all those green fields, to be sure!

And the reason International Rescue was being called out! It was the fact a childrens home lay on the northern shore overlooking Lough Beg and right beside the river, on what would normally have been seen as an idyllic and picturesque spot. The home, a large country house, had now become bounded on two sides by the ever rising water, which threatened to undermine the foundations of one wing of the house and surround it completely. Matters were not helped either by the fact the only road leading into this rural place had also been cut off by rising water, with parts of it having been washed away, meaning local services were unable to reach them.

And so, the call had gone out to International Rescue to come and save the day.

"Well, the good news…from what Alan's been able to establish…is that none of the children seem to be injured….but there are a few that are unaccounted for. From what we understand…they're still in the wing of the house nearest to the river…and it's showing signs of subsidence. So….we need to get out there as soon as possible," Jeff stated concisely and something no one was going to argue with. "Scott….where would be a good place to put Thunderbird One down on this one?" he then asked his eldest, acknowledging his superior expertise and experience.

The recuperating Field Commander pondered for a few moments as he poured over the detailed 3-d imaging of the site, currently on screen.

"There's a lot of ground at the front of the house….but my guess is…it's probably swamped by now. The ground at the back of the house, though, is more elevated…so I'd say you'd be safer setting 'her' down there, Dad," Scott advised, to which TB1's temporary pilot nodded in agreement. But Scott didn't stop there, his mind continuing to analyse and scrutinise; he was well and truly in the zone, of thinking like the Field Commander that he was. "There's not gonna be room for you to set down though, Virg…..but this field…just right behind….that looks big enough."

"Sure thing, buddy….I gotcha," Thunderbird Two's pilot agreed, looking to where his elder brother meant. "Now what kind of equipment are we gonna need?"

"We'll take the Excavator with us on this one, Virgil," his father stated, having already decided how it could be used. "We can't hope to stop the water from the Loughside at the front….but John can use the shovel to build a bank against part of the river…at this side of the house. It won't stop all the water from there….but at least it will buy us some time."

Nods of approval showed it to be a sound course of action.

"What about the Domo!" Gordon interjected. "We could use it to hold up that end wall!"

"That's not going to work," Scott responded, having made a quick assessment and going on then to give his reasons. "The ground there is gonna be too soft……and with the weight of the Domo….she's just gonna get bogged down. You'd have a helluva job getting it out….that's if we didn't lose it altogether! It could end up in the river…..or even get carried out into the Lough! But it was a good idea, Gordon."

"Yeah…and then the Domo would become part of the folklore. The locals would be making up a legend about a 'beast' that lives in the Lough….like the Loch Ness monster in Scotland. A beast with three huge arms….ready to drag down any poor unsuspecting fisherman who dared go out on the Lough! The Domo of Lough Beg!" John quipped spookily, his eyes wide and lifting his hands to waggle his fingers for dramatic effect. The blond haired astronaut was a natural student and, since he knew many languages, it wasn't surprising he should also know a lot about many different cultures too.

The amusing thought brought smiles from everyone gathered in the room.

"Actually….I favor Gordon more for being….the Beast of Lough Beg!" laughed Virgil, while ruffling his younger brother's hair. "Now…that would…make a scarier legend!"

And at that, everyone then burst into laughter, everyone except Gordon, who feigned a hurt pout.

"All right, guys….back to business," the temporary Base Commander interjected, bringing things back on a more professional level, prompting Virgil to voice a rather niggling little problem that had suddenly sprung to mind. "Shoot, Virg….what's on your mind!"

"Well, Scott…..if we're in this field…behind the house…..I can't see how we're going to get the Excavator through the gate! It might be all right for their local tractors….but the Excavator!" Virgil replied, spelling out the problem quite succinctly.

"Hmmm…yeah…see what you mean," Scott acknowledged, frowning a little as he pondered the unforeseen glitch, because that's all it was to Scott Tracy, nothing more than a glitch; a minor problem that couldn't be solved. In a matter of seconds, he already had the answer. "Okay…no problem. Just take the Excavator through the hedge….and Virg….don't forget to tell them…International Rescue will make full restitution …we'll make good any damage."

And that was the mark of a good Field Commander, the difference between being a rescue operative and being the rescue co-ordinator. It was, not only knowing how to affect the rescue but knowing how to interact with the locals, be diplomatic and leave behind a good impression of International Rescue as a caring organisation; where possible of course, because inevitably, there will always be those who will try anybody's patience, even the patience of the indomitable Scott Tracy. Jefferson Tracy nodded in approval at his eldest son's wisdom.

Jenna too, couldn't help feeling a measure of quiet pride, as she watched him, so obviously at home in his natural environment of organisation and gaining a little bit more in understanding of just who Scott Tracy really was and what made him tick.

With everything now decided, Jefferson Tracy stood and, without thinking, automatically issued the familiar command. "All right, boys…Thunderbirds are go."

It seemed, though, that he had forgotten one…minor…little detail, one his eldest son was only to ready and eager to point out!

"Excuse me……Dad!" the now active Base Commander interrupted, from his ensconced position behind the desk and looking quite at home in his father's chair.

Already on his way to TB1's revolving panel, Jefferson Tracy halted in his tracks. And not only his father but his brothers as well, who glanced quickly from one to the other, taking eager delight in the fact their eldest brother seemed just about to impose his authority over their father…and would he dare!

"Yes….Son!" Jeff Tracy replied, as if daring his eldest to challenge him.

The tension was palpable, so thick, you could have cut it with a knife. It was almost like watching two gunfighters facing each other off, wondering who was going to draw first.

Scott held his father's gaze; the cobalt blue eyes absolutely rock steady and unflinching. "I think….Dad….you'll find that's….my….line! All right….boys! Thunderbirds are go!"

Well, he did want to be one of the boys…didn't he!

For a brief moment, the two men stared each other down, the elder man's facial muscles twitching ever so slightly, signifying his annoyance, while Scott remained, unnervingly, calm and one might almost say, with a hint of enjoyment. Jefferson Tracy growled under his breath, his only response. Turning on his heel he headed off to Thunderbird One's secret panel.

"Oh….and Dad. Don't forget to keep me updated, huh!" Scott called out after him.

"He'd better not be enjoying this," the self-deposed Base Commander mumbled and groused to himself.

Once their father had exited the lounge, the brothers let out the breath they had been holding.

"Geez buddy…..you sure know how to play with fire," Virgil remarked, barely believing of his eldest brother's sheer audacity and nerve but unable to help a grin of admiration and followed up by similar reactions from John and Gordon.

The Base Commander eased himself back in the chair, stretched out his long legs and eyed his brothers with cool regard. "He wants to go out on this mission……then he's damn well gonna follow protocol!"

The brothers glanced at each other in wide-eyed stupefied silence.

"All right, guys….what are you waiting for! Go….rescue!" Scott intimated, with a barely contained grin of enjoyment. "And guys….keep an eye on him, huh. Don't be letting him go rescue any kids. Is that understood!" he then added in adamant seriousness, making it an order he obviously expected to be obeyed.

"Readin you loud and clear…oh mighty Supreme Commander," Gordon quipped jovially.

"Gordon! I'm serious," Scott frowned in exasperation. "I just don't want anything happening to him out there."

"Yeah….look don't worry, Scott. Anyway…it seems a fairly straightforward rescue. There'll be no need for Dad to get involved," Virgil assured him, for he understood his brother's concern.

And with that, the boys headed off to their respective exits. Within moments, Jeff, having followed correct protocol, had called in for clearance to launch and was soon on his way, once he'd been given 'green to go'. Virgil and his crew, in Thunderbird Two, launched shortly after and now, there was nothing to do but wait!

The hardest part of all, Jenna surmised, as she watched her lover drum his fingers agitatedly on the desk. Smiling with loving affection, she crossed the room and, placing her hands on his shoulders began to knead and massage the tense muscles before bending down to plant a kiss on top of his head.

"You'd rather be out there….wouldn't you!" she conjectured quietly, voicing what she knew was going on in his head and sensing his inner turmoil.

Scott stirred from his far away thoughts to return her smile.

"That obvious…am I!" he smiled in quiet reflection and after a few moments thought, he drew in a deep breath. "Think you'll be able to handle…all this!" Scott asked tentatively, taking hold of her hand and idly playing with her fingers.

"You mean…the waiting…while you're out there! The possibility you might get hurt again!" she conjectured, at the same time thinking through her answer.

"Yeah," Scott responded quietly, watching her, waiting and hoping.

Jenna cupped his face tenderly with her other hand. "Well...I can't pretend I won't worry….that I won't rest until I see you walk back through that wall…safe and sound," she answered honestly. "But…if waiting and worrying is part of the price I have to pay for being here with you….then I'll pay it. I guess it comes with the territory…but then I knew that….when I signed on for the long haul!" Jenna added, giving him a warm smile and then bending down to kiss his upturned face.

Scott relaxed into a relieved smile and immediately pulled her down onto his lap, wrapping his arms around her waist and nuzzling playfully at her ear.

"Then I'd better make sure I'm…extra…careful out there!" he responded in whispered assurances.

"Yes…you better had…Mr Tracy!" his lover laughed, as she playfully poked him.

Descending into seductive teasing they stabbed little kisses at each other before being interrupted by yet another discreet cough.

This time it came from Kyrano. "Excuse me, Mr Scott…Miss Jenna. I took the liberty of bringing you some coffee," he stated with his usual calm serenity, as he laid a tray on the desk, while diplomatically turning a blind eye to the cosy intimacy. "I always bring your father coffee at the start of a mission, Mr Scott….so I thought…perhaps…you would wish to continue the same!" Kyrano reminded the young Base Commander, feeling that he needed to clarify the reason for his intrusion, just in case the young man's obvious distraction had led him to forget.

"Ahmm…yeah…of course….eh…thanks Kyrano…..I appreciate that," Scott replied and feeling a little embarrassed.

"Yes….thank you, Kyrano…..that's very thoughtful of you," Jenna acknowledged, with an embarrassed smile of her own, to which the sagely wise manservant offered a little bow and left.

After finishing their coffee, it wasn't long before the young lovers were happily canoodling with each other again. Well, the time until the first check-in had to be passed some way, so why not make it enjoyable! There is a saying, though: 'Doesn't time fly when you're enjoying yourself'!

And, never more so in this case! So intent had the lovers been in practically sucking the face off each other, the stabbing kisses having become long lingering ones, that Base Commander Scott Carpenter Tracy almost didn't see the eyes of his portrait begin to flash and bleep, signifying an incoming transmission. And then began such a frantic commotion, one could almost be forgiven for thinking they were watching a slapstick comedy.

Catching the movement out of the corner of his eye sent him into sudden blind panic, breaking the kiss and sitting bolt upright in the chair, causing Jenna to almost slid off his lap and onto the floor, reminiscent of a guilty husband being afraid of getting caught in the act of cheating. There followed a frenzied few seconds, as Jenna, quickly and automatically, raked over his hair to tidy it, even though it was still too short to be mused up, before seeing to herself, while Scott busied himself straightening his clothes. Well, there was a certain decorum to be had in taking a live-feed call from your operatives and the Base Commander being seen canoodling with his lady at the desk was not it, not to mention the fact that this was not just any operative…this was also his father!

The amusing, though somewhat guilt-ridden, irony was not totally lost on our young Commander, since he fully expected his father to follow strict protocol.

Scott then instinctively turned his face up to his lover for final inspection, which had her quickly wiping at his mouth with her thumb, while he licked at his lips; just in case their should be any trace of her in the form of lipstick. Wouldn't do for the Base Commander to be facing his operatives, covered in lipstick….now would it! Not that there was any chance of that for the brand Jenna used was a good one, doing what it claimed and staying put. But then…guilt has a habit of doing that, making you imagine all sorts of things!

Taking a deep breath, coughing to clear his throat and fixing a smile, Scott activated the call.

"Ahmm. Base to Thunderbird One…..receiving you loud…and clear," he acknowledged. "How's things lookin over there, Dad!" And now that things were under way, at last, he would be totally on the ball, with Jenna knowing enough to let him concentrate and just being there to support him in whatever way she could.

Jeff informed his son of his arrival, that Virgil wasn't too far behind and that he was going to begin setting up Mobile Control but from what he could see, so far, the current state of affairs was not critical. Scott took note of his father's report but knew only all too well that a 'not critical' status did not always mean an easy rescue. Sometimes it was the seemingly simple rescues that had the propensity to throw you a curve ball and he should know! And, in this case, it would be a curve ball, albeit a little curve ball, of a kind not encountered before!

Shortly after, Thunderbird Two arrived on the scene, much to the delight of very excited children.

Some twenty children lived in the large country house they called home, along with five staff, consisting of three women and two men, most of which had now been shepherded to the slightly higher ground at the back of the house. John was then dispatched in the Excavator, through the hedge, towards the river side of the house to begin creating a bank of earth to stem the water. And, after a brief consultation with their father at Mobile Control, studying the layout of house, Virgil and Gordon were sent to find the missing kids.

They made their way carefully along the upper floor, searching each bedroom in turn of the subsiding wing, after having first searched everywhere else and calling out as they went. Then, at last, they got a response, coming from the last room along the hallway.

"Oiy…in here, Mister," came a broad regional dialect, causing our heroes in blue, not only a sigh of relief but a grin of amusement.

On entering the room, Virgil and Gordon, thankfully, found the three missing children all together, making their job a lot easier. Two boys of about ten looked to be comforting a little girl of seven, on the far side of the room, as they sat on the floor, which was sloping downwards rather badly at this stage towards the window. While the little girl looked scared, the two boys seemed to be taking the whole thing in their stride. Virgil surmised the two young men could have made it out of there any time they wanted but had chosen to stay with their little friend, who was obviously too frightened to move, an action which immediately gained the brothers respect.

"See….told ya International Rescue would come get us," one of the boys spoke encouragingly to the little girl, who only nodded in response while continuing to hold on to her companions. His eager little face then turned back to our heroes in blue. "My name's Billy…so it is….and this here's my wee mucker, Andy…..," the young man began introducing himself and his friends, with excited fervor, to which Andy beamed them a huge grin, as much in awe of the legendary 'saviours' as his mate.

Virgil and Gordon exchanged glances, well impressed with the young men's demeanour under the circumstances.

"Well…hi there, Billy…Andy. And you, hunny….must be…Lizzy," Virgil acknowledged and smiling down at the little girl to try and make her feel more at ease. "We've been looking for you, guys."

"Eh….mucker! You did say….mucker…didn't you, Billy! What's this….mucker!" Gordon queried, screwing up his face and turning to his brother, who could only shrug his shoulders.

"Oiy, Billy….these'ns don't have a scoobies," Andy laughed, causing his friends to join in, while our two heroes were left with a blank and gormless expression at having absolutely no idea of what had just been said, which is, more or less, what the term means.

"Maybe we should've had John up here! He's good with languages!" Virgil whispered from the corner of his mouth.

"It just means…me mate. You know…..he's my mucker….my friend," Billy went on to laughingly inform the two men. They were certainly getting a crash course in local Ulster dialect, that's for sure.

"Hey…I like that. That's a great word, Billy," Gordon grinned. Already, he liked this kid. Perhaps it was a kindred spirit thing! "Well…I'm Gordon…but you can call me Gordy….and this here's…my big mucker…Virgil," the Tracy prankster added, throwing his arm round his brother's shoulder and giving him a 'matey' squeeze and a wink. "We call him a lot of things….but you can call him…Virg," Gordon further added with a grin, causing his brother to throw him a frosty glare, while making the youngsters giggle.

"Oiy…Virg! Did yous bring Thunderbird Two….is she here!" young Billy asked excitedly, since they hadn't seen the arrival of the Thunderbirds with being holed up in Lizzy's room.

Her pilot felt a swell of pride at noting the young boy's obvious wonderment. "Yeah…she's here," he replied, while all the time assessing how they were going to get the children out safely.

"Aw….stickin out," Billy continued in rapped wonder.

Virgil looked mildly bemused. "Yeah….guess her wings do…stick out…a bit….but not much," he added on defensively.

It was young Billy and Andy then who looked at each other, somewhat bemused, before bursting out in laughter. "Nah, Virg….'stickin out'….it means 'great'…'cool'….you know!" Billy informed him. "Thunderbird Two….she's a real cracker….she's just the best."

Thunderbird Two's pilot visibly puffed up with pride. "Well…yeah…I think so!"

"Hey…mucker! Better make sure you put all that in your report. Don't you think our…Base Commander's…gonna be…'delighted'…to know that TB2's…just the best…a real cracker…stickin out!" Gordon grinned with cheeky mischief and imagining the look on Scott's face, the thought also bringing a happy smile to Virgil's.

"An…an is Thunderbird One here too," Andy asked in eager excitement. "She's cracker too."

"No need to put that in the report though…huh, Virg!" Gordon grinned behind his hand. "Yeah, guys….Thunderbird One's here too. We kinda just let her tag along….but Two does all the…real work," he added cheekily.

"Oiy, Virg! Can we get a ride in Thunderbird Two….can we…can we! Aw…go on, Virg….you an me's muckers…right!" Billy asked in excited pleading, his little eyes shining with anticipation.

And how could International Rescue's two pilots not laugh at such obvious cheek.

"Yeah, Billy…..I think we could arrange that. We'll take you and all your friends for a little ride to somewhere safe," Virgil agreed with a smile. "But first…we have to get you guys outta here….okay!"

"Aw dead on," the two boys grinned happily, while little Lizzy continued to cling to her friends.

It had been decided between Virgil and Gordon that the best way to extricate the children from their predicament was to stand as close to the sloping part of the floor as possible, reach out and pull them up but when Virgil called to the little girl, she adamantly shook her head that she was not budging. This was obviously going to be a problem, since Virgil knew that that part of the floor was not going to hold his or Gordon's weight.

An ominous creaking sound was heard and, suddenly, the floor lurched, causing Lizzy to whimper a little cry and the boys, brave as they were, to gasp. Gordon and Virgil gave each other a telling look, knowing it was imperative to speed things up and get the children out of there, yet without alarming them.

"All right, Lizzy…hunny….just reach out your hands to me…and I'll catch you. I promise…you'll be safe," Virgil coaxed but the little girl continued to shake her head.

The two men tried to think of some other way but help was at hand, in the form of her two fearless little friends. After some whispering between them, it was decided young Andy would show her how it was done. He stood up, carefully, and reached out to Virgil and Gordon who, having placed one foot each, gingerly on the slope, reached out, grabbed a hand and pulled the young man safely up to the level part of the floor beside them. And for his bravery, Andy received a 'well done' slap on his back from our boys in blue.

Andy turned round and looked down at his friends with a look of sheer triumph on his relieved little face. "See, Lizzy….wee buns," he grinned.

"Food! Did someone mention food!" Gordon exclaimed in bemusement, causing Lizzy to break into a giggle.

"Nooo. He means…it was easy," the little girl told him and continuing to giggle at his silliness.

Now, though, seemed to be the best chance they had. Billy helped her stand up and reached her out to the two rescuers, who lifted her easily to safety and, after checking her over quickly, left her in Andy's care while they turned their attention back to their remaining friend.

"All right…little buddy….now it's your turn," Virgil smiled down at him.

As the boys reached down to grasp Billy's outstretched hands, however, the floor gave another sudden lurch and dropped a little more, bringing a cry from Lizzy and a gasp of alarm from Andy. The heart-stopping moment didn't help International Rescue's two pilots either, who thought they were just about to lose the youngster but they had reckoned without young Billy's fortitude and gutsy determination.

"Come on, Billy….move it. Get your little ass in gear. Wee buns…remember!" Gordon called out urgently.

And with that, the two pilots, having taken a huge calculated risk, stepped out further onto the slopping floor, as Billy launched himself towards them. Strong hands grasped him and pulled him up, just as the floor lurched and dropped again.

There was much relieved laughter all round and 'well done' slaps on the back for the youngster's courage. Brave and all as he was, though, in a moment of gratitude and needing to steady himself in front of his friends, young Billy wrapped his arms round his new buddie's waists and hugged them tightly. It was something the two men, who constantly faced danger, understood and they gave him a moment, hugging him back in reassurance. It was a guy thing!

"Okay…little muckers! Time we got outta here," the jovial aquanaut grinned. And no one was going to argue with that.

Virgil decided it would be best to carry Lizzy, if only to make her feel safer and the child automatically wrapped her arms around his neck. The little band then made their way back through the house. Walking beside their heroes, the two boys excitedly relived their rescue, with the floor, somehow, becoming more and more slopped and the danger becoming more exaggerated in the telling of it! And something told our heroes that it would probably get more so, the more the story was told, given the Irish love of a good yarn!

"You know, Gordy….I think we could have two future International Rescue operatives on our hands, here. What say…we make them honorary members for the day…huh!" Thunderbird Two's pilot suggested with a happy grin, having been very impressed with their young helpers cool calm under pressure.

"I say….stickin out!" Gordon returned and immediately both men took off their GI garrison style caps and plonked them down on the two youngster's heads.

The boys eyes shone with awe at been given such an honor and the way-to-big caps were worn with great pride, as at last, they emerged from the house to much cheering and thankful relief from all their other friends. Jeff congratulated his boys on a job well done and John too, who had been recalled from the riverbank, in the Excavator, on hearing the children were safe. And the senior Field Commander had not been remiss either in following protocol, by informing Base Command that all was well, rescue accomplished and they could hope to pack up and be on their way home soon.

If only things were just that simple!

As the children were shepherded to the safety of Thunderbird Two, Billy and his friends lingered behind. Urgent whisperings went on between the youngsters and another boy, Liam, who had joined them.

"Go on, Billy…ask them," Lizzy pleaded, with everyone else joining in the urging.

It seemed young Billy had been appointed spokesman for the group, so they followed eagerly behind him to where the Tracy brothers were making preparations to leave.

"Hi guys….something wrong!" Virgil asked with a quizzical frown, at seeing the rather serious faces. "You really should be getting on board with your friends now."

"But…but yous can't leave yet! Yous have to rescue Timmy," Billy stated adamantly, followed by a similar chorus of pleas from his friends.

At hearing that, the three Tracy brothers shot each other a look of serious concern.

"What! You mean there's another kid in there!" John exclaimed and looking back to the house.

"But there can't be! Virgil and I checked every room…and we didn't see any other kid," Gordon replied, with his brother confirming the fact.

"Do you know where Timmy is, Billy?" Virgil asked gently, though with some urgency, at thinking another child's life was in danger.

All the children nodded, which made the boys look to each other in puzzled bewilderment.

"He…he's not in the house," Billy offered a little uncertainly, which was unusual, Virgil and Gordon thought, given what they had come to know of the young man.

"But yous have to rescue him….right! Yous are International Rescue….so yous are. Yous rescue anybody that's in trouble…don't yous!" young Andy reminded them vehemently, as you do when needing to ensure co-operation.

"Y.e.a.h…..I guess that's what we do…alright. That's why we're…here," Virgil responded warily but by now the brothers were beginning to smell a rat, or something! "Okay, guys…what's going on here! Just where…and who is…Timmy! Or…should we be asking…what!"

The children all looked at each other a little nervously.

"Go on, Billy….tell them," little Lizzy demanded.

"Timmy's a pig…he's our pig…..," Billy started in explanation.

"But he's our wee friend," Andy jumped in.

"And we love him…so we do," young Liam joined in, along with some frantic nodding of agreement from the rest of the children.

"Aye…we do. And he's over there…in his sty…so he is….," Billy continued, indicating under the trees, near the river. "But…he's only little…an the water's coming in…an he might get stuck. So…yous just have to rescue him," he further continued, all in a rush.

"Well…how about that! Little Timmy's a…pork chop!" Gordon grinned in amusement.

Gordon might have thought better though, of using that particular phrase had he known what was coming! For the next moment had him rubbing at his shin, after receiving a kick from a none-too-pleased little girl, who then burst into tears.

"Timmy's not a pork chop…so he's not. We're not going to eat him. Timmy's our friend," Lizzy cried, pulling her face into a pout.

"Nice one, Gordy! Wonder what our Base Commander's gonna say about International Rescue makin a little girl cry!" John tutted in mock seriousness, while trying to keep his face straight; a sentiment added to by TB2's pilot. "Not good for our image at all…not at all!"

Poor Gordon floundered helplessly, what with dealing with the ribbing from his brothers and trying desperately to placate little Lizzy, who only cried all the harder the more he tried to explain his warped sense of humor. And then, to top it all!

"There yous are! I've been looking for you all," a young female voice spoke, the voice in question belonging to a young woman in her early twenties and one of the members of staff. "Auck Lizzy….what's wrong!" she added in concern, at seeing the little girl crying, kneeling down immediately to comfort her.

"He…said Timmy was a pork chop," Lizzy pouted crossly, pointing an accusing finger at Gordon, who hadn't a leg to stand on. "Timmy's not a pork chop…sure he's not. We're not going to eat him," she went on, needing the reassurance of knowing that their wee friend was not about to become breakfast!

The young woman tried not to smile at Gordon's description, intent on making the guy from International Rescue suffer just a little more. Well, he was extremely cute!

"Oh…he did…did he!" she replied with cool authority, turning her best school-marmish glare on him, though she could not keep the twinkle of amusement from her eyes.

Gordon grinned sheepishly and gave a helpless shrug of his shoulders. And how could she not fall for his cheeky charm!

"No…of course we're not going to eat Timmy," the young woman assured the little girl, with an affectionate smile and going on to explain about the little pig being the children's pet. Feeling then Gordon had probably suffered sufficiently, she turned to him, her smile becoming one of seductive coyness. "And I'm sure this nice man didn't mean it like that…sure you didn't!" she added, her eyes continuing to twinkle in amusement.

Thankful now for the intervention and from someone so darned cute, Gordon readily apologised for the inappropriate name given to such an obviously well loved little friend.

"Yeah…gee…sorry. Didn't mean to suggest yous were gonna eat the little pork cho….the little guy….," he started off well enough and grimacing a grin when he realised he was doing it again; that and the fact the adults had just raised a quizzical eyebrow. "Say…why don't I just….! Yeah…Gordy…just keep your big mouth shut," he added in mumbling self-recrimination; his brothers thinking that was an excellent idea.

The young woman couldn't help her affectionate smile, being so utterly taken with him and, it seemed, the feeling was mutual.

"Hi…I'm Sarah Gordon," she introduced herself, holding out her hand to the jovial prankster and totally ignoring Virgil and John.

"Well…h.o.w.d.y do! And how about that! I'm Gordon…Sarah!" he grinned happily, like the big kid he was, as he took her hand and taking her surname as some sort of cosmic sign, making her giggle coyly.

His brothers groaned and rolled their eyes.

"I want to thank you so much for saving Billy, Andy and Lizzy. It was very brave of you…what you did…so it was," she continued, flirting quite openly with him. And Gordon, being Gordon, he just lapped it up!

"Yeah…well…it was nothing," TB4's pilot shrugged with false modesty. "I do it all the time. You know…putting myself in danger."

A couple of well-timed coughs of annoyance reminded the copper-haired Tracy that he wasn't the only one on this rescue.

"Yeah….and of course…my colleagues here helped….a bit," he added on, with a smarmy and condescending grin, knowing it would bug the hell out of them.

And he wasn't wrong. The two older Tracy brothers shot him a dark scowl, with silent promises that he had his coming!

"What about Timmy! Yous are going to rescue him…aren't yous," Billy shouted out, frustrated that the adults had seemed to have lost sight of the seriousness of the situation and got side-tracked by, what to them, was…well, trivial adult stuff.

"Aye….yous are International Rescue…so yous are. So yous just have to rescue him," Andy chirped in and reminding our heroes in blue again of their moral obligation.

"And we're not leaving here til yous do….so we're not," Lizzy pouted adamantly, joined immediately by her fellow comrades-in-arms.

Seems International Rescue had a bit of a rebellion on its hands…so it did!

"You're right…little muckers. We are International Rescue…and we can rescue….anything!" Gordon immediately volunteered, with all the emotion of 'flag waving' and 'hand-on-the-heart' stoicism. Heck, you could practically hear that stirring anthem playing!

"Oh gawd," Virgil and John groaned, wondering just what their brother was going to get them into now.

"And…what's more…we're gonna put our best man on the job….so we are!" the Tracy prankster grinned mischievously.

"Ohhh g.a.w.d," the older brothers groaned again. They knew that look. And they couldn't help but wonder just which one of them was about to be 'volunteered', offered up like the 'sacrificial lamb', or should that be, 'the pig's head on a platter with an apple stuffed in its mouth'! Sorry, Timmy…no offence! For somehow, they didn't think Gordon was stupid enough to assign himself to this particular rescue mission!

But Gordon didn't look at either of them, instead, looking across the patch of open ground. And when something akin to a grin of pure evil mischief lit up his face, they began to get a very bad feeling, a very bad feeling indeed…so they did!

"See that man over there….at our Mobile Control….!" Gordon offered helpfully, to which the children all nodded eagerly.

"Ahh no, Gordy. NO…no way! DO NOT EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!" Virgil exclaimed in horror and joined in the protest by John.

But it was too late. Virgil and John could only watch in helpless despair as the children ran excitedly in the direction of International Rescue's temporary Field Commander and overall Commander-In-Chief….one Jefferson Grant Tracy.

Well, that was it! They might as well kill themselves now…before their Base Commander did it for them!

Life…as they knew it…was sure to be…over!

Author's Note: If you want to remind yourself of Jeff's discussion with Scott about his future in IR, check out ch56. And the Irish folklore stuff! That was just for you, Jim.

I'm also making good a promise to a fellow author, The Rimmer Connection, and would like to point out that although we have both used children's homes in our rescues, and I acknowledge that hers was written first, in ch10 – Scott Cooks Up A Storm, the facilities were both arrived at totally independently and from our own imaginations, as is borne out by the fact they are both totally different in type and location, as is the rescues themselves. I have been in contact personally, out of professional courtesy, and we're both cool with the fact.


	106. Chapter 106

Thunderbirds and the Tracy Family are the creation of Gerry and Sylvia Anderson

Chapter 106

"Oiy, Mister…Mister!" the eager children called out to their wee friend's volunteered saviour.

Totally unaware, as yet, of his impending involvement, Jeff Tracy snapped his head up from the Mobile Control desk, when he found himself suddenly besieged by excitable youngsters.

"Ahmm…what are you doing over here?" he asked in a gruff tone and trying his best to sound authoritarian, thinking the youngsters were merely excited and fascinated by the fact the Thunderbird craft were here and, perhaps, wanting to take a peek at the nerve center of operations. "You children really should be aboard Thunderbird Two now, so you can be taken to somewhere safe. Isn't there anyone looking after you!" the Tracy patriarch added in query, as he looked around and feeling slightly irritated that they had obviously been left to run around without any adult supervision.

"But, Mister….them'ns over there said you was the best man for the job," Billy quickly informed him, totally ignoring the question and completely unfazed by Jefferson Tracy's gruff manor, as he pointed back towards the great green transport ship where the brothers were making a pretence at being busy.

Thinking for a moment that his sons meant he was doing an excellent job in his brief stint as Field Commander, Jeff couldn't help the little swell of pride that rose in his chest. "Yes….well…it takes experience…and someone who knows what they're doing, of course…knows what it is to command," he replied, feeling he should maybe, after all, be courteous enough to acknowledge his young fans.

The children, though, took that to mean something different entirely and great beaming smiles spread across their little faces, as they nodded in eager excitement amongst each other. They had, indeed, found their man. Timmy's salvation was at hand!

"Come on then, Mister…you have to help Timmy," Billy urged, beginning now to tug on Jeff's uniform sleeve, with all the other children joining in the urging.

Completely thrown offside for a moment, Jeff's face was a picture of confusion. Hadn't his boys rescued all the children! There was no mention from the staff of another child called Timmy but yet, the children seemed so sure and adamant.

"Timmy!" he found himself automatically repeating and frowning in irritation when he became momentarily distracted by young Liam, wiping his snotty little nose on the back of his hand and then tugging on his uniform pants.

"Aye….Timmy. He's our wee friend…so he is, an he's in trouble…an…an he needs you to rescue him, so he does, Mister. An…an them'ns over there said you was the best man for the job," young Andy jumped in all in a rush and pointing back again to our boys in blue. The other children eagerly backed him up.

It suddenly dawned on the temporary Field Commander then, that his boys hadn't been referring to his role as co-ordinator after all but, far from being disappointed, Jefferson Tracy felt a greater surge of pride swell up in his chest. His boys thought him, not only capable but had actually recommended him for this particular phase of the mission; the rescuing of a 'little boy' called Timmy! And, if truth be told, he had actually been hoping for a more active role, to get stuck into the more physical action of rescuing, to show his boys that the 'old man' could still 'cut it'.

Somehow, the phrase, 'Be careful what you wish for', comes quite clearly to mind, along with, 'Pride comes before a fall'!

"Come on, Mister…we'll show you where he is," Billy eagerly urged him, tugging once more on Jefferson Tracy's sleeve and then, without waiting for a response, took off, along with the other children, in the direction of their wee friend's waterlogged home. "He's over here…so he is," the youngster called back and continuing to run on.

What could Jeff do but get up, leave Mobile Control and follow the children immediately. He had, of course, being the professional that he was and used to planning operations in precise detail, been intent on asking certain pertinent and basic questions, such as, the nature of Timmy's predicament, so he could ascertain what equipment he might need for this rescue but such had been the sudden speed of events, he never got the chance!

And it was all so much simpler from a child's perspective. Timmy needed rescuing, so…you go rescue! What else was there!

"All right, children…slow down. Wait…for…me," the Field Commander panted, as he tried to catch them up; bringing home to him, rather effectively, the fact he was no longer a young man. Jeff was a fit enough man, for his age, doing cardio-vascular workouts and going for sensible jogs along the beach but his days of chasing excitable young children, he realised, were well and truly behind him.

His haste in following the children hadn't gone unnoticed and was carefully observed, with a strange mixture of nervous trepidation, well, at least from two of his sons and yet excited curiosity, as to just how all this was going to pan out.

"I'm tellin you….we're probably going to regret this," Virgil warned, with a heavy sigh.

"Nah…come on. The old man's been itchin to rescue…something! So…let him go…rescue!" the cheeky aquanaut returned, with a cavalier wave of his hand. "He'll be in his element. He'll be as…'happy as a pig in muck'!" he added in a beaming grin, causing his two older brothers to groan.

"Have you forgotten what Scott said!" John felt obliged to remind his younger brother, raising a questioning eyebrow.

"Nope…not at all," Gordon returned, quite unconcerned. "Our illustrious Base Commander told us not to let him go rescuing any…kids. Right! So…Timmy's not a kid!" he added, the simplicity of the logic being all too beautiful.

Virgil and John could only stare at each other with something akin to helpless defeat.

"He's got a point, Virg!" John remarked, beginning to appreciate the beauty of their let-out clause.

Gordon's long-suffering brother sighed heavily. "Y.e.a.h. That's what's bothering me! I believe our little brother could talk his way out of Hell…if he had too!"

The jovial prankster grinned at what he considered a compliment. "Aww, come on. Timmy's only a little pork-chop. Dad grew up on a farm…remember! He's used to animals. What can possibly go wrong!"

At that, the two older Tracy's just looked at each other. They weren't even going to dignify that with a remark. Or, perhaps, it was the fact they just didn't want to think of what could possibly go wrong! And Murphy's Law sprung to mind, 'anything that can go wrong, will go wrong'. Not to mention the fact they were in Ireland and Murphy was a very Irish sounding name! All in all, it didn't exactly bode well.

"All right…all right," Virgil agreed. "But we keep a close eye on him. And the first sign that he's in trouble…we're in there right away," he stated seriously, with the hope that would ease his conscience.

"Yeah, sure," Gordon replied, nodding and pulling his face into serious agreement, with John following suit. "But come on…admit it. You guys wanna see Dad wrestle the little porker as much as I do!" he couldn't help adding in mischievous delight, waggling his eyebrows.

And how could they deny it! Though they made a pretty good pretence of that not being the case.

As they raced off to follow their father, at a discreet distance, Virgil could be heard to mutter. "Gawd…why do we let him talk us into stuff like this!"

Jefferson Tracy finally caught up with the youngsters outside of a very muddy and waterlogged little paddock, near the river and after taking a few moments to catch his breath, looked around for the child he was expected to rescue. "Well, children….where is he?. Where is Timmy? Is he hurt? Is he trapped somewhere?" he asked, with some urgency.

"There he is…in there. Help him, Mister. Rescue him," the children all began shouting at once and pointing.

If there were prizes being handed out for the most stupefied and gormless expressions then International Rescue's Commander-In-Chief would have won hands down, as he stood rooted to the spot at the sight that confronted him and what he saw looked nothing, remotely, like any child, that was for sure. For what Jefferson Tracy found himself looking at was one small piglet, stuck and struggling helplessly in the mud near his little shelter and squealing for all he was worth like a …well, 'squealing like a stuck pig', which he surely was, in the truest sense of the word!

"Ahmmm….Timmy is a piglet!" the Tracy patriarch groused, stating the very obvious, when he had finally cleared his throat. "You want me to rescue a…piglet!"

"Aye…we do. Cus you're International Rescue…so you are…an yous help anybody that's in trouble. An…an …Timmy's an anybody…cus he's our wee friend. An he's in trouble…so you have to rescue him…so you do," Billy spoke up immediately, his young eyes shining with all the innocent faith of a child, as he reminded the man in charge all too clearly of International Rescue's simple mission statement.

The youngster had him there, all right. He couldn't argue with that. But somehow, Jefferson Tracy never imagined that such a simple premise, of helping anybody, regardless of race, color or creed, would be put to the test in quite such a way. Now, it seemed, they were going to have to add 'species' to that as well!

And, just in case, the man at the Mobile Control desk had been considering reneging on this deal, little Lizzy was intent on reminding him of the consequences of such an action…just for good measure!

"An if you don't rescue Timmy…I am going to tell everybody in the whole world…what not nice men yous 'uns are…so I am," Lizzy stated adamantly, her little face pulling into a cross frown.

Jeff groaned inwardly. That's all he needed, adverse publicity for his organisation. And they would get it too, for there would always be those only too happy to jump in and portray International Rescue in a bad light. Besides, hadn't he been praising his eldest son's good PR judgement, just before they left for this operation, so he could hardly be the one to bring his own organisation into disrepute by having it known that International Rescue were insensitive to the feelings of little children and refusing to rescue their pet.

Feeling he was well and truly caught between a rock and a hard place, Jefferson Tracy began his assault on the fence surrounding the pigpen with a disgruntled mumble, though to much cheering from his excited and happy young audience. As he swung himself over the top, he found himself wondering if his boys knew of little Timmy's piggy form, when he had been so 'highly recommended' for this job!

After he jumped down and his boots immediately began sinking in the sticky, watery mud, having first splashed up around his uniform pants, he pretty much guessed they did. Closing his eyes briefly, the stalwart Commander drew in and let out a heavy, 'I-will-stay-calm' breath.

Now that he was in, though, there was nothing for it but to proceed, so with determined fortitude, Jeff set his sights on the squealing little piglet, struggling helplessly near his shelter at the far end of the pigpen. However, as he went to put his best foot forward, his boot seemed to have other ideas and almost got left behind! So cloyingly sticky was the mud that it held his boot in place but the rest of Jefferson Tracy carried on, sending him sprawling into the muck, face first!

A collective wince, followed by 'unable-to-hold-it' snorts of laughter erupted from behind the foliage of some nearby bushes, where the Tracy brothers watched from their hidden vantage point.

"Eh….maybe we should…!" Virgil felt obliged to offer.

"Are you kiddin! Hell no…this is just gettin good," Gordon grinned mischievously. And, after a few moments thinking, a very brief few moments it had to be said, the other two were inclined to agree! Gordon then raised his watch, where their youngest brother's face appeared from on board Thunderbird Five. "Hey Al. Wanna see something funny! And make sure you record this!" he added, turning his wrist to train his watch on the action.

Well, he didn't feel it was fair for them to hog all the fun!

Meanwhile, back in the pigpen.

Grousing, grumbling and inwardly cursing, after all, there were children present and trying to ignore their giggling, the now less than immaculate Field Commander hauled himself to his feet. He then drew his hands across his face, wiping off as much of the mud as possible and flung it contemptuously from his fingers. And, without a backward glance, marched off, as best he could, sucking and slurping his way through the sticky mud towards his troublesome objective.

He almost fell again before he got there, causing his boys to hold a breath in anticipation and almost feeling disappointed when he didn't but eventually he got to the struggling creature. Jeff bent down, grasped a firm hold of the mucky little piglet and, with a loud slurping suck, pulled Timmy free of the mud, holding his prize aloft in triumph. Loud cheers went up from the children, leaving the Tracy patriarch actually feeling quite pleased and proud of himself for having accomplished his mission.

It had all went rather well, he thought…apart from the earlier mishap, of course. In fact, the children might well have said it was, 'wee buns'! Now, all he had to do was get safely back across the pigpen and International Rescue could continue to hold its head up high.

And, that was his intention, to hold his head up high. But then, we are talking Murphy's Law here!

You would think too, that the little piglet would have been only too happy at having been rescued from his muddy 'prison'! But it seemed Timmy had ideas of his own about just what freedom meant and being in the hands of this grousing stranger, who had invaded his pen, wasn't it. At the first opportunity, he was going to make his bid for freedom.

Jefferson Tracy had barely taken a step before Timmy started squirming and struggling violently in his arms, squealing for all he was worth.

"Will you hold still, you little runt….or I'll have you made into a plate of ham and eggs!" the Commander-In-Chief groused under his breath, as he fought valiantly to hold on to the troublesome creature.

Well…Timmy had no intention of taking any such insults…and in his own back yard; nor did he like the man's tone!

Squealing in protest and continuing his fierce struggling, the little piglet eventually won his freedom and jumped out of Jeff's arms, much to the Commander's annoyance. And he wasn't the only one! Timmy's friends were none too pleased either with the International Rescue man's performance that he had let go of their wee friend.

"Aww, Mister….you let 'im go…so you did," Billy groaned in disappointment.

"Aye. What'd ya do that for! You should've houl on to 'im," Andy joined in, dishing out the simple childlike advice with cold clarity.

The Tracy patriarch grumbled and groused his excuse about not letting him go but rather it was the piglet's fault for squirming so much that he slipped out of his arms. Such feeble excuses don't really wash, though, not with children who believe International Rescue can do anything and that the simple rescue of one little piglet should, in fact, have been…wee buns!

Of course, there was no doubt in the children's minds as to what had to be done now.

"You'll just have to go an catch 'im again, Mister…so ya will," young Liam stated decisively and joined in a chorus of agreement from the others.

And did their father's predicament, having lost his reluctant little rescued charge, bring any sympathy from his sons, watching from their hidden vantage point! If it did, it wasn't showing, rather it proved more a great source of amusement and entertainment.

There then followed such hilarious comedy, as they had never seen before, as they watched their father chase his squealing and cantankerous little nemesis all around the muddy pen. The boys tried real hard not to break out into raucous laughter, while unheard calls of, 'You'll never catch that way, Dad', 'You need to sneak up on him, Dad' and 'Aw, you almost had him, Dad' were offered in critique and advice. A high old time was being had, discussing among themselves their father's, so far, unsuccessful tactics in trying to trap his quarry. They were sure going to 'dine high on the hog' over this one for a long time to come!

But Jefferson Tracy had no intentions of being outsmarted by some ornery little piglet. After all, International Rescue pride was at stake here or, and maybe more importantly, Jefferson Tracy pride was at stake here! Eventually, with outstretched hands and bending down, he closed in, having cornered the meddlesome little creature up against the back wall. He made a triumphant lunge, only for Timmy to bolt, with loud squealing, back through his legs and out into the open pen.

That brought exasperated sighs from the children but unheard snorts of laughter from his sons, followed by commiserations of, 'Hard luck, Dad'.

Jeff continued to grumble and grouse, as he chased after his quarry but feeling he had, at last, got the upper hand, made another all out lunge, when it seemed Timmy had all but run out of steam and was standing still, panting his little heart out.

Timmy, though, hadn't quite given up yet, as no true battler and survivor does and was only just catching his second wind for, as the man from International Rescue made to pounce once more, the astute little piglet bolted again, making good his escape. Jeff had already committed to his action, however and so, finding himself off balance and unable to stop, had nowhere else to go but down! The Commander-In-Chief landed, with a splat, face down in the stinky muck.

"Ouch!" the Tracy boys winced and grimaced, though couldn't quite contain the laughter that was welling up inside.

"Seems a shame our Base Commander can't see all this!" Gordon commented amusedly. "Do ya think we should…..!" he was about to suggest.

John and Virgil shot each other a wry look.

"Yeah, like right, Gordy! It's bad enough, Scott's going to have to hear about this at the debrief……," John returned, not even wanting to think that far ahead.

But it seemed, Murphy's Law was working overtime this trip and determined to enforce itself, once again for, at that moment, Virgil's watch started to beep, indicating an impending communication. And he just knew who it had to be! They all did, causing them to look nervously at each other.

"Aren't ya gonna answer it! Don't want to keep the Base Commander waiting!" Gordon responded with a sheepish grin, earning him a narrow-eyed frosty glare from his older brother.

"Yeah….thanks a bunch, Gordy. You and your…'Shame our Base Commander can't see all this'," Thunderbird Two's pilot mumbled to himself, knowing he was now 'between the devil and the deep blue sea', dammed if he didn't answer the call and probably dammed if he did! "Scott must've dammed radar in his brain!" he mumbled on.

Biting the bullet and taking a deep breath, Virgil activated the communication, trying for all the world to look totally at ease and relaxed. "Yeah, Scott. What can we do for you?"

He could see by his eldest brother's face, though, he was not in the mood for platitudes.

"Just where the hell is Dad! Why isn't he manning Mobile Control!" the Base Commander thundered. "And don't try to fob me off, Virg. I know he's not there. I've been trying to reach Mobile Control for ages."

Oh, oh, busted!

"Eh…well, Scott. He's…eh…," Virgil winced, hesitating as he frantically thought of the best way of formulating his answer, which of course only added fuel to the fire.

"You let Dad get involved in the rescue….didn't you! You let him go rescuing some of those kids!" Scott accused.

"Now, Scott…keep your shirt on!" Gordon grinned, peering out from behind his older brother and twisting Virgil's wrist so he could look at the watch face. "He's not exactly……"

But it seemed the Base Commander was in no mood for lame excuses. "You're all in this together …aren't you!" he continued in suspicious accusation. "What the hell did I tell you guys before you left! Don't go letting Dad rescue any of those kids. That's your job. His…is Mobile Control….period!"

"But Scott….we didn't let him rescue any of the children…..we swear," John joined in, hoping that might be enough for his eldest brother, with the others immediately backing him up.

Yeah, like right! They hadn't 'a snowball's chance in hell', as the saying goes.

"A.l.right. Then where is he? Put him on…I want to speak to him. Like right…NOW," the Base Commander insisted emphatically.

The boys shifted uncomfortably and looked nervously from one to the other.

"W.e.l.l….eh…that's kinda awkward right now, Scott. He's…em…kinda busy!" Virgil winced, knowing that would never satisfy his eldest brother and that he was only prolonging the inevitable.

"Oh yeah…very busy," the other two agreed, in mock sincerity.

"You guys are gonna be in some deep pigs—t…if you don't tell me WHAT'S GOING ON!" Scott thundered.

And with that, Gordon erupted in a snort of laughter, with the comment, 'Yeah, just like Dad', which brought on tearful laughter from John, in the background, while poor Virgil fought hard to control himself and keep his face straight.

"S.s.sorry, Sc.Scott. It's just…Dad's tryin to rescue….Timmy!" Virgil all but managed to get out, as the brothers continued to watch the spectacle of their father in the pigpen.

"WHAT! You guys swore to me….," Scott's eyes narrowed in a frosty glare.

"Relax, Scott. Timmy's…a piglet. Dad's just tryin to rescue….a piglet!" John assured their eldest brother, while trying to keep the laughter from his voice.

"Yeah….so ya see….it really is Dad who's up to his eyes in pigs..t!" Gordon couldn't resist, earning him a sharp poke in the ribs from John.

Poor Scott. His face was almost as funny a picture as what the boys were watching. He looked totally and utterly gob smacked, while a burst of laughter could be heard from Jenna, followed by a rather lame apology to her Base Commander, as she fought to control her hilarity. Something for which she would, no doubt, pay for later!

"A piglet!" the Base Commander repeated, still trying to process the information and wonder where in the hell a piglet had come into the equation.

Virgil went on then to explain, as best he could, how it had all come about.

"I see. And just who's bright idea was that!" Scott responded with a measure of sarcasm, although deep down, he already had a pretty good idea. "No…don't tell me."

So, when two pairs of eyes looked accusingly to Gordon….it was confirmed.

"Just told the kids, we'd put our 'best man' on the job," the cheeky Aquanaut grinned.

"Ohhh gawd," the Base Commander sighed heavily, while Jenna soothingly rubbed his back and bit her lip to stifle her amusement. After a few moments! "Alright….here's what you're going to do. And I expect…this order…to be carried out without question. Is that understood!" he then added, taking firm control of the situation.

The boys gulped nervously. "Yes, Commander."

"Just make sure you record it all. Every last little detail! We're gonna want to watch it later!" their eldest brother ordered, his steely blue eyes now glinting with what they suspected was amusement but knew he would never admit to.

Little smiles of relief pulled at their faces. "F.A.B, Commander. You got it. Already being taken of…even as we speak," Virgil acknowledged. The communication was ended.

Back in the lounge of Tracy Island!

"You're not…really…mad at them…are you, Scott!" Jenna asked, out of bemused curiosity, as she massaged her Commander's shoulders.

He turned and looked up at her, his deep blue eyes flashing in wry amusement. "It's good for them to think I am!"

"Why, Mr Tracy! That's very naughty of you!" his lover replied, with a wry smile.

"Guess you're just starting to bring out the best in me, Miss Rollins!" he returned with seductive smoothness.

Meanwhile…back at the Inter-State National Pig Wrestling Championships!

After much more chasing, slipping, sliding and falling in the muck, Field Commander Jefferson Tracy finally bagged his quarry, having cornered the little guy up against his shelter, much to the delight of his young audience and unheard congratulations from his sons. Huffing and puffing, he then made his way back across the pen and climbed back over the fence, making sure, this time, he was holding his squealing little nemesis in a vice-like grip.

"Alright, children….let's get you and…Timmy…back to your friends in Thunderbird Two and get you all out of here," the now totally unrecognisable Tracy patriarch, not to mention head of a multi-billion dollar empire, groused through gritted teeth, doing his utmost to be 'nice'.

"Oh oh. Time we weren't here, guys," John suggested, at seeing their father now heading their way, surrounded by happy, cheering children.

They beat a hasty retreat back to the big green transport craft of Thunderbird Two, where they busily engaged themselves in some trivial tasks, as well as checking up on their temporary passengers, making it seem that's where they had been all along.

As their father squelched his way towards them, the brothers looked up, trying real hard to suppress the laughter they could feel welling up.

"Gee, Commander…you look…eh…kinda……!" Virgil remarked, in feigned surprise.

"Don't. Just…don't say it," their Field Commander growled darkly.

"Is that a…piglet…you've got there!" John asked, his face a picture of pure wide-eyed innocence.

"Aww….isn't he sweet," Gordon cooed, reaching out to stroke the little fella's snout. "What'cha doin with a piglet, Da…ahmm…Commander!"

Jefferson Tracy eyed each and every one of his sons with wry suspicion but before he could give any sort of retort!

Timmy, it seemed, hadn't quite finished in his dealings with the Field Commander! The whole experience had obviously proved just too traumatic for the little fella and he promptly 'let go' a flood and we won't mention what else, all down the front of his already filthy uniform.

For a moment, there was utter silence; that stunned silence that comes when the unthinkable has just happened.

"That'll…eh…be nerves…I expect. Causes a…reflex action! Little guy's probably just scared," John then offered helpfully, in mock seriousness, needing something to break the unbearable silence and not knowing how he kept from falling about in laughter.

Virgil and Gordon, though, were choking themselves, literally, trying to hold it in and had to momentarily turn away to compose themselves.

Jeff Tracy, already a man on the edge, closed his eyes briefly and growled darkly at Timmy, who he was sure had done that deliberately before thrusting the squirming creature into the arms of the waiting, giggling children.

"Aww thanks…you were stickin out, Mister…so ya were," young Billy gushed in admiring tones and followed in a chorus of the same by the others. Well, of course, with children being as fickle as they are and now that Timmy had been successfully rescued, the International Rescue man was a hero after all!

Frowning, Jeff automatically looked down at himself, to see just where he might be…stickin out but such was the dishevelled state he was in anyway it would have been impossible to tell, even if he had. It brought sniggers of laughter from his sons.

"No Commander. He means you were like…'cool'," Virgil offered in translation.

"Yeah….smile, Dad," Gordon spoke in low tones for only his father to hear. "Think of International Rescue's good-will image. You pulled off a great PR job there…so ya did! 'International Rescue's Field Commander rescues children's pet…at great personal risk to life and dignity'!" he added in amusement, while trying to keep his face straight and drawing along his forefinger and thumb, as though he were expounding a newspaper headline.

That earned Gordon and his sniggering brothers a dark scowl but before he could, again, think of any reply!

"Mister….Mister," little Lizzy interrupted, causing the gruff man to look down. "Thank you for rescuing Timmy," she added in her sweetest little girl's voice and batting her eyelids.

And what could he say! "Yes…well…ahmm. That's what International Rescue is here for…eh…young lady. Just…glad…I could be of help," Jeff smiled through gritted teeth.

His boys nodded in mock approval.

Little Lizzy hadn't quite finished though. "But you really need a bath, Mister…so you do. You stink!"

Out of the mouths of babes, huh! Lizzy ran off to join her friends, leaving a somewhat rather speechless Jefferson Tracy and, as he turned his dark scowl on his still sniggering sons, they too made a hurried exit, screwing up their noses at the niffy pong.

"Excuse me, Commander. Think I'd better go blow up that debris blockage in the river now," Gordon quickly remembered.

"Yeah. I'll just go and…eh…give him a hand. Make sure he…em…doesn't go falling in!" John immediately offered, wincing a smile.

"Yeah…and I'd better go check on our passengers….make sure they're settled in," Virgil suddenly remembered.

And with that, they quickly disappeared to their assigned tasks. With nothing else for it, Jefferson Tracy squelched his way back to Thunderbird One, mumbling and grumbling as he went, cleaned himself down as best he could and donned a clean uniform. Once Gordon and John had successfully completed their task, he began dismantling Mobile Control after he had first, of course, informed his eldest son back at Base Command, they were officially standing down.

Funny thing was, no mention was made of 'the Timmygate Affair'. Perhaps the Base Commander was saving it all up for the debrief!

With everything finally stowed away, the great green cargo plane rose majestically into the air, complete with some very excited children, who, no doubt, would remember this day for the rest of their lives. Gordon and John stayed with their young passengers in the holding section, partly to entertain but also to make sure curious little noses didn't go anywhere they weren't supposed to, although on Gordon's part, it was probably more to do with the fact he had some serious flirting still to do with a certain Miss Sarah Gordon, while he still had time!

Accompanied by Thunderbird One as escort, they flew down the length of Lough Beg, to give their little guests an unforgettable and spectacular view of the countryside before heading inland to the nearby town of Castledawson, where a larger children's home had offered to put them up until repairs could be made to their own.

And, with final farewells said to their new friends in International Rescue, Timmy including his own unique thanks, in the form of piggy grunts, the children watched the awesome machines disappear across Lough Neagh and head for home.

It was always a good feeling when a rescue went well, especially where children were involved and this one had certainly had an added entertainment value, though perhaps, not all the operatives of this heroic organisation would look on it just quite so fondly! The team settled down for the long journey home.

After a while and still some ways out!

"Base to Thunderbird One. Come in…Thunderbird One," Scott called, continuing in his efficient and professional manner.

High above the earth, Alan listened in eagerly to the transmission and couldn't resist patching it through to Thunderbird Two. Well, after all, his brothers had been good enough to let him share in their fun.

"Hey guys…listen up. Scott's contacting Dad," Alan informed them with the eager delight of someone who was expecting a 'rumble in the jungle'.

Jeff acknowledged the call on the secure frequency and had to admit to feeling a bit strange at this role reversal, thinking he should be the one at home behind his desk.

"So, Dad! How did the rescue go! Everything go…smoothly enough!" Scott asked, giving away nothing of what he knew and making no comment on his father's appearance.

"Yes, Son. The rescue went…ahmm…A-okay. In fact…it couldn't have went any better," Jeff replied a little hesitantly, though trying to sound fully confident for he did not intend to share the fact that he, Jefferson Grant Tracy, Commander-In-Chief of International Rescue, out on his first mission as Field Commander, which had been at his own insistence, not to mention, their father, had ended up face down in stinking mud, having been beaten by some little runt of a piglet!

The slightest arching of an eyebrow was the only sign that Base Commander Scott Tracy knew different.

"Well gee, Dad….I hear it was a real…pig…of a rescue!" he returned, giving his father a cool, calculating stare, via the vid-cam communications, with the merest hint of amusement flashing in his steely blue eyes.

That brought unheard eruptions of laughter from Thunderbird Two's crew. "Hey…way to go, Scott," Gordon grinned, ever admiring of his eldest brother's quick-witted retorts. He was quickly shushed, for they couldn't wait to hear their father's reply.

So, word had got out already. Well, just as long as they didn't know the whole story, Jeff grumbled to himself, though no doubt, word of little Timmy's 'nervous disposition' would be a source of great amusement.

"Yes…well. An unusual situation did arise that needed my urgent attention…but it was easily dealt with," Jeff reported, wishing he never had to be reminded of it again and bringing a 'yeah, like right, Dad' snort of unheard laughter from onboard Thunderbird Two.

"Y.e.s….that's something else we need to discuss…Field Commander! Like, 'so urgent', Mobile Control was suddenly left unmanned, without any explanation!" Scott responded in cool authoritarian tones.

Again and just briefly, there was that stunned silence from Thunderbird Two's crew, followed by long, low whistles of incredulity.

"Gee, sounds like Dad's in a whole heap of trouble," Gordon grinned, with a warped sense of delight.

And stunned silence hadn't only come from TB2. Had he heard right! Had his eldest son just pulled… him…up, on a point of procedure! Jefferson Tracy floundered and blustered, "Now, look here, Son…!"

"Save it for the debriefing…Commander. No doubt, it will make for an entertaining report!" Scott cut in, eyeing his father with cool deliberation and before the man, who looked like he'd just been slapped across the face with a wet fish, had any chance to comment, the young Base Commander cheekily thought a reminder might be in order. "And don't forget to call in for security clearance, at the outer marker, for landing. Base to Thunderbird One….out."

Indignant was not the word! Jeff Tracy may have felt initially justified in his grumbling and grousing of, 'just who does he think he is' and 'how dare he treat me like this' but, deep down, he knew he only had himself to blame, on two counts. One, Scott was right, on his point of procedure and right to pull him up on it and two, he expected nothing less from his eldest son than total professionalism for, one day, he would take over the running of the organisation permanently and, if his lack of hesitation in not letting his father of the hook was anything to go by then International Rescue was surely in very safe and responsible hands.

Still, he had to admit; it did sting a bit, being pulled up on such a very basic procedural error, by your own son, especially when you wrote the damn procedures in the first place!

"Well, this is gonna be…interesting, guys…not to mention fun…huh!" John commented, with all the curious delight in awaiting the outcome of a 'prize fight'.

It wasn't often the boys actually looked forward to a debriefing but this, sure as hell, was one they were not going to miss! And so it was, when they eventually arrived back at Base, they completed the quickest post flight checks and tidy-up they had ever done, to arrive up in the lounge just as their father came through from Thunderbird One's silo. Seems he wasn't just as much in a hurry to get his post flight checks completed but still, he thought he might have been here first.

"I…eh. I…ahmm…I hoped we might have done this in private, Son," Jeff frowned and shifted uncomfortably.

Scott eyed his father with cool regard and never once wavered, as he replied. "Now, you know it doesn't work like that, Dad. Everyone involved, is here for the initial debrief…so if there are any conflicting reports…we can sort it out. Then, if you still have something to say…we can do it later."

Seems like the young Base Commander intended to finish, exactly like he started, by the book. And, to Scott's way of thinking, if his father wanted to be Field Commander and pilot of Thunderbird One for the day then he was going to have to endure the whole package and perhaps it would make his father think twice before being so eager to go out again!

Out-foxed again by his own damn rules. The scowling Tracy patriarch turned, to find three simpering smiles of amusement all looking in his direction.

But as they lined up, however, to face their Base Commander, noses started to twitch and Thunderbird Two's crew found themselves jostling for position…as far away from their father as possible!

And they weren't the only ones who noticed a rather nasty niff in the air. When Grandma came into the lounge, wanting to find out how her son had faired on his first rescue out in the field, her already wrinkled nose wrinkled even more.

"My..my…what is that smell?" the elderly lady commented immediately, being none too worried about whose feelings she offended. "Why…I haven't smelled anything like that since way back on the farm in Kansas. It smells like a pigsty in here!"

Sniggers of laughter escaped from her grandsons, while Jenna had to press her lips together hard and cover her mouth before actually having to turn away to compose herself.

"Yeah. Look…sorry, Dad. Grandma's right. Think you'd better go take a shower first," Scott suggested helpfully, wrinkling his nose and waving his hand in front of his face for effect.

Even though their father had changed his uniform and cleaned himself up as best he could before leaving the scene, it was the kind of 'ripe' smell that seemed to just hang in the air and follow you everywhere!

Was there no end to this humiliation, the Commander-In-Chief thought miserably to himself! This wanting to have gone out on a rescue and pilot Thunderbird One was certainly costing him dear, in reputation and dignity. But now that it was pointed out to him, he had to admit, he was a bit niffy. Funny that; how after a while you don't notice things like that!

Letting out a deep breath and mustering as much dignity as he could, under the circumstances, Jefferson Tracy held his head high and swept past his sons to make his exit, leaving the rather distinctive odour in his wake.

"Okay, guys…take five," Scott informed his brothers, for which they were more than grateful, giving them enough time to go grab a quick shower of their own and get back in time for the 'main event'. "And, Grandma...can you get…eh…some air-freshener in here…or something," he added in request, as he screwed up his nose again and made like he was spraying. "Thanks."

A short while later and now that the air was a little sweeter and a lot more breathable, the team had once again assembled for the young Base Commander to, finally, get his debriefing underway.

"Now…where were we!"


	107. Chapter 107

Thunderbirds and the Tracy Family are the superb creation of Sylvia and Gerry Anderson

Author's Note: Okay, apologies for being out of circulation for a while but a little thing called a vacation got in the way and then, of course, there was the US Open. As well as that, I've been on a bit of a road to recovery myself. I know Scott understands only all too well but I want to thank you all for your patient understanding and assure you that I am still here and have no intention of abandoning him in his hour of need and that, indeed, we are almost at the end of the road.

And, just a warning that there is some sexual content in this chapter. Well, they have had to wait quite a while, haven't they!

Chapter 107

"So…if no one else has anything to add! No problems you feel need to be discussed!" Scott Tracy, as temporary Base Commander, inquired of his team, to which mutual shaking of heads indicated that they hadn't and everything had been satisfactory. "Good….then can I just say again, what an excellent job you all did on that…first part…of the operation," he added in congratulations, though, for obvious reasons they couldn't feel completely at ease, since it hadn't escaped the Tracy brothers notice that rather heavy emphasis had been placed on the 'first part' of the operation, meaning there was more to come and that Scott had neither forgotten nor was willing to let it pass!

Their eldest brother eyed them with cool regard from behind the desk, causing them to shift and fidget kind of nervously and, knowing Scott as they did, they knew he was making them sweat it out.

"And then, it all kinda went…pear-shaped…didn't it!" the young Commander intoned with wry amusing.

"I would've said, more…pig-shaped!" Gordon couldn't resist, in a loud whisper, loud enough for the assembled group to hear, causing stifled sniggers of laughter around the room. However, when his father threw him an icy glare, the copper-haired joker gave a sheepish smile and decided that, perhaps, he should refrain from making any more comments, for now anyway.

A concentrated effort at seriousness, hid the fact, the Base Commander found the comment humorous, though he couldn't entirely banish the little smile pulling at the corners of his mouth.

"Y.e.a.h…. so maybe you can tell me again…just how International Rescue got roped into rescuing…a pig! Last I heard…we went out there to rescue kids!" Scott queried, with all the cool finesse of a man intent on making his younger brothers suffer, as he idly started playing with a pen on the desk.

"Yes…I wouldn't mind knowing that myself," their father cut in, casting an icy glare in his sons direction.

If Gordon thought he was going to be able to rely on that good old Tracy family solidarity, brothers-in-adversity type thing, he was sadly mistaken; on this occasion, at least. For, when he looked to his older brothers for support, he found that Virgil and John seemed to have taken more of a keen interest in the décor around them, since they were looking everywhere but in his direction! He had been, well and truly, left hung out to dry!

"Gordon!" Scott quizzed, emphasizing the fact he was waiting for an answer.

The jovial aquanaut pulled a sheepish grin. "Well…see….! It was like this. We knew Dad really wanted to be in on the rescue….you know…get involved in the action. Maybe it was all those hints he was droppin…like…'sure there isn't anything more I can do, boys!'... 'you only have to ask!'….and, 'I'd be only too glad to help out with the search!'"

"R.e.a.l.l.y! Is that a fact!" the dark-haired Base Commander exclaimed, shooting his father a questioning look in the light of this interesting little revelation.

Jefferson Tracy squirmed uncomfortably. "Yes….well…." But found he had nothing more to say, since he couldn't exactly deny the fact.

"And then, when you said…make sure you keep the old ma…eh…Dad, safe. Don't be lettin him go rescue any kids….," Gordon went on, enthusiastically, with his report.

Now it was Jefferson Tracy's turn to flash a questioning glare and his eldest son to squirm uncomfortably, in the light of the interesting revelation. "R.e.a.l.l.y! Is that a fact!"

Trust Gordon to be so totally honest and recount…every…little detail.

Scott cleared his throat, eager to hastily skip over those particular details. "Eh…yes…well. Let's move on, shall we."

"So…when the kids came to us and told us about 'Timmy'……!" Gordon shrugged, as if it should all be so perfectly obvious. "It just seemed like a good…compromise! Dad could be involved in the rescue…and we would still be doin what you told us to do," he added with a cheeky grin and feeling quite pleased with himself, bringing an embarrassed, wincing grimace from his eldest brother at being reminded of his overprotective nature.

Scott, though, nodded slowly as he mused over his younger brother's words. Seemed his prankster brother had covered all the bases, leaving him actually impressed by the simple logic. He turned to his father. "Well, Dad…..seems to me, as though you just got what you wanted…to be a little more hands on!"

The amusingly cool delivery brought stifled sniggers, from all, except Jefferson Tracy, who grumped and scowled.

"That's it!" their father returned, almost incredulously, when realising no reprimand to his other sons was forthcoming. He had expected his eldest son to show a bit more grit!

"Well, Dad. I don't see that they've actually done anything…wrong! And you have to admit….it is a good bit of PR for International Rescue…the fact we took time to rescue the kids pet!" the young Base Commander countered, much to the delight, of course, of his brothers but far from satisfactory for their father, who flashed his son a steely look.

Perhaps, though, the Tracy boys shouldn't be in too much of a hurry to celebrate their letting off just yet!

Their eldest brother faced them with something akin to amusement. "Oh fellas! Maybe now would be a good time to remind you! I'm not gonna be sitting behind this desk for much longer. Once this debriefing's finished…well…Dad takes over again!"

The veiled warning couldn't have been any more crystal clear…for both parties and neither the Tracy brothers nor their father failed to see the implications, bringing now a sudden change in reaction. For the boys, it spelt nothing but doom, eliciting from them despondent groans, though for Jeff Tracy it heralded the sweet sound of revenge.

The eldest Tracy son had very skilfully managed to extricate himself from a rather delicate situation, with all the diplomatic art of a politician; to leave the parties involved to sort this out between themselves. But then, this is Scott Tracy we're talking about; his mind as rapier sharp now as ever.

Thinking now that this was all but over, Jefferson Tracy set his steely mind to dishing out all sorts of appropriate 'punishments' for his all-too-clever sons and was just about to make his way back to his desk…!

"Eh…not so fast there, Dad," the still-in-command eldest Tracy son intervened, halting him in his tracks. "I think there's still an issue we need to talk about….don't you!" Scott added, eyeing him with cool regard.

A challenging flash of cold blue steel shot back to his son, as the room fell into hushed silence.

"So, Dad! Why don't you remind us all again, just what the procedures are, for manning Mobile Control!" Scott asked, totally undaunted and as though demanding of some junior subordinate to recount what was learnt in basic training, things that should be, by now, second nature.

You could have heard a pin drop. All eyes darted from the man still behind the desk to the man who was seeking to reclaim it, as though caught up in the most riveting of pro tennis matches.

For a moment, the standoff was tense, as both men eyeballed each other but, seeing his eldest son was not about to give way, Jefferson Tracy finally nodded in acknowledgement. "Alright, Son….you're right. I should not have left Mobile Control in such a hurry, without informing Base Command of my actions and reasons for doing so…or at least informed some of my field operatives of where I would be."

But if Jefferson Tracy thought that readily admitting to this infringement of the most basic of procedures was going to be enough to avoid the humiliation of having to recall, in front of his sons, the reasons just why such protocols are in place, then he couldn't have been more wrong. While the rescue may indeed be over and the mission completed from where the rescue team stood, from Scott's point of view, he still had duties to perform and, for him, this mission would not be complete until he was satisfied fully with his debriefing; for Scott Tracy had become a lot more adept and experienced over the years in handling Base Command and the aftermath of a mission than the first time he had had to take charge. He knew his father would expect nothing less of him and, he was not about to disappoint!

Scott nodded, accepting of his father's admission but decided that was not enough.

"And….just why is it, we do that!" he added in query, with a questioning glint of his deep blue eyes and wanting his father to spell it out quite clearly.

An audible intake of breath was heard and the atmosphere in the room grew even more tense. From under greying brows, narrowed eyes shot a look of cold steel to the young man behind the desk, yet they glittered with the excitement of a man locked in a battle of wills.

"Dammit Scott….is this really necessary!" the Tracy patriarch growled in frustration. "I wrote the damn procedures."

"Then you'll have no trouble recalling why they're in place…..will you….Dad!" came the ice-cool counter reply.

Faces froze in stunned awe, followed seconds later by a few strangled chokes. Had Scott just dared say that….to their father! Yes, he had.

After what seemed like an age, the Commander-In-Chief finally decided to give ground.

"Those protocols are in place so we don't worry the hell out've everyone back here at Base Command," Jeff gritted out in slow deliberation.

"Damn right, they are," the young Base Commander shot back, his cobalt blue eyes alight with the fire of battle. "And yet knowing that, the very first time you decide to go out on a rescue…you ignore the most basic of procedures! Dammit, Dad….you've no idea how worried I was when I couldn't reach you," he added in an almost childlike pout and creasing his face into a heavy frown, after first, very pointedly, reminding his father that it was his decision to go on this rescue.

The stunned silence hung heavy in the lounge, the atmosphere thick with tension, as all eyes shot immediately to their Commander-In-Chief, awaiting his reaction. In truth, everyone expected an explosion, for him to thunder and roar at being spoken to in such a fashion and in front of everybody present but after what seemed like another eternity!

Instead of a raised voice, the raising of a distinguished greying eyebrow was the only reaction. "Oh…I think I do, Son….I think I do."

It was then the young Base Commander realised the naivety of his previous comment and as the two men continued to exchange steely looks, Scott broke into a slow smile, eventually leading to mutual laughter from both men, which instantly relieved the heavy tension.

"Yeah, Dad…I guess you do, at that," his eldest son readily acknowledged. And, being fully satisfied there was now nothing more to be said! "Well, I think we can finally wrap this one up!"

"Y.e.s….and I think we've all learned a very valuable lesson," the returning Base Commander remarked, as his eldest son finally relinquished his chair.

"What's that, Dad!" Virgil asked curiously.

"That I should stick to what I know best and leave you…experts…to do what you do best!" the wily Commander-In-Chief admitted with some amusement.

And at that, the room erupted in laughter.

"You said it, Dad….you said it," John cheerily returned.

All in relatively good humor now, the family made their way through to the kitchen after Grandma had summoned them for supper but, unfortunately for Jefferson Tracy, he was not going to be allowed to forget his sorry encounter just yet.

"Hey, Kyrano….what's for supper?" the ever hungry jovial aquanaut asked, as he plonked himself down at the table.

"In honor of Mr Tracy's first rescue mission to Ireland…..," Kyrano began.

"Eh….that would be…Northern Ireland, Kyrano. They're still kinda prickly about that over there!" the ever-knowledgeable John Tracy quipped with a grin.

The quietly serene manservant bowed in acknowledgement. "Quite so, Mr John. In honor of Mr Tracy's visit to…Northern Ireland…I have prepared what, I believe, is known as 'champ'! A dish of mashed potatoes….," he started explaining.

"That would be 'spuds'," the copper haired prankster quipped in broad Ulster accent with a cheeky grin. "Well…I've been learning the lingo! Had a great little teacher!" he added in a shrug, followed by a wink.

"Thank you, Mr Gordon," Kyrano once again acknowledged. "It is a dish of…spuds…and spring onions, which I believe is quite popular," he had begun again in explanation, though without attempting the accent his young instructor had so masterfully displayed. "And I have also prepared honey glazed pork steaks to accompany it," Kyrano finished off, totally unaware of the irony in his choice of dish, not having known the full details of the rescue.

Coughs and barely-able-to-conceal sniggers of laughter began around the table, as the plates were laid in front of them, with no one being able to bring themselves to look at a grumping Jeff Tracy, seated at the head of the table.

"The meal does not please you, Mr Tracy!" the elderly manservant inquired in almost apology, not understanding his friend's hesitance at beginning his meal.

"No, Kyrano…I mean, yes. I mean….," Jeff flustered and floundered. "There's nothing wrong with the meal. As always, Kyrano, your cuisine is excellent."

"Yeah, Dad's got nothing to complain about. He doesn't have to chase down this little piggy," the mischievous aquanaut whispered, as he set about tucking into his supper. "These pork chops come ready served on a plate, with all the trimmings. And after the run-around that little pork chop gave Dad, he should be only too happy to get his fork stuck in!"

"Oh Gordon….that's terrible," Tin-Tin good-naturedly rebuked, while Virgil spontaneously choked on a mouthful of food, instinctively prompting Jenna to pat him on the back.

"Why, Virgil Grissom Tracy! You shouldn't be such 'a pig at the trough'," Grandma admonished, with a wag of a wizened finger. "And then you wouldn't be choking on your food."

"But, Grandma……!" Virgil protested, in the face of sniggered laughter from his brothers and the two girls. Poor Virgil, he was feeling very much hard done by.

"Yeah, Virg…you shouldn't be such a pig…and while you're at it…quit 'hoggin' all that champ and pass that bowl down here," his eldest brother ordered, finding it all most highly entertaining and amusing.

The piggy puns flew thick and fast all through supper. He was sure his boys were doing it on purpose, the grumping Tracy patriarch thought to himself. Why, even his own mother seemed to be in on the act!

With the meal finally over, the family retired to the lounge to engage in the usual leisurely evening activities, though it soon became clear, to anyone with even half an eye, that there was a decidedly restless quality about the younger members of the household. Like a party game of Chinese Whispers, whispers began to ripple round the room and, on a given signal from Gordon, they rose as one, including Brains and made to exit the lounge.

Jeff peered round the side of his paper and over the rim of his reading glasses. "Humph….where are you all off too?"

"Eh….nowhere special, Dad. Just gonna 'pig' out in Scotty and Jen's place and…watch a movie!" the cheeky prankster answered quite casually, bringing a choking snort, this time, from John.

"A movie? Anything good!" their father inquired stiffly, choosing to ignore yet another piggy pun. His sons were going to prove just too clever for their own good, if they kept this up, he determined to himself.

Anxious glances passed between the Tracy boys.

"Nothin you'd be interested in, Dad, just some…all-in wrestling!" Gordon quickly rallied with ice-cool nerve and causing everyone to look anywhere but at each other for fear they would burst into helpless laughter.

"Anyone I know?" their father continued to press, feeling he was no more than taking an interest in his sons activities.

"Naw…just some old guy and a little squealer," came the quick, witty retort from the fearless copper-haired prankster. How they all kept from losing it right there and then was anybody's guess. "G'night, Dad," he then added, with cool and daring aplomb.

"Yeah…g'night, Dad," came a united chorus, followed by a lot of pushing and shoving in their eagerness to just get the hell outta there, so they could finally let it all out and relieve their aching sides.

"Y.e.s…goodnight boys, Jenna, Tin-Tin, Brains," their father returned, somewhat suspiciously. Although he couldn't just quite put his finger on it, he was sure there was something going on and, if Jefferson Tracy had had the wherewithal to follow up on his instinct, he might well have wondered at the side-splitting, raucous laughter that came from his eldest son and his partner's suite a short while later, as they watched the taped account of their father's antics.

"……and then….and then…when Dad brought Timmy back….the little porker….," Gordon regaled in laughter, the tears literally streaming down his face, so much so, he couldn't carry on.

John took up the story. "Yeah…the little porker let go…everything….all down the front of his uniform."

"Oh no! Poor Jeff," Jenna exclaimed, trying to be sympathetic but it wasn't working and seconds later she snorted out the laughter she could no longer hold in, causing everyone to, once again, collapse.

"…..and then…and then John goes and says….'That'll be nerves, I expect…..the little fella's probably just…scared'," Virgil added on, equally pained with laughter and eager to tell his eldest brother everything.

"Yeah….shit scared," Gordon quickly chimed in, causing another bout of unrestrained laughing.

It took a while for the mental images to subside and the laughter to die down and, several boxes of tissues later!

"Hey, thanks fellas….that was a helluva night," Scott sighed, the hilarity leaving him feeling completely drained and exhausted but really good.

Jenna had noticed her lover tiring as the evening wore on but had put off wanting to finish it too early, knowing it was good for him. This evening of fun and laughter with his brothers and friends had lifted his spirits and, gawd knows, he needed that. It had been more of a tonic in aiding his recovery than any medications. Besides, he'd had a rather stressful day, beginning with that less than perfect ending to his simulation flight, which she knew bothered and upset him more than he let on. Follow that, the added pressure of unexpectedly having to assume the burden of Base Commander during a rescue mission and it wasn't surprising that he was beginning to flag a bit, prompting the young nurse to finally call it a day.

"I hate to break up a fun night, guys…but Scott really does need to rest now," she apologised, motioning quietly in Scott's direction.

And they didn't need to be told twice, seeing for themselves just what a toll the day had taken on the eldest of the Tracy brothers. After the round of happy 'goodnights' and thanks for a great evening, the small party took their leave, with Jenna seeing them to the door.

Now that they were finally alone, she could give her full attention to her dark-haired lover and became just a little concerned when, on turning back to him, found him lying back on the couch, eyes closed and rubbing at the side of his head.

"Gotta headache, babe," Jenna inquired softly, as she sat down beside him and began stroking his forehead and toying with his hair.

She always did have such a soothing touch. "Hmm…just a bit," he admitted, with a groan.

"Wait here…I'll get you something for it," she offered. Kissing him lightly on the face, she got up and headed to the bathroom, coming back a short while later with pills and a glass of water, which he gratefully downed. Then, taking him by the hand, Jenna encouraged him to his feet and led him towards their bedroom. "Come on…I've got just the thing to help you relax. And then we'll get you into bed."

A very pleasurable thought indeed…Jenna, getting him into bed! The dark-haired pilot smiled quietly to himself, despite the ache in his head. "Hmmm…yes, pleeease."

Guessing at just what was going on in his head, she could only shake her head and smile. Bypassing the bed, Jenna led him through into the bathroom, where he was more than pleased to see she had run him a nice warm bath and made all the more pleasurable and sensual by the fact the room was also bathed in a soft ambient light, creating a very relaxed and soothing atmosphere. It was just what he needed.

They watched each other with coy seductiveness, as she began to strip him of his clothes.

"I hope this means, you're gonna join me," he groaned in quiet contentment.

Without a word, and still watching each other intently, Jenna slipped off her clothes, took him by the hand and led him down into the warm water. He followed gladly, sliding comfortably into her embrace, between her thighs and laying his head back, to rest against the cushioned softness of her breasts. Scott sighed contentedly at having the ache in his head soothed by her gentle stroking of his forehead, interspersed by her sponging his shoulders and chest with warm water.

All in all, he was in his own private heaven and never more so than when she began massaging and caressing his body, stirring deep feelings of arousal within him. After that, it all became rather…erotic! Such was the arousal awakened in him, he instinctively turned his face; his hungry mouth seeking the comfort of her warm breast.

She all but lost her breath at the wonderful sensations that flooded her senses for Scott Tracy had the most sensuously erotic mouth and skilful hands it had ever been her pleasure to know. And he all but lost his, when, along with the beautiful rhythm of sucking heavily on his own personal comforter, her skilled hands brought him to the heights and ultimately made him feel good…..oh so very good! Now, he really was in heaven.

It was hard to leave such soothing relaxation but eventually they left the bath and Jenna helped him towel dry before finally getting him into bed. With his body wonderfully satisfied, Scott sleepily watched his lover dry her hair and give him the erotic thrill of watching her massage herself slowly, all over with body lotion. Sometimes the thrill came, in just the watching! He waited for the moment she would come to join him and when she did, he happily snuggled down into the warmth of her body, into her loving embrace. He was aware, though, that while he had had his 'needs' fulfilled, he hadn't reciprocated, as he would have wanted.

"Aww babe….I'm so sorry. You haven't been…..I haven't given you…..," he groaned in apology.

But she immediately pressed a finger to his lips to silence him. "Sshhh….that's not important. You're what's important tonight." Jenna sealed her loving concern for him with a brush of her lips against his forehead.

Once more, warm waves of feeling loved, so utterly and completely, washed over him, enveloping him like a warm blanket and, with a love so sacrificial in nature, always striving to put his needs first, how could he not be deeply contented. And, it was a love returned in equal measure, wanting nothing less than to give her everything and indeed, prepared to lay down the ultimate sacrifice, for he would give up his life to protect her.

"Gawd, lady….do you know how much I love you," Scott groaned with fervent passion. They settled into a long lingering kiss before finally falling asleep.

Some time later, in the early hours of the morning, Scott stirred. With his headache now gone and her warm body next to his, he became sleepily aroused and so, the next hours were spent fulfilling each other in the beautiful art of slow and sensual lovemaking.

The following days settled into a comfortable routine and, thankfully, no one seemed to need the services of International Rescue. One afternoon, Jenna went in search of her ever-increasingly elusive lover, not having seen him all morning, not since they had gotten up and shared a quick breakfast.

"Oh hi, Tin-Tin. Have you seen Scott about?" she asked of her young friend, when Tin-Tin came into the kitchen.

"I'm sorry, Jenna….I haven't. But I expect he's still down in Thunderbird One's hangar office," the young Malaysian girl offered in suggestion. "He asked me to bring him down some sandwiches for lunch."

"Ohh!" was the only response Jenna could think of.

She had tried to keep the note of hurt from her voice, the disappointment that her lover had not asked her to bring them down to him but it wasn't working. Was Scott after all, despite what he said, getting bored with their relationship, had it all been too much, too soon for him and he was feeling the pressure! Jenna immediately shook those thoughts from her mind.

No, it was more than likely Scott was working too hard, feeling he had a lot of catching up to do because of the length of time he had been off. Well, it was up to her to remind him not to overdo it, that he was still in a recovery period.

"I'll go down and make him some coffee….make sure he takes a break," the young nurse announced.

"And you can take him some of my cinnamon cookies, Jenna dear. They're just fresh baked out of the oven. Why…if there's anything guaranteed to get that grandson of mine to stop work…..it's my cinnamon cookies," Grandma Tracy offered, sharing the same concern over her eldest grandson's health.

Bless Grandma for being so practical. "Yes, Grandma…thank you. I'm sure they'll do just the trick," Jenna smiled and giving the elderly matriarch a kiss on the cheek as she took the plate. Armed with the deliciously tempting treat, Jenna made her way down to the lower levels of the hidden complex.

Meanwhile, down in that very same hangar office!

Scott Tracy was indeed hard at work, pouring over and putting the finishing touches to a sketch on the hi-tec, hi-resolution screen of his digital drawing board. So intensely concentrated was he that he didn't hear his office door open or the presence that suddenly manifested itself behind him.

"Hey, buddy…..what you got there?" the voice of Thunderbird Two's pilot sounded out, suddenly breaking into his thoughts.

"Aww geez, Virg….you scared the hell outta me. Don't creep up on a guy like that!" Scott sighed in sheer relief, although somewhat testily, after having first jumped clear out of his skin.

Virgil Tracy studied his eldest brother for a moment in quizzical amusement. "I didn't 'creep' up on you. So…what are you up to anyway that has you so engrossed," he couldn't help but ask curiously, as he looked over his brother's shoulder.

"Huh! Oh….nothing," came the rather vague reply, causing the artist of the family to be even more curious than ever. His brother sure was being mysterious.

When Scott Tracy spent such long hours in his hangar office, becoming a recluse to everyone, even to Jenna, then you could be pretty damn sure he wasn't just working on….nothing!

"Nothing, huh! Sure doesn't look like…nothing! So, what am I looking at here, Scott?" Virgil continued to press out of amused curiosity, as he looked, first this way and then that, at the sketched drawing on the board.

The engineer in him told him it must be something to do with Thunderbird One, since after all, this was his brother's office but he just couldn't quite figure out what it was he was looking at. The object, in itself, was well drawn, simple, elegant though quite, quite distinctive for Scott, although not the expressive arty artist that Virgil was, was an accomplished technical designer and, while he may never be able to turn out the masterpieces his brother was capable of, he could turn his hand to drawing any detailed, intricate design, usually of aircraft and their parts, that he needed.

"I…guess you could say it's a…component part!" Scott returned cryptically, remaining rather elusive.

Puzzled, the experienced engineer screwed up his face, as he continued to try and work out what it was he was looking at. "Component part! You sure! Don't recall anything like that in Thunderbird One….and there, sure as hell, isn't anything like that in my Bird. I know every nut, bolt and chip in her. Has Brains got you working on something!"

Scott couldn't help the wry smile that broke across his face. "No, Virg…this has nothing to do with Brains. And you're right….it's not anything in One…or any of our Birds and it's not part of any of our rescue vehicles," the dark-haired pilot went on to inform his brother.

"Then, Scott….just what in the hell is that!"


	108. Chapter 108

The Tracy Family and Thunderbirds are the creation of Gerry and Sylvia Anderson

Author's Note: Brief mention of a sexual nature made at the beginning. Naughty Virgil!

Chapter 108

"It's…it's just something personal I've been working on," Scott replied, continuing to remain non-committal, as he honed and refined his design some more.

"First nothing…now personal, huh!" Thunderbird Two's pilot mused curiously. "Hey…it's not one of those…kinky things…you know…for…eh…down there…is it!" he then added, with wry amusing, after having given it a few moments thought and nodding down to the place of a man's 'pride and joy', the source, of which, often became the subject of some controversial debate among women, on whether 'size matters'!

"No! It sure as hell isn't!" his eldest brother exclaimed in a heavy frown, extremely indignant.

Virgil immediately held his hands up in mock surrender. "Hey, lighten up, buddy….I'm just kidding." But he could see right away that whatever it was, it was something Scott was taking extremely seriously and not finding the least bit humorous. It must be, for him to be so antsy. "Must be something pretty important, huh…that has you hiding away down here for days," he then conjectured.

"I am not hiding," Scott shot back rather defensively, causing the amiable engineer's brow to rise, at the quick retort.

"Say…this really is important to you, buddy…isn't it?" Virgil asked, in sincere concern.

Realising he probably had been a bit testy with his replies, Scott sighed heavily. "Sorry, Virg. Yeah…it is important. I…I just want it to be right…that's all."

It was then Virgil started putting things together. His brother suddenly starting to work feverishly for days, hiding away in his office…and from Jenna, the woman he could hardly bare to be parted from, since they met. He was working in TB1's office, yet it was nothing to do with the sleek silver-grey rocket or indeed, it seemed, anything to do with International Rescue at all nor, for that matter, Tracy Industries. It was personal, highly personal and so important that his brother would not even countenance jokes made of the matter! Something Scott needed and wanted to get absolutely right. Something Scott wanted to be perfect. And something his brother didn't want anyone else to know about, until the time was right.

Virgil scrutinised the sketch a lot more closely and this time his artist's eye picked up something that the engineer in him had missed. This was not a precision machine part, mechanical, electrical or anything else; this was, indeed, something more inherently beautiful, something so exquisite, he wondered why he hadn't seen it before.

"Are these what I think they are!" Virgil asked, somewhat cautiously but with growing excitement, pointing to what looked like two small, yet distinctive objects imbedded in the design. He looked from his eldest brother, to the design and back again.

Scott merely gave a quiet smile.

"Then this is……!" Virgil surmised, growing more excited by the minute, while feeling he had the confirmation he needed, that is, if his eldest brother's reaction was anything to go by.

"Could be," the most introspective of all the Tracy brothers returned with another quiet smile, clearly toying with his brother.

Thunderbird Two's genial though sometimes-serious pilot gave a low whistle. "Gee! You really know how to throw a curve ball, buddy. Things must be pretty serious, huh!"

Serious indeed, if his eldest brother felt he was ready to take this relationship to that level.

Again, the former air force pilot just gave a quiet smile. "Do you think she'll like it, Virg?" Scott asked, seeking now his brother's valued artistic opinion.

The question, in Virgil's mind, was quite unnecessary but, since his brother seemed to need a reassurance!

"What's not to like, buddy! This is amazing," he returned, rather impressed by his brother's artistic endeavours, as he continued to study it more closely.

Scott had obviously worked hard and gone to a lot of trouble to perfect this intricately detailed design but then, this was something worth taking a lot of trouble over and Scott Tracy never did anything by halves.

"Sure, she'll love it. What girl wouldn't!" Virgil added, with confident reassurance.

Then, from somewhere completely out of left-field, a sudden wave of doubt hit the normally-so-sure-of-himself young man; hitting him so suddenly that not even Scott could explain where it came from.

"Gawd, Virg! What…what if she thinks this is all too much, too soon!" the dark-haired pilot exclaimed, his eyes wide in obvious panic, as he turned on his drawing board stool to face his brother. "I mean…what if she'd rather things just carried on the way they are! I mean…I…I suppose we haven't known each other all that long. Maybe she'll think I'm movin too fast! Gawd, Virg…what if I go and stuff it all up! What if I go and spoil it between us!" he continued on in a panicked ramble, while raking his fingers over his short-cropped hair.

Virgil looked on in amusement at the sight of his normally so confident and in-control brother having been reduced to this state of panicked self-doubt. Was this really the man that, not but a few days ago, was in charge of Base Command and conducted his debriefing with cool calm nerves of steel, the man who made their father, Commander-In-Chief of International Rescue, feel he was nothing more than a junior sub-ordinate! And was this really the man that, not that long ago, fought so hard against his feelings, fought against allowing himself to fall in love and deny himself the chance of happiness in the first place!

"Hey, buddy…calm down," Virgil returned, placing an encouraging grip on his brother's shoulder. "This is Jen we're talking about…remember! She loves you. And I've never seen a couple who belong together more, than the pair of you two."

The reassuring words seemed to have the calming effect intended. Scott sighed and nodded. "Yeah…thanks Virg."

His engineer brother studied him thoughtfully. "So…just what brought all this on, anyway? Guess you've been thinking about this for a while!" Virgil mused, knowing his methodical brother rarely did anything on the spur of the moment and without meticulous planning.

"Just a bit," the dark-haired pilot replied, in quiet reflective thought.

He had been toying with the idea, on and off, for the past couple of weeks. Perhaps it was the plans they had made over Jen's house on the mainland and their playful talk of a 'normal' life of 'Mr and Mrs-Normal-Couple-Next-Door' but he knew exactly the moment that had spurred him on to all this fevered activity now and begin to make actual concrete plans.

His thoughts drifted back to just a few days ago.

Scott Tracy was not one given to listening in at keyholes or at open doors to other people's conversations but somehow this conversation he thought may prove to be particularly advantageous, given the topic that reached his ears.

He had been walking down the hallway, in the living quarters, when the sound of two female voices drifted through an open bedroom door. He recognised them instantly, of course. Well, there weren't that many females on Tracy Island! One belonged to the raven-haired young woman he regarded as a sister, Tin-Tin, the daughter of their loyal manservant and the other! The other was a voice he knew well, a voice that stirred his deepest senses and soothed him in his deepest distress. It was Jenna.

As Scott approached the open door, his curiosity became well and truly piqued when….!

"Oh Jenna, please tell me. You know, with Scott, money is no object," Tin-Tin pleaded.

He knew he really shouldn't have stayed to listen but he couldn't help wanting to know just what it was they were talking about.

"Tin-Tin!" the young nurse exclaimed with a laugh of mock incredulity. "You know Scott's wealth doesn't interest me in the slightest….and besides, I can't assume he even has that in mind."

The silent figure lingering in the hallway smiled in quiet approval; his curiosity, though, even more piqued than before. But then, that's what happens when you arrive half way through a conversation!

"I know. But just suppose you could have anything you wanted….what would you want Scott to give you?" the young Malaysian girl continued to probe excitedly before breaking into a knowing smile. "You know Scott would want to give you the best!"

Now, this really was getting interesting. Scott's face became a picture of puzzled bemusement.

"You don't give up, do you!" the nurse laughed, to which the raven-haired young woman merely smiled. And somehow Jenna just knew that her friend would not be satisfied until she had an answer. The young nurse smiled in quiet, reflective thought. "Truthfully! Tin-Tin, I wouldn't care if Scott gave me a brass ring…as long as he gave it with all his love."

So that was it! That's what they were discussing. And out in the hallway, a young man smiled, a warm contented glow filling his heart.

He knew already, of course, she was not interested in the trappings of wealth but it pleased him immensely to hear her freely say such a thing, especially when she didn't know he was there. But, he had no intention of ever giving her a brass ring and so, the seed had been sown. Now all he needed was a little direction, some idea of her taste and what would really please her.

The eldest Tracy son did have good taste when it came to all things fine and exquisite, from excellent wines to elegant jewellery but this kind of jewellery was something else entirely for, since never having taken a relationship this far before, it was something he'd never had to contemplate picking out. And this was the kind of jewellery that needed to be got just right! Scott found himself now hoping desperately his lover would be a little more willing to share her likes and dislikes, making his job a whole lot easier.

This time it was Tin-Tin's turn to laugh. "Jenna…..you know Scott would never even think of giving you a…brass ring! Oh please tell me…what would you choose? I promise…it will be just between us girls," the young Malay girl continued to plead.

If only she knew!

"Would you like something big…something dazzling and with lots of sparkle! One big stone or a cluster, perhaps!" Tin-Tin went on excitedly.

And Tin-Tin wasn't the only one waiting for an answer. Eager ears strained to listen.

"Good heavens, no!" Jenna exclaimed in good-natured bemusement, finding the whole idea totally horrendous. A few moments of contemplative thought and a quiet, serene smile graced her face. "No. All I would want, Tin-Tin, is…something simple…yes, simple…yet…elegant…nothing flashy at all. And, if possible, something unique…something that would be kind of…'special'…between Scott and I….something that would have meaning for the both of us," the young nurse added, while looking down at her finger as if she were imagining it already there.

"You mean, like a special message…like a code!" Tin-Tin asked, her deep brown eyes alight with girlish intrigue, to which Jenna returned her a quiet little smile.

Out in the hallway, a young man mused thoughtfully, very much intrigued by the idea himself. Food for thought indeed!

"Oh, how wonderful, Jenna…and how terribly romantic," the younger woman continued to gush. "And Scott would just love that idea. Deep down, he's such a romantic at heart…not that he would want to admit that to any of us, of course…and then again, he hasn't had much cause to be these last few years," Tin-Tin added, her voice then becoming tinged with a little sadness for the man she thought of and loved as an older brother before being filled once again with joy and taking her friend by the hand. "Oh but, Jenna…you have been so good for him. I have never seen him so happy. Oh, this is all so very exciting. I'm sure Scott will be able to come up with something absolutely perfect."

Back out in the hallway, it had become obvious, from what the dark-haired pilot could ascertain, that his lover had become somewhat concerned over the younger woman's bubbling enthusiasm, prompting the following cautionary warning to be heard. "Tin-Tin! You can't tell Scott any of this…what we've been talking about. I mean…we haven't made any plans like that! We want to be together, of course…but….! Well… this has just been girl's talk…remember! And you mustn't tell anyone else either…not even Alan ….especially not Alan! Please, Tin-Tin…promise me!"

Tracy Island's now resident nurse sighed in huge relief, thankful for the young Malaysian girl's reassurances that there was no danger of any confidences being broken.

Unfortunately, time flies, as they say, when you're enjoying yourself and never more so when one is happily engaged in conversation with a friend, so it wasn't at all surprising that so much time had slipped by unnoticed between the two girls.

"Good heavens…is that the time! I'm really sorry, Tin-Tin but I've got to go. I wanted to finish that drug inventory in the Infirmary before dinner," Jenna exclaimed in mild shock after glancing at her watch and immediately rising to head out the door.

Time somebody wasn't here!

As the young nurse headed back to the Infirmary, along the empty hallway, though, she had the strangest feeling. She could have sworn she caught the faint deep musky tones of very familiar Cologne!

"Scott!"

The voice broke into his far-away thoughts. "Huh!"

Thunderbird Two's pilot smiled in quizzical bemusement. "I said…I guess you've been thinking about this! You must feel ready, buddy?"

"Ready…for marriage!" Scott repeated, quietly musing over the mind-blowing implications, before blowing out a long low breath. "Virg…if you'd asked me that question even three or four months ago, I'd probably have said… hell no," the dark-haired pilot half laughed with a shake of his head but then a soft smile tugged at his mouth, as he thought of how his life had changed so drastically in such a short time.

"But now!" Virgil probed, feeling just a little that his eldest brother, somehow, no longer held those same opinions.

Pulling himself up straight on the stool and swinging round to look his brother full in the face, the confident young Field Commander smiled. "Now, Virg! Now I've never felt more ready or sure of anything in my life."

"She's the real deal then…huh, buddy!" his younger brother returned, with a happy, knowing smile.

"The real deal! Virg…she…she's like the very breath I need to live. She's like a part of me…the part of me that, I guess, has been missing…the part I can't live without. Gawd…I know that sounds so corny," the eldest Tracy heir half-laughed with a shake of his dark head, realising he probably sounded like some over-the-top cheap romance novel.

But Virgil only smiled. "No…not at all, buddy."

"She makes my life complete, Virg….and I want to show her I'm committed!" Scott then went on, quietly amazed at just how easy it had been to put his feelings into such words, given that he was not one for expressing his feelings so openly . To his well-ordered mind, it was all so beautifully simple now and the decision, having been made, brought such a peace to his heart and soul. All he needed now, of course, was for her to say…yes!

"Gee! That sure sounds like the real deal alright," the Tracy artist responded with a wry grin, knowing his eldest brother had just made one helluva life-changing decision. "I'm real happy for you, Scott," Virgil then added with genuine sincerity and squeezing a hand on the dark-haired pilot's shoulder in a show of brotherly support. "I just hope I get to be as lucky."

"Thanks, Virg," Scott acknowledged, accepting of his brother's congratulations.

But Virgil Tracy couldn't leave it there; feeling now was just the right time to add a little spice to the mix and have a little fun!

"Yeah…that Jenna sure is one terrific girl!" Thunderbird Two's pilot remarked, with a wry smile, half-turning away from his brother.

Was he missing something here! "Y.e.a.h….she is," Scott returned, rather warily, the deep cobalt blue eyes glinting suspiciously in his brother's direction.

The artist/musician then sighed heavily, for added effect, as though lost in some beautiful distant memory. Or perhaps, that should be more like 'lost in the realms of fantasy'! "Yeah…Jen is a really terrific girl."

"So you've said," came the rather cool retort, to which Virgil could barely keep the amusement from his face.

"You know…it's funny….," Virgil laughed, pausing just briefly to effect the right response. He was more than rewarded by the continued icy glare he could feel boring into him. "I mean…this could so nearly have been us…Jen and I," he went on in jovial mood and gesturing to the design Scott had been working on.

He knew he had his brother's full and undivided attention when, on glancing out of the corner of his eye, the mischievous engineer observed the dangerous flashing of those steely blue eyes. The deliberate and very purposeful crossing of arms across the chest, also indicated that a pretty damn good explanation was being called for. It was the same darkly intense look Virgil had seen before when he felt Scott wanted to rip his head off, when that jealous protectiveness had first been stirred in his brother's heart. In fact, he could practically feel the jealous intensity radiate off the prospective groom in waves.

Where Jenna was concerned, it was obviously proving so easy to bait the normally calm and unflappable Field Commander but it could also be quite a dangerous thing to do. Those who dared to try needed to take very great care indeed!

"Yeah, sure is funny the way things work out….I mean…when you consider I met her first! I was the one down on the runway when she first arrived…brought her up to the villa…made that vital first impression. Well, I mean, Scott…you were out of it at that stage…if you remember! You weren't even conscious half the time," Virgil continued on with a laugh and a casual shrug of his broad shoulders, some might even say, with foolish regard for his own safety!

But, on seeing the dark look grow even darker, the amiable artist relented, feeling he had toyed with his brother long enough.

"As soon as she got her first look at you though, buddy…that was it…game over! No one else ever stood a chance in hell," Virgil sighed heavily again for effect, as though bemoaning lost opportunities, before breaking into a beaming grin.

In that one instance, Scott's whole body language visibly relaxed, shaking his head with the smile of a man who realised he'd been taken in, hook, line and sinker.

Virgil put his hand on and squeezed his brother's shoulder. It was time now to get serious. "Like I said, Scott …Jen is a terrific girl, sure but she's just as lucky to have a great guy like you. You two were made for each other…that much was obvious right from the start. And I couldn't be happier for the both of you, buddy."

Scott felt an instant well of emotion at the sincerity of his brother's words. "Thanks, Virg…that sure means a lot to me.

They say, timing is everything and this proved to be the worst possible for, so taken up were the brothers, with congratulations and thanks that they failed to hear the approaching footsteps until it was too late.

"Scott….are you in there!" a familiar female voice called out.

Under normal circumstances, this was a voice the dark-haired Commander gladly welcomed at any time and in any part of his space but just not right at this precise minute. In fact, it was all but sending him into blind panic!

Scott felt sure he had never moved so fast in all his life, as he made for the door to his office. But half way across the floor, the Field Commander, who normally planned against anything going wrong on a mission, suddenly stopped dead in his tracks. He, first, shot a panicked look to the door then helplessly to the drawing board, as cold realisation dawned.

His design! It was there, in full view for everyone to see. Right at that second, he was, in effect, if he were to use a naval term in describing his predicament, caught 'dead in the water'.

Jenna Rollins seemed to have an almost uncanny knack for catching the Tracy men with their 'pants down', so to speak, the incident of catching Jeff gazing at the portrait of his eldest son in IR uniform when she had stormed into the lounge, being a prime case in point. Come to think of it, though, she had also seen a few of them that way, quite literally!

The door began to open.

"Hell, Virg! Do something!" Scott hissed, gesturing frantically with his eyes to the design.

"Scott….are you here!" Jenna called out again, as she entered the hangar office.

"Hey…babe," the intrepid designer greeted, instantly wrapping his arms around her and smothering her in a deep kiss, while using his body as a shield to block her view.

Grandma's delicious homemade cookies almost slid off the plate.

"What have you got there? Hmm, those for me?" Scott oozed in boyish excitement at spying the tempting treats and hoping his enthusiasm would prove a helpful distraction.

Once she got her breath back, well, he always had that effect on her, Jenna beamed him a warm smile.

"Yes, they are. Grandma had just made them, so I thought I'd bring some down and insist you take a break, Mr Tracy," she replied. Unfortunately for Scott though, she was not to be distracted quite enough. "What are you working on anyway?" the inquisitive nurse then asked at wondering what was keeping her man so preoccupied these days and stepping around her lover's tall muscular frame. "Oh hi, Virgil….I didn't know you where here," Jenna smiled in warm affection at seeing him seated at the drawing board.

"Yeah…hi, Jen. I just popped in to see Scott…and he…eh…asked me to stay and help him out!" he explained, automatically feeling he needed to offer a plausible, yet very non-specific, reason for his presence.

"So, what are you guys doing?" Jenna asked out of curiosity, making straight for the drawing board, which was obviously the source of all this important activity.

Scott was beside himself, frantically making signals behind her back in trying to draw his brother's attention, to find out just what stage of 'Operation Cover-up' they were at. Virgil's sudden quizzical frown of bemusement, to somewhere behind her, didn't escape the eagle-eyed young nurse's notice and she spun round, only to find her lover giving her a sweetly innocent smile.

Jenna looked from one to the other in wary suspicion. "Are you guys…alright! What's going on?"

"Nothing, babe," the Field Commander reassured, sporting his best poker face. "We're just…you know …working on some layouts for Thunderbird One…real technical stuff…redesigning one of the…em…nuclon fission processor boards. It's all a bit…you know…complicated. Isn't that right, Virg!" Scott explained and looking pointedly at his engineer brother for backup and hoping it would prove too boring for her to even want to look.

Virgil winced her a sickly grin before shooting his brother a meaningful glance that tried to indicate for him to just…shut the hell up.

But it was too late and no such luck. Jenna was interested in every thing her lover did and was a part of and by now had made her way across the office and was looking over Virgil's shoulder.

Looking up at her lover, a wry smile of loving affection slowly crossed her face. "So, this is what you've been so busy working on, huh!" On looking back to the board, the young nurse then made a pretence of thoughtful musing. "Yes…I can see how this is all quite…technical!"

Thinking that now everything had been disclosed and his intentions laid bare, Scott felt his heart sink.

"Sorry, babe. I didn't want you to find out like this," the dark-haired lover sighed, giving her a weak smile.

The young nurse looked up, her face clearly a picture of puzzled bemusement at his odd turn of phrase, for he sounded so sincerely apologetic. But as always, help was at hand when most needed, in the form of a brother who was a steadying rock in any crisis.

"Eh…what my big brother means, Jen is….he…eh…didn't want you to find out how lousy he was at 'noughts and crosses'!" the amiable Tracy quickly stepped in, while making meaningful glances to his now totally bewildered brother. Virgil carried on regardless, all the time trying to indicate with his eyes towards the drawing board but unable to help the small smile of amusement. "Yeah…always has been. Hell…he's been trying to beat me for years and he hasn't cracked it yet. I guess he's been just too embarrassed to admit that that's what we've been doing down here. He's been trying to improve his record…when you all think he's working on Thunderbird One. Silly, I know…but there you go!"

And how could she not think it all so perfectly sweet and amusing. Thinking indeed, her lover too embarrassed to admit to such frivolities, Jenna cupped his face lovingly in her hand. "Oh, Scott…I don't mind that you're lousy at 'noughts and crosses'," she laughed before whispering seductively at his ear. "You more than make up for that by being so good at 'other' things!"

Wincing her a smile of embarrassment, though still confused, Scott moved round to confront what was on his drawing board, to see just what it was Virgil was trying to tell him and what it was his lover could see. The Field Commander then sighed heavily in relief. For sure enough, his design had miraculously disappeared only for his board to be now covered in the familiar criss-cross patterns of, what many would deem to be, the highly mentally challenging game that is 'noughts and crosses'. As the young Commander held his would-be fiancé in his arms, from over her shoulder, he gave his quick-thinking brother a smiling nod of grateful appreciation.

Once the lovers had parted from their embrace, Scott offered her a sickly grin and an apologetic shrug of his shoulders. "Sorry, baby…guess it was kind of embarrassing to admit we weren't doing any serious work."

"Oh, that's alright," she reassured him softly. "I'm just glad you're taking things easy. I was concerned that maybe you were working too hard, too soon…but now that I see I've nothing to worry about…well, I guess I'll leave you guys to it!" Jenna added with a smile of amusement.

Satisfied indeed that her patient was not overly taxing himself and that he seemed to be enjoying some down time with his brother, Jenna declined their offer of staying for coffee and cookies.

"What…and interrupt two geniuses at work!" the young nurse teased, when asked. "No…I think I'd better leave you two to your 'serious' and 'very technical' work!" she added with a happy laugh of wry sarcasm.

"Alright. I'll see you at dinner shortly then," Scott promised, giving her a peck on the cheek and watching her leave his office. "Oh…and thank Grandma for the cookies," he called out after her, with Virgil offering similar gratitudes.

Once the door closed and making sure to wait an extra few seconds, the rarely phased pilot let out a long breath, while running a hand over his short dark hair. "Geez…that was close." He then turned his attention back to the computerised board. "Okay, Virg…so what did you do with my design?"

A sudden panic gripped him. Virgil wouldn't have had enough time to move his design into the specially coded file he had assigned it; besides, his brother wouldn't have known what that was and Virgil wouldn't have had time to create a file to save it into either. So, just where on earth was it now!

"Hell, Virg….please tell me you didn't just delete my design," Scott groaned, hoping against hope it wasn't lost in the ether somewhere. After all, he had begged his brother to 'do something'!

The Tracy engineer broke into an amused grin. "Relax will you, buddy. It's perfectly safe. There wasn't time to save it anywhere so….I just created a 'new page' over it to 'hide' it. Look…here it is…safe and sound," Virgil explained with all the ease of knowing exactly what he was doing and after a few adjustments, the page containing the 'very technical' work magically melted away, leaving the original piece where it had always been. "Here…have one of these," he added in laughter, handing his much-relieved brother a cookie.

The young Commander munched gratefully on the baked goodie.

"So…have you decided where you'll take Jen….you know….to ask her?" Virgil inquired out of interest, as he handed his brother a coffee from the coffeemaker kept in the office.

The eldest Tracy brother smiled quietly to himself, after taking a sip from his cup.

"Yeah, Virg…I've been thinking about that…and I know exactly where I'm going to take her," he replied in reflective far away thought but was no more forthcoming with his information than that, although he did offer a clue as to when. "And I've been checking with Rafael's of New York. They tell me I can have my design made up in a week…which works out pretty good. With Dad going over to Head Office for a few days next week on business, I'm going to ask him if he'll bring it back for me."

Rafael's of New York was the most exclusive of jewellers, boasting a list of very elite and wealthy clientele. The House of Rafael itself was an old and very distinguished establishment, having begun in the chic European city of Madrid, a city full of vibrant color and life, the very heart of the fiery passion and romance that is Spain but now with Houses established worldwide. And, with a pedigree like that, where else would such a man as Scott Tracy go to acquire that most important item of jewellery for his special lady!

"Sounds like you've got it all figured out, buddy. Well…if there's anything I can do to help, you know you've only gotta ask," Virgil offered, giving his eldest brother an encouraging slap on the back.

"Thanks Virg…I'll keep that in mind," Scott returned gratefully before deciding it was time to remind his 'helpful' brother of one crucial point. "But…just one thing…brother!"

"Yeah…what's that, buddy?" Thunderbird Two's pilot replied with a wry smile, feeling a good-natured reprimand coming on.

"I have not now…or ever have been…lousy at 'noughts and crosses'!" the Field Commander stated quite emphatically, the deep blue eyes flashing a demon glint of amusing. "And as for…'hell, he's been trying to beat me for years and hasn't cracked it yet'! In your dreams…buddy…in your dreams."

"Guess there's only one way to settle this then!" the Tracy engineer replied good-humouredly, seeing this as a direct challenge and never one to back down. "What d'ya say we get down to business!"

"Anytime, brother…anytime," the dark-haired pilot returned, fired and ready to go.

And so, once the precious design was safely stored in its coded file, the rest of the afternoon was spent in the very serious work of mastering the complexities of that most highly addictive of games…'noughts and crosses'.

Next morning, shortly after breakfast, Scott sought out his father in the privacy of his office. "Dad…I'd like to ask a favor….."

The Tracy patriarch couldn't have felt more honoured, on hearing of the most important mission he'd been asked to undertake. "Son…I'd be more than proud to do such a thing for you. And I promise, I'll guard it with my life," he assured, grasping the shoulder of his eldest son and heir in fatherly affection.

"Well, let's hope it doesn't come to that!" his son laughed before offering sincere gratitude. "Thanks, Dad…I really appreciate it. I feel happier knowing it will be in safe hands."

Jefferson Tracy nodded in acknowledgement. "And…you're absolutely sure about this…that things are this serious! This is a big decision for any man to make, Son." It wasn't that he doubted his son knowing his own mind; just more a case of feeling it was one of those fatherly questions that should be asked.

"Yes, Sir…absolutely sure," his eldest son replied with quiet confidence.

"Well, Son…I think you know how we all feel about Jenna. She's already a big part of this family…and I know your mother would be very happy for you both," the elder man returned with reassurance. Jefferson Tracy had indeed grown very fond of the strong-spirited young woman that had come to nurse his eldest son and had long felt she would be a good match for his equally strong spirit.

"Thanks, Dad…that means a lot," Scott acknowledged. "But…she hasn't actually said 'yes'…yet," the dark-haired pilot then added a little cautiously at wondering if his father were thinking already it was foregone conclusion.

The Tracy patriarch couldn't help the smile of long ago memories, as he studied his eldest, pretty sure he knew what the young man before him would be feeling. For all his son's usual outward self-confident demeanour, he would almost certainly guarantee, that inside, Scott was a bundle of nervous energy.

"Ages you some….doesn't it!" came the insightful comment, born of experience, causing the young man to frown a little at what his father meant. "The waiting…and wondering. From the moment I'd decided to ask your mother until she gave me her answer…I was as nervous as a kitten," the elder man answered in reply to his son's bewilderment and smiling quietly at the memory as though it were only yesterday.

Scott relaxed into a smile and, not for the first time lately, felt more of an empathy with his father than ever before. "Yes, Sir…I guess it does," the young Commander laughed, appreciating the fact his father knew exactly how he was feeling.

And then, almost as in an act of solidarity from one man to another, the Tracy patriarch clapped the younger man on the back. "Well, Son…I wish I could tell you it will get easier but….I'm afraid women will always have that power over us!"

"Yes, Sir," the Field Commander laughed again, knowing that his father was probably right.

The days following past quickly and, in no time at all, the head of Tracy Enterprises was back from his business trip to New York. And, with all the secrecy of a highly covert operation, the precious 'package' was duly handed over. Scott could barely wait to see how well his design had translated into reality and, on opening the small box, his breath was blown away by the simply stunning and exquisite creation nestled within.

Jeff had declined the offer of viewing the piece when he had gone to collect it, feeling it only right that his son should be the first to see the fruit of all the long hours that had gone into his labor of love. His eldest son and heir, though, couldn't have been happier to share the moment with his father and Jeff could only agree and marvel at the elegant beauty of the symbol that promised the joining of souls.

Closing the box, Scott slipped it into his pocket and left his father's private office, to begin making preparations.

The following day and all was ready, well, as ready as Scott felt it was going to be. He was a man well used to making plans and preparations, of course; it came as second nature to him in his role as Field Commander for International Rescue but this was different and his father was right; he was as nervous as a highly strung kitten.

He had enlisted Virgil's help, primarily to carry out one vital function and then to ensure that the lovers would not be disturbed in their secret tryst. That morning, shortly before lunch, the conspiratorial pair met in the artist's suite and Virgil assured his eldest brother that no one knew of his intentions that afternoon.

"Now, you know what to do, Virg?" the young Commander asked of his brother for the umpteenth time.

Virgil sighed but couldn't keep the smile of amusement from his face. "Yeah, Scott…I know what to do. I mean…it's not like you haven't been reminding me all morning! Now get outta here, will ya," the younger man laughed, playfully pushing his brother towards the door. "Hey, and Scott! Good luck," he called out, as the dark-haired pilot left his suite.

A short while later, after the agreed interval and it was Virgil's turn to set the ball rolling. He just hoped he could play his part well, as he set out in search of the object and reason for all this conspiracy. After all, how hard could it be!

Jenna had decided to see what Brains was up to that morning, down in his lab and, with Tin-Tin engaged in routine maintenance work on Thunderbird Three with John, the young nurse quickly found herself in the role of temporary assistant. And that's where Virgil found her, studiously watching something or other come to the boil and change color.

"Ah, Jen…there you are. I think Scott's looking for you," the brown haired artist informed her quite casually, trying to keep it low key and like it was no big deal.

"Oh alright, Virgil…thanks. I'll see him at lunch," she replied, without looking up from her task. "I think this is nearly ready, Brains."

Hmm, seemed like he'd been just a bit too casual and why did women always have to be so damned awkward anyway!

"Actually, Jen…I think he's expecting you right away…up in your suite," Virgil tried again, this time attaching just a little bit more importance to the request.

That got her attention. Suddenly fearing the worst, the young nurse was prepared to leave all. However, it hadn't been Virgil's intention to worry her unduly and he was quick to reassure her that his brother was completely well and had merely asked him to pass on the message that his brother wanted to see her.

And so, full of curiosity about the intriguingly vague request, Jenna offered her apologies to the bespectacled scientist and left. Needless to say, Brains was none too happy about having his newest assistant poached so soon, throwing Thunderbird Two's pilot a disapproving scowl and mumbling under his breath. All things considered, though, Virgil would rather endure the mumblings of the disapproving scientist than face the dark wrath of his eldest brother for failing to carry out his 'mission'!

Back up in the living quarters, Jenna entered their suite, only to find it eerily quiet. "Scott….are you here!" she called, going from room to room and searching even the walk-in closet.

Nothing. It was completely empty. Curious, she thought to herself; she was sure Virgil had said Scott was waiting to see her in their suite. She was just about to leave again, when a warm smile broke all over her face. For there, lying on her pillow, was the most perfect red velvet rose and underneath the long thorn less stem, a note, which when read, simply stated:

'**Down by the pool…and follow me'!**


	109. Chapter 109

The Tracy Family and Thunderbirds are the creation of Sylvia and Gerry Anderson

Author's Note: Some content of an adult nature contained in this chapter

Chapter 109

Jenna stroked the soft velvety bloom down her cheek, smiled and left to comply with the rather intriguing request. It became even more intriguing though, when having come out onto the top of the sweeping staircase, finding there was no one at all down by the pool. Still, she trusted Scott enough by now to not even begin to think about questioning his instructions. Somewhere down there, she was sure, lay an answer to this mystery.

And she wasn't wrong. Having looked around, expecting to find something, a warm smile once again graced the young nurse's face. For there, lying on a sun lounger, was another beautiful long-stemmed rose, with what appeared to be another note underneath. Jenna couldn't help the mounting excitement she felt as she picked it up.

This one simply read: **'Take the trail and follow me'.**

Her expression was now one of quizzical bemusement, fuelled by intense curiosity. But the message was now becoming clear; the rose was obviously meant to be the indictor she was to follow. Follow its trail and at its end her lover would be waiting. With what intentions, she wondered, for it was clear he had gone to a lot of trouble. Just what was he up too! This was obviously Scott at his romantic best so, without any further hesitation, she picked up the bloom, walked over to the beginning of the trail that led from the patio and headed off into the interior of the island.

The late morning was still and cool beneath the shaded jungle canopy as Jenna walked along, completely at ease in her surroundings and unafraid of being alone. The air, heavy with the scent of tropical flowers, was alive with birdsong, as well as the incessant chirping and clicking of invisible crickets, with which every rainforest in the world seemed to be invaded. Every so often and almost as a reassurance she was on the right path, Jenna would find another red velvety rose lying lengthwise along the trail. It was duly picked up and added to the growing bouquet in her arms. And, when she came to a fork in the trail, the young woman showed no signs of worry as to which path she should take. Her lover had left her in no doubt; the red rose, his sign and evidence he had that he been there before her, clearly pointing the way.

Each new fork taken led the young nurse deeper into the interior, to a part she soon realised she hadn't been before but her trust in Scott was unshakeably steadfast, knowing he would not play such cruel games as to lead her out here on a wild goose chase. Before long, she had amassed a bouquet of almost three dozen of the red velvety blooms; any more, she thought and she was neither going to be able to carry them or see where she was going!

Not much farther, however and it almost began to seem as if a cruel practical joke had indeed been played. Either that or she had taken the wrong trail somewhere for suddenly the path just…disappeared, swallowed up by a curtained expanse of trailing green vine. But she knew she had followed her lover's instructions to the letter and, she had the roses to prove it! So, still with that same confident expectancy, as she had come down onto the patio and with absolute trust, Jenna approached the seemingly impenetrable wall.

The trust and faith in her lover was not misplaced and, looking down to the ground, Jenna found yet another beautiful bloom. This curious conundrum, however, that was presented to her could only now make the young nurse smile in quizzical bemusement. On one hand, the rose sign had not been wrong thus far and urged her to continue on, yet on the other, she was faced with this solid curtain of vine barring her way! Or was it!

As Jenna came closer to the trailing foliage, she became aware it was far from a solid wall but rather that it undulated ever so slightly in the faint breeze, indicating there was more to discover beyond. And, what was more; she was sure she could hear the sound of…tumbling water! The young nurse couldn't help her rising excitement at the air of mystery she felt surrounded this place, like she had been given special permission to enter a forbidden doorway and discover the treasures hidden within, which in a way, she had!

Taking a deep breath, Jenna extended a hand, pulled some of the vine aside and stepped through.

What met her eyes was a scene of the most breathtaking beauty that she was almost at a loss for words to describe it, causing her to just stand for a moment and gasp in wonder. She thought she had seen all that Tracy Island had to offer and there were many places of quite diverse beauty but this was almost …magical, the kind of place only imagined in dreams. So tranquil and peaceful, it was a veritable 'garden of Eden', a paradise within paradise.

As she made her way further into this 'other world', Jenna became aware that all around and beneath her feet was an expanse of soft mossy grass leading down to the edge of a large crystal clear pool. Gazing around further, she observed the tranquil haven was enclosed on three sides by rough cliff walls covered in trailing vines and lush green foliage that clung to their precarious hold on life in whatever crevices they could find, turning the cold hard rock into a living wall. Impenetrable jungle sealed off the fourth side of this private utopia, leaving the only way in by the concealed entrance through which she had come.

In various parts of this natural 'garden' all manner of tropical flowers burst with vibrant color, including hibiscus, orchids and heliconias, with their tubular flowers branching off a central stem into which tiny exotic humming birds probed for sweet nectar. The air was heavy with the scent, heady and intoxicating and resonated with birdsong.

And the tumbling water she thought she heard! The scene couldn't have been more perfect as, off to the left Jenna saw the waterfall, crystal white waters endlessly cascading down over the edge of the living wall into the pool below. It looked so refreshing and inviting, offering a respite from the growing heat of the day that the sudden urge to swim out and stand under the cooling shower nature had so graciously provided became almost compelling. Even better though was the thought of having her bronzed 'Adonis' of a lover with her. She had seen his strong and beautifully sculpted physique wet in the shower many times, of course, but now somehow, out here, the thought became infinitely more erotic!

Jenna knew she had arrived at her journey's end, that somewhere, here in this paradise, her lover was waiting. And then she stopped, biting her bottom lip, as a smile of loving affection creased her features. For there, tucked away in a corner, under the shade of nearby trees, was a large blanket, spread out on the soft grass, with all the trappings of what looked like an intimate romantic picnic, complete with covered wicker basket and champagne. But as yet, there was no sign of the man who had slowly opened his heart as surely as a bloom is encouraged to open and reveal itself by the warmth of the sun.

After laying her precious armful of roses beside the blanket, with almost the same tender loving as a mother would lay her child down to sleep, Jenna stood up.

She sensed him rather than heard him, felt his presence without even having to turn to know he was there. And then she felt it; the feather-light touch of a velvety bloom, like wisps of gossamer, softly caressing her arm.

"You found me then," the quietly seductive voice spoke from behind, as the soft caress continued.

Her face creased into a warm smile, while her heart couldn't help but flutter wildly with anticipatory excitement. "Well, you left such a beautiful trail…..," the young nurse parried, with just the slightest turn of her head to watch what he was doing.

She didn't have to turn to see him to know he was smiling, probably pleased with himself that his carefully laid plan had worked out so well and she had found her way to him. Jenna then closed her eyes and breathed out a deep sigh at feeling a finger brush her hair aside and warm, sensual lips kiss into the side of her neck and along her shoulder. At the same time the rose dropped to the ground and a strong arm slid effortlessly round her waist, while his other hand enjoyed the familiar feel of her body in soft caressing strokes.

Heat radiated through the fine fabric of her sundress from the hard body pressed up against her back; the feel of him, completely intoxicating. But, as she stroked and caressed the bared forearm that held her in the tight embrace, she was sure she felt….! Yes, he definitely felt…damp!

With more than a little bemused curiosity, Jenna turned in his arms and beheld a vision that most women could only dream of and especially if those dreams were overtly sexual in nature, a vision that most women would quite happily die for!

Her lover was indeed more than damp; in fact, he was deliciously wet. Water droplets, beaded on the short-cropped hair, glistened and sparkled like tiny crystals in the warm sun and his skin shone like burnished bronze. But what really held her attention was the white shirt he wore. Or perhaps, more importantly, was the way he wore it! Of the softest cotton, with a mandarin collar and rolled back cuffs, it clung beautifully to his wet body like a second skin and lay open to the waist, exposing that wonderful haired chest and toned stomach that she had come to love so well. That and the fact he filled a pair of casually smart shorts to perfection, especially when damp and moulded to his thighs.

"Hmmm…you're all wet, Mr Tracy…..very nice," the young nurse observed, with wry amusing, glancing towards the crystal clear pool.

"Well…just thinking about you, lady...I had to do something to cool down," her lover returned, in provocative teasing, his deep blue eyes twinkling with pure mischief.

Her eyes roamed appreciatively over the delicious vision for a moment before pushing her hands under the open shirt and around his still wet body, pulling herself up tight against him and not minding in the least that her clothes were getting just a little bit damp in the process.

"Hmmm…and I very much approve. In fact…you look and…hmmm…taste sooo good, I could eat you," she crooned against his ear, after drawing her tongue along and sucking at his neck and then going on to take playful bites. She didn't have to see him to know he was grinning happily at what she was doing to him.

"Same goes for me too. You know how hungry you always make me, lady," her lover growled, as he returned the playful gesture of biting into her neck, making them both laugh. "But I'm sure Kyrano has packed something equally tempting for us," he then added, indicating towards the picnic basket, while gently swaying them together.

She gave him her warmest smile and wondered if she would ever stop being surprised by his loving romantic gestures.

"You've gone to a lot of trouble, Scott. All this…the beautiful picnic, champagne, all these roses…and laying the trail!" the young nurse gestured around her, clearly overwhelmed by the effort he had put in to planning this. "You spoil me too…."

Her words were cut short by a gentle finger pressed to her lips. "I like to spoil you and besides…I want today to be special."

Jenna reached out and cupped the handsome face in her hand. "Every day, with you, is special…Mr Tracy," the young woman responded with all the love in her heart, causing him to smile with quiet satisfaction.

But before she could even begin to wonder just why today had to be special and she would, he knew that for certain, a timely distraction was called for.

"Come on…let's eat," Scott quickly suggested, taking her by the hand and leading her to the blanket.

She studied him for a moment, watching, while she sat, as he busied himself with organising their picnic. There was something special about him today, something she couldn't quite put a finger on. It was like an inner glow mixed with an almost nervous excitement, as if something momentous was brewing away deep inside him, wanting to bubble to the surface. Whatever it was though, she had every confidence that he would confide in her; he just needed his own time to work up to whatever it was on his mind. And she was a very patient woman. After all, with Scott Tracy, she'd had plenty of experience in being patient!

Allowing herself to relax into that thought, the soothing tranquillity and peaceful serenity of the place, once more, captivated her attention.

"Scott…this place! It's so beautiful," Jenna reflected, as she gazed around.

It was a place well familiar to him, of course, like every other place on Tracy Island but still he never failed to appreciate, or tire, of its timeless beauty or the calming peace it induced. Scott stopped what he was doing for the moment and took the time to look about him.

"Yeah, it is," he agreed in quiet reflection. "It's called Foley Falls. Dad named it after a good friend of his from his early NASA days, Ed Foley. Ed died on one of their missions and Dad couldn't save him," the ex-air force pilot went on to explain sadly how it came to be named. He then smiled fondly, as he thought of the next part of the story. "Anyway, Ed always used to joke about how he was going to find himself a nice little tropical island, when he retired...comple with a waterfall…where he could sit around all day drinking fancy cocktails and downing a few beers…preferably surrounded by beautiful women! So when Dad discovered this place….!"

"He thought of his friend Ed," Jenna finished for him, with a soft smile. "Oh, Scott…that's so sad and yet it's a really lovely way for your father to remember his friend. But why haven't you brought me here before? You showed me everywhere else on the island, except here!" she couldn't help but ask out of curiosity, remembering the many trails they had walked together when Scott was first able to get out. Mind you, with so many trails, they had all started to look alike after a while and she would never have known if they had passed by this secret paradise, especially with it being so well hidden from view and Scott obviously hadn't been in a hurry to show her this hidden treasure, at least not until now.

"I wanted to save it for a special occasion," he returned, with quiet knowing.

"And…this is a 'special occasion'!" the young nurse gently queried, realising now that not only was the picnic special but the location had also been chosen with great care.

Scott moved closer and began stroking her face in soft caresses; his face alight with wonder, almost as if he could barely believe she was his. "It is when I want to tell my lady…and show her…just how much I truly love her."

He was quite adept at deflecting any conversation, steering it in the way he wished it to go, especially if that conversation came too close to truths he was neither willing to deal with or wished to disclose. In this case, it was the latter. Oh, not that his answer wasn't true in every way for it was entirely true, though in more ways than she could yet know. It was just that the meticulous planner of so many rescues was not ready to declare his hand yet, having already planned for and deciding when he would reveal his true intentions. So, for now, 'playing his cards close to his chest' remained a priority. But then, that should come easy to a seasoned poker player!

So subtle had the deflection of her query been she didn't even realise, believing his answer to be completely plausible and that this romantic gesture was the full extent of his intentions.

"Oh, Scott…what am I going to do with you! You are so romantic. But I do, I love it all…the picnic…the place…everything…thank you," his nurse bubbled over with happiness. "And I love you too….so very, very much."

Jenna cupped his face in her hand and, with a smile, brushed her thumb along his full lips. For a moment, time stood still, eyes silently speaking volumes as they held in an intense gaze before Scott, at last, pulled her into his arms and descended on her inviting mouth in a deep and loving kiss.

When they eventually pulled apart, it was decided they should make a start on their picnic, since now both were feeling rather hungry. So, totally relaxed in each other's company, the young lovers teasingly fed one another from the delicious array of finger foods, with their assortment of dips and sauces, bowls of pastas and rice and savoury breads with which the picnic basket had been packed. And, of course, no self-respecting romantic picnic would be complete without some form of tempting dessert and Kyrano had not disappointed, having included the juiciest of strawberries, mint flavored chocolate dip and liqueur laced cream, all of which was washed down with the best of champagne.

Completely happy and sated, Scott then lay back on the blanket, his arms outstretched behind his head as he watched her. Watched her take one of the luscious fruits and, with seductive mischief, begin to stroke it down the side of his face and across his lips. He was allowed only a small bite before it was taken from him and teasingly tracked down his neck and into the pit of his throat. Watched her, with deep contented sighs, as her mouth followed after, kissing and licking the trail of juice left behind.

Even more erotic for him was when his lover continued to drag the juice-laden fruit over his chest, circle around and then drag it over the hard nub of nipple, causing him an intake of breath, as the cool fruit hit that most sensitive spot. And even further delight was in store when her warm moist mouth lingered, toying and playing with the strawberry soaked zone of pleasure, after having first consumed the rest of the juicy red fruit. And how could he not enjoy being pleasured by his lover in such a way, emitting soft groans of contentment, not to mention arousal!

"Hmmm…you really do taste good enough to eat, Mr Tracy," she teased seductively.

Once the chocolate and cream were added to the mix it became even more highly pleasurable for both, causing them to laugh when, having been drizzled onto his warm skin, Scott's stomach muscles flinched involuntarily. And so the intimate picnic continued, taking turns to tease and arouse each other with the sweet treats.

Back at the villa, the family had gathered for lunch, with two very notable exceptions, immediately obvious by their absence from the table.

"Hey…where's Scott and Jen? Aren't we gonna wait for them!" Alan asked, as Grandma started laying their plates in front of them.

"Uh um…they won't be in for lunch," Jeff replied, trying to sound completely casual and unconcerned but not making a very good job of it. "Scott has taken Jenna for a picnic."

And that should have been a good enough answer to satisfy most people and it was, unless your names were Gordon and Alan Tracy, that is!

Had it been Gordon's imagination or did Virgil and their father just exchange conspiratorial glances! It was a gesture that hadn't escaped Alan's notice either; the two prankster brothers then exchanging glances of their own.

"So…where's he taken her then!" the inquisitive aquanaut asked, sensing there was more going on here than met the eye.

"He's….eh…he's taken her to the Falls," Jeff returned, a little hesitantly but hoping it would be enough to sate his youngest boys curiosity.

Think again!

"Oh, how perfectly romantic," Tin-Tin sighed longingly.

"The Falls, huh!" Alan mused, giving his brother a knowing raise of a brow, since it was the place the Tracy brothers regularly went swimming, au naturale!

The copper-haired aquanaut had now quickly become very interested in his older brother's reaction however, for since that coded exchange with their father, Virgil had kept his head down, trying not to be noticed, as he tucked into his lunch; all very highly suspicious in Gordon's opinion.

"You know about this!" he grilled his engineer brother.

"Yeah. Look, it's no big deal. So just eat your lunch, you two…will ya," Virgil responded rather uncomfortably, which only drew a look of further suspicion from the two younger boys.

"Is there something goin on here, Virg? What's so special about this picnic anyway!" Gordon quizzed, his curiosity growing rapidly by the minute.

All eyes turned to the increasingly edgy engineer/pilot. "I'm not saying another thing," he stated emphatically.

"There is…isn't there!" Alan conjectured excitedly, feeling they were now definitely on to something.

Virgil looked helplessly to his father.

"Don't look at me, Son…I'm taking the 5th on this one," the Tracy patriarch replied, neatly extracting himself from the situation and earning a reproving look from his son.

And then light suddenly dawned for Gordon Tracy. Special romantic picnic up by the Falls and obviously well planned since their father and Virgil knew all about it but aren't talking!

"Gawd…he's going to ask Jen to marry him…isn't he!" the copper-haired prankster crowed triumphantly.

"Oh, Virgil…that's wonderful. This is so exciting," Tin-Tin beamed happily.

"Well, it's about time that grandson of mine settled down," Grandma Tracy grumbled, in the way that grandmothers do when feeling they ultimately know what's best for their grandchildren.

Virgil couldn't believe his ears. It sounded like they had all but married the pair off already!

"Hey, guys…I didn't say that!" Virgil replied in panicking haste. "I didn't say anything!"

"Didn't have to," the youngest blonde-haired Tracy grinned, giving him a wink.

"She'll say yeah, for sure," Gordon stated quite confidently, before breaking into a huge grin. "Hey…this means Jen'll be our sister-in-law."

"Now look, guys….we don't even know if Jen will say yes yet. Nothing's certain," their second eldest brother responded unwittingly.

The mischievous aquanaut lit on him like a flash. "Ha….so it is true.!

Virgil closed his eyes and groaned. How was it they could always do that to him, wheedle things out of him! But he should have known better, that it would be nigh on impossible to keep those two from finding out something like this for too long.

"Alright," he snapped irritably. "But listen, you two…you do not say anything until Scott tells us himself. Is that understood?" Virgil added in warning.

"Virg….as if we would!" the two innocents replied, as if butter wouldn't melt in their mouths, earning them an extra stern look.

"No, you had better not, Alan Tracy," Tin-Tin joined in, giving him a poke in the ribs.

"Aw come on, Tin-Tin. You can't pretend you won't be dying to know everything just as soon as they walk through that door," the blond-haired young man grinned, causing her to flush with extreme embarrassment at knowing her too well.

The matter though was settled once and for all, when the Tracy patriarch, at last, intervened. "Virgil is right. No one is to say anything until Scott makes his own announcement. Is that clear?"

Submissive nods of assent followed from all at the table and then lunch continued in a babble of excited conversation.

Back at Foley Falls, the young lovers, now sated and satisfied after their picnic, lay happily embraced in each other's arms, basking lazily in the warm early afternoon sun.

"I suppose we'll have to be going back soon," Jenna sighed a little sadly, feeling they had spent quite a bit of time here already but not wanting to leave. "I wish we didn't have too, though. It's so beautiful up here."

"Then we don't," her lover quietly replied, kissing softly at the side of her face.

She gave him a quizzical look. He was doing it again, that inner glow, bubbling up thing!

"But don't you have things to do this afternoon?" his lover asked, knowing he was trying to ease himself back into his normal work routine after being away from it for so long.

"Yeah, I do….you!" he returned, mischievously seductive.

"Scott Trac…..!" Jenna exclaimed, feigning shock at his outright and heavily sexual vulgarity, while giving him a playful slap across his shoulder.

It was the perfect excuse for him to grab hold of her and silence her with a deep kiss and then to nuzzle into her soft neck and around her ear. "Come and swim with me, baby," the dark-haired lover groaned, his voice heavy with need.

She smiled at the thought, of course. "But Scott….I haven't brought anything to swim in! After all, I didn't know I was coming up here…did I!"

Scott continued nuzzling around her ear but she could feel him smiling. "That's alright, baby….neither have I!" When he saw her seductively coy smile, he knew she was warming to the idea. "You remember when you first got me into the pool for physio, I told you there was a place where we go skinny-dipping….!" the increasingly aroused commander breathed against her, as he started to tease her dress from her shoulders, while planting soft kisses.

And how could she forget that feast for the eyes when she'd first got here, knowing that's exactly how he'd been swimming in the clear pool! Before she knew it and without another word, he had stripped himself of his clothes and she was held mesmerised by the sight of him, walking naked down into the water. When the water just about reached his hips, he half-turned, extending his hand in invitation for her to come and join him. It was an offer too good to refuse.

With her eyes fixed intently on the darkened blue eyes, as though held by some unbreakable force, the fair-haired young woman let her already partially opened dress and panties drop slowly to the blanket and, stepping out of them, walked towards her waiting lover.

Her body was pure delight to him, as he watched her walk towards him, her skin, soft, sun-kissed and beautiful. Taking the hand that was offered, his lover joined him in the water. Nothing was said. There was no longer any need for words, only looks conveying deep sensuality passing between them.

Then, in an almost submissive act, reminiscent of a Japanese geisha, Jenna washed her man down of the sticky juices, chocolate and creamy remains of his being her human 'strawberry sundae'! Cupping her hands in the water, she smiled at the involuntary flinch of his toned stomach muscles when the cool water first touched his warm skin. It was all so beautifully simplistic in nature, speaking volumes of her affection and love and something she had done many times for him in the shower and in the bath. His lover then treated him to the teasing sight of her washing herself down, something he found to be the height of eroticism. Here was a woman who certainly knew how to drive her man completely crazy!

Afterwards, Scott lifted her hands, draped them round his neck and, still holding their intense gaze, fell backwards into the water, taking her with him. The water was cool and refreshing, just like she knew it would be, as he swam them both with easy, powerful backward strokes out into the middle of the tranquil pool. Every so often, he would reach up to catch her mouth in loving kisses, enjoying the feel of her wet and naked body laying atop of him.

Once there, somehow she knew just exactly what he would do and Jenna had just time to take in a large breath before her lover turned them over and dived below the water. Moments later, they broke the surface, both breathless with exhilaration. Jenna smoothed back her now darkened wet hair from off her face, while Scott tossed his dark head, sending a shower of sparkling crystal droplets streaming from his hair.

She was the picture of natural beauty, not to mention erotic fantasy, to him, making it impossible for him not to take her in a rough and hungry kiss right there and then, by wrapping one arm around her waist, while treading water and sculling with his other hand. They spent the rest of their time swimming, diving under, playing and just being downright sensual with each other, both finding swimming naked together in this serene place such a totally freeing experience.

At one point, though, Scott's burning passion had almost overwhelmed and got the better of him when, having backed her up against the rock wall, he had wanted to 'take' her with such fierce aggression. But he had other plans first, which only called for a short time more of self-control. He had wanted, so much, for this afternoon to be special and it was proving to be just that. Time now to execute the last part of his plan.

"Not here, baby," he husked against her ear, his eyes alight with sexual fire, which held the promise of much more intimate things to come. And with that, he pushed back into the water and began to slowly pull away from her with easy strokes, out across the pool.

Again, there was no need for words, only the intense gaze with which he held her, indicating that she should follow him; which, of course, she did, in a slow, languid breaststroke with her head just above water, causing barely a ripple on the still surface. Following him, as though it were impossible for her to do anything else, which it was, as though bound by invisible thread that was impossible to break.

It wasn't long before they reached the far side of the pool, below the waterfall and Jenna watched with delight, as her lover hauled his tall muscular frame up onto the rock ledge that lay just under the surface, the water streaming from his bronzed body. Reaching down a hand, Scott pulled her up beside him and together, for a while, they stood under the refreshing and invigorating cascade of the waterfall, enjoying nature's shower. She smiled at the thought of the compelling urge to do just this, when she'd first arrived in this tranquil paradise and now, here they were! And she was right! It was a totally sensuous and erotic thing to do.

If Jenna thought there was nothing more to be discovered in this special place, though, then she couldn't have been more wrong. The next thing she knew, Scott had taken a firm grip of her hand and, with the roar of the waterfall making communication between them impossible, a look was all that was needed. That and a gentle tug on her hand, urging her to put her trust in him.

Puzzled and curious, she did so and, taking a deep breath, felt herself being led through the cascading curtain of water.

Author's Note: The beautiful tranquil haven, that paradise within paradise that is Foley Falls, is the creation of my very good friend and Medical Advisor, FellowRiverrat, having been born in her fertile imagination, with the name being arrived at jointly between us and to who only is known the true origins of the name! My ever grateful thanks to you, my friend for allowing me to incorporate such a truly beautiful place into my little story. Oh and by the way, Scott and Jenna are real grateful too!


	110. Chapter 110

Thunderbirds and the Tracy Family are the creation of Gerry and Sylvia Anderson

Chapter 110

The young nurse wiped the water from her eyes and blinked, on realising they were no longer under the cascade and when she did so, her breath was quite simply blown away. They had emerged into a beautiful grotto, lit by the strangest ethereal light. The rock floor they stood on, still ankle deep in water, gave way to a deeper crystal clear pool, which seemed to be almost lit from below. That and the natural sunlight streaming in through the waterfall, caused patterns to shimmer and dance on the walls and the very walls themselves seemed to be alive, sparkling as though embedded with thousands of tiny jewels. It was altogether a truly magical place and she knew now why Scott had saved this till last.

Still in complete awe, Jenna was barely aware that Scott had stepped down into the pool and that she had automatically put her hands on his shoulders while he lifted her down beside him, so that they were now almost but not quite waist deep in the water.

"Scott…this place…it's so amazing!" the young woman gasped in wonder. "Why do the walls sparkle like that! I've never seen anything like it."

Her lover couldn't help but smile, completely enraptured by her reaction, his eyes never leaving her face.

"Yeah, it is pretty amazing…isn't it! And what makes the walls sparkle! Well, I'm no geologist…and Brains could probably give you a more detailed scientific explanation…….," Scott started to explain and making them both smile at the thought of the bespectacled scientist giving a boringly lengthy lecture on the subject, before going on to finish. "…..but from what I understand, it's mineral ore in the rock that makes it sparkle like that. Come over here and have a look."

They waded through the water, as Scott led his still mesmerised lover over to a certain part of the grotto wall and a very particular part of the wall at that!

Jenna ran her fingers slowly over the sparkling rock; studying its formation and lost in wonder at the surprising complexities nature could produce. Scott, on the other hand, already familiar with this amazing place, was busy studying quite a different formation, lost in his own wonder at the beautiful complexities nature could produce, by way of the female form!

That nervous anticipation that had been plaguing him all week, however, now returned in force, mingled with adrenalin-pumping excitement, as he watched her continue to finger down the rock. Watched and waited.

And then, she saw it! Something was nestled in a small opening in the rock.

With bemused curiosity, Jenna reached in and picked up the small object. Her eyes went huge, unbelieving at what she'd just found.

"Scott! It's a ring!" the young woman gasped in amazement.

Indeed it was and a truly exquisite one at that. So beautifully breathtaking it, well, it quite simply took her breath away, yet again!

It was a band of the purest platinum, still the most valuable and highly prized of all the precious metals and around the center ran a raised rope twist of highest grade silver, into which was set, side by side, two of the most dazzling diamonds she had ever seen. Not that she was an expert or had had much experience with diamonds but it was plainly obvious that these were no cheap rocks!

"How do you think it got here!" the young nurse queried, still utterly lost in amazement but she didn't even give her dark-haired lover time to answer, as her excited thoughts gave way to wildly romantic imaginings. "Do you think its been here a long time! Maybe it got left behind…..!"

"As part of some long lost pirate treasure, you mean!" Scott quietly replied, unable to hide his smile.

Realising he'd been reading her mind, Jenna couldn't help a coy smile of her own. "It would be fun to think so. And you never know…I mean…did you guys even know this was here!"

"Sorry baby. Romantic and all as that may sound….we've never found any buried pirate treasure…at least, not in here!" her lover replied, in amused apology, ending with a mischievous smile. "But…I have a feeling it may not be 'that' old!" he then added rather intriguingly, to which Jenna returned a look of curious bemusement. "Maybe there's an inscription inside….," Scott quietly suggested, his face softened by a look of absolute love as he watched her intently.

Jenna felt her heart begin to beat faster, feeling that pronounced thumping in her chest that comes from the sudden dawning of realisation and when the truth of it is finally revealed. In almost slow-motion time, she raised the ring up to the light, to see if there was anything written inside the band. There was indeed and as she read, the young nurse let out a gasp before her soft dove grey/blue eyes pooled up.

And what had caused such an emotional reaction! Well, it could be the fact the inscription inside the platinum band read: _invisible threads_….._bound together_, with the initials S and J intertwined, between the two groups of words.

So overcome was she, all she could manage was his name, in between her laughter and tears. And then suddenly, everything fell into place; the special picnic, the laying of the rose trail, bringing her here to this very special place, the sensual swim and this magical grotto. All had been designed with one very specific purpose in mind. And that inner glow her lover exuded, with the feeling that something was brewing inside of him! Now it all made perfect sense. Her head was reeling with the enormity of what this was all meaning, of what was about to happen, so much so, that she actually felt giddy.

But hers wasn't the only heart that was thumping wildly. As Scott closed his hands over hers, preparing to lay all on the line and pop the proverbial question, his own heart was pounding like a jackhammer. Then, taking a deep breath and holding her in a seriously intense gaze, while playing a little with her fingers, the dark-haired lover made his simple declaration of love.

"Jen…you already know how much I love you…but I'll tell you again. Baby, I love you so much it hurts and I can't bear to think of life without you. I want you here with me, always…not just as my partner…but as my wife," Scott stated quietly but with heartfelt emotion. Taking the ring from her, he laid it in his open palm. "Jen, will you marry me!"

The question hung in the air and, for Scott Tracy now, the wait was agonising.

It was one thing to feel that this is what it was all leading up to but to hear the proposal, to hear the words come from his mouth! It was still all totally overwhelming but, at last, she did manage to find her voice.

"Oh Scott, this is just so beautiful. And it's so unusual. I've never seen anything like it. Where…! When…!" the fair-haired nurse exclaimed, wanting to know so many things all at once.

"I…em…I designed it myself," her lover replied modestly. "And then had it made up. Dad brought it back when he was in New York."

And light began to dawn again for the second time. The hours spent locked away in his office, his pre-occupation at times and the eagerness with which he greeted his father after his trip. And, of course! How could she forget Scott and Virgil's shifty shenanigans when she had brought down grandma's cookies!

"That's what you were up to that day in your office…with Virgil…wasn't it!" Jenna asked, her face creasing into a smile. "Noughts and crosses, huh!"

The Field Commander winced a grin. "Alright…you got me, babe. Now will you please put me outta my misery…I'm dyin here, Jen," he went on to plead forlornly at realising she still hadn't given him an answer.

She could never resist him like that. With her emotions still on an incredible high, the young nurse all but launched herself at him, wrapping her arms round her lover's neck.

"Oh Scott, I love you so much…more than my life's worth," she laughed with happiness.

Opps! Such was the suddenness of her throwing her arms around his neck that the precious ring slipped out of his palm and plopped into the water. Jenna almost died.

"Scott…I'm so sorry," she apologised profusely, knowing she would never forgive herself if anything were to happen to it.

But she needn't have worried, for her hero was quickly to the rescue, down in the water and retrieving it from the smooth floor of the crystal clear pool, where it was easily seen.

"Hey, it's alright, babe…I've got it," he readily assured. Scott looked up into her paled anxious face and took her hand in his. "And…now that I'm down on one knee…in the water, I might add…will you damn well marry me, woman!" her lover demanded to know, feigning serious frustration at still not having a proper answer to his question. Gawd, life with this woman was never going to be boring, that was for sure.

Jenna put a hand to her mouth but couldn't hide the smile that creased her face.

"You know I can't resist you when you go all caveman and masterful like that," his wet and naked lover teased in coy seduction, making them both burst into laughter. The next moment, though, the emotion of it all, once more, washed over the young woman, causing her laughing eyes to pool up, as she gazed down at his loving, waiting face. "Yes, yes…yes, I'll marry you, Scott. It would give me the greatest pleasure to be your wife."

Finally. The sheer relief of all that waiting, from he had purposed to ask her until he had heard her answer from her own lips, was clearly evident. And, as he at last slipped the band of betrothal onto her finger, his own deep cobalt blue eyes welled up in emotion.

Rising to his feet, Scott pulled his new fiancé into his arms and took her in a deep, loving kiss. Afterwards, but with their foreheads still touching, he lifted her hand to play with her fingers, admiring with pleasure, the new adornment he had just put there.

"It looks perfect on you," he whispered softly. "You know that it all has a special meaning!" Scott continued, as he fingered over her ring.

"Tell me," she returned in an equally soft whisper, nuzzling and playfully kissing his nose.

Scott smiled in quiet reflection. "Well…these two diamonds are us, side by side for life…..and these particular diamonds are flawless and pure…just like our love. They're also set into a rope twist…which is like the invisible threads that bind us together. So you see, baby…this ring is the story of us! No one else will ever have one like it."

By the time he had finished talking, silent tears of absolute happiness were flowing down her cheeks, which her lover tenderly brushed away. That he could have designed such a ring, with so much depth of meaning; it was almost as if he knew!

"Scott!" Jenna whispered softly.

"Hmmm," her now deliriously happy and contented lover moaned, while kissing around the side of her face and down into her neck.

"It doesn't matter," she sighed, just relishing his loving touch and smiling quietly to herself at remembering the faint smell of familiar cologne lingering in a hallway. Sometimes, things are just meant to be.

He wanted her so badly now; having waited so long and being so sensual all afternoon, only heightening the intensity. That and the fact he would now 'take' her as his fiancé, the woman promised to him in marriage. It was turning him on, no end. The more he thought about that, though, the more a deeper, rather erotic idea took hold in his mind. So beautifully simple, yet it would be so deeply profound, for both of them!

"Marry me, Jen…now," he whispered, in a strangely excitable tone.

Jenna looked at him with something of quizzical bemusement. "You know I'll marry you, Scott. Are you alright, babe!"

"No…I mean, marry me…right now…here," the dark-haired pilot reiterated, adding more clarity to his request.

The young nurse couldn't help but smile warmly at the sudden spontaneity of his idea, though she did feel there may be just a few problems arising in carrying out such a plan that even the indomitable Scott Tracy, with all his forward thinking and methodical planning, couldn't achieve in such a short space of time. Well, in the blink of an eye really, if Scott was talking about right this very minute!

"I think you may have overlooked just one or two things, Mr Tracy," Jenna smiled in amusement, as she touched his face. "For a start, I haven't exactly got anything to wear!" she added, looking down at her complete state of total nakedness. "And neither, for that matter, have you!"

The slight raise of a brow and the tug of a grin at his mouth, told her he found that idea rather amusing.

"And then…there's the small matter of a preacher! We haven't exactly got one standing by! And even if we did…would he be naked in here too, with us!" the bride-to-be further added, with a raised brow of queried amusing.

The huge cheeky and boyish grin told her he definitely found that idea funny. But then he quickly became deadly serious, as he wrapped an arm around her waist and started softly stroking her face with his other fingers.

"We don't need a preacher, Jen, to make our vows. We'll marry ourselves and God alone will be our witness. And we don't need clothes either. We'll stand before God…and each other…as naked as the day we were born…nothing to hide from each other," Scott stated, as earnestly as he knew how. "And what could be more perfect than right here! Didn't we say this place was amazing! Nothing could be more sacred than somewhere God, in His nature, has provided."

For just a moment, she was speechless, lost in the glow that now lit his handsome face, lost in the deep passion of his beautifully simplistic spiritual insight.

"You're deadly serious…aren't you?" Jenna asked, with a questioning smile, while studying his face.

"Yeah, I am," was the simple reply. "Aw Jen, I…I want you to be my wife today. Why wait, when we know we love each other! Let's do it…just for us!" he added in quiet pleading, while nuzzling around her ear, before giving her a definite reassurance. "But I promise, babe…we will get round to doing it properly."

And suddenly, the whole idea didn't seem quite that far-fetched. Her warming smile and instant consent made his heart sing with happiness, though she wasn't quite prepared to forgo every bridal tradition.

"Well…I know I don't have a dress…but doesn't the 'bride' even get a bouquet!" Jenna teased lightly and trying to stifle a smile as she watched her 'groom' suddenly become flustered, looking around in the vain hope that he was actually going to find something suitable in this rocky grotto.

But this is Scott Tracy we're talking about and, as ever, the man was at his resourceful best.

"Eh…don't go away, baby. I'll be right back," he promised, his face alight with the sudden inspiration of how to solve his lady's dilemma.

Taking hold of her face, Scott gave his 'bride' a hasty kiss and was gone, leaving her first, a little stunned and then putting her hand to her mouth in laughter.

The brief interlude gave the young woman time to reflect on the momentous happenings of the afternoon, which in truth still had her completely stunned and feeling pretty emotional. This morning she had left the villa as Scott Tracy's, albeit, committed long-term lover, to just enjoy what she thought to be another of his very romantic gestures, now to return to the rest of the family as his intended wife; not to mention the fact that Scott wanted them to have their own private little marriage ceremony, right here and now. It was an extremely tantalizing thought though, that once having been carried out, they would, at least in their own minds, be able to think of themselves as actual man and wife. It was all indeed so totally overwhelming and an afternoon she was never, ever likely to forget.

Smiling contentedly to herself, Jenna again fingered her precious ring, lost in wonder at, not only the simple elegance of it but at the depth of love that brought about its creation. And, of course, how could she not smile at the ingenuity with which it had been presented to her and at her hopeful romantic notions that it may have been part of some long lost pirate treasure. As she reached out and traced her fingers over the small crevice where she'd found her 'treasure', Jenna also realised something else. Her lover hadn't just been merely swimming to cool down before she'd gotten here, as he'd so cunningly led her to believe, he had been out here to put her ring where she could find it. What woman wouldn't give anything to have such a thoughtful and romantic lover! And he was all hers, every gloriously naked part of him!

The sudden splash into the water near the entrance signalled the return of her 'knight in shining armour'. Scott was breathless, his eyes bright and shining and his face aglow from the exertions of his swim and, clutched in his hand, a hastily put together bouquet of exotic blooms, heavy with water from having to come back through the waterfall.

"Sorry, babe…guess they are a bit…soggy!" the prospective groom apologised, with a wince. Though he had tried his best to protect the blooms by swimming backstroke with them resting on his chest and keeping to the edge of the cascade, where the water was less forceful.

"I don't think any bride as ever had as beautiful a bouquet," Jenna assured him, with a warm smile, taking the flowers and lovingly admiring the bouquet she now cradled in her arm. Indeed, the water droplets beaded on the blooms only seemed to enhance their vibrant color, making them as lush and fresh as they would be after any tropical downpour.

Scott took one of the hibiscus blooms, broke off the long stem and, with tender loving, placed it in her smooth-backed hair, just behind her ear.

"There….and no bride has ever looked more beautiful," he returned, gazing at his lover with such serious intensity, which had the effect of causing her to flush slightly.

It was almost as if then, a reverent hush had fallen on this now sacred place in recognition of this solemn and beautiful moment. Facing his 'bride', Scott took her free hand in his, and lifted it to his mouth to softly kiss the backs of her fingers then took a deep breath. And suddenly, both felt that shy nervousness, as they became aware of the enormity of the vows they were about to commit to, even though they were being made in private. Feeling that shy nervousness, as surely as any bride and groom on their wedding day and as though this were, every bit, a real and legitimate ceremony. It was that same shyness felt when Scott had first asked her to 'dance' with him, when he had been so frustrated and she had encouraged him to eat, in the early stages of his recovery and that first anticipatory kiss had, at long last, happened. But now, as then, there were no regrets in decisions made, neither in that first kiss nor the solemn vows they would now make to each other.

"Jen…I…I have never found it easy to share my feelings…or open up my heart fully to anyone…but you…you have made that easy…easier than I ever thought possible…and it becomes easier every day I'm with you. You were so patient…never asking any questions…only willing to wait…until I cracked!" the new groom haltingly began his declaration, making them both smile a little in recognition of his last statement. "You made me love you…you know that, don't you…made me fall completely under your spell!" Scott further added, this time with more self-assurance, while giving her hand a gentle squeeze.

"From that first moment I opened my eyes, I was captivated. I tried to fight it…gawd, how I tried to fight it…but you waited so patiently…just loving me as I was…and in the end you wore me down…just like in my Vision. And I've never been happier, Jen…you taught me how to let go…showed me deep and unconditional love…and there's so much I love about you, babe. I love your caring and compassion, your strong, fiery spirit, your sense of humor…and just the beautiful person you are…and of course, your sexiness!" her dark-haired lover continued, giving her a provocative smile and making her flush in embarrassment. "Jen…I never thought I could be this happy…but having you in my life has changed all that. I've never been happier, babe….you have made my life so complete. I love you." Finishing, Scott again lifted her hand and, with tender loving, kissed her fingers.

Then it was her turn.

"Scott…a little like you, I kept my heart guarded…and thought, if I buried myself in my work, kept myself busy, it would be enough. I never imagined that when I first came here, I might never leave again. I came to do a job, never thinking I would find love…I came only to give you my nursing care but ended up giving you my heart. Oh, I knew you were going to be trouble, Mr Tracy…from the first moment I saw you!" Jenna began then giving her groom a soft smile. "From that first moment I saw you in so much pain on the examination table…when I looked into those beautiful, intense blue eyes…you made me feel things I knew would be dangerous…but I couldn't go back…I couldn't leave you."

In giving up my nursing career on the mainland, I have lost nothing…absolutely nothing…but I have gained everything in having your deep and unconditional love. Before you even said a word, I knew I was falling for you…and the more I got to know you, the deeper I fell," the new bride went on to tell her 'almost husband' and giving his hand a lovingly reassuring squeeze. "But Scott, you made it easy for me to love you…because of your warmth, your courage, your self-sacrificing spirit, your honesty and integrity. There's so much I love about you too, babe…I love your strength and your calm reassuring…the way you make me laugh…and I love you for the beautiful person you are…and of course, for your incredible sexiness and sensuality!" Jenna finished, giving him a warm seductive smile, which drew a self-conscience little smile of embarrassment in return.

Now that they had stated their love for each other, it was time for the next part of their simple and intimate ceremony.

He took a deep breath and smiled. "So…do you, Jenna Elaine Rollins, take this man, Scott Carpenter Tracy, to be your lawful wedded husband?" he asked, in quiet sincerity, though it did feel a bit weird to refer to himself in such a way.

They both knew, of course, that they were role-playing right now, acting out a beautiful fantasy, since this 'ceremony' would never be legally binding but still, to hear those words said, to be asked that all-important question, without doubt, made her heart sing with happiness, as though it were for real.

With surety and confidence but with the appropriate amount of shy coyness, his bride gave him her answer. "I do."

A huge beaming smile lit his handsome face and then it was Jenna's turn to ask the question. "And do you, Scott Carpenter Tracy, take this woman, Jenna Elaine Rollins, to be your lawful wedded wife?"

He answered with an unequivocal and resounding, "I do", at which his bride returned her own beaming smile.

After laying her bouquet aside, Scott then grasped both her hands tightly for this next part of the intimate little ceremony and, gazing deeply into eyes, which were beginning to pool with emotion, made his simple and heartfelt vows.

"With all my heart, I take you to be my wife, Jen. I will love you through the good times and the bad, through joy, sorrow and sickness. We will laugh together in happiness and cry together in sadness. I will try to be understanding of your needs and to trust in you completely. My heart, like my body, is laid bare to you, Jen. I conceal nothing from you, I hide nothing from you…you know all the deepest, darkness of my heart and I will always endeavour to be honest with you. Everything I have is yours, Jen…and I will cherish you…I will love you with my body and for me there will be no one else. I will make you a part of me and in turn, become a part of you…and we will face all of life's experiences together…and share one another's dreams and goals, equal partners in an open and honest relationship, as long as we live. That…I swear, with all my heart."

A single tear rolled down the bride's cheek and her groom, being lovingly attentive, gently brushed it aside. Jenna then cupped Scott's face in her hand, as she had done countless times before, gazing into those striking blue eyes.

"With all my heart, Scott, I take you to be my husband. I will love you through the good times and the bad, through times of joy and times of sorrow. I will laugh with you when you are happy…I will cry with you when you are sad…and I will comfort you when you're hurting and in pain. I will try to be understanding of your needs and to trust in you completely. My heart too, like my body, is laid bare to you, Scott. I conceal nothing from you, I hide nothing from you…from you I have no secrets and I will always endeavour to be honest with you. Everything I have is yours…and I will cherish you, my Scott …I will love you with my body and for me there will be on one else. I will……." And so her vow continued, matching her lover's word for word until the end.

Both now felt that happy, joyous excitement, as truly as any real bride and groom, at knowing all nerves have been dealt with and the ceremony is almost over, when they will be, at last, declared a married couple. Scott lifted her left hand and fingered the ring he had placed there.

"I guess this is the part where I say…With this ring, I pledge my love and commitment to you for all time," he stated softly.

And for the first time in this whole beautiful day, Jenna suddenly felt a little upset.

"Oh, Scott…I don't have a ring to give you," the bride bewailed at the realisation.

Scott Tracy was surely not going to be able to fix this one. For all his resourcefulness, even he could not produce a ring out of thin air and, being completely naked as he was, it wasn't as if he had anything on him that could even substitute for a ring. But he was not about to let his new bride become upset over something she had not known was going to happen; after all, the proposal had been his surprise for her and their 'marriage ceremony' had been so totally spontaneous.

"Hey, babe…that doesn't matter right now," he readily assured her, with a quiet smile and pulled her closer, to clasp her hands against his chest. "What matters is that we've committed to each other and that this time will always be very special to us…yeah!"

And that's why she loved him so much, his calm reassuring and his totally romantic soul.

"But I will get you a ring, Scott…and soon…because now I want to give you a symbol of my love," Jenna promised assuredly. "Besides, I can't have my new 'husband' going without something that says, he is very definitely…off limits…that he's all mine!" she added, with a wry smile.

That he found amusing, though deeply pleasing because underneath the wry teasing, he could see her jealous protectiveness to be as fierce as his own over her.

"And I'll wear it gladly, babe," the new husband stated happily, only too willing to announce to the whole world that he was very definitely off limits, now and for the rest of their lifetime together. "Now, we get to the best part!" Scott added, with that devastatingly mischievous grin of his. "You may now…kiss the bride!"

The eager groom was just about to launch himself into a full-on assault, when he found a very firm hand on his chest, halting his progress.

"Eh…not quite so fast, Mr Tracy," came the cooling restraint on his ardour. "Isn't there something you've forgotten to say…first!" his bride teased wryly, in reminder.

A slow, languid smile played across those devilishly handsome features. "Oh yeah…how can we forget that…the most important announcement of all! I now…pronounce us…very definitely…husband…and wife!"

Such a simple pronouncement, such easy words to say, _husband and wife, _yet so deeply meaningful and so profoundly beautiful, the power of those few words being so intrinsically binding.

"Now…do I get to kiss my bride!" Scott asked, his face alight with eager wanting.

Such a deep warm glow of total happiness as filled her senses that Jenna couldn't even begin to describe it. The pure joy of those intimately binding words radiated from her face, as it did from his too.

"Now, you may kiss the bride," she announced, with a teasing smile.

He was like a happy little boy, about to be let loose in his favorite toy store, only this 'boy' had a very different kind of playtime in mind!

Scott lost no time in taking his new 'wife' in the most sensual of kisses, descending hungrily on her inviting mouth, as he pressed their naked bodies hard together. The intense stimulation was, indeed, overwhelmingly arousing, raising the temperature in the cool grotto by several degrees! And the way things were going, it looked set to rise by several more!

"Hmmm…what this 'union' needs now is…most definitely…consummating!" the aroused dark-haired lover groaned breathlessly at her ear, making it clear he had no intentions of waiting until the 'wedding night'.

He always did know how to do it for her. "Hmmm…you mean…right here…now…in this 'sacred' place, where we just got 'married'!" she murmured softly in teasing.

That thought was so very highly erotic and appealing to him, it was downright naughty! "I can't think of a better place to make love…to make our beautiful union complete," Scott softly whispered back in response.

Without another word and deep blue eyes ablaze with sexual need, the Field Commander hefted his lady unto his hips and wading through the crystal clear pool, took them to the far side of the grotto. Stepping up onto a submerged platform of rock, leaving him now only ankle deep in water, Scott laid down his bride on the 'altar' to their ultimate pleasure, a smooth, slightly angled table-like rock, wet from the trickles of water that ran down the walls.

From the outset their lovemaking was steamy hot and torrid, yet it took on something almost bordering on the spiritual in quality, as they became increasingly more lost on that higher plane. Following erotically arousing foreplay, Scott penetrated deep and hard and, as they gave themselves over completely to wild abandon, their ecstatic cries of intense lovemaking reverberated around the grotto, becoming totally lost to the outside world in the roar of the endlessly cascading waterfall.

Breathless and spent from the joyous, not to mention rather energetic, union, Scott sank into her loving embrace; there to enjoy the deep warmth of their bodies locked together as one, while the last trembling sensations of post-orgasmic bliss still rippled through them.

A short time later found the newly 'married' young commander helping his 'bride' back down into the water. An involuntary shiver suddenly ran down Jenna's body at the coolness, now, of the grotto and Scott realised they'd been in there long enough. Automatically attentive, he pulled her close and giving her a warming rub, made a welcome suggestion.

"Yeah, you're right, babe…it is getting cool in here. We need to get back out into the sun and then….! Well, we've got that nice big blanket just waiting for us to play on!" he grinned mischievously, bringing from her a knowing smile.

But, just as they were about to make their move…!

"Scott! Did you feel that!" Jenna asked, with something of puzzled bemusement.

"Yeah, babe…I felt it." And instinctively, he pulled his new 'wife' tighter to him.

Jenna could see now the concern etched in his face, as well as hearing it in his voice. She watched him look around down into the water and knew instantly something was troubling him, for Scott Tracy was not one given to unnecessary worry.

"What is it, Scott….what's happening?" the young nurse probed, following his intent gaze on the water.

"I'm…not sure," came the rather hesitant reply. He was getting a real bad feeling, though he hoped to God he was wrong.

And then he saw it.

The water began to quiver, sending ripples across the surface, as though someone had just thrown in a stone. At the same time, faint vibrations were again felt beneath their feet but within seconds, the vibrations grew, causing the ripples to become so close together they were no longer able to see the bottom of the crystal clear pool.

"I think we need to get out of here, Jen….now," the Field Commander announced with urgent authority, while trying to remain calm.

"This isn't Thunderbird Three taking off…is it?" she attempted in humor, with the vain hope, of course, that it just might be, though judging by the concern on her lover's face, she guessed this wasn't a regular occurrence nor was it normal.

"No, babe…I don't think it is. Come on…let's go," Scott urged, without trying to cause too much alarm.

But before they had even begun to move towards the entrance, the vibrations suddenly became more pronounced and the first stones began to fall from the ceiling. Within seconds, rocks and stones were raining down, splashing into the water all around them, with the intensity now of the tremors almost knocking them off their feet.

"Scccooott! What's happening!" Jenna cried out in alarm, clinging desperately to him and automatically burying her head in his chest.

"Hell…it's a damn quake!" he swore, instinctively pulling her in even tighter and doing his best to shield and protect her with his body. "Just hold on to me, Jen."

And she didn't need telling twice!

The violent shaking now brought down the heaviest rock fall over the entrance and Scott could see it was futile to even try to attempt escape now. Their only hope was to ride it out, hope that it wouldn't last long and that the entrance wouldn't become completely blocked. As more and more rock continued to rain down, the helpless young lovers were driven back into the shallows, to where a narrow strip of sand ran along the back of the grotto.

And the grotto wasn't the only place where the tremors were felt!

Down in the villa, it had been a day just like any other, with no inkling of what was to come. Jeff Tracy had returned to his desk in the lounge, after lunch, to resume the rather tedious business of reading and signing off on some papers. Virgil and Gordon, who were also in the lounge, had finished the last of their routine maintenance and were now studiously engaged in a game of chess, while Alan and Tin-Tin were running diagnostics checks in Three. Elsewhere in the Tracy household, Brains was at work, as usual, in his lab, while Grandma and Kyrano were busy in the kitchen preparing some afternoon tea.

The first of the vibrations was barely noticeable but within moments, the violent shuddering had Jefferson Tracy suddenly grab hold of his desk, as the methodically arranged paperwork went sliding off, to litter the floor in a chaotic mess. The chess pieces of the carefully constructed game suddenly began to dance all over the board before falling over, with Gordon and Virgil automatically grasping hold of their seats and looking on in alarm. And the effects were felt all over the Tracy household.

Back up in the grotto, all was now eerily quiet, save for a few loose stones still falling and splashing into the water. As quickly as it had begun, the tremors had subsided. And, in the dusty gloom of the now darkened cave, two figures, one protective of the other, lay still and unmoving.


	111. Chapter 111

Thunderbirds and the Tracy Family are the creation of Sylvia and Gerry Anderson

Chapter 111

"What the hell was that!" Alan Tracy exclaimed, in some concern.

"I don't know, Alan. It almost felt like one of the Thunderbirds taking off!" his young raven-haired companion replied, with equal puzzlement, at feeling the low deep rumble. Being in Thunderbird Three and in the heavily protected silo meant the effects weren't felt to quite the same degree as elsewhere on the island but felt nevertheless. "But it couldn't be…could it!" Tin-Tin went on to add, sure that she was right in her assumption.

"Well, it's not us…that's certain…and it sure wasn't Thunderbird One either," Alan returned, most definitely, knowing only too well what her vibrations felt like, for theirs were the only two craft, being launched from underground silos, that would create such vibrations. Besides which, there had been no alert siren to signal a rescue had been set in motion and for which he would have been needed to pilot her.

"Come on…we'd better get back to the villa and see what's happening, Tin-Tin," the young blond-haired Tracy immediately suggested.

Meanwhile, Grandma and Kyrano had just come in from the kitchen and the quietly spoken manservant informed the Tracy patriarch they were fine, apart from being a little shaken, that and the fact they were going to need some more new crockery. Brains was next to join the family members gathered in the lounge from where he had left his lab littered with broken glass, spilt liquids and numerous ruined experiments, mumbling to himself of how he was going to have to start all over again.

Within a few moments Alan and Tin-Tin entered the lounge, coming up through the floor, after which the couch locked into position, sealing off access to the hidden complex beneath.

"Good…you're here. I'm glad to see both of you are all right," Jefferson Tracy exclaimed with thankful relief.

"What happened, Dad?" his youngest son asked, in some concern at now seeing the state of the room, as he looked around to see some paintings at a tilt and a broken sculpture on the floor. "Tin-Tin and I felt a…a rumbling but it looks like you guys felt a bit more than that!"

"We're not just sure what happened yet, Alan. All we know is we just experienced some violent tremors," his father informed him, while working on the bank of monitors behind the desk.

"You don't think it was the volcano…do you, Mr Tracy!" Tin-Tin asked, the worry in her voice clearly evident.

But the Commander-In-Chief was quick to reassure her. "No, Tin-Tin…it wasn't the volcano. That was extinct long before we moved here. I made sure of that. No…this was something else. Anyone any ideas!"

"My guess then is…it has to be an undersea quake," Gordon offered from his wealth of knowledge and experience.

"I would have to…eh…eh…agree with Gordon," Brains concurred immediately. "It most certainly f.f.felt like something from below…em…rather than air displacement from a s.s.sonic boom. To my knowledge, …um…only Thunderbird One could create s.s.such an effect but only then if she…eh…eh…flew low over the island at maximum speed. But since…a….a…Thunderbird One is here, the logical conclusion is…eh… eh…underwater seismic activity," the bespectacled scientist went on to explain.

"Yes…thank you for that, Brains," Jefferson acknowledged, not wanting to dampen his much-needed scientist's detailed analysis though not really having the time to hear what it wasn't.

"Dad, is there…anything…on the thermal imager!" Virgil now asked, with grave concern.

The youngest Tracy was getting the distinct feeling he was missing out on something here, that something else had been happening by the time it took for him and Tin-Tin to get to the lounge.

"Why do we need the thermal imager!" the young man asked, feeling a tightening in his gut, as he looked first to his father, whose grave look was unmistakable and then to his brothers. "What you are looking for!"

The uncomfortable tension in the room was palpable.

"We…eh…we haven't heard from Scott and Jenna yet," his father replied tentatively. "We haven't been able to contact them."

A sudden little gasp sounded from behind Alan, as Tin-Tin put her hand to her mouth and the knot in the blond-haired young man's stomach tightened.

"W.what'd you mean…you haven't been able to contact them! They are alright…aren't they!" he asked, unable to hide his rising alarm and worry.

Jeff could well understand his youngest son's reaction. Although they were all obviously worried and gravely concerned, it was perhaps his youngest who felt it the most, having always looked up to and relied on his eldest brother, almost like a surrogate father. And, although now a young adult, Alan's distress at his brother being hurt or injured had never lessened.

"We don't know, Alan," his father answered honestly and as gently as he could. "All we know is, we can't get in contact. Scott's watch may be damaged, though, because we can't get a GPS signal either."

The look on the rest of the family's faces told him this was not looking good.

Being the ever-impulsive one, which had gotten him into trouble more times than enough, Alan was not for hanging around. "Well, we've gotta get up there then…now. They might be hurt…anything!" the youngest Tracy insisted, eager to get going.

As much as it pained him to do so, Jeff Tracy needed to curb his youngest son's enthusiasm, acting now, as not only a concerned father but as Commander-In-Chief of a highly skilled rescue organisation.

"Now, just hold on, Son. We can't go racing off up there until we know exactly where they are and what we're dealing with. If…they are injured then we can't afford to waste time looking for them. That's why I've set the thermal imager to do a sweep of the area," the Tracy patriarch explained, taking control of the situation. "And besides…they might just be all right….they might even be on their way back at this very minute…just not able to contact us. The thermal imager will be able to tell us that," Jeff added, in the hope it may allay his son's fears, not to mention the rest of the family's. But one look at their father's face, told Virgil and Gordon, that somehow, he didn't really hold out much hope of that.

"So, has the imager picked them up yet, Dad?" Virgil inquired again, hoping against hope for good news.

The family waited on tenterhooks, as Jefferson Tracy scanned the monitor.

"Well, Dad!" the copper-haired aquanaut joined in, anxiously impatient that their father had, as yet, made no reply.

A look of perplexing puzzlement clouded the elder man's face. "That's odd!" he remarked, more to himself than to anyone in particular.

"What is it, Mr Tracy?" Kyrano's raven-haired daughter asked.

"I'm not picking them up on the thermal imager at all…not up at the Falls…or anywhere along the trail back to the villa!" Jeff announced with puzzling concern.

The brothers looked anxiously from one to the other.

"Maybe the imager's not working, Dad. It might have been damaged…somehow during the quake!" the chestnut-haired engineer ventured, as a logical conclusion.

The Commander-In-Chief looked gravely towards his sons. "I'm afraid not, Virgil. The imager's working perfectly well. Look! It's picking up all our heat signatures here inside the villa."

The brothers, Tin-Tin and Brains automatically moved closer to the bank of monitors and quite clearly saw for themselves their outlined figures in the room, glowing and pulsing red, indicating body heat. But, of the two lovers, there was no sign.

"But it's not picking up any trace of Scott and Jenna at all. It's as if they've…disappeared off the island completely!" Jefferson Tracy mused darkly.

"But…but that's impossible," Alan snorted out, in incredulous laughter. "We know they're up there …somewhere! I mean, if they're alive…there should be some body heat registering…right!"

There, he had said it; what was in the deepest, darkest recesses of everyone's mind. The inference hung in the air like a bad smell; invisible to the eye but impossible to get rid of but then, Alan Tracy never was one for keeping his thoughts to himself!

All eyes immediately looked to Brains, as if for confirmation or denial. The young scientist felt flustered under such pressure, knowing they expected him to have all the answers and what they really wanted was for him to tell them that Scott and Jenna were perfectly okay and would come walking through the door any minute.

"Actually…eh…eh…Alan, that's not…s.s.strictly true…..," Brains was just in the process of saying before everyone's attention was suddenly diverted to the eyes flashing on John's portrait, signalling an incoming communication for which, in some small part, the stammering scientist was thankful.

As soon as the Commander-In-Chief opened the link, however, the live-feed picture flickered intermittently, though thankfully the sound remained more or less stable.

"The communications array must have been knocked out of line a bit," Virgil conjectured, judging by the quality of the picture.

"Yes…I think you're right, Virgil. But we'll have to see to that later. Right now, we've got more important things to deal with," his father agreed but knowing exactly what was to be given priority. "Go ahead, John."

"Hey, Dad…I'm just checking in to see if you guys are all right down there. I just came back in from the galley and saw the seismograph had registered a quake in your area…about 50kms due North of you," the blond-haired Space Monitor replied, in obvious relief that he had been able to get through and everyone appeared to be okay.

The young copper-haired aquanaut whispered to Brains and Virgil. "We were right, Brains…it was an undersea quake."

"Yes, John, we did feel it…but, as far as we can tell, there's no structural damage to the villa…and we don't think it was strong enough to do any damage to the silos or hangar," Jeff informed his son.

"You're right, Dad…it wasn't a particularly strong quake…just enough to shake things up a bit," John agreed.

"Now, can you tell us if there's likely to be any more tremors…and can we expect any flooding?" the Tracy patriarch then asked, needing all the information they could get, so they could be prepared, considering they still didn't know what fate had befallen Scott and Jenna.

"No, Dad…there's not likely to be any more tremors…and there shouldn't be any flooding either," the blond-haired astronaut informed them, much to their relief. "Though you will probably get a heavy swell on the far side of the island…but that's well away from the villa, so it shouldn't be a problem," he then added, just to give them the full facts.

"Thank you, John…that's good to know," his father responded, but with rather less enthusiasm than John had expected, given that they had got off pretty lightly.

Come to think of it, his brothers hadn't even regaled him with the light-hearted banter there normally would have been in this situation, the lithe Tracy thought to himself. In fact, from what he could tell, there seemed to be a distinct atmosphere down there, back home on earth, something he couldn't quite put his finger on. So, it was going to have to be up to him to lighten the mood.

"I guess Scott ordered an immediate inspection detail, as soon as he could stand still long enough, huh!" he quipped, thinking it would bring a smile to their faces. So why did he get the feeling he had just said something that was in rather poor taste, like making fun of a man with no legs in a room full of amputees or something to that effect!

"What's going on down there, guys?" John asked, a distinct worrying tone now to his voice. "Did I say something wrong!"

"No, John…you didn't say anything wrong," his father reassured him. "It's just, Scott isn't here…he arranged to meet Jenna up at the Falls around lunchtime……," Jeff then went on to add, his face sombre with the strains of worry but before he could get telling John anything more!

"Yeah…he's gonna ask Jen to marry him," Gordon blurted out spontaneously, with happy excitement; perhaps feeling his space-bound brother should be privy to the same secret they all shared.

And just for the briefest of moments, John's nagging worry was brushed aside. "Hey…that's great news. I wondered just how long it would take him to get round to that," the blond-haired astronaut smiled with genuine happiness.

But he was quickly brought down to earth again, metaphorically speaking of course, at, once more, feeling that distinct atmosphere among his family. It was then he began to realise, with a sickening knot in his gut, just what the cause of concern was.

"They…they are all right up there though…aren't they! I mean…Scott has been in touch to say they're okay!" John queried with growing concern, knowing his eldest brother well enough to know, that under such circumstances, Scott would automatically report in, to allay the family's worry.

"That's what I was about to tell you, John. We just don't know what's happened to them up there since the quake. We haven't heard from either of them…we can't raise Scott on his communicator," his father informed him, the graveness of his tone telling of the deep worry and concern. "We're almost certain it's damaged because I can't get a GPS fix…and we know it's not our communications array at fault because the rest of the boys watches are working perfectly well."

So, now he knew and the family had every right to be concerned.

"Is there anything I can do from here, Dad?" John asked, his own face having now clouded over.

"I know this probably won't do any good but, firstly John, I want you to try Scott's communicator from Five…just in case the quake has caused some sort of anomaly in our system here," Jefferson Tracy ordered, taking it one logical step at a time and intent on bringing all of International Rescue's vast resources to bear in the search for his eldest son and his partner.

"FAB, Dad…just give me a minute," John responded, treating this as seriously as any rescue mission.

Who knew a minute could be so long! Jefferson Tracy for one, being well experienced in having to wait for news but it never got any easier. The rest of the family too, waited in anxious anticipation, hoping things may not be as serious as first thought. But one look at John's face told them otherwise.

"I'm sorry, Dad…I'm afraid you were right about Scott's communicator being damaged. He's just not responding…and I can't find a GPS signal. What else were you wanting me to do?" the blond-haired Space Monitor informed and waiting for further instruction.

"Alright…thank you, Son. Yes…I know it might be a long shot but I want you to try……," Jeff had started to say before suddenly pulling his face into a puzzling frown. "Hold on, John…there's a communication coming through."

At that very moment, far away across the ocean, deep in the heart of South Dakota, a man was troubled, troubled enough to immediately access his vid-phone.

And Jefferson Tracy was a little surprised, to say the least, at seeing whose face now appeared before him, not to mention the rest of the family. At any other time, he would have been more than happy to indulge in conversation with this man, a man he had come to have an enormous amount of respect for and, indeed a man loved by the whole family.

"Cass…it's good to see you, as always…but I'm afraid that this just isn't a good time right now," Jeff apologised, most sincerely. "We're in the middle of a crisis here that's giving us some cause for concern."

The family could never have imagined, however, what they were about to hear next.

"And that concern is for Chey'nah…is it not…and, perhaps, for someone with him!" Cass conjectured carefully, all the time gauging Jeff's reaction to his assumption.

A murmur of amazement rippled round the room. How could he possibly know!

It shouldn't have come as any surprise, though, to the Tracy patriarch, given the close and mysterious spiritual bond the man seemed to share with his eldest son, which had been forged all those years ago during, perhaps, the darkest period of all in Scott's life. Cassidy Grey Wolf had remained a constant in Scott Tracy's life throughout the years, keeping in regular touch with both him and the family and not forgetting the Tribal Retreat to which Scott, as an honorary blood brother, was invited to every year and which, he attended without fail. And how could he forget the things he had heard befalling the despicable Major Bauer and his cowardly Aide! No, Jeff Tracy was not about to dismiss anything this man would tell him.

"Yes, Cass…we are very concerned right now for Scott…and yes, he does have someone with him," Jeff confirmed but feeling that particular information was more for Scott to share with his friend than him and guessing it was something his son would have got round to quite soon.

"She is very special to him…his life's partner," Cass told them, with quiet confidence, as though he knew that for a fact, drawing more amazed murmurings from around the room but before anyone got to asking him how he could possibly know that, the wily Native American was about to astound them even more. "But I fear they are in trouble, Jeff…and this is why I come to you."

"Go on, Cass, please…if there's anything you can tell us," Jeff implored with a heavy frown, ready to believe everything their friend could tell them and going on to explain just what the nature of their concern was and the circumstances that had led to it.

Cassidy Grey Wolf nodded, his face full of the gravest concern and, more than ever now, convinced that what he had to say was of the utmost importance. The family instinctively moved closer to the vid-phone screen, in eager anticipation of what he was about to say, watching while his face took on a faraway look, as though concentrating on recalling a memory.

"I have been troubled by a Vision. The great Wolf Spirit, Tanka'neh, led me on a journey to a place of serene and peaceful beauty," Cass began, with everyone continuing to listen intently, including John.

"Hey…I'll bet that'll be Foley Falls," Gordon whispered, with Virgil, Alan and Tin-Tin having to quietly agree.

"But then the Vision changed…and I was in a place of, almost darkness. There is a little light but it is dim…it is quiet and I sensed a…coldness…all around," the Native American continued, his face pulling into a frown, conveying the emotions that the scene induced, as he searched for how best to describe what he had seen.

For a moment, the four young people thought they had it sussed, having followed the meaning of the Vision so far but now they were a little stumped.

Cass continued in his reverie. "And when I looked…Tanka'neh showed me where two wolves lie together in this dark and cold place. The alpha male…he is protecting his mate…but they are still and unmoving."

"But…but how do you know, Cass, that the two wolves are supposed to mean Scott and Jen and…and that all this is anything to do with them at all!" the youngest Tracy just had to ask and, at the same time, inadvertently mentioning her name. He had been all right with the Vision, up until the wolves entered the scene, having expected Cass just to tell them he had seen Scott and Jenna as themselves and where exactly they could be found. Clearly, he didn't understand the nature of Visions!

By all accounts, it was a perfectly reasonable and logical question. The older man, however, merely smiled in quiet knowing, telling the young man and, indeed, the rest of the family, should the same question have been on their minds, that it was a long story; one that he obviously was not about to share. "….but just trust me, Alan. This is Chey'nah and his…Jen…of which I speak."

It was, of course, all deeply troubling to Jeff Tracy, who knew better than to question such mysteries of spiritual insight and believed, without question, that somehow, Cass had seen what all their expensive technology could not tell them.

"Can you just tell us that they are alive, Cass?" the concerned father forced himself to ask.

"I am sorry, Jeff. The Vision does not show me this. I can only watch from a distance…I cannot touch," he had to answer truthfully, knowing that it would do little to allay the family's fears. "All I can tell you is, they lie still….and close to…shimmering water! But Tanka'neh, he keeps watch over them."

All the while, someone had been desperately trying to decipher the meaning of the change of scene within the Vision. It was somehow connected to Foley Falls, had to be somewhere up there, of that he was sure and then it hit him, as surely as if the proverbial 'light' had been switched on!

"I know where it is…I know where they are!" Gordon suddenly shouted out excitedly. "I know where Scott and Jen are!"

Jeff encouraged his son to continue after asking the family friend to hold on for just a minute, while all eyes looked to him in hopeful expectation.

"It just came to me. If Scott brought Jen up to the Falls then they've more than likely gone swimming…and if they went swimming….!" the excitable copper-haired aquanaut started to reason out. For some, though, he just seemed to be taking rather too long in getting to the point.

"Gordon!" the deep nasal tone of his father rang out in exasperation.

Someone else too, was now following his brother's train of thought.

"Yeah…and if they went swimming then Scott is bound to have taken her into the grotto, to show her," Virgil joined in, with growing hope. "And if they were in the grotto when the quake hit!"

"Then the entrance could have been mostly sealed off," Gordon finished off, following the scenario through to its logical conclusion. "That would make it dark inside. I'll bet that's what Cass saw."

Everything was now quickly falling into place.

"Of…course. And that's why we…um…couldn't find any trace of S.S.Scott and Jenna with the thermal imager…why it…eh…eh…seemed as if they had…a…a…disappeared completely," Brains joined in, providing now the scientific explanation for their failure to find them. "The mineral content of the rock prevented the…eh…eh…thermal imager from penetrating the grotto….in effect, creating a…a…a 'blind spot'."

"Yeah, that's it, Dad…they MUST be in the grotto behind the waterfall!" the young aquanaut announced with certainty.

"Alright…well done, boys," his father quickly congratulated, feeling now they were definitely on to something and turning back to the live-feed image of his son on Thunderbird Five. "But we have to make sure. So, John…here's what I want you to do. I need you to set up a thermal imagining programme from Five…you have a higher density output than we can achieve here and we don't have the time to set up a new programme to allow for the rock strata. Make a sweep of the Falls, John…but concentrate especially on that grotto…and make sure you reconfigure to allow for the mineral content in the rock," Jefferson Tracy ordered, trying to keep his own rising excitement under control.

"FAB, Dad…but you'll have to give me a few minutes on this one. You guys are a pretty small dot in the ocean from up here, you know…not to mention an area as small as the Falls!" the Space Monitor acknowledged.

"Alright, Son…just do your best," his father replied, understanding of the task he'd asked his son to perform.

The atmosphere in the lounge was tense as the seconds, then minutes ticked by. John busily tapped away at his console, keying in the vital commands to set the programme running, while the family looked on, helpless to do anything but wait, including Cass, who remained on stand-by. John, too, could only stand by anxiously waiting, as the Imager gradually zeroed in on its target.

And then, finally!

"Hold on. I'm…getting something. Yeah, Dad…I've got them…and right where Gordon and Virgil said they would be. They're in the grotto, behind the waterfall. There's two figures lying together…one, partly covering the other," John called back to his waiting family but, as he turned to fully face the screen, beaming him into the family lounge, the lithe young man's face was almost the color of his hair! "But, Dad…I think we need to hurry!" he stated, with an ominous seriousness of concern.

An ice-cold chill ran through Jefferson Tracy's veins.

"John! What is it…what's wrong! Are Scott and Jenna alive!" the concerned father asked yet again, desperately needing to know.

"I…I don't know, Dad. It's like Cass said…there's no movement. I just can't tell," the Space Monitor responded, with a worried frown. "All I know is, their body temperature must be really low because I'm barely getting a heat signature…the image is showing up more blue than red!"

This wasn't good news.

Gordon, perhaps of all the brothers, being an expert swimmer, was more aware of the dangerous effects of the cold and wet on core body temperature and, now that it was known where they were, he was more worried than ever.

"Yeah…I hate to say this but it's gonna get cold in there real quick," the experienced aquanaut surmised. "And we don't even know how long they've been in there before the quake started! Dad, we've gotta get up there…NOW."

"Agreed," his father acknowledged, his face dark and sombre but before he turned his full attention to the task ahead, there was something Jeff knew he could not neglect to do! The Commander-In-Chief turned quickly to his vid-phone but their insightful friend was already a step ahead.

"I know, my friend…you must go," Cass replied in understanding.

"Yes, I'm sorry, Cass….we have to go," Jeff regrettably informed. "I don't know how we can ever thank you, my friend. If it wasn't for you…we would have wasted a lot of time searching," he then added in grateful appreciation.

"No need, Jeff," the man quietly assured him. "If Chey'nah is in trouble then I am only too glad to be of help. Now, go to them…and I will keep vigil here, that Tanka'neh will protect them and keep them warm. And Jeff….!"

But this time it was the Tracy patriarch who was one step ahead. "Don't worry, Cass…we'll let you know as soon as we can. And thank you, again, my friend," Jeff promised and with that the link was cut.

Now it was down to the serious business of getting this rescue mission under way.

The International Rescue Complex soon became a hive of activity as each of the family members was appointed their specific task; time being, most definitely, of the essence. Firstly, Brains was sent off to the Infirmary to get it prepared.

"……Alan and Tin-Tin…you go with him, get the Emergency Medical Kits and meet us down in Two's hangar…..," the Commander-In-Chief continued rapping out orders, with curt efficiency.

"Yes, Sir," came the obedient reply.

"And you'd better make sure you include a couple of thermal blankets too," Gordon called out after them, knowing that, not only were the couple likely to be cold but that they were more than likely to be naked as well, given how they all swam up there!

The young pair nodded and hurried off after Brains and Jeff then turned to his remaining sons.

"Alright…Gordon, Virgil, you're with me. Let's get down to Two's hangar and get everything together we might need," their father continued to instruct.

"Yes, Sir," the boys chorused in unison.

"Dad, is there anything else I can do?" the blond-haired Space Monitor asked, eager to be of whatever more help he could be.

"Yes, John. I know this is probably a long shot but…I want you to keep trying Scott's communicator…just in case," his father asked. "And, John….."

"Yes, Sir?" the young man responded and waiting then for whatever else his father wanted to say.

"Please, let us know if the situation changes….if there's any change at all in their condition!" Jefferson Tracy requested, knowing he would be well understood by his son.

"FAB, Dad…I'll keep you posted," John acknowledged, with not only professional courtesy but with a promise that was entirely personal; for this was, after all, like no other rescue they had attempted before.

With that, Thunderbird Five's live-feed image to the lounge was closed and the three men hurried down to the hangar to assemble what they would need.

"Alright, boys…we'd better get the stretchers hooked up to the hover bikes. If Scott and Jenna are injured then we're going to need them," Jefferson instructed, not wanting to but having to think of the worst-case scenario.

"And, Dad…we should take the Laser Blasters with us. If the entrance is blocked then we're going to have to cut our way in," Virgil added in suggestion; the Blasters being a useful piece of their equipment, in that they were hand-held devices, almost like an anti-tank missile launcher in size, emitting a powerful laser beam, capable of quite literally melting rock and so enabling quicker access than by manual power alone.

"Good idea, Virgil," their father agreed and by the time they had loaded up their equipment, Alan and Tin-Tin had joined them with the emergency packs.

Moments later saw the small rescue party leave the concealed entrance to the hangar and head up the trail into the interior, each one concentrated on the task ahead and lost in their own thoughts, desperately hoping that what was supposed to be a happy occasion was not going to turn out to be a terrible family tragedy.

It didn't take long for the hover bikes to reach their destination and, on arrival in the clearing, one would have been hard pressed to know anything bad had happened here at all. Foley Falls was as peaceful and serene in the now late afternoon sun as it had always been, save perhaps for the rather eerie lack of birdsong and even crickets; the only sound heard being that of the continually cascading waterfall.

As the family dismounted from the bikes, experienced eyes were eagerly scanning and surveying the scene and it was Virgil who first caught sight of the evidence that their brother and his girl had been here.

"Look….there!" the chestnut-haired pilot exclaimed, pointing towards the shaded trees, under which lay the large blanket and remains of a romantic picnic. The used things and empty blanket, though, only served as a very vivid and painful reminder that the young couple had obviously enjoyed a happy time together but were now nowhere to be seen. And it hadn't escaped everyone's notice either that beside the blanket lay two piles of discarded clothing!

It was purely an instinctive reaction and just out of sheer desperation that, perhaps, compelled the youngest of the Tracy's to call out, never being one to hold back on his emotions. "Scott! Scott…Jen…are you out here! Where are you…can you hear me! Scott! Jen!"

The family knew, of course, that it was pointless but still, it didn't stop them all from momentarily holding their breath and straining their ears to listen; just in case!

But nothing! Only the sound of the waterfall, seeming to mock at them with the cheerful splashing of its tumbling waters, while all the time hiding its tragic secret. And deep down, even though they hadn't really expected to hear anything, there was still a collective sense of disappointment.

At Alan's outburst, Gordon shot his older brother, Virgil a knowing look, a look that said, 'Just for once, I really wish we were wrong', before reaching out and putting a comforting hand on his younger sibling's shoulder.

"Hey…take it easy, Al. It's gonna be okay," the copper-haired aquanaut reassured in understanding. "We know where they are…and they're not going to hear us over the noise of the waterfall," he added, as all eyes automatically looked over across the pool.

"Yeah, but don't worry, little buddy…we're going to get them out," Virgil joined in with his reassurance.

"Yes, we are…so let's get moving on this operation," Jefferson Tracy determined strongly, not wishing to waste any more time and set about issuing instructions to the best there was for this initial part of the rescue. "Gordon…you're the strongest swimmer. I want you out there now so you can assess the situation. If the entrance is blocked then we can bring the Blasters with us…and if it's not that badly blocked and you think we can get through and get them out then we'll be able to move quicker without them. And Gordon…take a Medi-Kit with you. If you can get through to them before we get there then do it…just be careful, Son," he continued in his instructions, with an added note of caution, being just as concerned for his younger son as his eldest, at knowing the risks he was asking Gordon to take.

"FAB," the young man replied smartly, knowing this was about as serious as it gets.

As his brothers helped him on with the Medi-Kit, their father issued one final instruction. "Gordon, use the headset. You're not going to be able to hear on your watch, over the noise of the waterfall. We'll be standing by…ready and waiting. Good luck, Son."

"Yes, Sir," Gordon acknowledged and headed down to the water.

"Yeah, Gordon…you be careful over there," Virgil cautioned, in brotherly concern. "That whole place could be really unstable now."

The expert swimmer nodded in silent knowing, as the two brothers locked hands in a tight grasp; the knowing that comes from having shared too many dangerous situations together and for which no words are needed.

Moments later, Gordon Tracy was powering his way through the water, while the rest of the rescue party could only stand and wait. It didn't take the young Olympic swimmer long to reach his objective and the family watched from the shore, as Gordon hauled himself up onto the rock shelf and disappeared through the curtain of water.

The wait was agonising, as it always was and they could only hope that Gordon's transmission would be powerful enough to transcend the constant roar of water, since the waterfall wasn't exactly something you could turn off like a tap and this kind of communication being something they had never had to attempt before!

And indeed, it was all Gordon could do to make himself heard, having to shout into his headset and cup his hands over his ears, just to be able to hear the response. Communication was everything in their line of work and he had to be sure his family heard his report on the situation, for he could not afford to waste time having to swim back to shore to relay information.

"Dad…looks like we are gonna need the Blasters….the entrance is pretty much blocked," International Rescue's aquanaut informed, as he scanned his experienced eye over the rock fall but then something caught his attention that gave him a little hope. "But it's not completely blocked at the top. I think…yeah, I think I can see a way in. Dad…I'm going to climb up…see if I can get in to them."

"Alright, Son…just be careful," his father replied, while looking across to where he knew his son was, hidden from view behind the cascading water. "We're on our way over."

"Affirmative on that," came the assured acknowledgement and, with that, Gordon began the treacherous ascent up the wet and slippery rock, feeling carefully for each new hand and foothold before moving on.

He was totally focused on his task, more than aware that this wasn't just any rescue, that hidden from him, on the other side of this rock fall, in the darkened grotto, lay Scott and the love of his eldest brother's life, the young woman he too had grown so fond of and had shared many a laugh with, more often than not, at the risk of incurring his brother's wrath!

Unable to believe this could all now end so tragically, Gordon muttered away to himself as he climbed. "Hang on, you guys…please…we're coming to get you. You've gotta be alright…you've gotta. Cus I've gotta do my wedding speech…you know…something real embarrassing…you can't do me outta that! Just hang on, guys."

Meanwhile, back on shore, things now started to move quickly.

"Alright…you heard him. Let's get moving," the Commander-In-Chief instructed his team and, like the well-oiled machine of the top rescue organisation they were, the family went to work.

Knowing they were going to have to get a little wet on this rescue to reach their objective, the boys had quickly stripped off their tops, with Jeff discarding his shirt, leaving them clad only in their shorts, while Tin-Tin elected to swim out in shorts and the halter-neck bikini top she had on under her clothing. Any thought that Jefferson Tracy should not take any actual physical part in this rescue was not even contemplated and it would indeed have been a brave man who even dared suggest it! Besides, they were going to need every ounce of manpower they had to get quickly to the trapped young couple.

They entered the water, bringing the stretchers, loaded with the laser blasters, between them; Jeff and Virgil either side of one, with Alan and Tin-Tin guiding the other.

When they were almost half way across, Jeff contacted his younger son that he had sent on ahead, to see what progress had been made. "Gordon….any news yet! Have you been able to get through! Can you see them!" he asked hopefully, unable to hide the anxious tone in his voice.

The copper-haired aquanaut, having just cleared the top of the rock fall, scrambled inside, activated the small but powerful head-strap torch and peered into the gloom. All was eerily silent, save for a few small stones still splashing into the water. It had such a completely different atmosphere now that Gordon hardly recognised the place. Gone was that magical ethereal enchantment, the only light now being the narrow shaft of sunlight streaming in through the opening by which Gordon had just come

"Not yet, Dad…I…I'm just through. Give me a sec…it's kinda dark in here…and cold," the young man informed his father and the rest of the team as they continued to swim, having to take time for his eyes to get adjusted and shivering slightly.

As Gordon panned around, from his lofty perch on top of the rock fall, the mineral ore in the rock wall once more glistened and sparkled as it caught in his beam of light, allowing the young man to orientate himself with the cave's dimensions. Further panning around helped him define what was once the crystal clear pool, with the added addition of a few new large rocks. His worst fear now was the possibility that Scott and Jenna could be pinned under some of the rocks and especially if they had still been in the water at the time, since the worst of the fall seemed to be near the entrance.

To help him see better, Gordon reached into the pack he had with him and pulled out a light-stick, a mixture of chemicals encased in a flexible tube that when mixed together would give off a viable and sustained light. Giving it a quick snap and a shake, the experienced rescuer held it out in front of him, as he hastily scanned the water, praying all the time he would not find his brother and girl there. Gordon breathed an audible sigh of relief at finding no trace of the young couple but that still didn't mean they were out of trouble. He had to find them and quick.

Thankfully the grotto was not that big and, with the added light, the next sweep of his torch beam picked out something towards the back of the cave.

"Yeah…hold on…I can see them…I can see Scott and Jen," he reported excitedly, while making sure he kept his voice low.

"Can you tell anything yet, Gordon!" Jeff asked hopefully, as they continued to swim for their objective.

"Sorry, Dad…I can't tell much of anything from up here…it's too gloomy. All I know is, they're together at the back of the grotto…and they're not moving," Gordon had to regretfully inform. "I don't want to shout too loudly either. Thankfully they're not pinned under anything, as far as I can tell but I don't wanna risk bringing anything more down on top of them," the young aquanaut continued to inform, glancing up to give the roof a quick inspection. "I'm just going to have to wait until I get down there to them before I know anything."

"Alright, Son…go carefully. We're almost across so, by the time we get the lasers into position, you should be down the other side. But let us know…just to be sure…before we start blasting the rock from under you," Jeff requested.

"FAB, Dad," Gordon acknowledged and, having thrown the light-stick to the back of the grotto so he could use both his hands, began his ascent down the inside of the rock fall, taking just as much care as before, since it was no less treacherous, being in semi-darkness.

A short while later saw the rest of the rescue party reach the waterfall and help each other, plus the equipment, up onto the rock shelf, though leaving the hover stretchers in the water, securely fastened, until they were needed, giving them room to manoeuvre. Just before Jeff and his boys went to work, the Commander-In-Chief contacted his younger son again, ensuring that Gordon had indeed managed his descent down the other side.

"Okay, boys….let's open up this entrance as quickly as we can," the Tracy patriarch ordered crisply and they immediately went to work with the lasers, concentrating the beams to generate enough heat to begin melting the rock. All Tin-Tin could do was wait, knowing she would be needed to help take care of Jenna, once they got through, especially since the young nurse was unclothed!

Inside, having reached the bottom of the obstruction, Gordon had jumped down into the cold water, making him involuntarily shiver and was now making his way carefully across the pool, having to feel his way along the bottom with his feet to avoid the latest rock additions littering the pool floor.

It was slow progress, wading across and he found himself cursing the water, the environment he loved and felt most at home in, for holding him back, keeping him from getting to his injured brother and Jenna more quickly than he would have liked. But eventually Gordon made it up onto the small stretch of sand at the back of the grotto and dropped to his knees beside the young couple, hefting the Medi-Kit off his back as he did so.

"Dad! I'm here…I've just got to them," the young aquanaut panted breathlessly.

For a brief moment, all work outside ceased, the family listening in on their headsets, as their father took the call, to ask the inevitable question. "Gordon….are they alive!"

And, at that very moment, the young man was already pressing fingers to the necks of both his eldest brother and his girl, in the hopes of finding that most reassuring of all signs of life…a pulse.

Author's Note: As promised, a mention in despatches for my friend, Ms Hobgoblin. My grateful thanks for inspiring my muse by suggesting it would be a nice idea if somehow Cass could make another appearance to help out his friend.


	112. Chapter 112

The Tracy Family and Thunderbirds are the creation of Sylvia and Gerry Anderson

Author's Note: My sincerest apologies, guys for the long delay for which I can only put down to a little bit of 'real life' and a lot of tennis…watching, that is! And my apologies too, of course, to Scotty and Jen for leaving them trapped in there for so long. So…due to immense guilt, on both counts, here is the next, albeit much shorter chapter, by way of compensation!

Chapter 112

"Scott! Jen! Can you hear me!" the copper-haired young aquanaut called out with just barely controlled professionalism and trying desperately to quell the rising panic he felt inside. Gordon held his breath, fighting hard to quiet the loud thumping in his chest, so he could concentrate and feel for that slightest fluttering of a pulse beat and know he hadn't mistaken it for his own. "Come on, you guys….you've just gotta be here," he added in quietly begging pleas.

He adjusted his fingers several times, first on Jenna's neck and then on Scott's, searching for that precise spot, holding his breath for what seemed like an agonising eternity. And then…yes. There it was, the first faint pulsing against his fingertips. To make absolutely sure though and that it wasn't just a figment of his imagination, Gordon pressed his fingers deeper and was rewarded with the reassuring feel of steady but slowed down pulse beats against his tips. It was almost as if they were in hibernation! But then, such is the human body's extraordinary resilience and will to survive that it is able to endure and withstand some quite extreme conditions.

The copper-haired young prankster didn't know whether to laugh or cry so, he did a bit of both! Well, after all, it was semi-dark and his other brothers weren't here to rib him about it, to witness this outpouring of pure relief, the culmination of his, by now, fraught emotions! "Aw, you little beauties… thank gawd."

Gordon quickly regained his composure though, knowing the rest of the family outside were desperate for news and he still had a job to do. There was a long way to go yet in getting the young couple out of here safely and until then, it was down to him, Gordon, to ensure his eldest brother and his girl remained stable and retained those steady heartbeats.

"Dad…Dad…it's good news. They're alive," Gordon called into his headset, unable to contain his sheer relief. "But they're both out cold." Cold being the operative word!

Deep sighs of grateful relief came from all outside, not to mention John who was listening in from high above the earth and, if anything, now inspired them to double their effort in opening up the entrance to get the pair out.

"Thank heavens for that," their father responded, though tinged with caution, knowing this was far from being over. The fact that both were out cold was reason enough to worry, since the family didn't need to be reminded of recent traumatic events! "Can you tell us anything more, Gordon? Have they any other injuries?" Jeff then added, needing to know just exactly what they might be dealing with.

Gordon had already begun to go to work, having felt his brother's broad bared back, as he lay face down and Jenna's arm that lay exposed from under him.

"Gawd, you guys are cold," the aquanaut muttered to himself, knowing the dangers only too well, if left for much longer without any attention. His obvious priority now was to try and retain the little body heat they had left, to not let them get any colder. They needed, first and foremost, to be kept warm.

"I'm not sure yet, Dad…I have to check them over. But right now, I need to get these thermal blankets on them to keep them warm," the experienced rescuer added, talking as he worked and hurriedly retrieving the ultra-thin yet heat-retaining blankets from the Medi-Kit.

Jeff knew it had probably been too early to tell anything else yet. After all, Gordon had only barely arrived on scene. Much as he and the rest of the family wanted to know everything all at once, he knew he had to leave Gordon to it and just let him get on with his job.

"Alright, Son…do what you can for them…..and keep us informed," the Commander-In-Chief acknowledged. "We'll be with you as soon as we can."

"FAB," Gordon returned the acknowledgement, opening out and spreading the thermal blankets over the couple, to cover their nakedness.

He was used, of course, to having seen his big brother in the altogether, from when they were little kids on their Kansas farm to them all swimming up here 'au naturalle'. But Jenna, of course, was a different matter; the least amount of clothing having had the pleasure of seeing her in being her bikini, when they swam in the pool. And what a pleasurable sight indeed it was!

Jenna, now though, was partly covered by his brother's body, as she lay with her face to the side, tucked in under him, indicating Scott's obvious desperation to protect his lover. So, the normally jovial joker of the Tracy family tried, as a matter of gentlemanly honor, to avert his gaze, as he drew the blanket up over what was exposed of the young nurse's rapidly cooling feminine curves and tenderly brushed stray tendrils of hair from off her face.

"I'm not lookin, Scott…I swear!" the copper-haired prankster automatically volunteered, as if his eldest brother's suspicious and dangerously narrowed eyes were suddenly on him. "Well…I mean I am…looking…kinda….but hey, not like that! I have to look to check you guys over….and anyway…it's not as if Jen hadn't got a good eyeful of 'yours truly'! Hey…not that I'm getting my own back…I swear!" Gordon chattered away, as though his brother were fully conscience and demanding an explanation. In truth though, it was more a needing and finding the sound of a human voice comforting and reassuring in the eerie quiet of the semi-darkness, even if it was his own!

Once the couple were covered and having got out some more light-sticks to see by, Gordon set about a preliminary examination to assess what injuries, if any, the pair might have sustained, in order to get them ready for moving as soon as his father and brothers had broken through.

"Okay, guys….let's get collars on you to start with," the efficient and highly trained young professional instructed himself, as he fixed a couple of neck braces carefully in place, by way of standard procedure. Not wanting to take any chances that the pair may have sustained neck injuries, it was a wise precaution, especially since they were in no condition to relay any injuries for themselves and which wouldn't be known for sure until they were brought back to the Infirmary.

Then, starting with Scott first, since his eldest brother was the more accessible, Gordon moved part of the thermal blanket back to begin a more thorough examination, moving his hands swiftly and expertly over his brother's limbs and back. He sighed with relief at finding no obvious injury or broken bones, only a few cuts and some bruising to Scott's back and the backs of his legs, although that by no means ruled out internal injuries, which again, could only be determined once they were brought back home.

After carefully covering his brother up again, Gordon moved around to Jenna's side, uncovering her just enough to examine what he could but from what he could determine, it appeared, thankfully, that, she too, did not have any broken bones. They would have to wait, however, until they could lift Scott off of her, allowing Tin-Tin more access to check her over completely before moving her, while they tended to their brother. It was Gordon's professional opinion, though, that his eldest brother had achieved just what he had set out to do and that was protect his lover by shielding her with his own body.

And that's when he became momentarily distracted!

Satisfied in the knowledge that the young couple were still stable, after having checked their vital signs again, Gordon had caught the sparkle of something in the beam of his torch, something that upon further investigation caused the copper-haired young Tracy to smile quietly to himself.

Just then, his attention was brought sharply back into focus when his headset crackled into life.

"Son….how's it going in there? How are they doing?" Jefferson Tracy asked with as much professional detachment as possible.

"Well, Dad, they're stable….and there doesn't seem to be any other injuries, apart from cuts and bruises, that I can see, although I guess we won't know for sure until we get them home," Gordon informed the anxious family and updating them on the action he had taken so far before going on to tell them of a little happier news! "….and oh yeah, guys…she said 'yes'. Jen said 'YES'."

"What! You mean, Jen's talking…she's come round! What about Scott?" Alan asked, hopeful of the encouraging sign.

"Eh no, sorry guys…they're both still out cold. I meant, Jen's wearing his ring…so she must've said, 'yes'!" the younger Tracy winced in apology at getting their hopes up and realising he probably should have worded that a little better, still….! "Hey…guess that means we've got a 'sister'," he then added, hoping to brighten the mood and lessen the disappointment with that happy thought.

As if there had ever been really any doubt!

Despite the seriousness of the situation and the plight of the young lovers, it was indeed happy news, with Virgil, perhaps more than most, knowing just exactly what Jen's acceptance meant to his eldest brother. With renewed vigour, the Tracy men worked all the harder to open up the entrance and free the hapless pair whose life together hadn't exactly got off to the smoothest of starts. It's one thing to say, 'the road to true love never runs smooth' but this was taking it to quite a different level altogether!

"Alright, Son….just try and keep them warm and keep us updated on their condition," Jeff instructed with Gordon returning the required FAB.

The young man then turned back to the task of monitoring his casualties, again checking on their vital signs while making sure the thermal blankets were tucked in well around them. "Come on, you guys….stay with me," he urged encouragingly.

Then, quite suddenly the hairs on the back of his neck stood up and a cold, involuntary shiver ran down his spine.

Gordon sucked in a breath, his eyes immediately darting here and there in something almost akin to pure cold, naked fear! "Huh! What was that!"


	113. Chapter 113

Thunderbirds and the Tracy Family are the inspired creation of Gerry and Sylvia Anderson

Chapter 113

Just what is it about dark, eerie places that tend to give people the proverbial 'heebie jeebies'! Whatever it was, Gordon Tracy had it. Well and truly spooked, his eyes darted back and forth, the beam from his head-strap torch picking out the sparkling mineral ore in the rock walls, whichever way he looked. He could see nothing amiss however, or nothing that was unfamiliar to him, as he knew every inch of this place, every rock, every nook, every cranny. He also knew that no creatures lurked in this once ethereal and mystical feeling place, even completely harmless ones so, in essence, there was nothing really to be afraid of.

So why then, did he feel such uneasiness!

He could only put it down to the now dark, quiet eeriness and so laughed, somewhat shakily, at his own foolishness. "Geez Gord…you're really losin it!"

The normally jovial and laidback young man then went back to the task of monitoring his casualties, prepared to forget about anything he thought he may or may not have heard, though he couldn't quite stop his heart from beating just that little bit faster! But it was to be short-lived.

Gordon spun around quickly, a shiver of cold again washing over him with clammy beads of sweat forming on his brow and the hairs on the back of his neck standing up. He was sure he had heard a low, deep 'growl' emanating from somewhere in the shadowy gloom!

He swallowed back a nervous laugh, sometimes the body's natural reaction to something the mind knows is wholly impossible but yet has no plausible explanation for; for more often than not, it is the unknown and unseen that plays most on a person's fears.

His logical mind told him, that of course, there was nothing in here that could make such a noise, that had sounded like a not-so-small beast and, had this been under any other happier circumstances than the urgent situation they were facing now, Gordon would certainly have put this down to his brothers just yanking his chain. But he could quite clearly hear them all feverishly working away outside to open up the entrance and knew that, with Scott and Jenna needing urgent medical attention, his brothers would not waste precious time with such pranks and especially not with their father being there.

"Gord…now you're just being ridiculous," the Tracy prankster chided himself, intent on putting it all down to wild imaginings or, more logical still, to something quite natural, most probably the swirling eddies of a breeze through some narrow aperture. "Yeah, that's all it is….it's just a breeze from somewhere," he resolved to happily convincing himself.

Still, it didn't stop him from quickly reaching into the bag and pulling out some more lightsticks, hurriedly snapping and shaking them to ignite the comforting glow. Gordon rammed them upright into the sand all around them, as if to create a protective ring of light. Well, they were going to need more light anyway to get Scott and Jenna safely loaded onto the stretchers, he told himself and to anyone else who would dare to question his excessive use of the handy little gadgets!

"Eh, guys……you gonna be much longer out there!" the copper-haired Tracy inquired with casual nonchalance, trying for all the world to sound totally unflustered.

He couldn't quite hide the edginess in his voice though and it was that subtle little nuance his brothers picked up on immediately. Virgil shot an amused glance to Alan, as they continued to melt their way through the rock with the hot lasers.

"Say, Gordon….you're not letting Cass spook you with all his talk of…..'old Tanka'neh'….are you!" Thunderbird Two's pilot couldn't help the amused jibe over the headset, trying hard to keep from laughing outright and bringing a beam of a grin from his blond-haired youngest brother.

"What! Naw….of course not," the normally jovial young aquanaut blustered in an obvious show of bravado. "Just wondering how much longer you're gonna be….that's all."

It didn't wash with his brothers and this was just too good an opportunity to miss.

"Well…I don't know, Virg," Alan mused in mock seriousness, over the joint communications, knowing full well his just slightly older sibling's ears would be strained to hear. "I mean…you heard what Cass said…we all did!"

"You mean about, old Tanka'neh….being 'in there'…keeping watch!" Virgil returned, picking up on their youngest brother's meaning and trying to instil something of a sinister air into his reply.

"Yeah….and if I was Gordy, I'd be getting seriously worried about now!" the young blond added, making sure his comments held a worrying note of intrigue. "I mean…I sure as hell wouldn't have wanted to go pissin off some…'great wolf spirit'…especially if I found myself in a dark cave…know what I mean!"

"Wh..what do ya mean! Why should I be worried? And wh..why should 'he' be pissed!" Gordon asked, a little nervously, having unwittingly fallen for the bait, hook, line and sinker, much to his brothers and Tin-Tin's amusement. This was going better than they had hoped for.

"Yeah….I bet he wishes he'd been a lot nicer to Scott now," Virgil conjectured, talking to those outside, as if completely oblivious to his copper-haired younger brother.

Now, just why was Gordon Tracy getting the ominous feeling that some of his past 'sins' might be coming back to haunt him…and maybe quite literally!

"Wh..what are you guys talkin about!" the young joker asked, trying not to let his voice crumble into an embarrassing croak. "Aww, you guys are just yankin my chain," he then added in nervous laughter. But at that, the lightest swishing sound of air from behind, the feeling that something had just brushed past him and another low, deep 'growl' emanating from the shadows brought him spinning round with a catching breath. As before, though, there was nothing, nothing from this realm anyway!

"Maybe! Maybe not!" the chestnut-haired Tracy mused thoughtfully, picking up on the younger man's obvious anxieties. "Eh…remind us again, Gordon ….just how many practical jokes have you played on Scott there, over the years!!

"Yeah…not to mention always winding him up and driving him 'nuts'," their youngest brother joined in with unrepentant glee; this, their youngest brother, the normally happy and willing accomplice in such situations. Guess it just goes to show how truly fickle a former ally can really be and how easily sides are changed when there is perverse pleasure to be obtained from another's guilty fears!

"Wh..what has that got to do with anything?" Gordon all but whimpered, though trying to deepen his voice into a steadying control.

"Well think about it, Gordon. If Cass is right…and this Tanka'neh, this Great Wolf Spirit is like some kind of 'guardian'…looking out for Scott …and there you go, playing all those practical jokes and winding him up….really irritating the hell outta him, sometimes…well…..!" Virgil added, letting his sentence hang for the family joker to fill in the blanks.

Gordon gulped somewhat nervously, as he looked around and without thinking, moved closer to his still unconscious older brother, as though seeking his protection.

"Aww, come on, you guys. Scott knows I was just 'jessin' with him…it was all just innocent fun," the copper-haired aquanaut defended himself, continuing to laugh nervously and looking around. Gawd, it sure was spooky in here!

Outside, Alan gave his older brother a nod of admiring approval, almost going as far as 'high-fiving' each other. This was working a treat.

"Well that's all right then, Gordy….you've got nothing to worry about…have you!" the youngest Tracy assured his sibling, with heavily exaggerated brightness and unable to help the huge grin at hearing the whimpered laugh from within.

"Not sure that…umph…'old Tanka'neh' would see it…like that, though!" Virgil Tracy felt obliged to caution, grunting out now under the effort of the hot work. "Still…if you do feel there's 'something' in there ….you could always try making 'friends'!"

"Friends!" Gordon queried in a whimpered croak, unwittingly getting sucked even deeper into his brothers 'evil' enjoyment, while thinking he was being offered some genuine, sound advice and quite frankly prepared, at this stage, to consider anything!

"Yeah…maybe you should've made sure you had some doggie biscuits in the Medi-Kit, Gordy," Alan joined in, carrying on where his older brother left off.

"Dog biscuits!" Gordon could only exclaim in puzzlement.

"Yeah…so that when 'old Tanka'neh' starts getting 'really' pissed at you…you could throw him a couple of doggie snacks!" the youngest Tracy laughed. "That should keep 'him' sweet."

"Oh…and don't forget to say…'nice doggie'," Virgil continued the banter, in mockingly serious tones and wishing he could see his younger brother's face right at that moment.

"Think you mean…'nice wolfie' there…don't you, Virg!" Alan countered quickly, with equal 'seriousness'. With that, the two brothers could no longer hold back the bout of raucous laughter, earning them a good-natured reprimand from Tin-Tin, reminding them that things couldn't be too pleasant in there for Gordon.

"Yeah, very funny, guys…real droll," the copper-haired young prankster called out over the headset and then turned again to the serious business of making sure Scott and Jenna's condition hadn't deteriorated any.

The Tracy patriarch himself, hadn't been averse to cracking a smile all through his sons good-natured bantering. As a commander, having people serve under him in the Space Agency and from his time in the Air Force, Jefferson Tracy was well aware of the value of such harmless amusement and jibing; in that, in highly stressful situations it was a great tension reliever and, as such, he was willing to let it ride, just so long as it didn't get in the way of the serious business at hand. And, besides that, he felt his water-loving son probably had some serious payback coming!

"Alright, boys…just a few more minutes and we're through," Jeff encouraged, knowing his boys were giving it everything they had.

Back in the still dimly lit cave, Gordon Tracy was muttering away to himself. "Yeah…real droll, guys …real droll."

Still, he mused thoughtfully, maybe it wasn't such an entirely ludicrous idea! The making 'friends' bit! After all, appeasement to higher forces in the unseen realm wasn't exactly a new concept! It would kill him though, to ever admit to even contemplating the idea to his 'smart ass' brothers.

So, the next time he 'felt' a cold chill brush past him and 'heard' a 'growl', it was time to put his newfound empowerment to the test. But there was no way in hell, God's green earth, or indeed the entire Universe, that he was going to give his brothers the satisfaction of listening in to this one-sided conversation, to his pathetically whimpered grovelling so, reaching up, Gordon temporarily shut off his transmission, keeping it on 'incoming' only.

"Eh…nice doggie…eh…wolfie! Em…Tanka'neh!!" the Tracy joker began, with somewhat shaky laughter, before deciding that perhaps he should go with being respectful. "You know, we really are on the same side here….," Gordon went on, continually looking all about him and as though trying to appeal to his invisible tormentor's better nature. "….and…and…you being like, Scotty's…eh…'guardian' type thingy….well…well that's kinda neat. I mean…Scotty could do with someone…'something'…watchin over him. Like, everybody should have a…'great Wolf Spirit' watchin over them, huh!" he added in a sheepish laugh, hoping this 'buttering up' was going to work. "And, I mean, hey…all that joking around stuff…the pranks…you know…well, that's just what brothers do! It doesn't mean anything!"

He felt he should make that last point perfectly clear but stopped short of any actual apology.

Another low 'growl'.

Another nervous gulp. Obviously this tack wasn't working, this grovelling wasn't 'grovelling' enough!

"Aw come on…I would never hurt him. I mean, Scotty here…he's my big brother. I love him to pieces, I swear….really!" the young aquanaut continued his nervy ramblings, upping the ante and laying it on as thick as he knew how and then, as though realising just how foolish he sounded….! "Hell, Gordon….what are you doin! This is stupid."

Another low 'growl'.

"O.k.a.y….I take that back," the young man instantly retracted, in nervous laughter. "I meant every word I said and about never doin him any harm….honest! And…alright then, I'm sorry…I'm sorry for all those pranks…and the messin around. Okay!"

Gawd, if his brothers could hear him now, even Scott, they'd swear he was going stir crazy, though this time he thought it perhaps wise to keep from actually verbalising that opinion.

And did the grovelling to some, supposedly present, animal spirit guide actually work!

He was never to know, for at that moment daylight, at last, broke through as the entrance was opened up, without ever another deep, throaty 'growl' being heard.

Within minutes, the family, on full rescue retrieval mode, was at their side and with concern mounting at just how cold the couple were, Scott was quickly, though carefully, manoeuvred onto one of the stretchers, 'wrapped and strapped', ready for transport. While he was being strapped securely in place, Gordon was again doing the gentlemanly thing, discreetly holding up a blanket for Tin-Tin to attend to Jenna and so effectively shielding the totally unclothed young nurse from the male members of the rescue party.

Once it was established that Jenna could also be safely moved, Tin-Tin covered her up, enabling the guys then to lift her onto the other stretcher. As Jeff and his boys were fitting the clear dome covers in place, the covers that would keep the unconscious couple dry when being taken back through the waterfall, Virgil took a moment to look about.

"Geez Gordon…use some more lightsticks, why don't you! You know now we're gonna have to totally re-stock up on these things?" the chestnut-haired engineer teased lightly at noting just how many his brave and professional young brother had used.

"Hey, it was dark in here. And…and I needed to see what I was doin…to check Scott and Jen," Gordon groused, quickly defending himself and bringing self-satisfied grins from his other two brothers.

"So, Gordy….where's this hairy 'friend' of yours then!" the youngest Tracy continued the teasing, looking about in feigned expectation of being introduced.

"Yeah, very funny, guys….laugh and mock all you want. You weren't in here….that's all I'm sayin!" Gordon retorted with fully restored courage, now that he had the comforting assurance of daylight and others about him.

As they worked at manoeuvring the hapless young lovers back outside of their temporary imprisonment, the rest of the family, however, couldn't help one last look around the shadowy grotto…and wonder!

"Okay, boys...let's get them out of here and back home," Jeff ordered crisply.

The small rescue party were then quickly heading back down the trail, towards the villa.

"Brains…we're on our way in. Is everything ready?" Jefferson Tracy asked, his blunt and forthright commanding authority all but demanding it was and expecting nothing less than the highest efficiency, especially when it came to any of the family being injured.

"Yes, Mr T.T.Tracy….everything is…a.a.a…set up. I have the…eh…eh…eh…Plasma Blankets fully charged and heated," the bespectacled scientist confirmed.

The Plasma Blankets were yet another invaluable piece of International Rescue's equipment, in that they defused vital heat quickly to anyone suffering the effects of cold. They were made, not of cloth as the name, 'blanket', might suggest but rather several soft, pliable self-sealed tubes joined together, in which was a neon plasma liquid that when charged would give off enough heat to bring the core body temperature back up to normal levels. Not only were a few kept stocked in Thunderbird Two's medical bay, being essential for cold weather rescues but it had been thought prudent that the Infirmary should also have its own supply.

And soon the young lovers were back in familiar surroundings, in the safety of the Infirmary, being quickly and efficiently transferred onto the beds and covered with the vital heat-giving plasma blankets. The family could only now stand by and wait anxiously as Brains, along with Tin-Tin's assistance, carried out various tests and poured over numerous imaging scan results, with Jefferson Tracy prowling the room like some great grumpy, growling bear.

The tension was almost unbearable and the Tracy patriarch could no longer keep from knowing what misfortune may have befallen his eldest son now and the young woman they had all become so fond of, especially when they should have been celebrating their greatest happiness. "Well, Brains….what's the verdict?"

"A.a.a…well, Mr Tracy……"

Author's Note: Well, you didn't really expect me to tell you how our young lovers were doing, just yet….did you!


	114. Chapter 114

The Tracy Family and Thunderbirds are the creation of Gerry and Sylvia Anderson

Author's Note: Thanks to Tikatu for that grammatical advice.

Chapter 114

"A.a.a…well Mr Tracy. I can tell you that…eh…eh…neither Scott or Jenna have any internal injuries…just some cuts and…um…bruising, which is only to be…eh…eh…eh…expected really," Brains informed the waiting family, who had all eyes fixed on him and hung on his every word, which usually made for making him rather nervous, before continuing on. "Well, yes…however, I do…a.a.a…fear both have…um…some degree of concussion."

While that last statement was not exactly life threatening in itself; given what the family had recently been through, it was enough to cause concern.

"And has Scott's head injury been aggravated in any way, Brains?" Jeff questioned immediately, from his now more extensive knowledge and prompted from his fear of knowing just how quickly things can deteriorate; his brow set in some seriously deep furrows.

"Eh…eh…eh…not that I can see, Mr T.T.Tracy. But just to be on the…a.a.a…safe side, I have sent both their sc.sc.scans through to Mike Strachan, for him to look over," the bespectacled scientist reassured, acknowledging the fact that while, yes the brain can be a truly remarkable robust organ, sometimes it also takes nothing more than a simple bump on the head to show just how extremely delicate an organ it really is and therefore susceptible to injury.

Brains was certainly not about to take any further risks with the eldest Tracy son and his friend and certainly not with the young woman who had come to mean everything to Scott; not at this stage.

"They will be alright though, Brains…won't they? They will wake up?" Alan then felt the need to ask, perhaps stemming from his previous anxieties of waiting for his eldest brother to regain consciousness.

Again, all eyes fixed on the scientific genius, eagerly awaiting his reply.

"I.I.I.I can see no reason why not, A.A.Alan. At the moment, Scott and…eh…eh…eh…Jenna are in stasis……," Brains readily assured and having gone on to address the rest of the family but on seeing their slightly puzzled bewilderment at not quite understanding, he expanded further on his explanation. "…..their…um…bodies are in a suspended i.i.i.inactivity, if you like…slowed down because of the …eh…eh…eh…cold but I would anticipate that once their…um…bodies are warmed up and their core body temperature is brought back to normal…..then they should…eh…eh…eh…in theory…wake up!"

"In theory!" Virgil queried, arching an eyebrow none too impressively. After all, this was his brother, as well as his now future sister-in-law; he wanted more than theories.

"Well, yes. Their concussion, I.I.I.I don't believe, is severe but then I…a.a.a.a…don't need to remind you just what a complex…eh…eh…eh…organ the brain is," the young scientist, with enough medical knowledge, felt the need to reiterate, again addressing everyone in the room. "So we will j.j.just have to wait until they have…um…warmed up sufficiently before we know a.a.a.anything for sure…I'm afraid."

"Very well, Brains…thank you. We know you've done your best," the Tracy patriarch was just in the process of saying when, as if just right on cue, a long, low groan came from one of the beds, bringing everyone's head turning suddenly.

"Scott…Son! Thank gawd," Jeff exclaimed with grateful relief, immediately moving to his son's bedside, along with some very relieved brothers and other family members present.

"You gave us another scare there, buddy," Virgil smiled down at his still extremely groggy brother.

"Yeah gee…we're sure glad to see you've come round. You okay, Scott?" Gordon joined in, with happy relief and followed by similar welcoming salutations from his younger blond-haired sibling.

Seeing that his son was obviously still dazed and disorientated, their father felt the need to curtail, slightly, the understandable enthusiasm and carefully insisted that his other sons stand back to let Brains now do a better examination. "Alright, boys…let's give Scott some room. Okay, Brains…..!"

And Scott Tracy was indeed groggy, fighting his way back to wakefulness at hearing the distant sound of disembodied voices. So, it wasn't entirely surprising when defensive reflexes kicked in, causing him to suddenly lash out and try swiping away the irritation of suddenly having a sharp penetrating light shone in his eyes.

"It's alright, Son. You're perfectly safe," Jefferson Tracy reassured his eldest, putting a firm yet comforting hand against Scott's shoulder to ensure he stayed where he was. "You're home….you're in the Infirmary."

It was taking quite a few moments for that information to register. The Infirmary! Was he still in the Infirmary! Had these past weeks all been just some kind of crazy, beautiful dream! No, it couldn't be. It had all been too real. Scott fought to clear his head, to clear the grogginess that swirled around his memories like an impenetrable fog.

The last he was sure he remembered, though, was….a beautiful day, feelings of complete and utter happiness…because….! Because…! Because she had said, yes. She had said, yes…and they had 'married' right there and then…and they had sealed their 'marriage' with…some rather intense…..! Yes, well….!

But it was all coming back to him now, all becoming clearer to Scott, as the 'fog' began to dissipate. They were in the grotto, he had tried to protect her, as…as everything started to shake and fall down around them.

"JENNA!" Scott called out in sudden panicked realisation, sitting up quickly, rather too quickly, at now remembering everything, his only concern being for his lover's safety.

It wasn't exactly the wisest of moves, as a nauseating dizziness swept over the gallant pilot, causing him to groan and close his eyes momentarily against the fact the room and everybody in it was swimming around him.

Again, a strong fatherly hand pressed against his shoulder, pushing him with gentle, yet firm insistence, back onto the pillows. "Son, you need to lie down and rest and get properly warmed up. And…I want Brains to give you another check-over."

But Scott's only thought was for his Jenna, the woman who had patiently nursed him through his ordeal and showed him how to love again.

He resisted his father's hold against him and made to get out of bed, trying to free himself from the cloying weight and warmth of the plasma blanket his father had pulled back up around him. "Don't…don't understand. Need to get to Jen. Wh.where is she! Have to…have to get her out. We were in the grotto……," Scott groaned weakly.

It was clear the Field Commander's reasoning powers of deduction were not quite fully functioning yet!

"Yes, we found you in the grotto, Son and we got you both out. It's all right…she's here. Jenna's here too, in the Infirmary," Jeff readily reassured his eldest, pressing a firm hand yet again to his shoulder, to try and make his strong-willed son stay in bed.

The worried, handsome features sighed, for a moment, in relief but if Jefferson Tracy thought that reassurance would be enough to placate his eldest son, he was sadly mistaken. Scott looked over to where his new fiancé lay in the next bed, under another of the heat-inducing blankets.

"She is all right, isn't she? Tell me, Jen's okay," the dark-haired pilot groaned in concern at seeing her still and unmoving.

"Eh…eh…eh well, Scott….Jenna just hasn't…um…come round yet. But we expect, when she has …a.a.a.a…warmed up more fully, that she should…eh…eh…eh….wake up," Brains informed his friend, with some measure of confidence before going on with his encouragement. "By all a.a.a.accounts, you kept her warm, to…um…some degree, with your own body heat, Sc.Sc.Scott. That will have helped."

There was only one place he needed to be right now and trying to make an insistent Scott Tracy stay in bed, when he was determined to do otherwise, was like…like trying to stop a stampeding herd of thirsty wild buffalo when they got the scent of water or…or like trying to stop the very sun from rising every morning!

"I.I need to be with her," Scott insisted, with a wincing groan, again attempting to get out of bed.

"You're not going anywhere yet, young man. You're in no condition to get out of bed," the Tracy patriarch equally insisted. "You are going to stay in that bed until you're properly warmed up…and Brains can run some more tests."

The stage seemed set for another classic father and son show down.

Groggy and tired and in no mood for a fight, still the dark-haired Field Commander's mind was made up. This was just too important, way beyond important, in fact. He had to make his father understand. "I don't need any more tests. I need to be with Jen. I.I have to be with her, Dad. You don't…don't understand. When I was ill, Jen was…was with me, every step of the way. She never left me…she was always there. Now…she needs me, needs to know I'm here for her. So either…you get me over to Jen or…I am…getting out of this bed. Because one way or another…I am going to be with her."

Jeff sighed, knowing full well his eldest son's steely determination and, in all honesty, he couldn't blame him. He knew, in his heart, if he were in the same situation and it was his precious Lucille, he would have moved heaven and earth to get to her. How alike they truly were!

"Yes, Son…I do understand. Alright, boys…move your brother's bed over beside Jenna," their father instructed, without any further hesitation.

Was it any wonder the boys were silently impressed and admiring of their eldest brother's inner strength and fortitude and looked to him for advice! Scott was a rock when he needed to be, an immoveable force, whose foundations could not and would not be shaken, once his mind was made up.

Mind you though, those 'foundations' had been pretty shaky for a while during the early part of his recovery but were now, once more, rock solid, due mostly to one equally strong-willed young woman, determined to boost his confidence and restore his belief in himself.

As soon as his bed was moved into place, Scott lost no time in shuffling across and under her blanket, not caring who was in the room; his only desire, to be with his lover, fiancé and 'wife'. With heartbreaking tenderness, the ex USAF pilot and IR operative, so used to toughing it out in the harshest of conditions, slipped his arms around her and cradled her against him, hoping to warm her up all the quicker, after having being assured first she had suffered no internal injuries or damage to her back or neck.

Scott started stroking her cheek and nuzzling the side of her face with soft, gentle kisses. "Come on, baby…wake up…please wake up. I love you…I need you, Jen," came the whispered encouragement, though loud enough for everyone to hear. "You know I'm a complete mess without you…I need you to keep me in line," he added, smiling against her face. "Please, baby…please wake up…please come back to me."

No one who witnessed the touchingly tender little scene could fail to be moved; in fact it would be quite true to say, many a throat had a huge lump in it and anyone who denied it would have been lying! And so intimate was it, everyone almost felt as if they were intruding on a very intensely private moment.

But it seemed as if a lover's heartfelt pleas did the trick for, as Scott continued his tender ministrations, coaxing and encouraging, Jenna emitted a deep sigh and began to stir. Thankful, relieved smiles and sighs came from all that were present in the room and none more so than from her desperately worried lover.

"Scott…Scott…..!" the young nurse groaned, her first waking moments filled only with the need to know where he was and not fully aware yet of her surroundings.

Right at that moment, the eldest Tracy son was totally oblivious to everyone else in the room, as he gave her a warm, though weary and tired, smile of reassurance, being still in his own early stages of not long regained consciousness. Scott lovingly nuzzled her face, covering her with soft, tender and thankful kisses, wanting to ensure she felt his comforting touch. "Sshh, baby…it's okay…it's okay. I'm here….and we're safe."

Jenna blinked repeatedly, trying to focus and wishing the muzzy feeling in her head would clear. Once the familiar dark handsome features came more sharply into focus, she returned the same weary smile then immediately reached out to touch him all over his face, at suddenly remembering their last happy moments together before everything had started coming down around them.

"Oh, Scott…are you alright! It all happened so quickly…everything was shaking…and then falling!" she asked in worried concern and fear of his previous injury, giving absolutely no thought for herself.

That was so typical of his selfless and fiery-spirited young nurse, always putting him first and wanting what was best for his well being. It had been that way ever since she'd first caught sight of him, weak and helpless, on that examination table and so, he was quick to reassure her. "Yeah, Jen… I'm alright. Just a few cuts and bruises…that's all." Scott winced a little uncomfortably but realised just how incredibly lucky they had both been. "I was getting worried about you though, baby…it took you a while to wake up."

Although becoming more aware now of an indoorsy kind of feeling, Jenna was still groggy enough to be unsure of just exactly where she was. "It did? I guess I must have been too comfortable where I was…like I am now…with you." She gave her lover a sleepy smile, which he couldn't help returning but, as ever, the practical nurse in her was never far away. "But really, Scott…I think now, we…we should go and get Brains to…to check us over, just to be sure…."

"Already done, young lady," came the deep, rich bass tones of a familiar nasal drawl, momentarily startling her.

"Did I mention we were back in the Infirmary!" her dark-haired lover informed with a tired smile of resignation. "And we're not alone," Scott added in whisper, against her ear.

Jenna turned a still sleepy gaze on the rest of the room and its occupants, bringing them now into more defined focus and was met by an array of happy, thankfully relieved smiles, which made her flush a little in embarrassment.

"Glad to have you back with us, young lady," Jefferson Tracy welcomed with his usual brief and to-the-point manner.

While, outwardly, the tone may have appeared to carry a cool air of authority and even seemed rather dispassionate, compared to everyone else, it was none-the-less meant with genuine warmth and something for which Jenna had long come to be familiar with about the Tracy patriarch.

"Thank you, Jeff. We're both just so glad to get out of there," the young nurse replied wearily. And then she started to think. Fuzzy and all as her brain still was, one thought led to another. "Yeah…how did we get out of there! Who…!"

"Well, we knew Scott had taken you up to the Falls for a picnic lunch….and then we felt the tremor!" Jeff started to explain.

"Yeah…and then when you didn't report in and we couldn't get in touch….well, we figured you guys might be in trouble," Virgil carried on before being joined in the brief reiteration of events.

"So…we hightailed it up there and…got you guys out!" the youngest blond-haired Tracy finished off proudly.

Jenna looked from one to the other, at each of them in turn, at the innocently smiling faces, as the information rapidly sunk in. "All of you! You were all up there…in…in the grotto!" The flaxen-haired nurse turned and whispered, panic-stricken to her lover. "Scott! We were in there…naked!"

Jeff, while not fully hearing the last whispered comment, realised the young woman's concern and sought, in a somewhat flustered attempt, to put her mind at rest about what was, or rather what was not, seen. "Yes, well…a hum…eh…not all of us at once…em…not right away, when we arrived. The entrance was blocked and needed opening up before we could get you out. I sent one of the boys ahead, to look after you both until we got in so…by the time we got to you…there was nothing to…em…we didn't see…I mean…a hmm…you were….."

"I think what Dad's trying to say, Jen, is…you were well covered up by the time we broke through," Virgil intervened with some amusement, at seeing his father floundering and deciding he could do with a helping hand. "And once we got in, Tin-Tin took care of you. So please, hunny…you've nothing to feel embarrassed about," the chestnut-haired engineer reassured with a kindly smile for which she thanked him and Tin-Tin, of course.

Someone else, though, had been concentrating on what had just been said and was busy assessing the details that were coming to light. One of his brothers had been sent ahead and been first in to them and so, before being covered up, had obviously witnessed their naked state!

"So…which one of you guys was it!" groaned the still slightly groggy Field Commander.

And there was only one answer to that, as we all know!

"Ehhh….that would be me," came the sheepish confession, as Gordon held up his hand in admission, along with a little nervous laugh.

Scott closed his eyes and let his head sag deeper into the pillows with a helpless groan. "Gawd, why did I so not want to know that!"

"Well, that's nice! And after me riskin life and limb to get in there and make sure you guys were okay…and keepin you warm!" the copper-haired Tracy groused, pulling his face into a feigned pout, which only brought amused laughter and smiles from the rest of the rescue party.

"Not to mention the terror you were subject to, huh Gords!" Alan delighted in reminding him and casting a wicked, wry grin back at Virgil before both boys dissolved into laughter.

Gordon, on the other hand, was not one bit amused, while Scott could only look dazedly confused and getting the feeling that he had missed out on something…again, while in the depths of unconsciousness.

"Aww, Scott…you just gotta hear this one…..," Virgil crowed, with the triumphal pleasure that comes from being about to get one over on a younger brother, as he playfully ruffled Gordon's hair.

"There's nothin to tell, guys….," the copper-haired prankster hissed in warning, before adding with a defensive shrug of his shoulders, "….it was…it was just the wind. Yeah, it was just the wind."

Poor Scott! If he was confused before, he was even more confused now but then this was Gordon they were talking about. Jeff, as always however, had been keeping a wary eye on proceedings and could see that his eldest son was not quite up to hearing all the finer detail yet, no matter how amusing.

"Alright, boys…that will keep until later…when your brother's feeling more up to it," their father gently advised and for which Scott was secretly glad.

Ever the rescue operative, though, Scott had been pondering other things. "Hey…how did you guys know exactly where we were, anyway…that we were in the…in the grotto!" he asked wearily.

And neither he, nor Jenna, could fail to see the subtle glances that passed between all of the assembled family.

"Well, it's a long story, Son. We didn't know where you were exactly…at first. But let's just say…an old friend…'sensed' you were in trouble and gave us a clue on where to look!" Jeff informed his eldest, intending to fill him in on the more precise details later on.

And somehow, the ex-air force pilot knew just exactly the 'old friend' being referred to. "Cass," he smiled quietly to himself.

"Yeah…it was the darndest thing, Scott. He had, like, a vision…and everything!" Alan replied in awed wonderment, immediately confirming the suspicion. "He even knew that you weren't alone…that there was someone with you…someone 'special'!"

Suddenly fearing their eldest brother would think they had been talking too much and knowing those were personal things that Scott would rather have disclosed himself, Gordon quickly jumped in to dispel any worries, as well as it being, of course, an act of total self-preservation! "We didn't tell him about Jen…we swear. He told us!"

"Yeah…it was all some weird sh…stuff about…wolves!" the youngest blond-haired Tracy recalled in a puzzling frown and wincing sheepishly at his, almost, slip of the tongue.

But far from being annoyed, Scott Tracy couldn't help the laugh, albeit a weary one, causing his brothers and everyone else to wonder at just what secrets he shared with the wily Native American. "That's alright, guys. If you knew Cass the way I do…well, let's just say, I would be careful what I dreamt about!!"

They weren't quite getting that one and it didn't look like Scott was about to enlighten them any further either!

"Yeah and speaking of wolves…I think he also said something about a…'great wolf spirit'! Isn't that right, Gordon!" Thunderbird Two's pilot threw in casually, much to Gordon's annoyance and their youngest brother's delight.

Scott found himself, again, smiling quietly at hearing of his, once irritatingly annoying Lakota Sioux nurse and now, good friend's familiar spiritual beliefs and his mind drifted back, momentarily, to the many interesting 'debates' they'd had on the subject. He was sure too that Cass had probably referred to him as Chey'nah, as he had always done; though not anymore, he thought. Cass would have to give him a new name now, as would befit his current happily contented state.

And somehow, the dark-haired pilot just knew this all had to with what they had been itching to tell him earlier but his father was right, he wasn't quite up to listening to their anecdotal tales of Gordon's misadventures, just yet.

Virgil caught the slight look of disapproval on his father's face and thought it prudent, perhaps, to proceed no further. "But look, Dad's right, buddy…we'll tell you everything later, when you're more up to it," he added in promise, reaching out and giving his brother's arm a gentle squeeze of assurance; besides the fact, he could see for himself that Scott wasn't just a hundred percent.

"Yeah thanks, Virg….we're still feeling a bit dazed," his eldest brother returned appreciatively, instinctively tightening his embrace around Jenna. And anyway, knowing Gordon as he did, it was bound to be a doozey of a story and one for which he wanted to be fully alert, so he could appreciate it properly.

Someone else too had been waiting eagerly for that all-important news of the couple's condition but in all the excitement and sheer thankful relief, he had all but been forgotten about. Now that Scott and Jenna were awake and seemingly out of danger however, it was something Jeff made sure of rectifying and soon his space-bound son and equally valued member of the family was joining in the celebrations, via vid-link.

With the young couple now continuing to warm up nicely, it seemed that everything of note had been covered and everything that had wanted to be said had been. Why then was Scott getting the distinct feeling that his family were still waiting for something else, something more from him! Maybe it was the happy, simpering expectant smiles!

"What! Am I…am I missing something here!" the eldest Tracy sibling groaned weakly, his brain still not fully in gear.

"I think they might all be waiting to hear if there's anything else you want to tell us, Son," the astute Tracy patriarch hazarded a guess.

"Yeah…like how come you guys were naked in the grotto!!!" Alan retorted with mischievous devilment, earning him a furious scowl and poke in the ribs, along with a reprimanding, 'Alan Tracy', from Tin-Tin.

A brief laser-like glare, of indecipherable meaning, shot from those steely blue eyes, followed by a helpless sigh of exasperation that comes only from being at the constant mercy of annoying younger brothers.

"Never in a million years, little brother," came the decisive response, letting Alan and everyone else know that that was something, very definitely, not to be shared, destined to remain only between lovers.

"Oh but you will tell us that it's true, Scott….please," Tin-Tin implored, unable to keep from knowing the good news they'd all been wanting to hear.

And then it began to register with Thunderbird One's premier pilot. They knew! It sounded like everyone already knew and were just waiting for him to confirm it. Well, he knew, of course, that his father and Virgil were already privy to his plans but everyone else! Was he that transparent! Was there nothing sacred or secret in this house!

"You guys know, don't you! How did you……!" Scott sighed weakly, looking at each of the happily grinning faces around the bottom of the bed.

"Well, gee…let me see!" one copper-haired prankster mused in mock thoughtfulness. "I guess the fact that Jen's wearing a ring…and a real beauty…on her wedding finger, might juuuust have given the game away!" he added with a triumphal grin.

The tired young nurse couldn't help break into a smile and the normally quick-thinking Field Commander could only emit a helpless laugh at his own slow and clearly still fogged-up brain. Of course, it should have been obvious; the most potent symbol that two hearts were forever bound together, with the promise of a life together, an engagement ring, visibly displayed on the appropriate finger.

"I think they've got you there, Scott," Jenna observed with a weary smile, as she rested comfortably in his arms.

"Yeah…I think they have," her dark-haired lover could only agree, with a resigned sigh. Scott gave her an affectionate squeeze and they exchanged looks of mutual consent, before he turned to the eagerly waiting faces of his family. "Okay, everyone…since you all seem to know now anyway! Jen has made me the happiest guy in the world, by agreeing to become my wife….," he started, turning back to her with a quietly contented and happy smile, "……and so…I'd like to introduce you to…the 'future' Mrs Scott Tracy." But they couldn't help the knowing little smile that passed between them.

At that, Tin-Tin did the only and most natural thing in the world for a romantically minded young woman to do, on hearing such happy news about people she cared about….she burst into tears!

"Oh Jenna…Scott…that's so wonderful. I knew it, I just knew it," the raven-haired young woman gushed and danced excitedly. "Oh, I'm just so happy for you both."

The next moment saw her, with happy spontaneity, rush over to the bed and, leaning over, first give her surrogate 'brother' a warm though careful hug of congratulations, along with a light affectionate kiss to the side of his face before turning to and embracing her new best friend. And, of course, the next vital necessity, as any female knows, is to get a good look at that all-important ring.

"Ohhh Jenna…it's beautiful," Tin-Tin gushed, her eyes wide with breathless wonder, after the young nurse had lifted her arm out from under the plasma-warming blanket and offered her hand. "You see…I told you it would be special!" she added, with a happily knowing smile.

At the same time, the rest of the family, including Brains and a far-away John, began offering their own warm congratulations, reserving their kisses solely, of course, for the very happy young woman that would now become an official part of the family.

Gordon was last in line and, with a grin and eyes sparkling with pure mischievous intent, advanced on his eldest brother with arms outstretched.

"Don't you even THINK about kissing me," the dark-haired pilot warned emphatically, at seeing his prankster brother puckering up for a big smacker. And with that, the rest of the family burst into spontaneous laughter.

Seems the resident Tracy joker had already forgotten his earlier promises!

It was seeing all his family round him, happy, carefree and most of all safe, that made Jefferson Tracy realise just how very different this day could have been, how this day could have been one of tragedy instead of happy celebration. And it was this very thought that prompted his next action.

"You know, we're all just thankful you two are safe," the Tracy patriarch stated, when the happy laughter had died down and bringing everybody back to sober thoughtfulness. "Today is, indeed, a very happy day…one in which we welcome Jenna officially into the family….," he continued, bringing an embarrassing flush to the young woman's face, "…..but it could have been a lot different. And for that very reason, so there's never a possibility of this happening again, I'm having that grotto sealed up permanently."

Stunned and surprised looks were exchanged between the brothers, Jenna and Tin-Tin.

"Aw, Dad…you can't be serious! I mean, I know we're not in there very often but what are the chances of us ever being in there, when there'd be a tremor!" Gordon beseeched his father, in the hope of some reprieve.

But Jefferson Tracy, it seemed, was not prepared to take any chances. "But that's precisely why, Gordon. You never know when a quake might hit and we've seen now just what can happen…how easily things could go badly wrong. Scott and Jenna were lucky today. I'm not prepared to take that sort of risk again…with any of you. That whole place is obviously unstable."

But just when all seemed lost for the once beautiful and unique geological feature, the grotto appeared to have acquired another resolutely determined advocate and from the person least expected!

"Oh but, Jeff….it's such a beautiful and very special place. You can't really mean to close it up…for good. I know you're worried…but isn't there someway it could be made safe….pleeease," the weary young nurse implored, sub-consciously using all her womanly wiles. Heck, she might as well have fluttered her eyelashes at him!

And it seemed Jefferson Tracy was a sucker for the earnest pleadings of a beautiful young woman for, the very next minute, the father of five healthy, strapping sons, appeared ready to 'cave in', if one will pardon the pun! Well, he was a red-blooded Tracy male, after all; distinguished and of a certain age, maybe but still very much in his prime!

"Uh um…well, yes, young lady…if there was a way of guaranteeing it would be safe. But I really don't see……," Jeff gruffed a response, while trying to make it seem as though he were still in control and not backing down.

The grotto now, it seemed, was gathering even more trusty advocates, as an already-deep-in-thought voice interrupted.

"Ah…ah…ah…ah well, Mr T.T.Tracy. I think I might…um…have a solution. There may be a way to…eh…eh…eh make the gr.gr.grotto safe," the scientific genius speculated.

All eyes turned to their bespectacled friend.

"Go on, Brains…I'm listening," Jefferson Tracy acknowledged.

"Yes…well…I've been working on a new…um…sealing compound...a.a.a polytridiethalate synthetic, with…a.a.a.a…remarkable properties, which…., Brains started in explanation.

"Brains!" the Tracy patriarch intervened, trying not to show signs of impatience; having to cut off his young scientist before he got completely carried away.

"Yes, of course…Mr Tr.Tr.Tracy," Brains acknowledged a little embarrassingly, at recognising his own penchant for being rather enthusiastic about his work and inventions. The rest of the family couldn't help their amused smiles, affectionately meant, of course. "As I was saying…this sealing compound is basically a.a.a.a clear liquid that when sprayed on, will…um…solidify on a surface and…eh…eh…eh…eh…make it stronger. My thinking was….this could be a.a.a.applied to the roof and walls of the…um…grotto, whereby the compound would fuse to the…a.a.a.a….rock, creating a clear protective s.s.seal….a.a.and so, effectively, making the whole…eh…eh…eh….structure much more sound."

"Brains…that's a brilliant idea," Virgil concurred, most impressed and leaving their bespectacled friend to flush embarrassingly.

"Yeah, Dad…it's sure worth a try," Gordon joined in hopefully.

And, as the Tracy patriarch and Commander-In-Chief of International Rescue looked around the eagerly awaiting and expectant faces, he couldn't help but think he was more than outnumbered on this one.

"Hmmm…it really means that much to you!" Jeff queried, to be instantly bombarded with assurances.

"Oh yes, Jeff…please. I would hate to think everyone would be deprived of it…just because we had an unfortunate accident…and we are alright now. Please Jeff…it is such a 'special' place," Jenna added in her own assurances and turning to give her lover and fiancé a knowing smile. After all, it's where they 'married', completely naked. Now that's gotta be special, in anyone's book!

If ever there was a man under pressure right at that moment, it was Jefferson Grant Tracy, as all eyes riveted on him, urging him to agree.

"Weeell….alright. But only on the condition that Brains really can make the grotto safe with that…sealing compound, of his," the Tracy patriarch finally acquiesced, to much happily delighted smiles.

"Hey, I think we've just found our new secret weapon, next time we need to sweet talk Dad," Gordon whispered from behind his hand to his other brothers and nodding in Jenna's direction.

Astute as ever, their father could now see that this whole ordeal was taking its toll on the young couple, still wrapped in each other's arms.

"Alright, everybody…I think we've tired Scott and Jenna out long enough. Time to let them get some rest," Jeff carefully suggested, which had more the authoritative air of an order, before turning to the couple. "And you two will remain under those blankets and in this Infirmary until Brains gives you the all-clear. Is that understood?" he added, with more of an insistence that brokered no argument, which perhaps came from knowing his eldest son only too well.

"Yes, sir," Scott sighed wearily, followed by the same compliant response from his fiancé. So much for getting back to their suite any time soon then!

But Jeff hadn't quite finished yet, turning to his young scientist cum medic. "Brains…now they've both come round, I want you to run some more tests…make sure everything's A-okay."

He didn't see his eldest son sigh quietly and momentarily close his eyes at his father's over-protective desire to make sure they really were alright, as the bespectacled scientist dutifully replied with a 'Yes, Mr T.T.Tracy'.

Everyone then made their goodbyes for now, including John, who reluctantly signed off, with the promise of calling them the following day, while those present, gave the young nurse an affectionate kiss and hug and their brother a clap on the shoulder. Further warm congratulations were given before their father finally began ushering them from the room. Someone though, just couldn't help one last cheekily risqué remark and no prizes as to guessing from whom it came!

As he reached the door, the copper-haired prankster turned, his eyes dancing with mischief. "Hey …guess you guys really did 'make the earth move', huh!"

And Gordon Tracy was more than quick enough to avoid the pillow his eldest brother had just about managed to hurl at him. The incorrigible joker was then escorted from the room to exasperated groans from a despairing older brother and highly amused Alan, though on reflection, Virgil couldn't help the little smile at thinking that it probably might not be that far from the truth!

Just before his father left the Infirmary, Scott suddenly remembered someone very important and Jeff assured him that he would let Cass know they were safe and well. He had promised their insightful friend he would let him know, whatever way it had turned out and was now more than thankful he would be calling Cass with good news.

"Thanks, Dad," the dark-haired pilot replied gratefully. "Tell him…thanks…..and I'll talk to him real soon."

With everyone now gone, or almost everyone, the tired and still aching young couple settled contentedly together, glad of a little peace and quiet to be able to appreciate just how lucky they had been. Their peace was to be short-lived however, as Brains re-entered the recovery room of the Infirmary from the adjoining examination room cum theatre, carrying various pieces of equipment that Scott suspected were to poke and prod them with.

It had been one thing to have to comply with his father's insistence that they stay here in the Infirmary to rest up rather than get back to their suite but it was quite another to have to endure more tests that Scott Tracy felt were unnecessary and he wasn't long in letting his scientific friend know. After all, no one knew his body better than he did himself…well, perhaps with the exception of the beautiful young woman that lay beside him! "Brains, no more tests….okay! We're alright….just a little sore…and tired. All we want now, is to be alone….TOGETHER!"

"Y.Y.Yes but Scott…your father…..," the bespectacled scientist cum medic stammered out.

While he knew the eldest Tracy son to be extremely strong-willed and determined, even to the point of being pig-headed at times, Brains could, himself, be totally single-minded to the exclusion of all else. And such seemed to be the case in this instance!

"Knowing you, Brains…you've done enough tests already to know we're alive, well and A-okay….and all these extra tests are just to please my father…right!" the dark-haired Field Commander conjectured with more than a measure of perceptive insight.

"Well…a.a.a.a…yes," the now floundering young scientist was forced to agree.

"You've been watching us carefully…observing us, since we've been awake, Brains…yeah! Not to mention poking and prodding us while everyone's been talking!" Scott questioned, intent on convincing the man he had all he needed to know.

"Y.Y.Yes," Brains acknowledged, unable to argue the point.

"And we're lucid!" Scott queried knowledgably.

"Y.Y.Yes," came the agreed response.

"Coherent!" Scott further queried.

"W.W.Well…y.y.yes," the young scientist conceded. Brains stammer was becoming a little more pronounced.

"Our vitals are good!" the Field Commander continued to quiz effectively, carrying on with their self-diagnostic assessment.

"Y.Y.Y.Yes," Brains could only agree.

"And our color's good…now that our body temperatures are coming up!" Scott finally finished off, feeling he had covered all relevant points.

"Y.Y.Y.Y.Yes," Brains could only but agree.

Jenna couldn't help the little smile of quiet pride at thinking her lover might not actually make a bad nurse!

"Then, Brains…I think you know what you can do with all that equipment and those tests of yours!" Scott carefully suggested, with perhaps just the slightest touch of irritability creeping into his tone.

And really, Jenna couldn't blame him; he had had his fair share of being poked, prodded and tested these last few months, enough to last him a lifetime. Turning to their scientist friend though, she offered him a sympathetic little smile of apology, as he began gathering up the things he had brought in with him, while mumbling away to himself. "Don't mind him, Brains….he's just a little cranky."

Still mumbling to himself and almost dropping some of his equipment as he sought to push his glasses back up his nose, the now-redundant scientist/medic went back into the examination room.

Alone at last and thinking Brains would more than likely stay in there to happily huff at not being able to carry out his task, rearranging all his equipment in the process, Scott felt he could finally focus his attention on what was most important to him.

"Cranky am I! Well this guy just might get even more cranky if he doesn't get a proper kiss from his new fiancé…now that we are alone," the dark-haired lover teased with a tired smile, though obviously not that tired!

Scott wrapped more of his body now around his flaxen-haired lover, wincing a little as he tried to get them as comfortable as was possible under the plasma blanket and, stroking her face but for a moment, took them both into a deep, lingering kiss; the kind of kiss that said they appreciated being alive. As usual, they became oblivious to all else.

Brains didn't do the expected this time. Feeling that, well, if he couldn't actually carry out any tests then the least he could do was to review all the observation notes he had already made and those notes were on the desk, back in the recovery room. He was meticulous if nothing else. The bespectacled scientist walked back into a full-on love fest, as the young couple got reacquainted with each other in the most intimate of ways.

"Eh…eh…eh…eh…eh…S.S.Scott…..J.J.Jenna. I don't think that's…a.a.a.a…good idea……," Brains began to fluster and stammering something about 'blood pressure' and 'in your condition', while visibly flushing and trying to loosen his collar at suddenly feeling rather hot!

Poor Brains, some things were just totally beyond his one-track single-mindedness.

The Field Commander groaned against his lover's mouth at the intrusion but on breaking the kiss didn't, for one moment, take his eyes off her, not looking at his friend as he spoke. "Well I, for one, think it's an excellent idea…so Brains, if you don't wanna see things that are gonna make those glasses of yours steam up…then I suggest you get the hell outta here…because I intend to make love to my 'wife'!"

"Eh…eh…eh well, Scott….technically, J.J.Jenna is not really your…a.a.a.a…wife until after you are married," the overly-precise scientist felt obliged to point out.

"Brains!" came a growl of exasperation.

He was fond of Brains, he really was but sometimes….!

Scott went back to kissing his fiancé, in the hope his scientific friend would somehow get the hint. And then things really started to heat up, which should actually be beneficial to the young couple, shouldn't it!

His friend was right; his glasses were steaming up. With passions threatening to burst into flame, a whimpered, 'O.O.Ohhh…m.m.my….!', could be heard, followed by a hasty exit.

"Oh Scott, that was very naughty of you," Jenna playfully scolded and giving him a sleepy smile. "And anyway, he's probably right, you know….I don't think we're in much shape to……"

"I'm sure we'll find a way….we'll just have to take things, slowly! This is our 'wedding night', after all!" Scott husked in seductive amusement and, silencing her with his mouth, took them both down more into the bed, kissing and cuddling...carefully.

The next day saw them fit enough to leave the Infirmary, on the understanding they were going back to their suite to rest up, which they were more than happy to comply with, after first enduring one final check-up from, one still slightly embarrassed, Brains.

The most strenuous thing they did was to take a walk down to the beach, where Jenna sat comfortably between strong thighs with her lover's arms wrapped around her; both just appreciating the ocean, with its power, its energy and the endlessly soothing rhythm of its life. No wonder Scott loved this place to come back to after the dangers of a mission; now she too had grown to love this place she called home.

That evening saw them resting back in their room before dinner, when suddenly Alan came bursting in.

"Quick…Dad needs you both up in the lounge right away. It's urgent!"

Author's Note: As far as I know, Brains' sealing compound – Polytridiethalate, does not exist but came from my own fertile imagination, purely for your amusement. Please ask if you wish to make use of it and the appropriate credit would be appreciated.


	115. Chapter 115

The Tracy Family and Thunderbirds are the creation of Gerry and Sylvia Anderson

Chapter 115

His first thought was, of course, that his father needed him in the lounge immediately to liase on some mission aspect and that, perhaps, Jen was also needed to advise casualties on what they could do to help themselves until help arrived but then, that couldn't be! There had been no alert siren sounded, so International Rescue hadn't been called out.

A more worrying thought then came to him, one much closer to home. Perhaps it was Grandma! Something had happened to Grandma and Jenna was needed for her nursing and medical expertise and he, just because it was his grandma!

"Hey Al……," Scott had started to ask, wanting to ascertain the nature of the apparent urgency. But his youngest brother had already disappeared, leaving the young couple exchanging somewhat puzzled looks. Fearing though that there may, indeed, be some sort of emergency, there was only one thing to do. "Guess we'd better get up to the lounge and see what this is all about!"

On approaching the villa's family room, the couple were met by an ominous silence. Under any other circumstance, it wouldn't have been given another thought but since there was supposed to be some sort of urgency, it seemed rather odd there wasn't any kind of activity whatsoever! Perhaps all the activity was taking place elsewhere.

Jenna gave the eldest Tracy son a bewildering shrug in response to his silent questioning, furrowed brow. Deciding not to delay any further however, the couple hurried into the seemingly quiet lounge.

They were instantly met with sudden loud popping and, next minute, were engulfed in a colorful shower of paper streamers and sparkling confetti, followed by the popping of champagne corks and shouts of, 'Surprise'. And surprise it was indeed, so much so, it left the couple completely stunned and totally speechless in those first few moments.

As the initial 'shock' began to wear off, the lovers could now see that the lounge, the parts they hadn't been able to see from the hallway, had been transformed into a celebratory party, complete with balloons, bearing their names. A beautifully made cream silk banner, with the words, 'Congratulations Scott and Jenna' in gold lettering, which had Virgil's artistic hand all over it, hung across the large panoramic windows that led out onto the balcony. Off to the side, a long table covered with pristine white linen was laden with a sumptuous spread of mouth-watering delicacies; its center crowned with the most breathtakingly beautiful arrangement of tropical flowers and greenery. Into the arrangement two very special flowers were woven, significantly the Rollins Rose and some rather striking fire-red spiky blooms, representing, appropriately enough, the passion that is Scott Carpenter Tracy and the flower that Kyrano had named for him. Here and there, throughout the room, other smaller arrangements, made up of the same two flowers were set, filling the lounge with delicate tropical scent. Bottles of champagne along with sparkling crystal flutes stood to attention on another nearby cloth covered table.

Clearly a lot of effort and much love had gone into these preparations and it had all been for them. This whole 'urgency' had been merely a ploy, for the sole purpose of getting them up to the lounge at just the right moment, for just this occasion.

Jenna couldn't help that her eyes suddenly became a little watery, as she filled up with emotion and, on turning to her fiancé, Scott instinctively took hold of her hand, in a silent statement of complete togetherness.

It was clear he, himself, was overwhelmed by such a gesture, as he gazed around at all the gathered family, including John, who had joined them by live-feed transmission from Thunderbird Five. "Hey, guys…everybody. We…we…really don't know what to say…! I mean, we weren't expecting anything……" Scott turned automatically to his lover while talking, knowing she felt the same way and that he spoke for both of them.

"Son…you didn't think we could let such an important event, like your engagement, pass without marking it in some way…," his father spoke out on behalf of the family. "…not to mention the fact we have a lot to be thankful for that you're both safe. That makes it a double celebration. We just wanted you both well enough to be able to enjoy it."

"Yeah, Scotty…and then there's you, giving up your freedom. We thought the least you deserved, for being so brave, was a party!" Gordon joined in, with a mischievous grin.

"And…every 'condemned' man gets to have a 'hearty meal'!" the youngest blond-haired Tracy quipped cheekily, bringing amused smiles from every one in the room.

Their eldest brother, though, refused to be baited on this occasion; he was far too happy and, subsequently, returned a flash of cobalt blues eyes, full of ultra cool contentment.

"Guys…I was a 'condemned' man from the moment I opened my eyes and saw this beautiful lady," the gallantly romantic pilot, unhesitatingly, called their bluff, turning to his lover and giving her a warm and provocative little smile. "And as for me 'giving up my freedom'! I haven't given up my freedom. In fact…I found it!"

At that, Tin-Tin promptly burst into joyful tears. "Ohhh, that is so beautiful. Isn't that a beautiful thing to say, Alan?" the raven-haired young woman gushed and looking pointedly to her companion, probably in the hope he would learn some valuable lessons.

The youngest Tracy wasn't exactly on the same wavelength, more like that of a juvenile delinquent, for his immediate reaction was to stick fingers in his mouth and pretend to gag, with a jovial quip of, "Puleeease…somebody get me a bucket. I think I'm gonna puke!"

That brought about a snort of laughter from his equally juvenile compatriot, the copper-haired resident joker but only earned Alan yet another reproving scowl and poke in the ribs from Kyrano's exasperated daughter. You'd think he would have learned his lesson by now, at least, enough to start wearing body armor to prevent him becoming black and blue!

When all was said and done though, Scott took the bantering with good grace and the light-heartedness with which it was intended, for this was a happy and joyful occasion. Pulling his fiancé to him, the Field Commander slipped his arm protectively around her waist and again surveyed his family.

"Thanks, Dad…everyone…for all this. It really means a lot to us," Scott stated, with warm-hearted appreciation, to which Jenna also added her own thanks and added how wonderful it all looked.

"We all wanted to do something for you both…..," Virgil smiled, reaching out and clasping his elder brother's shoulder. "…..so we all helped out. Even John's been busy up on Five!"

Curious as to what that could possibly mean, the happy couple spun round, with a look of quizzical bemusement, to find John smiling down at them from the live-feed that had replaced his portrait.

"Yeah, hi guys…I guess you could say, your engagement party is also, 'out of this world'!" the blond-haired astronaut grinned happily, as he indicated the interior of IR's monitoring satellite that he had decorated in their honor.

Sure enough, as John moved a little to the side of screen, they could see a large banner hung with their names and 'congratulations' written on it and, though there were no balloons, the intrepid Tracy had managed to find some Christmas tinsel and streamers that were kept stored for whoever was pulling the seasonal stint up on Five.

The very idea that even Thunderbird Five had been decked out in celebration brought laughter from the happy couple, along with much appreciated thanks.

"That's not quite all," John then confessed rather modestly, a little blush rising in his face, which only brought further curiously interested looks from the couple. "You see…last week, I made something of a discovery. And it's actually quite exciting…..," the blond-haired Space Monitor started to explain, his face lighting up with obvious delight, being on his favourite subject. "….because I discovered a new binary star system…out in the…..well, that doesn't really matter right now…."

"Well gee, John…that all sounds real interesting…..!" Scott interrupted with some amusement, at not quite seeing the connection and what this all had to do with them.

Thunderbird Five's monitor smiled, with quiet patience. "You really know nothing about stars, do you, big brother!"

"Only that they're pretty enough to 'make out' under!" the handsome pilot grinned wryly, which brought smiles of admiring approval from the Tracy men and exasperated sighs from the girls.

"Then you should like this," John replied in amusement. "A binary star system is usually two…

could be more but in this case, it's two…stars that are locked in continual orbit around each other, bound by gravity. Each star is the other's constant companion and destined to be locked together for…eons…as long as stars last!" he went on in explanation, giving them and the assembled audience a brief crash course in astronomy.

He could see now he was gaining their attention.

"Anyway…when I discovered them, I thought of you two…and when I heard you had made it all official…! Well…I wanted to mark your engagement in a special way…and since the discoverer gets to name his 'discovery'…I named this new star system – Scojen. That's…ehh…an amalgamation of your two names, by the way….," the modest astronaut felt the need to explain, a flush again rising on his pale complexion. "While the stars are separate entities in their own right, they are also a complete and unique star system, inseparable from each other…so, I…eh…thought it was kind of appropriate!"

Well, that would surely teach Scott to make light of his stargazing brother's astronomical studies! To say the couple were stunned and speechless was an understatement.

Jenna was the first to find her voice, not to mention being more than a little teary-eyed…again. And the significance of what he had done was not lost on her, for she had known from her early days here on the island just how seriously John took his study of the stars and had listened with genuine interest when he had shared his passion. "Oh, John…that is so thoughtful and such a beautiful thing to do…thank you."

Scott really knew too, of course, the importance of his brother's studies and, indeed, as a family they were all proud of the books he had published on the subject. "Yeah, John…I just don't know what to say. I mean …you've totally blown us away with this. Thank you just doesn't really seem enough but…thank you," the dark-haired Tracy offered in appreciation, at what he knew to be an extremely generous gesture and then feeling somewhat apologetic, "….and hey, John…about earlier! I didn't mean to make light of…."

"Relax, big brother…I know that," his slim, blond-haired sibling assured him, with a broad smile. "I'm just glad you both like it."

"Like it! We love it, Johnny. Don't we, baby?" Scott readily assured, giving his lover a warm smile and hugging her to him. Somehow the romantic in him couldn't fail to find the pleasure in knowing that somewhere, up there in the vast heavens, were two stars bearing their names, forever bound together and destined to be inseparable.

"And don't worry, I'll give you both a crash course on where to find your star system, when I get home," the knowledgeable astronomer added in promise, with a happy smile.

There was always one, of course, who could be guaranteed to lighten any highly charged emotional moment, for it seemed he could find the humor in practically anything. Call it…a gift, though his brothers might want to call it more of an annoying trait!

"So…you guys have your own star system now, huh! That's some pretty heavy-duty responsibility. Calls for some serious homage paying…wouldn't ya think, Al!" Gordon Tracy grinned, his eyes sparkling with pure mischief, as he caught his younger brother's eye for both then to nod in agreement.

Now just why did Scott get the feeling he was in for some serious ribbing over this! Probably because he knew his little brother only too well and he wasn't far wrong.

The next moment, the younger boys had the room in stitches with their hilarious antics of feigning homage, exaggerated bowing and scraping with outstretched arms and their, "All hail, mighty rulers of 'Scojen'….we are, forever, your humble and obedient servants", in deeply serious and overly dramatic voices.

Jenna had to put a hand to her mouth to stifle a laugh, while her Field Commander lover could only roll his eyes heavenward before turning to his space-bound brother with a light-hearted sarcasm of, "Well thanks a bunch, John…now look what you've condemned us to!" and to which the Space Monitor could only return a laughing apology.

But sympathy was at hand as Virgil clapped a hand on Scott's shoulder and helped his eldest brother to see that there might actually be some distinct advantages to his new 'role'! "Never mind, buddy …think of it this way….! With you being 'ruler' of your own world…you've always got somewhere to banish the little pests to, when they become really annoying!"

Two audible, nervous gulps could be heard.

And the Field Commander liked this idea; he liked it very much, bringing his laser glare to bear on his two youngest brothers.

Turning to the fount of knowledge in all things space related! "Say, John…just how long would it take Thunderbird Three to get out there!" the dark-haired pilot inquired, with wicked delight, bringing laughter from everyone else at seeing the pouting frowns of the Tracy pranksters.

Those two were just going to have to try harder if they were ever to get the better of their older brothers.

Attention then turned back to the celebratory occasion.

"Come on…..," Virgil added with a laugh. "Grandma and Kyrano have been busy, cooking up a storm,"

"So I see…it really all looks so delicious," the young nurse acknowledged, her eyes still moist like big wet pools and to which the quietly serene Kyrano gave a gracious little bow.

"Think nothing of it, my dear. Why…I've just been waiting to do this for one of my grandsons," Grandma assured, while giving the young woman a hug and then turning to the tall, handsome man at her side, with a mocking scold. "And if this eldest grandson of mine had let you go…why, I'd been tanning his hide with a paddle."

A quiet, reflective smile lit the eldest Tracy son and heir's face. "And I would have deserved it too, Grandma," he returned, leaning down to engulf the diminutive woman in a big hug. "Thank you for all this. And thank you for everything, Grandma…you're a very special lady. Don't know what we'd ever have done without you all these years," Scott added, in quiet, grateful thanks, bringing little tears of emotion to the elderly, stoic matriarch. And thank you too, Kyrano."

"It has always been my pleasure to be of service to you, Mr Scott. And now, for Miss Jenna also," Kyrano replied graciously.

Now, after all the obligatory 'thanks' had been given the Tracy patriarch felt it was time to get official proceedings underway and perform, what was for him, one of his more pleasant and happier duties. It was indeed a proud moment for any father, tinged with only the slightest sadness that his beloved Lucille wasn't here, in person at least, to share this happiness with her eldest son, though he liked to believe she was very much here in spirit.

"Virgil, Gordon, Alan…would you please see that everyone has a glass of champagne," Jefferson Tracy requested, turning to his boys.

Like the dutiful sons they were, the brothers began to fill and hand around the champagne flutes to the family, including Kyrano, who was feeling he really should have been the one doing the serving, since, after all, that was normally his duty but graciously accepting nevertheless. That was one of the things about this family he felt privileged to serve; they were never above doing simple and ordinary tasks for themselves and including him and his daughter in every family occasion.

It was as Brains was being handed his glass, however, that his sometimes laboratory assistant, Tin-Tin, couldn't help noticing a little look of bothersome vexation. "Why, Brains…whatever's wrong?"

"O.o.oh dear….I'm not sure wh.wh.whether I will ever…a.a.a.a…enjoy champagne," the bespectacled scientific genius bemoaned. "Not unless I…i.i.invent some that…eh…eh…eh…has no bubbles to go up my…a.a.a.a…nose."

At that the family burst into amused laughter, with Tin-Tin offering her friend a sympathetic smile. "Oh but, Brains…champagne just wouldn't be champagne without the bubbles!" And, of course, she was right.

It had been seen, too, that John had not been left out of this part of the proceedings, as IR's Space Monitor happily assured his father he had his celebratory toast ready, albeit a glass of soda, since there really wasn't much cause for having champagne kept aboard Thunderbird Five! The important thing was though, it had the required element of bubbles and that was really all that mattered.

The Tracy patriarch then turned to the happy couple and Scott instinctively drew his lady tighter to his side.

"Don't worry…this isn't going to be a long speech," Jeff quickly assured, wanting to put the couple at their ease.

"Good…cus we've got a party to start," the second youngest Tracy quipped, with a cheeky twinkle.

Jefferson grumped a little and cleared his throat, despairing of the fact that the impatience of youth seemed to lack any ability to grasp a sense of occasion

"Jenna. I feel that it's safe to say, this isn't exactly how we would have liked you to be introduced to the family. You came to us at an extremely distressing and anxious time but showed us nothing less than your caring, compassion and encouraging support, not to mention your total dedication to my son…even if it did mean we butted heads a few times in the early stages!" Jeff began quite formally before adding that last little wry comment, which brought an embarrassed smile from the young nurse and amusement from everyone else. "But and I think I speak for all of us as a family, that we were more than happy to have you here, helping Scott through a most difficult time. And I'm sure Scott would more than agree with that."

The embarrassment just continued for the young woman, at the chorus of 'here, here's' that resounded around the room, with her gallant, dark-haired fiancé planting an affectionate kiss on her forehead.

"Yeah, Scott…just think! You could've had the dreaded Nurse Ruth Hiller instead," Alan quipped, barely able to contain his amusement.

"Yeah…and then look where you'd be. We'd be offering our commiserations instead of congrats," came the laughing rejoinder from that other Tracy 'comedian'.

As if Scott would ever even have contemplated such a commitment with anyone other than the woman standing beside him right now. "That's cute, guys…real cute," he shot back, good-naturedly through narrowed eyes.

With the amused laughter dying down, Jefferson Tracy once again, picked up the threads of his speech.

"And then I think we all know just how things progressed! You may not have known my son for very long, Jenna but…I know that when two people are drawn together and feel they are meant to be together, as much as you two have felt, then there is nothing that will keep them apart…..," the Tracy patriarch continued, speaking very much from experience. "….and, that's as it should be. You are a very capable and strong-minded young woman…all of which you'll need in dealing with my son!" Jeff wryly reminded her, after expounding her qualities and bringing smiles of knowing from the young couple, before continuing. "You are honest, trustworthy and loyal…all the qualities I know my son admires…so it's not hard to see why he fell in love with you. So, it is with pleasure that I welcome you into this family, young lady."

At that, Jenna felt her bottom lip quiver and her eyes, once more well up with emotion, at her future father-in-law's words.

Jefferson Tracy, though, had saved the last part of his speech for his eldest son.

"Son, I don't think any father could ever be more proud of his son than I am of you. I have watched you grow into the young man that you are today…overcoming tragedy and adversity in many areas of your life, with courage and fortitude, strength of will and heart. You've been selfless…prepared to give up a lot in order to help me realise my dream of International Rescue and, more than once, putting your life, along with your brothers, on the line….you've done more than I ever had the right to ask. Don't think I haven't appreciated everything you've done. And you've had your fair share of unhappiness too, so I can't think of anyone more deserving of this happiness you've found, Son. I just wish your mother were here to see this day…I know she would be so proud of you and would want to wish you both every happiness," his father finished off, having just about kept his dignity in check and leaving everyone feeling somewhat teary-eyed.

And, just like he promised, Jefferson Tracy had kept his speech to a minimum. He had never been one for flowery, rambling speeches at best; it wasn't his way. No beating about the bush with a lot of fancy, frivolous words when all was needed was a few well chosen ones that would get right to the heart of the matter.

Jenna could feel her lover try his best to choke back his emotion and gave him an encouraging little squeeze.

"Thanks, Dad. And yeah, I know she would…but I know mom's here with us and always will be," his eldest son returned, reflecting quietly. "And thank-you, thank-you for everything," Scott added on, with warm-hearted sincerity, knowing his father knew just what he meant by it. "I know we haven't always seen eye-to-eye on everything and butted heads a few times…but then, I guess that's because we're so much alike!"

Along with Jenna, Scott crossed the room, closing the distance between them, to wrap his father in a tight, emotional embrace. Whatever anyone may say or think about Jefferson Tracy and his seemingly gruff and austere persona, he was, underneath it all, a warm and giving person and a loving, devoted father and family man, whose pride in his sons knew no bounds.

"So…does this mean we can get the party started now!" a cheeky voice piped up, belonging to none other than one mischievous aquanaut

And how could Jenna fail to smile at the loveable rascal's impatience, while his father could only sigh in quiet exasperation. "In just one moment, Gordon……"

"..…after I've asked everyone to raise their glasses," the Tracy patriarch then requested, to which everyone duly complied, including John, watching from his place on the wall. Jeff lifted his own glass from the desk. "A toast. To Scott and Jenna…a truly remarkable young couple, who found love and happiness in the most difficult of circumstances. May all your troubles be few and far between…may the strength of your love only grow stronger…and may you enjoy a long and happy life together. Scott…and Jenna."

Their names were chorused in unison, as the family toasted the happy young couple with champagne. Even Brains endured the tickling bubbles up his nose, in order to complete the toast. Virgil then quickly handed his brother and future sister-in-law glasses of the sparkling refreshment for them to join in and together, in their first official duty as a couple, they went around the family, thanking them all for their good wishes.

The party was now well and truly under way and, with the consuming of the delicious refreshments, genial conversation and the obligatory piano recital, to which dancing was encouraged, the proverbial, 'good time was had by all'.

Some time later, during the festivities, Jenna found herself out on the balcony, alone with her thoughts. Having felt a little heated and giddy with happiness, though the giddiness had probably a lot to do with the champagne, she had felt the need of some fresh air and, not wanting to disrupt the mood of the party, had slipped out unnoticed.

The young woman smiled quietly to herself, at hearing the happy, joyful sounds of celebration emanating from the room she'd just left, from her new family, drifting out into the night air, as she stood, looking out over the darkening ocean. Her new family! It had been a lot to take in. So much had happened in such a short time, it positively took her breath away. But she knew now, there was no other place she would ever call home. She would live with Scott wherever he wanted to be, of course but somehow, she could never, ever see him leaving this place.

Jenna smile broadened, as a pair of strong arms suddenly wrapped around her from behind and a face, familiar by its feel, coupled with subtle musky scent, nuzzled down into her neck. Folding her arms over the dark-haired forearms, she rolled her head back against him, with a contented sigh, as the soft kisses stirred her senses.

"What are you thinking, Jen?" came a husked whisper against her ear.

"Oh…just how much has happened since I took this 'assignment'….how much my life has changed since I came here!" the former nurse replied in quiet reflection.

"But you are happy, aren't you, Jen?" Scott murmured against her face, just to hear her tell him so, once again.

"I've never been so completely happy," his lover quietly reassured him.

"Yeah, me too," the Field Commander simply returned.

Scott automatically tightened his embrace, while Jenna snuggled more back into him and together they remained in companionable silence; the dark-haired pilot lost for a moment in his own reflective thoughts.

This had been a long road to recovery, in more ways than one! It had been a journey of, not only painful physical recovery but of deep emotional healing, both in forgetting the hurts of the past and allowing himself to be loved and dealing with some extremely difficult and traumatic events of the past that he'd been forced to relive. While the latter might be a little harder to accomplish, he at least felt he was on his way down that road of recovery as well, thanks to the love and support of the woman he held in his arms.

All in all, it had been a journey full of twists and turns but in the end, he felt he had emerged the stronger for it and had found complete happiness and contentment along the way. And who knew now, just what lay ahead of them!

The evening had been balmy and pleasant when Jenna had first come out onto the balcony and when they had stood together quietly gazing out over their island home. The ocean, with its endless restlessness had an almost hypnotic, soothing effect; the sky awash with the subtle colors of fading light, as the sun was gradually sinking below the horizon.

Suddenly and inexplicably, Jenna shivered.

Her handsome lover, though, was instantly attentive and wrapped his strong arms even tighter around her. "You cold, baby!"

"Hmm, just a little," she had to admit, feeling a slight chill on the parts of her skin that were still exposed.

The Field Commander looked up, his experienced eyes now scanning the sky. He frowned.

It had been barely noticeable at first, the subtle change in the weather but that's the way it could be sometimes in the Pacific. An eerie darkness was rolling in, making the ocean look almost inky black; the white breakers out on the reef just barely visible. The breeze too was picking up, blowing through the canopy and causing the trees to sway and dance helplessly to its tune.

"I think we'd better go in, baby," Scott suggested, brushing a kiss against her face. "There's a storm coming."

And indeed…..there was!

The End…..Fin…..Finito…….or is it!

Author's Notes: Would you believe it! We have finally reached the end of the road…well, this one anyway. And what a long and epic journey it's been. I know I have enjoyed the writing of it immensely and I just want to take this opportunity to thank all you guys for hanging in there with Scotty during his recovery.

So, from all you guys who've been with us from the start, to those who joined along the way, I just want to say a great big thank you for your infinite patience and all your encouraging and helpful reviews. Until next time……!


End file.
